Broken
by mgj78
Summary: This is the first story I have ever done. I suck at summaries but this is a story about Santana who has to deal with losing her brother and friend and fallows her heart all at once. Will deal with bulling and some graphic details. Any questions just ask hope you enjoy. Also I do not own glee. All mistakes in this story are all mine.
1. Chapter 1

Santana had become friends with her new neighbor over the summer. He was older than she was but still he respected her and treated her like his little sister. He had become best Friends with her older brother Sancho. Sancho was twelve years older than she was and their new friend Camden was seventeen. She wasn't always aloud to hang out with them but Camden didn't mind when she did. One week before school started Santana's mother decided it was time get everything she needed for school, while they where out shopping Sancho had decided to hang out at Camden's house for the day since he had 2 weeks before he had to get back to medical school.

When Santana and her mother had come home they where standing in the driveway getting there shopping bags out of the car they hear a gun shot. Santana turns to her mother, "mom that sound like it was really close." Her mother has a strange look on her face one she can't figure out while looking around she says to her daughter, "well we are close to the edge of town it would just be hunters in the woods, lets get inside and put these things away." They get inside and start putting things away when all of a sudden the front door opens and in comes Sancho and Camden's girlfriends Eden and Denise. As Santana and her mother look up they notice both girls have blood all over them, fear quickly sets in and Maribel rushes to both girls while Santana has a sick feel she know what had happened. Maribel grabs a hold of Eden and ask her "where is Sancho at?" Eden just stares blankly at her still in shock. She then turns to Denise and ask her the same thing all Denise can manage is " there is so much blood Maribel help him."

With this Maribel leave the two distraught girls with her daughter and rushes out of the house and next door. What feel like forever trying to calm the two girls down for Santana it was only about ten minutes before she hears sirens. As soon as she hears them tears spring to hear eyes thinking that something has indeed happen to her brother. So she leaves the two girls in the kitchen hanging onto one another and walks to the living room to look out the window for the first time. What she sees shocks her to her bones. As she is looking out the window she sees her only brother being walked to a police car in handcuffs as paramedic walk past into the house. With this she walks up the stairs and into her room.

Once in her room she walks to her window closes the window blinds, walks to her bed and grabs her iPod and turns her music up knowing what had happened with out anyone telling her. She had been in her room for about and hour when her mother walks in and sits on the edge of the bed looking at her with tears in her eyes. Maribel looks to her daughter who had turned her music off and sit up to look at her mother as she proceeds to tell her what happened. "Mija, I need to tell u something and I don't know how." Santana looks to her mother and blurts out "Sancho shot Camden didn't he mamá?" Maribel looks at her daughter, "how did you know when you was here?" Santana drops her head and stares at her comforter and whispers "I looked out the window when i heard the sirens and seen them walking him to the police car."

Maribel sits there not knowing what to say to her daughter for along time, finally she tells her she is right. Santana starts to cry and looks at her mother " mamá whats gonna happen to Sancho now and is Camden dead?" Maribel was expecting this question and tells her daughter, "Sancho was arrested... and Camden was taken to the hospital but it don't look good at all mija." Santana sits there and looks at her mom and ask the one question she didn't want to "why did he shoot him?" Maribel looks at her daughter and tells her "I don't know the whole story mija but we will find out. Your father and I are going to the police station and we will find out everything we can but I don't want you to go down there with us I want you to go to a friends house for the night cause I think we will be down there pretty much all night and I don't want you to be alone tonight. So can you tell me where you want to go?" Santana starts nodding her head thinking of the only person she wants to be with right now and that is her best friends house. She looks to her mother and only says one word "Quinn's."

Santana had packed and over night bag and got ready in 10 minutes. Maribel had called her husband Jose and told him what had happened and that she was taking Santana to Quinn's for the night to meet her at the police station. On the way to Quinn's house Santana turns to her mother, "do they know what happened?" Maribel looks at her daughter and tells her " no mija, Quinn was the one that answered the phone and said you could stay with her. Her parents are out of town on Church function of some sort." Santana sighs in relief that it will only be her best friend because she knows Quinn's parents don't care for her to much. So she sits back in her seat and thinks about how she is gonna tell Quinn what happened and why she is spending the night on such short notice.

As they pull up in the driveway Santana starts getting nervous and teary eyed. Maribel notice and puts her hand on her daughters arm "do you want me to tell her or do you want to go on your own and tell her?" Santana thinks a minute and looks at her mother "I will do it on my own you need to get down to the station with Sancho." With that Santana give her mom a hug and kiss on the cheek and gets out of the car grabbing her bag and walking to the door. As she knocks on the door her mother backs out and leave. After a second the door opens with Quinn standing there looking at her best friend smiling till she sees the look on Santana's face. Quinn pulls Santana in the house and looks at her and ask "San are you ok? You look like you're about to fall apart and cry." With that Santana falls to her knee's right in the hall way and start sobbing. Quinn rushes to her side falling down beside her hugging the girl with everything she has in her. "San what is wrong why are you crying?" Quinn ask the sobbing girl. Santana starts mumbling but not making since to her. So she tries again, "sweetie can you calm down for me please I can't understand what you're saying." With this Santana takes a few deep breaths and looks up into Quinn's confused Hazel eyes, with tears still rolling down her face she just shakes her head and ask "can we go to your room please?" Quinn nods and helps the distraught girl up to her room.

Once in the room and situated on the bed facing each other Santana starts telling Quinn what had happened and why she was there. The whole time she was talking Quinn held her hand and listened. Once she was finished Santana turned to Quinn, "I am gonna lose my only brother and most likely lose one of my closets friends that new things no one did." With this Quinn looks at her and ask "San what do u mean? You will still have your brother and Camden my make it we don't know anything for sure yet." Deciding to leave alone for now the rest of what she had said till San had calmed down more. "Quinn my brother got arrested he will probably end up in prison if Cam dies. So yeah I will lose my brother." Thinking for a minute Quinn relizes that she is right. San decides she is tired and wants to get some sleep so both girls change and lay in bed beside one another. It doesn't take long for Santana to fall sleep and leaving Quinn awake to think._ "She said she will lose her brother and she is probably right and if Camden is as bad and she said he was she will lose him to." _ Taking a deep breath she thinks some more, _"what did San mean when she said Cam new things no one did? Has she been hiding things from me? Why didn't she talk to me about those things?" _Quinn decides to leave it alone for now and try to rest so she can be there for her best friend. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours Quinn is finally able to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Quinn wakes up before Santana does as she turns over she looks at her best friend and smiles. She lays there looking at her best friend and tries to figure out what it is she is feeling looking at her. The only thing she think is how much she loves her friend and how much she wants to lightly touch her soft tan skin all the time. She brushes some stray hairs our of the girls face and just stares at her taking in every little detail of her face. Then like a freight train last night comes rushing back to her and she stops smiling and thinks to herself, _"I will have to be there for her through all of this, she is gonna need me more than ever now that this shit is happening in her life." _

Just this Santana decides to speak up, "you know Fabrey its kinda creep to sit and watch someone while they sleep." Shocking Quinn cause she hadn't notice her friend waking up. So thinking quickly she says " I was trying to figure out if you was gonna lay your lazy ass in bed and sleep all day or not." With that Santana smiles knowing right away that no matter what happens she will still have Quinn. Laughing both girls roll to there backs and stare at the ceiling. Santana turns to Quinn and ask " so are you gonna feed me today or do I have to feed myself?" Quinn rolls her eyes and gets up and heads for the door, "If I have to feed you then you have to come keep me company while I make our food." San sits up in the bed and looks at her "if I have to keep you company while you cook I get to choose what we eat." Laughing again Quinn nods in agreement and both girls head for the kitchen.

After the girls eat and get dressed they are sitting in the living room watching TV when Quinn turns to Santana and aske her " San have you heard anything from either one of your parents yet?" Santana turns to Quinn "no they haven't called or text me yet. Do you think i should call them?" Quinn thinks and then says "I would if it was me because I would want to know something if it was Frannie but I can't tell you what you need to do San, but i know you are wanting to talk to them." Santana thinks about this a minute and grabs her phone to call home and see if her parents are there. While she is dialing Quinn turns back to the TV not paying attention to what she is watching but listening to her best friend while she is on the phone.

Santana puts the phone to hear ear and hears it ring four times before her father answer "Hello Mija." Santana tears up listening to hear fathers voice and answers him "hi papá, I was wondering if you could tell me anything yet?" Her father sighs on the other end of the phone then answers "I honestly think this is something we need to talk to you about in person, so I will have your mother come pick you up in 20 minutes so we can talk to you about this properly when you get here ok?" Santana knows that tone anywhere and knows her father is about to hand her some bad news just like he had when her abuelito passed away 3 years ago. "Yeah I will be ready when she gets here." With that they both hang up and she tells Quinn what her father had told her and gets up to get her stuff ready.

When she comes back down Quinn tells her "San call me or text me anytime day or night if you need me its only a half mile to your house from here and I will be there as fast as I can." San looks at her and replies "I will I promise. All I know is this is gonna be hard cause I know when school starts next week everyone will know what happened and I will catch hell for it all even though I had nothing to do it." Quinn thinks about this for the first time relizing that school starts in 6 days. She nods looking at the broken girl in front of her and says "San you won't be alone and if anyone wants to say something about it all then I will be right there beside you every step of the way and if all else fails I will give them a verbal beat down." This causes the girl to give a small smile knowing that her friend is in fact dead serious cause she has got into it with her before and knows she can give one hell of a verbal beat down. Nothing else gets said between the girls cause Maribel had just knocked on the door, so the girls give each other a hug before San walks out the door to head home with her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Santana had gotten in the car she looked at her mother and studied her face. She looked like she hadn't slept all night so she desided not to ask anything till they got home. When they pulled up in the driveway she turned and looked at the neighbors house and notice Camden's grandmother wasn't there, she assumed she was at the hospital with him. The whole walk to the house she just stared at the house and finally looks at her mother and ask "is his grandma not home cos there is a yellow tape across the door?" Her mother looks at her and tells her "no one is suppose to go in there until the police tell them they can." With that they both walk in the house.

Santana's father was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands and mindlessly staring out into the back yard, he was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't heard them walk in till he feels his youngest wrap her arms around him and hugs him. He looks up at her and tries to give her a smile but she can tells its being forced. Maribel desides now is as good of a time as any and ask her daughter to sit with them. Once they are all seated Maribel looks to her daughter "I know you have alot you want to know and we will do our best to fill you in but we need to know if you just want us to tell you or do you want to ask us what you want to know?" Santana thinks about this for a minute looking from one parent to the next and decides "Both. I want you to tell me what you want me to know then I will ask questions after if there is anything else I want to know the answers to." Jose is the first to speak "that sounds fair to me if thats what you want."

Maribel begins with what she new before they got to the police station, "Mija when I left here to go next door yesterday I wasn't for sure what I was gonna walk in and see thats why I wanted you to stay here with the girls... But as soon as I walked in I new it wasn't good cause I could hear you brother in the kitchen crying and begining Camden to open his eyes and it tore my heart up." Taking a deep breath she continues "when I walked into the kitching your brother was sitting in the floor holding Cam in his arms, so I rushed to his side while dialing 911. When I got off the phone I had to pry Cam out of your brothers arms and send him to the living room to wait for the ambulance." At this point she is crying and has to take a few deep breaths to calm down to finish. She looks up at her daught and tells her " I check Cam to see if he had a pulse and he did which honestly shocked me because to be honest with you I thought he was already dead. But after that I tried to stop the bleeding but knew that I wasn't going to be able to. It wasn't long before the cops came in and looked at me and asked what had happened and I told them I didn't know that my son would know more so they went to ask him. When I looked back up I saw the police man putting handcuffs on Sancho and walking him out of the house while the other cop came in to tell me they was arresting him cause he was the shooter. Right then and there my heart fell out of my chest." Looking away she tries to compose herself enough to finish. "When the paramedics got in the house they asked me to step away which I did and let them work. I heard them say things like _this don't look good_ and_ I don't think he is gonna make it._ Thats when they started taking Cam out of the house and I fallowed to get back here to you."

After what her mother had said finally sunk in she looked at them both in shock. She set there a minute before asking "after you dropped me off at Quinn's what did you find out when you got to the police station? Because from the look of you 2 it doesn't look like you either one have slept all night." This is when her father speaks up. "I got there before your mother did. I asked to speak with someone about Sancho and they told me I needed to wait till my wife got there." He turns to look at his wife who is wiping her eyes then turns back to his daughter. " When you mother got there they told us we could finally see Sancho since he had been booked. We went to a room that he was in and asked him what had happened. He then proceeded to tell us that it was Cam's gun and he had got it out to try and look tuff infront of the girls and asked if he wanted to play a little game with him." At hearing this she notice her father choke up a bit and her mother sobbed. Her father finally continues "Sancho asked what kinda game and Cam told him Russian roulette, and he told him no thats a crazy thing to do." San had heard of the game before but thought it was stupid but kept quiet so he could continue. "Well Camden told him he was a chicken shit and he would win anyways so after that he decided no one was gonna call him a chicken shit and agreed to play. Well Cam unloaded the gun on the table and picked one bullet up put in the chamber and spun it and slammed it close and held it to Sancho's head and pulled the trigger and it clicked. Well he handed it to Sancho and he took the gun and slowly raised it to Cam's head and prayed it wouldn't fire and pulled the trigger but... it didn't click it fired."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he looks at his daughter again and tells her "he caught him before he hit the floor. The rest you know from what your mother told you." Sitting there thinking about everything she ask the one thing she could think of "is Cam still alive?" Knowing her father worked at the same hospital he could find out before anyone if he was indeed alive or dead. While looking at her father expecting him to answer it shocks her when she hears her mothers voice "as of 3am this morning he was still alive but on life support when you father called to check on him." With this Santana thinks to herself maybe he will be ok and starts hoping that her brother won't be in to much trouble and she will get one of her closest friends back. Thats when she hears her father speak up "mija don't get your hopes up because while I was talking to the nurse at the hospital they she told me that he is legally brain dead when the bullet entered his head it didn't go straight threw it bounced around inside his skull, with means it pretty much scrambled his brain. He has no brain activity and it is only a matter of time before his heart stops." With this she looks up in disbeleif and says "but he is still alive how can he be brain dead and still have a heart beat?" Her father looks at her and explains "the life support that they have him on is the only thing keeping him alive and when they turn it off his heart will stop. They are talking to his grandmother today to see what she wants to do but if they keep him on the machine it will keep him alive for a while but not forever. Eventually his body will shut down over time and he will die. But if she decides to take him off the machine it will only be a matter of minutes or hours before he dies but with as bad as he is sweetie it will mostlikely be seconds before his heart stops."

Taking this in she sits there thinking of how she is gonna live losing both Cam and her brother. Thats when she ask "if he dies what will happen to Sancho?" Her mother looks at her and tells her bluntly "not _if _mija but _when_ Cam dies your brother will most likely be charged with murder or something close to it. We are going today to find a lawyer for him because he needs one as soon as possible." After taking all this in she sits there looking at the table for a while, feeling her parents eyes on her she ask in a soft voice almost childlike "may I go to my room now if you don't have anything else?" Her parents agree and she leave the room and heads up the stair to her room.

When she get in her room she checks her phone and notices she has 2 text from Quinn and one from her other best friend Brittany deciding she doesn't want to answer them right now she throughs her phone on the bed and heads to the window and looks out. She stands there staring at the house across from hers and into the window that was Camden's bedroom and thinks to herself, "_There will be no more late night chats threw these windows. I have no one to talk to anymore about what has been wrong with me. He did keep his promise to take my secrets to his grave with him but I didn't want it to be like this."_ With all this on her mind she finally lets the tears fall free. Moments later her mother walks in and tells her "we have an appointment in 30 with a lawyer and another one in 3 hours in the city for another one do you want to go or would you rather stay her?" She turns around and tells her mother "I want to stay her please I need to wrap my mind around all of this, and I think I need to be alone to do that." Her mother nods and leaves with her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Once she is sure her parents are out of the house she walks to her desk and opens the top drawer and pulls out her keys. She flips threw them till she sees the one she is looking for, she takes it off the key ring and heads for the door leaving her phone on the bed. When she gets to the top of the steps she stops and look down the hall to her brothers door and slowly walks to it. As she pushes the door open she sees it is left just the way her brother had left it the day before with is bed not made and cloths lying on the floor. She steps inside and takes a deep breath and all she smells is her brother and wipes a tear from her eye. Slowly looking around she decided to memorize how it looked and smelled because it will be a very very long time before the room gets used again if ever again. As she backs out of the room she closes the door all the way and walks back to the steps and down them heading to the back door.

When she gets outside she tells herself "what are you doing if you get caught your ass is going to be in some deep shit. You know you should be doing this." But still she walks to the gate that connects their back yard to Camden's back yard and walks threw it and to his back porch. She puts the key in the lock and turns it thinking about the time he gave it to her. _"Hey San I need to give you my spare key." She looks at him funny and ask "ummmmm ok why?" Laughing Cam tells her "I already locked myself out 2 times and grams wasn't happy and if I give it to your brother well you have seen his room and know he loses his keys just as much as I do so I am giving it to you cos I know you won't lose it and will let me in if I lock myself out again." With that she takes the key and puts it on her keychain laughing and turns to Cam and says "only boys lose there keys this much." Then takes off running to the house to get away from him._ As the memory leaves her she is smiling but once she opens the door she stops smiling and looks around as she closes the door behind her.

Standing there taking in everything in front of her she looks at the floor and thats when she notices it. Blood everywhere all over the floor on the cabnets and as she looks up she sees it on the ceiling. The only thing she can do is cry. She stands there looking around and thinking to herself "_how did he not bleed to death before they got to him?"_ Taking a slow steady step she looks around to make sure she isn't stepping in blood cause she doesn't want anyone to know she has been here. As she makes her way threw the kitchen tip toeing she gets to the door way and sees bloody foot prints walking threw the house to the front door. Looking down she see something in the blood, after looking at it for a minute it clicks in her mind what she is looking at and gasp "oh my God no wonder they told me not to get my hopes up, part of his brains is on the floor." With this she gets a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and runs for the stairs and straight to the bathroom and barely makes it to the toilet before emptying her stomach. Once she has calmed down she flushes washes up and heads down the hall to Cams room. She slowly opens the door and stands there staring at it, she smiles to herself and thinks _"hummmm his granny must of stayed on him to keep it clean cos I had seen his car and it was not nearly as neat as this room is." _

Shaking her head she steps into the room and looks around. As she did in her brothers room she takes in everything the smell and the look of it all. When she turns to the dresser she notices a picture sitting on top of it and walks to it picking it up. In the picture is Camden and Sancho picking her up to through her in the lake, she remember it was from three weeks ago when they had went to the lake for the day. They each had once of them but she didn't know he had put it out as she flipped it over she noticed the writing on the back that said "My brother and my lil sister at the lake. Best day in a long time." Taking the picture she puts it in her pocket trying not to bend it.

Deciding she needs to leave before someone catches her she take one more deep breath and walks out the door closing it behind her. She makes her way back down the stair and says to more to herself the anyone. "Cam I should have told someone you had that gun but you and my brother both made me promise not to say a word and now look where it has gotten me." Walking out the back door she locks it and makes sure she hadn't desturbed anything, and makes her way home threw the same gate that she won't ever step foot threw again. Locking it with the lock she goes in the house and to her room to cry for the big brothers she knows she has now lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana had woken up to someone banging on the front door. Rolling her tired eyes and sighing she get up and head down stairs. When she reaches the door she looks out the window expecting to see Quinn and frowns. She opens the door to a woman in her late 40's, she stands there looking the woman over from head to toe. The lady is wearing jeans, a tee shirt and tennis shoes. Moving up to hear head she notices she has dark brown hair wearing glasses that covers bright blue green eyes that almost match Camdens. Taking a deep breath she ask the lady "May I help you?" The lady looks the girl over and rolls her eyes and gets to the point as rudely as she can "is your mother home little girl?" Taken back Santana takes a deep breath and answers as calmly as she can threw gritted teeth "no old lady she isn't what do you want and who are you?"

Not liking being called old lady by a kid she pushes more " then is ur father home kid?" Once again getting pissed she said much the same way "no he isn't here either and I have already asked you who you are now tell me who you are before I slam the door in your pruned up face old woman." Deciding to get to the point she blurts out "I know thier son is the one who shot my poor boy so I am hear to tell them and you since i guess you are his little sister to stay away from the hospital or I will press charges on any of you that come near his room." Finally relizing who this lady is Santana's blood turns ice cold and looks the lady right in the eye and yells with as much venom as she can **"**_**YOUR BOY? WAS HE YOUR BOY WHEN YOU KICKED HIM OUT IN THE COLD AT 4 YEARS OLD TO SLEEP OUT SIDE WITH THE DOG? WAS HE YOUR BOY WHEN YOU TRIED TO DROWN HIM AT THE AGE OF 8 IN A POND ON YOU PROPERTY BY THROUGHING HIM KNOWING HE COULD SWIM? WAS HE YOUR BOY WHEN YOU TOLD HIS GRANDMOTHER SHE COULD HAVE THE LITTLE WORTHLESS BASTARD AT THE AGE OF 10? YEAH HE TOLD ME ALL ABOUT THAT. DEBBIE." **_Taking a breath from the shouting and to calm down she looks at the woman again relizing she didn't know she new all that till she shouted it at her.

Tired of the woman's open and closing her mouth like a fish she ask her a little more calmly "was he you boy when he was depressed and tried to kill himself a few years ago? Or is he just now your boy since _MY_ brother shot him in a game that could have turned out the other way around?" Finally the woman gets her barrings to her and looks at the girl and says "just be sure to tell your parents to stay away from his hospital room and the same goes for you." With this the woman turns around and walks down the steps and to her car in the road and drives off. Closing the door behind her she stand there against it and relizing for the first time that it could of been her brother in the hospital and Cam in jail. With this she lets a set of fresh new tears roll down her face while she sinks to the floor.

After sitting there a few minutes she looks up at the clock on the wall and notices its only 2pm pulling herself up all the floor knowing her parents won't be home for a while she walks to the living room straight to the liquor cabnet. Learning where the key was from her brother a couple of years ago she opens it and grabs a bottle of vodka out of it locks it back and heads upstairs once again. This time when she enters the room she desides to look at her phone when she does she winces seeing 4 missed calls 3 from her mom and 1 from Quinn and 10 text messages.

Deciding its best if she answers her parents she calls her mom. Hearing it ring she takes the lid off the vodka and take a large sip just then hearing her mother answer "Hello mija why didn't you answer when I called you earlier?" Sighing she replies "I guess I fell asleep and didn't hear my phone." Her mother can tell something is wrong so decides to ask "are you ok dear you sound upset more then you was earlier?" Getting pissed about what had happened down stairs she proceeds to tell her mother " NO mamá I'm not ok... I got woke up to someone banging on the door and when I opened it this woman proceeded tell me since you and papá wasn't here that all 3 of us need to stay away from the hospital but then I guess she relized that papá works there and then told me that we wasn't allowed around his room or we would be arrested."

Taking in what her daughter had just told her she replies "it was his mother wasn't it?" "YEP" was the reply so got from her daughter. Sighing she tells her "ok well mija we will stay away. I was also wanting to tell you that we are going to be stuck here over night do to the lawyer not being about to meet with us today and we have to see him in the morning so we will be home tomorrow. Will you be ok by yourself?" Thinking a minute she answers "yeah I am just gonna eat something and go to bed later don't worry about me I will be fine ok. I love you both and I will see you tomorrow." Thinking her daughter is somewhat ok she tells her "ok we love you too and we will be home as soon as we can talk to you tomorrow." With that they both hang up deciding to look at her text she notices Britt hadn't said anything else to her and left it alone for the night but see as 75% of the text was from Quinn she replies to her.

**SENT: Sorry I didn't answer you I feel asleep.**

Taking a couple more drinks from the bottle she can feel it starting to relax her. She sets the bottle down to change her cloths noticing she had been sitting there like that for about 2 hours and knowing when the alcohol fully kicks in she will pass out. After getting changed she hears her phone go off and looks at it.

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: It's ok I was just really getting worried about you hadn't heard from you all day. Are you ok?**

Thinking about how to answer cause that was a loaded fucking question at this point. Was she ok? No she wasn't but there was no need to worry her best friend.

**SENT:I'm ok honstly. But I'm going to eat something and then lay down has been a long day and just want to rest but I will get ahold of you later on ok.**

Knowing Quinn wasn't going to fully buy it she didn't care and picked up the bottle and pretty much finished off what was left in it. When she moved to lay down on the bed her phone goes off again.

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: ok well I don't really buy any of that but ok. Just remember I am here for you day or night get some sleep and talk to you soon.**

Knowing the vodka has fully kicked in she can't help but to send one more message cause well hell she if drunk and she can blame it on that if questioned about it.

**SENT:I know you are and thank you Quinnie I hope you know that I love you more than you will ever know.**

With that sent she decides to turn off her phone and lay it on her desk. Laying there looking at the ceiling she can't help but think _"my life has changed so much in the last 24 hours where the hell do I go from here. I am 14 almost 15 just starting high school and now to add to that stress I get to deal with this. The rumors, the talking behind my back,the hell storm I am going to catch from all the kids at school when the relize Sancho is my brother. God must really have it out for me." _With that as her last thought she lets the alcohol take over and she passes out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Santana wakes up to the blinding light in her room shining in her face. Thinking to herself "_I thought I closed those fucking blinds lastnight."_ She closes her eyes again due to her head pounding like a drum and moaning in pain. Thats when she hears it "thats what you get for drinking almost a whole bottle of vodka or I am guessing a whole bottle of vodka." Springing up and regretting it as soon as she does it she turns to the voice she knows all to well "Quinn how the fuck did you get into my house?" Laughing Quinn looks at the disheveled girl in front of her with her hair sticking up and a grumpy look on her face and thinks _"even being hung over and just waking up she is still beautiful." _Shaking her head to try and stop that train of thought she smiles and looks at her and says "you didn't answer the door when I knocked so I tried the handle and guess what you didn't lock the door last night. But guessing by this empty bottle that was probably the last thing on your mind."

Thinking a moment she looks up at the blonde and says "what are you doing here this damn early anyways?" Laughing again she replies "San it is 11 in the morning I would say thats not to damn early its getting kinda late. Besides your mom called me to come check on you since everytime she called it went to voice mail." Santana lowers her head and relizes she turned her phone off lastnight, so she grabs it and turns it on sure enough there are 6 missed calls from her mom. "Damn she is gonna be pissed" she tells Quinn. The blonde shakes her head "no I called her when I got here and told her you was still asleep she isn't mad she was just worried about you is all." Sighing she tells her "thanks but I really need some advil my head is killing me."

She gets up out of bed and heads to her bathroom to get the pills to take. When she comes back out a few moments later she ask "Quinn why are you watching me like I am some sort of side show freak?" Not knowing how to really answer Quinn turns her head and says "I was just gonna ask you what you ment lastnight when you said what you did to me." Santana thinks about it a second then it dawns on her what the girl is talking about the last text she sent her. Dropping her head she tries to think of a response. Finally she looks at the girl and tells her "your my best friend Q, and I have learned over the past couple of days anything can happen. So I just wanted you to know." Relizing when she looks into Quinn's eyes she sees something she isn't sure what it is but she sees something for a slip second before the girl blinks and its gone.

Quinn thinks about this and feels something pull in her chest but isn't sure what it is. She looks at the other girl and says almost sadly "as you are my best friend S and I love you more than you relize." With that Quinn gets up and heads for the door turning to look at the latina and says "get cleaned up and come down I will make you something to eat." With that she was gone leaving Santana to think to herself _"God why do I have to be suck a pussy? Cam told me I just needed to man up and tell her. But I can't her family is HOLIER THAN THOU. Maybe I just need to start out small and work my way up to telling her everything I had told Cam."_ Grabbing her head she mumbles to herself "fuck stop thinking so much your giving yourself a bigger headache dumbass." With that she walks out of the room and down stairs to join Quinn.

When she enters the kitchen she see Quinn cooking over the stove and smiles "what are you cooking?" Looking over her shoulder and seeing the latina hadn't really done anything other than pull her hair back in a messy bun she smiles and says "Eggs, Bacon, toast and I made some coffee for you." At the mention of coffee Santana rushes to it and pours a big cup adding nothing to it and taking it to the table to sit and drink it. After a few minutes Quinn can't take the quiet any longer and ask "so yesterday when you got home did your parents explain everything to you?" Thanking every God under the sun that Quinn didn't turn around and see the pain on her face she composes herself fast and answers "yeah they told me everything I wanted to know and answered everything I asked." Thinking the blonde would drop it now she goes back to drinking her coffee when she hears "well I'm not gonna ask you anything or beg you to tell me but if or when you do decide you want to talk just know I am hear and I will listen to you vent or cry or yell." With that said both girls new the conversation was over.

After they had ate and cleaned up there mess the went to the living room and watch TV idly chatting about things. "Are you ready for school to start?" Santana decided to ask. Quinn thinks about it and says "yes and no." Thinking this is and odd answer even for Quinn she ask her "ok explain." Quinn thinks about it and then answers "yes because I am ready to get this year out of the way cause its another year gone and we will be closer to getting out of this damn town, and no because we are starting high school and its going to suck." Taking in the answer she understand where the girl is coming from. She turns to her and says "yeah I'm in the same boat with you but atleast we was smart enough to try out for the cherrio's so we will have that to our advantage. So it might not be so bad cos didn't Frannie tell you when she was a cherrio that everyone avoid them?" Quinn turns to her and smiles "yeah she did she said that when you walked down the hall in that uniform people parted like the red sea and if you had the right attitude with it they would turn and run the other direction." Both girls laugh as they think about it.

Quinn turns to the girl beside her "you know S I think this year we need to be meaner not take shit like we did last year." Santana rolls this around in her head and smiles "yeah your right we need to become the new HBIC around there. Think about noone would dare cross our paths and with you it wouldn't be to hard cos Frannie was that way and everyone will exspect you to be like that to." Smiling Quinn tells her "yeah I think we need to. So that what we will do. By the way have you talked to Britt since she left last week?" Feeling guilty Santana tells her "no she text me yesterday but I didn't feel like talking about unicorns or rainbows with her after what I had found out. SO I didn't even reply to her. Have you talked to her?" Looking at her strange cos its not like San to ignore there other best friend she says "yeah she text me asking if Lord Tubbington has kidnapped you cause you wasn't answering and I told her no that you had alot going on and probably was busy." Thinking she was a bit of a bitch about it she turns back to the TV and answers "I will text her tonight and let her know I am ok just been busy."

Quinn can feel something is up with the girl sitting beside her and not just what is going on that she knows about but there is more to it but desides to let it go for not. She turns back to the TV and sees it is nearly 5pm. "UGH I have to head home mom and dad is suppose to be home in the morning and I have to clean the house up. When is your mom and dad suppose to be back?" Not liking the feeling of being alone again she responds "mom text me earlier when you was in the bathroom and said they should be here by 7." Knowing that San didn't want to be alone but knowing she needed to get home she to deside whether or not to go. But knowing that the girls parents would be home soon she makes the choice to head home before it gets dark. "Well since they will be here soon and I got rid of the evidence of your drunken night I guess I am gonna head home." Standing up to walk to the door she turns to see Santana walking behind her looking down and thought she caught her checking out her ass but desided it was her just looking down. "Well S if you need me call me and I will be here as soon as I can be ok?" Nodding her head she says "yeah thanks for coming to make sure I was ok and I will see you tomorrow probably." Reaching for the door Quinn turns around and grabs Santana and hugs her tight and kisses her check "just remember I love you no matter what and I am here for you night." With that she walked out the door and towards home.

Feeling her skin tingle on her cheek she smiles for the first time in a little while and head to the couch to wait for her parents to get home. Once she is on the couch she grabs her phone to text Britt like she said.

**SENT: Hey Britt sorry I didn't answer you lastnight but I have had a lot going on the past few days and just went to bed early. Hope you are having fun on your vacation. gonna get off here and head to bed I will talk to u later night love u :)**

With that sent knowing the girl wouldn't answer she sit back and watched tv till her parents got home.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day everything seem to be going along as he had been the past couple. While sitting in the kitchen eatting her lunch her mother walks in and sits beside her "you do remember school starts in 4 days right Santana?" Sighing with a mouthful of food she shakes her head. Not letting up her mother proceeds "well school maybe harder for you this year than you thought it would be. But just know that if you need anything at all we are here for you." Thinking about this Santana turns to her mom and says "you know I can handle myself right? I don't think I will need that much help it can't be that bad. Besides I will still have my friends." Thinking about what her daughter has just said she turns to her again "I know you have Quinn but have you even talked to the others about all of this?" Shaking her head no she continues to finish her food. Once she is finished her mom tells her "you need to make sure you will have your friends I mean I know Quinn will be behind you and I'm sure Brittany won't go anywhere but what about the others?" Taking in what her mother has said she leaves the table to put her dishes in the sink and heads to her room. Laying on her bed she text Quinn.

**SENT: My mom just asked me if I had told all my friends about what had happened and I told her no. You are the only one that does know.**

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: Well S I hate to break it to you cause I know you don't read the paper but it has been printed in there and I am sure some of them may know by now. Why haven't you told them yet?**

**SENT: I didn't want to hear what some of them would say and I forgot it would be in the paper I may want to tell them huh?**

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: yeah you might want to do that. Do you want me to help you?**

**SENT: yeah can you help me call them to come to your house or are your parents home?**

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: They are home so my place won't work how about at yours?**

**SENT: let me see what my mom is going to do then I will let you know.**

Laying her phone down and heading to find her mom she finds her in her bedroom so she knocks on the door waiting for her to answer her. "Yes mija was you needing something?" her mother answers softly. Looking at her mother she ask "what was your plans for the day mamá?" Looking at her daughter she says "well your father and I was going to go meet with your brother and his lawyer so we will know exactly what it will cost us. Why?" Knowing its a simple question she still rolls around in her head what answer to give but decides to be honest "well I was going to invite my friends over so I could explain everything to them. Well all of them except Britt but I can talk to her when she gets home in 2 days." Knowing her daughter will want to do this on her own and in her own way she nods her head "well we have to be at the police staions in 45 minutes so the house will be all yours sweetie."

When she gets back to her room she lets Quinn know to have everyone there in an hour. Feeling the nerves begin to take over she walks to her bathroom and opens the top drawer and grabs a bottle of pills. Taking the lid off she take 2 out and pops them in her mouth. Putting the bottle back she thinks to herself _"no the Xanax aren't mine and if my parents was to find out I would probably be shipped off to rehab someplace. Oh well they don't need to know they have to much to deal with now I'm pretty sure they won't be worried about me taking anything. Atleast I'm not getting drunk today."_ With those final thoughts she heads down to the living room to wait for Quinn to get there.

She had been sitting on the couch for about 20 minutes when her mother walks in and takes in her daughter sitting there knowing she is nervous she just shakes her head thinking that she is hiding her nerves well. "You know Mija if you need me all you have to do is call me right? I am sure your friends will be supportive." Looking up to her mother she forces a smile and says "yeah I'm sure they will be." With that her mother kisses her on top of the head and leaves. Before she hears her mother back out of the driveway she hears a very familar voice. "Well if all I had to do was sit around on my ass all day like you, I would be bored out of my mind." Laughing to herself she shakes her head and says "ok Q enough of being a ninja how the hell did you get in this time?" Smiling to herself she slowly walks over to sit on the couch with the latina "well... if I told you then I would have to find new ways of sneaking up on you, and I don't know about you but I am having fun catching you off gaurd." Shaking her head in disbielf that her best friend had done this to her twice now she says "well good thing you on my side then cause if you wasn't there is no telling would you could do to me." Smiling when she sees the other girl turn a little red she proceeds "well Quinnie I didn't know you had it in you to be that dirty minded." Full out laughing now at the girl now she can't help but find it cute how she keeps looking away. Finally she turns back and says "God you are suck a perv when you want to be." Just then they hear a knock on the door and Quinn gets up to answer it.

Walking to the door she hears Santana taking a deep breath to calm her self. When she gets to the door and opens it she see 3 other there other friends. Knowing Britt wouldn't be there she invites them in "Hey guys come in San's in the living room." All 3 of the girls walk in to take a seat. Kenzie being the one to know San and Quinn the longs takes in the way the girl is fidgeting and knows something is up. Cassie and Bailey look at her and sees she is nerves as well they hadn't known the girls as long but have been friends with them since 7th grade. They new Kenzie had been friends with the girls since they was in 3rd grade. But all of them got along greet so seeing Santana like this they new something was up.

Quinn comes and sits back down where she was earlier next to Santana on the couch all the girls are quiet till Bailey speeks up "so is Britt not back yer?" With this Santana finds her voice "no she will be home in 2 days." They are all sitting there in the quiet again till its Kenzie who speaks up next "ok San you had Quinn ask us all to come over cause you needed to talk to us so whats going on and don't try to find a way out of this. Just tell us what is going on before we all start to come to our own conclusions." Knowing Kenzie is right Santana takes a deep breath then looks to each girl "you all know my brother right?" Seeing the girls all nod she continues "you all know about Camden next door being his best friend and my closest male friend right?" All the girls nod again. "Well I don't know if you had heard the news or seen the paper or not but there was a shooting the other day." Noticing all the girls look at her funny she continues "the shooting was at Cam's house next door and it was my brother who shot him." Seeing there faces not change she wipes the tears from her eyes.

It had bee quiet the entire time the girls let it sink in what she had said and finally its Cassie who speaks up "what happened was it an accident?" Thinking about the question Santana tells them the truth " they where playing a game of Russian roulette, and it was Cam that got shot." Seeing the girls being so quiet she is just waiting for one of them to walk out. Thats when she hers the one voice she didn't expect "you mean to tell me that your brother who is in medical school and knows what a fucking gun can do to someone was playing a fucking game of Russian roulette with his best friend, and you expect us to just be ok with you having a murder for a brother?" Santana was shocked at what Kenzie had just said and didn't know how to answer.

Quinn sees the hurt on her face and decides now is the time she needs to open up. "Kenzie looking Sancho didn't kill Cam he is in the hospital in really bad shape but not dead so technically he isn't a murder." Kenzie not liking this answer stands up from her seat and looks at the 4 girls "you know what HE will most likely die and when he does Sancho will be a murder and they always say the apple don't fall far from the tree and in the case you are that apple cause you are alot like you brother so I want nothing at all to do with any of this or any of you if you are gonna stand by her."

With this she starts walking to the door but before she can get out of the room Quinn jumps up and get in Kenzies face. She is beyond pissed off at this point and just lets her mouth go " you know what Kenzie it was all of us that was there for you when you got high and walked off the roof of your boyfriends house, it was all of us who covered for you saying someone had to of slipped you something. If this is how your going to be then FUCK YOU we don't need you in our life I WILL continue to be her friend and stand behind her cause she has always been there for me. So if thats how you want it get the fuck out and don't come crawling back later on." Pointing to the door she looks at Kenzie and watches her leave, once the door is closed she turns back to the other two and ask "so whats it gonna be are you gonna be with her or what?"

Seeing the other 2 girls thinking she snaps her finger to get there attention when she has it she says as coldly as possible "well what is your answer ladies cause I have a feeling I know?" Knowing Quinn can read them like a book the drop there heads and stand Bailey looks up and at Quinn "look Q I'm sorry but I can't be a part of this my parents would be all over my ass if I was to continue to be friends with San after this, I do love her but I can't my parents would kill me." Cassie nodding in agreement all along. WIth that said both girls leave the house. When the door shuts again Quinn turns and sees Santana sitting with her head in her hands and says "well thats not how I seen that shit going." Santana laughs a fake laugh and says "yeah well I seen it coming all along and its just a matter of time before you walk away to cause of your parents." With that being said she stands looks at Quinn and before she can respond Santana cuts her off "I don't want to hear it I just want to be alone Quinn. So please leave so I can be alone to think." Quinn not knowing if she should leave or not just nods because she doesn't want to fight with the girl and walks to the door when she reaches it she turns and says "you know what you can think that all you want but I don't give a damn what the hell my parents say. I will be beside you no matter what and I will not walk away from you even if the was to threaten to through me out of the house. I am always going to be there S. But I am going to go to give you space but just know that I do love you and I will be here." When she finishes she walks out the door leaving Santana to think about everything she just said.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly making her way up the stairs and into her room she is replaying everything in her mind that had just happened. In the past week her brother had been arrested, her closest male friend had been shot and probably won't make it, 3 of her friends for years just turned thier backs on her and she tried to push away her best friend. Yeah life sucked so much at this point. Walking to the bathroom she opens her top drawer again and take the bottle out that held about 40 Xanax, slowing turning the bottle in her hands she thinks how easy it would be to take all of them and just go to sleep and never wake up.

Just as she is about to take the lid off her mothers voice pops in her head _"Mija your father and I will always be here for you no matter what. We love you and will always love you." _ I was what her mother had told her the night before when she got home. With that thought in mind she puts the bottle back and makes her way to her bed and grabs her iPod shuffling threw till she finds the one song she had listen to more this week than any and hits play. As the music starts she starts singing the music _"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight. Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time. I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts. I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out."_

Turning in her bed so she can see threw her window to the house next door she continues to sing _"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain, there is healing. In your name I find meaning. So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on. I'm barely holdin' on to you." _Wiping a tear from her eyes she starts singing again. _"The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head. I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead. I still see your reflection inside of my eyes. That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life." _ Turning back over to her other side to face the door she see's a picture on her night stand of her and her 2 best friends and stares at it with new thoughts running threw her head will singing more.

_"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. with a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain (in the pain), is there healing. In your name (in your name) I find meaning."_ Looking straight at Quinn while sing this she lets a tear roll down her face and closes her eyes while letting the song finish. _"So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin') I'm barely holdin' on to you. I'm hangin' on another day. Just to see what you throw my way. And I'm hanging on to the words you say. You said that I will be OK. The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone. I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home.I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. with a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain(In the pain) there is I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),I'm barely holdin' on to you."_ Not being able to finish anymore due to her crying she just lays there till she the song is over.

What she hadn't expected was to feel someone lay down behind her and wrap thier arms around her. Jumping slightly from the shock of someone being in the house with her she calms down fast when she smells the scent she knows all to well as belong to Quinn. As she slows the tears down she pulls her head phones out of her ears and turns and looks at Quinn and says "I seriouly think you are a mother fucking ninja. I didn't know you was even in the house again, in all honesty I think you are trying to give me a damn heart attack and the age of 14. Shit atleast wait till I am 15 In a few months." Laughing a deep laugh she pulls Santana closer to her and says "I forgot my purse and came back to get it but once again you didn't answer the door and I just came in and heard you singing and came up here and seen you crying and I couldn't just leaving you looking so broken." Laughing Santana looks and her and says "ok that was a good one Q. I was just singing that song and that is the first word you thought of to describe me?" Thinking about it Quinn just shrugs and says "yeah it fit."

Deciding not to say anything else Santana just scoots closer to Quinn so she can be as close to her as possible without being right on top of her. Knowing the girl needs this right now she wraps her arms tighter around her and whisper "I told you I was always gonna be here when you needed me." Raising her head off of Quinn's should and looking up at the girl she says "its almost like you know when I need you before I know it." Pulling the girls head back down on her shoulder she says sarcasticly "and _you're_ the one that is suppose to have the mexican third eye." Both girls laugh and lay there just enjoying each other company till Quinns phone beeps lettering her know she has a new text. Pulling her phone out of her pocket on her dress she reads it and sighs loadly. "Let me guess your parents want you to come home?" Quinn looks down and says sadly "yeah they want to have a _family_ dinner together since they have been gone for 2 weeks."

Both girls get up and head to the front door. Quinn turns and says "I ment want I said if you need me call me or text me ok?" Shaking her head Santana says "if I don't you will probably just sneak back in my house and scare the shit out of me again." With that Quinn leaves and heads home and Santana heads to the kitchen to find something to eat knowing her parents will be home anytime.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Santana got up and went to the kitchen and see's her mamá sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning mija your up early." Maribel takes in her daughter and see's that she hadn't been sleeping good by the dark circles under her eyes. Santana turns to her mother and replies "morning." Deciding to ask what she new the answer to she ask "would you like to get out of the house and go to the hospital with me and have lunch with papá with me today?" Sitting at the table after getting her own coffee Santana thinks about this and then gets an idea in her head. Shaking her head she looks up and says "yeah I think it will do me some good to get out of the house for a while. What time are we leaving?" While watching her daughter she knows the look in her eyes and narrows hers and says "about 11. Are you sure you ok with going to the hospital?" Knowing she can't get away with much with her mother who can read her like a book she drops her stare back to her cup and says "yeah I'm fine with it. I would like to see papá cause I ain't seen him in a few days." Knowing its to early in the morning to correct her daughter on proper english she lets it and and tells her to be ready by 11.

After getting done with a small breakfast Santana heads to hear room to take a shower and get ready. By the time she gets done with everything its on ten fifteen and decides to text Quinn and let her know where she is going that way if she decides to be a ninja again and sneak into the house she will know she is fine since she won't be there. Grabbing her phone she sends her message.

**SENT: hey super ninja if you decide to break into my house this afternoon be warned I won't be here lol.**

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: lol well nice to know I have the power of a ninja now. So where are you headed if you won't be home for me to scare today?**

Thinking about whether or not to tell her the truth cause if she new where she was going she would tell her to not do anything she isn't suppose to so she decides on a small lie that is still kinda the truth.

**SENT: I'm going out with mom for a while. But will let you know when I get home.**

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: Oh well as long as you will be with your mom I guess that will be ok then lol.**

**SENT: nice to know I need your approval before I go out lol**

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: See you know I'm the boss ;)**

**SENT: Well I am going to go so we can head out but I will talk to you later.**

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: ok have a good day and I will be here.**

Laughing to herself Santana locks her phone and slips in her back pocket and heads down stairs. "Hey mamá I'm ready when you are." Looking up from her paper works she has been doing since she hadn't been to work all week she decided to do some at home and answers her daughter "ok let me put this back in the office an I will be ready to go. Do you have everything you need?" Nodding her head she heads to the living room to wait on her mother. Watching her daughter walk away she has a sneaky feeling she is up to something but lets it go hoping her daughter won't do anything stupid today.

Once she has her work put up Maribel walks in the living room with her things and tells her daughter "ok lets go them little lady. I'm sure your papá will be happy to see you." Heading out the door and to the car Santana is thinking over her plan the only part she hadn't figure out is how to get away from her parents. She tries to figure this out all the way to the hospital, she was so caught up in her head she hadn't relized that they just parked at the hospital and was getting out to go in. Before they could reach the doors Maribel turns to her daughter. "Mija please don't do anything that will get you into trouble if you get caught baby. I really don't want to get you out of trouble today." Thinking her mom has figured her out she smiles and says "I will be on my best behavor for you and papá." Laughing Maribel says under her breath "thats what I'm afraid of." As they enter the hospital they her Jose talking to some other doctors and walk his way. He looks up from his conversation and smiles seeing the two of them. He excuses himself and heads to them.

"Well isn't this a lovely suprise. To what do I owe the honor of you lovely ladies visiting me today?" Jose says in a happy voice. Walking up to her papá Santana hugs him and say "I wanted to get out of the house and come see you since I hadn't really got to the past couple of days." Hugging his daughter back he looks from her to his wife who just shrugs figure if he can't see she is up to something then she will let it go. "We come to have lunch with you papá if you not to busy." Jose grabs his wifes hand and wraps his arm around his youngest and says "lunch with you two beautiful ladies will be nice. Lets go eat something." With that they was off to find some food. After they had eatten they sit and talked for a while. Santana finally figure out how to get away looks to her dad and ask "papá is Nancy or Linda working today?" Nancy and Linda was two nurse that just love the girl to death they had watched her grow up and thought of her as there granddaughter. Smiling he looks at her and says "yeah they are both here today but not sure where they are at why do you ask?" Smiling sweetly knowing her dad will fall for it she says "I just wanted to see them and say hi cause I ain't seen them in a while." At this Maribel looks at her daughter and says "Mija how many times do I have to tell you not to said ain't? I hate that word and you know it." Shaking his head Jose laughs and says " yeah go ahead they should be around close." Getting up Santana kisses her fathers cheek and tells her mother she will be back soon and heads off.

Praying that one of the nurses would be in the ICU she heads that way knowing all the back hallways from pretty much spending half her childhood in this hospital. She can hide anywhere and noone will know she is there. Once she enters the backway into the ICU she see's a very familar grey headed nurse standing by a door way and slowly walks up to her. Tapping he on the shoulder the lady turns around and grabs the girl smiling and says "Santana oh my God you have gotten so big since I last saw you. What are you doing here?" Smiling at the woman who is just like a grandmother to her she says "mamá and I came to have lunch with papá today, and while we was here I asked him if you was working and I came to see you." Knowing this girl all her life she takes in everything she says and replies "ok so what are you doing in the ICU when you know your not suppose to be here?" Looking around to make sure no one can see the girl Linda grabs her by the arm and drags her into a supply closet and shuts the door. "Spill child because you know as well as I do that you nor your parents are to be on this floor. Your father has to turn his patients over to other doctors for now while they are in the ICU. So now tell me what are you reallying doing here." Taking in what she is being told Santana looks at the woman with tears in her eyes "I just wanted to see him one last time before he died and I know he will. I was kinda hoping you could help me with that." Hugging the girl she says "I could get fired if I get caught helping you in there. Further more honey I don't think you want to see him in the shape he is in, I know he was one of your closest friends but wouldn't you rather remember her the way he was last week before all this?" Wiping her eyes she looks up at Linda and says "no I need to tell him goodbye atleast. That way it won't eat at me that I didn't get to tell him goodbye. Will you please help me?"

Not being one to tell the girl no often she slowly nods her head. "Look we have to do rounds in 5 minutes and when we do rounds family members have to leave the ICU. You will have 10 minutes before we have to let the family memebers back in. I will be able to convence the other nurse not to say anything but you will only have 10 minutes after that you have to leave. Do you understand me?" Nodding her head she lets the elderly lady lead her to the nurses station and points to under the desk for her to wait. While she is under there she gathers all the nurse that love the lady as much as she does and she ask them all for help and promises to not tell anyone she was letting the girl do this. When they all agree and smile at her knowing she is there, they make the announcement that it is time for the nurses to do there rounds and all family members have to leave.

Once the ICU door is shut and the nurses make sure there is no more family members anywhere in the unit Linda comes back and gets Santana and leads her to Camden's room and tells her "10 minutes sweetie and then you have to leave got it?" Nodding her head she says "yes and thank you all for doing this." Smiling Linda nods and walks off to check her other patients deciding to leave this one to last. Santana takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door and walks in. Once she closes the door behind her she turns to see her friend laying in the bed with a tube coming out of his mouth and hooked up to all kinds of machines. She covers her mouth with her hand as a sob escapes, slowly she walks to the bed and reaches down and grabs Cam's hand.

Looking at him she slowly starts to speak "Hey Cam I know you don't know I'm here but I hope and pray you can at least hear me. I snuck in here to see you with the help of the nurses cause your mom didn't want me anywhere near you. But you know what I say to that? To hell with her. Cam you didn't just become my friend over the summer, you also became my confidant and second big brother. I love you just as much as I do Sancho. But I have to say this... I told you so. I told you that gun wouldn't do anything but cos harm." Wiping her eyes again she continues "you should of listened to me damnit. Now I am losing both of my big brothers." Sitting on the edge of the bed she lays her head on his chest and cries. "Damn it Cam I love you and now your leaving me forever. I told you so many things and you told me you would always be there for me and now your not." Sobbing again she takes a deep breath and raises her head and looks at his face finally taking it in. She sees the tube in his mouth and the white dressing wrapping around his head.

Taking another breath she says "who is going to be here now to call me on all my shit? Who is going to be there when I finally tell everyone what is eatting me alive? Who is going to be there when I finally tell everyone who I truely am? Who is going to be there if I have another break down like this summer and try something stupid again? And who is going to be there when everything goes horribly wrong? Who is going to be there when my heart gets broke in a million peices?" Looking down to his hand she squeezes it and looks up at the clock. "I only have 5 more minutes and I have to leave and I won't get to see you ever again. So I guess its time to get past being mad and start telling you goodbye." Taking a few calming breaths know she is about to start the water works again she says "I love you Cam and I won't ever ever ever forget you. You was one of the best things to ever come into my life. You taught me to see who I truely was. You taught me to love who I was, you didn't ever judge me. I am going to miss you more than you ever know or could of ever of dreamed of. You may of not had much family but to me you were family."

Slowly standing up she brings his hand to her mouth and kisses the back of it. "I love you big brother." Laying his hand down she leans down to his ear and whisper even though there is no one else in the room "one day I will have the courage that you said I will have and I will let it all be known but for now I can't I have to much to deal with. But one day they will all know." Raising back up she kisses him on the cheek and says "I love you and I will see you on the other side. I know you will be watching over me till we see each other again so till then goodbye and see you in the after life." With that she kisses his cheek once more stands up wiping her eyes and heads to the door. When she reaches the door she turns to the bed once more and take in her friend and brother laying there knowing she won't ever see him or hear him again. Turning she swings the door open and runs down the halls she had come threw and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

When she makes it to the parking lot she text her mother and tells here where she is and she is awaiting on her. Five minutes later she has composed herself when she see's her mother walking to her. She eyes her daughter and tell right away she has been crying when she is by the car she ask "mija are you ok?" Nodding she tells her mother "yeah mamá I'm fine are you ready to head home?" Getting the car she lets the conversation go. The ride home is quiet and Maribel has a feeling she knows what her daughter had done but decides to not push it.

Finally arriving home Santana heads to her room where she spends the rest of the day. That evening around 7 there is a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in mamá" she says to the closed door. When it opens she is shocked to see its not her mother but its a tall blonde she hadn't seen in 2 weeks. "Britt when did you get home and why didn't you call me?" she ask jumping up off the bed and wrapping her other best friend in a bone crushing hug. Smiling and hugging back she says "we had to come home eary cause Lord Tubbington text saying he was going to join another gang since I was always leaving him home alone. I didn't call Because I wanted it to be a suprise." Feeling better than she had all day the girls sit on the bed. Brittany looks at her friend knowing something isn't right with her cause she can see how sad she is "Sanny I know I'm not as smart as you and Quinn but I know when something is bothering both of you. You look like a sad panda that lost its mother. Whats wrong?"

Thinking about how she can explain this to her she says "Britt do you remember the boy that moved in next door at the beginning of summer?" Seeing her friend nod she continues "well Sancho was at his house the other day and there was and accident." Brittany looks at her confused and asked "what kinda accident are they ok?" Taking a breath she answers "well Sancho is ok but Camden's not. Sancho shot Camden and now he is in the hospital and Sancho is in jail." Watching her friend close she waits for her to answer. "So Sancho is in bad trouble and Cam is in the hospital right?" Seeing her friend is fully understand she answers her "yeah they said he is going to die cause his brain won't work anymore. When he does die Sancho is going to go to jail for a long time." Understand what her friend has said she answers "I told Lord Tubbington to stop selling guns to people we new I bet it was one he sold." Laughing knowing now the girl fully understand she tells her friend "I don't think Tubbs sold him this gun Britt he is in the clear on this one."

Looking at her friend she says "well... all I have to say is I'm sorry this happened to you Sanny. Are you ok? Cause you know you will always have me and Quinnie here for you. I May not understand alot of things but I can be her for my friends when they need me." Knowing her two best friends are there is enough for her and she smiles "yeah I'm ok Britt. Quinn has helped me alot this week but Kenzie, Cassie and Bailey don't want to be around me or Quinn so they may avoid you too." "Well then thats there lose. Honestly I didn't care for them much they aren't as nice as you and Quinnie are to me. So its not big deal." She tells Santana in the most serios tone she has ever used before. Feeling good knowing her other best friend knows everything she ask her "how was your vacation?" Thinking the question over Brittany answers "well I didn't really understand the language much but it was good seeing all my family again." Laughing Santana tells her "BRITT you was in Arizona at your aunts house. They speak english there." Looking at her like she had grown a second head "well that explains why they looked at me funny when I said 'slow down I can't understand your Language' huh? Oh well maybe next time I will remember that." Still laughing Santana tells her friend "don't ever change Brittany ever. I love you just the way you are." Smiling she says "I am a one of a kind unicorn huh Sanny?" Slowing her laughter down she answers her "yeah you are Britt yeah you are."

After a couple hours Brittany headed home and Santana got ready for bed. Tossing and turning for a while she finally drifts off to sleep. _Walking out her back door she looks up and see someone standing by the back gate leaning on it, looking the figure over she ask "ummm why are you in my back yard and who are you?" The figure stands up and says "I was standing out here waiting on you, I wanted to talk to you Lil S." As sook and she heard the voice she paled. "Umm Cam you in the hospital how is this possible?" she ask the boy now standing in front of her. Smiling his dazzling smile that made her smile he sits beside her on the step and pats the spot next to him. Slowly sitting down she looks at him "are you going to answer me?" Turning to look at her he says "Lil S I need you to listen to me closely ok cause I don't have alot of time can you do that for me?" After hearing him say he didn't have much time she nods for him to go on. "I new you came to see me today I heard everything you said to me. And trust me when the time is right you will let it all be known. But promise me something Lil S I need you to promise not to do anything that will bring you to me ok? Can you do that? Cos it will destroy your parents, your brother and two best friends." Looking him the eyes she say in a small voice "yeah I promise even when it gets to hard I promise not to." Knowing she is being honest he continues "good now listen to me ok. You are going to get some really bad news tomorrow and I am sorry ahead of time. But just know I was hanging on cos I new you find a way to see me. You always did." Smiling he looks at her "when you get this news don't hide, don't look yourself in your room and don't drink please. I know its going to crush you but I need you to do this for me can you?" _

_Thinking about this she answers "yeah but I can't promise I won't flip out and pop off at the mouth." Knowing the girl is serious she smiles again "I wouldn't expect anything less out of you Lil S. Now one more thing, the picture you took from my room? You are to keep it I want you to have that and not my _mother_."Hearing the venom when he said the one word she new she done right by him with her. "Cam I won't ever see you again will I?" she ask him. Looking down to her he answers "no Lil S you but I can promise you I will always see you and I will be watching over you. Now enough of this talk give me one more of those famous hugs of yours because its time for me to go." Grabbing onto the boy for dear life she starts crying. "I have to go now Lil S." Standing up he looks down and smiles one more time and starts to the gate before he gets to it she jumps up and yells "CAM I love you please remember that I always will and I will miss you." Turning around he looks at her and says "YOU remember I love you and I am always right here." point to his heart he continuses "when you think I am not there I will be right there beside you even tho you can't see or hear me I love you Lil S. Behave and I will see you later cause this isn't goodbye its a see you later." With that Cam walked threw the gate and was gone._

Sitting straight up in her bed wide awake she rubs her face with her had. "What the hell was that all about? Man the last thing I needed was a dream to make me wonder." she whispered to herself and layed back down. Whispering again she says "if I was to ever tell anyone about this they would think I have done lost my marbles. This is something I will keep to myself forever." With that she lays there for a couple hours before she falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Santana wakes up to find a note in the kitchen from her mother saying she had went to the office since she hadn't been there since everything had happened. Tossing the note in the trash she gets something to eat and drink. Just as she is finishing her breakfast she hers a knock on the door, dreading who it could be she answers it and smiles seeing her two best friends standing there. Smiling she ask "what are you guys doing here?" Letting them in its Brittany who speaks "we decided that we wanted to hang out before school starts. So here we are we are gonna watch trashy TV and have fun. So get ready." Laughing Quinn tells her "Britt decided this lastnight and called me when she got home and told me to meet her here this morning." Knowing these two will be a good distraction they head to the living room and start watching tv and talking.

Around 1 they decided to order a pizza knowing as soon as school starts they will have to watch what they eat due to Cherrio's. Once the pizza was delivered they eat and Santana looks at her friends and tells them "I really think I needed this today thank you. I didn't sleep good lastnight but this has made my day worth it." Britt nodding with a mouth full says " welcome Sanny. Glad we could help." Laughing Quinn looks at Brittany and ask "Britt how did you get that all out with a mouthful?" Shrugging Brittany finishes eatting. Santana had been stealing clances at her friends thinks how wonder these two girls where. After tossing there trash out Santana walks back in and plops down in a chair beside the couch that her friends are on. Brittany was stretched out with her back against the arm of the couch and her head laid back on the back of it with Quinn holding her feet in her lap sitting on the other end.

While watching some movie she didn't know the name of it she turns her head slightly to glance at Quinn and notice how cute she is focusing the characters in the movie. When she laughs at a funny part she can't help but love the sound. Not paying much attention to Brittany noticing her looking at Quinn she turns back to the tv. Half way threw the movie she get up to use the restroom and doen't notice Quinn's eyes on her the whole way out of the room with a small smile on her face. Jumping at the sound of Brittany laughing she looks to the girl and notice her looking at her laughing and ask "what are you laughing at B?" Shaking her head she look to see where Santana is and then back to Quinn and asked "how long Q?" Being confused by this Quinn asked her "what are you talking about B?" Still laughing Brittany ask "how long have you had a crush on Sanny?" Blushing at being caught and not knowing how to answer she just says "I don't have a crush on her B thats just crazy she is one of my best friends. Why would you think I do?" Looking at the shorter blonde she simple says serious again "because of the way you look at her when she isn't looking. Your eyes tell all Q." With that she turns back to the tv leaving Quinn to think about she had said.

While leaving the bathroom Santana hears the house phone ringing which is strange cause no one hardly ever calls the house they always call once of there cells. Thinking its a telemarketer or something she walks to the phone to look at the caller id and answers seeing its her dad cell. "Hello papá. Why did you call the house phone you usually call my cell?" Answering her daughter he said "well mija I did call it but you didn't answer. But I was calling to tell you I need to talk to you a minute. Is your mother home?" Listening closely to her dad she says "no she went to the office. Quinn and Britt are here with me today. Why whats going on is everything ok?" Hearing her daughter getting upset he ask her "can you go sit with the girls while I talk to you?" Sighing knowing her father won't continue till she does she walks to the livingroom and sits back in the chair and says "ok I am in here with them will you tell me whats going ok?" Hearing one of the girls mute the tv he continues "mija I'm calling to tell you what I heard today and before you interrupt me I want to tell you I need you to stay quiet till I am done ok?" Answering him she said "yeah go ahead." Finally he takes a deep breath and says "Camden's mother and grandmother had finally came to an agreement today about what to do. Now I told you what they could do right. Well they have decided that since its been almost a week with no activaty in his brain that they were going to ummmmmm... going to take him off life support today. Well took him off life support at 11 this morning and I was just told that he passed away at 1:45." Sobbing start taking her over and she wants to scream and run but she remembers the dream from the night before and the promise she made.

Seeing there friend in bad shape the girls get up and make there way to her. Seeing her about to drop the phone Quinn takes it from her and puts it to her ear to see who it is "Hello." Knowing who's voice is on the phone now he knows his daughter is breaking down and answers "hello Quinn I know she us upset but can you stay with her till myself or Maribel can get home?" Knowing that the man she is talking to doesn't cry often she knows something is up "yeah I can but what's going on?" Knowing he owes the girl and explanation he tells her what he had just told his daughter. "Yes sir I will be here. Take your time don't rush we have her till you get here." With this both parties hang up. Brittany is sitting on the arm of the chair holding onto Santana not knowing what is going on but Quinn decided to kneel infront of her and wrap her arms around her. With this contact Santana falls onto Quinn's shoulder and cries her eyes out while Brittany wraps her arms around her from behind holding her. The 3 girls stay like this for a long time so long that they lose track of time. They don't even jump or move with Maribel rushes threw the front door and towards the girls and stands there taking in the site.

Santana was sitting on the edge of the chair pretty much laying on Quinn, she was holding pretty much all of the smaller girls weight up and Brittany was sitting behind her daughter leaning on her back holding both girls with her long arms. A feeling of pride and love run throughout her body taking in the site and right then she knew her daughter would be ok as long as she had these 2 girls in her life. They would do anything to protect her daughter and that was showing by the way they had her wrapped up. Finally noticing the older Lopez for the first time Quinn tells her softly "Maribel she cried herself to asleep and I don't want to move her and wake her but I can't carry her upstairs." Smiling at the girls she ask "Quinn do you think you can hang on till Jose gets here in a few minutes and I will get him to carry her to her bed?" Whispering she says "yeah I will stay like this all day if she needs me to." Laying her head back down on the other girls shoulder she waits.

Smiling she takes in the site again and notices that Quinn is hiding something she isnt' say but she has a feeling she knows what it is, call it mothers intuition or her mexican third eye but she thinks she knows. Walking up the stair she makes the choice to let it all unfold but knows she will be there for her daughter no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking in the door Jose see's the 3 girls and looks at his wife who is walking down the stairs. Looking her in the eyes he ask "how long have they been like that cause it does not look comforable at all on Quinn?" Smiling his wife answer "not sure how long but I have been here about 5 minute and she said she would be fine till you got here to carry our baby upstairs, she cried herself to sleep on Quinn's shoulder and she didn't want to disturb her." Smiling he has a feeling about the two teens but keeps it to himself incase he is wrong. "Well let me grab her and head upstairs to lay her down and I will be back in a second." he tells his wife. Nodding they walk into the livingroom he speaks to the girls "Quinn, Brittany I am gonna take her upstairs to lay her down wait down here and one of us will give you a ride home." At this Brittany gets up and sits on the couch. Quinn turns her head to whisper in Santana's ear _"I love you San and I will be here for you."_ Kissing the girl on the temple she eases back so Jose can pick up the sleeping girl.

Hearing what was said and seeing what was done both parents smile and don't say anything. Picking his daughter up he walks upstairs to lay her down. When he returns he looks at his wife then the two girls. Sighing they decide is as good of a time as any to tell them. Jose looks at the girls and says "we appreciate everything you both have done and will do for Santana. We are so glad she has the both of you knowing that she does it makes it easier on us when school starts in a few days. But we need to tell you this now so you will be prepared." Looking at each other both girls turn back to Santana's parents and nod. Maribel speaks up this time "since Cam has passed away now Sancho will have either murder charges or manslaughter charges on him. Once that gets out to the public we are afraid Santana will catch hell cause of all of this." Taking in what has been said Quinn nods and says "we won't go anywhere and we will be there beside her the whole way. We love her to much to turn our backs on her." Nodding Brittany agrees "we won't let anything happen to her." Knowing the girls are true to there word Jose ask them "is there anything you want to know?" Quinn shakes her head understand all of it but turns to Brittany who ask "what is the difference between murder and manslaughter?"

Knowing the girl is being serious and understand she see's things different that Quinn or Santana they deside to explain to her. "Murder means that he planned to do it and ment to do it, but I don't think he will get charged with that. Manslaughter mean he didn't plan it or mean for it to really happen but it did happen. Do you understand that?" Thinking about Maribel had just explain Brittany nods and says "yeah I understand now." All 3 of the others know the girl understands when she looks up sadly to the stairs. When she looks back she says "Sanny will make it threw this she is a fighter. She will be ok and if she does slip and fall Quinnie and I will be there to help her up again won't we?" Turning to look at Quinn she see's a tear roll down her face and wipes it away and tells her "yes we will Britt we sure will."

Now the Maribel and Jose know there daughter will be taken care of when they aren't around the smile and look at the girls and ask "do you girls want to stay for dinner or go home?" Both girls look at Maribel and Quinn says "we should head home my parents want me home in an hour and Britt is suppose to be home around the same time." Nodding Maribel stands up and tells her husband she will take them home. The girls fallow her out and into the car to head home. Once Brittany is dropped off Maribel turns to look at Quinn "you know my daughter cares about you a greet deal right." Seeing the girl nod her head she continues " she does she doesn't trust easily for some reason but she trust you with her life Quinn. You 2 have been friends since the first day of kindergarten. I remember her coming home and telling me and Jose all about this beautiful blond girl with the most amazing eyes she had ever seen." Smiling shyly Quinn looks at her and ask "she didn't really say that did she?" Laughing Maribel pulls in Quinn's driveway and turns to her. "Quinn my daughter have cared about you since that day. I don't think there is anything that would make her not care about you. And yes she did say that if you don't believe me ask Jose next time you see him he will tell you the same thing I just did." With this Quinn smiles and gets out of the car and makes her way in the house.

When Maribel arrived home she walks into the house and see's her husband coming down the stairs. "Was you checking on her?" she ask him. "Yeah she is still sound alseep I don't have the heart to wake her to eat if she wakes up on her own then we will fix her somthing." Jose tells his wife giving her a kiss on the lips as he walks to the kitchen. While fixing her and her husband somthing to eat she turns to him with a serious face and ask "Jose what would do if one of our children come to us and tells us they are gay?" Having a feeling he knows where this is coming from he leans back in his chair and smiles "well first I don't see Sancho being gay because he is to much of a womanizer. Aida well she has been married to the same man since she was 17 and has 2 beautiful kids. Bella well she is on her 2nd marrage and now has 3 handsome little boys. So that just leaves Santana and as far as I am concerned if she comes to us and tells us she is gay then I will still love her she is my baby and will always be my baby. Why do you ask?"

Thinking about what her husband has just said she looks at him and says "I know the 3 oldest aren't gay but I have this gut feeling our baby is. If she is I am like you she will always be our baby and I will love her regardless. I know my children and somthing is telling me she is but I don't think she knows she is yet. When she is ready she will come to us I guess." Turning back to the food she hears her husband "you know if she is we will have a problem out of Bella right?" Sighing she nods and says "yes and honestly I don't see what her problem is with gay people. I think is has to do with my parents because they didn't believe in it and that is where she spent most of her summers growing up. But IF she has a problem with that then she will have a problem with me cause she is not to old to go over my knee." Laughing a deep laugh Jose speaks up "Maribel the girl is 24 years old married with 3 boys of her own, do you expect me to believe you would put her over your knee?" Turning and glaring at her husband she says "with everything in me so help me God I would turn her over my knee. And she damn well better believe I will. She was always our problem child and never wanted us to have Santana. Hell she told me when we brought her home to send her back cause she wasn't a boy. Then she pushed her down the stairs when Santana was 16 months old and to top it off don't think I don't know about the scare in San's hair line and now she got it at 2 years old. Fell on the end of the bed my ass. I over heard Sancho and Aida fighting over who was going to tell on Bella for what she done."

Sitting back again Jose looks at his wife serious this time "what do you mean?" Turning the stove off and getting there plates on the table she says "the 4 of them was in the back yard and Sancho was batting a ball with the neighbor boy at the time and Aida had Santana sitting back behind them. Well Aida was distracted with something and Bella told Santan to walk up and catch the ball when the other boy tossed it. Well as she walked up Sancho swung the bat and it came back and smacked her in the head and busted her open and knocked her out. Well Bella paniced and Aida grab Santana and ran in the house to find you but you had already left for work. Sancho went to grab the phone to call 911 but Bella took the phone and said they would all be in really big trouble for what happened and talked them into keeping it from us and taking care of her till she woke up. Well Aida managed to stop the bleeding after a while and they hid her in Sancho's room. When I got home she was starting to come to and they lied to me and said that it had happened like 10 to 15 min before I came in well needless to say it had happened 5 hours before then. They are lucking it didn't kill her. And by the time I found out the truth the 2 girls where and married."

Jose shakes his head and says "its amazing Santana is still alive. That right there proves she is tuffer than we give her credit for." Knowing her husband is right she starts to eat but doesn't let it go "so to answer your earlier question again HELL YES I would bend her over my knee for and old fashion ass whoopin." Laughing they both eat there dinner then head up to check on there daughter before heading to bed know tomorrow was gonna be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

Rolling over in bed Santana has a slight headache and relizing its from crying so much. Looking at the clock on the night stand she groans and pulls a pillow over head seeing it only says 3:48 am. "God I am never going to go back to sleep and I have to start School tomorrow." she mumbles to herself. Tossing and turning for what feels like hours she looks back at the clock and see's its only been about 20 minutes. Deciding to say fuck it she gets up and head to her bathroom to take a hot shower to see if that will help relax her. After standing under that water for a while she comes out to see its 4:45. Flopping down on her bed she reaches for her phone and unlocks it. She checks her facebook she regrets it right away seeing all the comments on there about her brother and friend. Biting her tongue she closes it out and lays there. Having a better idea she knows what might help her go to sleep and unlocks her phone again this time scrolling threw her contacts finding the one she is looking for she hits call.

After about 4 rings she hears a very sleepy voice "Hello." Laughing she says "geez Q didn't even look at the caller ID did you." Hearing her best friend she wakes up more "San are you ok? Is something wrong? Do you need me to come over?" She had fired all three questions off in no time at all almost making then sound like they ran together. "I'm fine Q, nothing has happened and you don't have to come over I just needed someone to talk to. I won't up and couldn't go back to sleep and thought of you cos you told me I could call you if i needed anything." Laughing to herself Quinn says "well if this is a social call my hours are from 7 am to 11 pm. But since you have already woke me up you are good now." Laughing at her friends dorky side she says "good to know if I wake you that you will still talk to me even after hours." Rolling onto her back Quinn ask "S are you sure your ok? Its almost 5 am and I can tell something is up with you." Knowing she won't be able to fool the girl she tells her "before I called you I got on facebook to kill time and I saw alot of things that made me mad. So I called you instead if you want to go back to sleep I can let you go. I shouldn't have called you this early I'm just gonna go. Sorry go back to sleep."

Before she could hang up she hears "San no don't go. Its fine I wasn't sleeping good anyways from strange dreams so its fine really. What did the comments say?" Sighing she says "just things like I hope the wetback fries in prison, one said he was going to burn in hell for doing what he did in cold blood. Then there was one that said thats what you get when you let illegals into the county they go around killing poor helpless americans. Fuck Q it was so hard for me to bite my tongue and not respond to the all and say they don't know a fucking thing about any of it. Hell it was Cam's gun not my brothers. Plus we are legal my parents are legal my grandparents are all legal what the fuck is peoples problems?" What she had failed to tell Quinn was that her father had made a comment but left that alone knowing the blonde had nothing to do with it. Thinking this over Quinn tells her "San this is just the beginning you know that right? Things are going to get worse before they get better. Also your right none of those bigots know what they are talking about so just ignore them you know the truth so to hell with them and if they say anything to you then I will tell them to go fuck themselves." Laughing not use to hearing the other girl cuss often she says "damn Q such a fowl mouth so early in the morning. But your right I know this just imagine how school is going to be."

The girls talk for a bit more before Santana tells her best friend she is gonna just get up and start getting this ready for the next day. Feeling better after her talk she gets up and starts getting her things together so she don't have to do it later. Around 7 her mother opens her door to check on her and is shocked to see the girl up getting her things put together. "Morning mija, how long have you been up?" her mother ask her leaning against the doorway. Turning to look at her mother she says "morning. I woke up at almost 4." Knowing her daughter had slept almost 12 hours she says " well I will go down and make us something to eat, I know you have to be starving since you didn't eat dinner lastnight." With that she turns and heads to the kitchen. After getting everything she needs for the next day she heads down stairs. When she gets to the bottom of the steps she see's her father getting ready to leave for work "oh you was gonna sneak out and not even tell me bye huh? I see how you are." Jumping her father turns and smiles seeing his daughter is starting to joke around again "well you see I have this daughter that usually bugs me for money in the mornings sometimes so I was hoping to sneak out before she got up." Smiling he continues seeing the shocked look on her face "I'm only kidding querido, I was running late this morning and didn't know you was up. Did you sleep good?" Nodding she steps to her father and says "yeah. Hope you have a good day. I love you papá so much." After hugging his daughter he tells her "I love you so much to I will see you later."

Walking to the kitchen after her father had left her mother ask "did you see your father before he left?" Smiling she says "yeah we was giving each other crap before he left." Sitting a plate of food infront of her daughter she laughs "I'm sure he enjoyed that since you 2 are ALOT alike." "Yeah we but I love you both." with that both eat just enjoying each others company. When they had finished eatting Maribel had done the dishes while chatting with her daughter telling her she was going to go into work for a while. As she goes to put the glass away that she is hold she drops it at hearing the front door slam shut. Then she hears shouting "**mamá where are you?" **Santana and her mother both sigh knowing all to well who it is. Answer she is "in the kitchen Bella." Rolling her eyes Santana turns to her mother and whispers "if she starts on me today mamá I will not hold my tongue with her. So don't get onto me if it happens." Before Maribel can saying anything to Santana her other daughter walks in "morning Bella is there a reason you are bursting up in the house shouting at me?"

Turning to look at her mother fully Bella says "yeah you can tell me why you didn't feel the need to call me about my only brother being arrested till 9 lastnight then left me a voice mail telling me this tid bit of information." Sighing Maribel walks over to the table knowing she is going to be late for work and sits down beside her youngest daughter. Looking up she says "we wasn't for sure what was all going to happen and when we found out yesterday the boy had passed away we decided to go ahead and tell you and Aida before you heard it on the news." Not liking her mothers answer she pushes "**OH BUT THIS HAPPENED WHAT A WEEK AGO?" **Seeing her youngest daughter tense up she puts her hand on her knee to try to calm her while responding. "No Bella not a week ago almost a week but not a week. If we would have told you before now you would have been down at the station bitching at everyone and getting yourself arrested too." Laughing under her breath at her mothers response Santana relaxes some till she hers what Bella says next " what the hell is so funny to you little miss perfect? Why are you even here for an adult conversation don't you have a little slut and a retard you can go hang out with I know they must be around someplace." Jumping out of her seat faster than either woman had ever seen Santana is infront of her older sister before she relizes it. Pointing a finger in her sisters face she says between grit teeth "IF YOU EVER AND I DO MEAN EVER SAY ANYTHING FUCKING THING LIKE THAT ABOUT EITHER ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS AGAIN I WILL KNOCK YOU FUCKING TEETH DOWN YOUR MOTHER FUCKING THROAT."

Getting out of her seat Maribel grabs Santana's arm and drags her back from her sister before the girl can fallow threw with her threat. Stepping between the girls she looks at her older daughter "look Bel I don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down and lay off your sister she has nothing to do with this shit if you pissed at me and your dad take it out on us not her." Not liking that her mother has defended her sister yet again she says "whatever defend you _baby_ like you always do. Just know I will be there for my brother from now." With this Bella turns and walks to the door and leaves. When she is sure her daughter is gone she turns to her youngest "baby what have a I told you about cursing in front of me?" Knowing her mother isn't please she drops her and says "I'm sorry mamá but I told you what would happened and I new it was going to happen she can't come over here without popping off at me atleast once and I am sick of it. From now on I am going to stand up to her and not take her crap." Knowing her daughter is right she turns and says "fine just watch the language please. Now that all of that is out of the way I am going to head to work I will see you later if you need me call me I love you." With that Maribel walks out the door and hopes work is better than her morning had been.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of Santana day went by uneventful. By 5 she was starting to get bored she reaches for her phone and dials her sister. "Hello little sister." Aida answers. Laughing she responds "well atleast you look to see who is calling you. Your not at work still are you?" Knowing her sister knows she works odd hours at the doctors office she says "no just left actually. Whats up?" Sitting back on the couch she tells her "your sister is whats up. I am so sick of her shit with me! What is her fucking problem with me Aida? I haven't ever done anything to her so why does she hate me so damn much?" Hearing the tears in her sister voice she tells her "you know how she is. She is just a bitch when she doesn't get her way thats not new news honey. And as far as what you have done to her the answer is nothing you where just born is all and she was pissed cos she wasn't the baby anymore. What has she done this time?" Sighing she tells her sister what happened that morning. Laughing Aida tells her "you said all that infront of mamá? Damn you braver than I was. I didn't say things like infront of her till I was married and then she told me I wasn't ever to old to eat soap." Knowing her sister is right she says "yeah... well you see I didn't think about it at the time. You know how I am I tend to speak before I think." Both girls laugh know this is true. Aida tells her sister "well nice to know somethings don't really change." Knowing not to push the subject of what is happening with thier brother Aida waits her here sister to bring it up.

Santana stops laughing before asking "so when are you going to bring my niece and nephew to see me? You know I start school tomorrow." Her sister tells her "we was planing on coming over Saturday for dinner and spend time with you all." Knowing her sister is true to her word she tells her "so I guess that means no dates for me Saturday if I ever want to see them again huh." Laughing her sister tells her "not unless you want to miss spending time with them because you know it will take us about 2 hours to get there. We was planning on spending the night and heading home Sunday because Diego and I both have to work monday and Dante and Madalena has school on monday he is so excited."

Smiling Santan ask "Dante is going to be in 2nd grade right? Man I can't believe my baby girl is going to be in Kindergarden. Before you know it they will be starting high school." Rolling her eyes she sayd "San I remember when you came home from the hospital. Now look at you just 4 more years and you will be off to college." Nodding she says "yeah guess that does make you kinda old huh." Laughing at hearing her oldest sister growl she says "but no matter how old you get I still love you." Smiling Aida says " I love you to well I am almost home so I am going to get off here cause I see my 2 in the yard yelling at each other. Have a good first day keep your head held high and I will see you Saturday." Smiling she tell sher sister "ok give them a hug and kiss from me and tell them I love them. I love you to and I will talk to you later." With that both girls hang up.

By the time her mother had come home she had got dinner done and ready knowing her father wouldn't be home that night. Sitting down to eat togher Santana had told her what her oldest sister had said about coming that weekend and Maribel was happy to be able to see her daughter and her grandkids. " I will tell you father when I talk to him tonight so he knows not to work Saturday or trade with someone to get the day off." Nodding Santana tells her mom "I'm kinda nervous about school tomorrow and its not cause I'm starting in a new high school but because I know I will probably catch all kinds of hell tomorrow." Knowing her daughter is right after they made different districts for the schools she new nothing much about this school other than what she had heard. "Well you will have Quinn and Brittany with you, and you know Quinn will have your back. You 2 have all the same classes so I think you will be ok. Besides I know what kinda mouth you have so I will be expecting a call from the office tomorrow." Laughing she see's her daughter glare at her. "Mija don't look at me like that you put me in mind of Bella looking at me like that." Shocked at what her mother just said her mouth drops open before she composes herself enough to say "well you had us so we take it after you and my mouth I get after papá so you can only blame yourselves for this. Oh and please don't compare me to Bella again." Smiling her mother says "you are all to right about that mouth of yours, that is all your father. If you stop glaring at me then I will stop saying things like that."

With the mood light after dinner they both head to the living room to watch TV before bedtime. Deciding to test the waters Santana turns to her mother "can I ask you something?" Smiling her mother replies "you just did. But yes ask away." Pushing her mothers arm she ask "what would you and papá had done if any of your kids had come to you and told you they was gay or bi or something like that." Knowing this is close to the conversation the night before with her husband she smiles "we would love them no matter what. Why are you asking?" Thinking about how to answer this she says "I was just wondering. Can I tell you something." Hoping her daughter has finally figured it out she says "yes you know you can tell me anything." Turning to face her mother fully she says "you know at the beginning of the summer when Quinn and I stayed the weekend with Brittany?" Waiting for her mother to nod she goes on "well Britt told me and Q that she thought she was bi. I'm cool with it and Q is to... But Britt told us her dad wasn't happy about it. Her mom is fine she don't really care but she said her dad was kinda pi...mad about it." Catching herself before her mother yells at her she fixed it before it came out of her mouth. Thinking about it Maribel tells her daughter "well she is still his daughter the same person she was before so why would he be mad?"

Not knowing the answer she just shrugged "I don't know but I was just wondering if all parents was like that or just hers... and maybe Quinn's cause God forbid if she was to ever tell her parents if she was gay or not. I mean they would probably kick her out of send her off to someplace to try and fix her." Taking in what her daughter had just said "well honey Brittany's dad is kinda of a jerk anyways. Her mother is sweet as sugar like Brittany. Quinn's parents well her mother goes along with anything her husband says, and her father well do I really need to get started on him?" Shaking her head Santana turns back to the TV "I was just wondering, I think maybe Q just got the crap end of the parent stick and B she just got the crap end of the father pool." Laughing lightly at what her daughter had voiced out loud she says "your right baby. On both accounts." They watch TV a while longer before heading to bed to get ready for there day to come.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Santana got up early to take a shower and get dressed once she was in her new cheer uniform she looked herself over in the mirror. "This is going to be a long day." Checking her hair and make up once more she had down stairs once in the kitchen she grabs an apple and some juice knowing her new diet starts today. "Morning mija we are picking Quinn up this morning right." Nodding eatting her apple she looks at her mother "yeah so we will have to leave in a bit." Maribel had agreed to take her daughter to school to keep her from riding the bus. Once they was ready they headed to the car. "Do you have everything you need?" Maribel asked her daughter. "Yes." is the the only answer she gets. When they pull up at Quinns house the notice the blonde sitting on the porch and Maribel notices her daughter brighten up and see's her looking at her best friend with something in her eyes.

When Quinn gets in she hers Santana say "looking good this morning Q." Blushing she replies "you too. Thank you for picking me up Maribel." Looking at the girl in the rear view mirror she says "not a problem Quinn we would have to drive by your house to head to school anyways." The 2 girls chat till they get to school when they pull up they see Brittany sitting on the steps and turn to Maribel, Quinn is the first to speak "thanks again see you tomorrow." With that she gets out and waits for Santana who turns to her mother "see you tonight. Britt's mom is bring us all home since we have practice after school." Smiling she tells her daughter "see you tonight honey and you will be fine." With that Santana gets out of the car and joins Quinn and walks towards Brittany. Looking up from her phone Brittany jumps up and hugs the 2 girls "hi I thought you 2 got lost cause of this school being farther away from the old one. I was about to call Lord Tubbington and have him go find you and bring you to school."

Laughing Quinn tells her " no B I was waiting on San and her mom to pick me up." Santana looks at the taller blond "Britt Britt if I wasn't going to make it I would call you ok don't worry." With that the girls head in the doors to find there lockers. Once inside the look around "man this school is bigger than our last one. Q do you think I will get lost like that one time at the mall when you and Sanny had to come find me?" Smiling Quinn takes the girls hand "no B I think you will be ok. All else text me or S and we will come find you." At hearing this Santana looks at Quinn "what if I am just as lost as B is. It will be left up to you to find us." Laughing Quinn puts her arms around the two girls and says "you will both be fine besides Santana you could find your way around even if we blind folded you. Don't worry we will be fine."

As they walk down the halls to find there lockers Santana feels her phone go off in her hand and looks down. 2 Text. Knowing Quinn and Britt are with her and her mom just droped her off she is wondering who could be texting her. As she unlocks the screen she smiles seeing one from her father and one from her big sister.

**INCOMING FROM AIDA: Hey baby sis. Good luck on your first day. Hope you have a good day. Love you and I want to hear all about how much all those kids suck Saturday. **

Smiling she looks at the next one from her Father.

**INCOMING FROM PAPA: Hey baby girl. I know your nervous but you will be fine. Go kick some ass and I will see you tonight. I love you baby see you later have a good day.**

Laughing at what her dad said her friends look at her and wait for her to explain. "It was my father you know how he is. Now where are our lockers at." Noticing Quinn pointing she looks up " we have been standing in front of them this whole time San." Walking to them they put there things in and get what they need out. "OH MY GOD is that man hands over there Q?" Santana ask nudging the girl. Turning to see where she is talking she says "freaking A I was in hopes she would have went to the other school not ours." Looking at the girls Brittany ask "are you talking about the elf girl from the last school that always wore those reindeer sweaters?" Santana turns to her friend "yeah Britt thats who we are talking about." Smiling Brittany says "she is really smart and kinda cute in an elf kinda way." Both girls turn to look at her with a face that says 'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME' then turn to look and see if they know anyone else. Santana starts laughing " you've got to be shitting me weezie is here to. Oh and there is boy chang and girl chang. Do yo see anyone else we know?" Quinn looks at her "well yeah but none I can remember there names."

Hearing the warning bell they girls walk Brittany to class then head to thier first class. The morning went by slowly finally lunch came around and the girls made there way to eat. Sitting down at the cheerio's table Quinn starts talking "I got asked out by 4 different guys. 3 of them are a NO. But the other one is kinda cute I guess." Hearing this Santana looks up at her friend "who is he?" Looking at her friend kinda funny she see's something in the latina's eyes she hadn't seen before but leaves it alone. Pointing to the jock table she say "Finn the tall one standing by the table next to the one with the mohawk." Turning to look at the boy Santana starts laughing "shit Q are you kinda he has this constipated look on his face." Brittany sits back and looks at her two best friends wonder who is going to get mad first. Quinn turns to look at her friend "he is a sweet guy San. Besides he is kina cute." Snorting Santana looks at her "yeah in that gassy infant sort of way. But hey if you want to date frankinteen be my guest Q." Laughing under her breath Brittany has finally figure out what Santana's problem is she is jealous.

Quinn turns to Brittany "what are you laughing at B?" Shaking her head Brittany tells her "you 2." This time its Santana to ask "why are you laughing at us B? Whats so funny?" Laughing still she shakes her head "nothing. Just listening to you 2 is funny." Deciding to let it go Santana turns to Quinn "well the guy with the dead squirrel on his head over there by your _dream bo_ asked me out too." Looking up from her food Quinn asked "what did you say to him?" Once again Brittany notices the jealousy and laughs again. Ignorning her both girls continue there conversation "I told him I would think about it. He wanted to go out Saturday and I can't I have plans already." Quinn tilts her head to the side "who do you have plans with Saturday?" Looking up at her Santana tells her "well my sister and her husband and kids are coming for the weekend and I want to spend time with them I haven't seen them in a month." Nodding Quinn knows she is talking about Aida cos she knows if it had been Bella she would have agreed to the date with the boy.

When lunch is over the girls all head to there classes. Quinn heads to her poetry class while Santana was going to art with Brittany. Half way there Brittany slows down and looks at the shorter girl. "Sanny can I ask you something and you not get mad at me?" Looking up to the girl she says "yeah ask away Britt Britt." Thinking a second she ask "do you have a crush on Q?" Shocked at how blunt the question come out Santana stops them and crossing her arms over her chest she says "no why would I have a crush on her she is one of my best friends and besides... I like guys." Seeing Santana look down with she says the last part Brittany says "you know if you did like her it would be ok right. Cause I think she hot and I am her best friend to. Plus your hot too. So if you 2 did get together you could be hot together." Looking up Santana grabs her blond friend by the arm and heads to class again and tells her "B if I like Q it wouldn't matter nothing would ever happen between us. So lets get to class." Shrugging Brittany says "if you say so." With that both girls get to class.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for the girls before they new it they was standing in the middle of the football field stretching for practice. When they get finished they hear a woman yelling at them threw a megaphone "**You are all sorry excuses for cheerio's. You are all sloppy babies. I want 10 laps around this track now. You blondie over there. Your up front if they pass you your cut from the team understood? The rest of you don't keep up with her you will get extra laps now get out of my sight I'm sick of looking at you." **Noticing everyone is waiting for Quinn to start running she points to herself "me Coach?" Once again rolling her eyes she says **"are you deaf do you need it in sign language. If they pass you your gone now get to moving."** With that the girls all take off with Quinn out front. Santana and Brittany are right behind her knowing how fast the girl can be from running with her before.

Half way threw Quinn turns and notice over half the squad falling behind and smiles to herself. Picking it up a bit she starts to pull away some more. Looking back again she notices only 2 behind her and it doesn't shock her at who it is. She know both girls could pass her up easy but they won't cause they made a pack to stick together. The whole time the squad is doing there laps there coach is watching them and is impressed with the blond "damn I thought she would of been passed up by now. Hummm who would of thought blondie was so fast?"

When the girls get done with there 10 laps there coach stops the 3 in front and tells the rest she wants 3 more laps. One for each girl they didn't pass in front of the group. Once all the cheerio's finish she stands infront of them "as some of you know my captain from last year decided to move to africa or someplace hell for all I know she went back to her mother land I don't really care. My point is I put you all to a test and all of you failed you couldn't pass one girl. She made you all look pathetic. So hope all you seniors are happy cause you now have a sophmore captain. You Daisy Duke what's your name?" Looking up Quinn tells her "Quinn Fabrey." Turning back to the squad she tells them "she is your new captain, if you don't like it to bad. Practice is over get out of my site Daisy make sure your not ever late to practice and these sloppy babies are your responsiblity if they lose at a compatition its cause you failed to keep them in line now get out of here." With that all the girls leave and head home.

Brittany's mom picked the girls up and took them home on the way Santana looks at Quinn "you wanna come to my place for a while?" Looking back at her she says "yeah I don't want to go home to and empty house think you mom will bring me home to get some stuff later?" Shaking her had she answers "she won't mind you just going to spend the night then?" "Yeah if thats ok my folks went on one of my dads Business trips and will be gone till monday." she tells her. Thinking about Santana says "why don't you just stay with me till they get back." Quinn looks at the girl and smiles "that would be nice and I will get to see your sister this weekend, if you mom don't mind I will." Laughing she replies "she won't care." Brittany had listened to the whole conversation and smiled the whole time and thought to herself _"when are you 2 going to open your eyes up?"_ Pulling up at Santana's house the girls get out hug Brittany and thank her mom and head in.

When they get inside they see Maribel in the livingroom reading something. "Hey I'm home. Is it ok if Quinn stays with us till her parents get back they won't be home till Monday?" Santana asked her mother. Maribel buts her papers down and looks up "its fine by me. Do you need me to take you to get your stuff?" Quinn smiles kindly and says "yes ma'am if thats ok." Maribel stands up and says "yes dear thats fine and don't call me ma'am it makes me feel old. Put your back away and come one we go now so I can stop at the store too." Santana starts laughing and gets ready to make a run for it "mamá you are getting old." with that she takes off running upstairs. Maribel stands at the bottom looking up "you young lady are just asking for it today, you know that right? Keep on." Laughing and shaking her head she grabs her keys and waits on the girls.

Once they had took Quinn to get her stuff they head to the store. Maribel had told her daughter to behave a couple of times. "Santana Maria Lopez if I have to tell you one more time to behave you will be grounded for a week. Now stop acting like a 2 year old and come one. Hearing her mothers getting mad she stops bugging her and walks behind her with Quinn. A woman in the isle over heard her and looks up at her "Lopez. Would you happen to be related to that Sancho Lopez who shot that boy last week?" At hearing this Santana stiffens and Quinn see's it and grabs her hand. Maribel looks at the older lady and says "yes he is my oldest." Looking back at her the older woman says as rude as possible "_YOU"RE kind is why america is getting to be in the shape its in. How he could of shot that poor boy and get away with it is disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself and your son."_ Getting mad Santana takes a step forward but her mother puts her hand on her shoulder knowing her daughter is about to flip her lid on this lady she says "ma'am you don't know me or my family. So will you please keep you comments to yourself. You don't know what happened that day in that house. Till you know all the facts keep your nose out of other people's business and on your face. Have a nice day ma'am." Turning back to the girls she says "come on girls lets get home." Grabbing Santana's hand she starts to pull her away. Seeing this the older woman speaks up again "MY lord some parents don't care what kinda company there kids keep. Letting there beautiful white daughter be around these type of people."

Before Maribel or Santana can say anything Quinn turns to the lady and says smiling "I'm sorry MA'AM but as you was saying no my parents don't care cause they trust me and I can make my own decision who I want to be around and I will have you know these are the kindest people I have EVER met in my life. If you don't like that then you can turn around and walk that way and we will go this way and if that still bothers you then you can just put your big girl panties back on and get over yourself. Now as she had said earlier have a nice day." With that Quinn turns grabs Santana's hand and starts walking again looking to Maribel "Sorry but she had it coming." Laughing Maribel says "Quinn I think that was one of the funniest things I had heard all day. Thank you." With that they finish there shopping. In the car Santana turns to Quinn "you didn't have to speak up like that you know." Quinn looks at the girl and smiles "yes I did she would putting down the people I love and I won't stand for that. Like I told her she can get over it." Turning back around Santana knows she will be ok with Quinn by her side. Maribel listens while smiling and heads the car for home.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the school week went by pretty much the same for the girls. Classes had been normal and cheerio's practice had been hard. Before they new it Friday had come and all 3 girls was sitting in Santana's living room chatting. "hey Quinnie, Sanny are you guys going to the party tonight?" Brittany had been invited along with the other two girls but they hadn't talked about it. Santana looks to her friend and says "I'm not going tonight. My sister is coming tomorrow with her kids and I don't want to be hung over while they are here, so I am going to pass this weekend. Q can go if she wants tho." Quinn looks from one girl to the other and laughs saying "San I am going to be here this weekend with you and your family. You have a 7 year old nephew and a 5 year old neice. Yeah I don't want to be hung over either cause they are both load at times." Brittany nods "yeah I didn't really want to go either. But I was going to if you both did." After another hour Brittany's mom comes to pick her up leaving Quinn and Santana alone again.

Knowing Santana's parents what be home for a while Quinn turns to the girl and ask "San can I talk to you about something and you not blow up or get mad or anything?" Hearing how serious the blond is she says "yeah you know you can ask me anything. Whats eatting at your brain Q?" Smiling she start "I hate to bring up bad memories but I was want to ask you remember when you was telling me everything that had happened with you brother last week?" Seeing the girl nod she continues "well you said something that made me wonder. You said you had talked to Cam about things you hadn't ever told anyone before. That you confided in him. I was just wondering what you ment by all that?" Knowing the girl will let it go if it bothers her to much she decides to give an answer that maybe is not exactly what she want but enough to stop this conversation. "Well you see I have things bottle up in me that no one not even you know about. I know I could talk to you about them but I'm not so sure if I can. He had watched me one day when I was having a bad day and pretty much just come right out and asked me something and shockingly I was honest with him. Once I started I couldn't shut up and I told him everything." Thinking over the answer Quinn looks at her and say softly "you can tell me anything you know. You always could. It just made me feel like you couldn't trust me is all."

Hearing the sadness in her best friends voice she turns to her and grabs both her hands "Q listen to me ok. I have known you since the first day of kindergarden. You have been my best friend since that day. I trust you with my life. But... these things I can't tell you . Not yet. One day yeah I'm sure I will but right here right now I can't. Don't ever dought my trust in you cause I trust you with everything in me. Its just that something of the things bottled up in me, I know they would hurt you to hear them. But I promise you someday you will know." With that she squeezes her hands then pulls her in a hug. Laying her head on Santana's shoulder she says "well when that day comes I am all yours so you can tell me." Smiling Santana pulls back and decides to lighten the mood some and get her friend wound up "so what is going on with you and frankinteen. He has been fallowing you around all week like a love sick puppy?"

Relizing now is the time to tell her best friend she says "I decided to date him. We are going to dinner next week. I know I should of told you but I didn't want to bore you with it since I know you don't really like him." Glaring at her friend she says harshly "You could do so much better that the jolly green giant Q. You know he is probably just after you to try and get you in bed with him." Not shocked by the latina's response she says "yeah well he is the type boy my father would approve of and it will get my parents off my back." Hearing how bored the blond was with this answer she turns the tv on and sits back and says "whatever its your life." Being use to the girls attitude Quinn sits back on the couch to watch tv knowing this is just the beginning of Santana's fit about Finn she is sure there is more to come.

After everyone had eatten dinner that night the girls head up to bed. Once they are changed and laying down beside one another Santana turns to look at Quinn knowing the girls not asleep yet she sighs and says "Q I am going to say something to you and I don't want you to interrupt me at all ok." Not knowing where this is headed but knows her friend is serious she says "yeah ok." Looking at the ceiling Santana sighs and starts "you remember last year when I would walk around and not really talk to anyone? I know you do cause you called me out on it and I told you not to answer so I will get to the point. The reason I walked around like that and wore jeans and long sleeve shirts was cause I was depressed and there was times I would hit something or even cut myself once in a while. There was a few night I would think about taking a bunch of pills to go to sleep and never wake up. There was times that I would take some pills and drink on top of them. I hid it from everyone even you. My parents didn't know either. Well one day I had taken like oh I don't know maybe 5 pain pills and drank half a bottle of vodka together. Well just so happens Aida came over that day to bring something to the house for my parents who was out of town on business. She came to my room and say me laying on the bed barely breathing." Wiping a tear away from her face she continues "she came in here and shook me and dialed 911. I think you was away at a church thing with your parents that week end and Britt was at a dance camp in the city that weekend. Well when the ambulance got there they asked my sister what I took and she didn't know but got to looking around and found one of the pills in my purse and handed it to the paramedic and told them I think this and vodka. Well I guess taking pain pills and vodka was not a good combo. They rushed me to the ER and pumped my stomach and got most of the pills and alcohol out."

Taking a deep breath she continues "Aida called my mom who was out of town on work and told her well her and my father come home as soon as they could. When they got there they admitted me to the hospital for the weekend and my father asked that my info not be released. They asked me if I was trying to kill myself and I looked at my mother and told her no I just wanted to sleep. They asked where I got the pills and stupid me told them. Well the guy I got them from got busted when they told the cops what he was doing. When my parents to me home they made me see a nut doctor and yes I am calling him a nut doctor cause he made me feel like I was nuts. Well anyways I had to see him for 4 months. The whole time I hid it from you and Britt and everyone else. Only my parents and Aida new about what happened cause I made them promise not to tell anyone about it and they kept it to them selves. That is one of the things I had told Cam about. What made me decide to tell you I'm not sure. But please don't look at me differently." With all that said she turns her head to see Quinn wiping her tears away. Quinn looks at the girl and says "I only have one question and I want you to be honest with me then I will drop it till you open up to me more ok?" Seeing the girl nod with the light of the moon she ask "was you trying to kill youself San and please be honest with me?"

Knowing she promised to be honest she looks to the ceiling and then back to her best friend "yes I was. I tried many times but that time I would have done it if my sister hadn't come in when she did. So yes I was trying to at the time." Good to her word Quinn drops it but turns over on her side and pulls the other girl as close to her as she can. She kisses the top of her hand and holds on to her tightly afraid that if she let go she would disappear. They lay like that for a while then Quinn hears her friend speak "but I promise you I will try to not ever get back to that place and if I see myself heading there again I will let you know Q. I promise you that." Deciding not to answer in words Quinn hugs the girl again and keeps her in her arms till they both drift off to sleep. Quinn's final thought befor sleep over takes her is _"I know there is more that she isn't saying but when she is ready she will come to me like she did tonight and I will be there for her."_ With that last thought she lets sleep over take her.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Quinn is the first to wake up, looking infront of her she sees Santana is still wrapped in her arms sound asleep. Taking her left hand she lightly removes the hair that has fallen in Santana's face during the night and puts it behind her ear. Taking in the site infront of her she can't help but look the girls face over as if she is memorizing it. She starts at her hair line and notices the small scare that is there knowing how the girl had really got it she moves on her her eyes that are moving behind her eyelids. Smiling knowing she must be dreaming she continues on the her nose then to her cheek then finally to her full lips. Biting her bottom like she wonders if they would be as soft against hers as she imagines they would be. While she is staring at her lips she dicided to be somewhat brave and ran her thumb over the girls bottom lip lightly trying not to wake her as she does this she notices a slight flip in her stomach. Taking in all of the girls beauty she thinks _"I could press my lips to hers and she may never know I done it."_ Deciding agains doing it she starts playing with the girls hair. 

Santana had woke up when she felt Quinn move her hair out of her face. Deciding to lay still and see what the girl was up to she kept her breathing under control to make her think she was still asleep. When she feels the girls thumb rub over her bottom lip she has to try hard to keep her breathing under control and not gasp at the contact. All she wants to do is kiss that thumb and pull the blond into a kiss but doesn't do it she wants to see where this is going. When she feels her pull her thumb away and start to play with her hair she decided them to speak up knowing the other girl thought she was asleep. "You know its kinda creepy to stare at someone while they are asleep right?" Jumping slightly Quin smiles and pushing Santana's shoulder "you ass you scared the shit out of me. Did I wake you up?" Praying she hadn't been caught doing what she was doing she waited for her answer. Taking pitty on the girl she says "yeah when you started playing with my hair it woke me up." Thanking God Quinn says "well I couldn't move cause you have me trapped. Your still laying on my arm or atleast I think my arm is still there its so numb it may of fell off during the night." Laughing Santana rolls on her back to free the girls are. Both girls missing each other body heat but says nothing about it. "What time is it anyway Q-Ball?" Looking at the clock on the night stand she say "almost 10. When is your sister suppose to be here?"

Turning back to look at Quinn she says "anytime now I won't get up till I know they are here cause I don't want to move yet." Before Quinn can hear anything they hear small feet rushing up the steps. Smiling Santana tells Quinn "Close your eyes and pretend to be asleep this will be more fun that scaring you this morning." Doing as she is told they lay there like they are both asleep. They hear loud whispers outside the door before it slowly opens. Trying to tip toe into the room Dante sneaks to Santana's side of the bed while Madalena sneaks to Quinn's side. Dante holds his hand up and starts to count to 3 but before he can get to 2 Santana turns over fast as Quinn does the same getting the idea and both girls pull the kids in the bed and start tickling them.

They hear screams and shouts of "stop please stop" "we promise to not sneak up on you again" "I have to pee, please stop please" the whole time all 4 was laughing. Finally they stop there assult on the kids and Santana grabs Dante and pulls him close as Quinn does the same with Madalena. Once they are snuggled up to the kids Dante looks up to his aunt and ask "Auntie ares you gonna stays in this bed alls day." Smiling at the boys use of "S" on just about every word she says "well now that you are here I guess we can get up what do you think Q?" Both kids turn to Quinn having known her all there life and loving her just like and aunt she says "well I don't know S. These two did try to sneak in here and try to jump on us. Should we?" Hearing this Madalena looks up at Quinn and say's "please auntie Q. We's have misted you forever." Looking down seeing the little girl smiling up at her with her 2 front teeth missing she can't help but notice this little girl is a spitting image of Santana at her age. Leting her heart melt she sighs and says while smiling "well S we haven't seen them in a month or 2 in my case so I guess we can get up and spend some time with them."

With this both kids jump up and stand on the bed trying to pull the twins up with them. Laughing the girls get up and give the kids a piggy back ride to the kitchen. When they enter Aida looks up and smile "hello Quinn I didn' t know you was going to be here this weekend till we got here and once those 2 heard that they had to come wake you guys up." Putting the kids down on the bar stools Quinn turns and says "yeah my parents are away once again. When San said you all was coming I wanted to see you." Smiling and greating Diego the girls sit down to eat with the kids while the adults talked. Taking it upon himself Dante turns to his aunt and ask "auntie ares you and auntie Q's gonna gets marrieds." With this both teens choke on there breakfast and whip there heads around to the young boy much like all the adults did want to see why he had asked the question and to see how they answered... after all they all was curious about the two girls.

Wiping her mouth Santana looks at him and ask "Lil D why would you ask me that?" Shrugging he says "well yous was sleeping in the same bed likes yous always do when she is here and my friends Sara at school said whens here mommy started sleeping in the same bed with hers friend thats they ended up getting marrieds over the summer." Not knowing how to answer she looks to Quinn for help but notices she is beat red for some reason so she turns to her sister for help. Aida seeing the discomfort in her little sisters face takes pitty on the girls and says "Dante how long have you been wondering this?" Wanting to get a better idea so she can try to explain. Dante looks over at his mother and says "well fors a while nows. Cause whens we are here and auntie Q's is here they sleeps together in bed and sometimes looks at each other funny likes you and daddy do, and whens Sara told me about heres momma and her friend I thoughts maybe thats why auntie Q's and auntie San sleeps together cos they gonna gets married."

Taking in everything the little boy said all the adult smile and Santana and Quinn look at each other then the smiling adult. "UMMMMM alittle help here guys?" Santana begs looking at her mother then sister. Diego looks to the girls and simple says well we don't know if you are gonna get married or not so you have to answer that." Both girls glare at the man but its Quinn who speaks up "uh Dante. San and I are best friends. We have sleep overs sometimes. Thats why we sleep in the same bed." Leaving out the answer about getting married cause she was open to it after all but wouldn't let that be known right now. Laughing Diego looks to his wife and in laws who are all looking at the girl like 'really now' then says "well Quinn that was one of the most avoid answers I had ever heard. You answered why you sleep in the same bed but avoid the other." Dropping her head she groans and then hears Santana " tell you what Lil D if Q over there and I ever desides to get married we will let you know cause you know what?" Seeing the boy shake his head now she continues in a loud whisper "you never know whats gonna happen in life. Maybe we will get married maybe we won't we don't know. But if we do I will tell you first ok."

Happy with his answer he turns back to his food. Santana take a chance and looks over the boys head to Quinn who has turned her back to everyone and put her head in her hands. Santana then turns to glare at all the adults in the room who are alittle shocked at the answer they just heard. Standing up to take her half eatten breakfast to the sink Quinn tell Santana "I'm going to go shower and get dressed." With that she head upstairs. Waiting till she hears her bedroom door shut she turns to look at her family "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Why didn't you all help us out there?" Looking at her sister Aida stand and walks to her "Because sis we didn't know the answer to that question." Huffing out a breath Santana stands and take her plate to the sink "I'm going to go get dressed be back when I'm done."

When she had got to her room she heard the shower on so she got dressed. When she was done she heard the shower still going so decided to poke her head in "Q you ok in here?" Standing under the water she says "yeah I was just shocked with all that is all. But yeah I'm fine I will be out in a few." Knowing there is more in her friends voice she pushes alittle "well I'm sorry about what happened they could of helped us out down there. But I do have to ask you something. Why didn't you tell Dante we wasn't going to get married?" Poking her head out of the shower door she says "cause I agree with you we don't know what will happen in the future." With that she shut the door and went about finishing her shower. Smiling feeling there might be hope there after all Santana says "well I am heading down stairs you can come down when you get done." With that she shuts the door and heads downstairs. Quinn stands there thinking again to herself _"only kids and drunks tell the truth and can see what others don't I will speak whats on there minds."_

Once in the kitchen again she takes a seat. No one noticed that Madalena had slipped away and up the stair. She walks to her aunt door and knocks softly on it. Quinn hearing a knock walks to the door with just her underware and bra on wrapped in a towl looking down and the little girl she smiles and lets her in. Taking a seat on her aunts bed the little girl looks up at the blond and ask "auntie Q are you mad about what my stupid bother asked?" Turning to look at the little girl after pulling her pants on she says "no Maddie I'm not mad. Why would you think that?" Looking up from her hands she says "you looked like you got upset." Pulling her shirt over her head she sits down by the little girl and pulls her to her lap. Thinking about how to answer her she says "no sweetie i'm not mad I promise I was just shocked is all and I didn't know what to say." Playing with the blonds wet hair she says "auntie Q I would really like it if you married auntie. I love you just as much as her and that way I will always have you and you wouldn't leave." Feeling her heart explode she smiles and hugs the little girl while saying "well like your aunt said no one knows what is going to happen in the future maybe we will maybe we won't, but I promise to always be in your life no matter what baby girl." Happy with her answer she jumps off Quinns lap and waits for her to finish getting ready.

Both girls walk downstairs talking about how Madalena was likeing school and everything she was learning. Once in the living room everyone looks up and see's them Aida laughs and says "I should of known where she was. Dante go tell her father she is in here so he can stop looking for her." Sitting on the couch between Santana and Aida she feels Madalena climb on her lap. Smiling at the site of her best friend and neice so happy chatting she turns to see her father looking at her. He smiles to her and winks. Confused she scrunches up her face causing him to laugh and get up saying "ok everyone I am gonna head to the store to get everything for the Bar-B-Q who wants to go with me?" Maribel laughs and looks at her husband then Quinn "you might want to take Quinn over there cause she seems to be able to put anyone in there place when they come at you wrong." Blushing Quinn looks up from the little girl on her lap and laughs seeing Maribel is joking. Jose turns to Dante and Diego and says "boys your with me lets leave the ladies to chat." Both agree and head out the door with Jose.


	19. Chapter 19

Later on that day Santana and Quinn took the kids to the back yard to play while the adults got everything read for dinner. Looking out across the yard at her little sister Aida turns to her mother "did she even ask to go to the funeral?" Stopping what she was doing her mother looked out at the yard and watched her youngest and says "no she hasn't said a word about it which has really shocked me. I figured she would of wanted to try to go or ever go to the graveyard after the funeral to say goodbye but she never came to us about it." Taking in what her mother just said she turns again to the two teens and two kids running around in the yard "maybe she just isn't ready yet to do it." Turning to her daughter she says "or maybe she found another way to say goodbye." Looking up at her mother confused she ask "what do you me found another way?" Turning back to the stove she says "you know your father and I have alot of friends that work at the hospital. Well one of them told me one day this week that she had seen Santana going up to the ICU floor the day before Camden passed away. Well there are alot of nurse's in the place that love you kids. So my guess is she talked one of them into letting her in or something. But I don't know for sure."

Thinking about what her mother says she ask "do you need me for anything else or can I go spend time with my sister for a bit?" "No go ahead we can finish in here. Tell them dinner will be ready in 30 minutes please." her mother tells her. Stepping out on the patio Aida see's her sister telling the kids she needs a break and heads to where she is sitting. "So now you deside to come out after those little monsters have chased Q and me all over the yard." Santana says to her sister as she sits down beside her. Smiling she says "well I figured you would want as much time with them as you could get. They miss you alot since we have moved. I hate that I can't bring them to see you guys as much." Understanding what her sister says she turns to her and says "I miss them all the time too." Looking over at the girl Aida desides to go ahead and ask "so did you try to go to the funeral or the graveyard to say goodbye?" Knowing her sister is known for her bluntness she shakes her head "no. I had already said my goodbyes. There was no need in going to a funeral I wasn't wanted at. I may go to the graveyard sometime but I am good right now." Seeing her sister is hiding something she ask "how did you say goodbye if you didn't go?" 

Turning to look over her shoulder to make sure her parents couldn't hear her she turns back to her sister and ask softly "promise me you won't say anything to papá or mamá?" Knowing she may not like what her sister says next she agree's "yeah it will stay between you and me." Taking a deep breath she tells her sister in a whisper "I snuck into the ICU with some help but not telling who, and I went into Cam's room and said my goodbyes that way. Please don't ask me who helped cause I won't tell you. But thats why I didn't ask to go to the funeral or anything." Seeing she was right she didn't like what hersister had told her and let her know it "Santana you could have gotten into alot of trouble if you had been caught. You know mamá and papá wouldn't be happy if they found out so yeah i'm not going to tell them but you better pray to God no one else tells them either." Sitting back in her chair and shrugging she expected that reaction and says "no one will say anything they all understood why I needed to do it and besides none of them liked his mother she was a total bitch towards all of them."

Desiding she isn't done pushing buttons with her sister she ask "so whats going on with you and little miss Quinn over there?" Jerking her head to look at her sister she says "nothing. Nothing at all is going on with me and Q why do you ask?" Laughing Aida pushes more "oh come on Santie I have seen the way you look at her and I swear there are times I think I catch her looking at you too. You know if thats the case you could always tell me." Feeling anger rise in her chest she looks at her sister and say "look I don't know what everyone's deal is with thinking me and Q have something going on but there is nothing she is my best friend and has be for over half my life. So won't everyone just leave it the hell alone?" Not seeing Quinn and the kids walk up to the patio she turns when she see's her sisters eyes dart to them and back. Turning her head slowly she see's the 3 of them standing there and Quinn is looking down and says "sorry guys I didn't mean for that to be yelled out." Before she can say anymore Quinn jumps in after composing herself "no its fine we was just heading in to wash up for dinner. Come on guys lets go." With that she takes the 2 kids in to wash up. Sinking down in her chair Santana runs her hands down her face and groans "well I either hurt her feelings or pissed her off I better go see what I done." Laughing her sister makes a whip sound and says "oh my God you are so whipped and your not even dating."

Ignoring her sister she heads in and goes to find Quinn. She enters that down stairs bathroom when she see's her neice and nephew exit. She pushes the door open and see's Quinn with her hands in the water but not really washing them. "Q are you upset with me or something." Turning the water off she dries her hands and folds her arm across her chest and says "why would I be upset S? You was right." Looking her friend over she can tell she is upset but doesn't know why "well you seem pissed. Your holding yourself like you did when you are trying really hard not to rip someones head off, and your face is saying you would rather leave this room then stand here talking to me." Looking to her right she takes a deep breath and drops her arms "look S its nothing ok. I just have somethings on my mind and don't know what to do about it. But its fine. I am going to go back out here and I will see you at dinner." With that the blond pushes past Santana and leaves the bathroom. Turning to wash her hands she looks in the mirror and whispers to a girl no longer in the room and to herself "Q if you only new how I truely felt you would tell me to get lost. I can't lose you Q-ball. I love you but I am not ready to risk our friendship maybe some day but not right now." After drying her hands she heads to the table to eat.

When they was half way threw dinner Maribel decides this is as good of time as any to tell her childern what going to happen tomorrow. "Bella will be coming by tomorrow to see you all before you head home." Aida and Santana both groan and roll there eyes at the same time. Jose seen it and smiled knowing his 2 daughters wasn't happy but he did want to see all his grandkids and girls this weekend. Maribel turns to her daughters and say "look I know she can be a bit of a bad apple sometimes but can we please try to have a good day tomorrow?" Santana being the smartass she is replies watching what she says infront of the two younger ones says "a bit of a bad apple my rear. She is more like an orchard full of bad apples all by herself. The only good thing about her coming will be I get to see my nephew's and brother in law." Aida desided to not speak till her sister was finished and added "you guys know Santie and I will behave it will be _her_ who won't keep her mouth shut. You all know she will push whatever buttons she can with the both of us." Knowing that the girls are right Jose tells them "well I will be here tomorrow and if she starts I will stop it." Both girls at the same time say "yeah like she will listen." They smile at each other then Aida says "look we promise to do our best to be good but I am telling you now if she steps out of line and she won't stop when you tell her to papá then I will make her stop myself. We came this weekend to see everyone not deal with her drama bullshit."

Jose looks up at his oldest daughter and says "fine we will go that route but I will have first say not you two." he points to both girls who nod in agreement. The whole time the conversation is going on Quinn had been quiet. But seeing as how everyone was done speak she looks at Jose who happen to look over at her she says softly "you know she will probably say something to me also. I mean she hates me for some reason and I haven't ever done anything to her and I have hardly ever talked to her." Seeing the girls point he knows she don't like Quinn he says "well you are family when you are in this house Quinn and if she says anything to you or about you I will call her on that too." Maribel desides to lighten the mood some "well besides if none of that works I will just pull her over my knee and give her an old fashion lesson on how to behave in this house." Everyone laughs and clears the table before going to the living room to chat more.

It was getting kinda late and Aida had told her two to get ready for bed. Madalena not liking the idea of having to share a room with her brother starts crying "but mamá I wants to sleep with auntie Q tonight." Looking at her sister for help Santana looks up and smiles and says "its fine with me if she wants to sleep in my room instead of the guest room with Dante. There is plenty of room in the bed BUT she will have to sleep by Q cause I am not going to wake up with feet in my face again." Sighing Aida turns to her daughter who had stopped crying and says "since its fine with your aunt you better give everyone a goodnight hug and kiss and get your little bottom up those stairs and in her bed. You better be asleep before one of us comes and checks on you got it?" Nodding her head the little girl runs around the room and hugs and kisses everyone before leaving the room she turns and says "thank you mamá, I love you all good night." With that she runs up there stairs to go to bed.

Quinn who had been quiet since dinner stands up "well I am kinda tired I am going to go up with her and go to bed I will get her to sleep and that way you all can visit." Turning to leave she feels Santana grab her hand looking down and the girl she pulls her hand away waiting for the girl to speak. "Q are you sure you ok? You have been quiet all night." Looking at her friend she said kinda coldly "yeah i'm fine just like I said I am tired so good night and please try not to wake up when you come to bed. I will put Maddie by me so she won't kick you." With the she turns and heads upstairs to laydown with Madalena.


	20. Chapter 20

Making her way upstairs she head for santana's room which has the door open and walks in and closes it. She turns on the light and Madalena looks up at her "auntie Q I can't go to sleep with the light on." Laughing she turns to the little girl and says "I know that smarty I have to see to get my cloths and change so we can go to sleep." Nodding her understanding she lays back down and waits for quinn to lay down with her. Once Quinn is changed and lays down she tells the little girl "scoot over so there will be room for Santana to lay down when she comes to bed." Doing as she is told the little girl scoots closer to the edge. After laying there a few minutes cuddle up Madalena turns over to face Quinn she reaches up and starts to play with her blond hair and ask "auntie Q you seem said tonight are you ok?" Hearing the concern in the little girls voice she pulls her close and says "I'm fine baby girl just tired is all you and your brother wore me out today." Taking that as a good answer she ask something else "are you to tired to sing to me?" Knowing the little girl goes to sleep better if she is sung to she says "sure what do you want me to sing?"

Thinking about what song she wants to hear she laughs and says "my humps." Laughing Quinn says "ummm no pick something else that will just make you hyper." Slowing her laughter down she looks up at Quinn and ask "how about that one song you sang to me last time I was here?" Quinn thinks a min and finally figures it out and ask "I won't give up?" Feeling the little nod she smiles and says "ok but you better go to sleep or I wont' sing no more deal." Madalena smiles and says "deal." Quinn waits for the little girl to lay down and cuddle back into her before she begins.

Taking a breath Quinn begins while stroking the girls hair _"When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky, Or a beautiful sunrise, Well, there's so much they hold, And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, To be right where you are, How old is your soul?" _ Looking down at the girl curled into her she smile seeing her fighting to keep her eyes open and continues. _"Well, I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. And when you're needing your space, To do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, To see what you find."_ Feeling the little girl relax she knows it won't be long now till she is out. _"'Cause even the stars they burn, Some even fall to the earth, We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it, No, I won't give up ." _Knowing by now the girl is asleep she desided to finish the song cause it was one of her favorites. _"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make, Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use, The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake, And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend, For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn, We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in, I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am." _

Closing her eyes and letting her mind wonder while singing she never heard the door open or heard anyone walk into the room. Finishing the song as if singing to herself _"I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, still looking up. Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up), God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved), We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved), God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it). I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up. " _Opening her eyes she is shocked to see Santana standing by the bed looking at her whispering so not to wake the little girl she ask "when did you come in here? I didn't even hear you come in." Looking at her friend she says "you looked like you was in your own would. So I didn't want to disturb you. You know you can really sing good Q. I love listening to you." Blushing and thanking God it was dark in the room she says "yeah well I can't sing half as good as you can." Shaking her head Santana starts changing and Quinn closes her eyes and lays her head on Madalena's "no Q you sound better than you think you did. Oh and just so you know mamá and Aida heard you singing too. We stood outside my door listening to you for a few minutes. They both agree with me by the way that you can really sing." Sighing she says softly "yeah I hate to sing infront of people but for some reason I can't help it when Maddie asks me to I do it just for her."

Climbing in the bed behind the blond Santana gets close to her back and wraps her arms around her and whispers in her ear "well for what its worth I love hearing you sing I have heard you several times when you didn't think anyone could. You could sing to me anytime you wanted to Q." Smiling Quinn rolls her and and says "night S go to sleep." Laughing she tells the blonde "night Q love you." Feeling at piece for once that day both girls lay there but only one drifts off. After hours of staring into the dark Quinn rolls her head and looks at the ceiling and starts to think to herself _"I can't do this to myself, I can't fall for my best friend. I can't be gay my family would disown me and my father would kick me out. I have a boyfriend now and I have to stop whatever this is in me. She is my best friend I shouldn't want to kiss her or hold her. GOD what am I going to do?" _Taking a deep breath she relizes _"I have to push those feeling away. I have to start letting Finn take that place. Thats what I'm going to do. Even if I'm not truely happy thats why I have to do."_ Reaching up she wipes the tears on her cheek away before cuddling into the little girl beside her more and forcing herself to go to sleep.

Around 3 am Santana wakes up to her arm being numb slowly she pulls it from under the blond beside her to get releif. Looking at the back of the girls head she smiles and thinks _"I can so totally see myself waking up to this woman the rest of my life. She is one of the most fantastic people I know. She is smart, funny, rude when need be and calls me on my shit. I know I am falling for her more and more everyday but how the hell do I tell her or my family? My parents I think would be ok but what about the rest? Well I know what Bella would say but I don't know if I can deal with all that coming from everyone in town and my own sister. Or my grandmother more that matter." _Sighing she rubs her face. _"Maybe I just need to start out slow. Let her in on everything else and then slowly work up to being in love with her. I mean I don't know if I am gay or not but I know I love her more than anything. Maybe I need to make sure I am into women before I tell her." _Rolling over to face away she desides to leave it all alone cause its to damn early to think that hard. Laying there a few minutes she falls back asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning the girls wake up to the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running. Turning to look at the clock Santana groans seeing its on 7:30 am. Looking at over to see who is up she looks into hazel eyes looking at her. "Morning" she rasp out looking at Quinn. "Morning" Quinn replies just as sleepy. Knowing they won't get anymore sleep they wait for Madalena to come out of the bathroom when she does Quinn giggles. Santana looks at her confused and see's where she is looking. Coming out of the bathroom Madalena looks half asleep with her hair all over her head. "She looks just like you." Quinn tells her friend. "Yeah and she is just as grouchy as I am in the mornings too till she wakes up fully."she replies watching the little girl climb onto the bed next to Quinn. She lays with her head on the blonds chest and groans out a "morning" to her aunt and Quinn.

Quinn runs her hand over the little girls hair trying to tame it some and ask "you ready to get up yet baby girl?" Looking up at the blond she grumbles out "no I just wants to lay here with you for a bit ok?" Smiling both girls say "ok." After a few min they hear foot steps in the hall and know its Dante. He opens the door and pokes his head in looking just as sleepy as his sister. Seeing him Santana motions for him to come over to the bed and lay down. As he climbs on the bed they hear him say "thank you auntie." Laying there in bed with the two kids the all close there eyes again knowing its going to be a long day. Aida sneaks to her sisters open bedroom door to see if her daughter is awake yet and smiles when she see's the site infront of her. Taking her phone out she take a quick picture and stands there looking at them till she hears her sister. "You are being a creep just standing in the door watching us." at hearing this the other 3 in the bed start laughing with there eyes closed. Aida walks in and stands by the bed "well if you could of seen how cute you all where and how angel like you looked you would of stood there to cause we all know none of you are angels." Opening her eyes Santana looks at her sister and says "speak for yourself we are all 4 angels. Well untill we awake up good then not so much." Laughing her sister tells her she is going to go help with breakfast which causes all 4 of them to get up.

Once everyone is in the kitchen and eating Aida ask her parents "What time is she going to be here today." Looking at the clock on the wall seeing its 8:30 her mother tells her " oh in about 30 minutes or so." With that they all finish breakfast and way to see what kina mood Bella will arrive in. After 15 minutes of waiting Santana turns to her father and says "you really should have had her test when she would younger to see just how many personalities she has." Laughing Diego looks at her and says "they did and they couldn't figure it out after 6 they lost count cause they all got into a fight with each other." Feeling a slap on his arm he turn expecting to see his wife glaring at him but he meets the eyes of his mother in law glaring at him and his wife suppressing a laugh with a raised eye brow. "Diego that is my daughter you are talking about. You best behave just as I have told these two to behave. You may not be my son but I will bust your but just the same." Blushing he mumbles a sorry and turns to his wife who is laughing uncontrolably at this point and says "just remember when you get smacked by her today I reserve the right to laugh just as hard as you are."

With that they all laugh and talk while waiting. At 9:05 they hear the front door open and the three girls groan knowing all hell is about to break loose today at some point. They look to the door as they see Bella and her husband Kemen walk in. Walking in behind them is Hector who is the same age as Madalena then they see Carlos who is Bell'a middle child who turned 3 over the summer and in Kamen's arms is Bernardo who is 1. Smiling seeing her nephews Santana walks over to her brother in law who hands the baby to his aunt to keep him from jumping out of his arms. Hector ran to his grandmother and Carlos ran to his other aunt. Sitting down beside Quinn once again they start playing with the little boy. Kemen walks by Santana and kisses her on top of the head and does the same to Quinn when he passes her to go sit by Diego. Bella looks at her husband and says "I see something will never change." Sighing her husband knows where this is going before he can say anything Jose speaks up "Bella we will not have any attitude or snide remarks today so please behave." Rolling her eyes she walks to the bar and sits by her mother.

After visiting for a bit Dante ask if him his sister and 2 older cousins can go play in the back yard. Agreeing the kids run out to play leaving the screen door open so the morning air can get in. Santana takes Bernardo and walks out to sit on the patio with Quinn behind her. Once they are seated in thier chairs Bernardo reaches for Quinn to take him. As she grabs the little boy she hers Bella start in the kitchen. "You know this is suppose to be a family time right?" Santana looks to Quinn and says softly "papá will say something listen." Turning there heads to hear better while playing with the baby they her Jose speak up "listen up Bella I don't know what your problem is but she is in my house and to me she is family she is family to your mother and your sisters and brother. So please shut it now before you piss me off today. I was looking forward to spending time with my kids and grandkids so don't spoil that." Glaring at her father she says "yeah whatever." At this time Diego and Kemen decide to step out on the patio to smoke and closes the door behind them so the smoke doesn't go in the house. Sitting on the swing Kemen looks at the teens playing with his son. "I'm really sorry about that in there earlier." Santana looks up at her brother in law "I guess she still thinks we are sleeping together then huh." Laughing Kemen answers "yep told me to stay away from my whore of a girlfriend while we was here today. I told her she was crazy you are like my little sister. But we know how she is." Looking at his brother in law Diego says " I am so glad I don't have to deal with that out of Aida."

Kemen looks at the man and laugh "well shit you got the older version on Santana," turning to wink at the girl he continues "my wife thinks I am sleeping with both of them now I promise you that." Looking up Quinn blurts out "what? Seriously, damn it now she is gonna hate me even more than she already does." with that the other three laugh out loud. Santana turns to Quinn "well if I am suppose to be sleeping with him so are you damn it." Laughing Diego says "damn man you just got it going on don't you. You have a bitchy ass wife, 3 kids, and now 2 Mistresses damn you got it going on now." Looking up Santana says "what can we say us young ones are fun." Rolling her eyes Quinn looks at the baby who is laughing and says "can you believe these 3. They think they know what I would be like in bed. But what they don't know is they are all probably wrong." Looking at her friend Santana shakes her head "damn Q are you saying you would be better than me in bed?" Raising an eyebrow at the girl she see's the blond blush and hide her face behind the baby. The men laugh at how red she is and Diego says "don't worry Quinn. Santana has always thought she was hot shit I'm sure you are better than her in alot of ways." Turning to glare at her brother in law she hers Quinn laugh. "Whatever I'm a hot piece of ass and you all know it. Your all just made cause you can touch this without going to jail." Quinn raises her own eyebrow at that and says "why would I go to jail I am younger than you are by a month?" Blushing Santana motions to the 2 men "them I ment them, Oh shut up all of you." All 4 laugh at that and pick an easier topic.

After sitting out there watching the kids play a while Dante come up to his father "can we all play soccer?" Looking down at his son he tells him "go ask the others in the house if they want to play if so we will pick teams ok." Running in the house he ask and they all agree. When everyone was outside Maribel tells her husband to get the portable crib for the baby to play in while they play the game. He head the the garage to get it while they all gather in the back yard. Quinn stands there between Santana and Madalena thinking _"oh man this should be fun."_


	22. Chapter 22

Once the crib was set up Quinn handed the baby to Maribel who handed him to his mother. While Bella was walking to the crib with her son they desided the son in laws was gonna be captians Diego turns to Kemen and whispers "I will make it easy on you today I will take the twin teens today so your wife don't bitch at you." Laughing Kemen nods "thanks man." With that they flip a coin when Bella gets back to see who picks first. Diego picks heads and Kemem picks tails. Jose flips it and it lands on heads. Diego turns and looks at his wife and smile then says "Santana" while looking at his wife. Aida rolls her eyes and flips him off causing everyone to laugh. Kemen looks at his wife and says "Bella." Diego looks at his wife again laughing and says "Quinn" looking at the man like he lost his mind she walks over. Aida looks at him and says " I will remember this asshole." Maribel looks at her daughter and says "there are little ones out here watch your mouth." Laughing Kemen looks at the group and says "Hector" as the little boy runs over. 

Diego looks at the group and laughs as he says "Aida" walking by him she pushes him and he grabs her and whispers in her ear "don't be mad I will explain later." Kemen new what he had said so decided to pick "Jose." Next Diego looks at the group and thinks then he says "Dante" the boy runs to his father side as Kemen says "Carlos" for be 3 the little boy is good at soccor. Diego looks over and has to choose between his daughter and mother in law. Finally he says "Maddie, Sorry Maribel but you had beat me this morning." Laughing she joins Kemen shaking her head. They split up to there sides of the yard and get the game going. They had been playing for about and hour with Diego's team winning 2-1. Bella being pissed she is losing see's Quinn get the ball and decides to be a real bitch and runs at her and trips her causing the girl to fall face first. When she rolls over to sit up Jose runs to her side "Quinn I need you to hold still while I check you nose." Shaking her head she says shes fine but then feels the blood pouring from her nose. "Shit thats alot of blood." she says under breath. Maribel rushes in the house for ice and her husbands medical bag. Diego picks Quinn up and takes her to the patio cause she is light headed.

No one notice Santana turn and walk to her sister till they hear the shouting. Santana is in Bella's face screaming at her** "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM? DO YOU RELIZE YOU COULD OF SERIOUSLY HURT HER? YOUR LUCKY I DON'T BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT NOW."** Aida and Kemen rushes over knowing this is about to get violent but before they can get there they see Santana through a punch and connect with her sisters nose and eye. Bella falls to the ground but jumps right back up and goes after her little sister yelling **"MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS I AM SICK OF YOU TRYING TO GO AFTER MY HUSBAND AND YOUR **_**FRIEND**_** OVER THERE IS JUST AS BAD AS YOU. YOU ARE BOTH NOTHING BUT LITTLE WHORES."** As Bella goes to punch back Kemen grabs her pulling her back and Aida steps in front of Santana pushing her back. Quinn watches the scene infront of her closely. Turning to Jose she says so only he can hear her "I'm not the only bloody nose you have to fix." Turning to see what she was talking about he sighs and hands her a gauze to hold to her nose while walking over to check his daughters nose and his other daughters hand.

When he is between them he looks at Bella and says pointing at her "you over there by the crib now." Turning to his other daughter he points in Quinn's direction and says "and you over there now. You both sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear another word out of either one of your mouths or I WILL sew them shut do you understand me?" Seeing both girls head where they were told to they can't help but push each other in passing. Shaking his head he heads back to his bag to get another gauze for Bella and had Maribel get 2 more bags of ice. He hands the gauze to Kemen to take to his wife. When he turns back to Quinn he see's the bleeding slowing down "hold you head forward and pinch the bridge of you nose and hold the ice to it I will be back in a minute." Nodding her head she does as she is told to. Turning to head to his middle daughter he looks her over and see's she isn't bleeding as bad and tells her to hold the ice on it and pinch the bridge of her nose. Turning to his youngest he see's his wife scolding her and walks over to them.

"Mija what the hell was that all about why did you punch you sister?" Maribel ask her daughter as her husband walks up. "I am soooooo sick of her attitude towards me and Quinn when she is here. She could of really hurt her doing what she done to her mamá. Look at Quinn her eyes are turning black and her nose is swelling Coach is so not gonna be happy not to mention her parents." Knowing that Santana is right about Quinn could of got hurt alot worse Jose speaks up "yes mija we know that but you shouldn't have punched her all the kids was out here and saw it." Feeling bad about the kids seeing all of that she turns to see the little ones standing on the grass looking from Quinn to Bella to Santana. Lowering her gaze she walks over to the kids holding the ice to her hand and says "I'm sorry I got mad and punched Bella I shouldn't have ever done that infront of you guys I'm sorry." What shocks everyone is when Hector looks up at her and says "but mamá deserved it she was being mean and has been all day since we got here."

With that Maribel turns to Diego "can you take the kids in to get them a snack and something to drink? The high chair is in the broom closet." Nodding he walks over and get the baby and takes the kids in the house. Once the kids are all in Maribel shakes her head on one side of the patio sits Santana, Quinn and Aida. On the other sits Bella, Kemen and Jose who is checking his daughters face. He looks at her and says "you nose will be fine but you will probably have a black eye." Getting up he walks back over to Quinn and checks her and see's she is still bleeding sighing he sits down and tells her "I think I am going to have to pack you nose to get it to stop bleeding." Nodding she lets him pack her nose and puts the ice back on when he is done. Maribel looks at all of them and ask "what the hell is the deal with you guys? You can get along at all." She turns to Bella and says "well I'm waiting missy whats your deal?" Looking up at her mother with her ice still on her face she says "they are my problem." pointing to the other 3 girls. Lookin at each other Aida desides to speak up "how are we your problem seriouly? You have been like this as long as I can remember."

Looking at her mother Bella says "you 2 have always babied those two all thier lives. I got my ass whooped and those 2 got away with everything. Ask Sancho he will agree." Jose turns to his daughter and says "bullshit you started acting like this when we brought Santana home when she was born and you have been an ass ever since, that is why you would get your ass whooped so now what is you deal?" Groaning out load she looks up at her father and says "you didn't want anymore kids after me. She wasn't wanted and then when she gets here your both all happy go lucky." Santana turns and looks at her parents "what does she mean I wasn't wanted?" Maribel sighs and turns to her yougest "Mija"... Santana cuts her off "no don't mija me just spit it out damn it." Maribel looks at the girl and says "we didn't _plan_ to have anymore kids after bella. You wasn't planed like the other 3 was." Santana sits back in her seat and looks up at her parents and says "so I was just a fucking accident that you had." Bella being a smart ass again speaks up "yeah pretty much you was a mistake." Turning to her sister she stands up and says "fuck you Bella." With that the girls heads in the house. Turning to her daughter Maribel tells her "Bella thats enough. Time to get over you shit it has been almost 15 years grow up."

With that Maribel storms in the house to find her youngest. Turning to Aida he says "can you take Quinn in so she can wash all the blood off she might be light headed and I don't want her falling and hurting herself anymore." Standing up she says "yeah, come on Quinn lets go get you cleaned up and changed." As the girls head inside Quinn stops and turns to Bella and says" even though you treat her like shit and always have she loves you regaurdless. You really do need to get over youself. As for me, hate me if it makes you happy but get over this shit with your sister she loves you and one day all you will have is your sisters and brother you better make good with them before its to late and you have no one at all." With that the girls walk in the house. Turning to his daughter he looks at her and then Kemen and says "Kemen can you give me time with my daughter please." After Kemen goes in the house he turns back to his daughter "you know Quinn's right. One day I will be gone and your mother will be gone and all you will have is you brother and sisters, husband and kids. You need to make nice with them." Sitting back on the swing she looks at her father "no Sancho is headed to prison for a while so no I won't have him. Those 2 will always hate me. All I will have is my kids cause I think Kemen is wanting to get a divorce." Shocked Jose asked her "what do you mean? You have been married since Hector was 6 months old."

Looking up at her father she tells him "I think this is something I need to talk to you and mamá about together but not today ok. I will explain it later but not today." Desiding to let it go he takes his daughter in the house where its cooler. Once they get in the house they notice Maribel is no where to be seen. Turning to Quinn he ask "why haven't you changed yet?" Pointing to the stairs she says "Maribel is upstairs talking to San." Nodding his head he heads up to his daughters room. When he reaches the door he hears them talking and walks in. As he sits on the bed he hears his daughter ask "so I wasn't planned but you was happy that you had me? Why? You would of been better off with just 3 kids. You should of just got rid of me cause I haven't done anything but cause you headache after headache." Looking at his daughter he says "Because we loved you then and love you now thats why we kepts you. Thats why we had you. We didn't plan you but you was a great suprise baby. We love you so much we wouldn't trade you for anything in the world not then and not now."

Looking up at her parents she ask "can I be alone for a while please?" Nodding both stand and kiss her head and leave the room when her father gets to the door he turns and says "mija Quinn needs to clean up and change her cloths so let her know when she can come in ok." Looking at her father and says " tell her to come up she won't bother me." With that he heads down stairs and tells Quinn she can go change. When she walks threw the door she looks at her friend "are you ok San?" Laughing Santana tells her "yeah I'm ok." Quinn looks at her like she has grown and 2nd head and ask "what is so funny?" Santana starts laughing again pinches her nose and talks "you almost sound like fran from the nanny." Thoughing her ice bag at the girl she tells her "don't make fun of me this shit fucking hurts like hell." Catching the ice bag in her good hand she says "Q you through like a girl." Quinn looks and her puts her left hand on her hip and motions with her right from head to toe "ummmmm cause I am a girl have you not noticed before now?" Shaking her head she looks at the blond and says "God you such a dork sometimes. Go wash you face and change."

With that Quinn heads to the bathroom to wash blood off her face and to look at it "God San coach is going to be pissed tomorrow at practice." Coming out of the bath room she pulls her shirt over hear head careful not to hit her face and cos more pain. Santana looks at her and take in the site of Quinn in nothing but a bra and shorts and says "n-no she w-won't just tell her y-you fell going threw some uh some uh routines." Mentally slapping herself for stuttering she looks away from Quinn and then back at the girl. Smirking Quinn says "if I didn't know any better I would say I just made you stutter some how." Rolling her eyes Santana looks at her and says "in your dream Fabrey." Quinn finishes getting changed and looks to Santana "wanna go down and something to eat and see all the kids before they leave Aida said they was leaving about 3 and its already noon?" Standing up she says " yeah lets go Q-Ball." Both girls head down to eat and visit some more before everyone leaves.


	23. Chapter 23

When luch in over Aida looks to her little sister and "hey San can you come help me pack up the kid's stuff so I don't have to rush to do it all later?" Looking to her oldest sister she says "yeah." Aida then leans down and whispers in Quinn's ear _"I need to talk to my sister can you watch my 2 till we are done please."_ Quinn turns to Aida and nods her head and watches the to leave the room. Once they reach the spare bedroom where all the cloths are Santana looks at her sister "so it looks like you are pretty much packed what did you really bring me up here for?" Sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to she tells her sister "I just wanted to make sure you was really ok. I know Bella can be a huge bitch alot of the times just like today but she really does have a big heart deep down. She just doesn't show it much." Looking to her sister Santana replies "shit are you kidding me she hasn't ever showed it with me ever."

Falling back on the bed Santana looks at her sister as she begins to speak "no thats not totally true. Do you remember when we first moved here when you was 4?" "No not really. I mean I can remember a few things after we moved here but not alot. Why?" she asked as her sister laid down beside her. Turning her head to look at her little sister she says "well you see about a week after we moved here you was out front playing with the kitten Sancho found that day. Well Bel was sitting on the porch and Sancho and I was in the garage putting some things up. The neighbor from 2 houses down at the time he had a son that was 2 years older than you and he was mean as hell to all the kids smaller than him and to animals." Looking at her sisters Santana asked "how did you know that?" Smiling and point out the window she says "the old lady that lived across the street that passed away 3 years ago she told us one day. Anyway this little boy came down here and was trying to kick the kitten and you was telling him to stop you was hurting it. Well he didn't like being told not to do something so when you stood up he shoved you to the ground causing you to hit you head on the sidewalk. Bella seen him do this and jumps off the porch and runs at him knocking him to the ground and holds him there while she yells at us to come out there. When we get out there you sit up and we seen you was bleeding. Well Sancho walks over to Bella and asked what happen she told him and he asked the boy is this true. The boy looked up with an evil grin and says yeah that little spic had it coming to her just like all of you do."

Taking a deep breath Aida continues "well that pissed Bella off more and she shoves the boys head into the ground hard and holds him there while she stands well she grabs him by the back of his neck and arm and walks him home. When the boys mother opens the door Bella and Sancho tells her what happened. Bella looked at the mother and told her 'If your son ever comes back to our yard again or so much as looks at my little sister again you will be meeting us at the hospital to remove my foot from his ass cause it will be so far up there I will be able to kick his teeth out from inside his fucking mouth' with that they came back here. Well a few weeks after that all happened we was told that family moved to the city." Looking at her sister Santana says "so she protected me then after she tried to kill me a few times and from that day on she has hated me. She has seriously got a screw loose Aida. She may have just covered for me to keep mamá and papá from thinking is was her."

Seeing where her sister is coming from she says "well that might be the case but she still protected you. We all know something is going on with her cause she has been more bitchier that usual so lets just give her time and see if she calms down ok?" Nodding knowing her sister is right she sits up and says "yeah I guess. But she isn't the only one with shit on her mind or going threw things." Sitting up beside her sister she says "yeah sis I know but you don't have to keep it all bottled up either you can talk to anyone of us you know that." Reaching over to hug her little sister she continues "so how about we go save Quinn from the little terrors downstairs I left her to watch after my two." Laughing both girls get up and head down stair.

When they get to the living room they see all the kids infront of the TV watching cartoon with Quinn on the couch staring out into space. Santan walks over and sits beside her, feeling her jump she ask her "Q are you ok?" Finally having the packing removed from her nose she says "yeah a little sore but I will be fine." Turning to her friend Santana says "I didn't mean your face but I'm glad its better, I ment are you ok? You looked like you was deep in thought there." Turning back to see what the kids was watching she says "yeah I'm fine just thinking about heading home soon cause mom and dad will be back sometime tonight. Plus I want to talk to Finn about our date tomorrow night." Groaning at hearing the boys name she ask the blond "so your really going to go out with Finnzilla tomorrow?" Rolling her eyes and turning back to her friend Quinn snaps her answer "YES Santana I am going out with him tomorrow night what is your freaking problem with him anyways." Flinching slightly at the harsh tone her friend used with her Santana stand up and looks down at the girl and says "he isn't good enough for you Quinn you could do so much better than him." Stand up from the couch Quinn looks the girl in the eye and say "you know what I am just going to get my things and go home I am sick of your remarks about my boyfriend and until you can respect him I think I will give you space. When you grow up and can deal with my world not revolving around you then let me know." 

By this point all the adults was standing in the door way and watching the teens. The kids had all turned to see what the shouting was about. Quinn looked around as did Santana. Quinn turns to Maribel and says "I'm sorry for shouting but I am going to head home. I am just going to go get my things." With that she walked out of the room and up to get her things. Maribel looks at her daughter and asked "what was that all about?" Looking from the place Quinn was standing and to her mother she says "nothing really sorry for the yelling can one of you please take her home so she doesn't walk all that way?" Seeing Aida shake her head she tells her "yeah I will take her." Looking at her sister she says "thank you." Turning to the hallway she walks out the back door and to the patio and sits down.

Moments later she hears the back door open and looks to see who it is expecting her mother or father she is releived to see her brother in law. He walks over and sits down beside her and starts smoking. Looking at the young girl he says softly "so I know you will probably deny this but I am going to ask it anyways. When did you relize you was falling for your best friend?" Sighing she leans her head back and looks at the man who is like a brother to her "Diego can you keep a secret for me please as in promise you won't even tell my sister?" Seeing the man nod he says "yeah I promise." Knowing he is true to his word she looks to make sure noone is coming out and turns back to him with a tear rolling down her face "I started noticing last year that I was looking at her more than just in a friendly way. I started to wonder what it would be like to kiss her and hold her and ummm to lose my virginity to her. I mean I don't know if I am gay or not I mean I have kissed boys but I just don't know if thats what I am or not. But when I look at her my heart pounds so hard in my chest it feels like it will explode." Taking in what the girl said he turns to her "have you told anyone else about this?" Seeing more tears in the girls eyes she says "yeah Cam."

Feeling bad for the girl he says "well I can't tell you what to do but maybe you need to talk to her and see. I mean I have noticed she looks at you sometimes when she thinks no one is watching her. Maybe you just to to ask her." Taking a deep breath she wipes her face and says "yeah that won't happen. If she did like me she would ever tell me cause of her parents they would disown her and kick her out and she has no where to go." Seeing the girls point Quinn's parents are the worse people he had met in a while. He looks at the girl and says "what about talking to your parents?" Shaking her head she says "no I can't its hard enough talking to you about it. If I am gay then I will tell them when the time is right. If I talk to them now and I'm really not gay it would be a waste of time." Nodding his head he understands what she is saying. Turning to look at the sky he says "well for what its worth everyone will love you no matter what, even if its in there own way such as in Bella's case she may be a bitch but deep down she loves."

Taking in what he is saying she nods "yeah I guess your right. But enough of this talk I don't want to discuss it anymore and remember you promised not to tell anyone." Seeing the man smile and pretending to zip his lips he says "my lips are sealed little one my lips are sealed." Laughing both sit there just enjoying each others company a while longer when they hear the door open and look to see who it is. Madalena walks out on the patio and climbs in her aunts lap and hugs her laying her head on her chest and legs draped on both sides of hers. Looking down at the little girl she ask "hey Mad what up with the hug?" Hearing the little girl sigh she rolls her head to look up at her aunt and says "auntie please make up with auntie Q. I love her lots and when she hugged me bye she looked like she had been crying. You may not like her boyfriend but I love her and want her to be around will you please make up with her?" Looking into her neices dark brown eyes she says "I will do my best baby girl." Taking that as a good enough answer the little girl lays her head back over her aunts heart. "Your heart is beating hard." Laughing Santana looks down and says playfully "if you head a big head laying on your heart it would be beating hard too." Raising up off her chest with a shocked face Madalena says "I not have a big head. Your head is biggers than mines."

Laughing Diego eases his daughters mind "mija she is only kidding with you. You have the perfect sized head." Turning from her father to her aunt she says "see I have a perfects sized head." Sticking her tongue out at her aunt she lays back down. Laughing Santana says "yeah you do baby girl I'm sorry I was only joking with you." Feeling her niece hug her once again she sits there thinking that not matter what she will have people that love her. Once Diego had finished smoking he headed in the house with his daughter as they was going in Aida was coming out. "Hey I don't know what is going on with you and Quinn today but the girl is upset and silently cried all the way home. What did you really do to her?" Aida asked her sister as she took over the spot her husband had just been in. Looking up at the sky she tells her sister everything that had happened in the livingroom. Once she is finish she turns to look at her sister and says "all day I have felt like she has been trying to pull away from me for some reason and I don't know why. When we got up this morning I could see something different in her eyes like she was trying to hide behind a wall. Almost like she was trying to block me out. I don't know I may just be acting stupid." Laughing Aida agrees "yeah you kinda are acting stupid today. But just give her some space and see what happens ok I think you both need a breather from this."

Knowing her sister is right she agrees and they both head into the house. When they get in the see it is almost 5 sighing Aida tells everyone they have to leave cause the kids have school the next morning. Rounding up the kids and packing the car they get ready to leave. The kids give everyone a hug and tells them they love them and hope to see them soon. When they reach there youngest aunt they hug her and tell her "we love you auntie. Please make up with Quinn and tell her we love her to please." Kissing each kid she tells them "I love you guys to and I will do my best ok. I will send her a text telling her what you said though ok. Be good and have fun at school." Once the kids head to the door Diego walks up to his sister in law and hugs her and whispers in her ear _"if you need to talk I am just a phone call away ok."_ "Love you and see you soon San take care." He kisses her on the cheek and heads to wait with his kids. Aida walks to her sister and hugs her "I love you sis be good and I will see you soon. Remember what I said ok." Kissing her sister on the forhead she heads to the open door and outside.

Everyone waves and they drive away from the house. True to her word she grabs her phone and sends Quinn the text she told the kids she would. As she expected she didn't get one back. Thats when she new she may have went alittle to far with her best friend. About and hour later she goes threw the same routing with Bella and her family only instead of hugging Bella she just tells her by and she loves her. After everyone had left the 3 remaining sit down and relax. About 20 min later Santana looks to her parents "can I go see Sancho sometime this week?" Turning to her daughter Maribel replies "yes baby all you have to do is let us know when you want to go and we will take you ok." Nodding she tells her parents she is tired and wants to go to bed, she had to be at cheerio's practice early in the morning. Kissing her parents good night she heads to bed to try and rest but knows it will almost be a useless cause.


	24. Chapter 24

Four thirty am came to soon for Santana, rolling over to turn off her alarm she rubs her face and gets up to take a shower and get ready. Once she was finished getting dressed she see's a text on her phone from Brittany saying they would be there in 10 minutes. Looking at the clock she groans knowing shortly she would have to face Quinn. Putting her hair up she grabs her bags and heads downstairs to wait. When she see's the car pull up she walks out locking the door behind her. Once she is in the car Brittany reach back and hands Santana a tall glass "mom stopped so we could get coffee. Do we have to pick Q up too?" Putting the cup to her lips Santana responds "no she has to be there half hour before us." Hearing the sharp tone to Santana's voice she desides to wait till they are alone to ask. 

When they pull up at the school they get out and walk slowly to the field. "Sanny did you and Q have a fight?" Looking up at the tall blond she says "kinda its a long story. Lets just get practice over with cause I really don't wants to be here right now." Leaving it alone they walk to the field seeing Quinn putting her bag down Brittany walks over to her and hands her another cup "brought you some coffee Quinnie." Smiling at the girls she replies "thanks B." Turning she see Santana standing back a few feet putting her bag down. A few minutes later they start practice which didn't go so smoothly which Quinn got to hear all about. When practice was over coach yells to Quinn "Q come here." When she is standing infront of thier coach she hears her say "Q I don't know what is going on with you and little jumping bean and I don't care but it is affecting my squad get it taken care of fast. Be in my office in 20 minutes with legs and sandbags and don't be late." With that the coach walks off to her office.

Sighing she grabs her things and heads inside to find the 2 girls. When she get to the locker room she see's Brittany but not Santana so she walks over to the girl. "B where is Santana at?" She asked the dancer. Noticing the use of Santana's full name and not a nickname Brittany knows something is going on with the two looking at the shorter blond she says "she already left why?" Sighing again she looks up at the girl and tells her "coach wants you, me and Santana in her office in 10 minutes will you text her or call her and let her know?" Nodding her head she grabs her phone and text her and tells her what she was told to. Once the 2 girls are done they head to coaches office hoping Santana is there. As they reach the door they see the Latina leaning against the wall. Quinn knocks on the door and they are told to come in and shut the door. When the 3 are in the office she begins "your spanish teacher has took it upon himself to start a glee club at this school. It took me a while to get the last one band but now he has to go and start another on with it being a show chior not just a glee club."

Leaning back in her seat she looks at the 3 girls. "You 3 are going to come up with a plan to help me end this little club. Do you understand me?" Seeing there coach is serious Quinn speaks up "Its only the 2nd week of school when did he start it?" Looking at the blond coach answers her "Friday. He is holding auditions this week make it hard for him to get members understood?" All 3 nod and she tells them "good get out of my sight and make me proud girls." With that the girls leave the office once in the hall way Brittany ask "how to we make people not join something." Santana shrugs not voicing her opinion when Quinn speaks up "we make there life hell if they try to join." Walking down the hall they see there teacher hanging up a sign up sheet as he leaves the girls walk by and Santana rips it down as they walk by. They do this with everyone they see.

As the day goes on they have tried to keep the sign up sheets down but when lunch comes they hear people in the auditorium and see people on the stage trying out for glee club. In the mix they see Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes. Rolling there eyes they aren't shocked when they see the kids in there. Quinn speaks up "well we did ok there is only 5 people in there." Turing to look at her Brittany says "they can sing pretty good." Rolling her eyes again she turns and walks away "whatever they won't last. They are a week group." With that the girls head to lunch. After lunch Santana is at her locker and see's Finn walking up to Quinn rolling her eyes she groans and turns the other way just the site of the buffoon makes her ill. She is trying to not pay attention when she hears Quinn speak "so you are coming to pick me up at 6 right?" Turning so she can see out of the corner of her eye she sees him smile a goofy gasy grin and says "yeah I can't wait." With that she see's him lean down and kiss her cheek. Noting being able to handle anymore she slams her locker door and walks away.

Seeing Puck in the hall she walks up to him "Puckerman do you still want to take me out?" Looking at the girl shocked he says "yeah babe. We can go to mine and hang out or something." Smiling she says "sounds perfect how about tonight?" Smiling he says "yeah after school works." With that they agree to meet after school at his house a few blocks away. Knowing what is going to happen she prepares herself. _"You have to do this so you can get over her she has a boyfriend. No time like now to get it all over with." _Finding Brittany in the hall she tells her she has plans for after school that she doesn't need a ride home that she will walk home or call her mom. The rest of the day went by with Santana trying to avoid Quinn and Finn. When the final bell rings she walks out the door to find Puck waiting on her.

"So are we walking to your house?" she ask the boy walking up to him. Looking down and the girl he says "nah my mom is out of town so I took her car." Looking back at the boy as they walk towards the car she says "good you can take me home afterwards." They get into the car and head to his house. When they get inside he ask her if she wanted anything to drink and she said yes knowing she would need to relax some. After about 5 drinks she desided to make out with him when she hears him say "lets take this up to my room." Standing up they head up to his room when they close the door he walks her back to the bed pulling her top off her. When she is sitting on the bed he pulls his shirt off he leans down and starts kissing her again. He reaches behind her and undoes her bra and kisses down her neck. Slowly he pulls her skirt and spanks off along with her underware. Standing back up he pulls his jeans and boxers off. Santana looks at him as he crawls back on the bed spreading her legs. He kisses her stomach and ask "you ever done this before?" Looking down at him she says "no have you?" Looking up at the girl she smirks and says "a few times. Just lay back and I will take care of everything."

Laying back on the bed she feels him lower his head between her legs then she feels his tongue lick between her folds from her entrance to her clit. Gasping at the contact she feels herself getting wet with him licking her clit. She hears him say "you taste so good." After a few min he puts a finger in and says "mmmm your wet enough now. Now we can have some fun." Pulling his finger out she feels strange like she she shouldn't be doing this but then thinks I have to. As he raises up to kiss her again he strokes himself a few times to make sure he is hard. Pulling out of the kiss he takes his hard cock and lines it up with her opening. Before she can ask if he has a condom she feels him push into her and gasp with the pain she feels. Closing her eyes she has tears rolling down her cheeks, he kisses her neck and says "just relax you will feel good in a minute." As he is pumping in and out of her all she can think is I just fucked up I didn't want to do this but I have to. As she feels him picking up his pase knowing he has to be close she closes her eyes tight again. When she feels him pull out she feels a warm liquid hit her lower stomach. She looks down when he rolls off her and gags at what she see. Looking at the boy beside her she says "I'm going to go clean up." He turns back to her and smiles "you sure you want to do that I was hoping we could go again, cause damn baby you have one tight pussy. I could fuck you all day." Rolling her eyes she gets up and goes to get cleaned up and dressed.

When she walks back into his bedroom she says "get up and take me home I have homework to do." Groaning Puck gets up and starts to get dressed looking over his shoulder he says "you didn't like I can tell cause most girls seem happy after they have sex with me." Pulling his shirt on turns to her fully now and ask "you know we don't have to do anything if you don't want but if you ever want to hang out call me." Looking up at the boy she says "look Puck I'm sorry but I really shouldn't have done this and trust me it probably won't ever happen again." Nodding he looks down at the girl and ask "when did you relize you was gay." Shocked by the question from the boy she looks at him like he just grown a second head. Laughing he looks at her and says "you can trust me your secret is say with me. Besides I think its hot 2 girls getting it on." Looking up at the boys she ask " would you really be ok with me if I was gay?" Nodding his head he leads her to the living room "yeah I'm cool with it. Hell you could be my Lezbro." Laughing she look as him as they sit down to put there shoes on and says "look I am still trying to figure it out but you remind me of someone I was close to once and I feel like I can trust you with this so how about this. You pretend to be my boyfriend and I will be your lezbro and you call it." Thinking about he says "you don't want anyone to figure it out till your ready to tell them do you?" Looking over at the boy she sighs "no I have to figure everything out for myself and I will need you to help me out at school so please pretend to be my boyfriend and I will even come play video games with one at times." Loving the idea of having someone to play video games with he smiles at her and says "deal."


	25. Chapter 25

On the way home Santana asked Puck "can we stop and pick something up to eat mom and dad won't be home till late and I don't want to cook." Glancing at the girl he says "sure what do you want." Looking out the window she see's them passing Breadstix and groans when she see's Quinn sitting with Finn at a table and says "I want a cheeseburger." Nodding they head to get the food. When they pull up in her driveway she arches and eyebrow and mumbles "hummm I guess my dad is home early today." Turning to the boy she says "thanks for bringing me home and when I have time we will play some video games." Smiling he says "sure sounds good. See you tomorrow." Getting out of the car and getting her things she walks into the house.

Hearing the door open her father looks up and see's his daughter and smiles as she sits on the couch. "Did you have a good day mija?" Thinking over the answer in her head she turns and says "could of been better. What are you doing home early. I thought you had to work till late tonight." Seeing his daughter is curious she says "you mother and I wanted to talk to you about a call she got today." Trying to think if she had got into trouble she looks at hims "a call about what?" Seeing his daughter trying to figure out whats its about he says "its about your brother. Lets wait till you mother gets here she should be here soon." Letting it be for now she eats her food and waits for her mother. As she is getting up to put her trash in the kitchen she hears the front door open. Walking out of the kitchen she see's her parents whispering "so what did you 2 want to talk to me about." Looking up at there daughter Maribel ask "can you get you phone and call Aida and put her on speaker while I call Bella?" Nodding her head she gets her phone out of her bag and does as she is ask. When she hears her sister answer she tells her "hey papá and mamá wanted me to call and put you on speaker." Her sister tells her its fine and she sits with her parents and they get her other sister on the phone.

Tired of waiting she looks at her parents holding her phone out infront of her "will you just spill it already?" Taking a deep breath Maribel begins "I got a call today at work from your brothers Lawyer. He called to tell me that they have decided to charge him with manslaughter instead of murder. He also told me that his trial begins this tomorrow morning." Waiting for thier kids to answer they hear Aida say "so he starts his trial tomorrow isn't that fast?" Looking at her husband he answers "they want to hurry up and get it over with cause Cam's mother has made it a point to try and push as much as she can. He said that the judge doesn't want to deal with a mother bugging him to get it over with." Looking at Santana as she ask "so they are rushing this cause his mother is being a bi... witch about crap. How can they do that." Taking a deep breath her mother looks at her and says "the judge got a death threat on you brother. So they want to get it under way to keep him safe." Bella sighs and says "basicly they want to get him into trial so they can sentence him."

Looking at each other Maribel says "basicly yes. They think that will be the only way to keep him safe at this point." Aida laughs "yeah send his ass to prison to keep him safe. Hmmm that make so freaking since what so ever but whatever." Leaning back in her chair Santana ask "how long will he get?" Looking over at there daughter Jose speaks up "we don't know how long he will be gone." Looking at her father she ask "how long will the trial be?" Looking back at his daughter he says "that I don't know a few weeks maybe I don't know if they offer a plea and he takes it maybe not long at all." Laying her head back on the chair she says "so he has screwed up his life and future. How lovely." Knowing there sister is right Bella and Aida agree at the same time "yeah sounds about right." Speaking to there daughters again Jose says " Sancho will need up now more than anything we will have to be there for him. When he goes to prison he will need us then to." Looking back at her father Santana says "so since he made a stupid mistake we have to put our lives on hold?" Before either parent can answer they hear Bella says "no we don't put our lives on hold we just have to do what we can when we can." Thinking about this Santana speaks up again "well I am a 15 year old high school student I don't have alot of time now with cheerio's and school work and if coach has her way I will mostlikely end up in glee club to so one of you please tell me when will i have free time?" Sighing Aida answers "on weekends like Sunday or something a day when you are free you can go see him."

Desiding she has had enough of this converstaion Santana leans forward "is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Her parents look at her and her father says "San with this trial going on the public will know more about who he is and the kids at school will put 2 and 2 together and figure out you are his sister. Be prepared you will probably start hearing rude comments." Sighing she sits back in her chair "great just great I am losing one of my best friends, my coach is being a nut job and my brother is going on trial. What else could go wrong?" Laughing to try and lighten the mood Aida says "well you could be pregnant." Blushing she looks at her phone and says "hush you. You don't get to answer anything else I am not pregnant." Looking at how red there daughter is they think they know why but leave it. After talking a bit more they end the calls and Santana stand to leave the room to go rest. "Santana I am going to take you to school in the morning and let the principal know whats going on ok?" Nodding she says "yeah thats fine I am gonna go take a shower and go to bed I will see you in the morning."

When there daughter is out of the room Maribel looks at Jose "you know she will catch hell right?" Sighing he pinches the bridge of his nose "yeah I know just give the office both of our cells incase they need them." Sitting back on the couch Maribel says "I have this feeling one or both of us will be at the school just as much as we are at the trial." Knowing his wife is right he says "well give them the girls cell numbers to that way if we can't get there one of them might be able to and let them know they can talk to them just the same as they can us." Nodding her head Maribel tells her husband "well I am going to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day." Kissing his wife he tells her "I will be up shortly." With that Maribel heads to bed and Jose sits on the couch thinking shit this is going to be hard. Grabbing his phone he sends a text to someone he knows can help no matter how mad they are. Putting his phone in his pocket he heads up the stairs when his phone beeps. He pulls it out and checks it seeing the reply he knows his daughter will be ok. When he walks in his bedroom his wife looks at him "our family may fall apart you know that right." Looking at his wife he says "only if we let sweetheart. We will do our best to keep it together." Laying down they both fall asleep dreeding the next day.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Santana walks into the kitchen and see's her parents drinking coffee and greats them grabing a cup of coffee for herself and a banana. Sitting down to join them her father looks at her "your sister will be picking you up after school and taking you home with her. Don't give her a fit please. This will be our routine till things calm down. One of us will pick you up from there." Looking at her father like he is crazy she says "you expect me to go to my sisters house when all she wants to do is fight with me all them time?" Nodding he says "she called this morning and we talked to her about somethings and she told us you could go there after school. It was her idea." Thinking her sister is up to something she says "if she starts anything with me I will come to you and I will expect something different. She knows I have Cheerio's till 4:30 right." Nodding his head he tells her "yes she know and has agreed to pick up after practice." Agreeing to this they go about there morning.

Maribel take Santana to school while Jose goes to the hospital to hand his patients to someone else till the trial is over. When they get to the school Maribel parks and they both get out and head inside. Going straight to the office they are greated my Mr. Figgins the principal, as they sit down in his office he looks threw the glass door and see's a pissed off coach heading his way. "Why didn't you let me know one of my cheerio's was in your office. As her coach I should of been informed." Looking up at her he says "they just got here and Mrs. Lopez asked to speak with me. But seeing as you are already her it saves me the time of calling you." Leaning against this book shelf she waits for the older Lopez to speak. Maribel looks at her daughter and see's her daughter shrug and look back at her mother. Shaking her head Maribel turns back to the principal "I don't know if you know of our situation outside of school or not but I am sure you have heard about the shooting at the end of summer." Seeing both of them nod she continues " the man that did the shooting is Santana's older brother, and the boy he shot was a friend that was our neighbor. We was informed that his trial will start today and I was wanting to come in and inform you all of this." Sittin back in his chair the principal looks at Maribel and says "ok we know how bulling can be at this school and with this going on she will be a target." Turning to Santana he continues "if you have any problems at all come to myself or Sue and we will take care of it. I will infor your other teachers so they can keep and eye out too."

Looking at the man Santana says "thank you I will let you know if I have any problems." Looking down at her cheerio knowing she is lieing she speaks up "sandbags if you have any problems with these baboons come to me and I will take care of them. You are one of mine and I will take care of it." Knowing her coach is serious she says "yes ma'am." She turns back to Maribel and says "even if she doesn't come to me I will know because I have this whole place wired with audio and video so I will know before he does." she says pointing to Figgins. Maribel looks at them and says "thank you both. I am going to give you both my cell number, my husbands and both my other daughters if anything happens you can call one of them. You have my permission to talk to Bella and Aida about everything as you would with me." Taking the numbers they agree if anything happens they will call one of them.

After the meeting in the office is over they walk out in the hall and Maribel tells her "remember you are to wait here for Bella after school understand." Nodding she tells her mother "yeah I got it I am going to be late for class I will talk to u later love you." With that they part ways and head where they need to be. Half way down the hall Santana looks up to see Brittany and Quinn headed in her direction. "Morning Sanny why was you in the office did you get into a fight?" Brittany asked the girl. Looking up at the blond she says "no its nothing, mamá just wanted to talk to coach and Figgins about something is all. Nothing to worry about." Not bothering to look at Quinn she walks on down the hall. What she didn't know was Quinn new what the meeting was about but kept it to herself.

As the day went on Santana was relieved that no one had approached her all day. That would be short lived as she walks to the lockroom. As she walks in 2 of the senior cheerio's walked up to her one of them ask "hey Lopez are you related to that guy who murdered that boy this summer?" Stopping in her tracks she says "why do you want to know Shelby?" Stepping closer to her she says "cause if he murdered a guy I'm sure you could try the same thing and I am not willing to be around you if thats the case." Trying to not let the words bother her she says "yeah I am he is my brother. So back off." The other girl steps up and says "NO I think you need to back off in fact I think you need to disappear. Your brother is a murder and is going to rot in jail. When he dies he will burn in hell." Not noticing the blond approaching they hear her before they see her "you know as captian of this squad I have say over who is here and who is not. Once coach hears how you 2 are talking to her best flier she is going to be pissed so I think you both need to back the fuck up off her." Standing between her friend and the other 2 now she see Brittany walking up behind them not saying anything. Claire the other girl looks at there captain and says "oh so your going to defend her? She needs to be gone and you know it Fabrey." Looking at the 2 girls again she says laughing " you know for being seniors you are bother pretty stupid. I am the CAPTIAN so therefor I make the choices of who stays and who goes trust me Sue will be pissed I have already had a chat with her about you 2 once. Lets see what she says about this."

Grabbing the Latina's arm she pulls her away to walk out on the field with Brittany behind them. When they get to the field Sue goes to yell at them but see's Santana looking at her feet as she walks and to pissed off blonds behind her. Looking back at the door she see Shelby and Claire walking out. Sighing she yells "everyone start stretching. Fabrey over here now." Quinn walks over to her "why are all 5 of you late to my practice?" Quinn tells her what had happened in the locker room. Sighing she says "fine stand right here." Quinn moves to where she is told and hear Sue yell at the cheerio's " I want all of you in front of me sitting on the big asses of yours giving me your full attention in less than 5 seconds now move it." Once all the girls at seat she notices Santana and Brittany had sit in the back off to the side. Looking at the group she says "Shelby and Claire stand up." Bothe girls do as they are told and stand up. Looking at the girls Sue glares at them "both of you are seniors. How you have got this far in school is beyond me seeing as you are showing just how truely smart you both are today. You both had the nerve to corner a fellow cheerio in the locker room and proceeded to bully her oversomething she has no control over. I will NOT stand for that. You are both off the squad I want your uniforms in my office before you leave not get out of my site." 

All the girls watch the 2 girls leave the field and turn back to the coach. She looks at them and says "One of my cheerio's is going threw a hard time right now. Those 2 desided to bully her because of it. I am going to tell you all whats going on and if you have a problem with it and can't stand behind her and support her you can join dumb and dumber in the locker room cleaning out your locks do you all understand?" Waiting for the girls to answer her she turns to Santana "sandbags here now." Santana stands up and walks to her coach. Sue looks at her squad and says " sand bags brother is going on trial today for the shooting that happened over the summer. None of you know what truely happened other than her and maybe Q and Legs over there. She hasn't told anyone so therefor only she knows the truth. If any of you can't support her and stand behind her threw this let me know now so I can replace you." Looking at the girls she see's them all sitting there looking at her waiting. "Can you all stand behind her and not put judgement in?" Seeing everyone nod she continues "fine seeing as it is almost 4:30 get out of here and if I hear of any of you back stabbing her and I will hear about it. You might as well bring me your uniforms as soon as you do it cause I will kick you off too." Turning she tells Quinn to get them out of her site. Looking down at Santana she says "anymore prolems come to me got it." Seeing the girl nod she walks off.

Santana waits for everyone to leave the field before turning to Quinn "thanks but you didn't have to do that in there I could of handled it on my own." Walking over to her she says "S you are my best friend yeah we had a fight but I made a promise to have your back and thats what I was doing." Looking at the girl for the first time in a couple of days she ask "how did you know all this was going on today?" Laughing Quinn looks at her "a girl never reveals her secrets. Now come on lets get out of here. Do you need a ride home?" Shaking her head Santana tells her "no I have to go to Bella's after school everyday while the trial is going on because there has been threats put out. I don't know what they was but I have to go to her house everyday." Knowing the shorter girl wasn't liking it she says "sorry to hear that. But I will wait with you till she gets here." Once they got there things they met Brittany on the steps. The dancer looks up and smiles "have you 2 made up now?" Laughing the girls sit down Quinn looks at her and says "yeah we are working on it." They sit there chatting till Brittany's mom pulls up and both girls stand and walk down the steps "B do you think you mom would wait till Bella gets here to pick up S?" Shrugging Brittany walks over to the car and ask her mom. Turning she tell Quinn "she said yeah we can wait why?"

Looking at Brittany she says "tell you mom I will explain in a few." Brittany tells her mom what Quinn had said and as Quinn turns to Santana "look S you and I both know neither one of us is good at apologizing but I'm sorry for the other day I had alot on my mind and I am trying to figure it out." Looking up Santana nods "yeah me to." Looking to see if Brittany is listening she notices she isn't and turns back to Quinn "Q I fucked up lastnight." Getting scare Quinn looks down at her "what do you mean you fucked up?" Seeing the blond is worries says "I slept with Puck yesterday after school. I didn't want to but I did." Looking down at the girl Santana see's something in her eyes but not sure what it is before she hears her speak "well... I don't know what to say San." Shaking her head she says "there's nothing to say. I just had to get it off my chest." Before Quinn can say anything else Bella pulls in and Santana looks at Quinn and says "see you tomorrow." Turning to Brittany she says "see you tomorrow B." Quinn watches the girl walk to her sisters car and get in. She walks to Brittany's mom's car and gets in and explains why she wanted to wait as they head home.

As they leave the parking lot Bella turns to her sister "how was your day?" Looking out the window she says "had a problem in the lockerroom but coach took care of it after Quinn ripped 2 seniors a new one." Nodding Bella says "yeah Sue called to me so I new that. How was the rest of your day?" Looking at her sister like she is nuts she says "fine." Seeing here sister look at her funny she says "look I know I haven't always been the best sister or best person to be around but I am not going to let anything happen to you. I am the only one that gets to fight with you or be mean to you. If anyone else does it then I will go all Lima Heights on there asses." Laughing Santana tells her "thats my line damn it." Smiling Bella looks at her sister "well I ment what I said." Looking back out the window Santana says "I don't hate you you know. Your my sister I love you even when you mean as hell to me. But I know you hate me and thats fine. But I will always love you even when you disown me." Looking back at her sister she say with a sigh "I don't hate you. Maybe when you was little I did but not so much now. I just don't know how to talk to you and I won't disown you." 

Deciding to test the water she looks at her sister and ask "so there is nothing I could do or say that would cause you to disown me ever?" Thinking about this she says "well no I mean there are things I wouldn't like or be happy about but I wouldn't disown you. Why?" Looking back at her sister she says "just wondering is all." The rest of the car rid is quiet even with a one year old in the car as Santana looks back she see's he is asleep. Turning back around she thinks to herself _"maybe this arrangement won't be so bad. Maybe I can start to have a better relationship with my sister and I will get to be with my nephews more often." _Pushing the thoughts out of her head as they pull into her sisters house.


	27. Chapter 27

That evening it was her father that had picked her up. As they was driving home he looks at his daughter "your coach called us to tell us what happened." Turning to look at him she says "Q pretty much took care of it. Coach just kicked them off the squad. The funny thing is I asked Q how she knew about everything and all she would tell me is a girl never tells her secrets. Now I wonder who could of told her anything?" Trying to look at thougthful as possing Jose says "hmmmm I have no clue mija. Who do you think it was?" Laughing his daughter tells him "you know you can't lie for shit. I know it was you I just want to know why?" Pulling into the driveway he shuts the car off and turns to his daughter "Quinn promised us she would take care of you no matter what and I believed the girl. I new you would tell her what was going on cause your just as stubborn as your mother is. So I sent her a message and called her this morning to explain it all to her. She told me she would watch your back like she promised. That girl cares about you even when your fighting."

Getting out of the car she looks at her father again "thank you. It actually helped us start to move past this fight." Walking into the house he ask her "are you going to tell me what this is really all about or what." Shaking her head she tells him "maybe sometime just not yet." With that she heads upstair to change and put her things in her room. When she get back down to the kitchen she see's her mother and hugs her. "You got us breadstix? Awsome your the best mother ever." Smiling she kisses her daughters head as they all sit down to eat. After dinner Santana decided to tell them about Bella "you know Bel talked to me today after school. We are going to try and work out our problems and see if we can't start getting along. But to be honest I think something is really going on with her." Nodding Maribel speaks up "yeah we know she will come to us when she is ready." With that they watch a bit of TV cause Santana didn't want to ask about the trial yet. Heading to bed she tells her parents good night.

The next morning everything was about the same as every other morning but instead of her mother driving her to school her father did. Once she was at school she went to her looker. As she opens it to put her things in she see's Quinn and her Big Foot heading her way. "Finn you blew me off last night what the hell?" Looking down at the girl he says "sorry but I got detention from Mr. Schue." Looking at the boy out of the corner of her eye she hers Quinn ask "why did you get detention Finn?" Waving his hands he says "I don't know it was nothing really but I have it." Sighing she says "fine we can hang out tomorrow then." Dropping his head he says "I have detention on week actually." Groaning Quinn tells him "you know what, whatever when get over dentention then find me till then go away cause I really want to slap you right now." Knowing his girlfriend is serious he turns and rushes down the hall. Turning to her lock she opens it and is shocked to see the Latina standing at hers going threw a notebook. "Hey S didn't see you there. How are you this morning." hoping the girl hadn't witnessed the whole scene. Looking up from her book she shrugs and says "long enough to see the Jolly Green Giant run away like a scared puppy." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "are you ever going to call him by his name?" Closing her book and looking at the blond she says "nope not if I don't have to." With that she closes her locker and heads to class dreading her day.

There morning went by quickl, by lunch Sue had called them to her office again. As the three girls walk in she points to the chairs infront of her desk "Sit." When the girls at seat she begins "Mr. Ed asked Figgins his band of misfits could preform at the assembly Thursday. You 3 was suppose to stop this little club. Now tell me how they have enough people to do this." Scooting around in her chair she hears Quinn says "we have pulled down all the sign up sheets, scared anyone that we heard talking about joining, honestly coach we don't know what else to do other than get Mr. Schue fired." Tapping her chin she can see Sue is really thinking about doing that then she see's her dismiss the idea "Nah we can't get him fired that would be to easy. You better come up with something. Now go." When the girls leave they hear Brittany speack up "I know Mr. Schue isn't the greatest teacher but I really thought coach was going to have one of us try to get him fired." Nodding in agreement the other 2 look at her. Santana looks at the girls and says "well we still have time how about we head to lunch."

The rest of there day had been slow with them trying to figure out how to please thier coach. Coming up with nothing they give up. "Shit Q I don't know how we can do it. I mean Puck and the other jocks already toss that Kurt kid into the dumpster all the time. We have had the rest of them slushie. I mean shit what else can we do?" Sitting back in her chair in the library she shakes her head "hell if I know S." Looking at her two best friends Brittany says "we could always pay Lord Tubbington to take care of this problem for us. I know he is part of the Mofia." Looking at there blond friend like she is crazy Santana speaks up "lets say that for the last ditch effort ok. We can come up with something else." Shaking her head and closing her eyes Quinn says "I think Finn is cheating on me." Looking up from her book Santana says "random much? How does that help us with coach?" Sighing Quinn looks at her "I think he is cheating on me with Rachel. Thats how it helps us." Crossing her arms Santana looks at her "told you that you could do better than him. But how are we going to find out if he is or not?" Propping her arms on the table Quinn says "that I don't know." Seeing the girl looking defeated she say to her "look Q lets just do our work and we will worry about this later ok?" Nodding they do just that as they watch Brittany pick up her crayons they laugh and finish thier work.

When practice rolls around they are shocked to see only half the squad on the field as they walk up Quinn looks at them "where is everyone else?" Turning to there captian they here one of the juniors speak up "coach has them fallowing Mr. Schue to see what he is up to. Sometimes that woman scares me." Looking at the girl she ask "ok so where is coach at then Melissa? She never misses a practice." Shrugging her shoulder she says "she told us to be out here waiting on you. You would know what to do with us for practice and then she left." Sighing Quinn looks at the remaining part of the squad she has a total of about 9 girls not including herself, Britt and Santana. Looking at all them she says "fine 10 laps and Santana is in the lead if you can't keep up with her I tell coach how you are slacking. S get them started." With that they head out to do there laps and she see's Santana isn't making it easy on the girls. After watching them for a few laps she desides it will be hard to really practice but the ones she has needs it. Mostly the ones that are newer. As they finish the laps she hears the panting and smiles. Ok we are going to practice tossing today and if any of you drop someone you will due suicides till you pass out understand?" Knowing there captain is serious the agree. To Quinns suprise noone gets dropped. Santana had come close a few times but manage to save herself. The shocking part was that is was Brittany that almost dropped her.

After practice the girls are sitting on the steps waiting for there rides. "You still going to Bella's?" Nodding she says "yeah. Wanna her something shocking Q?" Quinn looks at the girl and says "sure whats that." Smiling Santana says "she told me sorry yesterday and was actually being nice to me. I don't know what has gotten into her but she wants to try and work on our relationship." Seeing the girl is happy she says "thats good S I'm happy for you." Hearing this Brittany turns and ask "are you sure Bella wasn't adopted? I mean she kinda looks like you and Aida but she acts nothing at all like you guys. OH! Or maybe she was abducted by aliens and they programmed her to be that way." Laughing Santana looks at her and says "well she isn't adopted but you never know about the alien thing." Still laughing they look up to see Bella and Brittany's mom pull in. Turning to her friends she says "see you guys later." Waving they girls in the cars to leave.

When Santana gets in she hears Bella speak up "papá and mamá got out of court early today they said they should be home by the time I drop you off there." Looking at her sister then to the back she she see's its just her and her sister "ok thats fine. Where are the rugrats at today?" Seeing her sister sink into her seat she says "I will explain when we get you home that way I can tell you all at once." Not liking the sound of this Santana sits back in her seat and waits for her sister to get her home.


	28. Chapter 28

When they get to the house they see that there parents aren't there yet. Santana lets them in and got to change and put her stuff in her room. When she comes back down she see's her sister has a glass in her hand with what looks like whiskey in it. Heading to the kitchen to get a bottle of water she goes back to the living room to wait on her parents with her sister. While she is turning the channels on the TV she hears her parents both pull up. Seeing her sister look to the door she watches her look back at her glass and pour more alcohol into it. Sighing she knows she can't let her sister leave tonight.

When thier parents come in they head to the living room they spot the glass in Bella's hand and Jose ask "how many have you had?" She looks at her father and says "this is my 3rd. I know I won't be driving anymore tonight trust me. Cause this probably won't be my last." Shaking his head he joins his wife on the couch. Looking at her parents Santana says sarcasticly "oh hi I'm fine by the way nothing big happened today since you ask." Snorting Bella looks at her sister and says winking at her "nice of you to share that little tid bit of information with us." Shaking her head she looks at her sister and says "ok since they are home now, will you tell us what is going on and why you don't have the kids with you?" Walking over to the chair across from her sister she say sit down holding her glass and says "well... not really sure how to say all this." Taking a deep breath she looks at her parents then her sister "Kemen and I have desided to get a divorce." Looking at her daughter shocked Maribel ask "why would you do that you seem to love each other so much." Rolling her eyes she says "well it could be due to the fact that I have been cheating on him for the past 5 months." Leaning forward Jose speaks up "ok who the hell have you cheated on you husband with and why?" Taking another drink she looks at her father "a guy I work with and because I don't love Kemen anymore."

Sitting there stund Santana looks at her sister and blurts out "you accused me of sleeping with you husband and all along its been you that has been sleeping around on him? Did you even tell him or did he find out on his own?" Looking at her sister with tears in her eyes she says "I'm sorry I did that to you. It was my own guilt eatting at me Its like they always say the accuser is usually the guilty party. To answer you question I didn't tell him I was going to but didn't. He came home early yesterday from work and caught us." Seeing her parents slump in thier seats she see's her sister stand up. "What about the boys?" Santana ask her sister pacing. Flinching at the harsh tone she got she looks at her sister "Bernie was taking a nap, Carlos was at daycare and Hec was at school. They didn't see anything." Shaking her head she stops and glares at her sister "NO I mean who is going to take them you or Kemen?" Looking up at her sister she says softly "he is for now till I can get my things out of the house. He is staying at his mothers house. He wants to do join custody but he wants the house to he is staying with her till I can get an apartment."

Sitting back down Santana looks at her sister. "This is your 2nd marriage grant it the first one didn't last but a few months but still its you second marriage. Who the hell is this wonderful guy you are fucking around with." Maribel looks to her youngest and says "one more time cursing like that and I will wash you mouth out young lady." Shaking her head Bella says "no I deserved it. And his name is Randy he moved her a year ago when I was on leave from work, he was the one filling in for me till I got back and they just kept him on full time. He has a son who is 2months old that he is fighting for custody of since the mother is taking drugs now." Looking at his daughter Jose ask "do you see youself staying with this one? Or is he just a fling?" Finishing her drink and getting up to get another she says "honestly I have no clue but I know I am falling in love with him." Groaning Santana stands up and raises her voice "you was suppose to be in love with Kemen. He is my brother in law. This new guy will be nothing to me ever."

Looking up at his youngest he knows this is how she truely feels and says "Santana sit down please." Glaring at her father she says "why I think I have heard everything I want to hear about this." Standing up he looks down at his daughter and points to her chair "I said sit down. Now please do so." Feeling like a little kid next to her father she does as he says. Looking back to his other daughter he ask "is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Thinking about this she says "nope that pretty much sums up about everything going on with me." Rubbing his face he says" fine now that we have that out of the way we need to call Aida. Something happened today we need to talk to you guys bout." With that Maribel dials her daughter to get her on the phone. Once they have all there kids attention Jose tells them "the DA offered a plea today. If Sancho takes it he will end up spending 18 to 20 years in prison. They said if he goes threw court with this he could be facing up 35 to 50 years. You brother wanted us to talk to you guys before he desided what to do." Taking in what there father says Aida ask "is there no chance of him getting found not guilty?"

Sighing Maribel speaks up "no since he was the one holding the gun and Camden's mother pushing like she is there is no chance of that." Sitting there quietly Santana is think then starts talking out load "if he gets 18 to 20 years I will be 33 to 35 when he gets out. If he doesn't take it I will be over 50 when he gets out. This freaking sucks." Seeing what his daughter is getting at he says "with the 18 to 20 he could get out early with good behavior. He would be on parole but he could get out." Bella looks at her parents "so what are we suppose to do tell you what we think he should do and you tell him or what?"

Nodding Maribel says "the DA gave him over night to think about it and we are to talk to his lawyer before court so he can let Sancho know since we can't see him before court. So what do you guys think." Bella looks at her parents and says "take the pleas." A few seconds later they hear Aida "I think he should take the plea that way he stands a chance of getting out early." Looking at there youngest they see she is having a war with herself "baby what do you think?" her mother ask. Santana looks up and shrugs "this should be his choice not ours. But if it was me I would take the plea. But I refuse to tell him to do so. That is up to him."

Looking at his daughter Jose says "mija he wants all of our input." Shaking her had she looks at them and says "I will give you my answer in the morning to give to his lawyer and him." With that the girl gets up and says "I am tired I will see you all in the morning. Night and I love you all." With that she heads to her room to figure out what to say to her brother and his lawyer. The other stay in the living room till they see Bella about to pass out and they get her to bed and head to bed themselves.


	29. Chapter 29

When Santan got to her room she grabbed her notebook out of her bag and sat at her desk. She thought about what to say to her brother since she hadn't go to see him since everything happened. Sighing she rubs her face with her hands and grabs her pen "here goes nothing." She puts the pen to the paper and starts writing.

_Dear Sancho and Mr. Greenwood,_

_I know you asked for our input on what you should do. But honestly I can't tell you what to do. All I can say if it was me I would take the plea. Because I would rather send 18 to 20 years instead of possibly 35 to 50. But in reality you don't know if thats what you would get or not. So no I can't tell you what you should do. All I know is either way I will be 33 to 35 or over 50 when you get out. I am still in freaking high school for God sake. My biggest choices right now should be what party to go to or who to date. I can't tell you what to do on this. But I can say I do love you Sancho no matter what. Yeah you fucked up you did. You know you did. But I am not holding that against you. Yeah I am pissed at you. I am losing my brother for the majority of my life and I lost a friend who was like a brother to me too. I am not blame just you I am blaming both of you for what happened. You both new better. But I still love you and I love Cam. So with that all I can say is this choice is up to you. I know you won't be the same man when you get out of prison. No one ever is. Prison changes people so I know you will change. With that all I can say is I'm sorry, but you are on your own with this choice. _  
_Love you always, _

_Santana_

Wiping her eyes of the tears she knows has staind her paper she grabs and envalope and folds the letter and puts it in and seals it on the front she writes _Sancho and Mr. Greenwood._ Putting the letter by her phone so she don't forget it she heads to take a shower and get ready fo bed.

The next morning she walks downstairs and see's her parents and sister sitting at the table eatting. She greats them and starts eating. When they are done with breakfast Bella tells them she will take San to school since she is headed that way so that there parents can get to the courthouse. Walking to the door Santana turns to her father "give this to his lawyer and tell him to read it with him please. I do ask you don't read it though." Taking the envalope he tells her "I promise we won't read it and we will give it to them." With that she head out the door with her hungover sister to head to school.

When they get to school Bella tells her she will pick her up and Santana tells her she doesn't have practice that night to be there by 3:30. Walking in she is met by Quinn and Brittany. "Hey guys whats up?" Looking at the girl they can see something is wrong. Quinn looks at her and says "coach is pissed still and she made Figgins move the assembly to today at 2. You look upset are you ok?" Thinking this could get a couple different answer she just looks at the 2 blondes and says "yeah I'm fine. Just a ruff night of family drama is all." Seeing this is all they are gonna get out of the girl they head to class. Once they get to first period Santana feels her phone vibrate with a new text looking to Quinn she can see she isn't the one texting so thinks it maybe Brittany. Opening the text message she is shocked at what it says.

**INCOMING TEXT FROM UNKNOWN: Hey little sis I am using my lawyers phone to text you real fast. Only he is the one typing. I got your letter and I know your mad and that is part of the reason I haven't seen you yet. I'm sorry I am. But I would like for you to let me know what you think.**

**SENT: Sancho its like I said I can't tell you what to do. You have to decide.**

**INCOMING TEXT FROM UNKNOWN: Yeah I know that but what do you think?**

Sighing Santana looks up to see Quinn watching her looking back at the phone she text back.

**SENT: FINE take the plea it will get you out sooner. Hope you happy now. Love you but have to go in class and being watched.**

**INCOMING TEXT FROM UNKNOWN: Not happy but glad you told me what you think. I love you little sis take care and hope to see you soon. Study hard and whoop ass like you know how.**

Reading the last text she puts her phone away and listens to the teach. She can feel eyes on her and doesn't have to look to know who is watching her. The rest of the day goes by with nothing happening. They head to the gym and all the cheerio's are sitting together with Quinn sitting byside Sue and Santana on the other side of her and Brittany behind her. Santana turns to Quinn "what the hell is this shit all about anyways?" Looking at the girl she tells her "coach said its Mr. Schue's way of trying to get members to join Glee Club." At this point Brittany leans down and says "why doesn't he just ask people instead of making up sit here with nothing going on? I'm sure if he asked people they would join or they wouldn't." Both girls look back at the tall blonde when Santana speaks up "B we have been scaring people away from joining like coach wanted us to." Looking down at the girls she says "ohhhhh that was for this things I thought it had to do with the Geeks that play that game with the back and white peices and board." Both girls start looking at the blond when Quinn asked "are you talking about the chess club? why would you... you know what never mind I am not even going to ask how you got them mixed up." With that they turn back around when the music start.

To say everyone was shocked would be and a lie. They couldn't believe what they was hearing and what they was seeing. Turning to look at Quinn she knows its not good leaning over Santana says "did you know he was joining this club?" Seeing the girl shake her head she looks to Brittany for help. Leaning down the dancer says "Sorry Q but you boy can't dance for shit. Oh and look now it looks like Rachel is humping him infront of the whole school." Glaring at her friend she says coldly "I can see that Britt thanks." Santana reaches over and grabs Quinns hand and squeezes it. With this contact she pulls her hand away and looks over to there coach who looks like she is about to puke any minute missing the hurt look on her best friends face. "Coach what the hell are we going to do?" Turning to ther captain she says "this is why I wanted this club stopped trust me I will come up with something tonight." With that they watch the rest of performance. Once in a while coach would have to tell Brittany to sit still. Once its over they only hear jewfro clapping.

As they leave the building Santana looks at her best friends seeing her sister pull in "see you guys tomorrow." With that she leave the two girls and leaves with her sister. Brittany looks at Quinn as her mom pulls up. "You riding with me or your mom coming to get you." Looking up at the girl she tells her "I am going to wait for Finn and then my mom is coming." With that the girl gets in the car and leaves. Heading back into the Building she looks around for Finn and can't find him but she finds his best friend "Puck have you seen Finn?" Looking at the blond he laughs "yeah he left with that Berry girl. Sorry to say this Quinn but you man was flirting like crazy with her too and I saw him kiss her earlier after they got done singing." Looking around she sighs "ok thanks. I will see you later I am going home I can't deal with him right now anyways." Looking the girl up and down he says "I can take you if you want. I have my moms car. Maybe we can talk cause trust me he isn't up there on my list right now either." Looking at the boy she agrees to let him take her home.


	30. Chapter 30

When Santana got home she didn't pay attention to the driveway just made her way in with Bella. When they walk threw the front door they look in the livingroom to see there parents and oldest sister talking. Santana turns back to Bella and ask "why didn't you tell me Aida was going to be here?" Shrugging she says "I didn't know she was." Walking in the room they both ask at the same time "what are you doing here?" Looking up at her 2 younger sisters she laughs "well nice to see you both to. I came in this afternoon to see what was going on. I took half a day and tomorrow off. Diego is keeping the kids so they don't miss school." Nodding they sit down and look at there parents. Santana looks at them and ask "so what happened?" Maribel sits forward and says "he took the plea and they sentenced him to 18 to 20 years. He can go up for parole after 10 years. They are keeping him here till Friday then they are moving him to a prison. It will be about a 3 hour drive from here to go see him but its one of the better ones for what he is being charged for." Wiping a tear from her eye she looks to her husband for him to continue. "He wants to see all of you tomorrow. When he goes to prison he will only have one day a week to visit and that is Saturday's. When he does get out he will no longer be able to be around firearms or weapons of any kind. He will not be able to become a doctor. He won't be able to be around anyone else who has been in jail or prison."

Sitting back in there seats all three girls think about this. Aida looks at her youngest and ask "San do you think you can go see him?" Looking up at her sister she says "I don't know I am pissed at him still but I do want to see him before he goes even if it is to tell him I need time. He got his lawyer to text me today while I was in class and I wasn't happy about it. So yeah I want to see him. What time will we have to be there?" Looking at the girls Maribel answers "they are going to let us see him from 2 to 3 they are giving us all and hour with him." Nodding Santana looks at her parents " I will have to tell coach in the morning I will be missing practice." Nodding in agreement Jose tells her " I will be the one comeing to pick you up tomorrow." Looking at everyone again she says "well I am going to go change. Are we cooking supper or what since I didn't eat lastnight?" Looking at her daughter Maribel laughs and stands " I am cooking go change and supper will be done in 30 min." Looking at the clock she see's its later than she thought and heads upstair.

Once supper is done Maribel calls everyone to the table and see's Bella has started on a liquid dinner again "Bella baby you will eat dinner and you will be staying here again tonight." Nodding while taking a drink she walks to the table. Aida looks at her and says "you better slow down on the drinking Bel." Flipping her sister off she hears her other sister laugh and before she could say anything Maribel slaps her on the arm and says "enough of that now eat and stop flipping your sisters off. My Lord it is as if I have 3 teens in the house tonight instead of one." Rolling her eyes Bella then hears Santana say "could of told you that you was gonna get slapped for that." Earning a glare from her half drunk sister she laughs again as they eat. Just when everyone is finishing they hear the door bell and Santana looks at the clock and see's it is almose 7. Looking at her father she ask "who would be here this time of night?" Shrugging as he stands he tells them he will answer it.

As they hear the front door open they hear him yell for Santana "San its for you." Getting up from her chair she makes her way into the living room trying to figure out who is coming to her door at this hour. When she walks closer to the door she see's Quinn standing there with tear marks on her face and ask her "Q whats wrong are you ok? Are you hurt?" Shaking her head she ask "can we go to your room please I see both of your sisters are here?" Nodding the yells to her parents saying to is going to her room. As they walk up the starts she can see something is seriouly wrong with the girl and can now smell the alcohol on her breath.

Making thier way into the bedroom Santana looks at the girl as she shuts the door behind them "Q tell me whats going on. I can almost smell the alcohol from him." Looking at her best friends she breaks down in sobs and falls to the floor. Rushing over Santana kneels down beside her and wraps her arms around the girl and rocks her. When she starts calming down she ask again "Q whats going on talk to me sweetie." Taking a deep breath she looks up and says "Finn is cheating on me with the hobbit. So I get Puck to take me home and when we get there my parents aren't home so I asked him if he wanted to come in." Having a feeling she knows where this is going she swears she will kill Puck tomorrow. Taking another deep breath Quinn continues "when we got inside Puck asked if we could have a few drinks cause honestly I needed them to calm down before I killed Finn. Well we started drinking and went to my room. After quite a few drinks we start making out. Hell Finn could do it with the hobbit I could do it with Puck right. Wll one thing let to another and next thing I know I am nake on my bed with him on top of me. This whole time I am thinking 'maybe I'm to fat is why Finn cheated on me. Or maybe I'm not good enought' well before I know it I have this really bad pain between my legs and I notice its Puck starting to have sex with me."

Holding the girl tighter now she has mixed emotions part of her wants to rip Puck's dick off and the other part wants to slap the girl infront of her. She is brought out of her thought by the other girl "I asked him when he was finished if he uses protection and all he said to me was its ok I took care of it all." Santana looks at her and says "Q when he had sex with me he didn't use any he pulled out. Did he do that with you?" Sobbing again Quinn says "I don't know San. I was to drunk to know if he did befor or after." Sighing Santana stands up dragging the girl with her. "I will find out if he did or not. Do you want to stay here tonight or what?" Wiping her face Quinn looks at her "I can't my parents will be home before long I have to go home." Looking at the girl she says "ok go wash your face and I will see if I can get someone to take you home. But honestly Q it was stupid of you to do what you done for the reason's you done it." Quinn looks at her and says "that was to damn much to try and really figure out S. I think I am still alittle drunk." Shaking her head she says "you did it for the wrong reasons. For a straight A student you sure can be dumb at times." Laughing Quinn looks at her and says "this is coming from the person also slept with Puck. Why did you do it? I know why I done it but why did you?"

Looking at the girl she things about being honest for a second but then says "I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Trust me it wasn't all it was cracked up to be." Snorting the blond looks at her "you could say that again. It hurt like fucking hell. Why don't they tell you that instead of how good it feels cause honestly I don't want want to sleep with another man." Blushing she relizes what she says and walks to the bathroom leaving a dumb founded looking Latina behind. Once the bathroom door is shut Santana think out loud in a whisper "you and me both Q." When Quinn comes out they head down stair and ask if someone can take her home Bella looks up and laughs "nope they took my kesys away fom me. Says I am to drunk." Laughing at here sister Santana says "I would be safer on the roads than you Bella." Getting a thumbs up from the girl she looks at the other 3. Laughing Aida says "yeah I can take her. You riding with us?" Looking at her best friend she see's her nod "yeah I'm riding with you." With that they take Quinn home to sleep off her drunken state.

When Santana gets back in the car after walking Quinn to the door Aida turns to her as she pulls away "was she drunk San?" Nodding she says "yeah she did something really stupid tonight." Look at here sister she ask "please tell me she used protection?" Looking at here sister she says "the guy she slept with doesn't like to use it." After hearing the way her sister said this she ask "how do you know he don't like using protection." Sighing she knows her sister figure it out "Please don't tell mamá and papá ok." Seeing her sister nod in agreement she says "cause I slept with him earlier this week." Whipping her heard around to look at her sister she says "if he doesn't use protection you both stand a chance and I mean a high chance of getting pregnant. How could you be so reckless San."

Knowing here sister is right she isn't worried about herself but says "I'm not pregnant I started I am more worried about Q. She can't even remember if he pulled out like he did with me or not." Sighing Aida says "San its not just getting pregnant you need to worry about there are all kinds of STD's out there now days. You need to go get checked please even if its for my peice of mind." Looking at her sister she says "fine but I am not telling mamá and papá they will lock me in my room till I am 30." Knowing her sister is right she says "I have a friend that works in a clinic here I can call her tomorrow and see if she can test you when we get done seeing Sancho if you want." Thinking about this she says "yeah but you have to go with me tho." Agreeing they make the drive the rest of the way in silence.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Santana gets to school and heads straight for coaches office, knocking on the door she see's Santana and says "to what do I owe the honor of this visit JLO?" Walking in and taking a seat when the older woman points to a chair she says "well I was coming by to tell you that I will have to miss practice for just today." Eyeing the girl she ask "why do you need to miss practice?" Looking up at her coach she says "my brother took a plea bargain yesterday at court and they are sending him out tomorrow to prison and they told us we could see him one last time before he goes today and we have to be there at 2 to see him. Then I have a doctors appointment after wards." Sitting back in her chair Sue softens abit and ask "how long did he get?" Taking a deep breath Santana tells her "the plea was 18 to 20 years. If they proceeded with the trial he mostlikely would of got 35 to 50. Depending on what they wanted to give him and with this jury it would of mostlikely been close to 50." Nodding she understands and says getting back to her oldself " fine but you will not miss anymore unless you are dieing understand?" Nodding she gets up and walks to the door before she walks out she hears her coach once again "sandbags be prepared to hear alot of crap now that the trial is over. These little monsters at this school will hit you where it hurts." With that she goes back to her paper work and Santana heads to class.

Quinn was sitting in her chair in first period and Santana takes the seat beside her. "How you feeling today Q?" Looking up from her book she says "better than I thought I would. I'm sorry about showing up at your house lastnight, I just didn't know what to do." Reaching over and squeezing the girls had Santana tells her "you can come to my door anytime day or night." Before Quinn can say anything else the teacher walks in and starts class. After class Santana is walking down the hall and see's Puck at his locker, walking over towards the boys he see's her coming and before he can say anything she slams his lock shut and shoves him "what the hell Santana?" Gritting her teeth she looks at the boy and says so only he can hear "you got my best friend drunk and then fucked her. She is dating your best friend. How the fuck could you do that?" Looking around he looks back to the girl that is starting to scare him and says "look I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did and she didn't stop it." Clenching her fist she hits the locker by his head "PLEASE tell me you used protection with her?"

Swallowing hard he shakes his head and whispers "no." Dropping her head and shaking it she looks back up "did you even pull out?" Looking at the girl he says "I don't remember I had ALOT to drink when I was with her." Rolling her head back and looking at the ceiling she says in a dangerous tone "Puckerman I like you as a friend but I SWEAR to you and God and Buddha or whoever the hell you pray to that if you got her pregnant I will cut your balls off and feed them to you on a silver platter. You step foot near her again or you even so much as breath in her direction and I will show you how they do it in Lima Heights." Turning on her heals she heads down the hall and see Quinn looking at her funny as she walks up to the girls she hears her ask "S what was that all about?" Looking at the blond then turning to her locker she says "just getting a point across." Not having to hear what was said she knows it was about her. "San I was just as guilty lastnight." Turning to the girl she says "yeah you was but he should have been smart enough to wear a rubber. With both of us." With that she turns and leaves the blond standing there.

The rest of the day went by slowly for the Latina by the time 1:30 came around she was starting to get nervous about going to the doctor. When Figgins comes to get her she is thankful to be out of school but dreads the next few hours. As she is walking out of the school with her father she ask "so where are the others?" Looking down at his daughter he says "Bella road with your mother since she is still hungover. We are seriouly going to have to get her new habbit under control. Aida drove herself saying she had plans with you afterwards." Seeing his daughter shake her head he ask " what kinda plans do you to have?" As they got in the car she says "oh you know knock off a bank visit the liquor store. Go whore around you know the usual things." Looking at his daughter seeing a serious face he says "what? Hell no I will be telling your sister you are both going home with me end of story." At seeing how serious her dad is she bust out laughing and says "no papá I'm kidding. We are just gonna go chat I miss her alot and she agreed to spend sometime with me this afternoon. I promise its nothing illegal."

Smacking is daughters are he says "you young lady are going to give me a stroke or heart attack before you get out of high school." Still laughing Santana turns to her father "would you have me any other way tho?" Shaking his head they make the drive to the police station. When they get out of the car they her Maribel argueing with her daughters. Rolling there eyes at the same time they walk to the women. Shouting to get over them Jose ask "WHAT is going on here?" Turning to see her husband and youngest Maribel tells him "your oldest daughter thought it would be funny to call her sister a whore that can't keep her cloths on when we got here." Giggling Santana gets a glare from her mother and father "sorry" she whispers and walks over to sit on the steps and watch what is happening. Turning to his oldest he ask "Aida why on earth did you call your sister a whore?" Looking at her parents like 'you are really asking me this' she says "well I don't know maybe cause she is. She cheated on her husband and now is looking at all these cops like they are food walking around in uniforms and she hasn't eatten in a month." Flat out laughing at this Santana gets another glare "what? Sorry that was funny. But I will shut up now."

Turning back to his 2 oldest daughter he pinches the bridge of his nose and says calmly "girls we are here to see your brother can you please rein in on the teenage bullshit for and hour? Hell Santana is a teen and she isn't acting half as inmature as you two right now." Nodding her head she can't help but agree "true dat." Earning a glare from her mother she shuts up again. Aida looks at her parents and says "fine I will keep my comments to myself...till we get back home." Smirking at her younger sister she walks over to sit by her youngest. Bella turns to hear parents "are you guys seriouly going to let her be like this here?" Sighing Maribel says " Dios mío I swear I have 3 teenage daughters and the youngest is the most mature." Seeing Santana smile proudly Jose says "whatever lets get in there and see you brother it is almost 2 now move." When they get inside the girls have a seat while there parents check in to see there brother. 

As they are walking to a visiting room they stamp a cold clear liquid on the back of each person's hand, as the gaurd stamps Santana's hand she ask him "whats that for?" The man looks at her and says "its so we know you are a visitor and not an inmate." Raising her eyebrow at the man she ask "do I look like my brother to you?" Turning red the man says "we have to do it. Its station policy to stamp everyones hands even babies when they come in ma'am." Looking at the man again she ask "do I look like a ma'am to you? Hell how old do you think I am?" The man looks to the 2 laughing sisters standing byside the girl and then looks at her parents for help. Seeing the man look at him Jose walks over and says "sorry about that sir. My daughter didn't eat her polite flakes this morning." Grabbing his daughters are he drags her away "mija will you please stop you are starting to act like those 2 now." Pulling away from here father she things about smarting off but seeing him so serious she desides against it. As they enter the room they see Sancho sitting at the table and he stands to hug them all.


	32. Chapter 32

Santana stood at the back of the group as they walked in the room she see's her mother hug her brother and start to cry and he whispers in her ear, then she see's her father hug him and wipes a tear out of his eye. She was shocked to see her father cry because she hadn't ever seen him cry before. As her sister make thier way to her brother she see's him look over both of there shoulders and look at her as he hugs them. Finally she walks up to hear brother and hadn't relized she had been crying till he wipes the tears off her cheeks. Standing there just looking at each other for a few minutes they can both see the others watching them. Santana stares at her brother taking in his face. Finally Sancho turns his head and looks at the other in the room. Seeing his other 2 sister shrug he looks at his parents then turns back to his youngest sister "Lil S we only have an hour before you have to leave." Looking at her brother she finially speaks "you don't get to call me that anymore." With that the girls sits down between her sisters and plays with her fingers.

Sancho chokes back a sob knowing if anyone is going to be able to hurt him at this point it will be his baby sister. He was closer to her than he was the other two. He loved them all but he became close to her after the other 2 got married and moved out. Wiping his face with his sleeve he sits down and starts chatting with everyone. The visit was going well till about 30 minutes into it when Santana scoots her chair back and stands up. She looks at her oldest sister, which was expecting this reaction, and says "can we leave now I can't be here and do this?" Sancho sits back in his seat and looks up at his sister. "Santana you can't stay mad at me forever you know that right? Eventually you will have to get over it and move on." Starting to pace she looks at her brother and says "I will stay mad at you for as long as I want do you want to know why?" Feeling like crap under his sisters glare he clears his throat and ask "why?" Knowing it was a mistake to ask he just had to know.

Stopping her pacing she walks back to the table and slaps her hands down on it and leans over to her brother "I get to stay mad at you,"point her finger in his chest she continues "for as long as I like because you fucked me over and lied to me. You have caused so much shit to happen to me that you would even understand. YOU took one of my closest friends away, yeah I am mad at him for that to but you was the one that pulled the trigger. You are my only brother and now I am loosing you for probably half my life." Wiping her face of her tears she continues "Because of you I had to sneak into a hospital ICU because I was told to stay away just to see my friend one last time to say good bye. Because of you I wasn't aloud to be at that friends funeral. You have brought shit into my life that I didn't ever want." Standing up and pacing again she knows she will hear it from her parents later for sneaking into the ICU but doesn't care and says "because of you I take so much crap from people when they relize I am you sister. You are my brother and I love you but you don't get to tell I have to get over this. You dont' get to tell me that I don't get to stay mad at you." Turning to look at her brother he can see just how hurt the girl is and starts to cry with her. Seeing his sister walk around the table towards him he flinches thining she is about to slap him but instead she throughs her arms around his neck and hugs him for dear life and whispers to him "I can't do this today. I love you Sancho but I can't be here."

With that the girl lets her brother go and walks to the door turning to her sister "Aida I will be outside waiting on you." Before she can open the door to leave she hears her brother stand up and say "Santana look at me please." Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and turns to look at her brother who says "I'm so sorry, I never ment to hurt you. It kills me to know I am hurting you. Honestly I don't know what to say other than I am sorry. I love you dearly and I will be here when you are ready." With that he sits back down and swallows and nods as she walks out the door. When she passes the gauard she was giving a hard time earlier she flips her hand under the black and tells him "I will never be like my brother is now." Confused the man says "ummm ok. You are cleared to leave now." With that the girls walks out of the station and sits on the front step.

Sitting on the steps she looks up at the blue sky above her and takes a deep breath. Feeling her phone vibrate she takes it out to see who is texting her. When she unlocks is she see's 2 missed text once from Quinn and one from Brittany.

**INCOMING TEXT FROM BRITT BRITT: Sanny were r u? Havent seen u n skool and now ur not at practice.**

**SENT: Sorry I didn't tell you Britt. I went to see my brother. I will talk to you tomorrow ok.**

**INCOMING TEXT FROM QUINN: Hey S missed you the rest of the day and then coach told me you was going to be missing practice is everything ok?**

**SENT: Yeah I'm fine went to see my brother he is being sent out tomorrow. So I can to see him before he left.**

Before she can put her phone away she gets 2 more text.

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: Oh you could of told me but if you need to talk or anything just let me know. Have to get back to practice I will see you later.**

**INCOMING FROM BRITT BRITT: OH ok well i will see u tmrw then. luv u bunches**

**SENT: Thanks Q I will remember but I think I just need time to deal with it all. See you tomorrow.**

**SENT: love u bunches to Britt see you later.**

Putting her phone away she leans agains the hand rail and waits for her sister. After a little bit she hears her family coming down the steps and looks up at them. She hears her mother tell them "you all go on we will be there in a second I want to talk to Santana." Nodding the others head to thier cars to wait. Sitting down beside her daughter she grabs her hand. "You did better than I figured you would mija. He new it would be hard but didn't think it would be that bad. You know I should get onto you for sneaking into the ICU right?" Looking at her mother she says with a tear in her eye "I'm sorry I lied to you about that but I had to see him one last time. I had to say goodbye to him." Wiping her daughters falling tear she smiles and says "I know and I figured you did it. But you could of got into alot of trouble. Now I am not going to ask you how you done it but just know next time you lie to me you will be grounded."

Smiling she says to her mother " I love Sancho but I am still mad at him." Rubbing her daughters back she tells her "he knows that baby. He actually thought you was going to slap him." Both laugh at that before she tells her mother "I thought about it but desided I might as well hug him while I could." Nodding Maribel stands pulling her daughter with her "ok baby you are going some place with your sister and we are heading home. I will have dinner ready by the time you get there." Walking to the cars they are going in Santana turns to her mother and says "I love you so much mamá." With that she gets into the car with her sister to leave. As they are pulling away Aida ask "you going to be ok?" Nodding Santana tells her sister "yeah just need some more time I think." Seeing her little sister that upset bothered her but she wouldn't let it be known. Trying to lighten the mood she says "ok little hooch you ready to go get check out then?" Gasping Santana turns to her sister "if you even think about putting me in the same class as Bella I will smack the taste right out of your mouth." Laughing Aida says "its all in love little one its all in love." Laughing both girls sit back for the drive to the clinic.


	33. Chapter 33

As they pull up in the clinich Santana starts to get nervous. Aida see's this and says "its ok there is nothing to be worried about and I will be with you. Now come on and lets get this done." As they walk in the see a blond siting at the desk she looks up and smile "you must be Aida. Sandy said you would be coming in, I will let her know your here." Smiling the 2 sit to wait. After what felt like forever to Santana but was only maybe 5 minutes a tall redhead walks out "Aida its been forever how are you?" Hugging the woman she says "good. But I am here today for her." she said pointing to her little sister. Looking at the girl she smile "well alright then lets head back here and get this over with." When they walk threw the door Santana can't help but to think it looks alot like a doctors office as they enter a room the red head ask "so this is Santana my God she has grown up. She is as beautiful as I remember her being at 6 years old."

At hearing this Santana whips her head around and says "oh my God Sandy that went to school with Aida. You use to come to the house alot when I was little." Smiling the woman says "one in the same. Now I need you to change into this gown and I will be back ok." Taking the gown Santana looks at her sister with and eye brow raise. Shaking her head Aida says "you are getting the full work up missy no questions or I tell our parents." Sighing in defeat Santana changes and sits on the table. A few minutes later Sandy walks back in "ok first I need you to pee in this cup over there in the bathroom." Groaning Santana takes the cup and mumbles "you just better be glad I had to pee." Laughing Sandy says " then I timed it just right then." After she has peed in the cup she comes out and sits on the table again which now as stirrup grumbling "you have got to be kidding me." Smiling Sandy looks at her "no afraid not. Your sister said full work up so thats what we are doing." Laying back Santana puts her feet up. Once she closes her eyes she prays this will be fast. After a few min she hears Sandy ask "Did you lose your virginity not to long ago? As in like maybe the last week?" Santana being a smart ass says "yep thats why I am here. To please this one. I have done got the third degree from her." Laughing Sandy says "well I wasn't going to give you the third degree just wanted to ask." Finally she is told to put her feet down.

Sandy washes her hands and turns back to the girl. "If you want we can put you on birth control." Looking at the redhead she says "no thank you that won't be needed because I don't ever plan on sleeping with another man as long as I live." Laughing the woman says "we hear that alot but no one ever fallows threw with it. If you change your mind just come back and talk to me. Now I am going to go get these test under way some will take a few minutes some will take over night. So I will be right back and you can get dressed now." Standing up she grabs her cloths and glares at her sister "I hope your happy now." Smiling Aida says "yep sure am. But why do you say you won't ever have sex again?" Thinking to herself _"I didn't say I wouldn't have sex again I just said it wouldn't ever be with a man again." _ Looking at her sister she says "it hurt to damn bad the first time." Lauging Aida tells her "Oh honey trust me the first time is the worse. You will do it again." Laughing herself this time she says "think what you want but I won't have sex with another man as long as I live. No way. It hurt I am done with that."

Sitting back down Santana see's Sandy walk in" well good news. So far everything has come back clear. I have 2 test that will take till tomorrow to get the results I can call you when I get them." Santana turns to her "can you call Aida? I'll be in school and she can just text me and tell me what you said." Nodding she looks at the mini version of Aida "yeah I can call her and tell her. But if you ever need to talk or anything I am always here ok?" Smiling at the woman she says "thank you." Looking back at Aida she says "I can't believe she has grown up so much." Smiling Aida looks at her little sister then back to her friend "amazing what 8 years can do huh. I have to ask tho how are you and Alex doing?" Grinning she says "yeah 8 years is a long time, and we are doing good she is actually do to have our first baby in 7 weeks now." Standing up she hugs the redhead and says "Congratulations. I am do happy for you." Before she can say anything else Santana speaks up "wait Alex is a woman?" Looking back at the young girl she says "yeah its short for Alexandria. We have been together for about 4 years now."

Looking at the woman like she has grown a second head she ask a questions that makes them laugh "so your gay?" Patting the girl on the knee she says "yes I am a lesbian have been since forever but relized it when I was about your age actually." Winking at the girl she can't help but smile at how shocked she is. Shaking her head she looks back at the woman "I never would have thought you was gay." Looking back at her she says "its not like I wear a sign or anything but yeah I am." Smiling Santana says "cool I think I might like you doc." Laughing she says "oh honey you are to young for me and I am taken but thank you." Seeing the blush on her sister face Aida says "you walked into that one." Looking away from the two women she says "I didn't mean it like that shit." Standing up she tells them "ok well I will call tomorrow with the rest of the results and Santana I ment it if you ever need anything I am always here or you can get my number from your sister ok." Nodding she walks out to wait on her sister.

As they get in the car Santana ask "why didn't you tell me she was a lesbian." Glancing at her sister she ask "does it really matter if she is?" Santana turns to look out the window and says "no I was just wondering why you didn't tell me." Looking back at her sister then the road she says "Sandy caught hell when she came out. She got bullied all the time and guys tried to hook up with her. She was even raped once in college by a guy that said he could make her straight. He is in jail now but thats beside the point. She thought of you as a little sister and I didn't know if you would be ok with knowing before she did the exam on you." Looking back at her sister she says "it didn't bother me at all." Smiling Aida says "good. Now lets get home cause I am starving." Laughing Santana tells her "you and your food." With that the girls make the rest of the drive in silence just listening to the radio. Santana is lost in her own thoughts about what Sandy had said _"Santana I ment it if you ever need anything I am always here or you can get my number from your sister ok." _She know she may have to take the woman up on that offer at some point she just not sure when.


	34. Chapter 34

When Santana got home that night she did her usual thing before getting ready for bed. As she was changing she hears her phone ring "hello" not bothering to look and see who it was "well hello to you to S, nice to know you checked the caller ID." Smiling she says "I figured it was either you are Britt. But since its past her bed time I new it had to be you." Laying Quinn says "yeah nice save. But listen coach told me to call you and tell you that you need to be at the school in the morning to meet with us in her office at 6." Groaning she ask "why?" Sighing Quinn tells her "she wants to show us something and said she has figured out how to take down Mr. Schue and glee club. Just be there cause I don't know anymore than that." Rubbing her face she says "alright I will be there. I am going to go so I can go see if someone can take me to school in the morning. Aida might be able to I think she is leaving early she has to be back at work tomorrow. So I will talk to you later." Smiling Quinn tells her "ok talk to you tomorrow night S." "Night Q." with that they both hung up.

Walking back downstairs she see her family sitting in the living room still. "Hey guys where is boozie von drunk a ton at?" Laughing Aida says "she went home tonight." Looking up at her daughter Maribel ask "I thought you was going to bed?" Sitting down in the empty chair she says "I am but I needed to see if one of you can give me a ride to school in the morning, coach wants me there at 6." Standing up and stretching Aida tells her "I can do it I was gonna leave about 5:30 anyways so I can take you." Looking at her sister she says "alright thank you and I will see you all in the morning." With that she heads to bed leaving her sister to say bye to thier parents.

The next morning Santana meets her sister in the kitchen and grumbles out "morning." Smiling her sister says "well good morning sunshine. Nice to see you are fully awake." Groaning she says "you know I could understand if this was for cheer practice but its not I swear my coach is crazy sometimes." Laughing Aida hands her sister a cup of coffee "I could of told you that she was just as bad when I was in high school." Looking up at her sister she says "yeah well I think the years are making her worse now she wants us there to help her destroy the new glee club cause she hates the director of it." Sitting down by her sister she says "she has always been after someone. Anyways we will be leaving in a few minutes so hurry up and go get your things and we will head out. I want to beat the traffic if possible." Finishing her coffee she goes to get her bags and head to the front door to meet her sister. After Aida had dropped her off she heads in to find Quinn.

Reaching the office door of her coach she see Brittany and Quinn "what the hell are we doing here this early?" Before either girl can answer they hear there coach "nice of you to join us today sandbags. Now if you three will fallow me I will show you." As they walk they see they are headed to the side entrance of the auditorium. Before she opens it she says "not a word while we are in here. We are spying on the enemy." With that she opens the door for the three girls to walk in. As they reach the balcony they hear singing and look out and see the glee club on stage. Finn and Rachel are singing a duet with the others behind them. Glaring at the brunette on stage Quinn doesn't notice her best friends watching her till she feels Santana grab her hand and squeeze it. Seeing that coach is fully paying attention to the stage and not them she leans into Quinns ears _"we are here for you Q. No matter what."_ Turning to the girl she squeezes her hand smiling and turns back to the stage. Before the song is finished Sue turns and motions for the girls to fallow her.

When they get back to her office she closes the door behind them "I have figured out how we are going to take down the Glee club and hair gel. You three are going to try out for glee club. You are going to be my spies. You will tell me everything that is going on and help me destroy them." Smiling Quinn says more to herself than anyone else "And I will get my boyfriend back." Looking at the girl Sue says "I don't really care about that I just want to take down the club and Schue. You will come up with a song and you will audition today. Now go figure out how to do this. I'm tired of looking at you." With this the girls get up and make there way outside to see its not even 7 yet. "She wanted us here this early for that. God she is losing her freaking mind." Santana says as she sits on the ground under a tree. Sitting down next to her Brittany says "what song are we going to sing? Cause I can't sing the greatest. Sure I can dance but thats about it." Smiling to the girl Quinn says "Santana can sing and we will just back her up." Snapping her head up Santana says "UH NO blondie your our captain we fallow you so you have to sing and we will back you up." Looking down at the girls Quinn says "you sing alot better than me S. You should be the one to sing." Santana shakes her head "no I have heard you sing so many times when you didn't think I could hear you. Your really really good Q." Nodding Brittany agrees "she's right Quinnie you can sing good. I agree you should be the one singing and we will back you up. I can figure out a dance for the song."

Looking at her feet Quinn sighs and says "fine but S you better figure one out in case I'm not good enough agreed?" Nodding she says "yeah I can do that but he will be a fool to say you can sing. Shit you sing every Sunday in the church chior and you sing to Madalena all the time when she is here." Smiling the figure out what song to sing and go over it with Brittany showing them some easy moves for it. When the bell rights they walk in the school and go to find Mr. Schue. When they walk into his class room Quinn says "Mr. Schue can we talk to you for a minute?" Smiling he says "sure girls whats up?" Quinn looks at the man and paste a fake smile and says "we was wondering when would be the best time to audition for glee club?" Looking up from his papers on his desk he says "you girls want to join glee?" Seeing all three nod he ask "you all have the same study hall right?" Santana speaks up "yes we have study hall last period." Smiling at the man she can see he is falling for it "well I have my free period the same time as you do. Meet me in the Chior room and you can audition then. We have practice everyday after school at 4. I look forward to hearing you girls." Smiling all three says "thank you Mr. Schue." and walk out of the room. Turning to the other 2 girls Brittany ask "are we telling anyone we are doing this?" Shaking her head Santana says "no if we do someone will try and stop us or try to get him to not let us in so we will keep it to ourselves ok." Looking at the 2 blonds she see's them agree.

When last period came they made there way to the chior room to find there teacher as they walk in he sees them "hey girls you can start whenever your ready." Smiling Quinn tells him "we're ready." As the music begins they start singing and dancing. They see there teacher smile as he watches them. When the song is over they are standing there waiting for him to speak "wow you guys can really sing and dance. With you joining us we stand a better chance of making it to nationals. We will be meeting at 4 today. Welcome to Glee ladies." With that they leave the room and head to find there coach. As they reach her office she says "no need in telling me I already know you made it. Now don't forget you will be my spies. Since he has his little club meeting after school we will be having practices in the mornings till something changes or I shut down this little club." Standing up she walks to her door and says "now go before I change my mind and make you figure out how to do both at the same time." With that the girls walk out of the office.

Brittany looks at them and says "that was kinda fun. But I really have to pee." Heading to the bathroom the girls tell her "we will be in the library." As they walk they see Finn in the hall talking to Rachel. "Rachel I'm sure they aren't up to anything, Quinn probably just wanted to join to be with me and the other 2 will do what she says." Hearing this Quinn reaches over and grabs Santana's arm knowing she will tell her boyfriend off. "Finn I am telling you they are up to something I have known them a long time. Mark my word they will do something to try and get this club shut down." Feeling kinda bad knowing the girl is right they listen on "Rachel what is your deal with them?" Sighing she says "I have tried to be there friend for so long but they are always so mean to me." Looking at the short girl he says "maybe now you can be friends with them." With this the pair walk off. Looking at the Latina she says "lets get to the library." Snorting Santana says "yeah cause I will do whatever you tell me to." Walking off she doesn't see the hurt look on her friends face.

When school is out they make there way to the chior room. They walk in and all 3 take a seat in the back. Finn walks in and smiles at his girl friend and take the seat next to her. Santana rolls her eyes and turns to talk to Brittany. "B why can't she see he isn't worth the time of day? I mean seriously what does she see in him?" Brittany looks at the couple and says "probably the same thing Rachel see's in him." Looking back at the blonde she ask "what do you mean?" Looking down and motioning with her head she gets Santana to look at her "see the way she is looking at them. She wants to rip Quinn's arm off and from the looks of it she wants to runaway with Finn." Laughing Santana turns to her friend "think if we paid her enough she would?" Both girls laugh at this and earn a glare from Quinn "what are you 2 going on about over her?" Laughing Santana says "I don't think you really want to know." Looking at the Latina she says "yeah I do or I wouldn't have asked." Looking to Brittany seeing her shrug she turns back to Quinn "ok but don't say I didn't warn you. We was talking about how much Rachel wants to rip you arms off and run away with the stay puff marshmellow man beside you. And I asked Britt if she thought she would do it if we paid her enough."

Glaring at her friend she says "why can't you be happy for me?" Looking into hazel eyes she says "cause you don't care about him and are using him for your popularity. Don't forget who you came crying to Q. I know you. I know you aren't happy." Looking into her friends eyes she says "I was drunk." Snorting Santana says "yeah whatever Q." Turning back to her boyfriend she can't have this conversation with her best friend at school. Looking back at Brittany she ask "so is it cool if I come to your place after school? I don't want to hang out with my sister and her new boy toy." Looking at the Latina she says "yeah its fine mom can pick us up. Just let you parents and sister know." With that she send them all a text telling them she is going home with Brittany.


	35. Chapter 35

As they are walking out of the school Santana and Brittany hear Quinn "hey guys wait up." Turning around Santana ask "what do you want? I thought you was going with Finn?" Taken back by the girls tone she says "I was gonna see if you guys could give me a lift in the morning. Coach said I didn't have to come in early so I thought I could right with you." Santana looks at her and says "ask Britt its her mom that is picking us up." With that the girl turns and walks out to wait on Brittany's mom. "Ok what did I do to her?" looking at Brittany she gets a sad smile. "I will have mom pick you up in the morning. And I don't see how you can't see it. I'm not as smart as you are but I can see it." Turning she hears Quinn "B what are you talking about?" Looking back at the girl she says "I guess when its time you will know." With that she shrugs and leave the building. When she gets outside she see's her friend waiting for her "mom said she will be here in a minute." 

Nodding she looks around her to see if anyone is close then back to her friend "B can I ask you something?" Looking at the girl she says "yeah you can ask me anything." Rubbing her hands together she ask softly "have you kissed any girls?" Smiling Brittany says "yeah. why?" Looking back at her friend she ask "is it the same as kissing boys?" Thinking about this the blond says "no most boys taste like burgers or nacho's. Girls usually taste sweeter like candy or gum or something. Why do you ask?" Running her hands over her skirt she says "just wondering. Have you slept with any girls?" Laughing Brittany says "yeah a couple." Looking up at her friend she ask "is it better or worse than with guys?" Rolling her head from side to side she says "boys are mostly ruff and all about them getting off. Girls well they know how to get you off and oh my God. Its better with a girl for me but I still like both." Before anymore can be asked Brittany's mom pulls up and they head to her house.

Once they get to Brittany they head to her room. When they get in there Brittany ask "you want to watch The Lion King with me?" Smiling she says "sure B. Do you have some extra cloths of mine here still?" Walking over to her dresser she pulls out some shorts and a t-shirt and tosses them to her friend. After both girls change they lay in the bed to watch the movie. Half way threw Brittany turns to Santana "you could kiss me you know." Turning from the TV to her friend she ask "what do you mean B?" Ignoring the TV fully she says "if you wanted to see what its like to kiss a girl you could kiss me." Thinking about she says "are you sure your ok with that?" Smiling Brittany tells her "we are best friends who better to practice on?" Looking at the girls eyes she then looks to her lips and see's Brittany leaning in closer so she does the same thing. At the last second she flicks her eyes up to see her friend has closed hers and leans in and presses there lips together.

She notice's Brittany's lips are softer than any guys she has kissed before. Finally relaxing she starts kissing her more before she knows it she is halfway laying on top of her best friend and they are making out. She feels a hand go under her shirt and rub her back. Taking her hand she puts it under Brittany shirt and rubs her stomach. Hearing her friend moan she feels herself getting wet from just the sound. Pulling away she looks at Brittany and says "I want my first time with a girl to be with someone I care about and who cares about me." Smiling Brittany says "your not in love with me your in love with someone else. Are you sure you want to do this?" Kissing her again she pulls back and takes off her shirt "yeah B I want to do this." Raising up Brittany looks at the clock and ask "what time are you getting picked up?" After tossing her shirt to the side she said "6 why?" Smiling Brittany takes her bra off "its 5 now. My mom won't be home till 6:30. Kenzie has a soccor game." With that she pull the girl back into her kissing her and taking off Santana's bra. Before either one knows it they are both naked with Brittany on top of Santana.

As she kisses down the girls body she know she has to be quick but thoughtful at the same time. When she reaches her lower stomach she looks up to see the other girl is lost in pleasure. Smiling she lowers herself between the girls legs and licks her full length. Getting a moan from the other girls she starts circling the girls clit with her tongue. At this Santana start to move a bit. Taking a hold of the girls hips to hold her still she starts flicking her clit with her tongue. Santana reaches down and grabs a handful of brittany's hair pulling her closer. Smiling Brittany kisses where she has been licking and moves down to her entrance and licks about it. Slowly she slides her tongue in and moves it in and out , up and down, and side to side. Feeling the girl start to move against her face she can tell she won't last much longer so she moves up and kisses her lips and moves her hand to between her legs and starts rubbing her clit a few times. Hearing her breathing pick up she slids her hand down and put 2 fingers in and moves them in and out. Feeling the girl getting close she adds a 3rd and when she does she pumps her fingers in 3 time rubbing her clit with her thumb and sees the girl arche her back off the bed and through her head back and moans from deep in her chest.

Feeling the girl come down she hears the other girl says "oh my God that felt so good." Rolling over Santana starts doing what she had done to her. When she get between the girls legs she runs her tongue threw the girls folds and moans at the taste "this does taste good." Smiling she starts licking her clit the same as she had done to her. After alittle bit she moves up and kiss Brittany again. Before she knows it she feels her friend arching under her and helps her ride out her orgasm. Once the blond calms down she looks at her and smiles "are you sure thats the first time you have ever been with a girl?" Laughing she lays down beside the girl "yeah B your the first girl I have ever been with." Smiling again she says "hummm I must be a damn good teacher then."Laughing Santana looks at the clock "crap have to get dressed. Both girls get up and get dressed when Brittany is finish she sits back on the bed "Sannie are you ever going to tell her?"

Looking back at the girl on the bed as she pulls her shirt on she ask "tell who what?" Sighing Brittany lays back "I'm not totally stupid you know. I know your in love with Q." Looking back at the girl she ask "what good would it do B she has a boyfriend and is straight. So why would I want to tell her?" Rolling her head to look at her friend she says "she doesn't love him you know. I have watched you 2. I think you need to tell her." Grabbing her uniform and shoving it in her bag she says "I will when I'm ready B. Can we keep what happened today between us though?" Looking back at the ceiling she says "yeah it will be between us." Santana sits on the bed beside her friend "look I am just now figuring this out fully for myself. But I promise with the time is right I will tell her ok?" Sitting up she hugs the girl and kisses her temply "yeah I just want you to be happy." Standing up when she hears her mothers call she says "I am happy B. I have to go I will see you later ok." With that the girl walks out of the house and a better idea about who she is.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been almost two months since they had joined glee club and she had seen her brother. She was getting along with Quinn again but still trying to distance herself from the girl at the same time. She had been home from school for about and hour when there was a knock on the door. She put her homework down and went to answer it since her mother was making dinner and her father wasn't home. As she opened the door she see's a very distraught Quinn. Letting the girl in she ask "Q are you ok? You don't look so good." Turning around and looking at her best friend she ask "can we go to your room? I really need to talk to you in private." Nodding the girls go to her room.

When they enter the room Santana sits on the bed and watching Quinn pace her floor holding a plastic bag in her hands. "Q your really starting to worry me. Whats going on?" Stopping her pacing she tosses the bag at her best friend. Opening Santana opens it and says "well thank you Q but I'm not pregnant my period has come like clock work." Looking at her friend she lets a tear roll down her face and says "well thats one of us. I haven't started in two months." Looking up from the bag to her friend she Santana says "please tell me your joking. Cause if your not joking I will kill that bastard." Sobbing Quinn sits down and says "I wish I was joking San but I am to afraid to take them alone." Grabbing the blonds hand she says "then I will be right here with you. So lets go see." Standing up Santana grabs the bag in one hand and Quinn's hand with her other and walks her to the bathroom. 

She had taken 3 test to make sure as they was waiting for the time to be up to check them Santana turns to Quinn "what are you going to do if its positive?" Sighing and leaning her head back against the wall she says "I won't get an abortion I know that. But my parents will kick me for sure when they find out and I have no where else to go. I don't know if I could keep it or not. Hell I'm still in high school. I could put it up for adoption but I have a feeling that would kill me. So honestly I don't know San." Turning to look at her friends face she see's the wheels turning "San what are you thinking?" Looking up at her best friend she says "lets just see what the test says first ok." They stand there a few minutes more and hear Santana's phone beep letting her know that its time to check the test. "San I can't look. This is going to change my life I know it is. You have to look." Nodding Santana walks over to the counter and pick up each test. Dropping her head she says "Q I love you but you may hate me in about two seconds." Turning to look at the blond she whispers "they are all 3 positive." 

Looking up at her friend from the floor she starts crying. Stepping over to the girl she drops to the floor and wraps her in her arms. "It will be ok Q. I will be with you every step of the way. I promise." Wrapping her arms around the Latina she cries harder. After a little while she pulls away. "I think we need to go to the doctor Q to make 100% sure. But I am going to say you're pregnant cause I mean what is the chances of 3 test all saying the same thing?" Wiping her face she looks up at her "who on earth am I going to go to that won't tell my parents?" Helping the girl to her feet she smiles "I know just the person we can go see. Can you stay here tonight?" Walking out of the bathroom she says "yeah I can wear one of your uniforms tomorrow and I have extra cloths here. I'm sure my parents won't care I will call them and let them know." Smiling she grabs her phone and says "ok I am going to go tell my parents your staying here and I will explain everything when I come back ok." Agreeing the girls seperate to do what they need to.

As Santana walks in the kitchen she see's her parents talking "ummm can I talk to you to about something really important?" Looking up giving there daughter there full attention her father speaks up "whats going on mija?" Sitting down in a chair she says "Quinn is going to spend that night if thats ok." Smiling her mother says "thats fine. We miss seeing her around all the time." Smiling Santana continues "well its good you say that cause I have something to ask you both." Seeing her parents give her thier full attention she continues "Q is in a bit of trouble and I need you to promise me not to let it leave this room. You have to promise not to say anything to anyone." Looking at her daughter Maribel says "what kinda of troble honey." Looking at her mother she says "thats really for her to tell you and I'm sure she will but I have to ask you, when and I mean when not if but when her parents kick her out of thier house can she came here and stay? She has no where else to go." Her father sits forward and says "mija we really need to know what is going on before we can answer that. I love Quinn dearly like all my children but I think we need to know what is going of fully." Sighing Santana leans back in her chair and says "I can't tell you but she will need some place to go."

Seeing her daughter looking so broken Maribel speaks up "is she up stairs?" Nodding to her mother she says "yeah asking if she can spend the night." Sitting back in her chair Maribel says "when she gets off the phone have her come down here ok." Standing Santana looks at her mother "yes ma'am." With that she heads up stairs and see Quinn is off the phone and ask "you staying?" Nodding she says "yeah my mother is so drunk she probably didn't even relize I wasn't in the house." Sitting down beside her friend she grabs her hand "Q I have a plan. But you have to come down stairs and talk to my parents with me. We have to tell them and they promised not to say anything to anyone till you want them to but they want to talk to you." Looking at the Latina she ask "did you tell them?" Standing up and walking to the bathroom and grabbing all 3 test she says "no but we are going to. They have been threw this with my 2 sisters remember." Nodding Quinn stands and grabs Santana's hand and walks with her down to the kitchen.

When the girls enter the kitchen they sit at the table with Santana's parents. As they sit down Jose speaks up "Quinn you know we love you as one of our own right." Seeing the girl nod he continues "Santana told us you are in a bit of trouble. Can you tell us what kind of trouble?" Dropping her head she grabs the 3 test from Santana's hand and holds them to the man that treats her more as a daughter than her own father. "This is how I am in trouble." she says as she hads the test to him. Taking the sticks from her hand he sighs looking at them and hands them to his wife. Maribel takes them and looks at the girl and says "Quinn honey look at me." Lifting her head she looks at her second mother. "Quinn honey when did you take these?" Wiping her cheeks again she says "ummm about 15 minutes ago." Resting her elbows on the table she turns to her daughter "this is why you wanted to know if she could stay her?" Nodding she says "yeah Q's parents will kick her out when they find out. You know they will." Looking at the two girls Jose says to them "well tell you what. Quinn if your parents to as Santana says they will. Our door is always open to you. You will be more than welcome to stay here. Trust me we know all to well about teen mom's we had 2. So if they kick you out then let us know and we will bring you here and fix you a room ok?" Looking up at them Quinn says "you don't have to do that."

Looking at the blond Maribel smiles "yes we do. You have become one of our daughters. You are no different that Aida, Bella, or even Santana. We will be here for you. But first I think you need to go to the doctor to make sure these are right." Looking at the woman she says "Santana says she knows someplace I can go to make sure." Looking at there daughter they ask "and how would you know where to go?" Thinking fast she says "Aida was telling me that one of her friends she was in school with works a free womens clinic here in town and I was gonna see if she would give me her number." Accepting this answer her father ask "which friend?" Looking at her father she says "Sandy the one that use to come here all the time when I was little." Smiling her father says "yes she is a very smart one. I new she would end up being a doctor or something. Well call you sister and get her number and we will work something out." Nodding Santana stand and goes to call her sister. Looking at the blond infront of them Jose speaks up "you know she is going to want to kill whoever got you pregnant right?" Smiling the blond says "she has already promised me she was going to do something to him." Looking at Quinn with loving eyes Maribel ask "Quinn I know its none of my business but do you sleep with people alot or was this a one time thing? I mean how did this happen? I mean I know how it happened but tell me how this happened." 

Laughing at the babbling woman she says "honestly I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me, I got drunk and slept with my boyfriends best friend. Its the only time I have ever slept with anyone. I swear to you it was the only time I have had sex with anyone and of course the one time I have sex I get pregnant." Blushing she looks away from her best friends parents and to her when she walks in. Sitting down beside her best friend she says "Aida gave me Sandy's number and I am going to call her in the morning." Nodding Maribel stands up "ok enough of this talk its time to eat dinner. Quinn you will be eatting cause you are feeding 2 people now so don't even think of argueing." Smiling Quinn says "actually I am starving I hadn't eatten much today." With that the family sits down and chats while eatting dinner.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning the girls get up early for practice and meet Brittany and her mother outside to head to school. When they get in the car Santana leans over and whispers to Quinn _"are you going to tell Britt? You know the girl can keep secrets better than anyone we know. Well except for me and you of course." _Smiling she turns the girl and whispers _"I was thinking about it. And what secrets are you keeping anyways?" _Looking back at the girl she feels her ears heat up. Leaning in again she says _"to many to count but one day you will know all of them I promise."_ Before Quinn can say anything else they hear Brittany in the front seat "you know secrets don't make friends right? So what are you two whispering back there?" Shocked both girls look at the girl and Quinn ask "B how did you know we was whispering you haven't looked back here at all? Not once have you looked at us." Turning and winking at the girls she says "I am just that good. So are you going to tell me?" Looking at each other they relize there is more to the girl than they thought. Santana looks at her and says "yeah we are going to tell you after practice." Smiling the taller blond turns around "ok then after practice."

When practice is over Brittany walks up to the girl and puts her arms over each girls shoulder. "So are you going to tell me now?" Looking around Santana drags the girls to the middle of the football feild. Looking at Quinn she ask "you want to tell her?" Nodding she takes a deep breath and says "yeah might as well start practicing on her." Laughing Brittany says while winking at Santana "well you wouldn't be the first to practice on me." Looking from Brittany to Santana she see's Santana blush and turn her head away and looks back at Brittany "I don't think I want to know. But anyways. I have misses my period for 2 months B and last night I took 3 different pregnancy test and they all came out positive." Looking at the girl she tilts her head sideways "are you saying your pregnant Q?" Seeing Quinn nod she says "I told that stork that built his nest on my roof to stay away from your house and Sannies house. But I guess he didn't listen." Shaking her head she says "I guess I will have to have Lord Tubbington have a talk with him." Looking at Santana who is trying not to laugh she know she won't be any help and turns back to Brittany "Britt honey thats not how I got pregnant. Do you know how women get pregnant?"

Looking at her best friend she says seriously "the stork brings them." Sighing she knows that the girls mother hasn't ever talked to her. "No B thats not how. I promise you thats not how. I got pregnant from having unprotected sex. Thats how girls get pregnant." Turning her head to the side she ask "I have had unprotected sex before and I'm not pregnant. Same with Sannie." Looking back at the tall blond she sighs "B not all women are that lucky. Santana wanna help me out here." Turning to the shorter girl she see's Santana is having a hay day with this "yeah I'll help. B you know the nasty stuff that comes out of a boys thing when he comes?" Seeing the girl nod she continues "when that goes into a girl that is how they get pregnant. Not all girls are lucky enough to not get pregnant some do some done. We didn't but Q here did. Understand now?" Chewing on her bottom lip she says "yeah I think so. So Q you are going to have Finn's baby? My God that is going to be a huge baby." Turning red Quinn looks at her and mumbles "its not Finn's baby. I cheated on him with someone else."

Looking at the blond she ask "then who's baby is it?" Turning to see people walking the the school she says "Puck's but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone please B." Looking at the girls she laughs "huh guess we all slept with Puck around the same time. I promise not to tell anyone anything." With that the girls head for the school knowing the bell is going to ring soon. "Q I hope your baby don't come out with a dead squirel on its head like he has." Laughing again Santana says "thought would be funny." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "tell me again why I am still friends with you 2." Smiling Brittany says "because you love us." Laughing Quinn says "yeah I guess so." Ending the conversation they head for the school.

Before Santan walks in she looks at Quinn "hey Q I need to make a phone call I will catch up with you and B ok." Nodding Quinn leads the other blond in the school leaving Santana to make her call. Dialing the number her sister gave her she hears it ring a couple of times before hearing a confused "hello?" Laughing Santana says "hey Sandy its Santana." Laughing the woman says "oh ok I was wondering who on earth was calling me. How are you?" Smiling she says "I'm good but I need to talk to you about something." Hearing the girl sounding serious she says "ummm ok whats up?" Sighing and rubbing her face she says " you see I have this friend that was dumb enough to sleep with the same guy I did and she hasn't had a period in 2 months. She came to my house last night and took three pregnancy test and they all came back positive. We want to make 100% sure and I was hoping you could help me." Sighing the woman says "yeah I can't do it today I am leaving early, but I will be here tomorrow if you can get her to come in." Smiling Santana says "I can have her there. Thanks doc we will see you tomorrow." Smiling Sandy says "no problem see you then." With that Santana hangs up her phone and slips it in her jacket pocket and heads inside to start her day.

Before glee club Santana pulls Quinn to the side "Q are you really going to tell Finn your pregnant?" Leaning against the wall she says "yeah I have to he will find our eventually anyways why not let it out now?" Looking at the girl she says "WAIT to tell him I have a plan and I am going to talk to you about before you tell him. Cause when you tell him everyone will find out and it won't take long for your parents to find out ok? You are coming home with me tonight so we can talk about this and I can let you in on what I am think ok?" Looking at the girl she ask "should I be scared?" Laughing Santana grabs her hand and leads her to the chior room "no but others should be." Laughing with her friend as they enter the room Quinn says "you can be so evil when you want to be." They take there seats and wait for rehersal to start.

Once they walk out of the school after glee club she leads Quinn to her mothers car. "Quinn is going to our house again tonight is that ok?" Turning to look at her daughter and blond Maribel says "yeah thats fine." Once they get home the girls go to Santana's room and change. "S are you going to let me in on your plan?" Pulling her shirt on Santana sits on her bed "yeah. See you are going to live with me when your parents find out cause we both know they will kick you out. I mean its not like they are around that much anyways. I know you love them but you will come here ok." Sitting down facing her best friend she says "yeah your right. Ok so what is the plan?" Looking at the blond she ask "how much money do you have saved up?" Thinking about it Quinn says "well in my room I have about $500 and in my savings account I have about $4000. My parents put money in it all the time. Why?" Smiling she says "you are going to with draw all of it and bring me the whole $4500 and I am going to keep it for you till you get here ok." Looking at the girl confused she ask "why?" Leaning back on the head of the bed Santana tells her "when your parents find out they will close that savings account and you will be broke. So tomorrow we are going to go to an ATM and with draw all if even if we have to do it so much at a time." 

Looking at the girl again she ask "ok or I could just go to the bank and get it out you know?" Looking at the girl she turns her head to the side "yeah I guess that would be easier huh." Laughing Quinn says "yeah alot easier." Turning back to the girl she says "when we have that we will go to your house since your parents will be out and get the rest of you money and some of your thing and bring them here. That way when they make you leave you won't have as much to bring over at once. See what I am getting at now?" Nodding she says "move me out before they kick me out. Yeah I see where you are going." Looking at the clock Santana ask "what time does your bank close?" Turning to the clock she tells her friend "in an hour why?" Standing up Santana says "we could go to the bank tonight and do the rest tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday and they bank closes early." Stand Quinn asks her "will you mother take me?" Nodding they head down to the kitchen and find Maribel looking to see what to cook for dinner "mamá can you do Quinn a favor?" Turning to her daughter she ask "what kinda favor?" Quinn looks at her and ask "will you take me to the bank so I can with draw my savings to my parents don't freeze the account before I can do it? I am going to tell them tomorrow and they will freeze it so I need to get it out before then." Closing the cabnet door she says "yeah I can take you. But won't the bank contact them?"

Nodding Quinn says "Yeah but not before monday since the bank manager is out for the weekend she leaves early on Fridays and is out till Monday's." Walking towards the door Maribel says "ok then come on then lets go get this done. " With that they head out the door and get in the car. On the drive to the bank Quinn looks at Santana "hey San about the phone call this morning what did you find out?" Turning to look at the girl Santana says "yeah I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Laughing Quinn says "yeah so are you going to tell me." Smiling she says "we have to go tomorrow. She wasn't in but a half day today but will be there all morning tomorrow." Seeing the girl nod she turns to her mother "can you drive us?" Looking at her daughter then back to the road she says "yeah what time? I have to go into work at 1." Nodding Santana says "anytime in the morning will be fine." Maribel looks at her daughter then the blond in the back seat "we can go about 9 if thats ok." Both girls agree "yeah thats fine." With that the conversation ends as they make thier way to the bank.


	38. Chapter 38

The girls didn't have much trouble at the back getting Quinns money. When they got home they ate dinner and went to bed. The next morning Santana wakes up around 6 and groans. Rolling over she see's the blond beside her sound asleep. Looking down and the girls stomach she lays her hand on it protectively and whispers "no one will hurt either one of you as long as I am around." Santana jumps slightly when she hears Quinn sleepy voice "you sure about that San?" Turning her head to look at the girl she rubs her stomach and says "I promise you Q no one will hurt you." Smiling Quinn says "good cause I would hate to think you would let someone beat the crap out of me and not do anything about it." Laughing Santana says "only I get to fight with you Q no one else." Laughing with the girl she ask "if I am pregnant what do you think I should do?" Looking into hazel eyes she says "if it was me I would keep it. I know I would have help so I know I would keep my baby." Rolling to her side Quinn says "I want to keep it. But I will only have you." Shaking her head Santana says "no Q you have me, mamá, papá, Aida, Bella and Britt. Cause we know Puck ain't going to help for shit unless I make him. But that will be totally up to you. Speaking of which I still owe him a visit."

Smiling Quinn says "no San leave him alone I will deal with him. If he won't listen to reason then you can kick his ass." Smiling Santana says "oh I can do that and I will do that." After a few minutes Quinn ask "what time is it anyways?" Rolling to look at the clock Santana says "6:25 you ready to get up and start getting ready?" Raising up and stretching Quinn says "yeah might as well." As Quinn stretched her shirt raised with her arms and Santana couldn't help but stare at the part of Quinn's stomach that was showing. Not relizing she has zoned out till she see's Quinn's hand wave infront of her face and hears "earth to Santana. You in there woman?" Smilng Santana says "yeah sorry zoned out there for a min. What was you saying?" Laughing Quinn looks at her and ask "and just what was you zoning out on?" Desiding to be bold she says "you." Looking at the girl infront of her Quinn ask "what about me?" Looking up at the ceiling she says "I don't know if I should tell you or not. If I tell you, you might be mad or leave or something." Leaning over the girl she looks in her eyes and says "San that won't happen just tell me ok?" Taking a deep breath Santana sits up pushing the blond back to her side of the bed.

Thinking about how much to tell her she ask "can I tell you something and you not freak out on me and promise not to say anything?" Nodding the blond says "you can tell me anything you want you know that." Taking another deep breath she looks at the blond and says in a whisper "I think I might be gay. Actually I am like 99.9% sure I am gay." Looking in to those hazel eyes again she is waiting for the girl to jump up and leave. But she doesn't she looks at her and ask "how do you know?" Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she says "well when I had sex with fuckerman I didn't feel anything, I mean it hurt but I felt nothing. But then I kissed a girl and ended up having sex with her and I felt I don't know alive I guess. Like my whole body was on fire but in a good way." Looking at the Latina she laughs "thats what Brittany ment wasn't it?" Looking down at the covers she say "yeah." Leaning back against the head of the bed Quinn ask "are you in love with her?" Turning to look at the girl she ask "who B?" Seeing Quinn nod she says "no. I love her dearly but I'm not in love with _her_." Hearing the way she said her Quinn looks at her "are you in love with someone?"

Leaning back against the head of the bed Santana rolls her head to look at the blond "yeah I am. I have been for a while but didn't know that I was for sure. But it doesn't matter cause I won't ever be able to be with them." Taking in what the girl said she ask "why won't you ever be able to be with them?" Looking up into the girls eyes she sighs and says "because she is straight as a ruler." Laughing Quinn ask "ok how do you know she is?" Rolling her eyes Santana says "she just is trust me. Its pretty obvious she is." Pulling the covers off herself to stand and go shower Quinn tells her "you know just because you think someone is straight doen't mean they always are S." With that she shuts the bathroom door and takes a shower. Santana sits on her bed and thinks about what Quinn just said then says out load "no she couldn't mean what I think she means." Getting up she looks for her cloths for the day. After a bit Santana see Quinn coming out of the bathroom and grabs her cloths and walks to the door and turns around "hey Q. Are you saying just because I think a girl is straight like you. That there is a chance I could be wrong?" Smiling Quinn slips her dress over her head and says "San I never one time said I was straight did I?" With that the blond walk out the door and down the stairs.

Smacking herself Santana walks in the bathroom and takes her shower. When she is dressed she heads to the kitchen when she gets there she hears her parents and Quinn talking. Walking in she eyes the blond and watches her. Before she knows it she is being hit with something. She looks down and see's a spoon on the counter infront of her and rubs her chest looking up at the table. She see's a laughing Quinn and her mother is covering her mouth and her father who ask "can I have my spoon back?" Looking at her father she ask holding the spoon up "you threw a spoon at me?" Smiling her father says "well saying your name wasn't working so I thought the spoon might. Thought about the fork but didn't feel like explaining the in the ER." Laughing she tosses the spoon back and ask "how the hell am I still alive living in this house with all you people?" Hearing her family and best friend laugh she ask "what did you want anywayspapá?" Smiling he says "I asked you if you could hand me the Jelly out of the fridge while you was stand up and just staring at Quinn like she has all the magical answers in life." Feeling her ears heat up again she hears all 3 laugh and glares at the whole table and says "I hate all you people I just want you to know that and she just might you never know."

After getting her father what he wanted she sits at the table across from Quinn so she could look at her. Quinn turns her attention from Santana and looks at Maribel "what time are we leaving?" Looking at the clock Maribel says "in about 30 min. That give me time to shower and get dressed." Getting up from the table she puts her things in the dishwasher and kiss her husband and heads upstairs. Finishing his breakfast he turns to the girls "text me and let me know how things go mija ok." Nodding she see's her father leave the house. Turning back to Quinn she see's her looking everywhere but at her "Q look at me." Seeing the girl slowly looking at her she ask "what did you mean when you told me you never said you was straight?" Blushing Quinn swallows and says "just what I said I never said I was straight did?" Thinking a second Santana says "no." Quinn looks at her and says "look I don't know if I am bi or gay but I know I'm not straight." Leaning back in her chair Santana ask "how do you know your not straight?" Matching the girl by leaning back in her chair she says "San I notice girls, some guys are pretty to me but I notice girls."

Thinking about this Santana ask "have you ever kissed a girl?" Seeing the girl shake her head she continues "do you want to kiss a girl?" Licking her lips Quinn says "yeah I do. But I don't want to be just any girl though." Folding her arms across her chest she ask "who do you want to kiss?" Blushing again Quinn turns to see if she can hear Maribel around and looks back at the girl across from her "I don't know if I should say." Leaning forward she folds her arms on the table and looks at Quinn "if I ask will you be honest with me?" Chewing on her bottom lip she thinks about this and shakes her head and says "yeah I'll be honest with you." Looking into the girls eye she smiles "Britt?" Laughing Quinn shakes her head "no not Britt I love her but no." Smiling again she says "me?" Dropping her gaze again and blushing Quinn clears her throat "its getting hot in here." Laughing Santana says "dont' try and change the subject. Look at me Q." When the girl looks back at her she ask again "is it me?" Taking a deep breath she nods her head not speaking.

Smiling Santana gets up hearing the shower still going and walks to the other side of the table. Quinn turns in her chair and looks up at Santana "what are you doing?" Instead of answering Santana leans down and inches her face closer to Quinns. She looks in her eyes and brushes her lips against Quinn's. Quinn closes her eyes and Santana see's this and push her lips against Quinn's. The kiss is soft and when Santana goes to pull back she feels Quinn grab the back of her neck and hold her in place as she kisses her with more force. Swiping her tongue against Quinn's bottom lip she feels the other girl open her mouth. As there tongues touch for the first time both girls feel the samething, fire running threw thier body's. As Santana hears her mother reach the top of the steps she pulls back and pecks Quinn's lips once more and says "wow Q why did we wait so long to do that?" Smiling Quinn says "I don't know but it won't be the last I promise you that." Winking Quinn stand and walks to the door with Santana behind her. As Maribel looks at the girls she see's how red Quinn's cheeks are and ask "you feeling ok Quinn?" Smiling she says "yeah just got a little hot in the kitchen for a minute or two but I'm fine I promise." Nodding she see's her daughter turn her gaze away and says "ok then... Lets go see this doctor." As they walk out the door Maribel thinks to herself _"we are going to have to watch these two. My daughter isn't the most sutle person."_ With that in mind she takes the girls to the clinic.


	39. Chapter 39

When they get to the office Maribel take a seat and takes her phone out to check her mail while Santana and Quinn walk up to the window Santana ask "can I see Sandy please?" The receptionist nods "have a seat and I will send her out." Walking over to sit beside Maribel they wait for the redhead. When she walks out all three look up Maribel smiles and stands "Its so nice to see you again Sandy. How have you been? Has your baby been born yet?" Laughing Sandy steps back and hold the woman's hand "I've been good and its nice to see you all again as well. Yes he was born 2 weeks early." Smiling Maribel ask "what did you 2 name him?" Grinning proudly Sandy says "Zander Allen. We couldn't be more proud." Looking at the girl that spent so much time at her house when she was younger she says "I hope I get to see him sometime. Congradulations." With that Sandy turns to Quinn and says "you must be Quinn. My name is Sandy would you come with me please?" Standing up Quinn looks at her "can Santana come back with me?" Smiling Sandy says "of course. Come Santana lets go check her out."

Walking into the same room she was in before Santana groans "is this the only room you want to take me to?" Laughing Sandy shuts the door and says "its the only one with the exam table I need to use. Quinn I need you to change into this gown for me please. I will be back in a few minutes." Leaving the girls alone Santana ask "you want me to step out while you change?" Looking at the girl confused she ask "why? I have changed infront of you several times before." Laughing Santana says "Q you have to take all your cloths off underware included." Blushing Quinn says "umm well just turn around then." With that she turns and faces the wall and waits for the blond to change. When she is done she sits on the table and tells her to turn around. A few seconds later Sandy walks back in "ok lets check you out. Before I do I need to ask how many partners have you been with?" Looking at the redhead she says "just one and I think this is karma for me cheating on my boyfriend with his best friend. I have only had sex the one time." Taking a seat she says "ok then lay back and put ur feet up here for me." With this Santana rolls her chair over by Quinns head and hold her hand. Looking at the 2 girls over Quinns knee Sandy ask "Quinn did you sleep with the same guy Santana did?" Blushing Quinn says "yeah I was stupid and drunk when it happened."

Looking up at the girl she says "someone needs to teach this boy to wear a condom." Laughing Santana says "oh trust me when I see him again he won't be having sex with anyone for a very ver long time if ever again." Looking at the Latina Sandy ask "ok why is that?" Turning to the redhead she shrugs and says "I already told him if he knocke her up I was going to cup is man hood off and feed it to him on a silver platter." Rolling her eyes Sandy says " remind me never to piss you off." Laughing Quinn says "the sad part is she will do it." Looking up at the blond and back to the Latina she smiles "ok I have to ask this and you can tell me I am crazy if you want but how long have you 2 been together?" Both girl whip there heads to look at the red head when Quinn says "we aren't together. Why would you think that?" Santana says "we have been friends forever. You should know that she use to almost live at my house like you did." Looking up at the girls again she says "Quinn Fabrey. Oh my God I didn't even put two and two together, and I asked cause you seem like a couple." Santana looks at Quinn and then back to Sandy "well I figured out not to long ago I was into women and just told Q this morning." Smiling Quinn says "I'm not sure what I am but I just got my first kiss from her before we left to come here."

Smiling Sandy stands up and pulls her gloves off "well I think you 2 make a cute couple. I will be back in a few with the results." With that she leave she room. Quinn turns her head and says "when everything gets settled can we talk about that?" Looking at the blond Santana ask "talk about what? The kiss?" Smiling Quinn says "no us being a couple." Smiling Santana says "when you break up with Big Foot I am all for talking about it." Smiling Quinn leans over and pecks Santana's lips "that will be really soon trust me." Before Santana can respond Sandy walks in with a machine "well girls the results came back fast like really fast. You are indeed pregnany Quinn." Feeling a tear roll down her cheek she wipes it away "I thought so. Thats just my luck." Turning to the redhead Santana ask "whats that for?" Pulling the machine over beside the girls she says "its and ultrasound machine. We are going to look at your baby." Looking up from the table Quinn ask "can you bring Maribel back here for this please?" Nodding Sandy leave to go get her. Santana ask "why do you want mamá back here for?" Looking at the latina she says "they are going to be taking me into there home soon San. They should get to see just like we do. They are more like parents to me than my own are so she gets to see." Just then the two women walk in the door. Maribel walks over and looks at Quinn "you wanted me sweetie?" Smiling Quinn says "yeah if San and I get to see my baby so do you."

Smiling Maribel says "alright then lets see this little bundle then." Turning to the machine Sandy puts the gel on Quinns stomach "this will be cold no matter how much we warm it." Jumping slightly she squeezes Santana's hand. Sandy gets the machine going and moves it around on Quinn's stomach "there is you baby Quinn." Looking at the screen she lets a tear run down her cheek. Santana rolls her head from side to side and ask "where I don't see anything that looks like a baby?" Maribel and Sandy laughing as Sandy points to the screen "that little thing right there is her baby Santana." Squinting her eyes she ask "that thing that looks like a bean?" Laughing Sandy says "yes that bean looking thing." Santana nods her hear "ok I see it now." Maribel looks down at her daughter "mija you really need to start wearing your glasses. You are more blind than I am." Glaring at her mother she says "oh no. Those things make me look like a nerd." Quinn and Maribel roll there eyes they both know she would rather go blind than where her glasses out in public. Sandy turns the to machine and hits a few buttoms and wipes the gel off Quinn's stomach. When she sits up she tears pictures off the ultrasound machine and hands them to her "you can get dressed. But you are going to have to get into an OB-GYN soon though. I can give you the name of the one Alex and I used if you want." Nodding Quinn says "yes thank you." Walking out the door with Maribel to let the girl get dressed.

Santana looks at her best friend who is looking at the pictures "you ok Q?" Smiling with tears in her eyes she says "yeah I will be." Walking over to stand between the blonds legs she wraps her arms around her "you wont' be alone honey." Hugging the girl back she says "I know." Santana pulls back to let her get dressed but before she gets away Quinn grabs both sides of her head and pulls her lips to meet her own and kisses her. Pulling back Quinn looks into Santana's eyes "thank you San." Smiling Santana says "no problem Blondie. Now get dressed while I send a text to papá with a picture attached." Standing up Quinn starts getting dressed while Santana sends the text. A few minutes after its sent she receives and text and smiles "hey Q." Looking at the back of the girls head she says "yeah?" Laughing Santana says "papá says he is happy to have another grandbaby on the way. He can't wait to see the baby." Grabbing Santana's arm to turn her around when she is dressed she smiles "he really say that?" Holding her phone out to show her she says "you are his family Q." Looking up from the phone she ask "what if I give it up to be adopted?" Smiling she says "then he will love it while you have it till you give it up."

Grabbing the blonds hand they head out the door to find Sandy. Walking down the hall they see her and Maribel in an office chatting. As they walk in the her Maribel say "oh my God Sandy he is so handsome. He looks alot like Alex. I just want to squeeze him." Laughing Sandy says "maybe next time you have a get together at your place one of you can call me and we will bring him. I would like to visit with you all again." Maribel looks at her and says " I will make sure they call you trust me." Santana clears her throat and both women turn to her "Quinn here is the number to the doctor we used. She is a great doctor and I think you will like her. If you need anything else just have Santana call me or Aida they both have my number." Maribel stands and they all thank Sandy and head to the car. When they get into the car she asked them "ok girls where to now?" Quinn looks at Santana as she put the pictures in her purse and says "my house please." Nodding she pulls the car onto the road and heads to Quinns. When they pull up in the driveway Maribel turns to her daughter "your father should be on his way home when you are ready to go call him. I will see you girls later." Getting out of the car they head for the house "lets get this show on the road Q."

When they enter the house they can tell no one is there. "Let go start packing some of my stuff." Santana fallows Quinn to her room and helps her start gathering stuff up. They had found some boxes in Frannie's old room and used them. Once they had everything but some of Quinn's cloths and personal belongs left they grab her bags to put them in. Looking at the clock Santan asked "what time are they suppose to be home?" Qinn looks at the clock and see's its just after 4 "they should be here by 6:30, do you think you could call your dad and have him come pick you and these things up?" Gabbing her phone she calls her father after a short conversation she looks at Quinn "he will be here in a few." Having pretty much packed everything she owns she looks at Santana "I will call you to come get me." Looking up from zipping a bag she says "I will have both my parents come with me ok?" Seeing the girl nod she sits down beside her. Turning to look at Santana she says "I'm not just telling them about the baby I am going to tell them everything. They will be pissed so when you come to the door have your father come with you ok?" Nodding she ask "are you going to tell them about us or just about you not being straight?"

Thinking over her answer she can't out Santana like that "just about me not being straight its up to you when you come out sweetie not me." Smiling she kisses Quinn's lips "that will be soon trust me. But not today ok." Nodding the girls stand up and start carrying her stuff down to the front door. As they are bringing the last boxes down Jose knocks on the door. Quinn lets him in and he helps them carry her stuff to the car. When they get the car pack Santana turns to Quinn "I have you money in my pocket and I will put it with the rest when I get home. Call me as soon as you need to ok?" Smiling she wipes a tear from her eye "yeah as soon as they tell me to get out of thier house I will call." Jose looks down and the blond "Quinn I will be the one to bring her back to get you. If Maribel wants to come she can but I will be here with her." Looking up at the man she says "come to the door with her don't let her knock on it alone please. I don't trust my father at all." Nodding he kisses the girl on the top of her head and get in the car. Santana hugs her and tells her to call asap, with that she get in the car and her father drives off. Quinn watches the car till it gets out of sight. Turning to head in the house she goes to make sure she hasn't left anything in the house at all.


	40. Chapter 40

After Quinn had looked threw the house she sits in her living room. She looks at the clock and see's her parents she be back at any moment. She gets up and grabs a glass of water. As she puts the glass in the sink she hears a car pull up. Taking a deep breath she says to herself "here we go. This should be interresting. You know whats going to happen so don't cry." Walking out of the kitchen she see's her parents walk in. Her father looks at her "hello lucy." Her mother turns to her and says "hello Quinnie how are you feeling? You don't look so good." Putting on a fake smile she says "hi mom, hi dad. I'm fine. But I need to talk to you both please." Her father looks at her "whats going on baby? Are you ok?" Nodding she leads them in the living room and sits in the chair while her parents walk over to the bar and pours a drink each. Her mother walks over to the couch sipping her wine while her father downs about half a glass of whiskey and pours another befor sitting down.

Looking at her parents she says "your not going to be happy with what I have to say and I know whats going to happen. But I have to tell you anyways." Taking a deep breath she says "a couple of months ago I got drunk and ended up sleeping with someone. As a result to that I ended up getting pregnant. After I slept with the boy I relized I didn't like boys the way I should. But have been noticing I am more attracted to girls." Finally looking up at her parents she see's her mother is in shock and her father is turning red with anger. Downing what is in his glass he gets up to get a refill. Turning he looks at his daughter "you slept with a boy and got pregnant?" Hearing the anger in his voice she says "yes." Taking a drink he continues "and now your telling us your a damn dyke?" Looking at her lap she says "yes." Downing the rest of his drink he turns around again. Turning to her mother she see's her downing her drink too. Judy looks at her daughter "how could you do this to us Quinnie?"

Shaking her head she ask "do what to you?" Judy stands and walks over to pour another drink as Russell had downed atleast 2 more glassfuls. Turning to her daughter she ask "get pregnant and be gay? Do you know how that is going to make us look?" Falling back in her chair she says "do you think that makes me feel any better?" Before her mother can say anything she hears her fathers angry voice "you are nothing but a little dyke whore. You will not live in my house. I don't want you or that little bastard you are carrying in my fucking house. You will get whatever you can that belongs to you and you will get out of my house in 30 minutes if you are not out the front door in that amount of time I will throught you out myself. You will be cut off from your trust fund we have put back for you to go to college. You won't get into any school with the way you are. Now get out of my site you have 30 minutes to pack and leave." With that her father walks out of the room and into his office turning to her mother she hears her says "you should do as your father says."

Before her mother can leave the room Quinn says "he is not my father and you are not my mother. You are just the people that had me and tried to brain wash me. When I leave this house you will never see me again. You won't know where I end pu after high school AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY CHILD." With that Quinn walks upstairs and calls Santana to come get her. When she looks at the clock she signs and checks her room again to see if she left anything. After about 20 minutes she hears the door bell and grabs her last bag and heads down stairs as she reaches the top of the stairs she see's Santana and Jose at the door. As she walks to them she hears her father "Quinn come here." Handing Santana her bag she walks over to him. "I want my house key you are never to come back to this house ever. Do you understand me" Russell tells her between gritted teeth. Taking the key out of her pocket she says "trust me _Russell_ I don't want to come back to a house where bigots live." Before she can give him the key she feels a sharp pain on her face and hears the slap. Before she can turn back around she hears Jose punch her father and push him agains the wall and say "if you ever come near this girl again I will join my son in prison because I promise you one thing Russell I will kill you over her. Stay far away from her I mean far far far away from her. Don't ever contact her again you will be hearing from my lawyer and you will sign your right over to her or I will make you. Do you understand me?"

Nodding his head he says "you can have the little whore." As he lets the man go he steps between Quinn and her father and says "Santana take Quinn to the car." As Santana drags her to the car she stops at the doorway turn to her father and throughs his house key at his head smaking him between the eyes and says "I hope you rot in hell you worthless piece of shit." Walking out the door Santana turns to the man and flips him off. As they get to the car Jose walks out of the house. As he get in he looks at Quinn "did you have a trust fund for college?" Looking up she softly says "yeah but I won't have it now." Looking in his mirror he asked "do you know how much was in it?" Nodding she says "last I new it was the same as Frannies and hers was $200,000. Our Grandfather had them set up before he died. Thats where Russell got all his money." Smiling Jose says "well we will make sure you get it. Who has the paper work?" Rubbing her cheek she says "Russell has a copy and Frannie and I got a copy of it. Why?" He pulls into his drive and turns to the girl "did you bring your copy with you?" Nodding she says "yeah its in my journal." Smiling he says "good cause my lawyer will need your copy to get your trust fund for you." Looking at the man she ask "you can get it for me?" Smilng again he says "yep you will be set for college Quinn. Now lets get you in the house and take care of that cheek." With that they all head into the house to relax some.


	41. Chapter 41

As they walked into the house they saw Maribel pacing the floor. When she see's the 3 of them come in she heads for them and see's an angry red cheek on Quinn then turns to her daughter and see's nothing then turns to her husband and see's his hand is bruising. "What on earth happened over there?" Looking at his wife as they make there way to the livingroom Jose says "we will explain in a minute but can you grab 2 ice packs please?" Nodding Maribel heads into the kitchen to grab the ice packs when she gets back to the livingroom she hands one to her husband and one to Quinn. Both put them where they need them. Sitting down in the chair she says "ok lets start with why Quinn's face and a red hand print on it. Who wants to explain?" Looking up Quinn says "my father slapped me because I stood up to him." Looking at the blond she says "I promise you sweetie he won't ever lay another hand on you. Even though you didn't think we seen them we have." Letting a tear roll down her cheek she says "thank you."

Turning to her husband she ask "now you mister. What happened to your hand?" Looking at his wife he says "he was stupid enough to hit her infront of me. So I showed him what its like to be hit by a real man. He is a pussy hitting on his daughter. So I punched him and put him against the wall." Laughing Santana turns to her father raising an eyebrow "is that all you did papá?" Glaring at his daughter he turns back to his wife "umm what else did you do?" Looking at the blond and back to his wife he says "I told him if he ever came near her again I promised not threatened but promised my son wouldn't be the only one in prison. I would kill him if he came close to her again." Looking at her husband Maribel says "JOSE he could have you arrested for that." Looking at her mother Santana says "and Quinn can have him arrested for hitting her." Looking at the girls Maribel says "Quinn come with me please." Standing the girl fallows Maribel into her office where she takes a camera out. "Ummmm what are you doing Maribel?" Looking at the blond she says "we need proof he has his you. So is that the only mark you have?"

Nodding she says "yeah the others have healed." Walking to the girl and setting the date on the camera she says "turn you head so I can get a picture of it ok?" Turning her head she lets her take the picture. When she is done they walk back to the living room. Jose looks at his wife "there are some things I need to tell you." Looking down at her husband she says "oh I'm sure there is. I new I should of went with you 2. I can't let you go anywhere together. So what is it?" Looking up at his wife he says "I told them my lawyer would be contacting them about custody of Quinn. So we will have to call him Monday. He is trying to take her trust fund from her but I will get it for her." Looking at the 3 sitting on the couch she says "well come Monday morning we will be missing work and Quinn you will be missing school. Santana you will be going." Before she can protest Maribel holds her hand up to stop her "you will have to talk to your coach. We will go in after we go to the lawyer and talk to Figgins. We will be put in as her contacts not her parents."

Sitting back on the couch Santana sighs "fine. But don't expect me to like it." Laughing Jose says "well I am sure you will mija I promise." Smiling Quinn turns to her "San its fine this way we can get everything done. I should have enough money to pay him if not then I will get a job. I will be with your parents I will be fine." Walking over and sitting infront of Quinn on the coffee table Maribel takes her hands and says "Quinn you will not pay a penny. WE will pay for the lawyer. We will become your legal guardians. It will be us paying for all this not you honey. That money if yours, all else use it on the baby." Opening her mouth Jose Speaks up "Quinn, Maribel is right. We will be paying for this. You won't put a penny in on it." Letting a tear roll down her cheek she says "thank you both. I guess I can use the money to put to my medical bills then."

Shaking her head Maribel laughs "Quinn no you won't. Once we are your legal guardians you will go on our insurance just like Santana. You will not pay anything for that either. Like we said its your money use it on you and the baby." Hugging Quinn from the side Santana says "since you was thinking about keeping the baby anyways we can take you to buy what you will need." Smiling Quinn says "how do I ever repay you guys?" All 3 laughing and Jose says "well first you can have a healthy beautiful baby, second you will graduate high school and Third you will go to college and make a future for you and your child. That is how you will repay us. Can you do that?" Nodding she says "yeah I can do all of that." Patting Quinn's leg she says "Q we need to get some rest." Hugging the adults they head upstairs to rest finally.

When they have changed and laid down Santana turns to Quinn "you know they will make you start sleeping in your own room when we get it set up right?" Smiling Quinn says "as long as I can be close to you I can handle it. And if I have a nightmare or can't sleep I will sneak into your bed." Laughing Santana says "that will work." Rolling over to face the girl she ask "Q when are you going to tell Finn?" Rolling to match the girls position she says "I was thinking about calling him and have him come over here tomorrow and I will tell him everything." Looking the girl in the eye Santana says "I will cut his hands off him he touches you." Smiling Quinn leans in and kisses her on the lips "I know. But I will be fine, I feel safe here always have. And as long as you are around I always will." Smiling Santana pulls her into her chest. Laying her head on the girls should Quinn says "I still have to tell Puck to. I might as well do that tomorrow too."

Nodding she Santana says "yeah get it all out of the way. I was thinking about telling my parents tomorrow about me too." Looking up at the girl Quinn says "that is up to you sweetie. Are you going to tell them about us or just you being a lady lover." Smiling Santana kissing the blond forhead and says "just about me being gay. Because right now WE don't know what we are so we will come back to that later ok." Laying back down Quinn says "yeah true. But I know what I want to be with you though." Shifting and looking at the girl she ask "what do you want to me with me?" Drawing circles on the girls stomach she says "I want to be with you forever. I can honest see myself marrying you some day." Smiling Santana says "we will work on all that later. Lets get everything else figured out first ok." Yawning Quinn says "ok." Pulling the girl closer Santana says "lets get some sleep sweetie. Night Q. See you in the morning." Yawning again Quinn sayd Night San." With that both girls drift off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning the girls was up by 10. Quinn and text finn and ask him to come over about 11. By 10:30 the girls was sitting with Santana's parents in the livingroom. "So Quinn is going to be telling Finn and Puck both today about the baby." Jose looks up from his paper and ask "ok do we need to be worried?" Quinn shifts in her seat and says "Finn is going to flip out but I don't think he will do anything stupid. Puck I don't know how he will react." Santana looks to her parents "you might want to stay in the kitchen to keep an ear out with me." Nodding Maribel says "we can do that." Sitting back on the couch Santana looks at her parents "umm I need to talk to you 2 today to. We can do it after Finn leave and before Puck gets here." Looking back up Jose ask "is something wrong?" Shaking her head Santana tells them "no I just need to tell you both something." Turning to look at his wife she shruggs. Before anyone can say anything they hear a knock on the door. Santana stands "I'll get it." Walking to the door she opens it to see Finn "well aren't you early Flubber?" Glaring down at the girl he says "hello to you to Satan." Smiling Santana turns to the living room "Q your Orca you ordered in the mail is here. But honestly I don't think it will fit in the pool out back." Rolling her eyes Maribel says "mija enough. Behave."

Shrugging she says "whater. Q we will be in the kitchen if you need us." With that Santana and her parents leave the room and go to the kitchen to be close incase she needs them. Once they are out of the room Finn ask "why does she hate me so much? She can be mean as hell when she wants." Laughing Quinn says "thats just who she is. But once you get to know her you end up loving her to death." Sitting down beside his girlfriend she says "doubt that will happen." Looking at the boy Quinn says "she isn't one you want to have on your bad side trust me. I have seen first hand what she is capable of doing to people. And let me tell you its not pretty." Leaning over and kissing her on the cheek he ask "so what did you want to talk to me about?" Sighing Quinn stands up and starts to pace "well your not going to be happy when I tell you and I know your going to break up with me so here it goes. I slept with someone else before we joined glee club. As a result of that I ended up getting pregnant." Turning to look at the boy sitting on the couch she wipes the tears off her face. Standing up Finn shouts **"YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME?"** Laughing Quinn says "its not like you was innocent in all this _FINN_ I know you have had a thing for Rachel fucking Berry. Hell you was seen making out with her." Turning red he says "I didn't sleep with her. YOU had sex with someone else."

Shaking her head she figures might as well do it now "well yeah I did and you know what I don't even like sleeping with men. It was stupid on my part. I am more into women than I am men." In the kitchen Maribel turns to her husband and daughter "mija did you know about that?" Nodding Santana says "yes now shush. We will explain later." Back in the living room Finn looks at the girl "So what are you saying? Your a damn dyke?" Getting mad at being called this 2 times in 2 days she yells **"YEAH FINN IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT TO CALL ME THEN YES. WHILE YOUR AT IT YOU MIGHT AS WELL CALL ME A WHORE LIKE MY FATHER DID. YOU MIGHT AS WELL SLAP ME LIKE HE DID. THE ONLY THING YOU CAN'T DO IS KICK ME OUT ON THE STREET LIKE HE DID. NOW DO YOU FUCKING FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF?"** Looking at the blond he ask calmly "he did what? Are you serious?" Nodding she says "yeah he did. So hate me if you want I don't care anymore."

Sitting back down Finn looks at her "I don't hate you. I'm pissed at you but I don't hate you." Sitting back down Quinn says "I'm going to go ahead and say this to so you don't have to. Its over Finn we are breaking up. I care about you but I don't love you." Leaning back Finn rubs his face "can we atleast try to be friends when I calm down?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah I'd like that. You are a good guy Finn but your not the one for me." Standing Finn looks down at his now ex girlfriend "I do care about you Quinn. But I can't be here around you right now. When I am over all this then we can try being friends." With that he leans down hugs the girl and leaves. Standing up wiping her face she walks into the kitchen. Sitting down Maribel ask "Quinn is there something you forgot to tell us?" Blushing she looks at her and says "yeah I relized I don't like guys. I hope you don't hate me." Smiling Maribel says "no dear we don't hate you. Are you ok?" Nodding she says "yeah I'm good."

Smiling Maribel turns to her daughter "you young lady shush me again and I will take you over my knee. Now what did you want to tell us." Looking from her mother to her father she ask "promise me whatever I say stays at this table between the 4 of us. When I am ready I will let everyone know ok?" Seeing her parents agree she continues "well you heard Q's confession in there. And I am with her. I haven't ever looked at guys like I have girls. I KNOW I don't like guys that way at all." Sitting back and folding his arms across his chest Jose ask "so are you telling us your gay mija?" Nodding and wiping her eyes she says "yeah." Standing up he walks over to her and says "stand up mija." Looking up at her father then to her mother she stands up. As she looks back to her father he wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear _"I love you mija always and forever. I am so proud of you for telling us this."_ Leaning back he smile and says "but your mother and I figure this out a while back honey. We was just waiting for you to come to us with it." Looking at her mother she see's her smiling "how did you know?" Maribel shrugs "a mother always knows."

Turning to Quinn she see's the girl shake her head "don't look at me my mother was always to damn drunk to figure it out." Looking at Maribel she says "sorry about the shouting and cursing in there by the way." Nodding she says "its fine sweetie. When is the babies father suppose to be here?" Looking up at the clock she says 12:30. Seeing there is still forty five minute Maribel says "how about a quick lunch then?" Nodding she gets up and make something fast to eat. As they sit down to eat a thought hits Maribel "wait are you 2 together? Cause we are going to be changing some rules if you are." Shaking her head Santana says "no we want to get everything taken care of first and then we are going to see where things go. Do you guys have a problem with that though?" Swallowing his food Jose says "no we won't have a problem with it we have actually expected you to get together for a while now. But we do have some conditions. There will be no sex in the house. Well atleast while we are home. If we don't know about it there is nothing we can do about it. If you are in each others room to sleep the door is to be open a crack. If we catch you at all the rules will change. Understood." Smiling Santana says "like I would let you catch me having sex ever."

Sitting back in her chair smirking Maribel says "thats what Aida, Bella and Sancho said too not to long before we caught each one of them have sex in the house by coming home early." Turning pale Santana says "well now I know to be sneakier." Laughing Maribel says "look we know it will happen at some point all we ask is please don't do it with us in the house." Quinn looks at Maribel and Jose "you are actually ok with Santana having sex?" Nodding Jose says "like Maribel said its going to happen so we would rather her be safe about and be here than out in a car some place. Just don't let us catch you." Turning red Quinn says "oh ok. Anyways I am going to go was my face and wait in the living room for Puck to get here." Standing she takes her plate to the sink and goes upstairs. Turning to her parents Santana ask "are you really ok with all this?" Smiling Jose says "like we said we have expected it for a while. Actually from both of you to be honest." Standing Santana takes her plate to the sink. Before she can sit back down she hears a knock on the door and turns to answer it.

Opening the door she signs "what is with me and the luck of this damn door today. Why couldn't you have been someone interresting?" Laughing Puck says "nice to see you to San." Turning to let him in she says "oh you won't be laughing long Fuckerman trust me and I will get my say with you before you leave." Turning to the stairs Santana yells **"Q ITS FOR YOU AGAIN. SO HURRY UP BEFORE I SLAP THIS DEAD SQUIRREL OFF HIS HEAD. ITS GOING TO STICK UP THE HOUSE BEFORE YOU GET DOWN HERE." **Turning back to the boy she points to the couch "you go sit like a good little bitch and don't say a word." Rolling his eyes he does as he says. As Quinn comes down Santana ask in a whisper "you still want us all in there with you?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah I think your dad will help keep him in check." Smiling Santana says "yeah he will, let me go get him." Walking in the kitchen she see tells her parents to come to the living room. When they get in there Puck looks up "is this like some kind of intervention?" Laughing Maribel says "not yet."

Turning to the blond he ask "Quinn whats this all about?" Taking a deep breth she says "you remember the night that we hooked up?" Seeing the boy smile and nod she says "you might want to stop smiling cause your not gonna like what I have to say next." Looking to Maribel she turns back to the boy and says "that night Puck you didn't use a condom and as a result of that I found out I am pregnant." Sitting on the edge of the couch he ask "your pregnant? With my baby?" Rolling her eyes she says "yes Noah I am. You are the only person I have had sex with." Standing and pacing a few seconds he turns to the girl "what are you going to do with it?" Looking up at the boy and putting a hand on her stomach in a protective manner she says "I'm keeping it." Starting to pace again Puck says "I can't be a dad Quinn. I am just now 16. I didn't get to just a grade like you 2 did. I don't have a job. I won't be a good dad. I can't do this Quinn I'm sorry."

Turning to look at the boy she ask "what am I suppose to do raise our baby by myself?" Stopping and looking at the girl he says "Quinn I don't want to be a dad." Jose snorts and says "well you should of thought about that before you had unprotected sex. Do you ever use protecting?" Looking at Quinn and then Santana he says "no. I just usually pull out but sometimes I don't." Looking at her daughter she see's her look away from her real fast and knows she is hiding something. "Mija have you had sex with him too?" Looking at her mother she says "yes. But I promise I am not pregnant and Aida took me to see Sandy when found out and make me get checked." Looking down at Santana he says "well atleast I didn't knock you up." Gagging Santana says in a whisper "not unless you did it threw my belly button." Turning to the boy Santana ask "so Puck what is it going to be are you in or out? Are you going to help Q or leave her to do it on her own?" Looking down at the girl he said "I'm sorry but I can't do it. Quinn I will sign my rights over to you but I can't do it." Nodding Quinn says "I figured thats what you would say. Its fine Puck I will figure something out."

Turning to leave he is stopped by Santana "Puckerman come back here please." Hearing the sickening sweet voice he knows he is in for it. Turning he looks at the girl. Smiling Santana stand up and walks toward him slowly "you remember what I said to you when I found out right?" Swallowing hard he nods his head "yeah." Seeing the boy cover himself she laughs "good to know you remember. Now I want you to remember this too. If you ever and I mean ever have sex with another girl with out using a condom. I will fallow threw with what I said. Understood?" Looking at the girl with fear in his eyes he ask "how will you know if I do or don't?" Smiling sweetly she says "girls talk Puck. I will know, and if anyone comes up pregnant I will hunt you down." Nodding he says "ok, no more unprotected sex. Promise." With that Santana smacks him on the face "good now get the hell out of my house."

Once the boy leaves Maribel says "ok I guess you really did threaten to cut off his manhood didn't you?" Shrugging she says "had to do what I had to do." Laughing her father says "ok I won't ever make anyone mad like that again." Turning to Quinn he says "we will talk to the lawyer about drawing papers up for him to sign with his mother if you want. Since he is a minor she will have to sign them too." Nodding Quinn says "if he don't want his kid I dont' need him." Sitting down and patting her friends lap Santana says "you have me Q." Smiling Quinn says "I know. I have all of you." Relaxing the rest of the day they all just enjoy each other company.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Santana heads to school not happy about it but does it anyways as she walks in Brittany see's her "where's Quinnie at?" Looking at the taller blond she say "I'm sorry Britt it didn't cross my mind to call you and tell you. Quinn isn't going to be here today. She is also living with me now. Her parents kicked her out when she told them she was pregnant." Looking down at the girl she ask "is she ok?" Nodding she says "yeah she just went to a lawyer with my parents today. She will be back tomorrow but I have to go talk to coach. I will see you later." Hugging the girls go there own way. 

When Santana reachings there coaches office she knocks. Not even looking up Sue says "come in Paula Abdul." Looking at her coach she ask "how did you know it was me?" Looking up Sue says "I wasn't a spy for the CIA for nothing." Shaking her head Santana shuts the door and sits down. "Coach I need to talk to you." Taking her glasses the older woman sits back in her chair "speak then." Taking a deep breath she says "Quinn's parents kick her out last night. She told them she is pregnant and her father slapped her hard enough to leave a bruise on her face and kicked her out. She is living with me now and my parents took her to talk to a lawyer today. I need to ask you to please not kick her off the squad. She can still be on the squad but has to watch what she does and all else she can put together the routines we do."

Sitting forward in her chair she sighs "blondie really has stepped in it. I know all to well about her father. When I had her sister on my squad along time ago, I notices bruises on her and I have noticed them on Q too. I'm not happy about my captain being knocked up but I am not totally heartless. Most people would think I am but I'm not." Sitting back again she looks at the girl in front of her. "Tell Q to come see me when she comes back to school and I want you with her got it?" Seeing the girl nod she says "good now get out."

With that Santana stands up and walks to her locker. Halfway down the hall she see's Puck and glares at him. Little did Santana know Finn seen her do this and walks up to her "Santana did Quinn cheat on me with Puck?" Shocked the boy had come up to her she looks up at him and ask "why should I tell you? Its not really my place to tell you is it? If you think that is what happened then maybe you need to ask your best friend." Looking over at Puck he turns back to Santana "maybe I will." With that he walks over to Puck while Santana opens her locker. "Puck did you sleep with Quinn?" Turning to the boy he says "yeah so?" Turning from her locker Santana leans back to watch the scene infront of her. Finn grabs Puck by the arm and jerks him around " dude you suppose to be my best friend how the hell could you do that to me?" Smirking Puck says "shit Finn she was begging me to fuck her good. Said she couldn't stand the thought of you doing it. She wanted a real man. Some one that could fuck her so hard she cried." Before Finn can say anything Santana is across the hall and punchs Puck in the nose as he holds his nose she kicks him in the groin. As he lets go of his face to grab his nuts as he falls to his knees she bring her knee up and smacks his nose again.

When he is laying on the floor she turns to Finn and pokes him in the chest with each word "if you don't want the same treatment then I suggest that you don't let Q's name slip out of your mouth in a bad way got it Willy?" Rubbing his chest he says "yeah. No problem Santana." Before she can walk away she hears a teacher behind her "Ms. Lopez will you fall me to the office please?" Turning to a couple of boys in the hall he says "you 2 take Mr, puckerman here to the nurse." Looking at the Latina she rolls her eyes "just keep Quinn's name out of your mouths." Looking at the teacher she says "waiting. Are we going to go or what?" Point the teacher says "go. I am behind you."

Reaching the office the takes a seat as she is told. Figgins walks out and tells her and the teacher to come in. As they sit he picks up his phone "Sue can you come to my office I have Santana Lopez in here?" Hangin up he looks to the teacher. "Sue will be here in a minute. As they wait for Sue to come in Santana ask "ummm do I need to have my parents come in?" Nodding Figgin says "call them and see if they can come in." Picking up her cell she dials her mother "hello mija shouldn't you be in class?" Sighing she ask "is there any way you can come to the school office?" Hearing her mother take a deep breath she ask "why do we need to come to the school mija?" Chewing on her lip she mumbles "ikindagotintoafight." Not understand her mother says "repeat that please to where I can understand it." Sighing again Santana says "I kinda got into a fight. I need you to come to the office." Her mother is quiet a moment "Santana you better be glad we have 2 hours before we have to meet with the lawyer. Do we both need to come or can one of us just come?" "Hang on let me ask." Looking at the principle she ask "do they both need to be here or just one of them?" Figgins looks at the teach and see's him shrug turning back he says "just to be on the safe side have them both come in." Rolling her eyes she tells her mother "you both have to come in." Sighing Maribel tells her "fine we will be there shortly." Haning up she tells them what her mother said. Just then Sue walks in and takes a seat in the chair by the bookself.

After a little bit the Lopezes walk in with Quinn behind them. Seeing them enter Figgins walk's to the door " Mr. and Mrs. Lopez Please come in, Ms. Fabrey this doen't pertain to you. You can go to class." Jose speaks up "Mr. Figgins we will explain her in a minute but she is coming in that office with us." Looking from the blond to the Lopezes he nods "ok come in." As they enter Sue looks at her captain and see's the bruise on her cheek "Q you ok?" Turning to her coach she says "yeah coach I'm fine." With that she walks to the coach to sit with Maribel. Jose Takes the seat beside his daughter and see's the blood on her knee and hand "you ok mija?" Looking at her father she says "yeah its not mine." Turning to the Principle he ask "ok can you tell me why we are here?" Pointing to the teacher he says "he will explain." The teacher steps forward and tells them what he saw Santana do. As he if finishing he says "she could have seriouly hurt him by kicking him in the groin." Snorting she feels her father smack her leg. Rubbing it she says "what no one has even asked me why I done it."

Figgins turns to her and ask "ok Ms. Lopez why did you do it?" Sitting back she says "cause Puck was running his mouth about Q over there and it pissed me off." Sue leans forward and ask "what did he say about Quinn?"Looking at her coach she tells them everything he had said. As she is finishing Sue ask "did anyone else hear him say this?" Nodding she says "he was saying it to Finn." Figgins gets up and walks out of his office. When he comes back he says "Finn and Noah will be in here in a minute." As they wait for the boys Santana turns to look at Quinn who is glaring at her. Like a scolded kid she turns back around and looks at her hands in her lap and flattens out her skirt. As Finn and Puck walk in the see the Lopezes.

Figgins looks at them and ask about what Santana had said and Finn says "yeah he said it. Why do you ask?" Laughing Sue stands and says "because that is Slander. This school has a policy against it." Looking at Figgins he sighs "Finn you can go back to class. Noah you are suspended for a week. Gather you things and head home or call you mother. I will contact her and let her know why you got suspended." Seeing the boys leave he turns back to Santana "I am suppose to suspend you for a week." Before he can finish Sue sayd "no you won't." Holding his hand up he says "SUE let me finish please." Turning back to the girl he says "but since you was defending Ms. Fabrey I will only make it 2 days. That will be today and tomorrow. You may come back Wednesday." Turning back to Sue he ask "is that ok with you?" Glaring at the man she says "I guess it will have to be."

Turning back to the teacher he says "you may got back to class as well." With that the teach leaves as he shuts the door Figgins looks at Jose and ask "ok now will you explain why Ms. Fabrey is her?" Nodding he says "her parents kicked her out over the weekend after her father assulted her. She will be living with us and we are going to a lawyer to have paper work drawn up for them to sign when we get it we will be coming back here and giving you a copy and have all her information changed." Nodding Figgins looks at Quinn "Ms. Fabrey are you ok?" Nodding she says "I'm fine really." Looking back at the Lopezes he says "when you get everything bring it in and I will fix her files." Nodding they all stand and start to walk out. In the hallway Santana tells her parents "I have to get my bags and coat out of my locker." Nodding she starts down the hall. As Sue comes out of the office she yells "LOPEZ BRING ME THAT UNIFORM SO I CAN HAVE IT PROFESSIONALY CLEANED. BLOOD IS HARD TO GET OUT OF THEM. OH AND KNOW LEFT HOOK BY THE WAY." With that the woman heads to her office. Santana grabs her things and heads back to her parents.

As they walk out of the school Jose asked "how did she know that?" Both girls laugh and say "she has audio and video threw out the school you would be amazed at what she see's and hears." Smiling they get in the car. Maribel turns to her daughter and says "we will go by the house for you to change and clean up and you are grounded till you go back to school." Shrugging Santana says "it was worth it." Turning to her best friend Quinn grabs her hand and says "San he could of hurt you. You know that right." Laughing she says "not a chance Q. Papá has been teaching me kickboxing for years. I think I was ok." Looking at the girl she ask "how did I not know that?" She looks at the blond "told you I had many secrets. The funny thing is ALL his kids know how to kickbox." Laughing Jose says "you should try to seperate them when they really get into a fight. Now thats hard." Shaking her head the blond ask "so what else aren't you telling me?" Shrugging she says "I told you I would tell you when the time was right." Looking at the girl next to her she ask "so do your neice and nephews know it too?" Smiling Santana says "all but Bernie." Shaking her head she turns to Jose "does this mean when mine gets old enought you will teach it too?" Smiling proudly he says "it will by my grandbaby too. It will know how to protect itself."

Sitting back in the seat Quinn says "heck maybe I need to learn." Looking in the mirror Jose says "we will teach you till you to big to practice then we will continue after you have the baby and heal." Looking up at him she ask "are you serious?" Nodding he says "yes I taught Maribel, I will teach you. All girls need to know how to protect them selves." Smiling Quinn says "thank you I would like that." Dropping the conversation they make the drive home.


	44. Chapter 44

After Santana had gotten cleaned up and changed they had made it to the lawyers office before there appointment time. As they wait to see the lawyer Quinn had refused to sit by Santana. Santana was looking at the blond across from her but she wouldn't look at the girl and when she did she would glare at her and shake her head. Having enough Santana gets up and walks over to sit by the blond. As she sits down Quinn turns to her "what do you want San?" Leaning her head to Quinn's shoulder she says softly "I want to know why you seem mad at me and why you refused to sit by me?" Turning her head to look at the girl Quinn ask "really Santana you need me to spell it out for you?" Shrugging she looks around to see if anyone is paying attention and says "yeah I guess cause I don't see why your so mad at me."

Rolling her eyes Quinn turns fully in her seat and whisper yells "you got kick out of school for 2 days when it should of been a week. Secondly you attacked Puck and could have gotten hurt." Its Santana's turn to roll her eyes "Q I didn't attack Fuckerman. He pissed me off by making you sound so easy to get in bed. He deserved every damn thing he got today. So if you want to be mad at me for sticking up for someone I love then be mad. But just so you know I would do it again in a heart beat when it comes to you." With that Santana stands up and walks back over the seat she was in before and takes her phone out and plays a game to kill time. Quinn sits there studing the girl and notice she doesn't look up one time from her phone and thinks to herself _"GOD she can be so stubborn sometimes. But I guess all she was doing was defending me. I know I lover her but nothing can happen right now."_ Sitting back in her seat she looks at her own phone and notice its not working "well that figures. Now what am I going to do?" Sighing she tosses her phone in her purse. Maribel looks over at her "Quinn you ok over there?" Raising her head off the wall she says "well I am fine but I have no phone. My father had it turned off. New he would but really thought he would wait a day or so before he did it."

Leaning forward Maribel says "well we only have us and Santana on ours we will get you one with our contract that way you have a way of calling when you need to. Surely you can't use as many minutes as Santana can." Whipping her head to face her mother she says "I am not on the phone that much. I mostly text thank you very much." Laughing Maribel turns to her daughter "mija you have gone over you text so much we have had to cover them with ours that we don't use." Rolling her eyes Santana says "whatever." Smiling Quinn says "I can get my own its fine." Shaking his head Jose says "no you won't we will get you one on out contract. End of story." Turning to the man Quinn says "thank you." Shrugging Jose says "no thanks needed. You are part of our family you will have a phone so we can keep track of you just like we do her." Pointing to his daughter she turns and ask "what do you mean keep track of me?" Laughing Jose says "I will never tell mija." Glaring at her father she looks at her mother to see her shrug and put her nose back in a magazine and rolls her eyes and turns back to her phone, she wasn't about to look at Quinn she was still upset with her.

After a few minutes the lawyer came out "Jose, Maribel its nice to see you again. Come in and we will get down to business." Turning the man leads all 4 into the room. When they are seated in his office says "so this must be Quinn. How are you young lady?" Shaking the mans hand she says "ok thanks." Turn his attention back to Jose and Maribel he ask "so what exactly are you looking to get done today?" Jose crosses one leg over the other and tells the man what had happened over the weekend. He didn't leave anything out and asked Quinn to make sure. When they was finished with the story he says "so we are here to have you draw up paper work to have them sign that will give Maribel and I legal custody of Quinn till she is 18. Also we would like to know how we can go about getting her trust fund from them?" Sitting back in his chair the man rubs his chin and says "the custody I could do today and if we could get them to come in to sign it we could have that out of the way. While they was here I could TALK to them about releasing her trust fund to you for her till she is 18."

Looking at the people infront of him he ask "do you think we could get them in here today?" Shrugging Quinn says "if they are home you could call them and see if they could come in. But you would have to use a phone that only shows up at the number." Smiling the man says "ok Quinn give me there home number." Picking up his cell he dials the number as she give it to him. He doesn't have to wait long before a very drunk Judy answers "hello?" Rolling his eyes the lawyer says "Mrs. Fabrey is you husband home?" Slurring she says "yesh who ish calling?" Smiling he says "my name is Adam Farmington I would like to speak to you and your husband can you get him?" Putting the phone down he hears Judy yell **"RUSSELL PHONE."** A moment later he hears a voice he already hates "hello who is this?" Clearing his throught he says "my name is Adam Farmington, I am a lawyer your youngest daughter has just hired. It would be in your best interrest to come to my office today by 3 with your wife. Because honestly I don't think a man of your stature wouldn't want this to go threw court and all your dirty laundry be out in the open now would you?" Groaning Russell sayd "no. What do you want from me?" Smiling Mr. Farmington says "just for you to sign some papers saying you give you custody to the Lopezes. So can I expect to see you at 3?" Fuming he says "yes you will see me and my wife at 3 I don't want shit to do with that slutty whore so I am more than glad to give them my rights. They can have her." With that he hangs up and Mr. Farmington looks at his phone and mumbles "hummm he see's like such a peach can't wait to see him in person."

Putting his phone down he looks up and see 4 smiling face's "Uh I guess I said that out load huh?" Laughing Jose says "yeah you did. Just wait till you meet him you will want to do the same thing I did." Smiling and putting his glasses on he says "oh trust me what I just hear I wanted to choke him threw the phone. So how about we get this paper work drawn up. Oh and for Mr. Fabrey's safty I am going to have a couple of cops come in while we sign these papers ok?" Laughing Jose says "think I will hit him again?" Smiling Mr. Farmington says " no I am afraid I might." Laughing they get to work on drawing up the paper work. While they are working on the paper work Mr. Farmington hears Quinn and Santana's stomach start to growl.

Looking at the clock he see's his it 1:30 turning back to the girls he ask "are you guys hungry?" Looking up from her phone Santana shrugs and says "yeah I hadn't eatten since 7 this morning. I'm sure Q is too cause she is eatting for 2 now." Smiling the man ask "how does pizza sound for lunch?" Smiling both girls say "sounds good." Looking at Jose and Maribel he ask "how about you 2?" Nodding they agree they are hungry. "Ok so what does everyone want?" Maribel says "we will just have everything." Nodding the man picks up the phone to place the order to be delivered before he dials Quinn ask "can you get extra bacon on one please?" Smiling the man nods and places the order.

Once they had eat and finished the paper work they sit while Mr. Farmington has one of the other lawyers go over with him to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Once the man agree's it looks good he picks up his phone and calls a friend at the Police station and tells him what is going on and he agree's to be there with somone with him before 3. Once everything is take care of he turns to Quinn "I want you to sit between myself and Jose." Turning to Santana he says "you I want between your father and mother." Looking at the man confused he continues "I don't feel comfortable with you to yourself and I know you want stay in here in my office your to much like your sisters and brother." Rolling her eyes she says "fine whatever as long as we get this crap done with." Looking at the clock he notices it is almost 2:30 and leaves his office to see if the police are there yet. When he comes back a few minutes later he ask them to fallow him to the conference room they will be using.

As they walk in they see a police man and a police woman in there. Sitting at the table where they are told to Mr. Farmington get the paper work ready he will need first. About 5 minutes till 3 there is a knock on the door and an older lady steps in "the Fabreys are here sir." Nodding the man says "send them in please." Turning the woman walks out and in walk a drunk Judy and pissed looking Russell. As soon as they come to thier seats Russell ask "whats the pigs doing here?" Looking over his shoulder to the police officers Mr. Farmington see's they are both tensed up now. Turning back to the man infront of him he says "they are hear to keep this civil." Snorting Russell glances at his daughter and shakes his head. Looking at the girl on his right he see's Quinn is just as tense and leans to whisper in her ear _"I promise you. He won't hurt you anymore. I have know Jose along long time. You are family to him not so I will take good care you. Just relax ok think about your baby." _Leaning back he see's the girl relax and turns to the people in front of him before he can say anything he hears Judy "what was so important you had to whisper to _her_?" She ask pointing to her daughter.

Smilng he says "well ma'am that is between me and my client thank you." Looking up at the Fabrey's he ask "so you know why I have asked you to be here right?" Groaning Russell says "yeah cause I have a whore of a daughter and they want her now that I don't, so just give me the papers to sign already." Looking at the man he says "Mr. Fabrey I will give them to you but first I want to make clear that when you sign these papers you will not have any legal rights to her what so ever. When her child is born you will not have any rights to him or her. You are not to contact her without talking to Jose or Maribel first. They are not asking for any child support from you they are will to take care of her as there own. They will need her birth certificate you understand this?" Looking at the man Russell says "yes give us the fucking papers so we can sign them and get the hell out of here already." Passing them the papers they see as Russell signs them not thinking twice, then they see him hand them to Judy who has to hold the paper back to see the line the squint to sign it. As she is done she slides them across the table with Quinns birth certificate and watch as Maribel and Jose sign them and hand then to Mr. Farmington.

As Russell goes to stand Mr. Farmington stops him "there is one more thing I would like to talk to you about Mr. Fabrey so if you would sit please." Glaring at the man he says "I already sign her ass over to them what more do you want now?" Smiling Mr. Farmington says holding a paper up "you see this paper here? You know it is Quinn's trust fund let to her by her grandfather for her to get when she turns 18. YOU did not set this up for her, her grandfather did. So now I need you to sign these papers saying you are transfering it to the Lopezes so she will have it when she is 18." Sliding the paper to the man across from him he gets them throughed back at him "she isn't getting a penny of that money." Smiling again Mr. Farmington says "if you refuse to sign this paper I will be forced to sue you for it. If that happens just know that I am friends with MANY judges in this state so it will be hard for you to find one to side with you. So you should sign this paper before your _good name_ is drug out in a court of law. So what will it be court or just signing the paper work?"

Looking to each person at the table he glares at his daughter and says "I should have made your mother get an abortion when she found out she was pregnant with you." Turning to his wife he hears her says " for heavens sake Russell just sign the damn paper so we can get the hell out of here. We have more many that she will be getting just get it the hell over with." Grabbing the paper work and pen he signs it and stand shoving it to his wife and leans over the table to his daughter "DON'T YOU EVER CONTACT EITHER ONE OF US AGAIN. FROM THIS MOMENT ON YOU ARE DEAD TO US." As Judy signs her name she slides the papers back "are we done now?" Nodding Mr. Farmington says "yes you may go now." Turning to leave they hear Quinn "this is the only decent thing you have ever done for me in all my life. Now I understand why Frannie left like she did."

Before anyone really knows what is going on they see Russell start to her and pull his fist back to punch her but before he can the female office has her tazer out and tazes the man. They look down at the floor and see the man seizing from the volts hitting me. Mr. Farmington turns to the officer and ask "couldn't warn us?" Smiling she says "nope I wasn't about to let him hit a pregnant person." Walking over to the man the male officer grabs him and pulls him to his feet and lays him across the table pulling his hands behind his back "Mr. Fabrey you are under the arrest for atempted assult on a minor and a pregnant woman." Turning to the cops Judy says "this is outrageous you can do that." The female officer walks over and starts putting handcuffs on her "Mrs. Fabrey you are under arrest for public intoxication." With that they start reading them there rights. After they are done the officers ask "do you need anything else from us?" Mr. Farmington looks up "no we are finished. Thank you both." Nodding they lead the 2 out of the room screaming about being tricked into being arrested.


	45. Chapter 45

As they are leaving the law office Jose turns to Quinn "you doing ok?" Looking up at the man she says "better than I thought I would be." Smiling he says "you are stronger than you think you are sweetie. Now since we have time we are going to stop on the way home and get you a new phone ok?" Nodding she says "yeah thank you." Santana looks at her father "can I get a new phone to sence mine is almost 2 years old?" Looking over at his daughter he says "does it still work?" Rolling her eyes she says "barely." Smiling he says "till it stops working your good." Laughing Maribel see's her daughter roll her eyes "mija we was going to get you a new one soon so yes we can pick you one up too." Smiling Santana says "see papá, mamá loves me." Laughing Jose says "mija she just doesn't want to deal with a temper tantrum out of you today. But yes we will get you a new one too."

Once they had got both girls a new phone and Quinn's added to there contract they headed home. When they pull into the driveway they see Bella sitting on the steps. Jose turns to Maribel "did you know she was coming over today?" Looking up to see who they are talking about Santana says "I forgot to text her and let her know I got suspended." Maribel looks at her daughter "I had text her and told her. And no I didn't know she was coming over. Lets go see whats going on." Getting out of the car Santana lookst as her sister and says "hi Boozie Von Drunk Aton." Rolling her eyes Bella says "not today Santana please." Hearing her sister say please was like hearing that Finn was in a size 2 dress, not ever gonna happen. Thats when she new something was up. Looking at her parents she shrugs "me and Q are gonna go on in." Nodding they hand her the keys to the door. Quinn fallows Santana in and ask "is she going to be ok? I don't think I have ever heard her say please before." Turning to the blond says "I know right she never says please. The odds of her saying please is about as good of odds as me getting in your pants tonight." Blushing Quinn slaps her on the arm "OH MY GOD would you shut up?" Laughing Santana shrugs and says "see not going to happen so yeah something is up with her."

Once they was sitting at the table drinking there water they her her parents and sister walk into the livingroom and she hears her mother say "Quinn, Santana can you come in here please?" Standing up and walking in they see them all sitting on the couch so each girl heads for a chair. Santana looks at her mother "mamá is she ok? She don't look to good." Bella looks up and says "no I'm not. Kemen had me served with divorce papers today and he is fighting for custody of the boys." Sitting back in her seat she looks at her older sister "man i'm sorry Bel. Why is he doing that?" Looking at her sister she says "his mother seems to think I am an unfit mother and has never liked me to begin with and is making him do it. We all know he is a momma's boy." Quinn looks at her confused and ask "Hector isn't his son is he? I mean I know he adopted him but can he do that?" Nodding Bella says "yeah once he was adopted he had every right to take him with the other 2." Looking at her father she ask "what am I going to do?" Before her father can speak Santana says "go see Mr. Farmington he did a good job for Q today."

Looking from his youngest to his middle daughter he says "she's right call him tomorrow and talk to him." Nodding Bella stands and walks to the liquor cabnet. Santana smiles and says "welcome back Boozie." Rolling her eyes Bella turns and flips her sister off. Laughing Santana says " I am going to head up to change. Be back down in a bit." Turning she leave the 4 of them in the livingroom and runs to her room and shuts the door. Pulling out her phone she dials a number she hadn't called in a while.

"Hello" a deep voice answers. Sighing Santana sits on her bed and leans against the head board "hey kemen I need to talk to you and I want you to be honest with me please." Taking a deep breath he says "ummm ok. I take it Bella has talked to you guys?" Picking at her thumb nail she says "yes she has. Kemen why would you fight for full custody of the boys? She love them boys to death. This is going to kill her. I know I may not see eye to eye with my sister but I know she loves her kids. She may not always show right but she loves them." Sighing Kemen says "I was stupid when I had the papers drawn up. My mother was sitting and bitching in my ear about how I need to take full custody and I was stupid and listened to her. They served them before I could go back and have them changed. Tell her don't sign the papers and have her lawyer to draw some up and I will sign them if she will agree to joint custody." Rolling her neck around Santana says "NO you can call her and tell her all this. Its not my place to tell her. I was calling you because I wanted to know why you done it. She doesn't even know I called you and I would like to keep it that way. She would kill me if she new."

Laughing Kemen says "yeah she would. Tell you what let me get the boys and head to your place and I will be there in a few minutes and I will sit down and talk to her ok." Smiling Santana says "cool see you in a few minutes." Hanging up she changes quick and heads downstairs. When she reaches the living room she grabs her mothers hand and pulls her up off the couch and into the kitchen "mija what are you doing?" Turning to her mother she says "Kemen is on her way over here with the boys to talk to Bella and explain why he did the paper work that way. She can't know I called to him. But he doesn't want her to sign it. You have to get her to stop drinking cause her boys don't need to see that." Looking at her daughter Maribel says "Santana Lopez are you going soft on us?" Laughing she answers "no but I can't stand seeing her like that even if we do hate each other more than we like the other." Smiling Maribel says "you leave her to me." With that Maribel walks into the living room and grabs her daughter drink out of her hand "hey I was drinking that."

Walking to the kitchen to dump it out Maribel says "yes I know but drowning your problems won't help. I let you have 2 drinks that is all you are getting." Walking back in she hands her a glass of juice "drink that and stop bitching." Giggling Quinn looks to Santana who has a pleased look on her face. Turning to the door when they hear a knock Santana says "I'll get it." Walking to the door she glances at Quinn and motions for her to fallow. Standy she says confused "I am going to help her answer it I guess." Walking up behind the girl she ask "what are we doing?" Smiling Santana says "fallow me." Opening the door both girls step out to see Keman and the 3 boys. Santana grabs Bernardo out of Kemen's hands and Quinn picks up Carlos and they both get a hug on the leg from Hector. Looking up Santana says "Kemen she has ha so please go easy on her." Seeing the man nob she ask the boys "who wants to go see mommie and grandma and grandpa?" Seeing the boys smile and raise there hands they take them in.

As they enter the living room Santana says "I have some people here to see you Bel." Looking up she jumps off the couch and rushes to her boys and takes all 3 in her arms. Hugging them and crying she hears Hector ask "momma are you ok?" Smiling she says "yeah baby I am just happy to see you guys is all." Leaning over to Santana Quinn ask "did you do this?" Smiling she nods "yeah they are going to talk. We are going to take the boys upstairs and watch a cartoon." Hearing the word cartoon Carlos looks up "toons auntie Tana?" Smiling she says "yes we are going to go up and watch a cartoon while mommie and daddy and grandma and grandpa talk ok?" Smiling he reaches up to his aunt "UP peaze." Lifting him up onto her hip she looks at Quinn "can you get Bernie?" Nodding she says "yeah come on Bern lets go watch cartoons." Reaching for the blond he smiles and says "NO." Looking at Bella confused she tells her "his new word is no. Not mommie not daddy but no." Smiling Quinn says "ok gotcha. Hector you ready?" Nodding he grabs Quinn and Santana's hands and head upstairs to let everyone talk.


	46. Chapter 46

As they are watching the movie Santana looks over to see Quinn has got Bernie asleep and he is laying on her chest. Looking down she see's Carlos is almost out but Hector is fully into the movie. Turning back she looks at Bernie laying on Quinns chest and grins. Turning Quinn ask "what are you staring at?" Looking up Santana says "I can so totally see us in about oh say 9 months from now. You laying there with a baby on your chest and us cuddled up in bed watching tv." Smiling Quinn says "yeah I can see it to." Looking up from the baby to meet Quinn's eyes she ask "was you serious about us?" Smiling Quinn says "I haven't been more serious about anything in my life. I just need time to deal with everything right now. Then we will see what happens." Leaning over she kisses Quinns temple and says "I will be here."

As the movie end Santana see's she is the only on who is awake and turns the movie off and onto a music station to keep the kids asleep. As she gets up she looks at Quinn who has now turned to her side and has her nephew pulled against her chest and smiles. Taking her phone out she takes a picture of her whole bed its a site she wants to keep forever. Heading down stairs she know's Quinn is a light sleeper and she closed the gate at the top of the steps that was there for when Carlos and Bernardo was over. She walks into the living room and see's her family have talked things out. Looking up Bella ask "where are my kids?" Smiling Santana takes out her phone and pulls up the picture and hands it to her. Smiling Bella says "she will be a good mom. I know I am a bitch to her like I am you but I mean it she will be a good mom." As everyone looks at the pictures Santana ask "so everything worked out?" Nodding Kemen says "yeah we are just going to draw up papers together." Smiling Santana says "good. Now who is hungry cause I am starving again. And those 4 upstairs have been asleep for a while and they will be waking up hungry."

Laughing Maribel says "good think I had already ordered for us then huh?" Looking at her mother she ask "what did you order and where is papá?" Smiling Bella says "took you long enought to notice he wasn't here. He went to pick up the food and we ordered Burgers and fries." Looking at her mother she ask "please tell me you put extra bacon on Q's order cause she is made crazy about bacon right now?" Turning to her daughter she says "crap I forgot." Standing up Santana says "I am so not takeing the fall for there not being extra bacon on her food." Laughing Maribel says "yes mija I ordered it with extra bacon." Kemen laughs and says "almost sounded like you was scared there for a minute." Glaring at the man she says "YOU haven't had to deal with her and not getting bacon. Trust me she is worse than snixx ever thought about being." Bella looks up and says "I find that hard to believe I wasn't ever that bad and neither was Aida." Maribel looks at her daughter and says "she isn't playing. When doesn't get bacon she turns into the hulk or something. I mean I love that girl to pieces but damn she is something else when she doesn't get her bacon." Hearing the front door open Bella says "San lets go get those 4 up to eat."

Getting to her bedroom Santana wakes up Carlos and Hector as Bella tries to get Bernardo from Quinn what she didn't expect was for the girl to hold him tighter and pull back and punch her in the jaw. Jumping up she hands Bernie to Santana and looks at Bella "oh my God Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Rubbing her cheek and jaw she moves it around and says "well atleast your protective. I'm fine its ok. I know you was just protecting him." Blushing Quinn looks down and says "I was having a nightmare. I'm sorry." Standing she starts to head to the bathroom and Bella stops her "what was your nightmare about?" Looking to the side she mumbles "Puck was trying to take my baby from me and I punched him." Laughing Bella says "I feel bad for him if you punch him." Looking up at Santana she says "I am ready to find out what the baby is so we can have the papers drawn up. That way I can keep him away." Smiling Santana says "well till then you have Snixx to keep him in live just like today." Laughing all of them head down to eat.

As they walk into the kitchen they see Bella rubbing her jaw and Jose ask "Santana can you not go a day without fighting with your sister?" Laughing Santana says "it wasn't me that hit her thank you. You better ask Q about that one." Jose turns to Quinn and see's her blushing again "Quinn what is she talking about?" Before she can says anything Bella takes pitty on the girl "I didn't wake Quinn before I grabbed Bern and she tightened her hold on him and punched me, she was just being protective trust me next time I will wake her up first." Laughing Bella continues "it was an accident. She was having a night mare and I scared her by grabbing him." Nodding Jose says "ok then well lets eat." Quinn looks to Bella and mouths "thank you." Smiling they sit down to eat dinner. Half way threw dinner they hear a knock on the door. Santana stands to go answer it but Jose stops her "no mija I will get it. After today I have a bad feeling about this."

Walking to the door he prepares himself for what he may find on the other side. He is shocked when he opens the door to find a reporter on the other side. "Mr. Lopez, it has been brought to our attention that your son took a plea bargain to keep from facing the jury at trial. It was reported to us that he did it to keep from going to jail for life. It was always made known to us that there will be potitions sent to each one of his Parole hearings. What is your response to this?" Looking at the woman like she is crazy he says "I take it Camden Miller's mother contacted you pretending to be a great mother and starting this crap huh? Well maybe you need to dig into her past before you going believing shit she says. Cause her closets hold alot of skeletons." Shutting the door in the woman's face he hears another knock. Opening it he says "look lady if you don't get off my property I will call the police." Before he shuts it she says "if you do that we will contact you all in public. Your daughters included. Santana goes to McKenley High right she is a sophmore this year? Yeah I am sure we can catch her sometime." Stepping closer to the woman he says "you go near my daughter and I will have you arrested for harrassing a minor." As he turns he see's Santana in the door way.

"No papá she wants a comment I will give her one." Santana steps out on the porch and her father says "mija you don't have to talk to these people." Looking at her father she says "I know but I'm going to and I am going to give them a statement of my choice not answer there questions." Looking back at the woman she says "you don't get to ask me anything I will say what I have to say and that is it. Yes I am a sophmore at Mckenley High and if I was you I would stay away from there cause you see I have this cheer coach who won't take your shit. You want a statement here is your statement. We all love Sancho, he fucked up and made a mistake, It wasn't his gun to begin with the gun belonged to Cam. See he was best friends with my brother. He was a really good friend of mine to he was like my brother, I talked to him about alot of things noone knows. He was living with his grandmother next door because his worthless mother kicked him out of the house and gave him to his grandmother at the age of 10. She abused him for the first 10 years of his life, so many you need to check out her past before you go putting my brother down." Turning to head in the house she hears "how do you know he was abused?"

Turning back to the woman she says "since he isn't hear to tell you his story I will tell you some of it. At age 4 she kicked him out in the snow to sleep with the dog in its house in the backyard. At age 8 she took him to the pond behind there house and tossed him in knowing he couldn't swim, if his older brother hadn't come along he would have drown. When he was 9 she got mad and held an iron to his back because he wouldn't go to his room when he was told to. He had a huge ugly scar from it. Do I need to go on or do you get the idea? Because to me that was abuse. Now if you will excuse us we are going to go back and finish having dinner with our family. Goodnight lady." Walking in the house and shutting the door Jose turns to his daughter and see's her sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Mija you didn't have to speak to them you know?" Nodding she says yeah I did or they would of tracked me down someplace else to do it." Hugging her he says "I didn't know all of what you just said to her. There is still more we don't know about isn't there?" Nodding she says "it was amazing his mother didn't kill him before he was 10." Kissing the top of her head he says "lets go finish eatting."

As they enter the kitchen Quinn looks at Santana and grabs her and whispers in her ear "you ok sweetie?" Squeezing the girls hand she says "yeah I'm good." Maribel ask "is this just the beginning of this?" Looking at his wife Jose says "I'm afraid it might be." Looking at the rest of the table he says "if we handle it like Santana just did they might just leave us alone." Nodding Maribel says "his grandmother told me a few storys." Bella looks up and says " I will defend my brother. I know Cam's mother was a bad mother." Quinn looks up "they won't come after me will they?" Nodding Jose says "once they notice you live here they might." Sighing she says "great. I know Sancho but didn't really know Camden." Santana says "then you only speak of Sancho as you know him." Nodding she says "I can do that." Kemen looks at everyone and says "I figure this would of died down before now." Jose looks at him and says "I think its just begun with the harrassments." Letting the conversations go they all finish there dinner.


	47. Chapter 47

Later that night after Bella and Kemen left, Santana and Quinn had been in Santana's room chatting about things. Quinn looks at her and says "San can I ask you something?" Turning from her computer she says "yeah ask away." Putting her book down she ask "why exactly did you beat the crap out of Puck? I mean I know you was defending me and everything but why? I thought you guys were kinda friends." Leaning back in her char she turns in her seat and looks at the blond "do you want to know honestly?" Seeing the girl nod she says "because of what he has done to you. I am so pissed at him. He got you drunk Q and then had sex with you. You wasn't thinking clearly and he new that. He used it to his advantage. And because of that you are now pregnant. I hate that it happened to you like that and he caused it. But also kinda happy cause I know you will be a great mom. And if things was to work out with us he gave you something I can't." Turning back to her computer she shrugs "thats why I beat his ass." 

Soaking in everything the girl just said she turns to look at her " to me I think you are more mad about him knocking me up than anything." Santana snorts and says sarcasticly "yeah I have penis envy. Yep you got that right." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "no not exactly what I am trying to say here San. I mean I know how I feel about you and I am starting to get an idea of how you feel, what I ment was HE got me pregnant before you had a chance to be with me and see if we would end up married and starting a family." Looking at the blond she says "thats pretty much what I said Q when I said he gave you something I couldn't." Shutting her computer she gets up and lays on the bed. "Q why do you want to wait so long for us to try being together?" Turning to the girl beside her knowing this is her way of changing the subject she says " Everything just happened with my parents. I just found out I am having a baby. I also just ended a relationship." Rolling on her side Santana props her head up on her hand "yeah I know all of that, but you wasn't happy in your relationship so I know it wouldn't be a rebound thing. The baby thing we can deal with together. Does it just pretty much come down to your folks?"

Tossing her book to the side she lays on her side matching Santana's position and says "yeah pretty much. I want to wait to see if they try something stupid. I know you can probably defend youself but it would kill me if my father ever hurt you. Plus I know you not ready to be out totally because of the town we live in and I am fine with that cause honestly I'm not either. But yeah mostly my folks if they found out anytime soon that we was together they would go after you to get back at me and right now with as pissed as they are they would try it knowing they can't come close to me." Nodding the girl says "I see." Leaning forward Quinn kisses Santana on the lips softly and says "but I promise you that I won't look for anyone else in the mean time." Smiling Santana pecks Quinn's lips again and says "ok I can deal with that because I don't think you would want me to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on thier asses like I did Puck today." Laughing Quinn says "yeah that wouldn't be good at all."

Turning back over on her back and looking at the ceiling Santana reaches over and grabs Quinn's hand and holds it "have you thought about any names yet?" Smiling Quinn says "kinda but not really. Can you think of any? I mean I know I have time but I kinda want to start getting an idea of names." Smiling Santana says "yeah. I have thought about for a girl maybe something like Elizabeth, Mackenzie, Jade and for a boy I like Zander, Oakley and Aiden." Smiling Quinn says " I have thought about Elizabeth and Jade for a girl to and boys I like Evan and Camden." Turning to see the girl beside her she see's a tear roll down her face "if it would be to hard I wouldn't." Shaking her head she says "I kinda like the idea. But that would be totally up to you sweetie." Wiping Santana's cheek she says "no by the time this one gets here I hope we will be together AND when we get together I won't let go of you no matter what. We will grow old together."

Smiling Santana says "well then we still have a few months. The names may change by then." Laughing Quinn says "true maybe we need to wait and see what it is first." Nodding Santana says "yeah I think that may be best." Laying there just holding hands Santana starts to speak "the things I have kept from you I did it to keep you from hurting. Not because I didn't trust you. There are things noone really knows about me. Things I have kept to myself for so long. They eat at me everyday, well some of them do." Squeezing the girls hand to let her know she is listening she waits for her to continue. "You know about the Kickboxing,the depression suicide crap and now that I am gay. Those are a couple of things I had told Cam. There are more and I will slowly tell you. One of this is really really hard to me. Its even harder than me telling you I like you. So that one will have to wait till the right time. But here is one, you haven't ever met this person and won't either cause he died when I was like 8." Taking a deep breath she says "my uncle which is my mothers oldest brother, told my parents when they had me that they needed to drown me. He said I was the ugliest baby he had ever seen. Well He didn't see me again till I was 5 right before I met you. We was at his house seeing him cause he was sick and it was the only time my parents had off together at the time. Well they thought I was asleep on my fathers lap and I heard him tell them that he hated me. I wasn't related to him, that I was still ugly and they needed to do what he said when I was born."

Wiping her eyes she laughes humorouslessly "I never cried over it then cause I thought 'if my own uncle says I am ugly I must be.' It wasn't long after he said that, that my mother picked me up and told him he would never see anyone in her family again as long as he lived and when he died they would not attend his funeral. And they didnt' none of us went." Turning to look at the other girl she says "what was one of things that let me be depressed as I got older." Taking a deep breath she says "you wouldn't think that would affect a kid so much but it did he was my family, my blood and he said those things so It eat at me. Then as I got older Bella would say alot of those things too and I kept believing them. To be honest I just realized I wasn't totally ugly about a year ago." Smiling Quinn kisses her again and says "well I have to say he was stupid and blind because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even in Kindergarden you was a little hottie that is one of the things that drew me to you. Because you was the prettiest girl in that room." Smiling Santana says "no you was." Laughing Quinn says "I agree with Maribel you need to wear your glasses more often."

Slapping Quinn's arm she says "we will agree to disagree how about that." Deciding to change the subject Quinn says "so I am almost 3 months. We will find out in 2 months what we will be having. Yes I said we cause I won't be able to do this on my own." Smiling Santana says "we will do it together." Turning Quinn ask "what we are doing on Halloween next week? Its coming up and I don't really feel like going to a party. If you want to you can but I don't want to." Rocking her head back and forth Santana says "Puck is throughing a party but I am not going. We will stay home and hand out candy to all the kids. Aida and Bella are bringing there monsters over here to trick or treat this year so we can sit on the porch and hand out candy and visit with them. We can keep Bernie and he can help us, that way they don't have to worry about him getting cranky on them." Nodding Quinn says "we can do that it sounds fun actually." Turning Santana says "you know mamá will be having us decorate tomorrow right since we will both be home?" Smiling Quinn says "we can do it. I love decorating, always have. Each holiday I love to do it." Laughing Santana says "I hate doing it. OH we should dress up and hand out candy Bernie will dressed up we could all 3 do it. Mamá will go with the others so we won't embarrass her and papá will be working he does ever year."

Agreeing Quinn yawns "sounds good we will figure out tomorrow what we want to dress up as. We should ask Bella what she is doing for Bernie and we can do something to go along with his if its not to bad." Nodding Santana stands to turn off the lights "yeah I will ask her tomorrow. I am sleepy lets get some rest cause we will be busy tomorrow." Cuddling up close they drift off to sleep within minutes.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning the girls get woke up by Maribel pulling the blinds open and the blanket off the bed. "Get your rear ends out of that bed right now. You don't get to sleep in, this isnt' a vacation Santana now get up. Quinn you was allowed to stay home today to make sure she didn't sneak out now get up and be down stairs in 5 minutes or I will come back with a really rude awakening." With that she walks out of the room leaving a groaning Santana and a confused Quinn. "San what did she mean by a rude awakening?" Opening one eye to look at the blond she says "she means she will be coming back with a glass of ICE water. Trust me that shit is fucking cold." Laughing and stretching Quinn looks at the clock to see it is 7 and ask "let me guess you have got the water a few times?" Opening her eye again she says "a few time no more like a hundred maybe." Looking at the girl with shock she ask "how did you not learn after the first time?" Seeing the blond get up and head to the bathroom she says "cause I love to sleep."

Laughing from the bathroom Quinn says "well news flash San I haven't had the water hit me and I plan on keeping it that way so if you want to get it be my guest." Coming out of the bathroom she see's Santana is half asleep and says "when she comes back up here I am so laughing at your ass." With that she walks out and down to the kitchen. When she enters Maribel turns and see's the blond and laughs "let me guess she told you what the rude awakening was and you didn't want any of it?" Smiling and sitting at the breakfast bar she says "yeah she told me but she decided to go back to sleep." Nodding Maribel says "come stir the eggs for me I will be right back down." Quinn walks to the stove to watch the eggs as Maribel goes to the freezer and get one of the glasses out and dumps it in the sink then grabs the other. "You had them in there already?" Smiling Maribel says "I have had them in there for about 20 minutes now." With that she leaves the kitchen and walks up the stairs says "SANTANA I said to be in the kitchen 2 minutes ago but you are not there." Laughing from her spot at the stove she hears Maribel push the bedroom door open fully. After about 5 seconds she hers a scream **"WHAT THE HELL? I'M GETTING UP CHRIST."** Then she hears "I told you but you didn't listen once again. Now you have 5 minutes to clean this mess up and come down. If I have to come back up here you will get Quinn's glass also."

She see's Maribel walk in the kitchen as she takes to eggs off the stove and says "you dumped the other glass out." Laughing she says "she will be down here in less than 5 minutes changed and her bed sheets and blanks to wash them. Watch you'll see." Sitting back down she watches the clock and sure enough with in 4 minutes Santana was walking in the kitchen and heads to the laundry room with her things and in different cloths. Smiling Maribel looks at Quinn and says "now you know my trick to get her up." Smiliing Quinn says "I will have to remember that." Walking over to sit by Quinn she hear Santana says "you better forget that little trick Q. Cause it pisses me off when she does it." Laughing Quinn says "but it works so well." Rolling her eyes Santana gets a cup of coffee and hand Quinn a glass of juice.

After breakfast Maribel was telling the girls what she wanted them to do for the day. "There isn't much to do around the house so you can decorate for Halloween. The decorations are in the garage. Santana you know where they are and you better help her because she is pregnant and don't need to be lifting some of those boxes. I left money in the kitchen for you to get some lunch. NO leaving the house you will have it delivered unstand?" She ask and looks at her daughter. Quinn nods and Santana says "yes ma'am I know I am grounded. I rememeber trust me. Besides if I leave Q over here will probably call you." Smiling Maribel says "I expect her to." With that she kisses each girl on the cheek and leaves for work.

Turning to start her bedding she looks at Quinn "you might want to go put on some comfy cloths because this is going to be along day." As Santana enters the laundry room she see's Quinn head upstairs. After she has the washer going she head to her bedroom and walks in on a half naked Quinn standing infront of her mirror. She feels her mouth go dry and can't find a word to say. Quinn looks up and see's her standing in the door way and ask smirking "what are you doing standing in the door?" Finally able to form words and Santana says "umm i was umm coming up to put my shoes on and get my phone." Turning to the girl she says "I don't think I have ever seen you unable to form a complete sentence before." Rolling her eyes she says "if you was to of been me and walked in here and seen what I did you would of been the same way." Laughing Quinn says "yeah sure S. Are you wearing sweat pants?" Nodding she says "yeah that way if I get hot I can just pull the legs up. And just for the record paybacks are a bitch Quinn." Grabbing some socks and her shoes she sits on the bed and puts them on.

After the girls are dressed they head to the garage and Quinn asks "why are we starting so early doing this anyways?" Laughing Santana says "you will see when we get out here Q-ball. Trust me it will take all day no joke." As they walk into the garage they walk to the storage room in the back of the garage and walking. As Quinn walks in the door she is shock "San is this all decorations?" Nodding Santana says "yeah thank god she has marked each box. See this pile here is Halloween which is what we need today see now why I said it would take all day? That pile is Thanksgiving. That pile is Christmas. That smaller pile is Valentines, the one beside it is St. Patricks. She pretty much has decorations for every holiday. The heavier boxes I will get the lighter ones you will get. That big one there well I will have to get that with the dolly thing we have out there. It will take both of us to set it up." With that the girls start to grab boxes and pull them out. "San some of these say inside on them." Looking up Santana says "those will go in the house. As you see them pull them out and take them to the living room." Nodding Quinn starts taking those boxes in the house since they are lighter.

After an hour they had got the inside decorations in the livingroom and the outside was out in the front yard. Looking at the blond she ask "want to start inside or outside?" Thinking about it she says "we might as well do the inside first since there wasn't but maybe 4 boxes I took in." Nodding Santana says "lets get to it then cause I want to be done with all this 2 hours ago." Laughing Quinn says as they walk into the living room "San you haven't been up but about 2 hours." Smiling she replies "I know I didn't want to get up to do it." Shaking her head the blond starts unpacking the boxes and they start putting things out where they needed to be. After about an hour why have finished with the inside. "Well we might as well go start outside, it will take alot longer. Crap I have to get into the attic." Seeing the dreed on the girls face Quinn ask "why do you need to go to the attic?" Santana turns to her "papá bagged up all the hay last year to keep mamá from having a fit about having to buy some each year." Nodding Quinn says "if its just hay it won't take long we can do it quick. I know you hate to be in tight spaces for very long. I will go with you." Shaking her head Santana tells her "no I will go up and get it and toss it down to you there is only like 3 big bags."

As they enter the garage Santana stretches to reach the string to pull the ladder down and Quinn giggles. Turning and looking over her shoulder she ask "what the hell is so funny back there?" Smiling Quinn reaches over the girl being almost 2 inches taller and grabs the string and pulls it down to Santana hand and says "nothing." Rolling her eyes she says "Smartass. Not my fault I'm and vertically challenged unlike you." Laughing Quinn smacks her ass and winks while saying "get up there and get those bags shorty." Glaring at the blond she says "paybacks baby paybacks." As she climbs the ladder she can feel Quinn's eyes on her ass and says "stop staring at my ass Q. I know its nice but it doesn't have eyes to look back at you." Blushing Quinn turns her head and steps back as Santana tosses down about 3 bags and waits for the others. After a minute or so Quinn doesn't hear Santana and says "San you ok up there?" Not getting and answer she says "San what are you doing?" Still not getting an answer she climbs up the later and looks into the attic and see's Santana looking at something "San what are you doing?" Seeing the girl isn't going to answer she climbs all the way up in the attic and says "San what are you doing up here?" Finally turning to see the girl she says "I found this box. I hadn't seen this in a long time."

She hold out the picture in her hand of a very young Santana and an equally young Quinn. "Oh my God S I hadn't seen this picture in years. This was taken the day we graduated from Kindergarden." Santana looks at the blond "yeah your parents didn't even come to that they was on a trip. You grandma brought you." Smiling Quinn says "yeah she did. She was the only one in my family I could count on besides Frannie. Now she don't talk to me and grandma is gone." Hugging the girl from the side she says "I know." Shaking her head Quinn says "we didn't come up here for this. So where is those other 2 bags?" Point to the bags Quinn put the picture back in the box and walks over to the bags "um Q what the hell do you think you are doing?" Looking back at the Latina she says "tossing this down so we can get this done." Shaking her head Santana points to the stairs "you are not picking that up. Now get down those stairs and I will toss them down and we can get started." Rolling her eyes she says "I'm not helpless San." Smiling Santana walks over to her and pecks her lips "I know but I can do it. I don't want to take a chance now get going."

Once Quinn was down and out of the way Santana tossed the bags down. As she was walking down the ladder she tripped on the last 3 steps and falls forward lading on the bags of hay. Quinn bugs her eyes out and ask "you ok San?" Nodding she lays there "yeah guess I forgot how to walk there for a minute." With hearing the girl is ok Quinn starts laughing. Rolling her eyes Santana says "yeah glad I was a good laugh for you today." Standing up she grabs 2 bags and takes them to the yard with Quinn walking behind laughing. As she gets all the bag out she turns to Quinn and says "lets get to it Q." With that the girls start opening the boxes and pulling things out. After about 2 hours Quinn turns to Santana "I need to take a break. Plus I am getting hungry. How about we go in order some food and get something to drink. We can sit on the porch and wait." Nodding they head in to order there food and get what they need.

As they come out they sit in the swing on the porch. Turning to Santana she says "you know I can so totally see us doing this in maybe 10 years." Looking at the blond she smiles "me to. I want to do this with you every holiday and when that little one gets here he or she can help us." Smiling Quinn says "till they become a teen and start acting out." Laughing Santana says "being of you blood and being around me. Nah that kid won't ever act out." Smiling Quinn says "no your right they wouldn't dream of it. Shit San thats almost scares me." Turning to the blond she says "they get to bad we will bring them to mamá she will line them out." Laughing Quinn says "true she keeps you in line most the time." Glaring at the blond she says "shit she wishes." Looking at the girl with a 'come on now' look she says "seriously San. Your mom doesn't have to tell you to often to do something cause you know what will happen if you don't ." Shrugging she says "yeah ok. So your right but don't tell anyone." Laughing both girls sit back to wait for there food.


	49. Chapter 49

After the girls had eat they got back to work setting everything up. As they was finishing Santana see's a car pull up in the driveway next door and stops what she is doing. Quinn turns to her "who is that San?" Swallowing Santana tells her "Cam's grandma." Turning back to the older lady she see's her walking towards them. As she walks up she says "Santana I am so sorry for why my ungrateful daughter done to you and your family." Blinking Santana says "it wasn't you that done it." Nodding the older lady says "I know but I should have tried harder or something. You was his friend and you should of been able to see him before he passed." Smiling Santana says "its ok really. So what are you doing here? You hadn't been here since everything happened." Look at the house behind her and back to her she says "I am here to start packing. I had some cleaners come in and clean the house while I was gone. So now I am going to pack my things and move back to Kentucky with my other daughter."

Nodding Santana says "I'll miss you." Looking up at the younger girl she says "I'll miss you to honey. Is there anything you want of his before I pack it? Its the least I can do." Looking up to the sky and then back to the woman she says "no I have everything from him I need. But I do have your spare key still if you want it back." Nodding the woman says "yeah I'll need it." Turning to walk in the house to get the key she leaves Quinn with the older woman. She looks at the blond and says "will you please take care of her for me? She is just like my granddaughter and leaving her will be hard." Nodding Quinn says "yes ma'am I will watch after her I promise." Smiling the woman says "I am going to pack his room first if I come across anything I think she would want I am going to bring it to her. She can do what she wants with it." Smiling Quinn says "she will like that. She won't come right out and say she wants something of his because she doesn't want to come off as clingy. But trust me she is having a harder time dealing with all this more than she lets on. I have known her since we was 5 I can read her pretty good." The older lady pats her arm and says "she comes off as a tuff cookie but she is more like a cake soft. But she can be a fire cracker as my damn daughter found out."

Sighing she says "I told her not to come her. But she didn't listen and when she came back to the hospital she was going on and on about a teen brat saying shit to her that she new nothing about. I asked her what was said and she told me. Do you know what I done?" Shaking her head she says "no what did you do." Smiling the lady says "I laughed in her face and said so you finally met Santana Lopez, I wish I could of see the look on your face. Cause what she said is nothing but the truth, you are my daughter but you are a worthless mother and a bitch. Parden my mouth sweetie." Laughing Quinn says "have you met Santana she has a worse mouth trust me." Both women laugh as they see Santana coming out. She looks from one to the other and ask "what's so funny. Camdens Grandmother pats her arm and says nothing sweetie. But thank you for the key. Oh one more thing before I go." Reaching into her purse she pulls out a braclet and hands it to Santana winking "I think you lost this honey. You better keep track of that. When was the last time you wore it anyway?"

Taking the bracelet she looks to it and says softly "when my mother and I went to eat lunch with my father that day at the hospital." Smiling the woman says "well I was asked who's it was and I said I didn't know but I would ask around. As soon as I seen it I remembered when he got it for you." Winking again she says "your secret is safe with me. Now if you will excuse me I have to go start packing. I will be leaving Saturday so if I don't see you it was a pleasure knowing you Santana Lopez." WIth that she hugs the girl and turns to Quinn and hugs her _"please take care of her."_ Whispering back Quinn says _"I will take care of her more than you know."_ Turning from the girl she walks to her house and walks in. Santana turn around and finishing what they were doing. Quinn looks at her and says "San you ok?" Nodding Santana looks at the house next to hers and says "they will have a really hard time selling that house now." Nodding Quinn agree's "yeah they will." With that the girls gather there things and put them away. As they are walking to the garage Jose pulls up and says "hey girls, I see Maribel put you to work today." Nodding Santana says "yeah. But I am going to go take a shower I feel dirty." With that she walks in the house.

Turning to the blond Jose ask "is she ok?" Shaking her head she walks towards the porch with him fallowing and says "no Camden's grandma is over there packing. She is selling the house and moving to Kentucky with her other daughter." Nodding he says as he sits on the steps by the blond "she talk to Santana?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah she came to apologize for what her daughter done. She is a really sweet lady. She ask San if she wanted anything of Cam's before she packed it up." Looking at the blond he ask "what did she say?" Looking at the house next door she says confused "she told her she had everything from him she would ever need." Looking at the house too Jose says "hum thats strange. But then again this is my daughter we are talking about." Nodding Quinn says "true." Standing she says "But I am tired and I am going to go see if she is done in the shower. Maribel should be home any minute." Nodding Jose says "yeah she should be. Lets get inside." With that they head in the house.

As Quinn walks into Santana's room she see's the girl showered and dressed and sitting on the bed holding her braclet and picture. Walking over and sitting by the girl she ask "how did Cam's Grandma end up with your braclet San? Smiling Santana says "you remember me saying that day that I snuck into the hospital?" Seeing the girl nod she continues "I must of lost it off my wrist in his room." Smiling she says "whats the picture?" Running her fingers over it she says "this summer we went to the lake and we took the picture. It was in his room and I snuck in and took it." Looking at her Quinn ask "you broke into that house and took at picture?" Nodding she says " I didn't think I could get anything of his cause I thought his grandma was mad at us to. So I took it." Seeing the girl pale she ask "San are you ok." Shaking her head she says "it was the day after everything happened Q. There was so much blood everywhere. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, the table, fridge you name it there was blood everywhere. And the smell. It made me sick Q. I can still picture it sometimes when I close my eyes. The worse part was, there was peices of his brain on the floor." Rubbing the girls back Quinn says "I am so sorry you had to see that sweetie."

Standing up and putting the picture away she says "its ok. Its my own fault cause I was the one that snuck in." Standing up and hugging the girl from behind her she ask "are you sure there isn't anything you want?" Leaning her head back and laying her arms over Quinns she says "not that I can think of. I have his memories that is all I need. Oh and I stole his calogne so I wouldn't forget his smell and a shirt. I stole the same thing out of Sancho's room. Just don't tell anyone I took it ok." Feeling the nod on her shoulder she says "they will pack his room up soon. And it will become your room, I over heard them talking the other day. When they talked to him on the phone that asked him if they could put you in there and he was fine with it I guess." Smiling Quinn says "well atleast its next door to your room." Laughing Santana says "yeah the other 3 rooms on this floor are the guest rooms for the girls when they come to stay here and my parents are on the 3rd floor so I guess it worked out." Smiling Quinn says "yeah it does. I am going to go take a shower. I will meet you down stairs. You need to go down and make sure your dad knows you really are ok." Kissing Quinn on the cheek she does just that as she takes a shower.


	50. Chapter 50

As Santana enters the kitchen she see's her father starting dinner. "Well you are either really hungry or mamá is going to be late tonight." Turning from the stove to his daughter he smiles "she is going to be late. Something about a meeting running over. So she asked me to start dinner." Nodding Santana sits at the bar and watches her father cook "I'm ok you know." Smiling he says "I know mija. You just worry me sometimes. I feel like I have to protect you all the time." Laughing she says "well you have been teaching me kickboxing since I was young. I think I might be able to handle myself." Turning from the stove he passes her the stuff for the salad to cut up and says "I know but its a fathers right to worry. When you have children you will understand what I am saying." Betting a knife to cut everything up she says "yeah I guess your right. I know I have caused you to worry in the past but I really am ok right now promise." Turning back to the stove he says "good now if anything starts to get to you, come talk to me please. I don't want to have to find out like I did last time. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when your sister called me. And I would really like to stick around a while." Smiling Santana says "I promise if things get to bad I will come to you."

Just as dinner is being plated Quinn walks in. "Something smells good." Turning both Jose and Santana see just how tired Quinn really is. Santana walks over and says softly "honey why don't you sit down? We are just about done and we can eat you really do look tired." Smiling Quinn says "ok. But I need to get something to drink first." Shaking his head Jose says "nope you sit I will get you something." With that Quinn sits down as Santana brings the plates to the table and Jose beings the drinks. Quinn looks at Jose knowing he only cooks when he is really hungry or Maribel is going to be late or is out of town on bussiness and ask "where's Maribel tonight?" Taking his seat he says "working late. Her dinner is put in the microwave for when she gets home." Laughing Santana says "lets home she looks at this time before she turns it on." Looking at the girl funny Quinn ask "what do you mean?" Joining his daughter in laughing Jose says "last time she worked this late, when she got home she didn't see what was in the microwave and ended up turning it one and have a HOT salad. She didn't see it in there and heated it up to." Shaking her head she says "only you 2 would put a salad in the microwave."

After they had finished with dinner they was sitting in the livingroom watching tv. Quinn had laid down on the couch with her head in Santana's lap and fell asleep. About and hour later Santana turns to see her father asleep in the chair. Shaking her head she decides to just let them both sleep. As she watches the movie she runs her fingers threw Quinns hair. As she is doing this she feels herself starting to relax and nodding off. As she lays her head back on the couch she hears the front door shut. Jumping slightly she turns to see her mother walking and looks around the room. Smiling she see looks at her daughter "how long have they been out mija?" Looking at the clock on the wall she see's it is almost 10. Turning back to her mother she says "Q went out about 2 hours ago and papá went out about 9. We put your dinner in the microwave." Laughing Maribel ask "did we have a salad tonight?" Smiling Santana says "yes its in there too." Shaking her head Maribel says "I am very impressed with the decorations you girls had done today, I love them." Smiling again Santana says "we worked hard on them to be honest. Q had alot of idea's just not everything to complete them." Looking down and the sleeping blond Maribel says "she is very creative isn't she."

Nodding Santana looks up at her mother "Umm Patty is selling the house and moving to Kentucky." Looking down at her daughter she ask "is that why she is over there now?" Nodding again Santana says "yeah she had a cleaning crew come in and clean the whole house before she came in, she couldn't handle doing it herself I guess. So she is here to pack everything up and is moving in with her other daughter in Kentucky. She apologized to me for what her daughter done." Sitting on the end of the couch Maribel ask "so she doesn't hate us like her daughter?" Laughing Santana says "no she is to sweet of a woman to hate anyone. She asked me if I wanted anything of Cam's. And told me she was sorry I couldn't come say goodbye the right way." Rubbing her daughters shoulder she says "she is a sweet woman and if it had been up to her nothing would have happened at all I know that. Did you want anything of his?" Looking up and shrugging she says "I told her I had everything I ever needed from him." Patting her daughtes back she says "ok then. Well I am going to go eat you wake that one up and get her up to bed. When I finish I will get your father up to bed. Night sweetie I love you."

Watching her mother walk to the kitchen she says "night I love you too." Looking down at the blone in her lap she shakes her says "Q come on lets go to bed its getting late." Opening her eyes she looks up and stretches and says "ok. Your mom home yet?" Nodding she helps the girl up. As they are heading to the stairs Quinn says towards the kitchen "night Maribel." Giggling at the sleepy girl Maribel replies "night Quinn." Once they are upstairs Santana helps Quinn into bed and covers her before her head hits the pillow the blond is out again. Smiling Santana turns off the lights and crawls in behind Quinn holding on to her. Its not long before Santana starts to drift off.

Quinn gets woke up to being hit in the back hard. Groaning she ask "San what the fuck are you hitting me for?" Not getting an answer she turns to see if she is asleep doing it. When she lays eyes on the girl next to her she gets worried. Santana is laying on her back sweating and rolling her head from side to side and throughing her arms around. Just then Quinn hears her mumble "stop please just leave me alone. Please don't." Reaching over she shakes the girl lightly "San wake up sweetie your having a nightmare." She gets no response out of the girl. As she goes to shake her again she hears her starting to sob and see's tears rolling down her cheek. Trying again she says more firmly and shaking a little harder "SAN wake up. Your going to hurt yourself or me. Please wake up." This finally gets the girls attention and snaps her out of her sleep causing her to sit straight up in bed gasping for air.

Sitting up and rubbing Santana's back she ask "S are you ok? Your covered in sweat and was hitting me. Please tell me you are ok." Calming down some Santana says "yeah sorry I didn't mean to hit you. I was just having a nightmare. They tend to happen from time to time." Seeing the girl calming down she ask "do you want to tell me about it? It might help." Laying back on her pillow she says "nah its ok. I am use to it. I really didn't mean to hit you though. Come on lay back down and go back to sleep." Looking the girl over she knows she won't get anything else out of her and does as she says. Santana holds Quinn while she goes back to sleep and once she hears the light snores she whispers "its always the same damn dream Q. One day I promise I will tell you but not yet. I can't." Kissing the girls temple she lay's down and lets her self drift back to sleep. Both girls sleep threw the rest of the night.


	51. Chapter 51

The next morning Quinn wakes up as Maribel walks in the bedroom. Smiling the blond says "morning. What time is it?" Looking at the girl she says "its 6:45. Can you get her up for me?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah, she wake me up beating the crap out of me last night. She had some kinda nightmare. I will get her up though and we will be down in a minute." Smiling Maribel says "yeah she has been having nightmares since she was about 2 but never would tell anyone what they was about. But I will see you downstairs." Walking out she leaves Quinn to wake up her daughter. Rolling onto her side she runs her finger down Santana's cheek to her lips. Seeing the girl move around she smiles and kisses her a few times to see if she will wake up. With the last kiss she feels Santana grab the back of her neck to hold in in place for a second before letting her go. Looking up she says "now that is a way to wake up each morning." Nudging the girl Quinn gets up and walks to the bathroom "your mom was about to wake us up when she seen I was awake and asked me to get you up."

Rubbing her eyes Santana says "I am almost glad we go back to school today. Good thing she came to wake us up I forgot to set the alarm lastnight." Coming out of the bathroom ready to go she says "I hope you are taking a shower this morning cause you was sweating in your sleep lastnight." Looking down at her self she ask "are you saying I stink?" Laughing Quinn says "yeah I was just trying to be nice about it." Rolling her eyes she says "yeah whatever. But yes I am taking a shower this morning." Looking at the girl as she walks past she says "I was only joking. You don't stink." Not getting a response when the door closes half way she gets ready and heads down to the kitchen. As she walks in she see's a box sitting on the bar, walking to the fridge to get some juice she ask Maribel "whats in the box?" Maribel puts the last of the pancakes on a plate and says "Patty brought it over for Santana this morning when she seen me turning the lights on in here." Nodding Quinn says "she said if she seen anything she thought San would want she was going to box it up and bring it to her even though she didn't ask for anything." Maribel turns to the box that has a lid on it and SANTANA wrote across it in black marker and says "that woman loves that girl to death. She is still beating herself up over not fighting her daughter harder."

Quinn walks over to the bar and ask "do you think she will even open this box?" Shrugging Maribel says "no clue." Taking the plate that is being offered to her she see's Santana coming in and says "guess we will find out." Turning to the door she see's her daughter "morning mija, here is your breakfast." Pointing to the box as she sits she ask "whats this?" Maribel tells her the samething she did Quinn and watches her daughter for a reaction. Not getting one she ask "what do you want me to do with the box?" Looking at the box like it had some kind of answer Santana mumbles "I'll take care of it before we leave." With that she puts it on the floor at the end of the bar and sits down to eat. Once she is done eatting she reaches down and grabs the box and walks up the steps. A minute later she is walking back down with her bags and Quinn's. Walking to the girl Quinn grabs her bags and says "thank you." Nodding she looks to her mother. "Are we ready?" Nodding they walk out the door and head to the car.

As they are driving to the school Maribel speaks up "Quinn this weekend Bella and Aida are going to come to the house and help us pack up Sancho's room. We should have it all out in one day and you can put your things in there and it will be your room so you don't have to keep sharing with San." Shrugging Santana says "its not bothering me sharing with her." Looking over at her daughter she smirks "I'm sure its not. But still she needs her own room." Rolling her eyes Santana says "God you are becoming a pervert in your old age. Would you please stop?" Quinn burst out laughing and so does Maribel "oh mija I have always been a pervert you just never noticed before now." Quinn is laughing so hard she snorts. Turning in her seat Santana says "Q its really not that funny." Looking up at the girl in the front she tries to stop but laughs again and says "San... you just... called ... your mom... a pervert... Now I... know where... you get it." She breaks it all up due to laughing and Santana says "OH you are one to talk. Should I remind you of a few things you have said?" Sobbering up on the laughing Quinn says "you wouldn't dare?" Smirking Santana says "try me Q-ball." This time they hear Maribel laugh "Quinn I want to know what she is talking about since it has you so red." Shaking her head she starts blushing and says "no you don't. San please don't?"

Laughing Santana turns around and says "keep that in mind from now on." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "God you can be so mean sometimes." Smiling she says "and don't you forget it blondie." Rolling her eyes she says "just wait as you said yesterday paybacks my dear paybacks." Maribel laughs and says "oh the next couple years are gonna be so much fun with you 2." As they pull up at the school they see Brittany talking to Becky coach's sidekick. As they approach Becky tells them "coach wants to see you 2 asap. So move it." Santana rolls her eyes and says "oh my God you are so much like her." Smiling proudly Becky says "thats right and don't you forget it." As they walk down the hall they see Puck at his locker "San are you going to behave yourself today?" Looking at the boy then back to the blond beside her she says "I will if he does." Shaking her head they head to coaches office. As they knock she tells them to come in and sit. Looking at the two teens infront of her she says "sandbags did you bring me your uniform to have it cleaned?" Nodding she pulls the uniform out of her bag and hands it to the woman. After she tosses it into a box next to her she pull another uniform out and hands it to her. As she puts it in her bag she hears the woman say "you know I new you was a fiesty one but didn't know you had that in you. You broke the boys nose and he has 2 black eyes now. I have to admit I am proud of you. But if you ever do anything like that again to get suspended I will personally ship your illegal ass back to Mexico."

Looking up at the woman she says "I'm Puerto Rico not Mexican. You do know that right?" Shrugging Sue says "whatever they are all the same thing." Looking at the older blond she wonders if she really believes that. Sue then turns to Quinn "you know preggers when I found out that you was gonna pop out a kid I was set on kicking you off the squad. But after what your parents done I desided I could use you." Sitting back in her chair Sue continue's "you see I am going to run for Senate of this great state of ours. What kind of coach would I be if I kicked you off. It will work in my favor and get me sympathy votes." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "geeze thank you coach." Smiling she says "your welcome Q. You know till you got knocked up you remind me of a young me. But I wouldn't of ever let myself get knocked up. Anyways heres the deal. You will be captain still with sandbags here as your co-captain. You won't do any stunts. Can't have you taking the risk of hurting the creature inside you. You will basicly be a little me, help think up the routines and make sure they pull them off perfect. Understood?" Seeing both girls nod she says "good now get out of my office." Leaving the office Quinn turns to Santana "well atleast she didn't kick me off. So how do you think you will like being my co-captain?" Smiling Santana says "I think I might just like it." Nothing else is said as they make there way down the hall to start there day.

When lunch comes around Santana is on her way down the hall when she run into Finn "damn when did they put a tree in the middle of the hallway?" Not having a good day Finn says "don't start with me Santana." Looking up at the boy she ask "why is that? Made cause Santa need his elf back to help with toy making before christmas gets here?" Glaring at the girl he says "God your such a bitch Santana." Before she can say anything he walks off. Making her to the lunch table with Quinn and Brittany she says "your ex is in a pissy mood today." Both blonds look at her and Brittany ask "who?" Looking at her Santana points to Quinn and says "Finn. Her ex B. Have you even dated anyone since last year?" Thinking about it Brittany says "no but there is someone I like. But what about Finn?" Looking at the tall blond she says "ok we will get back to the later. Anyways Q, Finn is being a total dick today. I ran into him in the hall and he is PMSing like bad." Quinn looks at her funny "did you insult him?" Santana shrugs and says "not as bad as I normally do and he just snapped and called me a bitch as he walked off."

Shrugging Quinn says "oh well he isn't my problem anymore. He is Rachel's problem they have been dating for a few days she can deal with his mood swings now." Santana shrugs and turns back to Brittany "so B who you liking?" Brittany looks at her 2 best friends and says " Artie. He is so funny and sweet. Did you know he dated Tina last year?" Looking at her friend Quinn says "no we didn't know that. So does he like you too?" Smiling Brittany says "yeah we have been talking for about a week now." Santana is looking at the girl like she has lost her mind completely and ask "you and Stubbles McCripple over there?" Seeing the blond nod she ask "why?" Feeling her leg getting kicked under the table she squeeks out "ouch" and glares daggers at Quinn "did you just fucking kick me Q?" Ignoring the glaring girl she turns to Brittany "well if your happy B then I am happy for you. But he better treat you good of he will have us to deal with." Smiling she says "yeah I told him if he hurts me. You two would make his life hell."

Pulling her leg up on the table to look at it and rubbing it Santana says "damn right I will pull a razor out of my hair if I have to. Damn Q I have a huge ass bruise now. Look what you done to me." Laughing Quinn says "San I play with your hair enough I know you don't have razors in it. Besides you deserved it. Now stop being a baby and get your leg off the table we are trying to eat and that is just gross." As Santana pulls her leg off the table they hear a comotion on the other side of the room and turn to look. They see Finn pushing Mike hard and Mike coming back at him and shoves him. As they stand to see what is going on fully they hear Mike yell "what the hell is your problem dude." They see Finn get in Mike's face and says "I am sick of everyone getting in my fucking way today. Now move Chang before I move you." Before anything else can happen two teachers walk over and seperate the boys. As they walk them out of the room Santana turns to the 2 blonds and says "see, Mike isn't mean to anyone and look happened with him and Finn. So it wasn't just me and my snarky comments thank you very much." Shrugging Quinn says "oh well still not my problem anymore thank God." With that they finish lunch and head to the rest of there classes.


	52. Chapter 52

As the 3 enter the chior room they hear shouting and know its Finn and Mike and Puck this time. Brittany looks at Quinn and Santana and says "he must be ragging or something. He is bitchier than you are most the time San." Glaring at the blond Santana says "whatever." They walk over to there seats and Quinn ask Kurt "what the hell is going on?" Kurt looks at the 3 girls and says "Finn is still pissed at Puck for sleeping with you. Which by the way all of glee club knows now. And Mike tried to keep the from fighting but Finn just started going off on him again. He my be my step brother but I am kind of ashamed to know him at this point." Santana looks at Quinn and says "damn Q, you still have flubber all worked up. He must really be pissed at you cause you didn't give it up to him." Turning to the girl Quinn says "God would you jsut she the hell up about that. You know what just don't to me the rest of the day." Turning back to kurt and ignoring her friends she says "how long has he been acting like this?" Turning back to the blond he says "since Santana kicked Pucks ass the other day."

Santana looks at the boys fighting then back at Brittany "what the hell is Q's problem?" Brittany shrugs and says "maybe she is just PMSing too." Looking back at Brittany she says "no be she is pregnant she can't be PMSing." Looking thoughtful for a moment the blond says "oh I don't know then maybe its just in the air." Both girls turn and see Mr. Schue walking in and raising his voice to get over the boys "HEY HEY HEY what is going on here?" Mike looks at the teacher and says pointing to Finn "he is the problem. He has been an ass all day long. He started a fight with me at lunch and then came in here and started on Puck again." Mr. Schue looks at Puck and ask "I thought you got suspended for a week?" Shrugging he says "I did but then mom found out and came in and asked why SHE got only 2 days when she did this to me." he says pointing at Santana. Mr. Schue shakes his head "so when did you come back. The boy looks at him and says "this morning. Like she did."

Rolling her eyes Santana mumbles "God he is suck a fucking ass. Why did I even want to be friends with him?" Brittany being the only one who heard shrugs "I don't know why?" Shaking her head she says "B I was talking to myself. Just ignore me ok." Nodding the blond turns back to the other side of the room. Mr. Schue looks at Finn "ok so I know why he is back. Finn what is your deal?" Finn looks at his teach and says "I am just freaking pissed at him and at her." he says point to Quinn. Santana mumbles under her breath "you and me both flubber." Brittany giggles at this and Quinn turns and glares at her "sorry Q I was laughing at the imagine of Finn riding an elephant in my head." Rolling her eyes she turns back to the boys and teacher. Mr. Schue looks at the boys "ok this week is suppose to be about feelings so tell you what let them know how you feel in a song." Finn rolls his eyes and says "I have the perfect song for the both of them may I?" Mr. Schue nods and lets him walk to the front of the room and he looks at the glee club and says point to puck "YOU was suppose to be my best friend." Turning to look at Quinn he points to her and says "YOU was suppose to be my girlfriend and love me as much as I loved you. But you both don't give a crap and you proved it."

Turning to the band he waits for them to start._"Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet." _Taking a breath he continues _"Every roommate kept awake, By every sigh and scream we make, All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it." _Turning to Puck he sings _"I hate everything about you, Why do I love you, I hate everything about you, Why do I love you." _ Walking to the other side of the room he starts singing again _"Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet, Only when I stop to think about it."_ Turning to Quinn he starts sing again _"I hate everything about you, Why do I love you, I hate everything about you, Why do I love you." _ Taking a breath he continues to sing to her _"Only when I stop to think, About you, I know, Only when you stop to think, About me, do you know. I hate everything about you, Why do I love you, You hate everything about me, Why do you love me."_ Walking back to the middle of the room looking between the two he finishes the song. _"I hate, You hate, I hate, You love me. I hate everything about you, Why do I love you."_

As he finishes the song he looks from one to the other "I love you so much both of you that I hate you both right now." With that he walks over to his seat on the far wall and sits. Everyone is stund and turns to look at him when out of everyone Santana starts clapping "good song choice Finn." Turning to the girl he is shocked to hear her call him by his name. Shrugging she says "its a good song." Mr. Schue stands up and looks at everyone "ok since this has been an emotional day, I am letting you go early. We have already heard from Brittany, Tina, Artie, Finn, Kurt and Rachel. So tomorrow I want Santana and Quinn to be read to sing and Puck. That way you can get your feelings out." Rolling her eyes Santana sighs. "Ok everyone is free to go I will see you all tomorrow."

With that every gets up and leaves. Santana grabs her back and heads to the front door with Brittany by her side "hey B tell Quinn I will be outside waiting on Bella to pick us up." Nodding Brittany turns and yells down the hall** "HEY QUINNIE. SAN IS GOING TO BE OUTSIDE WAITING ON HER SISTER SHE SAID HURRY UP."** Turning back to the girl beside her "why could you have told her that or even text it to her?" Shrugging Santana says "she don't want me talking to her." Nodding Brittany says "oh ok. Kinda like when Lord Tubbington got mad at me for catching him smoking again. He told me not to talk to him for a week and when I would try he would turn and walk away from me." Looking up at her Santana says "yeah kinda like that B." As they step outside they see Bella and Brittany's mom. Parting ways Santana gets into her sisters car "hey sis where's Quinn?" Shrugging Santana says "I don't know she should be coming I had B tell her to come on as I was walking out the school." Looking at her little sister she ask "is everything ok?" Santana looks at her "YEP just peachy fucking keen. She wants me to not talk to her thats what she is gonna fucking get."

Looking at her little sister she ask "is Quinn in a bad mood?" Tuning and looking at her sister she says "she is being a bitch now. She just got like that in Glee club. Fuck me if I know what her damn deal is." Seeing the blond heading to the car she desides to drop it. As Quinn get in she tells them both. "Papá has to work over night and mamá is working late she said to tell you to just order something to eat for dinner." Nodding Santana turns and looks out the window while Quinn just sits quietly in the back. Each girl thinking about what song to sing for tomorrow. As they pull in the driveway Santana turns to her sister "thanks I'll see you tomorrow." Nodding here sister says "your welcome see you later." Quinn gets out with a soft "thanks" and shuts the door. As the girls walk in the house Santana heads straight to her room to change and get her back ready for in the morning. When she comes down she see's Quinn sitting at the counter looking threw menu's of what they want. Walking over to the cookie jar Santana pulls out a $20 and tosses it to Quinn and pulls one out for herself. Walking over she grabs a menu and the phone and orders her food. When she is done she walk into the livingroom.

After Quinn had ordered her food she went up to change her cloths. Santana was sitting on the couch with her headphones in listening to music to figure out what she wanted to sing. With her mood she has the perfect song picked out. Hearing the door bell Santana walks to the door and see's its her order. As she pays for it she turns to see Quinn coming down the stairs knowing her food will be next to come. Sitting back on the couch eatting Santana puts her headphones back in and does her own thing. After a bit she see's Quinn walk to the door and comes back with her own food. Both eat in silence. As Santana looks at the clock she relizes she is going to head to bed. Taking her headphones she closes her computer and says as she stands "you can have my room tonight." Before the girl can answer she heads upstairs to sleep in one of the guest rooms. She sends her mom and text telling her what room she is in and they have to be at school early. Getting in bed she tries not to think and closes her eyes to go to sleep.

Quinn had found the song she wanted to sing the next day while she was upstairs. She didn't expect Santana to give her the bedroom to herself but she didn't argue about it either. As she was heading to bed she looked at each door and didn't see a light on and went to bed. As she sat on the bed she turned the alarm on to get up early. She laid down in bed and let sleep take her over.


	53. Chapter 53

Santana woke up to her mother knocking on the door "mija time to get up." Sitting up Santana says "ok thank you." Walking over and sitting down beside her daughter she says "are you ok? Why did you sleep in here lastnight?" Looking at her mother she stretches and says "yeah I'm fine. Quinn was in a pissy mood yesterday and snapped at me and I was giving her space is all." Nodding Maribel can see her daughters eyes almost look empty "ok if things get back come to me please." Standing up to go shower in the guest bathroom she says "I'm fine. I will be down in a few." Nodding Maribel goes to see if Quinn is up.

As Santana walks downstairs with her bags she see's Quinn and her mother sitting at the table. Walking in she grabs a coffee and banana and sits at the bar with her back to them and tries to wake up. Maribel looks at her daughters back and then to Quinn who has found her cereal interresting all of a suddon. "We will be leaving in 5 minutes so make sure you have everything you need." With that she puts her things in the sink and heads to get her things. Santana finishes up and tosses her stuff in the trash and puts her cup in the sink and walks to the hall to wait on her mother. Quinn walks in as Maribel does. She notices the tention in the both of them but leaves it for now. Thinking to herself as she walks out the door she know she will say something tonight if they are still like this.

As they get to school they still don't talk to each other coach is on there asses about team work cause they are both co-captains. As practice is over they head in opposite directions. Brittany stands there and watches one walk one way and the other walk the oppisite way. Shaking her head she says to herself "those two are to stubborn for thier own good. They will end up pushing each other away doing this." Walking in the school she desided to leave it for now. As the day went on you didn't see Quinn or Santana look at each other. They avoid each other at lunch with Quinn sitting with the glee club and Santana sitting with the cheerio's. In class they site the same way with one in the front and the other in the back. Everyone was noticing something was going on with them but didn't dare say anything to either one knowing they would get a verbal beat down and if they was in a bad mood it would be worse.

As Glee club come along they still hadn't talked to each other and Brittany was starting to get alittle worried. She new the last time Santana had pulled away from Quinn like this something had happened because she didn't walk to anyone for a while. When they got into the chior room Santana sit to one side and Quinn had went to the other side. Brittany desided to sit by Artie in the middle. Mr. Schue came in and said "ok so today is Puck, Quinn and Santana. Who want to go first?" Seeing the three just sitting there he says "fine ladies first so how about Santana?" Rolling her eyes she walks over and tells the bank what song and when they looked at her funny she says "just play the damn song already." Turning she looks at Sam "you ready?" Nodding the boys says "yeah." Walking over over he sits on a stool while Santana stands in the middle of the room. As the band began to plan Brittany new what kinda mind set Santana was in and whispers to herself "oh shit. This isn't good."

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface, Don't know what you're expecting of me, Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes."_ Sam sings the back up part for her and she is singing"_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow), Every step that I take is another mistake to you, (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)." _Both take a breath and continue _"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I want to do, Is be more like me and be less like you."_ Starting to pace she doesn't look at anyone. _"Can't you see that you're smothering me, Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?, 'Cause everything that you thought I would be, Has fallen apart right in front of you., (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow), Every step that I take is another mistake to you.,(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow), And every second I waste is more than I can take."_ Taking a breath she looks at the ceiling_ "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I want to do, Is be more like me and be less like you."_ Looking at Quinn she sings straight to her. _"And I know, I may end up failing too., But I know, You were just like me with someone disappointed in you. I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware., I'm becoming this, all I want to do, Is be more like me and be less like you." _Turning and looking at the ceiling again she finishes the song _"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there., (I'm tired of being what you want me to be), I've become so numb, I can't feel you there., (I'm tired of being what you want me to be)."_ Turning to says she whispers "thank you." Seeing him nod she walks over and sits back down.

Rachel goes to speak and Santana snaps at her holding her hand up "midget if you new what was good for you right now, you would keep that yap shut and not say a damn word to me." Seeing the girl sit back in her chair she crosses her arms over her chest and sits there. Mr. Schue stands and says "thank you Santana. Quinn your next." Nodding the girl stands up and walks to the band and tells them what song. Seeing them nod she walks to the middle of the room and starts singing.

_"I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake., I'm wide awake, Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard, With an open heart, I'm wide awake, How did I read the stars so wrong?, I'm wide awake, And now it's clear to me, That everything you see, Ain't always what it seems, I'm wide awake, Yeah, I was dreaming for so long."_ Taking a deep breath she looks at all 3 in the room and continues._ "I wish I knew then, What I know now, Wouldn't dive in, Wouldn't bow down, Gravity hurts, You made it so sweet, 'Til I woke up on, On the concrete." _ Starting to pace she desides its best to not look at then and just finish the song and get it over with. _"Falling from cloud nine, Crashing from the high, I'm letting go tonight, Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine., I'm wide awake, Not losing any sleep, I picked up every piece, And landed on my feet, I'm wide awake, Need nothing to complete myself, no."_ Taking a breath and pacing again she sings on. _"I'm wide awake, Yeah, I am born again, Out of the lion's den, I don't have to pretend, And it's too late, The story's over now, the end." _Looking up she continues. _"I wish I knew then, What I know now, Wouldn't dive in, Wouldn't bow down, Gravity hurts, You made it so sweet, 'Til I woke up on, On the concrete..., Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue), I'm crashing from the high, I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go), I'm falling from cloud nine, I'm wide awake, Thunder rumbling, Castles crumbling, I'm wide awake, I am trying to hold on, I'm wide awake, God knows that I tried, Seeing the bright side, I'm wide awake, I'm not blind anymore..." _ Turning back to look at Santana she see's the girl not even looking at her and sings the rest to her. _"I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue), I'm crashing from the high, You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go), I'm falling from cloud nine, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake, I'm wide awake." _

Once she had finished the song she didn't take her eyes off the Latina's , but seeing the girl not look at her she knows she has hurt her. Thinking to her self she know she has to fix it. Walking back to her chair she also see's Rachel about to open her mouth and does the same thing Santana done holds her hand up and says "Rachel keep that trap of yours shut. I don't want to hear it." Growling that she can't say anything she sits back and waits for Puck to finish. He walks to the room but neither girl pays much attention to what he is singing to lost in there own thoughts. Quinn turns and see's Santana is tracing a line on her wrist and knows what it is. As tears beging to spring to her eyes she knows she has to do something to get her back to where she was. As Puck finishes Mr. Schue breaks there thoughts "you guys did good today. We will finish the rest of you tomorrow and the next day. Go ahead and head out. Before Quinn can turn to Santana she is up and out the door.

Brittany walks up to Quinn and only says "FIX this with her Quinn. She is heading to a really dark place again. FIX her." Watching the blond walk off down the hall she knows she is right and she needs to do something fast. As she gathers her things to head out the door she starts to try and figure out how she can fix this with her. Grabbing her bags she heads out the door and into Bella's waiting car to hea home. Still neither girl talks to the other.


	54. Chapter 54

They car ride home was filled with Bella telling the girls what they boys was going to be for Halloween. When they got home they went in the house to see Maribel was home early from work. Maribel greets them as they walk in and can see something is still going on with them. "Hello girls, how was school?" Santana sits on the couch next to her mother and lays her head on her shoulder "ok I guess." Patting her daughters leg she looks at Quinn "how was your day Quinn?" Sitting in the chair she says "its was like any other day." Maribel looks at the two girls and wonders if she should try to get to the problem with them or not. "So what is up with you 2? I noticed this morning you wasn't talking to each other and you seem to not be talking yet. Is everything ok?" Santana straightens up and says "yep everything is just fine. Just keeping to myself, have alot on my mind is all." Glancing at her daughter she can see she is flat out lieing to her. Looking to Quinn she hears her says "yeah just have somethings to figure out. Hadn't felt like talking much."

Maribel looks at them and smiles and says "I call bullshit on both of you. Santana I have lived with you all your life. Quinn I have been around you over half your life. I can tell when you are both lieing to me. Now I am not going to push either of you to tell me what is going on. But if things get TO bad then I will step in." With the she stands up and heads to the kitchen when she gets to the door she looks at her daughter "are you going to be in the guest room again tonight?" Standing up Santana tells her mother "yep best place for me to be right now." Turning to head to her bedroom she see's her mother enter the kitchen. As she makes her way to her room she puts what she needs in her bag for the next day. Walking into the bathroom to take a shower and change she pulls out her top drawer and see's her bottle of Xanex in it and pulls it out and opens it to see she has 4 in. Looking in the mirror she mumbles "fuck it." Turning the water on she pops all the pills in her mouth and takes a drink of water.

After her shower she grabs her bags, uniform, phone and computer and heads to the guest room. As she is walking in the door she see's Quinn reach the top of the steps and she shuts the door. Sighing Quinn walks to Santana's room to take a shower. As she walks in she whispers "get over yourself and just apologize." After her shower she grabs her home work and does it. As she is finishing she hears Maribel yell for them saying dinner is ready. Walking into the kitchen Maribel looks at her "is Santana coming down?" Shrugging she says "not sure. I didn't see her." Looking to the stairs she says "can you go tell her dinner is ready?" Looking at the woman Quinn ask "me?" Laughing Maribel says "yes you. Now got get her please." Sighing Quinn heads up to the guest room Santana is in and knocks "San your mother sent me to get you for dinner." Not hearing anything she knocks again "Santana stop ignoring me." Still not getting an answer she grabs the knob and turns it to notice its locked. Walking to the top of the stairs she yells "MERIBEL." As the woman walks to the bottom step she says "she isn't answering and the door is lock."

Looking up at the blond Maribel heads up the steps "did you knock on the door or bang on it?" Looking at the woman she says "knocked." Walking to the door Maribel bangs on it and yells "SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL KNOCK IT OFF THE HINGES." Looking at the woman Quinn ask "why isnt' she answering?" Maribel looks at her and ask "do you have your phone on you?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah here." Taking the girls phone she calls her husband as she walks to her bedroom. After a few minutes Maribel comes back down and hands Quinn her phone back "Jose told me where the key was to open the door. I didn't feel like breaking a bone tonight." Nodding Quinn watches at she opens the door. As they both walk in the see Santana asleep on the bed. Walking over Maribel shakes her "Santana wake up." Not answer she takes a different approach, she looks at her daughter and taps her face "Santana you better answer me." With this she gets a groan smacking her face a little harder she says "Santana look at me." Not opening her eyes she groans again.

Maribel looks at Quinn "call Jose and put it on speaker please." Dialing the phone she does as she is told "Hello." Maribel turns to the phone "we got in but she isn't answering us. She will groan when I smack her face but thats it." Sighing he ask "how is her heart rate and breathing?" Maribel puts her fingers on her daughters neck "pulse is about 65 and breathing is slow like mabye 10." Quinn looks at her "what does that mean?" Jose speaks up "Quinn do you know if she had any kind of pills in her room?" Quinn thinks a minute and says "yeah she told me she had some Xanex but only had them for when her nerves got bad." Maribel looks up at her "how many did she have? Do you know?" Quinn shakes her head "maybe 6 I'm not sure." Jose tells her "hand Maribel the phone and go see if they are in there if you know where they are." Quinn hands over the phone and goes to the bathroom where she had found the pills lastnight. Walking back in she says "they're gone."

Groaning Jose says "Quinn go up to our bedroom in the bathroom under the sink there is a while First Aid kit. Open it up and you will see a little brown bottle. Get it and bring it back down. Hurry up please." Quinn does as she is told and goes to there room and finds the kit. Opening it she see a brown bottle that says 'Ipecac Syrup' grabbing the bottle she runs back to Maribel "here. What is this stuff?" Jose tells her "grab a trashcan Quinn." Grabbing the trash can she hands it to Maribel. Maribel looks at that phone "how am I going to get her to swallow it?" Jose says "Quinn help Maribel sit her up and sit behind her please. Maribel once she is up take the lid off and dump a small about in her mouth, Quinn hold her head back some and it will cause her to swallow it. As soon as you tilt her head back grab the trashcan you will need it." Doing as they are told Maribel looks at Quinn "hold on to her." Nodding she see's Maribel dump some of the liquid in her mouth and tilts her head back. As Jose had says as soon as she swallowed she was sprining forward and puking in the trashcan. After a second she stops and Marbel tells him "there are 4 small pills in here." Jose ask "is she awake now?"

Looking up at her daughter she says "kinda. Hang on let me talk to her." Turning her attention to her daughter she ask "how many did you take mija?" Looking at her mother she slowly blinks and ask "how many what?" Maribel rolls her eyes "don't play stupid with me how many?" Swallowing Santana says "I only had 4 swear. I just wanted to go to sleep and not think so damn much." Jose tells his wife "I will be home in about 2 minutes keep her awake so I can check her please." Grabbing the phone she says "oh trust me she will be awake or I will make her puke again to make damn sure." Hanging up she looks at her daughter "mija you know you shouldn't be doing this." Santana looks at her mother and see's the hurt in her eyes "mamá I swear to you I wasn't trying to hurt myself. I just wanted to go to sleep. I am so sick of all the shit I am dealing with. The shit with Sancho and Camden. The shit at school. I am just sick of it all. I wanted to sleep thats all." Before Maribel can say anything her husband walks in and to his daughters side "mija how many times are we going to have to do this?"

She rolls her head and looks at her father "I'm sorry. I just wanted to sleep I swear to you." Checking his daughter pulse he says "its still slow but once you have slept it off you will be ok. But I swear to God if you ever do this again I will be the one to bend you over my knee." Maribel turns to her husband "I'm not happy about this at all. You may not want to really punish her but I am." Turning back to her daughter she says "you will be grounded for a week for this little trick. You new to come to us. You know how I feel about you even bringing anything into my house. You do it again I will whoop your little ass myself. Now go to sleep and I will wake you in the morning." With that she looks at her mother "I'm sorry." Looking back her daughter she says "you better be glad your just grounded." Quinn finally gets up and lets Jose lay Santana down. Santana looks at her for the first time not relizing she was in the room. She doesn't say anything to the blond she just turns over and goes to sleep.

As they walk out of the bedroom there daughter is in Maribel empties the trashcan and tells her husband "take Quinn down stairs we need to talk to her." Looking at his wife he nods and says "come on Quinn." As they sit at the table Maribel walks in and sits at her place "ok lets try and eat. Quinn you have to try and eat because you are eatting for 2 remember its not just for you anymore so please try to eat something." Nodding Quinn starts eatting some of her food. Jose turns to Quinn "did she ever tell you about the time Aida found her?" Quinn looks at him and says "yeah she told me about all that." Nodding he continues "we told her after she came home no more pills was to be brought in here. We told her to come to us if things got to bad. She didn't tell you then because she didn't want to worry you. But now you have to help us with her please." Nodding she says "she is my best friend. We may fight at times but I love her more than she will ever know. It would kill me if something was to happen to her. Just tell me what I need to do and I will do it. Because tonight I think was my fault." Setting her fork down she looks up at Maribel when she ask "what do you mean your fault." Sighing Quinn tells her about the day before and that day.

Jose looks at Quinn "well it may of upset her but it was still her choice to take them. You didn't hand them to her did you?" Looking up at the man she says "no. I'm not happy she did but I still feel like its my fault so I am more mad at myself." Shaking his head he says "no whoever gave them to her is at fault. She is at fault for taking them. Not you." Looking down at her plate she ask "what do I need to do then to help you?" Maribel looks at her "do you know who gave them to her?" Shaking her head she sighs "no she didn't tell me that." Nodding Maribel says "thats fine I will find out one way or another from her." Jose looks at the blond "just help us keep an eye on her. You did the right thing getting Maribel when you couldn't get into the room." Nodding she says "its the only thing I could think of to do." Smiling Jose tells her "it was the right thing. Now enough of this go ahead and try to go get some rest. You have to get up early." Standing Quinn looks at them "ok night." Both tell her goodnight as she leaves the room.


	55. Chapter 55

The next morning Quinn is up and dress by 5. Sitting in the kitchen she hears Maribel get up and come down. As she walks in she see's the blond eatting a fruit salad she had made "your up early." Swallowing her mouth full she say "couldn't really sleep. Everytime I would sleep I would wake up after having a nightmare." Maribel grabs a cup of coffee and says "what was the nightmares about?" With her head down she lift just her eyes and mumble "I walked in and found San dead." Seeing the girl upset she says "I had the same ones the first time. She will be ok Quinn. We just have to get her there again. I know where she is heading but she won't get there. She can tell me all she wants she wasn't trying to kill herself but I know she was. I am her mother." Standing up and taking her bowl to the sink she ask "is she awake?" Maribel looks at her "no I was going to get you both up in a few. But since your already up how about you go wake her up?" Looking at he she says "yeah I think I need to talk to her anyways. I don't know what is wrong with me but I know I need to talk to her." Laughing Maribel says "your pregnant is whats wrong with you honey. Your hormones are out of wack right now."

Laughing she heads up to get Santana up. As she walks in she see's she is half asleep. "San your mom sent me up to get you up." Turning her head Santana looks at her "ok I will be down in a few." Walking in and shutting the door Quinn sits on the bed and looks at the girl "I'm sorry San. I don't know what got into me. Your mom says my hormones are out of wack right now due to the pregnancy. But as hard as it is for me to say sorry I am telling you I'm sorry." Looking up at the blond she shrugs one shoulder and says "its fine." Shaking her head Quinn says "NO San its not. You scared the hell out of me lastnight. When we couldn't get you to wake up I thought... I thought you was dead." Wiping her eyes she turns her head and looks at the door. Santana sits up and says "Q I'm fine. I was just being stupid. And now I am grounded again because I was being stupid. But I am fine. I have nasty breath this morning but I am fine." Looking back at the girl she leans over and kisses her cheek and then smacks it "if you ever and I mean EVER pull that shit again. You won't just get and ass whoopin from your parents. I will beat the shit out of you. No matter what happens between us don't do it again please."

Squeezing the blonds hand she says "ok I won't pull that again promise. Now I need to get ready and brush my stanky ass breath." Smiling Quinn kisses her forhead and walks to the door before she walks out she turn "oh one more thing Santana. This will be the last night you sleep in this room understood? Tonight you will be back in your room." Laughing Santana tells her "yes boss. I will be down in a few." As Quinn enters the kitchen she is smiling. Maribel looks at her "you 2 better now?" Nodding Quinn refills her juice "yeah I bitched her out and talked to her. She will be down in a few." Nodding Maribel gets some juice for her daughter. Santana walks in a few minutes later to see her mother and Quinn talking. She sits down and starts eatting. Not turning to her mother she says "I know I am grounded I remember." Raising and eyebrow at the girl Maribel says "ok smarty since you remember that then maybe you like to tell me what was the rule about bringing pills in the house unless the doctor gave them to you?"

Pushing her food around in the bowl she says "if it happened again I would be grounded, which I am." Nodding Maribel ask "who gave them to you? And don't give me this crap you can't tell me. If you don't tell me I will find out on my own and you know I can." Santana sits back in her seat and says "I took them from Kenzie's house the last time I was over there. Her mother takes them and had alot of them so I took some of them. They didn't know I got them." Rolling her eyes Maribel gets up and walks to the sink says "oh well isn't that just great. If they new that you stole from them ontop everything else they hate us for we would never hear the end of it Santana. What the hell was you thinking?" Santana gets up and takes her stuff to the sink "I wasn't thinking." Maribel shakes her head "what else have you done that is going to come out?" Looking at her mother she rolls her eyes up thinking and bitting her bottom lip "ummm nothing that I can think of." Maribel looks at her and says "well since you admitted to stealing the damn pills you have 3 more days added on to being grounded. You go to school and home that is it. No going out at all unless it is for school."

Sighing Santan new it could of been worse she looks at her mother and throughs her hands up "fine a week and a half got it." Walking to the doorway she says "come on Q before we are late." Maribel walks up behind her daughter and pops her bottom "don't get snarky this morning little lady." Laughing Quinn says "ok I'm ready lets go." When they get to school Brittany gets there the same time they do "hey guys." Both girls see her and wave "hi Britt." Brittany takes in how close they are walking and ask Quinn "did you fix it." Looking at the girl beside her she says "working on it B. But we are talking." Nodding she says "good. Oh and Q you look like crap did the baby not let you sleep lastnight?" Shaking her head she says "no just bad dreams is all. Come on lets go before we are late." Brittany runs ahead of them talking to the other cheerio's. Santana looks at Quinn "what was the dreams about?" Shaking her head Quinn says "nothing just bad dreams. One day I may tell you but not today." Seeing the girl has pretty much used her line she smiles and says "I will hold you to the Q." Laughing both girls make there way to the field for practice.

Practice went as it always did afterwards they went to class. Between second and third period Finn once again runs into Santana "Jesus King Kong watch where your going." Stepping past him she starts down the hall again. "Santana why are you suck a bitch to me? I mean what the hell did I do to you?" Turning around she walks back to him "well you are just a giant waste of space. You are treating Q like shit. Puck I don't care how you treat him. But seriously do everyone a favor and walk your giant ass to the side." Before she can turn Quinn walks up to her "come on S lets get to class." Grabbing Santana's hand she starts to pull her down the hall once again Finn Speaks up "SO this is who you left me for? Is that why your so mean all the time Santana? Afraid to come out of the closet? Afraid Quinn will kick your ass to the curb like she did me? Just come off it already everyone knows your as gay as they come." Everyone around them is looking at them by now. Santana turns back around and steps up to him "you don't know shit about me or her. Even if she was with me its a huge improvement from your ass." Quinn grabs her arm again and whispers _"don't do this San you will get kicked out again and you are already grounded. Don't give him what he wants. Lets just go."_ Finn looks at them and says "you are both made for each other."

Santana turns to walk down the hall and says "yeah well maybe we are." With that the girls walk off leaving the boy standing there. Quinn looks at Santana and ask "you ok?" Santana looks at her and says "everyone just pretty much heard him out us Q. No I'm not ok." Quinn links her arm with the other girls and says "it will be ok. Look Kurt is gay and out." Santana looks at her and says "yeah and he gets bullied every single damn day to." Quinn shrugs and says "we'll be ok S. As long as we stick together we will be ok." Nodding the girls head to thier next class. As they day goes on they avoid Finn as much as possible. By the time glee club come around everyone there had heard about what he had said to the girls. As they take there seats behind Brittany and Artie they are beside Kurt. He turns to the girls and ask so only they can hear "is it true what Finn said about you 2?" Quinn turns to him and ask "what do you mean?" Kurt looks at her and says "about you 2 being together and thats why you dumped him." Santana rolls her eyes "we are not together." Kurt looks at them and ask "then is it true about you both being gay?" Quinn looks at him and says "can we not talk about this now please?"

Nodding the boy can see its getting to them both. As they sit waiting for Mr. Schue to come in they see Finn walk in and glare at them "you know they said glee was full of gays but I didn't take them serious when they said it. But I guess thats true huh. Hell my step brother is gay, my ex is gay and her best friend. Who the hell else is going to come out in here?" Brittany looks at him and shurgs "I like boys and girls. So if you want to call me gay go for. I don't care what you think of me." Finn looks at her and snorts "no shocker there you have probably hooked up with the two sluts back there. Hell you may of all 3 got it on together." All the guys in the room turn to look at the 3 girls and see Santana is getting pissed. Artie looks at Brittany "that would be so hot." Brittany looks at him "get over it. Hell all of you get over it. We don't have threesomes." Santana stands and looks at them all "you know what even if we did get it on together its our business not yours. If we want to go out and sleep with a million men its out business not yours. So all of you get over yourselves." Quinn pulls the girl back to her seat "look not that its any of your business but no we are not together. We don't have sex. We don't have threesome's so just freaking drop it."

As Mr. Schue walks in he has no clue what is going on. "Ok so lets get started who wants to go first?" Ignoring the teacher Quinn turns to Santana and whispers _"S just ignore them. I mean its not like they will really care anyways but just ignore everyone ok."_ Santana turns to Quinn _"fine but if anyone else says anything about it I am beating the crap out of them again. Fuckerman won't be the only one to get the shit beat out of them by me." _ Smiling Quinn says _"fine but please try to calm down ok?"_ The 2 sit and chat during the rest of glee not paying any attention to who sings what. When they leave the go out to wait on Bella to pick them up and are suprised to see Jose instead. He is standing beside the car leaning on it. "Hey girls how was your day?" Each girl hugs him and says "it sucked."

As they head home they tell him what Finn had done all day. He looks at them as they pull in the driveway and says "maybe he needs his ass kicked." Laughing Santana says "thats what I said." Quinn who is now standing outside the car says "Umm no you said he was PMSing yesterday and the day before. Only today did you say he needed his ass kicked." Laughing Jose lets the girls in the house. "Well Quinn maybe its both." he says as she walks past. Rolling her eyes she says "probably." Santana looks at her father "when are you going to start teaching Q kickboxing?" Looking at the girls he says "anytime she is ready I guess. When I'm not hear you can teach her some of the basic's too." Nodding Quinn says "can we start tonight? I don't have any homework." Shrugging his shoulders he says "why not. I don't have anything to do tonight and Maribel will be home soon. Go put some sweats or shorts on and meet me in the basement." Nodding both girls go to change and meet him in the basement.

As they walk in Quinn is shocked "as many times as I have been here I have never been down here." Santana laughs and says "and you thought I stayed this fit with cheerleading." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "now I see I was wrong. You have everything down here. Hell you can even run when its raining." Laughing Santana says " it has come in handing on rainy days." Just then Jose walks down the steps in shorts and a t-shirt "you girls ready?" Nodding Santana starts warming up. Quinn looks at him and ask "what do I need to do?" He points to Santana "we stretch first like with any other activity. Then we will get started teaching you the basic's flips and things will wait till after you have the baby. Work for you?" Nodding they get started stretching and they teach her some basic's. That is how they are when Maribel finds them an hour later.


	56. Chapter 56

The next day had pretty much went the same as the day before. As they was finishing showing Quinn more basic moves Friday night they hear the door bell then a few moments later they hear footsteps running throught the house to the basement door. As they hear the door open they turn to see Dante and Madelina running down the stairs. They kicked there shoes off upstairs someplace and run straight to the 3 in the basement. Dante runs to his grandfather while Madelina ran to her aunt and Quinn. Dante looks at Quinn and ask "are you really living here now?" Looking from the boy down to the girl around her waist she says "yeah now you get to see me everytime you come over." Smiling Maddie looks up and says "I'm glad you are going to be here now auntie Q." Letting go of Quinn the little girl hugs her aunt and then goes to her grandfather who picks her up. Dante walks over and hugs his aunt then turns to Quinn "are you really having a baby?" he ask looking at her belly confused.

Laughing Jose says "yes she is." He turns and looks at his grandpa "she doesn't have a big belly like momma did with Maddie." Smiling Jose says "she will have trust me." Shrugging the boy grabs each of the girls hands "come on momma wants to see you 2." As they get upstairs Jose puts Maddie down and she runs back to her grandmother. Aida see's the 2 walk in and says "so you guys are still alive. Hadn't heard from you in forever." Laughing Santana says "yeah we have just been busy is all." Squinting her eyes at her sister Aida says "there is something different about you. You almost seem lighter and happier." Looking up at her sister and brother in law she then turns to her niece and nephew "I am. Actually I need to talk to you 2. But don't know if I should infront of them or not." Looking at the kids she ask her sister "does it have anything at all to do with how a baby got in Quinn's stomach?" Looking at her sister like she just asked her the question in a different language she says "UMM no."

Smiling Aida says "then you can say it infront of them then." Looking to Quinn she shrugs "umm ok then. Well you see, I told those 2 last weekend and wanted to wait to tell you all this weekend since I new you would be here." Aida looks at her and says "just spit it out." Rolling her eyes she says "fine. I told them that I'm gay." Looking at her sister and brother in law she see's him smile and then looks back at her sister. "Well about damn time you come out with it." Aida says as she smiles. Santana looks at her "don't tell me you new before I did." Laughing Aida says "yeah Diego and I talked about it one night. I actually owe him $20 because I was wrong. I said you would be bi. He said you was lesbian." Laughing Quinn ask "you took at bet on your sister?" Laughing Aida says "we have a bet on you too." Quinn stops laughing and ask "what do you mean you have a bet on me too?"

Diego starts laughing "the same as Santana's." Aida looks at her "neither one of us think you are straight." Quinn looks at Santana and see's her shrug. She turns back to the table and says "well who said I was gay and who said I was bi?" Aida looks at her "I said you was bi and he says you are gay." Smiling Quinn looks at Diego "she owes you $40 then. Cause she was wrong about both of us." Jumping out of his chair he throughs his hands up and says "yes I know your sister and her best friend better than you do. You are so gonna pay me." Laughing Aida says "yeah yeah shut up and sit down. Does everyone know?" Santana looks at her "we haven't told Bella yet. I don't know when I am going to do that. I might wait till I am able to drive." Laughing Diego says "yeah that why you still have a way to get home." Maribel rolls her eyes "you guys relize she is changing right?" Santana snorts "yeah till I tell her I am a lesbian then she will be right back to good old Bella."

Aida looks at her mother "you know there is like a 95% chance San's right don't you?" Throughing her hands up in defeat she says "fine I won't tell her. Hell no one will." Dante who had been quiet this whole time looks at his aunt "so does that mean you 2 are going to get married now?" Quinn snorts this time "no we aren't old enough to get married." Santana looks at her "dont' sound so happy about that there Q." Glaring at her she says "whatever." Aida looks at her "so Quinnie pooh tell me. Are you and my sister dating yet?" Maribel and Jose perk up at this hoping to find out.

Quinn looks at every and says "no we are both single." Diego can since something and ask "so have you 2 made out yet?" Quinn blushes and Santana says "Diego seriously?" Shrugging he says "just wondering. But by the blush Quinn just gave up. I would say the answer is yes." Santana turns to see the blond is as red as a beet. "Damn Q lets hope you don't ever get asked if you have seen me naked." At this everyone laughs cause the girl had turned even redder if that was possible. "Oh my God would you all shut up. Maribel help me out here." Maribel looks at the blond "just when have you seen her naked Q?"

Whipping her head around she see's a giggline Maribel and ask "seriouly? You are going to gang up on me to?" Maribel looks at her "are you going to answer me?" Turning to look at Santana who is not blushing she says "in the locker room. Just like she has seen me naked." Diego looks from one girl to the other and says "hummm I bet it was more than just in the locker room." Aida turns and slaps him in the back of his head "stop being a pig that is my sister and potential sister in law. So stop." Laughing he rubs the back of his head Santana looks at them and says "we have not done anything but kiss a few times. Only cause she hadn't kissed a girl and wanted to. So I kissed her. Thats it everything else is waiting till crap dies down." Looking at the 2 girls Jose says "ok then." Santana nods "when we get together if we get together you all will be the first to know." Dropping the subject they changed it to what they was going to be doing over the weekend.


	57. Chapter 57

The next morning Maribel had everyone in the house up and in the kitchen by 7 am. As they all reach the kitchen she puts the pot of coffee on the table and juice for the kids and Quinn. "You all better be awake more in the next 45 minutes because we will be starting no later than 8." Groaning Santana looks at her and ask with a snap to her voice "why do we have to start so freaking early. We have all day and tomorrow to do this crap." Pointing at her youngest she says "if I was you little lady I would loose the attitude in that cup of coffee or I will knock it out of you today." Rolling her eyes she drinks her coffee. Aida looks at her and whispers _"guess you got told sparky." _Santana glares at her and says under her breath "fuck you bitch." Laughing Aida says in a sing song voice "mamá." Glaring at her sister she hears her mother answer "Aida don't get her started." Looking at Aida with a smug gril she says "ha ha big sister. Mamá said not to get me started." Sticking her tongue out at her sister as Aida flips her off. Madalena looks at her grandma "the grown ups are worse then us huh?" Laughing Maribel looks at her "they can be at times trust me."

True to her word she had everyone upstairs by 8. Looking around the room she says "Aida, you and Quinn can start packing the boxes up. Dante, Maddie you go to the livingroom and bring all the boxes upstairs and put them in the hallway. Santana, you and Diego empty the bathroom out. I will start with all his cloths." Nodding everyone goes to do what they was told to do. As they are putting things in a box Diego looks over and Santana "so what are you grounded for?" Sighing she says "I was stupid is why." Standing upright he looks at her "San please tell me you didn't take anything." Glancing up at her brother in law she doesn't say anything. Rolling his eyes he ask "how many and of what?" Sitting on the floor to reach all the bottom drawers she shrugs and says "4 Xanex." Throughing a roll of toilet paper at her head he says "SANTANA that was just freaking stupid." Before Santana can says anything they hear Maribel "if I can hear you talking in there your not really working." Rolling her eyes Santana says "God of all the weekends to be PMSing and grounded it had to be this weekend and together none the less." Diego looks at her with a discusted face and says "oh my God keep that to yourself."

Standing up and laughing she says "you have a wife, 2 sister in laws, a mother in law, Quinn now, a mother of your own, 4 sisters and a daughter that it will happen to one day. Dude grow a pair and get over it." Walking past she pats his back. Groaning he says "Maribel tell Santana to keep her female problems to herself and not share them with the only man in the house today." Laughing Aida says "awwww baby I'm sure she is just messing with you." Quinn looks at Aida "no she really isn't she had to inform me this morning that I sucked for the next 6 months." Laughing Maribel says "oh mija Quinn will hurt worse at the end of those 6 months than you are right now I promise." Quinn looks at her "don't remind me." Santana looks at her mother "ok enought about that. What do you want us to do now?" Looking around the room Maribel tells her "you and Diego start taking this boxes down and putting them in the attic, there is a place in the corner to stack them."

Santana looks at her mother "fine." Maribel raises and eyebrow at her "when you come back up here bring me the broom and mop with its bucket too." Turning around she ask with a bit more attitude this time "why can't Aida or one of the kids go get them." Looking at her daughter she tilts her head up closes one eye bits her bottom lip and taps her chin. Then she holds a finger up and says like she figured something out "oh I know why." Look in her daughters she says more serious "because THEY aren't grounded you are not more it young lady and before you open that mouth again I would think twice about it." Growling out load she says as she turns "you really suck sometimes. Hell this whole day sucks." Laughing Maribel says "oh you just wait till you get back up here. I will show you what sucks girly." Diego grabs the girls arm "come on before you really get it." Grabbing a box she head down to the garage.

After they took all the boxes down and she brought the broom and mop back up Maribel looks at her "um Santana where is the mop bucket?" Looking at her mother she says "I dont' know. Where is it?" Walking past her Maribel pops her on the back of the head "don't get smart little lady go back down and get it." Rolling her eyes Santana says "fine, Jesus chill out woman I need those brain cells your killing." Looking at her daughters back as she walks out she says "more will grow back in there place." Shouting back up the stairs she says "not at the rate your going they won't I will be going back in grades instead of forward." Laughing Quinn looks at Maribel "she can be so dramatic at times." Laughing Aida says "oh I so dare you to tell her that when she gets back up here." Shrugging Quinn says "I can do one better than that." Eyeing the girl she says "Oh this will be good if you do it I will so take you to lunch sometime." Laughing Quinn says "you so on." Maribel looks at the girls talking in the corner but says nothing she knows whats about to happen. 

As Santana brings the bucket back in Maribel looks at her smiling she says "thank you mija now that wasn't so hard was it?" Rolling her eyes she says "whatever. What do you want me to do now?" Smirking she says "you get to clean under the bed and the closet." Santana looks at her says "what the hell? I am not crawling under that damn bad. Do you know there are spiders under there and in the closet? Besides I just came out of the closet no way in hell am I going back in it." Before Maribel can says anything Quinn speaks up "San do you realize you are being just as dramatic as Rachel Berry? She is a drama queen just like your being right now. Dramatic much?" Stomping her foot she turns and glares at the blond "don't you even go there Q you are suppose to me on my side here." Smiling she says "see you just stomped your foot too. Next you will storm out the door. If you do I am so calling you Rachel junior the rest of the day." Stepping towards her she says in a harsh tone between grit teeth "Q you better that that the fuck back right now."

Quinn raises an eyebrow and says "and if I don't what are you going to do about? Hit a pregnant girl?" Seeing the smile on Quinns face she looks at her and says "fuck you. You can clean your own damn room up. I'm done." Before she walks out the door she hears her mother "stop right there Santana." Stoping in her track she doesn't turn around "WHAT?" Her mother walks up to her and smacks her ass as hard as she can "go straight to your room and do not come out till you are over yourself. If you can't take a joke then stay there the rest the damn day and night." With that she walks to her room and slams the door. Maribel looks at the time "we might as well go eat lunch that way I can see how much longer Jose is going to be." Fallowing her out of the room Aida says to Quinn "you win. Lunch on me next time we are here." Looking at her she says "I didn't want her to get in trouble or that pissed. I was just fucking with her." Shrugging one shoulder Aida says "she is PMSing Quinn and can't have any fun for a while. She will get over it when she relizes you was joking." Walking down stairs to eat lunch they leave the girl in her room.

Santana walks in and lays on her bed looking at the ceiling and thinks to herself _"what the hell is wrong with me today. I would have smacked Q. She is pregnant seriously what the hell was I thinking?" _Rubbing her face she mumbles "God get the fuck over yourself Lopez. She is your best friend. On top of that she is the person you are in love with." Laying there on the bed she knows she has to apologize to the girl but desides to wait for a bit. As she hears everyone walk down stair she rolls over and buried her head in her pillow and screamed. After a few minutes of doing this she rolls back over and waits for everyone to come back up.


	58. Chapter 58

Santana heard everyone coming back up and heading to Quinn's new room. She lays there for a few minutes when she hears the door open. She looks up and see's Dante walking in caring a plate and a glass of juice for her "this is for you auntie San. I thought you might be hungery so I asked for another sandwich and glass of juice. After they left I brought it up to you." Smiling at the boy she tells him "come here." As he walks over she take the plate and glass and sits it on her nightstand she pulls him into her lap and hugs him "thank you little D. I love you." Hugging her back he says " I love you too." When he pulls back he ask "are you calmer now?" Laughing she says "yeah I'm doing better now. I think I just needed a time out. Let me eat and I will come back in and help." Nodding he jumps down "ok see you in there." Before he can leave she says "hey little D can you do me a favor?" Looking at his aunt he says "sure." Looking at him she says "can you ask Quinn to come in here please?" Nodding he smiles and says "yeah just no smooching." Laughing she shakes her head as he leaves to get Quinn.

She starts eatting as she is almost done Quinn walks in and laughing " I didn't think he could eat that 3rd sandwich, we new he was up to something." Smiling Santana says "he is my buddy he looks out for me." Smiling Quinn says "he isn't the only. Look S about earlier I was only messing around with you." Sitting the plate down Santana says "I know. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry for what I done to you." Sitting down beside her she says "I wasn't scared of you. I was more scared for you. Maribel was 2 seconds from bending you over her knee and beating your ass good she said." Smiling Santana says "she hasn't done that since I was 8 and tried to push my cousin Carmen into her pool knowing she couldn't swim." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "leave it to you." Santana leans of and pecks Quinn on the lips "I am sorry Q. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you." Smiling Quinn says "yeah this." With that she leans over and kissing Santana. As she moves her tongue over the girls lips she feels her open her mouth and slides her tongue into Santana's mouth. After a few seconds she her the girl moan and slows the kiss till she is pecking her lips.

Santana looks at her and says "if you hadn't stopped when you did I don't think I could of behaved much longer." Laughing Quinn grabs her hand "you won't have to wait much longer San, promise. Because I can't wait much longer. Now come on lets go get this done." Smiling Santana says "well if it was up to me we would have been together a while back." Winking Quinn says "patients my dear patients." With that they leave her room and head back to Quinn's. As they walk in Maribel looks at her "attitude better?" Nodding Santana says "yeah I don't know what got into me sorry." Aida looks at her and says "are you getting sick?" Santana looks at her confused "no why?" Laughing Aida says "cause Santana Lopez doesn't tell anyone sorry." Laughing at her sister poor atempt of sounding like her she says "you wish you could be as cool as I am. OH wait what was that girls name you went to school with that pined over you?" Rolling her eyes Aida says "JoAnn and she didn't pine over me San." Santana laughs and looks at Maribel "mamá how was it that you put it that one time?"

Grinning Maribel says "she would fallow you around like a lost puppy trying to get a sniff of a steak you was holding." Everyone in the room laughs except for Aida. Santana looks at her and says in code cause of the kids "yeah she was trying to sniff of something you had but it wasn't steak." Aida turns around "OH MY GOD Santana that is discusting. SHUT UP." Quinn laughs and ask "was she in love with you?" Maribel looks at the blond and says "she was more than in love with her, she actually went as far as to ask me one day if she could marry her one day." Quinn doubles over laughing holding her stomach. Santana looks at her "do we need to keep going or are you going to leave me alone now?" Looking to see if her mother back was to her she flips her off and says "I love you so much Santana." Santana smiles and says "you keep telling your self that Mrs. JoAnn Jackson." Rolling her eyes she says to her little sister "should of known you would remember her whole name." Laughing she looks at Diego "you almost lost that one to that girl. Good thing you knocked her up when you did."

Diego looks at her "oh I know she threatened to cut my balls off when she found out." Maribel throughs a rag at him and says" boy mouth. There are kids in the room." Madalena looks up "oh thats nothing. He was saying the other day that he thought momma gave him... What was it he said Dante?" Looking up from what he was cleaning he say "easter infection. Or something like that." Santana and Quinn bust out laughing and Aida turns a light red "you said that infront of them?" Turning his head he mumbles "they may or may not have been in the room." Madalena looks up "he wouldn't tell us what an easter infection was. Then he said no it wasn't that but it was his public hairs growing back in. Will someone please tell us what those are? Cause if the easter bunny is giving out infections I don't want none of them." Dante looks up nodding his head agreeing with his sister. Maribel looks at her grand kids "thats not what it is kids the easter bunny is infection free. Now your parents I am beginning to wonder about." Everyone laughs and Santana speaks up "ok so what do you want me to do cause I can't handle anymore of this conversation. I would like to keep from being sore later."

Maribel sends her to clean the bathroom which she wasn't happey about but does. "Mamá men are so gross. They pee everywhere." Maribel rolls her eyes "mija do you have your rubber gloves on?" Santana groans "yes." Laughing Maribel says "then you will be just fine." She takes her time finishing the bathroom because she didn't want to do much of anything else. As she is coming out of the bathroom she hears her mother "ok its all clean. Aida, Diego and Santana go down and start bringing Quinn's boxes up. Quinn, Dante, Madalena and I are going to put fresh sheets and blankets on the bed and towels and stuff in the bathroom. Stack the boxes over there in that corner as you bring them up. She doesn't have much down there so it won't take you long." Nodding everyone heads out to do what they need to.

As Maribel and Quinn are finishing the bed. Santana, Aida and Diego care in the last of the boxes. When Santana sits hers down she flops down on the middle of the bed "damn this thing is uncomfortable. Q you may end up needing a different one." Maribel reachs down and slaps her bare leg "get your ass up we just made this bed." Rubbing her leg she says "damn that hurt. But seriously its not comfy at all. Q have you laid on it?" Shaking her head she says "no but its fine." Rolling her eyes Santana says "how do you know it will be fine if you don't lay on it?" Maribel looks at the blond "Sancho like a firm bed. If its not comfortable we can get a different one. Lay down and see." Quinn looks from Santana to her mother "I'm sure its fine." Maribel and Santana both roll there eyes but before they can say anything more Quinn holds her hands up "ok ok let me see."

When she lays down on the bed she looks at them both "ok she's right its as hard as the floor is." Santana turns to her mother and throughs her hand in Quinn's direction "see if I hadn't laid on the bed she wouldn't have known to try it." Maribel reaches over and smacks her daughter again "ok smartass enough lets get this stuff put up." As they are opening boxes, the first one Diego comes to he laughs "ummm I think a female should unpack this box." Santana and Quinn looks at him when Santana ask "what is it?" Reaching in he pulls out a bra on one finger and says "a bunch of boulder holders and matching panties." Aida reaches over and takes the bra off his finger and smacks the back of his head. Santana laughs grabbing the box "atleast I'm not the only one that is going to be missing brain cell's today." Turning to a blushing Quinn she ask "you want me to put them up or you?" Shaking her head she says "doesn't matter." Laughing Santana says "all us women ware them will it make you feel better if he see's mine?" Turning to the girl she says "you wouldn't dare?"

Raising an eyebrow Santana drops the box and grabs her shirt and pulls it off over her head "I wouldn't huh?" Turning to look at her she says alittle angry "put your shirt back on now San." Pulling back she ask "and if I don't?" Maribel and Aida both know where this is going and fast. Aida looks at her and says "San put it back on you made your point." Holding her hand up to her sister she says "hush you. Your not in this. This is between me and Q here." Maribel looks at the blond and can see the jealousy plain as day, turning back to her daughter she says "you either put it back on now or you can leave the room." Santana looks at her mother "not till she answers me." Quinn steps to her and says between grit teeth with tears in her eyes "put the damn shirt on NOW Santana." Looking into Quinn's hazel eyes she see's something there but isn't sure what it is. Seeing the tears she knows she is going to far desiding to not push anymore she says "fine." After she pulls it back on she ask "happy now?" Quinn looks at her and walks out the door. Before Santana can fallow her Aida says "no you have done enough right now stay here and put that box away San. I will go I know what it is."

Santana turns to her mother as he sister leaves the room "what was that?" Maribel shakes her hand and sighs. Before she can answer Diego turns round and says "you will learn pretty fast San." Looking between the 2 she shrugs "I was just goofing aournd with her." Maribel rolls her eyes "yeah and she is pregnant. Would it have bothered her a few months ago?" Looking at her mother she says "I don't know if it would have or not honestly." Turning back to what she was doing she says "you do know the answer mija." Shrugging she grabs the box and goes to the dresser to put her stuff up like Quinn would want it. After a little bit the 3 get everything put up pretty fast. Maribel looks at Santana and Diego "you two and the kids can take the boxes to the garage and break them down. I am going to go start dinner. Let me know when you are done. Santana you stay away from Quinn till she calms down and comes back to talk to you. Please don't add fuel to the fire and if you go to her right now that is what will happen. Please just come to the kitchen when you are done ok." Looking at her mother knowing she is serious she says "yeah. But you don't need to cook. We can just order some pizza's or something. Isn't papá suppose to be home soon?" Looking at the clock she says "yeah I can order them and let him know to pick them up on the way." With that they head out to do what they need to do.


	59. Chapter 59

Quinn was sitting on the front porch steps when she heard the door open not turning around she says "Santana just go back inside I can't deal with you right now please." Laughing Aida says "well I'm not Santana and I'm not going back in." Sighing Quinn nods. Aida sits beside the girl and ask "so you really do love my sister huh?" Taking a deep breath she looks at her and says "yeah I do I have for along time. I was just to afraid to say anything to her because I thought she didn't feel the same way." Nodding Aida says "that girl has loved you since the moment she laid eyes on you. She would come home from school Quinn this or Quinn that." Laughing she continues "honestly I was getting tired of hearing about you for a while." Smiling Quinn says " I was just as bad about her. My parents would tell me to shut up about her though. So I would tell my stuffed animals all about her." Nudging Quinn's shoulder she says "Diego thinks of her as his little sister. He is also seeing you that way." Leaning against the rail Quinn says "I know I hate that I get so jealous over her. I don't want anyone seeing her naked or in anything like today. Hell I don't even want her wearing a bikini."

Laughing Aida says "alot of that is your hormones. The rest is the love you have for her. Funny thing is she is just as bad with you." Turning to look at the girl beside her Quinn ask "how do you know that?" Glancing at the girl she says "well lets see. Did she ever like any of your boyfriends?" Shaking her head she says "no she was always mean to them." Nodding she ask "is she over protective of you?" Smiling Quinn says "yeah. She beat the hell out of Puck bacause of something he said about me." Turning to the blond she ask "do I really need to keep going?" Quinn thinks about this a moment before she says "no. I get it now. I guess I need to apologize to her huh?" Smiling Aida says "that would be a start. But lets sit here a little longer so you can completely calm down ok." Laughing Quinn says "you just want to get out working huh?" Glancing at the girl from the side she says "shhhh it will be our secret."

After a little while Aida stands holding out her hand to the blond "ok breaks over lets go see how much they have left." Laughing Quinn says "now I see why JoAnn had a thing for you. If I wasn't after your sister I might just come after you." Winking at the blond she says "well to bad for me your after my sister then." Laughing she replies "oh and you have a husband. Damn the luck." As they walk in the house they see the kids watching TV and the other 3 are in the kitchen. Walking in Mairbel turns to the girls "you ok?" Nodding Quinn says as she walks up behind Santana and hugs her "yeah I'm better. But can I talk to you for a minute San?" Hearing the nick name Santana nods and stands "yeah come on." Grabbing the girls hand she leads her upstairs and to her new room.

As they walk in Santana says "before you say anything let me show you where all your cloths are then you can say what you need to say ok." Nodding she lets her show her where everything is at. When she is done they sit on the bed turning the Santana she says "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper the way I did. I lost control over it so easy now." Nodding Santana says "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons." Grabbing her hand she says " I think this baby growing in me is causing me to lose my mind or something." Laughing Santana says "no your not losing your mind." Then it dawns on her she turns to Quinn "you just have alot of hormones. Somedays they will get worse then other days. SHIT why didn't I think of that before. I am such a fucking idiot." Smiling Quinn says "I am still having a hard time remembering to." Santana says "oh trust me I will still set you off. Even now that I remember them I will still do it." Leaning forward Quinn presses her lips against Santana's lips. Moaning Santana deepens the kiss, Quinn slowly guides the girl to her back and lays on top of her kissing her. Santana runs her hands all up and down Quinn's back before grabbing her ass.

Quinn pulls back and looks at her "we are not having sex Santana. But I do want to lay here like this for a bit if thats ok?" Nodding she kiss her lips again and says "anything you want blondie." Smiling Quinn lays half on top of the girl half on her side. Looking down at her she kiss her lips again. After a few more minutes they hear a knock on the door and Quinn lays her head on Santana's shoulder and says "come in." As the door opens they see Dante "hey momma sent me up here to get you. Pizza's here so you have to come down and eat now." Santana looks and him and says "ok we are coming." Eyeing both girls he ask "was you two up here smooching?" Smiling Quinn ask "smooching huh? Why do you call it that?" Shrugging the boy says "thats what my friend says here mom's do is smooch." Laughing at getting up off the bed Santana ruffles his hair "we are not telling you what we was doing. For all you know we was up here talking." Rolling his eyes the boy says "yeah like that was all that was going on in there before I knocked." Quinn looks down at him and grabs his head and kisses his cheek "now I'm smooching you little man." Rubbing his face on his arm he says "gross I'm telling momma you was smooching me." Santana laughs and says "not it I tell her first." Taking off down the stair Dante chances her.

As Quinn enters the kitchen Aida walks by her and pops her butt "stop smooching on my 7 year old son. Find someone more your age." Laughing Quinn says "but he is so cute I just want to smooch all over her cheeks." Walking towards him he holds his hands up "NO you can't, you like girls remember. I'm not a girl I'm a boy. Go smooch on Maddie or auntie S." Laughing Quinn says "well you have it all figured out don't you." Smiling proudly he says "yep learned it from grandpa." Laughing Jose says "good thing you are learning from me and not your dad. He would of let the girls kiss on him." Laughing Diego says "sure would have." That earned him a slap from his wife "only kidding honey. Calm down." Maribel laughs and says "boy you are so whipped." Everyone turns and looks at her. She shrugs and says "what he is." Laughing Santana says "yeah she's right you are pretty whipped." Snorting Maribel looks at her "your one to be talking." Rolling her eyes she says "we are not together." Jose reaches for a piece of pizza and mumbles "not yet your not." Everyone laughs and continues the banter all through out dinner.


	60. Chapter 60

The rest of the night went pretty much the same way as the day. That night before bed Dante looks at his aunt "can I sleep with you tonight?" Looking down at her nephew Santana says "I don't care little D." Nodding he looks at his mother "momma I am going to sleep with Auntie S tonight since Quinn has her own room now." Looking at her sister then her son she says "thats fine if she is ok with it." Nodding Santana says "thats fine. We haven't bunked up in a while. I kinda miss his cuddles." Madalena who had been sitting on Quinns lap ask her "can I sleep with you tonight then?" Shrugging Quinn says "I don't care, if you want to you can." Turning to her mother she see's her nodding "its fine with me. But you both need to go get ready for bed and get some sleep ok." Getting up the kids give everyone a hug and tell them goodnight. A little while later Quinn looks at everyone " I am going to call it a night as well." Standing up she hugs everyone and tells them all thank you for what they had done that day and heads up to bed.

Once they hear her door close they all turn to look at Santana and she looks around at them "what?" Smiling Aida ask "so when are you to going to get together?" Rolling her eyes she says "if it was up to me we would of been together a while back. Its Q that wants to wait a bit." Looking at the girl he thinks of as his sister Diego ask "why does she want to wait?" Sighing and sitting back in her chair and putting her legs over the arm of it she says "she wants to wait a bit till things have fully died down with her parents. Plus her ex is still giving us a hard time at school." Looking at his daughter Jose says "there is always going to be something mija. Maybe you need to make the first move." Looking at her father she smiles "I plan on it but it will be after Halloween. I plan on doing something just not fully sure what yet." Maribel looks at her "why after Halloween?" Shrugging she says "Q wanted to wait till after. So the day after I'm going to start working on it." Laughing Aida says "you have more patients than I thought you would have had." Smiling she says "there is alot you don't know about me dear sister."

Before anyone can say anything else Dante steps around the corner and into the room "Auntie S are you coming to bed soon?" Turning to look at the boy she see's he has a scared look in his eyes. Looking back at everyone she says "I guess I am going to head to bed now." Looking to her sister she mouths 'whats up?' Looking at her son she says "she will be up in a minute ok, let her tell everyone goodnight then she will be up in 30 seconds ok." Nodding he heads back upstairs. Looking to her sister Aida tells her "one of the boys at school told him that there is a monster that lives under the bed and comes out and eats little boy's who's name starts with the letter D. Thats why he won't sleep by himself at when he is at home he has to have a night light." Nodding Santana says "a kid did that to Brittany too once." Turning she heads to the stair "night everyone see you in the morning."

As she gets to the top of the stairs she see's her bedroom light on and walks in "ok little D in the bed. I am going to go check on your sister then be right back. I will leave the light on and the door open ok." Nodding he says "ok but hurry please." Kissing the boys head she says "I will be right back ok." Leaving her room she walks to Quinns and opens the door to see Quinna and Madalena cuddled up asleep. She walks over to the bed and pulls the covers over both girls kissing each on the the forhead and whispers "night you two. I love you both." Walking to the door she hears Madalena "lub yous to." Smiling she shuts the door and goes back to her room where she finds Dante sitting up in the middle of the bed still "see told you I would be right back and nothing happened to you."

Sighing he falls back on the bed "momma told you huh." Nodding Santana starts changing and see's the boy has covered his face. Smiling she finishes and says "ok done now. Yeah she told me. You do know that boy is full of crap right?" Rolling over to face his aunt as she turns the lights off and lay down with him he says "yeah but I just get scared sometimes." Smiling she tells him "well I will tell you what I told Britt when she was told the same thing. That kid will end up being the one that has something happen to them for making up shit." Dante looks at her seriously "Brittany had a kid tell her that too?" Nodding Santana says "yep and you see she is still here right?" Smiling he says "yeah. Guess he was wrong huh?" Nodding Santana pulls her nephew closer and cuddles up with him "yep he sure was. But we are still going to get our cuddle on so hush and go to sleep. And when you see that boy again you tell him if he keeps up with his lies. His kids will all be born naked and toothless. That will shut him up." Laughing Dante says "but they are born that way. Duh I thought you new that." Laughing Santana says "I know and you know but does he know?"

Shrugging Dante says "not sure if not then he will one day huh?" Kissing the top of the boys head she says "yeah he will." Laying there a little she thinks the boy has fell asleep but then she hears him "are you reallying going to be girlfriends with Quinn?" Looking down at the boy she says "I hope so. Why?" Shrugging one shoulder he tells her "I like her. Maddie likes her. I think she should do it. But one thing though." Laughing to herself she ask "whats the one thing?" Looking up at her dead serious he says "don't break her heart ever. She has been hurt alot." Pulling her head back she looks at him "how do you figure that?" Rolling his eyes he says "I'm not 2 you know. I am a big boy. She don't live with her mom and dad no more. They kicked her out and now she lives here with you all. That had to break her heart to know her mommy and daddy don't love her and want her." Smiling at the boy she says "you are to smart for your own good little D." Cuddling back into her he says "thats cause I am a big boy now." Laughing Santan says "yeah a big boy that has to sleep with his aunt cause of a bullshit lie a kid told him." Raising up he looks at her "hush you. I'm going to sleep now. That was just wrong and you know it." Pouting he lays back down. Pulling him close again she kisses his temple and says "my bad little D. You are a big boy now. Now lets get some sleep ok?" Nodding he closes eyes and soon falls asleep. Once he is asleep Santana soon fallows him.


	61. Chapter 61

The next day everyone has gathered in the kitchen. Maribel looks at her oldest daughter and ask "what are you all doing for halloween weekend?" Aida looks at her mother "probably just stay home and take the kids trick or treating, why?" Putting her coffee cup down she says "well I was thinking. Bella is bringing the boys over to trick or treat here. Why don't you all come back next weekend and we can have a bar b que before it gets to cold." Noddind Diego says "sounds good to me." Santana looks up "you could call Sandy and Alex and ask them to come over. That way you can see the baby." Smiling Maribel says "that would work. How does that sound everyone?" Everyone agree's and Jose tells them "I have to work Halloween day and I will be on call that night at the hospital, but I am free the rest of the weekend." Smiling Maribel says "good then that is the plan."

Quinn looks at Santana "how are we going to get our costumes to match Bernie's if you are grounded." Dropping her fork she sighs "I didn't think about that. Mamá is there anyway I can get off grounding early?" Looking at her daughter she raises and eyebrow "ummmm no why?" Groaning she looks at her mother "Quinn and I was going to stay home Halloween night and keep Bernie so he wasn't to fussy for you all and we was going to dress up to match him." Maribel looks at her daughter "well you will just have to trust Quinn to pick out your costume won't you?" Rolling her eyes she starts to argue when she hears Quinn "I know your size S. I could pick it up when I pick mine up. Brittany was going to go Thursday to get hers. So I can see if I can go with her." Glaring at the girl she stands up "whatever." Quinn watches her head upstairs.

Later that day Aida and Diego get the kids ready to leave. "Ok so we will take the kids out of school early on Friday and we will take off work early and we should be here by no later than 4." Maribel nods "that will be fine." Santana looks at them "well guess we will see you friday then." Give them all a hug she tells them goodbye and head upstairs again. Aida looks at Quinn "well someone is grumpy and its not the pregnant one this time." Laughing Quinn says "she is just grumpy cause she isn't getting her way." Nodding Maribel says "she will get over it." As they tell everyone bye Maribel walks to the kitchen to get dinner ready. Quinn walks upstairs and knocks on Santana's door and hears "go away." Ignoring the girl she walks in "no I won't go away I want to know what is wrong with you." Sighing Santana says "I don't feel good. I guess thats why I am grouchy." Nodding Quinn says "that could do it."

Looking up at the blond she says " if I'm getting sick I don't want you to get it. It would be harder on you if you did." Shrugging she says "can't be any worse than morning sickness. Because that totally sucks. It doesn't just hit you in the morning it hits when it wants to. Morning, noon, night doesn't matter." Santana looks at her "yeah but you would miss school if you got sick Q." Seeing the girls point she says "yeah guess your right and I will already miss most of the end of the year when the baby comes." Nodding Santana says "I am going to take a nap. I will see you after while ok?" Kissing Santana's temple she says "ok, I am going to go do my homework see you later."

Leaving the room Quinn has a feeling Santana is up to something but shrugs it off. After about 2 hours Quinn is done with her homework and heads to the kitchen. Maribel see's her walk in and smiles "get your homework done?" Nodding Quinn sets down "yeah. But I'm kinda worried about San though." Maribel glances at her over her shoulder "what do you mean sweetie?" Quinn looks at her and says "I think she maybe trying to get sick. She isn't one for taking a nap in the middle of the day. But she is asleep right now. Earlier she told me she didn't feel very good." Maribel turns and looks at her "did she seem to be running a fevor?" Quinn shrugs "she did feel kinda warm." Nodding Maribel says "I will check on her. Can you keep an eye on dinner till I get back." Nodding the blond walks to the stove as maribel goes up to check on her daughter.

As Maribel walks into her daughters room she see's she is asleep. Walking over to her she feels her head shaking her lightly she says "mija are you feeling ok?" Opening her eyes she mumble "no I feel bad. My head hurts." Maribel tells her "ok if you feel bad tomorrow you can stay home. Dinner will be ready soon do you want to try and eat?" Shaking her had she says "no. I just want to sleep." Nodding she says "ok then go back to sleep I will put you a plate up if you get hungery later it will be in the fridge just heat it up." Nodding she rolls back over. Once Maribel is out of the room she smiles and mumbles to herself "good thing I know how to sneak around the house. I am so not going to school tomorrow." With that she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

Quinn see's Maribel walking back into the kitchen "is she any better?" Shaking her head she tells the girl "no I think she is getting sick for real. She has a headache and don't feel good. If she isn't feeling better tomorrow she is staying home. Can you bring her work home if she doesn't go?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah you just have to call the school and have them get it all ready for me." Maribel turns the stove off and says "I will call in the morning if she doesn't go." Nodding Quinn ask "so where is Jose at?" Laughing Maribel points to the back yard where the man is trying to clean the grill for next weekend. Laughing Quinn ask "you want me to tell him dinner is ready?" Nodding Maribel says "yeah if you wouldn't mind." Walking to the back door she opens it and steps out. Jose turns to see her "hey there blondie desided to come help me?" Laughing she says "what is with you and your daughter calling me blondie? And no thank you. Maribel told me to tell you dinner is ready." Smiling he says "we call you blondie because you are." Rolling her eye she says "you sound just like her now." Closing the lid on the gril he turns to her and shrugs "she is my daughter. Now lets go eat."

As they sit down Jose looks to his wife from the sink "where are all the towels?" Rolling her eyes she says "right infront of your face. Good thing it wasn't a snake it would have bit you by now." Laughing Quinn says "you know thats what happens when you get old you start to lose your sight. How are you still doing surgeries if you can see a towel infront of you?" Glaring at the girl he tosses the towel at her head but she catches it "just because I am getting old little woman don't me I can't whoop you." Smiling Quinn says "you would have to catch me first." Laughing Maribel says "someone is feeling full of thereself tonight." Quinn looks at her and says "I blame him and San. They are rubbing off on me." Laughing Jose says sitting down "oh blame us huh. We will see about that one blondie." Quinn shrugs "we will see." Looking around the table Jose ask "aren't we missing one?" Maribel rolls her eyes "she is getting sick on us I think. She has been in her room pretty much all day laying around." Nodding Jose says "if she don't feel better in the morning keep her home and if she is still feeling bad tomorrow night when I get home I will check on her." Maribel agrees as they eat dinner.

After dinner Quinn tells them she is going to go get her things ready for school the next day. Maribel looks at her "ok sweetie but stay out of Santana's room if she is getting sick it will be harder for you to get rid of if you get it." Nodding Quinn heads upstairs and gets her bags ready for school the next day. Once she has all the done she takes a shower and puts on her pj's. Walking into the living room she see's Maribel sitting on the couch. Sitting down on the other end of the couch she looks at the older woman "can I ask you something?" Maribel turns to look at the girl "sure ask away." Chewing on her bottom lip she ask "ummm would it be ok if I called you ma? Maribel is to long sometimes and you have always been like a mom to me anyways. If you don't want me to its ok I just wanted to ask." Smiling at the girl she says "you can call me ma if you want. That is totally up to you." Nodding she ask smiling "think Jose would care if I called him pa?" Shaking her head she motions for the girl to come closer "he won't care either sweetie." Sitting where she was told to she lays her head on the woman's shoulder "thank you." Maribel looks at her "why are you thanking me?" Quinn shrugs "cause your you. And you have never treated me like an outsider." Wrapping her arm around the girl she kisses her temple "you are family Quinn you always have been."

Jose comes down from upstair and looks at the 2 on the couch "what are you to up to?" Quinn looks over at him as he sits down and says "nothing we was just talking pa." Smiling like a proud poppa bear he ask "pa huh?" Blushing Quinn says "only if you don't care." Looking at the girl he says "its fine be my blondie." Rolling her eyes she lays her head back on Maribel's shoulder "I will come up with something better you keep up the blondie thing." Smirking Maribel says "I think you have met your match here Jose." Shrugging he says "goldie locks doesn't scare me." Glaring at the man she says "stick with blondie." Laughing he says "see told you." Laughing Quinn says "sure grandpa anything you says. Oh do you need some hearing aids to go with your new glasses you will be getting?" Standing up from his chair he points at the girl smiling while he walks over to the couch "you are 2 seconds away from getting what Santana gets when she does that." Looking up she ask "and whats that?"

Before she can move her is kneeling on the couch beside her tickling her. Laughing she falls over in Maribels lap gasping for air "ok I... give ... up...Ma... tell him... to stoopppppp." Laughing Maribel says "ok she give Jose now let her up." Jumping up off the couch he ask "am I still getting old?" Slowing her breathing down she smiles "well not so much." Rolling his eye he says "wait till you have that baby, we will see who is old then." Laughing Quinn says "I will have San to back me up then." Looking down at the girl he says "I could take you both on and have you down and tickeled before you knew what hit you." Looking at the clock on the wall she says "sure sure. Well I am going to get to bed. Britt and her mom is picking me up in the morning. Want me to check on San or are you going to?" Mairbel looks up and says "we desided since she hasn't come down to eat yet, we are just gonna let her stay home. I will wake her before I go to work." Nodding Quinn hugs them both and heads to bed. Before she goes to sleep she send a text.

**SENDING TO SAN: Goodnight Baby. Hope you feel better. I was told not to come in your room they don't want me to get sick. So since I can't kiss you here is one instead :* night S see you tomorrow.**

Putting her phone down she is shocked when it goes off.

**Incoming from San: Sory u couldn't com c me. c u tomorrw nite Q kisses bak.**

Smiling she knows the girl is half asleep and puts her phone down. Turning the light off she climbs in bed and goes to sleep.


	62. Chapter 62

The next morning Santana was woke up by her mother "mija how are you feeling?" Rolling over she moans out "like crap." Laughing Maribel looks at her "you could of just said bad." Rolling to her back she looks at her mother "sorry." Maribel looks at her "well you will be home today. Just rest, there is juice in the fridge. Try to eat and we will see you tonight. I will call and check on you so keep your phone turned up. Quinn is bring your work home for you." Looking at her mother she says "ok. When are you going to be home?" Looking at her watch she says "I should be home by atleast 5. I should get here about the same time as Quinn." Nodding Santana says "ok. If I need anything I will call you." Rubbing her daughters arm she says "ok. Well I am heading out. Your father left early and has to work late. So call me if you need anything ok?" Nodding she rolls over on her side after her mother kisses her cheek.

Laying there a few minutes she hears her mother walk out the front door and then hears her car leave. Sitting up she stretches "works everytime." she says to herself. Getting out of bed she heads to the kitchen to get something to eat. She managed to sneak to the kitchen around 2 am and eat but it wasn't much. Making her breakfast she sings along to radio. After she eats she heads up to take a shower and get dressed. Once she is fully dressed she looks in the mirror. "This is what you get for grounding me." Smirking she grabs her purse and heads out the door. She walks to the mall which isn't to far. Once she is in there she heads to the costume store and looks around for what she wants. Once she finds it she pays and heads to several other stores.

Around 12:30 she is heading out of the mall and runs into someone as she is looking down "oh I'm sorry." Looking up she see's a very unhappy Maribel. Swallowing hard she ask "what are you doing here mamá?" Raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms she ask "no the question is what the sam hell do you think you are doing here and not at home sick?" Turning a little pale she says "I was feeling better?" Looking at her daughter she points to her car "get in don't even think about getting out. I have to grab something and I will be right back." Getting her mothers key's she know she is in for it. As she walks away she says "Oh Santana you really should have went to school. You will wish you had. Now get in the car and wait for me. I am not _even_ playing at this point." Looking down she heads to her mothers car.

Seeing her mother coming out about 45 minutes later she takes a deep breath she knows she is in for it. Putting the box she is caring in the back seat she gets into the drivers seat "we have to go by my office then we are going home." Santana just nods "yes ma'am." Seeing the fear in her daughter she says "you know what is going to happen when you get home don't you?" Nodding she says "yep." Looking at her daughter then back to the road she ask "so what was so important that you had to skip school and then sneak out while being grounded?" Sighing she says "I just wanted to pick out my own costume. I trust Q but I wanted to get my own." Pulling into the office parking lot she says "stay put don't move." With that Maribel grabs the box and heads in. A few minutes later she comes back out. Santana looks at her "don't you need to be here today?" Looking at her daughter she says "yes I do but thanks to running into my grounded sick daughter at the mall, now I get to go home and deal with her."

When they get almost home Santana starts feeling bad "I'm sorry. I deserve what is going to happen." Nodding Maribel says "yes you do." As they pull in the driveway she tells her "go to your room till I call for you." Santana nod and does as she is told. After being in her room for about 20 minutes she hers her mother yell for her to come to her room. When she walks in Maribel says "glad to see you still know to put of loose pants. Now over here and over my knee." Santana looks at her mother and says as she walks to her "I swear I am the only teen to get there ass whooped for skipping school now days." Laughing Maribel says "trust me you will think twice before you do this again." As she is bending over her mothers lap she see's her wood brush beside her she knows it won't just be her hand she uses. Maribel pulls her sweats down and starts smacking her bottom. After about a minute she hears her daughter whining. She reaches over and grabs the brush and says "you will get 10 swats, for lieing, skipping school and sneaking out while being grounded." Santana thinks this is a low number till she feels the back of the brush connect with her already sore ass. Half way threw she is crying, Maribel finishes the swats and helps her daughter to stand. "You will be home the rest of the day. You will go to school tomorrow no questions asked."

Nodding Santana walks to the door and she is about to walk out she hears her mother "I will be going back to work. Your sister is off work today and will be here with you." Nodding she hads to her bedroom. She hears her mother and sister talking 10 minutes later and then hears the door. She is laying on her stomach so she doesn't see her sister come in. "When are you going to learn they will find out everytime?" Sniffling she looks at here sister "and how often did they catch you or Aida or Sancho?" Bella laughs "I think I got away with it once." Nodding Santana says "this hurts worse than the last time." Nodding Bella tells her "come down stairs and lay on the couch." Groaning as she gets up she heads down with here sister. Laying on the couch she see's her sister walking back in with 2 bags of ice and a towel. "Whats that for?" Bella laughs "as many times as I got my ass whooped I learned a few tricks. This will help take the heat out of your skin and help ease the pain." Nodding she lets her sister put it on her. "It will hurt as first but after a minute or 2 it will ease up." Looking at here sister she ask "can we order something to eat? I hadn't eat since this morning."

After the food had arrived Bella looks at her "think you can sit to eat?" Santana looks up "do I really have a choice?" Laughing her sister tells her "no come one sit up and eat." Once she is up she notices her ass doesn't hurt as bad "it did help some." Nodding Bella tells her "just don't let them catching you putting ice on it." Looking at her sister she says "trust me this secret is going t my grave with me." As they eat Santana looks at her sister "can I ask you something and you not flip or anything? Just be honest with me?" Looking at her sister she says "sure." Finishing her food she ask "what would you do if one of your boys was to come to you when they get older and tell you they was gay?" Bella finishes her food and take the trash to the kitchen. When she gets back she looks at her sister. "Well before I wouldn't have been to happy about it. Grandmother and grandfather taught us early in life it was a sin to be gay. That was before I had kids. Now I love my boys and if one turns out gay I will still love him no matter what. Why do you ask?" Playing with her thumb she says "I need to tell you something and you can freak out on me."

Looking at her sister she nods "ok what is it?" Taking a deep breath she says "I told mamá and papá a little while ago and told Aida this weekend." Seeing her sister having a hard time she ask "San are you trying to tell me your gay?" Nodding she says "yeah. But didn't know how." Bella laughs "shit I have known for a year or 2 now that you was." Looking at her sister she asked "how did you know?" Looking back at here sister she says "your not very secretive with the way you look at Quinn. I have also seen you looking at Brittany at times to. I'm your sister I noticed." Rolling her eyes she says "figures you watched me closer than I thought you did." Smiling Bella ask "so are you and Quinn together yet?" Santana looks at her sister "how do you know if Q is even gay or not?" Snorting she says "please that girls looks at you like you are her favorite candy and she wants to eat every last piece of you." Laughing Santana says "you to relize what you just said right?" Rolling her eyes she says "thats not what I ment but I guess it works to." Laughing both girls talk the rest of the afternoon.

Santana had told her why she snuck out and about being grounded and Bells lectured her about it. Before they new it they heard the front door opening and Quinn walks in. Looking at Santana then Bella she ask "you feeling better?" Santana sighs "I wasn't sick Q I was faking it to skip school and sneak out." Quinn glares at the girl "why?" Santana shrugs "I wanted to go shopping for my own costume. I trust your judgement but I wanted to get my own." Laughing Bella says "and she got caught. Thats why I am here." Quinn turns to Santana shocked "who caught you?" Leaning back on the arm of the couch she says "mamá she was walking into the mall and I literally walked into her." Laughing Quinn says "thats what you get." Snorting Santana says "thats not all I got." Looking at Bella who is laughing she turns back to Santana "what do you mean thats not all?" Just then Maribel walks in "hey Quinn. Did you get Santana home work?" Nodding she says "yeah." Maribel looks at the girls "I am going to head up and change I will be back in a few minutes."

Once Maribel is out of the room Santana stands up and hands Bella the Ice bags "here get rid of these before she see's them." Grabbing the bags from the girl that is all water by now she takes them to the kitchen and dumps them out and wraps the empty bag in a paper towel and tosses them. Quinn looks at the girls and ask "what was that about?" Santana looks at her "I got my ass whooped today. Bella helped me ease the pain. If she found out she would of whooped both of our asses for it." Bella looks at the blond and says "I just don't feel like going over her knee today too." Quinn rolls her eyes "you to are something. I am going to go change." Before she leaves the room she tosses Santana's work at her "heres your home work its due tomorrow." With that Quinn heads up to change. When she is out of ear shot Bella looks at her and laughs "you are so not getting any for a while from her." Rolling her eyes Santana says "we aren't even together."

Shrugging Bella says "still you won't get any for a while when you do get together." Glaring at her sister she says "shut up." Just then Maribel walks in "don't tell your sister to shut up. I am going to go start dinner. Bella you staying?" Shaking her head she says "no I have to go get the boys in an hour from Kemen's." Nodding thier mother says "then it will be the 3 of us your father has to cover a shift at the hospital tonight." Nodding Santana stands and heads to the kitchen still walking funny. Maribel looks at her "ice didn't help for long did it?" Looking at her mother she ask "how did you know that?" Laughing she says "Bella thought she was slick to but forgot ice leeks water onto cloths. You have on sweats honey. Its plain as day." Santana swallows "am I going to get another one?" Maribel shakes her head "no but if you think about pulling another stunt like today I will." Laughing Bella tells then "ok I am off to get my youngsters. I will see you guys friday." Maribel and Santana both wave at her as she leaves. 


	63. Chapter 63

After Quinn had changed she came down to the kitchen to get a drink. Santana see's her come in "are you mad at me?" Ignoring the girl she walks over and get a glass of water. Maribel raises and eyebrow at her "Quinn you ok?" She nods her head but doesn't' speak. Maribel glances at her daughter then back to Quinn. Maribel can see something is wrong with the girl "Quinn whats wrong I can see it on your face something is wrong?" Quinn turns to Maribel "coach will be coming by to speak to you and pa." Santana looks at her mother then back at Quinn "why?" Still ignoring the girl she looks at Maribel "she said she has something to show all 4 of us. She didn't want to show me at school because that one was sick." she says pointing to Santana. Maribel looks at her "Jose is working tonight to cove a shift for someone." Shrugging she says "she will be here anytime."

Santana looks at her "Quinn what happened today?" Finally turning to the girl she says "you know I forgave you for not being there because you 'sick' but I come home to find out you was faking to skip school. You will find out when they do." With that the girl heads back upstairs. Looking to her mother she goes to speak but stops when she hears the door bell. Maribel looks at her daughter "I'll get it mija." Nodding Santana stands and walks to the livingroom to sit. Maribel opens the door to see the girls coach "come in." Walking in Sue is impressed "I need to speak to you, Santana, Q and your husband." Maribel walks into the living room and sits with the woman "my husband is at work. Hang on and I will get Quinn." Walking to the steps she yells for Quinn to come down.

As the 4 sit in the living room Sue tells her "I was hoping your husband would of been here. I really needed to speak to all of you." Maribel sighs "I can call him but he is working. We might be able to go to the hospital if he isn't in surgery if you need to talk to us that badly." Nodding Sue says "go ahead and call him." Standing Maribel walks in the kitchen to call him. When she returns she says "he is just covering the ER tonight, he said if we need to go there to talk to him we can." Nodding Sue stands up "Lima General?" Nodding Maribel says "yeah." Walking to the door she says "I will meet you there then." As she leaves Maribel says "ok girls lets go. Just slip some shoes on ok." Both girls head upstair and put there shoes on. Coming down they both have a hoodie on.

On the drive to the hospital Maribel ask again "Quinn what does she need to talk to us about?" Seeing the girl wipe her eyes she hears her says "she will explain because I can't." Santana turns and looks at her "Q did someone do something at school to you today?" Ignoring the girl still she looks out the window. Santana sighs and turns back around in her seat. When they pull into the parking lot they see Sue standing by her car. As they get out she says "lead the way Mrs. Lopez." Maribel leads them into the ER and finds her husband. Jose see's them and see's Quinn is crying and Santana and Maribel look confused "hey guys whats going on?" Sue looks at the man and ask "is there someplace we can talk in private?" Nodding he says "yeah my office. Let me tell the head nurse I will be out for a few." When he returns he leads them to his off. As they walk in they all take a seat. Sue sits her laptop down on the desk "I don't know if you know this or not but the girls do. I am running for a seat in the senate. One day last week the girls got into and arguement with Finn Hudson in the hallway." Nodding Maribel says "we know all that coach."

Looking at her she says "well what you don't know is the guy I am running against has a niece that goes to McKenley. She had over heard the arguement and was telling her uncle about what was said. Now he is using it against me. Or trying to." Jose looks at her "what do you mean?" Turning her computer on she turns it for them all to see "he made a commercial. I think you just need to watch and you will see what I'm talking about." As she hits play Santana, Maribel and Jose watches it while Quinn sits on the floor against the wall and pulls her knees to her chest and folds her arms over them and lays her head on them and cries again. When its over Santana has tears running down her face "can he legally do that?" Sue looks at her "unfortunately he can because he didn't use your names, I already spoke to my lawyer and he said since they didn't use your names they can." Jose sighs "so there is nothing we can do to stop this?" Shaking her head she says "sadly no I have been trying all day. It will air Thursday all over the state." Santana sinks down to the floor beside Quinn.

Jose looks at the 2 girls sitting on the floor "girls what do you want to do?" Quinn looks up at him "not much we can do pa. He is going to air it no matter what." Maribel looks at Santana "mija?" She finally looks up "Q's right we can't do anything. When this gets out we will both catch so much hell from this shit hole town its unreal." Nodding Jose says "your sister knows already but you will have to tell Bella." Santana looks to her father "yeah I did that today but Abuela will disown me. You know how she is." Sighing he rubs his neck "you leave her to me." Nodding Santana looks to Quinn "we will be ok if we stick together." Quinn turns to the girl and laughs humorlessly "you really think that San? Honestly? Because we have us and Britt thats it. No one else at school is really our friends." Sue looks at the girls "your squad will be behind you if not they will be replaced. What about that ban of misfits? I know I was planning on taking them down but I have bigger fish to fry now." Santana shrugs "they don't know about us." Sue looks at them "its time to tell them. Call Porcelain and his boy toy. Figure out how to tell them."

Santana turns to Quinn "we could do that Q." Reaching over and grabbing her hand she is shocked when she doesn't pull it away. Quinn looks at her "yeah we can get ahold of them on the way home." Jose stand "thank you for informing us of this. I have to get back to work. I will be home in the morning. I am going to take off till monday. They can just deal with it this is more important." Sue stands and says her goodbyes and leaves. Maribel looks at the girls "ok lets get you two home." Standing both girls walk over and hug Jose. Before they can leave he looks at them "I love both of you girls. We will get through this." Nodding the girls and Maribel leave. When they get in the car Santana starts texting. Maribel looks at her "who are are you texting?" She turns to her mother "Kurt he said him and Blaine will be at the house in 45 minutes." Nodding Maribel says "ok I will cook dinner while you all figure out how to tell them." Quinn who was listening to her Ipod in the back speaks up "San I have it."

Santana turns to her "you have what Q?" Smiling Quinn says "the song we can sing. Its a new one. I forgot I downloaded it till now." Looking at the girl confused she asked "whats the name Q?" Pulling her headphones out she hands it to Santana "just listen." As she listen she smiles "its perfect Q. Blane will be able to help us on this. Not so much Kurt but Blaine can." Nodding she says "thats what I thought to." Maribel looks at the two "what song are you talking about might I ask?" Santana laughs "its call Same Love." Maribel shrugs "never heard it." Santana laughs and adjust the radio and turns it on so she can hear the song. As they pull into the driveway the song ends. Maribel turns and says to both girls "its perfect girls. Now lets get inside and wait on the boys." As they enter the house Santana heads up to pull up the music they will need. Quinn went with her to help her search for it. 20 minutes later there is a knock on the door and Maribel answers "hello you must be Kurt and Blaine?" Both boys shake her hand and says "yes ma'am." Maribel looks at them "the girls are you in Santana's room. Its the first door at the top of the stairs to the left." Nodding both boys walk up the stairs. 

Blaine knocks on the door and Quinn opens it "hey guys thanks for coming." Blaine shrugs not problem. Whats going on?" Santana looks at them and tells them what is going to happen. Kurt sighs and sits in Santana's computer chair "that really sucks guys. How can we help you?" Quinn smiles "we are going to tell the glee club. We aren't together yet but we have to come out to them before the commercial." Nodding Blaine says "ok you want us to help you with that?" Santana smiles "yeah we was thinking about singing this tomorrow with your help Blaine." Taking the music from her both boys look at it Kurt smiles "you can do this. You 2 and him it would work." Blaine nods "yeah we can do this. You and Quinn can sing these parts and I could do the rest if thats what you want." Nodding Santana said "we agree to that." With that they start practicing. About and hour later Maribel knocks on the door "you guys sound pretty good. I hope you all are hungry. I made enough to feed and army." Quinn looks at the boys "thats her way of saying your staying for dinner." Laughing Blaine says "we would be honored to stay." As Maribel leads them down stair and Kurt looks at Santana "hey Satan, your mother is so sweet. Where do you get your snarkiness from?" Laughing she says "you have made her mad. Plus you haven't met my father. Besides I can be sweet when I want." Kurt laughs this time "yeah to Britt and Quinn."

Turning she looks at him "have I been snarky to you since you have been here?" Shaking his head he says "no. Which shocks me now that I think about it." Rolling her eyes she says "I just don't show my nice side to many people feel honored you are getting to see it." Smiling he says "I do trust me." With that they join the others in the kitchen. After dinner they run threw the song for Maribel who is shocked "I new you girls could sing but I didn't know you could sing like that." Kurt looks at her "they are better than they think they are." Blaine looks at him "well its getting late we need to get going." Standing Kurt turns to Maribel "thank you for dinner Mrs. Lopez." Shaking head she says "its Maribel and you are welcome, both of you." She gives the boys both a hug as they leave. She turns to the girls "go get some rest girls. I will see you in the morning Sue said she was pushing practice back to 7 to talk to the girls." Nodding the girls hug her and head to bed.


	64. Chapter 64

The next morning the girls walk into the gym and take a seat where they are told to. Sue looks at her squad "ok so you all know what I called you hear for. It has to do with your co captains. Watch this then I will explain." She turns the TV and shows them the commercial. When it ends she looks at them "is there anyone in here that don't support these to for being gay?" Looking at everyone of them she see's them all shrug "if you don't have there backs you deal with me. Got it?" Seeing them all nod she says "this doesn't leave this room. You breath a word I have your asses got it." Everyone nods again "good now if anyone see's a shit head at all messing with them you come to me understood?" With this everyone says "yes ma'am." Smiling she says "you all might be worth something after all." Looking at the girls she says "anything happens come to me got it?" Nodding they say "yes ma'am." With that she dismisses them to go talk to Figgins.

There day went pretty smooth. Everytime they seen Finn they would glare at the boy though. When it was time for glee club they waited for Mr. Schue to walk in. When he does Santana raises her hand "Mr. Schue? Quinn, Blaine and I would like to sing a song for everyone and we will explain after." Nodding he says "Sure guys the floor is yours." Quinn walks over and tells the band and Blaine and Santana grabs them each a stool. Making her way over she sit beside Santana who is beside Blaine.

As the music begins some know the song. Blaine starts them off _"When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay, 'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight., I told my mom, tears rushing down my face, She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' ", Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?, Bunch of stereotypes all in my head., I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league", A preconceived idea of what it all meant, For those that liked the same sex, Had the characteristics, The right wing conservatives think it's a decision, And you can be cured with some treatment and religion, Man-made rewiring of a predisposition, Playing God, aw nah here we go, America the brave still fears what we don't know, And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten, But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago, I don't know."_

When he stops Quinn takes over _"And I can't change, Even if I tried, Even if I wanted to, And I can't change, Even if I tried, Even if I wanted to, My love, My love, My love, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm."_ Taking a breath Blaine takes over. _"If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me, Have you read the YouTube comments lately?, "Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily, We become so numb to what we're saying, A culture founded from oppression, Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em, Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board, A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it, Gay is synonymous with the lesser, It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion, Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment, The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins, It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!, Live on and be yourself, When I was at church they taught me something else, If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed, That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned, When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless, Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen, I might not be the same, but that's not important, No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it, (I don't know)."_

When he stops this time its Santana that takes over._"And I can't change, Even if I tried, Even if I wanted to, My love, My love, My love, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm." _ Once again Blaine takes over. _"We press play, don't press pause, Progress, march on, With the veil over our eyes, We turn our back on the cause, Till the day that my uncles can be united by law, When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart, A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are, And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all, But it's a damn good place to start, No law is gonna change us, We have to change us, Whatever God you believe in, We come from the same one, Strip away the fear, Underneath it's all the same love, About time that we raised up... sex." _

When he finishes Santana and Quinn sing together holding hands this time _"And I can't change, Even if I tried, Even if I wanted to, And I can't change, Even if I tried, Even if I wanted to, My love, My love, My love, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm, She keeps me warm."_ When they finish Blaine joins them singing the last part all together. _"Love is patient, Love is kind, Love is patient, Love is kind, (not crying on Sundays), Love is patient, (not crying on Sundays), Love is kind, (I'm not crying on Sundays), Love is patient,(not crying on Sundays) , Love is kind, (I'm not crying on Sundays), Love is patient, (not crying on Sundays), Love is kind, (I'm not crying on Sundays), Love is patient, Love is kind."_

When the finish everyone claps Mr. Schue stands "that was really good guys. But what brought this on?" Blaine points to the 2 girls. Santana tells them everything and when she is finished everyone agree's to have there backs. Finn even agreed which shocked the girl Quinn turns to him "yeah now you want to have our backs Finn when its your fault this is happening to begin with." Before he can speak Puck does "look I know I have been stupid here lately and I am going to say Finn has to but we will stand behind you." Shock Santana looks at him "why?" Puck shrugs "like Mr. Schue says we are a family in here." Quinn grabs the girls hand and says softly "let it go S." Nodding they all stand and head to there seats. Mike looks at them "so are you 2 together now or what?" Santana shrugs "I don't know what we are right now." Quinn smiles "we are still working on that." Nodding he lets it go.

When they get home that night Maribel ask them "so how did it go?" Santana looks at her "the cheerio's have our backs and so does glee club." Nodding she says "good." Jose looks at them "Santana, I talk to your Abuela today too." Turning to look at him she ask "what did she say?" Sighing he sits back "she blames me and your mother of course." Rolling her eyes Maribel says "of course she does. That woman has always hated me." Smiling at her mother she turns back to her father "I have a feeling there is more coming." Nodding he says "she said you are sick and you need help. Till you are normal again she doesn't want to see you." Letting a tear roll down her cheek she says "I can't change who I am." Nodding he says "I know this, and I told her that. She disagreed with me and I told her , fine if thats the way you want it then she doesn't have to see any of us again." Santana looks at him "thats your mother." He nods "yes but you are my daughter. You come first mija." Sobbing now she looks at him "she hates me." Standing and walking to her he hugs her and lets her cry "she will either get over it or loss us all from her life." Quinn looks at the broken girl and lets her tears roll.

Seeing this Jose grabs her and pulls her to him to and hugs both the girls and they hug him back. Maribel walks up behind the girls and hugs all 3 of them "awwww you was leaving me out of the hug. I feel left out now." Laughing threw her tears Santana says "come here you can join us too." Smiling Jose kisses all 3 on top of the head. Ok how about you 2 go get cleaned up dinner is almost done. Nodding the girls leave to go clean up. Maribel hugs her husband "this is going to be hard as hell on them 2." Nodding he says "yeah I know but we will be here every step of the way. I want to keep them home thursday if its ok with you." Nodding Maribel says "I was going to ask you the same thing." Smiling he kisses her as teh girls walk back in. Quinn laughs and says "get a room you two." Laughing Jose says "we have one." Gagging Santana says "please keep that to yourselves." Laughing all of them chat more while dinner is finishing.


	65. Chapter 65

The next day the girls when to school as they normally do. The day went normal for them. When they get out of school that day Jose is there to pick them. As they are driving home he looks at them both "you won't be going to school tomorrow. Unless you want to." Shrugging Santana says "it doesn't matter to me. Its whatever Q wants to do. If she wants to go we will go if not then we will stay home and hang out with you." Quinn looks up at them both and says "I'm not sure right now. Lets see how the night goes and I will let you know before we go to bed." Nodding Jose says "thats fine blondie." Rolling her eyes she says "paybacks are going to be coming your way old man." Santana starts laughing "you let her get away with saying that but not me? That is so so wrong." Looking at is daughter he smirks "wait till we get home." Santana looks back and the blond "oh your in for it now Q-Ball." Shrugging she says "there isn't much he can do other than hold me down and tickle me again. But to do that he will have to catch me."

Looking in the mirror at the blond he says "we will see about that when we get home." Looking up at the man she see's a glimmer in his eyes and knows he has something in mind "is it to later for me to take it back?" Laughing he says "yep." Sinking back into her seat she knows she is in for it. As they pull up in the driveway, they get out and head for the front door. Quinn stands at the back and gets ready to run in and up the stairs. As Jose opens the door he lets them in and before Quinn can get away he grabs her around her waist and says "San would you be a dear and go unlock the back door and open it please?" Laughing she says "yeah. Just dont' hurt her or the baby." Giving the girl a like that says 'are you kidding me right now' he says "she is like my daughter and that is my grandbaby. I promise not to hurt either of them momma bear."

As Santana walked to open the back door Jose scooped Quinn up and held on to her tight "drop your bags Quinn." Doing as she is told she ask "what are you going to do?" Laughing he starts to walk through the house and out the back door with Santana fallowing. When he reaches the back yard he ask "so old man huh?" As he starts to spin around in a circle as fast as he can. Quinn starts laughing and yelling "your going to make me puke." Laughing he says "oh it won't be on me." After a few minutes he stops and switches directions. Santana is standing there watching the 2 "papá if you drop her I will kick your ass myself." Laughing he says "I promise I won't drop her." As he slows his spinning down he puts the girl on the ground and starts walking off. Looking back at the girl as she sways he says "come on Quinn you can't stand out her all night." Santana watches her close "if she pukes you are cleaning it." Taking a step Quinn stops and laughs "how the hell are you not dizzy?" Looking at the girl from the patio he says "you have to know how to spin in order to not get dizzy doing it." Looking up she ask "San can you help me please I don't want to fall?" Walking to the girl smiling she says "you better be glad you are pregnant. Last time he did that to me I was over his shoulder and fell when he put me down."

Laughing Jose says "I am going to go start dinner." Nodding Santana says "yeah got make yourself helpful by feeding us." Glaring at his daughter he says "I am always helpful thank you." With that he heads in the house laughing at the still dizzy girl. Santana looks at her "the hell with it Q put your arms around my neck and hang on." Before she can protest Santana picks her up the same way Jose had carring her out of the house. "I am to big for you to carry like this San." Laughing Santana says "at practice I pick you up over my head. I think I can care you just fine Q." Walking back into the house she sits her down in the kitchen on a bar stool and stands behind her hanging onto her till the dizziness eases up. Looking at the blond she ask "better?" Nodding Quinn stands "yeah I can walk now." Jose looks at her says "thats cheating momma bear." Santana watches as Quinn heads up to change. Turning back to her father she ask "why are you calling me momma bear?" Looking over his shoulder he says "you are protective of her and the baby like a mother bear is of her cubs."

Sitting on the bar stool herself she looks at her father "can I tell you something?" Nodding he says "sure. Whats up?" Looking up at him she says "I'm in love with her and I can't tell her." Looking at his daughter he says "I know you are. But why can't you tell her?" Shrugging she ask "what if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean I know she likes me but what if thats all it is to her?" Walking to the fridge he says "you will never know till you talk to her. You want to be with her. She seems to want to be with you. Why not take the risk and talk to her about it?" Thinking about it she says "because I could push her away from me if she doesn't feel the same way." Rolling his head from side to side he says "or she could tell you she is in love with you too and you are just being a chicken." Standing up she looks at him "I am not a chicken." Laughing he says "till you talk to her you are mija." Turning to go change she says "whatever. I will prove to you I am not a chicken."

As she makes her way upstair she hears Quinn in her bedroom and knocks on the door. Quinn opens the door to see her and says "come in." Walking in Santana sits on the bed "we seriously need to get you a new bed." Laughing Quinn ask "did you just come in here to inform me of something I already new?" Shaking her head she says "no I wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how to go about doing it." Walking over to her bed she sits down facing the girl " just say it." Looking at the blond she ask "promise not to run away when I do?" Smiling she says "there is nothing on earth you could tell me that could cause me to run away from you. So spill whats going on in that beautiful head of yours." Grinning she says "you know I like you Q and I know you like me. But I am falling in love with you more and more every single day. I have caught myself trying to tell you I love you so many times. I don't know if you feel the same way or not but I do I love you so much it hurts at times." Looking down at her hands she doesn't see the smile on the blonds face. Quinn reaches over and lifts her chin up and kisses her lips and pulls back just enough to say "San I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Yeah I like you but it goes beyond liking you. I love you more than anything in the world except my baby. But you are right there next to the baby. You are the person I can see me spending the rest of my life with."

Not saying another word Santana leans forward and presses her lips back to Quinns. After a few seconds she pulls back "I don't want to wait anymore to be with you. I want to be able to hold your hand anytime I damn well feel like it. I was going to put it in motion after Halloween but I want to be with you now. Please say we can be together. I can't wait any long Q." Smiling she kisses her again. Nodding she says "I can't wait any longer either. I want the same thing. To hell with waiting." Santana tosses her arms around Quinns neck and pulls her down on top of her as she lays down. The kisses grow more intense and hands start roaming. Quinn feels Santana's hands slide under her shirt and can't seems to stop her own from going under the Latina's shirt. Santana rakes her nails down Quinns back softly and gets a moan from her. Hearing this just turns her on more. Before she knows it she has flipped them to where she is on top of Quinn. Not being able to control her own hormones Quinn reaches for the bottom of Santana's shirt and in one movement has it over her head and tossed on the floor.

Santana grabbed Quinns shirt and was pulling it over her head when they her Jose calling them "girls dinner is ready." Groaning Santana sits up and pulls Quinn with her. Quinn looks at the girl that is straddling her and runs her finger from her lips down her chin and then down between her breast to her stomach "we better go eat." Leaning her forhead against Quinn's she say "I would have been eatting by now if he hadn't called us." Blushing Quinn pecks her lips and says "soon baby soon." Santana smiles and says "well after they go to bed we could always sneak in one or the others room and finish this." Laughing Quinn says "God your a horn dog. I think your worse than I am. But I honestly think we may need to slow down a bit. I know I want you as much as you want me but we don't need to rush it. This would of just been us fucking. I want to take my time with you when it happens." Groaning Santana kissing her and says "you are so fucking hot when you swear Q. Now wheres my damn shirt?" Pointing to the floor they stand up and pull there shirts on and check there hair and faces.

As they enter the kitchen they are holding hands and Jose looks at them "so you wasn't a chicken after all huh." Smiling Santana goes to be a smartass but see's her mother who says "I would think twice before you say what you was going to say." Laughing she says "I love you both so much is what I was going to say." Laughing Maribel says "I'm sure it was mija. Now come sit you 2 I am starving." Walking to the table they both sit and visit as they eat dinner. When they are done with dinner the girls clean the kitchen up then make there way to the living room. They see Jose sitting on one end of the couch with Maribel laying against him. Santana sits in the big chair and pulls Quinn down on her lap. Jose starts laughing looking at the TV "no funny business you 2." Turning red Quinn says "you think we would do something infront of you guys?" Maribel looks up at her "Lord I would hope not. Thats not something I want to see for a 4th time." Laughing Santana says "I am sneakier than the other 3." Maribel looks at her "thats what you think Miss I am going to sneak out and go to the mall." Rolling her eyes she says "if you didn't need printer paper I would of got away with it." Shrugging Maribel says "we will never know if you would have or not."

Turning back to the TV Quinn leans back more into Santana and ask "has it been aired yet?" Shaking his head Jose says "not yet but I have a feeling it will be soon." Nodding Maribel says "I have the same feeling." As they turn thier attention back to the TV Santana says "speak about it and it will show." Just then the commercial came on. As it ends Quinn says "now the fun begins." No sooner said the house phone rings. Maribel reaches down and grabs it off the table "hello?" A few moments later she says "yes I will accept it." Looking at her all 3 ask "who is it?" Before she can answer she pulls the phone away from her ear. Then puts it back "Sancho stop yelling. I can't understand a thing you are saying." Rolling her eyes she listens then says "she can't change who she is. We figured you would be the one to support her." Santana looks at her mother then her father. Quinn reaches down and grabs her hand as they hear her says "yes I believe they are together. Why does it matter?" Seeing her listen again she says "look she is your sister she isn't one of the inmates you are locked up with." Sighing she says "let me ask." Looking to her daughter she says "he wants to talk to you." Santana looks at both her parents then says "put it on speaker. Thats the only way."

Nodding Maribel hits the speaker button and Santana says " Hello." Sancho clears his throat "how could you choice to be GAY?" Seeing her father about to speak she holds her hand up to stop him "I didn't choice anything Sancho. This is who I am its who I have always been." Growling he says "I am around that disgusting filth everyday. You are not gay. Your just confused. She has made you confused." Pushing Quinn to stand up she shouts **"NO ONE FUCKING MADE ME CONFUSED. I AM NOT FUCKING CONFUSED. I KNOW WHO I AM AND IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT THEN YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH ME. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE GAY. I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE GAY."** Taking a deep breath she hears her brother "if you choose to be gay that is something I won't support you in. Its a sin to be gay. If thats how you are going to be then you will no longer be my sister. I will disown you." Swallowing she say calmer "if thats how you want it then so be it. But I still love you. But you won't ever hear from me again I promise you that. Don't ask about me don't think about me I am dead to you. Oh and just so you know Cam was Bi. He just didn't ever tell you because he didn't know how you would react and now I can say I don't blame him at all for not telling you. So goodbye Sancho have a nice life." Standing up she walks to the kitchen. Quinn looks at her back as she walks away.

Before Maribel or Jose can says anything Quinn speaks up "you know if you want to talk about sin's we can because you commited one of the biggest sins. Even if it was on accident its still a sin. But playing a stupid game with a gun to me isn't an accident. I thought of you as a brother but now I can see I was wrong to do so. You have hurt her beyond repair. So I hope you are happy and can live with yourself knowing you have distroyed your sister." Looking at Maribel and Jose she says "I'm sorry and I love you 2 but she comes before this crap does to me. If you want to ground me so be it. If you want to kick me out for standing up for her so be it. But she is my number 2 priority. Its my baby then her. Like I said I'm sorry but he is WAY out of line on this." Not giving them a chance to speak she walks to the kitchen to see Santana sitting on the patio.


	66. Chapter 66

When she opens the door she see's Santana looking up at the sky. She walks over and sits by the girl and wraps her arm around her shoulders. Before she can says anything she hears her says "Cam and I talked this summer about all this. I told him I was in love with you, or I thought I was. He asked me why I didn't go after you and I said you was straight. He looked at me and ask so do you think I'm straight? I turned to him and said Yeah you have had several different girls in the past 3 weeks. He laughed and said I have had just as many guys in that amount of time as well." Turning to look at the blond she continues "he told me he was into both but liked guys better. He couldn't tell anyone because he didn't want to be judged. I asked him why was he telling me then and he said I can see the same thing in your eye's when you look at a girl as what I have in mine when I look at at guy." Wiping her face she says "he was the first person I ever admited it to. He promised to keep my secret as did I promise to keep his. But he isn't here now, so I didn't see the harm in sharing that tid bit of information."

Hugging the girl tighter Quinn says "you did the right thing baby. Your brother was out of line." Shaking her head she says "he is the son of my parents he is no longer my brother. He disowned me so therefor I am dead to him. He was dead serious and when he says shit like that he means it. He won't ever change his mind. I may be his sister by blood but he no longer has any use for me." Kissing the girls temple and pulling her into her she says "I'm sorry he is being like this. I honestly thought he would of been ok with it." Santana nods "I thought he would of been ok with it to. But I guess we was all wrong. He will end up hating me before it is all said and done with. He lost his life. He was going to ask Eden to marry him before he went back to school, but he has lost that she won't talk to him now. She is traumatized by what happened." Taking a deep breath she says "he will end up losing his mind. I know my brother and he is already getting there no longer than he has been locked up. It will only get worse." Quinn rubs the girls arms up and down and says "there is nothing you can do about any of this baby you know that right?" Seeing the girl nod she says "I know this." Sitting in the swing a little longer they see Maribel and Jose walking to the back door.

Jose opens the door and lets his wife out. They take the seats on the other side of the patio. Santana is still wiping away her tears when her mother speaks "I'm sorry for what he said. He is pretty set on his ways about this." Nodding Santana says "yeah I know how he is. But its his problem not mine. I will always love him but he is no longer anything to me. He is your son and thats how he wants it to be." Looking at his daughter Jose says "its his loss mija not yours. If he can't love you for who you have always been then that is on him baby girl not you." Quinn looks at them both "I'm sorry for what I done." Santana looks at Quinn and ask "what did you do?" Jose smiles "she ripped your brother a new one in a nice way. Quinn its fine you was defending her we understand that." Maribel looks at the girl "we aren't mad or anything. You was doing what was right. And you only spoke the truth." Shrugging she says "if he had been infront of me I probably would of slapped him." Laughing Santana says "oh I know you would have."

After a little bit Maribel says "ok its getting chilly out here come on you guys lets get in. Quinn you don't need to get sick so now lets go." Standing up all 3 says "yes ma'am." Maribel laughs and says "I so have all of you trained already." As they enter the kitchen the see it is only 9. Maribel ask them "anyone want some hot chocolate?" Nodding they all agree. Everyone goes to the living room and take up the places they was in earlier and wait for her to bring thier drinks to them. As Maribel brings the drinks in there is a knock on the door. Jose rolls his eyes as he stands up he ask "now who?" As he opens the door he is met with a site he was shocked to see "Carmen what are you doing here?" Looking at her uncle she ask "can I come in?" Nodding he lets the girl in. As they walk into the living room Quinn can't help but notice that Carmen and Santana could almost be twins. The 2 take a seat on the couch and Maribel ask her this time "Carmen honey what are you doing here?"

Looking at her aunt she lets a tear roll down her cheek "mom and dad saw the commercial." Nodding Maribel ask "and that brings you here crying why?" Looking at Santana and Quinn then back to her aunt she says "they said it wasn't right that its a sin. They said Santana was going to go to hell for living a sinful life. I got mad and stood up and ask them if one of there kids had been gay they would tell them they was going to hell too, and mom said yes and if they was gay they would no longer be living in her house." Maribel grabs the girl and hugs her "honey Santana is safe she is here with us not them. She is our daughter and she isn't going anywhere." Wiping her face of her tears Carmen continues with a small laugh "but I came out to them. I told them the truth. If Santana and Quinn can deal with the whole state knowning I couldn't hide anymore." Shocked Santana ask "your gay Carmen?" Turning to her cousing she says "yeah. I figure it out a few years ago after kissing a boy and hated it. Then I kissed a girl after that and I loved it."

Jose looks at her "so they kicked you out?" Carmen nods "yeah they told me and I quote 'pack your shit and get out of this house in 10 minutes' so I did. I didn't know what to do." Nodding Maribel says "well you can stay here if you want to." Shaking her head Carmen says "no you have Santana and Quinn. Bella told us Quinn got kicked out for being pregnant and then we found out tonight she is gay as well. I can't stay here you already have a houseful." Laughing Jose says "Carmen we raised 4 kids well might as well say 5 with Quinn there she was here all the time. You are more than welcome to say. We are not going to let you sleep in the streets." Santana looks at her "what is 3 teens for these 2? they have already done that once and we aren't as bad as the first 3." Laughing Maribel says "I have to agree with her and Jose. You are only 16 Carmen you can't live in the streets. We love you to death. You was always my favorite niece on my side. You will stay here. We still have 2 guest rooms. Quinn is in Sancho's old room. You can have Bella's old room since Aida uses hers when they come to visit. If we need another guest room that can be arranged later on."

Standing up Jose ask her "where are your things at?" Standy she pulls her keys out "everything I was able to bring is in my car. They told me since it was paid for and I was the one that paid for it that was all I was taking besides my stuff." Nodding Jose grabs her keys and heads for the door "I will get your things you stay in here." As he walks out Quinn looks at the girl then back and Santana and leans down to whisper in her ear _"isn't she the one you tried to push in the pool when you was younger?"_ Laughing Santana looks at her cousin who is looking at her like she is crazy then back to the girl in her lap "yeah that would be her. But as we got older became closer." Nodding Quinn says "oh gotcha." Maribel looks that the girls then back to Carmen "what about school dear?" Shrugging Carmen says "mom and dad have control over my school records. I guess I can drop out and get my GED." Shaking her had she says "no you won't. You are like these 2 a straight A student. I will contact them tomorrow and get them to give us there rights to you just as we had done with Quinn." Quinn looks at her "just exactly how much did it cost to do all that?" Maribel looks at her "it doesn't matter we took care of it." 

Looking at her mother Santana ask "I'm alittle curious as well. Cause when Kemen adopted Hector it cost them about $5000. So how much did it cost you guys?" Sighing Maribel looks at them "for all the paper work and everything we ended up paying around $8000." Quinn bugs her eyes out "$8000, and just how much is it going to cost me to get Pucks rights signed over?" Shrugging Maribel says "he told us it would be about $5000 to $6000 depending on if Puck and his mother fights us or not." Sitting back in the chair next to Santana she says "crap I don't have that much I am going to have to get a job." Shaking her head Maribel says "no we agreed to take care of it so you could use what money you have nowon the baby." Covering her face with her hand Quinn hears Carmen speak up "don't try to fight them on this Quinn. They won't let you pay no matter what." Nodding Santana agree's "babe you they won't let you win this. So lets just let it go ok?" Nodding Quinn says "fine. But I reserve the right to bring it back up later if I want." Laughing Maribel says "agreed." Before anyone can say anything else Jose walks back in carrying 4 bags and takes them up to Bella's old room. When he comes back down he hands the keys back to Carmen "we will do your room like we did Quinn's when we get the time but for now its good enough to stay if."

Taking the keys from her uncle she ask "so what do I do about school?" Maribel looks at her "these 2 are staying home tomorrow so you will be too. I will contact my brother and tell him I want custody of you. I don't think he will fight me to much since I know alot of things about him noone else does. And if it was to get out it would ruin his life." Carmen looks at her "auntie M you can be kinda scary when you want to be." Nodding she says "thats what happens when you are the youngest you learn everyone's secrets." Laughing Santana says "ain't that the truth. Later on in life you can use it as blackmail." Turning to thier daughter Jose ask "and just what do you know that we don't know." Shrugging she says "alot. And no I am not telling you. Its my blackmail not yours." Laughing Quinn looks at the clock "well guys I am getting tired I am going to head to bed." Leaning over she give Santana peck on the lips and stands. She walks over and hugs Maribel and Jose and waves to Carmen not really knowing the girl yet "night ma, pa, Carmen. Night San see you all in the morning." Everyone tells her good night before she leaves the room Santana turns to her "hey Q." When the girl looks back at her she smiles and says "I love you night." Quinn smiles and says "I love you too. Night S." With that she heads up the stairs.


	67. Chapter 67

After Quinn had when to bed Carmen looks at her cousin "she is prettier in person than in pictures." Smiling Santana looks at her "she is isn't she. I must says I did well for myself." Laughing Jose says "you wouldn't have if you hadn't been called a chicken." Glaring at her father she says "you hush. I am not a chicken." Maribel laughs "God can you to behave for one night?" Jose looks at his wife "she started it." Laughing Carmen says "and he is one of the adults. Man I think we are screwed San." Maribel slaps her nieces leg "watch your mouth young lady. Besides he can be a grown up when he wants to be." Both teens stand and Santana says "oh to much information I am going to bed. Night love you both and see you in the morning. Carmen come on before you see them start to make out and you will be scared for life." Laughing Maribel and Jose tell them "night girls see you in the morning."

As they are walking up the steps Carmen looks at her cousin "I honestly had no clue you was gay." Smiling Santana says "like I had any fucking clue you was a lady lover." Snorting Carmen stops them at Santana's door "yeah I guess your right its not like either one of us screams 'HEY I'M A LESBIAN' hell Quinn don't even look gay." Nodding Santana says "I was shocked when she told me." Hugging her cousin Carmen says "night San see you in the morning." Already knowing what room she was staying in she heads to it. Santana walks to Quinns room and opens the door to see the girl laying on her back. Quinn turns her head and looks at her "what are you doing S?" Santana smiles and walks to the bed after shutting the door. She leans over and kisses Quinn when she pulls back she says "I have come in here every night since you have been sleeping in here and checked on you. I usually cover you up, kiss your forhead and tell you I love you." Smiling Quinn reaches up and rubs her girlfriends cheek "I love you to. Sorry I wasn't asleep for you to do that."

Shrugging Santana says "its all good this way I got a kiss back. But you have been up here like 30 minutes why aren't you asleep?" Blushing she says "ummm I was ummm thinking." Seeing the girl blush from the moon light she says "rigggghhhhhtttttt. What was you really doing?" Looking away from her she says "I had a problem that you caused earlier that I had to take care of." Smiling Santana says "damn I should of come up sooner I could of helped you." Laughing Quinn says "we are taking things slow remember." Nodding she says "yeah I know but if I had walked in and saw you doing that yourself. There is no way I could of behaved." Smiling Quinn says "hummm what if I wanted you to watch me?" Santana looks down and the girl then kisses her "then I would have watched you no matter how much torcher it was to not touch you." Kissing the darker girl she says "maybe next time I will wait for you." Smiling Santana says "ok I am going to head to bed. But I think I may need to take a cold shower first."

Quinn watches the girl stand and starts laughing "or you could just go take care of it." Looking up at the ceiling Santana groans "you are so not helping right now." Smiling Quinn says "well soon I will help you with that." Walking to the door Santana turns to her "torcher pure torcher. You really suck sometimes." Laughing Quinn says "night San I love you." Turning back to the girl as she opens the door she says "night Q I love you too." With that she walks out shutting the door. When she gets to her room she shut the door and turns off her light. As she crawls in bed she think about what Quinn had said about taking care of things herself.

She desides not to even bother and turns over to go to sleep. Just as she is drifting off she hears her door open and looks to see blond hair walking towards the bed. Raising her head up she ask "Q what are you doing?" Raising the blankets up she slips under then and scoots over next to Santana "I couldn't go to sleep. I wanted to cuddle." Laughing Santana says "oh you wanted to cuddle after getting off huh?" Smiling she puts her back to the girls chest and pulls her arm over her waist "yeah. Did you not take care of your problem?" Santana pulls the girl closer and breaths in her scent "no I desided to ignore it and go to sleep." Turning her head Quinn says "what a pitty I was hoping to walk in a catch you so I could watch." Kissing her cheek she says "sorry to disappoint you. But I would rather have you help me." Leaning back against her she says " maybe I will sometime soon." Nothing else is said as the 2 start to drift off.

Around 3 in the morning Santana wake up. Looking around she is trying to figure out what woke up up when she hears it again. Looking down at the blond in her arms she see's she is fast asleep. Getting up she heads to her door and opens it. Just then she hears a banging on the front door. Walking out in the hall way she heads to her parents room. When she enters her father wakes up "what is is mija?" Walking to him she says "someone is banging on the door." Getting up he walks down stair to see who it is. Santana stayed at the top of the stairs where she was told to stay. When Jose opens the door he see's a very drunk Manuel "what are you doing banging on my door at 3 in the morning?" Manuel looks at him and says "where is that sinful whore of a daughter of mine?" Stepping infront of the man Jose says "Carmen is asleep now go home and sleep this off." Manuel tries to push Jose but he stands his ground "I WANT TO SEE THE WHORE OF A DAUGHTER OF MINE." By this time Maribel had woke up and was walking down to her daughter "mija what is going on?" Pointing at the door she says "uncle Manny is here and he is drunk. He woke me up banging on the front door."

Maribel looks down at her drunken older brother "good Lord. Ok stay up here and do not let Carmen come down ok." Seeing her daughter nod she heads down the stairs "Manny what the hell do you call yourself doing at 3 am waking everyone up?" Glaring at his youngest sister he says "that little whore of mine needs to be taught a less. She needs to know what is is like to be with a man. I guess the first few lessons wasn't enough." Bugging her eyes out Santana looks up to see Carmen coming out of her room. Neither girl says anything just watches what is going on down stairs. Jose grabs his brother in law and shoves him against the wall "are you saying you raped your daughter?" Everyone can hear the anger in the man voice when he asked. Manny laughs and says "I didn't rape anyone. That little whore loved it. She didn't say a word just laid there and took it like the good little bitch she was." Santana looks up at her cousin and see's the tears rolling down her face. As she turns she see's Quinn coming out of her room and walking to them but not speaking she walks to the other side of Carmen and puts her arms around her.

Jose looks to the man he is holding against the wall "this better be the alcohol talking because if its not I will knock your brains out of your head." Manuel looks at the man infront of him and laugh a sickening laugh "oh she didn't tell you did she?" Santana goes pale she knows what he is about to say and she wants to puke instantly. Jose looks at his wife who shrug and then back to the man "what the fuck are you talking about?" Manny looks at them both and says "your little bitch was one of the best fucks I ever had." Hearing this Jose tightens his hold on the man and ask "what the fuck are you talking about." By this time Carmen and Santana are both crying. Quinn looks at them and then back to the scene infront of them. Manny grins and says "that little dyke of yours. I started fucking her when she was 9 and stayed at my house with Carmen one night. Damn she was the best fuc..." before he could finish what he was saying Maribel had reached across her husband and started hitting her brother.

Getting between his wife and the man infront of him he pulls back and punches the man as hard as he can and knocks him out cold. Dropping the man to the floor he turns to his wife "please tell me he is making all this shit up." Shrugging Maribel wipes her face and says "I don't know but we will find out." Turning her attention to the top of the stair she says "will you girls come down here please I know you are all 3 up there." Doing as they are told the walk down the stairs. Looking at her husband she says "put his ass in my office and lock the door." Nodding he drags the man to the office. Looking to Quinn she says "Quinn go call the police for me please." Nodding Quinn goes in to make the call. Turning to the other 2 she says "go sit in the livingroom please." Nodding both girls do as they are told and sit on the couch holding each others hands. Jose walks into the living room and sits on the coffee table infront of the girls beside his wife. Quinn walks in and says "they are on there way." Nodding Maribel ask "Carmen is it true what he had said about raping you." Sobbing she nods her head "yes he told me if I ever told he would kill me. He has been doing it since I was about 4."

Hugging the girl she says "you will have to tell the police all this ok. When was the last time he had touched you?" WIping her eyes she says "when I got home from school before they kicked me out. He was drunk and held me down." Turning her head Maribel ask "if they need any kind of test will you be willing to do them?" Nodding she says "yeah. I got pregnant once when I was 14 and he took me to get an abortion. He said I was a slut for getting pregnant. Like it was all my fault he got me that way. I have never slept with a boy. He had all control over me. He would sneak into my room everynight and have his way with me however he wanted." Wiping his own eyes Jose says "tell the police everything when they get here." Seeing the girl nod he turns to his daughter. "Mija please tell me he was lieing." Looking up at her father she lets the tears roll then looks to her mother and back to Quinn. While looking at Quinn she says "this is the one secret that his been eatting me alive since I was 9. He told me if I ever told anyone he would kill my mother and father and make me watch while he killed you."

Taking a deep breath she looks back at her father "thats why I always begged you to let Carmen come here and stay. But you always made us go there and stay. I new what he was doing to her. She new what he was doing to me. Thats why Carmen and I would pretend to hate each other for a while. So I wouldn't have to go over there. He stopped messing with me right after I turn 13." Wiping his face Jose stands up "I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Quinn steps up in front of the man with tears in her eyes "don't you can't. You have to be here for us. Don't let him win it all by causing you to go to jail." Looking down at the blond he know she is right and before he can say anything there is a knock on the door. Quinn turns and walks to the door wiping her face and let the police in.

When the police come in they ask Quinn what is going on and she points the the livingroom "they can explain it." Walking into the living room both cops know Jose "Dr. Lopez what is going on tonight?" Looking at the officers he says "I need you to arrest my brother in law. He showed up here at my house and he is drunk and told us he raped my daughter and my niece." He points to the girls and continues "he is in the office under the stairs. I punched him and knocked him out. I want to press charges on him." The officers look at both girls "is this true?" Both girls nod and the other officer who was the female that was at the paper signing with them for Quinn says "we will need to get both of your statements." Santana looks at the woman "whatever you need we will give it to you. We aren't afraid of him anymore." The office looks at her partnet can you go handcuff him?" The man nods and Jose leads him to where Manny is at.

Once he is in handcuffs and taken to the car. The officers take both girls statements and tell Carmen she need to go in to be checked and have a rape kit run on her. Nodding Jose tells them he will take them in to get check. When the officers leave Quinn looks at them "can I stay here?" Santana looks up at the girl and see's Quinn avoid her and she drops her head and lets the tears roll. This is why she didn't want to tell her. She new she would change her mind about being with her. Maribel looks at her daughter then to Quinn "if you want to stay her that is up to you. If you stay you are to lock the doors and not let anyone in." Nodding Quinn says softly "I will be in my room you can lock the doors when you leave I won't answer it." Turning the girl heads up to her room wiping her eyes. Jose looks at the girls " go get dressed and come back down we will be waiting on you." Nodding both girls head upstairs.

Carmen goes straight to her room but Santana goes to Quinn's room and opens the door and steps in. Taking a deep breath she says "please don't say anything. Just hear me out. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I new you would think differently of me. It has been eatting at me for years Q. I told Cam only because he told me what his step father had done to him. I was going to tell you but I didn't know when. This is the main reason I had tried to kill myself before. I still want to at times. But now I am going to stand up to him. If you don't want to be with me anymore I understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I new it would hurt you . I was weak and didn't fight him off. I just wanted to say that." With that she turns and walks out of the room not waiting for the girl to speak. She goes to her room and puts on so cloths and heads down stairs.


	68. Chapter 68

When they all got into the car Carmen reaches over and grabs Santana's hand. The girls ride like this till Santana feels her phone vibrate and takes it out of her hoodie. Unlocking the screen she see's a text from Quinn.

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: San I love you more than you will ever know. It hurts me to know he hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't go with you to the hospital but I can't sit there and wait for them to run all kinds of test on you. **

Before she can reply another one comes in.

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: All I want to do is kill him. He took your innocents away from you and Carmen. He had no right to do that. I hate him and I don't know him. Like I said I love you more than you will ever know. I will be here waiting for you when you get home. You can't get rid of me that easy.**

Replying to the messages she feels a little bit lighter knowing the girl she loves isn't going anywhere.

**SENT: I love you to Q. I really thought you was done with me. I figured you thought I was weak and worthless. Like you said not to long ago I am broken. I am damaged. But one thing I know for sure is I love you with all my heart.**

A moment after she sends it she get another text.

**INCOMING FROM QUINN: Like I said I will be here when you get back. You are not weak and you are not worthless. HE IS BOTH. I love you and I will be here waiting. I am going to try and rest. I feel drained. See you when you get home baby.**

**SENT: When I get home I will let you know if you are asleep. I love you to babe.**

Locking her phone and sliding back into her hoodie she grabs Carmens hand again. Maribel looks at her daughter "is she ok mija?" Wiping her eyes she nods "yeah she just had to process everything. She is ok though." Nodding Maribel says "good. I know she loves you I think she was was just as shocked as we was." Looking at her mother she says "she was. Even though she stopped papá from killing him, she wants to more than anything kill him herself for hurting the both of us." Carmen looks at her cousin "she doesn't even know me though." Turning to look at the girl next to her she says "your family to her now. She will protect you as she does me." Wiping her own eyes Carmen says "I think I might just like Quinn." Laughing Santana says "get your own girl she is mine." Nudging her cousing Carmen says "it was worth a shot." Rolling her eyes Maribel says "please don't fight over a girl. I that that happen with Aida and Bella fighting over a boy when they was younger." Laughing Jose says "yep and Aida won and now we have to beautiful grand kids to prove it."

Looking at her father Santana says "oh you wait till Diego starts messing with me again I am so going to use that one him." Laughing Maribel says "you was to young to remember it. It was when they was in high school." Santana looks at her mother "if Aida and Diego can make there high school relationship last I'm sure me and Q can do it then." Looking in the mirror her father says "I'm sure you can mija." The rest of the car ride is silent, as the reach the hospital both girls get nervous. When they walk in they are still hanging onto each other. When there father tells the night nurse what he needs she nods "the police are already here and told us what they need." Nodding he says "I want Dr. Hall to do this. She is the only one I will trust with it." Nodding the nurse pages the woman.

Santana looks at her father "who is Dr. Hall?" Turning to the girls he says "the OB-GYN on call tonight. She is the only female doctor working tonight." Come on I will put you both in a room. Maribel you will stay with Carmen and I will stay with Santana." Walking down the hall he put Carmen in one room and Santana in the one next to it. He hand both girls a gown and tells them to put them on and he steps out. When Santana in changed she lets him in. "I'm sorry I never told you." Walking over to his daughter he hugs her "its ok mija. I wish you would have but its in the past. But please come to me with anything else major please." Santana hugs her father tighter "I will promise." As he lets her go the doctor knocks and walks in "Dr. Lopez I see here that you need me to do 2 exam's." Nodding he says "the police need you to see if they were raped." Looking at the girl that is looking down at her lap the doctor ask "this one is your daughter?"

Nodding he says "yes my youngest." Smiling at the man she says "I will take care of her. But I will have to ask you to step out." Nodding again he kisses his daughters temple "mija I will be just outside the door." Nodding she mumbles "ok." When the door is close the doctor ask her "can you tell me when this had happened?" Taking a deep breath Santana tells her "from the age of 9 to 13." Nodding she ask "have you had sex since then?" Turning her head she says "yes. With one boy from school and a friend of mine." Looking at the girl she ask "your one of the girls from the commercial?" Nodding she says "yep and the other girl is now my girlfriend. But she isn't the one I had sex with." Nodding the doctor ask her to lay back and she begins the exam. When she is finished she tells her to sit up "ok you have som scaring that you can tell is really old and was being forced. You can go ahead and get dressed when you are done let your father know. I will sign the papers for you to leave." With that the doctor leaves the room and she gets dress.

When she opens the door her father tells her that Carmen's tests will take a little longer and that they are going to go to his office to wait. When they get there he walks around and sits at his desk and she sit in the chair infront of his desk playing a game on her phone to kill time. Half way threw her game she hears her father says "son of a bitch." Looking up from her phone she ask "what?" Turning to her he says "my boss wants to see me in the morning at 9 to talk to me about the commercial he seen on TV tonight." Santana looks at him "are you going to get fired?" Shaking his head he says "he can't fire me because he knows I can sue him. I dont' know what he wants to talk to me about though but I guess I will find out in about 3 and 1/2 hours though." Before she can reply her mother walks in with a pale Carmen behind her.

Looking at them Jose ask "everything ok?" Looking at her husband Maribel sighs "no. Carmen found out that there is a 99% chance she won't ever be able to have a baby. Her insides are to messed up." Santana looks at her confused "but she had to have an abortion." Maribel nod and says "she would have miscarried anyways is what Dr. Hall told her." Santana looks at her "I'm so sorry Car." Shrugging the girl says "it happened when he first started raping me." Jose sighs and stands up "lets get out of here since they have what they need. I have to be back for a meeting at 9." Maribel looks at her husband "what kind of meeting?" Jose tells her about the email as the exit his office and walk out of the building. When they get in the car Santana holds Carmens hand the whole way home.


	69. Chapter 69

When they got home Maribel told the girls to try and get some rest. Carmen went to her room and shut the door while Santana went to her room to find Quinn in her bed. Stand by the bed she pulls her shoes off and climbs in beside the blond. Quinn stirs to the bed moving turning around she smiles "I thought someone snuck in on me." Kissing Quinn she says "just me. I want to try and get some rest. So come here and let me hold you for a while." Nodding Quinn leans back into the girl as she wraps her arms around her. Placing a hand on the blonds stomach she raises up. Looking at the girl confused she ask "San what are you doing?" Rolling Quinn onto her back she lifts her shirt up "you have a small bump." Quinn looks down and nods "yeah its been like that for a few days now. Are you just now noticing it?" Looking into hazel eyes she says " I hadn't paid much attention. Yesterday I was a distracted." Laughing Quinn pulls her down and kisses her. When she pulls back Santana says "you are so beautiful." Blushing Quinn says "your not so bad youself S."

Laying back down by the blond she can fell Quinn wanting to ask her so she says "go ahead ask, I will tell you whatever you want to know." Rolling onto her side and facing the girl "why didn't you ever tell anyone. You know your parents wouldn't have let anything happen to you if they new?" Looking at the blond she says "I was scared. He was my uncle, my mothers brother, he told me they would believe him since he was the adult. As I got older I learned more about how to defend myself, but when you are 9 and a 200 pound man is holding you down there isn't much you can do." Taking her hand and rubbing the girls cheek she asked "how many times did he do it?" Closing her eyes she says "everytime I would spend the night at there house." Quinn rubbed her thumb over Santana's bottom lip "you could have told me S. I won't go anywhere and I wouldn't have then if you told me." Shaking her head she says "he told me if I told anyone even my friends he would kill my parents and make me watch. And if I told a friend he would hunt them down and do the same thing to them while I watched him do it. I couldn't take the risk."

Before Quinn can say anymore she hears Santana say "I still remember the first time like it was yesterday." Quinn looks her in the eye "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Grabing the blonds hand and kissing the palm she says "I think it will help my mind to be clear to get it off my chest. But if you don't want me to tell you I won't." Squeezing her hand she says "you can tell me anything S, I will listen and won't judge you." Closing her eyes and taking a breath she tells her in detail. By the time she is finished Quin is crying with the girl she loves. Pulling her close she says "he won't ever touch you or Carmen again." Nodding Santana wipes her eyes "I know that now. But God that is one pain no one should ever have to feel or relive when they think about it." Kissing the girls lips again she looks to the door when she hears it opening. Santana turns to the door to see Carmen standing there "Car are you ok?" Shaking her head she says "I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I see everything again."

Nodding Santana says "took me along time to get past that." Raising the blankets she pats the bed next to her "come on." Looking to Quinn the back to her cousin she says "I should be interrupting you guys." Quinn smiles and says "come on Carmen its fine. Besides I feel loved being in bed with San and you. Makes me feel like a pimp." Laughing Santana turns her head to look at her "you are such a dork." Smiling Carmen walks over to the bed and lays beside her cousin "Quinn you should feel honored to be in bed with to hot Latina women." Smiling and reaching over her gf and patting the girls arm she says "like I said I feel like a pimp." Santana rolls her eyes "God seriously you are such a dork Q." Carmen looks seriously at her cousin "if your not nice to her I may just have to steal her away from you." Santana flips her head and points her finger at her cousin "you can get your own. Leave mine alone." Carmen laughs and says "she isn't a toy. I do believe you told me the samething when I tried to play with your barbies when you was 8." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "I am not property S. Yes I am your girlfriend, but you don't have papers on me."

Turning to the blond she ask "oh so do you want my cousin?" Quinn looks at her girl friend and then to Carmen and winks "well you 2 do look alot alike. I might get you mixed up if I'm not careful." Slapping the blonds arm Santana says "THAT is so not funny Q-Ball." Laughing Carmen ask "seriously though do you have in friends that are single and into women blondie?" Sighing she says "great another one that calls me blondie. And yes we do have a friend but I think she is seeing someone." Santana shrugs "not sure if they are together or not. I mean her and wheels have been hanging out alot but not sure if they are dating though." Carmen looks at her "who is it?" Smiling Santana says "Britt." Carmen looks at her "no way she is bi?" Quinn looks at her "you know B?" Nodding Carmen says "I use to have a crush on her when we was little. I met her a few times here. I told San she had really pretty blue eyes." Santana laughs "I should of known then you was into the ladies." Looking at her cousin Carmen says "like I should have known you was when all you use to talk about was Quinn this or Quinn that. Shit that should of told me right there." Flipping her cousin off she turns back to Quinn and pulls her to her "I'm going to sleep now. So you hush and don't kick."

After the 3 had stopped talking it didn't take them long to all fall asleep again. Around 10 Maribel goes upstairs to find the girls. Looking in Carmen's room she see's the bed empty. Going to Quinn's room she also finds her bed empty. Making her way to her daughters room she laughs at the site she finds. Quinn is barely laying on the bed, if she was to turn over she would fall off. Santana is laying half on the blond with her legs across her cousins legs who happens to be laying across Santana's back. Taking her phone out she takes a picture of the scene. Before she can shut the door she see's Quinn waking up. "Morning ma." Smiling at the girl Maribel says "morning. How are you even comfortable?" Looking at the woman who she thinks of as a mother she says "I'm not. I'm actually kinda hurting. Can you help me get up?" Nodding she walks over to the blonds side of the bed and rols her daughter back a bit for her to get up. When she is standing she looks at Maribel "they maybe little but my God they are heavy in there sleep." Maribel watches the girl rub her eyes and says "that they are. I cooked you all some food. When your ready you can come down."

Nodding the blond head to the bathroom. When she comes out she see's Maribel had left the room. Looking at the bed she see's Santana starting to stir and reaching to fine her. Looking up she ask in a sleepy voice "Q what time is it?" Looking at the clock as she pulls her hair up in a messy bun she says "almost 10:30. I am going to head down stairs to eat." At the mention of food Carmen stirs "did someone say food?" Laughing Santana says "yeah we are going to head down and eat." Stretching the 2 girls get out of bed and head down stairs behind Quinn. As Quinn reaches the bottom step Carmen looks to her cousin "damn San you are lucky." Looking over at her cousin rubbing her face she ask "how so?" Pointing at the blond walking to the kitchen she says "she has a nice ass." Smacking her cousin she says "No me gusta, keep your eyes off her ass. Its mine to look at only." Laughing she turns to her cousin "she isn't property San. Isn't that what she told you?" Before she can slap the girl she runs to the kitchen to hide behind her aunt. "Girls what are you doing?" Santana walks in glaring at her cousin. Pointing at her she says "property or not keep your eyes off that." Maribel looks to Quinn who shrugs. Turning to her niece she ask "what is going on?" Carmen laughs and says "nothing tía."

Looking at her daughter when she sits by Quinn she see's her pull the blonds chair closer to her "mija what are you doing?" Santana looks at her mother then the confused blond beside her "I just wanted to sit next to Q." Quinn looks at her and says "any closer and I will be in your lap San. Whats going on? I know possessive Santana when I see her." Santana looks at the blond and then back to her mother "Carmen keeps looking at Q's ass. I told her not to be doing it." Laughing Maribel says "mija I'm sure she is just messing with you." Turning to her niece she hears her says "well she does have a nice backside." Raising an eyebrow at her niece she says "don't go trying to split them up. That will only cause problems." Looking at her aunt she says "I wouldn't ever do that to them I promise. I was just stating the obvious is all." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "no one looks at my butt anymore ok." Looking from Carmen to Santana she ask again "got it?" Carmen nods "fine ok I won't do it anymore." Looking back at her girlfriend she ask "San?" Looking at the blond she ask "why can't I look at it? You are my girlfriend _I_ should be able to." Rolling her eyes she says "no one does till I say differently. You 2 will not be fighting over it."

Nodding she says "fine." Leaning over she kiss the latina's cheek and whispers in her ear _"it's all yours noone elses and if I don't catch you looking at it I can't say anything."_ Smiling Santana starts eating. When they are finish they all make there way to the living room. Maribel looks at them "we have to go shopping today. We have to get the candy for tomorrow night and Quinn you have to get your costume. Carmen if you want to get one we will have to pick it up today." Turning to her daughter she says "you will be here with your father today. You are still grounded." Sighing she looks at her mother "they get to go why can't I? Besides he isn't even here." Staring at her daughter she says "YOU are grounded young lady. They aren't, and he will be back in a bit. He texted me before he left the hospital. He will be here in a few minutes." Throughing herself back into the couch she huffs out "this freaking sucks." Quinn glares at her "you better shut your mouth before you are grounded longer." Maribel looks at her daughter "you better listen to her." Rolling her eyes she shuts up. Carmen looks at her aunt "why is she grounded?" Maribel looks at her and tells her everything. When she is done Carmen looks at her cousin "when are you going to learn? Tía has a mexican third eye San. You can't get away with anything with her."

Everyone laughs as Santana pouts, they all hear the door open and looks up to see Jose coming in. As he slumps down in his chair Santana ask "so what did they want?" Jose lays his head back on the chair and looks to the ceiling "they wanted to make sure that it was my daughter and the girl we have custody of on the commercial. When I told them yes it was you 2 they asked me if I was still willing to work the ER." Looking at her father confused she ask "why would they want to know that?" Sighing and lifting his head up he looks at her "because there are alot of homophobic people that come threw the ER. If any of them was to figure out you are my daughter and have a problem with me treating them because of it they can ask that I be removed from there care." Looking to the side she ask "so?" Looking to his wife then back to his daughter "I could lose alot of patients over this commercial." Finally getting what he is saying she looks at her father with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry." Shaking his head he says "NO you don't get to be sorry because you have done nothing wrong. If they don't want me working on them then to hell with them."

Looking his wife he ask "so whats the plain for today?" Looking from her daughter to her husband she says "Quinn, Carmen and I was going to go shopping for the candy and Quinn's costume and Carmens if she wants on." Nodding he say "we can do that." Looking at his wife he see's he misunderstood something "or maybe not?" Rolling her eyes she points to thier daughter "she is grounded. I assumed you was staying here." Looking over to his daughter then back to his wife he says "I thought we could do it all together. I know they all need to get out of the house for a day. And she has been pretty good except for Monday." Sighing Maribel says "fine but you will have an extra day added on since your father seems to think you need to have a free day." Looking at her mother she says "accepted. I will take an extra day added on if I can go with you all today." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "God your a brat." Smiling Joses says "and we made her that way." Looking at everyone in the room Maribel says "I won't be taking any of you anywhere if you don't get get cleaned up and ready within the next 30 minutes." Everyone in the room including Jose stands up and walks up the stairs to get ready. When they reach the top Jose stops his daughter "mija don't make me regret getting her to give in." Hugging her father she says "I won't promise I will behave." Kissing her on the top of the head they go to get ready.


	70. Chapter 70

The rest of Thurday had went pretty smoothly Maribel and Jose had called thier lawyer and set up a meeting for the fallowing Monday. When Friday rolled around the girls was kept home again. By noon Santana was started to get restless, Maribel looks at her "ok enough. Go to the basement and take Quinn with you and work out and I don't mean with each other." Blushing Quinn says "ma. Seriously we aren't having sex yet." Laughing Santana say bouncing up and down "yet being the key word there." Shaking her head she point to the basement "seriously go before I tan your hide. Quinn you need to practice anyway." Carmen laughing and says "yeah get going." Maribel looks at her niece "just for that you go with them and give me a break for a bit. I am about ready to pull my hair out with you 3 today." Laughing the girls make there way to the basement.

After about 2 hours the girls come back up and are more calm. Maribel looks at them "glad to see it worked." Looking at her niece she see's her limping "Carmen why are you limping." Glaring at her cousin seeing her laughing she says "someone thought it would be funny to kick me when I wasn't looking and I twisted my ankle." Rolling her eyes Maribel says "Santana why did you kick you cousin?" Santana hold her hands up "it wasn't me." Turning to see a blushing Quinn she ask "Quinn you kicked her?" Nodding she mumbles "she was looking at my bottom again after me telling her not to and San was getting mad so I kicked her for it." Rubbing her face she says "God help me with you 3. Santana and Quinn go take a shower. Carmen sit and let me have Jose look at you." Doing as they are told Maribel goes to get her husband.

When Jose walks in he ask "how on earth did you do this?" Sighing she says "I don't know how to keep my eyes off of Quinn's ass." Laughing he says "Santana would have done more than kick you so it had to be Quinn's kick." Nodding she says "she caught me instead of San." Looking at the girls ankle he says "you'll be fine just ice it and try to keep it up." Nodding she says "I'm glad it was Quinn and not Santana. She has kicked me before and her kicks are harder than Quinn's." Laughing as she walks in the room Maribel says "she warned you yesterday. You should have listened." Nodding Carmen stand "I know well I am going to go shower. Be back down in a bit." Nodding Maribel looks at her husband "what have we gotten ourselves into?" Smiling he says "trouble thats what. I have a feeling these 3 are going to be worse than our oldest 3." Nodding Maribel agree's.

As she makes it to the top of the stairs she looks at her cousin coming out of her room and towards Quinn's "what are we going to do after the kids trick or treat?" Shrugging Santana says "I'm not doing anything I'm grounded remember?" Nodding Carmen says "oh thats right well shit. Can't you sneak out?" Laughing Santana says "been there done that. And had a sore ass to prove it." Laughing Carmen says "oh right I forgot about that. Well I will think of something." Nodding Santana says as she reaches Quinn's room "yeah we can figure out something." With that Carmen heads to her room as Santana enters Quinn's "hey gorgeous." Turning around in just her bra and underware she smile's "hey yourself. What are you doing?" She ask as the girl makes her way to her. Shrugging she says "hugging my girlfriend." Laughing Quinn says "Riiiigggghhhhtttttt. Your half NAKED girlfriend at that." Smiling Santana hugs her and kisses her neck "you know Q." kisses her neck again "you could get a girl into trouble." Moving to the other side of her neck she feels the relaxing "San you have to stop." Nodding kissing her neck again she says "I know." Smiling Quinn pulls back "S behave. Your parents are down stairs. Turning to grab her shirt Santana wraps her arms around her from behind and puts her hand on her lower stomack "you know Q, I think you are going to be one sexy pregnant woman."

Laughing Quinn says "I'm already your girlfriend you don't have to butter me up S." Shaking her head she says "seriously. Look." Pulling the girls shirt over her head and putting a small pillow under it she says "see your sexy as hell Q." Smiling Quinn says "I can't wait to hold the baby." Putting her chin on the blonds shoulder she says "I can't wait either." Turning in her arms Quinn wraps her arms around the girls neck "I need to get dressed woman." Pecking her lips again she pulls away and says "fine if you must." Quinn smirks and raises and eyebrow "well I don't have to. I mean I'm sure Carmen wouldn't mind me running around in my underware." Glaring at her girlfriend Santana point "YOU go get dressed now. She doesn't get to see all of this. Its only for me to look at, not get a move on." Laughing Quinn says "thats what I thought." Rolling her eyes Santana says "you will be the death of me Lucy Quinn Fabrey."

Once she is dressed she grabs Santana's hand and pulls her to stand "come on I'm hungry again." Santana looks at the clock "didn't we just eat like not even 3 hours ago?" Glaring at the girl Quinn says as she walks out the door "don't judge a pregnant woman." Laughing Santana says "my bad babe lets go get you guys fed." Walking down the stair Quinn looks at Maribel "ma do we have any bacon?" Nodding she says "I keep plenty of it just for you all you have to do is heat it in the microwave." Smiling Quinn skips to the kitchen. Once she has the bacon heated she grabs the chocolate syrup. Santana looks at her with a grossed our face "Q what the hell are you doing?" Shrugging she says "I am wanting chocolate and bacon. Like I said don't judge." Walking to the fridge to get a glass of juice for the both of them she says "I'm not but that combo is just nasty." When she turns around she see's Quinn dipping the bacon in chocolate syrup "oh my God that is so good." Setting the glasses on the table she see's her father walk in "PLEASE tell me mamá didn't eat anything like that with me." Looking at Quinn's plate he wrinkles his nose "nope her favorite with you was a chocolate, peanut butter shake with pickles mixed in it."

Laughing Quinn says "see we all crave different things S." Rolling her eyes she says "whatever." Just then Carmen walks in "OH MY GOD what the hell are you eatting Quinn?" Pointing to her cousin she says "see I'm not the only who thinks its wierd." Shaking her head she says "both of you hush or I will get ma on you." Sitting back in her chair Santana says "I'm not scared." Laughing Jose says "sure your not mija." Quinn smirks at the girl "MA COME HERE PLEASE." Santana looks at her "what are you doing?" With her smirk getting bigger she says "proving you wrong." Maribel walks in and sighs "what is it Quinn?" Quinn points "She isn't scared of you. They are making fun of my cravings." Maribel looks at her husband who holds is hands up "don't look at me I haven't said anything about it. I remember what its like." Turning to her daughter and her niece she ask "is she asking you to eat ir?" Both shake thier heads "no." Grinning Maribel says "Quinn give me a piece of your bacon." Handing her a piece she see's her tear it in half dipping it in the chocolate she hands each one of them a piece "eat it both of you." Laughing Quinn goes on with her bacon watching them. Santana take the chocolate covered bacon and looks at her mother "are you serious right now?"

Her mother looks at her and then Carmen and says "I am as serious as a heart attack. Now put it in your mouths and eat it." Doing as they are told Santana chews slowly then looks at Quinn  
"its not to bad." Carmen looks at her aunt "it needs alittle less chocolate." Quinn laughs "and here you both was judging me on it." Looking at the girl she both tell her "sorry." Shrugging Quinn says "not scared of ma my rear." Maribel looks at them "please behave tonight girls you have been on my nerves all day." Smirking Santana says "I am good." Rolling her eyes Maribel says "yeah sure you are. Seriously though calm down some please." Nodding they all agree.

Maribe looks at the clock a few minutes later "Aida should be here before long." Perking up Santana says "this halloween is going to be sooooooo much fun." Jose laughs knowing his daughter is up to no good. Maribel looks at her "if you get any of these kids into trouble so help me." Carmen laughs "we won't get any of the kids into trouble. Promise." Glaring at the 2 she looks to Quinn " please help me keep these 2 out of trouble." Laughing Quinn says "like that will happen." Before anyone can say anything else they hear the front door open. Turning to the hallway they see Madalena and Dante running into the kitchen just as hyper as the 3 teens. Looking at her oldest daughter she ask "what on earth have you fed them?" Glaring at her husband she says "I didn't feed them anything. This moron over here thought it would be funny to give them cotton candy and Mt Dew on the way here." Shrugging he said "thats what they wanted." Rolling her eyes Aida says "you get to put them to bed tonight then." Turning to the table they spot Carmen. Aida looks at her "hey Carmen I didn't know you was going to be here today."

Looking at her aunt and uncle Maribel says "we will explain that later." Aida looks fromher cousin to her mother and says "ok that bad huh?" Nodding Maribel says "trust me you won't be happy at all. Now who is ready to start getting dressed to go out?" Both kids jump up and down as the teens stand to go change. Before Santana leaves she looks at her sister then hugs her "I love you." Hugging her back she looks over her should to her mother. "I love you to sis." With that they girls head upstairs to change while Diego and Jose help the little kids change. Aida looks at her mother "what was that all about?" Sitting down at the table she says "take a seat and I will explain everything really fast." Taking a seat she listens to everything her mother tells her. The more she hears the more pissed she gets. Standing up she says "he fucking raped them all that time and no one new?" Nodding Maribel says "yeah so we are going to go Monday and do with Carmen like we did with Quinn." Wiping her face Aida says "its my fault. I should have kept her."

Maribel looks at her "its not ones fault but Manny's." Sighing Aida says "are they ok?" Maribel shrugs "they are dealing with it. Santana is coping better than Carmen. Hers is still fresh in her mind. But if she can't handle it we will get her some help." Nodding Aida says "I feel so bad for them." Standing Maribel says "they are both safe now. So lets go see what those grandkids of mine are up to." Laughing Aida says "oh probably about 10 foot now." Looking up at her daughter she ask "how do you figure?" Smiling she says "they are on a caffinee and sugar high. Its going to shock me if they are even dressed. They are probably climbing the walls right about now." Before anything else is said they hear something break in the living room. Pointing Aida says "see. Told you." Laughing they both make there way into the living room.


	71. Chapter 71

By 5 everyone is dressed. The 3 teens have come down and joined everyone else. Bella had showed up with her boys. Aida was finally able to get her 2 dressed. As they was all chatting they hear the doorbell. Diego looks at everyone "they are starting early aren't they?" Smiling Quinn walks to the door "no we have company coming." As she opens the door she see's Karen and Jake. Smiling she says "well hello there Doctor. I don't remember asking for a house call." Smiling Jake looks at her "its me Jake silly." Smiling Quinn says "oh I thought you worked with pa at the hospital." Smiling Karen says "you are really good with kids." Nodding Quinn says pointing to the living room as they come in "I have had 5 to practice on. And I needed it with my own coming in a few months." Looking at the girl Karen ask "your pregnant?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah another week will be 3 months." Nodding she says "you will be a good mom."

Walking into the living room Maribel introduces everyone. Jake and Carlos hit it off right away. Santana looks at Karen "you don't seem very old how old are you?" Smiling she says "I will be 20 in December." Shocked Quinn says "you had him young too?" Nodding she says "yeah my husband isn't his father. He is actually a little older than me. His father didn't want anything to do with him when he found out." Looking back at Karen she says "trust me I know how that is." Smiling she says "you will make it just like I did. I have only been married to my husband for 5 months now. I have been with him since I was 18 though." Aida looks at her "how much older is your husband?" Looking over at her she says "he will be 29 next month." Nodding she says "age is just a number. As long as they are legal." Laughing Diego says "you was under age when we got married." Rolling her eyes she smacks her husband "you moron. You are 2 months older than me." Laughing Karen says "your right age is just a number."

Jose stand and walks to the kitchen and grabs the bowl of candy, as he walks back in he hands it to Quinn. Santana looks at her father "why are you giving the candy bowl to the pregnant girl?" Laughing he says "she maybe pregnant but I trust her with it more than you 2. I want the kids to get candy not wrappers." Rolling her eyes she say "no faith." Laughing he walks and picks Bernie up and hands him to his daughter "oh she gets the candy and I get the baby. You have this backwards." Laughing Maribel says "no he got that right." Heading to the door they ask the kids "you all ready to get started?" They all yell "yeah." Jose flips the front porch light on as they walk out. Karen looks at the light "you have a black light I see." Laughing Jose says "yeah thats my wife's idea. The girls will be sitting out here on the porch with Bernie." Nodding she says "it makes the whites glow thats for sure." As they are walking down the steps they see the teens sit on them. Bella turns to her sister "his diaper bag is in the livingroom. He will probably be sleepy in an hour or so." Nodding she says "Q knows how to get him to sleep. When he goes to sleep I will put him in the protable playpen."

Carmen looks at her as they walk off "where is the play pen?" Handing the baby to her she says "in the garage I will go get it." Quinn looks at her "can you grab a bottle of water too please?" Nodding she heads in the house. Carmen looks at the blond beside her "she love you alot." Looking up from the baby she ask "how do you figure?" Laughing Carmen says "she would have told anyone else that there legs aren't broke to get it them self." Smiling Quinn says "well I love her more than she will ever know." Before Carmen can respond kids start walking up. Bernie laughs at all the people he see's, Quinn turns to him "well aren't you just a happy one tonight." Grinning the little boy looks at her "NO." Laughing Carmen says "I think you mean yes little man." Looking up at the girl smiling he says "NO." Laughing Quinn says "he is just like his aunt. Stubborn." Agreeing Carmen laughs along with Quinn. Santana walks out to the 2 laughing "whats so funny?" Quinn shakes her head "Bernie." Nodding Santana says "what do you expect he takes after his aunt." Hearing this both girls bust out laughing again "I'm missing something aren't I?" Bernie looks at her giggling "NO."

Picking the little boy up she says "I think I am little man." Sitting back down beside Quinn she looks down the street "oh great. Did anyone order a killer whale tonight?" Looking at the girl confused Carmen says "what the hell are you talking about?" Turning her head Quinn sighs "what the hell is he doing here?" Shrugging Santana says "no clue. But I have a feeling we will see." Carmen looks at the 2 girls "who is it?" Quinn sighs "my ex. He is the reason the commercial was made." Glaring at the boy as he walks up to the steps Carmen looks him up and down and turns to Quinn "seriously. You could have done better." Finn looks at the girl then back to his ex and Santana "look guys I'm sorry I have been suck an ass." Standing up Santana says "sorry? Your sorry? Sorry for what outting us? Or is it that your sorry you have to live with the guilt of what happens to us when everyone found out?" Putting his hands in his jeans pockets he says "all of it. I don't know what my deal was. But when I saw what happened, I felt bad. I know its all my fault." Setting the bowl down Quinn stands up on the step and looks Finn in the eye "yeah it is your fault. You dont' have to deal with the shit we will. No matter where we go in the damn state now, everyone will now who we are and that we are gay. We will have to deal with the shit storm from it."

Looking up at his ex he goes to speak when she slaps the hell out of him "I can't forgive you for this just yet Finn." Grabbing his face he nods "I deserved that." Santana looks at him "if my nephew wasn't sitting her right now I would show you what you deserve." Nodding Finn says "I think I should go." Standing up and putting the baby on her hip Carmen says "yeah I think that would be best." Looking at the girl he can tell she is related to Santana and doesn't want to push anymore. As he is walking away Camen hands the baby to Quinn and runs in the house. Santana looks at her funny "what is she doing?" Shrugging Quinn sits down and puts the baby on her lap and the bowl of candy beside her "no clue but we will find out." Before anything can be said they hear her coming out with a bag full of eggs "Carmen where did you get those and what are you going to do with them?" Looking at her cousin she smirks "he didn't get into his truck. I have had these for a while I had them in my trunk." Bugging her eyes out Quinn ask "what are you going to do with them?"

Looking up and down the street she see's its pretty empty "he fucked you guess over. He is going to get his truck egged." Santana looks up at her "oh my God that sounds like fun." Quinn looks at them "we shouldn't guys we have Bernie with us." Looking back at the blond she says "look no one is on the street. Now is the perfect time. We can put him in the play pen and be back before you know it." Rolling her eyes she says "fine come on lets hurry up." Santana looks at Quinn "we are only going to be next door we will hear him if he starts crying." Rolling her eyes Quinn stands and puts the Bernie in the playpen "its not him I'm worried about. If ma catches us we are all 3 had." Running towards the truck Carmen hand them each eggs looking around to make sure noone is in sight that cover the trucks with eggs. As they are running back to the porch they don't see the group of people walking up behind them "Girls I really hope you wasn't the ones that egged that truck." Stopping in thier tracks at hearing Maribels voice they all 3 turn around slowly. Smirking Aida and Bella look at them Santana glares back at them "was you?"

Quinn looks at her feet and Carmen looks at her nails. Santana looks at her mother "no we was just seeing what happened to it." Nodding her head slowly Maribel says "so if I was to look behind Carmen's back I wouldn't find a bag?" Looking up at her aunt Carmen says "we didn't do anything Tía." By now Aida, Bella , Diego and Karen are trying not to laugh. They had seen the girls throughing the last of the eggs on the truck. Jose sighs "Quinn?" Hearing her name she slowly looks up at the man "what?" Smirking at the girl Maribel ask "why did you guys do it?" Sighing in defeat Quinn says "its Finn's truck. He is the reason the commercial was made. He is the one that outed us." Looking at each her she see's them nod before she can speak Jose ask "did you egg it good?" Smiling Carmen says "we sure did. He even has a supprise when he goes to sit in the seat." By now everyone is laughing except for Maribel "you girls are in trouble you know that right." Shrugging Santana says "it was either that or I beat the crap out of him too. Quinn already slapped him I was about to beat him down when he desided to leave."

Maribel shakes her head "yous till didn't have a right to do it." Bernie starts laughing "NO." Smiling Maribel looks at them "see even he says no." Walking over and picking up her nephew Santana ask him "do you think grandma should punish us?" Smiling he looks at her then his grandmother "NO." Smiling Santana says "see he agree's with me." Rolling her eyes she says "we are going to go to the next block over. We are not done with this conversation. Stay on the porch." Nodding they watch her walk by and as she does everyone after her high fives each of them as they pass. Aida looks at them "try not to get caught anymore tonight." Smiling Santana says "well tell me when you are in seeing distance of the house then." Laughing Aida tell her "will do."

Watching them walk away Quinn says "told you we would get caught." Laughing Carmen says "but it was fun though." Nodding Santana agree's "what else can we do?" Quinn looks at them "we are asking to be grounded forever you know that right." Santana looks at her "I already am." Laughing Quinn says "I know you are my little trouble maker." Reaching over she pecks her lips "I'm all yours." Quinn looks at her as she pulls away "to bad we have Bernie and a third wheel." Looking at her curious she ask "why is that?" Smiling and kissing her lips again she whispers in her ear "because if we was alone we could of had Aida warn us when they was close to home and went in and had our own fun." Shivering Santana looks at her "we still could and just have Carmen be look out." Before Quinn can answer Bernie starts fussing "maybe later. He is getting tired." Groaning she looks at her nephew "you little cock blocker." Laughing Carmen takes the bowl of candy from Quinn and she grabs the baby to go get him changed and his bottle "I hope like hell you don't have a cock Santana." Looking at her cousin she flips her off.

As Quinn comes out she see's a set of kids leaving. Sitting down between the girls she hands the baby his bottle and starts singing to him as she rocks him. Carmen looks over to see the baby going to sleep "you can sing pretty good Quinn." Smiling she takes a breath "not as good as San." As she continues she hears Santana "she won't give herself enough credit on singing." As the baby falls to sleep completely they have a new batch of kids walking up. Quinn walks to the play pen and lays the baby down in it and walks back over as the kids leave. Leaning in to Quinns ear Santana says "Aida said it will be a bit before they are back. Do you want to go upstairs for a bit?" Smiling Quinn says "we can't leave Carmen out here by herself to tend to the kids and Bernie if he wakes up." Groaning again Santana leans over on the rail "well fuck me and my life." Smiling Quinn leans into her ear "I might just do that later if you are good." Closing her eyes she smiles "I will hold you to that Quinn." Carmen looks at them both and laughs. The next hour goes pretty much the same way with them talking dirty to each other till everyone comes back.


	72. Chapter 72

Once everyone was back at the house the kids had started calming down. Sitting in the living room Maribel turns to the 3 teens "ok you told me it was Finn's truck and I completely understand why you egged it, I do but you can't go around egging people's cars or trucks when they make you mad." Rolling her eyes Carmen says "it was my idea I pretty much pressured them into doing it." Raising an eyebrow at her niece she points to her youngest daughter "you had to pressure her into doing it?" Seeing her niece nod she looks at her "right and I will believe that when pigs fly." Everyone in the room laughs and Jose speaks up "look girls, I know he was in the wrong on all this, but if you had been caught you would have to pay for a new paint job on that truck." Looking at the man Quinn says "will we have to?" Shaking his head he says "no this time you get a pass. Next time you won't be so lucky. If you try anything like this again I will make you pay them for it." Sitting back in her seat Santana says "oh thank God. I don't think I could handle telling the Sasquatch what we did." Karen who was sitting in the chair across from the girl holding her son bust out laughing "Sasquatch?"

Quinn who is sitting on Santana's lap rolls her eyes "she has a nick name for everyone she doesn't care for." Santana looks at the woman "would you like to hear some of them?" Thinking about she says "I think I will pass. Maybe some other time." Nodding Santana says "if you ever need help with a come back just give me a call. I am full of snappy come backs." Laughing again the woman says "I will keep that in mind." Looking down and her half asleep son she says "I think I need to get this one home." As she stands Jose looks at her "we are having a cook out tomorrow, if you and your husband would like to come you are more than welcome." Smiling she says "I would love to but he has some kinda thing with his bosses and we have to go to that." Nodding he says "well next time we have one we will let you know." Walking to the door she says "Quinn and Santana have my number. Just let me know." Carmen lets her out and comes back to see all the kids half asleep "I think they are all about to pass out. Where are we going to put them?"

Bella looks at her cousin "mine are going home with me." Aida says "not sure where I am putting mine yet." Before anyone can say anything else Santana's phone rings. Picking it up she see's its Brittany "hey B, whats up?" Pausing to listen to the girl she says "B calm down I can't understand you. Where are you at?" Listening again she sighs "Britt you know I can't I'm grounded. But I will see if someone will bring Quinn to get you." Looking to Quinn she says "ok stay there don't leave I will have someone come get you ok." Smiling she says "love you to B. Bye." Hanging up the phone she looks at Quinn "can you go with someone to pick her up?" Nodding she says "yeah where is she?" Sighing she says "Pucks party. I'm not thrilled with the idea of you going to his house." Kissing her girlfriend she says "I will be fine. Is she ok?" Shaking her head she says "no something about Artie being mean to her or something. I swear he maybe in a wheel chair but I will kick his ass." Looking at her cousing Carmen says "I can take her." Look at her parents she see's them nod "ok but Q does not leave your sight. Get B and get out of there and back here."

Nodding both girls stand up and head to the door, Quinn looks at her girlfriend "I love you be back in a bit." Nodding she says "be careful. I love you too." With that they leave to go get Brittany. Turning back her father ask "why did she call you and not her mother?" Sighing Santana says "she's drunk. Her mother would have a cow." Maribel looks at her "she will be telling her mother. And she won't get off light here." Nodding she says "I know but I want to make sure she is ok first then you can have her." Smiling Maribel says "agreed. Now since these 2 need to sleep how about we put them in Carmen's room and she can sleep in with you. Brittany can sleep in with Quinn." Groaning Santana says "fine." Raising and eyebrow at her daughter while the other 2 laugh she ask "did you honestly think I was going to say Quinn could sleep in with you?" Shrugging she says "we have done it before. Why is tonight any different?" Sighing Maribel says "mija you are together now. We know how teens can be." Rolling her eyes she says "we aren't having sex. I swear to you we aren't." Crossing her arms she looks at her daughter "but who's to say if I let her sleep in with you that something won't accidently happen?" Tossing her head back against the chair she says "whatever. I am going to go change."

When she leaves the room Maribel looks at her husband "you know it won't be long and they will be sleeping together." Nodding he says "yeah I know." Aida looks at her parents "I don't think it will be as soon as you think it will be." Bella bust out laughing "SERIOUSLY think about that Aida, Quinn is pregnant." Shrugging she says "so?" Shaking her head Bella talls her "her hormones are going to be driving her crazy before long if they aren't already. You remember what thats like. You can't seem to get enough at times." Pursing her lips she nods "true, I forgot about that. Yeah best to not let them sleep in the same room." Laughing Maribel says "and you work in a doctors office." Laughing she says "yeah I know. Shame on me." Laughing Jose stands up "I am going to go change to be back." As he is about to walk out of the room Santana walks in fuming as she flops down in the chair Aida looks at her "why are you so made?" Tossing her phone to her sister she says "read what Quinn sent me." Opening her sisters phone she reads the message "what is these boys problem these days?" Shaking her head she passes the phone to Bella who reads it "hummmm not good." Handing it to her mother Maribel says "you have got to be kidding me?"

Santana sits forward " I beat his ass once I will do it again. He so much as touches her and his ass is had." Taking a deep breath she continues "as for wheels oh I will be talking to him. Brittany maybe slow on somethings but she is far from stupid." Nodding Maribel says "true but if you get kicked out of school again, you will get the brush again." Rolling her head from side to side she says "it will almost be worth it." Rolling her eyes Maribel shakes her head "I swear you are worse than the older 3." Aida and Bella look at ther mother offended. Diego laughs and says "I think you might be right." Standing up Aida picks her daughter and and looks at her husband "make yourself useful and grab our son so we can put them to bed." Doing as he is told Bella looks at her 3 "I need to get them home to. Can you help me carry them out San?" Nodding she stands up and picks up Hector as Maribel picks up Carlos. Bella walks over and picks up Bernie and his bag. After they put the kids in the car they head back in to find Jose, Aida and Diego in the livingroom.

Glaring at her sister as she walks by for taking her seat she sits on the end of the couch. Laughing Aida says "it does not have your name on it anywhere." Before she can say anything they hear the front door open and turn to see Carmen pretty much carring a passed out Brittany on her back. Maribel looks at the girl and says "take her to your room Quinn she will be sleeping with you tonight. Then come back down when you are done." Nodding they head up the stairs with the girl. Once they have her in bed both girls come back down, Carmen sit in the chair beside Aida and Quinn walks straight to Santana and wraps her arms around her neck. Rubbing the blonds back she ask "what all did he say exactly?" Kissing the girls neck she raises her head "he walked up to us when we pulled up and I told Carmen who he was. When we got out he looked at me and says 'damn Quinn can you not figure out who the hell you want to be with?' I told him to fuck off and he laughs and looks at Carmen then says ' you must really have a thing for latinas'. He said something else but I am not repeating it to get into trouble again tonight." Wiping the tears from her eyes she looks at Maribel "he grab my arm and pulled me into him and said ' you know you like having my hard cock in you. Why do you have to go and torcher me by playing with women now?' I pulled away from him and told him to leave me alone. Thats when Carmen stepped between us."

Looking at her girlfriend she says "if she hadn't been there I think he would have tried something again. As I was walking away from him he told me 'you will be back they always come back for more. Next time I will do you so hard you won't walk for a week.'" Looking at Jose she ask "do I really have to wait till the baby is born to get him to sign his rights over?" Sighing he says "I'm afraid so. They will do a DNA test to prove he is the father and that way he can't toss anything in your face. Once that is over we will get them to sign the papers." Santana looks at her mother "so she is still sleeping in with Britt?" Nodding she says "yes she is. Sorry mija but she will be fine in there." Groaning again she leans her head agains Quinn's chest "he will pay. I don't know when buthe will. I thought he was an ok guy but he is proving to be a complete ass hat." Nodding Carmen says "yeah and that Artie guy. He better watch his self. I will snap him like a twig, he told me and Quinn to leave Brittany there with him he would take her home." Rolling her eyes Santana says "oh he will get his too." Laughing Carmen says "at first he thought I was you and started backing away then he noticed I wasn't you and then started mouthing." Quinn rolls her eyes "he will learn you are both just about the same." Laughing Santana says "alright I think we have had enough excitement for one night lets get some rest."

Nodding everyone agree's. As they make there way upstairs Quinn grabs Santana and says "sorry I can't sneak in tonight. We will though I promise." Smiling Santana kisses her lips and says "its fine, got take care of B." Nodding the girls head to the rooms they are all sleeping in. Carmen flops down on the bed and almost passes out. Santana rolls her eyes "ummmm no take your ass to that shower. You are not crawling in my bed looking and smelling like that." Sniffing herself Carmen groans "figures I walked to a bunch of smoke. Fine be back." Before she came out of the bathroom Santana had already passed out. Laughing Carmen climbs in the bed and lays down. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep.


	73. Chapter 73

The next morning Quinn wakes up to a moaning Brittany. Looking over at the taller blond she says "you do relize Maribel is going to chew your ass right?" Covering her face with her arm she ask "was she home when I got here?" Laughing Quinn says "yep. And she didn't look to happy." Jumping out of bed Brittany says "I'm gonna be sick." Seeing the blond rush to the bathroom she laughs "I'm going to go see if San is up come in there when you are done." Walking out of the room she doesn't wait for an answer. As she opens Santana's door she see's she is still in bed. Lifting the cover she climbs in and kisses the back of her neck "wake up baby." Groaning the girl turns her head and Quinn is shocked "your not San." Smiling Carmen says sleepily "no but I can be if you like?" Slapping the girls are she ask "where is Santana?" Laughing Carmen says "no clue I was asleep till you woke me up." Jumping out of the bed she is about to leave the room when she hears the bathroom door open behind her. Turning she a half asleep Santana walking out "where the hell was you at?" Raising and eyebrow Santana says "oh I desided to go do some grocery shopping. Where the hell does it look like I was at?"

Rolling her eyes Quinn says "I'm surrounded by smartasses." Santana looks at her smirking cousin in the bed then back to her girlfriend. Before she can say anything she see's Brittany walk in the bedroom and climb in the bed and cuddle up next to Carmen and says "San I don't feel to good." Laughing Santana says "let me guess Q, you that Carmen was me to?" Blushing she says "one of you needs to cut your damn hair or something." Brittany looks at the bathroom door and then back at the girl she is half laying on "your not Sannie." Smiling Carmen pulls the girl back down "no Brittany its me Carmen." Brittany looks up at her "your just as hot you will do." Quinn whips around and glares at the blond "you better stick to cuddling with Carmen. Because if you cuddle Santana just because she is hot I won't be to happy B." Smirking Brittany says "Quinnie I would cuddle with you because your hot." Rolling her eyes she tosses her hands up "I'm going to the kitchen." Santana watches her walk out the door and turns to her cousin "you couldn't tell her it was you?" Laughing Carmen says "like I new she was going to jump in bed with me while I was asleep."

Shaking her head Santana walks out of the room and turns to the two girls "no fucking in my bed." Laughing Brittany says "Carmen is straight Sannie." Santana laughs "no she isn't." WIth that she walks out to find her girlfriend. Carmen looks at the blond and says "she's right." Brittany shrugs "well then I guess we can lay here then. We just can't have sexy times in Sannies bed she would kill us." Laughing the girls cuddle up in the bed.

As Santana walks into the kitchen she see's everyone is up "morning. Q can I talk to you please?" Shaking her head she says "no not right now." Sighing she says "please Quinn." Looking up at the girl she says "what part of no don't you get this morning?" Santana looks at her confused "damn was side of the freaking bed did you wake up on?" Aida looks at her sister and shakes her head. Diego moves down a seat from where he was. Quinn stands up and glares at the girl "if I was you I would shut up right now before you dig yourself a whole." Santana looks Quinn in the eyes and ask "what the hell did I do to you this morning?" Jose looks at his daughter and drops his head and starts shaking it. Maribel desides since no one else is going to help her out she will "mija can you come help me please?" After a moment of staring Quinn down she turns to help her mother "what do you need help with?" Grabbing the girls arm she pulls her to the side of the kitchen and whispers to her "mija, its her hormones. I don't know what happened before you came down but her hormones are getting the better of her." Sighing Santana rubs her face "I will be so glad when she has that baby. I don't know how long I can put up with this attitude of hers."

Laughing Maribel looks at her "you will put up with it for about another oh I don't know lets say 6 months." Growling Santana says "thanks for stating the obvious." Walking away from her daughter she says "your welcome." Santana walks back into the kitchen and sits at the bar with Dante "hey little D." Smiling at his aunt he ask "what did you do to Quinn?" Sighing and laying her head down on her arms she says "not for sure really. I came out of the bathroom and she was like that." Nodding Dante says "women." Laughing Santana ask "and what do you know about women Little D?" Shrugging he says "everyone of them I know gets like that." Nudging her nephew she says "smart boy. Now tell me how do I fix it?" Looking over his shoulder at Quinn he looks back at his aunt "sing to her. Thats what you would do to me when I would get mad at you." Smiling she says "I don't think baby got back is going to work on her like it did you."

Smiling he says "find one that you know will work. Your smart." Patting his back she says "I will think about it." After sitting and thinking about she jumps up and runs upstair and to her room "Britt I need your help." Sitting up the blond ask "with what?" Santana smiles "my nephew is a genius. I am going to make Quinn smile but I need your help. You to Car so get up and come on." As the girls get up she fills them in and Brittany smiles "cool this should work." As the girls make there way back down the stairs Santana looks at them "here we go." As they walk into the kitchen all three start singing _"La la la, La la la la la, La la la, La la la la la."_ Then Santana starts singing _"I just can't get you out of my head, Girl your loving is all I think about, I just can't get you out of my head, Girl it's more than I dare to think about." _Brittany and Carmen start sing and dancing and Santana joins them.

_"La la la, La la la la la."___Santana takes over again and starts dancing towards Quinn._ "I just can't get you out of my head, Girl your loving is all I think about, I just can't get you out of my head, Girl it's more than I dare to think about. Every night, Every day, Just to be there in your arms, Won't you stay, Won't you lay, Stay forever and ever and ever and ever." _Letting the other 2 sing Santana starts dancing around the table. Everyone watches the 3 girls smiling. _"La la la, La la la la la, La la la, La la la la la."_ Making her way over to her mother she starts dancing next to her and to her suprise Maribel dances right along with her daughter. Laughing she moves on to her nephew _"I just can't get you out of my head, Girl your loving is all I think about, I just can't get you out of my head, Girl it's more than I dare to think about, There's a dark secret in me, Don't leave me locked in your heart. Set me free, Feel the need in me, Set me free, Stay forever and ever and ever and ever." _As she makes her way over to Quinn again she sees there other 2 dancing with the kids and Maribel and singing to them._ "La la la, La la la la la, La la la, La la la la la." _ Smiling she turns back to her girlfriend and finishes the song _" I just can't get you out of my head, I just can't get you out of my head, I just can't get you out of my head..." _

Taking a deep breath she looks at her girlfriend who is smiling. Quinn leans in and kisses her "God you are such a dork sometimes." Laughing she says "but you love me." Nodding she says "always." Maribel looks at the girls and says laughing "what brought that all on?" Santana looks her "ask your grandson it was his idea." Everyone in the room looks at him he rolls his eyes "Quinn was mad at her. When I was mad her she sang to me and made me laugh. She did it with Quinn and it worked." Smiling Jose says "keep up that train of thought son. You won't go wrong with the ladies." Smiling he says "I plan on it." Laughing Santana walks up behind him and hugs him "thank you Little D." Nodding he says smugly "Glad I could help you out." Walking back to Quinn she says "sorry for whatever I done." Smiling Quinn says "forgotten. But I am going to go take a shower and get dress. B did you make a mess in my bathroom?"

Looking up from her food she says "no. I dont' think I did. I don't know for sure." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "if there is a mess you will clean it." Nodding the blond shoves her mouth full again and give her a thumbs up "got it Quinnie." As Quinn heads up stairs Santana sits down by her niece. Maribel looks at the only blond in the room "Brittany can you explain to me why you was drunk lastnight?" Looking up at Maribel she shrug "because I drank to much?" Smiling Santana turns her head away. Glaring at the girl she says "you know what I mean Brittany now explain." Sighing and sitting her fork down she says "I started out with only 2 drinks but then Artie and I was talking and I seen a duck costume and I asked him if he thought I could pet the duck. He looked at me and ask Brittany why are you so stupid all the time. It hurt my feelings and I broke up with him and I remember drinking alot after that because it hurt." Maribel looks at the girl "you will tell your mother when I take you home today."

Looking up at the woman she says "yes ma'am." Looking at her daughter she see's her glinching her fist "Santana you better not even think about hurting a boy in a wheel chair." Santana looks at her mother "what are you serious?" Nodding she says "yes I am." Sitting back in her chair she sighs. Carmen walks by her cousin and whispers in her ear _"she didn't say I couldn't. Trust me I am pissed to. The girl is not stupid. He will pay for that when I start that school."_ Laughing Santana says "good point." Winking at her cousin she takes her plate to the sink. Jose looks at the 2 and shakes his head "we will be at the school so much they will need to give us our own parking spaces." Laughing Santana ask "do you think they would? OH I bet I could get coach to get them for you." Shaking his head he says "oh my God we are in trouble." They continue there banter for a while till everyone goes to get ready for the day.


	74. Chapter 74

After everyone had gotten dressed they headed out back Brittany had asked if she could stay and Maribel agreed but told her after she would be going home to tell her mother. As they 4 teens are laying in the grass looking up at the sky they hear Hector and Madalena agrueing. They all turn thier heads as they hear Madalena shout **"I DON'T CARE I STILL THEM."** They see Aida walking over to the pair and they hear her ask "what is going on with you 2?" Madalena turns to her mother with tears running down her face "he said that being gay was bad and that they was going to go to hell momma." she say point to the teens on the grass. At hearing this Santana sits up fully and looks at them. Aida looks at Hector and ask "where did you hear that?" Looking up at his aunt he shrugs. Aida gets down to eye level with him and says "yes you do now tell me where you heard it."

Dropping his gaze to the ground he say "Randy said it the other day at the house when he was on the phone." Santana starts looking around for her sister but doesn't see. Standing she hears Aida ask him "do you love your aunt Santana?" The boy only nods. She looks at him "do you love your cousin Carmen?" Again the boy only nods. Taking a breath she ask "do you love Quinn and Brittany?" Looking up the boy nods with tears in his eyes "yes I don't wan them to go to hell." Santana grits her teeth and looks at her father who is watching everything as well. Aida sits down on the grass infront of the boy "Hector do you know what it means to be gay?" Sitting down infront of his aunt he shakes his head no. Looking over at her sister she can see she is pissed and turns back to her nephew "it mean if you are a girl you like girls and if you are a boy you like boys." Looking at her he ask "I'm a boy do I like boys?" Laughing she says "I don't know the answer to that Hec. But thats if you are gay. Do you know what being straight means?"

Shaking his head she explains. She even goes on to explain being Bi. As Bella comes out of the house she see's them talking and ask her father "whats going on?" Santana walks towards her sister "so your boy toy thinks I'm going to hell huh?" Turning to her sister she can see she is beyond pissed at this point, asking her calmly she ask "San what are you talking about?" Jose steps between them seeing his youngest walking up to her and says "Hector said that those 4 are going to go to hell because they are gay. Now where on earth could he have heard that from Bella?" Santana looks at her sister and see's her shrug "I have no clue, I haven't ever said that." Scuffing Santana says "it was your fuck buddy Randy said it on the phone infront of him. Thats what he just told Aida." Hearing her name she turns her head and then looks back at the boy "come on lets go stop this." she tells him as she picks him up and sends Madalena over to Quinn.

As Aida and Hector walk up to the 3 Hector looks at his aunt "aunt San I'm sorry. I do love you." Looking at the boy she reaches for him and hugs him and kisses his temple "I know little man I love you too." Bella looks at her son "did Randy really say that Hector?" Nodding he says "yes he was on the phone and said that you had a gay sister and her would end up going to hell cause her was sinning." Rolling her eyes she looks at her sister "can you watch the boys for a few for me?" Aida looks at her and says in a threatening tone "if he sticks around and keeps teaching these boys that kinda shit I will pay him a fucking visit myself. Get rid of him and fast or he will turn them agains your family." Swallowing hard Bella looks at her "what do you think I am going to go do now?" Santana props Hector on her hip and laughs "probably go get a quicky in. I mean would picked a winner there he hates me and I have never seen the man. But I promises you this." Turning to her nephew she says to him "cover your ears little man." Seeing him do it she turns back to her sister "I promise you if he ever lets me hear of him saying any fucking thing like that around my nephews again I will cut his balls off and serve them to him ice cold. Get that piece of shit out of there lives."

Looking at her sister she says "they are my boys and they will be around whoever I choice." Before she can think about what she said Aida steps up to her "oh so your going to keep him?" Blinking a few times she looks at her older sister "I don't know maybe maybe not." Santana looks at Hector "go over there with Maddie ok." Putting him down he runs over to her. Turning back to her sisters she knows this is going to get ugly fast. Aida gets right up in Bella's face and looks down at her "you have got to be kidding me right fucking now. YOU would choose that homophobic prick over your own sister and kids?" Trying to step back from her sister she says "I love him." Gritting her teeth Aida steps in closer to her "do you fucking love him more than your kids?" By this time they are off the patio and moving across the yard. Jose looks to Quinn and Carmen "girls can you please take all the kids in the house NOW." Nodding the head the kids in the house and to the livingroom. As Brittany is fallowing them they see Maribel and Diego walking out. Santana walks up to Aida "let it go Aida."

Shaking her little sister off she says "NO. This is about you. Hell no I won't let it go." Bella looks at her "I love you San but if you had been normal. He wouldn't have said it to where Hector could hear it." Santana turns from Aida to Bella "EXCUSE ME." Bella looks from one sister to the other. She knows she can defend herself if need be but she don't think she can take them both on. Swallowing again she says "you heard me. My kids will be around whoever I want them to be around. And until your a mother you have no right to tell me anything about my kids." Before Maribel or Jose can say anything Aida grabs her sister by her shirt collar and shoves her agains the fence **"I AM A FUCKING MOTHER. I AM TELLING YOU THIS, GET THEM AWAY FROM THE FUCKER BEFORE YOU LOSE ALL YOUR FUCKING FAMILY BELLA."**

Having enough Bella shoves her sister back "fuck off Aida you think your life is so fucking perfect." Shoving her older sister again she forgets about her younger sister who has had enough and picks her up and body slams her on the ground landing on her "I may not have any fucking kids but they are my flesh and blood. Trust me my kids won't ever be around assholes like that as long as I live. GROW THE FUCK UP BELLA." Having her body smashed in the ground she says "fuck you." Maribel looks at Diego and says "go inside with the kids and send Quinn out here now, hurry up." Nodding he turns and runs in the house and a moment later Quinn is out the door looking at Maribel. "Quinn I need you to help me calm her down Bella has went to far this time. She is going to end up really hurting her." Looking at her girlfriend sitting on her sisters back with the other sister just watching she says "oh shit."

Santana turns Bella over under her and grabs her shit like Aida had a few minutes ago "what is your fucking problem? One minute you hate me then the next you are trying to get along with me and now your siding with your fuck buddy and turning on me again." Before Santana can say anymore Bella had wrapped her legs around Santana and flipped them. Grabbing her sister shirt like she had done to her she leans down "YOU SHOULD OF JUST BEEN NORMAL." Seeing red Santana hauls off and hits Bella in the mouth. As Bella is turning back to her sister she takes her fist and punches her sister hard as she can. Seeing Santana close her eyes and not opening them Aida rams into her sister and they start rolling around on the ground fighting. Punches are seen and even kicks. Quinn runs over to Santana and picks her head up and lays it in her lap. Jose and Maribel run to the other to girls but can't pull them apart.

Jose looks at Quinn "go get Diego now." Laying her girlfriends head down she runs in the house and grabs the man by the arm and pulls him out the door leaving the two girls entertaining the kids. As they come out Jose says "Diego grab your wife." Nodding he runs over and grabs his wife and pulls her off her sister kicking and screaming. Jose pulls Bella up and pushes her back away from her sister. What no one had seen not even Quinn was that Santana had woke up and was now bleeding and pissed. Standing up off the ground she walks up to Bella "now I'm standing let her go. FIGHT ME STANDING UP NOW BELLA." Bella looks at her little sister and rushes towards her "fine you want to fight to we will." With that they end up fighting as well. They manage to stay on there feet this time but just as Santana spins and kicks Bella in the side of the head she is tackled to the ground. Everyone turns to see Carmen wraping her arms around Santana's "your going to kill her San. STOP." Quinn runs over and grabs her as Jose and Maribel finally get to there other daughter.

Quinn looks at her bleeding girlfriend them up at Aida then over and Bella laying on the ground trying to catch her breath holding her head. Turning back to Santana she ask"Carmen can you let her go please." Carmen looks down at her cousin and see's her looking at Quinn. She lets her hold on the girl go and stands up. Santana stands up and Quinn stay infront of her with her arms out to keep Santana from passing by her "San STOP, Carmen's right you will end up killing her. Please I'm begging you stop." Santana looks from her sister back to Quinn hazel eyes and see's tears there. Taking a few deep breaths she wipes the blood from her lip. Jose helps his daugher sit up on the ground and looks at Diego "take Aida in the house and help her clean her self up so I can see if she needs stitches." Nodding he does as he is told. Turning to Quinn and Carmen he tells them the same thing. As they drag Santana in the house she looks back at Bella "your my sister and I love you still but this isn't over. Unless you get rid of that prick we aren't finished yet." 

Quinn steps infront of her "please baby lets get you cleaned up." Just as they walk into the kitchen they see Diego helping his wife clean her cuts an the kids are in the living room with Brittany. As Santana sits down there is a knock at the door, Carmen looks at them "I'll get it." Santana nods and waits for Quinn to help her clean her cuts. Just as she starts there is a voice in the door way "I see some family get togethers never change." They all look up and Aida says in a hard tone "this ain't shit you should see Bella." Smiling Sandy says "if you 2 look like this I can only imagine how she looks. I take it you both took a turn with her?" Nodding Aida says "yeah but San got the best hit in on her." Shrugging Santana says with a wince "she knocked me out she deserved it." Sandy turns to her girlfriend who is hold there baby "this is Aida and her husband Diego. You will meet the kids in a few. Bella is that one out there on the grass collecting her barrings." Turning to Santana she saya "ouch looks like you might need a stitch or 2." Sighing she says "great just what coach needs to see." Laughing Sandy says "we will let the doctor see about that though. I will go check on Bella so he can come check on you. Alex you can wait in here if you want." Nodding she says "yeah I will just go in here with the kids."

Quinn looks in the living room and says loudly "B empty a seat for Alex to sit with the baby." Turning back to Santana's bleeding mouth she hears Brittany says "Dante hop up and over here so she can sit." Laughing Quinn says "she is some baby sitter. I bet she is more into the cartoons than the kids are." Laughing Aida says "hey I am just as bad sometimes." Smiling Santana looks out the back window then to her sister across from her "what the fuck is wrong with her ass?" Aida glances out the back with and says "no clue she keeps acting wierder and wierder." Before anymore can be said Jose walks in "ok Diego lets see your wife." Looking Aida over he tells her "you will be fine get some ice for the left side of your face." Nodding she does as she is told. Walking over to his youngest he says "I think Bella has a concussion due to that last kick. We will have to keep an eye on her since she refuses to go get a MRI done." Shrugging Santana says "she should have just kept her mouth shut." Shaking his head Jose says "you and your temper earned you a few stitches. Quinn go up to my office in our bedroom and grab that brown bag under the desk please." Nodding she heads up the stairs.

Santana looks at her father "how many stitches and where?" Looking at his daughters face he says "atleast 2 in your lip on the inside and maybe 3 on your cheek." Rolling her eyes she says "great. Can't we just glue the cheek?" Laughing he says to her as he takes his bag from Quinn "no they need stitched mija. Quinn can you take this first aid kit out to Maribel please I need to have a look at Bella's cuts too." Nodding she grabs the kit and takes it out to Sandy and Maribel. Walking back in she see's Jose giving Santana a shot in her lip to numb it. "Hold still mija." Squeezing her eyes she says "I'm trying to but fuck that hurts." Laughing he ask "want to get into another fight?" Smiling as best as she can with a half numb mouth she says "if she opens her mouth again yes." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "God just shut up and let him fix your beautiful face." Before she can respond she feels the needle go into her cheek "fuckkkkk that hurts. Damn warn me next time." Smirking Jose says "sorry my bad. By the way have you checked her ribs Quinn?" Looking at the man she shakes her head "not yet."

Looking at his daughter he says "ok when I get this last stitch in I will be done." As he finishes Sandy walks in "Jose Bella I think needs some stitches to." Nodding he says as he lifts his daughters shirt up "ok I will be out there in a minute let me just check her ribs." Smirking Santana see's the older woman checking her out "you know my pregnant girlfriend might get pissed if she turns around. Or if your girlfriend walks in here she might get pissed." Blushing Sandy turns her head "sorry. Got distracted." Laughing Quinn says "its not hard to do when you see her like that." Jose looks up at the blond then to his daughter "not having sex yet my ass." Laughing Quinn shakes her head "swear to you we aren't." Sandy shakes her head "ok so umm Jose are you done in here now?" Glancing over his shoulder then to the livingroom he says "you better watch your learing." Blushing again she says "sorry" and turns to walk out. Laughing Jose turns to his daughter then Quinn "blondie she didn't mean anything by it."

Nodding she relaxes "I know and its not like she hasn't seen us both pretty much naked before." Laughing he says "I could of done without hearing that." Pulling his daugher shirt down he says "go change and STAY in the house till I say different." With that he walks out the back door. Quinn looks at the girl in the chair "come on lets go get you changed." Smirking Santana stands and leans in close to Quinn "if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask Q." Winking she walks off to go change. Quinn shakes her head and fallows her girlfriend. As she walks into Santana's room she see her topless "do you even know what the you do to me?" Walking over to her closet stripping her pants off she says "I have an idea why?" Quinn turns and shuts the door and locks it. Walking over to her girlfriend standing in her closet in just her underware she walks up to her pulling her own shirt off. Santana turns and looks at her girlfriend and swallows "wha.. what are you doing Q?" 

Smirking at the girl Quinn says "evening that playing feild." Santana steps back into the wall as Quinn pushes her body agains Santana's almost naked body. Santana takes a deep breath "Q we can't there are to many people here." Smiling she kisses Santana lips and pulls back and pulls her shirt on "are you as wet as I am?" Taking a breath she says "probably. Why?" Smirking Quinn walks to the bedroom door and unlocks it "good now I'm not the only one walking around turned on all day." Stairing that the blonds back as she walks out she says "thats fucked up Q. Seriously fucked up." She can hear the blond laughing all the way down the stairs. Mumble to her self she says "I may need a cold shower today." Shaking her thoughts she turns to find some cloths to put on.


	75. Chapter 75

As Santana came down stairs she noticed all the kids out back playing again. When she walks into the kitchen she see's Aida had changed also and Bella was still outside. Looking around the kitchen she say her mother putting things to cook and Sandy and Aida helping her. Turning to the table she saw Quinn holding baby Zander and talking to Alex. Quinn looks up and smirks at her girl. Santana just glares at her and mouths 'paybacks' and turns to sit at the bar. Her mother looks at her "you ok mija?" Nodding she says "yeah I'm sure I will be sore tomorrow though." Sandy being the curious one asked "what happened?" Alex looks at her "Sandy its none of your business." Maribel laughs "oh Alex honey, Sandy was like one of my daughters when she was younger its fine." Aida looks at her and tells her everything that had happened.

Turning back to Santana she ask "you sure your ok?" Smiling she says pointing out back "I'm sure I'm better than she is." Nodding Sandy says "I'm sure you are. You got a totall of 5 stitches she got a total of 9." Aida looks at her sister "not fair you both got stitches today." Laughing Santana says "you can have mine." Quinn speaks up looking at the baby in her arms "I think its kinda hot." Everyone in the room turns to look at her. Quinn feels there eyes on her and looks up "what?" Giggling Santana says "baby you said that out loud." Turning to Alex she see's her nod, looking back up she mumble "oops my bad." Shaking her head Maribel says "not having sex yet my ass." Rolling her eyes Santana says "would it make you feel better to know we are? Cause if thats the case I can take her upstairs now and get to it." Maribel glares at ther daughter "don't even think about it young lady." Laughing she says "we aren't having sex. Why doesn't anyone believe us?"

Laughing Sandy look between the girls "so when did that happen?" Santana looks up at her "what?" Pointing between the 2 girls she says "a month ago when I seen ya'll you wasn't together. But now you are. Was just wondering when it happened." Looking back at Quinn she smiles "around the same time as the commercial." Turning back to the girl she tells Santana "told you that you would be a cute couple." Laughing she says "not a cute couple. We are a hot couple." Laughing Alex says "conceeded much?" Aida looks at her "you have no idea." Sandy turns back to Aida "so what ever happened with JoAnn?" Santana bust out laughing "oh my God 2 weekends in a row. Maybe thats telling you something sis." Looking at her mother to see she had her back to her she flips her little sister off "see if I defend your ass anymore." Maribel not even turning around says "Aida stop flipping your sister off."

Alex looks to the woman and laughs "how did you know she did?" Maribel looks back at her "its the Mexican third eye." Aida and Santana roll there eyes while Quinn, Sandy and Alex all laugh. They continue to talk for a while when they see Bella finally coming in. Before she walks in Santana gets up out of her chair and walks over to sit beside Quinn. Bella looks at her mother "I am going to leave the boys here with you for a while, I'll me back to get them around 7." Turning from the sink Maribel sighs "you can stay you know. All you have to do is tell them both sorry and they can do that same." Shaking her head she says "I need some time to think." Santana scuffs "you mean go get drunk? Be sure to call Kemen to come get them before you get to damn drunk. Better yet if your not here by 8 I will call him myself." Glaring at her sister she says "just stop Santana." Santana goes to stand but Quinn hands her the baby "hold him a minute." Looking at the blond confused she see's her stand "Bella I don't know what the deal is, but seriously if you are going to drink call your husband to come get them. If your not then fine. But stop being such a bitch. I seriously think you are bipolar, I'm not saying that to be mean but I seriously think you are." Glaring at the blond she turns to her mother "I will be back to get them later." With that she walks out the front door.

Maribel looks at Aida "where is Carmen and Brittany?" Santana looks out back but doesn't see them, turning around she looks at Quinn who shrugs. Santana stand and hands the baby back to Quinn. Aida looks at her sister "San have you seen them?" Shaking her head she says "no let me go see if I can find them." She shoots her sister a look telling her to keep there mother in the kitchen seeing her sister nod she heads upstairs. As she walks to Carmen's door she hears giggling. Opening the door she is shocked at what she see "oh my God. You better be glad it was me and not mamá." Brittany sits up and Carmen does the same thing "knock much San?" Smirking Santana looks from the naked blond back to her very equally naked cousin "mamá is looking for you 2. If she comes up here she won't be as nice as me. You have 5 minutes before she goes to looking for you. I will cover for you because I will need you to cover for me one day. But next time atleast tell me so I can make some shit up." Nodding Carmen says "thanks be down soon." Shutting there door she walks back down stairs.

When she takes her seat by Quinn again Maribel ask "did you find them?" Nodding Santana says "yeah Brittany was venting to Carmen. They will be down here in a minute." Alex see's the smirk on the girls face and so does Quinn. Mumbling under her breath Quinn says "venting my ass. Those bitches are getting some and I'm not." Laughing Santana whispers in her ear _"oh we will Carmen now owes me."_ Alex looks at the 2 and laugh. Sandy looks back at her girlfriend "what so funny." Shaking her head she looks back at Sandy and says "oh young love." Sandy looks from her girlfriend then to the 2 teens on the other side of the table and can see the smirk on Santana's face that matches her sister when she is up to something. Smiling she figures it out "oh to be young and in love." Quinn looks up at her "hush you." Laughing she says "I don't blame you one bit." Winking she turns back to helping Aida. Alex seen and heard what she said "Sandy would like to explain to me what you ment." Freezing on the spot she slowly turns "what do yo me sweetie?"

Alex looks at her girlfriend "that little comment you made." Smiling she says "uhhh she was one of my patients is all." Nodding slowly she says "sure thats what you ment." Quinn tries to break the tention between them speaks up "she has been between my legs to Alex." Alex turns to the blond along with everyone else in the room. Every single one of them raised an eyebrow at the girl. Then she relizes what she just said and raises her head "OH NO not like that I swear. I just ment she was my doctor too. So she has been between my legs as well." Laughing Santana pats her on the arm "not helping Q." Rolling her eyes she says "why is everyone's mind in the damn gutter?" Laughing at the blushing blond Alex says "I was messing with her Quinn. Trust me I know you both attractive young ladies, I would be blind to not see it." Turning back around with a sigh of relief Sandy goes back to doing what she was doing. "But how come she says she doesn't blame you?" Santana takes pitty on the woman "when papá was looking at my chest and ribs she walked in and seen me with my shirt up thats all."

Sandy turns and nods "thats it." Alex smirks and looks at her girlfriend "good thing they are to young then huh." Laughing Aida says "that would almost be kinda like insest." Sandy turns to Aida "thanks for that." Laughing Aida says "she was like your little sister growning up." Shrugging she mumble so only Aida can hear "thank God she isn't my blood sister because she turned out to be hot." Aida turns to her "Gross." Alex rolls her eyes knowing her girlfriend had said something. Maribel shakes her head "I'm going to go check on the kids be back." As she walks out everyone see's Carmen and Brittany walk in. Santana looks at the clock "you so fucking owe me." Smirking Carmen says "any time cousin anytime. I was well worth it." Smirking Santana looks at her "I know I've been there." Quinn turns and slaps Santana's arm "NOT while your girlfriend is sitting beside you." Alex looks at the girl now rubbing her arm "she's right Sandy has gotten that before." Carmen look from her cousin then to Brittany who shrugs "what?" Turning back to her cousin she ask "seriously?" Seeing the girl just nod and not speaking she laughs "oh well you ain't together."

Quinn looks at them "ok enough of this. New subject please." Aida and Alex sees where this is going and changes the subject "so Alex. They said they ran into you in the mall. Did you know who they was when you saw them?" Smiling knowing what Aida is doing she say "yeah Sandy told me when we say the commercial the other night." Nodding Aida says "I'm glad it was you and Karen they ran into that day." Smiling Alex says "me to." Quinn looks up at them and tells them "oh we ran into the same cranky ass old woman at the store as last time." Santana laughs "yeah Karen handed her ass to her just like Q did the first time." There conversation went on about the same the rest of the evening. Around 6 there was a knock on the door and Diego answered it and let in his brother in law. Santana looked up at her brother in law "I was right wasn't I?" Nodding he said " I can to pick up the boys." Nodding Maribel says "your early. Would you like to join us? They are still eatting." Nodding he took a place at the table and they all chatted while they ate.

Before Kemen left with the kids he turned to Aida and Santana "I'm sorry about everything that happened today." Santana looks up at him "did you teach your son that gay's are going to hell?" Looking at her shocked he says "NO why?" Aida looks at him "thats how the fight started. Apparently Randy had said it and Hector over heard it and it went from there." Kemen looks over at Maribel and Jose "I'm sorry I will not have my kids raised around that kind of attitude. I will not keep them from you but I will fight for full custody if she stays with him." Nodding Maribel sighs "I figured when you heard about you would say that. All I ask is you don't keep them from us or her. She is thier mother and she does love them." Nodding he says "I would never keep them from you I promise. I have my own house now. I will fight for them if she keeps that man in the picture and I will have it set up to where they are not to be around him at all." Standing up Jose says "they are your children." Kemen looks at them "I won't have my children raised around a homophobic asshole. There aunt is gay." Carmen looks at this "and there cousin." Kemen looks at her "ok and there cousin which I didn't know. I won't put up with that. Santana is like my little sister. I will support her till the end, even if that means taking my kids from there mother till she opens her eyes up."

Santana looks at him and hugs him "I love you no matter what you are like my brother." Hugging her back he says "and you are like my sister. Now I have to get these guys home and in bed." He gets the boys ready and heads home with them. Sandy and Alex leave not to long after saying the will be back to visit. After everyone is gone Santana looks at everyone "I am sore so I think I am going to go soak in a hot bath for a bit." Aida looks at her "I think I am going to do the same but not in your tub though." Laughing Quinn says "perverts all of you." Nodding Santana bends down and kisses her "but you love my perverted ass." Laughing Quinn tells her "go take a bath." As they leave the room Aida looks at her sister "I hate to fight you or Bella but I had enough today." Nodding Santana says "same here. Just think if she was still training everyday we would be hurting alot worse." Laughing the girls make it upstairs and into the bath to relax.


	76. Chapter 76

In the middle of the night Santana wakes up to a sever headache. Going to her bathroom she see's she has no advil left. Groaning she leaves her room and as she starts to the stairs she see's her sister coming out of her room, whispering she ask "please tell me you have some advil?" Aida turns to look at her sister "no I was coming to ask you the same thing." Shaking her head she says "there maybe some in the kitchen." Both girls head down stairs in search for advil. As Santana is looking in the cabnets she can't find any "shit there is none anywhere and my fucking head is killing me." Aida looks at her sister "my hand and face is killing me." Santana sits down at the bar next to her sister and lays her head on the cool marble "go wake mamá up and ask her if she has any." Rolling her eyes Aida stands and heads to her parents room. A little while later Aida and her mother walk into the kitchen to see Santana still laying with her head on the marble "mija if you are asleep go to bed." Groaning and not opening her eyes she says "I'm not sleeping. My head is seriously killing me. I promise you this is worse than any migrane I have ever had."

Maribel walks to the pantry and grabs a bottle of advil and hands them to Aida. Walking over to her youngest she ask "are you dizzy or just hurting." Picking her head up she says "well I'm dizzy now." Grabbing the counter top to keep her balance she turns to her mother and says "I feel like I am going to be sick." Aida looks to her mother then her sister "I am so not cleaning that up." Before Maribel can respond Santana turns her head towards the trash can and pukes. When she is done she looks to Aida "go wake you father and tell him to come down here now please." Nodding she heads up to get her father. Looking at her daughter she can see she is kinda pale "mija we may need to take you to get checked out." Looking at her mother she says "I just need my head to stop hurting." Maribel knows her daughter hates going to the hospital but says "I know but depending on what your father says we my need to take you in for a scan." Before Santana can reply her father and sister walk back in. Looking at his youngest he can tell she is pale also "whats going on?"

Maribel looks at her husban "she has a sever headache and she got dizzy when she raised her head up then she vomited." Grabbing his daughters face he looks at her eyes "hmmm I would like to take you in for a head scan." Looking from her father to her mother she starts whinning "do I have to?" Nodding her father says "yes Aida will help you get some more cloths on and I will take you in." Maribel looks at Aida "I'm going to go with him can you keep an eye on everything?" Nodding she helps her sister stand and walk upstairs with thier parents "yeah I got this just take care of her. She isn't the brightest at times we need to keep whats left up there." Trying her best to glare at her sister she mouths 'fuck you' to her. Smiling Aida helps the girl into her room trying to be quiet as to not wake everyone in the house. Carmen moves around on the bed as Santana gets dressed but doesn't wake. Looking as her sister as he help her pull her hoodie on Santana ask "do you think I should wake Quinn up and tell her?" Biting her bottom lip she says "I can go do it while up put your shoes and socks on." With that Santana sits down in her desk chair and starts on her shoes and socks while her sister goes to Quinn's room.

Aida slowly opens the door and walks to Quinn's bed. Shaking her lightly she says "Quinn wake up." Groaning she says "its to early." Laughing Aida tries again "Quinn we have to take Santana to the hospital to get her checked out. They think something is wrong with her head." This gets her attention and she sits up "is she ok?" Shrugging Aida says "don't know, mamá and papá are taking her in for a head scan." Jumping up Quinn walks out of the room ahead of Aida "where is she?" Pointing to her sisters room she says "putting her shoes on." Quinn walks in to see Santana sitting in the chair with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Walking over and kneeling infront of her she ask "baby are you ok?" Looking up into scared hazel eyes she say "no something is going on. This pain is worse than any migrane ever." Nodding Quinn ask "do you want me to go with you?" Looking at her girlfriend she says "you need to rest." Shaking her head Quinn says "no I'm fine. Give me a second to put on some sweats and a hoodie. I'm going with you." Standing up Santana grabs her sisters arm to keep her balance "be down stairs by the time I am then." Nodding Quinn runs to her room and puts the cloths on and slips on her flip flops.

Before Santana gets all the way down the stairs Quinn is walking down behind them pulling her hair up in a messy bun. Aida looks back at the girl "that was fast." Smirking Quinn says "you learn to dress fast when coach is hounding you to hurry up." Once they reach the door Jose looks at them "ok I guess Quinn is going to then." Nodding she says "yeah I messed up not going with her last time. I am going with her this time." Smiling he says "thats fine. Aida we will call you when we know something." Nodding she says "I probably won't be sleeping much anyway." Grabbing his daughters arm he helps her to the car with Quinn right beside her. When they get in Quinn slides to the middle seat and grabs her girlfriends hand "you will be just fine baby." Santana doesn't say anything she just lays her head on Quinns shoulder and closes her eyes. Turning and kissing the top of her head she feels Santana squeeze her hand. As they get closer to the hospital Santana sits upright "pull over now." Doing as he is told Santana opens her door and sticks her head out and vomits again. Quinn turns to Jose "please tell me she will be ok."

Looking at his daughter that just climbed back in the car he says "we will know more when we get her there." Nodding Quinn puts her arm around her girlfriend and holds her tight. It doesn't take them long to reach the hospital. Quinn looks around as they make there way in and notice there isn't alot of people "hopefully we can get in and out pretty fast." Shrugging Maribel says "maybe." Jose walks up the the nurse "I need a room for my daughter and I need the neurologist on call please." Nodding the nurse takes them to a room and calls the neurologist on call. The nurse checks Santana in and as she is about to leave they notice a female doctor caming in "hey Jose whats going on?" Looking at the young woman he smiles "hello Dr. Adams, I need you to check out my daughter. Her and her sister got in a fight today and this one got knocked out. She refused to come in and get checked out but woke up with sever head pain and dizziness and vomiting about 45 minutes ago." Smiling she looks at Santana " you must be Bella's sister. She was in here a few hours ago for a sever headache too."

Looking up at the woman she says "yeah she got the best of me in the beginning but I got the last shot." Nodding the woman says "well lets get you up to MRI and check you out. You guys can wait here and I will bring her back when she is finished." Quinn looks at the doctor "is she going to be ok?" Looking to the only blond in the room she smiles "its probably just a concussion like her sister had. I will let you know more when we get back." With that the doctor grabs the bed Santana is laying on and wheels her out of the room. Quinn looks at the woman walking down the hall and turns to Jose "she is a good doctor right? I mean she looks young." Smiling Jose says "she is the best in her field I trust her completely." Nodding Quinn takes a seat next to Maribel and lays her head on the womans shoulder "I'm just worried about her. I mean I just got her. She has to be fine." Turning her head Maribel lays it against Quinns "she will be fine sweetie." Jose looks over at the 2 "blondie I promises you Dr. Adams will take good care of her." With that Quinn nods and stays quiet.

As they are walking down the hall Dr. Adams looks down and the girl she is pushing "so the blond. Is she your girlfriend?" Keeping her eyes closed Santana says "yeah. Why?" Smiling the doctor says "she seems very protective of you is all." Santana shrugs the best she can and says "we are protective of each other." Stopping at the elevator to wait the doctor looks down at her "she's cute." At hearing this Santana opens her eyes and turns to the woman "don't even think about it. She is mine and you are to old for her." Laughing the doctor says "I'm not as old as you think I am. Besides I wouldn't want to come between the 2 of you." Still looking at the woman she says "oh I dare you to stare at her ass and her catch you." Smirking Santana lays her head back down. The doctor turns to the girl as the elevator doors opens "oh and why is that?" Smiling Santana says "well lets just say that last person that did. Well she got this shit kicked out of her and it wasn't by me." Laughing the woman ask "so let me guess your father is teaching her kickboxing as well?"

Opening her eyes again she says "yeah. She wanted to learn so we are both teaching her." Nodding the woman says as she pushes the bed out of the elevator "then I will try not to let her catch me looking at her ass." Santana is curious by this point "so are you like gay?" Shrugging she notices the teen can't see her "no. But I am bi." As she is pushing her into the MRI room Santana looks at her "what is with all these bi and gays coming out now?" Helping the girl stand she says "maybe we have 2 brave teens to thank for that." Stopping as she turns Santana says with a sigh "you seen the commercial to. Should have known." Sitting the girl down and helping her lay the doctor says "its not totally a bad thing if you think about it. I mean look at all these kids out here that kill themselves everyday because they are gay and can't tell anyone. Seeing you 2 may help them someway." Looking up at the woman she says "maybe. But commercial was putting us down." Nodding the woman says "and yet here you are still holding your heads up."

As she puts her into the machine she says "hold still and don't move." A few minutes later and nurse is helping her sit up and onto the bed she was on before. As she is laying back down in the bed she feels her stomach rolling again "I'm going to be sick." Handing the girl a trashcan she vomits in it. Laying back down she hears Dr. Adams walking back over to her "well there is good news and bad news. Want me to give it to you now or when we get back to the room?" Santana looks up at her "when we get back." Nodding she says "ok then." As she is being pushed back to the elevator Santana ask "you said before you wasn't as old as I thought you was. SO how old are you?" Smiling the doctor ask "are you always this slow?" Groaning she so "no normally I am fast with coming back with shit. But this damn headache is causing me to be slower tonight." Nodding the doctor says "yeah it will be like that for a couple of days but the answer to your Question is, I just turned 26 last week. I know thats young but I graduated high school at 16." Turning her head as they get on the elevator she says "damn and I thought Q was smart. I mean we both skipped Kindergarden pretty much and went to 1st grade the 2week was in there. They said they couldn't teach us anything since we already new it."

Smiling the doctor says "I went from 1st grade to 4th grade. I was the only one in my school to ever do that." Smiling Santana says "well nice to know I have a smart doctor atleast." Laughing the woman says "nice to know your brain is still in tact." Rolling her eyes she says "whatever." As they are getting off the elevator Santana looks up at the doctor and smirks "you know, if I was into redheads. I would so totally let you give me a full work up." Laughing again the doctor says "oh really now? And your girlfriend would be ok with you flirting with older women?" Shrugging a shoulder she says "just saying. I mean you are kinda hot. But I will stick with Q." Looking down at the girl who is looking up at her she smirks "if you was alittle older and single I might of just took you up on that offer. BUT your still a baby." Scuffing Santana says "age is just a number sweet cheeks." Approaching the door to her room the doctor says "yeah it is but honey you are jail bait and I love my job. So I'm sorry." Smiling Santana says "I know I'm just messing with you." Pushing her back into her room she says "I figured that much."

Quinn hears them coming in and walks over and kisses her girlfriend "you ok?" Smiling Santana says "yeah was just giving the doctor a hard time." Rolling her eyes the blond says "should of known that." Turning to the doctor Quinn ask "was she harrassing you?" Looking at the blond confused she ask "what do you mean?" Raising her eyebrow she says "Dr. Adams even I can see how hot you are. So I know she had to of said something." Smirking Jose speaks up "OK so her scans. What did they show." Blushing slightly she looks to him "well there is good news and bad news." Nodding he ask "the good news is?" Smiling looking back at the 2 girls that are now back on the bed she says "she still has a brain in there. No seriously the good news is she will be fine in a couple of days. Then bad news is I don't really feel comfortable giving her much pain meds. She has a grade 2 concussion. I can giver her some meds for it but since she hasn't been confused so far it may make her that way. Now I can giver her a small dose to take the edge off but you will have to keep giving her small doses for the next 24 hours. Like every 2 to 3 hours." Quinn looks up at her "but she is going to be fine right?" Smiling at her Dr. Adams says "in a day or 2 you won't be able to tell she really had a concussion she will be back to normal but she can't hit her head again or it could make it worse."

Nodding Quinn says "ok." Jose looks at his daughter "do you want the smaller doses or nothing at all?" Looking at her father she says "I would rather have a migrane than this. I will take the smaller doses." Nodding the doctor looks at her "ok I will have a nurse come in and put and IV in your hand and I will get the meds for your father to give you. Normally I would admit you to do this but since he is a doctor he can do it at home." Nodding she says "ok thank you." Winking at the girl she says "besides it gets you away from me. But I do want to see you in my office on Thursday to make sure everything is ok by then." Maribel looks at her "ok we can do that." The doctor walks out to get the nurse and to get the meds she will need to send home with the girl.


	77. Chapter 77

Maribel had informed Aida on the way home what was goin on. When they got home Carmen was already up and Quinn had asked to lay down with Santana for a while. Agreeing to them them the girls went up to lay down not long after they was in bed Santana went to sleep. Quinn laid looking at the girl till she fell asleep with her. About 2 hours after she went to sleep Jose came in to check on her and seen her waking up "are you hurting?" Not saying anything she nods. He gives her another small dose of pain kill and she falls back asleep. Quinn woke up next and looked at the clock it was almost 11. Turning to the girl beside her she noticed she was still asleep. Kissing her of the forhead she gets up and makes her way down to the kitchen where she was greated by a bouncing Madalena. Looking at Diego she ask "did you give her sugar again?" Shaking his head he says "no she woke up that way."

Looking down at the girl she ask "what has you so hyped up?" Smiling she says "I wanted to see you." Squinting her eyes at the girl she ask "ok what are you up to?" Giggling she says "ok fine. I wanted to see Auntie San but they said I couldn't go up there because she is hurting really bad." Looking at the girl Quinn laughs "so what you thought you could suck up to me and I will take you up there? Nice try kid." Looking up at the blond she says "I had to try." Picking the girl up and sitting her on her lap she says "yeah nice try. We will have to work on that alittle harder." Hugging the blond she says "I did want to see you to." Looking over the girls head she ask "wheres Aida at?" Diego points upstairs "laying down she didn't sleep most the night. She wanted to take a nap before we left. I have to go get her up in a bit." Nodding she looks at Maribel when she sets a plate infront of her "I could of made my own food." Shrugging she says "I was fixing lunch anyways." Before she can say anything else Santana walks into the kitchen and sits between her cousin and girlfriend.

Jose looks at his daughter "hows the pain?" Opening her eyes she looks at him its down to about a 7 now. I'm not as sick. I figured I needed to try to eat before you knocked me out again."Laughing he says "yeah it will do you some good to eat." Both girls eat there food when they are finished Santana looks at her father "can I wait to take the meds I want to see theses guys a bit before they leave." Nodding he says "just tell me when you want them." Carmen turns to look at her cousin "San next time avoid the punch to the face." Laughing she says "the sad part is it wasn't really the punch it was my head bouncing off the ground." Santana visits with her family for a while and when here sister comes down she smiles at her. Around 1 Aida tells them they need to head home. Santana tells everyone by and tells her father she is going to go upstairs to wait on him. After everyone is gone he heads up to his daughters room but doesn't see her. Listening he hears Quinn and Santana talking in her room. Walking towards the open door he see's Quinn sitting at the desk doing home work and Santana laying on the bed.

Seeing her father walk in she says "Q really needs a new bed." Nodding he says "we will get one this week. We will have to take care of everything with Carmen tomorrow and then after that we will go get one. Now lets give this to you because I know you are hurting." Nodding she holds out her hand "its only about and 8." Nodding he gives her the meds. Turning to Quinn he ask "do you want to go pick out the bed or do you just want us to get one?" Shrugging she says "Santana's is comfortable you can just get one like hers." Nodding he says "ok we will stop tomorrow and pick one up." Nodding she turns to look at her girlfriend and smiles "those much be stronge cause she is out for the count again." Laughing Jose says "it may be a smaller does but it will kick your ass." Smiling he pats the girl on the shoulder as he walks out "I will be back to check on her if she wakes up before I get back hurting let me know." Nodding her head she watches him walk out she turns and looks at her girlfriend and sighs. After a moment she turns back to her homework.

The rest of the day goes by pretty much the same way. That night Santana had already been asleep in Quinn's bed so Maribel told her just go sleep in Santana's room. The next morning Maribel goes in to wake Quinn up so she can get ready to go to cheerio's when she see's her daughter had snuck into bed with her. Mumbling under breath she says "I swear these 2 will be having sex before long." Shaking her head she walks over to Quinn and pats her arm "Quinn honey you need to get up and get ready." Stretching she says "ok. Is San going today?" Looking at the blond she says "I am going to ask her but she can't practice this morning." Nodding Quinn sits up and watches Maribel wake her daughter "mija do you think you can go to school today?" Rubbing her eyes she yawns and says "yeah I think so if it gets to bad I will call you." Nodding she says "ok your father will be taking you in since I have to stay here and get Carmen up. Our appointment is at 8." Nodding as she sets up she says "the pain is only about a 3 to maybe a 4, I think I can handle it though." Watching her daughter she says "ok get up and get ready. You will be leaving in 45 minutes."

They watch her walk out and Quinn stands to go to her room "what time did you sneak in here?" Smiling she says "about 1. I'm shocked I didn't wake you." Shrugging Quinn kisses her then turns to the door "I was really tired for some reason." Watching the girl walk out she knows it will be a long day. Its the first day back since the commercial. After the girls had got dressed they eat something and Jose had took them to school, he had told Sue about her concussion and she glares at the girl "sandbags I swear to God if cause us to lose a national championship this year because you can't stop fighting and ended up scared, I swear to you I will have your ass shipped off to Russia or someplace." Raising both eyebrows Jose says "ok then I think I am going to go. Good luck girls." Nodding they watch him walk off. Once practice was over they headed into the school to start there day.

To both of the girls supprise they hadn't had any problems. Just as they walk into the chior room they see Puck walking up to Quinn. Looking from the blond to Santana he can see she is 2 seconds away from beating the crap out of him again. Still watching the Latina he ask "ummm Quinn can I talk to you for a minute." Shaking her head Santana says "what the fuck ever you have to say you can say the shit infront of me. I will be damned if you talk to her alone." Hearing the venom in her voice she says "uh well I just wanted to appologize for the other night. I was drunk and not thinking." Before Quinn can say anything Santana steps closer to him "no you don't get to use that as a fucking excuse. You new what you was doing. I will tell you this one time and one time only so you better listen the fuck up. If you ever and I do mean ever come close to her again I will make you wish you was never born comprende dickhead?" Swallowing hard he says "yeah. Got it." Watching him back away slowly Quinn grabs the girls hand "calm down S. You are still grounded." Nodding she walks with Quinn towards there seats but before passing the first row she stops infront of Artie. She leans down and looks him dead in the eye "oh don't think you are getting away scott free. I will get my time with you too. That is if my cousin doesn't get to you first."

Swallowing he ask "your cousin?" Nodding Santana smirks "yeah the girl you that was me the other night?" Seeing the boy nod she whisper so only he can hear _"she is much much worse than I am. She won't care if you are in a wheel chair. I promise you when she gets her hands on you. Well lets just say GOD himself won't be able to save you." _Blinking a few times and sinking into his seat he doesn't say a word. Walking up to take her seat by Quinn she shrugs "what I just told him the truth." Shaking her head Quinn says "this is going to spell trouble when Carmen starts here." Smiling proudly she says "damn right it will." Brittany looks at her "when is she going to be starting?" Shrugging Santana says "don't know. We will find out when we get home." Turning to Quinn she ask "do you really think Carmen will hurt him?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah she will." Looking at the blond again she says "I'm mad at him I don't want her to hurt him." Smiling Quinn says "then you better talk to her." Nodding the blond says "oh I will." Nothing else is mentioned the rest of the time they are they.

The girls walk out to see Carmen is the one to pick them up. Brittany runs over to her car and hugs her "call me tonight I need to talk to you." Nodding Carmen says "ok. I will call after dinner." Nodding Brittany kisses the girls cheek and heads to her moms car. As Santana walks up she ask "why are you picking us up?" Shrugging she says "wanted to." Looking over and Quinn she see's the girl thinking the same thing she is "hey Carmen what happened today?" Getting back in her car she waits for the other 2 to get in. When they are driving down the road Santana ask her again "Car what happened today?" Sighing she said "my mom was more than happy to sign the papers. Manuel wasn't so willing." Nodding Quinn ask "did he though?" Swallowing the lump in her throat she says "yeah." Santana looks at her cousin as they pull in the driveway "that didn't sound to convencing." Turning her car off she turns to her sister "he wanted the charges dropped against him before he would sign the papers." Looking at her shocked she asked "how could they be?" Shaking her head she says "they couldn't be. The lawyer said he could get his time reduced if he signed them. But he started to fight with him about it and finally Uncle Jose said to him 'if you don't sign those papers I will make sure you don't make it to your trial at all'." Both girls look at her and Quinn ask "did he sign them then?"

Nodding she says "yeah he signed them then. After he signed them he started saying a bunch of crap. the lawyer told the cops to take his ass back to jail." Nodding the girls all get out of the car. Santana looks at her cousin "so everything is signed then?" Seeing the girl nod Quinn ask "so ma and pa are your guardians just like they are mine?" Nodding again they head to the house. When they enter they see Maribel getting off the phone "hey girls I need to talk to you." Walking in they take a seat at the table. She looks at them and says "I have to leave Wednesday for a confernce in New York and Jose has one in Miami he has to go to. We both leave the same day. Carmen you will have to take them to school and bring them home." Nodding she says "thats fine I can do that." Quinn looks at her "that means you have to be up and ready to leave the house by 5 am." Groaning she looks at her aunt "how long till you get back?" Smiling she says "I will be home Sunday night." Nodding she says "I can do it for a couple of days." Santana looks at her "I'm ungrounded Wednesday right?" Nodding she says "yes mija that morning."

Smiling she says "about time I was starting to get bored." Laughing Quinn says "you are just fine." Maribel looks at them "ok here are the rules and the house will be watched. You will have people coming by to check on you at any given time. So NO parties, Quinn and Santana please try to sleep in your own beds. And no sex. I mean yeah we won't be here but please. No alcohol at all. If anyone comes over to spend the night call me first. You will all be in this house no later than midnight. The doors and windows will be locked at all times. Let me see is there anything I am forgetting?" Smirking Santana says "ummm what about food are we suppose to starve?" Giving her daughter a pointed look she says "no smartass I will make sure you have food and I will leave you some money. I know you are all 3 responsible so please don't let me down." Nodding they all says "no problem." Laughing Maribel says "maybe I should just leave Quinn in charge." Quinn smirks "that would work ma." Rolling her eyes Santana says "yeah thats not gonna happen."

Looking back her mother she ask "ummmm I am suppose to go see Dr. Adams Thursday. How is that gonna happen?" Looking at her daughter she says "your father talked to her. She is just gonna come here on her way home and check on you." Nodding she says "thats works to. Just have him to tell her to call before she comes so that I'm not like in the shower or something." Maribel looks at her "she has the house number and knows the address." Seeing her aunt smirk Carmen speaks up "she is one that is gonna keep an eye on us huh?" Looking at her niece she just shrugs. The rest of the eveing is spent with them letting her know what they want to eat so she can get it before she leaves.


	78. Chapter 78

Before the girls new it Wednesday had come along. Carmen was fitting in at school and had joined the glee club. Maribel had instructed the school that if anything happened to the girls or anything to call Aida or Sandy since they was closer and Bella was still not talking to any of them. As they was making there way to glee club that day Carmen stepped infront of Artie stopping him. Quinn and Santana was watching from the end of the hallway and heard her says "look her little boy. Brittany is far from stupid. She may see things different than other people but she is not stupid." They see her lean down towards him and walk closer so they can hear her " she doesn't need you. She is better off without you. If you even think of trying to talk her into coming back to you, well lets just say you will wish I had never come around here." Looking up at her they hear Artie "she is her own person. If she chooses to be with me than thats up to her not you." They hear her laugh and says "trust me with what I can do for her she won't want you back. As a matter of fact I made her cum 4 times back to back. Have you done that for her?"

Seeing the boy glare at her she says "yeah thats what I thought, she said you couldn't even last long enough to make her cum once. Now be a good little bitch and roll along and stay away from her." As they get closer they see him going by Carmen but what he doesn't expect is when he mumble "psycho bitch" was for Quinn to stop him. He looks up at the blond and see's her looking up at the ceiling "wheels I hadn't had a problem with you till you called B stupid. NOW you had to go and insult my family." Leaning down to his ear she say "if I was you, I would think twice before I said anything thing else about Brittany, Santana or Carmen. Because next time I hear it, I will take you to the roof and see how well you can fly. Do we have an understanding?" Leaning back she looks at the boy who is as white as a ghost "yeah nothing more." Nodding she lightly slaps his face "good doggy not roll along like you was told and no more talking." With that he rolls away as fast as he can. Carmen looks at the blond "damn Q I hope I never piss you off." Laughing Santana pulls her into her side "thats my baby, besides if he does say anything to anyone she has to witnesses that didn't hear her say shit."

When they was finally done with school they start heading home. When they get there they all flop down in the living room. Carmen looks at them "so who has enough energy to cook?" Groaning Santana looks at Quinn who says "don't look at me. I am pregnant and running low on energy. Damn booty camp is killing me." Nodding Santana agrees "why don't we just order a pizza or something?" Carmen and Quinn agree. Carmen looks at them I will order and then go shower. Quinn looks at her but before she can says Carmen holds her hand up "I know extra bacon." Laughing Quinn says "And cheese." Nodding Carmen goes to order the food. After all 3 girls finished there shower and changed they was sitting in the livingroom. Quinn looks over at Santana "you have any homework?" Turning her head to the left she ask "do you? Quinn we have all the same classes." Smacking her forhead she says "damn I am tired." Carmen smirks "none of us have homework Q we're good." Nodding she looks at Santana again "laydown on the couch on your back." Carmen and Santana look at her funny and Santana ask "ummm why exactly am I doing that?"

Slapping the girls leg as she stands up she says "just freaking do it." Sighing she does as she is told. Once she is laying down she see's Quinn climbing onto of her and lays her head on her chest. Carmen looks at her and laughs "if you 2 wasn't family I would so find that hot." Santana still looking at the TV flips her off "shut up." Hearing the door bell she laughs "looks like you won't get to lay there very long Q. The foods here." Raising her head up to watch Carmen go to the door she ask "Since when did you start calling me Q?" After paying for the food and walking back in to sit down she says "today." Laughing Quinn jumps up from her spot to eat "ok well I was just wondering cause its usually blondie or Quinn." Santana sits up to get her food "she is lazy sometimes so she shortens peoples names too." Shruging Carmen says "like you don't?" Smiling Santana says "I know I'm lazy." They finish eatting while watching TV. When they are finished Quinn informs Santana she is to lay back down on the couch and she takes up her position on top of her.

Carmen looks at her cousin and Quinn and notices the blond out "so when are you 2 going to finally have sex?" Santana looks over at her cousin "why are you so concerned with us having sex?" Laughing Carmen says "cause if its while we have the house to ourselves, I want to make sure to not hear you." Tossing a pillow at her cousin she says "God your impossible sometimes." Shrugging she says "just like you." As they turn back to the TV they hear a knock on the door and Santana ask "can you get that?" Nodding she stand and answers the door. Santana leans her head off the couch to see who it is. When Carmen comes back in she is followed by Karen. Smiling Santana ask "what are you doing here?" Looking at the sleeping blond on the girls chest she says "Maribel asked me to come by and check on you guys." Santana can see that something is wrong with the woman and says "have a seat." Walking over to the empty chair she looks at the 2 girls on the couch. Santana looks at her curiously "Karen are you ok? You seem alittle off." Shaking her head she says "yeah fine." Santana looks to Carmen who has picked up on it to "Santana's right there is something not right with you today. The other day you was so bubblie and happy. Today you look like someone kicked the shit out of your puppy. Whats going on?"

Looking at the girls as she sits back in her chair she says "its my husband." Nodding Santana ask "what about him?" Looking down at her hands she says "he doesn't want me to be over here. He said he heard about your brother shooting that guy over the summer and then that you 2 are gay. He doesn't know Carmen is. But he doesn't want me to come over here or bring Jake back around." Sighing Santana says "I'm sorry." Karen shakes her head "you have nothing to be sorry for. He is the homophob here. I had no clue he was like that when we ment. I mean hell I'm bi and he new when we got married. But he told me today that he hoped it straightened me out when we got married." Rolling her eyes Santana says "so what are you going to do?" Leaning forward in her seat she shrugs "I guess leave him but where the hell do I go? I won't leave my son with him." Nodding Santana says "we have one more room here." Quinn speaks up with her eyes closed "ma finds out she will say the same thing till you can get on your feet." Jumping slightly Santana slaps her girlfriends arm "damn it Q you scared the fuck out of me." Giggling Quinn says "my bad I was to comfy to move."

Carmen shakes her head and looks back at Karen "we can call tía and talk to her about it." Shaking her head Karen says "I can't do that to you guys." Santana holds her hand up to stop her "Karen its nothing. I mean look around they take in strays all the time." Carmen laughs when Quinn slaps Santana on the stomach and raises up "strays huh? How does this sound, you will never get any from this stray as long as you live sound?" Rubbing her stomach she says "I was only joking baby." Rolling her eyes Quinn says as she lays back down "whatever. Your in the dog house." Karen looks at the girls and smile "I don't know guys. I didn't come here for that." Shaking her head Carmen says "they will insist when they find out." Santana looks at her "has he ever hit you?" Shaking her head she says "no never." Nodding Santana ask "do you have any money you can get ahold of?" Nodding she says "yeah why?" Looking back at the woman she says "he will try to take your son. You will need a damn good lawyer and we know one. I will get his number for you and can call him and talk to him. That way when you leave him you can have the paper work drawn up so he can't take him." Nodding she says "good idea."

After talking to the girls a while longer she looks at the clock "well I am going to get home. I told him I was going to the gym." Nodding Carmen stands to walk her out as the other 2 say there goodbyes from where they are. When Carmen comes back she says "this house is about to get alot more crowded." Nodding Santana says "tell me about it." Quinn shrugs "ma and pa won't care. What time is it?" Santana looks at the clock on the wall "almost 9." Yawning Quinn stands up "I'm going to bed." Santana looks at her "in your bed or mine?" Smirking Quinn says "when you go to bed you will know huh."

Rolling her eyes she kisses Quinn and watches her go up to bed. Carmen looks at her cousin "just fuck her already you know you want to." Glaring at her cousin she says "not that its any of your business or anything but Q wants to wait not me. And I am going to respect that." Nodding Carmen says "I understand but with the look on your face right now you better go take a cold shower or something." Standing up Santana smacks her head and tells her "make sure everything is locked up. And I will be getting you up in the morning at 4:15." Groaning Carmen does as she is told and shouts "I hate you you know." Santana just laughs as she makes her way to bed and finds Quinn asleep in her room.

Smirking she kisses the blonds head and shuts the door. She strips down to her underware and bra and climb in behind the girl and says "night baby I love you." Getting a sleepy "I love you too." She cuddles in close to Santana's chest and falls back to sleep. Smiling Santana puts her hand on Quinn's small baby bump and drifts off too.


	79. Chapter 79

Santana had been having a good dream when she was slowly pulled from it. Not knowing if she was still dreaming or not she feels Quinn kissing her neck. Slowly opening her eyes she looks down to see Quinn almost on top of her "not that I'm complaining Q but what are you doing?" Stopping her attack on her girlfriends neck she looks up at her "I'm waking you up." smiling at the girl she says "I see that but what time is it?" Quinn shrugs and says "around 3:30." Santana rubs her eyes but before she can say anything she feels Quinn climb on top of her full putting one leg on her side of her hips. Moving her hands from her face she looks up just in time to see her girlfriend leaning down and attacking her mouth. Quinn waist no time in kissing her before santana knows it Quinns tongue is in her mouth, all Santana can do is moan at how good it feels. Pulling back and sitting up Quinn pulls her shirt off. Santana looks up at her "Q I thought you wanted to wait?" Tossing the shirt to the side she says "I'm tired of waiting. I want you and I want you now."

Looking up at the blond she sits up and kisses her. Her hands go to Quinns back and she unhooks her bra "are you sure about this? I mean we can still stop." Shaking her head she cups her girlfriends face "I'm sure. Now no more talking S." With that she captures Santana's lips again as Santana pulls her bra off. Running her hands around the girls side she cups the blonds breast. At the contact Quinn moans and Santana can't take it anymore. She reaches around and starts to unhook her own bra when Quinn's hands stops her "let me." She unhooks her bra and tosses it. Quinn pushes Santana back onto her back and lays down on her, with that contact of her bare chest touching they both gasp "GOD Q." Smiling she runs her hands around the girls side to her breast and starts to rub. Santana has run her hands down to Quinns ass and grabs it pulling her down into her more.

Quinn starts kissing back down Santana's neck and to her chest as she reaches her breast the takes her nipple into her mouth. Moaning Santana says "I need more Q." Pulling back and letting it go with a pop she kisses down her stomach. When she reaches the girls panties she starts pulling them down and soon enough they are off. Before Quinn can relizes it Santana has flipped them and is now taking Quinns shorts and panties off as well. Once they are fully naked Santana starts kissing down Quinns body. Quinn looks up and says "I started this how are you getting ahead of me?" Smirking Santana slide between Quinn's legs causing her to spread them "because you was going to slow." Before Quinn can say anything she feels Santana's tongue sliding through her folds "FUCK that feels good." Taking her fingers and spreading her fold Santana tells her "you thought that was something just wait." With that she slides her tongue into her girlfriend causing her lift her hips and gasp. Moaning Santana tells her "damn you do take fucking good." Lost for words Quinn just moans as she feels Santana's talented tongue working on her.

She had slid her fingers into Quinn and felt her getting tighter around them, knowing her girlfriend was close she climbs back up and kisses her. When she notices it won't be long she tells Quinn "open your eyes. I want to see you cum for me." Doing as she is told it doesn't take her long before she is letting go. Santana helps her come down and kisses her again "my God your beautiful. I love you so much Quinn." Raising up Quinn kisses her and rolls her on her back "I love you and that was amazing, but its my turn." Quinn waist no time climbing between the girls legs, she hadn't ever done this before but after what she felt Santana do to her she had pretty much figured it out. As she runs her tongue threw her girlfriend for the first time she knows she is already addicted to her "you thought I tasted good? I could do this to you all damn day and not get tired of tasting you." Moaning at the feel and what was just said she knows it won't take her long "God S your already so wet." Sliding her fingers into her girlfriend she hears her gasp. Moving them in and out she uses her tongue on her clit. It didn't take long and she felt Santana's wall tightening on her fingers. Raising up she does the same thing to her "open your eyes baby." Opening them she can see nothing but love in Quinn's hazel eyes. With one more finger added Santana cums hard and moans out "FUCKKKKKKK QUINN."

Slowing her pace till the girl has come down then she pulls her fingers out and licks them clean. Leaning down she kisses Santana and they both moan at the taste from each others mouth. Laying down onto of her girlfriend she hears her say "now thats a way to wake up." Laughing Quinn looks over at the clock "we have to get up its almost 4:30." Sighing Santana says "we need to shower. Let me go wake Carmen up and we can shower together." Smiling Quinn says "maybe we can get a quicky in." Slapping the blond ass she tosses the blonds she on and shorts and goes to wake up her cousin. When she gets back she hears the shower on and heads in to join the blond. They did indeed have a quicky in the shower and when they both get out and get dressed they meet Carmen in the kitchen. Santana walks in smiling "morning Car." Carmen being half asleep raises her head up to look at her cousin "why are you so chipper this morning?" Santana shrugs "its going to be a good day." Looking over at Quinn she see's the blond has a shit eatting grin on her face, looking back at her cousin she see's hers too "OH MY GOD you two finally had sex. About damn time." Laying her head back down she laughs "so was it as good as you both thought it would be?" Quinn looks at Santana and smile "better actually." Santana walks over and kiss her "YEP. Way better."

Carmen raises her head and finishes her coffee "God get a room you 2." Laughing Quinn says "been there done that." Standing up Carmen looks at the clock "come on or you will be late." Walking to the door with thier stuff they leave and head to school. When they reach the school Carmen walk to the bleecher and lays down "San wake me up when your done." Nodding she walks to the field. Sue walks up to them "tubbers, boobs mcgee come here." Walking over to her she ask "who is the clone of boobs over there?" Santana looks over to her cousin who has her arm over her face and says "my cousin Carmen. Why?" Sue looks at her and ask "is she a cheerleader?" Looking at the woman Santana tells her "she was at her last school but I don't know if she wants to join or not." Sue looks at them "Q get these babies to work. Sandbags come with me." Nodding both girls do as they are told. As Quinn gets Squad to work Santana and Sue go over to Carmen "hey sleeping beauty was white not mexican now sit up I want to talk to you?" Carmen moves her arm and looks at up the woman as she sits up "ok what about?" Looking down at the girl she ask "why haven't you tried out for cheerio's?" Looking up at the woman confused she says "I didn't know I was suppose to?"

Sue looks back at Santana "get her a uniform." Seeing her co captain nod she turns back to Carmen "go with sandbags and get changed and come back out here. You are now a cheerio." Looking at her cousin confuse as Sue walks of she ask "is she crazy?" Santana laughs "probably but you don't tell coach no. Come on lets go get you changed." Following her cousin in she is handed 2 uniforms and shoes "go change and hurry up." Doing as she is told when she comes back Santana hands her a Cheerio's bag and jacket "we wear the uniform everyday. Here is your jacket and bag. We practice every morning." Looking at her cousin she says "I didn't ask to join." Santana shrugs "we are national champions. We hold all the power here at the school. You want to be on the squad trust me." Shaking her head they head back to the feild. When they get back Sue tells everyone Carmen is now on the team. Quinn looks at her "you are going to love it and hate it trust me." Rolling her eyes she says "with captains like you 2 yeah I'm sure I will." The rest of practice goes by like any other. Carmen is suprised that its alot harder than her last school.

When practice is over she looks at Quinn, Santana and Brittany "that was brutal. We do this everyday?" Nodding Quinn says "wait till close to time for a compation. The ones from last year said it gets worse." Shaking her head as they walk to the school she says "oh I can't wait." As they walk in they all laugh. While they are walking down the hall some guy walks up to them "so your the dykes I say on TV. I new you went to this school but hadn't been able to see you till now." Santana reaches over for Quinn's hand "look I don't know who you are but do yourself a favor and walk away before you get hurt." Smirking he looks at her "oh you can call me Mark. Do you know what two need?" Quinn looks at him not impressed "ummm to be left alone?" Smiling he says "you just need the right guy to show you want its like to be with a real man." Rolling her eyes Santana ask "oh and I guess your just the 'man' for that huh?" Looking at her he says "hell ya. How about you and me skip class and I show you both." Carmen having enough goes to step forward but Brittany stops him "no let them take care of it."

Quinn look at the guy and says "why don't you just go away before you really get hurt. If you don't believe me go ask Puckerman he will tell you." Rolling his eyes he says "Puckerman is a pussy. Come on let me show you both." As he goes to touch them both Santana has had enough and steps infront of Quinn "touch her and I will cut your fucking hand off." Looking at her she steps close enough to where is body is pressed against hers "oh whats the matter dyke afraid you will like it." Smirking Santana says "wrong answer asshole." Before she can do anything she see's a fist coming from the side and punch the boy in the jaw. Turning she see's Quinn standing there "when the hell did you move from behind me?" Shaking her hand and looking down at the boy on the ground she kicks him in the nuts "I told you to just go away. But no you had to be stupid." Turning to her girlfriend she says "you just got ungrounded I wasn't about to let you get grounded again." Before Santana can say anything Mr. Schue walks up "Quinn come with me please. The rest of you go to class. You 2 help him to the nurse please." Kissing Santana as she walks by she says "I love you." Santana tells her "I love you to babe." Watching the girl walk down the hall with there teacher she hears Carmen "atleast I'm not the only one she has knocked the shit out of." Laughing Santana tells them "come on lets go to class. She will be out the rest of the day." With that the girls head down the hall.


	80. Chapter 80

As Quinn was heading to the office she new Mr. Schue was talking to her but she wasn't paying any attention. Instead all she done was smirk and think to herself _"now I see why San defended me. It does make you feel good.I so owe her an apology. "_ As they reach the office reach the office Mr. Schue ask "Quinn are you listening to me?" Looking up at the man as they enter she says "sorry I was lost in my own thoughts there. What was you saying?" Sighing he repeats himself "I was saying you shouldn't be fighting. Your pregnant now Quinn you need to think of your baby." Glaring at the man as they take a seat to wait on Figgins she says "I know I am pregnant. I'm not stupid. Yeah what I done was stupid but he had it coming." Sitting back in her seat she crosses her arms over her chest and says nothing more.

Figgins walks to his office door and opens it for them to come in. As they are taking there seats he says "Sue will be here in a few moments. I also called Aida but she said she couldn't come in, but told us to call Sandy and since she was on her way to work she will be here shortly." Nodding they sit and wait for them women to get there. As Sue walks in she pats Quinn on the back "you ok Q?" Seeing the girl nod she continues "you know between you and JLo I have spent more time in this office this year alone more than I ever did last year." Both men roll thier eyes and Figgins says "Sue please don't encourage these girls." Scuffing at the man she says "what can I say, My cheerio's are tuffer than the football team and the basketball team." Before they can say anything else Sandy is let into the office. As she walks in she looks at the blond "Quinn you ok?" Nodding she says "yeah I'm fine."

Nodding the woman sits down "so can someone tell me what happened?" Quinn looks at her teacher beside her "you was the one that brought me in here you can explain." Sue smirks at her fiesty co captian "did you ear razor soup today Q?" Shrugging she waits for her teacher to tell them what he saw "as I was walking to my classroom I saw Quinn here punch a boy in the face then kick him in the groin." Sandy looks at him "and why did she do it? What was the boy doing to her?" Mr. Schue shakes hi head "nothing that I saw but I did see him talking to Santana. I don't know what he had said but it made them both mad and Quinn was the one to step up and punch him." Nodding Figgins looks at Quinn "Ms. Fabrey? Why did you punch him?" Looking up at her coach she shrugs as she turns back "he was being a douchebag, he was running his mouth about he could make us straight and crap like that. When he stepped up to Santana and started rubbing on her, I lost it and punched him?"

Mr. Figgins looks at her "was he sexually harrassing you 2?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah it could be called that." Sue looks at him "I can prove what she is saying is true. You know I have my own secrurity system in this building." Waving her off the man says "even if that is the case Ms. Fabrey you know we have a zero tolerence policy about fighting. Now he will have actions taken upon him. But you will as well." Taking a breath he says "you are suspended for 2 days. It would have been more if you started the fight. You are to leave now and not come back till monday since school has just started this will be day 1." Looking up at Sue he ask "if thats ok with you." Nodding she says "fine by me sandbags got the same thing it works." Rolling his eyes Mr. Schue says "Sue they have names would it kill you to use them?" Shrugging again she says "I like my names better." Figgins looks at Quinn "Sandy can go with you to get your things and then you can leave with her." Nodding the girl stands and walks out of the office.

As they are walking to Quinn's locker Sandy says "you know I have to call Maribel right?" Sighing Quinn slams her locker shut "yeah go ahead." As they are walking down the hall they see Santana leaving her class "Santana what are you doing?" She turns around and grins "going to the bathroom. What did they give you Q?" Quinn looks at her and shrugs "the same thing you got." Nodding Santana says "ok I will see you tonight." Kissing her girlfriend she says "yeah, now go to the bathroom and get back to class. See you when you get home." Kissing Quinn once more they head there seperate ways. When they get into the car Sandy turns to Quinn "Maribel isn't happy. She said she wants to talk to you, you are to go to work with me for the damn and have Carmen and Santana come pick you up when they head home." Groaning Quinn ask "what am I suppose to do at the clinic all day?" Smirking Sandy says "I can find something for you to do trust me." Sitting back in her seat she says "oh I have no doubt." Laughing Sandy drives them towards the clinic.

As they pull into the parking lot Quinns phone rings, she looks at the caller ID and sighs "this will be interresting." Clicking the phone she answers "hey ma." Listening she says "ok let me put it on speaker." Taking the phone away from her ear she hits the button "ok we can both hear you." Maribel says "good now tell me why you got suspended for hitting someone." Quinn takes a deep breath and tells her everything that had happened, when she is done she says "so thats why I got suspended." Maribel takes a deep breath "ok well you are grounded the days you are out. You will go with Sandy today and tomorrow if thats fine with you Sandy?" Sandy nods "yeah I can use her help for 2 days." Shaking her head she ask "what why do I get a baby sitter when Santana didn't have one?" Sighing Maribel says "watch your tone young lady and if you remember Santana snuck out and did get baby sitter." Sitting back in her seat Quinn says "this totally sucks." Maribel clears her throat "maybe but that how its gonna be. Sandy will pick you up in the morning and take you with her. Carmen can pick you up after school. NO arguements understood?" Growling Quinn says "FINE." Maribel then tells her "ok I have to get back but I will talk to you soon sweetie I love you. BEHAVE." Nodding Quinn says "love you to ma. Bye."

After hanging up the phone the 2 make there way in. As they are walking in the secretary looks at Sandy funny and she says "Quinn here will be helping us out today and tomorrow. She got kicked out of school for punching a guy and now she is grounded so she will be with us. Can you help her find something to keep her busy?" Nodding the woman laughs "sure shouldnt' be to hard." Groaning Quinn says "this will be SO much fun." Sandy walks by and pats her on the back "its not really that bad I promise. Besides you will get to go to lunch with me and Alex today." Smiling Quinn says as she sits down "well as long as I get to see that cutie pie Zander I think I can handle it." Laughing she says "he will be joining us." With that she walks down the hall to her office. Quinn looks at the woman in front of her "so what do I call you for the next two days?" Pointing to the seat next to her for Quinn to sit she says "Angela." Nodding she says "ok lets get to it then."

Angela had found quiet a bit for Quinn to do that morning. Before she new it Alex was walking in with Zander "hey Quinn what are you doing here?" Quinn looks up smiling and reaches for the baby. When he is handed to her she sits back down and says "Sandy is my wardon for today and tomorrow." Alex looks down and the girl and then see's her hand "I see. Let me guess you punched someone?" Nodding Quinn looks up from the baby "yeah he was sexually harrassing me and San and to keep her out of more trouble I punched him before she could." Laughing and walking down the hall to her girlfriends office she says "well atleast it looks like it hurt him more than you." All Quinn does is laugh as she watches her walk away. When she comes back a few minutes later Sandy is with her "so you was the one who kidnapped my son." Smiling Quinn says "yeah he is just to cute. I hope mine is as pretty as he is." Alex looks at her and raises an eyebrow "if you baby looks anything like you. Well you have nothing to worry about." Sandy slaps her girlfriends arm "ummm I'm right here." Shrugging Alex says "what just telling the truth. If she was older I so would go after her if I was single." Rolling her eyes Sandy says "figures." Alex smirks and says "oh don't tell me you wouldn't? Oh no thats right if Santana was older and you was single that would be the one you went after huh?"

Quinn looks up at Sandy to see her blush and says "what the girl has matured well. Quinn is easy on the eyes too." Laughing Quinn hands the baby to Sandy "take him before I slap you." Grabbing the baby she says "what you both know your hot as hell." Laughing she walks out the door with Alex "no hot as hell was 3:30 this morning." Alex looks at her with a smug grin "finally?" Nodding she says "yep." Sandy looks up at them "finally what?" Laughing Quinn says "nothing." Looking at the two she say "yeah sure. But you better not be up to anything. Maribel will find out if you are." Shaking her head she says "not up to anything. Actually its already been done." Getting in the car it then dawns on Sandy "oh please I don't want to hear about your sex life so please please please stop now." Looking up at her then to Alex she says "ok but its not that bad." Laughing Alex says "she can't get anyone for the next 3 weeks still." Quinn looks at her "what you can't have sex for 8 weeks after you give birth?" Alex turns to Sandy "you didn't tell her that?" Sandy looks at her grinning "nope left that part out." Laughing they take the girl to lunch.


	81. Chapter 81

After lunch they had went back to the clinic and Quinn had finished helping Angela. She had gotten lost doing what she was doing and when she heard the door open she looked up to see her girlfriend. Smiling as she walks up to the window she says "I'm sorry ma'am but we can't see you unless you have an appointment." Santana raises and eyebrow "who said I was here to see you? I may be here to see Sandy." Seeing Quinn glare at her she winks "you about done baby? We have to get home Dr. Adams is coming by tonight." Quinn looks at Angela "I guess I will see you in the morning." Turning back to her girlfriend she says "hang on I have to go tell your mistress I am heading home." Laughing Santana says "tell her I said hi." Flipping her girlfriend off as she walks down the hall she turns into Sandy's office "I am going to go San is here to get me, unless you want her to come make a visit with you?" Sandy turns in her chair and stands up laughing "thats fine Quinn. I will be by in the morning about 7 to pick you up." Nodding she says "I will be read." Walking the girl down the hall she see's Santana "she will be here again tomorrow." Santana turns and smirks "so my mistress had to come see me huh?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and looks at her girlfriend "you really are a funny one aren't you?" Sandy smiles and says "well I thought we could keep it a secret but I guess this one and Alex found out about it." Santana shakes her head "what a shame." Quinn walks by and smacks her girlfriend "enough out of you. Sandy, Angela I will see you both in the morning." With that the blond walks to the door. Santana watches her and sighs "God I had pregnancy hormones." Both women laugh and Sandy tells her "she will be ok in a bit. Just easy up on the teasing for now." Nodding Santana tells her "ok well I will see you tomorrow about this time." Saying there goodbyes they watch Santana leave, Sandy turns to Angela "what?" The woman looks at her and laughs "if you was single and she was older I have a feeling you would have just nailed her right here." Rolling her eyes she says "oh my God you and Alex think to much alike and I wouldn't have... Maybe." Laughing Angela says "well she is a little hottie but stick to the ones your age." Shaking her head Sandy walks back down to her office.

When Quinn had gotten in the Car, Carmen turns to look at her "you ok Q?" Nodding she says "yeah just a long day." Carmen nods and says "that Matt boy you punched." Quinn looks at her "what about him?" Carmen smirks "he got suspended for the rest of the year. Apparently the school board frowns upon sexual harrassment." Nodding Quinn says "good." Seeing her girlfriend heading to the car she says "lets just go home please." Carmen nods and when Santana gets in she says "ok home ward bound we are." Santana looks at her cousin like she is crazy "you are such a dork sometimes." Looking in the rear view mirror she smiles when she see's Quinn smiling "what can I say I am related to you. And we all know what kinda dork you can be at times." They continue picking at each other till they get home.

When they get inside Quinn goes straight to her room to change. Carmen looks at her cousin "I don't know what you done but you better go appologize to her." Santana rolls her eyes "what makes you think I done something?" Carmen gives her a pointed look "because your Santana Lopez." Walking to the stairs she says over her should "fuck you bitch." Laughing Carmen says "I love you to San." As she makes it to her door way she tosses her bags in her room and walks to Quinns, not bothering to knock she just walks in "why are you so made at me?" Quinn pulls her shorts on and turns to the girl "I'm not mad. Just have somethings on my mind is all." Santana sits on the bed and ask "like what? Because with the way your acting I would have guessed your pissed at me." Pulling her shirt on she sighs and looks at her girlfriend "I know it was my stupid joke but I know given the chance you would probably sleep with Sandy and I know she would sleep with you if you was old enough."

Santana sits up on her knees so she is eye level with Quinn "I like Sandy but I don't think I could sleep with her. YOU are the only one I want." Quinn looks at her "I am going to get fat in a few months. You will change your mind." Santana laughs and shakes her head "Q you won't be fat. You will be really pregnant but now fat babe." Quinn looks down at the bed and sighs again "no I will be fat." Santana lifts the blonds head and kisses her lips "no sweetheart you won't be fat. Actually I think you might just look pretty damn hot pregnant." Quinn rolls her eyes "charmer." Smiling Santana nods her head and leans forward to kiss her "yeah and I will say it as long as I live. I love you Q." Quinn takes a deep breath "I love you to but you need to go get changed." Santana stands and walks with the blond out the door. Before they reach Santana's room Carmen yells up to them "Dr. Adams called. She will be here in about 20 minutes." Quinn looks at her girlfriend "go change. I am going to go get something to snack on." Kissing the blond again she says "ok. Be down in a few." Nodding they seperate.

As Santana walks into the kitchen she see's her cousin sitting at the bar with her head in her hands watching Quinn. Sitting down beside her she ask "Car what are you doing?" Pointing a finger at Quinn in the kitchen she says "trying to figure out what the hell she is eatting. I mean I know pregnant women eat different things but what the hell is that?" Santana looks at her girlfriend and frowns "um Q honey what exactly are you eatting?" Quinn looks up from her bowl and shurgs "ramen soup." Santana raises up and looks in the bowl "that is not ramen soup." Glaring at her girlfriend as she sits down she says "yes it is. I just added things to it." Carmen looks at her with her head tilted to the side the same as Santana now "what exactly did you put in it?" Quinn looks at the two and laughs "you two should of been twins I swear. But the answer to your question is I added cheese, and bacon with a little bit of hot sauce." Santana looks at her "I can do the cheese but not sure about the rest." Quinn shrugs "its good. Want to try it?" Both girls shake there head as they walk to the livingroom with the blond fallowing "no thanks I'm good." Carmen looks over her should "no thanks Q."

Before they can sit down there is a knock on the door. Quinn looks at the girls be closest to the door and says "I'll get it." Both nod and sit while she answers it. When she opens the door she see's Dr. Adams and looks her up and down "damn your kinda hot when your not in scrubs." Laughing Dr Adams says "thanks I guess. Is Santana here?" Quinn nods and point to the livingroom with her spoon "in there." Dr. Adams nods and looks at her curious "what exactly are you eatting?" Quinn smirks "ramen soup with cheese, bacon and hot sauce." Dr. Adams looks at her funny then ask "your the pregnant one?" Nodding Quinn leads the way to the livingroom "yep that would be me. The knocked up teen bimbo." Santana glares at her girlfriend "Q stop please." Rolling her eyes she sits down in the chair across from Carmen "whatever. Like I said I am going to end up getting fat and you won't want me anymore." Rolling her eyes she looks at the blond "we will finish this later." Looking up at the doctor she ask "what exactly do you need doc?" Looking between the girls she knows its going to be interresting "just to check you out."

Snorting Quinn mumbles "you wouldn't be the first one to that." Santana glares at her girlfriend "Q enough please." Dr. Adams looks at the blond "she's to young for me. You don't have to worry." Rolling her eyes and standing she says "whatever she won't always be to young." Seeing her girlfriend walk to the kitchen she says "sorry about her Dr. Adams." Shaking her head she says "Beth please and its fine. My ex is pregnant and she is just as bad when I run into her." Before Santana can says anything there is a knock on the door. Carmen looks at her "I'll get it." Nodding she turns back to the doctor and starts answering her questions. Hearing Carmen walk back in she see's Karen and Jake "hey guys what are you doing here?" Karen wipes her eyes and looks at them all. As Quinn walks back in Jake wiggles down and runs to her. Picking him up she looks back at his mother "ummm I talked to your mother. She said I could stay here a few days." Dr. Adams looks up at the woman and says to Santana under her breath "who is she?" Santana turns back to her doctor and says "Karen this is Dr. Beth Adams. She is here to check my head out and by the looks of it check you out as well." Not looking at the girl who spoke she reaches over and smacks the back of her head.

Santana rubs her head and says "you told me not to be hitting my head and here you are slapping it?" Beth looks at her "I'm a brain doctor you'll live. I didn't hit you that hard." Turning back to the other woman she stands up "Karen? would your last name happen to be Jones?" Karen looks at her "that was my maiden name why?" Smiling walking towards the woman she says "2 years ago I was at a club in California and ran into a girl that looked alot like you and had the name Karen Jones. Her hair was shorter but looked alot like you." Karen bugs her eyes out "Elizabeth Adams? Oh my God what are you doing here?" Pointing to Santana she says "checking her head." Shaking her head Karen says "no I mean in Ohio." Shruging Beth tells her "I got a job offer after that night in the club and I took it. What are you doing here?" Wiping her eyes she says "my husband well should I say my soon to be ex husband got a job here at a bank and we moved here." Quinn is watching the whole thing and ask "so did you two like date or something?" Beth shakes her head "no we hooked up for one night and I never saw her again." Santana leans back on the couch "you cheated oh your boyfriend with her, well husband now or soon to be ex?" Karen shakes her head "no we broke up for a week and thats when we hooked up." 

Beth turns back to Santana "you'll be fine your concussion is pretty much gone. If you have any problems have your dad to call me or you can call me." Nodding Santana says "ummm ok." Turning to look at Karen then her son Beth says "I have to go. I will see you later." With that she heads to the door and walks out. Carmen looks at a stunded Karen "was the sex really that bad because my guess would be with the 2 of you being as hot as you are that the sex would of been amazing." Karen looks at the closed door "it was amazing." Santana looks up at her "ok so why did my doctor just walk out in the middle of checking me out then?" Karen walks over and takes Quinns seat causing her to sit by Santana "we was together one night. It was truely amazing, she had given me her phone number and I had intended to use it I swear. But James came back to me and wanted to try again and I was dumb and fell for it. He has no clue I hooked up with her." Quinn pulls Jake more on her lap and ask "you never called her or talked to her again did you?" Shaking her head she says defeated "no I should have but I didn't." Nodding Quinn says "its never to late. Looking at her confussed she ask "yeah how so?" Smiling she grabs Santana's phone off the table and opens it up and hits dial and tosses it to her "talk to her now. Its calling already." Glaring at the girl she puts the phone to her ear and stands.

Santana looks at her girlfriend "that was mean." Quinn shrugs "no its wasn't. Did you see the look in both of thier eyes?" Santana shakes her head "no." Quinn turns to her "its the same look we get in our eyes when we look at each other. It may have been one night but they truely did connect." Nodding Santana takes her girlfriends hand "ok cupid if this works out we are going to so be in thier wedding." Laughing Quinn says "maybe." Kissing her on the cheek Santana says "I love you." Smiling Quinn says "I love you too." They sit back and watch Karen pace and talk to Beth. 


	82. Chapter 82

Karen had explained to the girls when she got off the phone what had happened between her and her husband. Santana was pissed when she found out he wanted nothing to do with Jake and he only adopted him to make Karen happy. They had help her get her things to Aida's old room. Karen had offered to cook them dinner and they excepted. After dinner everyone had relaxed for a while then went to bed. Quinn had went to her own room and Santana fallowed her "Q why are you sleeping in here?" Quinn looked back at her "Karen is here and I am sure she will tell ma and pa if she catches me in your room." Shrugging Santana shuts Quinn's door and climbs in her bed. Quinn looks at her and ask "ummmm S what do you think YOU are doing?" Santana lays back "I came to your room you didn't come to mine. I will take the heat for it." Shaking her head she knows its a lose cause and just climbs in bed.

The next morning Carmen comes in and shakes her cousin "San get up we have to go school." Santana looks at her "what time is it?" Carmen smirks almost 5 now if you don't get up we will be late. Besides if you have set and alarm you would have been up on time." Santana sits up and rubs her face "shit I forgot." Quinn turns over and mumbles "it is set but for 6." Santana turns to her and leans down and kisses her "ass you should of told me. I have to go get ready I will see you this evening." Kissing her back she nods "ok see you tonight." With that Santana gets up and goes to get dressed and Quinn falls back to sleep. Next thing Quinn knows her alarm is going off. Slapping it to turn it off she sits up "fuck I don't want to get up." Standing up she heads to the shower to get ready.

When she makes it to the kitchen she see's Karen and a half awake Jake. Walking to the fridge she says "morning." Karen looks at her "morning I made you breakfast. I know you have a thing for bacon so i made oatmeal, bacon and toast. Hope thats ok." Nodding Quinn says "thats fine. How did you know I had a thing for bacon?" Karen holds up a note and says "Santana left me a note incase I woke up before you and desided to cook." Nodding Quinn says "I guess I should let her off the hook." Smiling Karen says "Maribel and Jose will not know that you two slept together last night." Quinn looks at her "how did you know?" Looking at the girl over her cup she says "I wasn't asleep when I heard you talking." Nodding Quinn says "I know you was suppose to be watching us but didn't know if you would tell on us." Smiling she says "I know when to tell and when not to. I'm still a teen too you know." Nodding Quinn sits to eat. Jake looks up at her and his mother "what are we doing today?" Quinn looks at him "I have to go help someone today." Karen looks at him "you have daycare. I have and appointment." Nodding he finishes his breakfast.

Just as Quinn is finishing there is a knock on the door, Karen looks at her "I'll get it." Walking to the sink Quinn says "thanks." As she is rinsing her dishes Sandy walks in "you about ready Quinn?" Looking over at the woman she says "no not really." Sandy looks at her and ask "you ok?" Quinn throughs the towel on the counter and says with a bit of attitude "yep just freaking peachy." Walking past her she mumbles "let me get my stuff and I will be ready." As she walks out Sandy ask Karen "whats wrong with her?" Karen shrugs "no clue she was like that lastnight to. I'm Karen by the way. A friend of the Lopezes." Sandy shakes her hand "Sandy a long time friend of Aida's and I guess all of them actually." Quinn walks back down and into the kitchen "I'm ready." Nodding Sandy says "ok lets go then." Before Quinn can leave Jake jumps out of his chair "Quinn, me want hug." Leaning down she hugs him "see you later little dude." Standing she hand Karen her keys "the house key, lock the door when you leave. You can give them back to me tonight." Nodding she says "ok thanks." With that Quinn walks out the front door.

Half way to the clinic Sandy can't take the silence anymore "ok so whats up with you?" Quinn looks out the window and says "nothing I'm fine." Sandy glances at her then pulls over Quinn looks at her "what are you doing?" Sandy puts the car in park and turns to her "you not fine Quinn. Something is wrong with you. So talk to me." Quinn rolls her eyes "you don't know me so don't pretend to." Sandy feels slightly offended "no I don't really know you. I mean I kinda remember you from when you would stay at the Lopezes when you was little but I wasn't around you as much. But I can tell something is bothering you." Quinn says nothing just stares out the window. Trying again Sandy ask "did someone piss you off?" Huffing she says "yep." Nodding she ask "ok who pissed you off?" Not being able to hold it in anymore she turns to the woman beside her "given that chance you would fuck my girlfriend, I have seen how you look at her. Yeah she is hot but she isn't yours. Everytime you look at her you are practicly undressing her with your eyes." Pulling back and looking at the blond she says "Quinn nothing would ever happen between us." Laughing Quinn says "yeah I'm sure there wouldn't. If Alex wasn't in the picture I'm sure you would be on her faster than Berry jumps on a show tune."

Shaking her head Sandy ask "who? What are you talking about?" Shaking her head she says "look just drive us to the clinic, I will stay with Angela today and that way I won't have to deal with you and you won't have to deal with me." Sandy sighs and puts the car in gear "your wrong." Looking out the window Quinn says "give her a few months and I am sure she will be more than willing to jump in bed with you. Because she won't want to touch me." Wrinkling her forhead she ask "why wouldn't she want to touch you in a few months?" Leaning her head back she says in a bitter tone "because I will be fat. She won't want to touch me. I'm sure you will stand a chance then. Oh wait maybe Beth will want to fuck her. Hell you guys could just have a threesome and get it over with." Completely shocked at the girls words she says "Quinn sweetie, Santana loves you she won't run from you. She will always be there. Plus you won't be fat." Scuffing Quinn says "whatever I'm done talking." Nothing else is said the rest of the drive.

When they get to the clinic she walks in and start to Angela who looks at her seeing she is upset then to Sandy who shakes her head as to say 'don't go there'. Nodding the woman hands Quinn the papers she had been filing the day before "here you go honey." Taking the papers from the woman she says "thanks" and starts to file them. Quinn had heard her phone go off and picked it up to see who it was. Seeing it was Santana she tosses it back down and doesn't answer. Angela looks up at her as it goes off again "sugarplum you going to answer that?" Shaking her head she says "nope don't want to talk to her." Nodding Angela says "well ok then. When you get those done we are going to head to lunch unless you want to go with Sandy." Shaking her head she says "I'll go with you if thats ok." Nodding she says "thats fine by me. We will just be going across the street." Putting the last paper up Quinn says "thats fine." Angela calls Sandy and tells her they are going to lunch and they will be back in a bit.

When they come back from lunch Quinn sends a text to Carmen saying she has a ride home to tell Santana. During lunch Angela asked Quinn what was going on and she told her. Angela knowing all to well how hormones was offered to talk her home to keep her away from both Sandy and Santana. Around 4:45 Sandy walks back in and see's Quinn still there "I figured you had left already." Quinn ignors Sandy so the woman turns and looks at Angela who says "I told her I could take her home since I don't live to far from her." Looking from Angela back to Quinn she says "ok then well I am going to head home. I will see you Monday Ang. Bye Quinn, you will get over being mad at me eventually. Alex did hell she stayed mad at me for 5 months of her pregnancy over nothing." Still seeing the girl ignore her she sighs "see you later." With that she walks out the door. Angela starts laughing and Quinn looks at her "what so funny?" Angela shakes her head "when she said Alex stayed mad at her for 5 months she was serious. Want to know why?" Looking at the older woman she ask "why?"

Turning the lights off and standing up she tells her "she forgot to put the cap back on the toothpaste when she was done with it." Quinn looks at her "seriously?" They both walk to the door and Angela nods "yep everytime she thought about it she would get pissed at Sandy. She even made her sleep on the couch for a month." Laughing Quinn says "I know 95% of this is my hormones but the other 5% is really me feeling this way." Nodding Angela locks the door "I know sugar plum." After locking the door they had for the womans car to head home. As they are pulling up at Quinn's house she see's Santana sitting on the porch. Sighing Quinn looks at the older woman and says "thanks Ang. See you around sometime." Nodding the woman pats her on the arm "no problem Quinn." With that she gets out of the car and heads to the porch "Q why didn't you want me to pick you up?" Shaking her head she says "please not now S." Santana walks into the house behind her and says "yes now. I wanted to come pick you up and you text Carmen and not me and told her not to come by to get you and to tell me. What the hell Q?"

Carmen and Karen was sitting in the living room watching. Quinn drops her chin to her chest and rubs the back of her head "S I am asking you nicely one more time please leave it alone for now." Looking in the living room she can see the other 2 agreeing with the blond but ignores then "no I won't let this go. I am sick of you getting pissed at me for shit I haven't done. You are taking every fucking thing out on me and I am fucking tired of it." Spinning around Quinn stalks towards the girl with an evil glare "I asked you fucking nicely but you didn't listen. I was working on getting over this but no you had to go and fucking push me." Taking a deep breath Quinn gets right in the girls face "I was going to fucking tell you what was going on with me. But now I think I will just fucking deal with it. You can't leave shit alone when asked. I was going to calm down to talk to you but fuck no Santana Lopez wanted answer right then and there. Where here is a fucking answer for you. Leave me the fuck alone till I deside I want to talk to you. Don't come to my fucking room. Don't even text me. Don't send Carmen in to tell me anything hell don't even try to get Karen to do it. I am sick of this shit. I won't tell you a fucking thing right now, IF I even do at all." Turning back to the stairs she see's Jake in the livingroom and says to him "sorry you had to hear that." Looking at her then his mother he says "tis ok."

Saying nothing else she heads to her room. Santana watches her back all the way up the stairs when she is out of sight she turns to Karen "what the hell was that about?" Karen shrugs "she wasn't like that till this morning when Sandy got here." Looking back at the stairs she says "what the hell do I do to fix this?" Karen sighs and looks at her "give her what she wants. Space. She will come back when she is ready just don't push her." Walking in the living room she sits down "I am so screwed." Laughing Carmen says "yep and you ain't going to get to enjoy it this time." Ignoring her cousin she looks back at the tv trying to figure out what had went so wrong.


	83. Chapter 83

Around 6 they are all around the table eatting Santana being the stubborn on she is looks at Carmen "you know what I think I am going to go to that party tonight. You in?" Quinn continues to eat ignoring the girls in her own world. Carmen looks at her then her cousin "is B going to be there?" Smirking Santana nods "yeah she's going." Smiling Carmen says "yeah I'm in." Karen looks at them "just be home by curfew. Quinn is grounded she will stay with me." Santana shrugs "whatever." Standing she take her dishes to the sink and heads upstairs. Carmen looks at Quinn "hey Q you ok?" Shrugging she say "fine." Carmen looks at her then takes her things to the sink. Karen waits for her to leave the room then looks at Quinn "what time is curfew?" Quinn sets her fork down in her half eatten plate and looks at her "midnight is what ma told us." Nodding Karen stands taking her plate and her sons plate "ok. Well I will do the dishes." Standing Quinn walks to the livingroom with Jake to watch cartoons. About and hour later Santana and Carmen come down and tell Karen they are heading out.

Before they get to the door she stops them "wait a minute you 2." Turning to look at her Carmen ask "whats up?" Looking at them both she says "if there is any drinking and I mean with you 2 call me and I will come get you. I don't want you driving. Please be home by curfew." Nodding Santana looks at Quinn on the couch and back to Karen "yeah no problem." Karen looks at the blond and see's she is still ignoring them. Carmen looks at her and says "see you later Q." Quinn raises her hand looking at the tV and says "later." Santana looks at Karen then back to Quinn and Jake cuddled on the couch "even though you told me to not talk to you I can't leave this house with out saying I love you Q." Not turning around she says "Carmen tell S I love her but I am still mad." Laughing Carmen says "San, Quinn loves you but she is till mad." Turning back to the blond she say "done." Giving her a thumbs up she pulls Jake on her lap. Santana sighs and opens the door "be back later." With that the girls leave.

Karen had got her son ready for bed and had him asleep by 9. Quinn and Karen had been siting in the livingroom talking and watching tv since then. Quinn looks at the clock when she hears the front door and Karen says "girls you was almost late." Jose steps in and says "well I'm not a girl and I didn't know I had a curfew." Quinn turns and looks at the man "pa what are you doing here? You wasn't suppose to be home till Sunday." Shrugging as he puts his bags down he says "conference was cancelled due to the guy getting food poisoning." Hugging him as he sit beside her he ask "so where is the other 2 at?" Quinn looks at him then the clock seeing that is it now after midnight she says "a party. They was suppose to be home a few minutes ago." Jose looks at Karen "did you remind them to be home by midnight?" Karen nods and says "they said they would be but they aren't here yet." Looking at Quinn he says "text San and see where they are." Looking at him she grabs her phone and text Carmen instead. Hearing the phone beep with a response she sighs "well that just freaking great."

Looking at her he ask "whats that?" Quinn hands him her phone "ok so you text Carmen instead. I will ask about that later." Reading the message his jaw locks "Quinn can you keep an ear out for Jake?" Seeing her nod he looks at Karen "you are coming with me I will need you to drive my nieces car home." Standing she says "ok let me go put on some pants and I will be right back." Nodding her turns to Quinns as she walks out "where does Puck live?" Sighing she tells him how to get there "she just keeps digging herself a hole." Nodding he says "she will be shocked and pissed when she see's me." Shrugging Quinn says "she won't be to happy with me either, I told her to stay away from him and his damn house. I swear to God if she has done anything with him I will kick his ass then hers." Looking at the blond he can see she is seriously pissed "you will have to talk to me later you know that right?" Nodding she says "yeah. If B is there make her come with you too. If she tries to fight tell her I will call her mother and tell her myself. That will make her come with you." Nodding he stands at Karen walks back in, leaning down and kissing Quinn on the top of the head he tells her "be back sweetie. If they text you saying they are leaving call me ok." Nodding she says "yeah i will. Love you to pa. Be careful." With that Karen and Jose leave to go get the girls.

As they pull up the see Carmens car and park behind hers. Getting out they walk towards the house, the first person they see is Puck who is very drunk. He walks up to Karen and slurs out "hey hot stuff you want to right the Puckasaurus?" Karen looks at the boy "God and you are the other half of the gene pool for Quinn's baby? I hope the baby ends up like her." Looking at her Puck says "fuck you bitch who are you anyways?" Jose steps up to the boy and slaps the side of his head and then grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him close "now now Noah is that anyway to talk to a lady?" Feeling the man squeeze his neck he shakes his head "nnnnoooo sir." Nodding Jose says "apologize to her now." Looking over Joses shoulder he says "sorry ma'am." Karen is smirking at this point. Leaning into the boys ear he says "Noah I am going to ask you once and once only. Where the fuck is my daughter and niece?"

Pointing into the house he says "in there sir." Pushing the boy back he slaps her cheek "good boy now end this party and send everybody home before I call the cops." Nodding he starts telling people the party is over to go home. Walking in the house Karen fallows Jose, seeing all the kids Karen leans into him "how are we going to find them?" Jose looks at her and says "like this." Walking over to the radio he turns it off and stands on a table yelling **"THIS PARTY IS OVER EVERYONE GO HOME NOW BEFORE I SIT EVERYONE OF YOU DOWN AND CALL YOUR PARENTS. SANTANA LOPEZ, CARMEN GONZALEZ AND BRITTANY PIERCE COME HERE NOW." **Looking at Karen he says "keep and eye out for them incase they try to sneak out." Nodding she starts looking around. As people start leaving Karen turns to the chair in the corner and see's Santana "Jose I found Santana." Lookin at her he ask "where?" Pointing to the chair she says "passed out in that chair. Everyone is pretty much out of here I am going to go look for the other 2." Nodding he says "ok I will be in here." Walking around the first floor she doesn't see them. Going to the basement she see's them and a bunch of other kids down there "OK I GUESS NONE OF YOU HEARD. THIS PARTY IS OVER GO HOME NOW. IF YOU DON'T THE COPS AND YOUR PARENTS WILL BE CALLED. NOW MOVE IT. CARMEN, BRITTANY UP STAIRS NOW.'' Carmen looks at the woman on the steps and ask very drunk "hey Karen what you doin here?"

Karen raises an eyebrow and how drunk the girl is "um your uncle is upstairs wanting you. You missed curfew and now I am guess you broke a couple more rules." Jumping up off the couch she drags Brittany upstair stumbling on the way. When she gets to the living room she see's its empty except for Puck, Jose and Santana. "Uncle what are you doing home so early?" Looking over his shoulder at his very drunk niece he says "you 2 outside now." Seeing how pissed he is she does as she is told. Looking down at his daughter he picks her up and walks to the door "Noah this house will be watched from now on." Swallowing Puck looks at him "yes sir." Karen looks at the boy grabbing Santana bag "you need to grow up. Life isn't all about a party." Walking out behind Jose she walks to his car to open the door for him so he can put Santana in. When she is in the seat he look at Carmen "in my car now." Nodding does as she is told. Turning to Brittany he says "Karen will take you home. Tell her how to get there." Nodding she get in Carmens car. Karen looks at him "I need her keys." Opening her door he holds out his hand "KEYS NOW." Pulling them out of her pocket she hands them to him.

Slaming her door he hand them to Karen "see you at the house." Nodding she gets in to take Brittany home. As Jose gets in the care he ask his neice "how much have you had to drink and don't think about lieing to me?" Seeing her uncle is pissed off she says "about 6 shots of vodka, 7 shots of tequila and mabye 7 beers." Looking over at her then back to the road he ask "how much did she have?" Looking back at her cousin she sighs "almost a whole bottle of vodka, about 3/4 bottle of tequila and maybe 8 beers. Thats what I know of. I told her not to drink so much." Gripping the stearing wheel he says "you will go in and go straight to bed." Nodding she says "yes sir." Turning to her then looking at his passed out daughter in the back seat he says "we will discuss this tomorrow." Looking back at her cousin she know they are in deep shit "yes sir."

As they pull into the driveway they get out and opens Santana's door who somewhat comes to "Car we should get home I needs to sleep." Picking his daughter up he says "not Carmen. But you are home and we will talk about this in the morning." Rolling her head to look at the man talking to her she says "hey papá I lovez you sooooooo much. Did you know Q's pisted at mez?" Looking at his daughter as he gets to the porch he says "well mija I love you to but I am probably more pissed than Quinn is at this point. But once she see's you she won't be any happier." Looking at her father she starts to cry "I's so sorry. I can't does anything right." Shaking his head as Carmen opens the door he says "stop crying mija. You are just fine." Hearing crying Quinn rubs her eyes and looks to the door to see Carmen opening the door, then see's Jose carring in a very drunk and crying Santana "let me guess no one loves her?" Jose looks at her "close. I am going to go put her in bed then I will be back down." Nodding she watches the 3 head upstairs.


	84. Chapter 84

A few minutes later Quinn hears Jose coming back down as he walks in the livingroom they hear the front door open and in walks Karen "Jesus next time warn me about Brittany. I thought she was going to try and molest me going down the road. That girl sure don't know how to keep her hands to herself when she is drunk." Smirking Quinn says "normally she turns into a stripper." Karen glares at her "she was doing that too." Laughing Quinn says "glad it was you and not me." Karen walks over and sits down "that was a long ride." Jose looks at her smiling "there is only a 5 minute difference between her house and here." Karen looks at him"you didn't have someone trying to get you to spend the night with them. She said and I quote 'baby I could rock your world. I can do amazing things with this tongue of mine' that is what made it a long ride." Smirking again Quinn says "well I'm sure she would of showed you just want she was talking about to if you was to of let her." Sticking her hands up in the air she says "nope not gonna happen she is illegal."

Jose looks at them "ok you 2 need to head to bed, I need to figure out what I am going to do with them 2 tomorrow." Nodding Quinn stands up and hugs him "I'm really not happy with her now. But I will talk to you about it tomorrow if thats ok." Nodding he hugs her back and kisses her cheek "thats fine sweetie go to bed. Everyone may wake up early. I know those 2 sure will and they won't like there punishment." Looking at Karen he says "thank you." Nodding the girls head up to bed. Jose sits there a while longer before getting up to go check on his drunk daughter and head to bed. When he looks in on his daugher he sighs and whispers "oh mija you will hate me tomorrow. But you will learn." Shutting her door he heads up to change and get some rest. Being a doctor on call he is use to going on very little sleep. When he climb in bed he sets his alarm for 6 am. Checking the time he says "its 1:30 now, thats plenty of sleep. Get ready girls because you won't like me tomorrow." With that he turns over and falls asleep.

At 6 am Jose turns his alarm off and gets up and puts on some shorts and a tshirt. Walking into the kitchen he puts 2 glasses of water in the freezer and starts the coffee. Sitting down at the table he starts drinking his cup. Hearing a noise he turns to door way and see's a very tired looking Quinn "your up early." Nodding Quinn says "didn't sleep good. My back was killing me." Looking at him he as "is the bed not helping?" Sitting down and looking at him she says "I think its stress. The bed's fine." Looking at her he ask "Quinn whats going on?" Looking at him she ask "does it stay between us?" Seeing him nod she continues "I know alot of this is just the hormones but part of it is me. I know I am going to get fat. And when I do San isn't going to want to be seen with me anymore. She will end up dumping me and moving onto someone else. She already looks at othe women and I am barely showing now." Wiping a tear from her cheek she says "I know its dumb but I can't help it." Reaching over he rubs her arm "sweetie all women gain weight when they are pregnant. She isn't going to go anywhere. As for her looking at other women, thats natural, hell I do it an I have been happily married for almost 30 years to the same woman. I'm still with her and never cheated on her. If my daughter is that shallow then I will bend her over my knee and whoop her ass myself for being a shallow person. Beauty isn't just on the outside. She loves you inside and out Quinn. You have a huge heart and she loves that about you."

Looking up at the man she nods "I may need to hear that once in a while." Nodding he smiles "and I can do that." Standing he walks over to the freezer and pulls out the 2 glasses "now if you will excuse me I have 2 girls I have to go piss off. Make you something to eat and I will be back in a few." Nodding she smiles "glad its not me." Laughing as he walks off "if this was you right now I would whoop your ass for getting my grandbaby drunk." Listening to the man go up the stairs she head to the fridge to get some juice and make her some cereal. When she get her bowl out she hears Carmen scream and laughs. When she has her cereal in the bowl she hers Santana screaming at her father. Putting everything back and taking her juice and bowl to the table she see's him walk back in. "Take it they are awake." Nodding he says "I told them they had 3 minutes to strip there bed and be at this table." Smiling she hears them coming down "hummm you been hanging out with ma to much." Laughing he says "where do you think she learned it from?"

Looking at the door they both see Carmen and Santana walking to the laundry room soaking wet. Quinn looks at the man and smirks. Tossing there things in the washer they walk in and sit down. Carmen leans on her hands and says "my head is killing me. Can I ge some advil?" Jose takes a sip of his coffee and sits it back on the table "nope. You get nothing for the headache. You both want to get drunk you will deal with that hangover." Santana looks up at her father and then to her giggling girlfriend and says "thats not fair. Why isn't she soaked? Our heads are killing us." Looking at his daughter over his coffee cup he says "well first she didn't go out and get drunk. Second you broke curfew and third I didn't have to go get her from a party." Santana glares at the 2 "yeah because she was grounded. This suck's. Why are we up so damn early for?" Pointing to his daughter he harden his tone "if I was you young lady I would watch it. You are already skating on thin ice with me today. You are up this early because you have shit your both going to be doing today."

Carmen looks at her uncle "what exactly are we going to be doing?" Sitting back in his chair he says "well you are going to eat breakfast then you are going to put your bedding in the washer, then we will be going to clean the attic. After that we will be cleaning the garage. If we will have time we will be cleaning the shed outback. And by we I mean you will be doing it while I watch you." Santana leans back in her chair "and what is she going to be doing?" Looking at Quinn he says "whatever she wants to do." Looking back his daughter he knows this will be interresting. He tells them both "go get something to eat and you better be done in 15 minutes." Quinn stands and takes her bowl to the sink and looks at Jose " since I'm not grounded anymore can I go with Karen to the mall today to pick some things up?" Looking up at her he nods "yeah thats fine. Just stay with her while your there." Nodding she turns to go up to her room before she leave she ask "can you have her wake me up in a bit so I can get ready?" Nodding he says "yeah sweetie go lay down and try to rest." With that she walks up to her room.

Santana drinks her juice and pushes her cereal around her bowl. Jose watches her and ask "mija you ok?" Dropping her spoon in her bowl she says throughing her hands in the air "she is pissed off at me and I have no idea why. She told me not to talk to her till she comes to me. I dont' know what the hell to do. I can't win with her. Once minute she is fine and the next she is ripping my head off." Grinning Carmen says "she sure did rip you a new one yesterday." Jose looks at his daughter "is that why you got so drunk?" Looking at her father she nods "yeah." Standing to take his cup to the sink he says "thats not a reason. Oh and I forgot to tell you both. Your grounded for the next week. Carmen I want your keys and phone. Santana I want your phone." Pushing her chair back Santana says "what are you serious?" Turning to his daughter he crosses his arms and leans against the counter "would you like to make it 2 weeks?" Walking out of the room she doesn't say a word. Coming back in the room she tosses her phone on the counter "atleast mamá never takes my phone when she grounds me." Looking at Carmen he says "go get yours and your keys." Looking at her uncle she ask "how are we gonna get to school and home?"

Looking at his niece he says "you let me figure that one out." Stand she goes and gets her things for him. When she comes back she tosses them by Santana's "this sucks." Smiling he says "yes it does. Are you both done?" Seeing them nod he point to the Garage door "attic is calling you. Get the broom and head up there." Santana looks at him "atleast we changed out cloths before we came down." Shrugging he says "even if you hadn't you would of wore what you had on. No move it." As they are walking out Karen walks into the kitchen. Jose looks at her "Quinn asked if she could go to the mall with you and I told her it was fine with me." Nodding she says "thats fine." He looks at her before walking to the door "she wants you to get her up in a bit so she can get ready." Nodding she give him a thumbs up taking a drink of coffee.

Not saying anything else he walk to the garage to find the girls standing there "ummm excuse me is this the attic? No its not no move it." Carmen looks at him "we are to short to reach the rope." Jose looks at them confused "aren't you both cheerleaders?" Seeing them nod he shakes his head "get the damn door open now." Santana looks at her cousin "lift me." Picking the girl up she opens the attic door. Jose looks at them "now how damn hard was that?" Rolling her eyes Santana walks up the steps with Carmen behind her. It takes the girls a total of and hour and a half to clean the attic they would have been done sooner but they both had to stop twice to puke due to the moving around and heat up there. As they are starting on the garage Quinn comes out and walks over to Jose "we're going now. Be back later." Nodding he ask "do you have enough money?" Laughing she says "I have plenty." Smiling he says "just making sure. See you later." Nodding she turns to Santana "I'm not going to go threw Carmen or pa. I love you but I am now more pissed at you after your stunt last night. I will tell you I love you but thats all you will hear from me till I am over this." Looking at her girlfriend she says "I love you too Q." With that the blond leaves with Karen.

After she is gone Jose takes a drink from his water bottle " Its a start mija. Just give her time. Don't push her." Looking at her father she says "its more than yesterday." With that she goes back to helping Carmen clean. By noon both girls are tired. Jose looks at them "ok lets go get something to eat and then head out to the shed since you are done in here." Fallowing the man in they sit down and he fixes them something to eat. When they are done he stands up and says "ok now the shed." Santana looks at him "is there any snakes out there this time?" Shrugging he says "no idea but I bet we will find out." Carmen turns to her cousin "what do you mean snakes?" Santana looks at her as they walk out towards the shed "last summer when I was grounded he made me clean this out and it took me all day. When I moved the garden hose there was a huge ass snake behind it. I swear it was almost 6 foot long." Jose looks at her "it wasn't that long." Santana turns to look at him "how tall are you?" Unlocking the shed he says "6 foot." She says "exactly it was as long as you are tall when you killed it."

Opening the shed he says "well then I suggest you be careful." Glaring at her father as she goes in she picks up a shovel "I think I will use this till I can make sure there is nothing in here." Laughing he says "you do that shortstack." Carmen fallows her in and turns on the light "if there is a snake in here I will flip my shit." Santana looks at her "you and me both." Jose pulls a chair over and watches them as they pull everything out and sweeps it. An hour later the girls are done. Jose looks up at them and says "good job. Now we get to get the decorations up for thanksgiving so lets go get started." Santana looks at him and says "that will take all day." Jose looks at her "good thing you have nothing else to do then huh." Rolling her eyes she mumbles "whatever." Carmen looks at him and says "this is worse than prison." Laughing Jose says "if I had thought of it I would of had you to scrub the garage floor." Santana smacks her cousing as they walk into the house "don't give him any ideas damn it."

As they are pulling the decorations out and taking them to where they need to be Karen and Quinn pull up. Walking towards the house Jose smiles "did you have a good day?" Both nod and Quinn tells him "yeah it was fun. I got some things I new I would end up needing." Santana looks at her and then leans to Carmen and whispers "ask her what she got." Looking at her cousin funny she turns to Quinn "so what all did you get Q?" Quinn shrugs and says "just somethings I new I needed or will need." Carmen looks her "seriously Q share with me I have been playing in dirt all day and I need to live threw you." Quinn smiles and tells her "some cloths and baby things. I figured I needed to start getting stuff now." Nodding Carmen says "thats more fun that what we been doing." Looking at her uncle she says "its been so so so much fun." Laughing he says "don't get drunk anymore till you are 21 then." Quinn looks at him and ask "can I help with the decorating? Its one of my favorite things to do." Nodding he says "all the inside decorations are in the living room." Smiling she heads to the house "thanks." Santana rolls her eyes "she is to damn hormonal." Jose looks at the door then his daughter "I wouldn't say that to where she can hear it if I was you."

By 6 that evening they was finally done. Santana helps carry the last box in the garage and heads to the house "I am going to go take a shower." Carmen nods in agreement. Jose looks at them "10 minutes then be back down here. If I have to come up there I have no problem walking into your bathrooms and turn the hot water off." Santana groans out a fine and they head up to take a fast shower. Walking in the kitchen Jose see's Quinn and Karen cooking "I could of done that." Karen shrugs "its nothing I'm use to doing it." Nodding he sits down at the bar beside Jake "so what did the lawyer say yesterday?" Shrugging again she says "he told me he would send the papers to James and then to the judge. I mean he doesn't want him so he isn't going to fight me like I thought he would. I should go pretty fast." Nodding he sits there watching Jake color. Quinn looks at her "you and Beth have been talking alot since she was here Thursday. Whats going on there?" Smiling Karen says "she wants to get to know each other and we are gonna have dinner tomorrow night since she is off work. I will have to find a sitter for that one though." Quinn looks at her "I can do it." Looking at the blond she ask "are you sure?" Nodding she says "gives me practice."

Nodding she says "ok then." Jose looks at the clock and then turns to see the 2 girls walking into the kitchen "I was just about to come up there." Sitting down at the table Santana says "yeah I was smart about it I set my timer in the bathroom so I new to be out on time." Carmen looks at her and says "I had to guess." Quinn looks at the 2 sitting at the table and almost feels bad for them. Turning back to the veggies she is cutting up she says "well it wouldn't have been this bad if you 2 hadn't gotten drunk and then missed curfew." Santana glares at her and see's her dad shaking his head. Desiding to let it go she looks at her father "what exactly can we do?" He looks at her and says "well you was gonna cook dinner but since these to are doing that I will tell you what you will be doing tomorrow." Turning to face the to he leans back in his seat and crosses his arms noticing out of the corner of his eye Jake is doing the same as him he smiles "tomorrow we will be cleaning the whole house. And by we I mean you. Quinn will do her room. Karen and Jake will do there room. Ours will be done by me in the morning and you 2 get the rest of the house that means your room, the bathrooms, hallways, kitchen, livingroom everything will be done."

Dropping her head to the table Carmen says "this truely sucks." Before Jose can says anything Jake looks at them "suck it up buttercups." Karen looks at him "Jake stay out of it." Jose laughs at the 2 shocked teens "no Karen he's right. They need to suck it up. All I have to say is when I tell them to go to bed they better do just that because there bedtime for the next week is at 9." Santana goes to open her mouth but see's her girlfriend raise her eyebrow at her. Sitting back she shuts up. The rest of the evening is pretty quiet. By 9 Jake, Santana and Carmen are in bed fast asleep. Jose heads to bed not long after them. Quinn and Karen both head to bed around 10. Everyone manages to fall asleep easy that night.


	85. Chapter 85

The next morning Jose wakes both the girls by 7 and has them in the kitchen. Santana being the grumpy one looks at him "why isn't Q and Karen up? We're up why can't they be up to?" Looking over at his daughter he says "well who are the ones that got drunk friday night?" Carmen raises a hand "we was." Santana turns to glare at her "shut up Carmen." Jose takes the paper he has in his hand she smacks his daughter arm "thats enough attitude out of you young lady. Now eat because we have another long day." Rubbing her arm she looks at him "are you going to do your room while we do ours?" Shaking his head he says "I got up early and done mine. I will be keeping an eye on you 2." Sitting back in her seat she knows she won't be able to get away with anything.

As Carmen is walking to the sink she see's Quinn walking in "morning Q." Yawning and rubbing her eyes she mumbles out "morning." Walking to the table she sits in the chair beside Santana and lays her head on the girls shoulder. Santana turns slowly to the blond head on her should and then looks at her father. Jose watches the girls wondering if Quinn isn't fully awake yet. Rubbing her eyes again she ask "San can you get me a glass of juice please?" Looking down at her girlfriends head she ask "are you sure you want me to?" Rolling her eyes and sighing she raises up and stands "not now I'm not." Jose takes his paper and smacks her arm again. Santana jerks back and rubs her arm "what the hell was that for?" Pointing towards Quinn he says "she was starting to come around and you had to go and push her away again. When the hell are you going to learn?" Standing up she grabs her stuff off the table "I guess never."

Carmen looks at her uncle as she sits down " are we starting with our rooms first or what?" Glancing at his niece he says "yes you will do your rooms first and then we will go from there." Santana stands at the end of the table and crosses her arms "are you seriously going to make us clean the whole house?" Nodding he says "yep and if your attitude continues, the basement too." Rolling her eyes she says "well I am going to go start my room then." Nodding he tells her " I will be up in a few." Watching her walk out he looks at Carmen who stands and fallows her. Turning back to the blond as she sits at the table "how are you this morning?" Shrugging she says "I was going to try and be nice to her today but she just seems to rub me the wrong way sometimes. I mean I love her but I want to punch her at the same time." Laughing he walks over to the sink to put his dishes in it as he walks back by he kisses the top of her head "I love her but I want to choke her sometimes." Laughing Quinn watches him leave the room.

After she had finished she went up to start her room since it was the only thing she had to do today. As she walks by Santana's room she looks in and see's the girl staring at something in her closet. Being curious she steps in the door way and ask "you ok?" Seeing the girl is either ignoring her or lost in thought she walks over and sits down beside her. Looking at what she is staring at she ask "San have you even looked inside?" Jumping like she had been shot she turns to the blond holding her chest "Jesus Q give me a freaking heart attack why don't you. I still swear your a fucking super ninja or something." Smiling Quinn looks at her "I have been talking to you and just sit down. Now answer me. Have you even looked in it?" Turning back to the box she is staring at she says "no. I don't know if I can." Nodding Quinn ask "you want me to do it?" Taking a deep breath Santana ask "can you just sit here with me while I look through it?" Turning to look at the box as she pulls it out she says "yeah I can do that."

Jose had been standing in the door listening to them and new they needed this time, so he heads back to Carmen's room. Quinn had seen him standing there but new he would give them the time. As Santana takes the lid off the box a tear rolls down her face. She reaches into the box and pulls out an envalope that was laying on top with her name on it. Looking at Quinn she says "thats not Pat's writing, its Camden's." Looking at the girl strange she ask "why did he write you a letter?" Shrugging Santana says "no clue but I don't think I can read it." Handing the envalope to the blond she ask "can you read it?" Nodding she takes the envalope and opens it "you want me to read it to you or myself." Wiping her eyes she says "to me." Nodding Quinn unfolds the paper and clears her throat.

_Dear Lil S,_

_I guess if you are reading this then something has happened to me. I was either stupid and done something or I was in an accident. I know I have only got to know you over the summer, but to me its like i have been around you all my life. I never really had any family that gave a shit about me growing up. I mean I had my grandma and my older brother but there always felt like something was missing. Meeting you this summer made me relize that what I was missing was a little sister. I always wanted one that I could protect but never had one. To me that little sister had become you. Since this is pretty much a goodbye letter all I have to says is I will see you one day. Don't beat yourself up cause I know you will depending on what happens. If I end my own life so be it there was nothing you could of done to stop me. If something else happens you couldn't have stopped that either. Now I know I told you that day when we talked about things that you really needed to tell Quinn everything and I hope you do. She is your best friend and deserves to know. You can't hide from her forever. One day she will look in your eyes and see everything. So stop being a chicken shit and just tell the girl already that you have the hots for her. If my grandma stays in the house please keep an eye on her, she thinks of you as a granddaughter. _

_I know one day we will see each other again, and I will watch over you. You may not see me or hear me but I will always be watching over you. Life is short, nothing is promised. You are here today and could be gone tomorrow so make sure everyone you love knows. I love you dearly. I am not there to say it but I know you are reading them. So tell them everyday that you love them. Don't hold grudges over people, all it does is gives them the power over you that they need to distroy you. Protect the ones you love but don't be stupid about it. Make something of your life Lil S. Become something greet, fallow your dreams. Don't let anything hold you back. The world is yours for the taking. In this box you will find things I put in here for you, I am leaving a note for grams so she knows this box is yours. I guess you could say this a will so to speak, but enough about that. Just remember love with all your heart, fight with every inch of your being and live life to the fullest. NO REGRETS, If you do something you do it for a reason and purpose. Don't regret anything because in the end you will learn from it. So I am pretty much out of shit to say so I am going to go now, but remember I loved you little sis. Be who you are. Take care and don't do anything stupid ever again. _

_I love you, _  
_Cam_

Looking over at her girlfriend as she finishes she see's her wiping her face. She hears a sound at the door and looks to see Carmen, Jose and Karen all standing there watching them. Jose clears his throat and says "he loved you dearly mija." Nodding she wipes her face again "I know." Karen looks at them and says "he's right you know. About the no regrets thing. You live and learn, no reason for regrets." Looking up at her she smiles "he was wise beyond his years. I wish you could of met him." Nodding Karen says "I'm sure he was a good guy." Carmen looks at her "I met him once he was very sweet and funny." Santana sighs and takes the envalope back from Quinn and see's her wiping her eyes "he was. But he was also suicidal." Quinn looks at her "is that why he had?" Trailing off she see's the girl pick up on it "yeah thats why." Jose looks at the two next to him "ok lets go finish those rooms." As they walk away Quinn looks back at Santana as she say softly "I told him that gun wasn't going to do anything but cause heartache. I should of told his grams, she hated guns. She didn't know he had it, he hid it from her. I should of told someone." Quinn takes her hand "do you really think you could of stopped him?" Shrugging Santana puts the box back in her closet and stands "I don't know but I would like to think if I had told someone he would still be alive and my brother wouldn't be in prison." Reaching up to the hand that is offered to her the blond stands and looks at her girlfriend "everything happens for a reason S."

Turning her head away she swallow "yeah I know but still." Nodding Quinn pulls her in to her by the waist and hugs her "I love you. I'm still not totally happy with you getting drunk like you did but I love you." Hugging her girlfriend back she says "I love you to. I know it was stupid." Quinn nods as she pulls back "yeah it was. Something could of happened to you S." Leaning forward she kisses Quinn's lips "I know I'm sorry. Trust me I will think twice before I get that wasted again." Laughing Quinn turns to the door "good. I'm going to go clean my room see you after while." Watching the girl leave she turns back to her room "ok time to get this shit done."


	86. Chapter 86

By dinner time the girls had cleaned the hole house including the basement due to both of them getting an attitude. As they was sitting down to eat they hear the front door open and someone walking to the kitchen "something sure smells good." Every turns to see Maribel standing there. Jose walks over kisses his wife "welcome home." Smiling she says "I'm glad to be home." Turning to the table she see's 3 teens looking at there plates, smirking she says "so who do I want to start with?" Sitting down see can tell none of them are going to say anything. Before she can speak she hers a little voice "Quinn she got in a fight. She was bad at school." Looking over at Jake she smiles "I was just thinking that." Turning back to the blond she says "Quinn look at me please." Seeing the girl slowly lift her head she says "I understand completely why you did it, but its not just you that you have to think about anymore. You have a baby in you that is depending on you bring it into this world. So if you pull anymore stunts like that again I will bust your ass." Swallowing she nods "yes ma'am."

Turning to her daughter and niece says "now you look at me." Seeing them slowly raise there heads also they can see she isn't pleased at all. "You two broke a few rule. You got drunk, you broke curfew and you didn't call someone to come get. If he hadn't come home what would you have done? Stayed out all night? Or waited till Karen or Quinn called the police to find you?" Carmen looks at her aunt "we lost track of time. I swear I wouldn't have drove home." Nodding she says "if you ever drink and drive and you make it out of that alive I will kill you myself." Swallowing she says "yes ma'am." Turning to her daughter she ask "whats your excuse for being as drunk as you was?" Santana shrugs and looks towards Quinn "I had alot on my mind." Shaking her head Maribel says "no thats not an excuse. Now tell me why you did it." Sighing she knows she isnt' going to get away with it any longer and says "I wanted to get back at Q. She went off on me when she got home and I was hurt and pissed and just wanted to get back at her. I don't know what I have been doing to her to hate me so much lately but I couldn't take it anymore."

Looking at Santana then Maribel the blond tells them both "I don't hate you. I don't hate her I swear. I love her just pisses me off and makes me want to punch her sometimes. And I asked her to leave it alone and she pushed and push till i exploded on her." Turning back to her girlfriend she says "I dont' have you. I swear I don't." Maribel looks at her "I know you don't hate her Quinn and she knows it. Santana she is hormonal right now. She will have days to where you can just look at her and she will blow up on you. Hell your not pregnant and you have those days now imagine her with extra hormones in her body." Nodding she gets the point "I get it I really do." Looking at all the girls she says "ok good. Jose grounded you for a week thats what it will be. Quinn is off grounded and one of us will be taking you to school and from school. Understand?" Seeing them all nod she says "good. Now Karen I thought you had a date tonight with a certain doctor." Shrugging she says "she cancelled. Had an emergancy surgery or something." Nodding she says "ahhh yeah the life of a doctor." Smirking Jose says "but we make it work."

After dinner the girls had all set down to visit with Maribel. Quinn looks at her and ask "what are we doing for thanksgiving?" Turning to the blond she says "we will be doing dinner here. Usually we go to Jose's mothers house but since we are no longer welcome there we will do it here. We will invite family and friends and go from there." Biting her lip Quinn ask "ummm your not inviting Sandy are you?" Raising and eyebrow at the girl she ask "why wouldn't we invite them? Sandy's parents died 4 years ago and Alex's family doesn't live in the state." Sitting back in her seat she says "just wondering." Karen smirks and says "she kinda blew up on Sandy the other day is why she is asking. Her hormones got the best of her that day too." Quinn glares at the woman and says "snitch." Maribel rolls her eyes "oh really now? Is there anyone you hadn't snapped at?" Jose raises his hand and Karen does as well. Maribel looks at them and back to Quinn "they are the only two?" Nodding the blond says "yeah. They are the only to that hasn't made me made." Looking at the clock on the wall Maribel see's its 9 and says "ok I can't deal with you guys anymore tonight. Go to bed all of you." All three go to protest with Jose speaks up "I BELIEVE you was told to go to bed. You to can get some time added to your grounding if you want. And you blond can join them if you protest again."

All the girls look at the man and stand "yes sir" is heard from all 3. As they make there way to the door Maribel says "I will be taking you to school. I will let you know who is picking you up." Nodding Santana and Carmen head upstairs while Quinn turns back to the livingroom. Looking at Maribel she says "Night and I'm glad your home. Love you ma. Love you pa. Night Karen." Seeing them all nod she heads up the stairs. Karen turns to Maribel "is she that moody when she isn't pregnant?" Maribel shakes her head "no not really. I mean she can be but nothing like she is now." Nodding the woman stand "gotcha. Ok I am going to go to bed as well and leave you 2 alone." Saying there goodnight Karen heads to bed to give them some time alone.


	87. Chapter 87

The next few weeks seem to fly by for the girls. Santana and Carmen managed to stay out of trouble long enough to get ungrounded on time. Its 2 days before thanksgiving and Maribel had taken Santana and Carmen shopping with her to get what they need for Thanksgiving. As they was coming in the garage door they her shouting coming from the kitchen "I DON'T CARE, I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND HER." Maribel looks at her daughter and niece and know its Quinn that is shouting then they hear "YOU WILL GET OVER YOUR ATTITUDE AND DEAL WITH IT. WE INVITED THEM TO COME TO DINNER. END OF DISCUSSION QUINN." Maribel know her husband is mad by his tone. As the 3 walk into the kitchen they look at the two standing off against one another and Maribel knows this probably won't end well for the blond. Quinnn not backing down says " YOU MAY HAVE INVITED THEM BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO BE AROUND HER." Stepping up to the blond Jose says "LISTEN HERE LITTLE LADY. WE WILL BRING WHOEVER WE WANT INTO THIS HOUSE. YOU MAY NOT LIKE IT BUT YOU WILL RESPECT IT. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN YOU CAN SPEND THE REST OF THE DAY IN YOUR ROOM."

Maribel can see this is about to get out of hand and says "Quinn why are you shouting?" Turning and glaring at the woman she says "I don't want to be around Sandy. I am sick of her looking at Santana like she is a peice of meat and she is a starving lion." Maribel turns to her daughter who shrugs and then back to the blond "when was the last time you was around Sandy?" Throughing her hands up she says "when I was grounded." Santana goes to speak but Maribel tosses her hand up stopping her and says to Quinn "look its like Jose said we will invite whoever we like. If you can't deal with it you can spend all of Thanksgiving break in your room. Now I suggest you get off your damn high horse." Quinn looks from Maribel to Jose and groans loudly and turns on her heels. As she walks out of the room Jose shouts "DON'T COME BACK DOWN TILL YOUR ATTITUDE IS COMPLETELY GONE. IF YOU DO I WILL BUST YOUR ASS FOR YOU."

Santana turns to her cousin beside her then to her parents "what was that all about?" Jose rubs his hands over his face still pissed and says "your girlfriend isn't happy about Sandy and Alex coming to dinner Thursday. She desided she wanted to have a shouting match with me and I am sick of her attitude. I think its about time we knock those hormone levels down for her. She gets an attitude again she will be grounded and have a sore bottom. We have went easy on her due to the baby but enough is enough." Santana raises both eyebrows and nods her head "yeah she has been like that with me to." Carmen looks at them and ask "does anyone really know the underlining problem with all this? I mean has anyone tried to dig into this problem and see why she is like this?"

Jose turns to her and says "she kinda told me on day but I don't think that she is telling everything. One of us is going to have to push her to spilling everything. It won't be me because at this point I am ready to smack her." Santana shrugs "she won't talk to me she just tries pushing me away." Maribel speaks up next "she won't tell me anything either. I don't know why but she won't." Carmen nods her head "so I guess its pretty much up to me then." Shrugging Santana says "either you, Karen or Aida. Your the only 3 she doesn't scream at now." Carmen nods and says "I will give her a bit to calm down and see if I can get it out of her." Turning to help put the groceries up she looks at her aunt "so Karen hasn't been home in 2 days. Are we sure she is alive?" Smiling Maribel says "she is fine. She has spent the past couple of nights at Beths house. I have a feeling those 2 will work out." Smirking Carmen says "I bet she spent the night there." Reaching over and smacking her in the back of the head Maribel says "get your damn mind out of the gutter. I swear Santana and your minds live there." Laughing Santana says "if it wasn't for the gutter my mind would be homeless."

Laughing Jose says "ahhh she is my daughter." Maribel looks at him a second and then ask "did you really have any doubts she wasn't?" Smirking he says "nope always new she was. She is to much like me, perverted mind and all." Santana makes a gagging noice while Carmen laughs. Once everything is put up Carmen looks at them "ok hope she is calmed down some. I am going to go and try to find out." Seeing all 3 nod she heads to Quinns room. When she reaches the door she knocks and hears a faint "what?" After she opens the door she steps in and lays across Quinns bed looking at the ceiling. Feeling someone lay down beside her she opens her eyes and looks over "Carmen what are you doing in here?" Shrugging she says "something is going on with you Q. I don't know what it is but I know this isn't you. I know I don't know you like the others do but I can tell this isn't you. So I am here to be your sponge." Looking at her confused she ask "my sponge?" Nodding she says "yeah your sponge. You know let you spill everything out and I will be here to absorb it all. Like a sponge."

Nodding her head she says "now I get it. A human sponge." Turning her head to look at the blond she ways "yeah exactly. So whats going on with you? I know you have said you are tired of Sandy looking at San like she does but honestly Q what is really going on deep down to make you feel like you have been?" Looking back at teh ceiling she sighs out "I don't know. I mean I do but I don't know why I am letting it affect me like I am." Carmen turns on her side and props her head up on her hand "talk to me Q. You will feel better and I know you have to be tired of blowing up on people." Seeing the girl take a deep breath she hears her says "I am honestly I am sick of being like this. I mean I am going to get fatter. I know I am putting on weight because my uniform doesn't fit anymore. I know San is going to walk away from me because I am going to be as big as a house. I mean hell my own parents don't want me, my sister hasn't even called to see if I am even alive. Its like the people that was suppose to love me hates me and wants nothing to do with me." Wiping her eyes she looks at Carmen "its like just when I think I am getting to be happy again these thoughts come back in, like your own parents didn't want you. Its only a matter of time before I am homeless again. I mean I know ma and pa wouldn't kick me out but what about San, when she dumps me cause I am as big as a house I will have no place to go. What the hell am I going to do Carmen?"

Carmen sits up and pulls Quinn up and hugs her, rubbing her back she says "first your parents are assholes who didn't deserve you. You deserved better parents then them. Secondly Santana loves you Q. Its killing her that you are pushing her away, she isn't going to leave you no matter what. You are going to have a baby and she is so happy about that. If you would take the time to actually watch her talk about the baby you would see she is probably more excited than you at times if thats possible." Pulling back she wipes Quinn's eyes "and you will always have a place to live here Q. IF anything was to ever happen between you and San, Maribel and Jose won't kick you out. I can promise you that. Now, can you stop getting so worked up over this? I mean if you need to talk or you are feeling insecure about all this come talk to me. Talk to Karen or Aida, hell at this point San. I mean she deserves to know all this." Dropping her head she ask in a soft voice "how does she not hate me at this point?" Carmen puts her fingers under the blonds chin and lifts her head up "because she loves you Q. You have put that girl through hell and back here lately and she is still here. Now if thats not true love I don't know what is. JUST give her a break, talk to her, hell at this point just hug her." Nodding she wipes her face "thanks Carmen. If I start getting this bad again PLEASE call me out on it before I do something stupid. "

Nodding Carmen stands up "trust me I will. I am tired of living in a war field. Now compose yourself and go down and appologize to uncle. Cause he is ready to bust your ass no lie." Smiling she say "I will thanks again." Carmen smiles as she opens the door "no problem Q." Seeing the girl walk out and shut the door she takes a deep breath and goes to wash her face. As she walks into the kitchen she see's Jose standing at the counter and walks to him and throughs her arms aroung his stomach "I'm sorry. I really am." Hugging the girl back he kisses the top of her head "its ok but enough is enough with this attitude Quinn. We love you and are hear for you. But if you can't come to us then what are we suppose to do?" Sniffling she says "I don't know how to come to parents. My own never was there for me. I don't know how to talk to them. They always shouted at me or ignored me." Nodding he puts his cheek on the top of her head "we will work on that but you will have to come to us and talk to us. Not scream at us, I know you haven't really had anyone before but we are here now." Nodding she steps bacn and lets him go "I'm sorry." Kissing her forhead he says "forgiven but don't do it again please." Wiping her face she turns to Maribel as she walks in the kitchen.

Walking over to her she wraps her arms around her and catches her off guard. Looking at her husband she can see him wipe his eyes as her hears Quinn says "I'm sorry ma. I will try not to yell anymore. I just have somethings to work on and I know I have to straighten up." Hugging the girl back she says "sweetie we are here to help you but we can't do that if you don't talk to us." Nodding Quinn says "I know and I will work on that but I can't today." Pulling back Maribel grabs the girls face "we love you dearly Quinn. You are part of our family. Now please start acting like it." Nodding the girl says "I will." Kissing the girls cheek she says "Good now go watch tv with the other 2 while we start dinner." Nodding she walks to the living room. Jose looks at his wife "we may end up needing to get her some help. Russell and Judy really fucked her up." Walking over to her husband she says "yeah you maybe right. If this happens anymore we will after Thanksgiving." Nodding he kisses his wife and helps her start dinner.


	88. Chapter 88

As Quinn walks into the livingroom she see's Carmen in one of the chairs and Santana is laying down on the couch. Walking over to the couch with her girlfriend on it she see's Santana start to sit up and stops her "no don't get up." Laying back down she see's Quinn laying down on top of her and feels her putting her head on her shoulder. Looking down at the blond she says "you ok?" Shaking her head she whispers "no." Wrapping her arms around her she turns to look at her "Q whats going on with you?" Pushing her head closer to Santana's ear she says "I'm getting fat. You will end up leaving me when I do. No one will want me after you leave me because I will be fat and have a kid." Sighing Santana turns to her side and lets Quinn slide between her and the couch "Q listen to me please." Seeing the girl nod she kisses her forhead "I love you more than you relize I do. I won't go anywhere. If it was me that was pregnant right now and not you would you leave me if I got as you says fat?"

Quinn looks up into brown eyes and says "no. I wouldn't care what you look like I love you for you." Santana smiles "and I love you for you. I didn't fall in love with your looks baby I fell in love with your heart and soul. Your body was a plus. Trust me you are still hot as hell and in 5 months you will still be hot as hell." Rolling her eyes she says "you can honestly believe that can you?" Nodding she says seriously "yes I do. I am going to love you no matter what. If you gain up to 300 pounds I will still love you. If we have to cut the side out the house out to get you out of here I will still love you. No matter what your size wont' matter to me." Letting a tear roll down her cheek she says "I love you." Santana leans down and kisses her lips "I love you too." Carmen laughs "God you to are so corny." Rolling her eyes Santana says "and the moments broken by the asshole." Before Carmen can say anything they hear the front door open. Turning to the door they see Karen and Jake walk in, Carmen smirks "did you run out of clean underware?"

Looking at the girl she laughs "wouldn't you like to know." Nodding Carmen says "yeah actually I would. Because I get you and the doctor would be kinda hot to watch." Getting smacked on the back of the head and Karen walks by she says "little ears in the room thank you." Quinn laughs and lays her head down "thats what you get perv." Carmen rolls her eyes "whatever. So seriously whats up with you and doc." Karen looks at her "she asked me to move in with her. I came by to get our things." Quinn raises her head up "seriously?" Nodding Karen says "yeah she is going to let me and Jake have the spare room. And if things keep going like they are he may end up in his own room." Smirking Santana says "damn Karen just jump on it." Laughing Karen says "been there done that thank you." Quinn groans and looks at her "keep you sex life to yourself. Because some of us can't have one." Santana looks at her girlfriend "oh we could trust me and we just might if your attitude goes away." Smiling Quinn says "humm now I have something to work towards."

Carmen and Karen continue to talk about how things are going with Beth and Santana listens to them. After a few moments she feels a hand slide up her shirt, turning back to the blond she whispers "what are you doing?" Smirking Quinn says "make one sound and I stop." Santana looks at and says "we can't do anything here Q. We will get caught." Pulling her hand out of the girls shirt she reaches to the back of the couch and tosses the blanket on them and closes her eyes "don't look at me watch tv." Doing as she is told she feels the hand go under her shirt again, she feels her girlfriends hand slide up her stomach and to her bra. Feeling her run her fingers over the bra she holds her breath. A moment later she feels her bra being pushed up and her breast is being exposed, next thing she knows she feels Quinn rubbing her nipple between her fingers. Biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning she feels her bra being pulled back down and the other side being pulled up. Quinn does the same thing to the other nipple.

Taking a deep breath when she feels her bra being moved back into place she thinks the blond is done till she feels her hand moving down her stomach and then hears a whisper "make a sound and get us caught and I will stop doing this. I want to see if you can be quiet." Confused at what she just heard she looks down to the blond but then feels her move her hand into her sweats and under ther underware. Bitting down hard on her lip to keep back the moan she feels coming she takes another deep breath when she feels Quinn move her fingers down into her wet center. Leaning her head against Quinns and closing her eyes she whispers "God Q that feels good. But we really shouldn't be down here for this." Opening her eyes she looks up and says softly "if you can be quiet here I know we can have sex anytime." Nodding in understanding she lets the blond continue. As she feels her rubbing her clit she fights back the moans and words she so wants to say. As she gets closer she looks at Quinn "this will be hard to stay quiet and not move." Nodding Quinn says "I know but you can do it. You have done it this long." With just a few more hard rubs she see's Santana hold her breath and lets out a small jerk as she cums.

Once she knows the girls has come down she slowly pulls her hands out her her pants and licks her fingers. Santana looks at her trying to get her breathing under control and says "you are so getting paid back for that I hope you know." Smirking Quinn looks over the girls shoulder and says "yeah I know." Santana looks over her shoulder and see's that Carmen and Karen are still talking and that Jake is watching TV. Turning back around she whispers to the blond "scoot up some." Doing as she is told she is now eye level with her girlfriend. Leaning forward Santana kisses her and moves her hand under Quinns shirt and rubs across her stomach "this baby bump is hot I hope you know." Kissing her again she slides her hand up and under the blonds bra cupping one of her breast. Quinn pops her eyes open and looks at Santana as she pulls away "same goes for you make a sound and I stop." Smirking the blond says "challenge accepted." Santana starts rubbing Quinns nipples the same way she had done her but also adds in pinching them lightly. After a few minutes of playing with them she slides her hands down to the blonds shorts and slides her hand down them. She notices right away she has no panties on. Raising and eyebrow she ask "really now?"

Smirking Quinn says "I kinda had this planed all day." Smiling Santana says "just easier to work with I guess. Good thing they are baggie on you." Sliding her hand down she feels Quinn's wet center and slides her finger between her folds "damn Q." Biting her bottom lip she nods "been like this all day." Santana kisses her again and starts to rub her clit. As she pulls away she can see that the blond won't last long and rubs a little faster and a little harder. After a few minutes she see's the blond lean into her and feels her bite her shoulder. Holding back the hiss from the pain she lets her girlfriend bite her as she cums. After the blond has come back to normal she pull Santana shirt to the side and looks at her shoulder "I'm so sorry S." Shrugging she kiss the blond again "it was well worth it."

The girls lay there a while longer and just hold each other after a while Maribel tells them dinner is read. Karen grabs Jake and takes him to the kitchen Carmen stands and looks at the 2 getting up from the couch. As Quinn walks by she smirks and walks up behind Santana "you 2 wasn't as sneaky as you thought you was." Santans snaps her head around at her cousin and ask "what do you mean?" Leaning in so only she can hear she says "Karen and I both know what was going on. But we won't say anything." Feeling her ears heating up she stops and turns to her cousin "how the hell did you know?" Shrugging Carmen says "you was moving around alittle to much. But you did manage to both stay quiet. We won't tell promise." Santana turns and mumbles "thanks" before walking to the table. Walking in she see's Quinn looking at Karen concerned and leans into her ear "they promise not to say anything. They firgured it out." Turning red Quinn rubs her face and mumbles "just great."

Once dinner is over Karen looks at Maribel and Jose "I guess now is a good time to tell you. Beth asked me to move in with her. She is giving us her spare room. We will still be here for Thanksgiving though." Nodding Jose says "thats fine. She told me she was thinking about asking you." Nodding she says "she did this morning. We talked about it and I agreed. I am going to go up in a few and pack out stuff." Maribel looks at her "do you need any help?" Shaking her head she says "thats fine I can do it." Standing Santana tell them "well I am going to go watch tv for a bit before we head to bed. Is Aida and them still coming tomorrow?" Shaking her head Maribel says "they desided to come this evening instead they should be here later." Nodding Karen says "I guess I should head up and start packing then. That way I can clean up the room and change the bed." Quinn stands up with her "I'll come help you. I don't want to watch tv and have nothing else to do." Nodding they 2 walk off with Jake tagging along.


	89. Chapter 89

Quinn had help Karen pack up hers and Jakes things and Jose had help her carry them to the car. Once they was on there way to Beths house everyone else had went to the livingroom. Quinn looks at Maribel "ma I went ahead and changed the bedding in Aida's old room." Nodding she looks up at her "I noticed when I went in to do it dear." Smiling Quinn ask "so where are the kids going to sleep?" Carmen looks at her aunt when she says "Carmen's room, she can stay with San again." Groaning Santana looks at her mother "why does she have to stay in my room?" Smirking Carmen looks at her cousin "well if you would like I could always sleep in with Q here." Quinn looks down and her and raises and eyebrown then looks at her girlfriend who says "uhh no you will not sleep anywhere near Quinn thank you very much. And if you keep that crap up I will make you sleep in my bath tub." Laughing Quinn says "what you don't trust me?" Looking up at her girlfriend she points to her cousin "no I trust you completely its her I don't trust."

Carmen looks at her offended "why would you not trust me?" Santana raises an eyebrow at her and says "oh i don't know maybe because you can't keep your eyes off my girlfriends ass when you have your own girlfriends ass to look at." Carmen blushes a bit and says "her is flatter than Q's is." Smacking her cause she says "No me gusta. Stay away from Q's room got it?" Laughing Jose says "she wouldn't ever do anything with Quinn. Now calm down." Turning to her father she says "whatever I'm going to go take a shower." Standing up she walks out of the room. Carmen looks at the blond "I was only messing with her you know. I wouldn't ever try to come between you. Your hot and all but your not for me, your hers." Nodding Quinn says "I know but after everything I have been putting her threw I can't help but feel like its my fault when she gets like this." Laughing Jose says as he watches the news "oh Quinn honey she has been like this since she was able to talk." Look at Maribel she see's her nod in agreement. Turning to the other she says "well I am going to go shower and change I will be back down in a few." Everyone nods as she leaves the room.

When she gets to the top of the stairs she hear Santana in her room tossing things around. Pushing the door open she ask "what are you doing exactly?" Turning with a glare at the blond she says "you. You do this to me. I get so pissed when anyone says anything about you. I don't want anyone touching you, I don't want anyone looking at you. And I sure as HELL don't want to think about you having sex with anyone but me." Quinn raises both eyebrows and pulls her head back "ummm well ok. But I don't want to have sex with anyone but you." Growling and throughing a book across the room Santana says "you did have sex with someone else Q." Quinn frowns and looks at her "that was before we got together S." Running both her hands threw her hair she says "yeah I know and he knocked you up. He was about to do that and I can't. He was able to give you something that I won't ever be able to. And it pisses me off. I wanted to be the one to make babies with you. To build that life with you. But NO I can't."

Quinn walks into the room slow and steps up behind the girl and wraps her arms around her. Resting her head on her should she says "but you can be that person San. HE doesn't want anything to do with this baby and to be honest I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Noone else, just you. We can raise this baby as ours." Sighing Santana says "when the baby gets her he will change his mind and then want something to do with it." Shaking her head Quinn says "well it will be to late then. He will sign his rights over. He has made it clear to everyone he doesn't want anything to do with my baby. Which is now our baby San." Feeling the girl relax against her she continues "in a little over a month we will find out what the baby is. Friday I go to see the baby for the first time and get my final due date. You will be there with me not him." Standing straigh Santana turns and kisses Quinn then says "I need a shower. I will see you back downstairs." Looking at the girl confused Quinn ask "did you even hear anything I said to you?" Santana shrugs then says "yeah but we will see when the baby gets here who is right me or you." With that she walks to her bathroom and slams the door.

Quinn walks out of her girlfriends room shaking her head and mumbles "God she is to damn stubborn sometimes." Walking to her room she strips down and jumps in the shower. As she is coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel she see's her girlfriend sitting on the bed "well I thought you was going to meet me down stairs?" Rolling her head to the side she looks up at the blond "I'm sorry. I don't know what come over me." Nodding Quinn pulls her underware on under her towel "its fine." Santana raises and eyebrow at the girl "Q why are you getting dressed with your towl around you? You do relize I have seen you naked before right. ALL of you." Turning to grab her pj's she says walking to the bathroom "yeah I know." Wrinkling her forhead Santana jumps off the bed and into the bathroom where her girlfriend is "Q whats going on? You haven't ever been shy infront of me?" Standing there in her pj bottoms and her bra she say still facing away from her girlfriend "my stomach is starting to poke out more." Santana steps up to her and turns her around, when she looks at the blonds stomach she smiles "your beautiful Q." Leaning down she kisses the girls baby bump.

When she stands back up she is eye level with the blond "no matter how big you do get I will always think you are beautiful. Like I told you earlier this little bump is kinda hot." Winking she kisses the girl on the lips and leaves the bathroom to wait on her to get dressed. Quinn stands there a minute then grabs her t-shirt and walks into her bedroom holding it "wait a damn minute." Standing beside the bed where her girlfriend is laying she ask "why do you get to say shit like that and I have to believe it, but what I said earlier you pretty much just fucking ignored it? How is that even fucking fair?" Santana looks up at the girl a littel stund, before she can says anything Quinn starts tossing her hands around and waving her shirt "you know what don't _even_ answer that. I want you to listen to me." Seeing the girl pace and still waving her hands and shirt around she nods and says "ok go on." Turning and glaring at Santana she says "YOU are who I want to be the second parent to my child, not Puck, not anyone else. I know by the way you was talking earlier you think I will leave you for him when the baby is born and don't even deny it." Seeing the girl look away from her she knows she is right on the mark "Santana Lopez can you seriously sit there and honestly think I would leave the person I am in love with for someone else when the baby comes?" Snapping her head up she stands and glares at Quinn "why not you seem to think I am going to do it when you start showing more. Or as you call it 'get fat'."

Quinn looks at her tosses her shirt on the bed and puts her hands on her hips "well get a good look because I probably won't ever look like this again even with the baby bump this is probably as small as I will ever be again." Tossing her hands in the air she says "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME QUINN? I'M NOT AFTER YOU FOR YOUR DAMN BODY." Glaring at the girl she says "well you sure do seem to enjoy it though." Shaking her head she laughs "you know what for being so damn smart you sure are stupid sometimes. Can you not see I am in love with you. NOT YOUR DAMN BODY?" Shaking her head Quinn says "I'm not stupid, I know you want someone who looks good and that sure isn't going to be me in a few months." Santana shakes her head and holds her hands up "I can't do this with you. I am so sick of being your punching bag all the time. Like I said earlier I didn't knock you up. PUCKERMAN did so if you want to take that shit out of someone take it out on him. I love you I know I love you but I will not stand here and let you toss shit like that in my fucking face. If you think I am so damn shallow to only want you for your damn body then what the hell are you doing with me?"

Hearing it come from Santana's mouth that she thinks she is shallow makes her shrink back abit. Then she hers her girlfriend says "you know what maybe we shouldn't even be together if you think that little of me. I know I love you, I don't know how I can prove that to but I know I do. I have put up with alot from you these past few months but I won't take anymore." Walking to the door she continues "you know what maybe I should end things with you so you will be happy and you can says I told you so to everyone. But I'm not doing that. If you want this to be over then let me know but I won't let you walk on me any fucking more." Not giving the girl time to respond she walks out and slams the door. Once she is alone Quinn lets the tears roll down her face "I am fucking up the only good thing that has happened to me. I can't do this. I can't let her go." Sitting on the bed she sobs alone.

When Santana gets to the living room she see's Carmen sitting on the couch as she walks by she looks at her cousin "scoot over." Looking up she says "theres a seat right down there." Rolling her eyes she walks to the other end of the couch and flops down. All 3 in the room glance and her then each other. They had over heard the shouting upstairs but desided to not say anything, they are just going to let them deal with it on their own until one of them ask to talk to one of them. A few moments later Quinn walks down and looks at the only seat open between Carmen and Santana. Sighing she picks up a pillow off the foot stool and tosses it in the floor and lays down on it. Maribel looks at Jose then her daughter, turning back to Quinn she ask "Quinn are you sure your comfortable down there?" Quinn keeps her eyes on the tv and says "yep just peachy freakin keen." Maribel raises and eyebrow at the girl "why are you getting smart with me?" Rolling over she looks at her "I'm not I am just stating that I am fine down here." Turning back to the tv the next thing she feels is a sting to her ass. Jumping up she grabs her ass and looks at Jose "what the hell was that for?"

Standing up from his chair the looks at her "I have told you I am sick of the smart ass mouth and attitude. You was warned but I guess you didn't think I was serious. Open you mouth again and that sting won't compare to what I will do to you." Still rubbing her ass she picks her pillow up and tosses it back where it was "whatever I am going to bed. I want to be alone." Jose looks at her and nods "I think that is probably the best place for you right now." Quinn walks out of the room not saying anything to anyone. Santana looks at her father "you shouldn't have smacked her." Turning to his daughter he ask "oh and why is that?" Turning her head to him she says with a bit of attitude "she was laying on her stomach." Shrugging one shoulder he ask "and that means what exactly?" Rolling her eyes she stands up "she is almost 4 months pregnant." Laughing he says "that baby is just fine. The weight didn't go across her back it went across her ass. It was low enough that the baby was fine. Trust me I have busted a pregnant girls ass before, just ask Bella." Glaring at her father she ask with a bit of venom "was she laying on her stomach on a hardwood floor?"

Standing up he looks at his daughter "are you challenging me?" Stepping forward she says "no I'm not challenging you I am saying you shouldn't have done it with her laying on her stomach." Stepping up to his daughter he looks down at her "I have been a doctor for a very long time. I know what amount of pressure it takes to hurt and unborn baby. I wouldn't ever think about hurting that baby or Quinn. She was warned and didn't listen. And if you keep on with this attitude I will give you the same thing." Looking up at her father she can see he isnt' joking but can't stop herself "oh what are you going to do smack my ass too?" Reaching around her he brings his hand down harder on her ass then he did Quinns "want to keep it up now?" Rubbing her ass she looks up at him "forget it I'm going to bed too." As she goes to walk out of the room he tells her "its a good place for you too. I dont' want to see either one of you again till morning." As she walks up the stairs she hers Carmen "I didn't say anything. I am going to sit her and keep my mouth shut." Rolling her eyes as she gets to the tops of the stairs she shouts back down "CARMEN YOUR NOTHING BUT AN ASS KISSER." Walking to her door she knows she has pushed the line but doesn't care tonight.

Jose goes to stand when he hears his daughter shout back down at them but see's Maribel hold up her hand "let her go. She is pissed and just mouthing. She will go to sleep and hopefully be in a better damn mood tomorrow." Sitting back in his chair he looks at his wife "you better be right about both of them or I will take them both and bend them over my knee and bust both of there asses tomorrow." Carmen looks at them and ask "why are they fighting so much? I mean I know what Quinn had said but why do they fight so damn much?" Maribel laughs "they should be married." Carmen looks at her aunt and tilts her head "but you 2 don't fight that much." Jose looks at his niece "we have. And at one point we almost got a divorce before Santana was born." Looking at her uncle shocked she ask "but everything is better now right?" Nodding he says "yes everything is fine now." Before anyone can says anything they hear the front door open and Aida and Diego are coming in caring 2 asleep kids.

Maribel looks at them and smiles "they will be sleeping in Carmen's room, you can take them up there if you want." Nodding Aida says "ok be back down in a minute. Carmen if you need anything out of there come get it they seem to be easy to wake up lately." Nodding Carmen stands and walks up with them to get her night cloths and a pillow and blanket. As she is coming back down Jose looks at her "whats with the pillow and blanket?" Shrugging she says "with the attitude San has I am so not sleeping in with her." Nodding he says "understandable." Turning to the door they see Aida and Diego walking in. Taking a seat on the couch Aida says "its starting to snow." Maribel rolls her eyes "that could explain it." Carmen looks at her funny "explain what?" Maribel sits back in her chair "each fall when its time for the first snow fall Santana gets really cranky for some reason. I should have put two and two together but the weather hasnt' said anything about snow." Aida giggles "yeah you should of figured it out. She should be ok tomorrow."

Jose looks at his daughter "God I hope so. Those two are going to cause me to pull my hair out." Carmen gets an idea and jumps up "I will be right back. Aida how hard is it showing." Shrugging she says "pretty good." Nodding the girl runs upstairs, when she gets to the top of the stairs she goes to Quinn's door. Opening she sees the blond and look at the door "what are you doing Carmen?" Turning on the lamp she tosses Quinn's coat to her "put that on and your boots." Sitting up she looks at the girl funny "why?" Standing up straighter after putting her boots down she says "just do it." Sighing Quinn does as she is told and Carmen grabs her hand "come on." Seeing her pulling her to the stairs she says "pa said for me to not come back down tonight." Nodding pulling again Carmen says "I know but I will take the heat for it come on." Making there way down the stairs Carmen pulls her to the kitchen "Carmen why are you dragging me outside at ummm 10 at night?"

Smiling Carmen tells her "just trust me. Now close your eyes." Looking at the girl funny she says "if you try to feel me up I will do more than kick you this time." Laughing Carmen replies "Q just have a little faith in me please." Sighing the blond closes her eyes and grabs Carmens hands. Taking a step out Carmen tells her "keep you eyes closed till I tell you to open them." Nodding the blond feels Carmen pick her up and walk her down the steps "thanks for not letting me walk down them blind." Laughing Carmen says "welcome."Standing the blond up again she tells her "lean your head back and open your eyes." Doing as she is told she smiles and whispers "its snowing." Looking back at the girl infront of her she says "I remember one time you told me you loved when it snows. You have been mad alot lately fighting with San all the time and you need to be happy Quinn. I hate to see you guys fight." Looking at the girl infront of her she says "I hate to fight with her I do." Carmen nods "its like I have always heard, the ones you love the most are the ones you hurt the most."

Wiping her cheek she nods "yeah I seem to be doing that alot lately." Carmen looks at her and holds her arms straight out "Quinn its snowing. Its your favorite time of the year. Well getting there. You need to stop stressing, your going to cause your baby to be born with grey hair. Whatever is going on in that head of yours let it go. Enjoy life." Quinn looks at her and smiles "you know for being young your pretty wise." Shrugging Carmen looks at her "I have lived through alot in my 16 years. I had to learn to deal at a young age. But you have the chance to start really living now. So why not make the best of it all while you still have the chance?" Smiling she she looks up at Santana's bedroom window, Carmen looks up to see what she is looking at then back to Quinn "stay here I will be back." Nodding Quinn stands there looking at the window that holds the person she loves.


	90. Chapter 90

Santana had heard the back door open and close, she got out of bed to see who on earth would be going outside at this time of night. When she walked to the window she saw Carmen carring Quinn down the steps of the patio. She watched them and noticed it was snowing. She stood to the side of the window watching the two for a while, when she noticed Quinn look up at her windown her heart sank and she whispered "it should be me out there with you Q." Reaching up she wipes her eyes and closes them. When she opens them again all she see's is Quinn standing in the back yard. After a moment she hears her bedroom door open "hey San?" Santana turns from the window and looks at the open door "what Carmen?" Walking into the room and shutting the door she stands by her cousin at the window " she loves you. She just has alot going on in her mind." Santana Sighs and leans against the wall "well she isn't the only one."

Nodding Carmen says "put your coat on and your boots." Looking at her cousin like she is crazy she ask "do you think I want my ass whooped?" Smirking she says "I will tell you like I told Q, I will take the heat on this. Now put them on." Standing up striaghter she puts them on and ask "why do I need them? I'm sure Q doesn't want me out there." Shaking her head she says "you don't know that." Pulling her cousin out of her room and down the stairs she takes her to the back door and opens it "go." Looking at Carmen she steps out on the porch, Quinn looks down at her as she walks out "I'm sorry S." Santana walks towards her slowly "me to. I am just sick of fighting with you. I know you have alot on your mind but I do as well." Quinn nods and walks towards her, as she steps infront of her she wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her into her "I'm an ass sometimes. Can you forgive me?" Hugging the blond back she says "yeah you can be. But so can I. We just need to figure shit out without fighting. I am going crazy fighting with you."

Quinn pulls back and puts her forhead against Santanas "I love you baby more than you know." Santana leans forward and pecks her lets "I love you too." Quinn sighs and says "I think I might need some professional help for everything." Santana nods "yeah you have been threw alot lately Q. It might not hurt." Quinn looks into her girlfriends eyes "you need to talk to someone too. Not me because it will cause a fight but someone. Either your sister, pa, ma, Carmen whoever. You need to let it all out." Nodding Santana says "yeah I know and I will." Smiling Quinn pulls her head and and looks up at the sky again "its snowing S." Kissing her girlfriends chin she smiles "I know." Looking back down at her girlfriend she says "I love the snow. I always have." Santana nods her head "I know." Pulling away from her girlfriend Quinn starts spinning with her arms out and head back "its the best time of the year. When everything is covered in white and just before any prints are in it, the snow makes everything look so beautiful and clean and new." Stopping her spinning she looks at her girlfriend "this is the perfect time of year." Smiling Santana looks at her "yes it is. No matter what you are doing when you are in the snow you honest to God look like and angel Q." Pointing her finger at her girlfriend she says "your a charmer." Smirking Santana says "only for you." The two girls stand out there a while longer laughing and joking.

Inside the kitchen Carmen nods her head "lets hope this last." As she walks into the livingroom Maribel looks at her "did it work?" Carmen looks at her "I hope so. They are getting along for now." Jose looks at her "let me guess you told them you would take the heat for them coming out of their rooms?" Smirking she says "well they are in a better mood and are getting along so yes I will take it." Shaking his head he laughs "you are something else kid." Smiling she walks over and sits by Aida "that I am." Turning to her aunt she ask "how did you know what I was doing?" Shrugging she says "I new you remember Quinn saying she loved the snow when Aida told us it was snowing." Nodding Carmen says "yeah and she looks so happy and at peice out there." Aida pats her cousin "your a good kid I don't care what anyone says about you." Smirking she looks at her aunt and then her uncle "see I am a good kid, Aida said so." Laughing they shake their heads. They continue to talk till they hear the back door again and giggling coming from the kitchen.

Santana and Quinn walk into the livingroom pulling there coats off. Aida looks at them "hey you two." Smiling they both says "hey." Jose looks up at them "attitudes gone?" Smiling Santana says "yes sir." Nodding he says "good lets keep it that way." Quinn walks over to him and sits on the arm of the chair and hugs him "I'm really sorry." Hugging her back he says "thats ok. But things have to change Quinn." Nodding she stands up and walks over and sits on Maribels lap and wraps her arms around her neck "I need help ma. I can't do this on my own." Hugging the girl back she says "well thats why we are here." Shaking her head the blond pulls back "no I mean I think I need to see someone about all this crap going on in my head." Smiling Maribel pats her on the leg and the blond lays her head on her shoulder "then after Thanksgiving we will see if we can find someone for you ok." Nodding she says "thank you." Maribel hugs her again and says "thats fine baby. I'm just glad you asked for help."

Santana walks over to her father and sits pretty much like Quinn is his lap, hugging him she says "I'm sorry daddy. I just have alot in my head right now." Kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms aroun her protectively he says "its ok mija. You can talk to me you know." Nodding she says "I know and I will." Looking over his daughters he he see's Quinn is still in Maribels lap catching his wifes eye he see's her smile. Aida looks at them and stands up "well its been a long day and long trip I am going to head to bed come on Diego." Standing they tell everyone good night and head to bed. Carmen lays down on the couch and covers up "Night guys." Everyone tells her good night. Quinn hugs Maribel again and stands "night ma, night pa see you guess in the morning." Santana does the same thing and walks with Quinn up stairs.  
Jose looks at the half asleep girl on the couch "Carmen they aren't fighting anymore, you know you can go up to bed right?" Yawning she says "I'm fine here." Jose looks at the girl funny then to his wife "they wouldn't would they?" Carmen lays on the couch and smirks but says nothing, she may not always get along with her cousin but she can read her like a book. Maribel stands up "they better not."

Jose and Maribel turn off the tv and lights and make sure the doors are lock before heading upstairs. When they get to the top of the stairs Maribel says "I want to make sure they are in there own rooms. You check Santana's room and I will check Quinn's." Nodding he heads to Santana's room and opens it. Smirking Santana says "she is in her own room. We won't do anything with you in the house promise." Rolling his eyes he says "I wish you would wait till you had your own place but I know that won't happen." Laughing she says "it didn't happen." Pointing at his daughter he says "thats just to much information mija. Now go to sleep." Shutting the door he looks to his wife "Santana is in her bed." Rolling her eyes Maribel says "Quinn is in hers. But my God they are gonna give me more grey hair to cover up." Laughing Jose grabs his wifes hand "come one lets get some sleep." Heading upstairs Maribel looks back at the closed bedroom doors and whispers "I love you all." Jose kisses his wife's hand "and they all love us." With that the two head to bed knowing tomorrow will be another day.


	91. Chapter 91

The next morning Santana wakes up to hear laughing and yelling coming from the back yard. Stretching she walks to her window to see it is still snowing and there is quite abit on the ground. She see's Carmen and the kids running around the back yard and smiles "she is just a big kid." Shaking her head she heads to the door and to the kitchen. When she walks into the kitchen she see's Quinn sitting at the table looking out into the back yard, she walks up behind her and sits down "morning." Kissing her shoulder she hears Quinn "morning." Quinn turns around and looks at her girlfriend "we got 8 inches of snow over night and they say we may be getting about another 12 inches today." Smiling Santana ask "did you get up early enough to see it before the kids got to it?" Nodding taking a drink of her juice she says "yeah I woke up at like 5 and stood and looked out the window forever."

Before she can says anything her mother hands her a plate and a glass of juice "morning mija." Santana looks up at her "morning. Where's papá at?" Walking back to the kitchen Maribel says "he got called into work. Something about there was a huge pile up and they needed him to come in." Aida looks at her sister "idiots don't know how to stay off the roads when it snows." Smiling Santana says "yeah if I remember correctly about a year ago you was one of those idiot. Oh wait yours was with ice though." Aida glares at her sister "it was black ice asshole." Laughing Santana says "but it was still ice." Making sure her mothers head is turned she raises her hand but stops when she hears "if you want to keep that finger on your hand I wouldn't be sticking it up to flip anyone off Aida." Everyone turns there head to look at her and Quinn states "thats just weird. She doesn't even have to turn around to know what your going to do." Shivering slightly she leans back in her seat and turns back to the window.

Aida looks back at her sister "whatever. It wasn't my fault they called me into work that day." Santana laughs as she eats "yeah blame everyone but yourself for that one sis." Santana look at her sister and shakes her head as she hears her says "lets see how well you drive on ice next year." Before she can say anything to her sister she see's Quinn leaning forward grabbing her stomach "Q you ok?" Quinn shakes her head as she takes a deep breath "no I'm hurting really bad." Santana turns to her and looks to her sister and mother "whats going on why is she hurting?" Maribel walks over "I dont' know mija." Looking at the blond she ask "Quinn what kinda pain is it?" Quinn looks at her "like really bad cramps what the hell is going on?" Maribel grabs her arm and says stand up sweetie. As Quinn stands Santana looks up and says "she's bleeding. Why is she bleeding?" Hearing the panic in her sisters voice Aida says "we don't know San but we will take her to the hospital to see. Quinn lets go get you changed and head to the ER." Nodding she lets Maribel help her up stairs. Santana looks at her sister "I'm coming with you." Aida nods and looks to her husband "keep and eye on those 3 we will be back." Nodding he says "got it. Be careful."

Santana had ran upstairs to put on some cloths other that shorts. As she is coming out of her room pulling her jacket on she see's Quinn and her mother coming out of her room "you oke Q?" Grabbing her girlfriends arm she says "no I am hurting really bad. Something is wrong." As they are helping her to the front door Santana hands Quinn over to her sister as her mother is putting on her coat "we will be out in a second Aida help her to the car please." Seeing her sister nod she turns to her mother "what is going on?" Sighing Maribel says "she may be having a miscarriage. I didn't want to say it infront of her incase I was wrong." Feeling a tear roll down her face she says "we can't tell her the doctor will have to." Nodding Maribel says "exactly so come one so we can get her checked out." Nodding they both walk to the car and get in. When Santana climbs in she scoots to the middle before putting her seat belt on and looks to her sister "please don't wreck us." Rolling her eyes Aida puts the car in gear "it was black ice I didnt' see it. Besides the one has 4 wheel drive we are good to go."

Turning her attention to the blond beside her she wraps and arm around her pulling her into her "we will get this figured out Q. Just try to relax." Nodding the blond grabs her hand "I'm trying but it hurts bad." About halfway there Maribel hangs up her phone and looks to the back seat "Jose told me that Dr. Hall will meet us in the ER. She is the one on call today. We won't have to wait they are going to take you straight back Quinn." Looking at her she nods "ok who is Dr. Hall?" Santana looks at her and mumbles "the doctor that checked me and Car out when we had to come in. She is the OB-GYN." Quinn turns to her and nods "ok." As they pull into the parking lot Maribel see's the woman waiting with a wheel chair, opening her door Maribel says "I'm not sure whats going on with her but we brought her straight in." Dr. Hall looks at her and nods and she helps Quinn out of the car and into the chair "we will get her in there and take a look. How far along is she?" Santana looks at her as she gets out "three and a half months." Smiling at the girl she says "ok then lets go see whats going on."

As Santana is helping Quinn change she wipes her eyes "Q sweetie, whatever is going on we will handle it ok?" Nodding she says "ok. I'm just scared." Kissing the girls forhead she helps her lay down "I know baby. Let me get the doctor." Stepping to the door she opens it for the doctor to come in. The doctor pulls the ultrasound up to the girl "have you had one of these yet?" Nodding QUinn says "yeah when I first found out I was pregnant." Nodding the woman starts the ultrasound. After a few moments she frowns "did you know you was going to have twins?" Quinn bugs her eyes out "what do you mean twins? They said baby not babies." Dr. Hall looks at the girl "yeah you had twins sweetie, BUT..." Moving the machine around some more Santana get aggravated "BUT what doctor?" Turning back to the two girls she says softly "you just miscarried one of them." Santana turns to Quinn and see's her crying, wrapping her arms around her she says "shhhhh baby its ok. You are going to get threw this, I am right here with you."

Pulling the machine away she looks at the girl crying "Quinn I hate to do this but I have to do a D&C." Quinn new what it was she had heard a woman and church talking about it once. She looks up at her "is the other baby ok?" Nodding the doctor grabs the machine "yeah the other baby is fine look." Turning the machine so the two girls could see she points "thats your babies heart beating there. Listen you can hear it." She reaches over and turns the sound up "see a good strong steady beat." Looking from the screen the the doctor Santana ask "then if that one is good why did she miscarry the other?" The doctor pulls the machine away again and says "sometimes it just happens, we don't know why but it does. To me it looks like the baby wasn't developing like the other one is. I will know more after the D&C." Quinn looks at the doctor "will I be awake for that?" The doctor looks at her "not really we will give you some meds to relax you." Santana looks at her "please take care of her. Don't let anything happen to the other one." Nodding the doctor says "she is in good hands promise."

Santana kisses her and lets the doctor take her to get the D&C done. Once they are out of the room she walks out to the waiting room to find her mother and sister. As she walks out she walks straight to her mother and hugs her crying. Maribel wraps her arms around her and tells her "lets go to your fathers office." Nodding the 3 head down there, when they walk in Maribel looks at her daughter "what did the doctor say?" Santana wipes her eyes and looks at them both "she was pregnant with twins. We didn't know that. Now she has miscarried one of them but the other one is fine is was Dr. Hall said." Aida looks at her sister "Madalena was suppose to be twins." Santana looks up at her "seriously? How did you cope with it?" Shrugging she says "I new I still had one healthy baby left in there to take care of." Maribel looks at her and desides now is the time to tell her "mija you was suppose to be twins as well. But during my 5th month I had went in and found out I miscarried one of them. They was going to tell me what I was having that day but instead I found out I lost one you." Santana looks at her mother "I was suppose to have a twin?" Nodding she says "you would have had a twin brother."

Santana stands and starts to pace "why didn't you tell me?" Maribel shrugs "I don't know just never did." Santana looks at her mother "you should have told me." Nodding Maribel says "I know and I was going to when the time was right. Well I guess that time is now. My point is she may have lost one but she still has one." Sitting down Santana says "she can't lose this one it will kill her." Maribel sits next to her daughter "she is stronge mija. She will be fine." Hearing the door open they see Jose walk in "what did you find out?" Aida tells him everything and he looks to his daughter "we was going to tell you." Nodding Santana stands up "I know I'm just shocked." Nodding his head she says "well I need to tell you something else because I don't know if I should tell Quinn or not." Looking at him funny she ask "what is it?" Sitting down in his chair he says "the wreck this morning. Well 2 of the people brought is was Judy and Russell. They are both fine or will be but I don't know if I should tell her." Shaking her head she says "no don't tell her. If they are going to be fine then forget about it. She doesn't need the added stress." Nodding he looks at her "ok then I won't tell her." Aida looks at them "they maybe her birth parents but they aren't her mother and father."

Nodding Jose reaches over and picks up his phone as it rings. Turning to the other 3 as he puts it down he says "she is back in her room. We can go see her now." Standing up all of them walk to Quinns room, as they walk in Quinn looks at them "hey." Maribel walks over and kisses her cheek "hey how are you feeling?" Shrugging she hugs Aida and Jose "fine I guess. Sore but fine." She see's Santana sitting in the chair by the wall and looks up at Maribel. Looking at her daughter she sighs "she just found out she was suppose to have a twin brother." Quinn raises and eyebrow "really?" Nodding Maribel says "I miscarried him right before I found out she was a girl and he was a boy." Nodding she says "I see." Aida looks at her and shrugs "Maddie was suppose to be twins to but I miscarried about the same time as you and she is just fine. You will be ok because you know you have one in there counting on you."

Nodding QUinn looks at them "yeah thats what Dr. Hall said." Looking at Jose she ask "can she by my doctor from now on? I like her she was friendly." Shrugging he says "you will have to talk to her about that." Looking at Santana she says "San baby come here please." Looking up from her hands to the blond she stands and walks to her. Pulling her down on the bed beside her she grabs her hands "I'm fine baby. You fine, we will get threw this." Nodding Santana leans down and kisses her "I know." Just then the doctor walks back in "ok so you are ready to go home Quinn. Take it easy for a few days, no lifting. Just lay around and don't do anything." Looking at the doctor she ask "is there anyways you can be my doctor from now till this one is born?" Nodding she says "yeah we can do that if you want. I will give you my info on your papers and you can call and make and appointment with me for next week so I can check up on you." Nodding the girl sits up to get dressed to head home.

Once they are in the car and on the way home Quinn starts laughing and Santana looks at her "what so funny?" Shaking her head she says "just think about this. You was suppose to be twins and look at you, you can be a terror sometimes. Maddie was suppose to be twinns and look at her she is just like you." Santana shrugs "ok whats your point?" Smiling she looks to her girlfriend "we are going to have our hands full with this one S." Aida and Maribel laugh from the front seat and Aida says "she has a point San. You are about to go threw what they went threw with you and what I go threw with Maddie." Rolling her eyes she says "our baby wont' be that bad you wait and see." Looking out the window and watching the snow fall they make the drive home.


	92. Chapter 92

When the 4 get home Quinn goes to her room to lay down, once she is in bed Santana goes to get her something to drink. When she gets back to the room she see's the blonde laying in bed crying. Setting the glass down she walks over behind her and pulls her into her "Q its gonna be ok." Pulling Santana's arms around her tighter she whispers "I lost one of my babies S. I'm already a bad mother." Shaking her head and kissing her temple she says "no baby you not a bad mother. We didn't even know there was two of them in there. You will be a greath mother. You heard what the doctor said didn't you?" Nodding she says wiping her eyes "yeah there had to of been something wrong and that there was nothing I could of done to prevent it from happening." Nodding Santana lays her head on the blondes and whipser "thats right baby. If God ment for you to have them both you would have." Rolling over and getting as close to her girlfriend as possible she says "I know it just hurts knowing is all. Can you hold me till I go to sleep?" Pushing the blondes hair behind her ear she says "yeah I will stay till you go to sleep." Kissing her girlfriend she closes her eyes.

After little while the blonde starts to doze off, Santana lays there huming to her till she knows she is out. One the blonde is asleep she carefully gets out of bed and covers her up and heads to the kitchen. When she walks in her mother ask "is she asleep." Nodding Santana sits at the table across from her brother in law "yeah she pretty much cried herself to sleep. Why didn't they tell us she was having twins with the ultrasound?" Shrugging Maribel says "I don't know. We can ask Sandy tomorrow since she was the one that done it." Nodding she looks to her mother "trust me I will ask her. She should have seen that." Aida looks at her "well it could of been like with Maddie and one was hid behind the other and they didn't detect it. They only found the 2nd one when I miscarried." Sitting back in her seat she rubs her face and then looks around "where are the 3 terrors at?" Diego laughs and says "Carmen took them to the store with her." Raising an eyebrow at her brother in law "you let her take your 2 kids with her to the store with snow on the roads? Are you mentally unstable or something?" Glaring at his sister in law he says "no. They wanted to go so I gave her our car to take."

Laughing Santana says "$5 says she gets stuck." Smirking Diego says "your on." Aida looks at her mother "can you believe they are gambling on something like that?" Laughing Maribel raises and eyebrow "if I remember correctly you bet with him about your sister and Quinn." Opening her mouth to respond she desides to drop it cause she knows she is right. Santana looks at her brother in law with an evil grin "I heard some interresting things about you sir." Maribel laughs and says "here we go." Looking at her confused he asked "and just what did you hear about me?" Looking at Aida she can see she is just as confused and turns to her brother in law "a little birdy told me that my sisters got into a HUGE fight over you." Rolling his eyes he says "how the hell did you find that out?" Laughing she shrugs "I have my sources. So how long did they fight over you?" Crossing his arms he says "over a month." Smirking she says "what the hell did you do to them to make them fight over you?" Looking at his wife and seeing her smirk he says "I was dating this one for a while and we got into a huge fight and broke up for like a week. Well Bella came to me one night when I was pretty drunk and lets just says offered to comfort me. Little did I know she was going to run back to Aida and tell her. Next thing I know they are fighting over me and I told them both to stop, that I would be the one to choose who I was going to be with."

Santana raises and eyebrow at him "please tell me Hector isn't your son." Laughing he says "this all happened before Dante. So no he isn't mine." Nodding she turns to her mother "who is Hectors dad?" Sitting down at the bar drinking her coffee she says "I'm not going to say." Turning there full attention back to Maribel Aida ask "I don't even know who his dad is. We are all old enough now to know." Maribel shakes her head "if Bella wants you to know she will tell you." Diego looks at her and ask "is she ever going to tell Hector who his father is?" Shrugging she says "no clue that will be up to her. But to Hector right now Kemen is his father. And as long as noone tells him different he won't ever know." Santana purses her lips "you do relize this all makes it sound like he was a married man that cheated and got Bel pregnant right." Shurgging she says "its for her to tell." Shaking her head Aida ask "ok so is she coming tomorrow or is she still pissed about us kicking her ass?" Setting her cup on top of the counter Maribel says "she isn't coming she is going to go with her man to see his family. Kemen said he would bring the boys by to see us though." 

Before they can say anymore they hear the front door open and 2 kids laughing, as they make there way into the kitchen Madalena climbs in her aunts lap "guess what auntie S." Looking at the little girl she ask "whats that Maddie?" Turning to see Carmen coming in frustrated she turns back to her aunt "Carmen got us stuck in the snow." Santana keeps her eyes on the little girl and laughs as she holds her hand out to her brother in law "she did did she. Well guess what she just made me $5." Carmen looks at her cousin "seriously? You was betting on if I would get stuck or not?" Aida laughs and says "yes they was." Santana looks at her brother in law still holding her hand out "ummm excuse me pay up." Sighing he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the money and slaps in her hand "fine there." Aida looks at her cousin shaking her head "please tell me you didn't wreck my car." Shaking her head she says "no but you didn't tell me the button for 4 wheel drive was touchy. It took and old man to show me how to put it back in." Maribel laughs at her neice "oh mija I thought you was bad with things, I think Carmen has you beat on some." Carmen rolls her eyes and sets the bag on the table "whatever here is the stuff you wanted Diego. I'm going to go shower."

Santana looks at her cousin "can you peck in Q's room and see if she is still asleep?" Looking at her she says "good thing its for Q and now you. Because if it was for you I would tell you to get off your lazy as... rear and go see for yourself." Glancing at her aunt as she catches herself hers her say "yeah you better watch that mouth." Shaking her head she heads up to check on Quinn and to take a shower. They all sit and joke a little more when they hear someone walking into the kitchen. Santana looks up and see's Carmen helping Quinn in "hey I thought you was told to rest?" Standing Maddie up and walks over to her side "yeah I woke up and didn't want to be upstairs alone. I would rather be down here with you all." Nodding she helps her to a chair "are you hungery or anything?" Nodding she says "alittle." Maribel brings her a plate with a bacon sandwich on it "I figured you would be getting up soon." Picking the sandwich up she says "thanks." After she is done eatting she looks at Santana "I need to lay down but don't want to go back upstairs. Will you came sit with me in the livingroom?" Nodding she stands up and helps her up "sure come on."

Diego looks at the girls and says " I'll come with you while these 2 do what they was going to do." Santana helps Quinn to the couch and Diego makes the kids come in the living room with them "here let me sit down and you can put your head on my lap ok." Nodding she waits for the girl to sit before laying down on her lap. After finding a movie to watch they hear Carmen finally coming in the room. Quinn looks up at her "did you call B?" Nodding she walks to the other end out the couch and picks the blondes feet up and sits down with them in her lap "yeah it sucks she had to go to Arizona to see her family." Santana looks at her "get use to it they go every Thanksgiving and Christmas." Sighing she starts to rub Quinn's feet "yeah I know but it still sucks." Turning to look at the blonde she ask "how you feeling by the way?" Quinn opens her eyes and looks down at the girl "I'm ok. Sore but ok." Nodding she continues to rub her feet "so what the hell are we watching anyways?" Santana starts laughing "the kids wanted to watch Rudolf." Carmen grins "I love this cartoon." Santana and Quinn laughs "I think we all do." the blond says as she looks at the tv. They stay in the livingroom watching tv the rest of the afternoon.

That night after dinner and getting the kids ready for bed Santana looks at her mother "can I ask you something and you not take it the wrong way?" Maribel turns in her seat and looks at her daughter on the couch "whats that mija?" Santana takes a deep breath and looks at the blond laying in her lap "mamá can I sleep in with Q tonight or her sleep in with me? I don't feel right about leaving her alone tonight. I promise nothing with happen. I just don't want her to be alone tonight." Maribel looks at the two of them and says "fine but only for one night. Tomorrow you both go back to sleep in your own beds understood?" Nodding she smiles at her mother "thank you." Smiling she says "I didn't feel right about her being alone tonight either." Turning back to the tv they watch alittle longer till Santana yawns "ok I am going to head to bed. I will sleep in with Q tonight so Carmen can have my bed. What time are you getting us up?" Maribel looks at her daughter "you are to be up and at the table before 8 for breakfast. Everyone will start showing up around 1." Nodding she wakes the blonde and helps her up "got it. Night everyone." Every tells them good night as the 2 head up to bed.

Santana stops in her room to change and Quinn looks at her funny "what are you doing?" Santana pulls her shorts on and looks at her "changing." Rolling her eyes the blonde says "I can see that but aren't you going to bed?" Santana nods walking to the blonde "yeah mamá said I could sleep in with you for just tonight. Neither one of us want you to be alone. We have to keep the door cracked open but we can do that." Nodding the blonde takes her hand and starts towards her room "I'm glad she let you. Because if she hadn't I would of snuck into your room." Smiling Santana says "you would had to of beat me to it." As the girls get to Quinns room she starts striping her cloths off and changing "San?" Pulling the covers back on the bed she looks at the girl "yeah?" Pulling her shirt on and turn towards the bed she says "I love you." Smiling Santana sits down on the bed and pulls Quinn down beside her "I love you too." After giving her a kiss they both lay down. Much the same way as they was earlier in the day Santana wraps her arms around Quinn and holds her as they both fall asleep.


	93. Chapter 93

The next morning Quinn starts waking up, she feels a warmth from behind her and turns her head and smiles. Turning her head back to face the window she can see it is still snowing. Smiling she whispers "humm it was suppose to stop lastnight." Hearing a moan from behind her she feels Santana move and then yawn, smiling again she says "morning baby. Its still snowing." Santana pulls the blonde closer to her and kisses her ear and mumbles "morning to you too. I want to stay in bed all day with you." Quinn rubs her arm and says "I would love nothing more but we have to get up." Nodding Santana says "yeah I know. What times is it anyways?" Turning her head to the clock she says "6:35 by the time we get up and get ready we will have to be down for breakfast." Groaning Santana says "no we have alittle bit." Turning in her girlfriends arms she kisses her on the lips "baby I need to take a shower and I don't want to be in there by myself. I know you can't take one with me but you can still stay in here."

Nodding Santana sighs "fine. But if I'm grumpy today I am blaming you." Smiling Quinn says "thats fine. But come on I need that shower bad." Quinn gets up out of the bed relizes she is still pretty sore, Santana looks up and her and can tell she is in pain "how bad are you hurting?" Quinn rubs her stomach and looks her "about the same as yesterday. This should be interresting getting in the tub." Santana stands up "you know what the hell with it, I am taking one with you. If they don't like of fucking well. Your hurting to bad to be getting in and out by yourself." Quinn looks at her girlfriend as she makes it to the bathroom "San thats not a good idea." Shrugging Santana tells her "I don't really care at this point. YOU are my main priority not what they think." Rolling her eyes Quinn starts stripping "if we get caught it will be both of our asses." Pulling her own cloths off she says "its not like we are having sex. So they can't really say anything about it. They never told us we couldn't shower together or bath together. They just said don't let them catch us having sex."

Laughing Quinn looks at her "so very true. I guess we can win that one then huh?" Nodding Santana steps into the tub and holds out her hand "yes very true. So let one of them say something to me about it today." Smiling Quinn grabs the girls hand and slowly steps in. As the hot water hits her she moans "God that feels good." Santana steps up closer to her and starts washing her hair. Quinn looks at her "I don't know what feels better. The hot water, you washing my hair or feeling your naked body against mine." Santana looks from the girls soapy hair to her eyes and smiles "don't lie all 3 feels good." Smirking Quinn says "yep your right again." Once the blondes hair is rinsed she grabs the body was and tells her to turn around. As she is washing her back she hears the blonde "San I don't really want to deal with Sandy today. I mean I like Alex and I love holding Zander but I don't think I can handle being around Sandy." Santana kisses the girls wet shoulder and says "I know. But its Thanksgiving. You can do this for one day. I will wear something that won't give her any reason to look at me and if she does I will say something or have Aida say something. But honstly Q she is having sex with Alex again I'm sure."

Leaning back into her girlfriend she says "ok for you I will behave." Smiling Santana turns Quinn around again "good. Now lets get you rinsed so I can wash and get out and get dressed before we have to argue our case." Smiling Quinn rinses off and lets Santana wash. As they are turning the water off they hear a knock on the bathroom door and Quinn ask "who is it?" Laughing Carmen says "tía sent me up here to wake you guys up. But since you are both in the shower I will let her know you are up." Santana speeks up "so help me God if you say we are showering together I will tell her about the bar b q and what you and B was doing." Laughing again Carmen says "like I would tell when I have done the same thing you guys are doing." Quinn looks at Santana as they hear Carmen leaving the room "when the hell did that happen and us not know about it?" Santana shrugs and helps Quinn out of the tub "no clue but I bet I will find out." Laughing Quinn starts drying off and Santana wraps her towel around her "Q I am going to go get dressed real quick and I will be right back ok." Nodding she tells her "ok I am going to get dressed to. If I get done before you I will come to your room." Nodding Santana presses her body to Quinn's as she kisses her. The blonde opens her eyes "go before I deside to take that towel off and have my way with you." Laughing Santana looks at her as she walks to the door backwards "that would so be cruel because I can't do shit to you for a couple more weeks." Winking Quinn watches her leave and goes to find her some cloths.

After Quinn had gotten dressed she headed to Santana's room and opened the door to find the girl standing in her closet in her underware and bra. Laughing Quinn says "if you don't put clothes on she will deffently be looking at you." Turning her head she smiles "thats the problem I don't know what to wear. All of my jeans are tight and my shirts are either tight low cut or both." Quinn walks over to the closet and looks at the clothes too. After looking at them a moment Quinn points to a pair of jeans "those jeans and this top." Pointing at a red sweater that covered most of her body Santana raises and eyebrow "you want me to wear that?" Nodding Quinn says "its a little snug but it looks really good on you." Taking the clothes out she starts getting dressed "ok then. Just remember you picked out this outfit." Quinn sits on the bed and leans against the head board "well its not like you have any loose fitting cloths." Laughing the girl gets dressed and walks over to her girlfriend "you will be the only one looking at me today. Promise." 

Quinn stands and looks at her "don't make promises you won't be able to keep." Shrugging she says "trust me." Grabbing the girls hand after she put on some socks she says "fuck the shoes come on. I'm starving." Laughing Santana tells her "I wasn't planning on wearing shoes anyways." When the girls walk in the kitchen everyone greats them. As they sit down to start eatting Quinn looks around at the food on the table "ma you out done yourself." Maribel smiles "this is a small breakfast wait till christmas." Aida looks at her "she is serious by the way. Christmas breakfast is huge." Santana looks at her mother "you made pretty much everyones favorite foods." Nodding Maribel says "yep french toast for you and Diego, bacon for Quinn, Pancakes for Carmen, Dante and Maddie, and buiscuts and gravy for Aida." Smiling they all fill there plates with what they want. Once breakfast is over Maribel tells them "Quinn you, Carmen and the kids will be going to the livingroom so you can rest, Diego and Jose will be going out to check the christmas lights that we will be hanging this weekend, Santana and Aida you will be in here with me cleaning the breakfast dishes so I can start on dinner." Nodding everyone goes to do what they are told.

As Santana is handing Aida the dishes to put in the dishwasher she says "hey sis I need you to do me a huge favor today." Aida looks up at her as she is putting the plates in "whats that?" Looking into the livingroom at her girlfriend who is playing with her niece she says "when Sandy and Alex gets here I need you to tell Sandy don't even look in my direction today. I dont' know what is with her and Quinn but she pushes Q's buttons fast. And after yesterday I don't want her getting anymore upset than she has to be." Maribel looks at her daughter "your learning fast grasshopper." Laughing Santana tosses a towel at her mother "hush you." Turning back at her sister she ask "can you do that for me please?" Aida smiles and nods "yeah I will talk to her when she gets here. Is it just Sandy she is like that with?" Santana sighs and leans against the counter as she hands over the last of the dishes "yeah I don't know exactly what is it but she is the only one she seems to have a problem with." Nodding Aida stands and closes the dishwasher "I will have her call me when she gets here so I can go out and talk to her before she comes in." Hugging her sister she says "thank you. You probably just saved me from a huge fight today." Laughing she watches her sister head to the living room and pick up Dante and swing him around "she is growing up so fast isn't she mamá."

Looking at her daughter playing with her grandson she says "yes she is. Her and Quinn will be good parents." Aida turns and looks at her mother "parents?" Nodding Maribel says "those two will end up getting married. As soon as that baby is born I feel sorry for anyone that tries to mess with it. Your sister will rip there heads off, I was talking to her the other day and she let it slip ther her's and Quinn's baby will be so loved. I didn't correct her the way I see it is if they want to be the parents then that is their choice no one elses." Aida nods and watches her sister and kids play "they will be good moms." They continue to talk while they start dinner. Aida had text Sandy and told her to call her before she got there that she needed to talk to her.

In the living room Quinn was curled up on the couch watching Santana and Carmen wrestle with the 2 kids. Quinn starts laughing and looks at her girlfriend "San if you hurt my Maddie I will kick your butt." Madalena looks up at her aunt from her spot on the floor where Santana has her and says a little out of breath "yeah... Auntie... San... Quinn will... kick yous... butt..." Looking from her girlfriend to the little girl under her she grins "she can't kick my butt if I don't hurt you. But say if I do this its not hurting you." Just then Santana starts tickling the little girl and she starts laughing uncontrolably. Carmen is doing the same to Dante as he shouts "Auntie Q help us." Carmen looks down at him while tickling him "she can't help you lil D." Looking up at her seriously when she lets up on the tickling he ask "why not don't she love us anymore." Quinn looks at him "yes lil D I love you both but I can't do much because I had to go to the ER yesterday remember?" Looking over at Quinn on the couch he ask "you love us still?" Nodding she says "I love you both dearly and I wish I could help you but I can't the doctor said I had to sit around a few days." Nodding he says "ok as long as you still love us." Smiling she watches as Carmen starts again with the tickling.

Around 1 Santana see's Aida walk to the front door and outside. Looking down at her niece she says "you going to behave and leave me alone now?" Seeing the little girl nod andlaugh she leans down to her ear "ok good can you go sit by Quinn and keep her happy while I free your brother?" Looking over at the blonde she smiles "yeah I can do that." Letting the little girl up she watches her run over to sit by Quinn. Turning her attention to Carmen she tackles her and says "run to Q Dante." Seeing the little boy run over to Quinn she pins Carmen down and holds her there "now lets see how you do with someone your own size." Carmen looks at the blonde "Q get your girl." Quinn looks at the 2 and laughs "your on your own there Carmen." Rolling her eyes she starts squirming "Santana Maria Lopez if you don't let me up I swear to God and all that is holy that I will beat you down." Santana looks down at her cousin "Carmen Gabriella Gonzalez don't use my full name. Besides you are stuggling what are you going to do about it?" Santana starts laughing till she see's the smirk on Carmen's face that can easily match her, before she can brace herself she feels Carmen's legs reach up and around her chest and she flips her off and jumps on her pinning her down "thats what I am going to do about it." Holding the girl there she makes sure she can't use her legs "Q looks like your girl got her butt handed to her."

Quinn starts laughing watching the 2 and says "San are you going to be good?" Santana looks at her and pouts "I was being good." Quinn and the 2 kids laugh at her and she says "Carmen I think you can let her up now." Carmen looks over at Quinn then back at her cousin "ummmm no I think I am good here. Or atleast till I can do this." Before Santana can brace herself her cousin have her turned over on her stomach and is tickling her. She is laughing so hard no one hears the front door open and 4 people walk in until Aida speaks up "Carmen if you make her pee in the living room floor I will make sure its you who cleans it." Carmen looks up and stops "I am sooooooo not cleaning up her pee. Your free to go San." Carmen jumps up and looks at the 4 in the door way then looks back at Quinn and see's the blonde has her jaw locked. Santana jumps up off the floor and steps toward her cousin pointing at her "this is far from over. You may have won that battle but the war is not over." Turning back to her sister she see's why the girl got quiet "Oh hi." Alex looks at her then the blonde and says "hi guys how are you." Shrugging Santana looks to Sandy who is holding there son and looking at him while taking his snow suit off "good thanks. Well except for the fact that I am going to kick this ones ass later."

Alex looks at Quinn and ask "how are you feeling Quiin?" Looing at the woman that is talking to her she can see out of the corner of her eye that Sandy is paying full attention to their son "I'm better today." Nodding she reaches over and take Zander from her girlfriend "I will take little mr in here with these guys and you can go help Maribel and Aida in the kitchen since you can cook and I suck at it." Nodding Sandy hand her the boy and kisses her "ok if you need anything just let me know." Nodding she watches her walk off as she goes to the couch. Santana watches everything then leans over to Quinn's ear "just trust me ok baby. Relax." Nodding the blonde kisses her "I'm trying I swear." Nodding she stands up and looks to her cousin and without saying a word jumps on her again. This time the girl was sitting in the chair and couldn't move in time. As they continue to play around there is a knock at the door. Quinn goes to stand up and Aida comes down the hall "stay there Quinn I can get it." Nodding the blonde sits back down. This time its Beth, Karen and Jake coming it. Quinn greats them as Jake climbs on her lap "I missed you Q." Quinn hugs him and and tells him "I miss you to buddy. You been good?" Nodding he jumps off her lap and goes to play with the other kids.

While everyone is either playing around or chatting in the living room Santana stands up and shouts "TIME OUT. I really do have to pee this time. Carmen when I get back the war is on." Rolling her eyes Quinn turns back to talking to Beth and Alex and playing with Zander. Santana goes upstairs to the bathroom in her bedroom. As she is coming out she see's someone walk into her room and shut the door "Sandy what do you want?" Sandy leans against the door "why does she hate me so much?" Santana leans against the wall on the other side of the room and crosses her arms "honestly I don't know but she does for some reason. When she gets like that she takes it out on me. We have been in so many fights its unreal." Nodding Sandy looks at her "she thinks I want to sleep with you doesn't see?" Sighing Santana nods "yeah she does." Sandy turns her head and doesn't say anything. Santana looks at her funny "tell me she is wrong Sandy. Tell me she is thinking this because of her damn hormones." Sandy takes a deep breath and looks at her "look, I'm with Alex, I love her we have a son together. You are to young."

Santana stands up striaghter "so what if I was older you would of tried to sleep with me?" Looking down at the floor she takes a deep breath "like I said. I am with Alex." Santana shakes her head "no that is not what I asked." Turning to the door to open it she hears Santana again "you so fucking would of tried. Q was right all along and I just thought it was her fucking hormones like everyone said it was." Once the door is open Sandy turns back to the girl "If I was single and you was older and single, yeah I would of went after you. You are beautiful, funny, smart and caring. So yeah if I had had the chance I probably would of." Santana stands there shocked at what she has just heard. As she watches the girl walk down the stairs she can't help but sigh again and rub her face "well isn't this just great. The damn doctor that checked me out and has seen me naked has the hots for me and I was thinking my girlfriend was crazy." Falling face first on the bed she screams into the mattress. Rolling over and looking at the ceiling she says to her self "I so have to make this up to Q. She was right all along."


	94. Chapter 94

As Santana comes back down the stairs she see's everyone is still in the living room talking. Looking into the kitchen she see's Karen, Aida and her mother in there. Smiling at Quinn as she walks by she goes to the kitchen and grabs she sisters and and pulls her to the back patio. Aida looks at her sister once they have stopped and ask "are you crazy? Its freaking cold out here San. Oh and by the way its still freaking snowing." Santana starts to pace and he sister can see something is up with her "San whats going on?" Santana stops and tosses her hands in the air "Quinn was fucking right all along." Aida turns her head to the side "right about what San?" Rubbing her face a little hard she jerks her hands away and says "Sandy does have a thing for me. If she was single and I was older and single she would come after me. She told me that Aida." Aida pulls her head back and bug her eyes out "seriously? Damn I just thought it was Quinn's hormones. Maybe she was picking up on something we wasn't."

Nodding Santana starts to pace again "I know right. What the fuck do I do Aida? I mean seriously. If she was to try something Quinn would kill her." Aida rubs her forhead and says "she won't try anything, I'm sure." Santana stops her pacing and looks at her sister "how can you be so sure? I know I won't act on any of it because Q is who I want I love her. But how can you be so sure she won't?" Aida shrugs her shoulders "I don't for sure. But she is with Alex. I'm sure she isn't a cheater." Turning back to look in the kitchen Santana see's Sandy walk back in "keep this between us. I'm not telling Q just yet I don't want her getting anymore upset." Nodding Aida says "ok its between us. Promise." Aida reaches over and hugs her sister "you know she will want to know what we was talking about." Aida laughs and says "Christmas presents for Quinn and Diego. Duh." Santana laughs as she opens the door "I love you sis." Smiling Aida says "love you too." Santana walks threw the kitchen and doesn't look at anyone and heads for the living room. When she walks in Quinn looks at her funny "why are you covered in snow?"

Santana takes a seat infront of her on the floor and kisses her knee "Aida and I was talking about Christmas pressents for you and Diego." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "your suck a dork. You would of just waited till it stopped snowing." Laughing Santana says "I dont' think it will." Everyone goes back to chatting. In the kitchen Sandy looks towards the living room when she hears them laughing, Aida looks up and see's her. Whispering so only she can hear she ask "why do you keep looking in there every 5 minutes?" Jumping alittle at the sound of her friends voice she says "between you and me?" Aida looks to see her mother and Karen busy talking and says "yeah whats up?" Sandy sighs and looks back in the livingroom "Alex and I have been fighting alot lately. I dont' know what is going on but we fight more than we get along. Zander is almost 5 months old and we still haven't had sex." Aida looks at Alex then back her he friend "why haven't you?" Shrugging Sandy turns back to her friend "she thinks I'm cheating on her. Even when she catches me taking care of things myself she still says I'm cheating on her."

Aida nods her head "honey I hate to say this but its like the old saying goes 'the accuser is usually the guilty part', have you asked her why she thinks you are cheating?" Sandy shrugs "everytime I ask her why she says it she either walks out of the room of gets Zander and leaves for a while." Aida sits back in her chair and says "she is probably the one that is cheating." Sandy nods "I think she is. Zander is our baby. I adopted him,both of our names is on his birth certificate. If she leaves, I will have to fight for visitation rights." Aida looks at her "I think you need to find away to get it out of her sweetie or she will end up causing a huge fight one day." Sandy sits back and crosses her arms "if she is cheating there is no one that we can save our relationship. We have been together for years now. If she wants someone else she should just say so." Aida looks at her "maybe you need to tell her that." Shrugging she stands up "its bad enough I've started smoking again." Aida looks at her "then its time to do something." Nodding Sandy walks out the front door. Aida looks at her sister and sigh.

Santana catches her sister looking at her and mouths 'what'. Shaking her head she stands and goes back to helping Karen and her mother. Carmen looks up as Maribel walks in "I need someone to go to the store for me. I forgot a few things and before you ask Carmen no your not driving again." Everyone laughs as the girl sinks back into her seat. Santana see's no one is going to say anything so she says "I'll go. But I can't drive. Who can take me?" Just then Sandy walks in "I can take you if you want. I need to go to the store anyway." Santana looks up at her then the blonde, she see's Quinn isn't to happy but stands up and leans to her ear "do you trust me?" Seeing the blonde nod she kiss her ear and says "we won't be gone long. I will have my phone with me ok. I promise nothing will happen." Pulling back she looks into Quinns eyes and says loud enough for everyone to hear her "I love you Quinn. Be back soon ok." Leaning forward she kisses her. Quinn looks up at her "I love you to baby. Can you pick me up something?" Nodding Santana says "name it." Smirking she says "get a pack of skittles please." 

Santana laughs and stands up "you got it be back soon." Grabbing the list from her mother and the money she puts her coat on and heads to the door "come on chauffeur." Rolling her eyes Sandy says "on my way." Aida runs up to the door and pulls her sister back "hey I need you to get this for me too." Taking the paper she opens and reads it, looking at her sister she nods "got it." Handing the piece of paper back she walks out the door. Once they are in the car Sandy ask her "what did Aida want you to get?" Laughing she says "banana's." Shaking her head she ask "did she think you would forget them?" Nodding Santana says "I tend to forget things if I don't write them down." Nodding Sandy stops at a stop light, turning to look at the girl she says "are you happy with Quinn?" Santana sighs she new the ride would be like this "yes I am. We may fight but we love each other." Looking at the light and seeing its still red she ask "so no chance of you guys breaking up then?" Santana turns and looks at her "look you are with Alex, I am with Quinn. Your older than me. I'm still jail bait remember?" Sandy looks at her and then to the light to see it is green now "yeah I know. But if anything was to happen no one would have to know."

Santana turns to look at the woman "ok I admit, you are very very attractive. But I can't cheat on the person I love." Sandy pulls into the parking lot and turns the car off and looks at the girl beside her "how often do you have sex and don't lie." Santana looks at her confused "why do you want to know that?" Shrugging she says "just answer." Santana sits there a moment "since we have been together we have had sex maybe 4 times." Nodding Sandy looks at her "if you was with me I would have sex with you every chance I got." Santana shakes her head "you know I'm not even legal to drive a car right?" Nodding she says "I know but you are old enough to make your own choices." Santana looks at her as she opens the door "in that case I choose to be faithful to Quinn." Once out of the car she slams the door. Sandy gets out and fallows her in and talks so only she can hear "Santana I'm sorry. Yes I am very attracted to you. But I wouldn't ever try anything that you wasn't comfortable with." Santana stops and looks at her "then why come at me with this now? How long have you been attracted to me and don't lie." Blushing Sandy turns her head and then looks back at the girl "since your sister brought you in for the exam and test." Santana's jaw falls open "so you have had a thing for me ever since you seen my who ha?"

Laughing Sandy says "well its the first time I have heard it called that. But yes. Before you put the gown on, when I saw you in the waiting room." Santana shakes her head "oh my God, you have seen me in the most vulnerable possition there is. I can not believe this, and the whole time you was thinking what exactly? And please don't lie to me." Looking at the girl she shrugs "I don't think you want to know what I was thinking when I was examining you." Santana starts walking again "oh my God seriously. How do you even have a job? Do you do this with all women?" Stopping again she looks at her "you examined Q. Please tell me you didn't think the same thing when you was checking her." Looking into the girls eyes she says "I dont' think like that with all women that I examine. You yes. Quinn well..." Santana rolls her eyes "you did didn't you?" Walking off Sandy says "what its not my fault if you both look older than what you really are. Just so you know I wouldn't kick either one of you out of bed." Santana is shocked at what she has just heard, catching up to the woman she ask as she puts things in the cart "so you have the hots for the both of us?" Looking over her shoulder she says "is that so wrong?" 

Santana picks up 2 gallons of milk and says "actually yeah I think there is a law against it or something." Setting them in the cart she looks at Sandy as she says "please. I haven't touched you in any inappropriate ways." Santana raises a challenging eyebrow at her as she walks to the check out line "are you sure about that?" Sandy shakes her head and tosses the skittles in the cart "yes I am very sure about that." After they pay for the things they picked up Santana feels her phone vibrate. As she is pulling it out of her coat and looks at the text she sighs "just freaking great. We have to go by the hospital and pick something up for my father. I guess Diego was a smartass and busted his head open someway." Sending a text back to her father she tells him to let Quinn know. Getting in the car Sandy looks at her " where do you have to pick it up at?" Santana looks at her "I have to get his bag out of his office. The charge nurse knows I am the one coming to get it. She has the spare key." Nodding they make there way to the hospital. As Santana is unlocking her fathers office she hears the door shut behind "what do you think you are doing?" She turns to see Sandy walking to her "what would you do if I was to kiss you right now?" Santana picks the bag up and rolls her eyes "I would slap the shit out of you. Then when Q finds out she would kill you."

Sandy steps closer to her and grabs both of the girls hands "how will you slap me if I have ahold of your hands?" Santana looks at her "I am asking you this one time please let go of my hand." Looking in the girls eyes she can see something in them that looks like fear "Santana have you been raped before?" Turning her head she says "just let me go please." Sandy lets go of one hand and turns the girls head back to look at her "thats what Aida was talking about one night. I won't hurt you." Santana pulls her hands away as a tear rolls down her cheek "please let go. He would hold my hands so I couldn't move them. Please let me go." Sandy lets her hands go and wipes the tears away "I'm sorry, I wouldn't ever hurt you." Santana looks up at her "he would always hold my hands down so I couldn't fight him. He new I could some what defend myself, so to keep me from hitting him he would hold them above my head with one hand. I just have a bad problem with someone holding my hands down." Nodding she steps back from the girl "I'm sorry I didn't know." Santana shakes her head "not many people do." Sandy looks at her "I ment what I asked though. I really want to kiss you right now." Santana holds her hand up and pushes the girl back by her chest. She can feel part of her breast against her hand and looks up at her "I can't. As much as I am curious right now. I can't. I love Quinn and I wouldn't ever do that to her. Tell you what. You get the ok from her then I will."

Stepping around the woman as she walks to the door she hears her laugh "she hates me that will never happen." Santana opens the door "well then I guess it won't ever happen. But unless she is ok with it I won't do it." Locking the door as they leave she hears her says "what if I was to kiss Quinn?" Santana turns and glares at her "I would hand your ass to you." Handing the key back to the nurse they make there way back to the car and start home. As they pull into the driveway Santana turns to Sandy "like I said, you get Q to ok it then I will till then NO." Stepping out of the car she takes her fathers bag and the bags from the store into the house.


	95. Chapter 95

As they walk in the door Jose grabs his bag from his daughter and goes to his son in law. Carmen helps get the backs from her as she takes her coat of. Pulling the skittles out of her pocket she see's Quinn walking towards her. She looks at the girl then back to Sandy "I was starting to get worried about you." Santana hands her the candy and kisses her "nothing to worry about baby. The nurse was alittle busy when we first got there." Nodding she kisses her girlfriend again and whispers "I still don't trust her." Smiling Santana says "I know. But look I need to talk to you about something later. I am not doing it now. We can talk about it tonight ok." Nodding Quinn looks at her "ok." Wrapping her arms around the blonde she looks to her brother in law "how the hell did you manage to get the back of your head busted open like that?" Beth looks at her and laughs "he wasn't watching where he was going and had a few to many beers and hit his head on the ladder to the attic."

Quinn looks at him confused "why was the ladder to the attic down? The christmas stuff is in the storage room." Diego points to his equally drunk father in law "his dumb ass pulled it down for something. Why do you think Beth is fixing my head. He is probably drunker than me." Maribel looks at her husband "no more for you." Jose looks at her confused "no more what beer or are you cutting me off?" Santana, Aida, Quinn and Carmen all shout out at the same time "OH MY GOD SHUT UP." Santana looks at her father "I am scared for life now thanks." Carmen looks at him "oh my God my room is right under yours." Aida looks at them "parents are not suppose to have sex after their last child is born." Quinn looks at them both "that is an image I will never get out of my mind. Please stop." Maribel and Jose both laugh "you seriously think we don't do it?" Santana looks at her father "please I don't want to imagine that." Maribel raises and eyebrow "like we want to imagine oh I dont' know you and Quinn have sex or Aida and Diego having sex. Nope we don't want to imagine it but we know its happening." Sandy looks at Santana then Quinn but says nothing. Quinn turns to Maribel "ok it happened a few times but you did catch us. We don't want to know our parents have sex that just scares a kid."

Maribel laughs and looks at her husband "they would really be scared if they new what happened lastnight then again this morning." Santana looks at her mother "OH MY GOD shut up. That is so nasty." Maribel raises a challenging eyebrow at her " OH please tell that if Quinn was able to have sex last night that wouldn't have done it." Quinn blushes and looks back at the woman then her girlfriend and hides her head against her neck. Maribel looks at then "yeah thats what I thought." Carmen looks at Santana and Quinn and smirks which Maribel noticed "please tell me you didn't have sex lastnight." Santana turns to her mother and points to herself and Quinn "who us?" Maribel nods and Santana shakes her head "what no. After what she had done yesterday that was the last thing on our minds. Why would you think that." Turning back to her neice she ask "ok missy what are you smirking about?" Carmen shakes her head "nothing." Santana glares at her cousin and Maribel speaks again "something happened." Quinn rolls her eyes "for crying out loud. We didn't have sex ma. I swear to you." Santana turns to her mother "since there was no rule saying we couldn't I took a shower with her this morning but nothing happened. I just didn't want her to fall because when she got up she was moving really slow. BUT there is no rule about that."

Maribel rolls her eyes as a few of the others laugh "oh my god you 3 will be the death of me." Alex had been watching Sandy and seen her paying attention to Santana and Quinn. The 2 girls didn't seem to notice so Alex turns back to Sandy. When she catches her eye she looks to Carmen "can you hold Zander for me?" Nodding Carmen takes the baby from her and she walks over and grabs Sandy's arm and drags her out back. Aida looks at the two walking away and then back to her sister. Santana turns to see where they went and then looks at Aida. They don't pay any attention to them after that till they hear shouting. Aida looks out the windows again and sighs as she see's Sandy pacing "this isn't going to end well." Everyone turns to look at her "what?" Maribel looks at her then points to the two out back "whats going on with them?" Aida sighs and says "Alex has been accusing Sandy of cheating on her. She hasn't had sex with her since this little guy has been born." Quinn turns to look at Santana and she holds up her hands "don't look at me Q. Your the only person I have slept with since we have been together." Santana grabs her girlfriend by the waist "I wouldn't do that to you. I love you and I don't want to sleep with anyone but you." Nodding she hugs her "I know but like I said before she has the hots for you." Snorting Santana says "I'm not the only she has the hots for." Quinn pulls back and looks at her "what do you mean?" Kissing her she whispers "like I said we will talk tonight ok. Promise."

As Beth had finished with Diego's head she looks at Aida "it took 15 stitches. You know what to look for." Nodding she helps her husband stand "come on lets go get you cleaned up." As they walk out of the room the other 2 walk in. Alex looks at Maribel and Jose "sorry about that." Nodding they both say "its ok. It was outside not inside." Nodding Alex takes Zander back from Carmen and goes back to the living room. Santana watches her then looks at Sandy who looks like she has been beaten, Quinn looks at her "Sandy you ok?" Sandy looks up at her and fakes a smile "yeah I'm good." Quinn can read threw it since she was the queen of fake smiles "yeah I'm sure you are." They let it go and go back to watching tv and listening to the kids play and talk. Around 3 there is a knock on the door and Carmen goes to answer it. Kemen had brought the boys to see them as promised, walking into the kitchen he says "sorry we're late. My mom desided to have Thanksgiving lunch. She said she was to lazy to cook all day so she bought most of it." Laughing Maribel said "well your welcome to stay for dinner as well." Nodding he agree's to stay. By 6 they had dinner done and in the formal dinning room.

As everyone walks in they take a seat. Quinn sat down beside Carmen and Santana had sit down beside Quinn. There was and empty seat beside Santana and one beside it. When she turned around to say something to Quinn she turned back to see Sandy sitting beside her. Turning to the woman she whispers "why are you sitting beside me instead of my Aida?" Shrugging she says "there wasn't a seat by her." Shaking her head she grabs the glass off the table to get a drink. Putting her right hand under the table she lays it on Quinns thigh and the blonde smiles. As they are eatting Santana feels something on her leg and glances over at the woman beside her seeing her no making any moves she ignores it. As the hand goes from her knee to her thigh she slips her hand under the table and pushes the womans hand away. Going back to eatting she had let go of Quinn's let to grab her glass. Before she can set it down she feels a hand on her leg again. Dropping her napkin on the floor and reaching to pick it up she hisses at the woman beside her _"would you fucking stop."_ Sitting back up she see's Aida is watching them and Santana shakes her head.

After they are done eatting Quinn looks at Santana "I have to go the bathroom be right back." Nodding she kisses her. Aida, Maribel, Beth, Carmen, and Alex clear the table. When they are out of the room Santana turns to Sandy and whispers "would you please stop? I am asking you nicely to stop." Sandy leans over and whispers in her ear "I will stop if you talk Quinn into having a threesome." Santana sits there stund with her mouth half open. She then hears her say as she rubs her leg "it would be so much fun. I could make you both cum so many times its unreal." Seeing the woman lean back she can move or speek. A moment later Aida comes back in the room and tosses her napkin at her sister "your going to catch flies. Shut your mouth." Santana doesn't move. Quinn comes in and looks at her girlfriend "San you ok?" Not getting a response she smacks the girls arm "Santana answer me." Santana snaps out of it and looks to her girlfriend "I'm sorry. What was you saying?"

Quinn looks at her and says "I was asking if you was ok." Santana nods "yeah yeah I'm fine." Aida still looking at her sister desides to let it go for now. When she looks to her friend she see's her smirking "hey San can you come help me please?" Looking up at her sister she jumps out of her chair and kisses Quinn "be back." Nodding she watches her walk out of the room. Quinn then turns her attention to Sandy. As the woman looks at Quinn she can see something in her eyes "what did you do to her?" Sandy looks at her I didn't DO anything to her." Quinn glares at the woman "what did you say to her then?" Smirking Sandy says "you hate me do you think I will tell you what I said?" Quinn scoots over in Santana's seat "I think I will take her seat and she can have mine." Sandy looks at the girl and smiles "are you sure about that?" Quinn glares at her "why wouldn't I be?" Laughing Sandy says "one day you won't hate me." Rolling her eyes Quinn tells her "I really doubt that." Sandy leans into the girls ear "not if I can help it you won't." Quinn turns her head as Sandy goes to pull back and her lips brush Quinn's cheek. Quinn clears her throat and says "whatever your talking about let it go."

Sandy can see the blush on the girls face "are you sure you want me too?" Quinn goes to answer as Santana walks in. She looks at QUinn and takes her seat. Quinn reaches over and grabs her girlfriends hand that is on her lap "you ok?" Nodding Santana says "yeah I'm fine." Quinn looks at her "we need to talk later." Santana nods "yeah we do." They sit there holding hand till dessert is served. Once everyone is finished they chat a little long and then hear a phone ring, Beth pick her phone and listens. As she hangs up she looks at Maribel and Jose "sorry guys but I have to leave. A 3 year old with a head trauma coming in." Maribel nods and they all say their goodbye to Karen, Beth and Jake. Kemen looks at the clock and tells them its time he heads out with the kids. After they leave Alex looks at Sandy "we need to head out to. Zander is getting tired." Sandy nods and stands, Alex hugs everyone goodbye and goes to get the baby ready to leave. Sandy does the same and when she gets to Quinn she hugs her and says "like I said you won't hate me forever. Just keep an open mind." Quinn pulls back from the odd hug and says "yeah well see about that." Sandy walks to Santana and hugs her "I'm not giving up on it. My relationship is ending so you two can say yes." Pulling back Santana looks at her and whispers "like I said whatever Q says goes. She says no then its no."

After they leave everyone else relaxes "Carmen you get to do the dishwasher. I already put everything up and all you have to do is load it." Carmen looks at her aunt "by myself?" Nodding Maribel says "yes by yourself. Now move it." Carmen rolls her eyes but does as she is told. Aida comes down from putting her 3 to bed "man I swear men can be worse than kids." Maribel nods "Amen to that." Jose had passed out as soon as he set down "I will have fun getting that one upstairs." Santana looks at the clock then Quinn "lets go talk." Quinn nods and stands "we are gonna go upstairs. We need to talk about somethings." Maribel nods "ok but NO sex." Aida rolls her eyes "like Quinn can do anything seriously." They girls laugh as they walk away. They hear Aida and Maribel the whole time they are walking away.


	96. Chapter 96

As the girls get upstairs Quinn leads them to her room. Shutting the door she sits on the bed and pulls her girlfriend down beside her "so care to tell me what you need to talk to me about?" Running her hands threw her hair she lays back and looks at the blonde "you was right Sandy does have a thing for me. She told me today, BUT she also has the hots for you. She said its not her fault we look older than what we are." Quinn looks down at her girlfriend then lays down beside her "so what was that at the dinner table?" Sighing Santana reaches for Quinns and hand kisses it "it didn't start at the dinner table." Turning her head to look at her Quinn ask "so when did it start and what was it that was started?" Turning to look at the blonde she says "she wants to sleep with us. Not just me but us. She asked me today when we was at the hospital what I would do if she kissed me. I told her I would knock the crap out of her, then she asked what I would do if she kissed you and I told her the same thing after you got done knocking the crap out of her." Smiling Quinn says "if she was to of just kissed you I would of slapped her worse than I did you later year." Laughing Santana says "yeah I know. But I also told her she would have to talk to you about all this. I won't sleep with her unless you was to say its ok."

Quinn turns on her side and looks at her "do you want to?" Santana matches Quinn and props her head on her hand "only if you do. If you says no then nothing will happen." Quinn shakes her head "no I mena do you want to sleep with her?" Santana thinks about it a minute then looks into Quinn's eyes "I can't say that I'm not curious as to what it would be like because I am. But I would or should I says couldn't do it without you." Quinn lays her arm and and lays her head on it "she is still with Alex. If she was to get caught or anyone was to find out we was having sex with her, she could go to jail for a long time. Federal law frowns upon an adult having sex with a minor even if they all agreed to it." Rolling back onto her back Santana says "if we don't tell and she doesn't say though, how would anyone ever find out?" Quinn raises up and looks at her "they wouldn't if we was sneaky about it." Santana looks over at her "do you want to do it?" Shrugging the best she can while laying down she says "honestly, I have wondered what it would be like to be with you and someone else. I know I love you and we would come home together. But I don't know I guess you could say yeah I'm curious too."

Santana smirks "you think she's hot, and you was getting all jealous because you thought she was just after me." Laughing Quinn smacks the girl on the stomach "shut up. Its not my fault my hormones are playing with my mind right now." Santana turns on her side again and rubs the blondes cheek "we will need to talk to her about this. Because I don't want us getting into trouble and I don't want her to go to jail." Nodding Quinn turns her head and kisses the hand "yeah we will have to do it when noone is around. Ma and Pa are taking Aida and Diego this weekend to the city, Bella is keeping Dante and Maddie and Carmen is going to spend the weekend at Britt's,they are all leaving tomorrow sometime maybe we could talk to her about it then?" Santana nods "yeah we can do it this weekend. That way if anyone does see her here she could always say she was checking up on us." Nodding Quinn leans forward and kisses her girlfriend when she pulls back she says "we can't do anything for atleast 2 or 3 weeks is what Dr. Hall told me. But we can figure something out." Nodding Santana says "true, and that way we can deside if its what we truely want to true."

They girls talk a little more when Quinn's bedroom door opens, both girls turn to see Carmen walking in. As she shuts the door she walks over to Quinns bed and pushes Santana over and flops down beside her. Quinn looks over her girlfriend and says sarcasticly "come on in and make your self comfortable Car." Flipping the girl off she says "you guys left me down there alone. Do you know what they talked about when you left?" Santana laughs and looks at her cousin "no what?" Carmen sits up and turns to look at both girls "sex. Like we didn't hear enough about sex today. Oh my God I think tía and Aida hit the wine cause they are both acting a fool. Uncle is passed out and Diego is in bed. So they just started talking about sex again." Santana looks at her cousin "and?" Carmen rolls her eyes and flops back down "they was talking about penises and I'm sorry that is just nasty. I don't want to hear about penises." Quinn bust out laughing "oh my Lord I can just imagine that now." Santana looks at her cousin "want to make them shut up?" Carmen turns her head "hows that?" Smirking Santana tells her "we go down there and talk about vagina's that would shut them up fast." Standing up Carmen looks at them both "come on I am not doing this alone."

As the girls make there way back down to the livingroom to find Maribel and Aida have pretty much got themselves drunk. Walking in Santana sits on the end of the couch and pulls Quinn onto her lap. Carmen flops down on the couch between them and Aida. They sit and listen for a few minutes when Santana starts laughing "ok ok ok. Let me get this straight. You 2 can get drunk and talk about penises but we can't talk about me and Q having sex or Carmen and Britt having sex? Where is the logic in that?" Maribel takes a sip of her wine and points the glass towards her youngest "because we are married thats why." Santana hadn't seen her mother this drunk in a while and laughs "ok so since you are talking about that can us 3 sit here and talk about vagina's? That only seems fair." Maribel thinks about this then says "sure what do you want to talk about?" Quinn raises and eyebrow and the two women and Aida nods in agreement "your serious?" Aida nods again "you guys might just be suprised when you go to talking about that." Quinn looks down at her girlfriend "go for it." Santana looks at them both "ok how come its ok for people to talk about straight sex in this house but now lesbian sex?" Aida laughs "because like she said we are married." Santana challenges her sister "ok so you hadn't ever thought about being with a woman?" Aida looks down in her wine glass then takes a drink. Carmen raises and eyebrow at her "OH MY GOD you so have." Shrugging Aida says "girls experiment with each other." Quinn looks at the woman and is shocked "ok who and when did this happen?"

Aida finishes her wine and poors another glass "When I was 15, before I met Diego. I was at a friends house for a sleep over and well I guess we was playing truth or dare and I was dared to make out with that JoAnn girl. Well it was kinda nice. That night when everyone was asleep it went further, we ended up in my friends bathroom and we had sex. It was ok but not something I would do all the time." Santana laughs "no wonder she fallowed you around like a lost puppy. You must of been damn good and she wanted more." Flipping her sister off she says "fuck you." Santana laughs and shaked her head "no thank you I'm not really into doing my sister." Maribel laughs and looks at her oldest "I thought I was the only one that ever experimented when I was younger, I never imagined you or Bel doing it. Now Santana, yeah I new she would." Santana looks at her mother "there is so much wrong with that sentence. First why did you think I would and they wouldn't and 2nd I can not believe you just told me you slept with a woman." Shrugging Maribel says "you was always looking at girls or more so Quinnie there. And like Aida said girls experiment."

Carmen looks at her aunt "seriously? Oh man you have to tell us." Quinn looks at them and can see Maribel and Aida are both really really drunk, turning to her girlfriend she whispers "San will they even remember this in the morning?" Santana smiles "mostlikely not. Thats why we have to get it out of them now." Nodding she turns back to Maribel "ok ma spill." Looking at the blonde she says "ok smarty pants, lets see. I think I was 16 and like Aida was staying at a friends. Well we got to talking and one thing we talked about was kissing. So we ended up kissing and then the next thing I know we are both naked and what do you call it now? Ummmmm I think Diego called the 69 position. Anyways thats how we ended up. I must admit though. I did enjoy it. The things she done to me was..." Aida tosses her hands up "whoaaaa stoooooooppppp. I don't want to hear about my mother getting off with some girl and how good it was." Maribel laughs and says "it was the best orgasm of my life." Aida looks at her mother "that is so wrong."

Shrugging her shoulder she says "its true. Besides it wasn't just the once. We did it a few more times over the years till I met your father. I hadn't seen or talked to her since." Santana looks at her mother "you could of ended up with a woman?" Maribel tilts her head and closes one eye "no I don't think I could of ended up with her. It was just that the sex was hot." Carmen laughs at her "ok tía I think you have had enough to drink." Laughing Maribel says "probably so but oh well." Santana looks at her sister and mother "ok I have a question for you both." Seeing she has there full attention she ask "have either of you slept with someone older than you before you was 18?" Quinn looks down at her girlfriend and raises and eyebrow "seriously?" Nodding she whispers "I want to see if I am the only one." Aida thinks a minute then says "yes I did. Right before I got with Diego and right after the JoAnn thing. There was this guy when I was 16, I think he was 26 or 27." Maribel looks at her daughter "damn you are starting to sound like a ho." The three teens bust out laughing along with Maribel. Aida looks at her mother and flips her off knowing this is the only time she will get away with it. Maribel looks back at the girls "yes when I was 15 I lost my virginity to a guy I liked he was older than me I think he was like 24 or 25." Santana looks at her mother "now who is sounding like the ho?"

Maribel looks at her daughter "like they says like mother like daughter." Looking at Aida she laughs "well she has only slept with 2 people that I know of." Santana looks at her mother "ok well 3 and I know you mostlikly won't remember it." Carmen and Quinn turn at the sametime and slap her "damn what was that for." Quinn looks at her "hush." Carmen looks at her "I don't want o hear about you sleeping with my girlfriend. All though it might be fair if you let me sleep with Q once. We could make it even." Quinn reaches over and slaps the girl "no. Not happening." Maribel looks at them "ok so let me ask you guys. Have anyone of you slept with anyone older?" Laughing Quinn says "Puck is a month younger than me and San is a month older. Does that count?" Shaking her head she looks at Santana "ok mija how about you?" Santana looks at her mother "Puck is 2 months younger than me, Britt is a month older and Quinn is a month younger. So I am gonna go with no since Quinn's didn't count." Turning to Carmen the see her lookin at her nails "ok Carmen spill."

Turning back to her aunt she sighs "fine. Yes. I was upset on night and ended up going to a club. I met a couple there and they seemed nice, well one thing lead to another and next thing I know is I am back at there apartment having sex with the both of them. First it was me with once each then it was all 3 of us. I think they was 26 and 27." Santana laughs "and the ho award goes to Carmen." Before she can say anything Aida speaks up "no if we are handing out ho awards Bella gets it. When she was 13 she lost her virginity and in the same night slept with 4 different guys. By the time she was 18 she had slept with atleast 25 different guys that I know of. She has us all beat. Putting the numbers all together at that." Maribel turns to her daughter "are you serious?" Nodding she says "yep. She begged me not to tell you guys. Trust me it came in quite handy for blackmail." Shaking her head Maribel stands up "ok on that note I am heading to bed. See you guys in the morning." She walks over and wakes Jose and they head off to bed. Carmen looks at her cousin and whispers as Aida takes the wine glasses to the kitchen "you can sleep in with Q again tonight they won't wake up early enough to catch you. Just set your alram to make sure you awake by 7." Nodding they watch her stand and head to bed.

As Aida comes back in she looks at her sister "hey I'm sorry about whatever Sandy said or done to you today. Both of you." Quinn shakes her head and smiles "its fine. I think I need to have a chat with her but its fine." Aida looks at her sister and then to the blonde "ok I am drunk but I can tell something is up." Santana sighs and says "Alex is leaving her. Q thinks its time to stop being so hard on her." Nodding a little slow she looks at them "ok I can see right threw that line of bullshit. Well except for the Alex thing I totally believe that." Quinn stands and pull Santana up with her "its nothing honestly. We just have to find aways to work things out with her. She is going to need people she can count on and after I talk to her maybe we can work past my jealousy issues." Aida looks at the blonde "now that is more believable. Anyways I am to damn drunk to think. I am going to bed. Night guys. Lock up please I don't remember if we did." Nodding wave goodnight to her. When she is out of ear shot Quinn turns to her "we will talk to her this weekend." Santana leans in a kisses the blonde "ok. We will talk to her this weekend." After making sure the doors are locked they head up to bed. Quinn sets the alarm so they can be away before Maribel and Jose.


	97. Chapter 97

The next morning the two girls wake up to the alarm Santana turns to Quinn "turn it off." Laughing the blonde turns over and hits the off button. Turning back she snuggle into her girlfriend "morning baby." Santana turns to her girlfriend and kisses her "morning." Quinn says nothing but starts kissing her girlfriend again. Before long they are in a full make out session, Quinn has climbed on top of Santana and Santana's hands are all over Quinns body. Both girls jump as Maribel opens the door "keep that up and I will catch you two." Santana drops her head to the bed "we wasn't going to have sex. Quinn still can't do anything remember." Maribel raises an eyebrow "did you sleep in here lastnight?" Quinn blushes and rolls off her girlfriend, shaking her head maribel says "this is the last time. Now get up and get down stairs we need to talk to you two."

Quinn looks at Santana as they get out of bed "why do they need to talk to us?" Santana shrugs as she stretchs "no clue. Lets go see what they want." Grabbing the blondes hand they walk down to the kitchen. As they walk in the notice 3 people missing, Santana looks at her mother "where is Carmen, Dante and Maddie?" Taking a sip of her coffee she says "Carmen took them to Bella's for the weekend and then she headed to brittany's since she got home early this mornig. She will be there all weekend. Now for you two." The two sit at the table and Santana ask "what about us?" Maribel looks at her "I don't feel comfortable leaving you 2 hear alone all weekend." Quinn sighs and sits back "we aren't having sex." Laughing Aida says "thats not why. We know thats not gonna happen." Santana turns to her mother "ok then why?" Maribel takes her coffee and sits at the table "its suppose to snow again tonight and if anything was to happen I don't want you here alone. I know you won't go to Bella's and I'm sure you don't want to stay at Brittany's. But we can see if someone can come stay with you."

Santana leans back in her chair "like who? Karen is at Beth's now." Nodding Aida looks at her "well Sandy called me this morning and told me that she and Alex broke up lastnight. She is gonna let Alex stay at the house till she can find her own place. I talked to mamá and she said since she don't want to stay around Alex right now that she could stay here the weekend since she is off work and can drive." Santana looks to Quinn who whispers in her ear "that would be easier so we could talk to her." Nodding Santana says "fine." Standing to get her and Quinn something to eat Aida says "she is just having a hard time right now." Santana looks at her sister "it will do Quinn some good to be around her. Maybe they can work there problems out." Nodding Maribel says "I think that maybe a good idea." Quinn looks at them "fine I will talk to her. But if she pisses me off I will lock her in a room till you get back Sunday."

Laughing Maribel stands "just don't fight sweetie." Smiling Quinn says "who me or San?" Rolling her eyes she says "both of you. Now I need to go finish packing and get ready. We will be leaving in a few. Aida call her and see if she can do it?" Quinn bust out laughing and Maribel rolls her eyes again "and you say Santana and Jose have a dirty mind." Quinn shrugs "hormones caused it." Shaking her head she walks out of the room with her oldest daughter. Santana walks back over with a fruit salad for them both and gets them something to drink. Once she is seated again Jose looks at her then back to his son in law "and they say we are whipped." Diego starts laughing "I know but in all reality I think this one was whipped why before either one of us." Santana sits back and smiles "oh Mrs. Bella Lopez would have had a nice ring to it huh?" Smiling she looks to her father "or being cut off for life for making fun of your child. Hummmm maybe I need to tell mamá and see what she thinks." Jose looks to his daughter "you wouldn't dare?" Santana looks at him "keep it up and we will see." Shaking his head he looks at Diego when she says "that was so wrong Santana and you know it." Quinn smirks and says "not as wrong as what we found out lastnight while you two was passed out."

Santana starts laughing at the looks on both of there faces. As the 2 jump up and go up to there wives she hears Quinn "think they remember spilling the beans lastnight?" Laughing as she eats Santana says "no they was both drunk. If they did we would of been told not to say anything about it." A few minutes later Aida walks in lookin confused and says "ok Sandy will be here in about an hour. And why did my husband come upstairs and ask me what I told you all last night?" Quinn shrugs "shouldn't drink so much and you would of remembered." Glaring at them she mumbles "I hate you both sometimes." Both teens start laughing and say "we love you too." Maribel walks in with Jose fallowing her "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't tell anyone anything lastnight." Santana glances at Quinn and looks at her mother "you sure about that?" Maribel turns to her daughter while Jose points to them "see you had to of said something." Maribel looks at him and shakes her head "they arejust pulling your strings. Now you have our numbers and here is the hotel information that we will be staying at." Nodding Santana takes it from her. Jose looks at them "even though I want to know what was said I will drop it. But here is some money for food if you need anything."

Quinn looks up at him and takes it putting it on top of the paper. Once they are finished eatting the walk them to the door and Maribel looks at them "I know I will be wasting my breath but no sleeping together. Same rules apply for when we are gone any other time." Santana nods "we will have someone with us not like we will be able to do crap anyways." Giving them all a hug they watch as they leave the house. Once the door is closed Santana looks at Quinn as she pulls her into her "you ready for this?" Quinn hugs her back "yeah. We just need to talk to her for now." Nodding she kiss the blonde and pulls her to the kitchen "we need to get the dishes done." They make their way to the kitchen to start cleaning it,about halfway threw loading the dishwasher they hear a knock on the door. Santana looks up and tells her "I'll get it." Nodding the blonde finishes what she is doing.

As Santana makes her way to the door she takes a deep breath and mumbles "we are just going to be talking to her thats it." Opening the door she see's Sandy standing there with a bag over her shoulder "hey come in." Sandy smiles and steps in, as Santana closes the door she takes her coat off and puts her bag down "I'm guessing you talked to Quinn since I'm here for the weekend?" Nodding Santana hangs her coat up and says "yeah we desided we wanted to talk to you." Nodding she puts her bag by the steps and fallows the girl into the kitchen, as they walk in they see Quinn fighting with the dishwasher and mumbling "you stupid machine. Just start already." Laughing Santana walks up to her "baby the door isn't shut all the way." Pushing it shut she pushes the start button and it start. Turning her head to look at her girlfriend she smiles and says "smartass." Santana leans over and kiss her "but I'm your smartass."

Both girls turn to see Sandy leaning against the counter "you two are cute together." Quinn smiles and takes Santana's hand "thanks. Lets go to the livingroom so we can talk." Sandy looks at them and nods "after you." The girls walk in and sit on the couch and Sandy sits in the chair "so what did you want to talk to me about?" Quinn looks at her and takes a deep breath "ok first nothing will happen this weekend." Nodding Sandy looks at her "yeah I know, Aida filled me in on what happened. I'm sorry by the way." Nodding Quinn says "thanks, second we want to make sure that you aren't going to go run around telling anyone. Because WE are minors. You would go to jail and we would be in deep shit if ma and pa found out." Sandy turns in her chair so she can see the girls better and pulls her feet up under her "trust me I would tell a sole because I don't think I would do good in prison. I would end up being someones bitch the first day." Laughing Santana says "you would probably enjoy that." Raising an eyebrow at the girl she says "no probably not. I am like 125 pounds soaking wet. That would end badly for me."

Quinn smiles and says "ok good to know. But seriously if we do this what would you expect from us?" Sandy looks at the two and shrugs "nothing really. I mean I am attracted to you both but its not like I want to be in a relationship with you 2. It could be just sex." Nodding QUinn says "ok. So do you think it would be like a one time thing?" Smirking the woman says "only if you wanted it to be. But I have a feeling it would end up being more than once." Santana looks at her and raises and eyebrown "conceeded much?" Laughing Sandy says "if I am conceeded about anything its that I have never had on complaint from anyone I have had sex with. And several came back for more." Quinn stretches out on the couch and lays her head in Santana's lap "you asked San what she would do if you kissed her, then you asked her what I would do if you kissed me right?" Nodding she says "yeah I asked her that yesterday." Quinn turns on her back and says "well if you kissed us I don't see a problem with it because its just a kiss. Sex on the other hand we will have have to be there because to me its cheating if the other person isn't there." Santana looks down at the blonde and runs her fingers threw her hair then back at the woman in the chair "I'm with Q on that one. A kiss is just a kiss. But sex is a different story." Nodding she says "I understand that. So if say Santana was to be in the kitchen and you was in the shower and I walked up and kissed her that would be ok?" Quinn looks at her "yeah as long as it was only kissing. I'm not going to be ok if she walks around kissing everyone. That would cause a problem that wouldn't go very well for her."

Santana laughs and says "Quinn that won't happen." Sandy looks at her and nods "ok. So vise versa then too?" Santana nods "yeah its just a kiss. So Q better not think about going around kissing on Berry when I'm not looking." Quinn turns her head "that was so wrong on so many levels." Laughing Santana leans down and pecks her lips "my bad baby." Raising up she looks at Sandy "so do you agree to all this?" Nodding Sandy says "yeah I do. But how long till you can have sex Quinn?" Quinn holds up 3 fingers "three weeks." Nodding she says "hummm we will figure something out." Quinn study's the woman a minute and ask "is there anything you would like to add?" Sandy thinks about it a minute and then ask "how are we going to do it? I mean Alex is at my place till she finds her own apartment and you live with Maribel and Jose." Santana looks at her and says "they go out of town alot for business trips. We could easily talk Carmen into going to see Britt for a weekend. There will be times." Nodding the woman leans back in the chair "gotcha." They continue to chat a while longer but about nothing. Quinn makes it clear that she doesn't hate Sandy, just hated the idea of her trying to break them up.


	98. Chapter 98

By noon the girls was getting hungry to they desided to just order something. Sandy had told them she would order them a pizza, while she was in the kitchen ordering it Santana looks down and Quinn who was now pretty much laying on top of her "you sure your ok with doing this Q?" Turning her head she looks up into brown eyes "yeah baby. It will give us alittle bit of an idea as to if we are sure we are ment to be together. I mean I think we are but we will know for sure after this." Santana smiles and kisses her "plus we can always say we have had a threesome." Laughing Quinn raises up and gets closer to Santana "you are so wrong sometimes." Santana smirks and says "yeah well who had the dirty mind at breakfast?" Shrugging Quinn leans forward and starts kissing Santana. For a moment both girls forgot that they wasn't alone in the house, they slow there kissing down when they hear someone clearing there throat. Both turn there heads to see a smirking Sandy leaning agains the door frame "now that was hot. But if you hadn't stopped I might have got off just watching you guys."

Blushing Quinn leans back down and lays her head on Santana's chest "sorry we forgot we wasn't alone." Walking in and taking a seat in the chair again she says "no worries. But I want to make one thing clear to the both of you. If there is something that you are uncomfortable with just let me know please." Santana nods "you know what mine is already." Smiling sadly Sandy nods "yeah I know yours." Quinn looks at her and says "I can't think of anything but if something happens and I'm not ok with it I will let you know." Nodding Sandy says "ok that works." Santana starts to squirm under Quinn, the blonde looks at her "what is the matter with you?" Smiling Santana tells her "well one these jeans are not comfortable and two all the coffee I drank this morning is catching up with me." Laughing Quinn raises up and stands "go change and go pee. We will be here when you get back." Nodding Santana jumps up, as she reaches the steps she tells Sandy "I am going to take your bag upstairs. We will figure out where you will sleep later." Nodding she says "ok thats fine." Grabbing the bag she heads up the steps.

Sandy looks at Quinn as she sits down "so your really ok with all this?" Quinn turns sideways in the middle of the couch and says "yeah." Watching the girl she see's her pat the seat next to her "come on get over here." Smiling Sandy stands and walks over to the couch and sits next to her "you know I have to admit when San told me that you was into her the first thing in my mind was ha ha I was so right. But when she said you had the hots for me as well the next thought was is the woman blind?" Sandy looks at the girl infront of her "Quinn you are georegous, anyone can see that." Smiling Quinn says "thanks." Looking back up she looks into Sandy's blue eyes, before she can stop herself she leans forward and presses her lips the the redheads. Sandy is shocked at first but soon starts kissing back, reaching back she pulls the blonde closer by the back of her neck. Before the kiss can go very far Quinn pulls back and licks her lips "hummm this might be interresting."

Smiling Sandy moves her hand from the girls neck and grabs her and and squeezes it "it will be something for sure." Sandy lets go of her hand and starts chating with her some more. A moment later they hear Santana coming down the stairs, as she enters the room both turn to her and Quinn raises and eyebrow "umm I thought you was going to change into shorts not more underware." Santana rolls her eyes "its the only pair of shorts I have clean. I need to do laundry." Sandy looks at the girl and smirks "might as well run around in your undies Santana." Walking over to the couch she says "shut up. If you both don't stop I will do just that." Quinn raises a challenging eyebrow at the girl "oh you think you will?" Smirking Santana ask her "don't think I will?" Quinn turns in her seat to face the girl as she sits "so help me God if you do. I will strip down to my underware and bra myself." Sandy sits and listens to the two girls and things to herself _"oh God please let them."_ Santana looks at the blonde "is that a dare blondie?" Quinn looks at her "take it as you shall."

Santana stands up and pulls her shorts down and tosses them on the coffee table, Luckily she had changed her shirt and it was long enough to come past her butt. Standing there with her hands on her hips she looks at the blonde "well now see, I have the guts to do it. Do you?" Quinn stands up and grabs the bottom of her shirt. Looking in the Latina's eyes she pulls it off in one swift motion and tosses it on the table. Santana is a little shocked because she hadn't ever seen Quinn so bold, next she see's the blonde pull her pj pants down and toss them on the table. Taking a seat on the couch she looks up at her girlfriend "you was saying?" Santana is standing there and looking at her girlfriend "you better be glad you can have sex right now." Crossing her arms just under her breast Quinn looks up at her and ask "oh and why is that?"

Santana sits back down and laughs" because I think Sandy would have done and nailed your ass." Quinn turns to the woman next to her and see's she is checking her out. Being a little cocky she raises and eyebrow "see something you like?" Sandy pulls her eyes back to the blonde's and nods "uhhh yeah. Damn Quinn your hot." Quinn laughs "no that would be Santana. Let her take her shirt off and we will see who catches your eye first." Santana looks at Quinn "you don't give yourself enough credit. Besides I can't help it is coach things I bought the girls." Just then they hear a knock on the door and Santana goes to stand. Sandy looks at her and holds a hand up "even though I'm sure that would get us free food. Lets not give the delivery boy and heart attack." Santana looks down at her self and laughs as Sandy stand. Quinn looks at her girlfriend "maybe we should of went to the door with her." Laughing Santana says "we would of got free food for sure then."

Sandy is laughing at the door and says "guys please don't give this man a heartattack." Santana winks at her girlfriend, pulls her shirt off then tossed it on the table and grabs her hand "don't be a chicken come on." Pulling the blonde up she hears her laugh "your so not right." Looking around the corner Santana make sure they don't know the guy then pull Quinn with her to stand behind Sandy. As she goes to hand him the money she see's he is staring behind her, turning she see's them both standing there in their bra and underware. Quinn is wearing a matching dark blue set and Santana has on a red set. Turning back to the guy she hears Quinn says "sis we're hungry hurry up so we can eat our pizza." The guy turns back to Sandy "thats your sister?" Sandy holds the money out to him "no David. You know I don't have a sister that young. Shit we went to school together for Christ sake. I am here to baby sit them for the weekend and as you can see I'm not doing my job because you can't keep your eyes off them long enough to take my money. I have been here long enough they have stripped to there underware." Reaching out he takes the money "God they are so hot."

Santana smirks and Quinn raises and eyebrow at him. Sandy looks at him and laughs "yeah well they are both gay and in a relationship. Oh and by the way they are only 14." The man looks at both girls and then to Sandy "I I I'm going to go now." Nodding Sandy grabs the pizza and says "thats a good idea wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about you seeing to 14 year olds almost naked now would we?" Shaking his head he runs back to his car as Sandy shuts the door. She turns back to the two girls and looks them over and says "oh my how you have both grown up." Santana shrugs and she walks over to get the pizza and whispers "you have no idea how much we have grown." Winking at the woman she turns around and says "come on Q lets go eat." Sandy watches the two walk away and growls "damn those 3 weeks. This is going to be so damn hard." Taking a deep breath she walks back in the livingroom to see he girls sitting on the couch.

Santana is on one end, Quinn is in the middle and the other end is empty. Taking the seat on the other end next to Quinn she hears Quinn says "you know its not really fair that we are sitting here in our underware while you still have all your cloths on." Santana about chokes on her pizza and turns to the blonde "damn Q where is all this nerve coming from?" Shrugging she says "well its true." Sandy looks at the girls then to the windows "well see there is a problem with that. Anyone can look into the windows." Santana looks around and stands up. Walking to each one she closes the blinds "now there is no excuse. Strip woman." Sandy looks at them "are you serious?" Quinn looks up at her "you want to have sex with us but your to shy to sit in your underware infront of us. That makes no since." Looking down at the blonde she reaches for her shirt and pulls it off and tosses it on the table. Once she had taken her jeans off she does the same with them, looking at the girls on the couch she ask "happy now?" Both girls look her up and down and Santana says "very happy. Now sit and eat."

Shaking her head she sits down and starts eatting. After they are finished they toss the box on the table with the cloths. Quinn raises her arms above her head and says "now I need to stretch out." Santana looks at her "ok you do that." Laughing Quinn looks from one to the other and smirks laying her head in Sandy's lap. Looking down at her girls friend she tosses her feet on her lap "San rub my feet for me please." Santana rolls her eyes "so I get your feet because you want me to rub them?" Nodding she hears Sandy moan alittle and smirks again "yeah because if I move my head anymore I think this one will cum all in my hair." Sandy laughs and says "maybe Quinn." Santana looks at her girlfrind and smiles "nope not rubbing them. But I will do this." Raising up she crawls up the blonde and kisses her. When she pulls back she looks up at Sandy and straddles the blondes hips, leaning forward she looks down at Quinn who is watching her every move. When she is a breath away from Sandy's lips she says "how bad do you want it?" Sandy looks at the girl and leans her head forward closing the distance. As they are kissing the redhead feels Santana run her tongue along her lips, opening them she lets her tongue meet the girls. Both are shocked when they hear a moan come from the blonde.

Slowing the kiss down Santana pulls back and looks down into hazel eyes "you ok down there Q?" Biting her lower lip she says "that was really really hot." Santana leans down and kisses her girlfriend just the same. Quinn is shocked even more when she feels someone playing with her hair. Santana moans when she feels a hand on her side and knows its not Quinns. Pulling back Santana looks at Quinn "damn." Quinn looks up and see's Sandy watching them. Quinn raises up and grabs the woman by the neck and pulls her into her mouth. She kisses her more ruffly this time and when she slides her tongue in the womans mouth she feels her moan. Pulling back from the kiss she looks at her girlfriend and hears "damn Q you was right taht is hot." Smirking she lays back down "told you so." Sandy looks at them both and they can see the lust in her eyes "you two might just kill me." Laughing Santana ask "oh and why is that?" Turning to look at the girl she says "because I am so turned on right now and can't do shit about it."

Quinn raises her head up and looks at her "you know you can go take care of that if you want. We will still be here." Sandy looks at the girls and shakes her head "no its ok. I can keep my hormones under control for a bit. But if we keep that up I may have to." Laughing Santana leans her back against the couch and and puts her legs out infront of her and pulls Quinns to her stomack "ok we will behave." Sandy smirks and looks at her "don't do it on my account. I know how to take care of things myself." Both girls laugh as they turn their attention back to the tv. Santana mindlessly rubs Quinn's feet and Sandy plays with her hair. None of them expected a few weeks ago that they would be here at this moment but all 3 are enjoying it.


	99. Chapter 99

**Note: Ok some of you are on me about Quinn and her jealousy. I promise I will shed some light on why she did what she did soon. Just give me a few more chapters to explain this. Sandy will play a role that someone did in my relationship once. I promise I will show you what the deal is with Quinn. Just be patient with me.**

* * *

By 4 all three was in the kitchen. Sandy had told them she would help cook dinner, Santana walks up behind Quinn and wraps her arms around the girl. They were all still in there bra and underware because they was to lazy to put the cloths back on. Kissing her bare should she tells her "I am going to go take a shower and get into some cloths. I'm kinda getting cold." Quinn laughs and says "yeah I can tell. Your nipples are poking me in the back." Santana smirks and looks at the blondes chest "mine aren't the only ones." Quinn pushes her but into Santana "mine could be like that because of your naked body touching mine." Santana looks over and see's Sandy is having the same issue "ok so what is her deal then?" Quinn turns her head and laughs "because she has two almost naked girls infront of her that she wants to fuck and she can't so therefor she is just horny." Sandy turns her head and looks at the girl "your 95% right. But I'm also getting a little cold."

Laughing Santana pulls back and smacks Quinn on the ass "be back in a few." Nodding the blonde says "ok I love you." Walking out of the kitchen Santana says "I love you too." Sandy watches the girl leave and turns to Quinn "I may need to take shower when she gets done." Laughing Quinn says "I'm shocked you hadn't had to have one before now." Turning from the stove Sandy walks to the blonde and steps up behind her "I'm just as shoked. But if you two new what you was really doing to me, you would probably make me go take one." Turning her head she looks at her "oh really and what are we doing to you?" Smiling she pressed her chest against the girls back and Quinn moans "probably the same thing that is happening to you right now. Tell me Quinn, how wet are you?" Leaning her head back agains the woman should she whispers "pretty wet." Kissing the girls jaw she says "probably just as wet as I am."

Nodding the blonde says softly "probably." Sandy kisses her neck and says "you know they tell you no sex because they won't want you to be penatrated. Oral sex has nothing to do with that as long as nothing goes into you." Quinn turns in the womans arms "why didn't they tell me that?" Kissing the girls lips again she says "because they wanted to make sure you didn't have sex at all for the first couple of days." Nodding the blonde says "we will see what happens." Leaning forward the blonde pulls her into a kiss that gets heated really fast. They are so caught up that they didn't hear Santana come back into the kitchen. She walks over to the pair and wraps her arms around Sandy from behind and rubs her stomack. Sandy lets out another moan as she feels the girl behind her work her way up to her chest. Quinn pulls back to catch her breath and looks at the woman "is that kinda what you had in mind?" Nodding the woman bites her bottom lip when she feels Santana's hands move under her bra.

Quinn reaches over and turns off the stove, when she looks back she see's the redhead has her eyes closed. Smiling she grabs one of Santana's hands and moves it down to the womans underware with hers. They hear her breathing pick up as they slide their hands under the material together. Quinn leans forward and kisses her chest and they both slide there hands to her wet center. All three moan and the feeling, Quinn moves to her ear and says "your wetter than I thought you was." Winking at her girlfriend over her shoulder she guides her hand to the womans entrance and moves her hand to her clit. Santana pushes 2 fingers in and says "God your tight." Working them in and out of the woman she feels Quinn start to rub her clit in circles. Sandy leans her forhead on the blondes shoulder as her breathing becomes faster. After a few minutes Quinn moves her hand down and pulls Santana's finger out of her and moves them to her clit and she usues her fingers to push inside of her.

Santana starts rubbing to match Quinn's pace and it doesn't take long for the woman to cum moaning out loadly. When she has stops jerking and shaking both girls pull there hands out and Quinn puts her fingers into Santana's mouth and she does the same to Quinn. Once they have licked each others fingers clean they look at each other and Santana says "yeah this was defently a good idea Q." Quinn raises the woman's head off her shoulder and smiles "was it what you was expecting?" Sandy finally opens her eyes and says "damn it was better than I thought but I want to do you two also." Quinn leans forward and kisses her "you will. Trust me with that, now go take that shower and put some cloths on. We will have to order dinner since we burned this." Nodding she stands up and leaves the kitchen. Santana steps up to Quinn "this is going to be worth it Q isn't it?" Nodding the blonde kiss her "yeah it is. She taste pretty good. Just wait till we can really fuck her brains out." Santana laughs "damn its hot when you cuss. Go take a shower and I will figure out something other than pizza for dinner." Nodding the blonde kisses her and walks off.

As she getting out of the shower and getting dressed she hears a knock on her door. Pulling her underware on her says "its open." Turning to the door she see's Santana and Sandy standing there "ok San normally you just walk right on in trying to catch me naked." Smirking she says watching the girl pull on her shirt and says "yeah but it wasn't just me and I didn't know what you would say." Nodding Quinn pulls on a pair of shorts "true. But its not like she has seen my before." Sandy raises and eyebrow and leans agains the door "I was between your legs. I didn't see all of you naked." Pulling the brush threw her hair she turns red "well that makes feel better." Santana laughs and walks over to her "its fine Q." Nodding she puts her brush down and pulls her wet hair into a messy bun. Walking to the door she ask them "so what are we eatting?" Sandy can't help it and beats Santana to it "well we could be eatting each other but you won't let that happen so we are having chinese." Santana starts laughing "glad I'm not the only one that was thinking that." Quinn shakes her hand and says "perverts. I'm surrounded by perverts." Santana looks at her "your not so innocent on that Q. If I remember correctly you got called out on that this morning."

Shaking her head she says "whatever." Sandy looks at them "do I want to know?" Quinn looks at her as they sit on the couch "ma told Aida this morning to call and see if you could do it. As in come and stay with us. Well MY mind went to the gutter on it and I laughed. She called me out on it. Thats all." Santana kisses the girls temple and says "wanky." Sandy looks at her and laughs "you still say that?" Santana nods "yeah not sure where I picked it up at but I have said it forever." Sandy laughs shaking her head "I use to say it all the time when I was here. When you was younger you would fallow me around and repeat everything I use to say." Santana sits there a minute thens says"your right. You got me to telling Bella all the time that she was wanky. I guess it just stuck in my head." Laughing Quinn says "I bet that went over well with her." Nodding Sandy says "oh like a mack truck driving on a bridge made of match sticks." Quinn laughs at her "I would of loved to of seen that." All three laugh till they hear the door bell. Sandy gets up and says "please keep your cloths on this time."

After she brought the food in they start eatting. After a moment Santana stops eatting and turns to Sandy "can I ask you something?" Sandy looks at her as she eats "yeah." Turning to face her over Quinn's head she ask "when I was younger, you didn't look or think about me like you do now do you?" Sandy turns to her after choking on her food, clearing her throat she says "no. I promise it wasn't until here recently. Why?" Shrugging she goes back to eatting. Quinn turns to her not hearing her answer "San why did you ask that?" Santana swallows the food in her mouth and then says "she use to babysit me sometimes. She gave me baths when I was little. If you remember she use to give us both a bath when you would spend the night with me. I was just wondering." Quinn looks to the woman on her left "you did didn't you. When I would stay over here you was the one that baby sat us when Aida and Bella would be out on a date." Nodding Sandy tells them "yeah that was me. But I promise you both at the time I wasn't looking at you. I was watching out for you."

After they finished there food Santana looks back at Sandy then looks away. She does this a few times and the last time she does it she hears "Santana what ever it just ask or say it." Santana looks back at her "how did you know I was wanting to say something when you wasn't even looking at me?" Laughing Sandy says "I have known you forever." Santana smiles "ok then. What happened to you at college?" Quinn looks up from Santana lap at her and then to the woman who is rubbing her feet. Taking a deep breath Sandy ask "you heard about that huh?" Nodding she says "yeah Aida told me about it kinda. But what happened I mean you don't have to tell me I was just wondering." Nodding she turns and looks at her "I was at a party with some friends. Everyone was wasted and I was too. I lost track of my friends I went with. Well this guy walked up to me and ask me who I was looking for. I told him and he said I think she went upstairs." Taking another breath she continues "well I went up there to try and find her little did I know the guy fallowed me up. I had no clue that they had already left with someone else. As I was looking in a bedroom to see if I could find them he pushes me in the room and locks the door behind him." Wiping her eyes she says "next thing I know he hits me hard and knocks me down on the bed and starts pulling my cloths off of me. Before I could get my barrings together he was climbing on top of me and started raping me. I managed to get a hand free as he pushed in me the first time and hit him. But he laughed and grabbed my hands and held them above my head. It didn't take him long and he was done."

Looking at the ceiling she says "after he was done he looked down at me and said that was the tightest pussy he had ever had. Little did he know I hadn't had sex with anyone but a girl. When he left the room I got up and put my cloths back on and went to the hospital. Well they managed to arrest him that night and he is in prison still. He won't get out till I am 30." Santana looks at her "thats how you new I didn't like my hands held down like that isn't it?" Nodding she wipes her eyes again "yeah because I can't stand it either. I mean if they have there hands locked with mine I am fine but if they are holding me down by my wrist I freak out still." Nodding she says "same for me." Quinn looks at them both "I'm sorry." Both of them smile at her "nothing to be sorry about." Both laugh and look at each other, Santana looks at the clock and says "its getting late we should get some sleep. Quinn in my bed tonight?" Nodding she says "its big enough for all 3 of us San." Santana looks down at her "ok then come on lets go to bed." All three stand and make there way to the girls room. It didn't take long for them to go to sleep.


	100. Chapter 100

The next morning Quinn wakes up to two arms over her stomach, she looks down and see's Santana's arm protectively over her baby bump and Sandy has her arm right above hers. Smiling she rubs her eyes and looks to the window to see it is snowing really hard, sighing she moves both girls arms but they just try to hold her tighter. Turning to her right she hears Santana mumble "its to early, lay still Q." Reaching over she kisses the girls forhead "I have to pee really bad." Groaning Santana pulls her arm off her to let her up. Grabbing Sandy's hand to moves her she hears her mumble "Alex lay still." Turning her head she laughs "wrong girl Sandy. Let me up I have to pee." Seeing her open her eyes and blush she smiles "move your arm so I can get up please." Nodding she moves her arm and turns over "sorry. Forgot where I was for a minute." Kissing her on the cheek as she raises up she says "its fine but I think we need to have another talk later."

As she comes out of the bathroom she see's just her girlfriend in the bed. Pulling on a hoodie she walks over to her and kisses her temple and walks out of the room to see if she can find Sandy. As she is walking into the kitchen she hears her getting off the phone. Sitting down on a bar stool she looks at her as she turns to her "Alex?" Nodding she says "she called and asked if we could talk when I get home. I told her I had to stay with you guys till Maribel and Jose gets back." Quinn turns to look out the back door and says "It looks like a blizard out there." Nodding Sandy points to the tv and says "we are suppose to have snow like this all day and night. Some of the roads are closed already. They can't keep them cleared off." Quinn walks to the fridge and gets a glass of juice "if it keeps up they won't be coming back tomorrow morning." Turning to the girl Sandy says "yeah true. But I can stay as long as I need to. Alex can wait. She admitted she cheated on me so she can wait."

Quinn takes her juice and goes back to her seat "your still in love with her. Are you sure your not after us just because she hasn't had sex with you in a while?" Sandy walks over and sits next to her "I think that was part of it in the beginning but now, I don't know what it is." Setting her glass back down Quinn looks at her "we probably shouldn't be doing this. I mean I know its just sex but your still in love with her. Maybe you need to try and work it out with her." Sandy takes a drink of her coffee and says "I was thinking about that this morning. I mean I want to do this with you guys but I think it may just be away to get back at her in my own mind." Seeing the girl look at her she shakes her head "no I'm not going to tell her what happened or happens. But to me I guess it was a way to get back at her." Nodding the blonde understands "well if you deside you don't want to do anything else we will be fine with it. We both knows what it feels like to be in love with someone and not be with them. But you also have Zander to think about."

Nodding Sandy looks at the girl "yeah I do. I love her but right now I don't trust her. Do I want to be with her? Part of me says no but the rest says yes. How fucked up is that? She cheated on me and I am still willing to take her back." Quinn turns to her and says "if San was to ever cheat on me, I would be pissed and not trust her for a while. But at the same time I would probably still want to be with her." Sandy turns to the door way when she hears the other girl walk in "good timing Santana we was just talking about you." Stretching as she walks in she ask "good or bad?" Quinn looks at her and kisses her "both. What are you doing up? I figured you would sleep in." Wrapping her arms around her from behind Santana lays her head on the girls shoulder "my bed got cold. And what about me?" Quinn tells her what they was talking about and she looks at Sandy "if you want to stop this we can. Nothing more has to happen."

Sandy nods and kisses both girls on the cheek "we'll see what happens this weekend. Alex can wait till I get home." Before either one can say anything the house phone rings and Santana grabs it "hello?" Laughing she says "yeah I never look at the caller ID." She listens a minute then turns to the TV "yeah its on. I see it." Quinn listens to her and then jumps when the lights go off. Santana still on the phone says "I think she hung up on me." Quinn turns to look at her "San the power went off. Its a cordless phone." Santana lays it down and says "yeah so?" Sandy laughs and ask "you not awake good are you?" Santana stands there a minute then says "oh shit let me go get my cell. Be right back." Running up the stairs Quinn looks at Sandy "sometimes I wonder how she skipped a grade." Both of them are laughing when they see her coming back down with the phone on speaker "yeah the lights went out." Quinn then hears Maribel "ok well since its out, you will need to light the fire place to keep it warm in there. Aida said that the news reported one of the main wires for the town is down and they don't know when they will get power back on." Quinn turns to the phone "hey ma. That will solve the heat but what about everything else?" She hears Jose speak up " go start the fireplace Santana. Handing the phone to the blonde she does as she is told.

A few moments later she comes back in and tells them "ok its going. Now what?" Jose then tells them "Sandy in the basement there is a generator. You need to go down and start it. Santana can show you where its at." Standing up they head to the basement. As they open the storage room door Santana laughs "guess I should of grabbed a flashlight huh?" Sandy rolls her eyes "run up and get one." As she walks away they hear Jose laugh "and Quinn is the blonde." Quinn looks at the phone "pa that was so mean." He laughs as Santana comes back down. He tells them how to turn it on and that the fumes will out out the pipe in the wall. As they make there way back up Sandy ask "so we have the fridge, stove, and plugs in the livingroom?" Maribel takes over "yes. Its enough to keep you going and to keep you from starving. Just bring a matress down and you can sleep in the livingroom till the power comes back on." Jose speaks to them next "there is enough gas in the garage for the generator for 3 or 4 days. They should have the lights back on by then." Santana sighs "this should be fun." They talk a few more minutes and then end the call.

Santana looks at Sandy "want to tell me pull a matress down her?" Nodding she says "yeah who's are we bringing down?" Santana shrugs "I guess mine." They two go up and get the matress and bring it down. Santana runs back up and grabs pillows and blankets for them. Quinn flops down on the matress and looks at the tv "I bet this last longer than they think it will." Sandy lays down beside her "yeah probably. Good thing my apartment building has back up power. If not I would worry about Alex and Zander." Quinn looks at her "call them and make sure they are ok." Nodding she heads to the kitchen to call and check on them. As Santana comes back in she looks at Quinn "I hate when the power goes out." Quinn pulls her down on the matress and laughs "I know but think of this as a slumber party." Laughing with the girl Santana says "yeah one that can lead to sex fast." Both girls lay there watching the news and wait for Sandy to come back in. As she does Quinn ask "they good?" Laying back down she says "yeah back up power came on they will be fine."

The three of them stay like that for a long time just watching the news. Quinn stands and heads to the kitchen "be back I'm kinda hungry." Santana watches her go and turns to Sandy "something is up with her." Sandy looks at the blonde then to the girl on the matress with her "what do you mean?" Shrugging Santana says "not sure but something is up." Before anyone can say anything else Quinn walks back in. Sandy looks at her "Quinn you ok?" Nodding she sits down on the couch "yeah fine why." Santana turns to look at her "your not acting like yourself Q. Whats up?" Shaking her head she says "nothing. I'm fine." Santana looks at her funny then turns back to the tv "I'll let it go for now but I will find out Q." Quinn rolls her eyes and thinks to herself _"I can't tell her that I have a fear she will dump me for Sandy. I was the one that said it was ok to do this." _ Sighing she stands up and lays back down between them. They spend most of their day like this, just watching the news.


	101. Chapter 101

Later that evening Quinn is sitting on the couch again looking at the TV but not watching it. Santana had been watching all day and now is getting a little worried since she hadn't really talked much. Sandy see's the girl watching the blonde and stands "ok I am going to go take a shower. Be back in a bit." Nodding Santana watches her leave and looks back at Quinn "hey Q?" Seeing the girl lost in her own world she tries again "HEY BLONDIE." This still doesn't get her attention, starting to get worried she stands up and walks over and sits right infront of her on the coffe table. Looking at Quinn she can see she really isn't there, rubbing her cheek she tries again "Lucy Quinn Fabrey." This snapped her out of her thoughts and she looks at her girlfriend "huh?" Looking at Quinn she ask "whats up with you Q? I have been trying to get your attention for a while now." Forcing a smile she says "nothing. Sorry was into the TV." Santana looks at the tv then back at the blonde, raising an eyebrow she ask "so you was really into the news then?" Looking at the tv herself she blushes "ok sorry I was lost in thought." 

Santana stands and takes a seat beside her "talk to me Q. You have been really distant all day." Quinn looks up at her and sighs "just alot on my mind is all. Don't worry about it." Santana grabs her hand and says "the last time you told me to not worry about it we ended up fighting for like what 3 weeks straight?" Shrugging Quinn stands up "I'm going to go shower." Kissing Santana on the cheek she heads to her room. Sitting back on the couch Santana sighs and thinks to herself _"ok something is going on with her. I'm not sure what it is. But I will figure it out." _Standing up she goes to take her own shower. As she gets to the top of the stairs she turns to looks at Quinn's door and goes on into her room for a quick shower. After her shower is done she gets dressed and heads down stairs. Walking into the living room she see's Sandy trying to find something to watch. Looking around the room she ask her "where's Q at?" Sandy looks up at her and then says "I guess still in the shower." Santana turns her head and looks back upstairs and whispers "something is wrong with her." Sandy ignores it think she was hearing things and channel surfs more.

Santana walks back upstairs and goes to the blondes room. As she is about to open the door she hears her growling in frustration, desiding to knock she waits for her to answer. When she does she is shocked at what she hears "WHAT?" Opening the door slowly she steps in and looks at the blonde "ok first I know something is wrong with you, and second why are you getting so snappy?" Quinn runs her hands threw her still wet hair and growls again "because I fucked up S." Walking towards the girl she ask "what do you mean you fucked up? What did you do?" Standing up she turns to face her girlfriend, tossing her hands out to the side she says "I can't stand the thought of anyone touching you besides me. I know I agreed to this but I don't think I can handle it. Lastnight WE was touching her. She wasn't touching you, I can't stand the thought of that. Yeah yeah I know, I was the one that said this was all ok. Well guess what I'M not ok with it." Walking over to her girlfriend she smiles and wraps her arms around her "baby why didn't you just tell me?"

Laying her head on the girl shoulder she says "because I thought this is what you truely wanted to do. I thought you was wanting to try this. I did it for you, I have been a complete ass to you for so long that I was willing to try this for you. To make you happy. And now I'm afraid your going to leave me to be with her." Pulling the blondes head up she kiss her "Q you do make me happy. Yeah I was curious but I don't need it. YOU are all I need. I love you no matter what. I won't leave you for anyone. Me and you that is what makes me happy. If your not ok with this then I'm not either. I told you that." Pecking Santana on the lips she sighs "I guess I should go down and tell her huh?" Nodding she hugs the blonde "we owe her atleast that." Pulling back Santana looks at her "its fine Q. She isn't a monster she won't cut us up or anything." Smiling Quinn looks at her as she grabs her hand "I will be nice to her from now on. I know she will probably hate me but oh well." Squeezing the girls hand Santana leads her out the door "she won't hate you." Santana holds onto the blonde the whole way to the livingroom.

As they walk into the living room Quinn sits in the middle of the matress and Santana sits behind her and holds her. Leaning into the blonde's ear she whispers "you want to do it or me?" Quinn turns and says "no I will." Turning back to the woman on the bed Quinn says "Sandy can I talk to you?" Turning to look at the girl she sits up and says "sure whats up?" Looking down at her hands that are being held by Santana she says "I know you will end up hating me but I need to tell you something." Sandy studies the blonde a moment and then looks to Santana and then back to the blonde. Reaching over she lifts her head "Quinn look at me please." Seeing the blonde make eye contact with her she ask "why would I hate you?" Quinn takes a deep breath "I know I told you we could do this sex thing. But I can't do it. The thought of anyone touching Santana in that way other than me pisses me off and I can't stand the thought of it. I'm sorry I really am." Smiling Sandy looks at her "ok first off I understand. Second I don't hate you Quinn. Yeah I was wanting this, for some unknown reason I am attracted to the two of you like I have never been to anyone else before, except for Alex. But thats fine if you don't want to do anything else that's ok, we don't have to."

Quinn looks at her "I really am sorry. I mean I did enjoy lastnight, I won't lie about that. But it was us doing it to you. I can't stand the thought of you doing it to her." Nodding Sandy says "like I said I understand. And trust me I very much enjoyed lastnight as well. I would love to return the favor to you both but I won't push it. You both mean alot to me and I would rather have you in my life than to just have sex with you." Quinn looks up at her "how can you care about me I treated you like shit several times?" Laughing Sandy says "because I new it was the jealousy talking, you are both wonderful people. Thats why I care about you." Quinn leans forward and presses her lips the Sandy's. As she pulls back she wraps her arms around her neck and whispers in her ear "maybe when we are a little older we can try this again if my jealousy is gone or if we split up then we are both fair game to you." Pulling back Sandy laughs "I'll keep that in mind sweetie. But since we will be sharing this matress tonight or until the power comes back on. Don't freak out if I cuddle up to you."

Quinn looks at her and shrugs " I liked waking up this morning to being cuddle by you both. It was actually pretty warm." Laughing Santana says "well them you will stay warm again tonight." Sandy looks at the girls "ok since that is taken care of I am going to go start dinner. Anything specific you want?" Quinn looks at her and smirks "lots of bacon." Santana and Sandy laugh, Quinn looks at them "don't blame me blame this little one." Sandy looks at her "I will see what I can do Quinn." Standing up she walks to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Santana pulls Quinn in closer to her "I love you baby." Quinn pulls out of Santana's hold and turns "we can't be making out infront of her for a while. That would be like going to and AA meeting with a 6 pack of beer and drinking it infront of them." Laughing Santana leans forward and pecks her lips "ok no make out sessions. But how about we lay down here and watch some TV and cuddle?" Smiling Quinn looks at her "we can do that." Both girls lay down and do just that till Sandy is done with supper.

When she walks in to get the girls she says "well Quinn I hope you are ok with BLT's because everythign else was frozen." Looking up at her she ask "how much bacon did you cook?" Smiling she says "enough for all three of us. But I have a feeling you will eat most of it." Jumping up off the matress she looks down at her girlfriend "if you don't get your ass up and come get some of this I will eat it all and you will starve." Santana laughs and stands up "you wouldn't let me starve." Smirking Quinn looks at her "when it comes to bacon I just might." Sandy looks at the girls "Santana the sad thing is I don't think she is joking." Santana looks at Quinn and then takes off running to the kitchen. Quinn looks at Sandy and says "she is to easy sometimes." Sandy laughs and wraps her arm around the blonde "that she is. Come on lets go feed you and that little one shall we." Smiling she says "that would be good."

After they had eat they turned off all the lamps and laid on the matress to watch tv. Sandy turns to the girls beside her "I don't think they will be making it home tomorrow." Laughing Santana looks out the window then back at the redhead "huh what was your first clue?" Sandy looks at her and flips her off. Santana laughs and says "been there done that remember?" Sandy smirks and says "yes I do very well actually." Quinn rolls her eyes "we will never hear the end of that as long as you talk to us." Sandy looks at Quinn and says "what can I say. For being as young as you are, you sure as hell know how to make a woman cum hard." Quinn blushes and looks at her "seriously your not going to leave that alone are you?" Smiling she says to her "nope that will me in mind for when I need to take care of things myself." Santana bust out laughing "nice to know we are going to be your mental porn." Shrugging she says "it was hot as hell. Its not like I was watching you two do it. THAT would be mental porn." Quinn bust out laughing "hummm I could make so many comments on that its unreal."

Santana looks at her "Quinn that would be so wrong and you know it." The blonde turns her head and smiles "thats why I didn't say it." Sandy looks at the two then ask "what would be wrong?" Santana looks at her "she was thinking that we could do that and you could watch." Looking down at the blonde she says "tell me I'm wrong Q." Quinn blushes "no I was thinking it." Santana looks back at Sandy "see told you." Sandy looks at them "well if you ever feel like doing it and letting me watch, feel free to let me know. I would watch all day." All three laugh and Quinn tells her "if anyone was ever going to just watch us we would let it be you." Sandy jumps up off the matress with her arms straight above her head "SCORE!" Santana shakes her head "you geek lay down so we can get some rest." Laying back down she tells them "ok fine. But if you two start fooling around tonight and wake me up. I am SO watching that." Laughing Santana says "it will be dark in here you won't see much." Pointing to the fire place she says "there would be enough light with that." Shaking her head Quinn tells them "ok lets sleep. I am really tired." Turning the tv off they cuddle up to go to sleep.


	102. Chapter 102

The next morning Santana is the one to wake up first, turning to her side she looks at Quinn who is facing her. Smiling she brushes her hair out of her face. She can't help but think about everything they have been threw together, and now here they are. After a few moments she hears a raspy voice "S do you know its not polite to stare at people?" Smiling she leans forward and presses her lips to the blondes and then pulls back "how did you know I was looking at you?" Opening her eyes she says "its my secret. Now I have to pee so let me up." Laughing she says "I'm not the one holding you down baby." Moving around Quinn laughs "she is worse than you about getting all up on someone when they are sleeping." Nudging the girl Santana says "I'm not that bad." Laughing Quinn tells her "when ma gets home I will prove you wrong. Now help me up." Sliding out of the bed she helps the blonde get out from under Sandy. As soon as Quinn's feet hit the floor she takes off to the bathroom. Laying back down and covering up Santana lays there and looks at the ceiling.

Not paying any attention to the woman beside her she doesn't notice she is up till she feels a hand rub her stomach, turning her head she ask "what are you doing?" Sandy looks at her "sorry couldn't help it. I know I agreed lastnight to stop this but I had to touch you." Santana looks at her and ask "what do you mean touch me?" Sandy shrugs her shoulder "like this." Sliding her hand under the girls shirt she moves it to her chest and hears her gasp at the contact. Closing her eyes she is willing herself to not enjoy this, opening them again she looks at her "we can't." Sandy nods and says "what she don't know won't hurt right." Santana feels her hand slide back down her stomach and under her pj pants. Freezing at the contact she takes in a sharp breath when she feels the woman slide her finger threw her folds "you have to stop she will be back any minute." Sandy smirks and dips her finger in and then out of the girl and hears a small moan "do you really want me to stop? Because with as wet as you are I would says you want me to go ahead." Santana opens her mouth to answer but then feels her move to her clit and she starts to rub. Letting a small moan escape her she reaches down and grabs the hand in her pants "you HAVE to stop." Pulling the woman's hand out of her pants she is shocked when she see's her put her fingers to her mouth and lick them "damn Santana you taste as good as I thought."

Before Santana can say anything she hears Quinn coming back in "ok now I feel better. Scoot over San." Santana looks up at her and ask "you don't want your spot back?" Quinn shrugs "whatever just let me lay down. I'm cold." Santana stands up and says "I have to go to the bathroom go ahead and lay down." Quinn nods and says "ok. Well then I will take my spot back." Nodding Santana walks out of the room and up to her bedroom. As she goes she can't help but wonder if she needs to tell Quinn what happened. Quinn watches her go as she climbs under the cover. Laying back down she looks at Sandy "morning." Sandy smiles "morning to you too." Quinn stretches out and turns to her but before she can say anything she feels the woman's hand on her stomach "Sandy what are you doing?" Shrugging she says "rubbing your stomach." Quinn looks at her a moment "why?" Looking back up at the girls face she says "cause its about the only part of you I can touch now." Quinn goes to say something when she feels her hand slide under the top of her shorts "thats not my stomach."

Sandy shrugs and says "you wasn't comfortable with me touching Santana. You didn't say I couldn't touch you." All of Quinn's words are lost as she feels the woman slide her hand down and starts to rub her clit. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath Quinn grabs the hand between her legs "I won't cheat on her. Now please stop." Sandy looks at her "its not cheating if you just lay there." Quinn shakes her head then says "if I enjoy what you do it is cheating." Pulling the woman's hand out of her shorts she hears her says "if you didn't want me to do it then why did you get wet so fast?" Quinn looks at her "the same reason any woman would. It felt good, but I won't cheat on her." Bringing her fingers to her mouth again she humms "damn Quinn you taste pretty good. Are you sure you don't want me to fix that for you?" Quinn reaches down and pulls the string on her shorts tighter "yeah I'm sure." Before Sandy can say anything they see Santana walking back in.

Quinn turns to her as she lays down and kisses her. Santana pulls back "what was that for?" Kissing her again Quinn tells her "because I love you dearly." Sandy smiles "I'm going to go make breakfast." Both girls nod as she walks out. Quinn starts kissing her girlfriend again and slides her hand under her shirt "I want to make you cum." Santana looks at her "she is only in the kitchen. She would know what we are doing." Shrugging Quinn says "fuck it if she knows she knows. And if she happens to catch us she can stand back and watch. But right now I fucking need to feel you." Santana can't protest fast enough because she feels the blonde pull her pants down enough to have her center bared. Sliding under the covers she starts licking Santana as soon as her mouth is in reach. Raising her head she looks down and then flops it back on the pillow trying to keep from moaning. She reaches down and grabs Quinns hair as she feels her slide two fingers into her. She knows she won't last long she was already pretty worked up. After a moment Quinn feels her fingers starting slow due to Santana clamping down on them. Sucking on the girls clit she feels her back arch up and a small moan come from her. After helping her come down she climbs back up and kisses the girl again.

Santana lays there trying to get her breathing under control. Turning to look at the blonde she smirks and then unties her shorts "as long as I don't go in you I can still get you off." Smiling the blonde says "go for it." Before she can pull the blondes shorts down they hear Sandy in the kitchen "foods done. Come eat before it gets cold." Quinn groans and looks at Santana "you are taking a shower with me today got it?" Nodding the girl pulls her bottoms back up and ties them. Leaning over she kisses the blonde's lips "oh I know I am." Standing up they make there way to the table. What they didn't know was that Sandy had watched Quinn get Santana off. Quinn looks at her as they walk in "whats up with that smirk?"Shrugging she says "just done it no reason." Santana eyes her "yeah sure. What are we eatting?" They sit down and eat breakfast.

They day went on much the same as the day before. Quinn and Santana had took a shower together and was now leaning against the couch watching tv as Sandy took a shower. Quinn turns her head and looks out the window "I don't think its gonna stop snowing." Santan turns her head and says "no it will. It will either be tonight or tomorrow but it will stop Q." Shrugging Quinn says "it doesn't matter to me. I love the snow but miss ma and pa." Nodding Santana says "yeah me to. Its only Sundy so we will see what happens. Besides we still have a week before we go back to school." Nodding Quinn laughs "yeah then we are in school for like what 2 weeks and then out on christmas break. They should just let us take off half of november and all of december." Santana turns to her "Q we have 3 weeks of school next month not 2." Shrugging she says "same difference." Laughing Santana pulls her into "you are a goof ball sometimes." They continue to watch tv till Sandy comes down and then chat with her for a while. The whole day went by slowly for them but they got by. That night they took up the same sleeping positions as they did the night before.


	103. Chapter 103

Before the girls new it Tuesday had come around, they still didn't have lights and not many of the roads was clear. Sandy has managed to not try anything else on the two girls. Santana looks at Quinn and says "I am starting to get freakin cabin fever Q. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Quinn turns to look at her "Carmen will be home in a little bit they got the roads from B's house to her cleared." Laughing Santana ask "well how the hell does that help me?" Shrugging Quinn turns back to her book "not sure but I bet she can entertain you." Santana looks over at the girl "keep on and I will slap you today. I would rather have you entertain me." Rolling her eyes she looks at the girl "why the hell are you going to slap me?" Santana opens her mouth and Quinn just stairs at her then says "exactly you don't have a reason. Go whine to Sandy." Turning back to her book she just scuff's "fine I will." Getting up off the couch she heads to the kitchen "what are you doing?" Sandy turns and looks at the girl "starting dinner. What does it look like?" Flopping down on a bar stool Santana starts whining "I'm bored and Q is reading."

Laughing Sandy turns to the girl "what do you want me to do about it? Go take her book away from her?" Santana glares at the woman "you and Quinn are both working on getting slapped today." Sandy raises and eyebrow at the girl "do you really want to try slapping me or a pregnant girl?" Santana looks at her and before she can say anything they hear the front door open. Santana jumps up and runs to the door like a little kid and stops infront of Carmen "well shit. Its just you." Carmen turns to look at her "well hello to you too. Who the hell did you think it was?" Santana tosses her arms up and says "I don't know. I was hoping for someone fun. These two are boring as hell." Carmen looks at her and laughs "well thank you for making me feel so damn special." Santana spins her whole body and heads back to the kitchen, when she walks in she says "its just Carmen." Sandy laughs at the girl "are you really that bored?" Santana just nods. Taking in the girl she says "what would make you less bored?"

Santana sits there thinking a minute then jumps up and runs upstairs. When she comes back on she looks at Carmen "you get your boots back on and your coat and gloves." Carmen looks at her like she has grown a second head "why?" Rolling her eyes and point to Quinn she says "Q over there isn't suppose to do anything fun for another week or so. SOOOO therefor you are going outside with me not get your lazy ass up and come the fuck on." Carmen looks at Quinn and see's her shrug and shoulder then back to her cousin "your fucking nuts. Do you know what the temperature is outside?" Santana pulls her gloves on and says "cold because there is snow on the ground duh dumb ass now get the fuck up and come on or I will pick you up and toss your lazy ass out in the snow like you are." Sighing Carmen stands up "fine bitch what are we doing?" Smiling she says "thats right and we are going outside. You will see when we get out there." Quinn looks up at her girlfriend as she watches her cousin put her stuff back on "San what are you up to?" Santana smiles "nothing dear." Quinn puts her book in her lap and says " up to something." Looking at the blonde like she had offended her she says "what makes you think I am up to something?"

Quinn raises and eyebrow at her and says "because I know you. You went from being bored out of you mind to bossing Car around. So what are you up to?" Santana starts laughing "oh about 5 foot 5. How about you." Picking up a pillow she tosses it at the girl who catches it "ok you fucking smart ass." Picking her book back up she see's the girl walking towards her, pretending to read she ignores her even when she leans down to her "I'm sorry baby. I was just playing. I love you and I can't say what I'm up to." Quinn keeps her eyes on the book in her hands "whatever." Santana rolls her eyes and tilts Quinn head back by her chin "I'm sorry baby. I really was just messing with you." Kissing the blondes lips she hears her say "Love you too." Turning her head back to her book she hears Santana yell at Carmen "I bet if I was to tell you Britt was in teh backyard naked you would of done been ready. So get a move on bitch." Quinn laughs as her girlfriend walks away.

A few minutes later she hears the back door open and close. Standing up from the couch she heads to the kitchen and sits at the bar so she can see out the back windows. Sandy turns to the blonde "what is she up to?" Laughing Quinn says "you want her answer or mine?" Turning fully to the girl now she says "ok how about both." Smiling Quinn says "her answer to that was oh about 5 foot 5, and my answer is I have no fucking clue." Both to the window as they see Santana run at Carmen and tackle her. Quinn stands up and walks to the window and then see's Carmen flip them over. They watch the girl wrestle in the snow for a while before Sandy says "want to tell them to come in? Dinner's done." Nodding Quinn opens the door "SANTANA LOPEZ IS THERE A REASON YOU ARE MAKING CARMEN EAT SNOW?" Santana smirks "I thought she might be hungery." Rolling her eyes Quinn laughs "get your sexy ass off her and get in here. Dinner is ready." Standing up she helps Carmen stand and then pushes her down and walks away. She didn't see Carmen coming up behind her till she was face first in the snow. Quinn covers her mouth from the laughing as she hears Santana "bitch you will pay for that." Carmen runs in the house and shuts the door "Q dont' let her in." Quinn turns to look at her "I am not leaving my girlfriend out in the cold Carmen are you crazy?"

Quinn opens the door and steps infront of her girlfriend "you asked for that one S. Now get your coat and boots off and sit down." Flipping her cousin off she says "just you wait. I will get your ass when Q isn't around to save you. The war is on now." Quinn rolls her eyes and tells them both "shut up and sit down and eat." Finally they all set down to eat. When they are just about done Sandy looks at Santana "what made you take Carmen out and fight in the snow?" Shrugging she says " I hadn't done it in a while. It sounded like fun. I would had Q do it but that wasn't an option. And you was cooking and to old so Carmen was all that was left." Sandy looks at her "old huh?" Laughing Santana says "well maybe not all that old but you was busy." Quinn shakes her head as she stands up "you are really something at times you know what?" Santana shrugs as she picks up her own plate "what can I say? You knew what you was getting into." Carmen laughs "maybe she didn't really know. I mean how often did you show her your 8 year old side?" Quinn laughs "I hadn't seen it in a while. Thats for sure." Santana crosses her arms and looks at the two of them washing there dishes "and I'm something? Look at you two. You have to gang up on me." Sandy walks up to her and pats her on the back "its all good Santana, they're just jealous they didn't think of it."

Santana looks at them and smirks "at least I have someone on my side." Quinn turns her head "do I need to remind you of why?" Looking at the blonde then to her cousin she can see she isn't paying attention "whatever Q. I was gonna help you with the dishes but I think I will let you and Carmen do them." Turning around she heads to the living and flops down on the matress. She closed her eyes and was ignoring everything around her. Feeling someone climb on top of her and straddle her hips and sit on her she new who it was "what do you want Q?" Quinn leans forward and puts a hand on each side of Santana's head and leans down till she is only about and inch away from her mouth "baby are you really mad at me?" Putting an arm over her eyes she mumbles "yes." Leaning forward Quinn kisses her and pulls back "still mad at me?" Not moving her arm she says "yes." Smirking Quinn moves to her neck "now?" Taking a deep breath she says "yes." Giggling Quinn kisses her collar bone and then ask "still mad?" Before she can answer Carmen speaks up "shit S if you are still mad after all of that, give her to me for the night."

Raising her free hand she flips her off "no she is all mine even when I'm mad at her. Besides I'm not really mad at her now. Just offended that she didn't pick my side." Sandy starts laughing "ok you went from 8 down to 6. I remember you saying that once when you was 6 about Bella and Aida." Uncovering her eyes she looks at the woman "you was suppose to be on my side." Laughing Sandy says "and you said that to me the same day. I am Santana but come one you can't stay mad her, I mean look at her." Santana looks up and see's the blonde smiling "still mad at me?" Looking at the girl on top of her a minute she smiles and grabs her head and pulls her down "no." They kiss a few moments before pulling about. Everyone gets ready for bed not long after that. Sandy told the girls they could all have the matress and she would take the couch. As they was about to fall asleep Santana turns to Quinn "I love you." Kissing the girls lips she says "I love you baby." Nothing more is said as they fall asleep and hope the lights come back on soon.


	104. Chapter 104

Wednesday morning everyone wakes up to the front door opening. Carmen rolls over and opens her eyes "who the hell is walking the house?" Quinn rubs her eyes "San did you not lock the damn door lastnight?" Santana looks her "why do you have to blame me?" Sandy is the one that gets up to see who it is and laughs "it Maribel and Jose. Good thing it wasn't a seriel killer. You would of all went first." Flipping the woman off Santana stands up "fuck you Sandy." Winking at the girl she whisper "anytime." Rolling her eyes Santana runs to her parents "I'm glad your home. The power still isn't on though." Maribel hugs her daughter and kisses her cheek "we know they said it would be on by tomorrow, no later than Friday." Walking into the living room she hugs Quinn and Carmen "please tell me you guys didn't give Sandy a hard time." Quinn looks up at her "why are you stairing at me for?" Laughing she says "you hated her the other day." Shrugging she says "we worked out our problems. I was just jealous. Still on edge with her at times but getting better." Seeing the woman nod she walks over to Jose and hugs him "I missed you pa." Kissing the top of the girls head he says "missed you to blondie."

After a bit Aida and Diego come in with the kids, Santana looks at her sister "hey when are you guys heading home?" Aida looks at her sister "won't be today not all the roads are cleared between here and there." Nodding she tells the kids "that means we get to camp out in the livingroom." Maddie looks at her "yeah we been camping out at Bella's too. But she wasn't as fun as you are." Laughing Santana hugs her "glad to know I am the favorite." Quinn rolls her eyes "she just lets you think that. I'm actually her favorite." Turning to the blonde she says "keep telling yourself that blondie." Jose looks at them laughing "good to know somethings don't change." Quinn turns to him "well somethings do and somethings don't." Sandy looks at the group "ok since you are all home. I think its time for me to head home and check on my little one and finally talk to Alex and see what she wants." Nodding Maribel tells her "thank you for staying with them." Smiling she says "trust me it was my pleasure. I actually enjoyed it." Winking at the two girls she says "but I need to get going. I will see you all later." She gives everyone a hug and when she gets to Quinn she whispers "thanks for everything. I mean the second chance and all." Nodding Quinn says "its fine. But no more watching my girls." Pulling back she kisses her forhead "you got it."

Turning to Santana she hugs her "wish I could of done more but what happened was good. Take care of her. She loves you." Pulling back Sandy kisses her forhead as Santana says "trust me I will." Aida walks her to the door as the other chat. Diego turns to his sister in law and laughs "so who wa the lucky one to get rolled in the snow?" Laughing she looks at him "what makes you think I did that?" Giving her a look that tells her he knows better she laughs "Carmen. Quinn is pregnant and Sandy was cooking." Carmen looks at her and says "the damn cow tackled me in the snow." Santana looks down at herself then her cousin "ok Carmen I know you wear glasses but are they like adding weight to me cause myself I don't think I look like a cow." Turning to Quinn she ask "am I a cow baby?" Laughing Quinn says "now honey your not a cow." Carmen looks at the two of them "gag me. And yes you hit me like a cow. So you are a cow." Jose looks at them "but who one?" They both look at him and says "I did." Turning to the blonde he ask "Quinn who won?" Laughing she says "well I would say Santana was getting the best of Carmen but it was Carmen that got the last hit in on San. So I think maybe a tie."

Looking at the girls he laughs "so what is the tie breaker?" Santana smirks "not sure but I will win it." Aida looks at her sister "don't be so smug San. Carmen is just as evil as you at times." Carmen looks at her "but I can't hide behind the pregnant girl like she can." They sit around chatting a little longer when the lights go out in the livingroom. Santana looks to her father "we will need more gas. We used the last of it lastnight. I forgot to tell you." Nodding he stands up and looks to his son in law "come on lets go get some. We have 4 jugs that need to be filled. The gas station down the road is using generators on there pumps." Standying up the men leave to get the gas. As they leave Dante looks at his mother "can we go out back to play?" Nodding she says "make sure you have your coat, boots, gloves and caps on." Nodding the kids go get ready. Carmen looks at them "let me get dressed and I will be out in a few to help you build a snowman." Santana looks at her cousin "ohhhhh I want to help let me get dressed to." Both girls race up to put there cloths on.

As the 4 head outback Maribel looks at Quinn "so how was your weekend? You seem to be getting along with Sandy again." Shrugging Quinn says "kinda boring. We talked and started to work on some things. Its mostly my jealousy, but that is with alot of females that talk to San." Aida looks at her "so anyone female that isn't related to her you have a jealousy issue with?" Shrugging she says "depends on the vibe they give off. If I feel they are checking her out or anything yeah I get that way." Aida pats her on the leg "sweetie just remember this and put it to use ok. Who is she going home with? You or them?" Turning to look at her she says "sometimes I dont' know the answer to that." Aida squints her eyes at the girl "Quinnie she is here with you. She could be out doing whatever with whoever but she is here with you isn't she?" Nodding the blonde says "yeah but I am so use to people tossing me away that I have a huge fear she will to." Maribel walks over and sits by the blonde and pats her other leg "Quinn sweetie. Have you really looked at how San looks at you? I mean really seen?" Shaking her head she says "no." Aida laughs "she looks at you like you are the only person on earth. She looks at you like YOU are her lifeline to the world." Maribel smiles "she looks at you like Jose looks at me, or how Diego looks at Aida. She looks at you like you are her other half sweetie. You are the only she see's in a crowded room."

Quinn sits there a minute "kinda like how I see her huh?" Nodding Aida says "yes just like you see her. We watch you both and we can see how much you love each other. Honestly to me I see you two getting married. Maybe not now, or I hope not now, BUT later on." Quinn smiles and nods "I want to marry her someday. She is the only person I can see in my future. Like when I picture my life in 10 years, its her I see coming home to." Smiling Maribel says "she has told me the same thing about you." Turning to the woman she grins "she has?" Maribel nods "she has. She told me that you complete her." Turning to Aida she see's her nod "she has. She may have been with a couple of other people but you are the one she wants to grow old with Quinn." Smiling Quinn says "I'm the same way." They sit and chat a while long till Jose and Diego get back with the gas. The kids, Santana and Carmen had a snowball fight pretty much all day. That night they drug more Matresses down to the livingroom and made a hug bed for everyone.

The power did come back on the next evening and the roads was all cleared by Friday so Aida and her family could get home. Quinn had made and appointment to get checked and found out the baby was doing fine and could go back to her normal activities. School had started back up and the girls wasn't to happy but went anyways. They couldn't wait for christmas break because they would be out for 3 weeks. Everything was back to normal pretty much.


	105. Chapter 105

Before the girls new it they had 3 days before Christmas break. Carmen walks up to Quinn in the hallway at school "hey Q have you went shopping for Santana yet?" Shaking her head she laughs "have you seen me be able to get away from Santana to go?" Carmen laughs "no... She has been like your shadow since Thanksgiving. What the hell happened that weekend anyways?" Quinn drops her book "nothing happened. Why?" Carmen looks at her funny "was just wondering. I noticed since then she hasn't let you out of her sights. I mean look at her now down there talking to Britt. She keeps looking down here at you." Quinn turns to see infact her girlfriend is watching her. Turning back to Carmen she says "nothing happened we had a talk. I let some things out. Thats all." Closing her locker she looks at her "why was you wanting to know if I had went shopping for San anyways?" Carmen leans against the lockers "I still need to go shopping for Britt. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me today after school. I mean we only have 5 days till Christmas." Quinn looks at her "if we can get San away from me I would love to." Smiling Carmen says "leave her to me. I know how to do it."

Grabbing the blonde by the hand she pulls her down to where Brittany and Santana are "hey Britt. Got a question for you." Brittany looks at her girlfriend and smiles "whats that? If its about where the unicorns are hiding, I still don't know." Shaking her head she smiles "no I was wondering if you could keep Santana company for a few hours today after school?" Smiling she says "sure. Sanny we can hang out and watch the little mermaid." Looking at her cousin she ask "and what are you going to be doing?" Smiling Carmen says "stealing your girl for a while. We have something we need to go do." Santana raises an eyebrow "and just what do you have to go do with my girl?" Quinn looks at her and says "San its not like we are gonna run off and sleep together. You will just be hanging with B while we go take care of something for the two of you." Turning to her girlfriend she ask "why can't we go?" Rolling her eyes she says "stop being a baby. I am going with Carmen and you are going with B. You can either go to her house or home. But I am going with Carmen."

Sighing Santana looks at her "fine. B I guess its just you and me." Brittany jumps up and down "oh this is going to be so much fun. But we will have to go to your house. Lord Tubbington is having a meeting at mine for his drug habbit he is kicking." Santana looks at her "ok thats fine. Carmen are you taking us there?" Nodding she says "yeah we will drop you guess off and our stuff and be back by dinner." Santana nods Ok fine." The girls finish out the day with Santana bugging Quinn about what they will be doing but gets no answer. Finally after school the girls are on the way home when Santana looks at her girlfriend "Q why won't you tell me where you are going?" Rolling her eyes she says "fine. Jesus you are suck a baby sometimes. If you must know we was going to go to a strip club while we had the free time." Carmen burst out laughing in the front and Santana glares at her "oh you so better not take her to a strip club." Turning back to the girl beside her she says "ha ha real funny Q. Stick with being honest because sarcasm doesn't suit you."

As the girls pull into the driveway they see Maribel is home "at least ma will have dinner ready by the time we get back." Climbing out of the car Santana looks at her "seriously Quinn where are you going?" Quinn stops walking up the side walk and waits for Brittany and Carmen to go inside. Turning to her girlfriend she ask "do you not fucking trust me?" Santana looks at her and then opens her mouth to speak but gets cut off "look San, Carmen asked me to go with her to help her pick something out for Brittany for Christmas. She didn't want to say it infront of her. Is that going to be ok with you? Brittany is close to both of us but she considers you her best friend. Thats why we was leaving you with her." Santana looks at the snow covered ground and says "I do trust you Q. I just hate being away from you. But I'll stay here and keep her company." Quinn grabs the girls face and turns it to her "baby I don't know why you have become my shadow lately but I promise you that I will be fine." Leaning in she kisses the girl on the lips, pulling back she hears Santana says "I just dont' want anything to happen to you."

Nodding Quinn grabs her hand and walks them towards the house "San I promise nothing will happen to me. I will be with Carmen who is a carbon copy of you." Laughing Santana says "yeah that does make me feel better but at the same time it doesn't." Laughing Quinn shakes her head as they walk in the door "she will behave." As they walk in they see the other 3 in the kitchen Maribel looks at them as they walk in "I was beginning to think you 2 got lost in the snow coming in." Laughing Quinn says "no just had to take care of something." Looking at her girlfriend she see's her turn her head. Maribel looks at the two of them "atleast I know you wasn't having sex in the front yard. THAT would of been hard to explain to the neighbors we got today." Santana snaps her head around "what did you just say?" Looking at Quinn then her daughter she says "someone bought the house next door and they moved in today." Santana looks at her "oh ok." Quinn looks at her girlfriend "its fine San." Nodding she says "yeah its fine. Britt come on lets go watch that movie." Nodding she runs into the living room with Santana fallowing behind her."

Quinn looks at Maribel "well now I feel like crap for what I'm about to do." Maribel looks at her and ask "what are you about to do?" Sighing she whispers to her "Carmen and I are going to go shopping for Santana and Britt. This is the only time and way we can get away from them." Nodding Maribel says "you to go do that I will keep them entertained." Nodding Quinn hugs her and walks to the living room. When she reaches the couch she staddle Santana's lap "ok baby I will be back in a little bit. I love you and don't think about it." Nodding Santana leans forward and kisses the blonde "I will be fine Q. Just hurry home." Nodding she kisses the girl once more and stands "ok Carmen lets go." Brittany and Santana watch the two leave. As Santana turns back she see's Brittany looking at her "what?" Brittany looks at her "why are you so protective of Quinnie?" Santana looks at her "the same reason Carmen is protective of you." Shaking her head the blonde says "no, I know that. But I mean the past few weeks its been like if you take your eyes off her she will disappear. Why?"

Santana takes a deep breath "I'm just worried that she will come to her sinces and leave me and go to the father of her baby or someone else." Brittany looks at her confuse "why the hell would she go back to Puck for? He don't even want the baby. He said its not his that its hers. And she doesn't want anyone else she only wants you. Just like you only want her." Smiling Santana hugs the girl "your to smart for your own good B. Now lets what the movie." Turning back to the tv Santana starts the DVD. Maribel had heard the whole conversation and thinks its time to set them both down and talk to them.

As Carmen drives them to the mall she glances over at Quinn "can I ask you something?" Quinn looks at her "depends on what it is." Smiling she says "I was just wondering what happened with you and Sandy that weekend. You two seem to be getting along better." Nodding Quinn says "we had a chat or two. I have agreed to give her a second chance." Looking at the girl out of the corner of her eye she ask "thats it? Just talked to her?" Turning to look at the girl Quinn says "yes Carmen we talked. She is working things out with Alex and I helped her out with that too. Why do you keep asking me this?" Shrugging she says "I don't know just seems like there is more to it. But I'll let it go." Nodding Quinn says "good cause I told you what happened." As they pull into the mall Quinn looks at Carmen "have any idea what you want to get B?" Shaking her head she says "no clue she has told me what she wants but I honestly don't know where the hell to find a live unicorn. SO I am going to wing it I think." Laughing they get out of the car and walk towards the mall "yeah she has wanted one every year since I have known her." Carmen looks at her "any idea what to get San?" Shaking her head the blonde says "nope but I guess I will wing that too."

The girls go from shop to shop and end up in a jewlry store. Carmen looks at Quinn "Britt would love that necklace. I have to get it for her." Nodding Quinn says "she would." Carmen tells the lady she would like to have it gift wrapped. Quinn looks threw everything and finds a ring that she wants to get for Santana. Quinn ask the woman that is helping her "does that ring have December and January's birthstones in it?" Looking at the right the woman says "yes it does." Quinn nods "ok I want it." She tells the woman what size she needs and to gift wrap it. As she is paying Carmen looks at her "$350 for a ring?" Quinn nods "yeah its white gold and has mine and her birthstones in it." Nodding Carmen says "more power to you. Now since we have atleast a dozen things for them should we head home?" Smiling Quinn says "I have one more stop to make." Carmen looks at her and ask "where at?" Pointing at the shop across from them she says "there. I need to have something made."

As the girls walk in they look around and Quinn finds what she wants, as she is walking to the back she looks at the lady behind the counter "can you put something on this for me?" Nodding the lady ask "sure what do you want?" Quinn smiles "I want it to says 'I have to mommies that love me', can you put that in black letters?" Nodding the woman says "yeah sure give me a minute." Quinn nods as the woman heads off, Carmen turns to her "seriously?" Quinn smiles "this will be mine and Santana's baby. Puck doesn't want to be tied down to it. San wants to help me. So if she is ok with it, she will be the second mom." Smiling Carmen says "thats pretty cool actually." The lady comes back and shows it to Quinn "like that?" Nodding Quinn says "exactly." Paying the woman she puts the gift wrapped box in a bag she is carring and the two girls leave the mall.

When the girls make it home the walk in to hear Santana laughing and Maribel cussing in spanish. Quinn looks at Carmen "do I want to know what she is saying?" Laughing Carmen says "probably not but I think its funny and so does Santana, lets put these under the tree and go see whats going on." Nodding they do just that, as they walk in they see Santana and Brittany sitting at the bar laughing. Quinn and Carmen walk up behind them and hug them from behind. Quinn looks at Santana "whats so funny?" Shaking her head and taking a few deep breaths she says "mamá was talking on her cell phone with Aida. She got alittle to close to the pot on the stove and the steam burned her nose. Well she jerks her head back forgetting the phone is between her shoulder and ear and drops it in that pot. Well she gets the bright idea to run outside where it is cooler to cool her nose off. As she steps out the back door and onto the patio, her feet come out from under her and she lands on her ass." Taking a deep breath due to laughing again she continues "then while she is setting there she looks around to see if anyone saw her. Well of couse B and I did and we bust out laughing. She turns to look at us and starts cussing us out in spanish. She finally got up off the patio only to fall on her ass again. It took me and Britt to get her in the house. We had to pull her in on her stomach so she could stand up in here." Brittany looks at them "it looked like we was taking her sledding without a sled."

Maribel turns to glare at them and mumbles under her breath. Santana looks back at Quinn "once she finally got to her feet she looks at me and ask where her phone was. I pointed to the pot on the stove and she goes to cussing again. Now she is over there trying to dig her phone out and see if she can manage to save it." Quinn and Carmen bust out laughing and Quinn says "ma I don't think I would like any cell phone soup for dinner." Turning her head and glaring at the girl she says "then you can eat an apple for all I care." Laughing Quinn says "now ma that was just mean. I love you." Rolling her eyes she says "oh whatever blondie." Quinn stops laughing and says "why are you calling me blondie now?" Maribel smirks "because I figured out it shuts you up." Turning back to the pot Maribel laughs "ha ha got it." Pulling her phone out of the pot she hold it up on the spoon "well I guess I need to toss this out and find something else for dinner. The damn thing broke apart in it." Holding the phone over the trashcan she goes to toss it but Santana stops her "no you have to keep it long enought for me to take a picture of it."

Maribel looks at her daughter like she is crazy as she see's her pull out her phone and snap a few pictures of it "why did you need those?" Sending the text to Aida and her father she says "to show Aida and papá what you done to it." Rolling her eyes Maribel tosses the phone "good thing I uploaded all my pictures and things to my email today. I was going to delete them but I guess I will just get a new phone now." Santana starts laughing "get a hands free headset with this one." Looking at her daughter she points the spoon at her "keep it up and I will push you out the back door." Santana just laughs and Maribel looks at all 4 teens "oh shut the hell up and get out of here. Carmen you have to take Brittany home her mom called early and said when you got back to bring her home. Come straight back. You have 30 minutes." Nodding the two head out the door. Quinn and Santana sit and visit with Maribel while she starts dinner over.


	106. Chapter 106

Later that night Santana had showed her mother what her sister and father had said about the phone and took Santana's phone to tell them both to shove it. As she is handing the girl her phone back she looks at Carmen "when is Brittany leaving?" Carmen sighs "the morning after out last day of school. She won't be back till January 2nd." Nodding Maribel says "you going to give her presents to her after school?" Nodding she says "yeah she is coming over here since Quinn and San got her something too." Santana looks at her "I haven't been shopping yet. I don't have anything for anyone." Rolling her eyes Maribel ask "don't you think you need to do that?" Shrugging she says "I guess but haven't had a way to." Nodding Maribel says "I have to go tomorrow for a few things, I'll wait till your home and you can go with me." Nodding she says "I can get everyone but yours then." They sit and talk a little while longer till Quinn stands up "ok I am gonna go shower and head to bed." Santana looks at her "yeah I need to do the same."

Carmen looks at the clock "its only 7:30." Shrugging Quinn says "it doesn't take much for me to get tired now. And all that walking wore me out." Nodding she looks at Santana when she says "I'm just tired." Raising an eyebrow at her she says "riiiigggghhhhhtttt." The two girls leave to take a shower and Carmen laughs. Maribel looks at her "whats so funny?" Shaking her head she says "nothing." Before Maribel can say anything Jose walks in. As he comes in the living room he laughs "I got you something and think of it as an early Christmas present." Glaring at her husband she ask "what is it?" Handing her a wrapped box he sits on the couch "here open it." Looking at him like he is up to something she opens the box slowly. When she pulls the paper off Carmen laughs "atleast you didn't have to go get it yourself." Maribel glares at her and tells her "shut up you." Looking at her husband she ask "why did you pick it up for me? I could of stopped at the store tomorrow and got one." Shrugging he says "I was driving by and desided to be a good husband and get my wife a new phone, since she cooked hers. Literally."

Rolling her eyes Maribel says "you think you are so charming and funny. But thank you. I love you for this." Raising an eyebrow he says "I hope you love me all the time not just for this." Laughing she says "I do." The three sit and chat for a while before Carmen yawns "I need to get to bed, we have cheerio's in the morning." All threw stand because the other two had to get up early too. As they was walking up the stairs Carmen hears something then listens again. As they get to the top of the stairs she giggles. Jose looks at her "what is so funny?" Forgetting that Maribel and Jose are behind her she says "uhhh nothing." Before she can say anything else Maribel hears it to. Stepping around the girl she heads to Santana's door but Carmen steps infront of her "uhhhh tía how about we go charge your phone." Looking at the girl she says "nice try now move it." Jose steps up behind his wife as Carmen sighs and steps to the side.

Maribel reaches to the door knob and turns it pushing the door to her daughters room open "oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph what on earth do you two call yourselfs doing?" Santana and Quinn both sit up in the girls bed bare naked. Quinn reaches for the sheet as Jose turns his head. Santana tries to catch her breath "ummm we wasn't doing anything." Maribel raises and eyebrow and says "oh really? Is that what you call it? I may of been born at night Santana Maria Lopez but it sure as hell wasn't lastnight." Santana grabs her shirt and shorts and pulls them on. Once she has them on she stands up and hands Quinns to her. After she puts them on Jose ask "are they dressed?" Maribel turns to see her husband with his head turned to the side and his eyes covered "good Lord Jose your a damn doctor. You see people naked all the damn time." He turns to his wife "yeah in a life or death situation. I don't want to see my damn daughter and her girlfriend naked having sex."

Maribel turns and looks at the two of them "down stairs in the livingroom now." Both girls head for the stair as they get down about three steps Santana stops and looks at a smirking Carmen "ass kisser. You should of stopped them." Maribel looks at her "she did try." Carmen looks at her and nod "I'm sorry I did try." Santana glares at her "get Quinn's naked body out of her mind fast." Smirking again she says "kinda hard to do that when Q has a pretty hot pregnant body." Jose holds his hand up to his daughter "down stairs now." Groaning Santana shuts up and heads down stairs, turning to his niece he says "you bed now. Its just a matter of time before we catch you and Brittany." Carmen bugs her eyes out and heads straight to her room. Maribel looks at her husband "its offical we have caught all of our children at some point having sex." Jose laughes "but atleast the other 3 locked their damn doors." Rolling her eyes Maribel says "how are we going to deal with this?"

Jose thinks a minute. Then turns to her "they have a choice to make. Ass whoopin for breaking the rules or being grounded." Maribel things about it and then nods "works for me. Now lets go get this over with." Walking down stairs they can't hear either girl. As the walk into the living room they see both girls sitting with there elbows on their knees and the heads in there hands. Walking in both sit in a chair and turn to the girls. Jose looks at them "you new the rules and you still broke them. We told you we would catch you at some point if you broke them." Looking up he can see they both have red eyes "we know you are going to have sex, but we ask you to atleast make sure we wasn't in the house." Santana looks at him "we're sorry." Maribel looks at her "you maybe sorry. But you still broke the rules." Quinn looks at her "how much trouble are we in?" Maribel sits back in her seat "you have a choice, the both of you. You can either take an ass whoopin for breaking the rules OR you can be grounded for a week."

Santana jumps up "you can whoop my ass but not hers papá ." Quinn looks up at her and pulls her down by her arm "San you don't get to make my choice." Jose sits back in his seat and raises an eyebrow at her "she's right that will be her choice, not yours." Santana looks at him "no she is pregnant." Jose sighs "Santana I whooped Bella's ass a few times when she was pregnant. It will be fine if she take that option. If you keep up with this attitude, you will get it twice as bad." Quinn looks at them "if we get spanked thats it, nothing else right?" Maribel nods "thats right. Once you are spanked its over. You will have conditions but the punishment is over." Quinn nods "ok let me think a minute." Santana turns to her "Q you can take an ass whoopin. Your pregnant." Quinn turns to her "yes I can. My ass has nothing to do with the baby." Santana shakes her head "all your weight will be on your stomach." Jose looks at her "no it wouldn't, she would get spanked differently than you would." Sighing Santana sits back "FINE I take the ass whooping, cause I dont' want to be grounded all of Christmas break. But honestly it wasn't that bad of a thing." Jose looks at his daughter" to you it may not be, but you broke one of our rules."

Quinn looks at him "I choise ass whoopin. I dont' want to be grounded either." Jose looks at her "ok who do you want me or Maribel?" Quinn thinks about this a minute and shrugs "whoever lets just get it over with." Maribel looks at him "I didn't ever spank Bella pregnant you did. So I think you should be the one to do it." Nodding he says "I will if she is ok with it." Quinn turns to him "you like my dad. Its fine." Nodding he says "ok well lets go get this done." Standing up he leads her upstairs, when they are out of sit Maribel looks at her daughter "seriously Santana what was you thinking?" Santana just shrugs. Maribel looks at her "get up and go to your room I will be up there in a minute." Sighing she stands up "FINE." Shaking her head as the girl leaves the room she mumbles "damn teens are gonna kill me."

Santana goes to her room and can her Quinn getting her ass spanked, looking up the stairs to her parents door she has to fight herself to not go up there and stop her father. Maribel walks up behind her "I said your room. Now move." Turning to look at her mother she groans "this truely sucks." Maribel nods "yeah you keep that in mind when you catch you kids having sex after asking them not to do it." Rolling her eyes she says "whatever lets get this over with." Maribel takes her daughter to her room and gets her punishment over with. As she is walking out she see's a crying Quinn walking to her room "Quinn you ok?" Nodding she says "yeah night ma. And I'm sorry." Nodding Maribel walks over and kisses the girls temple "I love you Quinn. Night." Looking back as Maribel walks aways she says "night love you too." Going in her room she lays on her stomach on the bed and tries to rest. Sighing to herself she says "God tomorrow is gonna suck." With that she tries to get alittle rest.


	107. Chapter 107

The next morning Quinn wakes up at 4am, as she reaches for her alarm she groans "oh God my ass is killing me." As she turns the alarm off she hears her door open, turning to look at who it is she see's Carmen coming in "hey I was just making sure you was up." Nodding the blonde tries to sit up and winces in pain "yeah I'm up but my ass if fucking killing me. Can you go check on San while I take a shower?" Carmen nod "yeah I can do that but you may want to block your ass from the hot water as much as possible." Looking at the girl funny as she leaves she shakes it off and heads to the shower. As she steps into the steam she regrets putting her back to the water "holy hell thats what she ment. Fuck me its like I'm sitting on a bed of coals." Washing as fast as she can she gets out and goes to get dressed. As she is pulling her cloths on she is glad coach made her stop wearing the regular cheerio uniform and is more than happy to put the lose fitting pants on. Fixing her hair in the mirror she frowns "damn San has to wear those tight ass spanks today." Finishing up she heads out the door just as she is about to head down the steps she hers her girlfriend in her bedroom.

Walking over to the door she pushes it open to see she is pulling her spanks up over her ass and cussing like a sailor. Pushing the door to the blonde ask her "does it hurt as bad as mine?" Santana raises her head and looks at her girlfriend as she puts her shoes on "probably. Just be happy you didn't have to wear these tight ass spanks today. They would of made your cute ass hurt worse." Smiling Quinn waits for the girl to walk towards her "good to know I still have a cute ass even though its beet red. But I feel sorry for your nice ass though. Those spanks have got to hurt." Nodding she grabs the girls hand "you have no idea." Walking down the steps Santana had grabbed there bags and set them at the bottom of the stairs. Making their way to the kitchen they see Carmen is already eatting and Maribel is chatting with her. Santana looks at Carmen and laughs "you wimp." Carmen looks at her "no I'm not a wimp the damn tempature is like 10 degrees outside. If you want to go without your tack pants be my guest but I'm not."

Quinn looks at her girlfriend "go put your pants on and I will make you something to eat." Nodding she kisses the blonde's cheek and heads back upstairs. Maribel had been watching the two of them walk slowly and looks at Quinn "you ok today?" Quinn walks to the fridge and shrugs "yeah fine." Maribel looks at her niece who is watching the blonde and then back at Quinn "you have your appointment next week right?" Quinn nods her head "yeah the day before San's birthday. They said that they might be able to tell me what the baby is since it will only be a couple weeks before my 5th month." Nodding Maribel ask "do you want a boy or a girl? I don't think I've asked you that yet." Quinn puts the milk back in the fridge as Santana comes walking back in "it doesn't really matter to me. Either I guess just as long as its healthy." Santana looks at them "as long as what is healthy?" Handing the girl her bowl and glass she takes her one and heads to the table. Looking down at the chair she groans "the baby." Sitting down slowly she winces just like Santana does. They eat there breadfast and get ready to head to school, as they are walking out Maribel looks at them "Santana we will be going shopping tonight after you get home." Nodding she says "ok."

As Carmen drives them all to school she ask "how bad does your asses hurt?" Both girls glance at her and Santana says "mine is probably worse than Q's. She doesn't have to wear these damn spanks." Nodding Carmen says "yeah they make the pain worse." As they pull into the school they see the cheerio's all standing around, Quinn gets out of the care and ask "why aren't you in the gym?" Casey looks at her and says "coach posted a note saying that practice was cancelled today and tomorrow and she didn't want to see us again till after the new year." Santana looks at Quinn "did she call you?" Quinn pulls her phone out at the same time Santana does "no. How about you?" Santana shakes her head "nothing." Looking at the clock on her phone she sighs "what the hell do we do for the next 2 and a half hours?" Most of the cheerio's desided to head home and sleep some more. A few went into the gym to lay on the bleachers or floor. Carmen looks at the girls "we could wait till Maribel and Jose head to work and skip today." Santana looks at her "if you want to jump on that you go for it. I am not taking another ass whoopin for skipping." Quinn nods "San's right. If they was to come home and catch us we would all be in some deep shit. I am not about to have more fire on my ass." 

Brittany looks at them "my house is empty all day. My parents left town when they dropped me off. Carmen was gonna have to give me a ride home today anyways." Carmen looks at them "please. I sound alot like Maribel I could call in for us and say we have a fever or something and that we will be back tomorrow." Brittany looks at them "and if they don't see me they will just think I got lost somewhere again like the basement." Quinn looks at them "what about your car Carmen?" Brittany looks at her "she can pull it in the garage." Nodding Carmen says "come one how often will we get the chance to skip and not get caught? We can take all of our lunch money and buy something for lunch." Santana looks at her "if we get caught so help me God Carmen. I will make you suffer." Turning to the blonde she see's she is about to protest when she stops her "look Q, do you really want to sit on them hard ass chairs all day or would you rather lay down?" Quinn thinks about it and says "fine but if we get caught I will beat all three of your asses worse than I will get." Smiling Carmen tells them "ok lets go."

As the girls drive to Brittany house Quinn thinks of something "hey B what about your little sister?" Looking back at the girl she says "oh she stayed with a friend last night." Nodding Quin says "ok just wanted to make sure." Santana leans over and grabs her hand "its going to be fine Q." Kissing the back of her hand Quinn says "I hope your right." Carmen starts laughing "hey you guys might even be able to finish what you didn't get to lastnight." Brittany looks at her "what are you talking about?" Carmen laughs "those two got caught having sex lastnight." Brittany turns and looks at them "who caught you?" Neither girls says anything as Carmen speaks up "Maribel and Jose. But I tried to stop them." Brittany raises and eyebrow at her girlfriend "you seen them having sex?" Carmen looks at her "no they jumped apart when the door was opened." Turning in her seat she ask "so you just saw them naked?" Carmen glances at her "San is my cousin we have seen each other naked before." Pointing to Quinn she says "she isn't your cousin." As they pull into Brittany's driveway the blonde gets out and opens the door, Santana looks at her cousin "you should of kept your mouth shut. She can be more jealous than Q on her bad days. Your in for it now." As Carmen turns the car off she says "you two could help me." Quinn laughs "we tried. Why do you think we didn't say anything?"

Getting out of the car Brittany looks at Carmen "so you saw Quinn naked lastnight?" Carmen looks at her "we change in the locker room together Britt. How is it different?" Stepping towards her girlfriend Brittany says "because she is turned on and horny in the lockerroom like she would of been seeing her naked in bed." Before Carmen can say anymore Brittany heads in the house "fuck this isn't going to be a good day." Santana laughs "you caused it now go fix it." Flipping her cousin off she walks in the house fallowed by the other two. They head to the livingroom, Santana and Quinn lay down on the couch and watch the two in front of them like it was a sitcom. Carmen walks over to Brittany "what is the big deal Britt seriously. We have both seen Quinn naked." Quinn laughs and mumbles "makes me sound like a damn stripper." Santana kissing her cheek "but your my stripper only." The two turn back as they hear Brittany "do you not get what I was saying?" Carmen looks at her "I guess I'm not understanding." Brittany starts pacing "you have changed with her in the locker room before yes. We all three have. But you don't look at her in the lockerroom. In the bedroom you saw her naked while she was pretty much having sex. Meaning she was turned on and horny there is a huge difference." Carmen looks at her and says "you know what this makes no fucking since, YOU had fucking sex with Santana and you get to see her naked in the lockerroom every damn day. So tell me what the fucking difference is?"

At hearing this Quinn raises up and stands, not saying a word she heads to the kitchen. Santana groans and stands up "thanks for fucking bringing that up Carmen." Carmen turns to her girlfriend "well you know what its the fucking truth." Santana steps up to her "yeah and Quinn was just starting to get over it and you had to go and bring it back up. NOW I have to go deal with her because you opened you mouth about it." Santana walks past the both of them and into the kitchen. Carmen looks at her girlfriend who just rolls her eyes and heads up to her room. Santana walks up behind her girlfriend "hey you ok?" Moving out of her girlfriends embrace she says "yeah I'm fine." Santana watches her lean against the window and looks out the back door "look Q its like I said before. It was before I got with you." Quinn laughs "yeah and that makes it ok that our best friend has slept with my girl friend. Your right." Santana crosses her arms "what do you want me to do about it Quinn? Its not like I can go back in the past and change what happened." Quinn shakes her head "there is nothing at all you can do about it."

Santana goes to say something when Carmen walks in and sits at the table "women are fucking crazy." Quinn nods "you can say that shit again." Carmen looks at the blonde "I'm sorry for bringing taht up infront of you." Quinn shrugs "I new it happened. Am I happy it happened and I know about it? NO I'm not. Can I do anything to change it? No I can't. So I have to deal with knowing MY girlfriend and YOUR girlfriend had sex." Carmen sits there looking from her cousin back to Quinn. Quinn turns and sets her glass in the sink and laughs "Carmen maybe we needed to hook up with each other before we got in our relationships. That way they would know what its like to have it tossed in their fucking faces everytime you turn around." Carmen looks at her "yeah we should of. But didn't know you then." Santana looks at her girlfriend and is getting a little pissed "is that what you want? To hook up with Carmen to get back at me and Britt?" The blonde looks at her girlfriend "did I say thats what I wanted to do? Because trust me if I wanted to have sex with Carmen I have had PLENTY of chances to do it." Santana looks at her cousin and Brittany walks back in the room "if thats what you two want then go fucking do it. That way we have all pretty much slept together." Turning and walking back into the livingroom Quinn sighs "why does she have the right to be pissed off about this?" Carmen shrugs "no clue I don't see how either one of them have the right to be pissed about any of it."

Quinn looks over at Carmen "I may just have you take me back to school." Carmen nods "yeah I think I want to go back to. I thought we could all hang out today but thats not going to happen. Brittany are you going back to school?" Looking in the living room Brittany ask "Sannie these two are going back to school. You going?" Santana looks at her best friend "fuck them they can go back to school if they want. I am staying here today." Brittany turns to her girlfriend "we will be staying here today." Quinn looks at Carmen and clinches her jaw "get me the fuck to school now. I can't be here any longer." Carmen stands and grabs her keys "come get your bags out of the car." Brittany goes out and grabs her and Santana's bags. Quinn looks at her girlfriend on the couch "we will be out of your hair so you can go fuck her again if you want." Not giving the girl time to say anything she walks out the door and gets in the car. Before she can get the garage door open the car is backed out of the driveway "fuck. She better be glad she didn't give me time to respond."

Brittany shuts the garage door and turns to her best friend "why?" Santana rolls her eyes "because I would of really pissed her off for what she said." Both girls walk in the house and toss the bags on the floor "what would you of said?" Santana lays back down on the couch "I would of told her maybe we will." Brittany looks at her "you wouldn't cheat on her." Sighing Santana says "I know. But I was hurt and pissed off." Brittany looks over at her "they will be fine once they cool down." Santana looks over at her "Q has been pissed at me for months, so I don't see that happening anytime soon with her." Brittany looks at her and gives her a sad smile and then turns the tv on. They sit and watch tv all morning, neither on texting or calling their girlfriends.


	108. Chapter 108

As Carmen and Quinn drive down the street Quinn looks at her "I don't want to go to school but I can't be around them either." Carmen nods "I know I'm the same way." As they drive alittle father Carmen ask "so what do you want to do today?" Quinn sighs "if we go home we risk ma and or pa catching us and I don't want the ass whoopin I will get and you will too." Carmen looks at her "yeah with our luck today they would catch us." Quinn turns to her "I have an idea." Quinn tells her where to drive to, as they pull up infront of the place Carmen ask "why are we at a women's health clinic?" Quinn takes her seat belt off "cause Sandy owes me. Come on." Carmen does as she is told and climbs out as they walk in Angela greets them "well hello there again Quinn. What can I do for you?" Before she can answer they hear Sandy "Quinn, Santana what are you doing here? Aren't yo suppose to be in school?" Both girls turn around "OH my bad not Santana, Carmen." Carmen nods "I get that alot." Sandy laughs "from behind you look alot alike." Quinn looks at her "can we talk to you for a minute?"

Sandy looks from the blonde back to Carmen "yeah come this way." Looking back at the secretary Quinn smiles "its good to see you again Angela." Nodding the woman watches the two walk down the hall. Sandy leads them to her office and shuts the door "ok so whats going on?" Quinn tells her everything that happened that morning and the ask "can we hang out here today or something?" Sandy sits back in her chair and crosses her arms and legs "you know I should be calling Maribel or Jose to let them know your skipping right?" Quinn crosses her arms and legs "well there is this one secret I know that could get some trouble started." Sandy looks at her then to Carmen and then back to the blonde "you play dirty." Quinn smirks "theres alot I play dirty at. So what do you say?" Sighing Sandy says "fine. I am only going to be here till noon then I am off the rest of the day. They are coming in to put new vents in and we have to close for them to do that. I guess when I leave you can just go to my house with me." Quinn looks at her "is Alex going to be there?"

Shaking her head Sandy says "no she is working today. We are talking but we still aren't together. She is picking Zander up from the sitter when she gets off work. So us three can hang out there till you have to go home." Nodding Carmen says "thanks. We can't be around them and Quinn don't really want to sit in the hard ass chairs at school all day. So thank you." Sandy smirks "why don't you want to sit in the chairs at school?" Quinn blushes then says "we got caught lastnight and got as asses busted." Sandy laughs "I new it was a matter of time. Santana was the only one they hadn't caught." Carmen looks at her "where is the restroom?" Sandy tells her where to go and she leaves the office. Once the door is closed Sandy slides her chair over to Quinn, reaching up she ask her "you sure your ok?" Quinn nods "yeah we are just fighting. But if she does sleep with her today. I will get revenge one way or another." Sandy leans forward and kisses the girls lips "well I am here if you want to get it that way." Smiling Quinn says "I will keep that in mind. But I think it would be with Carmen. We could both get even with them at the same time." Sandy pushes her chair back and says "yeah that would work. But the offer is still on the table."

Quinn looks over at her and says "look if for some reason at 18 I am single, and you are single you will be the first person I come to. Even if its the day I turn 18. But right now lets leave things like they are ok." Sandy nods "ok we can do that." Before either girl can say anything else Sandy's office phone rings, after she hangs up she stand "ok you guys can hang out in here today. I have to go see some patients, if you need anything I will be in to check on you." Nodding Quinn says "if you find Carmen out there send her back in." Laughing Sandy says "yeah she has been gone awhile. Let me see what I can do." Once Sandy is out of the room Quinn leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. After a little bit Sandy walks back in and pushing Carmen in the door, Quinn opens her eyes and ask "whats going on?" Sandy holds a finger to her lips and says "shhhhhh Bella is on of my patients today. I don't think she saw Carmen or her car so just stay quiet and I will let you know when she leaves. If she finds out that your here she will call Maribel." Quinn sits back and sighs "true is there anyway we can his Carmen's car so she won't see it?" Sandy nod "yeah I will take her into the exam room and you can pull it around back with mine. Quinn can let you in the back door. Be fast about it though ok?" Nodding she says "ok I am going to go put her in a room and I will let you know."

Sandy leaves and comes back about 10 minutes later. She shows Quinn where to let Carmen in and tells them both to get back to her office and shut the door and don't make a sound. Once the car is moved to the back Quinn opens the door to let Carmen in. As they are walking down the hall Carmens shoes start to squeek, Quinn stops her and whispers "take your fucking shoes off or we will get caught dumbass." Rolling her eyes Carmen pulls them off and picks them up. As they get to Sandy's office they hear the door across the hall open and they hear Bella's voice inside. Carmen grabs Quinn and pulls her back and into the bathroom that is next to the room. Covering the blondes mouth with her hand she whispers to her "be quiet Q." Quinn noticed Carmen lock the door but kept the lights off. Quinn jumps as someone knocks on the door. Quinn pulls her phone out and text Sandy as fast as she can that they are hiding in the bathroom. They hear Sandy walk down the hall and say "hey Bella I forgot to tell you that one isn't working. They are coming by tonight to fix it. You can use the one at the end of the hall down here on the right." They hear her walk aways and Sandy say again "yeah that one." A moment later there is a knock and they hear Sandy "ok she is in the other bathroom, now move it." Carmen yanks the door open and Quinn flies across the hall and see's Carmen shutting the bathroom door and rushing into the office. As she shuts the door they hear Sandy again "yeah that is the only one working today for someone reason. Not sure what this one has wrong with it."

A few seconds later they hear the door across the hall shut. Quinn leans against the door and says softly "fuck that was close." Carmen nods and slides to the floor "no kidding she would have ratted on us fucking fast." Nodding Quinn stands up and walks to the chair to sit again. The two girls chat for a while till Carmen feels her phone vibrate. Pulling it out she sighs "seriously?" Quinn looks at her "what?" Tossing her phone on the desk beside her and now replying she says "they are getting fucking drunk." Quinn looks at her "you know what will happen don't you?" Nodding Carmen rubs her face "yeah. They mostlikely will end up sleeping together and Maribel will figure out we skipped school." Quinn nods and lays her head back "yep." Carmen looks at her "what are we going to do if they do sleep together?" Quinn raises her head and sighs "the only thing we can do. Get even." Carmen raises an eyebrow at her "how?" Quinn tilts her head "do you really have to ask that?"

Before Carmen can say anything Quinn feels her phone vibrate, pulling it out she see's a text from her girlfriend. After she reads it she shakes her head and tosses it by Carmen's "San is pretty much drunk. They think we went to school." Carmen starts spinning in the chair she is in "hey Q?" The blonde looks at the spinning girl and smiles "what?" Laying her head back and looking at the ceiling Carmen ask "how will we know if they do have sex again? Because honestly I don't trust them not to. Brittany gets drunk she gets really horny. San is the same way." Quinn nods "they will tell off on themselves. Trust me." Carmen stops her chair and looks at her smiling Carmen says "damn Q would you sit still?" Laughing softly Quinn says "I am sitting still you sit still." Carmen looks at her "you would seriously have sex with me?" Quinn looks at her confused "why wouldn't I? If they do it we can do it right?"

Carmen nods "yeah I guess so. I just didn't think I was your type." Quinn laughs "what made you think that? You are like a carbon copy of San." Carmen shrugs "I dont' kow just thought it." Before either of them can say any more Sandy walks in "ok she is gone. That was close you two." Nodding they ask "so how many more you have to see?" Sandy looks at them "I have 3 more then I am free for the rest of the day. Heard anything from them yet?" Carmen nods "yep they are getting drunk." Sandy looks at them "that will give it away that you all skipped." Quinn looks at her "they think we are in school." Laughing Sandy says "oh ok." Carmen looks at her "they will end up sleeping together. They both get horny when they get drunk. And they are pretty damn close to being to the point of not remembering shit." Sandy looks at them both "sorry to hear that guys." Shrugging Quinn says "if they can fuck each other we can to." Sandy looks at her "true. So look I am gonna get out her and finish these appointments I will come back in a bit." Nodding both girls watch her leave. Before they can say anything they hear a phone vibrate. Turning to the phones' Quinn see's its hers "San again." Carmen reaches for it and hands it to her "lets she what she has to say shall we." Quinn takes the phone and unlocks it and clinches her jaw and tosses it to Carmen to read.


	109. Chapter 109

As Carmen goes to read the text she see's its got a picture "are you fucking kidding me?" She says this a little loud and Quinn reaches over and smacks her leg "be quiet." Carmen raises her head and looks at the blonde "how can you be so calm with this?" Quinn looks at her "I'm not. But to me its like they are either trying to piss us off or show us picture by picture of what they will be doing today." Carmen shakes her head and reads aloud "just wanted to show you what we are up to. Will probably get more drunk and lose more cloths, love San." Turning back to the blonde she says "that pisses me off Q. San is doing this shit to piss you off. Brittany hasn't even text me yet." Just them Carmen's phone goes off "let me guess who that is." Picking up the phone she looks at the text "oh your just gonna love this one." Tossing the blonde the phone, Quinn looks at it "mother fucker."

Carmen smacks her on the leg "alittle loud there Q." Quinn snaps her head up them back down and reads "its getting alittle hot in here. Feels much better topless." Tossing the phone back to Carmen she says "topless hell they are completely naked from the fucking waist up." Carmen nods and puts both phones back on the desk looking at the blonde she ask "you keeping the pictures?" Quinn nods "yep and when we confront them we will do it together." Carmen nods "good cause half will be on your phone and the other half will be on mine." Quinn leans back again "I don't think I want to see the rest. I have a feeling I will lose my fucking temper fast today." Carmen looks at her "you think I want to look at them? I am losing my temper too." Sliding her chair over beside the blondes she grabs her hand "we can do this Q. If they go to far, we will get back at them. If they are just doing this to piss us off we will get back at them. Right now we have enough to get revenge if we wanted."

Quinn turns to the girl beside her "you just want to get into my pants don't you?" Laughing Carmen says "can't lie. I have thought about it but wouldn't have ever done that to San but this is a whole new ballgame now." Before Quinn can respond both of there phones go off, Quinn reaches over to grab them "oh this should be interresting." Handing Carmens' to her they open it to see the same text and picture, Carmen looks at Quinn "did you get the pictured of them both sitting naked on Britt's bed?" Nodding Quinn says sounded defeated "yeah. We know whats next huh?" Carmen nods "yeah they pretty much just told us that." Quinn leans over and lays her head on Carmen's shoulder "think they will tell us?" Carmen nods "they are both pretty drunk. You can tell by their texting." Quinn reaches up and wipes her cheek "this sucks." Carmen nods as she wraps her arm around the girl "yes it does. But if they are both gonna be childish about it all then how can we stop them? At this point if we was to go back there by the time we get there they would most likely be finished."

Quinn turns to her "I may end up killing our girlfriends in a fit of rage. Will you come see me in prison?" Carmen laughs and kisses the girls temple "no because I will be going down with you. We would have to pray that they put us in the same cell." Smiling Quinn says "oh that would be interresting. I can see it now. They would kick us out just for being us. More afraid we would take over the prison." Carmen laughs till she feels her phone vibrate. Looking down at it she sighs "let see what we are in for." Looking at the text she sits up "mother fucker." Quinn looks at her phone as it vibrates "do I want to see it?" Carmen sakes her head "no but you need to." Clinching her jaw she opens the text and about throughs her phone at the wall "they seriously are having sex? How can they say they love us and do this fucking shit?" Carmen turns to the blonde when she hears the tears in her voice, taking both phones she tosses them on the desk and wraps her arms around her "I don't know but we will find out."

Sandy walks in and see's blonde is crying and the latina is about to "you two ok?" Quinn shakes her head "nope they got drunk enough to fuck each other." Sandy looks at her "are you sure they aren't just telling you that?" Pointing to her phone she says "they sent us fucking pictures, SO yeah I'm sure they are." Sandy looks over at Carmen "ok well my last appointment cancelled so how about we get out of here." Carmen nods "yeah let me put my shoes back on." Quinn raises up and wipes her face and stands, taking her phone she shoves it in her purse "fuck them." Sandy looks at the girl as she takes her lab jacket off and puts her coat on "Quinn I'm sorry. I never thought she would do that." Quinn laughs "the fucked up think is I pretty much told her she could. But I was pissed when I said it. I didn't even mean it." Carmen stands up and hugs her "they new better Q. Come on lets get out of here and forget about them for a while." Nodding Sandy says "come on I will pick you guy's some lunch up. Here is my key to the apartment you go ahead." Nodding Quinn grabs the key and Carmen gets the address.

As the girls pull up at Sandy's appartment Quinn hears her phone go off "can't you just leave me the fuck alone for now Santana?" Carmen looks at her "she still sending shit?" Quinn nods "yeah but I ain't checking it." Carmen nods as they make there way into the building. Once they are in Sandy's apartment they sit on the couch, Carmen feels her phone go off "seriously." Looking at the phone she see's its from Brittany "wanna know what she said?" Quinn looks at her "is it gonna piss me off?" Nodding Carmen says "probably. I am guessing San's says the same thing." Quinn looks at her "just tell me." Carmen looks at her phone and reads "hope your both happy now. We done what you wanted." Quinn looks at her "what the hell did we want them to do?" Carmen shrugs "not sure." Tossing her phone on the coffee table she looks at Quinn "we will get even with them, and we will do it infront of them just to piss them off more. We won't go as low as to send text we will do it in person." Quinn nods "fuckin a we will."

Before they can say anything Sandy walks in "you will never guess who the hell I just ran into." Standing in the door she looks at the two on the couch as they turn to look at her. Quinn says "let me guess ma and you told her we was with you." Sandy shakes her head "nope but you won't be happy." Pointing to the hallways both girls turn to see who it is. As they walk in the door Quinn can tell they are both drunk "you could of fucking left them where you found them because at this point I don't want to even look at there fucking asses, EITHER of them." Carmen nods "yeah what the hell did you bring them here with you for?" Sandy sighs as they step in "look just hear them out ok. Well that is if you can understand half of what they are say." Quinn and Carmen both stand up and turn to the girls "no you don't get to fucking talk to us after what we saw and read."

Santana sighs "you two really think we cheated on you?" Quinn reaches for her phone and opens it "well it sure as fuck looks that way." Tossing her phone at her girlfriend she hits her with it as she catches it "Q I love you how could you take that serious?" Quinn looks at her "YOU TOOK FUCKING PICTURES OF YOURSELVES NAKED AND KISSING." Carmen looks at them "seriously how do you expect us to not believe you didn't have sex is the better question after those pictures. FUCK YOU SHOULD OF JUST SENT US FUCKING VIDEO'S." Sandy steps up "ok you guys need to calm down. The last time Alex and I had a shouting match the woman across the hall called the cops. Now unless you want Maribel called calm down." Quinn turns to her "sorry." Sandy looks at her and nods. Quinn turns back to her girlfriend "San you sent us fucking pictures. I mean seriously how can we not believe you didn't have sex. Hell you even took on of you kissing Brittany on her lower stomack." Santana sighs and looks at Sandy "do you have any coffee I think I need to sober up a bit." Nodding she heads in to make some.

Santana turns back to her "yeah we took the pictures and we was nakeds some we probably shouldn't have done but we did not have sex." Carmen shakes her head "prove it." Santana looks at Brittany and see's her shrug "how?" Carmen looks at her and crosses her arms "thats for you to figure out. You say you didn't have sex then prove it." Santana drops her chin to her chest "fuck me. This is going to be harder than I thought. I really wasn't thinking straight." Raising her head she says "I could kiss you. All you would taste is the alcohol." Quinn raises and eyebrow "oh yeah get me drunk. No thank you." Santana shakes her head "no if we had sex you would taste it on my mouth or you would taste toothpaste right?" Quinn looks at Carmen "you go kiss Brittany." Carmen looks at her "NO I am still pissed at her." Sandy had been standing in the doorway and sighs and walks towards both girls "for crying out loud. I'll fucking do it." Walking up to Santana she grabs her face and kisses her. Pulling back she steps infront of Brittany and kisses her the same way. Walking over to Carmen she kisses her and then goes to Quinn next. Sandy looks at all the girls "NO ONE had sex. Them two didn't and you two didn't." 

Quinn looks at her "well they may not have used there mouths but they could of just used their fingers." Sandy raises an eyebrow at her "how many times as she had sex with you and not used her mouth?" Quinn blushes "none." Looking at Carmen she ask "and you?" Carmen looks at her "none." Turning to the other two "do you swear on the life of this unborn baby that you two did not have sex today." Santana looks down at Quinn stomach "yes I swear and that is something I would never do Q and you know it. I love that baby and wouldn't want anything to hurt it." Quinn looks at her and sighs "give me some time to think on this." Carmen looks at Brittany "don't even speek to me I am still not happy with you. You may of not had sex but the pictures that was sent was still bad enough." Nodding the blonde says "ok." Quinn and Carmen sit on the couch and put there backs to the other two. Sandy looks at them and points to the love seat for them to sit. Sandy walks over and gets the coffee for the girls. When she handed to them she sit between Quinn and Carmen on the couch.


	110. Chapter 110

Sandy had pretty much sobered the two girls up by 3, Quinn looks at Carmen "what time are we heading home?" Carmen looked at the clock "we should be heading out they know we don't have glee this week." Nodding she turns to Sandy "thanks for hiding us today." Sandy smiled and patter her on the leg "no problem. Like I told you before I am always here." Hugging the woman she stands up "can you send those two down. I still am not talking to them." Sandy shakes her head "yeah. San, Brittany these two are leaving." They both stand up and fallow the other two out. As they get in the car Carmen says "we will take Brittany home then we will head home." Quinn nods "ma should be home by the time we are." Hearing this Santana goes to digging in her purse "fuck I need stronge gum. B you got any?" Brittany goes to look for some but neither have any, next thing Santana knows she is being smacked in the face by a pack of gum "thanks Q. Even if you did hit me in the eye." Quinn says nothing and looks out the window.

Half way to Brittany's house she ask Santana "how long are they gonna stay mad at us?" Santana sighs and says "till they get even with us for what we DID do." Brittany nods "could be a while huh?" Santana nods "yep probably." As they pull up at Brittany's how no one says anything. She just gets out and heads to the door. As they drive home Carmen looks at Quinn "I need to talk to you when Maribel takes her out." Nodding Quinn says "ok thats fine." Santana looks at them "you can't have sex. We didn't have sex you can't." Neither girl says anything to her. Groaning Santana turns and looks out the window. As they pull in they see Maribel getting out of her car and waves at the girls. As the car stops Santana gets out and slams the door. Maribel looks at the two in the car and then her daughter "mija everything ok?" Not looking at her mother she says "yep everything is fine." Maribel looks back at the other two as they get out "why is she mad?" Quinn looks at her "she pissed me off today and now I'm not talking to her." Maribel nods "I see. Ok well I am going to change then I will get her out of your hair for a bit."

As they make their way inside they hear Santana slam her bedroom door. Maribel sighs and heads up to her room to change. Quinn and Carmen sit on the couch, Carmen looks at her "when they leave I want to talk to you about how to get them back." Quinn nods "ok we can do that." After a few minutes they hear Maribel says "Santana come on or you won't be buy shit for anyone this year." They hear her coming down the steps fallowed by a stomping Santana. As Maribel reaches the bottom she says "God you are worse now than when you was 6 stomping when you don't get your way." Maribel walks to the doorway of the living room "we will be back later. Not sure how long we will be. I will pick something up on the way home for dinner. I pretty much know what you two eat by now. See you two in a bit." Nodding Quinn says "ma. Even though I am pissed at her tell her I love her. I won't let her leave with out her knowing so please tell her." Maribel nods "I will sweetie. Be have you two."

After the two had left Carmen turns to Quinn "ok we don't have to have sex. Which kinda sucks cause I was kinda looking forward to it. But they did do alot of other shit and sent pictures. They was naked together and to me that is close enough to cheating." Quinn nods "I agree. Go on." Carmen looks at her "how about we make them sit in the same room with us and we do exactly what they did but make them watch it in person instead of pictures. It will be worse on them and they will think twice before they pull this shit again." Quinn thinks about it and says "works for me when do we do this?" Carmen looks at her "we get out at noon tomorrow. Maribel and Jose work full days tomorrow and won't be home till 6. They are doing that cause they are taking off till after Christmas. We could do it tomorrow after school." Nodding Quinn says "that will work. What about B's presents?" Carmen looks at the tree "I still love her. I'm just mad at her. I guess I will give them to her afterwards. That is if she doesn't break up with me." Laughing Quinn says "text her and tell her she is coming over here tomorrow evening for a bit. To tell her mom it is to get her presents from us." Nodding Carmen does just that.

As Santana and Maribel drive down the street Maribel glances at her daughter "want to talk about it?" Santana sighs "no not really." Maribel nods "ok but if you do I'm here." Nodding Santana says "I know thanks." After a few more minutes Maribel ask "did you some how manage to find alcohol at school today?" Santana bugs her eyes out as she looks out the window "no I eat onion's today and brushed my teeth and used mouth wash when I got home. Its some kinda new crazy diet coach wanted to try. Only made us sick." Maribel nodded "ok did you just use it when you got home?" Shaking her head she says "no she gave us some at school once she relized we all smelled like onions. Everytime I turned around I was washing my mouth out to try and get the taste gone." Santana was proud of herself for coming up with that one as fast as she did, the funny thing was it sounded like something coach would make them do.

Maribel lets it go as she drives. As they pull into the parking lot she says "ok you have to get everyone something. You have the money. After I get what I need I will call you to see where you are ok." Nodding Santana gets out and heads inside with her mother. As they go different directions Santana runs into someone "oh sorry." Looking up she see's Alex "oh hi Alex." Alex looks at the girl and ask "did you and Sandy have sex?" Santana looks at her like she is crazy hoping she pulls this off "Alex I'm 14. She would go to jail. Are you crazy?" Shaking her head she sighs "I've seen the way she has looked at you. I was just wondering." Santana looks at her "just because you cheated on her doesn't mean she cheated on you." Santana mentally pats herself on the back for that one cause technically Sandy and Alex was broke up when they fooled around. Alex nods "I know I was just wondering. Sorry I brought it up." Santana looks at the woman "look I like you Alex I do. But I have to ask you. Why did you cheat on her?" Alex sits on a bench and Santana sits next to her "I was stupid. I know she was wanting the sex. But I didn't feel like she wanted me." Santana shakes her head "she did want you. She bitched to Aida one day for an hour because she couldn't figure out what she did wrong to cause you to now want to have sex with her anymore."

Nodding Alex says "I know. I only slept with somone one time. I felt horribly wrong while it was happening. Honestly I never got off. She did but I never did." Santana looked at her "you faked it?" Shaking her head she says "no I stopped her. I could get into it. So I told her to stop." Nodding Santana says "yeah I pulled a stupid stunt today." Alex looked at her "what did you do?" Santana sighs and tells her everything. When she finishes Alex says "thats pretty low. You know they will get back at you at some point right?" Nodding she says "yeah and we deserve it. But they won't even talk to us." Nodding Alex says "Sandy didn't talk to me for a while after I told her." Santana looks at Alex "she loves you. She will forgive you but you will have to earn her trust back. That will be hard." Nodding she stands up "yeah I know. But I have to go I have to pick Zander up." Santana stands and hugs her "ok give him a hug and kiss for me." Pulling back Alex says "I will. Oh and by the way. The alcohol is coming threw you need some gum or breath mints." NOdding Santana says "ok thanks. See you later."

After parting ways with Alex, Santana goes about doing her shopping. She had managed to pretty much get something for everyone. As she is looking threw a store her phone rings. She tells her mother where she is and what she is doing. A little while later Maribel walks in and see's her "hey mija, who do you have left to get for?" Santana point to a necklace "think Q would like that?" Maribel looks at the cross necklace and smiles "she will love it." Nodding Santana ask the woman to gift wrap it "that is the last one. I have everyone elses." Maribel looks at her daughter "how many did you get her?" Santana shrugs "about a dozen or so. I had to go to the maturnity store for some dresses for her. They looked at me funny when I bought them." Maribel laughed "they was probably trying to figure out why you was buying them." Nodding she turns to the woman as she rings up the necklace. Maribel is shocked "Santana that is a $250 necklace." Santana nods as she hands the woman her card "yeah I know. But she will love it." Maribel shakes her head "you girls are something else." After she paid for it then took there things and left.

On the way home they stopped and picked up some pizza's since Quinn asked Maribel if they could have some with extra bacon. As they pulled in the driveway they see Jose has made it home. Getting everything and heading to the door, they hear Jose and Quinn laughing. As they go to the livingroom they see Carmen laughing on the floor looking like a cooked turkey. Maribel looks at them "what on earth are you guys doing?" Laughing Quinn tells her "oh my God ma. Pa was telling us about a guy that came into the ER today. He said that he was trying to cook a turkey and it turned out all jacked up and he ended up burning himself. Carmen told him how a turkey was suppose to look and he says he didn't see what she was talking about. So she got down in the floor and showed him." Maribel looks at her niece "Carmen what have you been drinking today?" Carmen laughs "water." Jose looks at his wife "she looked just like a damn turkey being pulled out of the oven. I think I'm gonna start calling her butterball." Carmen jumps up out of the floor and looks at him "oh no your not." Quinn laughs "hey its ok butterball. We all still love you." Carmen rolls her eyes "and it begins. I new better than to do it."

Maribel walks to the kitchen laughing "mija when are you going to learn your uncle can trick you into anything?" Walking in behind her she says "I guess never." Jose joins them in the kitchen, as Quinn goes to stand Santana stops her "Q wait a minute." Quinn stops walking and stands still not facing the girl. Santana puts her things on the couch and walks to her and stands infront of her "I'm sorry Q. I really am. I was stupid. I love you to much to ever cheat on you." Quinn looks to the side and says "what you did could still be classed at cheating Santana." Hearing her full name she know she isn't going to get anywhere "I know. But I do love you thats why I didn't have sex with her. She wanted to but I couldn't do that to you or Carmen." Quinn shakes her head "a few more drinks and you probably could of." Not giving her time to say anything she walks to the kitchen. Santana sighs and rubs her face"fuck this is going to be hard." Turning she walks to the kitchen to see Quinn had set by Carmen. Sitting on the other side across from her she says "I'm sorry." Quinn looks at her " I don't want to talk about this now. I want to eat dinner and go take a shower and lay down. Its been a long day. I just want to freaking sleep."

Jose looks back and forth between the two then to his wife who shakes her head. Carmen looks at her cousin "let it go for now Santana." Quinn starts to eat ignoring the look at the girls face across from her. After they are done Quinn goes to take a shower. When she is finish she comes back down and tells everyone goodnight. Carmen fallows shortly after. Jose looks at his daughter "when are you going to learn not to push a hormonal pregnant person?" Standing up Santana tosses her hands up "never I guess. I'm going to bed. Night." Once she is out of the room he turns to his wife "what is going on with those 3?" Shrugging she says "no clue. But they will get it worked out they always do." Nodding he says "do you think we should tell them we know they skipped today?" Maribel shakes her head "no we will give them this one because they really aren't doing anything this week anyways." Jose laughs "they would shit them self if they new Sandy called us." Nodding Maribel says "yeah they would. But we will let this one slide. Something more is going on. Let them figure it out. I mean they don't do it often, and they didn't sneak out. So they get a free pass." Jose nods "yeah but if they pull this again and we don't know about it. That will be a different story." Nodding Maribel stands and heads up to bed and so does Jose."


	111. Chapter 111

The next day the girls get up and head to school at a normal hour. Maribel had told them that her and Jose wouldn't be home till around 8 that night due to finishing up work so they could take some time off. Carmen and Quinn was happy about this cause it helped with their plan. The day went by fast for the girls. Before they new it they was on the way home. As they pull into the driveway Carmen says "we have something to talk to you two about." As they head to the door Santana ask "what is it?" Quinn walks up to the door and unlocks it "you will see in a few." Making their way in Carmen looks at them "you two go up to my room and wait we will be up there in a few." Both of the girls look at them funny and Santana ask "why?" Quinn looks at her "you know after yesterday we both have the right to break up with you two. If you don't want that to fucking happen then go up there like you was told to. If you don't want to we can end both relationships now." Santana can tell she isn't joking around and says "come on B."

After the two go to the room Carmen looks at her "you ok with doing this?" Quinn nods "if they can do it we can do it." Carmen nods "ok lets go." Quinn takes a deep breath as they walk up to the girls room. As they walk in they see them sitting on the bed. Quinn looks at Santana "go the desk chair out of my room please." Standing up she goes to get it. Carmen looks at Brittany "you are to sit in that chair and not move or talk." Brittany stands and walks over to the chair and sits. As Santana comes back in pushing the chair Quinn tells her "put it beside B's. You sit in it and you don't move and you don't speek." Opening her mouth to argue Quinn holds up her hand "its either that or you are done. Your choice." Santana sighs and pushes the chair over and sits. Carmen walks over and shuts the door turning around she says "you know what you two did yesterday. If you don't we have the pictures to remind you." Quinn looks at them "so we are going to get revenge today. Its the only time we can do it. You two will sit there and no say a damn word and you will watch everything that happens. If you can't do that then there is the door. BUT if you walk out that door you are ending a relationship."

Carmen walks over to Quinn "we didn't end it so if you choice to thats on you. We are going to do the exact same thing you done yesterday. Except you get to see it in person." Santana and Brittany look at each other. Quinn see's then and says "no you don't get to look away from us. Your eyes are to be on us the whole damn time." The two turn back and look at their girlfriends in front of them. Carmen says "we will ask yes or no question and all you do is shake your heads got it?" Both girls nod. Carmen says "good. Now did you take each others cloths off?" Santana takes a deep breath and nods. Carmen reaches over and starts undressing Quinn as she does the same to Carmen. Once they are in their bra's and underware Quinn ask "did you take each other bra and underware off?" Santana and Brittany both nod. Quinn and Carmen do just that. Once they are both naked Carmen ask "did you kiss all over each others bodies?" Santana shakes her head no fast. Quinn looks at her "just in the places you sent pictures?" Santana nods. Carmen helps Quinn lay down on the bed once she is down she lays down next to her. They each start kissing the others neck and the top of their chest. Carmen looks at them "did you just kiss each others body?" Brittany closes her eyes then opens them shaking her head no. Quinn ask "the mouth to?" The blonde nods.

Carmen then ask "just pecks?" Both girls shaked there head no. "Like you would us?" Both girls shake there heads yes. Carmen looks at Quinn as she pulls her into her mouth and kisses her. When Quinn slips her tongue in Carmens mouth Carmen things to herself _"GOD Santana is a lucky bitch. If she is this good at using her tongue to kiss I would love to see what she can really do with it."_ After a moment they hear one of them moan and Santana clears her throat. Carmen pulls back and turns to them and ask "was it more than one?" Both girls shake there head no. Quinn laughs "I don't buy that, are you lie cause if you are and you keep lieing we will go further and make you watch." Santana sighs as Quinn ask "was it more than once?" The girl nods. Carmen leans back in a kisses Quinn again. This time its a little more heated and hands start to roam a bit. After a minute or two Carmen pulls back "ok no more kissing cause if we do it will lead to more." Quinn smiles and turns back to the girls "was right here on the lower part of you stomach as low as you kissed?" Santan moves around in her chair and slowly nods. Carmen looks at them "but you was between each others legs doing it wasn't you?" Santana shifts in her chair and nods again.

Carmen shifts and lays between Quinn's legs and looks up at her "seriously?" Quinn looks down at her "shut up." Santana looks to her girlfriend and then her cousin. She is fighting really hard not to get up and kick her ass. She knows what Carmen was talking about and she was pissed. Quinn can see her girlfriend is pissed and ask "do you think it was easy for us to get the pictures of this?" Santana looks at her and then deflats and shakes her head. Carmen looked at them "did you both get wet when you was doing this?" Both girls look at her and nod. Carmen looks up at Quinn as she positions herself the way the girls had in the pictures. As Carmen starts kissing on Quinn stomach she feels the girl shiver and her chest gets wetter. Raising her eyes she can see Quinn's breathing has picked up. Smirking she goes a little firther and licks her stomach as she kisses it causes the girl to gasp. She can see her cousin out of the corner of her eye and laughs. Raising her head she looks at them "is this all you done?" Brittany looks down and then back up and shakes her head. Carmen looks at Quinn as she ask "you get to answer this question but only this on and you speek no more. B what else?"

Brittany looks at the girl and sighs "I took my tongue and lick up threw Santana's center once." Quinn turns and looks at her girlfriend "true?" Santana closes her eyes and nods. Quinn looks at her "no open you eyes." Santana take a breath and does just that. Carmen looks up and Quinn and see's her nod. She leans down and licks Quinn the full length of her folds and hits her clit and gets a moan. Carmen pulls back and looks at Quinn who is now laying there with her eyes closed. Turning to the girls she ask "was that all you done?" Santana nods. Quinn opens her eyes and tells Carmen "ok switch." Carmen gets to her knees and helps Quinn sit up. As she is changing places Carmen whispers "to bad we are single. I could eat you all day." Quinn rolls her eyes "lay down." Carmen laughs and does just that. Once she is laying Quinn stars doing the same things to her. Once she is laying between Carmens legs she looks Santana in the eye "this is the only time you get to speek and I will know if you are lieing. Did you only kiss B's stomack?" Santana takes a deep breath and whispers "no. I did the same thing to her that she done to me but couldn't do anymore than one lick." Santana can see the hurt in Quinn's eyes but says no more as a tear rolls down her own cheek. Quinn turns her attention back to Carmen and kisses her stomach the same ways she had done to her, tongue and all. She hears her gasp as she kiss just below her belly button, when she is done there she lowers her head and puts her tongue on the girls opening and slowly licks up swirling her tongue as she goes till she is at her clit. She flicks her tongue over it and gets a deep moan from the girl.

When she is done she looks back at the two as she lays her head on Carmen's stomach "is that everything and don't lie. Brittany shakes her head and Quinn sighs "what else B?" Brittany wipes a tear from her eye and then says "we kissed once more and then that was it." Carmen sits up as Quinn gets to her knees, leaning forward they kiss once more like before. When they pull away Carmen looks at Quinn and can see she is about to lose it. Turning to the girls beside the bed she says "go sit at the top of the stairs. We will be out when we get dressed." Santana stands up and leaves the room fast wiping her eyes. Brittany fallows. When the door is shut Carmen pulls her into a hug "its ok Q. I think they learned their lesson." Quinn shakes her head "no thats not it. The licking each other, to me that is cheating. They lied to us." Carmen pulls her in a she cries "look we got even with them we did the exact same thing they did." Quinn pulls back and looks at her "do you honestly think that is all they did?" Carmen sighs "I don't know. I think there was more kissing than 3 kisses and one lick come on." Quinn nods "I agree." Carmen leans in and kisses her once more and pulls back "but we will never know. Oh and by the way, if San ever breaks up with you I so want a chance at making you cum. You sound so hot when you moan and taste better than anyone I know."

Quinn looks at her "your girlfriend is right outside and you are saying I taste better than her?" Nodding she says "thats exactly what I'm saying. Now lets get dressed." As they stand and start to get dressed Quinn looks at Carmen "you taste almost exactly like San." Carmen looks over at her "seriously?" Nodding Quinn pulls her dress over head and zips it "yeah." Carmen walks over to her and hugs her "I'm sorry this happened but at the same time I almost wish they had went further." Laughing Quinn picks up her shoes to carry them "yeah I was a little turned on now I have to wait till bedtime to fix it." Carmen stops her "thats to fucking hot. Please be load enough for me to hear." Slapping her on the arm she says "come on." Walking out the door Quinn pushes the desk chair to her room and tosses her shoes in and pushes the chair to the desk. Walking out she is still wiping tears away and looks at Santana "can you come here please?" Santana looks up at her as Carmen takes Brittany down stairs. Quinn walks back to her room and into the bathroom. Santana walks in to see her brushing her teeth and rinse her mouth. Walking back into the bedroom she looks at her "you lied to me."

Santana drops her head and says "I didn't want you to hate me. I was drunk when I did the last part and caught myself." Quinn crosses her arms over her chest "it hurts don't it?" Santana sniffles and wipes her cheek and nods "yeah it does. I'm so sorry." Quinn looks at her a minute and says "I'm still not 100% happy with you. You will not be allowed to be around B alone for a long time. She is getting the same speach. We had every right to break up with the both of you. We even had the right to go further due to the lies and what you did do. But we didn't. We did this to make things even. Do I think there was more that happened yeah a little part of me does. But I won't know because you won't tell me." Santana looks up at her and looks her dead in the eyes "that was everything Q I swear to you. We didn't give each other orgasm's to me that is sex. That is what we was asked yesterday. We both just happened to drink more after we licked each other. Thats why Sandy couldn't taste it on us." Quinn sighs and walks over to her girlfriend "if this baby comes out with 2 heads or 3 feet or something strange I will kick your fucking ass." Santana nods "I'll let you. But I swear to God Q that was everything." Quinn pulls her girlfriend close and hugs her.

Feeling her hug back she says "ok. But if you ever pull a stunt like this again. I will have sex with Carmen to you understand?" Santana nods as she pulls aways "yeah. Are we good now?" Quinn looks at her and wipes her cheek "we will be. Like I said I'm not happy with you but we will work on that. You lost some trust that you will have to earn back." Nodding Santana says "I will do my damnest to earn it back. I love you and this was a stupid drunken mistake." Leaning forward Quinn is a little shocked at Santana kisses her with as much force as she does. When she pulls back she says "ok lets go down stairs and see if those two are ok." Santana wipes her eyes and nods "ok. and Q?" Quinn turns to look at he as she walks out the door "I love you you to the moon and back." Quinn smiles "I love you to the sun and back." Santana smiles and grabs her hand as they head to the living room. Both girls are still wiping their eyes as they walk in.


	112. Chapter 112

As Santana sits in the chair Quinn goes to walk to the other one but she stops her by grabbing her hand and pulls her down into her lap. As the blonde sits down she says "please sit here." Quinn nods and looks at the other "you guys ok?" Carmen looks at her and shrugs as Brittany says "I don't know. I mean we should be but I don't know." Santana looks at the blonde on the couch "B we was the ones that was in the wrong. These two just done what we done." Brittany rubs bother her hands over face and sighs "I know that but part of me just wants to rip Quinn's hands off." Quinn sits up and says "Britt we have been friends for a very long time. Do you think I was ok with seeing your hands and mouth all over my girlfriend? NO I wasn't, I wanted to beat you into a pulp." Brittany raises her head "its not the same in pictures as it is seeing it in person." Carmen looks between the two blondes "no your right its not. It worse seeing it in person and feeling like you could stop it. But it is just as bad seeing it in pictures knowing that there is no way you can stand up and stop it." The blonde turns to her girlfriend "I don't want you around Quinn." Carmen looks at her funny "well that will be hard I live with her."

Santana looks to her friend "B honestly there is no difference in what we did and what they did. We was drunk they wasn't. So actually what we did was worse." Brittany turns to her "seriously your going to side with these two?" Santana looks from her cousin to her girlfriend "yes I am because I know I was wrong for what we done." Brittany stands up and starts to pace turning to the girls sitting in the chair she says "I seriously don't want Quinn to be around Carmen. I don't trust her now." Quinn goes to stand up but Santana stops her "no don't." Quinn pulls her arm out of Santana's hold and stands anyways "look Britt I may be pregnant and you maybe one of my closest friends but you have NO reason not to trust me. I have EVERY reason not to trust you." Carmen looks at her cousin as they both stand knowing this will get ugly fast. Brittany looks at Quinn and steps up to her "you don't trust me? Fine cause I sure as hell don't trust you. You need to stay away from Carmen." Quinn looks at her and takes a step of her own "you are seriously 2 seconds away from getting the shit knocked out of you B, you better back off me NOW."

Santana goes to pull Quinn back but fails, before anyone in the room knows what has happened the hear a slap. Santana turns to look at her girlfriend and see's she is holding her face before she can turn to confront Brittany they see her about fall to the ground. Santana turns back to Quinn and see's she is breathing heavy and clinching her fist. Santana steps in between the two blondes as she see's Brittany stand back up "B you really don't want to do that." Brittany looks down at her "oh yeah and why is that?" Santana looks her straight in the eye as she says "because then you will piss me off and I will kick you ass. Even though you are one of my best friends I will hurt you over Q. She is pregnant and has lost one of these babies I won't let her lose the other. Now step off." Brittany looks at Quinn over the shorter girls shoulder and points at her "stay away from Carmen." Quinn goes to step forward but is stopped by Santana "then you stay the fuck away from Santana. I swear to God if I so much as catch you looking at her I will beat the hell out of you. Friend or no friend Brittany. I won't stop till you get the damn massage."

Carmen looks at her girlfriend "I live with Quinn. My room is next to hers pretty much. We eat meals together. We ride to school together. We can't stay away from each other because of that." Brittany turns to her girlfriend "take me home now. I can't be around her." Carmen nods and both girls walk towards the door. After they are gone Santana turns to look at her girlfriends face "that will probably bruise." Quinn pulls back and looks at her "I don't care but you are not to be around her. As of right now I don't want to be around her. STAY AWAY FROM HER." Santana looks at her "look she is leaving in the morning and will be gone till after the first of the year. Things will calm down by then." Quinn shakes her head "no, no, no its either her or me. You have a choice to make." Not giving the girl time to respond she heads to the kitchen and gets a bag of frozen pea's and heads to the stairs before she walks up them she says "I'm going to my room please leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone else tonight." Santana watches her leave and go to her room, sitting down on the couch she starts crying again. She had been crying hard enough she didn't hear the door open and her father walk in "mija you ok?"

Santana looks up at him and shakes her head but says nothing. Setting his things down he walks over to her and notices that the house is quiet "where is Carmen and Quinn?" Sniffling and wiping her face she says "Quinn is in her room and Carmen took Brittany home." Rubbing his daughters back he ask "whats gooing on? Why are you crying?" Wiping her eyes again she says "nothing. Something I have to deal with. I can't walk to you about it." Hugging his daughter he says "you CAN talk to me about anything you know that." Shaking her head she says "not about this I can't." Looking at her he ask "are you hurt or is Quinn hurt?" Nodding she says "yeah I'm hurt but not physically. Quinn has a hand print on her face that will end up bruising and she is emotionally hurt to. And its all my fault." Jose turns his daughters head "did you hit her?" Shaking her head she says "GOD NO. I would ever hit her. It was her and Brittany, they slapped the hell out of each other." Jose nods "ok. Do you want me to go check on Quinn?" Santana shrugs "she don't want to talk to anyone. She told me to please stay away from her for the night and dont' talk to her. She said she doesn't want to talk to anyone or be around anyone." Nodding he rubs her back "well I am going to go check on her and if she don't want me to then I will go from there."

He stands up and leaves his crying daughter on the couch and heads to Quinn's room, as he knocks he can hear her crying. Opening the door he hears her says "Santana I told you I don't want to be around anyone get the hell out." Stepping in he says "I'm not my daughter and this is my house. She said you got slapped are you ok?" Turning to look at the man she say with a bit of snap "I am just fine. Now can I be alone?" Seeing her hold the pea's to her face he says "I haven't done anything to you. Lose the attitude with me or you won't like what you get." Quinn stands up and tosses the pea's on the bed "what are you going to hit me to? Seems to be the thing to do today." Seeing her face he can tell it will be fine but says "no I wasn't planning on hitting you but you will be grounded if you keep up the attitude." Rolling her eyes she says "whatever. Please leave. I want to be left alone." Pointing at her he says "lose the attitude. You will come down for dinner and the attitude will be gone. Understood?" Quinn lays back down on the bed "whatever I'm not hungry." Walking to the door he says "you have a baby that is depending on you. You may not be hungry but you have to feed that baby."

Quinn looks at him as he walks out and mumbles "yeah whatever its not like anyone cares anyways." Laying her head down she grabs the bag of pea's and puts them back to her face. She lays on the bed till it gets dark out. She hears a car pull up and then a door shut. Not long after that happens she hears it again, she knows Maribel and Carmen are both home. Sighing she mumbles "she probably forgave the fucking whore for everything." Laying there looking at her ceiling in the dark she hears a soft knock then her door crack open. Turning her head she see's Carmen walking in and wiping her face "whats wrong with you?" Carmen lays down beside the girl and stairs at the ceiling "she told me that since I won't stay away from you that she didn't want to be with me." Quinn turns to her left and looks at the girl and can see she is crying "we are the ones that have a right to be mad not them." Carmen nods "I tried explaining that to her. She wouldn't listen. So she broke up with me." Quinn reaches over and grabs her hand "I'm sorry Car I really am. I wanted you to be happy. I should of warned you she can be like that. I love her but right now I hate her."

Carmen squeezes the blonde's hand "I know. Wanna know the fucked up thing?" Quinn looks at her "there is something more fucked up?" Smiling sadly she nods and says "it was Brittany's idea to do what they did. She said she wasn't that drunk but new San was. So she pretty much took advantage of the situation." Quinn groans "she is asking for an ass beating." The two girls lay there for a bit before Carmen's phone lets her know that she has a text, opening it she sighs "dinner is ready." Quinn looks at her "I don't really feel like eatting. You go ahead." Carmen looks at her "you know you really do need to eat. But I'm not gonna push you." Quinn looks at her "I know." Carmen stands up and heads to the dinning room leaving Quinn alone once again. As she closes her eyes she hears the door open again "can I please be left alone?" Jose reaches over and flips the lights on and blinds the girl "no I told you that you would come down for dinner. Now get your little ass up and move it." Rolling over she can see that he isn't joking. She desides not to push her luck and stands to go down with him.

As they walk into the kitchen she see's Santana and Carmen sitting across from each other but not looking at each other. She see's that Maribel has desided to sit next to her husband and desides to take her normal seat. Maribel looks at all three girls and ask "ok whats going on? You can even look at each other." All three say "nothing" at the same time. Setting her fork down she says "I know bullshit when I smell it and this whole room is full of it right now. So one of you better start talking and do it fast." Carmen leans back in her seat and pushes the food on her plate around "Brittany broke up with me because I refused to stay away from Q. How she expected me to do that is beyond me since we live together." Santana looks at her mother "Q is making me choose between her and Brittany." Quinn looks Maribel straight in the eye and says "Santana cheated on me with Brittany. So yeah she has a choice to make." With saying that the blonde stands and walks out of the room not touching her food.


	113. Chapter 113

Maribel and Jose sit in shock at what the blonde just said and turn to their daught, Maribel looks at her "please tell me she is making that up?" Santana looks at her "she is making sound alot worse than it really is." Carmen looks at her "are you serious? You didn't have to sit and hold her while she cried over it. You didn't get to hear the sobs come from her. It tore us both apart but I held it together for her." Santana looks at her cousin "oh and making me and B watch it all live was better?" Jose looks at her "what do you mean watch it live?" Santana bugs her eyes out and says "ummmmm nothing." Shaking his head he says "no spill now." Sighing and looking at her cousin she hears her says "Quinn and I did everything to each other that they did. They took pictures and sent them to us and we made them sit and watch us do it in person." Maribel holds her hand up "when did this all take place?" Both girls look at each other and know they have to fess up "your going to be mad. But we skipped school yesterday. They did it then and Q and I did it today after school." Maribel places her elbows on the table and then puts her head in her hands "go to your rooms both of you please."

Both girls stand and head to their rooms, after they are gone Jose says "well atleast they admitted to skipping." Maribel turns her head in her hands and looks at him "thats all you got out of that?" Shrugging he looks at his wife "no. I found out our daughter is a cheater. Quinn is pissed about all of it and Carmen was dating a cheater too." Maribel sighs and rest her chin on her hands "what are we gonna do?" Jose rubs his temples "is there anything we can do?" Maribel shrugs "I don't know. I think we need to talk to all three of them. Come on." The pair make there way upstairs. They reach Santana's room and knock "come in." As they go in Maribel points to the stairs "livingroom and wait for us." Standing up she does as she is told. They next go to Carmen's room and knock on the open door "Carmen go to the livingroom and wait on us." Nodding she wipes her eyes and does just that. Next they go to Quinn's door and knock and get "go away." Maribel opens the door "Quinn come to the livingroom with us please." Groaning she says "no I don't want to do anything but lay in my bed and go to fucking sleep. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." Maribel looks at her "I will ignore that this once and ask you again come to the living room with us please." Turning over in her bed she shoots straight up and looks at her "no I'm not. I don't want to be in the same room with her. She has a choice to make and with her taking this long she has pretty much made her choice. So NO I won't be coming to the livingroom."

Maribel steps up in front of the girl "you are working on being grounded your whole break. One more outburst and you will be." Quinn looks her in the eyes and says "I. Don't. Care. Anymore. I am done with everything." Maribel sighs "you will go to that living room and you are grounded we have warned you countless times about the attitude tonight and you keep tossing it at us. NOW move your little ass or you won't be sitting for a few days. I'm sure its not completely healed yet." Quinn looks at the woman then to Jose and says "fine." Storming out of the door she pretty much stomps down the steps. Jose looks at his wife "shit this will be fun." Nodding she says "yep now lets go deal with these damn teens." Laughing both make their way to the livingroom. As they walk in they see Santana on the end of the couch, Carmen in a chair looking out the window and Quinn sitting on the footstool by the other window. Maribel looks at them "ok Quinn, Carmen on the couch now." Quinn looks at her "I'm not sitting by her." Carmen looks at her and sighs "fine I will sit by her." Both girls walk over and sit on the couch. Quinn sits against the arm of the couch and Carmen is almost in her lap. That left about 2 foot of space between her and Santana.

Jose looks at them "you act like she has the plaque." Carmen looks at him "sorry but if I sit any closer I'm afraid I might hit her." Nodding he understands now. Maribel and Jose pull the coffee table back and sit on it and look at each girl. Maribel looks at Santana "you first. Why did you cheat on Quinn?" Santana rolls her eyes "I didn't." Carmen pulls her phone out of her pocket and hands it to her and says "look threw the pictures and you will see what we are talking about, Quinn has some to that are different from mine." Maribel holds her hand out to Quinn "phone please." Quinn looks at her "its in my room on the desk." Jose nods and goes to get it. Maribel looks threw the pictures and shakes her head, as Jose comes back in he hands Quinn her phone to pull up the pictures. After she does she hands it to Maribel. When she is done she see's Jose hold his hand out and she says "no trust me you don't want to see them." Nodding he says "ok thats fine." Holding both phones in her hand and turning them so only her daughter can see she ask "didn't cheat? If your father was to of sent me these kinda pictures with someone I would probably kill him. So to me yes I agree with Quinn you cheated."

Santana looks at the pictures and drops her head to the back of the couch "I was drunk. It wasn't even my damn idea. Britt wanted to do it to piss Carmen off then talked me into sending them to Q knowing Carmen would show her anyways." Jose shakes his head "do you even hear what your saying right now?" Santana raises her head and looks at him "yeah I do. But what is fucked up is they made us watch them do that to each other in person." Jose raises and eyebrow at the other two "who's idea was that?" Both speak up "mine." Shaking his head he says "ok I will say both of you came up with it. You made them sit and watch you two do whatever it was in the pictures?" Quinn shakes her head and laughs "nope we did what was in the pictures and made them tell us everything else they did. SO yeah we made them watch us almost get each other off." Maribel turns to her "what the attitude." Rolling her eyes she turns away "whatever." Turning back to Santana "who do you want to be with?" Santana looks at her mother "you can't be seriously asking me that?" Nodding she says "I am. You say you love Quinn but then turn around and do this to her. And we know you have had sex with Brittany before. So who do you want to be with Quinn or Brittany? Its that simple."

Santana looks at her "I love Quinn. I want to be with Quinn. But Britt in one of my best friends. She can't expect me to just drop her because she says so." Maribel looks at her "ok." turning to Quinn she ask "why do you want her to choose?" Quinn rolls her eyes "seriously? I don't trust Brittany anymore. She new San was drunk and took advantage of her. She would of cheated fully on me if she hadn't come to her sinces before it got to far. Carmen also got fucked over. Thats why I dont' want her around her because she will try it again at some point. She is Brittany she will sleep with whoever she wants whenever she wants. Hell she has probably cheated on Carmen several times and hadn't got caught." Carmen turns to her "why didn't you tell me that to begin with?" Sighing Quinn says "I was in hopes she had changed but I guess I was wrong once again." Maribel looks at the three "ok look. First you new better than to skip but atleast you didn't have a fun day that was punishment enough for that. Second Quinn you are grounded for a week for the attitude. Third Carmen you can do better than that. Let Brittany go and move on. Forth Santana you have to deside what is more important to you a friend or the person you love and want to be with. To me it just sounds like Brittany is trying to break you two up."

Jose leans forward "we know it sucks we do but Quinn you have to lose the attitude. San make your choice and Carmen you will find someone that loves you." Santana looks at her parents as a tear rolls down her face "Q won't forgive me and will toss this in my face when she gets pissed." Maribel turns to the blonde "can you forgive her?" Quinn looks up "I love her I do but right now I have a good reason not to trust her. If she can earn that trust back so be it but I will eventually forgive her but I won't ever forget." Jose nods "understandable." Before he continues Santana sits forward and looks at her "fuck Q you got even with me. Why are you still pissed?" Quinn leans forward and snaps "yeah we did but I am pissed because I know you will run right back to B and she will use you again. She may act dumb but she is far from stupid." Carmen looks back and forth at the two and says "she's right San. She wasn't hurt that she broke up with me she was pissed more than anything. Its like she is trying to break you two up. I have this sick feeling I was just a pown in her game." Santana shakes her head "she isn't like that." Quinn stands up "isn't like that. Would you have went as far as you did with those pictures if she had talked you into it?"

Santana stands and faces her "probably not. I don't know. But you are talking like she is some kinda monster. She has been our friend since 1st grade." Quinn looks at her "yeah and ever since you had sex with her she has acted different towards you. Your not stupid Santana think about the shit." Carmen looks at her aunt and uncle "can I go if I'm finished I don't want to be in the middle of another slapfest?" Nodding Maribel tells her "yeah go to your room." Snaking around the blonde beside her she heads to her room before she closes the door she hears Santana say "yeah you want me to stay away from B but you will still be around Carmen." Shaking her head she mumbles to herself "maybe I just need to leave. That way I'm not around anyone." Slaming her door she lays on the bed.

Down in the livingroom Jose had stood up between the girls as they argueed, Quinn looks at Santana "I live with Carmen. She is family. Brittany isn't. At this point she isnt' shit to me. I don't know what her deal is but I won't put up with her. She better pray to God I carry this baby forever because I will kick her ass when I get the chance." Santana steps as close as she can to the blonde "she isn't after me Q damn get that in your fucking head. You think everyone wants me. But guess what thats all in your fucking mind. What is wrong with you?" Quinn looks at her then to Maribel "I can't do this anymore can I please go to my room?" Maribel looks at her and nods. As she walks out Santana says "oh they get to leave but I have to stay?" Jose nods "yes you do. Do you even relize what you have done to two people you care about?" Sitting on the couch she sighs "yeah I hurt them both." Nodding he says "you broke their hearts mija. They trusted you." Rubbing her face she says "shit. What do I do?"

Maribel looks at her "first you make it up to both of them. Then you start to earn back that trust. Some way some how." Santana leans back on the couch "but how though. They are both pissed at me and I don't see that changing." Jose shrugs "that is for you to figure out." Looking at her father she lets a tear roll down her face "she will end up leaving me over all this." Maribel walks over and sits by her daughter and hugs her "yeah your right she might just do that. But if she doesn't then you have to fix this. They only done it to get back at you to make you see what you done to them." Nodding Santana says "I get it I do. I just hurt to see Q doing that and having it done." Jose rubs her arm "yeah I'm sure it did suck but now you know how she felt when she saw the pictures." Nodding she says "I'll figure something out. Can I go upstairs now?"Rubbing her daughters back Maribel says "yeah baby go ahead." Santana stands and walks up the steps slowly. When she reaches the top she looks at Carmen's door then Quinn's, walking to her cousins door she knocks and waits for her to answer.

Carmen opens that door and Santana looks at her. Before she can say anything Santana wraps her arms around her cousin and cries "I'm so sorry Carmen. I didn't mean to ever hurt you like that. I will do whatever to make it up to you." Carmen wraps her arms around her and says "then do me a favor and don't fuck up with Q. She loves you so please stay away from Brittany. Quinn is seeing something your not. How many times has she been wrong about these kinds of things?" Santana pulls back and shakes her head "she hasn't been wrong. I will do whatever to keep her. I love her to much to let her go." Santana nods "she was one of my best friends but I want to marry Q one day. That is more important to me." Carmen smiles "then go tell her that." Nodding the girl turns to go to Quinn's room, instead of talking she opens the door and walks in and see's the blonde laying on the bed. Walking over she lays down behind her "I know your awake and before you kick me out of your room just hear me out ok. I love you with all my heart Q. I would take a bullet for you. I was stupid and I know I was and if you want me to leave B alone I will. I would do anything for you. I know I lost your trust but I will do whatever to get it back. You are the only person I want your the only person I have ever wanted. Whatever you want me to do I will do it. Just please don't break up with me. It would kill me if I lost you. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

Quinn turns and looks at her girlfriend "I love you San I do, but right now I need to process everything. I don't plan on breaking up with you but if you do stick around her with what she is pulling I will do just that. I can't stay in a relationship if I have to constantly worry about if your fucking your best friend or not. Its to much of a strain on me and the baby to worry about that all the time." Santana rubs the girls chin "but I do want to have sex with my best friend she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You Lucy Quinn Fabrey are that person. You are my best friend, you always have been and always will be. If you want me to back off and stay away from her I will do it. I know you have seen things like this with me before and you was always right. So I have no reason to strat doubting you now. You are seeing something I don't. So I will do what you want. You and this baby mean more to me than my own life."

Quinn leans forward and presses her lips to her girlfriend "I love you San I do but I need to sleep. I am wore out and my mind is a mess. I promise things will get better but you will have to earn that trust back." Nodding Santana presses her lips to Quinn's once more "I will do whatever you ask me to do. I love you. Night baby." Quinn kisses Santana's palm and says "I love you too. Night." With that Santana gets up and goes to her room. As she is about to shut her door Maribel steps up the last step "night mija I love you." Santana looks at her and says Night love you too." Maribel can see something in her has changed but lets it go. As she heads up to her room she stops half way and looks at each of the girls doors. Jose looks up at her as he walks up behind her "they will be fine. They will all work it out." Nodding she grabs his hand "I hope so." The two head up to bed and try to rest.


	114. Chapter 114

The next morning the girls wake up to snow falling. All three pretty much woke up at the same time and make their way to the kitchen, as they walk in Maribel greated them. Carmen was the last one to enter and as she sat down Jose told them "Bella will be coming over today. She is going with her man to his family's for Christmas, so she desided to come over here today. She is bringing the boys with her so they can open their gifts." Maribel looks at her husband and nods for him to continue. He takes a deep breath and looks at them "she asked if Randy could come with her. They will only be here a few hours so we agreed." Santana turns her head and looks at her father "are you fucking kidding me? He hates gay people." Maribel puts a plate down in front of her "mija stop. We will be better. You will be the bigger person about this." Quinn looks at Jose "what time will they be here?" Looking at the blonde he says "around 10." Nodding she looks at the clock "great and hour and a half to prepare myself for an uncomfortable situation. Should be easy enough."

Carmen laughs as she eats "I will be have but if he says one wrong thing, San won't have a chance to cut his ass with her words because I will beat her to it." Jose shakes his head "no none of you will say anything I will take care of it. And if Bella don't like it they can leave and we will have Kemen bring the boys back over." Santana looks at her parents "this sucks I hope you know." Maribel nods "we do know but we can't pick who she is with." Quinn looks at Maribel and ask "ummm is there anymore, I guess I was hungrier than I thought." Maribel looks at the girls plate and nods "in the kitchen. Thats what happens when you don't eat dinner." Quinn blushes as she goes to get more. In the kitchen she hears Carmen "why does she stay with him knowing he hates her sister before he even met her?" Quinn walks back in and says "all homophobic assholes are like that. Look at my birth parents, they hate anything and everything because it doesn't fit their beliefs." Maribel nods "she's right its more that people are afraid of what is different more than anything else."

Santana stands and takes her plate to the sink "I'm just saying if he rubs me the wrong way I will put his ass out the front door faster than a cat can lick its ass." Maribel turns to her daughter as she comes back in "seriously what is with the mouth today?" Santana shrugs as she sits down "I hate asshole and he is a huge one. He keeps his mouth shut I will be good." Jose shakes his head "mija you won't have a chance to say anything between me, your mother and your sister." Santana raises and eyebrow at him "Bella wont' say shit to him." Laughing he says "not that sister." Santana sits up "Aida? When are they going to be here?" Maribel looks at the clock "anytime now. Diego's family did there Christmas with them last weekend so they will be here till the 26 then they will be back for new years." Quinn stands and takes her plate to the sink "good atleast the asshole will be outnumbered big time."

Maribel shakes her head and looks at her husband "I blame you." He looks at her confused "blame me for what?" Point to the threw girls she says "the mouths they have." Quinn laughs "how can you blame him for me?" Turning her head to the girl she says "he lets San get away with it and therefor you are around her and picking it up from her so therefor it goes back to him." All the girls laugh and look at him as he says "you know what. In times like this I will take the blame because they won't let anyone get shit on them." Maribel rolls her eyes, before she can say anything they hear the front door open and Aida shout "WE'RE HERE." They turn to see them walking into the kitchen. The kids all run and give everyone a hug, Madalena takes up her usual spot on Quinn's lap and Dante sits on her grandpa's lap. Santana turns to her sister "oh did you hear the good news?" Aida looks at her a little confused "what news?" Smirking Santana says "Bella is bringing Hitler to the house today with her."

Aida looks at her mother and hears her says "Randy not Hitler." Quinn looks at her "ma does it really make a difference cause to me the way it sounds he is just as bad." Aida shakes her head "no I didn't. Why is he coming?" Jose sighs "she thinks she is gonna marry him and wants us all to meet him. I told her it was fine but if he steps out of like he will have to deal with me. This is my house not his and he better remember it." Aida sits beside her sister as Diego goes to sit beside Carmen, Diego looks to his father in law "Jose if he say anything and I hear it I will say something to him." Jose nods "I expect you to. Same with you Aida. But you three are to come to me." Maddie looks at her grandpa "is this the guy that was at aunt Bel's when we was there?" He looks at her and nods, she looks at him and sighs "I don't like him. He thinks he knows everything. He is mean to. He says all gays and what was the word Dante?" Dante looks at her "faggots." Nodding she says "yeah all gays and faggots are going to burn in hell." Looking at her aunt then to Carmen and then turning to Quinn she says "I told him he was wrong that God loves everyone. He told me to shut up cause I didn't know what I was talken bout."

Diego looks at his wife then his daughter "why didn't you tell us this?" Shrugging she says "I delt with it." Santana laughs "do you know what that word means?" Maddie sits there and shrugs "no but he shut up after that if thats what it means." Santana smirks "you are so me made over." Aida rolls her eyes "yes she is. Smart mouth and all." Santana shrugs "better to be like me than the other ones." Aida looks at her and thinks than nods "true." They sit and visit for a bit before the girls head up to get dressed. Quinn is in her room and hears a knock "who is it?" Madalena tells her "its me." Quinn smiles and says "I don't know anyone named its me." She hears the little girl sigh "auntie Q let me in its Maddie." Walking over to the door she opens it for the little girl to come in. As she does she jumps on the bed and looks at her "can I ask you something?" Quinn looks at her and nods as she walks to the closet "sure shoot." Maddie looks at her and ask "why would a boy be mean to me at school?" Quinn looks at her "haven't I told you this already?" Sighing the little girl lays on the bed "yeah but this is different. That boy told me I was his girlfriend. This one he is mean he tells me I am stupid and pushes me into the walls. When he found out you guys was my aunts he makes fun of me telling me I'm going to be gay. Why does he do it?"

Quinn stops looking for cloths and turns to her "have you told your mom and dad he is doing this?" The little girl shakes her head "no." Sitting down next to her she ask "have you told your teacher?" She looks up at her "no." Quinn looks at her again "why haven't you told anyone?" Sitting up she looks at her "he told me if I told anyone he would kill me. Why is he being so mean?" Quinn pulls the little girl to her lap and hugs her "does he do anyone else like that?" Nodding she says "sometimes he does it to a couple of other kids." Quinn looks at her "you know your mom and dad won't let him hurt you right?" Shrugging she says "he is older than me." Quinn looks down at her "how old is he?" Thinking about he she says "he is in the 5th grade." Quinn rubs the girls arm "we have to tell you parents. I will go with you when you tell them ok?" Maddie nods "he scares me." Quinn nods as the little girl sits back on the bed "yeah we have a few boys like that in our school." Maddie watches her pick out her cloths "do they scare you?" Quinn pulls her dress on and nods "sometimes." After she is dressed she looks at the little girl "how about I have your mom come up here and you can tell her before everyone gets here ok?" Nodding she ask "can I wait here?" Quinn nods and kisses her on top of the head and leaves to go get Aida.

As they walk into Quinn's room they see the little girl standing at the window and watch as the snow falls. Quinn shuts the door behind them and says "Maddie I need you to tell your mom what you told me." Maddie turns and looks at them "can you tell her?" Quinn shakes her head "no baby you need to tell her." Aida looks between the girl and ask "Maddie baby whats going on?" Looking up at her mother she lets a tear roll down her cheek "a boy at school is being mean to me. He pushes me into the wall, pushes me on the ground and when he found out aunt Q and San was my aunts he started making fun of me and told me I was going to be gay to." Aida looks at her "why didn't you tell someone?" She looks up at her mother and sobs "he told me if I told anyone he would kill me." Aida drops to her knees and pulls her daughter into a hug "baby he won't have a chance to hurt you. When you go back to school you are going to tell the principal who he is and he will be in alot of trouble." Maddie looks at her shaking her head "no you can't tell. He will hurt me."

Quinn gets down to eye level with the girl "Maddie baby if you mom tells they will kick him out of school and if they don't you mom can get something call a restraining order on him and he can't come near you. But I think the school will kick him out for saying he will kill you. They don't take that lightly baby. He will be in alot of trouble and his mom and dad will be called in." Maddie looks at her mom "can daddy go with us?" Smiling Aida says "yeah he will go with us." The little girl nods and Quinn tells her "why don't you go in my bathroom and wash your face ok." Nodding she hugs her mom then Quinn and heads to the bathroom. Once she is in there Aida looks at her "my baby is being bullied and I had no fucking clue." Quinn nods "atleast she come to someone and told them. If she hadn't it probably would of got worse before anyone found out." Aida sighs and nods "I don't know who this kid is but the school better deal with him or I will take them out and put them in a private school." As Maddie comes out she looks at them "ok I'm ready to go down now." Aida nods and picks her up "ok we will talk to daddy later ok or I can do it if you want." Maddie nods and hugs her "you do it." As the three make their way down they hear the doorbell. Quinn says "and let the fun begin." All three laugh as they head to the living room.


	115. Chapter 115

Quinn walks in to see Santana and Carmen on the couch with Diego on the other end. Carmen scoots down so Quinn can set between her and Santana. As she sits she hears Hector and Carlos come running in fallowed by a crawling Bernie. The older two head for Jose and Bernie heads for Santana. She reaches down and picks him up and he hugs her tight and says "lub. Lub." Santana smiles and hugs him back "love you to little man." He gives her a sloppy kiss and then reaches for Quinn and does her the same ways. As he goes to Carmen next Santana says "atleast it wasn't no that time." Quinn smiles "he is getting older he is learning more words." Before long Hector and Carlos are on there laps huging them. After they made their way around the room Bella looks at everyone except Aida and Santana and says "everyone this is Randy." Everyone looks at him and can see right away he is really uptight. He nods his head once and says "hello." Santana looks at Quinn "atleast you ain't the only white person in the house today." Quinn rolls her eyes "behave."

Aida over heard her sister and laughed and looked at Quinn and smiled. Quinn looks at her and says "don't start on me today Aida." Aida just turns and looks at the baby in her arms and plays with him. Everyone is quiet for a while before Maribel ask "who wants some coffee?" Everyone in the room except for Quinn and the kids speak up. Maribel looks at Bella "can you help me get it?" Bella looks at her mother then to Randy and hears her mother "for God sake Bella they won't toss him in the fire place come on." Santana tilts her head and looks to her father and hears him say "Santana stop right now." Turning her head up she says "fine. I was only joking. Its not like I am a witch or anything I don't believe in burning people at the stake or anything." Randy looks down at her as Quinn grabs her hand. Jose watches him and can see he wants to say something but then see's him look away. Standing Hector says "auntie S you know what?" Looking at her nephew she can see Randy out of the corner of her eye and says "whats that little man?" He looks at her and smiles "I losted two teef since I saw you."

Santana looks at him and smile "you sure did. Did you get any money for them?" Hectors face falls "no Randy said there ain't no toof fairy and no Santa and no easter bunnies." Santana turns and looks at the man and raises and eyebrow at him "oh he did, did he. Well guess what Hec. He was wrong. You know why?" The little boy glances up at him and then looks at his aunt "no why." Santana leans forward and whispers loadly "because the tooth fairy left your money with me. He said he couldn't be around Randy because he doesnt' believe. So see he was wrong." Reaching in her pocket she pulls out $5 and hands it to him. The little boy says "he left it here. Daddy said he would leave it with him but he left it with you." The little boy smiles "yeah buddy. You listen to daddy and believe him ok. Daddy won't lead you wrong." Santana turns and glares and the man and says "he is 5 don't crush his hope. Only assholes do that. OH wait thats what I ..." She doesn't finish due to her father speaking up "Santana enough." Turning to look at her father she goes to speak but he looks at her "enough." Sitting back on the couch she sighs and picks the boy up and puts him in her lap and text Kemen to let him know she gave him the money.

As Bella walks in she can see something had happened before she can say anything Aida ask her "so Bella is there a tooth fairy or Santa claus or easter bunny?" Bella looks at all the kids in the room and says "yeah why?" Aida shrugs "just wonder why your oldest said there wasn't." Bella looks at him "I told you this already Hector. Why do you keep saying there isnt'?" Glancing up at Randy he says "I don't know." Santana hugs the boy "trust me little man there is. If no you won't get any presents tomorrow." Hector turns and looks at her "I won't get present?" Santana shrugs "I don't know is he real?" Hector thinks about this "I got some last year from him." Santana nods "then I bet he is real." Smiling the little boy says "he is huh?" Nodding she kisses him temple and glares at the man in the doorway. Everyone goes back to chatting but Jose keeps an eye on Randy the whole time. As they give the kids all presents to open they notice time is flying. Around 12:30 Bella looks at them "well I hate to run but we need to get going. Kemen has the kids tomorrow so I want to spend some time with them." Everyone nods and hugs the kids. As they are leaving Bella catches Santana's eye on the way to the door "even though we are still pissed at each other I do love you." Santana looks at her sister "I love you but I won't deal with a homophibic prick either. You are my sister and I will always love you him. He is nothing to me and won't ever be. And if you choose to stay out of my life because of that. The so be it but I will always love you."

Randy hears this and mumbles under his breath and Jose being the closest hear him "ever speak of any of my childern like that again and I will break you fucking neck. You don't know here so shut your fucking mouth." Randy looks at the man and says "well you did a great job raising her huh." Stepping closer to the man he gets right in his face "I warned you to keep you fucking mouth shut. But did you listen no you didn't. I kept her from going off on you and kick you ass today because of Bella and the kids. But me I might kick you ass just to the ficking fun of it." Scuffing the man says "she couldn't do shit to me anyways, I could crush her in 2 seconds." Jose raises and eyebrow at him "you think so huh? Did you not see Bella's face? Santana done that. With a little help from Aida. Do I need to let them both get ahold of you?" Aida steps forward next to her sister and Santana pushes Maddie over by Quinn.

Randy looks to Bella but hears Jose "don't look to her for help. YOU was the one that mouthed. Not her." Randy looks at Santana and Aida then back to Jose "do you really think I am scared of those two?" Jose laughs but Bella is the one to speak up "those two are the ones you need to be scared of." Randy looks at her "like I'm scared of any woman." Jose looks at him "want to find out why you should be scared of them? Step outside and I will let them show you." Randy looks at the two and says "I dont' have time for this. You ready to go?" Bella looks at him "yeah I guess." As she hugs her father she see's Randy roll his eyes, everyone did. Aida looks at him "we may fight with her. But if you ever hurt her or one of these boys, you better pray to God San and I don't ever find you." He looks at her "and what does that mean?" Santana laughs "hurt one of them and find out. You won't be able to hide from us trust me. We will make you wish you wasn't ever born." Opening the door he walks out with Bella and the boys behind him.

After the door is shut Santana groans loadly "I know I'm not suppose to hate anyone but damn I hate him." Maribel nods "I don't like him either." As they make their way back to the living room Jose says "he hurts her he better pray I find him before you two do." Aida laughs "damn right. There will be nothing left of his sorry ass when we get done with him." Santana sits down and hold Quinn who says "why does she put up with that?" Maribel shrugs "no clue. She could do better than him. Hell even fighting with Kemen he never treated anyone bad." Santana kisses Quinn's cheek "he just better be glad he left when he did. I was about ready to push him outside and show him what we was made of." Aida laughs "I was right there with you little sis." Everyone sits and enjoys the afternoon together.


	116. Chapter 116

That evening after dinner everyone was sitting in the livingroom watching a movie and waiting on the kids to go to sleep. As the kids was laying the the floor watching tv they was fighting their sleep. Quinn looks down at them and then to her growing stomach and rubs is. Santana looks at her and ask "penny for your thoughts?" Quinn looks at her and smiles "ours will be here next christmas. It will so spoiled. Just as bad as these 5 are now." Santana smiles and says "probably worse. It will be living with papá and mamá. Plus you, me and Carmen. That one will be worse than the 5 around here now." Quinn leans in to her girlfriends side still rubbing her stomach "even though we are having some problems right now. I still want you in this babies life." Santana kisses the side of the blonde's head and smiles "good cause I was going to be whether you liked it or not." Laughing Quinn tells her "good to know." Carmen looks at the two beside her and ask "what are you two laughing about?"

Quinn turns her head and says "San was gonna kidnap my baby when I have it if things didn't work out between us." Carmen looks at her cousin "so not cool chicka." Santana rolls her eyes "she is fucking with you Car." Carmen looks at the blonde and see's she is holding back a laugh "ha ha very funny Q I thought you was serious." Laughing Quinn says "only you would believe it." Carmen rolls her eyes and turns back to the tv "whatever. I swear you two was made for each other." Quinn watches the girl a minute and can tell she is upset "you will find someone to love you for you Car." Carmen shrugs as she stands and looks at Maribel "where am I sleeping?" Maribel looks at the clock on the wall then to the teen "I guess in with San." Rolling her eyes she ask "can't I just sleep in with those two instead? I mean it is my room." Maribel turns to look at the girl an nods "yeah if you want."

Carmen looks down at the kids and see's Maddie is already asleep. Turning to Aida she says "I will take her up with me." Aida looks at the girl and nods "ok if you want to." Quinn and Santana watch her as she picks the girl up and heads up the stairs, once she is gone Santana looks at the blonde beside her "whats up with her?" Quinn sighs "she actually love Britt, why I don't know with the way she was acting lately but she did. She is hurt and lonely." Santana looks at her "Britt isn't that bad Q. Of all people you should know that. She has been our friend for years." Quinn turns and looks at her girlfriend "don't start this shit again tonight." Santana sighs and sits back "I wasn't trying to start anything I was just saying she wasn't always like that and you know it. BUT I will drop it. I don't want to fight with you anymore." Quinn turns back to the tv and tries to calm down. After a while Aida notices Dante is asleep and picks him up and takes him to put him in bed with Carmen. When she comes back she looks at Santana "Carmen wants to talk to you. She is in your room because she doesn't want to wake the kids." Santana looks at her and says "ok. Did she say what about?"

Aida shakes her head as her sister stands up and leaves the room. As Santana walks into her room she hears Carmen groan when she walks in she looks at her "hey you wanted to talk to me?" Carmen turns around and looks at her "how do you do it?" Santana looks at her confused and shakes her head "do what exactly?" Carmen sighs as she runs her fingers threw her hair "not kill yourself, not overdose, not want to take a blade to your fucking wrist every damn second of the day?" Santana reaches over and shuts her door and walks over to her bed and makes Carmen sit down "for me its because I have Q. But there are days where I still want to do it. But then I look at her and think 'I can't hurt her like that' and the days it gets so bad that don't work I just walk up and hug her and hold her." Carmen sighs "I don't have that. I have nothing to live for. I have been like this for a long long time. It wasn't as bad when I was with B but now, well thats not gonna stop me it just added fuel to the fire." Santana puts her arm around the girl and says "you do have something to live for."

Carmen wipes her eyes "oh yeah and what is that? Cause I sure as hell can't think of anything." Santana stands up and walks to her desk and picks up an ultra sound picture and hands it to her "that. That right there is what you have to live for. Q already has you planned in the babies life. Are you going to crush that for her?" Carmen looks down at the baby and then to her cousin "seriously?" Santana nods "yes. That is what we was laughing about down stairs earlier. We was talking about how that this time next year that one will be here and be so spoiled. And I told her it was going to be because of my parents, YOU, her and me. And she talked to me a few weeks ago about making... NOPE can't tell you that. Its something she has to talk to you about." Carmen looks up at her "what do you mean?" Sighing she says "hang on I will be right back." Leaving the room she runs down stairs and whispers in Quinns ear "I really need your help with Carmen. She needs to know you want her to be the babies Godmother."

Quinn looks up at her and see's the concern in her eyes and nods "ok. Help me up." Santana reaches down and helps her up. Once they are upstairs Santana whispers to her what had been talked about and Quinn looks at her "I will give her something to live for." Smiling Santana says "I about spilled the beans on it." Nodding the blonde walks in the bedroom and see's Carmen sitting on Santana's bed looking down at the ultra sound picture. Quinn walks over and looks at the picture "cute huh?" Carmen nods "yeah I think it will be a girl. And she will look alot like you." Quinn nods "others have told me that. But look I wanted to talk to you about something tomorrow but I guess now is as good of time as any. I didn't know what to get you for christmas but I thought of something I think you will love." Carmen turns to look at her and says "you didn't have to get me anything." Quinn smiles "I didn't but I do have a gift for you." Carmen looks at her confused "what do you me?" Reaching over and grabbing the girls hand Quinn places in on her stomach under hers "I wanted to ask you if you would be this ones Godmother? That is the gift I wanted to give you." Carmen rubs her thumb over the blonds stomach and look up at her with a tear rolling down her cheek "you seriously want me to be the babies Godmother?"

Nodding Quinn looks at her girlfriend then back to Carmen "yes I do. I talked it over with San and we agreed you would be a great Godmother. We know you wouldn't ever let anything happen to the baby." Carmen looks to her cousin the to the blonde and pulls her into a hug. Quinn laughs "so is that a yes?" Carmen pulls back "yes. Oh man I will be the best Godmother ever." Santana walks over and sits on the other side of her cousin "so do you have anything to live for now?" Carmen looks at her and smiles "yeah I guess I do. Cause if I leave it all up to you. That kid will be a hell raiser." Santana rolls her eyes "geeze. Thank you for the vote of confidence." Carmen hugs her "anytime." As she pulls back she jumps up "OH I so have to go rub this in Aida's face." Laughing the other two stand up and walk out behind the girl and back down to the livingroom. As they walk in Carmen walks over to Aida "oh guess what?" Aida turn her attention to the girl standing infront of her "what? Please tell me you didn't want my kids." Carmen laughs "no that was San." Aida turns to her sister "SERIOUSLY?" 

Quinn shakes her head "no they are both asleep, Carmen is fucking with you is all." Aida turns back to the girl "so not funny Car." Laughing the girls jumps around "no seriously. Guess what." Aida looks at her "I don't know. What?" Carmen looks at her smiling and dancing around "I'm going to be a Godmother. I got picked to be the Godmother." Aida looks at her "ok good for you." Thinking about it a minute she turns to the blonde "wait a second. You picked her to be the Godmother and not me. What the hell Quinn?" Quinn laughs "took you long enought to catch onto it. Yes I picked her. Besides if anything was to happen to me she is here anyways. To me it made since." Aida glares at her "you are so coming out of my will." Santana looks at her and laughs "you don't even have a will Aida. You made the comment the other day you needed to have one wrote up." Looking at her sister she says "ok then she won't be in it." Quinn shurgs "thats fine. Besides you get to be the auntie." Aida looks at her "seriously? You want the baby to call us aunt and uncle?" Quinn nods "yeah your kids call me auntie Q. Whats the difference?" Diego looks at her and smiles "I'm gonna have another niece or nephew. I kinda hope its a girl though." Aida laughs "me to Maddie is the only girl on both sides."

Jose looks at them all "no matter what that baby is going to be love. It will have two mothers that love it dearly. A set of grandparents that will spoil it rotten. A Godmother who will teach it God knows what. And an Aunt and uncle who will be just as bad as the grandparents." Maribel nods "yeah one lucky baby if you ask me." Carmen looks at them all "ok this time I really am going to bed. Night guys." Everyone tells her good night as she leaves the room after hugging Quinn again. Maribel looks at the blonde "you made a good choice. She will protect that baby like it is her own." Quinn nods "I know. Thats why I picked her. But anyways I am beat and I have a feeling the rugrats will be getting us up early. Night guys." Everyone tells her good night. As she goes to leave the room Santana grabs her and kisses her. When she pulls back she ask "what was that for?" Santana point to above Quinn's head "I have been trying to get you in this spot all day. Night baby I love you." Quinn smiles "night I love you too." Santana watches her walk up the stairs, when she hears the blonde shut her door she turns to her mother "please tell me you picked it up for me?"

Maribel laughs and tosses a small box to her "its been hard hiding it from her all day and night. I picked it up this morning before everyone got up. I hope its the right one." Santana looks at her "is it the one I was looking at the other day?" Maribel nods "yeah." Santana smiles "then its the right one. Now I have to hide it in the tree." Diego looks at her "what exactly is it?" Santana sets the wrapped box inside the tree and puts an ornament infront of it and turns to him "I am to young to ask her to marry me. So I went just under that." Diego raises an eyebrow "a promise ring?" Nodding she says "yeah. I was gonna get it the other day but didn't know for sure." Diego turns to his sister in law "what made you change your mind?" Looking over at her brother in law she says "I fucked up royally and relized I could lose her at any minute and I don't want that. She is the only one I want and now I have to prove it to her again. And this is a step in that direction." Aida looks at her "please tell me you didn't cheat on her." Santana sighs "yeah pretty much. But we are working on it." Aida looks at her "you ever do it again and I will take you out back and show you that Bella took it easy on you. Got it?" Santana looks at her "yeah I get it. Carmen pretty much told me the same thing before she said she would take her from me if I did it again."

Aida nods "good. Now that you understand. Head you ass up to bed bacause once those turkey's wake me up in the morning, I am sending them to you before anyone else." Santana laughs "they won't be up that early. They went to sleep late." Diego starts laughing "how long have you known our kids?" Santana looks at him like he has lost his mind "all their life." Smirking he says "they will have there little butts out of bed before 5 wait and see." Santana looks at the clock and see's it is almost 11 "we'll see. Night guys. Love you all." She gets a round of nights and love you too from everyone as she heads to bed. As she lays down in bed she new Quinn was already asleep since she had checked on her before going to bed herself. Smiling she turns over and see's its snowing again, looking at the house outside her window she whispers "night Cam. Merry Christmas bro. I love you and miss you." Closing her eyes she tries to get some sleeping knowing she will be getting up early.


	117. Chapter 117

Santana was sleeping soundly and have a really nice dream about her girlfriend when all of a sudden she feels two little people jumping on her bed shaking her. Groaning she ask "what time is it?" She hears her sister laugh and say "it would be 5:06. Now get up. We all promised them yesterday that we would get up when they did. If you are not up by the time they have everyone else up. I will send them back in here. Carmen is next to move it." Santana hears the kids jump off the bed laughing as they make their way back to Carmen's room. Sitting up she stretches and gets and idea, she runs out in the hallway as the kids head for Quinn's room but stops them "can I wake Q up for you guys while you go wake grandma and grandpa up?" Maddie looks at her brother as he looks at her and they both shrug "sure." Turning around they run to the next set of stairs with Aida be hind them. Turning to the door she is in front of she opens it and walks into Quinn's room and climbs on the bed and starts kissing the girls neck. She feels her moving around and smiles as she kisses her collar bone. Hearing her moan she slides her hand to the girls shorts and before she can move south she hears a sleep heavy voice "if you start something this early in the morning and we can't finish it, I will rip your arm off of you and beat you with it."

Santana laughs as she kisses the blonde's lips "wasn't sure if you was awake." Quinn rubs her eyes "what freaking time is it? Its still dark." Santana looks at the clock beside the bed "5:19 the brats woke me up and I told them I wanted to wake you up. So come on lets go down stairs." Santana goes to stand but gets pulled back down into another kiss. As Quinn pulls away "I love getting woke up like that. You are earning points back." Santana smiles "good to know. Now come one lets go see if they wake everyone up yet." As the girls walk out of the room they see Carmen coming out of her room rubbing her eyes. Maddie and Dante come down the stairs and look at the teens "grandma and grandpa said we have to wait. They don't want to get up yet." Santana looks at the two girls beside her and smirk as she looks at the two kids "oh really now. Let see how they like have all of us in bed with them again on Christmas morning. Aida you in?" Aida looks at her sister "its been forever come on."

All 6 of them head back up to Maribel and Jose's bedroom to find they are both back asleep. Santana puts her finger over her lips and puts them all around the bed. When she counts to 3 holding her fingers up they all 6 jump on the bed and start jumping. Maribel shoots up and ask "what the hell is going on?" Santana starts laughing "we made a promise to the rug rats remember now come on get up." Jose turns over and rubs his eyes and looks at them all on the bed and smiles "been a while since we had this many kids in bed with us." Pulling the grandkids up beside them as they lay there. The other 4 lay across the bed as well, Maddie looks at her grandpa "did uncle Sancho, momma, Aunt Bel and Auntie San wake you up like this when they was little?" Laughing Maribel says "no Santana use to stand in the middle of the bed and jump up and down till we woke up." Santana smirks "I thought about doing it again but didn't want to step on anyone." Pulling Quinn close she says "we have two little one and one on the way and didn't want to take a chance on hurting any of them."

Maribel looks at her daughter "you are growing up way to fast mija." Carmen lays over her aunts side "I never got to wake my parents up like this. I have to admit it was kinda fun." Jose turns to look at her "and just think you will probably get to do it again next year to." Carmen smirks "yep I know I will." Laughing everyone finally gets out of bed and heads downstairs to see Diego had already made coffee for everyone. As the kids walk into the living room they are shocked at how many presents they got. Running to the tree they hear there mother says "stop right there you two. Take 4 steps back." Doing as they are told they look at their mother as she says "Daddy said he would hand you the present so you don't walk on each other. Now come over here and pick a spot to sit." They do as they are told and thank goodness they had moved the couch and chairs around a few days ago, because the tree was loaded now. Quinn looks at Aida and whispers "did you guys bring all of those with you?" Aida shakes her head and laughs "no Santana can be worse than these two. So most of yours, hers and Carmen's was hid till last night." Quinn looks at the two in the chair "you didn't have to hide mine. I haven't ever snooped." Smiling Jose's says "no but that one does. She is worse than a little kid."

Santana rolls her eyes as she watches the kids open their presents and get excited more and more each time. Once they had opened all of there gift they move to the side to start playing with there new toys. Diego looks at Maribel "how do we do all of ours?" Maribel shrugs "these guys will probably be as bad as the little ones so make them go last." All three teens turn to look at her and Carmen says "God you are so mean sometimes." Laughing Jose tells her "thats what we do. Besides you three have more than us four. You can manage for a few minutes." Sitting back against the couch she feels Aida rub her shoulder "it will be worth it trust me." Carmen rolls her eyes "yeah you say that because you get yours be for us." Aida just laughs as the girls sit and wait as the adults open there gifts.

After they are done Maribel says "Carmen you get to go first, Diego hand her all of hers." He hands them all to her and once she is done she smiles and tells everyone thank you. Maribel looks at her "you not done yet, you have one more to do." Looking at her aunt she says "I already opened everything he gave me." Shaking her head she stands up and goes to the stocking on the fireplace and pulls out something kinda flat and hands it to her "we hid this one." Taking it from her she looks at her funny as she opens it, inside is a set of papers as she reads it she start to cry. Pulling another paper out she looks at it and sobs. Santana looks at her parents and then to Carmen "Car what is it?" Carmen shakes her head "my parents signed over their rights and Maribel and Jose adopted me. Thats what these papers are and this is my new birth certificate." Carmen stands up and walks over to each of them and hugs them "I don't know what to say. I had no idea you was going to do this." Jose pats her arm "we wanted it to be a surprise. You also have one more in that envelope you didn't see." Turning back around she walks over to is and pulls out another piece of paper "oh my God."

Quinn looks up at her "what is it?" Carmen turns it around and says "I have a trust fund in mine name for college. I can go to college now." Santana looks at her parents "why did you tell us?" Jose shrugs "like I said we wanted it to be a surprise." Quinn looks at the girl in front of her and whispers "see something else to live for." Carmen looks down at her and smiles "yes it is. I actually have parents that love me for me." Santana looks at her "well damn now I can't call you my cousin no more. You my sister." Carmen smirks "and I'm older than you." Santana rolls her eyes "but we are in the same grade so ha." Carmen sits back down after she gave the papers to Maribel to put up. Jose looks at the two on the couch and says "ok Diego, Santana goes next since Quinn seems to be the patient one." Santana sits up more and smiles "about time." Quinn laughs "who is the little ones again?" Santana looks at her "hush you."

Taking the things from Diego she sees Quinn reach over and pick two up "ummm excuse me Q those are mine." Quinn smiles "I know but they're last. They're from me." Santana looks at her "fine." Turning back to her gifts she is happier than Maddie and Dante was. Once she is done she turns to the blond "ok now give me." Quinn laughs and looks at the two in her hands and then hands her the smaller one "this one first." Santana opens it and covers her mouth with her hand "oh my God Q. Its beautiful." Quinn smiles "its your birthstone and mine." Santana pulls it out of the box and puts it on her finger. Turning back to the blond she kisses her and then hugs her "I love you so much. Thank you." Quinn nods and then hands her the last one "before you open this one, just remember I mean what it says." Santana looks at her funny then opens the box and sees a baby onesies picking it up she says "Q I think you got the wrong size." Rolling her eyes she says "you opened it upside down. Turn it around dork." Doing as she is told Santana reads it " I have to mommies that love me, Q." Quinn puts her finger to the girls lips "I meant it when I told you this was our baby. One day I want to marry you so yeah this baby has two mommies." Quinn looks at the girl who how has tears running down her face "I love you Q." Smiling Quinn tells her "I love you to, I know we still have things to work threw but we will make it." Santana leans over and kisses her again.

Once they are finished Maribel says "ok now Quinn." Diego hands her everything the girl has under the tree. Once she has them she starts to open them. When she is done she tells everyone thank you and hugs Carmen and Santana. Maribel looks at her daughter and shakes her head and Santana looks at her confused till she sees her father sit forward "Quinn your not done yet either." Quinn looks over at him "please tell me you didn't adopt me cause that would just be wrong." Laughing he stands up "no. I would be funny but now." Walking to another stocking on the fireplace he hands her a small envelope "open it." Quinn opens it and takes the paper out and is confused "I don't understand. I already have a trust fund. And this one doesn't have a name on it." Nodding Maribel says "thats because its not for you. Its for the baby. We decided when we did Carmen's we would do one for the baby. It is in your name till the baby is born. Then we put it over in the baby's name." Quinn looks up at them as a tear rolls down her cheek "you didn't have too." Maribel nods "we know, but we wanted to. We have set one up for each of out grandkids and this one is no different. You can add money to it later on." Quinn smiles "thank you." Jose looks at her "no thanks needed. Trust me we had plenty of money."  
Santana looks at Quinn "your still not done baby. But this one is a game. You have to go to the tree and find you last one." Quinn looks at her girlfriend "seriously, you are gonna make me hunt down a gift in that tree?" Smiling she says "yep so get to moving it Blondie." Quinn rolls her eyes as she hands the papers to Maribel to put in the safe with hers and Carmen's and by now she is sure Santana's is in it. As she makes her way to the tree she ask "how will I know where to look?" Carmen looks at her now sister "play hot and cold with her." Santana smirks "we will play hot and cold." Quinn moves around the tree and ends up groaning "this wasn't a fun game when we was little. And it still sucks." As she comes back around she hears Santana "it was fun. You know you loved it. Oh by the way your on fire." Quinn starts looking around and finally moves and ornament and picks up a box. As she turns around she walks back over to sit beside her girlfriend. Looking at her she says "you just wait till next year Missy. You will pay for the hot and cold thing." Laughing Santana points to the gift "just open it." Quinn does as she is told and once she has it open she just stares at it in disbelief "San I know we plan on getting married one day but are you seriously asking me to marry you now?"

Shaking her head she says "no. But this is a promise ring. This right here is and infinity sign around a heart. The stone is a small diamond. Its white gold." Quinn finally takes her eyes off the ring and looks at her girlfriend "I love it." Santana smiles "it means I will love you forever. by heart is all yours. No one else's but yours." Taking the ring out of the box she places it on Quinn's ring finger on her left hand as she had done hers "we may not be getting married but this is a promise that one day I will put a ring on that finger." Quinn looks down at the ring as a tear hits her hands. Wiping her face she grabs her girlfriend and presses her lips to hers. The kiss last long enough that Carmen finally says "ok you two come of for air. Don't forget we have two little ones in the room." Finally they pull back and at the same time say "I love you." Maribel looks at Aida "wanna help me make breakfast?" Nodding the two head to the kitchen. Carmen took her things to her room and then come back to play with the kids.

Jose and Diego helps them put the bigger toys together, as Quinn and Santana take their things to their rooms. As Quinn was putting her stuff on her bed she feels two arms wrap around her "I love you baby. Merry Christmas." Quinn smiles and wraps her arms over Santana's "Merry Christmas baby. I love you too." Quinn turns in the girls arms "I have a question for you." Santana nods "shoot." Quinn looks at her "I was wondering if it would be ok with you if Carmen came with us to find out what the baby is." Santana smiles and pecks Quinn on the lips "its fine by me. You will have to ask her though." Quinn nods but before she can say anything her stomach rumbles "ok well I guess that one is hungry come on Q lets get some food in you." Smiling Quinn walks with the girl back down to the living room. Santana goes to the kitchen to get a banana and a glass of juice for Quinn till breakfast is done. Quinn walks over to Carmen "hey can I talk to you a minute?" Carmen looks up and nods, she stands up from playing with the kids and walks to the tree with Quinn "whats up Q?" Quinn looks at her and smiles "I was wondering if you would want to go with San, Maribel and I to see what the baby is the 27th?" Carmen looks at her and smiles "I would love to."

Santana walks up to them "good that way if we forget to tell you you will already know." Rolling her eyes Carmen says to the blond "thats the other mother come on now. She will probably forget the kid at the store at some point." Santana glares at her and Quinn laughs "yeah thats the other mommy. But if she forgets our kids I will kick her ass." Santana tosses her hands up and turns to the kids in the floor "have I ever forgot about you guys or left you someplace?" Dante looks up "no but you let Maddie crawl off the bed when she was little." Santana bugs her eyes out at the little boy. Jose stops what he is doing as does Diego. Diego looks at his sister in law "how come we didn't know that?" Santana turns to him but before she can speak Jose says "you let my granddaughter crawl off the bed?" Santana turns to Dante "that was suppose to be our secret boy. She didn't get hurt." Turning back to the two men she sighs and says "I had her on the bed changing her. I went to reach for the diaper and she rolled over and crawled away before I could turn around. I didn't do it on purpose and she landed on some pillows." Quinn shakes her head "we are so getting a changing table."

Everyone in the room laughs and Santana shakes her head "Lord help me." Quinn pats her on the back "you will do better this time. Maybe she was you one to drop." Santana looks at the girl as she sits on the couch "I didn't drop her. But I did fall with her one time." Turning to the two men she holds up a hand "it was the time Bella pushed a chair out as I was carrying her to Aida. Everyone knows about that." Diego laughs "I remember it. You landed on you back and held Maddie straight up in the air. She puked in your face before anyone could get her." Quinn gags "gross." Santana looks at her "yeah it was. But she didn't ever hit the floor." Jose laughs "San had a bruise on her ass but the baby was fine." Diego laughs and start in on story's of when the kids was babies. They talk a while longer till Aida tells them to come and eat.


	118. Chapter 118

After breakfast the kids go back to playing with their new toys as Jose and Diego go to find some kinda sports to watch. Santana, Carmen and Quinn was sitting at the table in the kitchen looking for new music to put on Carmen's new Ipod she had got, while Aida and Maribel started getting things together to make dinner. Aida looks over at her mother "is anyone coming today or this going to be all of us?" Maribel looks at her daughter "well Beth took Karen and Jake home to see her family. Alex talked Sandy into doing Christmas at home since they are trying to work things out. Bella was here yesterday. I'm not sure if Kemen is coming." Santana speaks up while looking at the computer "no his mom threw a fit with him about him not ever spending holidays with her so he is taking the boys over there today since they was here yesterday." Maribel looks at her daughter "how do you know all this?" Santana glances up over her glasses at her mother "he told me yesterday when we was texting."

Maribel nods and turns back to Aida as Santana goes back to looking at the computer. Aida looks at her "then I guess this is all of us then huh?" Maribel nods "yeah guess so. Its odd only having to cook for 9 instead of 20." Laughing they continue to chat. Quinn watches them as they get lost in the conversation and leans over to her girlfriends ear and whispers "your fucking sexy as hell in those glasses. You need to wear them more often." Santana closes her eyes as she feels the blonde's hand run along her legs. Santana turns to her "you know I only wear them when I have to read or I am on the computer. I hate them." Quinn shrugs "looking at you in them gives me all kinds of idea's." Santana looks at her and then back to her mother and sister. Turning back to Quinn she whispers "there isn't enough people to keep them occupied. We can't do anything today. We can wait for them to go to sleep tonight and then sneak around." Quinn thinks about it a minute then smirks "I have an idea and since you won't give in now. You have to go along with it tonight."

Santana glances back over and her mother and sister "ok. I agree but you can't try anything today because I don't want a sore ass on Christmas that last till after my birthday." Quinn nods and tells her "deal." Carmen giggles "you two better be glad I love you both or I would so hold this over both of you." Quinn turns and points at her "and I would revoke your Godmother privileges." Carmen jerks her head to the blond "that is just a low blow Q, low blow." Santana smirks "thats my baby. Hit them where it hurts." Carmen rolls her eyes "no wonder you two are the top bitches at school." Quinn nods "and don't you forget it." Aida looks at them "are you three done bitching about who is the more evil of the three of you?" All three look to Maribel to see her back turns and they all flip Aida off. Maribel clears her throat "would you three like to stay in your rooms till dinner? If not then i would suggest you keep those fingers down." All three look at her surprised when Quinn says once again "ok I said it once and I will say it again thats just weird and creepy. I'm going to take a shower." Turning the blond walks out of the room. The other two look at her "ok we will just be in the other room." As they leave Aida laughs "when are you going to tell them how you do it?"

Maribel turns and looks at her daughter "what do you mean?" Pointing to the window she says "you can see the reflection in the window is how you know isn't it?" Maribel looks at her oldest daughter "nope. I wasn't even looking at the window." Aida looks at her mother "ok then seriously how do you do it?" Maribel shrugs "how do you know when your kids are doing something behind your back?" Aida looks at her "I know my kids well." Maribel nods "good point." Aida walks over to the counter and ask "but Quinn and Carmen is the ones I can't figure out. San yeah she is San but the other two. How do you know?" Shrugging Maribel sticks the Ham in the oven "some secrets are worth keeping to yourself." Winking at her daughter she heads in the other room to see her grandkids. Aida shakes her head "I'm beginning to wonder if she has eyes in the back of her head." Maribel speaks up from the other room "I heard that Aida." Santana looks at her mother "heard what?"

Aida walks in the room "oh really then what did I say?" Maribel turns to look at her "how would I cover them when my hair is up?" Carmen and Santana are looking at the two like they are crazy when Santana ask again "what are you talking about?" Aida raises and eyebrow "San did you hear me say anything before I walked in here?" Santana shakes her head "no why?" Turning back to her mother she ask "what are you part wolf or something? No one heard me say what I did." Maribel smirks "a mother always knows." Rolling her eyes she tosses her hands up "whatever I give up." Santana looks at her "I gave up along time ago when I tried to push this one in the pool and she caught me before I made the first shove." Carmen looks at her "you wasn't even outside how did you know?" Jose looks at them "give it up girls I can't even figure it out. And I have been married to the woman for 30 years."

Quinn walks in the room and listens before she says "I really do think it is a mom thing. My mom always new when Frannie and I was doing shit we didn't need to be doing behind her back." Maribel nods "they do. You will learn it to." Quinn walks over and lays her wet head on Santana's lap "uhhhh Q baby your getting my crotch all wet." Everyone burst out laughing as Diego says "well well well, maybe you two need to find a quiet room for that." Quinn looks at him "no I would get grounded for even longer if not have a sore ass." Santana rolls her eyes "and I'm the pervert in the family I think not." Looking down at the blond in her lap she ask "you really aren't going to move are you?" Quinn shakes her head "nope. Whats the point your already wet." Santana raises an eyebrow "you are a bad bad bad girl Lucy Q." Quinn looks at her "well I can get up if you want and let everyone thing you pissed yourself." Carmen laughs "you ain't done that in a long time San." Santana shakes her head "move so I can go shower and change." Quinn raises her head as the girl gets up and leaves the room. Once she is gone she looks at Carmen and smirks and flops her head on her lap "seriously Q? Why are you getting my crotch wet now?" Catching what she had said to late she hears Aida whisper in her ear "I don't think its the first time Quinn has made you wet."

Carmen turns and glares at her "shut up right now." Aida smirks as Quinn ask "what did you say Aida?" Looking down at the blond she points to Carmen "ask her." Carmen looks back at the computer but can feel Quinn's eyes on her "what did she say Car?" Carmen shakes her head "nothing." Quinn looks at her then says "come on tell me." Carmen shakes her head and mumbles so only Quinn can hear her "no I won't have a fight start today." Quinn looks at her "between who?" Sighing Carmen drops her head to look at the blond "either me and San or you and San. Thats how it would be. Aida is just being an ass." Aida walks by and whispers "yeah but she didn't just get you wet did she? You got her wet as well." Quinn raises her head "Aida please stop it will start a fight." At hearing this Jose speaks up "Aida enough. Whatever it is stop now." Rolling her eyes she says "fine."

Everyone is sitting in the living room when Santana walks back in, she See's Quinn's head in Carmen's lap "ok I guess I will sit over here." Quinn looks over at her as she sits down by Dante in the floor "San why are you sitting over there?" Santana looks at her "you don't need me you have enough over there to rest your head on." Sighing Quinn sits up "seriously your going to fight with me over this?" Santana shakes her head "nope not fighting with you today." Aida looks at her father "I didn't even had to start this one." Sighing he says "if your going to do this take it to your room please." Santana looks at him "I'm not doing anything other than sitting in the floor with my nephew. They are the ones that obviously need to take it to the room." Quinn looks at her girlfriend sitting in the floor "un-fucking believe-able. You know what fuck it "standing up she say "someone come get me with dinner is ready." Everyone watches as the blond walks out of the room, Carmen looks at her "we was just over here looking at music on the computer thats it. She laid her head on my lap like you have done many times before."

Santana stands up and looks at her "yeah but you know what. No never mind I won't say it with the kids in here." Walking out of the room she heads to the basement and slams the door. Jose looks at Carmen "well that went as well as could be huh?" Carmen shut her computer "I'm going to go shower. If she thinks I am in Quinn's room let her know I am in MY shower in MY room." Diego looks at her "she will get over it. Just give her some time." Shrugging Carmen says "whatever I don't care anymore." Before anyone can say anything she leaves the room when she gets to her room she slams the door. Jose shakes his head "if they keep on slamming doors today I will take them down." Diego laughs "oh that would be so fun. Take them down just to be doing it." Jose sits there a minute and stands "come on." They go to the garage then up the stairs, when they reach Carmen's door they knock and she opens it "what?" Smirking Jose says "I have warned all of you about slamming doors." They reach over and take the door down. Next they got to Quinn's room and open it she looks at them and ask "what?" Jose does the same to her door "I have told you all to stop slamming doors." They take the doors down to the garage. As they are coming in they hear another door upstairs slam. Turning to Maribel he ask "who was that?" Looking at him she says "your youngest just went up there so probably her." Nodding he heads up to Santana's room.

Before he can knock she opens it "what do you two want?" Jose looks at her "did you just slam your door?" Looking at Carmen's room then to Quinn's she says "yeah why?" They take her door down and he looks at her "I warned all of you. You won't get them back till I say so." Santana looks at him stunned "you can't be serious." Nodding he heads to the steps "well I am and you won't get it back." Santana tosses her hands up "we are teen girls." Looking at his daughter he says "and you each have a bathroom with a door." Rolling her eyes she says "whatever." Going back in her room she flops on the bed "fuck it all." As she is laying there she hears everything going on in the house and closes her eyes. The words Quinn told her the night before play over and over in head again "this time next year this one will be here." "We are going to be its mommies you and me." Opening her eyes she looks at the window and sighs "Cam I could you some help on this one." As she is looking out the window she hears "do you talk to him alot?" Nodding she says "yeah I have alot her lately. Don't ask my why though." Aida walks in "Quinn didn't mean anything by it when she was laying with her head in Carmen's lap." Nodding Santana says "I know. Its not really that." Aida looks at her sister "what is it then?"

Sighing Santana stands up "kinda hard to talk about it now that I don't have a door." Aida looks at her "come with me." Santana fallows her sister to her old room. Once they are in there Aida shuts the door "what is it?" Santana sighs again as she paces "we didn't tell Carmen and Q everything we did. There was more to it but I couldn't admit it. Yes I was drunk but I remember doing more than what we said or at least I think I remember. Hell I don't know. I do remember B being the one to put her hand down my bottoms first." Aida looks at her "did you fully sleep with the girl?" Santana stops pacing and looks out the window "I don't think so. I remember what B told me but she could be holding something over my head to. I don't remember everything." Aida looks at her "have you told Quinn this?" Shaking her head she "no. We agreed we was on new ground that we could let it go. But what if B comes back and tells her something just to break us up. I mean the more I think about the more it makes since." Aida looks at her "tell her that what you told her is what you remember. If she don't believe you tell her to come to me. I will tell her." Santana sighs "I want things to go back to the way they was before all this happened. When Q and I was happy and we trusted each other."

Aida nods "I understand I do." Turning to the door she ask "shall we? They are probably wondering where I went to anyways." Santana nods "yeah but I am going back to my room for a bit." Aida turns to her as she gets to the steps "everything will work out how its suppose to San. Just have faith. Quinn is smart just have faith in her." Nodding Santana walks to her room "I know." Santana walks in and lays back down on the bed. Quinn was laying in her room and her a majority of the conversation. Sitting up she looks at the door "she's hiding something from me." Standing up she walks to her girlfriends room "San what are you hiding from me?" Santana keeps looking out the window "at this point alot. I think its best if I do hide most of it till I know for sure." Quinn walks in and stands in front of her "no tell me." Santana sighs and looks at her "why it will start a fight or I will lose points." Quinn looks at her "you want to earn points then be honest with me."

Santana sits up "why, you will end up mad at me or break up with me." Quinn looks at her a moment before she says "the past is the past but I need you to be honest with me." Santana takes a couple of deep breaths "fuck it, if you break up with me you do. When that shit went down with me and B I told you what I remembered. Except it was B that started it by putting her hand down my pants. We might have done more than what was said but honestly I don't' remember Q. I have been trying to scrape my brain to remember and I can't remember shit other than what we told you. But I have this feeling that more happened. And I am afraid if you right about her she will use it to fuck us up." Quinn looks at her "I had that feeling to and I know you was drunk like really drunk. Brittany is a good actress and smarter than what people think she is. She acts like she is dumb and at this point she is making her self come off as dumb. But I believe you and I'm glad you told me so that way if she comes at us we will both be ready for it." Santana looks at her "your not mad at me?" Looking at her Quinn says "I'm still not happy but we will move on. But you have to start trusting me with Carmen. Nothing has happened with us." Santana nods "I know. I'm sorry Q." Quinn leans over and kisses her "ok now lets lay down and cuddle till they come get us." Both girls climb on the bed and do just that for the rest of the afternoon.


	119. Chapter 119

Both girls had been laying there looking out the window for a while. Santana looks down to see Quinn has fallen asleep, kissing the top of her head she closes her eyes. It didn't take long for Santana fallow Quinn into dreamland. Santana jumps as someone hit her, looking around the room a little confused she see's no one is in there. As she looks down at the girl beside her she jumps when she is hit again. Reaching over she grabs the girls hand "Q wake up." All she gets from her is a groan and Quinn tries to free her hand. Santana sits up a little "Quinn wake up. You beating the shit out of me." Rubbing the girls are and shaking her lightly she see's hazel eyes start to open "hey what was you dreaming about?" Quinn looks up at her girlfriend and says "nothing." Santana moves her hand from Quinn's wrist to her hand "baby I don't believe that for a minute because you was seriously beating the crap out of me. Tell me what is was." Quinn rubs her face with her free hand and says "promise not to get mad?"

Santana lays back down beside her "it was a dream. Its not like that is was real baby." Quinn turns more on her side and looks at her "we was at school and Brittany had come up to you and was flirting with you. She kept looking at me and smiling then would look back at you. I tried to walk over to you as she started rubbing on your arms but I was being pushed back by the people in the hall." Taking a deep breath she continues "by the time I was able to move forward, you turned and looked at me and smirked your evil smirk and grab Brittany's hand and walked down the hall. Carmen came up to me and asked if I saw that and I told her yeah. Well I started running after you and when I reached you I started hitting Brittany." Santana looks at her "baby it was me you was actually hitting." Looking over at the girl she says "sorry about that." Shrugging her shoulder Santana says "don't worry about. But it will be ok. When we go back to school if she tries to pull anything, I will set her straight. If she doesn't then we will know its nothing like you think ok?"

Nodding Quinn sits up "yeah. What time is is?" Santana rolls and looks at her clock "3:15. We should head down stairs and see if there is anything for you to eat." Nodding Quinn stands up and stretches her arms about her head "come on slow poke." Santana rolls over and sits up on the side of the bed. As she stands she see's Quinn looking at her "what?" Quinn shakes her head "you know what we was talking about earlier?" Santana nods "yeah what about it?" Quinn sighs as Santana grabs her hand "after that dream I really am not in the mood anymore. There was just something about that dream that just zapped everything out of me." Santana squeezes her hand "thats fine." Quinn looks at her "how are you not mad?" Santana smiles "because sex isn't all this relationship is about Q." Quinn agree's as they head to the kitchen.

As they walk into the kitchen they hear Maribel laughing and Aida cursing, Santana looks at her mother "whats so funny?" All Maribel can do is laugh and point at her daughter. Quinn looks at Aida and ask "what did you do?" Aida is holding her hand under the water "I don't really want to talk about it." Maribel takes a couple of deep breaths "ok I took that pan out of the over and set it on the stove ok. Well goofy ass over there wasn't paying attention to what it was and told me she needed that burner, she grabbed the pan before I could tell her it was still hot. Well that wasn't good enough she ended up knocking it off the stove and onto the floor." Aida turns to her mother "ok cell phone soup lady, it wasn't that funny." Santana smiles at her sister "its a little funny little miss I never burn myself in the kitchen." Quinn looks at her and laughs "and I'm blond in the family. No I think you have me beat on that one." Aida pulls her hand away from the water and looks at it "atleast it only blistered it and didn't take the skin off." As she walks out to have Jose look at it Santana looks at her mother "did you even make sure she was ok before you laughed at her?"

Maribel shakes her head "she wouldn't let me she was to busy jumping around and cursing. I swear I learned a few new words just listening to her." Quinn smiles as she goes to the fridge "that doesn't shock me at all with her. I think she honestly has San beat sometimes." Santana sits at the bar while maribel cleans up the mess Aida had made "good thing is I was gonna toss this out anyways because it burned. But I won't tell her that." Quinn looks down at the mess on the floor "what on earth was it?" Maribel stands up and says "it was suppose to be an apple pie but I guess we can call it Aida's apple turn over." All three laugh as Aida walks back in "still laughing? Well guess what I am done cooking. One of these to can help you." Maribel shrugs "thats fine." Quinn looks at her "unless its cooked in the microwave I am no use to you." All three look at her as Santana says "Q you use to be home alot by yourself how can you not know how to cook?" Leaning against the counter she says "I would order out, make a salad, heat things up in the microwave. I can some what make pancakes. Let me see, oh and mac and cheese thats it though."

Maribel is shocked "Judy never taught you how to cook?" Quinn shakes her head "no. When Frannie moved out she had to take some cooking classes just so she could eat. If she hadn't she would of starved or lived on take out. Me all they ever wanted me for was to show me off when they needed to or treat me like crap." Maribel looks at her "all of my kids learned how to cook years ago. Santana can even cook when she wants. So today its your turn to learn." Quinn looks at her girlfriend "you can cook lazy ass?" Santana looks up at her "when I want I can." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "so if Sandy hadn't stayed with us and cook for us you would have let us starve wouldn't you?" Santana smiles "maybe just for a day till I got really hungry." Reaching over Quinn smacks her "you really really suck sometimes." Smirking Santana says "that I do." Maribel looks at Quinn "ok enough of that, I don't want to hear about your sex life. Go wash your hands and get over here its time for you to learn blondie." Setting her glass down she does as she is told "one of these days I am so going to dye my hair."

Aida looks at her as she walks back over to Maribel "oh yeah and to what color?" Quinn smirks "pink if you don't watch it." Maribel looks at her "over my dead body will you." Santana laughs "you better what her. She tends to do things just because she is told not to mamá. So don't be shocked if you come home one day and have a pink headed child sitting around." Maribel looks at her "Quinn I swear if you dye your hair pink I will ground you till your 18." Quinn smirks "who says I wasn't going to do it when I turned 18?" Aida laughs "oh so daring Quinn. I am going to laugh so hard when she bust your ass." Quinn looks over her shoulder "pa already has." Aida smirks "that was papá, just wait till she gets ahold of your backside. You won't sit good for a few days." Santana looks at her "why do you think I would rather have papá bust my ass?" Quinn looks at the girls then back to Maribel "they're joking right?" Maribel looks at her "want to find out?" Quinn shakes her head "nope I'm good." Maribel laughs "good now come on we need to get this done."

Quinn had been helping Maribel for a couple hours and they was almost done. The whole time they was cooking Santana had been sitting at the bar either talking to them or on her phone. Quinn had been watching her on her phone and new she wasn't playing a game, reaching over she grabs her phone and holds it away "what are you doing on your phone?" Santana looks at the phone then back to the blond "nothing. Give me my phone back Q." Quinn holds it abover her head and looks at her "not till you tell me what has you so interested on it." Santana looks from her phone to the girl then back "you know I can get that right?" Quinn looks at the girl and smirks. Pulling her shirt out she places it in her bra "not now you can't." Santana stands up and walks over to her "wanna bet?" Quinn looks at her "if you just answer my question, I would give it back to you." Santana stops smiling and says "I was just on facebook is all. Now can I have it back?"

Before Quinn can answer she feels it vibrate "ok well if you was on facebook why is it vibrating?" Santana looks at her and the says "I can't tell you." Quinn looks at her as she steps back "ok why not?" Santana looks at her mother and see's she is watching them "make her give me my phone back." Maribel looks at her "she will if you answer her. She just told you that mija." Santana sighs "if I tell you, you will get pissed." Quinn didn't need to hear anymore and pulls the phone out of her bra and unlocks it to see she had been texting Brittany "fucking seriously Santana? After everything this week, you know what forget it." Throughing the phone back at the girl as she turned around she turns back to Maribel "I'll be back in a few." Maribel nods as the blond walks off "mija why?" Santana sighs and looks at her mother "its hard when she text me and makes me feel bad. Plus Q was helping you and I didn't think she would find out." Maribel shakes her head as she turns back to the stove "Dios mío!, when will you learn Santana?"

Santana looks at her mother "what do you mean when will I learn? Its just Britt." Maribel turns back around to her daughter "yes just Brittany. The girl that pretty much talked you into cheating on your girlfriend with her. The girl that is up to something, people thinks she is dumb with some of the shit she says, but she is smarter than what people think. She can manipulate you faster than anything." Santana stands there a little shocked "she is one of my best friends she isn't saying anything out of line. Or for that matter doing anything out of line." Before Maribel can say anything Quinn walks back into the kitchen and back over to Maribel "what else do you need me to do?" Maribel tells her and as she starts doing it Santana says "Q just listen to me." Quinn turns around with the knife in her hand that she had been using and points it at Santana "no YOU listen to me. Get out of this kitchen right now before I flip my fucking top on you. I have asked you and asked you to stay away from her and not talk to her. BUT NO you can't do that. So you know what, I will make it easy for you. Is this what I want to do? HELL NO. But its what I have to do." Santana looks at her "what do you mean?"

Tossing the knife back on the counter she looks at her "I can't do this anymore. I can compete with her anymore. She is getting exactly what the fuck she wants. Because seriously I can't. I can't do this one more day with her in the picture." Santana shakes her head at her "no Quinn. You can't do this." Quinn looks at the girl in front of her and can see the tears on the edge of falling, taking a deep breath she doesn't realize she has tears running down her face till she says "yes I can. I can't do this anymore San. Till you can make up your mind who is more important in you life than I can't do this. I have let it go and let it go but you keep falling for her bullshit." Maribel is looking from one girl to the other "Quinn maybe you need to think about this before you do it." Shaking her head she says "its all I have been thinking about. I don't trust either one of them anymore." Santana looks at her "please don't do this Q." Quinn sighs and says "its to late to stop it San. Where done. Maybe now you can be happy. Cause I know Brittany will be." Tossing the towel down on the counter Quinn walks out of the kitchen and to the front door and puts her coat on. As she steps outside she is hit with alot of cold air. 


	120. Chapter 120

Santana stands frozen in her spot "she can't. No she doesn't get to break up with me. NO I won't let her." Before she can turn Maribel says sadly "mija she just did. I have told you and told you. But you don't ever listen." Santana turns to look at her mother "NO. SHE CAN'T DO THIS TO US." Everyone hears her shouting and come into the kitchen. Jose looks at his daughter then to his wife "whats going on?" Maribel looks at him and says point to Santana "ask her." Jose looks at the girl frozen in her place and crying "mija whats going on?" Santana looks up at him and he can see nothing but hurt "Quinn broke up with me." Aida looks at her confused "why? Everything was fine all day pretty much." Maribel looks back her youngest "why did she? You might as well tell them."

Santana looks at her mother "NO she is just upset. Everything will be fine. I will make sure of it." Santana goes to stand but her sister stops her "what happen sis?" Santana looks at her "she is freaking crazy. All I was doing was talking to B cause she was bored and then the next thing I know she is breaking up with me." Carmen looks at her "fucking seriously San? Who the fuck is more important to you? Quinn or Brittany? Cause right now at this point Quinn is family to me and she over ranks Brittany." Before Santana can say anything Carmen turns and heads to the front door pulling her coat on. Diego looks at his wife "where is she going?" Aida looks at him "probably to try and find Quinn." Nodding he turns back to his sister in law "San can I ask you something and you be honest with me?" Santana nods "why not?" Diego things about it a minute then ask "you say you love Quinn with all your heart and soul right? Well Brittany is someone that is manipulating you. Why keep her around when more than one person has pointed that out?"

Santana stands and starts to pace "I feel like all of you are ganging up on me." Jose shakes his head "mija thats not what we are doing. We just don't understand how you can keep someone around when it is affecting your relationship." Santana runs her hands threw her hair and says "B is one of my best friends, has been for a long ass time now. She was Q's best friend to. I don't understand how SHE can just toss that whole friendship away like she did over nothing." Maribel grabs her daughters arm "do you really think she done it over nothing?" Santana looks at her "yeah just like she tossed me away over nothing. For crying out load its Brittany." Maribel shakes her head "maybe this is for the better if you can't even see whats right in front of your face." Santana shakes her head "whatever. I have tried and tried to please her. But there is not pleasing Quinn. I love her to death but I can't please her. No matter what I do its not good enough." Aida looks at her sister " but you have pleased her many times. What is really going on with you?" Santana tosses her hands up and says "whatever. Nothing is going on with me. I'm going to my room." With that the girl walks out of the room.

Meanwhile Carmen had been looking all up and down the street for any sign of Quinn. She has been looking for a while and can't find her anywhere, she had called her a few times but she wouldn't pick up. As she makes her way down the sidewalk she mumbles to herself "damn it Q where the hell are you?" After a few more minutes her phone rights "hello?" On the other end she hears Quinn "can you come pick me up?" Carmen stops walking and takes a deep breath "where are you Q?" Quinn sniffles and says "Kurts. I didn't know where else to go." Carmen turns around and starts walking faster back to her car "yeah give me a few. I was out looking around for you on foot. I'm almost to my car now. I'll be there in a few." As she gets closer to the house the cuts across the yards running to the house, when she walks in she see's Jose walking to the door "did you find her?" Nodding she grabs her keys "yeah she went to a friends. I am gonna go pick her up." He nods at her and laughs "bet she forgot she was grounded." Carmen looks at him serious "I don't think she really cares right now to be honest." With that she walks back out the door and gets in her car.

As Carmen pulls into Kurts driveway she see's his dad outside, when she gets out of the car she ask "excuse me but is Quinn here?" Burt turns around "yeah she's in the house with Kurt. I was just heading in." Carmen fallows the man into the house, as Burt shuts the door behind them Carmen see's Quinn in the living room. Stepping in the room Carmen says "Q you ok?" Quinn jumps up off the couch and walks over to her "I broke up with her Car. I was so stupid, but she needs to see what I'm talking about." Carmen rubs the girls back and says "I know Q. She isn't listening to anyone. Not even Maribel or Jose." Quinn cries into the girls shoulder as she says "I love her but I won't compete with Brittany anymore. She is trying to pull her away and so far its working." Carmen stands there holding on to the blond as she cries, she looks over and see's Kurt sitting there concerned "she'll be ok won't she? I mean I know Quinn has a tuff outter shell but I haven't ever seen her like this." Carmen nods "yeah she'll be ok. We just have to get it in Santana's head she is fucking up the best think to happen to her."

Quinn pulls back "no I'm not she is making that obvious. No matter how much I love her she will always go back to Brittany. All I have to say is as soon as I have this baby, I will kick her tall blond ass." Turning around she looks at Kurt "please don't say anything to anyone. You can talk to Blaine but no one else. Please Kurt I came to you because I trusted you." Nodding the boy stands and walks over to her and hugs her "I won't say a word to anyone Quinn. Promise." Pulling back she looks at Carmen "you ready to head home?" Carmen nods as she puts her arm around Quinn "yeah come on. Where's your coat?" Pointing to it she walks over and puts it on and walks out the door with Carmen. As Carmen helps Quinn into the car she hears her say "I don't know what to do Carmen." Carmen shuts the door and walks around to the other side and gets in "well first we are gonna get you home. Then you are gonna figure out if you want to talk to her or ignore her." Quinn leans back in the seat "I don't even want to look at her because as soon as I do I will forgive her again, because I love her that much. Hell I can hardly look at you because you look so much like her."

Carmen nods "yeah it sucks sometimes looking like her. But whatever you decide I am here Q. To be your shoulder or your ear." Quinn wipes her eye "thats suppose to be San's job. But she just got fired from it." Carmen laughs "thats one way to put it. Do you see yourself getting back together with her?" Quinn turns her head to look at her and nods "yeah and the sad thing is it will probably be soon. I have to hold out long enough for her to atleast open her eyes up." Carmen nods as they pull into the driveway "I hope she does cause if she doesn't she will be loosing something special." Quinn turns and looks at her "how do you figure?" Carmen smiles "cause you are very special Q. Not may people can deal with her shit like you have. You love her for her, not what you can get from her or just her body. You love her inside and out. If she doesn't open her eyes a little I will kick her ass for you." Quinn laughs as she steps out of the car "you can be suck a big softy at times. You just like to look tuff huh you big ole teddy bear."

Carmen looks at her as they walk up the side walk "you tell anyone that blondie and i will beat you down in a few months." Laughing Quinn says "your secret is safe with me." As they walk in Maribel walks out of the kitchen "oh thank God. Do neither one of you know how to answer your damn phones?" Carmen looks at her "I was driving did you really want me to answer my phone?" Maribel looks at her "well no but you could of had Quinn to answer it for you." Quinn looks over at her "I'm sorry about my mouth earlier and just walking out. I know I'm grounded but I could stay in the house anymore without slapping her." Maribel looks at her "I understand, but if you ever do it again. I will ground you longer." Nodding Quinn looks around "where is everyone?" Maribel points to the dinning room "they just went in and set down. We was waiting on you." Carmen takes her jacket of and then takes Quinn's, as they walk into the dinning room they see that Santana is setting by her mother and there is 2 empty seats beside her. Quinn looks at all the seats and takes the one by Jose, which is at the other end of the table away from Santana. Santana turns and looks at her as she sets down and goes to say something when Carmen sets between then "not now Santana. Leave her be."

Santana looks at her cousin "why did she call you?" Carmen turns and looks at he "can you drive?" Santana sighs "no." Carmen nods "ok thats why she called me, don't forget what she said earlier to." Santana glinches her jaw and says "you need to stay out of this Carmen." Carmen looks around the table "no you need to stay away from Brittany. If you had done that you would still be with Q." Maribel see's the two are about to get into it and speaks up "ok everyone lets eat." Santana goes to say something but Maribel cuts her off "Santana thats enough." Santana glares at the girl beside her and turns back to her plate. About half way through dinner Maddie looks at Santana and then Quinn and ask "why aren't you two sitting together?" Santana and Quinn both look at the little girl but its Aida who speaks up "they both wanted to sit by Carmen. Right girls?" They both look at Aida and says "right." Santana turns to look at the blond who is busy eatting and ignoring everyone at this point. Sighing she leans back in her chair and starts pushing her food around her plate.

Dante looks over at his aunt "don't worry auntie S. She will stop being mad at you sometime." Santana looks over at her nephew "what do you mean?" Dante looks at Quinn and can see she isn't paying attention "I'm not blind and I can hear. But she can't stay mad at you forever. You just have to show her why she loves you." Maribel looks at him "where did you learn that from?" The little boy shrugs "its what happens when mommy and daddy fight. They make up when they are done being mad." Santana smiles at him "you will make someone very happy one day little D." Smiling he says "thats why I pay attention now." Maribel laughs and shakes her head "God help us. You will probably be a little player." Diego smiles "thats my boy." Aida looks at him "no he won't. He won't be like that." Everyone sits and chats while finishing dinner. Quinn had set in silence the whole time.


	121. Chapter 121

After everyone had finished dinner Quinn excused herself to go take a shower. As she was coming out of her bathroom she see's Santana standing in her door way "please go away. I can't look at you right now." Santana shakes her head "no. I'm not going anywhere till you listen to me." Quinn turns and points at her "I said go away." Santana stays put and says "I will when I have said what I came to say." Quinn steps up to her and lowers her voice "I swear to God and everything that is holy if you don't leave I will smack the shit out of you tonight." Santana looks at her "I'm not leaving till you listen Q. I am sick of you saying what you have to say and not listening to me." Quinn groans and grabs the back of her head "I can't do this with you anymore. Just go." Santana steps in the room "NO. YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY QUINN." Quinn turns and shakes her head "no I'm not." She walks to the door and tries to push past Santana but she just steps in front of her "all you have to do is hear me out Q."

Quinn tries again to move past her but isn't able to fast enough "God if I was skinny I would of done been out of this fucking room." Santana looks at her "your not big Quinn. Your still skinny. Your belly is the only thing getting bigger." Quinn looks at her "let me out of this room now." Santana shakes her head "not till you listen to me." Quinn looks at her "I don't have to do shit." Turning around she grabs her Phone and ear buds and walks to the bathroom door and shuts it. She leans her back against it and slides to the floor. She firgures if she sets there long enough Santana will leave, boy was she wrong. She hears her on the other side of the door "Q just listen to me." Quinn reaches up and locks the door and put her ear buds in "no San. I am turning on my music now, so you might as well go away. Your going to be wasting your breath cause I'm not listening." Quinn does just that, she makes it threw a song when she see's a piece of paper slide under the door. Looking down at it she slides it back under the door. Santana groans and slides it back under. Quinn reaches over and grabs a tube of lipstick and writes on the folded paper 'GO AWAY' and pushes it back under the door.

Santana sits down on the floor and leans agains the door, she rubs her face and sighs. She hadn't heard anyone come in the room till they speak "you know if you just giver her time to cool down she will listen to you mija." Santana lifts her head and see's her father "no she won't. I seriously think she is done." Walking over to his daughter he holds a hand out to her "come on lets give her some space. The kids want to play a game." Santana looks at her fathers and lets him help her stand "I won't let her give up on us." Jose hugs his daughter "I know but right now she needs space so give it to her." Santana pulls back and looks at her father "its killing me. It feels like she put her hand in my chest and pulled my heart out and stomped it." Kissing his daughter on the head he says "yeah I get it I do. But have you even thought about her heart?" Santana looks at him offended "yes I have." Shaking his head he says "no. You don't get it. What I mean is have you thought about how much her heart is breaking knowing you didn't stop talking to Brittany after you promised her you would?"

Santana stands there a minute then drops her head "no. I didn't think she would find out. I shouldn't have even tried going behind her back. I should of just done what I promised her I would do." Jose nods "this can be saved but in order to do that give her some space to clear her head mija. She loves you." Santana wipes her face "your right. Lets go so she can come out of the bathroom."After they leave the room Quinn opens the door, little did the two in the bedroom know she had heard everything they said. Walking over to her night stand she plugs her phone in but can see Carmen walking in her room, as she keeps her back to her she ask "what is it Carmen?" Smiling she says "the kids want to play a game and Maddie wants you on our team." Quinn sighs as she laughs back "I don't want to play, can you tell her I went to sleep?" Carmen walks over to her and sits beside her "you want me to lie to a little kid because you don't want to be in the same room with San? No I'm not gonna do that." Quinn looks over at her "I don't want to be on her team or in the same room with her."

Carmen smiles as she stands up "good thing Jose and Diego took her on their team then. Come on Q you can stay in your room. Maddie looks up to you, she even went as far as to tell San she couldn't be on her team cause she made you upset." Quinn looks at her "she shouldn't be mad at San just because I am." Carmen shrugs "then maybe you need to come tell her that." Quinn stands up and walks towards the door when she hears her phone beep with a text. Walking back over to it she looks to see who it is from and is shock, as she opens it she closes her hand around the phone tight. Carmen looks over at her "Q what is it?" Turning the phone so she can see she bugs her eyes out "seriously? She sent you that?" Nodding she unplugs her phone and walks out the door not saying a word with Carmen on her heals asking "Q what are you doing?" Still not saying anything she makes her way down the stairs and towards the living room, behind her she hears Carmen "not in front of the kids Q." Quinn stops as she enters the living room, she turns to Carmen "take them to the kitchen for a few minutes to get everyone something to drink please."

Nodding she looks at the two kids "hey Maddie, Dante can you come help me get some drinks and snacks out of the kitchen before we start playing?" Both kids look at her then to Quinn but nod and stand up and go with Carmen to the kitchen, once they are gone Aida looks at her "Quinn whats going on?" Still not saying anything she walks over in front of Santana and tosses her phone at her "fucking look at it." Santana looks up at her confused then back to the phone, as she unlocks it she is met with a picture of her between Brittany's legs "I, I, I dont' remember this picture being taken." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "well guess what it was. And guess what she is doing exactly what I told you she would. Did you tell her we was fighting?" Santana looks up at her "yes." Quinn tosses her hands up in the air "when the hell are you going to listen to me about her?" Maribel looks at the blond "Quinn what is going on?" Pointing to the phone still in Santana's hand she says "that bitch sent me a picture of her and San together after Santana told her we was fighting. I told her she would try to do something and now I have proof I'm right."

Turning back to the girl on the couch she ask "why can't you listen to me when I tell you something about her. I'm taking you didn't tell her I ended it with you or she wouldn't have sent that to me." Santana looks up at her "I just told her we got into a fight over me talking to her. I didn't tell her anything else." Nodding Quinn says "so what she just gets away with this because she is _Brttany_?" Santana is shocked at how much venom was put behind her name "no she doesn't get a free pass." Hitting the call button on Quinn's phone she waits for it to ring. It ends up going to voice mail and Santana leaves a message "this isn't Quinn, Brittany. I don't know what you are trying to prove. But now your pissing me off. I didn't believe Quinn when she said you would try something like this but I should have. She hasn't been wrong yet and she just proved me to be an ass. So stop trying to start shit between us. When you get back you better come back over all this. I don't know why your doing this but stop. Its not gonna work." With that she hangs up and hands the phone back to Quinn "there. Maybe she will back off now."

Quinn shakes her head as she takes the phone "no she won't. I can't believe I have defended her to people as much as I have. How stupid was I?" Before anyone can say anything Carmen and the kids come back with drinks and snacks, they give everyone a glass and Maddie takes Quinn a glass "here auntie Q. I got me and you some juice, is that ok?" Smiling at the little girl she takes the glass "yeah baby that fine." Maddie climbs up on Quinns lap as Carmen sits in the floor at her feet. They decide on what game to play and get it started. Half way threw the game Quinn hears her phone ringing, as she looks down she groans "seriously?" Carmen looks up at her "who is it?" Turning the phone Carmen rolls her eyes "just ignore the call." Nodding Quinn hits the ignore button and turns back to the game. They play for about and hour till the kids get tired, Aida has them head up to bed so they can sleep since they will be heading home early in the morning. After they are out of the room Quinn tosses her phone at Santana "your _girlfriend _ called. You might want to call her back and see what the fuck she wanted."

Santana looks at her confused "I don't have a _girlfriend_, she broke up with me today over someone that isn't even important." Quinn raises a challenging eyebrow at her "no your 'girlfriend' that you wanted to spend you life with was tired of your lies and back stabbing, thats why she broke up with you." Santana reaches over and takes Quinn's phone to call the girl back as she answer Santana puts it on speak and hears "Quinn I don't know why you are making Sannie call me and yell at me for. What we done wasn't any of your business." Santana takes a deep breath "she didn't make me do a fucking thing, I did that shit on my own. Why the fuck are you sending her pictures for, better yet when the fuck did you take them?" Brittany laughs "when you was busy eatting me out." Quinn stands up and goes to walk out of the room but Santana grabs her arm "no you stay here." Turning back to the phone she says "I don't even remember doing that Brittany." She heard the girl sigh on the other end before she says "you was really drunk. I'm shocked you remember any of it to be honest. But I do admit, you are really really good with that tongue of yours when you are drunk." Quinn clinches her fists at her side but says nothing as she listen to Santana "well you know what, I already told Quinn I was drunk and that you probably took more pictures than I remember, we have already talked about that. So why are you doing this?"

There is a long pause before Brittany says "what we had was magical Sannie, you can't deny that." Santana looks at the phone confused "what the hell are you talking about?" Groaning Brittany says "the sex we had it was mind blowing. I new when we did it the first time you was into Quinn. But I was in hopes you would of come to your sences and relize how good we was together." Santana pinches the bridge of her nose "Brittany, I am in love with Quinn. She is who I want to be with. Not you not anyone just her. Can you not get that in your head?" Quinn is shocked at what she had just heard the girl say but then she hears her continue "look Brittany. I want to be with Quinn, even if we are having a ruff time right now. SHE is who I want to be with. You used my cousin to get close to me and that is fucked up. Now you are trying to come between me and Quinn. Thats not gonna happen I won't let it. You need to back the fuck off and leave us alone. Got it?" Brittany laughs "I took something from you that she couldn't take. I won't back off. I will get you." Quinn is turning red trying to hold back but Santana hold her hand up to her and says "you know what, I'm not a fucking prize. Your not gonna fight over me with the person I love and expect me to stand back and watch. You do anything else to Quinn or say anthing else to her. Then I will step in and I will knock the shit out of you. I'm not asking you I'm telling you BACK THE FUCK OFF."

No one hears anything for a moment then Brittany speaks again "no you listen to me Santana Lopez, I ALWAYS get what I want. I wanted to sleep with you and I got it. I wanted to fuck Carmen and done it. I wanted to take Artie's virginaty I took it. I get what I want, and I will get you too. This isn't over, we'll see what happens when we get back to school you wait and see." Before Santana can says anything else Brittany ends the call, Quinn looks at the girl standing in front of her "now do you see what the hell I was talking about?" Santana sighs and hands her phone back to her "yeah Q I do, and I'm sorry for not listening to you. I was stupid." Quinn nods "yeah you was." Carmen looks at the two "you do relize she will try something when we get back to school right?" Santana nods "yeah I do. But it won't work because if she does I will kick her ass like I told her I would." Maribel clears her throat "you get sent to the priciples office again for fighting, I will bust your ass good you relize that right?"

Santana turns and looks at her "it will be worth it trust me. She isn't going to get away with this." Maribel shakes her head "I will be expecting a phone call then." Quinn turns back to Santana "I will hurt her if she comes within 20 feet of you." Santana nods "I know. So does that mean we are back together now?" Quinn sighs "let me think about it tonight and I will let you know tomorrow." Santana slumps her shoulders "fine. But I want an answer tomorrow." Quinn nods "you'll have it." Quinn turns to Carmen and smirks "starting tomorrow you are gonna start working out more and running more." Carmen looks at her confused "ok why is that?" Quinn tells her "because the first day back for the cheerio's is going to be pure fucking hell. Get in shape so you don't pass out. They will wish I was never made captain." Santana shakes her head "why take it out of on all them?" Quinn says "cause I can't single one person out. Coach told me I couldn't but I can push them all and if I make sure 99% of them are in tip top shape when they come back then they will be fine. The remaining 1% will know nothing about whats going on and if any of them spill it I will make their life hell till they quit."

Aida laughs and stands up "I am so glad I'm not a cheerio. Alright everyone I am heading to bed see you all in the morning." Maribel and Jose fallow them "night guys." Everyone had left the room leaving the three girls alone. Quinn looks at the other two "alright I am tired and this one is moving around to much, I think I am gonna lay down and see if it will stop." Santana looks up at her as she stands "you can feel it moving?" Quinn nods "it feel kinda like a flutter in my stomack. Dr. Hall told me I don't feel it really move till about 5 to 6 months. Thats when it will start to kick and move around alot and I can tell its moving." Santana nods "its cool feeling them kick. Well for me it is. For you it won't be so cool." Quinn looks at her as she stands up "what do you mean?" Santana looks at her "it can hurt when they go to kicking, Maddie liked to put her feet in Aida's ribs and kick." Quinn looks at her as they head to bed "oh that should be interesting. Any ways I will see you guys tomorrow. Night." Quinn turns to head to her room as she hears Carmen tell her goodnight and head to bed. Santana watches her and as she gets closer to her door she says "hey Q." Quinn stops and turns around "yeah?" Santana looks at her and smiles "night. And I won't go to bed without telling you that I do love you no matter what you deside." Quinn smiles at her "night. I love you to always have and always will." With that the girls head to there own rooms to get some sleep.


	122. Chapter 122

The next day Quinn and Santana had talked some but Quinn still had alot on her mind. As they was sitting in the living room Carmen looked at them both "so are you two just gonna chat here and there or are you gonna actually decide if your gonna end up together again?" Both girls turn to look at her when Santana speaks up "I am waiting on Q to decide. I'm not going to push her or anything." Quinn looks over at the girl on the other end of the couch and says "its all I have thought about since I woke up." Santana turns to her "you told me you would give me an answer today sometime so I am just letting you figure it out." Quinn watches the girl shrug but can tell its killing her not knowing, turning to look at Carmen she ask "hey Car can I talk to San alone for a few?" Carmen looks over at her and nods "sure, I am just gonna go down to the basement and work out some more." Smiling Quinn watches her walk out of the room and turns back to Santana "look we have alot to talk about before I can decide what I'm going to do. I know what I want but that doesn't matter at this point."

Santana turns and looks at her "what you want does matter Q." Shaking her head she says "not if this thing with Brittany does end up with her getting with you." Santana fully turns on the couch and says "ok I get it, your scared I will end up leaving you for Brittany. But after what she done lastnight, that won't happen. She fucked up, I want nothing more to do with her since she is being like that. All I want is you Q, you and the baby." Quinn looks at her "whats gonna happen if we go to school and she starts shit? We don't have all the same classes part of the year." Santana looks Quinn in the eyes and says "if she tries to start anything again I will kick her ass. I'm not playing about this, even if you decide not to be with me she may end up getting her ass kicked." Quinn laughs "if you get in trouble for fighting again, ma will whoop your ass." Santana shrugs "like I told her it would be worth it just because of what she has done to you and to us. I was stupid and didn't want to believe she was going to do this. I had hope that she was our friend but pulling that shit she isn't a friend at all."

Quinn looks at her again "ok." Santana shakes her head "ok what?" Quinn reaches over and grabs the girls hand "ok you get a second chance, BUT if you even think of talking to her or hanging out with her or she comes between us in any way. I will kick her ass and yours, pregnant or not I am sick of this. If you want to be with me she is out of the picture. I can't deal with it San. Its either me and the baby or her." Santana laces their fingers together and says "its you and the baby Quinn. I don't want her in my life if that is how she is gonna be. I will have to steal her phone and delete the pictures she has on there because at this point she is low enough to post them on the internet some where." Quinn nods "that she is. If you don't delete them I will." Santana nods "I'm not sure how I will get the phone but I will as soon as I see her." Quinn looks at her "you still have to earn the trust back. But if you stick with this thing this time you will earn it back." Santana reaches over and picks her phone up and hands it to her "I deleted her. She is out of my phone, off of my facebook, and twitter so yeah I am sticking with it this time. I am done with her."

The two of them chat for a while until Carmen comes back into the living room, Santana looks at her and says "you look like a tan sweaty tomato. What the hell was you doing down there?" Carmen sits back on in the chair and says "I just ran 5 miles while you two was up here talking." Quinn shakes her head "seriously, 5 miles?" Carmen nods and takes a drink of her water "yep. By the time we go back to school I should be able to run atleast 10 easy." Santana shakes her head "I don't know if Q is gonna make you all run ten miles." Quinn turns and looks at her "you sure about that?" Santana turns and looks at her "the other cheerio's don't have a clue about what is going on Q. You can't do that to them." Smirking the blond says "I called each one of them and told them all they better be in the best shapes of their life when they come back next month. I warned them that if Brittany got wind of it I would make there lives hell till they finally quit the cheerio's. They all swore to keep it from her because they don't want me bringing down my wrath on them." Santana laughs "how exactly do you plan on doing all this?"

Quinn turns back to the tv and shrugs "not sure yet but Carmen just gave me an idea." Carmen looks over at her "how did I give you and idea?" Quinn turns her head and says "I will get coach to have the track cleared off the first practice. You guys are gonna run." Carmen looks at her cousin then back to Quinn "we practice in the mornings." Quinn shakes her head "the first day back will be after school since we won't have glee. I already told them all that." Santana laughs "all of them except Brittany." Quinn nods "yep she will be up early and will be staying late. She should be good." Carmen laughs "God you are so evil Q." Quinn nods as she turns back to the tv "yes I am. But when you fuck with my life and the people I love I am and even bigger bitch then." Carmen laughs "good thing I'm on your side." All three of them watch tv for a while till Maribel gets home. As she walks in Santana as "what did they need you at the office for?"

Groaning she says "while we was closed for Christmas, there was a freaking water main that broke in the building. It damaged alot of files and paper work. We had to sort them out and get them taken care of. A few of the computers was fried too." Santana looks at her mother "thats what you get when you own your ow company." Laughing Maribel nods "true. But hey I don't hear you complaining when you have money to spend." Shrugging she says "why would I? I don't have to work and I don't have to deal with the headache you do." Maribel laughs "what headach would that be? You or the office? Cause the last time I checked dealing with a 16 year old and two 15 year olds can be just as bad as sending out 100 medical bills in one day. Its a pretty close race." All three roll their eyes and Carmen says "you love us and you know it. So the office is worse than we are." Maribel stands and walks to the kitchen to start dinner "I don't know about that sometimes." All three look at her in shock "seriously ma? That was just mean."

Maribel walks out of the kitchen and looks at them "yep I know it. But anyways, I didn't take anything out for dinner so we are ordering, make up your minds what you want and let me know." All three talk about what they want and finally decide on the same thing. As Maribel is ordering the food Jose walks in the door, Santana turns to him "where have you been all day? I thought you had more time off." Looking down at his daughter he say "well mother if you must know, I got called in this morning for an emergancy there was a car wrech and they needed me to come in and help. Is that ok with you, or should I wake you up next time?" Santana looks at her father "ok smartass, I was just wondering." Laughing he walks over and sits in the empty chair across from Carmen "so what have you three been up to today?" Carmen looks at him "well those two finally worked their shit out and are back together, I have been pretty much running all day cause Q over there got the idea to make the cheerio's run 10 miles when we go back to school." Looking over at the blond he ask "is it really fair to all of them to make them pay for one person?"

Quinn shrugs "I already called them and warned them. They know what they will be in for. And if any of them leak it to Brittany I will force them to quit." Looking at the blond he can tell she isn't joking "how would you make them quit?" Smirking she says "suicides can be a killer and if you do enough of them you will want to quit, if you are pushed with to many you will do just that." Jose blows out a breath "I am so glad that you wasn't ever my captain. I probably would of hated you." Santana laughs "some of them do hate us. But this is Q's baby, I am gonna let her go with it on her own. I will just be there to back her up." Shaking his head he ask "do I need to let the hospital know that there maybe a bunch of cheerleaders coming in with dehydration?" Shaking her head Santana says "no they all have little back pack things that they can wear full of water. Sue got them for us to use when we run extra laps." Laughing Jose says "she is always prepared huh." Nodding Quinn says "yep and if they forget them they can eat snow as they run." Laughing Carmen says "oh I am so making sure I pack mine. No chance in hell I am eatting that snow. With my luck I would get the brown snow or yellow snow."

Maribel walks back in the living room just as Carmen says that "mija that is so nasty please stop." Santana laughs "but its true, thats her luck." Maribel shakes her head and walks over and makes Quinn scoot over "move over there with you woman and let an old lady sit down." Quinn looks up at her "what you don't want to sit between us?" Maribel looks at her "move your ass blondie." Quinn rolls her eyes as Maribel laughs "works every time." They sit and talk for a while till their dinner arrives, as they are eatting Carmen hears her phone go off "who on earth is text me?" Walking to the kitchen counter she picks it up and reads the message "you have to be freaking kidding me." Not relizing she said it out loud Jose ask "what is it?" Taking her phone back to the table she says "Brittany just sent me a text asking me if we can get back together. She is so up to something." Santana nods "I figured she would try that. She is gonna try and use you to get close to me and Q and try and break us up. She has no clue you was listening lastnight."

Carmen shakes her head "not gonna happen." She sends a reply to the girl and lays her phone down, as she begins to eat it goes off again. Carmen laughs and says "she wants to know why not. After me telling her I'm not a puppet in her game." Quinn looks up at her "she is trying to play dumb and make you feel sorry for her." Carmen looks at the blond as she sets her phone down again "oh trust me I know. But its not gonna work, you two mean more to me than she does. She might as well get over herself." They go back to eatting and just as they are finishing her phone goes off again, picking her phone up as she goes to the kitchen she comes back shaking her head "she is a persistent little shit. Now she wants to know if we can talk about it when she gets home. She knows she is fucked. She might as well go date Puckerman they would make the perfect pair." Quinn nods "true. He is a deadbeat dad and she is a conniving slut. Thats a match made in heaven if I ever seen one." Maribel looks at Quinn "tell us how you really feel dear." Quinn laughs "no thank you I would get grounded for longer." 

Maribel laughs "thats good to know." Jose stands and walks to the living room fallowed by everyone except Carmen and Maribel who are putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Once they are done they walk in and sit down with the others to watch a movie. About half way threw the film Quinn turns to Maribel "you are still taking me to the doctor tomorrow right?" Maribel nods as she turns to her "yeah, you apointment as what time?" Quinn tells her "9 in the morning." Maribel nods "yeah I'm still taking you. Are those two still going?" Both girls nod at the same time "yes." Jose laughs as he turns to look at them "then it will be a full house cause I am going to. I want to see my grand baby." Carmen looks at them all "who wants to bet on what she is having?" Santana looKs at her "what would the bet be?" Carmen thinks a minute and then pulls $10 out of her pocket "we each put in $10 and who ever is right slits it." Santana nods "I'm in." Everyone agree's and puts the money in Quinn looks at them "I'm not betting. I will hold the money, so what is everyone's bet?" Carmen looks at her "boy." Jose turns to her "girl." Maribel shakes her head "boy." Santana looks at the blond "its not a boy. Its going to be a girl." Quinn laughs "what makes you so sure?" Santana looks at her "just am. Wait and see." Shrugging Quinn picks up the money and puts it in her pocket "guess we will see tomorrow." The rest of the night goes by the same way.


	123. Chapter 123

The next morning everyone is up and ready to go by 8:30, as they are driving to the doctors office Quinn says "I hope she has a big enough room." Jose laughs "her office has pretty good size rooms." Quinn nods laughing "I know I was just joking." A few minutes later Carmen's phone goes of "God I hope its not who I think it is." Quinn and Santana looks at her as Maribel says "probably is. You know she won't give up." Carmen sighs as she reads the text "I am about ready to change my damn number." Jose shrugs "we can do that if you want." Shaking her head she says "I will deal with her." Quinn ask "what did she want this time?" Carmen turns and looks at her as she puts her phone back in her pocket "the same shit. Can we please work this out. I want to get back together with you. I told her no means no. I am done with her, I know what she done to you and San so stop wasting her time."

Maribel turns and looks at them "do I need to talk to her parents?" Quinn shakes her head "won't do any good. Her mom doesn't care and her dad is always gone now." Turning back around she decides to leave it alone. As they pull into the doctors office they see that there is only 2 other cars, Maribel says "this should be quick." They park the car and get out, when they get inside there is no one in the waiting room. Quinn walks up to the window and lets them know she is there and that everyone will be going back with her. When she is done she walks over and sits between Santana and Jose, Jose leans over to her "San and I are right you know. Its going to be a girl." Quinn turns and looks at him "how do you know?" Jose just shrugs "we know things." Rolling her eyes Quinn says "God you two are to much alike." Maribel starts laughing while reading a magizine "you said it Quinn. They are two peas in a pod." They sit there a little while longer as they wait to be taken back.

After about 15 minutes the nurse comes to the door "oh Quinn you ready?" Nodding the girl stands up and fallows the nurse with everyone behind her. As they get to the room the nurse laughs "you brought the whole gang I see." Smiling Quinn says "yeah. My girlfriend, the babies God mother, and my well I guess you can all them my adopted parents." The nurse looks at them "adopted parents?" Nodding Quinn tells her "yeah I adopted them but won't let them adopt me. I am dating her which is their daughter and that would just be weird if they adopted me." Nodding the nurse says "ok got it now." Once the nurse is done checking her vitals she tells them the doctor will be in soon. When she leaves the room Carmen, Santana and Jose all start to mess with the pregnant dummy in the room, Maribel looks at all three of them "seriously can you not behave?" Jose turns and looks at his wife "I am educating these girls, you hush and stay over there."

Maribel raises an eyebrow at him as Quinn laughs "excuse me? Hush and stay over here? Do you need to sleep on the couch for a few nights?" Jose turns slowly to his wife "no dear. I was just simply stating that I was educating these to. They need to learn a few things." Before he can say anymore Carmen turns to him "he thinks he is educating us on sex but we could probably teach him a thing or two." Santana nods still looking at the dummy "yeah he says that the best way to give a woman an orgasm is to do it here. I say he is wrong that the best way is to do it here and here." Quinn turns red and says "Santana shut up." Turning her head she smiles "its not like they haven't caught us Q. I was just simply telling him he was wrong." Shaking her head she says "oh my God the doctor needs to hurry up." Carmen laughs "whats wrong Q? How do you think you got here in the first place." Quinn turns to Maribel "make them stop all of them please." Maribel laughs "guys leave her alone and behave. Dr. Hall may not like you messing with her dummy." Just then the doctor opens the door "actually thats what its there for. To entertain children." All three turn and glare at the doctor, smirking she says "what it works. Nice to see you Dr. Lopez." Shaking her hand he says "nice to see you to but I was actually trying to educate these to but they have given me idea's that I might try." All three teens look at him and say at the same time "shut up."

Santana shakes her head as she walks back over to Quinn "I'm scared for life. I so did not need to hear that." Dr. Hall laughs as she walks over to Quinn "everything looks good. Your blood pressure is a little high but that could be anything. I'm not to worried about it, its still in normal range." Jose nods "could be the shit she is dealing with that caused it." The doctor looks at him "what's she dealing with?" Turning to Quinn she ask "what are you dealing with?" Quinn looks at her "some crap with an ex friend. She is trying to come between us and I am about ready to beat the hell out of her." The doctor looks between Santana and Quinn "wait till after you have the baby." Smirking she says "oh i will but she will pay before then." The doctor shakes her head "I dont' doubt that at all. Now how about we take a look and see if we can tell what you will be having. You will be 5 months in less than a week so we should be able to tell." Quinn nods as she lays back and pulls her shirt up "what if we can't?" The doctor puts the gel on her stomach as she says "then you will come back in a week to two weeks and we look again."

Quinn sighs "please let her see you little bottom today." As the doctor is looking at the baby they can hear its heart beat "good strong heart beat, right around 170. Lets see, oh theres the babies head and spin." Moving the ultra sound around some more she says "oh well your not a shy one at all are you. So you said you didn't want to know what you having?" Laughing she looks at Quinn who is glaring at her "just kidding. You already told me. So you see that right there?" Everyone looks at the monator and Jose throughs his hand up "yes." Dr. Hall looks at him "oh thats not fair you know what your looking at." Turning back to Quinn she says "that right there is your little girl. Your having a baby girl Quinn." Santana looks at her father who high fives her "we are so good." Dr. Hall looks at Quinn "let me guess there was a bet?" Quinn nods "those two said girl. The two pouting said boy. San and pa made $20 each." Nodding the doctor wipes the gell off her stomach and prints the pictures out as Santana helps her sit up and kisses her "we're having a girl Q."

Quinn smiles and kisses her again "yes we are baby. Now we have to pick out a name." Carmen looks at them "I have a God daughter. I wanted a boy but a girl works." Quinn turns and looks at her "good cause its not like I could change that if I wanted to." Dr. Hall laughs "oh this baby is so going to be hell growing up." Maribel shrugs "another girl works. Maddie is the only girl we have. I was hoping for a girl but thought it was gonna be a boy."Quinn looks at her "now the truth comes out." Laughing the doctor says "everything looks good. You don't have to come back in till Febuary. Debbie will make you and appointment." Nodding Quinn stands up "thanks doc." Everyone walks down the hall and to the waiting room while Quinn makes her next appointment. As they are talking Quinn look at Maribel "uhhh ma can you come here a minute." Maribel walks over to her "what is it?" Quinn looks at her then to Debbie who says "her insurance was declined." Maribel looks at her "its under mine and my husband name how was it declined?"

Debbie looks back at the computer "no clue but when I put it in they said she wasn't covered." Maribel sighs "looks like I will be fighting with then today. How much is the visit?" Debbie clicks a few more buttons "the totally for today is $1250." Maribel nods and hands the lady her debt card, Quinn looks at her "seriously. They paid for the visit last month." Maribel looks at her "don't worry about it. I will call them and take care of it. They will give me that money back trust me." Quinn shakes her head "no I have it at home I will give it to you." Maribel looks at her "no you won't. That money is yours." Debbie give her back the card and reciept as they are walking out Jose says "we may need to change companies." Nodding Maribel says "if they give me shit thats exactly what I will do. I have all 5 of us with them. How are they gonna like it if they lose that money." Laughing Jose says as they get in the car "they won't like it one bit." Nothing more is said as they make their way home. Once they get there Maribel gets on the phone with the insurance company, she ends up fighting with them for over two hours before she ends the call telling them they lost her business and her companies business.

As she walks back into the kitchen she looks at Jose "do you will have the insurance with the hospital?" Nodding he looks at her "yeah why?" Sitting down at the time she tells him "put the three girls on it till I can find another company. I ever took my business accounts away from them. They said since she wasn't blood related to me, she couldn't be on the account. No matter if we had paper work on her or not." Santana looks at her "can they do that?" Nodding she says "I guess so, they are doing it. They also took Carmen off of it cause she isn't our daughter by blood. Even though she is my blood she isn't my birth child. I don't need them or their company. I am going to look for a new one but in the mean time you will be on your fathers insurance." Jose looks at his wife "why don't you go through the company the hospital uses. Its affordable and they have really good converage." Maribel thinks a minute then nods "get me the information." Smiling he stands up "its in the office. I am going to go in and have these three added. I need their social security cards and the paper work on Carmen and Quinn. I will get them added and that way they will have coverage." Nodding Maribel goes to get what he needs.


	124. Chapter 124

Later that afternoon Quinn and Santana was sitting in the living room while Carmen was in the basement working out. Jose still wasn't back from the hospital and Maribel was in the kitchen. The girls had been watching a show on TV when Quinn turns to her girlfriend "what do you want to do for your birthday?" Santana sit there a moment before she said "I don't know I hadn't really thought about it actually. Why?" Quinn sits up straighter and says "well I know you don't want to have alot of people over and ma was gonna make dinner for you any way, so I was wondering if maybe it would be ok to invite Kurt and Blaine over." Santana turns to look at the blond "thats fine. I actually like those two." Smiling Quinn says "you like all the kids in glee you just don't want anyone to know." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever." Maribel walks in and see's her daughter roll her eyes "you know mija one day you are going to do that and your eyes are going to fall out of your head."

Santana looks at her mother confused "how do you figure?" Laughing Maribel tells her "you have been rolling them for years. Surely by now they have come unscrewed in there." Quinn starts laughing as Santana says "ok seriously my eyes are not screwed into my head. Its a really good thing your not the doctor in the family." Maribel starts laughing "true." Carmen walks in as the three are laughing "whats so funny?" Quinn shakes her head "nothing. Just talking about San's eyes falling out." Carmen looks at all three of them "ok forget I even asked." As she sits down she turns to the blonde "have you thought about any names yet?" Quinn shrugs "a few. But I'm not sure yet, why?" Carmen sits back in her seat "I'm not ever going to have a baby and I know this. This is going to be my God daughter, I was just wanting to know if you had come up with a name yet." Santana looks at her "just come out and say it." Turning to the blond she says "when we was younger, Carmen had a neighbor and their daughters name was Jade. She was a pretty little girl, and Car fell in love with her name." Carmen looks at her "you did to. So don't make it sound like it was just me."

Shaking her head Santana continues "Jade was 2 years younger than us, we was 5. Well one day she got out of the house and she fell into the pool. She was in there for a while before the mother relized she was missing. She ended up drowning. Carmen always said if she had a little girl she was going to name her Jade." Carmen looks at Quinn "I'm not saying you have to I was just wondering if you would consider it." Quinn see's the girl look down and smiles "I actually like that name. I'll keep it in mind." Carmen looks up and smiles "good." Maribel looks over at Carmen "you know we have to cook them dinner tonight right?" Carmen groans and says "yes. Let me go take a shower and I will be back down." Maribel nods as she leaves. Quinn turns to the woman and asks "hey ma would it be ok if we invited a couple of people over tomorrow for dinner?" Maribel nods "yeah that'll be fine." Quinn nods and grabs her phone and text the two boys.

As she goes to set her phone down she gets a message "that was fast." Opening the phone she laughs "they would love to come to your birthday dinner San." Santana smiles "good cause they are the only two I will be able to stand." Maribel rolls her eyes at her daughter "you know there is more people in that glee club that you like." Santana shrugs "can't have them thinking I like them all." Turning to the blond she says "text weezie and see if she can come over tomorrow night too." Laughing Quinn text her and tells Santana "she said she would love to." Looking at her mother she says "only 3 extra's." Nodding Maribel tells her "ok thats fine. When I cook dinners for birthday's there is always plenty." Smiling Santana says "yeah you tend to make enough to feed an army." As they all laugh Carmen walks back in "you know everytime I walk into this room today you three are laughing. I am beginning to think your talking about me." Quinn looks up at her and shrugs "maybe, maybe not. You don't stay in the room long enough to find out."

Carmen crosses her arms over her chest "well I didn't have to take a shower and I could of made you some stinking food." Gagging Quinn says "not thats fine I'm glad you took the shower." Maribel stands up and tells Carmen "come on lets go get dinner started." As they walk off Quinn ask "what do you want for your birthday?" Santana smirks "just you." Slapping the girl on the leg she says "no doors on the bedrooms still remember? Pa hasn't put them back on." Santana sighs and looks to the window "yeah I guess I could tell him thats what I want for my present then huh? Cause Carmen snores." Carmen yells back from the kitchen "I DO NOT SNORE." Laughing Quinn says "that would be nice that way I don't have to keep changing in the bathroom." Before they can say anything else Jose walks in "hey girls, where's your mom at?" Santana points to the kitchen "in there but can I ask you something real fast?" Stopping in the middle of the living room he turns back to her "sure what is it?" Looking up at her dad she ask "can you put our bedroom doors back on? Like as a birthday present?" Laughing he says "I was gonna put them back on this weekend but if I can get you and Carmen to help me I will put them back on tonight." Nodding she says "deal." Carmen speaks up in the kitchen "I can't till after dinner, but then I can help."

As he walks in the kitchen he is fallowed by the other two, Maribel turns and see's this and giggles "you look like a momma duck leading her babies around." Jose looks behind him to see the two girls in a line behind him "well not a momma duck." All three take a seat at the bar and watch the other two cook "well I got all three of them added to my insurance, I added you as well till you can get some coverage. It isn't going to cost as much to add all 4. Well not as much as I thought it would." Maribel looks over at him "ok well as soon as I can get the time I will call them." Looking at her he shrugs "we can keep them on mine and then add them to yours. Double the insurance on them and it won't cost as much." Nodding she says "if we can. That will be fine." Quinn looks over at him "so I don't have to worry about not being covered now right?" Turning to the girl next to him he says "no you don't have to worry. And when you have the baby it will be at our hospital so that right there will pretty much be taken care of." Looking at him she ask "how so?" Smiling he says "with the insurance we have. If you use our hospital to have the baby. You won't have a co pay due to the fact that its at our hospital. It covers all of the first hospital stay."

Nodding she leans on the counter "oh ok gotcha now." They three sit and visit with the other two will they cook dinner. Once they are done they eat and clean the kitchen and dinning room up. As Quinn is helping Maribel she hears Jose tell the other two to come help him put the doors back on. Once they are out of the room Quinn looks at Maribel "what do you think of the name Eden?" Maribel thinks for a minute "do you know what that name means?" Quinn shakes her head "no I heard it one day on a show and I liked it. Why what does it mean?" Maribel smiles "it mean Paradise. I like it actually." Quinn thinks about it a minute "I was thinking about the name all day and I like the name Eden Jade." Maribel nods "Paradise Jewel. I think it works." Quinn smiles "what do you think San will think?" Maribel looks at her as she shuts the dishwasher "I don't know but we can find out. Come on." The two make their way up stairs where the others are, as they walk up they see Carmen's door is back on and they are working on Santana's. Quinn looks at Maribel as she says "Santana, what do you think of the name Eden?" Santana is holding the door for her father and looks at her mother "its different, why?" Quinn shrugs "what about Eden Jade?" Santana says it s few times in her head and smiles "I like it actually."

Jose stands up and turns to the blond "Paradise Jewel. It actually kinda fits." Quinn smiles at him "thats the same think ma said." Carmen turns to her "so your gonna name her Eden Jade?" Quinn nods "as of right now I love that name. Unless I think of something else, yeah it will be her name." Carmen smiles "don't change it. Thats her name." Santana lets go of the door once her father has it back on the hinges "its still our baby right?" Quinn just nods. Santana walks over to her and wraps her arms around her "then her name is Eden Jade." Quinn smiles and pecks her on the lips "now you know what to call her when your talking to her." Nodding she says "we have the name figured out now we just have to figure out where we will put her when she gets here." They walk over to Quinn's room and Jose and Carmen start putting the door up. Once they are done Jose sits in the floor and looks at the bedrooms "we could take Aida's old room and turn it in a nursery, move Carmen to Quinn's room and move Quinn to Carmen's room. That way all she has to do is walk threw the bathroom to get to the baby." Maribel looks at what he is saying and says "thats alot of moving around. What are we gonna do with the stuff in Aida's old room?"

Jose looks up at his wife "she can take what she wants and the rest we can trash it or sell it or give it away." Nodding she says "ok what about a guest room." Jose looks around again "there are four bedrooms on this floor. They will be in use. We have two offices down stairs and one up stairs next to our room. We can make one of the offices into a guest room." Quinn looks down at him "why is there three offices?" Pointing to the ceiling he says "that one is mine. Maribel has one down stairs and the other one was for the kids to use for studying when they was younger. We can turn that one into a guest room. And if we have to many people visiting we can pull the couch out in Maribels office." Nodding she says "ok got it." Maribel thinks about this a minute and nods "that will work. When are we gonna do all this?" Standing up he says "I don't have to go back to work till New Years Day. Aida and Diego are coming the 30th. Maddie and Dante are staying with his mom and dad. Then can help us do it, its not like we had plans for new years anyway. We can get some paint and paint Aida's old room and these two rooms."

Carmen looks at him "Quinn can't be around paint what will she be doing?" Jose looks at her then to Quinn "I thought that she could actually figure out a theme for the babies room and she can work on figuring out how to decorate it once its painted. We can air the room out before she goes in. They do make paint that isn't harmful to pregnant women now." Carmen nods "ok good. So now that I have my door back I am gonna go lay down. I am tired from all the running I done today." Quinn laughs "just think how tired you will be when we go back to school." Sighing she say "yeah I know. See you guys tomorrow." Carmen makes her way to her room and closes the door, Quinn looks at everyone "so when are we gonna go get the stuff to do this?" Maribel looks at her "they day after tomorrow." Nodding she says "ok, that way I can figure it all out by then. I should have enough money save to help out." Jose shakes his head "nope. This will be our baby shower gift to you. We will furnish it and everything. You use your money to buy her cloths and diapers and things." Quinn looks at them and goes to argue when Maribel stops her "no Quinn. We are doing this. We wanted to do something for the baby and this is our gift to you and her." Quinn nods and walks when them back to the living room "ok. Well thank you. San you get to help me figure out a theme for her room." Smiling Santana says "I have something in mind but I want to talk to you about it first."

The three enter the livingroom and Quinn ask "ok what is it?" Santana sits down on the couch "see Aida has a hiden talent. She is really really good at art. Like I mean she can draw anything." Quinn nods "ok and?" Santana smiles "bossy. Anyway I was thinking we could do like a sky type painting on the ceiling and then the walls could be like the same half way down. Then she could do like hills and things with tree's, cause she can paint a tree to look just like a tree, have to do some flowers, birds animals things like that." Quinn thinks about it for a minute then ask"not like bold bright colors right?" Santana shakes her head "no like lighter colors." Quinn thinks about then smiles "I think it would look good." Maribel nods "it would be kinda like Maddie's room." Santana smiles "thats where I got the idea from." Laughing Jose says "do you know how long it took Aida to paint that?" Santana nods "yeah but she was working when she done it. I think she said it would of took her a half day if she hadn't had to do it while working." Maribel thinks about it and says "don't you think you need to ask her first?"

Santana smirks "already did and she told me if I could get Q to agree she would be happy to do it. She said she would get the paints she needs to do it too. All we would have to get is the base coats. We can pick them out when we go shopping." Quinn nods "I think it would be cool looking." Maribel smiles "you haven't seen Maddie's room have you?" Quinn shakes her head and see's Maribel pick up her phone. A few minutes later she gets a picture of Maddie's room from Aida. Taking the phone Quinn looks at it "oh my God she painted that?" Santana nods "told you she had a hiden talent." Quinn smiles "that would be really cool." Handing the phone back to Maribel she hears Jose "you will have to help pick out the bed and things that will go with something like that. Think you can do it?" Quinn nods "we can do it." They chat a while longer till the girls get tired and head to bed.


	125. Chapter 125

The next morning Quinn woke up and felt someone against her back, turning her head she see's Santana had crawled in bed with her at some point. Smiling she turns and cuddles up to her and kisses her all over her face. Santana wakes up and starts giggling "Q what the fuck are you doing? Couldn't you see I was asleep?" Quinn stops kissing her and laughs "yeah but I was just wondering why you was in my bed and not yours. If ma or pa had caught you in here our asses would be had." Santana lifts her head up and smiles "they know. I came in here as they got up. I told them I wanted to cuddle with you cause I had a bad dream." Quinn looks her in the eye "did you really have a bad dream or was that just an excuse to get into my bed?" Santana sighs and turns over "no I really did have a bad dream." Quinn can see its still on the girls mind "want to talk about it?" Shaking her head she says "it was stupid." Quinn lays on the girls shoulder "if it bothers you this much it can't be that stupid. Talk to me S."

Santana takes a deep breath "I dreamed you had the baby and when she was born you didn't want me to help you with her. You ended up leaving me and going back to Puck. He had changed his mind and wanted you and the baby and you did it." Quinn see the tear roll down the girls cheek "baby thats not gonna happen. Puck doesn't want the baby, he doesn't want to own up to all this. YOU are going to be the second mommy to her. She will know you and me as her parents. When she is born they are going to have the papers wrote out for him and his mother to sign. She is more than willing to sign them because she knows he won't be a parent to her." Santana wipes her cheek and smiles "told you it was stupid." Quinn shakes her head "no its not. I had a dream the other day that I had her and you left me to be with Brittany. That you changed your mind about wanting to be with me and her."  
Santana turns back onto her side and pulls her close "that won't happen. You and her is all I want."

Quinn leans in and kisses her "I know baby." Santana leans in and kisses her again cutting off anything else she was gonna say. They had been kissing for a while when Quinn feels her girlfriends hand slide under her shirt and start to play with her breast. Pulling back Quinn says "we can't they will end up catching us." Santana looks at the clock "no they won't I have been in here over minutes now, they was leaving to get the things for dinner tonight. Told me they wouldn't be home till around 11. We have 2 hours before they will be back." Quinn moans as Santana starts kissing her neck "what about Carmen?" Santana leans back "she went with them, we are alone in this house and I want to make love to my girlfriend on my birthday. Can you stop talking so I can do that?" Quinn smiles and attacks the girls mouth shutting her up. Before they new it they was both naked and rubbing all over each others body. It didn't take long for them to get to where they each needed to the other.

In the time that they had, they had sex several different times and several different way. Quinn rolls over and looks at the clock "we need to get a shower and get dressed they will be back in about 30 minutes." Santana kisses the girls stomach where her head is laying "yeah I guess your right. I need to go get some cloths, so I will just shower in there and get dressed, that way we will be done about the same time and won't get distracted in the bathroom." Looking up she see's Quinn smiling "you mean to tell me that 5 orgasm's wasn't enough for you?" Santana raises up and kisses her "I didn't say it wasn't enough but I didn't say it was either." Jumping out of the bed she grabs her cloths "I'm going to go shower. Get your ass up and do the same so we can go find something to eat." Smirking Quinn looks at her as she walks to the door "you mean you didn't get enough to eat already?" Santana turns "that isn't food. I'm hungry for food. That was enough to curve my sexual appitite though." Laughing Quinn stands up "yeah for now."

Both girls laugh as they head to the shower. Santana was the first to get done and headed to the kitchen to make them something to eat. She text her mother and found out they was on the way home and had stopped to pick up something for lunch. As Quinn came in she handed her a fruit salad and glass of juice "they will be here soon and picked up lunch for us. So there is no need to find anything." Quinn smiles and takes the juice and fruit "aren't you eatting?" Santana shakes her head as she takes a drink of juice "no I will just wait till they get here." Quinn nods and eats her friut as she is finishing they hear the front door opening and Jose yells "WE'RE HOME." Santana laughs and shouts back "WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN." Quinn laughs as she sits back down at the table, as they walk in Maribel says "oh I see you two finally got your butts out of bed." Quinn nods "yeah I guess I was more tired than I thought I was." Carmen looks at them and smirks before she whispers "yeah tired my ass. You both have that 'I just got fucked' look on your faces." Quinn reaches over and smacks her "shut up." Maribel hands everyone their food, as they sit down to eat Jose ask "so what time are your friends suppose to be here?" Quinn looks up at him and answers "around 3. They wanted to hang out with us for a bit."

Carmen looks at her "who's all coming?" Setting her glass down Santana says "Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes." Nodding Carmen says "I like those three. They kill me when they get together and start talking." Maribel looks at them "what do you mean?" Quinn laughs "Mercedes is a diva and so is Kurt. Blaine is more laid back." Nodding maribel says "ok. Well this should be fun then." As they finish there lunch there is a knock on the door, Santana looks at her father "want me to answer it?" Jose shakes his head "no we wasnt' expecting anyone let me go see who it is." As he stands and walks to the door the others clear the table, a moment later Jose walks in and looks at Quinn and Santana "its for you two." Santana looks at him funny then ask "who is it?" Looking back at the door he says "Finn." Quinn sighs and ask "what does he want?" Jose shrugs "he just asked if he could talk to you two. I told him I didn't care but if he starts any shit I will kick his ass myself. Minor or no minor." The two girls nod and walk to the front door.

As they get there Santana steps a step ahead of Quinn "what do you want?" Finn rubs the back of his neck "I was wondering if I could talk to you two?" Santana looks over her shoulder at Quinn then back to the boy in front of her "about what?" Shoving his hands in his coat pockets he says "I've done alot of thinking, and I relize I had been unfair to you both. I shouldn't have outed you, I shouldn't have been mean to you. You didn't deserve it at all. You would be amazed at how many fights I have actually been in since that comercial came out." Santana crosses her arms "why now?" Shrugging he says "I think it was because I wasn't happy with myself more than anything and then when all this happened with you two I just used it as an excuse. I'm sorry for everything I've done." Quinn steps up next to Santana "Finn you relize that just saying sorry won't fix it right?" Nodding he says "yeah I know. Mom made me go see a doctor and come to find out I had sever anger issues. I have to see him about them a couple times aweek. When I told him what I done to you two he said that it was because you was both happy and I was so unhappy that I was taking it all out on you."

Santana looks up at him "look Finn I know you can be a good guy when you want to be. But I also know how bad you can be at times too. Tell you what, if you can stop treating us like shit all the time then we will try and be friendlier to you. Now the pet names stay because thats who I am but we won't treat you like shit if you don't treat us like shit, deal?" Nodding he smiles "deal. I really didn't mean to take it out of you, I can't apologize enough for doing it." Santana shakes her head "we will start with a clean slate. But if you fuck up again in anyways shape or form, I WILL kick you ass just like I did Fuckerman. Understood?" Nodding he says "got it." Santana stands there a minute then ask "what are you doing tonight?" Finn looks at her funny "what do you mean?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders "tonight what are you doing?" Finn stands there a minute then says "nothing much. I was suppose to go spend some time with Rachel but she and her dad's had to go see her uncle or something. Why?"

Santana stands there and looks at him then says "fallow me." Grabbing Quinn's hand she leads them to the kitchen, as they enter the other three look up at them "would it be ok if bigfoot joined us for dinner tonight too?" Maribel looks at the two girls then to the boy standing behind them "its up to you mija." Santana turns to her father "is it?" Looking up at his daughter he says "totally up to you." Turning around she looks at Finn "wanna come to dinner tonight? Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes is coming." Finn thinks about it a minute and nods "sure if your ok with it." Laughing Quinn says "if she wasn't ok with it she wouldn't have asked." Nodding he ask "what time do I need to be here?" Santana looks at the clock "the other will be here around 3. You can either come back with them or you can just hang out here till they show up." Finn looks at everyone and then back to the girls in front of him "if you don't mind I'd like to just stay. That way we can talk and work things out more." Nodding Santana tells him "thats fine we can go to the living room. Carmen come on."

Carmen looks up from where she is at the table "why do I have to come?" Smirking Santana says "because I said so. Or you can stay in here and listen to old people talk about sex. Your choice." Carmen looks from Jose to Maribel who are both laughing and stands up "oh hell no I am going in there with you all." As the walk into the living room Quinn and Santana sit on the couch and Carmen and Finn sit in the chairs. Carmen turns the tv on and finds something to watch as the other three talk. Finn looks at the blond "do you know what your having yet?" Quinn nods and says "yeah we found out yesterday its a girl." Smiling Finn says "I hope she looks like you and not Puck." Laughing Carmen says "you and me both." Looking back over at her he ask "do you have any idea what your going to name her yet?" Santana nod "yeah we're naming her Eden Jade." Nodding his head and saying it softly he tells them "its pretty. And if she looks anything like her mother it will fit her perfect. Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Santana laughs "good thing your with Berry cause if not I would of swore you was just flirting with Q." Finn laughs "no I wasn't. I know she loves you. She is beautiful but she is all yours." Smiling Santana says "you know we might be able to be friends after all, as long as you keep acting like this." The teens sit and chat for a while before they know it there is a knock on the door, Carmen stands up to go answer it. When she comes back she is fallowed by Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes who all look at Finn like he is an alien. Santana laughs at tells them "ET came in peace. So pick your jaws up off my floor." Kurt looks from Finn to Santana then to Quinn "what are we missing?" Finn looks up at his step brother "I relized I was being and ass to them and wanted to make it right. They didn't deserve what I was putting them threw." Mercedes looks at him then says "don't miss treat them again or you will have me to deal with and I know alot of people."

Santana laughs and says "I so made the right choice on who to invite." Laughing Mercedes walks over and sits next to Quinn on the couch as the two boys sit in the floor by the coffee table. Once everyone is seated Mercedes ask "so tells us did you find out yet?" Quinn looks at her confused but knowing exactly what she is talking about "find out what?" Kurt rolls his eyes "are you seriously trying to play the dumb blond card right now? Cause none of us in this room is buy it." Laughing Quinn says "fine, yes we found out." Looking at her she laughs "oh you want me to tell you huh?" Blaine laughs "well that would be nice Quinn." Pointing to Santana she says "she can tell you." Smirking Santana says "we're having a baby girl." The three of them tell them congratulations then Kurt ask "so, what about names?" Laughing Quinn says "ummmmm Finn what was that name?" Smiling he says "I think you said it was Eden Jade." Nodding Quinn says "you heard him." All three say the name and smile "its pretty." Carmen looks at them and laughs "guess who the Godmother is."

Kurt looks over at her "you. Quinn talked to me about it one day. So I already new." Carmen rolls her eyes "geeze Q steal all my thunder away." Laughing she says "sorry Carmen." Blaine sits there a minute then ask "if she is the God mother who is the God father?" Quinn looks at Santana then back at the boy "not sure yet. We haven't figure that out yet." Holding his hand up Kurt says "oh pick me. I would be a great God father." Everyone in the room laughs as Santana says "ok Porcelain stop acting like an over excited 2 year old. We will figure it out and let everyone know." All the teens talk for the rest of the after noon till Maribel comes in "ok everyone dinner is ready. Santana, Carmen and Quinn show them to the dinning room please." Nodding all them stand up and fallow the three girls to the dinning room. As they all sit down Santana tells them "some of this may be a little spicy, I will make sure before you eat." As her mother comes back in she ask "how spicy is this?" Maribel looks at her and laughs "I have been feeding Quinn how long now? I know not to make it to spicy mija." Nodding she tells the others "its not very spicy cause Q can't do it if its to hot."

As everyone sits down to eat Mercedes points to something "uhh what is this banana looking thing?" Jose looks over at her "its called plantains, its good. Its a cousin to the banana but it has to be cooked in order to eat it." Quinn looks over at her "they are really good. Trust me." Mercedes takes a bite and looks at her "oh my God Q I am so coming over here more often." Santana laughs at her "your welcome anytime Cedes." While they are eatting Finn looks at Maribel "this is really good. I may have to get you to show my mom how to cook it." Kurt laughs "or she can show me and I can show Carol." Nodding Finn says "that works too." Kurt looks over at Maribel "he's telling the truth this is really really good." Smiling Maribel tells them "this is a special occasion meal. We don't fix it often, mostly for birthdays." Laughing Blaine says "my birthday is in March just so you know." Quinn looks at them and smiles "my birthday is in a few weeks." All 4 of them look at her when Kurt ask "we are invited aren't we?" Jose burst out laughing "yes you can come to dinner again. If Quinn doesn't invite you I will." Smiling they all go back to eatting. Finn looks at Maribel "some of this could be vegan food couldn't it?" Maribel nods "some of it pretty much is. Why?"

Santana laughs "thats his way of asking if he can bring his hobbit next time. She's vegan." Maribel nods "she can come with you next time." Smiling he says "thanks." Quinn looks over at her "I thought it was my birthday to invite people?" Santana laughs "not now. They are gonna invite everyone to yours Q." Laughing Quinn says "I was gonna see if most the glee club could come anyways. If it was ok with ma." Maribel nods "who ever you want to invite. Just let me know so I can plan for that many." Nodding they all go back to eatting. As they finish Santana ask "what else did you make?" Everyone looks at her and she shrugs "what? You think this was good wait till you try the dessert." Maribel looks at her "what do you think it was?" Santana smirks "Flan?" Nodding Maribel stands and start clearing the table with Carmen and Jose helping her "be back with it in a few." Mercedes ask "what exactly is Flan?" Smiling Quinn says "its really good just try it." Blaine nods "I've had it before it is good." They wait for the others to come back in and when they do they bring in the dessert. As its set down in front of Mercedes she looks at it "is that carmel?" Jose nods "its a carmel sauce."

Quinn looks over at her "Cedes have I lied to you yet today about the food?" The girl shakes her head and picks up her spoon "no. Here goes nothing." Everyone watches as she takes a bite. Once its in her mouth she looks over at Quinn and Santana "oh my God this is good." Quinn shakes her head "told you so." Mercedes eats another bite "I am so not ever doubting you again." Everyone sits and eats the dessert when Santana turns to her mother "you will have to make a different dessert for Q's party." Nodding Maribel says "I will figure something out for the vegan eatter." Quinn starts laughing "that so didn't sound right ma." Maribel looks up to see everyone at the table had caught what she said "I am surrounded by perverts all the time." Smiling Kurt says "I'm not a pervert at all but that was pretty funny." Santana nods "what till I use that one on her." Finn looks over at her "she won't even know what your talking about when you say it." Laughing Santana says "that will be the funny part of it." Everyone sits and chats once they finish, Kurt looks up at the clock "I can't believe it is already 8:30. We should really be getting home."

As they stand up Finn tells them "I'll take you all home." Nodding they tell everyone thank you and look forward to seeing them all again. Once they leave Maribel turns to the girls "I like them. Finn acts like he has changed." Quinn nods "he has his mom made him get help. I new when she found out what he was doing she would." Jose tells them he will help clean the kitchen as they walk into the living room there is a knock on the door Carmen tells them she will get it. When she comes back in sheis fallowed by Aida and Diego "suprise." Santana looks up at her sister "what on earth are you doing here?" Smiling she says "we decided to come early. The kids said to tell you happy birthday and they love you." Smiling she says "wish I could of seen them but I understand." They all sit down and chat at Santana tells her sister about whats been going on. As Jose and Maribel walk in Jose says "oh I see your suprise got here." Santana looks up at her father "you knew they was coming and didn't tell me?" Smiling he says "what part of suprise do you not get?" Santana shakes her head as her parents sit down. The visit for an hour before everyone heads off to bed because they will have a full day tomorrow.


	126. Chapter 126

The next morning Quinn gets woke up to her door being slung open "rise and shine blondie." Quinn rolls over and glares at the person standing in her doorway "seriously Aida? What the hell?" Laughing Aida watches the girl rub her eyes "we have to get up and get a move on if you want to get all this done in the next couple of days. Do you want to wake the other two or do you want me to do it?" Stretching her arms above her head she tells her "you go do it just the way you fucking woke me up." Smiling she nods her head "will do captain." Turning and walking out the door she says "if you lay back down Quinnie I will come back and jump on the bed." Flipping the woman off she stands up "God this is gonna be a long day." After she starts walking to the bathroom she hears Santana shout at her sister "GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I ENDZ YOU." Laughing the blond makes her way to the bathroom.

Once she is dressed and on her way to the kitchen she see's an equally tired looking Santana and Carmen coming out of their rooms "this should be a fun day." Santana scuffs "yeah cause I may end up killing my sister by the end of the day." Carmen yawns "not if I beat you to it." Quinn shakes her head once she in at the bottom step "it was your idea to get her to help us San." Santana looks at her girlfriend "yeah but not at the ass crack of dawn it wasn't." Shrugging she says "we will have to start getting up earlier than this when school starts." As they reach the kitchen they can see Aida had woke everyone in the house up "I am so glad you will be sleeping down stairs tonight." Aida smirks at her "and that stops me from waking you up early how?" Sitting down at the table she says "God your worse than coach I think." Carmen looks over at her "no coach still has her beat. Atleast she isn't calling you sandbags or something like that. And she isn't calling Q stretch marks and she isn't calling me the clone of Santana." Aida laughs "she really calls you all that?"

Quinn nods "she has a name for everyone. Well we all have several names, she is worse than Santana at times with the nicknames." They all start eatting as Santana says "no some of her names can be worse than mine trust me. The last day of cheerio's practice I heard her call one of the male cheerio's gutter sludge that came from a slugs ass. I don't think mine are that bad." Jose looks at his daughter "thats just gross." Nodding she says "yeah and thats one of the nicer names. Just imagine if she hated someone what she would say." Everyone shakes her head as Diego ask "how the hell is she even a teacher?" Laughing Quinn tells him "she isn't she is just the cheer coach. She doesn't teach anything." Shaking his head he says "thats messed up." Everyone sets and visits till breakfast is over with. Once they are headed to the door Aida tells them "ok. Quinn, Santana you will be riding with Carmen. Diego and I will take our car. Mamá,papá you will take one of your cars. We do it like this we will have enough room to pick everything up."

Everyone nods in a agreement as they head out the door. Once the girls are in the care Carmen ask as she backs out of the driveway "so we are gonna get everything today and when we get home we are moving things around right?" Santana leans her head against the window "thats the plan. And if we have enough time today we will start paint. If not we will start that tomorrow." Carmen nods as she fallows the cars infront of her "where exactly are we going?" Santana looks around "no clue just fallow them." The girls chit chat the rest of the drive untill pull up infront of a paint store, Quinn looks at the building then back to the girls "guess we're getting the paint first." Both girls nod as they get out of the car, Santana reaches over and grabs Quinns hand "well lets go pick out the paint for munchkins room." Quinn rolls her eyes "no you are not calling her that. You call Rachel that." Santana thinks about it then says "true guess I will have to figure something else out then." As the girls make there way into the building Jose tells them "ok we are gonna get the paints and whatever else we need to paint the room here. Do either one of you want to paint your rooms while we are at it?" Both girls think about it then nod, Aida looks at them and says "ok lets go get everything then."

Once Carmen had decided on her colors, they waited for Quinn to pick hers. Santana looked at the girl beside her "seriously Q. Picking out a baby name wasn't this hard for you." Quinn turns and glares at her "shut up." Santana sighs and takes a seat on a pile of paint cans "fine whatever, just let me know when your done." Maribel walks by her and smacks her on the back of the head "enough out of you." Santana glares up at her mother "stop freaking killing my brain cells would ya." Rolling her eyes Maribel says outload "damn drama queen." Carmen starts laughing, and Quinn looks over at her girlfriend "you know instead of being a pain in the ass. Why don't you get your ass up here and help me figure this out?" Santana looks up from her nails and shrugs "not my room. I don't have to sleep in it." Quinn turns back to the paint colors in front of her " ok these two will work." Jose looks at them and nods "if thats what you want we'll do it." Handing the colors over to him they start looking at the colors for the babies room, Santana was still sitting on the paint cans looking at her nails "ok San I am done with my room colors. Get your ass up and help me pick these out."

Santana looks up at her "you sure?" Rolling her eyes Quinn says "the only thing I'm not sure of right this minute is giving you a second chance at this relationship. You want to sit there and act like a baby fine. But don't come crying to me about anything later. I gave you a second chance to prove you wanted to be with me and now you are sitting over there on your ass and not helping me. Is that how this is gonna work?" Santana stands up "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." Walking over to the blond she wraps her arms around her as she stands behind her, looking the paint colors over she points at some "those. They aren't bright but they will do for what we want to do with them." Nodding Aida reaches over and picks them up "ok now we have to get these mixed with nontoxic paint." Quinn looks over at her "I hope its all nontoxic." Aida smiles "the fumes. The paint is nontoxic but the fumes can be toxic to a pregnant woman." Quinn nods, as they are heading to the paint Jose says "latex paint is the best. Thats what they told Bella when she painted Bernie's room before he was born." As they get to the paint he thinks about it "how many gallons do we need?" Diego looks at him Atleast 2 for each color. The smaller cans of paint you can do one of each." Nodding they grab what they need and go to get them mixed.

Once they have all the paint and everything they will need to paint the rooms Aida tells them "next is the mall. You three don't even think about wondering off when we get there. This is for the baby not you." Nodding they all get in the cars and head to the mall. When they get there they head to the baby store, as they walk in Quinn and Santana head over to the cribs "oh San look at this one. It changes to different beds as she grows." Santana looks at it and smiles "the color of it will go with the room too." Nodding they tell Maribel thats the one they want, when the sales woman walks over she tells them "it's actually a full set. Its the bed, dresser, changing table and rocking chair." Maribel looks at the woman "we want the whole set." Nodding the woman takes the tag and heads to the register. They look around a little longer and find a few other things to get as well. When they walk up to the register the woman ask them "do you want this delivered?" Jose nods "yeah we don't have enough room to take it with us. Can it be delivered today?" Nodding the woman takes the address "we can have it there by 3." Maribel hands her a credit card "thank you." When they are done there Quinn looks at Aida "I want to go to the baby store over there too. They have something in there I want to get." Nodding Quinn leads them all to the store across from them.

When they walk in Santana walks off to look at baby cloths with Carmen, Aida looks over at the blond "what was it you was wanting in here?" Quinn walks over to the far wall "when Carmen and I went christmas shopping I seen it then. These wooden things here. I want to get them and spell her name out above her bed." Aida looks at them and smiles "they match the colors well to. You want to just do her first name?" Nodding Quinn picks up the ones that spell out Eden. When she has them in her hands she turns to look for her girlfriend "where the hell did San got to?" Aida looks around "my guess she is doing what all the others are doing and that would be looking at baby cloths." Quinn and Aida walk around looking at cloths and find some they want to get, after looking around for a while they finally spot Maribel and Jose who both have arm fulls of cloths, Jose looks at her and smiles "we found some we liked. Some of these she can wear right away some she will grow into."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head "its your money. No need to explain it to me." Just then Jose starts laughing "you might want to go see what that one is up to." Turning around she finds Santana and Carmen both with arms full too. Walking over to the girls she ask "What are you two doing?" Santana looks at her and smiles "shopping. We found some of the cutest things in here." Carmen nods and looks at her "yeah they are sooooo cute Quinn." Shaking her head she tells them as she walks off "ma and pa said they wasn't paying for everything you two got. So I hope you both brought money." Santana laughs "baby I still have some secrets." Quinn ignores her and walks over to the diaper section as Aida walks up beside her she ask "how on earth do you decide what diapers and stuff to use?" Laughing Aida tells her "Diapers really should wait but if you get any get these. Most babies can wear them. Wipes these smell the best." Quinn nods and grabs some of the wipes "can't ever have to many." Aida nods "true. I still buy them for the kids." Quinn looks over at the woman "where did you find a shopping cart at?"

Pointing Aida tells her "over there. But you can put your stuff in here." Looking over at Carmen and Santana she can see they both found one too. Shaking her head she ask "wear are the hangers?" Aida takes her over to them to get some, looking around Quinn says "I can't think of anything else right now. But I'm kinda getting tired." Nodding Aida says "thats fine we need to get home anyways." Looking around and seeing they are the only ones in the store Aida speaks up "IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING HOME WITH US, YOU BETTER GET UP HERE AND PAY OR WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU." Everyone makes there way up to the register and Aida hears her sister bitching, turning she says "Quinn is the one getting tired. This store isn't going any place you can come back at any time." Rolling her eyes Santana says "fine." After everyone had paid they headed to the cars again. When they reach them Maribel tells them "we are going to call and order pizza's, Quinn you are riding home with Aida and Diego. Santana you and Carmen are going to get the food." Quinn nods and kisses Santana "see you at home. I love you." Santana smiles "I love you to." Quinn walks over and gets in the car, before she shuts her door she looks at Maribel "can you order just a bacon pizza with extra bacon and cheese?"

Laughing Maribel tells her "yes ma'am." With that Quinn shuts her door and Diego drives them back to the house with Maribel and Jose fallowing. When they get home Aida tells her "Quinn go in and rest. You have been on your feet all morning, we can get all this stuff out." Quinn nods and takes out her key "thanks. My ankles are so swollen that they feel like they are about to bust." Once the girl has the door unlocked she goes to the livingroom and lays down on the couch and mumble "God my ankles are killing me." Crossing her legs she starts rubbing them. After a few trips in and out they had managed to get everything out of the cars, Aida walks in and sits down by Quinn "give me your feet. I am gonna show you how to relax them." Quinn lays back and puts her feet in Aidas lap, when she starts rubbing them Quinn moans "oh God that feels good. You so have to show San how to do that." Nodding Aida says "its not hard. I'll show her later on tonight." Quinn nods and closes her eyes "good. Cause after her attitude today with me she will be rubbing them all night."

Diego laughs "thats one hell of a punishment." Before they can say anyone the front door opens and in walks Carmen and Santana. Santana sits the pizza's down on the coffee table and looks at her sister "what do you think you are doing to my woman?" Quinn opens one eye and says "you wasn't hear to do it so Aida said she would. Stop being a jealous ass." Santana rolls her eyes and walks out the door to help carry in the bags. Once everyone is in the house they sit down to eat, about half way threw Jose ask "Aida do you want anything out of your old room?" Aida chews her food and thinks about it then says "there really isn't anything left in there. I guess we can just get rid of it all. I mean the bed is old as hell, its been in that room since I was 16." Nodding he says "ok I will call someone to come pick it all up." Santana thinks about it a minute then says "why don't we donate it to someplace. Like for someone that doesn't have alot." Jose nods "I was gonna call the red cross. They was doing a drive the other day for a family that had their house burn, they lost everything." Nodding Aida says "give it to them. They will get more use out of it then we will."

When they are done eatting they all head upstairs, Jose tells them "we will empty Quinn's room first and move her stuff over here out of the way, we can paint it then when it dries we can move Carmen's things in." Every one nods and starts clearing out the room, Santana looks at the blond "its easier than moving all your crap in the first times." Jose laughs "thats cause we aren't unpacking anything we are moving it fully loaded. They only lose things will the her cloths in her closet and the stuff on the shelfs." Shrugging she continues to pull things out of the room. Once its empty she looks at her phone "it only took us and hour to pull it all out." Aida nods and starts carrying the paint and things in "yeah taping off the windows and putting the plastic on the floor is what will take the most time." Carmen looks at Quinn "you can tape the windows since you don't have to bend or stretch or climb on anything." Nodding she takes the tape and starts taping the windows off. Once they are done with all that they start the painting, about half way through the room they hear the door bell. Jose looks out the window and see's its the delivery guys "hey Quinn can you go tell them to put it all in the garage." Nodding she heads down to the door. Once she tells them where it will be going she goes to the garage to open it for them.

When the men put everything in the garage she signs for it and closes the door. As she makes her way back upstairs and into her old room she see's they are pretty much done "well maybe I need to stay out of the way. You seem to go faster when I'm down stairs." Carmen laughs and tells her "no you was just down there forever. We thought maybe you got lost." Santana looks over at her "or kidnapped. I was about ready to come looking for you." Quinn shakes her head as she sits back down in her desk chair "no they was just moving really really slow." Aida steps back and looks at the walls "ok this one is done. Carmen turn those two fans on and this will dry faster." Nodding she walks over and turns them on, when she does Quinn gets a nose full of light fumes and stands up and walks away. Santana looks at her as she makes her way to her room, walking behind her she ask "you ok?" Quinn nods as she sets down on the bed "yeah the smell of the paint hitting me full force made me a little sick is all." Santana looks at her then says "when we paint your room, you stay out in the hall and before we turn the fans on in there you walk away so it doesn't happen again ok." Nodding she stands up and hugs her "I will. I'm fine though."

Santana hugs her back as Aida walks by the door "might as well come down stairs and take a break while we with for it to dry you two." Santana grabs the blonds hand and walks them down to the kitchen where the others are at. They sit and visit for a while when Aida looks at the clock then heads up stairs. When she comes back down she tells them "the walls are dry. We need to take the tape down and the plastic up. That won't take maybe 30 minutes and we can move Carmen in there." Nodding everyone walks up to do just that. It takes them a total of and hour and a half to get Carmen in the new room. Once her old room is empty Santana looks at her mother "its to late to cook dinner." Maribel smiles "I put a roast on before we left this morning to cook slow. It should be done. Why don't we all go down and eat." Everyone nods and heads to the kitchen to get some food.


	127. Chapter 127

Once they had gone back upstairs and had started painting Quinn's room she done as Santana asked and was sitting in the hall. She had been watching them paint till she felt her phone go off. As she looked at the text she whisper "what the hell?" Santana was the closets to the door and heard her "you ok Q?" Quinn looks up at her "my sister just text me. I haven't seen or heard from her in 3 years." Santana put down her paint roller and walked out to her "what did she say?" Quinn looks back down at her phone "she just said she is glad I'm out of their house and someplace safe." Santana walks over to her "you have been out of their house for months now." Quinn nods "I know. I just wonder how she found out." Santana shrugs and kisses her on the top of her head, as she heads back to finish the painting she says "no clue. Maybe you should ask her." Then something else clicks in her mind "while your at it ask her how she got that number. Its not the same as your old number."

Quinn looks up at her "no its not. I didn't even think of that." Turning back to her phone she replies to her sister. As she waits they hear the front door open. Jose walks to the top of the steps and looks down to see Bella walking up "you scared the crap out of us." Bella looks up at him and says "my bad. I was actually here to see Quinn." Quinn looks over at the girl as she gets to the top step "me? Why me?" Bella smiles and says "I actually have something for you but I need you to close your eyes so I can go get it ok." Quinn raises an eyebrow at her "so help me if you are up to something or you do something mean to, Santana nor Aida will have a chance to kick your ass because I will push you down the steps myself." Bella laughs and tells her "I promise you its nothing bad. But when I bring up this suprise for her none of you can say a word or I will push you down the steps." Everyone nods and Quinn closes her eyes "fine there closed." Bella smiles "good don't open them till I tell you to ok." Seeing the girl nod she heads back down to the front door.

Quinn felt like she had closed her eyes hours ago and mumble "I guess I was more tired then I thought." Santana looks down at her "what do you mean?" Quinn turns her head but keeps her eyes closed "it feel like I have had my eyes closed for hours waiting on her." Santana laughs "baby you may need to go lay down for a while." Quinn raises an eyebrow "ok San think about that. My bed is tore apart in the hallway, HOW am I going to go lay down?" Turning around she leans down close to her ear "in my bed and if you fall asleep I might get them to let me sleep in there with you." Before Quinn can say anything she hears Bella "ok Quinn open them." Quinn slowly opens her eyes to see Bella standing in front of her with her sister standing behind her, standing up Quinn looks at her "Frannie? What are you doing here?" Frannie steps forward and smiles at her sister "hey Luce. I ran into Bella today and she told me everything." Quinn shakes her head "no I mean what are you doing here in Lima?" Frannie looks at her sister "I take it you haven't heard."

Quinn looks at everyone around her than back to her sister "heard what?" Frannie runs her hands threw her hair and says "mom called me yesterday morning and told me that Russell had a heart attack. He is in the hospital and in the ICU. I'm shocked Jose didn't tell you." Jose looks at the two blond's "I didn't know he was in there. I haven't been in to work much the past week due to the holiday." Frannie nods "I didn't know if you new or not but yeah thats why I'm here Luce." Quinn sits back down in the chair she had been sitting in "I know I should care but I really don't. What kinda person does that make me?" Frannie bends down infront of her sister "it makes you a person that has better things to do than to worry about someone that treated her like shit and kicked her out. They was suppose to love us and they treated you like shit all your life. Thats why I got out of there as soon as I could. My only problem with that was I left you there alone." Quinn looks up at her sister "you was suck a bitch to me when you left." Frannie looks her sister in the eye "I know and I'm sorry I did it that way so I could leave. Plus they was making me out to be a bad guy when it was them that was really the ones saying all that crap."

Quinn looks up at her sister "is he going to live?" Frannie looks at her "not sure. He is in pretty bad shape." Quinn looks up at Jose "think you could find out?" Jose nods and steps out of the room and heads to the kitchen to make some phone calls, once he is gone Frannie looks at her "you are not going to see him Luce. They don't deserve to see you ever again." Quinn sighs and sits back and looks up at Santana then to her sister "I don't want to see him ever again. Or Judy for that matter." Frannie nods "I don't blame you. The only reason I am here is because they told me you no longer lived with them and I had to come see for myself. I haven't even been to the hospital. I've been looking for you to make sure you was ok." Quinn looks back up at Santana then to her sister again, this time Frannie catches it and ask before Quinn can say anything "are you two together?" Quinn looks her sister in the eye "yes. Why?" Frannie shrugs "just wondering." Quinn crosses her arms and says "thats one of the reasons they kicked me out. Plus being pregnant."

Frannie nods "yeah they was asses about that kinda thing. It would really piss them off if they new I have slept with some women too." Everyone around her looks at her but its Santana who speaks up "seriously Frannie?" Frannie laughs and nods "yeah. Alot changed when I left home." Quinn looks at her sister and smiles "I can see that. Shorter hair, sleeping with women what else have you been up to?" Shrugging she says "alot." Carmen who had been looking at the blond for a while speaks up "you are almost like her twin." Quinn looks at her "Carmen don't even think about it. She is to old for you." Carmen looks over at Quinn "age is just a number." Frannie laughs and eyes the girl "your what maybe at most 15 or 16?" Carmen smiles "16." Frannie rolls her eyes at her "honey your jail bait to me." Carmen scuffs at that "whatever, I'm going back to painting." As she walks back in the room everyone except Santana fallows, before she can say anything to the girls Jose walks up to them "he is is pretty bad shape. If they can't get his vitals under control long enough to do surgery he will probably die." Quinn rolls her eyes "if he had laid off the alcohol a while back this wouldn't be happening now." Frannie nods in agreement "very true." 

Jose went to join the others as they was finishing the room, Santana looks at her girlfriend "I'm gonna go finish painting Q. You need anything?" Quinn shakes her head "no baby go on back in there, I'm gonna chat with Frannie for a while." Nodding Santana leans down and kisses her "if you need anything let me know ok." Smiling she watches the gril walk back into her bedroom, once she is out of sight Frannie and Quinn talk about everything that had happened, she had told her about the baby and her name. She even told her that Santana was going to be the other mother to her. Before they new it Santana tells her "Q go down stairs or into my room please." Quinn nods and stands up "I'll be in the livingroom." With that her and Frannie walk down to the livingroom, as they sit on the couch Frannie ask "what was that all about?" Quinn tells her what they was doing and what happened earlier. They sit and talk in the living room for a while till everyone comes back down to join them.

Once everyone is in the living room Santana keeps eyes Frannie, she see's her doing it and fine ask "ok Santana out with it." Santana looks at her "ok fine. Its been 3 years Frannie why haven't you tried to contact her before now?" Quinn looks at her girlfriend "San stop." Santana stands up "no Q. I want to know she has had 3 years to contact you and she hasn't the last time you heard from her was when she was 19 right after she left home. You don't even know where she lives, you don't know what she does. You know nothing about her." Frannie looks at her sister "its fine Luce." Turning back to the girl standing on the other side of the room she says "Russell told me not to ever contact her again. He would check her cell phone records to make sure I hadn't. I didn't want her to get hurt or anything cause I was contacting her. He treated us both like crap but Lucy got the worse of it." Santana shakes her head "where do you live?" Frannie smiles at how over protective the girl is of her sister and says "Boston." Santana nods "what do you do?" Frannie laughs "I work at a law firm. I am going back to school in January for my law degree."

Santana starts to pace "married? Got a boyfriend or in this case I guess a girlfriend?" Shaking her head she says "no single. I just ended a 2 year relationship because I caught him cheating on me in our apartment in our bed." Santana stops pacing "sorry about that." Frannie nods "its fine. I'm over it. I wasn't really in love with him anyways." Quinn looks over at her "where are you going to go to law school at?" Frannie smiles "Harvard. I'll be moving everything when I get back." Nodding she says "you'd be good. You love to argue with people." Laughing Bella says "you should of seen her trying to get information out of me. I finally gave up and just told her." Santana looks at her sister "it doesn't take much to get information out of you Bel." Bella looks at her sister "whatever." Aida laughs "San be nice." Shrugging she turns back to the two blonds on the couch "how long you gonna be in town Frannie?" Sitting back on the couch she says "I leave tomorrow at 5 pm." Quinn looks over at her "are you gonna stay in touch this time?" Hearing the hurt in the girls voice she smiles "yes. I have a neice on the way."

Maribel looks at her "if you want to come see them you are more than welcome to. We just ask that Russell and Judy know nothing about either of them." Frannie nods "I understand that completey. I don't want them knowing anything either." Turning back to her sister she ask "when is your baby shower?" Shrugging Quinn says "no clue hadn't thought about it actually. Why?" Frannie looks at her "I may not be able to make it but I will make sure to get you something." Smiling Quinn says "thank you. Nothing to big though. You actually caught us rearranging rooms and getting the nursery ready. But since its so late that will have to happen tomorrow." Jose nods "that it will because I am to tired to do anymore tonight." Frannie looks at her sister "was that the nursery they was painting?" Shaking her head Quinn tells her "no it was my room. The nursery is the room beside it. All I will have to do is walk threw the bathroom to get to the baby. It use to be Carmen's room and before that it was Bella's." Nodding Bella points at Santana and says "yeah I had to share a bathroom with Aida and that little shit got her own room and bathroom."

Santana shrugs "what can I say I'm good like that." Bella rolls her eyes "God your such an ass at times." Smirking Santana tells her "that I am." Frannie looks at the clock on the wall "well I should let you all get some sleep its getting kinda late." As she stands Quinn stands with her "will you come see me before you leave tomorrow?" Nodding Frannie hugs her sister "yeah I'll stop by before I have to leave. I have to be at the airport at 4 so it will be alittle early." Santana laughs "thats fine. Aida likes to wake us all up at the butt crack of dawn to do all this crap." Laughing Frannie says "good to know you'll be awake." Aida nods "oh they will be. I may let them sleep an extra 30 minutes or so in the morning." Flipping her off behind her mothers back she hears "Santana if you want to keep that finger on your hand and be able to help with the babies room tomorrow I would put it back down?" Everyone in the room looks at her when Santana ask "how in the hell do you do that?" Santana starts making face behind her back and hears "just like I know your making all kinds of faces and if you don't stop I will find a way to freeze them on your face." Santana stops and looks at Quinn "ok I'm with you thats just freaking." Quinn laughs "told you so." Frannie says tonight to everyone as her and Bella leave. The rest decide to wait to finish till the next day. Maribel agreed to let Quinn sleep in with Santana but they had to leave the door cracked open.


	128. Chapter 128

The next morning Aida woke everyone up around 8 since they was up late. When breakfast was done everyone went up to put Quinn's stuff in her new room, as the two girls walked into the room Maribel looked at them "just because your room is across the hall now doesn't mean you sneak in to each others rooms, same rules apply as before." Santana rolls her eyes at her mother "just because we sneak into each others rooms doesn't always mean we're having sex." Maribel looks over at ther daughter but Quinn speaks up "when we have nightmares we tend to do it. More so with the nightmares, for me its just to know she is still there. Thats all." Jose smiles and tells his wife "ease up some. Its not like they can knock each other up. No offense Blondie." Quinn rolls her eyes and smiles "none taken." Maribel shakes her head "when they are 18 and out on their own then they can sleep together all they want but while living in our house they still go by our rules." Quinn and Santana look at each other then back over to Maribel, Jose turns and looks at this wife "what is your problem today? You have been kind of a bitch since you got up and I won't let you take it out of these girls. They have done nothing to deserve it." Maribel stands up straighter and looks at her husband "how dare you call me a bitch."

Jose takes a step towards his wife "I call it as I see it, and right now that is what your trying to do. They haven't done anything for you to come down on them like this." Aida see's what is about to happen and says "Carmen, San, Quinn and Diego come help me out in the hall please." All four nod and fallow her out of the room, once in the hall Aida and Diego go and lean against the wall by Santana's room while Carmen sits on the floor at Aida's feet. Santana pulls a chair over for Quinn to sit in and sits in the floor between her feet, looking up at her sister she says "its been coming. They haven't had a fight in a long time." Aida nods "I figured it was time for it. But she had no right to try and start it with you guys. Papá will straighten her out." Carmen looks up at the girl beside her "is this just some random thing or what?" Aida looks down at her "they love each other to death. But one will start a fight with the other once in a while to make sure to keep the blood flowing. Or thats what they use to tell us anyways." Nodding the girl turns back to the door across the hall, Quinn looks over at the door "but why start it with us?" By the time she was finished she was turn to Aida who shrugged "no clue thats the first time in a LONG time she has started on one of the kids to get a fight out of him."

Santana nods "the last time that happened was when I was 10 and broke a glass cause my hands was we. She started in on me about something and he stepped in. They will fight for a day or two and then be over it. I think the longest fight I can remember was maybe a week." Aida nods "I don't remember one last past that." Aida looks down at her sister "you was lucky though, growing up. You didn't have to deal with the drunken fights." Santana nods "yeah I remember you guys telling me about them." Carmen looks at both the girls "what do you mean drunken fights?" Sighing Aida slides down the wall "when Sancho, Bella and I was little they both had a bit of a drinking problem. Its not bad now they learned to cut them selves off after so many. I think the last drunken fight was when Bella was 5 maybe. They would get so drunk and just fight all the time. They would through things at each other, they didn't care what it was knives, cups, plates, the coffee pot, and even chairs." Carmen turns to look at her "what stopped it?" Taking a deep breath she pulls her sleeve up and shows her a scar on her arm and then one on the side of her stomack "papá threw a knife at mamá and missed her and it cut my arm, he didn't know it his me so he picked up a glass and threw it next and missed her and hit me again. Thats the cut on the side of my stomach, I screamed after I relized I was cut and bleeding bad. They both turned to see why I was screaming and freaked when they saw all the blood on me. I think I was 9 when that happened."

Diego reaches over and grabs her hand for support as she continues "I wasn't the only one that got hurt that day. While they both stood and looked at me Bella came running threw the house and sliced her foot open on a piece of broken glass. We was both bad enough we needed stitches. We didn't want mamá and papá taking us to the ER cause they was both drunk off their asses. So Sancho call abuela and abuelo to come over." Shaking her head she laughs and points to their parents "when they got there they flipped out of those two. They took us to the hospital and made them go and watch us get sewed up." Turning to Carmen she says "after that day neither one of them touched a drop for a few years. I think San was maybe 2 when they did drink again. But it wasn't ever as much as they use to. I mean the most papá has ever drank was enough to get him to feeling good and a little drunk but not to black out drunk like before. And mamá will get usually to tipsy or a little past and stop. They know when to stop now." Quinn shakes her head and looks at Aida "my dad cut me once when he was drunk trying to through a knife at my mom, he missed her and hit me in the back. Instead of taking me to the doctor he pulled it out and put a bandage on it. Said I would live. I was like 3."

Santana looks up at her "the one on shoulder blade?" Quinn nods "yeah that would be how I got it." Santana shakes her head "God he was a fucking dick." Quinn shrugs "all families have secrets San." Before anyone else can say anything thing they hear Maribel shout "I AM SICK OF YOU BABYING THEM ALL THE FUCKING TIME. THEY ARE TEENS NOT TWO YEAR OLDS JOSE." Everyone turns to the room to see Jose shaking his head and Maribel pacing. Carmen looks at the other two teens "are we really that bad?" Diego looks over at them "no she is just looking for a fight and she knows using you three will do it." Carmen looks at the other two but can see they aren't fully believing it either, Santana stands up and looks at Carmen and Quinn "come on I can't stay here and listen to this anymore. If we are so bad maybe we need to leave so we aren't in her hair for a while." Aida can hear the hurt in her sister voice "San she doesn't mean it." Santana shakes her head "no Aida don't defend her choice of words. Since we are so bad we will get out of her fucking hair." Grabbing the blonds hand and Carmen on the other side of her they make there way to the front door and put there coats on. Aida walks halfway down the stairs and tries to stop them "guys you can't leave. Its colder out today and the snow has been melting. There will be ice on the roads." All three shrug as Quinn and Carmen walk out the door. Santana turns back to her sister "its actually a better chance out there then to sit here and be blamed for fucking shit."

Not giving her sister time to say anything she walks out the door and slams it, as she makes her way to the car she knows it will be a little bit before they come back home. Once she is in the car she looks at Quinn "get ahold of Frannie and have her meet us at the Lima Bean. No need in her coming here if we aren't home." Quinn nods and text her sister. When she is done she tells the two girls "she said she would be there in about 30 minutes she was actually about to leave and come to the house. I told her to meet us for coffee instead." Nodding Carmen smirks "think I can get her in bed before she leaves?" Quinn looks at the girl and says "thats my sister. I don't want to know about you sleeping with her or her sleeping with anyone." Carmen laughs "come on Q, your sister is hot. She it like and holder version of you but...hotter. No offense." Santana looks at her cousin "there are so many things wrong with that sentence Car. Don't refer to Quinn as hot. Thats for me to do to. Another thing, you just made it sound like you wanted to sleep with Frannie cause she looks like Q here. Again stop doing that." Quinn shakes her head "no San she's right Frannie is hotter than I am, she always has been and always will be."

Carmen looks at the girl in the mirror "Q I didn't mean it like that. Trust me your hot." Quinn shrugs "whatever I don't care anymore to be honest." Santana reaches over and smacks the hell out of Carmen "see what you done now. Stop while your fucking ahead dumbass." Carmen rubs her shoulder "what the fuck did I do?" Shaking her head she smirks "you will learn when to shut up trust me." Looking back at Quinn Santana tells her "Q don't let this idiot offend you. You are smoking hot and to me your actually fucking hot pregnant." Quinn looks up to see her girlfriend wiggling her eyebrows and laughs "God your such a horn dog." Smirking Santana says "only for you baby. Only for you." As Carmen pulls into the parking lot Santana's phone rings, Santana looks down at the caller ID and its ignore. Quinn looks over at her "who was it?" Santana shrugs "mamá." Quinn looks at her "don't you think you need to answer it?"

Santana slides her phone in her pocket and grabs Quinn's hand "no. She needs to think about shit before she lashes out at people." As they make their way in and order their drinks, Quinn see's Frannie is already there "hey." Frannie stands up and hugs her "hey. You guys don't look the greatest." Carmen shrugs "been a long morning. Alot of shit has happened." Frannie eyes all the girls and hears a phone go off. Santana looks over at Carmen as she pulls her phone out and sighs "who is it?" Carmen turns the phone around for her to see and grabs it hits ignore and hands it back to her. Carmen looks at Quinn "your will be the next one to ring." Santana looks at her and holds her hand out "give it to me." Turning back to Carmen she tells her "yours too." Once both girls hand her the phones she lines all three of them up in a line on the table. Frannie looks at Santana and ask "what exactly are you doing?" Just then Quinn's phone rings, reaching over to it she hits ignore "ignoring my mothers calls." Nodding Frannie turns to her sister and start to visit with her while Carmen and Santana talk.

After a couple of hours and 10 ignored calls Santana gets a text from Aida, after she replies to her sister she puts her phone back down and Carmen ask "what did Aida want?" Santana looks at her "she wanted to know if we was still alive since we are ignoring the phone calls. I told her we was just fine. We would be home later." Carmen nods "ok then." They visit with Frannie for about another hour before she tells them she needs to leave for the airport. Quinn stands up and hugs her sister "please keep in touch this time." Frannie pulls back and nods "I will promise. Russell can't stop me from talking to you now." Turning to Santana she tells her "take care of my little sister or I will come back here and kick your ass." Santana smiles "I will protect her with my life trust me." Carmen looks at Frannie "she isn't lieing. She has already been suspended from school for beating the hell out of someone for just SAYING something about Q." Nodding Frannie says "good keep it up. Now I really do have to go. I will let you know when I get home Luce. I love you and take care of yourself." Hugging her sister again she says "I love you too Frannie be careful." With the Frannie leaves for the airport. Santana looks at her phone and see's its 1:45 "well I guess we should head home. If mamá says anything to you two ignore her and I will deal with it." Both girls nod and grab there things.


	129. Chapter 129

Once the girls returned home they sit in the car and look at the house, Quinn looks at her girlfriend "she's going to be pissed you know that right?" Santana shrugs "we are pretty much two year olds so we have a right to act out don't we?" Carmen shakes her head "come on lets go get this over with." All three get out and head in the house, once the door is closed they hear Aida "you know what we have been at this for hours now. You need to stop using those three as a tool start a fucking fight." Santana looks at the other two then looks up the stairs to see Diego standing there with his arms folded. He looks down and see's the girls and holds up a finger telling them to stay put. When they see him look back to Quinn's room they hear Maribel "you have no fucking say so in what we do in this house." Aida starts shouting "WELL MAYBE I NEED TO FUCKING TAKE THEM HOME WITH ME FOR THE REST OF THERE FUCKING BREAK." Santana can see Diego is getting pissed and looks at the other two "Carmen keep Quinn down here this isn't going to be pretty."

Before Quinn can say anything Santana starts up the stairs, Carmen turns to Quinn and grabs her arm "let her go. She knows what she is doing." Both girls stand at the bottom of the stairs and listen. Once Santana is at the top of the stairs she looks at her mother "you know what for three people to act like two year olds I think we should go stay with Aida for the rest of our break. That way you get a fucking vacation from us. That way we aren't in your damn hair." Maribel turns at the sound of her youngest "don't you dare use that tone with me young lady. Why the hell didn't you answer my calls? None of you did." Santana steps fully in the room and stand toe to toe with her mother "they didn't ignore your calls I did. I took their phones from them and ignored them. You act like you don't want us around today so we was giving you exactly what the fuck you wanted. Its like you can't even stand to look at us today. What the fuck have we done to you?" Maribel raises he hand to smack her daughter mouth when Jose grabs her hand "I swear to with everything in me, no matter how much I love you. IF you lay one finger on her while being pissed off I will Divorce you with out thinking about it and I will take all three of them with me." Maribel turns to her husband and then looks at the hand she has raised, dropping her head she looks at the floor and sighs "I'm sorry."

Santana steps back from her mother "sorry? Seriously? If he hadn't grabbed your hand you would of smacked the hell out of me just because you are pissed off and wanting to fight." Shaking her head she looks at her mother "I love you I really do but right now I can't even look at you. Whatever has crawled up your ass and fucking died needs to come the fuck out. YOU are not my mother like this." Turning on her heels she looks at Aida "we will be in my room." Aida nods and watches her sister walk out of the room and motion for the other two to come with her. Once the three is in her room with the door shut Santana flops down on the bed "what the fuck is her problem today?" Carmen shrugs as she lays across the foot of the bed "no clue but she sure is more hormonal than Q over there." Quinn looks at her and shakes her head "you _really_ are asking for it today Carmen." Carmen looks at Quinn "no I mean with your pregnancy hormones. They make you act out at times like be a bitch to people. Maybe she's pregnant." Santana raises her head up "Carmen shut up before Q kills you." Carmen looks at both girls "whatever you both know I'm right."

Santana thinks about it a minute then sits up "that is." Jumping up she runs to the door "no matter what you hear stay in this room." Opening the door she leaves shutting it behind her. Both girls look at each other and shrug, when Santana walks back into the room where her sister and mother are still fighting she looks at her father "she is hormonal." Jose looks at her daughter and see's her pointing to Maribel. Shaking his head he as "what? What do you mean she is hormonal?" Santana raises her arm and prepeatedly points at her mother "her, she's hormonal. Carmen made me relize it. She is acting worse than Q. Carmen said maybe she was pregnant then I thought, NO she is to old. But then I thought, mayber her hormones are just messed up. She is hormonal." Jose looks at his confused wife and smiles "she is isn't she. She is either pregnant again or going through menopause. Oh and Santana she isn't to old to be pregnant." Santana shrugs "to me she is." Maribel looks at them both like they have lost their minds "I am not pregnant and I am not going threw menopause."

Aida looks at her mother "no their both right. You was a little moody at times yesterday but kept it under control. But today you are just letting all of it out." Maribel shakes her head "no I can't be pregnant I am to damn old. I'm 48 thats to old." Jose shakes his head "no when I was in Med school I seen a woman that was 52 and she was pregnant after she went threw menopause." Maribel shakes her head "your all crazy. There is no way." Santana looks at her father "how can we tell?" Jose smiles and shouts "CARMEN." Carmen comes out of the bedroom across the hall "yeah?" Jose digs in his pocket and hands her $40 "go to the drug store and pick up three pregnancy test. Take Quinn with you cause I don't want you going alone." Carmen looks at him with a raised eyebrow "ok let me get this straight. _YOU _want _ME_ to go the the drug store _with _a pregnant girl to get pregnancy test? Three of them to be exact." Nodding he says "yeah she will know what to get. She had to get them when she tested. She will know the ones to get." Shrugging Carmen turns and walks to the steps "Q come one we have to go get some pregnancy test." Quinn walks out of the bedroom and looks at her "well I hate to break this to you but I already know I am."

Laughing Carmen shakes her head "no Uncle is sending me after them and said you would know what to get." Quinn looks at Santana and see's her nod "go with her Q. She has no idea what she is looking at. Just be careful and I love you." Nodding Quinn tells her "we will I love you too." With that Carmen and Quinn make their way to the store. Once the girls are gone Maribel walks out of the room "you are all fucking crazy." Aida shakes her head "no it actually makes since, you got this snappy when you was pregnant with San." Santana looks at her sister who shrugs "its true." Diego looks at Maribel "you know Aida was the same way with both of our kids, Bella was the same, and Quinn is the same." Maribel shakes her head "no your all wrong I haven't had any signs that I am pregnant." Jose thinks a minute "your wanting sex more." Aida looks at her "you are eatting more." Santana looks at her mother "your ass is a little bigger." Looking at her youngest she says "geeze thank you. How the hell do you charm Quinn?" Smiling Santana says "I tell her I like round asses." Jose looks at her "something is going on with you. If these come back negative then you can say I told you so to all of us."

Maribel walks from the kitchen to the living room and sits on the couch with the others fallowing her "ok and what if you are right and they do come back to be positive? Then what?" Jose smiles "then we will have to add on to the house. Or move." Santana looks at her father "you would really move us?" He looks at his daughter and nods "if she is pregnant we would have to move. Think about it, we have three teens, a baby will here here in a few months and if she IS pregnant we would need another room." Santana thinks about this and says "Quinn and I could share a room then you could take her room for a baby." Maribel glares at her daughter "not while living under my roof." Santana rolls her eyes and sits in a chair "whatever. I was just trying to keep you from haven't to buy another house." They sit chatting for a while longer till Quinn and Carmen come back "ok here are the test and here is the change." As Jose takes them from here he hands them to his wife "go take them." Sighing she stands up and grabs the bags "I am so looking forward to telling you all I told you so."

Once she is out of the room Carmen ask "won't it be bad on her if she is pregnant?" Jose sighs and sets back in his chair "it will be a high risk pregnancy and she would have to keep a close eye on things but I think she would be fine." Quinn looks at him "do you hope she is?" Jose thinks about it a minute and shrugs "not sure what I feel we will take it as we go I guess." A few minutes later Maribel walks out with the three test in her hand and tosses them to her husband "you my dear are a dead man." Jose reaches into his lap and picks them up and bugs his eyes out "I was so hoping you would come out and tell us we was all wrong." Maribel sits down on the couch and puts her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands "how the hell will we do this?" Santan looks at her father "is she joking or is she serious?" Tossing the test on the coffee table everyone in the room gets up to look at them. Aida stands there staring at them "holy shit." Maribel looks up at her daughter "seriously thats all you have to say?" 

Shrugging she walks over and sits on her husbands lap "this is a messed up situation." Santana sits there a minute then ask "how far along would she be?" Maribel rubs her face and leans back "oh probably about 2 to 3 months." Quinn looks over at her "Eden will be about 3 months when they are born." Nodding she stands up "yep." Aida looks at Diego "come on lets go finish Quinn's room. You three come with us, give them some times alone." As the five leave the room they see Jose walk to the kitchen with Maribel. When they get to Quinn's room Carmen and Diego put her bed together. Quinn sits down in the chair by her desk "I really didn't think they would be positive." Santana nods as she helps pull in the dresser "you and me both. I kinda liked being the youngest." Quinn sighs and rubs her stomach "I will have to get a job after this one is born. There is no way they can support all three of us but my baby and their baby." Santana looks at Aida as she looks back at her, Santana see's her sister point her head to the blond and she shakes her head. Sighing Aida looks at her "you have to tell her San."

Quinn looks up "tell me what?" Santana sighs and looks at her "you know we all have a trust fund and the baby now has one right." Quinn looks at the two standing in front of her and nods "yeah. I have mine from my grandfather." Aida shakes her head "no, she mean Carmen, her and the baby. But I am gonna guess you have one to but just don't know it." Quinn looks at them "ok what does that have to do with anything?" Santana and Aida walk over and set on the end of the bed, Aida looks at the girl "what do you know about our grandparents?" Quinn tilts her head "ma's parents or pa's parents?" Santana laughs "both." Quinn shakes her head "not much why?" Carmen walks over and sits on the desk "well there are some things you dont' know Q." Quinn looks up at Carmen "what do you mean?" Santana rubs the back of her neck "ok my dad's dad, he had invested some money when he first came to the USA." Quinn looks at her "ok." Aida looks at her sister "you dumb ass." Turning back to the blond she says "he made ALOT of money doing that. When I say alot I mean like tens of millions. He only had two kids and a wife. When he died they inherited it." Quinn looks at her "just how much did pa inherit?" Aida thinks about it a minute then says "I think it was about 6.7 million. How do you think they put the trust funds up so easy?"

Quinn shakes her head "and I thought the 2 million my grandfather left Russell and each of us was alot." Santana laughs "well thats just half of it Q. See when my grandparents on our moms side they started an oil company when they came to the USA." Quinn looks at the three girls "ok?" Carmen laughs "the oil company is still going still today." Quinn looks at Aida "how much?" Aida laughs "when they died they had 6 kids. and they had almost a billion to split. Uncle Victor and mamá inherited the oil company. He runs it and she gets her cut." Quinn shakes her head "how did I not know this?" Santana shrugs "like you said every family has there secrets. Our point is money isn't an issue. I get an allowance each week. Its probably more than what most people make in a month. Honestly its hard telling how much in in my account because I hardly spend it." Quinn shakes her head "this is crazy. You have had all this money all along and could be with anyone and you chose me? WHY?" Santana sighs and stands when Quinn does "I didn't choose you. My heart chose you. I just listened to it."

Quinn looks at Carmen "you new all this and didn't tell me?" Carmen shakes her head "no I didn't know about Jose's side just Maribels." Quinn looks back at Santana "this is alot to take in." Santana sighs "look we don't let the money run us. We believe in living like we are comfortable. Thats how we was raised. We know the money is there and we won't ever have to worry about anything but we don't just spend it to be spending it." Quinn sits back down "I still can't believe I didn't see all this." Aida shrugs and stands up "look it wasn't ment for you to find out this way. But just don't worry about anything. I promise you anything that baby needs she will get." Quinn looks up at Aida "but it makes me feel like crap because I am not the one providing for her." Santana shakes her head "we plan on getting married one day right?" Quinn nods "yeah." Santana smiles "whats mine is yours." Quinn shakes her head "no that doesn't happen till we get married S." Rolling her eyes Santana says "just shut up and go with it. You are not going to work your life away when we can support her and go to school. There is no need in it Q." Quinn looks back up at her "whatever. Is my room done?" Aida looks around "yeah." Nodding she ask "can I be alone for a while. I need to lay down my head is killing me."

Nodding Carmen, Aida and Diego leave the room. Santana looks at the blond "want me to stay?" Quinn shakes her head "no I want to be alone for a while." Santana looks her over and nods "ok if you need anything let me know ok." Quinn scuff's "yeah. Like I have a choice at this point." Santana sighs and walks over to her and pulls her close "baby don't be like this. Please. Think about this ok. Would you rather work your ass off for minimum wage and hardly ever get to see Eden or would you rather be able to watch her grow up and go to school to make something of yourself? Cause if you really want to work yourself to death and not get to see her much thats up to you. But what if she starts crawling and you are working or she starts walking and your working. What if she starts talking and you are working. THAT is something you would miss and beat yourself up over is it not? Tell me I'm wrong." Quinn just looks at her when she says nothing Santana continues "Q you will be taken care of here. Let us take care of you the way they have took care of me." Quinn leans in and kiss her on the lips "I'm gonna lay down for a bit. I will let you know when I'm up." Santana sighs and kisses her again "ok. We will probably be emptying the nursery out. We may end up doing it today anyways." Nodding Quinn watches her girlfriend leave, once the door is shut she walks over to the bed and lays down. She has alot on her mind and no clue what to do with it all.


	130. Chapter 130

The rest of the day went by pretty slow. The next morning Maribel had told Jose she had an appointment that day to make sure the test was right. They all agreed to go ahead and paint the nursery and get it put together. Once Maribel and Jose left for the doctors appointment Quinn look at Santana "if we are gonna move why do we need to paint this room? Wouldn't it make more since to just put the bed and stuff up till we know for sure if we are gonna more or stay here?" Santana shrugs "doing what we was told." Aida looks over at the girl in the doorway "If they keep this house they will just add on to it. If they move, well we was thinking about moving back here anyways. We could either buy it or rent it." Santana turns to her sister "you are seriously thinking about moving back here? WHY?" Diego laughs "I got a job offer here and so did Aida." Santana looks at her sister first "ok who offered you a job?" Smiling she says "actually Beth did. She needs a new nurse and asked if I was interested." Nodding she then turns to Diego "and you?" Diego laughs "you mom did. She needs help at the office and since the one I am working at now is gonna shut down at the end of this year I'll be needing a job."

Santana shakes her head "how did I not know that?" Aida shrugs "we didn't tell you thats how you didn't know." Santana looks at her smirking sister "fuck you bitch." Aida starts laughing "I didn't know if I was gonna take the job or not till Diego lost his. Since he will be working here it would make since for me to take the job and us move here." Quinn nods "you would be around more." Diego nods "plus the kids would be in a new school and not be getting bullied like they are now." Quinn looks at Diego then to Aida "I take it you told him?" Nodding she says "yeah when we got home." Diego shakes his head "I hate that school, I hated it when I went there when I was there ages. I want them out of there." Carmen looks up "where the hell would we move to if we do?" Santana shrugs "no clue. Our school zone is bigger so we will mostlikely be in the same zone. Just in a bigger house." Carmen nods "think they will let us know today what we will be doing?" Santana looks at her sister then to Carmen "yeah they will let us know." Once again Quinn ask "then why paint this room?" Aida laughs "cause if we do move here Maddie will pick this room mostlikely or San's. Dante will pick one of the others." Quinn thinks about it "ok you could of just said that."

They sit and chat while they paint, once Aida started the art work Quinn was in aww "you really are good at that you know." Aida smiles "thanks. I took art in highschool and loved it." Quinn smiled "maybe you should of went to school for art." Aida shakes her head "no I love it but its not something I want to do my whole life." Before anyone can say anything else they hear the front door and hear Jose "we're back." Everyone puts down what they are doing and walks to the steps. Aida looks down at her parents "was the test right?" Sighing Maribel says "yes." Santana looks at her "how far along?" Jose laughs "4 months." Quinn bugs her eyes out "you are almost as far along as me?" Nodding Maribel says "yeah they said it was shocking I didn't have any morning sickness." Aida looks at them funny "there something your not saying what is it?" Jose and Maribel start up the steps, when they get to the top Maribel looks at them "its twins." Quinn looks at her "is this a year for twins?" Jose shrugs "probably. But since she miscarried a twin with Santana she has to take it easy." Quinn looks at her "but you did some heavy lifting yesterday."

Nodding she says "I told the doctor and she said to just take it easy for a few days. I have to go back in 2 weeks." Santana turns to her father "so since in 5 months you will have 3 teens and 3 infants in the house what are we gonna do?" Jose rubs his neck "we are gonna look for a house. If these two are moving here they can buy this one or rent it or whatever. We are gonna go talk to a realitor in a hour." Quinn looks at them "we just freaking painted all the rooms." Aida laughs "and we appreciate that." Rolling her eyes she says "ha ha very funny smartass." Jose shrugs "if we can find one today, which we should. They wont' be moving till the first week of January. That gives us time to find a house pay for it then have it painted like we want. I will hire someone to do it." Carmen looks at him "can we stay in the same school district?" Jose nods "that is something we are going to tell the realitor." All three nod, Maribel looks at them "we are going to get a house in your school district and it will be big enough for all of us. I promise."

Santana nods "cool do we get to go look with you or do we have to stay here?" Aida looks at them "let them go. We can finish this up." Maribel shrugs "its up to you but if you are going get dressed we are leaving in 15 minutes." All three girls go to change when they are done they come back out. Jose looks at them laughing "remember to get dressed that fast when Blondie goes into labor." Santana rolls her eyes "yeah yeah. Lets go." Maribel shakes her head "so impatient mija." Shrugging she says "you told us to hurry so lets get to it." Laughing all 5 of them make there way down the stairs and into the car. Quinn starts laughing when they start down the road, Jose looks at her in the mirror "whats so funny back there Blondie?" Shaking her head she says "you'll need a bigger car before long." Maribel sighs "that we will. Both of us will have to have a new one." Santana smirks "so do I get this car then?" Jose laughs "you just turned 15. You won't be able to drive for another year." Shrugging she says "keep it anyways. I like this car." Jose says still laughing "its not a car mija its and SUV." Santana laughs "but its a BMW." Maribel shakes her head "God you are as bad as your father."

Quinn turns to her "seriously you want it cause its a BMW?" Santana nods "yes. Yes I do." Jose smiles "we'll see mija." Carmen looks at her "all I drive is a crapy toyota." Santana laughs "yeah cause your parents was asses and made you buy your own car." Maribel turns in her seat "keep on little lady and you will be doing the same thing." Santana turns and looks at her mother while the other two laugh. Relizing that shut her daughter up she turns back around, Santana looks at the two beside her "shut up. Its not that funny." Carmen nods "but it is. I can see you now trying to work to buy a car." Before she can say anything they pull into the realitors office, Maribel looks back at them "behave in here please." Quinn looks up at her "when do I misbehave anywhere?" Maribel looks at her then to the other two "you two behave in here." As they get out Santana looks at her girlfriend "ass kisser." Jose laughs at them as they walk in "mouth mija." Once they are in the building a man greats them "you must be Dr. Lopez and Mrs. Lopez?" Nodding they shake the man's hand, Jose looks at him "these three belong to us. We have three more on the way. SO we need a bigger house as you can see."

The man looks at all of them and stops on Quinn, Carmen see's this and says "she's adopted. Thats why she is white with blond hair and the rest of us are latin with dark hair." Maribel rolls her eyes and sighs "Carmen thats enough." The man smiles "its fine, it was just odd there for a second." He leads them to an office to start going over what they will be looking for. After about an hour he says "I have 3 that fit your requirments and 2 of them I can show you now and the other one I will have to call the owner." Nodding they wait for him to call the own, when he gets off the phone he says "the owner said we can come by and look at it in a few hours. That gives us time to go look at the other two. Since you have a car full you can just fallow me." Nodding they all stand up and fallow the man out. As they are driving to the first house Maribel looks around "seems like a good neighbor hood." Santana laughs "looks can be deseving." Shaking her head she ask "can you not behave for one day?" Carmen looks at her cousin and whispers in her ear "you are in the car with two pregnant hormonal women. SHUT UP before one of them kill you." Santana doesn't get a chance to say anything since they are pulling up infront of the first house.

As they get out Quinn notices where she is and tenses up, Jose see's this and ask "Quinn you ok?" Quinn slowly looks around then back up at him "no. Do you relize where we are?" Jose looks around then says "looks familar but not for sure. Why?" Quinn takes a deep breath "Russell and Judy live two blocks from here." Maribel looks over as she says this and turns to the man "I'm sure this is a nice house but we don't want to see it. We can't live in this area. That one has her birth parents around here and they abused her. Thats how we got her. Please tell me the other two are not in this neighbor hood." The man looks at them and then back to the papers in his hand "no ma'am this is the only one in this neighbor hood." Nodding Jose says "I'm sorry but we have to leave. She can't be anywhere close to them." Smiling the man says "its fine I understand. Just fallow me and I will show you the next house." They get back in the car and back out. Quinn looks at the house they was gonna look at "you don't want that house anyways. The people that lived there died in it." Santana and Carmen turn to her "you wait till now to tell us that?" Shrugging Quinn says "it wasn't on my mind at the time thank you." No one says anything else as they drive to the next house, as they pull up to it Santana says with a low whistle "this isn't a house its a freaking mansion."

When they get out of the car they fallow the man into the house. As they walk in the see the living room off to the right, as they walk in Maribel says "this is a huge livingroom." They are suprised to see that the kitchen and dinning room are just as big. They make their way around the bottom floor that has two offices, livingroom, kitchen, dinning room, and a den in it. Jose looks at the man "is there a basement?" Nodding he takes them down to it. When they walk in they see it is half the size of the downstairs, Santana looks at her father "this would be a much bigger gym than the one we have now." The man over hears this and point to another door to a room "they actually had that room set up as a gym." Walking over Santana opens and see's it is as big as the livingroom space "its huge." After looking around they make there way upstairs, on the second floor they see the master bedroom and Maribel falls in love with it. Next they move down the hall and see the next 3 bedrooms, two share a bathroom and the third has its own. As they get to the end of the hall they see two more doors opening them they see a smaller bedroom and a smaller bathroom. The realitor walks up behind them "this is one they used as a guest room. Fallow me and I will show you the other three bedrooms." Making there way up to the third floor he shows them three pretty good size rooms, Santana smirks and whispers to Quinn "watch this."

Turning back to her parents she ask "can this floor be Quinns, mine and the baby?" Maribel looks at her daughter "stop right now young lady." Jose holds back a laugh but says "if we get this one we'll see." Maribel turns to her husband "seriously?" Shrugging he says "we will talk about it later." The man had watched them and turns back to the two girls "thats where I know you two from." Quinn and Santana look at him funny but its Carmen who speaks up "what do you mean?" Then man points to them "you two. Your the ones in that commercial." Santana sighs and rolls her eyes "that would be us. What about it?" The man shrugs "nothing really, I just thought I seen you someplace before. I'm fine with you by the way, my cousin is actually gay and I support him so its no biggy to me." Santana looks at her parts then back to the man "good to know." Smiling he says "you may know him actually. He goes to your school." Santana looks at Quinn then back to the man "who is he?" Smiling proudly he says "Kurt" before he can finish Santana says "porcelain is your cousin?" The man laughs "your Santana. He talks about you sometimes. How did I not put two and two together?"

Carmen smirks "cause you was to busy trying to sell a house remember." The man nods "right sorry about that." Jose shakes his head "its fine. Can we have a few minutes to talk about this?" Nodding he walks down stairs to wait on them. When he is gone Jose ask his wife "what do you think?" Maribel looks around and smiles "I like it actually. But I would like to see the other one before we make our final choice." Santana pouts "but this one has a pool and its heated in the winter." Rolling her eyes Maribel says "stop with the pouting." Jose looks at his wife "if the last one isn't better than this one we will make and offer." Nodding they all head down the stairs, when they get to the living room the realitor tells them "the owner of the last house is home now and said we can come over and look at it. Keep in mind the rooms aren't as big as these but its still a good size house."

As they are pulling into house number three Maribel looks around "its not as big." Shaking his head Jose says "no the other one was alot bigger. We will look at it and then let him know what we think." As they are making there way to the door it opens to reveal a teacher from the girls old school "well well well if it isn't Miss Lopez and Miss Fabrey." Both girls look up at the woman and groan but say "hi Miss Green." Maribel stops in her tracks and looks at Santana "the Miss Green that was planning on flucking you both cause she didn't think you needed to skip a grade? That Miss Green?" Before Santana can answer they hear the woman again "oh Miss Fabrey I see you have went and got yourself knocked up like I figured you would. Let me guess you didn't know who the daddy was so you desided to become a lesbian?"

Santana clinches her fist as Quinn clinches her jaw, before either one of them can say anything Maribel turns to the woman and drops her tone "don't you dare stand there and insult my children like that." The woman looks at Quinn then back to Maribel "_your_ children. Those two are yours yeah but that one. No she isn't." Jose grabs his wife's are "don't you dare set judgement in, you know nothing about any of us. Quinn is ours now. Her parents was suck good christians that they kicked her out." The lady in the door laughs and shakes her head "good for them." Turning back to the man she says "I'm sorry but my house is not for sale to them. I don't want them two soiling it." Carmen steps forward onto the porch and spits on the house "you mean those three because I am a lesbian to. OH you might want to clean that off. You have a little gay on your house." The woman stands there dumb founded and watches them all walk away, when they get back to the cars the realitor tells them "meet me at my office I need to have a chat with my boss about this house." Nodding they all get into the car and head back to the office. A few blocks before they get there Maribel says "house number two."

Jose nods "we will put and offer in and see if they will take it." When they reach the office the realitor is comeing out of his bosses office "I am so sorry about that last house." Santana shrugs "she was always a bitch to us in school. Today she was just showing her true colors." The realitor laughs "I like you. No wonder Kurt speaks highly of you." As they walk into his office he ask "so let me guess house number two?" Maribel nods "we like it. We want to put an offer in on it but we need it ASAP." The man nods and calls the people that own it. While he is on the phone with then he tells them what Jose and Maribel want to offer. When he gets off the phone he smiles "they said they would take it. Its more than they thought they would get for it actually." Jose nods "who do I make the check out to?" The realitor looks at them "you will make it out of us and we send them a check." Nodding Jose pulls out his check book and writes out the check once all the paper work is signed. Santana sits there and looks at the man "is this the fastest you have ever sold a house?" Nodding he says "yeah normally it takes a while to sell one, but since you all are in a rush it works out."

Once they are done he tells them "I will have the final copy's delivered to you by money. Here are the keys, you are free to do with it as you want now. Congratualations." Jose shakes the man's hand "thank you." Maribel grabs all the paper work as they stand, once in the car they call Aida and Diego to come look at the house. As they are driving back to the house Santana ask again "seriously can Q and I have the top floor. There are three bedrooms up there." Maribel looks at her husband and sighs "can you behave and not have sex all the time." Santana smirks then says "yes. We don't now and you are on the third floor. You make us sound like rabbit that hop on each other all the time." Quinn smiles and holds back a laugh, Maribel turns in her seat "seriously Santana, If you can promise to still go by the rules I see no reason that you can't have the third floor." Santana looks at her mother "we promise. Don't we Q?" Quinn looks at her "ma we promise to behave and fallow the rules."

Maribel turns to her husband "what do you think?" Jose looks at the two in the mirror "I say give them the third floor. They have to keep it clean." Santana smiles from ear to ear "thank you." Carmen looks over at her "yeah you take the third floor with Q and Eden and leave me on the second floor with twins, you suck you know that." Shrugging she says "take the bedroom farthest away from their rooms." Carmen glares at her "that is like 8 feet. When babies scream you can hear them for miles." Maribel laughs "you can not hear them for miles Carmen. You will be just fine." When they pull back up at the house, they make their way inside. Quinn and Santana make their way to the third floor to deside on what room is what, Santana decides that the smaller of the three will be Eden's room. Santana and Quinn take the two that are joined by the bathroom, Santana looks at the blond "you know we will be able to sneak around more and sleep together more often right?" Quinn smirks "that I do. After a few months "ma won't be able to climb all those steps to check on us and pa will be back to work full time soon." Leaning in and kissing the girl in her arms Santana says "and I'm the horn dog?" Quinn rolls her eyes "who said anything about sex?"

Santana pulls back "you are so damn evil." Quinn laughs and hears someone clear their throats, turning they see Aida and Diego standing in the doorway. Diego looks back to see if anyone can hear him "I so know why you two wanted up here." Santana laughs "why is that?" Aida smirks "seriously Santana. I'm not stupid. Put it this way. If either one of you was a guy there would be more than 3 babies in this house." Quinn laughs "no see thats where your wrong. I learned my leason about not making sure they use protection. Besides we don't have to worry about that." Aida points her finger at them "she will catch you at some point." Santana laughs this time "they already have." Diego smirks "sore ass or grounded?" Both tell him "sore ass." Aida and Diego laugh as she tells them "come on Carmen is bitching that she is hungry." As the make there way down stairs Aida says "this will be good practice for you though, for when you move out on your own." Santana nods "that why I asked them for it." As they make there way out of the house. They are all feeling lighter but dreed the moving.


	131. Chapter 131

The next couple of days had went by pretty quick, Aida and Diego had desided to stay and help them pack up since Maribel had to take it easy. They was shocked at how much they had packed up already. Santana was helping Quinn with her room, laughing she says "its a good thing we kept your boxes when you moved in here Q." Smiling Quinn says "yeah, but I don't think all mine and the babies crap is gonna fit in these boxes." Santana tapes the box shut "we have plenty and if we don't we will get some more." Nodding Quinn sits down on the bed to start putting the baby cloths in a box "think pa will be able to talk them into having the house painted by the time we are suppose to move in?" Santana looks over at her "I would lay money down saying it will be done. He will pay them extra to have it done actually." Quinn shakes her head "I still can't believe ma is pregnant and didn't know." Santana starts on another box "yeah it didn't make since till Carmen said what she did to me."

Both girls jump when they hear Carmen say "well she was acting like Q did for a while. I was pretty much being a smartass at the time but hey now we know." Quinn looks over at her and flips her off "bitch. Do you even have your room packed up?" Shrugging Carmen says "partly. I'll get it done." Santana laughs "you will be in so much trouble if you don't have it done by the time the movers come." Carmen sighs and lays down on the foot of the bed "I'll get it. Hell if I can pack my life away in 10 minutes I can get this done before we move." They girls chat a while longer till Quinn's room is packed, Santana stands up and stacks the boxes "that pretty much does it except for the things you will need." Nodding Quinn tells her "yeah. It didn't take very long. If we was to do this with each of our rooms we could be done in no time at all." Carmen sits up "then lets go finish mine and all three of us will do San's since she hasn't started hers yet." All three of them make there way to Carmen's room, when they walk in Quinn looks around "what exactly have you packed?" Carmen shrugs and points to 3 boxes piled in the corner "my desk stuff, things on my shelves and most the stuff in the bathroom."

Santana looks at her "seriously thats all you have packed?" Carmen shrugs "pretty much all that I have left if my cloths. I don't have a whole lot of shit San." Santana looks around and then back to her cousin "sorry. I was thinking your old room. I forgot you didn't have a whole lot here." Quinn walks by her girlfriend and smacks her "dumbass. Make her feel bad why don't you." Santana rubs her arm and picks up a box "whatever. Carmen whatever you are keeping out let us know. If not everything will end up being packed." It doesn't take the girls long to pack up Carmen's room, when they are done Carmen looks at them "damn 9 boxes total. I have no life." Quinn smiles "I had 8 boxes the rest was baby stuff." The girls then make there way to Santana's room, Carmen looks around at the girls room "I may regret doing this. This one will take us forever." Santana puts a box on the bed and starts putting things in it "well honestly I don't have as much as you would think. Most of mine has been put in the attick. That will be the fun one to empty out." They girls had been working on Santana's room for about an hour when Jose walks in "I see Quinn and Carmen's rooms are done. How much more till yours is done?" Santana looks at her father "we already have 7 boxes pack, some of the stuff in my closet was already in box, I don't know, maybe another hour or so."

Jose looks around at the room and is shocked at how empty it already looks "ok well if you need anymore boxes they are in the garage. We are all gonna start on our bedroom next. With everyone working together we will get it packed up faster." All the girls nod as he walks out the door, Carmen is packing up the closet and comes across a box "hey San, do you just want me to tape this one shut?" Santana turns and looks at it, taking a deep breath she says "yeah it already has my name on it, so just tape the top on to it." Carmen does as she is told "have you even looked in it?" Carmen new about the letter but didn't let her know she did, Santana shrugs "kinda. I didn't go threw it but I will at some point." Quinn walks by her and kisses her cheek "I love you." Smiling Santana looks at her as she walks back over to the other side of the bed "I love you to." Good to their word the girls was done in just little over an hour packing up Santana's room. Making their way downstairs and into the kitchen they see the others taking a break. Santana walks over to get some water for them and ask "how much more do we have to do?"

Aida looks over at her sister "the livingroom is done. The offices are done. Kitchen won't be done till the day before you move, all three of your rooms are done. We are all gonna go work on mamá and papás room together. After that all that is left is the basement pretty much." Santana looks at her sister "when are you guys going home?" Swallowing her water Aida tells her "not till tomorrow evening." Nodding she walks back over to give Quinn her water, before she sets down Maribel ask her "mija, do we have any poptarts up there?" Santana looks at her mother confused "you don't like poptarts, the only reason you buy them is because Carmen likes them." Maribel glares at her daughter "just freaking look." Quinn laughs as Santana walks back over to the cabnet sighing, as she opens it she picks up a box "there's one in it." Maribel groans along with Carmen, Jose looks at Carmen and ask "can you go to the store?" Carmen turns and looks at him "yeah I guess why?" Pulling out some money he hands it to her but looks at Maribel "what kind do you want?"

Maribel thinks a minute then says "strawberry, brown sugar, oh and some chocolate ones." Jose looks back at Carmen "get two boxes of each and whatever those are you eat." Aida looks at her cousin "milk too. We're out." Carmen nods but gets stop by Santana "hang on a second Car." Santana looks at Quinn and can tell she is thinking about something "what do you want baby?" Quinn smiles and looks at her "I want some reese's and banana milk." Santana looks at her and wrinkles her nose "anything else?" Quinn thinks about it then says "chocolate chip cookies, the soft ones." Maribel looks at Carmen before she walks out "get me some strawberry milk to please." Santana kisses Quinn and heads out with Carmen mumbling something about crazy pregnancy cravings. Quinn turns and looks at Maribel "wait till she has a kid, then we will see about the crazy cravings." Everyone in the room laughs, Jose looks at the ones left "oh how about we go start on our room while those two make the snack run?" Everyone nods and heads up to their bedroom.

Once Santana and Carmen made it to the store they got everything they came after, as they was checking out they hear a voice behind them that neither one wanted to hear "Sannie, Car Car." Both girls look at each other then turn slowly, Santana looks at the blond behind them "Brittany, what are you doing here? I didn't think you was suppose to be back for a few days?" The girls shrugs and looks at them both "daddy made us come home cause he had a meeting." Carmen turns to the woman and gives her the money then looks at Santana "ok we need to go. Q will have a stroke when she finds out." Brittany over hears this and turns to Santana "oh so you are letting Quinn make all your choices for you now?" Santana holds her breath and counts to 10 in her head because she really can't afford to get kicked out of a store she know she has to come to "no. But like I told you before you need to stay away from me." Turning and grabbing the sacks Carmen didn't get she starts to walk away when someone grabs her arm, turning back around she lowers her tone "Brittany I swear to God if you don't get your fucking hands off me I will end up getting ban from this store."

The blond can see Santana is pissed and pulls her hand back "I just want to talk to you Sannie, you don't need to be with someone that is going to have a kid and tie you down." Santana doesn't get a chance to say anything, Carmen steps between them "Brittany you really really need to walk away right now." Brittany looks at Carmen then to Santana "I'll see you around." Turning she walks away from the two girls, Carmen turns and looks at her cousin "come on they are probably wondering whats taking us so long." Santana turns and starts out the door, as they start making there way home, Santana leans her head back and growls out "God why can't she just leave me the fuck alone?" Carmen reaches over and pats her on the arm "she is just trying to get to you. She won't back off any time soon." Santana sighs as they pull into the driveway "let me tell Q ok?" Carmen nods "oh hell yeah. I am not about to spill those beans to her." Santana laughs as they make there way into the house. Once they have the milk and poptarts put up they head up to where everyone is at.

As they walk into the room they are suprised at how much they have packed up, Carmen walks over to Maribel who is sitting on the side of the bed "here is the strawberry milk and one each of the poptarts. I didn't know what one you wanted so I brought you one of each." Nodding she takes them from the girl and see's Quinn taking her stuff from Santana. Maribel watches her daughter close then ask "mija what is wrong with you?" Santana turns and looks at her mother then back to Quinn who is looking up at her. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath "Q, I'm gonna tell you something but I want you to try and stay calm ok?" Opening her eyes she looks at the blond who has a concerned look on her face "ok. I'll do my best." Santana kneels down in front of her "when we was checking out at the store someone walked up to us. We didn't know she was there or that she was even back yet." Quinn's face starts turning a little red "what did the bitch want?" Santana looks over at Carmen then back to her girlfriend "to piss me off. But I think she pissed Carmen off just as much."

Quinn sets her things down on the bed beside her and cups her girlfriends face, leaning forward she kisses her on the lips and pulls back "I swear to God that if she tries anything I will kick her ass as soon as Eden is out into this world." Carmen looks over at the blond "no you won't Q. Eden will need you. Now ME on the other hand, I would gladly take and ass beatting to knock the hell out of her for what happened." Cutting herself off she looks at Santana when she says "no baby I will handle this." Maribel had been watching them and says "Santana Maria Lopez I swear if you get kicked out of school, I will bend you over my knee and bust your ass." Santana keeps her eyes on Quinn as she says "at this point it would be worth it." Maribel shakes her head and tells them "ok enough of this go help the others." Santana leans in and kisses Quinn once more and says "eat your chocolate and drink your fruit." Quinn smiles and says "ok, I love you." Santana stands up "I love you to." Carmen walks by her and squeezes her shoulder as she goes to help the others pack up the room.

Maribel sits there eatting her poptart and looks at Quinn "if it gets to bad, I will be speaking to her mother." Quinn shakes her head "she doesn't care seriously. But if it gets bad enough I will get a restraining order on her." Maribel thinks about this a second then says "I may do the samething for those two." The two sit and chat for a while till they hear Jose "ok this one is pretty much done. All that is left out is things we will need before we move." Maribel nods and looks at the clock "crap, I forgot to start dinner." Shrugging Jose tells her "its fine. We are all pretty tired, we can just order something." Nodding Maribel says "I want a cheese burger and chocolate shake." Carmen raises an eyebrow at her "you just ate packs of poptarts. HOW are you still hungery?" Maribel shrugs "I don't know but you would of thought with the way I have been eatting her lately I would of figured out that I was pregnant before Santana said something." Carmen shakes her head "I guess I will never understand it." Everyone laughs as they make there way down to the livingroom.

Jose had placed the order at the Cafe and asked Carmen if she could go get it. Quinn looks up at her "I'll go with you. I have been in the house all day. I need to get out." Santana goes to stand up but Quinn stops her "no you have done more work that I have. You stay and rest." Santana goes to argue but Quinn holds her hand up "NO, I said stay your ass here and rest." Nodding she sits back down "ok, please be careful." Quinn nods and leans over and kisses her "I will. I love you. Be back soon." Santana nods and says "I love you to." Quinn walks over and grabs her coat and heads out the door behind Carmen. When they get into the car Quinn ask "how pissed did San get today at Brittany?" Carmen glances at the girls beside her and sighs "I had to step in between them to keep her from knocking her head off." Quinn nods "I love Santana but at the same time I don't know if I should trust her yet or not." Carmen purses her lips and tilts her head from side to side "Q no lie Santana was like two seconds away from knock her lights out. If she had clinched her fist any tighter I think she would have drawn blood from her own hands, and we both know her nails are short as short can be." Quinn nods and leans her head back "yeah. I guess as long as she stays away from the bitch I can start trusting her more and more." Carmen nods "she is proving it to you more and more each day."

As they pull into the cafe Carmen sighs "seriously does God have it out for us today?" Quinn looks over at her and see's where her line of sight is at. Turning to looks she groans "FUCKING seriously?" Both girls get out of the car and head inside, Carmen walks up to Quinn and says softly "don't let her get to you. Just ignore her, if she says anything I will be the one to punch her." Quinn smirks and looks over at her "protective, protective. Something else you and San have in common." As they walk in Quinn tells the waitress they are there to pick up and order, so far they had been lucky and the blond hadn't seen them. But as luck would have if Quinn and Carmen hear "what you two can't even say hi?" Quinn ignores her but can tell she is pretty much behind her, Carmen takes a steps to stand more behind Quinn as she hears "Lucy Quinn Fabrey I know you can hear me." Quinn sighs and turns "what the hell do you want Brittany?" Brittany smirks and says "Santana is what I want. And Santana is what I will get." Quinn looks at the girls and scuffs "please if Santana wanted to be with you she would of been before now." Quinn see's Carmen sliding closer to her slowly but says nothing. Brittany looks at Quinn and says "yeah she would of been if you hadn't brain washed her a long time ago."

Quinn shakes her head and laughs "God that hair dye is killing your brain cells. You really need to stop usuing it." Turning back to pay the cashier she hears Brittany "I DO NOT DYE MY HAIR." Quinn gets the change and grabs a bag and Carmen grabs the other one, turning back around she says "whatever. I was there when you dyed it once. Now excuse us we have to leave." Carmen grabs the last bag and the cup holders off the counter and fall in behind Quinn. Quinn hears Brittany say as she walks away "you better watch your back Quinn." Carmen stops and see's Quinn turn, handing the trays of drinks to the blond Carmen turns around and steps in Brittany's personal space "NOW I KNOW YOU ARE NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO THREATEN A PREGNANT WOMAN." Brittany steps back seeing how pissed Carmen is. Carmen can see she isn't going to say anything and lowers her voice and tone "you listen and you listen good Brittany. If you so much as come withing 20 feet of Quinn at any time. I will personally make it my mission to hunt you down and make you beg for me to stop. 20 Feet remember that. Because it won't be Santana you have to worry about, it will be me. And if that doesn't work then I will take you to the top of the highest building in Lima and see how fast you grow fucking wings. STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. HER." Carmen turns around and heads to the door again. 

When the two get back in the car and head home they neither one say a word for a while. Once they are a block from the house Quinn says "you know if I wasn't with Santana I would have thought that was REALLY REALLY hot." Carmen starts laughing "well its a good thing you are with her. Because if you wasn't I probably would of fucked you right infront of her just to piss her off more." Quinn smiles "I'm not a cheater. Well I was once, but not anymore. To bad I couldn't have met you before San, that might of been fun." Carmen turns and looks at her as they pull in the driveway and winks "if you ever break up. Let me know. I would be more than willing to rock your world." Quinn laughs and gets out of the car "God you are so full of yourself." Shrugging Carmen grabs the stuff and heads to the door behind the blond "no just being honest." As they make theire way inside they notice everyone is really quiet, Quinn sets her bags down and takes her coat off "where the hell are they?" Carmen does the same and shrugs "no clue." They make their way into the kitchen and see them all out in the backyard. Quinn laughs and looks at Carmen "what do you want to bet Santana or Diego started all that?" Shaking her head she says "no thank you."

Quinn opens the door and tells them "if you all want to stay out here in the cold Carmen and I are more than willing to eat all this by ourselves." Everyone in the back yard turns and make a run for the door. Santana looks at her girlfriend as she walks by "that was so mean Q." Shrugging she ask "was it you who started the whole snowball fight?" Once everyone is sitting at the table Santana tells her "no, it was Aida and Diego. They said they could kick my ass. I had to prove them wrong." Maribel shakes her head "they suckered me into being the judge." Carmen laughs "we missed out of the fun Q." Quinn shrugs "someone had to go get the food to feed these people." After she said it she dropped her eyes to the table and Jose notices "ok blondie whats up?" Being spaced out she didn't really hear him. He looks at Carmen "what happened while you guys was gone?" Carmen turns and looks at the blond to her right and then back to her uncle and sighs "we ran into Brittany." Santana tenses up and turns to Quinn "hey baby. Look at me." Putting her hand on her face pulled her out of her thoughts, looking at her girlfriend she can see she is worried "what? Sorry I was lost in my own world."

Santana looks at her dad then back to Quinn "what did she say Q?" Shaking her head she says "nothing. Carmen took care of it." Turning back to her food she starts to eat, Santana looks past the blond and to her cousin "Car what was said?" Carmen sighs and chews her food, turn she says "she told Quinn that she better what her back." Santana jumps up out of her chair "SHE SAID WHAT?" Quinn holds her hand up and shakes her head "Carmen took care of it." Santana looks at her cousin who is nodding and then to the blond beside her "NO she will get her fucking ass kicked for that. I won't have her going around threatening you." Turning to her mother she says "you might as well get ready to beat my ass. Cause as soon as I see her again, she will wish she hadn't ever come home from vacation." Maribel sighs "as long as you don't get kicked out of school I may let it slide. But if I get called to the school because you are kicked out for fighting. I WILL beat your ass." Santana nods as she sits down "deal." The rest of the evening had went by pretty much the same way with everyone chatting and trying to relax.

As they was sitting on the couch and watching the new years eve show, Santana turns to Quinn "I love you." Quinn smiles "I love you to. But I need to ask you something." Santana nods and Quinn leans in to her ear "since its new years, would you get pissed if I gave Car a kiss? I mean she did defend me and it would only be a peck." Santana thinks about this for a minute then leans into Quinns ear "ONLY a peck. But I get the first one." Quinn smiles and nods "deal." As the count down is about to be a 1 Santana leans in and kisses Quinn. They kiss for a few seconds until Santana pulls away "happy new year baby." Quinn smiles and gives her a peck "happy new year." Turning to her left she grabs Carmen's face and pulls her into her lips. Quinn pulls back after a second and pull their lips apart with a pop "happy new year Car." Carmen is speechless and just looks at the blond. Santana starts laughing and says "oh my God I think that is the first time she has ever been speechless." Everyone in the room turns to see a speechless Carmen and a smirking Quinn, Diego looks at them and ask "damn Quinn what did you do to her?" Quinn shrugs "kissed her." Everyone in the room laughs and finally Carmen shakes her head "what did you do that for Q?" Smiling Quinn says "it was a thank you. You know for sticking up for me today."

Carmen looks past her to Santana and then back to Quinn "she isn't going to like sneak into my room later and kill me is she?" Quinn looks over at Santana who is laughing and then back to Carmen "no your safe." Santana leans forward to where her cousin can see her "this was a one time thing. Don't think about kissing her again." Carmen nods "got it." Aida looks at Carmen and laughs "Car I think you a blushing." Carmen looks over at her "I can't blush." Quinn looks at her "no I think you are. Your cheeks are a little red sweetie." Maribel looks at them and smiles "leave her alone. Its not every day she gets a kiss from a smoken hot blond." At this Quinn turns red, Aida looks at her and laughs "no that is blushing right there." Quinn rolls her eyes and hides her face in Santana's neck "leave me alone." Everyone sits and jokes around for a while longer till they get tired and head to bed. They have alot to do tomorrow if they want to get moved before school starts again.


	132. Chapter 132

Before the girls new it the moving company was there bright and early loading the moving trucks up. As they was boxing up the last of their things Maribel walks in "They will be taking the beds and things first. That way they can set them up as they deliver them." Santana looks up at her mother "how will they know who's bed goes to what room?" Maribel smiles at her "I have put each name on each bedroom door. When they take the beds down they will put them together and name them. That way they don't get them mixed up." Santana nods and tapes her last box shut "well atleast we won't have to sleep on the floor tonight." Quinn walks in rubbing her back "done." Not to long later Carmen walks over "can we hire someone to do the unpacking too?" Maribel shakes her head and rolls her eyes "I swear. NO we can't hire someone to help with the unpacking." Santana sits down on her bed and looks at her mother "have you even told Bella your pregnant yet?" The other two girls look at Maribel and see her chewing the inside of her lip, after a moment she sighs "no."

Santana raises an eyebrow at her mother "and why not?" Shrugging her shoulds she says "she didn't take it well when I told her I was pregnant with you. She didn't take it well either time Aida told her. She pretty much flipped out when Quinn said she was." Carmen shakes her head and laughs "so what? Your gonna wait till you have them and be like 'oh hey Bella these are your twin siblings?' Yeah that will go over even better." Maribel thinks about this a minute then says "no I don't think that would work either. She would be even more pissed. She knows we are moving and I asked her to come over tomorrow. You three have a couple of days before you go back to school, so I was thinking I would tell her tomorrow." Santana nods "and what did you tell her about us moving?" Maribel purses her lips "I told her we was tired of the house." Laughing Quinn says "are you that scared to talk to her?" Maribel sighs "no I just don't want to deal with her freaking attitude."

Before any of them can say anything the moving guys walk to the door "uh ma'am we was told to come take the beds down and load them up." Maribel turns around "oh yeah. There is this one, one in that room and one in that room. The last bed it up those stairs." Nodding two of the men head up to Maribel and Jose's room and the other two walk to Quinn's room. Maribe looks at the girls "the living room is the last to be loaded. Lets head down there and get out of these guys way." Nodding all the girls head down behind Maribel. They spend most of the day in the livingroom waiting people more their things out of the house. By early afternoon they was starting to load up the living room. Jose walks in and looks at his wife "they need us to go over to the house so they can start unloading the first truck and setting up the beds." Maribel stands and looks at him "what about this house? We have to lock it up." Santana looks at her mother "us three can stay here while they finish and when they are done I will lock it up and we will come over." Nodding Jose says "that will work. Come on."

Maribel and Jose had been gone for a while when the moving guys come in "do you want to walk threw the house to make sure we haven't left anything?" Santana nods "yeah give me a second." Running upstairs she starts with her parents room and makes her way down. She goes from room to room looking. Once she is done she tells the moving people "looks like everything. If we did miss something, its my sister moving in here she'll let us know." Nodding the guy says "alright then, we will head over to the other house to start unloading." Nodding Santana watches them leave and sighs "ok let me lock everything up and we'll be ready." Carmen and Quinn wait for her to come back, after about 10 minutes Quinn says "let me go see whats taking her so damn long." Nodding Carmen stretches out in the floor to wait on them. As Quinn walks up the steps she see's Santana leaning against the door frame of the babies room "you know if it was your doorway I could understand it. But why are you leaning against that one?"

Santana turns to see the blond standing beside her, Holding up a sharpy she says "I was just thinking that maybe I should leave a note for Maddie. I mean I know she will pick this room she loves it. Always has, so I was thinking that I could leave her a note on the wall." Quinn looks at her and smiles as she takes the marker from her, uncapping it she walks over to the wall and bends down on her knees and writes "I love you dearly Maddie. You will always be my little woman, Love Auntie Q." Standing up she hands it to Santana "your turn." Taking the marker she walks over beside where Quinn wrote "Maddie I know you love this room, I hope you will love it even more knowing it was going to be Eden's. I love you baby girl. Love always, Auntie San." Standing up she turns to the blond "I know I will be back here again, but at the same time its like I am leaving a piece of me here." Nodding Quinn grabs her hand "I know. We grew up in this house pretty much, well you did, I was just here part time." Standing at the top of the stairs Santana looks around one last time and then starts down the steps "ok Carmen get your ass up. Everything is locked up, we need to get going." Jumping up out of the floors she says "about damn time. Lets go." The girls make there way out of the house and Santana locks it. As they drive down the road Carmen laughs "you two so totally had sex before we left didn't you?"

Quinn shakes her head "think I can be quiet all the time when we have sex?" Carmen looks in the mirror at her "you did on the couch with me and Karen in the room with you, remember?" Quinn turns red "you new?" Laughing Carmen says "we both new, we just didn't say anything. We was to impressed at how quiet you both being." Santana shakes her head "shut up." Nothing else is said the rest of the way to the new house. When they pull up they see one truck is almost unloaded and the other is starting to be unloaded. As they make their way into the house Jose stops them "here are your keys. You lose them I beat your asses." Each girl takes a key and puts it on there key chain, Santana looks at her father "what about the old houses keys?" Jose shrugs "hold them till Aida gets here. Then you can give them to her." All three girls nod "ok." Jose looks at Santana "I need you to go to the gym down in the basement and make sure they don't break anything setting it all up down there." Turning to Quinn she says "you go up and make sure they have your bed and Santana's beds in the right rooms." Turning to Carmen he says "you make sure they put the rest of the stuff in the right room. Quinn with will help you with that when the beds are put up." All three girls nod and head off to where they was told to go.

By 6 pm everything was in the house and the moving guys had left. Maribel was laying down in their room and Quinn was laying down in her room. Santana looks at her father "I don't want to order out again." Jose agrees "me either. We have the stuff to make taco's. We can make that so those two upstair will have something to eat when they get up." Nodding Carmen and Santana start helping him cook dinner. When they get it done he tells them "go up and get them so they can come and eat." The girls head up to wake Maribel and Quinn. As Santana walks in Quinn's room she finds the bed empty looking around she says "Quinn? You in the bathroom?" Walking over to the door she see's its open. Making her way threw the bathroom she walks into her room and smiles. Climbing up on her bed she kisses the blonds cheek "wake up sleeping beauty." Quinn mumbles and rolls her head, Santana smiles and shakes her "Q time to get up and eat." Quinn opens her eyes "please tell me its not ordered." Laughing Santana says "no we cooked for you two. Now get up and come and eat." Nodding the blond yawns and gets up.

As they make it to the kitchen they sit at the table and start eatting dinner. After they finish Carmen does the dishes while everyone else heads up to there rooms to start unpacking. When she is done she goes to her room to unpack, they worked at this until it was late and they all got some rest. The next morning they wake up to the doorbell ringing. Carmen rolls over and looks at the clock "who the fuck is ringing the damn doorbell at 6:45 in the damn morning?" She doesn't hear anyone get up so she does, as she makes her way down to the front door she trips a couple of times and curses under her breath. As she yanks the front door open holding her foot she ask "WHAT?" Bella looks at the girl holding her foot and laughs "good morning to you too sunshine. Where's everyone at?" Carmen shuts the door and turns to her cousin "well like most normal people this time of morning they are in freaking bed asleep like I was until someone desided to repeatedly ring the damn doorbell."

Bella turns around rolling her eyes "dramatic much?" Walking past her Carmen says "whatever I'm going back to bed, Uncle Jose and Aunt Maribel's room is the first door on the left at the top of the stairs." With that Carmen heads back up to her room with Bella behind her, as she gets to the top of the stair she head to her room and see's Bella still coming up the steps. Turning around she points "that door is theirs." Carmen makes her way back to her room and shuts the door deciding to not stay down in her room she opens her door and walks up to the next floor. She opens Santana's door and is shocked Quinn isn't in bed with her, making her way over to the bed she lays down and says "San I am going to kill your fucking sister." Santana groans and says "go do it but shut up so I can sleep." Carmen turns on her side "no if I have to be up at the ass crack of dawn so do you." Santana sighs and turns over "shut up or get out of my room. Its not even fucking 7 am." Before Carmen can says anything Quinn comes walking threw the room and climbs over Carmen "scoot over you two." Both girls scoot and Quinn lays down and closes her eyes. Santana turns over and pulls her into her "what woke you up?" Quinn yawns and says "this one bitching did."

Carmen opens her eyes and looks at them "did neither one of you hear the fucking doorbell?" Both girls mumble "no." Carmen looks at them "I can't go back to sleep. Get up and go down stairs with me and watch Bella flip her shit." Santana opens her eyes "she's here?" Carmen rolls her eyes "no we decided to skype her at 7 this morning and just didn't tell your ass. What the fuck did you think I ment when I said I was going to kill your sister." Quinn starts laughing "damn your a sarcastic bitch in the mornings." Carmen rolls over and stands up "whatever come on you two. I want to see her flip her shit this morning." Santana groans and stretches "fine. Come on Q. We will have to start getting up early again in a few days anyways." Quinn grumbles but gets up "fine but Carmen you are making me something to eat." Carmen nods "deal as long as we can see Bella flip her shit." Santana shakes her head as she walks to the door "why are you so hell bent on seeing her flip out?" Carmen smirks "cause the bitch woke my ass up at 6:45." 

As the girls make their way to the kitchen they can hear Maribel, Jose and Bella in there talking. Quinn and Santana walk in and sit at the table, before Carmen can sit down Quinn looks at her "uh no. Food and juice then you can sit." Carmen looks at her "all we have is cereal." Quinn nods "thats fine. Go make me some. YOU woke me up you make me breakfast." Jose looks over at the girls and laugh "I can see it now in about 9 years. Poor Eden better learn not to wake you up or she will be cooking for you." Quinn smirks "I won't do my kid that way. Carmen yes cause she is old enough to leave me alone." Santana laughs "besides she didn't carry Car or push her out of her..." Maribel holds a hand up "you say it and I will through my cup of hot coffee at you this morning." Santana smirks "grumpy." The morning goes on like this for a few hours, Santana catches here sister heading to the bathroom and when the door shuts she looks at her parents "when are you going to tell her? That one got us up so we could watch her flip out." Carmen looks guilty for waking the other two up and says "sorry I thought they would do it first thing." Maribel shakes her head "might as well do it." A few moments later Bella comes out "ok so since the livingroom is pretty much done what else do you need help with?"

Jose looks at his daughter and says "Bella we need to talk to you about something." Bella looks at everyone in the room and ask "ok what is it?" Jose looks at his daughter as she sits down and says "we found out the other day that you mother is ummm well she is..." Carmen cuts him off "she's pregnant." Jose and Maribel glare at the girl and see's her shrug "what you was beating around the bush you should just said it." Shaking there heads they turn back to Bella and Maribel says "like Carmen so rudely interrupted and said I found out I was pregnant the other day." Bella sits there a minute then says "but your old." Maribel raises and eyebrow at her but hears the other three giggling "excuse me? I'm old?" Bella nods "yeah you old. How can that be safe to you?" Jose sighs and leans back in his chair "she isn't THAT old." Maribel shakes her head "well I guess since I am old I guess my egg couldn't hold it together under the pressure of my oldness and split into two." Bella looks at her mother "your pregnant at 50 with twins?"

Maribel shakes her and "I am not 50 dear. Not yet anyways." Bella sits back on the couch and ask "I thought you was done after that one?" Santana looks at her "Bella its not like they planned it. She didn't even know till I said something about her acting hormonal like Quinn does. She there is going to 15 years between me and them. There is only 8years between me and you." Bella sighs and stands up "my family is so fucked up." As she starts to pace she says "first my brother kills a person and goes to prison, then I find out my youngest sister is a lesbian and is in love with her best friend, said best friend in pregnant and living with my family, my cousin comes out as a lesbian and gets kicked out and now lives with my parents, my sister gets outted to the whole state on a fucking commercial. Then to top it all off my parents tell me that they are going to have not one but two babies and they are almost 50. Did I forget anything?" Everyone sits there and looks at her when Carmen says "I think thats it." Bella shakes her head "seriously what else? Are you going to tell me I have a twin out there in the world someplace?" Santana looks at her sister "no I was suppose to be the twin not you." Bella glares at her sister "shut up."

Maribel looks at her daughter that is still pacing the floor "mija sit down please." Bella shakes her head "no thank you. Does Aida know?" Jose nods "she was at the house when we found out." Nodding Bella ask "does Sancho know?" Maribel sighs "no we are going to tell him next." Bell stops and turns to her mother "well atleast I'm not the last to find out." Santana leans over agains Carmen as Quinn leans against her "Bella they didn't even have to tell you if you are just gonna flip out over it. You are a grown ass woman why are you getting so pissy about this?" Bella turns and looks at her sister "I didn't even want you. How can you be ok with this honestly?" Santana shrugs "because I'll be leaving in two years for college. They will be bored here all by them selves. Now they will have someone to still take care of and look after. They won't be lonely, thats how I am ok with it. Do I wish it had happened earlier in like yes but can we change that no. Now why can't you be ok with it?"

Bella shakes her head "whatever. I need to go so I can think about all of this. Atleast this time I won't be grounded to my room forever." Everyone watches as she gathers her things and leaves. Once the door shut Carmen says "thats so not what I was expecting." Jose looks at her "you go finish your room missy." Rolling her eyes she stands up "why don't these two have to?" Laughing he says "they do. All of you go finish your rooms. We are almost done with all the unpacking. When you get done with your boxes brake them down and take them to the garage please." All the girls nod and head up to there room where they spend the rest of the day unpacking. That evening after dinner they are sitting in the living room watching tv and chatting when the house phone rings. Jose gets up and heads to answer it, when he hangs up he comes into the living room "I have to go to the hospital. I don't know when I will be home but they said something about a huge pile up. I will see you when I get home. I love you guys." As he heads to the door everyone tells him "love you be careful." Maribel looks at the clock and sighs "ok guys bed. You are gonna have to start going to bed earlier and getting up earlier. You go back to school day after tomorrow." All three of the girls nod and head up to bed and pray they don't get woke up before 7 in the morning.


	133. Chapter 133

They day that the girls had to go back to school came fast, and none of them was happy about it. As they was making their way down to the kitchen Maribel looks at them "ok, its suppose to snow today and I am staying home. So Carmen take my car since its an SUV and has four wheel drive." Nodding Carmen takes her keys and hands her keys to Maribel, turning to the girls she looks at Quinn "don't kill them today." Smirking the blond looks at her "ma I don't know what your talking about." Smiling Maribel ask the other two "have your water packs?" Carmen nods and Santana shakes her head "I don't need mine." She hands them each lunch money and once they are done with breakfast they stand up and grab there bags and head to the door. Once they are on their way to school Santana laughs "I wonder how pissed she is for having not been told there was no early morning practice?" Carmen shrugs "probably pissed but oh well." Quinn looks at the two girls in the front "do you really think I care if she is pissed?" Santana turns to look at the blond "I'm going to go with no on that one Q." Quinn flips her "you know just for being a damn smart ass, you won't be getting laid for atleast a week."

Carmen starts to laugh "ohhhhh she told you." Santana turns and glares at her cousin then turns to Quinn smirking "you can't hold out a week Q." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "you think I _need_ to get off?" Santana turns more in her seat to look at her girlfriend "what exactly are you trying to say?" This time its Quinn who smirks "I know how to take care of things myself. When my hormones are driving me crazy in the middle of the night do you think I wake you everytime? Nope I take care of it myself." Carmen starts laughing again as they pull into the school "San stop before you get cut off for life." Santana shuts up and turns back around in her seat, as they park the car they see Brittany standing on the sidewalk down from the car. Carmen laughs "she is pissed. You can tell by that little vein in her forhead thats popping out." Quinn grabs her bags "like I said I don't give a damn if the bitch is pissed or not." As they get out of the car Brittany starts walking towards them "thanks for letting me know we didn't have practice this morning. I have been here since ." Quinn shrugs "its after school and you have to be there or coach is cutting whoever isn't. My bad for not telling you."

Brittany steps infront of Quinn "God you are such a fucking bitch Quinn." Smirking Quinn says "oh you ain't seen nothing yet. Just wait." Quinn walks past the girl and grabs Santana's hand "come on." Santana laughs "on my way." Carmen shakes her head as she walks by the girl "you should really learn to fucking back off and stop Brittany if you know what good for you." The blond turns and watches them walk in the school. Once inside Quinn and Santana make their way to Sues off "oh sandbags, tubbers what do you want?" Quinn looks at her couch "I need the track cleared of snow by this afternoon. Can you have it done?" Sue sits back in her chair and takes her glasses off "and why do you need the track cleared?" Quinn shrugs "the squad is going to see how in shape they are. They are going to be running today to burn off the holiday calories they took in." Sue can see there is more behind this but lets it go "good idea Q. I will have it done by 3:30." Nodding Quinn turns and hears "if any of them pass out or dehydrate its on you Q." Quinn turns "they are all going to be prepared."

As the girls walk out of the office they make their way to their first class. The day had went by smoothly so far, Brittany had stayed clear of the three girls for the most part. Santana made sure to not be alone with the girl at all, as the day was ending Quinn looks at Carmen who was sitting beside her in class "you ready for practice?" Carmen sighs and rolls her eyes "I should be but this is going to suck. Good thing I brought my scarf today." Quinn nods "I want you to set the pace for me. I know she won't be able to keep up with you." Carmen nods "that I can do. Who is going to wear the counter?" Quinn looks at her as the last bell rings "you will be. You will be the one in the front you will be the one to keep track." As they walk to their lockers Carmen says "sure thing blondie." Before Quinn can say anything she see's two tan arms wrap about her "God I missed you." Santana kisses her neck and Quinn laughs "your still cut off for a week baby. So don't try and butter me up."

Santana sighs and says "I wasn't trying to butter you up. I promise, I just really did miss you this afternoon." Quinn shuts her locker and wraps her arms over Santana's "I missed you to." Carmen closes her locker and says "let go do this." As the three make their way to the lockerroom they walk in to see almost all the girls there, Quinn looks at them "grab your shit and head to the gym." Everyone grabs there bags and head to the gym, once everyone is in there Quinn and Santana stand infront of all of them as Quinn says "today we are going to do something alittle different. We are going to go for a little run. The track has been cleared of the snow so today we will be outside. If you do not have your joking pants on get them on. You better have your water packs full or you will be eatting snow. Any questions?" They see all the girls shake there head and only Brittany raises her hand "I don't have my water pack." Santana raises and eyebrow "Casey what was coaches rule about the water packs?" Casey looks at her "to always keep them in you gym bags you never knwo when you will need them." Santana nods "thats right. If you don't have them then I suggest you eat snow to stay hydrated. Its water."

Brittany glares at the two captains as they say "Carmen will be setting the pace. If she is running you will be running. You don't stop till she does. She knows how far to go. SO I suggest you keep up with her." As they are listening to Quinn, Santana says "unless you want to cramp up, you all better get to stretching. You will be out on that track in less than 5 minutes." As they start to stretch Quinn turns to Santana "they are gonna hate us in a bit." Santana nods "true cause it started snowing around 1, it was light snow till about 30 minutes ago." Carmen stands up "ok come guys." As they start running out of the gym Santana and Quinn fallow them "good thing coach had someplace to be this afternoon." Santana laughs "yeah cause even she might of made us let up on them." As Carmen leads them around the track Quinn pulls her coat tighter "damn its getting colder out." Santana walks over to her "its not that bad baby." As she wraps her arms around the girl they see the squad coming by and hears Carmen tell them "thats 3." Quinn nods and turns back to Santana "it is fucking cold. You are like a hot water bottle all the damn time." Santana shrugs "not my fault." Quinn rolls her eyes and turns back to the track with Santana standing against her back and tells her "San you know you will have to atlease run the last mile with them." Santana nods "yeah I was planning on running the last two. I told Carmen to tell me when they was one 7 so I could start stretching."

They stand there and watch them run a while longer, Quinn looks at her phone and can see it is almost 5 "its gonna be getting dark soon." Santana nods "yeah they should just about be done." Just then Carmen comes around "thats 7 San." Santana nods and pulls her coat off and give it to Quinn "hold this. I have my hoodie on so thats all I will need." Quinn nods and takes it "ok be sure and stretch good. Keep up with Carmen and you tell her none of them pass either of you. She has been saving her energy for the last mile, so be sure and push them that last mile." Santana nods and stretches more "Q you relize Brittany isn't going to let up right?" Quinn nods "yeah its almost like she is up to something. But she better keep in mind I can be a fucking snake in the grass." Santana laughs "yes you can. I'm not sure what she is up to but she is up to something." As they come back around again Carmen says "8." Santana kisses Quinn and takes off running with Carmen "you lazy ass babies better keep up with me and Carmen." Quinn shakes her head, as she is watching them make their way back around the track she hears someone behind them "why do you have them running in the snow?"

Quinn looks over her shoulder to see Rachel there "Cause I can't single one person out so they are all paying." Rachel nods as she walks up beside the blond "Quinn I know you are a private person and so is Santana, but I need to tell you something. I know you will be pissed when your hear it and please don't go into early labor." Quinn turns and looks at the girl "what? Just spit it out Berry." Rachel can see Quinn isn't in the best of moods "there is this link I got in my email along with maybe half the school. I didn't check it till after school and was going to call you but seen you here so I desided to just come tell you." Quinn groans "just fucking tell me Berry." Rachel looks at her and says "I think it will be better if I show you." Pulling her phone out Rachel opens her email and clicks the link and hands it to the blond. Quinn takes the phone and looks at the page she has open, on it is several pictures of Santana and Brittany have sex or close to it. Sighing she says "yeah I've seen these Rachel but I didn't know she had put them on a link. Send me that link I need it." Rachel nods and sends the link to Quinn's email "Quinn thats just messed up what she is doing. I don't know why she is doing it but its wrong. Santana didn't need that put out there, she maybe alot of things but she didn't deserve that."

Quinn nods and wipes at her left eye "thanks Rachel. If she sends anything else like that to you please send it to me." Rachel nods "I will. But I must be going, I'll see you later Quinn." Quinn nods as the girl walks away, turning back to the track she see's that they are about done. Santana and Carmen are pushing them to the limit the last lap, as they come to a stop infront of Quinn the girls walks straight out on the track and ignore Santana "Q... what are... you doing?" Quinn walks straight over to Brittany and punches her right in the mouth "YOU FUCKING BITCH. I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS. YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT TO DO ANY DAMN THING WITH THOSE PICTURES." Santana runs over and pulls Quinn back "Q what the hell stop." Quinn shakes her head "no don't you dare tell me to stop. And so help me God Casey if you help that bitch up you will be running another 10 fucking miles." Casey pulls her hand back and holds them up, Santana looks at Quinn "what is going on?" Quinn looks around "who here got the fucking link that this bitch sent out today?" A few of the cheerio's raise there hands and Quinn ask "what was the link of?"

Bonnie looks at the two girls "uhhh it was of you Santana and Brittany, you was having sex." Santana turns to Brittany "you fucking put those on line? What the fuck Brittany. Do you not relize they can get you for child pornagraphy?" Brittany shakes her head "no because I'm a minor." Santana shakes her head "take them down." Carmen steps between them and whispers "its time to let Maribel and Jose deal with this shit." Santana shakes her head "Brittany you have till tomorrow morning to take it all down or you won't like what the fuck happens. Quinn busting your lip ain't shit. TAKE THEM ALL DOWN." Carmen turns to the cherrio's "practice is over guys and if I was any of you I sure as hell wouldn't help Brittany with anything at all. Cause the run today will be a walk in the park compared to what will happen." Every looks at Brittany and walks off as Carmen pushes Quinn and Santana to the car.

As they are driving home the snow starts falling heavier "this shit is messed up. Why would she do that?" Quinn says nothing, Santana shakes her head "I don't know but we won't say anything tonight but if she doesn't take it down I will kick the shit out of her tomorrow." Carmen nods "I don't blame you." Looking in the mirror she can see Quinn in on the verge of tears "Q it will all be ok." Quinn ignores her, as they pull in the driveway they see Jose is already home. As the car stops Quinn jumps out of the car with her bags and heads in the house. The other two are right on her heals, as they walk in Quinn heads straight up to her room and the other two watch her go and then look at each other. Jose walks up to them "she ok?" Santana looks at her father "we will let you know tomorrow. But right now she needs space." Carmen nods "it was a bad day." Jose nods "ok, but if you guys need anything let me know." Santana nods "we will." The girls head upstairs to take a shower and put their bags in their rooms, as Santana is coming out of the shower Quinn is sitting on the sink "I'm going to fucking kill her Santana." Santana sighs and wraps a towl around her "not if I do it first."

Quinn lets a tear roll down her cheek and wipes it away harshly "I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only. So please be honest with me." Santana nods "ok." Quinn turns and looks back at the girl infront of her "are you sure you didn't have sex with her that day? Just be honest with me. If you did, we will figure something out." Santana stands there and thinks a minute "in all honesty Q. I don't know if we did or not. I know I was drunk like really really drunk." Quinn nods as a tear rolls down her cheek "is it even possible that more happened and you just don't remember San?" Santana sighs "maybe. I don't really know. I honestly can't remember alot." Quinn gets up off the sink "if I find out you did sleep with her. Well I don't know for sure what will happen but we will cross that bridge if we come to it. I'm not breaking up with you for any reason at all but we will take it a day at a time." Santana nods "I love you Quinn. You are the only person I want to be with." Quinn gives her a sad smile as she walks out "I know. I love you to." Shutting the door behind her she goes to lay down. Santana sighs and heads to her room to get dress "I will kill her if anymore pictures show up online." Santana has no idea what is really instore for her tomorrow.


	134. Chapter 134

The next morning the girls got up and got ready for school. Carmen can tell something is wrong with the two she is sitting across from and Maribel can as well "girls I have to go into work today. Diego starts this morning and I have to help him get set up. If you need me for anything call me ok?" All three just nod and Carmen looks at her aunt and see's her sigh. As Maribel is walking out the door she says "don't forget to lock up when you leave." Carmen tells her "I'll make sure its locked up." After maribel had left Carmen ask "you guys about ready?" Quinn nods and stands up, as she is going to get her bags Carmen looks at Santana "what is going on with you two?" Santana sighs "I don't know she hasn't spoken to me since lastnight." Before Carmen can says anything she hears Quinn "come on you guys or we're gonna be late." The girls walk out and grab their stuff and head to the door. As Carmen is locking it Quinn's phone goes off, she waits to check it till she is in the car. When Carmen puts the car in gear she hears Quinn "MOTHERFUCKER." Santana turns and looks at her "what?" Quinn looks up and says nothing, Santana turns more in her seat "Q why are you crying?" Quinn looks back down at her phone and throughs it at Santana "I am going to kill that fucking bitch when I get to school. I don't care what happens to me. I am killing her. And YOU are in the dog house."

Santana looks at the blond in the back seat confuse and then to the phone that hit her in the chest, as she is looking at it her eyes get wide "no. NO NO NO I don't remember any of this Q. I swear to GOD I don't remember any of this." Carmen pulls into the school "what are you two talking about?" Santana turns the phone so Carmen can see it "oh. Thats why there was a flying phone in my car then." Santana turns back to Quinn "Q I swear to you I don't remember this." Quinn takes a couple of deep breaths because the baby is kicking the hell out of her for getting so upset. Turning back to the girls in the front she says "I promise you both I am going to kill that bitch. Give me my damn phone back so I atleast have numbers to call for bail." Santana hands the phone back to her and looks at the crying girl a minute then jumps out of the car and heads for the school. Carmen and Quinn look at each other and jump out after her. Carmen looks at Quinn and ask "what the hell is she doing?"

As they catch up to her Quinn wipes her face "I have no fucking clue. San what ARE you doing?" Santana ignores both the girls and picks up her pace when she spots the person she is after. Walking up to Brittany she shoves her as hard as she can and knocks her to the ground, before the girl can get to her feet Santana is on top of her punching her over and over. By the time Brittany is able to block her punches a full circle has formed around them and Quinn and Carmen have to push their way threw. Brittany manages to push Santana off of her and get to her feet "what the hell Santana?" Not saying a word Santana runs at her again and punches her right in the nose this time, as she starts hitting and kicking her anywhere she can she feels someone grab her and pull her back and yelling "SANTANA STOP. ENOUGH." She manages to break free from the hold on her and goes after the girl again that is now laying on the floor holding her face with one hand and her stomach with the other. Carmen steps infront of her "San stop before you kill her." Santana tries to push past her cousin and says "I don't care anymore."

Before Santana can step around her Quinn steps up to her "San we have a baby on the way. Think about Eden." Santana stops and looks at Quinn as she grabs her hand and places it on her stomach "ok." Just as Santana desides to stop Mr. Schue walks up "Santana please go to Figgins office and wait for me." Santana turns to the teacher "if you didn't try to stop me who did?" Looking around she see's Finn standing there "I did. I didn't want you to kill her. You have a baby on the way San." Santana nods "thanks for trying." Finn looks at her and nods as they hear Mr. Schue "can someone help Brittany to the nurses office please." Everyone looks at the teacher and shakes their heads when one of the girls speak up "no she deserved what she got. She can get herself to the nurse." Mr. Schue looks at the girl "you are one of her fellow cheerio's." The girl shrugs and says as she walks off "if she videoed me having sex and put it out there for everyone to see, what Santana done is nothing compared to what I would of done." Mr. Schue turns to Santana "Santana please go to the office and wait for me and have them call your mother." Quinn and Carmen's eyes both go wide and mumble "oh shit." Turning back to Santana she smirks "they won't be calling her today." As she walks off she looks at Quinn "I love you Q." Quinn watches her and says "I love you too."

Turning back to Carmen she says "she is so dead when ma finds out." Carmen nods "yeah and with her hormones she doesn't stand a chance." As they turn to head to class they see Sue walking towards the office and Quinn says "wonder how that will go. I mean since it was two of her cheerio's." Carmen shrugs as they make there way to class. Santana walked into the office and told them she is to wait for and they are to call her father and father only. As the secretary is calling her father Sue walks in "what hell was that JLo?" Santana looks up at her "your coach. You know exactly what that was about." Sue looks down and the girl and crosses her arms "so it was it was tweetle dumb that put that crap on the internet?" Santana nods and sits back "yep." Before Sue can say anything else Mr. Schue walks in "Figgins is waiting on us. Is your mother coming?" Santana shakes her head "no my father is." Nodding he leads the two in the office to wait for Jose. As they are sitting down Figgins ask "is one of your parents coming Miss. Lopez?" Santana nods "yeah he will be here in a few."

They sit in silence untill Jose walks in "ok can you please explain to me why I got a call to come in Santana?" Santana looks up at her father and he can see a red mark starting on her eye, then see's her knuckles "let me guess another fight and you thought you would save yourself with me instead of calling your hormonal mother?" Santana shrugs "something like that." Jose shakes his head and takes a seat "can we make this fast I have a surgery in two hours." Nodding Figging ask "ok Mr. Schue why is she in here exactly?" Taking a breath he says "she was fighting with a Brittany Pierce in the hallway. Well she wasn't really fighing her so much as beating her." Figgins looks back at Santana "ok why?" Santana looks at Sue then to her father "shit there is no easy way to put this. I cheated on my girlfriend last month when I got drunk. Brittany took pictures of it and as of this morning I found out she videoed it too. She put the pictures and video on the internet for everyone to see. I got pissed off cause now the whole world can see it and I snapped." Figgins nod but it Jose who speaks up "she did what?" Turning to his daughter he says "thats it. We will be going to her parents now. I don't care what you say." Santana shrugs "still won't do no good unless you get ahold of her father."

Figgins looks at her "I hate to do this but I totally understand why you did it. But I have to suspend you." Santana sighs "fine. But what about her?" Figgins leans on the arm of his chair "unless she done it at school there is nothing I can do. The best thing for you to do is go to the police with it. It is considered Child Pornography." Jose nods "we will be trust me. How long is she suspended?" Figgins looks up at Sue "no matter what you say I have to do this." Turning back to Santana he says "a week." Santana's eyes widen "seriously? We have regionals Saturday for cheerios and Friday for Glee." Holding his hands up he says "I'm sorry but my hands are tied. You started the fight, you have very little marks. My understanding is she may have to go to the hospital for a broken nose." Santana sighs "fine. Can I go now?" Nodding he says "yes you are free to go. You can not come back to school till next Tuesday." Jose stands and walks about behind her "where are your things?" Santana sighs "Q has my coat and my bags are still in Carmens car." Nodding he ask "where's Quinn?" Looking up at her pissed off father she whispers "Math. Its this way."

Leading her father to Quinn's class she knocks on the door and Jose ask "can I speak to Quinn please?" Nodding the teacher sends her to the hall, as she walk out she looks at Jose "whats up pa?" Jose looks at her "where is Santana's jacket? She will be suspended for a week." Quinn looks at Santana "what did she freaking get?" Santana shrugs "a broke nose." Shaking her head she takes her jacket off and hands it to Santana "I've been wearing yours. Mine is in my locker." Taking her jacket she hears Jose "Quinn we will be contacting the police about this. Do you still have the links?" Nodding Quinn says "yeah in my email. Why?" Jose looks at his watch "I need them to be sent to my phone." Quinn nods "ok I will send them to you." Jose looks at the two "hug her we have to go." Santana turns and hugs Quinn "I love you." Quinn pulls back and kisses her "I love you too but we will be talking tonight." Santana nods "figured we would be." As Quinn turns to Jose she hugs him "bye pa. She was only standing up for herself." Kissing the girl on the top of the head he says "I know blondie. Now get back to class." Quinn turns and heads back to math as Jose and Santana walk to the exit.

As they are leaving the school Jose calls the hospital "I need you to push my 10 o'clock surgery back to this afternoon. I have to go to the police station and take care of something that has happened to my daughter." Hanging up the phone Jose looks at her "I'm not calling your mother right now. She is in a meeting so we will be doing this." Santana nods "she is going to beat my ass like a drum isn't she?" Jose laughs "yes she is. One for having them to call me and two because you got suspended again." Leaning her head back she starts rubbing her hand, Jose see's her doing this "how bad does it hurt?" Santana looks over at him and see's him point to her hand "just like a really bad bruise." Jose nods as they pull into the police station, as they walk up the steps his phone beeps and he looks at it "good she sent them." As they make their way in the man at the front desk ask "how can I help you?" Jose tells them what he wants to do and the man calls a detective over. As they are telling the detective what has happened and that they have the links he tells them "its considered child pornography even if it is another kid putting it on the internet. Charges can be filed on her. Since you are the parent you will have to do it no matter what she says." Jose nods "I want to. I am sick of her doing this to my family."

Turning back to his daughter he tells her "you are to have nothing else to do with her." Santana nods "I don't want anything else to do with her." Jose turns back to the detective "can I get a restraining order on her?" The man rubs the back of his head "you can but since they will be in the same school and on the same cheerleading team and in the same glee club it will be hard to inforce it." Jose nods "how about for out of school. The teachers will have to do their jobs in school and out of school we could have that. Cause I'm telling you now even with what happened at the school today she won't back off." The detective nods "we can do that. But her parents my back in and want to press charges on this one for beating the crap out of her. If they do I will tell them that you are pressing child pornography charges on the other girl. That should shut them up." Nodding Jose says "thats fine. I will talk to our lawyer today sometime and see what he says but I need all that done now." Nodding the detective fills out the paper work and has Jose email him the links so they can burn them to disk for evedence. Once they are done Jose and Santana leave and get in the car, once they are headed down the road Santana ask "are you taking me to mamá?"

Jose nods "I have to go back to the hospital. You will have to tell her everything." Santana sighs and leans her head against the window "this is so going to suck." Jose nods "that it is mija." As they pull up infront of Maribel's office they get out and head to the door. As they walk through the office they see Diego "hey what are you two doing here?" Santana looks down at her hands that still have blood on them and that are now turning a dark blue "I got suspended." Diego looks at Jose "why did she get suspened?" Jose sighs "beat the shit out of Brittany. Its a long story. You and Aida come by the house tonight and we will explain whats going on, you both need to know." Nodding he watches them walk towards Maribel's office. As they reach the door Jose knocks and hears Maribel say "come in." As he opens the door he can see she is suprised to see them "oh you are suppose to be at work and you young lady are suppose to be at school. Please tell me you didn't get caught skipping again." Santana walks in the office and sits in a chair "I wish."

Maribel look at her husband "ok explain. Whats going on?" Taking a seat across from his wife he tosses her his phone "open the text Quinn sent me and click on the links." Maribel does as she is told and gasp when she see's them "¡oh, Dios mío!, Santana this is on the internet." Santana nods and wipes her eyes "I know." Maribel looks up from the phone to her daughter then back as she clicks the second link. When she does she closes it off fast "we have to do something Jose." Nodding he hands her the paperwork from the police station "I already went and filed charges on her. She can't do this and get away with it." Maribel leans back in her chair and sighs "ok that explains alot of it. But why are you here and have blood on you and bruised knuckles?" Santana looks up at her mother with tears still running down her cheeks "I beat the hell out of her this morning when I got to school. I broke her nose that I know of and maybe a couple of ribs not sure. I couldn't stop myself. When Quinn got that link and she threw her phone at me I just lost it. I didn't stop till Carmen and Quinn stopped me." Maribel rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs "I hate to punish you I really really do. But I warned you about getting suspended again. I have no choice but to punish you mija." Santana nods and wipes her face "I told you if I got suspended for this it would be worth taking the punishment."

Maribel looks at her husband "you can go ahead and go back to the hospital. I will keep her with me." Jose nods and stands up and walks over to his wife and kisses her and whispers "don't go to hard on her. I would of done worse if it was me." Hugging her husband she says "She will get punished. Not sure if an ass whoopin is instore here but she will get something."Walking over to his daughter he kisses her head "I love you mija." Hugging her father she says "I love you too." Maribel looks at her daughter after her husband leaves "ok first things first, why did you call your father instead of me?" Santana shrugs looking at her hands "your suppose to stay calm and if I had called you, you would of got upset." Maribel looks at her daughter "look at me please." As Santana slowly raises her head she meets her mothers eyes and hears her ask "you didn't call him thinking you would get out of all of this did you?" Santana sits there a second and sighs "maybe alittle. But I new you would find out anyways and I didn't want you to get upset at the school." Maribel nods "ok fair enough. Now you have two options." Santana looks at her mother and hears her says "options one is you get 7 swats with the brush for getting suspended and you come to work with me everyday, when Diego leaves to pick up the kids you go with him and babysit till either Aida or Diego gets home. Option two is you come to work with me everyday and I make you work. Keep in mind it won't be sit at a desk and do paper work. It will be work as in sweeping, mopping, taking out the trash. Hard work that you will hate."

Santana sits there a minute and ask "is that my only options?" Maribel nods "yes it is." Santana take a deep breath "option one. I told you before if I got suspended for fighting I would take the ass whoopin." Maribel nods "ok. I am heading out for lunch. We will go home get that out of the way and come back here." Santana sighs as she stands up with her mother "oh Aida and Diego are coming over tonight so you guys can explain everything to them." Maribel nods "thats fine. Come on lets go get this done." As they are walking out Maribel tells her secretary "I will be back in a hour or so." The woman nods and Maribel and Santana walk out. As they are heading home Santana ask "can we get something to eat before we go back to your office? I didn't eat much this morning." Maribel nods "yeah we can pick something up on the way back." Nothing more is said as they make there way to the house.


	135. Chapter 135

As they get back to the office Santana had put on her sunglasses and was walking kinda stiff, as they walk by Diego's desk Maribel stop "Santana has agreed to be a baby sitter for you guys while she is out of school. Come to my office when you leave to pick up my grandkids and get her." Diego looks up at them and nods "ok I will be in there in a little while." Nodding Maribel walks to her office with Santana fallowing behind her, as they walk in Maribel shuts the door "you can do what you want with your time. Your punishment is set." Santana nods and lays down on the couch in her mothers office and pulls out her phone "mamá whats gonna happen if she doesn't leave me and Q alone?" Maribel puts her glasses on and looks over at her daughter "we may end up in court before this is all said and done." Santana nods "ok I was just wondering." Maribel can hear something in her daughters voice "Santana why do you sound like you have let the whole world down?" Santana looks over her phone at her mother "because I have let you and papá down. I have let Quinn down. I told her I wasn't for sure if I had sex with Brittany that day and come to find out I did."

Maribel props her elbows on the desk "you have let us down. We are more pissed at Brittany than we are at you. As for Quinn she will come around. If you was honest with her she will be fine." Santana sighs again "I just feel like I have let you all down." Maribel picks up her pen "trust me mija. We are not pissed at you at all for this. Did you know she was videoing it or taking all those pictures?" Santana lays her phone on her chest "no. I new she took some we both did just to piss Q and Carmen off cause of the fights we had that day. But I new nothing about the rest of that." Maribel nods "ok then." Santana watches her mother for a minute then ask something different "do you think they are boys or girls or both?" Maribel looks up a little confuse "what do you mean?" Santana points to her mothers stomach "the babies." Maribel leans back in her chair and rubs her stomach "honestly I have no clue. Why?" Santana shrugs "just wondering. What are some names you like?" Maribel thinks about this for a minute then says "if you twin had lived we was going to name her Alexis. I love that name for some reason."

Santana nods "I like it. If one of them is a girl name her that." Maribel smiles "ok you what are some names you like?" Santana thinks about this a minute then says "boys names I like Oakley, Evan, Leo and Jude. Girls names I like Emily, Sophia, Faith and Hope." Maribel smiles those are pretty good names mija." Santana smile "yeah Q and I argueed over names one night for an hour and finally gave up." Maribel laughs "yeah us pregnant women tend to get our way alot." Santana snorts as she picks up her phone "more than alot. More like pretty much all the time." Maribel laughs and goes back to working while Santana plays with her phone. After a while her phone rings "who the hell is that?" Answering it she says "hello?" She waits a moment the raises and eyebrow "sorry buddy I think you have the wrong number." Hanging up Maribel ask her "who was it?" Santana looks at her mother "some guy wanting to know if I wanted to come over to his house and play with his 'train' as he called it cause it was so huge he said. I have no clue who the hell he was." Before Maribel can say anything Santana's phone rings again "hello?" She waits a moment and her eyes go wide "who the hell are you and how the hell did you get my number?" Listening a minute she says "dude listen I am 15 years old. I will be letting my mother know about this call."

As she hangs up she slowly gets up off the couch and heads to her mothers computer "mija whats going on?" Santana sighs as she types in a website the last guy told her he get her number from. As she clicks on the link she is shocked at what she sees. The pictures and video from Brittany's phone is on there along with a message that Santana reads out load to her mother "not only do I like to eat my best friends pussy, I also enjoy sucking huge hard cocks. If you would like to try one or both of them with me call this number (513)565-2584." Turning to her mother she says "what the fuck? How to I get that taken down?" Before Maribel can say anything Santana's phone rings again, this time Maribel picks it up and says "look I don't know who you are or what you want but I will be turning your number over to the police for them to track you down. You called my 15 year old daughters phone and the police will be speaking to you about this." As she hangs up she says "you have to get a new number mija. Only the person that put that on there can take it down."

Santana slowly starts to pace "my life is fucking ruined." Maribel shakes her head "no its not. Print that page out." Santana reaches over and prints the page, as it comes out of the printer she hands it to her mother who puts it in a folder "we will be speaking to our lawyer very very soon. If anymore calls come in just hit answer say nothing then hang up. We need the numbers on your records." Santana nods and walks back over to sit down as she does her phone goes off again "fuck my life." Santana does as she is told and by the time Diego comes to get her she had already done this about 50 times, Maribel looks at her daughter as she is about to leave "when I come to pick you up tonight we will be going to change you number and get you a new one. Just keep doing what I told you." Nodding Santana fallows her brother in law out of the build. As they are heading to the school to pick up the kids her phone goes off "fuck me seriously?" Diego looks over at her "who is it?" Santana does as her mother tells her "the hell if I know who it is." Santana fills Diego in on the website and phone calls. As they are pulling up to pick up the kids it goes off again. Diego reaches over and takes her phone "Hello you have reach Lima police station how may I direct your call today?" He hears a click and hands it back to her "there you go. Its more fun to fuck with them than to let them get to San."

Laughing Santana says "oh that just gave me all kinds of idea's." As the kids get into the car her phone goes off again and she tells the "be quiet a second ok." Both kids nod as she answers her phone "you have reached the mental health hotline. If this is a emergency please hang up..." She gets cut off as the phone hangs up "guess it was an emergency." Diego starts laughing "see you can have some fun with this." Maddie and Dante are sitting in the back seat and look at each other when Dante ask "can we talk now?" Santana turns around and laughs "yeah lil D whats up?" He looks at his aunt and smiles "why are you with daddy?" Santana tells them "I got introuble at school. So I will be watching you two after school till mommy or dad gets home." Smiling Maddie says "cool. But why did you get into trouble?" Santana looks at her niece "I got into a fight. Now I can't go to school for a week." Dante looks at her "thats not so bad." Santana laughs "your grandma busted my butt too and it still hurts." Maddie looks at her "that would suck." As they pull into the driveway Santana laughs "didn't think I would be coming back here so soon." Diego looks at her "still have your key?" Santana sighs "my keys are in my bag that is in Carmen's car. You'll have to let us in."

Nodding he gets out and lets them in the house "I will be home first tonight. Aida is just going to meet us at your house. Maribel will be picking you guys up around 5." Nodding Santana walks in the house behind the kids, as she shuts the door Maddie turns to her "how did you know that I would make my room what was the babies room?" Santana smiles "cause I new you loved your room back at the other house." Maddie smiles and hugs her "thank you for the note. Mommy read it to me. I have to hug Auntie Q when we get to your house to." Santana nods "no problem. Do either of you have homework?" Both kids tell her no so she lets them go play as she goes to the livingroom. By the time Maribel gets there to pick her up she had messed with atleast 20 more people. As Diego and Maribel walk in Santana looks at them "Carmen and Q are at home and said they need to talk to asap." Maribel nods "yeah there numbers got put on that site too. They called me just after you left. I have to change all three of your damn numbers now."

Santana stands up "no one but a few are getting my damn number." Maribel looks at her son in law "you taking the kids or am I?" Shrugging he ask and they both want to go with Maribel and Santana. As they are making there way to the cell phone company Santana gets another call, not looking at the caller ID she says "I'm sorry but the number you are trying..." She gets cut off and laughs "sorry Q. I have coming up with things for these stupid callers I'm getting, whats up?" Santana listens a minute then says "hang on let me put you on speaker." As she does Maribel hears Quinn "this is about to piss me off ma." Maribel sighs "I know sweetie, I am on my way to change your number, Carmen's number and Santana's number now." Quinn sighs "no now they have the address of the old house on the website too." Maribel takes a deep breath "ok I will call Diego and warn him." Santana can her Quinn sniffling "Q it will be ok." Quinn laughs "really Santana? Thats your niece and nephew that live in that house now." Santana glances into the back seat "they aren't home right now. They are with us. Diego is at the house and we can let him know whats going on." Quinn shuts up "hey Maddie. Hey Dante." Both kids smile and say at the same time "HI AUNTI Q." Taking a deep breath Quinn tells them "I love you and miss you guys." Maddie smiles "we love and miss you too. We are coming to see you tonight though."

Quinn tells them "good cause I miss you both." They talk with Quinn a while longer till they reach the store and Santana tells her "baby we're at the store, mamá called Diego so he knows what is going on now. They will be to the house in a few so you guys won't be alone till we get there. He was already on his way when she called." Quinn sighs "ok just hurry home please." Maribel says "as soon as we get this done we will be on our way sweeite. Talk to you in a bit." Quinn tells them bye and hangs up. As they are walking into the store Maddie takes one of Santana's hands and Dante takes the other "no one will mess with you. We gots your back Auntie S." Santana looks down at Dante and nudges him "good to know little man." Once they are in the store Maribel tells the guy behind the counter what is going on and wants all three numbers changed and phone records for all three printed out. The man doesn't argue and does as he is asked. When they are done they get back in the car and head home with the new numbers wrote down.

As they pull into the driveway they see Aida, Diego and Jose are all at home. Santana turns to her mother "this will be fun." Nodding she gets out of the car and lets Dante out of the back seat "no kidding." As they make their way in they hear Quinn and Jose in the kitchen "pa I swear we didn't put that on those websites." Jose tells her "well how did it get on there then?" As Maribel walks in she see's a crying Quinn, a pissed off Carmen and a more pissed of Jose. Turning to her husband she says "it has to do with what happened this morning. Santana has been getting calls all day. I changed their number and hand the phone bills printed out. I have the website with Santana's information printed. I have to get the rest printed out." Turning to Quinn and Carmen she says "go into my off find all of them you can find and print them out for me please." Both girls nod and go to walk out when Jose stops Quinn "I'm sorry Quinn. Its just been a long day." Quinn hugs him "I know I'm sorry to. But I swear we didn't do anything." Nodding he says "I know blondie. Go get that stuff printed out for us." Nodding she does as she is told. Maribel looks at her husband "after what happened this morning you was blaming them for it being on there?" Jose drops his head "I wasn't thinking."

Maribel shakes her head "I'll show you not thinking if you keep on with it." Aida covers her mouth to keep from laughing and watches them. Maribel and Jose tell them what has been going on while all the kids are out of the room. When they are done Aida stands up "I will kill that little bitch. That will fallow her around the rest of her life now." Maribel nods "yep. WE are going to the lawyer tomorrow. I called him and he agreed to see us. He isn't to happy about this but we maybe able to have the websites pulled down someway. And they may have to move if we push it hard enough." Aida looks at her mother "where did they move here from?" Sighing she says "New Mexico." Aida shakes her head "they need to fucking go back there." Nodding Jose says "I agree." They sit and chat a while longer and what for the girls to bring back all the information they went to collect.


	136. Chapter 136

When the girls finally came back to the kitchen Quinn had a large stack of papers in her hands "this is everything we could find that has been posted. We have some friends that are looking and if they find anything we didn't they are gonna email it to us." Maribel sighs as she takes the papers from the girl "Jesus she needs to get a life." Carmen snorts "no kidding." Aida had been watching them from the stove "you know we do have connections if we need to take harsher steps." Everyone in the room turns and looks at her as Jose says "Aida I don't think this calls for having her offed." Santana laughs "she keeps on and I might just do that." Aida see's her sister wink and her and laughs "I was just saying that is an option." Maribel is still looking at her oldest daughter as she turns back to the stove, shaking her head she turns back to the ones at the table "anyyyy wayyyssss. As I was about to say, we are going to take this to the lawyer in the morning and see what can be done about it. San will go with us because she is not staying home alone."

Santana groans "I don't want to sit in a lawyers office all damn day tomorrow." Maribel points at her "watch the attitude missy." Jose looks at Santana "well there isn't any where else for you to go. Its not like you can go to school." Rolling her eyes she says "I could just go into work with Diego." Maribel shakes her head "no he is covering some meeting for me tomorrow." Aida looks over at them "she can go to work with me. I'm sure Beth can find something for her to do and before Diego goes to get the kids he can swing by and get her." Maribel turns back to Santana "either doctors office or lawyers office. Which will it be?" Santana thinks about this and says "Aida." Maribel nods "we will drop you off with her in the morning." Aida laughs "you relize you will have to wear some scrubs tomorrow right?" Santana looks at her sister "why?" Shrugging she says "only patients get to wear street cloths. Your not a patient so you have to wear scrubs. I will bring and extra set with me in the morning."

Quinn looks over at Aida "oh please make it the yellow or bright pink ones she hates." Santana turns her head and look at the blond "just who's damn side are you on?" Quinn turns and looks at her girls friend "DOG HOUSE." Rolling her eyes Santana says "what the hell do I have to do to get out of the freaking dog house?" Quinn sits there a minute "oh I have an idea buy your gonna hate it." Santana turns and looks at her "what do you mean." Quinn looks around at everyone in the room and says "right now is NOT the time to talk about it." Santana narrows her eyes at her girlfriend "oh you best not even be thinking what I think you are." Quinn grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room, once they are away from everyone she ask "ok and just what are you thinking?" Santana crosses her arms "that you can have sex with someone else and get even. I am not going to have you going around just sleeping with everyone. No not gonna happen Q."

Quinn crosses her own arms over her chest "do I need to remind you that you was the one that cheated on me? The way I see it is that it would make the playing field even." Santana closes her eyes and sighs "Quinn, I don't really remember it." Quinn pulls her head back and raises and eyebrow "you don't REALLY remember it or you don't remember it. Cause up till now you told you that you didn't rememeber it and now your saying you don't really remember doing it." Santana rubs both her hands over her face and groans "OK fine I remember bits a pieces of it but not all of it. After she cum and started on me right before I cum I relized what I was doing and it was to late to stop it." Quinn shakes her head "no I don't buy that. Nine times out of ten you are a crying drunk. That shit you don't remember but now your saying you do kinda remember this. Come on San. I may be blond but I'm not fucking stupid. Your story keeps changing. Just be honest with me did you know you was doing it?" Santana tosses her hands up "YES I NEW WHAT I WAS DOING. There are you happy now? I wanted to hurt you just as much as you had been hurting me."

Quinn pulls both her lips between her teeth "why couldn't you just tell me all that to begin with?" Santana sighs "because when I sobered up or started to sober up. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you to much to of told you that just to hurt you." By the time she was done talking she had tears running down her face. Quinn looks at her girlfriend "how long has this been eatting at you?" Santana wipes her eyes "since it happened. I have hated myself since then. I just want to go back to that day and have none of this happen. I swear to you on everyone's like in this house I did not know she videoed it." Quinn nods "that part I do believe." Santana crosses her arms again "so how do I fix this?" Quinn sits down on the arm of the couch "there is one way we can make this all even." Santana sighs "no Quinn you are not going out and sleeping with someone just to get even with me. I don't trust anyone with you." Quinn looks up at her "Carmen. Do you trust her?" Santana looks the blond in the eye "she is the only person I know that wouldn't hurt you." Quinn nods "then it will be Carmen. I trust her and you trust her. It would only be once to even shit out and thats it."

Santana stands there a minute then groans "fine. But I don't want to be in the house when it happens." Quinn smirks "honey you don't get to give conditions on this. You cheated on me then lied to me about it. The conditions are all mine." Santana looks down to the floor "whats gonna happen when you fall in love with her and leave me?" Quinn stands up and cups the girls face "San look at me." Santana slowly raises her eyes to look into Quinn's hazel ones " YOU are the person I am in love with. I care about Carmen and I trust her but she isn't you." Santana see's the honesty in her eyes and nods "promise me you won't leave me." Quinn smiles and kisses her "I promise. Hell if I am sticking around after I found out you cheated on me I dont' think you can get rid of me that easy. Do you?" Santana laughs "no. But I am really sorry Q." Quinn nods "I know." Santana takes a deep breath "so this will make us even and I won't cheat on you and you won't sleep with anyone but with Carmen once right?" Quinn nods "right." Santana wraps her arms around Quinns neck "I love you so much."

Quinn kisses the girl on the neck "I love you too." Pulling back Santana wipes her eyes again "does Carmen know about any of this?" Quinn shakes her head "no I wanted to talk to you about it first. But I am about to talk to her about it. What ever happens between me and her is just that. I won't toss it in your face ever." Santana nods "ok." Turning to head back to the kitchen Maribel starts walking out "you girls ok?" Both nod and Santana says "yeah just talking about some things. We're fine though." Maribel nods and watches them walk back into the kitchen. Once they are seated at the table Quinn leans into Santana's ear "I'm going to take Carmen upstairs and talk to her ok. Do you want to go or stay here?" Santana blows out a breath "stay here." Quinn nods and looks at Carmen "hey Carmen can I talk to you for a minute?" Carmen looks over at her and nods "yeah." Quinn stands up and leads the girl out of the room and up to her bedroom away from everyone. 

As Carmen walks in she looks at Quinn "whats up Q?" Quinn shuts the door behind the girl and points to the bed "lets sit." As they both sit on Quinn's bed she look at Carmen "I have something to talk to you about. You can say no. But I want to ask you something." Carmen just nods and lets the blond continue "ok San told me that she new what was doing on and she did cheat on me just to get back at me and hurt me. But after she started sobering up she couldn't do it and tried to hide it. She didn't know it was videoed though. So my question to you is, to even the playing field with her I think I need to sleep with someone to make it even and I was wondering if you still wanted to? It would just be sex, no strings attached." Carmen sits there a second and smirks "I would be stupid to tell you no. Yeah I'll sleep with you." Quinn laughs "God how long have you been waiting for me to ask you that?" Carmen shrugs "since the first day I met you." Quinn shakes her head "your to happy about this."

Carmen smiles and looks at her "so when are we gonna do this and where?" Quinn shrugs "I don't know. Hadn't thought about that." Carmen looks at her phone "dinner will be done soon. How about tonight?" Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "how are we gonna do it tonight with Santana next door to me and you pretty much next door to ma and pa?" Carmen thinks a minute then says "we can go to the basement. There are mats down there and we could use a blanket. Once everyone is in bed we can sneak down there. San will probably go to bed early and so will Maribel and Jose." Quinn thinks about this "ok once they are asleep." Carmen nods and leans over and presses her lips to Quinn's "I will come get you when they go to sleep or you can text me when San goes to sleep." Quinn bites her bottom lip then nods "deal." Both girls stands and head back to the kitchen, when Quinn walks in she looks at Santana and can tell she is think. Leaning in she says "you can't get pissed and you can't be mean to us." Santana turns to look at her "please tell me you didn't while everyone was in the house." Quinn smiles "no we just talked. But when it does happen you can't get mad."

Santana sighs and leans back in her chair "eye for and eye right?" Quinn nods "yes it makes us even. A fresh start." Santana nods "atleast I trust her." Carmen laughs "damn right you better trust me. I wouldn't ever hurt her or you on purpose." Diego who was sitting closest to them says in a low voice "San when I got drunk once and cheated on your sister, she did the samething to make things even. Since then nothing like that has ever happened again." Santana raises and eyebrow at him "oh and when was this?" Diego swallows hard and glances at his wife then back to his sister in law "four years ago. I thought she told you?" Santana shakes her head "no she didn't. But if you hurt her again I will cut your balls off." Diego nods "trust me I was stupid for doing it. She had hurt me and I wanted to hurt her and did it the wrong way. But we have built our trust back up and neither one of us has done it again." Santana sits back and says "yeah pretty much what I done." Nodding he pats her arm "it will be a clean slate. You will be stronger trust me." Santana sighs and rubs her face and mumbles "I hope so." Aida had finished dinner and was bringing it to the table for everyone to eat. None of the girls mention anything else about what will be happening as the night goes on.


	137. Chapter 137

After Aida and them had left that night Maribel and Jose head to bed early, Carmen looks at Quinn and says "alrighty I am going to head up take a shower and head to be. See you guys in the morning." Both girls nod as she heads up to bed, once she is in her room Santana lays her head back and sighs "I think I am gonna head to and get some sleep too." Quinn nods and stands with her "me too." As they get to Quinn's door Santana looks at her then kisses her cheek "I love you Q. Night." Quinn does the same to Santana's cheek and tells her "night. I love you." Quinn opens her door and goes in and lays down on her bed. After a few minutes she feels her phone vibrate and looks at it. Rolling her eyes she sneaks out of her room and down a floor, opening Carmen's door she whispers "what did you want me to come down here for?" Carmen sighs "well unlike you some of us still get a visitor each month and guess who desided to come visit me early." Quinn rolls her eyes "you could of just told me that you was ragging and left it at that." Carmen shrugs "where's the fun in that though." Quinn looks at the girl then flips her off and gets a smirk and hears "oh trust me I plan on it. In due time I plan on it."

Quinn shakes her head "I don't really know if I can go through with this Carmen. I mean I was more or less doing it just get in her head to prove to her I could." Carmen nods "its fine Quinn. I know you love her to much to sleep with anyone else." Quinn turns to the door "yeah maybe. I just know I can't do it. I done it once before with a relationship and fucked things up and I don't think I can do it again." Carmen walks over to the girl that has her back to her "you know I care about you Q, if you can't do this then thats fine." Quinn slowly turns around and see's Carmen standing right infront of her "how can you be so understanding about this?" Carmen shrugs "I understand what it feels like Q." Quinn nods "I'm going to go get some sleep then." Carmen Smiles "sleep well Q and don't worry about it. We can still make her think we did something." Quinn nods "true." Carmen leans in and hugs the girl "everything will be fine Q. I can't say I'm not disappointed but it will all be fine." Quinn hungs her back "I hope so Car. Thanks for understanding though." Turning around she opens the door and starts up the stairs. As she gets to the top Santana is coming out of her room and looks at Quinn "you ok?"

Quinn nods "yeah I just went down for a drink." Santana looks at her and can tell she's lieing "and I'm the liar?" Quinn looks at her funny "what do you mean?" Santana points to her "you wasn't in the kitchen Quinn. I know when your lieing." Quinn sighs "I was talking to Carmen. Thats all that happened." Santana nods "ok." Opening her door she walks back in and shuts it. Quinn stands there a minute then opens the girls door and walks in "you don't get to be mad." Santana turns over in bed but says nothing, Quinn stands there and puts her hands on her hips "don't ignore me Santana. You don't get to be mad about any of this. YOU cheated first remember. We didn't have sex." Santana sighs "fine go to bed." Quinn stands there a second and walks over to the girls bed and climbs in on the other side. As she is laying down Santana rolls half way over and ask "Q what the hell are you doing?" Quinn moves her pillow around and says "going to bed." Santana looks at the back of the blonds head for a second and then turns back over "whatever. If we get caught YOU will take the heat on this one not me. My ass is still sore from today." Quinn rolls her eyes "whatever." Neither one says anything for a while.

Santana had laid there facing the wall forever as she looks at the clock she see's that is is 1am, mumbling to herself she says "I'm never going to go to sleep." Little did she know that Quinn was still awake "if you would shut your damn thinking off maybe we could both go to sleep." Santana turns on her stomach and says "you do have your own fucking room you can go to if my thinking is to damn loud for you." Quinn turns over on her back and looks at the ceiling "I'm not doing this to hurt you. I am doing this so we are even. We can have a fresh start." Santana sighs and turns her head over to face the blond "I know. I just hate the idea of anyone else touching you like I'm suppose to touch you." Quinn turns her head over and looks at her "you think I'm ok with seeing you get touched by Brittany or seeing you touch her?" Santana closes her eyes "no." Quinn turns over and fully faces the girls "it kills me, everytime I close my eyes that is what I see. I know you don't like the idea of someone else having anything to do with my body but this is going to be done."

Santana takes a deep breath and ask "why didn't you two do it tonight?" Quinn laughs "cause mother nature desided to come visit Carmen early." Santana nods "yeah she came to see me early too." Quinn raises and eyebrow "as in tonight?" Santana nods again "yeah when I got out of the shower." Quinn laughs "you two are more alike than you think you are." Santana looks at her laughing girlfriend "shut up. There isn't that much we have in common." Quinn smirks "if you say so." As they lay there and just look at each other Quinn can feel her eyes getting heavy and slowly closes them "I love you S." Santana smiles "I love you to Q. Go to sleep." Quinn slowly nods and feels herself drifting off. Once she is snoring lightly, Santana gets out of bed and leaves the room.

As she makes her way down the stairs she stops infront of Carmens door and takes a deep breath. As she opens it she see's the girl is asleep, walking over to the bed she sets down on the bed and shakes her "wake up. I need to talk to you." Carmen slowly opens her eyes and then looks at the clock "you want to talk to me at almost 2 am?" Santana sighs "yeah. I just wanted to tell you, I do trust you. Just don't hurt her." Carmen rubs her eyes and sits up yawning "San we are just going to have sex. Its not like we are dating. She is yours." Santana nods "I know that. But its been longer than you think since we have had sex. So just don't hurt her." Carmen nods catching on "I won't hurt her in anyway." Santana stands "oh and no more kissing her till you do have sex with her. Thats for me to do. Just make sure she brushes her teeth and shit before she kisses me after you two do finally have sex ok." Laughing Carmen says "I will." Santana walks to the door and leaves the room so Carmen can get some sleep. Making her way down to the kitchen she see's her father in there. As she walks in she ask "what are you doing up?"

Jose turns and looks at his daughter "couldn't sleep. To much on my mind." Santana nods and sits down beside him "same here." Jose feels her put her head on his shoulder and ask "whats on your mind mija?" Santana closes her eyes "I can't get over how much I have fucked up and how much I have let everyone down." Jose puts his arm around her "everyone fucks up. That what human's do." Santana wipes her eyes "yeah but I have let you guys down. I hurt Quinn. She says we will be ok but I don't know that for sure." Jose rubs her arm "you didn't let us down mija. I promise. If Quinn says you will be ok then I'm sure you will be ok." Raising her head up she ask "is all this ever going to go away?" Jose nods "yes we are going to the lawyers to get it taken care of." Santana rubs her eyes and her father tells her "go up and lay down and get some sleep. Its after 2." Santana sighs "Quinn's in my bed and I don't want to be sleeping next to her right now." Looking at her he says "go sleep in her bed." Shaking her head she looks up at him "can I go lay down with mamá?" Nodding he says "yeah thats fine I have to go to the hospital to do some rounds in a little bit and won't be sleeping. She won't care, go on." Standing up she kisses her fathers cheek "I love you." Smiling Jose tells her "I love you to baby. Go get some sleep."

Nodding she heads up to her parents room. As she climbs in bed with her mother she hears her mumble "Jose stop moving around. Go to sleep." Santana scoots over to her mother "its me mamá, papá said I could come lay down with you." Opening her eyes she can see her daughter has been crying and pulls her into her "lay down here mija like you use to when you was little." Cuddling into her mother as best she can without putting pressure on her stomach she lays down and closes her eyes "I love you." Maribel kisses her on the forhead and tells her "I love you to mija. Now shut up and go to sleep or I will kick you out of bed." Smiling Santana does just that, before she new it she was out like a light.

Santana wakes up to Maribels alarm going off "what time is it?" Maribel shuts it off and says "4:30, I have to make sure the other two are up and ready." Santana nods and turns over in her parents bed "I will be back up here to get you up in a little bit." Santana nods but says nothing. As Maribel makes her way out of her room she runs into Quinn and Carmen as they head to the kitchen "morning girls." Carmen hugs her and says "morning." Quinn looks at Maribel after Carmen heads to the kitchen "do you know where Santana is? She isn't in her bed." Maribel nods "she came into my room at some point lastnight after Jose got up. She is still asleep right now." Quinn nods and looks at the door then to Maribel "oh ok. I wasn't sure where she was." As Quinn starts down the steps Maribel looks back at her door then to Quinn "Quinn, go tell her your leaving in a few then come down and eat." Quinn turns around and nods as she heads to Maribel and Jose's room. As she walks in she can see the girls is curled up in the middle of the bed asleep.

As she walks over to the bed she leans over and kisses her forhead trying not to wake the girl and whispers "I love you San." Santana mumbles something that sounds like "ub u to." Quinn smiles and makes her way back to the door to go eat. When she walks into the kitchen she can see Carmen had already made her some breakfast "thanks." Carmen nods as she eats "you better hurry up. We're going to be late if you don't." Quinn eats the fruit salad in front of her and when she is done she takes her stuff to the sink, Maribel gives them both money for lunch "stay away from Brittany today as much as possible." Both girls nod and grab their things and head to the door. As the girls head to school Quinn speaks up "San pretty much caught me coming out of your room lastnight. Then gave me the silent treatment for a while." Carmen smiles "she woke me up around 2 this morning wanting to talk." Quinn looks at the girl driving them to school "talk about what?" Carmen shrugs "you. She told me not to hurt you."

Quinn ask "what do you mean not hurt me? We aren't going to be dating. She just thinks we will be having sex." Carmen laughs "thats the same thing I said and she told me that you don't have sex as much as everyone things and its been a while. THINK about it Q." Quinn thinks about it and then nods "oh ok I get it now." As they pull into the school they see the cheerio's making their way into the gym, Carmen turns the car off and ask "thinks she showed up today?" Quinn shrugs "no clue lets go find out. If she did I will push her to the breaking point today." Carmen nods "lets go." As they make their way into the gym they see that Brittany is there and both girls laugh as Quinn mumble "no make up in the world is going to cover those bruises." Carmen nods "she looks like she went a couple of rounds with Mike Tyson and managed to walk out with both ears still." Quinn shakes her head "God your so wrong." As they make their way over Quinn see's Sue "oh Tubbers nice of you to join us. As you can see legs over there can't really practice today. Muhammad Ali Jr. really did a number on her." Quinn looks at their coach "does she have a doctors note saying she can't practice?" Sue thinks a minute then turns to Brittany "yeah punching bag did you bring a doctors note saying you can't practice?"

Brittany looks confused for a moment then says "no why?" Sue turns back to Quinn "since there is no note. There is nothing saying she can't practice unless you feel nice enough to let her sit out." Quinn smirks "I'm never nice Coach. She should of got a doctors note she knows the rules." Sue laughs "oh you are so evil. Get them going Q." Quinn turns to the squad "start stretching ALL of you." Brittany starts to walk off the floor when Quinn stops her "Pierce where do you think you are going?" Brittany points to the bleachers "to sit." Quinn laughs and shakes her head pointing to the floor "no doctors note. No skipping practice." Brittany stands there and looks from Quinn to Sue and see's her shrug "technically Q's right. No note, no skipping practice." Brittany stands there and puts her hands on her hips and ask both "what if I refuse?" Quinn turns and looks at Sue who nods her head, as she turns back Quinn says "then you will be turning in that uniform and all your cheerio's equipment and you will be off the squad. THATS what will happen." Brittany can see she isn't bluffing and thinks a moment as she turns she can see everyone is looking at her to see what she is going to do, sighing she walks back over and starts to stretch. Casey looks up and Quinn and smirks "keepin in line I see?" Quinn laughs and says so everyone can hear her "if they know whats best for them they will stay in line. There is a food chain and some are making their way to the bottom of it fast."

As the cheerio's practice Quinn starts thinking of ways to get the girl to quiet and then turns to her coach "how pissed would you be if someone quiet?" Sue looks up over her glasses at the girl "depends. If I have someone to replace them then I wouldn't be pissed." Quinn nods "ok. Just wondering." As she pushes the girls threw practice she constantly comes up with ways to make the blond quiet. As practice is called to an end Carmen walks up to Quinn "what was going threw your mind all practice?" Quinn looks over at her "what do you mean?" Carmen takes a drink of water and says "Casey fucked up a few times and you didn't bitch at her. What was on your mind?" Quinn looks around to make sure no one is listening "I was coming up with ways to get Brittany to quiet the cheerio's and trying to figure out who to bring in." Carmen thinks about this "Becky. Coach actually is nice to her in the halls. Make her a cheerio." Quinn thinks about this and smiles "come on." They make there way down the hall to find the girl.

As they are about to give up they see her at her lock and walk up to her, Quinn smiles "hey Becky I have something to ask you." Becky looks up at them and says "what is it? And why are you being nice to me?" Quinn smiles "you will understand in a minute. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to try out for cheerio's. I am holding try outs today since Santana can't be at regionals this week and we need another person." Becky smiles and says "I want to be a cheerio so bad." Quinn nod "be in the gym at lunch time ok." Nodding she shuts her locker and skips down the hall. Carmen turns to Quinn "thats half the mission now what?" As if on que four jocks come walking down the hall headed to Brittany "hey Pierce." As the blond turns around all four of them toss large slushies on her. She is multi colored from head to toe, Carmen starts to laugh "she looks like a fucking rainbow. Nice one Q." Quinn shrugs and see's a couple of people going to helps her "ummm excuse me have you ever had a slushie facial before?" Bothe the girls shakes their heads "ok if you want to keep it that way DON'T help her. She brought this on herself she can deal with it herself." The two girls run down the hall away from Quinn, as she walks but Brittany she says "oh you look cold. OH no wait thats just the bruises that MY girlfriend gave you by kicking your ass."

Brittany closes her eyes to keep them from burning "fuck you Quinn." Quinn laughs "oh please I am probably one of the only ones in this school beside Berry and girl Chang that hasn't fucked you. Your like the neighborhood bicycle, everyone gets a turn." Brittany opens her eyes as everyone around her laughs "yeah well YOUR girlfriend fucked me twice." Quinn rolls her eyes "yeah well the first time was an experiment and the second time you had to get her so fucking wasted she couldn't even remember where the hell she was at or who the hell she was with. Besides she said it wasn't that good anyways." Carmen starts laughing "I have fucked you sober and trust me I've had alot better." Brittany looks at both girls "you won't get away with this." Quinn smirks "no honey you are the one that won't get away with anything. You will pay for what the hell you have done." Pointing to the girl she says "this is just the beginning. Now as you told me you better watch your fucking back." As Quinn turns her back to walk away Brittany goes to step forward and Carmen steps between them and lowers her voice "I have no problem going to prison for the rest of my life if you lay one fucking finger on her. Even look at her the wrong way and I will endz you."

Brittany scuff "who do you think you are Santana? Oh wait or are you fucking the bitch too?" Carmen grabs two hand fulls of her top and shoves her against a locker and says with venom behind her words "you don't know what the fuck you are talking about so shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you. I swear to God and everything that is Holy I will rip your fucking head off if you come within 10 feet of Quinn or Santana ever again. The best thing for you to do is transfer schools or move out of the fucking state." When the girl was done talking she lets her off the locker she was shoving her into "I mean it Pierce watch it." As she turns around she see's Quinn standing a few feet away "you done now Rambo?" Carmen laughs and looks over her shoulder at the blond "yep. Lets get to class." As the girls head to class they try to figure out what else to do.


	138. Chapter 138

While to girls was at school raising hell, Santana was at home getting ready to go to work with her sister. As she comes down stairs she hears her mother in the kitchen "mija hurry up or we will be late." Santana walks in and grabs and apple and starts eatting it "I'm ready." Maribel nods and grabs her stuff "you have everything you need?" Santana nods "yeah I'm good." As she pulls on her coat she hears her phone go off, pulling it out and unlocking she see's a text from Finn "what does he want?" Maribel looks at her as she locks the door "who is it?" Santana looks at her mother "Finn. I gave my number to the ones I wanted to have it last night and told them to list me as something Brittany wouldn't know. He just sent me a text." As she opens the text she starts laughing, Maribel walks over and see what she is laughing at "is that Brittany?" Santana nods as she climbs in the car "yeah she got slushied." Maribel shakes her head "who would do that?" Santana replies to the text and then slips her phone back in her coat "the jocks. If they get told to do something they do it."

Maribel looks at her "who old them to do it?" Santana shrugs "someone high up on the chain." Maribel laughs "hummm could that of been Quinn?" Santana smiles "might have been. But it could of been the quarterback too. Don't know." Maribel glances at her daughter "I'm sure." They chat a while longer till Santana's phone goes off again this time with a video from Casey. As she watches the video she turns her phone up but can't hear anything. Maribel watches her daughter when they stop at a red light "mija what are you doing?" Santana sighs "watching Carmen and Q tell Brittany off. I know thats what they are doing but I can't hear what they are saying." Maribel starts driving as the light turns green "how do you know thats what they are doing?" Santana laughs "I'll show you if you promise not to get on to them for it." Maribel nods as she pulls into the doctors office and parks next to Aida's car. As she stop Santana hands her phone to her "just hit play." Maribel does and her eyes go wide half way threw "yeah I would love to know myself what was said." Santana laughs as she takes her phone back "we may never know." Maribel nods and hands her some money for lunch "Diego will be here at 2:45 to pick you up. Be ready."

Nodding Santana gets out of the car and walks over to her sister that just stepped out to wait on her "oh I so have something to show you Aida." As they make their way in Aida hands her the scrubs that are in face neon yellow "seriously you had to listen to Q?" Aida laughs "I like those thank you. Go change real fast." Heading into the bathroom she changes and comes back out and hands her cloths to Aida "here put these up." Aida takes the cloths and puts them in her locker in the back room, turning to her sister she ask "so what did you have to show me?" Santana pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens the picture Finn sent her and hands it to her "is that Brittany?" Santana nods and Aida full out laughs "oh my God she looks like the easter bunny threw up on her." Santana takes the phone and opens the video "check this one out. Just hit play." Aida hits play and watches when its over she hands the phone back "I can only imaging what was said." Before Santana can say anything they hear another voice "only imagine what was said to who?"

Both sisters turn to see Beth standing agains the door and Santana tells her "come here and I'll show you." Beth walks over to them and takes the phone and watches the video, when its done she laughs "thats the girl I checked out yesterday at the hospital." Santana looks at her "why?" Beth looks at her "as you can see she got the shit beat out of her." Aida and Santana laugh and Beth ask "ok what am I missing?" Aida points to her sister "she is the one that beat the shit out of her." Beth looks at her "I thought she was like one of your best friends?" Santana sighs "use to be. Now there is alot of shit going on." Beth nods and listen to everything she has done and then says "well then I shouldn't feel bad that you gave her a slight concussion and a couple of bruised ribs. Cause if it was me I would of done more." Aida and Santana nod as Aida says "she better watch out she is messing with the wrong bunch."

Beth looks at Santana who is still nodding "ok I don't think I want to know. You little miss are my shadow today. Or I guess my ray of sunshine, come on I have a paper for you to sign saying you will keep your mouth shut about who is in here today." Santana rolls her eyes "thank Quinn for the bright yellow. She gave asshole here the idea to bring these to me." Beth laughs as she take the girl to sign the Confidentiality sheet. After she signs it she says "ok so you will be fallowing me around since Aida will be pretty busy today." Santana nods as she fallows her into a room with a elderly man waiting. Its pretty much like this all morning. As lunch rolls around Aida looks at Beth "am I taking her to lunch with me or are you?" Beth shrugs "we can all three go to the same place." Nodding Aida grabs her coat and Santana's so they can go eat lunch. As they are walking into the cafe across the street Santana's phone beeps, Aida looks at her "who is it?" Santana unlocks the screen and laughs "Finn again."

As she opens the text she laughs again "oh my God." Beth and Aida both look at her as she turns the phone for each of them, as Beth is looking at it she says "please tell me that is chocolate." Santana nods "yeah the basketball team didn't like there pudding so they desided it would look good on Brittany is what Finn said. Its the 3 time she has had to change cloths today." As she is replying to him Aida and Beth order their food, when Santana gets done she tells the waiter what she wants. As he is walking away Beth says "I am so glad I'm not in high school anymore." Santana nods and looks at the door to see Karen and Jake walking in. As Jake see's Santana he runs over to her "Tana I missed you." Santana smiles as she picks the boy up and puts him on her lap "I missed you too Jake." Karen leans over and kisses Beth before she sits beside Santana "I hear you are in some trouble." Santana looks at her over the little boys head "yeah alittle. Can't go back to school till Tuesday." Karen nods and turns back to the other, Santana smiles and says "hey Jake, want to help me make Quinn jealous?" Jake looks up at her "how?" Smiling Santana takes her phone out and holds it infront of them "smile. We'll send her a picture."

After they take the picture Santana sends it to her girlfriend says "look at my lunch date. Aren't you jealous?" Putting her phone on the table she hears Karen says "he can sit in the booth instead of on your lap you know." Santana shrugs and she hugs the boy "he is just fine where he is. Besides if he gets anything on these God awful yellow scrubs Aida will just have to get rid of them then." Aida rolls her eyes as the other two laugh. The waiter brings the food back over and Santana see's that Jake and Karen both have a plate "who ordered their food?" Beth laughs "I did while you was texting." Just then Santana's phone beep, as she opens it she smile "Jake it worked she's jealous and pouting see." Turning the phone to the little boy he see's a picture of Quinn pouting "tell hers it be ok. I see her soon." Santana tells her that and then looks at the other "hey I have an idea." Beth and Karen look at her "what?" Santana tells them "Q's birthday is next week. You three should come to dinner that way she can see him. He is like her little buddy you know." Beth nods "we can do that what day?" Santana smiles "Thursday night." Karen nods "we'll be there just let us know what time. I know he has missed you guys alot."

Santana agree's to let them and eats her lunch, half way threw her phone rings as she looks at it she smile and answers "hey baby." She listens a minute and says "fine hang on." Covering the phone she looks at Jake "can you keep a secret and not tell Quinn." The little boy nods "like Beth's present mommy got her but I couldn't tell hers till she opened it?" Santana nods "just like that. You can not tell her you are coming to her birthday ok. Thats a secret." The little boy nods as Santana puts the phone on speaker "ok Q. Your on speaker, he can hear you." Quinn sighs "took you long enough. Hi Jake. How are you?" Jakes smiles "I'm good. I eatten lunch wif Tana, Aidas, mommy and Beth. Where you at?" Quinn laughs "I'm at school." Jake laughs "Tana no go school, hers in trouble." Quinn giggles "that she is buddy. Well I have to go to class now. I will talk to you soon ok. I miss you." Jake smiles "misses you too. I lub you Q." Quinn tells her "awww I miss you to buddy. I love you and will talk to you soon. Bye." Jake nods "bye." Before Santana can say anything the phone call ends "well now that was just damn rude Q." Shaking her head she tosses her phone on the table, Beth laughs "she had to get to class San."

Santana looks at her "yeah tell the kid bye but doesn't say crap to me other than 'hey I want to talk to Jake' yeah whatever." Jake grins and looks at her "cause I gots game. You don't." Santana looks down at the boy and raises and eyebrow "oh you so have to stop hanging out with Beth." Jake laughs "Beth no teach me that. You teached me that." Santana wrinkles her forhead "what? When did I teach you that?" Jake looks up at her and says like its the most simplest thing in the world "duh when I lived wif you." All the adults at the table laughs and Aida says "maybe Karen needs to stop letting him hang out with you San." Karen nods "maybe. Its shocking what he has picked up from you and Carmen. Oh and some from Quinn." Santana looks at her "it can't be that bad." Karen turns and looks at her but ask Jake "Jake what is it that you say when you with a a game?" Jake laughs "that whats I thought mofo." Santana's eyes widen "that was Carmen when they was playing xbox one say." Karen nods and keeps looking at Santana "Jake what is it you say to Beth when you really want something and I say no?" Jake looks at Beth "If you loves me, yous will get it for me." Santana pulls her lips in her mouth then says "that was Quinn when I wouldn't get her a glass of juice."

Karen nods "yep. Do I need to go on?" Santana shakes her head "no I think I get it." Karen laughs "you three made a huge impression on my son that I am trying to break." Aida laughs "yeah that won't happen as long as they are in his life. Dante is just as bad and Maddie is worse now that we live here." Santana laughs "yeah sure blame it on the teens." Jake looks up at her "I learned from you and Q and Car cause you all is fun." Santana laughs "that we are buddy." Beth looks at the clock "alright we have to head back to the office. I will see you two tonight." Everyone gets up and Santana hugs Jake "see you soon buddy." As he lets go he says "tell em all I says hi ok. You do that for me since I no see them." Santana nods "I will when I get home promise." Karen grabs her sons hand and leads him to the car and the other three walk across the street. Once they are back in the office they get back to doing what they was doing earlier.

As it gets closer to 2 Santana starts to become bored "how can you do this all day?" Beth turns and looks at her "I enjoy helping people." Santana sighs "but this is so boring." Beth laughs "well if we was in the ER that would be different. But we are in the office so it will be slower. What was you expecting?" Santana shrugs "I don't know. I mean I already know I want to be a doctor when I get older. but this well this is just damn boring." Beth grabs a chart out of th holder by a door "oh you will love this one come on." As they walk in they see a boy about the same age as Jake "hi there Tanner. How are you doing today?" The little boy smiles "I'm good Dr. Beth. How are you? And who is she?" Beth looks at Santana "she is a friend of mine. She is job shadowing for the day. But I am good now that I get to see your smiling face." Tanner smiles as he look at Santana "hi I'm Tanner, I'm 5. Whats your names?" Santana smiles "I'm Santana and I'm actually 15." Tanner grins "your only 10 years older than me." Santana nods "that I am." Beth looks from Tanner to Santana "Tanner here is one of my Favorite patients. But shhhh we don't tell anyone else that. It might make them sad huh Tanner?"

Tanner nod "yeah we don't wanna make no one cry." Santana nods "I'll keep that a secret then." Beth looks at Tanners mom "how many headaches this week?" The little boys mom sighs "atleast 4 a day everyday." Beth nods "his vision is it blurry?" Tanner nods "sometimes. But I can see her and she is really really pretty." Santana smiles "well your handsome yourself." Tanners mom smiles "yeah he has had some but not to bad." Beth nods "ok. Tanner, I am going to have Aida come in here and draw some blood for me. Can you be a big boy and let her?" Tanner looks up at her with a tear in his eye "it hurts when they do that to me." Beth smiles "this is a new person. She is actually Santana's big sister." Tanner looks over at her "will you stay with me?" Santana looks at Beth and see's her nod "yeah I can stay if you want me to." The little boy nod and says "I will have Santana come back in with Aida ok. I need to talk to her for a minute." Tanner nods "ok just promise she will come back." Santana nods "promise."

After they walk out of the room Beth goes down and tells Aida "I need you to do presurgery Labs and a CT of Tanners head please." Aida nods "got it." Beth smiles "take your sister with you I think Tanner has a crush on her. He wants her in there." Nodding Aida laughs "poor boy's gonna get his heart broke." Beth laughs and looks at Santana "he may want you to hold his hand." Santana nods "I can do that." Aida grabs the things she needs and takes her sister and goes to see the boy, as they walk in Santana says "I'm back." Tanner smiles a huge smile "good." Aida sets the things down on the counter "ok Tanner. Dr. Beth said you needed some blood drawn." Turning around she can see the little boy is about in tears "tell you what. How about I take some from Santana first to show you it will be ok and then I take yours?" Santana looks at her sister "what?" Aida keeps her eyes on the little boy "if I don't hurt her can I take some from you?" Tanner looks at Santana "if she hurts you you'll tell me right?" Santana smiles and nods "yeah if she hurts me you'll know cause she is my sister and I may slap her."

The little boy laughs "ok that works her first then me." Santana pulls a chair over and lays her arm on the table and looks at her sister "you hurt me and Beth will need a new nurse I swear to you and on my unborn daughter I will beat you down." Aida smirks "Quinn is the one that is pregnant not you." Santana rolls her eyes as she sister puts the tournicot on her arm "now make a fist and hold still you will feel a poke but it don't hurt that bad." Santana does as she is told, Tanner is watching the girl for any sign that it hurts. Santana looks down as she sister sticks her with the needle "that doesn't hurt hardly at all. More like pressure." Turning back to the boy she says "I promise you it doesn't hurt at all. She is actually really really good." Tanner looks at Aida who is now pulling the needle out of Santana "all done. Now can I do your arm? See if you are tuffer than she is?" The little boy nods and hold his arm out "I won't cry, I'm a big boy. I'm tuff." Aida nods "good here we go." As she is about ready to poke him he says "wait." Looking up he turns to Santana "hold my hand just in case it hurts a little?" Santana smile "you got it buddy." Hold his hand he tells Aida "ok go on." Aida smiles and pokes him, the little boy looks down "that didn't hurt at all. Your nicer than the last nurse, she was mean." Aida looked up at him as the tubes was filling "why was she mean?"

Tanner turns to his mother as she sasy "she always had a hard time finding a vein on him. She would have to dig for one." Aida looks at her confused "for everything he has been threw he has good viens, he was easier to stick than she was." Santana looks at her "that was wrong on so many levels." Aida rolls her eys as she pulls the needle out "all done. Now I have to take you and get some pictures of your head." Tanner smiles "the one with the red light?" Aida nods "that would be the one. You ready?" The little boy gets down off the table and grabs Santana's hand "come on I want to show you my tumor." Santana looks down at him then back to his mother who nods "alright but you won't be showing me Aida and Dr. Beth will." Laughing Tanner says "but its in my head come on." Santana walks with the little boy down the hall and watches him climb on the table and lay down "they put that thing over my head so I will stay still and not move." Santana nods as Aida does just that "you have to go with her over there behind that window. But you can talk to me." Santana smile "I'll do that. Talk to you in a minute." The little boy gives her a wave, as they walk into the other room Santana looks at her sister and whispers "he can't hear us can he?" Aida shakes her head "not unless that button right there is red."

Santana sits down as Aida tells her "ok Tanner here we go." Laughing the little boy says "in the space ship. Santana this is a spaceship." Santana laughs and pushes the button "I see that buddy. I'm almost jealous." Tanner laughs "Dr. Beth will let you get into it to." Santana tells him "I have been in it a couple of months ago." Turning back to her sister she hears her sasy "its smaller it looks like. Let me go get Beth." Santana nods and talks to Jake till Beth and Aida walk in. Beth sits down and looks at the screen. Pushing the red Button she says "guess what tanner." Tanner ask "what?" Pushing the button again Beth tells him "you tumor is small enough now that I can go in and take it out." Tanna laughs "good about time." Beth Laughs "yeah it is. I will have Aida come get you ok." Seeing the little boy giving her a thumbs up she turns to Santana "look at this." Pulling up his file she showes her a picture of the tumor two months ago and the one they just done "it has shrunk atleast 50%. Now I can go in and remove it. And save this little boys life."

Santana looks at the pictures and then at the boy that comes in "see my tumor Santana?" Santana nods "I do. Look at that its alot smaller." Tanner leans over "that was the first time I was here. This is today?" Beth nods "yep. Smaller huh?" Tanner smiles "can we go tell mommy?" All three stand and fallow the little boy down the hall to tell his mother. When they come out of the room Aida sets up a date and time for the surgery and Beth turns to Santana "still a boring day?" Santana smiles "no. That little boy made it worth it." Beth nods "I see dozens of patients every day, some get good new some gets bad news. Then there are patients that no matter what like Tanner is always in a good mood. He was born with that tumor and before it was found it got huge. The last doctor to see him said there was nothing they could do for it. I looked at it and gave him a fighting chance. HE is why I am a doctor. Patients like him, they make it worth it." Santana smiles "I get it now." Beth nods "ok got get your things your ride will be here soon." Santana hugs her and says "thank you for today. You opened my eyes to something new." Nodding she pats the girl on the back as she heads down the hall to get her things to meet Diego.


	139. Chapter 139

Diego had dropped Santana and the kids off at home and told her that Maribel would be there to pick her up later, after she had got the kids inside they went to their rooms to play. Sitting on the couch she had thought about her day and got up and went to get Aida's laptop. When she turned it on she started searching, she was so into the searches she was looking at that she hadn't hear the door open till she heard her mother "mija are you listening to me?" Santana jumps and turns to her mother "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Maribel looks at her daughter then the laptop on her lap "what are you doing?" Santana smiles "looking at different colleges." Maribel walks over and sits beside her daughter "you only in the 10th grade. Why are you looking at colleges now?" Santana puts the computer on the coffee table and turns to her mother "something happened today. It made me open my eyes to alot of things." Maribel sits back on the couch and crosses her legs "something bad or good?" Santana smiles "it was good. I can't tell you cause I signed a stupid paper for Beth saying I wouldn't talk about anything I seen today."

Maribel nods "you can tell me what happened you just can't tell me any names honey. I am married to your father remember." Santana looks at her mother a moment the laughs "yeah I kinda forgot there for a minute, anyways I met this little boy today that is really sick. The doctors before said there was nothing they could do, he came to see Beth and she can save him. He was just so, I don't know full of life, I mean with what he has going on he was still smiling and happy." Maribel smiles "yeah there are some cases like that. But then there are some cases that you can't do anything for them and they do end up dieing honey." Santana nods "I know. But there was just something about this little boy when Beth told him she could fix him." Marible nods "I see. So what kinda colleges was you looking into?" Santana reaches over and pick up the computer "I was looking to see what kinda of Medical schools there are out there." Maribel nods and looks at her daughter "you want to go to Medical school?" Santana sits there "yeah I mean I'm not totally for sure but right now yeah. I want to be able to help people, or kids. If I do I want to be a pediatrician or something along those lines. Or even a surgeon." Maribel smiles "well I know someone that will be happy to hear that." Santana shuts the computer down and puts it back on the table "yeah I'm sure he will."

Maribel looks at her watch "Diego should be here any minute. Get your things together while I go see my grandkids." Santana nods and puts her sisters computer back and goes to get her coat as Maribel goes up to see the kids. As Santana is putting her shoes on Diego walks in "what did they make you wanna run off before I got home?" Santana pulls her shoes on and slaps his arm "no. I new you was going to be here at any moment."Before either one can say anything Maribel comes down the steps "oh Santana, you was not watching them that well." Santana turns to her mother "what do you mean I was just up there like 20 minutes ago checking on them?" Maribel laughs as she steps down the last step "MADDIE COME HERE." Santana and Diego look up the stairs as they see the little running down, Santana starts laughing "oh my God. Your mother is going to kill me." Maddie stops and looks up at her "why? I just put make up like she does." Diego is standing there looking at his daughter and takes his phone out "I so have to save this for when you are 18." Santana and Maribel do the same thing, once they are done with the pictures Santana ask "does your mother have any make up left?" Maddie laughs "yes silly."

Diego is still standing there looking at his daughter and taking in everything "baby you do relize that lip stick is to go on your lips right not your eyebrows?" Maddie shrugs "its my first time. I will learn." Santana laughs "oh honey you have it all in the wrong places. The lipstick is suppose to be on your lips not your eyebrows, the eye shadow is suppose to be above your eyes not used as foundation. Ok there is to much wrong with this to keep going." Before anyone can say anything else Aida walks in and stops in her tracks "tell me again why I am letting you watch my kids?" Santana laughs looking at the little girl "atleast she put it on her face and not distroy it with to tooth pick like I use to do when I was mad at you." Aida rolls her eyes "baby please tell me I still have make up left." Maddie nods "yes theres some left." Aida shakes her head "I should so make you take her home and keep her tonight. Its going to be hell getting that off her." Santana shrugs "I'll take her. I don't care." Maddie smiles "can I spend the night with Auntie S?" Maribel shrugs "up to you mom and dad baby girl." Turning to her parents Aida smirks "yes you can. Lets go get you some cloths and your stuff for school." Running up the stairs Santana turns to Aida before she can go "why are you smirking?"

Aida just shrugs "you'll find out." Santana watches her sister go up to help Maddie and turns to Diego "why was she smirking like that? And what will I find out?" Diego laughs "if I tell you she will kill me. Just have fun." Patting his sister in law on the back he heads to the kitchen, turning to her mother she ask "what was that all about?" Maribel shrugs "no clue. But I guess we will see." Just them Maddie comes running down the stairs with her school bag and over night bag on her shoulder "alright little on coat and shoes." Maddie nods and puts them on "ready." Maribel and Santana head out the door with Maddie fallowing when they get in the car and start home Maribel ask "Maddie do you still not like to get up in the mornings?" Maddie laughs "no I hate getting up early." Maribel nods "thats why Aida smirked. Unless she wakes up on her own she is like you in the mornings. A bear." Santana looks at her mother "I am not that bad thank you." As they pull into the driveway Maddie smiles "Carmen and Quinn's home."

Santana nods "yeah they been home for about 2 hours now." Maddie jumps out of the car with her bags and runs to the house. Santana looks at her mother "maybe we should of warned Q. Cause that make up job might just through her into labor." Maribel laughs "then we better go check on her." As they walk in they hear Maddie telling and laughing Carmen and a shocked Quinn all about her day and that she gets to spend the night. Quinn looks up at her girlfriend when the little girl is done "I am so never leaving you alone with Eden." Santana wrinkles her forhead "why not?" Quinn looks back and Maddie and points at the little girl "you was baby sitting her for what 2 hours and you let her do this." Santana rolls her eyes "no she done that in 20 minutes. When I checked on her she was playing with her dolls in her room." Quinn turns and smacks Carmen "shut up. Its not that funny." Carmen laughs and nods "but it is Q. I can just see San watching Eden when she is 5. Oh my God you will come home to painted walls, make up jobs worse than this and who knows what else."

Santana glares at them both "whatever." Turning she heads up the steps "Maddie come on so you can get a bath." Maddie smiles and grabs her bags and runs up the steps behind her aunt. Quinn looks up at Maribel "how could she not know Maddie done that?" Maribel looks up at her daughters now closed door and turns back to Quinn "she was researching colleges. Maddie said she snuck into Aida's room when Santana went back down stairs after checking on them." Quinn shakes her head "still makes me think twice about leaving her alone with Eden. Lord only knows what will happen then." Maribel looks at the two girls on the couch "ok I don't know what the deal is but I would trust Santana with every kid I know. She may come off as a bitch most the time and I can say that because I am her mother. But she wouldn't ever let anything happen to a kid on purpose." Maribel turns not give them either time to say anything, instead of going to her room she heads to her daughters room and finds her giving Maddie a bath and scrubbing her face "mija you ok?" Santana looks up at her mother and shrugs "fine." Maribel leans against the door "no something is bothering you." After Santana gets the make up off the girls face and washes her hair she stands to let her wash her body "I don't know what Quinn wants from me. Its like she thinks I would hurt Eden and I wouldn't. I'm about ready to just give the hell up on all of it."

Maribel can her in her voice that things are really getting to her "this isn't just about what was said down stairs is it?" Santana sighs and crosses her arms "no. I'm sick of everything going on. This crap Brittany is pulling, those two down stairs, its like I can't fucking win for shit." Maddie laughs "Auntie S said a bad word." Maribel laughs "that she did baby." Turning to her daughter she says "watch you mouth mija." Santana nods "sorry. But yeah I am just so sick of everything." Turning to her mother she whispers "you don't know how hard it is to keep from going to that dark place again." Maribel nods "yeah baby I do. But you can't go there. You have to much to live for. Look at that one in the tub, she loves you to death. Is she worth living for?" Santana looks at the little girl in the tub and smiles "yeah she is." Maribel nods "you have 4 nephews that think the world of you as well. And another little boy that adores you and he isn't even related to you." Santana nods "them, you and papá are whats keeping me from going there." Maribel tilts her head "what about Quinn?" Santana rubs her face "I love Quinn, God do I love Quinn. But times like earlier just makes me think that she hates me or has changed her mind about me. I don't know how to explain it."

Maribel walks over and hugs her "it will all work out mija one way or another. Now I am going to go start dinner. Get this one out of the tub and you two come help me ok?" Santana nods as Maddie stands up "be down in a minute grandma." Santana laughs "yeah grandma be down in a minute." Maribel rolls her eyes "be in the kitchen waiting on you then." Once she leaves the bathroom Maddie ask "Auntie S, are you sad?" Santana looks at the girl "what do you mean?" Maddie shrugs as Santana dries her off "you was happy when you picked us up from school and when we left my house. But now you act sad." Santana looks at the little girl as she tosses the towel in the hamper "I'm fine baby girl." Maddie walks over and gets dressed in her pj's "you know I may be little but I know when someone is sad. If I made you sad I'm sorry." Santana looks at the little girl that is now standing infront of her holding a brush "you didn't make me sad. I promise ok." Maddie nods and hands the brush to her aunt. Once Santana had brushed her hair she ask "want a piggy back ride to the kitchen?" Maddie smiles and nod, Santana puts her on the bed and helps her get on her back and starts down to the kitchen.

When they walk in Maribel smiles "about time you two I thought I was gonna have to come up there and get you." Once Maddie is on the floor she says "no I was making sure Auntie S was ok." Maribel looks at her granddaughter "you are to smart for your own good." The two start helping Maribel cook dinner, after a little while Santana ask "what happened at the lawyers today?" Maribel looks over at her "he said we have a very strong case. If she keeps on he will slap a law suit on them. He knows her father and is going to talk to him personally to see if this can't be stopped before it has to go to court." Santana nods "ok just wondering." Just them Jose walks into the kitchen "well if it isn't three of my favorite girls." Maddie turns at the sound of her grandfather and jumps in his arms hugging him "I missed you grandpa." Jose kisses the girls temple and sets her back on the bar stool "missed you to baby." Santana looks at her father "can I talk to you later about something?" Jose looks at his daughter then to his smiling wife and back "yeah. We can talk now if you want." Santana looks into the livingroom to see the two still sitting on the couch and starts "I want to talk to you about Medical schools."

Jose smiles "what made you think about that?" Santana shrugs and tells him the same thing she had told her mother. Jose nods "there are alot of good ones out there." Santana nods "yeah I looked some up online. I mean I'm not 100% sure right this minute but it is on the top of my list." Jose smiles and turns to see the other two walking in, turning back to his daughter he says "between me and Beth I'm sure we can help you get into a really good school. We do have some pull with very high people." Santana smiles "thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Quinn and Carmen look at her as Carmen ask "what are you talking about." Jose and Maribel turn to Santana as she says "we was talking about schools." Both of them can see they need to stay out of this and just sit there as Quinn ask "what about schools?" Santana shrugs "was just talking about them. You know the ones where they teach you how to deal with kids and all. That way you don't mess them up." Quinn and Carmen look at each other as Carmen ask "they have schools for that?" Maribel rolls her eyes "enough, you two set the table." Jose can see something is going on but doesn't want to add fuel to the fire, looking over at his granddaughter he ask "they been like this the whole time?" 

Maddie looks around at each one of them in the room and nods "yeah since we been here." Jose nods "gotcha." Turning back to his wife he lowers his voice "what is going on?" Maribel cuts her eyes over to the two setting the table then back to Santana and then to Maddie "I'll tell you later." Jose nods but can see something is bothering his wife. Santana was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed she was bleed till Jose says something "Santana, what did you do?" Looking down at her hand she pulls it back and looks at her finger that is pouring blood "huh I didn't even feel it." Maribel grabs her hand and puts the towel around her finger while Jose comes over and looks at it "oh mija, that will need some stitches. Come on." Walking is daughter out of the room he tells Maribel "clean all the blood off the counter and the knife. How she didn't feel it I don't know." As Jose leads his daughter to his office to get his bag he says "go on up to our room and into the bathroom." Santana nods and does as she is told, when she gets in the bathroom she takes the towel off her hand and holds it over the sink. Pulling the two pieces of her finger apart she looks at it "so that's what a bone looks like." Santana jumps as she hears her father "yes and you aren't suppose to see that. If you can see the bone that means it is really really deep."

Walking over to his daughter he turns the light over the sink on "mija this is really deep. How on earth did you not feel it?" Santana shrugs "I guess I wasn't paying attention and was lost in thought." Jose opens his bag up and tells her "I'm gonna have to numb it in order to clean it out right. If not it will hurt." Santana watches her father and when he pokes her with the needle she doesn't make a sound or move, Jose looks up at his daughter "that should of hurt. You didn't even flinch. What is wrong with you mija?" Santana looks to her left at the wall "the last time I got like this was right before I ended up in the hospital." Turning her eyes back to meet her fathers he sighs "do you need to see someone?" Santana shakes her head "no not yet atleast. I just have alot going on right now. But I will be fine." Jose watches his daughter as he checkes her finger "feel that?" Santana shakes her head "no." Nodding Jose starts to clean it "ok good. What is going on San that your not telling us?" Santana watches as her father cleans her finger "nothing really. I mean other than Quinn won't ever leave me alone with Eden cause of what happened today with Maddie and it wasn't that bad."

Jose grabs some gauze and looks at he as he puts pressure on her finger to try and slow the bleeding down "what happened with Maddie?" Santana sighs and tells him "see it wasn't that bad. Hell I use to do way worse when I was little." Jose nods and pulls the gauze off "ok I am going to stitch this up. And your right I can't count the times I had to buy Aida new make up cause you was pissed at her and desided to stab it with a tooth pick till it was just colorful powder all over the place." Santana nods "yeah I was talking to Aida about that when we seen Maddie. Oh you have to see her, it was so funny." Santana reaches to her back pocket and pulls her phone out as her fathers continues working on her finger, as she pulls the picture up and says "ok stop a second and look and tell me this isn't funny." Jose stops mid stitch and turns to look at the picture and smiles "oh my God that looks almost just like Aida when I watcher her once when she was that age. She got in your mothers make up and pretty much did the same thing." Santana laughs "so I get it from you huh?" Jose nods as he finishes the stitches "yeah I guess so. I mean look at how all of you girls turned out, there is nothing wrong with letting you be kids. And thats just what happened today Maddie was being a kid."

When he finishes he wraps it "ok 8 stitches. When you do something you do it good." Santana smiles "thanks." Jose laughs "don't thank me cause around 1 am it will be killing you. If it goes to hurting take a couple of tylenol." Santana nods "will do." As they head back down to the kitchen they see Maribel has finished dinner "sorry about that." Maribel looks at her "you ok?" Santana nods "yep only 8 this time." Quinn looks at Santana "you sure your ok?" Santana sits down next to her niece "yep. Just peachy." Quinn noticed Santana wasn't looking at her and sighs "San look..." Santana shakes her head cutting Quinn off "save it. I dont' want to hear anything. I just want to eat go take a shower and go lay down and cuddle with my niece. I mean atleast she still loves me." Quinn opens her mouth but Santana cuts her off again "she doesn't judge me, she doesn't say crap to get next to me. She doesn't hurt my feelings, she just loves me. So no save it I have nothing to say to you right now." Santana finally turns and glances at the blond "so eat your dinner and talk to Carmen. You two seem to be pretty much best friends now. You have her to talk to you don't need to talk to me."

Maribel had been watching her daughter and turned to watch Quinn "Quinn eat your dinner." Quinn looks over at Maribel then back to Santana, but decides not to say anything. After dinner was done Maribel tells them "Quinn, Carmen you are doing dishes." Santana stands up and helps her niece down and whispers "come on lets go watch a movie in my room." Maddie nods and hugs her grandma and grandpa and tells them goodnight. When Santana gets to her room she turns the tv on and finds a movie for them to watch, Maddie jumps up and down "oh I love this one." Santana looks at the screen "what is it?" Maddie lays down beside her aunt "its Monsters vs. Aliens, I love B.O.B he is so funny." Santana turns her attention back to the tv and watches the movie with the little girl who starts laughing, Santana laughs and shakes her head "yeah B.O.B is something isn't he." Maddie nods "he gets funnier watch." So Santana does just that, about half way threw the movie she looks down to see that Maddie is asleep, she could turn the movie and the girl would never know but decides to watch it. Alittle while after Maddie fell asleep Santana started dozing off. It didn't take her long to fallow her neice to sleep. 


	140. Chapter 140

When Quinn had got done with the dishes she made her way up to her room to change, she looked at the clock and noticed it was only 8:30, moving to the bathroom door she opens Santana's door to find both the girls fast asleep. Turning to the tv she see that its still on and walks over and takes the remote off of Santana's stomach and turns the tv off. As she lays the remote down on the night stand she turns back to the two in the bed and whispers "how could I ever doubt you. I know you won't ever let anything happen to our baby." Leaning over she kisses Maddie on the forhead and then leans over kisses Santana on the lips. As she pulls back she tells them both "I love you both. Night." Maddie turns over in her sleep and mumble "no the cat didn't say that." Quinn giggles and kisses Santana again "I love you baby. I'm sorry for being an ass." All she gets this time from the girl is a moan as she turns over and cuddle next to Maddie. Quinn reaches over and turns the lamp off and makes her way out of the room shutting the door.

As she walks out of her room to head back down stairs she hears Maribel and Carmen agrueing. She stops at the stairs and listens "Carmen what you both said was uncalled for and you both know it." Sighing Quinn knows she can't let Carmen take the heat alone and makes her way down as she hears Carmen "it was a fucking joke. How was I suppose to know she was take it that way?" As Quinn walks in the room Maribel looks at her "and you. How dare you make her think that she would ever do anything to hurt Eden." Quinn sighs again "I know ma. I went up to talk to her about it but she is already asleep. I promise I will talk to her tomorrow." Maribel shakes her head "she has done nothing but put herself down since you two said the shit you did." Quinn nods "I know." Jose shakes his head "no I don't think either of you relize where she is headed and fast." Quinn and Carmen look over at him as Carmen ask "what do you mean?" Sighing he says "she didn't feel herself cut her own finger guys. It was to the bone. She was shocked at what her bone looked like. She couldn't feel it." Both girls look at each other then back to him as Quinn ask "how could she not feel that?"

Maribel sits down in a chair and rubs her face "she is headed down her dark path again Quinn. Do you get it now? She cut herself and didn't feel it. She can't feel pain at this point. She may later when the numbness wears off and she will wake up hurting but right now she can't feel anything." Quinn sits down on the couch "this is my fault." Putting her head in her hands she hear Jose "no its not your fault." Quinn raises her head "isn't it? I told her I would make the field even but sleeping with someone else since she cheated on me. How is it not my fault?" Maribel and Jose's eyes go wide and look at her in shock as Maribel ask "have you?" Quinn shakes her head "no I couldn't do it because I love her to much. I just told her that to make her think I could do it. I can't do it though." Jose shakes his head "its not just that Quinn. But now I get the whole picture, its part of it but not all of it. I think the majority of it is the shit Brittany is pulling and the way you guys made her feel today when she got home." Quinn leans back on the couch and wipes her eyes "how do we fix her? Cause I sure as hell can't lose her."

Maribel looks at her "first you have to fix you and her. Some way some how, because she is beating herself up over what happened. Either forgive her or break up with her. But you have to do something Quinn." Quinn nods "I will figure it out." Next Maribel turns to Carmen "you know she had and issue with depression before. Stop and think before you pop off, atleast till she is back to normal." Carmen nods "I didn't mean to hurt her." Maribel nods "I know this but trust me it pissed me off to, so just imagine what she felt." Jose looks at them "she probably won't say anything to you for a couple of days. But don't give up on her, talk to her whenever you can. Let her know your still there. Apologize to her even if she ignores you, if she does she can still hear you. It will help more than you think." Both girls nod as Maribel says "now go to bed you have to be up early." Both girls stands and make their ways to their rooms. Carmen falls asleep pretty easy, Quinn tosses and turns for a while before falling asleep. 

Around 2 in the morning Santana wakes up to sever pain in her finger and groans "mother fucker." Raising up in the bed she pulls her hand to her chest, after a moment she stands up and walks to the bathroom. Looking threw the cabnets she can't find any tylenol as she makes her way out of the bathroom and into her room she has tears running down her face from the pain. Groaning again she silently makes her way out of the room trying not to wake the girl in her bed. As she heads down stairs and to her parents room the pain in her hand has gotten worse, opening the door she walks over to her father and shakes him "papá... I don't ... have any tylenol... and it hurts... really really bad." Opening his eyes Jose sits up "let me go see if we have any in our bathroom." Sitting down on the bed the girl tries to stop crying to keep from waking her mother up. Jose walks back in and tells her "come here mija." Walking into the bathroom where her father can see her finger he can tell its been bleeding "ok I don't have any tylenol but I can numb it again. I don't know how long it will last but it will help." Santana just nods and he takes the badage off and looks at it "it looks pretty good. I am going to have them call you in some pain pills and antibiotics tomorrow though just to be safe." All Santana can do is nod "now this will hurt this time mija."

Santana stands there and bites her bottom lip as he numbs her finger, as he pulls the needle out to numb the other side she is sobbing uncontrollable. Once he is done he looks at her "give it a minute and it will be numb and won't hurt anymore." Santana just nods and he wraps her finger up again. When he is done he pulls her into a hug "feeling better mija?" Santana sniffles but nods "yeah. How long will this last?" Sighing Jose says "maybe 5 hours. I will have them call you some meds in so you guys can pick them up first thing." Santana nods and wipes her eyes "ok. Well I am going to head back up to bed so Maddie doesn't think I ran off and left her." Kissing her on top of the head and sends her off to bed "see you tomorrow mija, I love you." Santana tells him as she walks out "night I love you too." As she makes her way back up the steps she see's Quinn walking out of her room with a crying Maddie, holding her hand to her chest she kneels infront of the little girl "hey baby girl did you wake up?" Sniffling Maddie tells her "I wake... up... you... was... gonnnneeee."

Santana sighs and pulls the little girl into her "I'm sorry baby. I thought I could get back up here before you woke up. I had to go get grandpa to help me with my finger." Maddie pulls back and looks at her white gauze covered finger "its ok?" Santana nods "now it is. I didn't have any medicine so he had to give me a shot." Maddie wipes her face "so we can go back to bed now?" Santana nods and stands up "yeah come on. Tell Quinn thank you for bringing you to me." Maddie does as she is told "thank you Auntie Q." Quinn nods "no problem." Turning to Santana she ask "you sure your ok?" Santana ignors her and ask Maddie "you ready to go to bed now that I'm fixed?" Maddie nods and heads to her room with her "tell Quinn night." Maddie stops and tells her "night Quinn. I love you." Quinn smiles "I love you to maddie. Night." Looking at her girlfriend she says "I love you San." Santana stops and stands there a moment then leans down and whispers in Maddie's ear. The little girl looks at her funny then shrugs and turns to Quinn "Auntie S says night and she does love you. She just isn't happy right now. And you should just..." Looking up at her aunt she tells her again and Maddie nod "and you should just give her some space. She said you hurt her and she is broken." Maddie looks up at her aunt to make sure she got it right and see's her nod "ok I'm going to bed now. Night." With that the little girl and Santana walk back in to her room and go back to bed. Quinn goes back to her room and thinks for a while and falls back to sleep with the last thought of _"I have a long ways to go this time." _

The next morning Quinn and Carmen make their way to school as usual. By 6 Maribel is waking Santana up "Santana get up. You have one to get ready for school and we have to go get your meds." Santana groans "I'm up." Maribel laughs "then get out of bed so Maddie can get up and eat." Sitting up she rubs her face and turns to the little girl asleep in her bed as Maribel walks out "Maddie get up baby girl we have to get you ready for school." Santana watches as Maddie pulls the cover over her head "no." Santana raises an eyebrow "if you don't grandma will dump really cold water on you and thats not fun." Maddie ignores her "ok fine if you don't get up by the time I count to three you will be pulled out of that bed feet first." Santana stands up and pulls the covers off her "one." Reaching over she grabs her feet "two." Still the little girl doesn't move "ok don't say I didn't warn you, THREE." As she says three she starts pulling the girl up, before she gets her to the edge of the bed she sits up "fine I'm up are you happy now?"

Santana crosses her arms over her chest "yes thank you. Now get up get dressed so we can go eat and I can do your hair." Sighing she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get read, as Santana finds some cloths to wear. As she is pulling on her jeans she sighs "shit I didn't think about that." Rolling her eyes she tries a couple of times to button her pants before she finally gets it. As she turns around she see's a still grumpy little girl standing by the bed "you ready to go eat?" Maddie shrugs "whatever." Santana laughs as she leads them out of the room "oh in a few years your mother is going to have her hands full. I promise you are worse than me." She can hear the little girl mumbling but can't make it out "if your gonna say it then say it to where I can hear you if not then hush." Maddie stops half way down the steps and says "you sound just like momma. She is all the time saying the same thing." As she starts walking again Santana says "thats becuase we hear it from grandma. Thats where we learned it from." As they walk into the kitchen Maddie looks at her grandma "please to teach Auntie S and momma nothing else. They sound like the same person and they learned it from you."

Maribel raises and eyebrow and her granddaughter "excuse you little lady. You better lose that attitude before I bust that bottom of yours." Maddie rolls her eyes and sits down next to her aunt, Maribel shakes her head "God I swear you are worse than Santana ever thought about being." Santana starts laughing "I told her that already." Ignoring the two talking the little girl starts eatting her breakfast, when she is done she looks at her grandma "ummm momma usually makes my lunch for me. What do I do for lunch today?" Putting her coffee cup down Maribel tells her "she called and said she was sending it with Dante, you can get it from him when you get to school." The little girl nods and turn to her aunt in a much better mood "can you do my hair for me now?" Santana takes their plates and puts them in the sink "yeah come on." Once they are done and have everything to head out Maribel hears her phone "who is that?" Pulling it out as she locks the door she see's it is Quinn "oh she better pray she didn't get suspended." Locking the door she answers it "hello?" She listen as she walks to the car and looks at her watch "ok let me drop Maddie off and I will stop by there on my way to the office. See you in a few. Be waiting for me." When she hangs up Maddie ask "who was it?" As Maribel backs out of the driveway she says "Quinn. Her and Carmen forgot there lunch money and neither one took any money at all with them. After I drop you off I have to stop and give them some money."

Maddie nods "oh ok. But can't I go with you?" Maribel laughs "baby your school is before their school. I have to drop you off first." Maddie sits back and sighs "I will never get to see their school." Santana turns and looks back at her "yes you will. Friday is the glee clubs regional compitition. I was gonna take you to that and to the cheer compitition Saturday. They are both at our school." Maddie smiles "cool." As they pull up to drop her off they see Dante standing outside and walks up to the car "hi grandma, hi auntie S." Both women tell him hi, as Santana is letting Maddie out of the car she tells her "you have to be good if you want to go with me Friday and Saturday ok." The little girl nods "I will." Dante hands her, her lunch and ask "whats Friday and Saturday?" Maddie tells him and he turns to his aunt "can I go to. That would be so cool." Santana nods "yes but you have to be good to ok." Nodding he says "I will. I love you guys, we have to go." They tell them both bye and they love them. As Santana gets back in the car to head to the high school she hears someone call her name. Looking around she says "mamá you may want to get out. Brittany's mom is on her way over here and she looks pissed."

Maribel turns and see's the woman walking over and gets out of the car "Susan." The woman stops and looks at her "Maribel what is this non since about Brittany supposably doing those things to Santana? She isn't like that she wouldn't hurt a fly." Santana scuffs "yeah right. You really don't know your daughter then." Maribel turns and looks at her "shut up and don't say another word. Get in the car now." Santana does as she is told but can hear them outside the car "look Susan. The lawyer was suppose to talk to your husband." Susan sighs "he did but I don't believe any of it." Maribel shakes her head "yeah well I didn't want to believe my daughter was having sex but guess what she is. You need to get her under control and make her stop or there will be a law suit and you won't win. She has done nothing but cause HUGE problems for my daughter and the other two." Susan scuffs at this "yeah well she was suppose to take it easy yesterday but that didn't happen. They pushed her in practice and then tormented her all day."

Maribel sighs "I had no clue that was happening I will talk to them. Just back her off and make her stop. If you can then maybe you need to get her some damn help. Now if you will excuse me I am late for work." Not giving the woman time to say anything Maribel gets in her car and leaves the school. A few moments later they are pulling into the parking lot of the high school and see Carmen and Quinn standing on the step, as she stops and rolls down her window she says "I'm sorry I'm late but I got cornered at the elementary. Are you girls still tormenting Brittany?" Carmen smirks "I have no idea what you are talking about." Santana pulls her phone out of her pocket and starts messing with it to look busy as she hears her mother "well I told Susan I would ask you both to stop so I am ask. But if you do it or not is on you." Santana pulls her lips between her teeth to keep from smiling but doesn't see the blond watching her. Quinn leans in and whispers in Maribels ear and then walks around the car, as the door unlock Quinn opens Santana's door but the girl doesn't look up. Instead Quinn turns and sits on the girls lap holding her hand under her ass "I know you not happy with me S but I am sorry. I mean really really sorry." Before she can say anything else Santana grits her teeth "get off my fucking hand Quinn."

Quinn relizes she is sitting on the cut finger and raises up as Santana pulls it out "thank God you ass has padding on it." Quinn rolls her eyes "anyways I was saying, I really am sorry S. I love you more than you know. I know this doesn't fix everything but I do love you. I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt our baby." Santana shakes her head "no your baby." Quinn tries to hide that fact that what she just heard hurt her but can't and lets a tear roll down her cheek "NO Santana, she is OUR baby not mine but OURS. She will have two mothers, you and me. That hasn't changed." Quinn tilts the girls head up and presses her lips to Santana's as she pulls back she says "I love you S. Eden is OURS. Please don't forget that. I was stupid yesterday. I didn't mean what I said I was just messing with you." Maribel looks at her watch "ok you two need to get to class. We will see you at home." Quinn nods and Kisses Santana again "I love you S." Santana just sits there fighting with her own mind. Quinn sighs and stands up, before she can close the door she hears a soft "I love you too Q." Quinn looks down at the girl and smile "see you tonight baby." Santana says nothing more till they get to Maribel's office.


	141. Chapter 141

As Santana and Marible make their way to her office Diego stops them "uh Maribel there's someone in your office and Santana might want to wait out here." Both of them turn and look at the office and can see a blond head sitting in a chair, Maribel turns to her daughter "stay out here with Diego." Santana nods and walks over and sits in the chair by his desk "what the hell does she want now?" Diego turns and watches threw the window with the girl "she wasn't to happy when she came in and guess who is with her." Santana turns to him "who?" Diego turns back to the window after looking at his sister in law "Brittany. I don't know why she is here and not in school but they wanted to talk to you and your mother but I new she wouldn't want you in there." Santana nods "yeah if I was to be in the same room with her I would beat the hell out of her again." As they are watching the women in the office they see Maribel stand up and walk to the door and opens it "NOW if you will excuse me I have work to do. Please leave, I have nothing further to say to either of you and you will hear from my lawyer."

Santana turns and looks at her brother in law and see's him stand as they all walk out of Maribels office, Maribel looks at her daughter "Santana in my office now please." Santana stands up and walks around the desk and towards her mothers door but before she gets there she hears Brittany "Sannie can't we just..." Maribel cuts her off "not another word to my daughter or I will file charges for harrassment against you next." Santana who had stopped looks at her mother when she says "Santana my office please and don't say a word." Santana nods and does as she is ask, when she sits down she hears her mother "Diego make sure these to leave the office and leave the property in the next 3 minutes. If they don't call the police and have them both arrested for trespassing." The man nods and points them to the door and fallows them out. When they are out the front door Maribel shuts her office door and groans "God they have some fucking nerve." Santana watches her make her way around the desk and sits down "what did they want?"

Maribel sits back in her chair and rubs her temples "they thought they could talk to you and work this out. I told them to hell with that, neither one of them is to say shit to you ever again. If I find out they come with in 20 feet of you again after today I will have them arrested." Santana nods "I want nothing to do with them anymore. Why isn't Mr. Pierce coming to us instead of just them?" Maribel laughs "he told them that they needed to stay away. He won't be to happy when our lawyer contacts him again. I am going to pull the video feed from where they was here and send it to him so he can prove they was here." Santana laughs "he may end up moving there asses out of here." Maribel shrugs "or divorce her ass one and give her the kids to deal with." Santana nods again "I can see him doing that. He is an ass at times but he can be a nice guy when he wants to be." Maribel picks her glasses up "yeah thats true. Ok enough of this I have work to do." Santana walks over to the couch in the corner and lays across it " Can I ask you something before you get started?" Maribel raises her eyes to look over her glasses "what?"

Santana bites her bottom lip not sure how to ask when she hears a laugh and "just spit it out." Santana looks at her mother and smiles "you know Quinn's birthday is next week right?" Maribel nods "next Friday I believe." Santana nods "yeah I know your doing the dinner for her and there will be alot of people there but I was wondering if I could get her a present and you and papá agree to let her keep it." Maribel holds her hand up "mija stop rambling and just say it." Santana laughs "sorry. I want to get her a puppy. She has wanted one forever and Russell and Judy always told her no. I think it would calm her down with the attitude to be honest. So what do you say?" Maribel leans back and crosses her arms "what kinda dog?" Santana shrugs "she has always wanted a husky." Maribel thinks about it a minute "it will be to hot for it outside in the summer you know that right. They are a cold weather dog." Santana nods "I've already looked at some and have one on hold if you will both agree to it. They can stay inside they are trained we just have to take it out. I promise to help her with it." Maribel purses her lips "we are having lunch with you father today. If you can get him to agree then its fine by me."

Santana smiles knowing that will be easy "thank you." Maribel laughs "are you sure the dogs for her and not you?" Santana looks shocked "what? You think I want it?" Maribel laughs "yes. Anyways what does this dog look like?" Santana turn her computer around and shows Maribel a picture "she has bright blue eyes." Maribel smiles "she is beautiful. You going to pay for it?" Santana nods "yep. She told me she will hold it for me till I ask you both and then I have to go pick the puppy up and pay her for it." Maribel raises and eyebrow at this "and exactly who is taking you to pick this puppy up?" Santana smiles "I was going to ask Diego to take me Thursday after work. Its only and hour drive there and an hour drive back but she said she could meet us half way." Maribel shakes her head "you have everything planned don't you?" Santana smiles "yes. Yes I do. Now I just have to figure out where to keep it till Friday night." Maribel shrugs "no clue that is all you. Now I have work to do little lady."

Santana lets her mother go back to work and thinks of something and picks up her phone.

**SENT:** **Hey Finn I need to ask you something and I need you to keep it between you and me please.**

Not expecting a text back yet she lays her phone down and emails the woman about the dog, as she is typing she feels her phone and looks at it.

**INCOMING FROM FINN: wats that?**

**SENT: I am going to get a dog for Q for her birthday but have no place to keep it till friday. I will be picking it up on thrusday. is there any way you can keep it? I know you mom doesn't work fridays do you think she would be able to watch it till the party?**

**INCOMING FROM FINN: i wll have 2 ask her. i can call her lunch n let u knw.**

**SENT: Thanks I will be at lunch with my folks but just send me a message and let me know if its ok. I will pay you and her if she will do this for me.**

**INCOMING FROM FINN: its fine I wll tlk 2 her n let u know. h2g schue is on me for txting bye**

Santana sits back and finishes the email and gets a full price for the dog. After she sends it she looks at her mother "can I go talk to Diego and see if he will do this for me?" Maribel nods "just make if fast he has work to do." Santana stands and walks out of the office and to her brother in laws desk and sits down "hey I have a favor to ask you." Diego turns in his chair "whats that?" Santana smiles "I have to talk to papá but I'm sure I can talk him into it but I am getting Q a puppy for her birthday. Is there anyway you can take me to get it Thrusday after work? The lady said she could meet us half way if we need her to. If not its only an hour there and an hour back." Diego thinks about this and nods "yeah when Aida gets home I can do it. If not we will have to take the kids and you know they can't keep a secret." Santana laughs "true. I will pay for the gas and everything." Diego nods "sure. What kind of dog is it?" Santana smiles "a black and white husky with bright blue eyes. She wasn't cheap either, so Q better damn well love this dog." Diego starts laughing "just exactly how much are you paying for this puppy? And how old is it?" Santana chews on her bottom lip "she is $1895 and she is 8 weeks old today. So by the time her birthday gets here she will be 9 weeks." Diego's eyes widen "damn you must really love this girl. Fuck $1895 you could buy a cheap car for that much." Santana shurgs "its her dream dog and her parents always told her no." Diego nods "spoiling her huh. Yeah I will tell Aida tonight so she can come home early or I can get Maribel to watch them."

Santana stands up and hugs him "thank you." He tells her welcome as she walks off back into the office to kill time till lunch. Around 11:45 Maribel stands "ok little lady lets go talk your father into saying yes." Santana smiles "how often does he tell me no?" Maribel rolls her eyes "no kidding. We are meeting him in 20 minutes so move it." They make there way to the Cafe to meet Jose, as they walk in they see him sitting at a table. He stands up and hugs them both as they join him "how are you two today?" Maribel sighs "been a long day. I will explain in a bit. Our daughter is dieing to ask you something." Jose turns to the girl across from him "oh what is is mija?" Santana smiles sweetly at him "I was wondering since mamá already agreed if you agree that is. But I was wanting to get Q a puppy for her birthday. I am using my own money to buy and already have everything figured out. It will be house broke and I will help her with it. So can I please get her a dog?" Jose eyes his daughter "exactly what kinda dog? We will have three babies in the house before long." Santana nods "I know and I talked to the lady about that and she said they are really really good with kids if they are raised around them. Its a husky."

Jose leans back in his seat and crosses his arms "your paying for it?" Santana nods "yes with all the money I have saved." Jose then ask "do I want to know how much you are paying for this dog?" Santana chews on the inside of her bottom lip then says "probably not but I'll tell you if you want to know." Jose shakes his head "Its lot huh?" Santana only nods and he sighs "look I am ok with it IF it is house broke and doesn't chew the furnature or shoes. You will both take care of it. It will be groomed regularly. Understood?" Santana smiles "yes deal. Thank you so much." Jose smiles at how happy she is "I'm not sure this was just for Quinn." Santana rolls her eyes "everyone has said that." As they end that conversations Maribel tells him about the problems that morning and that they need to talk to the lawyer again. After they had eat Jose paid and walks them out "I will call him and let him know when I get back to work and tell him you have the video if he wants it." Maribel nods and kiss him bye while Santana hugs him. When they start back to the office Santana ask "so what will happen if they don't back off?" Maribel sighs and tells her "then we will end up in court over this."

Santana nods and leans back in the seat "good thing I don't plan on ever being with anyone else other than Q from now on." Maribel glances at her "you sure about that? Because thats what you said when you got with her and then slept with Brittany to piss her off and now its back firing on you." Santana sighs "I see your point but I mean it this time. I know I'm young but she is who I see myself with in 10 years from now hell she is who I see myself with when I am 90 and on my death bed." Maribel nods "then keep reminding yourself of that." Santana smiles "I do everyday." As they pull into the office Maribel's phone rings and she answers it "hello?" She listens a minute then sighs "ok keep this to yourself but I am in the parking lot. I will be calling the police station and the lawyer before we even come in. Don't let them know anything other than I am on my way back to the office got it?" After a moment she hangs up and calls the police to tell them she needs an officer at the office. As she hangs up she calls the lawyers office and he agrees to come to the office to. When she is done with the phone calls Santana turns to her "whats going on?"

Maribel looks at her daughter "we are waiting for the police to get here." They sit there a little while longer and Santana says "damn we could of done got a pizza delivered in the amount of time that its taking them to freaking show up." Maribel laughs "yeah they don't get in a hurry thats for sure." Before she can say anything she hears a tap on the window and looks to see the lawyer standing there. Santana laughs as Maribel rolls her window down "now thats just damn sad. The freaking lawyer got here before the police and he was the last one called." Maribel laughs "yeah there is something wrong with that picture." Mr. Greenwood looks at them "so what exactly is going on?" He see's Santana shrug but Maribel says "Diego called me when I pulled in to let me know that Susan Pierce is back at the office demanding to talk to me. He said she was hateful and rude to anyone that talked to her. I told her not to come back or I would have her arrested for trespassing." Mr. Greenwood nods "let me call the police station and see who is coming and where they are at."

Santana groans "Jesus she needs to back the hell off. I'm about ready to tell her myself if she don't she will get some of what her daughter got." Maribel raises both her eyebrows and tilts her head then says "nah we can't do that." Santana laughs "you it did sound like a good idea huh?" Maribel laughed "yes it did." Before either one can say anything Mr. Greenwood tells them "ok the cops will be here in 2 minutes." Maribel nods "took them fucking long enough." As Santana and Maribel step out of the car they see the officers pull in. Mr. Greenwood ask "do you just want her to leave or do you want to have her aressted for trespassing this time?" Maribel looks at him "I'm tired of messing with them. This is my office she is getting arrested this time." The officers nod "lead the way ma'am." Maribel leads them to the door "Santana you keep your mouth shut and stay between me and Mr. Greenwood." The girl nods and moves between them as they walk in.

When they enter the office they see Susan still shouting at Diego as one of the officers walks up she says "ma'am I need you to calm down and step over here please." Susan turns around "what the hell? I just came here to talk to Maribel." Mr. Greenwood shakes his head "no ma'am that will not be happening today. You see I spoke to your husband earlier and he told me to tell Maribel and Jose to do what they have to, to keep there kids safe. You coming in here and causing a scene the way you are isn't doing that." Susan looks at the officers "so now what? Your gonna make me leave?" The female officer shakes her head "no ma'am you will be arrested for criminal trespassing since you have already been warned by the owner of this building. Please turn around and put your hands behind you back." Susan looks at the officer "no I'm not." The officer tells her "we can do this the easy way or the hard way ma'am, and I don't think you want to do this the hard way." Santana stands there smirks when Susan turns to her "this is all your fault you little whore." Before Maribel can stop her Santana says "I'm not the whore. I have slept with 3 people total. How many has that slut of a person you call a daughter has slept with? Don't know I'll give you a clue. She lost her virginaty at 12 she is 15 in those 3 years I promise you she has slept with almost 75 or more people. You know if your daughter has as many cocks sticking out of her as she has in her she would look like a fucking porcupine. So get your fax straight before you open your fucking mouth and call me the whore."

Maribel grabs her daughters arm "Santana shut up." Susan looks at her "oh don't think I don't know about who all you have slept with, my Brittany told me. She said you did have the football team in one night. THATS a whore." Maribel steps forward "no your daughter is a liar. She has only slept with one boy, your daughter and her current girlfriend. So back the fuck off." The female office standing beside Susan says "I won't ask you again ma'am turn around. You also have the right to remain silent and I suggest you use that right." Susan glares at the officer "fuck you. Your not arresting me for shit." Rolling her eyes the officer spins the blond woman around and tosses her down on a desk and handcuffs her as she reads her rights to her. When she stands her back up she ask "do you understand your rights?" Susan looks at her "fuck you." The officer ask again "do you understand your rights or do I need to say them SLOWER for you to understand them?" Susan glares again "yes you bitch I understand them." Nodding the officer says "now was that so hard to say? And if you insist on calling me bitch atleast call me officer bitch please." Santana laughs and feels her mother slap her arm who is also giggling "hush mija."

As the other officer take Susan out of the office and puts her in the car Santana looks at the female officer "oh my God that was a good one." The officer laughs "you might know the person who taught me that one." Santana looks at her funny "who?" The officer smiles "your cheerio's coach. I was one of her cheerio's about 5 years ago." Santana nods "whats your name?" The officer extends her hand "Kerri. Tell Sue I said hi." Santana see's the girl wink at her "ok is that going to get me extra suicides?" Kerri shakes her head "no. I was her captain back them she told me I was just like her and to call her coach bitch when I was pissed. She actually called me yesterday and filled me in on whats been going on." Santana nods "I see." Maribel shakes the woman's hand "well thank you." Kerri nods "she will be booked and kept till someone post her bail. I will make sure she knows not to come back here and if she does she will have me to deal with." Maribel nods "thank you again." The woman nods as she walks out the door. Santana looks at her mother and shakes her head "who new she use to be a cheerio." Mr. Greenwood smiles "I did. She is my niece."

Santana laughs "God I have to get out of this town I think everyone is related someway." Mr. Greenwood smiles "ok I will be on my way. If you need anything else let me know." As the man leaves Maribel tells her daughter "I say we skip the rest of the day, go home and relax. Diego can handle things here and we can pick the kids up after school." Diego nods "yeah you two go home I have this." Santana walks to her mothers office to get her stuff and walks back out "ok ready." Maribel nods and takes her daughter home so they can both relax and forget about the day they have had. Little do they know that they will be shocked when they get home.


	142. Chapter 142

As Santana and Maribel pull into the driveway Santana ask "why is Carmen's car here?" Maribel turns to look at her daughter as she shuts the car off "no idea. Lets go see." As they make there way into the house they see Carmen in the chair in a pair of sweat pants and Quinn on the couch in sweat pants. Maribel clears her throat and causes both girls to jump "shit ma you scared the hell out of me." Maribel crosses her arms "what exactly are you two doing home?" Quinn looks at Carmen and then back to Maribel "they didn't call you?" Maribel shakes her head "no. Noone called me. Now why are you home?" Quinn tells her "someone busted one of the water mains in the north end of the school. It flooded half the school, we are out the rest of today and tomorrow. We can't go back till Monday. If the water says out of the rest of the building they will still be having regionals this weekend but if it gets worse they have to move them." Maribel eyes the girls "so if I call the school they will tell me that?" Carmen nods "yes and it will be on the news too."

Santana turns to her mother "I need to take a pain pill and I am going to go lay down for a bit." Maribel nods and watches her daughter go to the kitchen "you promise you aren't lieing to me?" Quinn shakes her head "no ma promise." Before Maribel can say anything Santana walks by "I will be back down later." Maribel nods and watches her daughter go to her room when she shuts her door she turns back to the other two "ok then if you aren't doing anything today then you need to start cleaning up around here since you haven't done anything all week you two." Carmen groans "why isn't Santana helping us?" Maribel turns around "she was helping me lastnight. She was helping me make dinner and was so damn distracted that she cut her finger open to the bone. Now since you two haven't really helped out you get to clean up. All you have to do is sweep and mop. Thats it." Turning she heads to the stairs and hears Quinn "I'll sweep you mop." Carmen sighs "why do you get to sweep?" Maribel turns around "cause it will be easier on her than mopping thats why. Now stop argueing and go do it."

When she gets to the top of the starts she see's them heading to the kitchen, as Quinn comes back out Maribel tells her "not just the down stairs all rooms but mine and Santana's please." Quinn looks up at her "seriously? Even the steps?" Maribel shakes her head "no not the stops, just sweep those." Heading in her room she hears the girl groan and tell Carmen who also groans. Maribel changes and goes to lay down on her bed when her door opens "can I lay down in here with you? They won't bother me if I'm in here with you." Maribel nods and pats the bed "come on." Santana walks over to the bed and lays down next to her mother "those pain pills are really strong. I only took half one this morning but when I took a whole one, it isn't taking long to kick in thats for sure." Maribel nods "they are. Go to sleep and I will wake you later." Both of them lay there and close their eyes and fall asleep.

Meanwhile Quinn was standing in her room while Carmen was mopping it "why did she leave her room?" Carmen shrugs "no clue. She's probably still pissed." Quinn sighs "I may have to give in and tell her I can't sleep with you." Carmen shrugs "whatever you want to tell her Q." Quinn steps out in the hall and sweeps as Carmen mops "you know Q she could just be wanting her mom since she is hurt. She was like that when she was little too." Quinn nods "I know and I'm hoping thats what it is. But she won't even talk to me still. She mumbled I love you this morning thinking I didn't hear it." Carmen mops the hallway and then says "she stubborn and bull headed." Quinn nods and laughs "that I know." As they sweep and mop the empty bedrooms they hear a knock on the door and look at each other as Quinn ask "who is that?" Carmen shrugs "no clue but I'll go see." As Carmen makes her way down stairs she see's a police officer standing on the other side of the door. Slowly she opens the door "ummm can I help you officer?"

The officer smiles "I'm actually looking for Santana and Maribel. But you do look alot like her." Carmen smiles "come in. They are up stairs let me go get them." The officer nods "ok." As Carmen leads the officer to the livingroom to wait Quinn looks over the rail "no freaking way." Carmen looks over at her as she gets to the top of the stairs "she use to baby sit me when I was younger. I think her name is Karen or Kerri or something like that." Carmen looks at her "bet she doesn't remember you." With that Carmen makes her way into Maribels room to try and wake them, Quinn stands there looking down on the woman in the livingroom. As she looks up she see's Quinn leaning against the railing "you know Lucy Q if you keep leaning over like that you'll fall." Quinn's eyes widen "you remember me?" Kerri laughs and nods "yes. You haven't changed all the much, plus you use to stand against the rail like that when you was younger." Quinn laughs "I can't believe you became a cop." Kerri nods "yep. I see somethings have changed with you though." Quinn see's she is pointing to her stomach "yeah it was a drunken mistake." Kerri smiles "when are you due?" Quinn smiles softly "around May 1st."

Nodding Kerri ask "boy or girl?" Quinn laughs "girl. Her name will be Eden Jade." Kerri just nods as she see's a sleepy looking Maribel coming down the stairs "Mrs. Lopez I was wondering if I could talk to you and Santana." Maribel looks at her and yawns "sorry about that. Well you can talk to me Santana took a strong pain pill for her finger and she is out for a while. Anything you have to say you can say infront of those two. They know everything. Well except for todays events that is." Kerri nods and looks at the two girls upstairs "I know who Lucy Q is but who is the other one?" Maribel looks up "that would be Carmen my niece that we adopted before Christmas. We are Quinn's legal guardians as well." Kerri nods "I never did like her parents they always treated her wrong. But thats not why I'm here. Today when Susan was booked at the station she made a comment that only I heard. I reported to my captian and he told me I needed to let you guys know." Maribel walks over to the couch "what was it?" Kerri looks at her and says "she said that you and Santana better watch your backs she is done playing nice now."

Maribel nods "I see. Well Santana isn't ever alone except when she babysits in the evening but that can be changed starting today." Kerri nods "and what about you?" Maribel shrugs "there are times I'm alone but it mostly on my way to work and home." Kerri nods "you may want to find a way to not do that alone for a while." Maribel sighs "they don't know we moved either. My daughter and son in law live in our old house. They have two kids, I'll need to let them know to." Kerri nods "yeah we only have your address because it was on the reports." Maribel nods "well thank you for letting me know." Kerri looks at her "I work part time as a personal security guard if you need one. I am actually starting a company for that. I'll give you my card and if you or anyone else in the house needs one till this is over let me know ok." Maribel takes the card "thank you, I will talk to my husband tonight." Kerri nods "I actually came here cause I promised Sue I would keep an eye on her three cheerio's. So if you need me just call." Maribel walks the woman to the door and locks it, as she makes her way back upstairs to lay back down she tells Carmen and Quinn "do not open the door unless you know who it is and know that they can be here understand?" Both girls nod as they watch her make her way back to the bed room and close the door.

Carmen looks at Quinn "what the hell is going on?" Quinn shurgs "no clue but I bet we find out tonight." As they finish the sweeping and mopping they make their way back to the kitchen to put the things up. When they come back to the livingroom the look at the clock and Carmen says "damn its already 3." Quinn nods "Santana was suppose to watch the kids today." Just then they hear a knock on the door and Carmen goes to answer it "hey Diego. We just noticed the time. I was about to go get Maribel and Santana up to come get them." Diego smiles "its fine. She called me and asked me to bring them over here. She told me what happened and I would rather have them here than at home." Carmen nods and watches the kids run in and sit with Quinn to find a movie, turn back to the man at the door she hears him "Aida will be coming to pick them up tonight. I am going straight home." Carmen nods "thats fine what time will she be here?" Diego tells her "around 5 to 5:30." Nodding again she says "we will have them ready for her." With that the man walks back to his car and Carmen shuts and locks the door.

Walking back into the living room she ask "what exactly are we watching?" Dante smiles " UP." Quinn laughs "he said the dogs remind him of you Carmen." Carmen looks at him "oh really now?" Dante nods "yeah you'll see. Just watch." With that they all turn to the tv and watch the movie. Just as the boy knocks on the door the second time Carmen hears sniffling and looks at Quinn "are you seriously crying right now?" Quinn wipes her eyes "shut up. Its sad he wouldn't let the little boy in. What if he had fell." The two kids on the couch look up at her at the same time Carmen does "Q you do relize this is a cartoon right." Maddie laughs "they won't let a kid get hurt like that in a kids movie auntie Q." Quinn rolls her eyes "I know this." Wiping her eyes again she says "its these damn hormons." Carmen laughs "oh boy we are in for it." They all go back watching the movie, as it gets closer to the end they hear Maribel coming down the stair "Quinn you ok?" Quinn turns and looks at her sobbing "no that man on this movie is being so mean. He is trying to kill that poor bird. Its hurt and he is trying to shoot it."

Maribel laughs "oh the hormanal cries." Carmen laughs along with her "she has been like this the whole movie. How long does this faze last? Cause to be honest I would rather have her bitching." Quinn glares at her "shut up." Turning back to the tv she starts crying again. Maribel shakes her head "probably till she has the baby." Carmen rolls her eyes "I can't sit here and listen to her cry. Do you need help with dinner?" Maribel nods and leaves Quinn and the kids watching tv. As the movie ends Dante ask "can we watch another movie?" Quinn nods and hands the remote to him, as he is flipping threw the channels Quinn hears someone coming down the stairs and looks to see Santana. She walks into the living room and tells the kids to move over, as they do she sits down between Maddie and Quinn but says nothing. Quinn smiles till she see's what is on the tv "Dante you can't be serious." Dante turns to her "we're reading the book at school." Quinn rolls her eyes "fine." Santana looks at the tv "is this Charlotte's Web?" Maddie nods "yeah I love this movie."

Santana nods "its almost over isn't it?" Dante sighs "yeah. But I still want to watch it." As they are watching Santana hears Quinn sobbing and turns to her "Q you ok?" Quinn shakes her head "I hate spiders but why did she have to die? She was a nice spider. She shouldn't have to die." Santana watches her a minute "Q thats how the book went. You know that you have read it so many times." Quinn nods point to the tv "I know but look at her she is alone and dieing. Please don't let me die alone San. When we get old don't let me die alone like Charlotte is." Santana wraps her arm around her "you won't baby. I promise. Stop crying it will be ok." Quinn takes a couple of deep breaths and calms down "I'm ok now. Sorry." As the movie comes to its end Quinn starts crying again "why are they all leaving him. He is a nice pig they should stay with him." Santana rolls her eyes "cause Q. Like you told me when we was little, all things leave home at some point." Quinn shakes her head "no they are babies they need to stay with Wilbur." Santana sighs "I know Q. But three of them do remember. Look, see." Quinn smiles at this "thats right I forgot." Maddie and Dante look at there aunt and Maddie whispers "is she ok?" Santana nods "she's fine baby. Eden is just causing some issues in her right now is all."

The little girl nods "I'm gonna go see what grandma and Carmen are cooking." The little girl leaves the room a few minutes and comes skipping back in "we are having pork chops. They smell so good." Quinn looks at the little girl and starts crying again "oh poor Wilbur." Maddie looks at her "no auntie Q, Wilbur lived remember." Quinn wipes her eyes and stands up "I know." As she leaves the room Santana laughs "oh the crying stage. Now I can't stay mad at her. Or she will cry." Quinn stops at the top of the steps and starts crying again, Santana looks at her "Q why are you crying?" Quinn pulls her socks off and tosses them at Santana "because I steps on Charlotte or one of her babies." Santana shakes her head as she watches the girl go to her room and shut the door. Picking the socks up she makes her way to the laundry room laughing, when she comes back to the kitchen Maribel ask "whats so funny?" Santana sits down in a bar stool "Quinn and her damn hormones. She just cried watching Charlotte's Web and then cried because we are eatting Wilbur. Then started crying with he stepped on Charlotte or one of her kids at the top of the stairs." Maribel grins "you wait missy. You will have a kid one day. You'll see what she is going threw."

Santana smiles "sorry it was just funny seeing her through her socks at me from the top of the stairs." Maribel laughs "she will get better." They sit there and chat a while till they hear the doorbell and Maribel says "Carmen go see who that is please." Carmen nods and heads to the door, when she comes back she is being fallowed by Aida. Maribel looks at her "your early." Nodding Aida says "Beth had to leave work early. So we closed and went home. She had to go to the hospital." Maribel nods "yeah Jose text and said he was running late." Maribel desided then to fill Aida and Santana in on everything, when she was done Aida says "oh I dare them to come to my fucking house. They will be met with a gun in the face." Santana laughs "Diego actually let you keep that after you pulled it on him?" Aida smirks "yes and he didn't ever come in at 2 am again." Santana laughs "I wouldn't either." After they visit for a while Aida tells the kids "alright you two. We have to head home and eat dinner. You will see Santana tomorrow." The kids tell everyone by and shout by to Quinn who shoots by back behind a closed door. The rest of the evening is spent much the same way with Quinn crying and the others trying to keep her calm. Eventually she give up and goes to bed for the night.


	143. Chapter 143

The next day Maribel was up and ready to go to work, as she was drinking her coffee Santana walks in fully dressed and sits down. Maribel looks over at her daughter a moment then ask "Santana why are you up and dressed this early? You are staying home today remember?" Before she could answer she saw Carmen and Quinn walking in both dressed, setting her coffee cup down she ask "ok whats going on?" Santana shrugs "do you honestly think we are going to let you go to work by yourself? Nope not happening. I will ride to the office with you and Carmen will bring me home. When its time for you to come home Carmen is going to go wait on you and fallow you home." Maribel sighs "I'm a grown woman, I do know how to take care of myself." Santana nods "yes I know, but you are also my pregnant mother and no one and I repeat no one is going to hurt you." Maribel looks at her daughter and smiles "when did you grow up so fast?" Santana laughs "when Q got pregnant. I relized it was time to grow up. I'm not fully there but I am doing better."

As they are making their way to Maribels office Santana ask "the compatition starts at 4. What time are you going to leave the office?" Maribel smiles "at noon. I told Diego yesterday I would pick the kids up on the way there since you all have to be there at 3." Santana nods "ok Carmen will have time to go and meet you then." As they pull into the office Santana says "just be careful and don't leave early without calling me atleast ok. Please." Maribel nods and gets out of the car "ok mija. I love you and be careful going home ok." Santana nods and hugs her mother "see you later." As Santana watch's her mother head in and close the door she turns and walks to Carmen's car, when she shuts the door she says "you will have to be here about 11:30, she is leaving today at noon." Carmen nods "got it." As they make their way back home Quinn sighs "oh San your talking to us, but your not _talking_ to us." Santana glances at the girl in the front and shrugs "I am talking you." Quinn shakes her head "no your not. If you was talking to us you would of just chewed our ears off on the way home."

As they pull into the driveway at home Santana looks at her "you know what. I can go back to not saying anything. Is that what you want me to do?" Quinn sighs as she hears the car door shut "oh she thinks she is so fucking smart." With that Quinn and Carmen get out of the car and fallow Santana into the house. Once they are in and the door is locked Quinn says "you know what. You can just get over yourself. I told you yesterday I was sorry, what else do you want from me S?" Santana turns around on her way to the steps and point at the blond "no, YOU don't get to come in here and act like you are the only fucking victim in all of this shit. Yeah I fucked up and cheated on you, I sure as hell did. But now look what the fuck I am going threw because I done that. Its a hell of alot worse that getting knocked up for cheatting." Taking a step towards the blond she continues "and to top it all off. You made the comment that you wouldn't leave your daughter alone with me cause your afraid of what I would let her do. Well fucking news flast Quinn, I wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. I would die for her like I would for you, but you seem to not understand all that. So what the hell do _you _want from me?"

By the time she was done she was breathing heavy, seeing the blond isn't going to say anything she nods "yeah thats what I thought." Turning around she heads to the stairs again but this time its Carmen who stops her "I'm sorry Santana, it was a stupid joke. I was only messing with you like you had done to me before. But I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." Santana stops half way up the steps and when Carmen is done talking she continues to walk and says "whatever I'm over all this fucking shit. I can't do it anymore." Quinn watches her a second "San." Seeing the girl is still ignoring her she starts up the steps "SANTANA." This causes her to stop. Sighing she turns around "what Quinn." Quinn makes it up the first set of steps and walks towards her "no you don't get to give the fuck up. You are a fighter, you fight for what you want. You always have." Santana rolls her eyes "yeah and at this point what does it matter. I mean seriously? You know what don't answer that, just go fuck Carmen and get it the fuck over with. When you get done doing that let me know so I will know we are over with ok." Turning around again she feels Quinn grab her arm "don't you dare fucking walk away from me Santana Lopez." Jerking her arm away from Quinn she steps up to her "don't fucking grab me again."

Quinn steps up closer to her almost nose to nose "or what you'll hit me? Push me over the rail? What are you going to do Santana huh? You are going to listen to me one way or another today." Santana narrows her eyes "I don't have to listen to a damn thing you have to say." Turning again she runs up the steps knowing Quinn won't run up them. Groaning Quinn starts up the last set of stairs "I swear to God Santana you will listen even if I have to tie your ass to a fucking chair and tape your damn mouth shut." Santana makes it to her room after she hears this and slams the door. Quinn makes it to the girls door and finds it locked, rolling her eyes she goes to her room and in threw the bathroom to find the girl hadn't locked that door. Opening it she Santana pacing her room "forgot one S." Santana stops and looks at her "get ouf of my room. I want to be alone, thats why that do IS locked." Quinn see's her pointing to the door "you know what we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What will it be?" Santana laughs "oh really? How do you figure you will tie my ass to a chair?"

Quinn raises and eyebrow "are you really doubting me right now?" Santana shakes her head "whatever just get out. I don't want to do this shit with you anymore. Just let me clear my fucking head." Quinn sighs "seriously Santana what do you want from me?" Santana looks her straight in the eye "it doesn't fucking matter anymore what _I_ want, cause I won't get it anyways." Quinn raises her hand to her forhead and rubs while closing her eyes "thats what this is all about." Santana crosses her arms over her chest "what do you mean?" Quinn stops rubbing her forhead and drops her hand, opening her eyes she looks at her girlfriend "you know what. I was going to sleep with Carmen, I was." Quinn can see the girl is about to protest but hold her hand up "no just listen to me damn it." Santana turns her head and looks at her window but listens "I was going to. But I couldn't, I can't. I love you to much to do it S. I thought I could to even the playing field but I can't do it. YOU are the only person I want touching me. YOU are the only person I want to have sex with. No one else."

Santana stands there and feels a tear roll down her cheek but does nothing to stop it, turning her head back around she says "yeah well maybe you should." Quinn shakes her head "no. I can't." Santana laughs bitterly "why not? I'm sure she is more than willing to do it, so why CAN'T you do it?" Quinn rolls her eyes "was you not listening to me? I told you. YOU are the only one I want to do that to me." Santana stands there a moment and see Quinn starting to take her cloths off, as she watches her strip down to her bra and pants she hears her say "this, all of this, is off limits to anyone else other than you." Santana stands there and notices that Quinn's stomach is moving "your baby is moving isn't she?" Quinn tilts her head and wrinkles her forhead "when did she become my baby and not OUR baby?" Santana looks from her stomach to her eyes "I don't know." Quinn walks over towards her "you haven't felt her kick yet have you?" Santana shakes her head "no I haven't touched you in a while." Quinn nods as she stands infront of her and grabs her hand "feel." Placing her hand on her stomach where she knows she is kicking she watches Santana's face soften when she feels her kick her hand repeatedly. Santana smiles a watery smile "she really active."

Quinn nods "she is. More so when I am argueing with you. Its almost like she doesn't want me to do it. When I think about you she goes to moving around. When I argue with you she kicks the hell out of me. She only does it when its with you." Santana looks up into hazel eyes "she's protective already huh?" Quinn laughs "yeah I think she is." Santana feels the baby moving but not kicking "I think she is rubbing her back on my hand now." Quinn nods "yeah she is just rolling around." Santana kneels down in front of her and Quinn watches as she leans forward "I'm sorry Eden. I didn't mean to make her upset. If she still wants me to be I am your second mom." Leaning forward she kissing Quinns stomach and feels Quinn running her fingers threw her hair "you are her other parent San." Santana lays the side of her face against Quinn's stomach "I love you both." Quinn smiles as she feels and see's Eden roll against Santana's face "I think thats her way of saying I love you too." Santana smiles "I'll take it." Looking up she hears Quinn say "I love you to S." Santana kisses her stomach one last time and stands up and looks at the clock. She see's its only 9:30 and turns to her bed pulling the covers down, Quinn looks at her as she starts stripping down to her underware and bra "what are you doing?"

Santana sits on the side of the bed and pats the bed beside her "I want to lay down for a bit and cuddle with you if thats ok?" Quinn smiles and nods "I'd like that." As she climbs in the bed she turns on her side and puts her back to Santana's chest. Santana wraps her arm around her pulling her close and kissing her shoulder "I'm sorry for being such an ass to you." Quinn nods "its ok. Its not like I was being the best person to you." The blond feels her rubbing her hand over her stomach and then feels her rubbing just under the top of her panties "S what are you doing?" Santana kisses her shoulder again and starts working her way to her neck "cuddling with you." Quinn smiles "baby what you are working on isn't cuddling." Santana shrugs as she kisses her neck behind her ear "I don't care what its called." Quinn leans her head back as she feels her slipping her hand lower, as she feels her reaching her center she spreads her legs alittle more "S." Anything else she was about to say is cut off when she feels her girlfriend slide a finger to her clit and starts to rub. Santana leans into Quinns ear "you are mine, and I am yours. I am going to reclaim what's mine." Quinn's only response is a moan as she feels herself getting wetter.

Quinn turns her head enough to capture Santana's lips in a deep kiss. As she turns her body alittle she feels Santana slid her fingers down and into her, Quinn opens her eyes when she feels this and gasp into the kiss. She knows she won't last long and Santana knows this a well, working in and out of Quinn she feels her almost there and rubs her clit with her thumb a few times. Before she knows it Quinn is tossing her head back and moaning her girlfriends name pretty load. Once she has come back down Santana leans over and kisses her again pulling her fingers out of her "I think the whole neighborhood heard that." Quinn shrugs "I could careless." Santana pecks her lips again "why don't you take a nap so you will be ready for today?" Quinn nods and yawns "I think that would be a good idea wake me up in a little bit." Santana nods and pulls her close to her again and holds her till she falls asleep "I love you Lucy Quinn Fabrey." Kissing the girls shoulder again she lays there and watches her sleep.

A couple of hours later Carmen walks threw the bathroom and knocks on the door "San you awake?" Santana laughs "yeah Car I'm awake. You can come in." Carmen slowly walks in and smiles "you to made up." Santana laughs "you heard huh?" Carmen nods "yeah I think the whole neighborhood did. But anyways I am about to head out to fallow Maribel home. You need to get her up so she can get ready." Santana laughs "you mean wake her up so she can get dressed so mamá doesn't go into early labor?" Carmen smiles "that to. I was gonna order some lunch on the way back so it will be here by the time we get back." Santana nods "thanks." Carmen nods "ok I am headed out. Be back in a bit." As she turns and walks out Santana smiles and kisses Quinn "Q you need to get up and take a shower. Mamá will be home soon and she will flip her shit if she find us like this." Quinn groans "fine. If I have to." As she stretches she feels a pain in her side "damn that hurt." Santana looks down at her "what hurt?" Quinn rubs at her ribs and takes a deep breath "I think Eden just sucker punched me in the damn lung."

Santana smiles "yeah thats gonna happen more and more." Quinn sits up when the pain eases down "ok I'm gonna go take a shower." Santana nods as she stands and puts her cloths back on "I'll pick your dirty cloths up for you." Quinn leans over and kisses her as she bends to pick up her cloths "thank you." Santana smiles and kisses her again "ok go take a shower before she comes home to find me doing you again." Quinn laughs and heads to the shower. As they are watching tv in the living room the doorbell rings and good to her word Carmen had ordered lunch. Santana takes it to the kitchen and as she is about to plate it all Carmen and Maribel come in. Quinn looks at them as they walk into the kitchen "back I see." Maribel laughs "was we suppose to stay gone all day?" Santana laughs "no because you two are our rides to regionals remember." Maribel shakes her head "I guess thats all we are good for Carmen." Carmen sighs dramaticly "sounds about right. Used and abused." Quinn rolls her eyes "God you two give Berry a run for her money." Carmen looks at her with a glare "take that back Q." Quinn laughs "nope." As they sit down to eat and chat Santana ask "is Carmen taking Quinn on to the school and we are picking up the rug rats?" Maribel nods "thats the plan. Why?" Santana shrugs "just wondering."

As they are finished with lunch Maribel looks at the clock "ok these two have had a shower they just have to get ready. We need to get a shower so we can get ready and all leave on time." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "we don't have to leave till 2:45." Maribel laughs "and we are 4 women getting ready. Two of us are pregnant and don't move as fast." Santana nods "good point. Good think Aida sent the kids a change of cloths with them to school." As they make their way to get read Quinn looks at Santana " are they going to change in the bathroom?" Santana shurgs "or in the chior room." Quinn nods "true forgot about that." They all manage to get read and are out of the house by 2:45. As they are getting the cars Santana walks over and kisses Quinn "be careful." Quinn nods "we will. You too." Santana walks over to her mothers car "see you in a few." With that they all head out of the driveway.


	144. Chapter 144

After Santana and Maribel had picked the kids up they made their way to the high school, as they pull in Maddie gasp "this is alot bigger than our school Dante." Dante nods "we may get lost." Santana laughs "not if you stay with me." Both nod as they get out, Santana takes all the cloths for the kids and put them in one bag and they all head into the school. Santana heads to the chior room to change the kids as Maribel tells her she is heading in to save them a seat. As Santana walks in holding the kids hands Quinn see's them "Maddie, Lil D. You did get to come." Both kids run over to her and Carmen and hug them and Dante says "told you we would be here." Mr. Schue looks at Santana "ummm what are you doing here?" Santana raises and eyebrow "am I not even suppose to come to support you guys? Cause I mean I can go home." Shaking his head he laughs "no I mean in here?" Santana smiles "I needed to change these to and didn't want to take Dante into a girls bathroom. So I was wondering if I could use the changing room to do that?"

The teacher nods "yeah go ahead. They are just touching up there make up in there." Quinn stops her "wait." Turning back to the teach she says "you need to make Brittany come out of there. She can't be around Santana." Mr. Schue nods "I forgot sorry." Santana shrugs "its ok." Turning to Quinn she ask "can you help me change them real fast?" Nodding the blond fallows them to the room. As everyone walks out Brittany glares at the 4 as she walks by, Maddie goes to wave at her but Quinn grabs her and and whispers "don't Maddie." The look girl looks up at her and ask "why not?" Quinn sighs "we can't talk to her anymore." Maddie nods "oh ok." Mr. Schue gives them the room but tells Quinn to hurry, as they start changing the kids Santana looks at her "good luck today Q." Quinn smiles as she helps Maddie pull on her dress "thanks. With you guys here I think we will do ok." Dante looks at Quinn as his aunt helps him button his shirt "you do great auntie Q." Quinn smiles at the little boy and she hands Maddie her shoes "thanks lil D." Maddie puts her shoes on and Quinn pulls her hair up for here. When she is done she hugs Quinn and kisses her on the cheek "thats for good luck and also thanks for helping me."

Quinn smiles "thank you and your welcome baby girl." As they are finishing Tina knocks on the door and opens it "Quinn we're warming up now." The blond nods "coming." As Santana get the cloths and shoes in the bag she says "go on we will be out in a few." Quinn nods and walks out. As Santana checks the kids to see they are ok she tosses the bag over her shoulder and grabs their hands "ok come guys but be really quiet ok?" Both kids nod as they walk out the door to hear the group singing and see them dancing. Maddie and Dante stand there and watch them in aww, when they finish with the practice song the kids clap and every looks at them, Rachel smiles "thank you." Maddie and Dante smiles "welcome." Santana looks at the teacher "good luck, sorry I can't be up there with you guys." He nods and says "your here. Thats enough. But when we win today you will be up there next time." Santana smirks and glances at Brittany "yeah I don't really regret what happened. Just hate that I can't be up there." Quinn laughs "ok S take those to out and find your seats with Ma." Santana smiles and walks over and kisses her "will do baby. I love you." As she walks aways all three says "good luck."

As Santana makes her way down the hall she stops at her lock and stored the kids cloths in it before going to find her seat with Maribel. Maribel had put one grandkid on each side of her and Santana on the end, as they are watching the groups sing and dance she looks down and see's her niece soully focused on them all. As they are calling the New Directions on Maddie looks at her aunt "thats Quinn and Carmen right?" Santana nods "thats them watch and listen." Just before Rachel walks out on stage Santana hears her father "scoot over mija and hold Maddie so I can sit." Santana looks up at him and smiles as she picks the little girl up and holds her. As Rachel walks out her music starts, once she starts singing Maddie is hypnotized at the girls voice and Santana laughs "new that would happen." Maribel looks at her grandson and see's he is the same way, turning to her daughter she whispers "who is she?" Santana laughs "Rachel Berry." Maribel nods as Jose says "damn that girl has a voice. She is good." Santana nods "she will be on broadway one day. You wait and see." As she is finishing the song the next one starts and everyone joins her one stage. As they are singing and dancing Santana keeps her eyes on Quinn the whole time and can she is hurting. Sighing she says more to herself than anyone else "she's hurting bad." Maribel hears her and turns her eyes to Quinn "yeah thats alot of moving around to be almost 6 months mija."

Santana keeps her eyes on her girlfriend the whole time not taking them off her, as they finish everyone stands and cheers for them. As they are walking off the stage Carmen and Quinn see them and waves at the kids. Quinn catches Santana's eye, after they are off stage they know there is on more group. Santana turns to her parents "I have to go check on her something isn't right. I will be back." Maribel nods as Dante ask "can I go with you?" Santana looks at him and nods "come on." As they are walking down the hall to the back exit Santana see's them all coming out. Quinn see's her girlfriend and walks up to her "my back is killing me." Santana wraps her arms around her "I new something wasn't right." As she is standing there rubbing her back she hears Dante and Carmen chatting. Carmen laughs and says "hey Berry come here." Rachel walks over "yes." Santana and Quinn hears Carmen tell her "my cousin here wanted to tell you something."

Everyone looks down and Dante as she says "you have a very beautiful voice Miss Rachel." Rachel smiles "awwww you are so cute." Santana smirks "thats cause he is my nephew." Rachel rolls her eyes "no that can't be because he is polite and your just evil most the time." This time its Santana's turn to roll her eyes as she hears Quinn giggle "whatever Berry he learns it all from me." Rachel looks down at him "so you know my name whats yours?" Holding out his hand to shake hers he says "Dante Garcia. Nice to meet you." Rachel hugs him after she shakes his hand as Finn walks up. Santana looks at him "you might lose your woman to a 7 year old if don't want it Finn." Finn looks down at the boy and give him a playful glare "you messing with my girlfriend?" Dante looks up to see him smiling and goes with it "yeah cause I know all the right things to say to win a woman's heart." Finn's eyes goe wide as Rachel laughs "oh my goodness. I love this kid." Finn laughs "oh little player." Dante smirks and you would swear he was Santana's kid by the smirk, Rachel laughs "ok now I see Santana coming out in you." Finn laughs "ok Mr. Schue wants us all." Everyone nods and Santana ask "you ok now Q?" Quinn nods "still hurts but not as bad. I better go. See you guys afterwards. I love you." Santana kisses "ok I love you too." As they walk off Santana grabs Dante's hand "God you are gonna be a damn smooth talker when you get older."

Dante just laughs as they make their way back to Maribel and Jose, when they take their seats Jose ask "she ok?" Santana sighs "her back was killing her and when I was rubbing it I could feel knots in it bad." Jose sighs "she may be a bit dehydrated." Santana looks at him "how so we fix that?" Smiling he says "get her to drink some coconut water. Its good for her and will rehydrate her fast." Santana nods "ok." Turning to her mother she ask "can we stop and get some on the way home?" Nodding Maribel says "we have to go to the store anyways." Jose looks at them "I can stop and get what we need if you want. That way you can go on home." Maribel nods "ok if you want to that is." Jose nods "I will." As they are chatting they hear the anouncer tell them its time for the results. They watch as the top groups come back on stage. As they are calling off the winners New Direction's win. Dante and Maddie stand in the chairs and cheer for them and the other three stand and clap and cheer.

Once the get the trophy and make their way off stage Santana leads them all to the chior room to get the other two. As they are walking down the hall to get them they see Susan and her youngest waiting on Brittany. Santana sighs and leads them around the corner and threw a side door. When they come to a stop in Mr. Schue's office they see Carmen and Brittany standing toe to toe and the others trying to seperate them. Santana goes to step in when Jose stops her "no you are already suspended. I'll go. You go check on Quinn." She looks over and see's Quinn sitting at the piano holding her back and walks over to her with her mother and the kids behind "Q whats going on?" They all look over to see Jose and Finn pulling Carmen back and shouting at the blond in spanish. Maribel shakes her head "oh that girl and her mouth I swear." Maribel walks over and stands infront of the shouting girl "Carmen I swear to God if you don't shut up you will be grounded to your room for a damn week."

Carmen looks at her angery aunt and mumbles "sorry" but shuts up. Brittany turns and glares at Santana "this is all your fucking fault." Santana goes to step up to Brittany but Quinn stands up "baby don't. She is just trying to get you kicked out of school the rest of the year and you don't need to do this infront of Maddie and Dante." Santana looks down and a shaking Maddie and angery Dante, before anyone else can say anything Dante looks at the tall blond "you use to be nice what happened to you? Now your nothing but and evil witch that is out to hurt everyone around you." Everyone turns to the little boy in shock, as he steps forward he says "you use to be Auntie San's best friend now all your doing is hurting her and the people she loves. Thats not a friend." Mr. Schue looks down at the little boy and then back to Brittany "he's right Brittany. You use to be so sweet and caring and now your just evil and bitter." Brittany shakes her head "I don't need this crap from you." Stepping to the door she says "I quit good luck finding someone else as talented as I am." Rachel looks at her "all you can do is dance Brittany thats it. I'm sure we can find someone." Glaring at the girl she turns and leaves. Jose looks at Carmen "you calm now?"

Carmen nods "yeah sorry. She just pushed my buttons." Finn looks at her "she pushed all of our buttons but you was the one to blow up." Maribel looks at them all "can someone please explain to us what exactly happen?" Everyone in the room turns to Quinn, the girl looks at them and ask "why me?" Rachel looks at her "because it was you she started in on." Quinn sighs "fine. As we was coming back in here, my back was still hurting and Carmen was rubbing it. She looked at me and said 'what can't just fuck one of them you have to fuck them both.' Carmen heard it and snapped on her." Santana looks at her girlfriend "I will kill her." Quinn shakes her head "no you won't." Everyone looks around at each other and finally Mr. Schue tells them "ok I think thats enough excitement for one day. Lets get out of here." Jose looks at them all "you guys did a really great job tonight. How about if you all get permission from your parents to come to our house and we will order pizza's for you all?" Everyone smile and excepts. Quinn can see Puck is in the back and says "Puck if you can keep from being an ass for one night you can come too." The boy looks over at her "you sure its ok?"

Maribel looks at him "can you be a gentleman for one night?" Puck nods "I'm trying to be a better person." Maribel nods "then yes you can come." Jose tells them Santana will text them the address and he give it to Mr. Schue in case he wants to come. As they are leaving Santana grabs the kids cloths out of her lock and walks hand in hand with Quinn outside. Carmen takes Maddie with her as Jose takes Dante with him. Quinn and Santana ride with Maribel. By the time they get home its 6, Aida is suppose to pick the kids up but Maribel called and told her she would bring them home later. As Quinn, Carmen and Santana was changing people was showing up. Maribel had put them all in the livingroom, as Kurt walks in he looks at her "this is alot bigger than that last house huh?" Maribel laughs "yeah we needed more rooms." Kurt looks at her "why?" Maribel smiles "I take it they haven't said anything?" Kurt shakes his head "about what?" Patting him on the back she says "ask San why we moved, I'm sure she will tell you." She leaves to let the others in, as Santana and Quinn comes down they see everyone is there and Carmen is already done.

Kurt spots the two and ask loudly "Satan, why did you all decide to move?" Santana looks at him "we needed a bigger house." Kurt nods "I know that but why do you need a bigger house?" Laughing she says "geeze lady Hummel nosey much? If you must know I am going to have twin little sibling. Plus the one Quinn is having that would be three babies and three teens. The old house was to small." Kurt turns and looks at Maribel "is she serious?" Maribel nods and Kurt jumps up and hugs her "oh this is so exciting." Maribel laughs and looks at him "thank you." Everyone else tells them congratulations as well. As they are chatting Puck looks at Quinn "I'm sorry for being such an ass to you." Quinn nods "its fine." Puck sighs "no its not. I treated you like a piece of meat more than once. I know I helped make that baby Quinn but I can't be a father." Quinn nods "really Puck its fine. Santana and I have talked about it and we are going to raise her together." Puck looks at her "its a girl?" Quinn smiles "yeah she is a girl." Puck nods "I hope she looks like you. Do you have a name for her?" Quinn nods "we do. Her name will be Eden Jade."

Tina who had over heard ask "what does that mean?" Quinn smiles "Paradise Jewel." Puck and Tina both smile "its pretty." Puck nods "it is." Santana walks over to them and laughs "oh man Q. I think my niece and nephew both have a crush on Berry." Quinn looks over and see's the two kids talking Rachels ear off "she seems to be enjoying it." Santana nods "she is. She told me to hush up and go away she was talking to her fans." Everyone laughs at how Santana had said it sounding alot like the diva. As Jose walks in with the pizza's everyone stops talking to take the food. Quinn thinks a minute and then turns to Puck "Puck, my birthday is next friday and we are having a dinner here. Everyone is invite if you want to come." Everyone in the room is a little shocked at this but the boy nods "I'd like that." Quinn nods and looks to Maribel who also nods "ok be here by 5." The boy nods and goes back to eatting. As they are gathering up trash Finn helps Santana carry it to the kitchen, when they are out of ear shot Finn tells her "I finally got an answer out of mom." Santana looks around then ask "what did she say?" Smiling Finn says "she told me I could keep the dog for you for one night. She will watch it the next day but if it chews anything up or craps in the floor. I am do blame." Santana laughs "I promise to pay her for this. I'm going to get it some dog food and toys so it shouldn't chew on anything. The lady said as long as you take it out every two hours and before you go to bed it should be ok for the night."

Finn nods "Remind me of that when you drop it off." Santana laughs "will do." As they are making their way back in Rachel looks at them "what so funny?" Santana shrugs "we just thought it was funny how your not even out of high school yet and already have fans." Rachel smirks "told you I was that good." Santana rolls her eyes "easy Berry." Maribel looks at her grandkids and can see they are tired "I need to get those two home." Santana looks at the kids then back to her mother "your not going alone." Jose nods "I'll go with her." Santana smiles "that works." As everyone is saying their good buys Kurt tells Santana "Finn told me what you got her." Santana looks at Quinn to make sure she isn't listening "please don't say anything to anyone. I want it to be a suprise." Kurt nods "my lips are sealed, Blaine doesn't even know." Smiling Santana hugs him "thank you Kurt." As they all make their way out Carmen locks the door behind them "I am beat." Quinn nods "me to." I think I am going to finish my coconut water and then head to bed." Santana and Carmen agree, Maribel and Jose get back just before the girls go to bed. It didn't take long for Quinn and Carmen to fall asleep that night.


	145. Chapter 145

The next morning the girls was at bright and early, as they make there way down to the kitchen Maribel raises and eyebrow at her daughter "ummm mija aren't you suspended?" Santana nods "yeah but coach informed Q Thrusday that I had to wear my uniform even though I wasn't participating today." Maribel nods "ok." Quinn finishes her breakfast and as as she is walking to the sink "are we all riding together today?" Maribel looks at her husband and see's him shrug "thats up to you guys." Carmen smiles "oh we are so letting you drive today. I'm tired of driving I want a break." Jose laughs "thats fine. Quinn be sure to take the coconut water with you." Quinn nods as she grabs a couple out of the fridge "already ahead of you pa." After they are all finished and ready to go Quinn and Carmen grabs their bags as Santana puts her coat on. Looking over at her girlfriend she takes her bag off her shoulder "I'll take that ma'am." Quinn rolls her eyes "I can carry my own bag you know." Santana laughs "I know. But I want to carry it." Carmen smirks and holds her bag out to her "heres mine."

Santana looks over at her "ummmm are you pregnant and not telling us?" Carmen pulls her bag back on her shoulder "no." Santana nods "thats what I thought lazy ass carry your own bag." Jose puts the girls bags in the back before they take off, as they are heading to the school Maribel ask "are Susan and Brittany going to be there?" Sighing Quinn says "yes. Coach won't let me make her Quit till after today." Maribel groans "another freaking day of them." Carmen nods "amen to that. I'm ready for her to quit cheerio's too." Santana smirks "if she is still there when I get back I will force her to quit." Quinn cuts her eyes at her "you think I haven't tried this week?" Santana nods "yeah I do. But the three of us together can do it faster."

As they pull into school Santana sighs "this sucks." Quinn rubs her leg "that it does baby. But you won't be suspended next time." Santana nods "I know it just sucks now because you won't be out there and I won't be out there. I hope these assholes can pull this off without us." Carmen looks over at the girls "thanks for having so much faith in us you two." As Jose stops the car Carmen gets out and grabs her bag, Maribel looks at the two in the back seat "you should have a little more faith than that." Santana sighs as she gets out "I have all the faith in the world in Carmen, its those other asshats that I don't have alot of faith in." Santana grabs her girlfriends bag and shuts the back "I know Carmen knows what she is doing but those other jackasses like to fuck up alot." Quinn looks at her "they had it down pat the last time we went over it." Santana grabs Quinn's hand "lets hope they stick to it." As they walk in the leave Jose and Maribel to go find some seats as they make their way to find Sue.

As they walk into the locker room they hear her "as soon as my co captains gets here, I will start." Just then Santana and Quinn let go of each other hands and step around the corner and Santana tells her "here coach." Sue turns and looks at them "oh tubbers, jumping bean I'm glad you decided to join us today." Turning back to the others she says "as I was telling all of these muppet rejects, they changed the rules this year. There as to be aleast 20 to 25 in each squad to perform or your ranking gets bumped down. Now seeing as I will only have 19 on that floor, we will be bumped down in ranking." Turning back as Quinn ask "how can they do that? We've read the rules more than once." Sue nods "yeah trust me I know. I thought I was sneaky and vendictive but I think they have me beat. We have to win in order for me to keep my job this year." Santana and Quinn look at each other as they hear Sue continue "thats why I went had a little chat with Figgins. He has agreed to let JLO over there perform today since they changed the rules on us and it wouldn't look good for the school if out team gets bumped down since we are hosting this."

Santana looks at her "I don't know the routine." Sue nods "I got them to agree to let us go last by then you should know it." Santana nods "ok but where are we gonna practice?" Sue smirks "the auditorium since no one is using it today. So get your asses in gear and go teach Sand bags what she needs to know. You have one hour before we are to be on stage now move it." Everyone gets up and heads to the auditorium as Quinn says "ok let me think about how we can work you into this." As they walk down the hall she says "I got it come one." They make it to the auditorium and show Santana the routine. Once Quinn is happy with how it is and they do it with no mistakes she says "ok we have 10 minutes before we go on. Go get some water use the bathroom and get to the gym door. I want you all there in 5 minutes." Everyone jumps up and goes to do what they need to do, Santana walks over to Carmen "Car I didn't doubt you I was doubting them. If you was to go out there alone I know you could win it but they are what I had doubts with." Carmen nods "yeah I thought about that after I started walking in here. Its fine." As the three make their way to the gym door they see half the squad already there, Quinn turns back to Santana and ask "was Aida able to bring the kids?"

Santana nods "yeah she said she was. We'll know when we get in there huh?" Quinn smiles as the rest of the squad joins them "yeah." Turning to them she says "ok you have this down now. You know what you each are to be doing when you are suppose to do it. One fuck up and I will see to it you never cheer for the cheerio's again. Understood?" She see's everyone nod "you can do this guys." Just then they hear there names called and walk into the gym, the squad walks out onto the floor as Quinn walks over to stand by Sue and Becky "she knows it coach." Sue nods "good now lets see how bad they fuck this up." As they stand there Quinn looks around and see a very confused group of people and smirks at them and winks. Just then the music starts and the routine begins, Sue and Quinn watch as Becky records it. As they are coming to the end Sue is biting her names and glancing at the judges, as the music stops everyone claps and the squad along with the three watching leave the gym. When they make it back to the locker room Sue tells them "I'm shocked you didn't fuck that up. Now let see what the judges thought of it."

As they all grab a bottle of water and make their way out to wait for the judges Santana grabs Quinn's hand again "the only thing missing on that floor was you." Quinn smiles and squeezes her hand "I know. We have next year." As they make their way back to the gym they see the judges at gone and Maribel and Aida walk over to the girls "mija, you was suspended how did you get to go out there?" Santana looks at her mother "they needed one more and Sue talked Figgins in to letting me go out there. Don't ask me how because I'm afraid to know." Maribel nods "I agree. You guys did great." Quinn smiles "I'm just happy you all got to come." Aida laughs "do you think my two was gonna let me miss this? They had us up at 5 this morning wanting to leave then so we wasn't late." Santana laughs "where are they?" Aida tells her "Diego took them to get a drink. They are walking up behind you now." Santana, Quinn and Carmen turn to see the kids running up to them and Maddie says "auntie S you did great." Santana leans down and picks her up in a hug as Carmen picks Dante up "you did good do Carmen." Both kids turn to Quinn "how come you wasn't out there?"

Quinn smiles and rubs her stomach "couldn't because of this one." Both kids nod as they hug her anyways "but I did help them learn all of that." Maddie pulls back "that was so cool. When they tossed Auntie San in the air I thought she was gonna fall." Quinn laughs "I would have kicked their butts if they dropped her." Maddie nods "me to." Dante looks at her "Auntie Q, are you guys going to win? Cause you did better than anyone else out there." Quinn laughs as Sue says "we better. If a kid says we was better we better win." Dante looks over at her "you the coach?" Sue looks down at the boy "yes who are you?" Dante wiggles till Carmen puts him down and turns to her fully and hold out his hand to shake hers "Dante Garcia, I'm Santana and Quinn's nephew and Carmen's cousin. Nice to meet you ma'am." Sue looks down and shakes the boys hand "nice to meet you to." Turning to Santana she says "oh Sandbags you need to tuffin him up some." Santana laughs "he is tuffer than you think Coach. He is just being nice right now. You should of heard him yesterday in the chior room."

Sue looks down at him "that was you that called Brittany out?" Dante looks confused and turns to Santana and see's her nod and turns back "yes ma'am." Sue smirks "I think I like you kid." Dante smiles "thank you." Maddie looks at the coach then to Quinn and whispers "I don't think she likes me." Seeing the little girl pout Quinn says "she doesn't know how evil you can yet." Sue turns to the little girl "are you going to be a cheerleader like these three?" Maddie looks at her and then to the three standing infront of her "I want to." Sue nods "if you can be more like Santana and Quinn you might end up as my captain then." Maddie looks at them "will you teach me?" Aida rolls her eyes "oh God, she doesn't need to be more like them at all." Sue turns to her "oh yes she does. She seems to sweet and innocent." Aida raises an eyebrow "oh trust me she isn't all the time. Just when she has to be. She couldn't be more like Santana if she was to of been her kid." Sue smirks and winks at Maddie "then you keep it up and I will see you in a few years." Just then the judges says they will announce the winners so Aida and Maribel take the kids and Diego back to their seats.

As all the squads are making their way out they wait for the judges. The judges startd telling the winners and when they come to first place the Cherrio's win. Sue goes to accept the trophy with Santana and Quinn. As they walk back Santana hugs and kisses Quinn "we won baby. All because of you. You put that together." Quinn hugs her again "we did it." Carmen runs over to them and hugs them both "we did it you guys." They both hug her back "yep now to sectionals in a month and a half. That don't give us long to find someone new that can do this shit." As they are leaving the gym and heading to the locker room Sue stops Quinn and Santana "if you two can promise me a nationals win, then I will let you do whatever you want with Brittany. Even if that means kicking her off the squad." Both girls nod as Quinn says "we will coach. She is a good dancer but we can find someone that is just as good as she is." Sue nods "then do what you want. Oh and by the way you come back Monday your suspention is lifted."

As they watch Sue walk away Santana turns to the blond "when are we going to do it? And how the hell did she get me back into school early?" The blond turns back to her girlfriend "no clue and I probably don't want to know. I say we wait till Monday. What do you say?" Santana shakes her head "no we do it now." Quinn nods and laughs "then lead the way." As the two make their way into the locker room everyone shuts up as Quinn says "you guys did good out there." Brittany scuffs "yeah no thanks you. You didn't even do shit." Everyone in the room turns to her and just stares at her "what? she didn't. All she done was show us some lame ass routine that was just barely good enough to win." Santana crosses her arms "you know what Brittany. I am sick and tired of your shit." As Santana spoke everyone turns to look at her as she continues "you know what else. You done. You are no longer a cheerio, turn your shit into coach Monday morning." Brittany stands up from where she is sitting and shouts "YOU CAN'T DO THAT. COACH HAS TO DO IT." Quinn shakes her head "no she gave us the ok to do what we wanted to with you and we are all sick of your shit. You done. Now get your shit and get out of this locker room. Its for cheerio's and you are no longer one of us."

Brittany stands there and crosses her arms "and if I don't who is gonna make me?" Before Santana can say anything all the others stand up and Casey says "we will. Now you was told to leave so leave. If you don't do that by the time I count to ten, then we will toss your ass out of this damn room. ONE." Brittany looks at her "TWO" not thinking they are serious she doesn't move "THREE." She sits back down while Casey continues to count "I'm not moving." By the time she gets to "TEN." Brittany is still sitting there "OH I was hoping you would be stupid enough to stay. What you have done has made every cheerio in here look bad." As Brittany looks up she see's that one of the others has her bag and four of the others are making their way to her. Before she can stand up they grab her and pick her up, she goes to kicking and screaming but they move to the door as Quinn opens it and says "you was told. But you didn't listen." As the four cheerio's toss her out the door and watch her land on her back the other one tosses her bag at her "you can't do that. That fucking hurt." Casey shrugs "should of left when you was told to bitch. Now get to steppin."

Out in the hall Maribel and Jose is waiting for the girls and see everything that happens, looking over at Quinn Maribel see's her shake her head and keeps her mouth shut. Santana steps out in the hall and says " coach wants the uniforms and shit back Monday morning." As Brittany gets up off the floor slowly she goes to step infront of Santana but Casey steps between them "Santana took it easy on you compared to what I will do to you. I come from a poor family on the wrong side of the tracks. I know how to take care of myself and the people I care about. Now if you want to be stupid go ahead and try it but I PROMISE you this. You won't walk out of here or dance ever again." Brittany stands there and stares at her then grabs her bag and walks off. Santana looks at Casey and ask "do you really come from a poor family and live in Lima Heights?" Casey shrugs "my dad lost his job a few years ago and we had to move there cause it was cheaper. He does odd and end jobs to take care of us. Thats why I'm a cheerio, I need the scholarships to go to college." As she walks past them Santana looks at her mother "after her standing up for me, I need you to help them." Maribel looks at her daughter "how do I do that?" Santana shrugs "do you have anything he could do at the office?"

Maribel shrugs "I don't know for sure but I can check into it. Find out what he can do for me and I will see." Santana turns to the door and shouts "CASEY." The girl makes her way back to the door "what?" Santana motions for her to come out "what can you dad do?" Casey looks at her funny "why do you ask?" Santana points to her mother "she owns her own business. She might be able to help him with a job." Casey looks at Maribel who nods "what can he do dear?" Casey looks at her "he's a computer programmer. He works with computers or some shit like that." Maribel smirks "I need one. Our systems shut down alot. Have him give me a call Monday." Maribel hands the girl a card as she ask "are you serious?" Maribel nods "very, we had a water main break over christmas and messed alot of our computers up. If he can help me with them, I will see about a job." Casey smiles "he has been laid off for about 6 months now. But I will tell him when I get home." Looking at Santana she ask "why did you do that?" Santana shrugs "you defend us. And have been for a while now. Its only fair we help you out." Casey nods and goes back to get her stuff. Santana and Quinn fallow to get there things and Carmen. As they come back out they see Aida and Diego has joined their parents.


	146. Chapter 146

As they are making their way out of the building they see Casey standing on the steps, Jose looks at the girl as he walks out "you waiting on someone?" Casey sighs "yeah my mom was suppose to pick me up but she can't come my little sister is sick and dads not home. I was about to call someone else to come get me." Jose shakes his head "no we can give you a lift. Carmen can go with Aida and Diego and we can take you home." Casey looks over at him "its not a very good neighbor hood sir." Jose shrugs "oh well. I'm sure we will be alright." Casey looks at Santana and Quinn and see them nod "you can't walk Casey its freezing and there is no telling if you can even get someone to come get you. Let us take you home." The girl looks at Santana and sighs "fine." She calls her mother to let her know and walks to the car with them. As they are about to get in Maribel tells Aida "Carmen has a key to the house. Be sure and lock the door when you get in." Seeing her daughter nod she gets in the car.

As they are making their way to Casey's house Quinn looks around "this is alot different than our neighbor hood." Casy nods "its alot different from our old one. Its harder to sleep at night now." Santana nods as she looks around "I can imagine. How long have you lived here?" Casey sighs "three months. They forclosed on our house and we had to find something fast. This is where we ended up." As they pull up infront of the house Jose is shocked at what he see's, Casey can see he is shocked and says "its really not as bad inside." Nodding Jose says "hopefully you can get out of here pretty fast." Casey smiles "I hope so. I still have another year in high school." As she opens the door she says "thanks for the ride and I will tell my dad when he gets home." Maribel nods "I will be there after 8. If he doesn't feel like calling the address is on the card he can come by." Nodding Casey gets out "I'll tell him Thanks again." Jose rolls down his window as she shuts the door "your welcome. See you later." As they see her make her way into the house he rolls his window up and starts off again. After a few minutes Maribel ask "Jose do you still have your parents house?"

Jose nods "yeah. Why?" Maribel thinks a moment "is anyone living in it now?" Jose shakes his head "no the people that was renting it moved out a couple of weeks ago and moved to Florida." Maribel nods her head slowly "why don't we let them rent it. Its not safe for that girl to be in that neighborhood. I honestly don't know how she is still at McKenly to be honest. She should be in the Lima Heights High School." Jose thinks about this a minute and turns around as Santana ask "where are you going?" Jose smirks "back." Santana looks at her father confused "why?" Maribel tells her "to talk to Casey's parents." When they pull back up infront of the house Maribel says "looks like her dads back." Jose parks the car and turns it off as he goes to get out he looks at the two in the back seat "you two are not staying out here come on." All four make their way to the fron door as Jose knocks after a few seconds a blond woman answers the door "yes? May I help you?" Looking at the four on her porch she see's Quinn and Santana she smiles "did Casey for get something?"

Jose shakes his head "no ma'am we was wondering if we could talk to you and your husband?" The woman nods "sure come in. Did Casey do something?" Maribel smiles "no." As they walk in Quinn notices that the inside is a little better than the outside. Turning back to Casey's mom she hears her says "please have a seat and let me go get my husband." The four walk over and manage to all sit on the couch, not long later Casey and her parents walk back in "what are you guys doing here?" Maribel looks at her "we wanted to talk to your parents dear." Casey's parents introduce themselves to them "I'm Frank and this is my wife Carla. How can we help you?" Maribel looks at him "first I'm Maribel Lopez, this in my husband Jose and our daughter Santana, and this is Quinn Fabrey we are raising her. But anyways I don't know if you daughter told you or not but I am actually looking for someone to help in my office that knows something about computers, and Casey told us you did." Frank looks at her "yes ma'am she told me, I was going to call you first thing Monday." Maribel nods "ok well we can take care of this now then. What do you know about them?" Frank smiles "everything. I can build you want if you want. It would take me 5 to 6 hours if I have everything I need."

Maribel smiles at him "I don't need you to build any but I do have some that got messed up when part of my office flood. Think you could handle a job keep our computers maintained?" Frank looks at her "how many computers total?" Maribel thinks a moment "there are about 20 to 25." Frank nods "yes ma'am. How long would you need me to stay?" Maribel laughs "if you do a good job hopefully till you retire." Franks eyes widen "you sure about that?" Maribel nods "yes. I need someone to keep my systems updated and everything so it would be a full time job. You would get benefits and everything." Frank looks at his wife who is nodding "sure." Maribel laughs "good then you start first think Monday. Just show up at the address on that card. I will let Diego my son in law know you are coming." Frank smiles "thank you ma'am." Maribel nods "you welcome." Jose turns to them then "ok now my turn." Frank and Carla look at him "ok whats that?" Jose points around to the house "do you like living here?" Carla sighs "no we hate it but its all we can afford right now." Jose nods "what if I told you that I have a house for rent. It will still be in the same school district and Casey would still be able to go to school there."

Frank looks at him "your serious?" Jose nods "yes sir. Casey said she has a younger sister?" Carla nods "she's 4." Jose smiles "then they don't need to be in this neighborhood. You can rent my house. The lights and water is already on. Its included in the rent each month." Carla looks at him "how much is the rent?" Jose looks at her "how much is rent here a month?" Frank tells him "$450 and we pay lights and water." Jose laughs "for $500 you could be living in a nicer neighbor hood with utilities included in the rent." Frank looks at him "why are you willing to help us like this?" Maribel points at Casey "because of her." Casey looks at them confused "me? Why me?" Maribel laughs "you have done nothing but help these two when they needed it. Just like today you kept San from getting suspended longer." Casey laughs "it was fun. Besides Quinn is cranky when Santana isn't around." Both girls look at her "ha ha very funny." Frank laughs "what did she do exactly?" Jose and Maribel start telling them what they know of and Santana and Quinn tell them what she has done that no one knows about. When they are all finish Carla looks at her daughter "you've been standing up for them?"

Casey nods "yes ma'am. Its like the time you stood up for aunt Wendy for being gay and that guy was rude to her." Carla nods "you are me made over." Frank looks at Jose "we can't pay you anything till I get my first check." Jose nods "thats fine. We will work that out when it comes. But in the mean time start packing up and you can let Maribel know when you are ready to move." They all stand up and shake hands, as they are about to leave Casey walks up to them and hugs Maribel and Jose "thank you so much." Maribel nods "your welcome dear." As they are headding out the door Jose tells them "if you need help moving let me know. I have a couple of son in laws that would help get you out of here fast. All else we can rent a moving truck to do it." Frank nods "I'll let you know, thank you again." As they get back in the car and head home Quinn smiles "that felt good." Maribel nods "it did didn't it."Quinn laughs "you could have them moved in a few hours if you wanted to." Laughing Jose says "and I will if they ask for help."

The ride home was filled with chatting, as they pull up at the house they see Carmen and the kids outside playing. When they get out of the car Carmen looks at them "took you long enough. We thought you took those two to New York to let them get married or something." Santana flips Carmen off and the kids laugh as Maribel says walking away "Santana I will break that finger off if you keep that up." Quinn stops and looks at her back "seriously how the hell do you do that?" Maribel laughs as she walks in the house, Quinn looks at Jose "how does she do it?" Jose shrugs "no freaking clue. But she also knows when I am drinking and I haven't told her anything. How does she do that?" Maddie laughs "cause she is grandma duh. She know everything." Everyone laughs as they make it into the house. They all sit and chat for the rest of the afternoon.


	147. Chapter 147

Before the girls new it Monday had rolled around, as they are eatting breakfast Maribel ask them "think she will cause a problem with you today?" All three of them nod as Santana says "I'm sure she will. But we can handle her." Maribel sighs "please don't get suspended. Any of you." All three just laugh, Maribel stands from the table "I'm not joking with you. If you get suspended I won't be happy." Santana smiles as she stands "I won't get suspended. Promise." Maribel nods "good." The other two promise to try and not get suspended, as they are heading out the door Maribel gives them each money for the day. As they are making their way to school Quinn's phone beeps with a message "who the hell is texting me this time of morning?" As she unlocks her phone she sighs "should of known only Rachel would text someone this time of day." As she reads she laughs "oh this will be interresting." She looks at the two in the front "Rachel just told me that Brittany has made it known that all three of us and Casey need to watch our backs. She is going to get even with us."

Carmen rolls her eyes as she pulls into the school and hears Santana say "does she think she scares us honestly?" As they are getting out of the car Carmen says "I honestly think Dante could kick her ass." Santana and Quinn laugh as they walk in the gym behind the girl, they see the others are all there and call Casey over and Carmen get to work making the others stretch. Quinn hold her phone out to Casey "you will love this one." Casey takes the phone from her and reads and starts laughing "how many times has she had her ass handed to her and she is still trying to get people to side with her?" Shaking her head she hands the phone back "she needs to give up." Both girls nod as Quinn says "I know she will try something but she is no longer a cheerio so therefor she is fair game now." Casey smirks "oh that she is indeed." Turning around she joins the others with the stretching as Santana and Quinn come up with new idea's for sectionals. Close to the end of practice the see Brittany walk into the gym and everyone stops what they are doing as Casey ask "Pierce what are you doing here?"

Brittany walks by the girl and flips her off "none of your fucking business Barnes." Casey fallows her as she makes her way over to Santana and Quinn, as she gets closer she take the bag off her shoulder and tosses it at them "there. The fucking uniforms and everything is in it." Santana stops the bag from hitting Quinn and tosses it back in her face "you was told to take this to coach." Brittany drops in at her feet "fuck you. You take it to coach." As she turns she runs in to Casey, the girls lowers her voice so only Brittany can hear her "I swear to God Brittany, if you do anything to either one of those girls it will be me you deal with. NO one else but me. What ever you have planned in that pea size brain of yours you need to let it go or your life will be made hell till you quit school or beg your parents to move you away from here." Brittany stands toe to toe with her "I'm not scare of you or anyone else at this damn school." Stepping around her she hears Casey says "oh you better be. Or you will need to learn to fly without wings bitch."

Carmen who had been standing a few feet away looks at her cousin as she walks over to her "I think I'm in love." Santana turns and looks at her funny "oh I so hope your talking about Casey and not psycho Sally." Carmen wrinkles her forhead "been there done that and wasn't really worth the time I put into it. Yes you dumb ass I was talking about Casey, I have to admit that was fucking hot." Santana laughs "then go tell her that." Carmen shakes her head "no I am not going to chase after a straight girl done that once and it fucked me up. Not doing it again." Santana tilts her head to the side and looks at the girl as she walks over to Quinn "you know Car, I can't say I have seen her with a boy at all this year." Carmen shrugs "so not gonna happen." As Carmen walks away Santana looks at her a minute then turns on her heels and walks over to Quinn and Casey. When she reaches them she leans in and whispers to Quinn _"do you know if Casey is straight?"_ As Santana turns back Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "I have no fucking clue why?" Santana glances at Casey and see's she is confused and shakes her head "no Q its not for me. I was wondering for someone else."

Quinn crosses her arms and Casey starts laughing "Oh Santana you are about to be in trouble." Santana glares at her then turns back to Quinn "no I swear it was something that someone said to me a few minutes ago and then I got to thinking and I was wondering what you thought. Yes or No?" Quinn thinks about this a minute then turns to the girl beside her "Casey are you straight?" Santana's eyes widen as she looks from Quinn to Casey and see's she has stopped laughing and says "why exactly do you want to know if I'm straight? I mean I think you are both really pretty and I am starting to like hanging out with you but I can't say I am really into the whole threesome thing." By the time she had finished Santana was shaking her head "NO NO NO I wasn't asking or wondering for us." Quinn starts laughing "Santana its fine, chill a bit. Take a breath and calm down." Casey starts laughing "I was messing with you Santana." Santana nods "I knew that." Casey nods slowly "yeah sure you did." Turning back to Quinn she says "seriously why do you want to know?" Quinn smiles "San was wondering. Someone said something earlier I am assuming about you and I think I know who, but she was wondering if you was straight or not. To me the best way to find out is to just ask."

Casey looks from the blond to Santana and sighs "I'm not really for sure. I mean I dated a guy last year and I even slept with him but the whole time I was thinking 'this isn't what I thought it would be' you know so honestly I have no freaking clue." Santana nods "been there." Quinn agrees "amen." Casey looks at them as they start walking out of the gym slow "I mean I find girls attractive, I think guys can be pretty but if I stand an attractive girl beside an attractive guy, my eyes always go to the girl." Quinn nods "I was the same way. And then one day I relized I was in love with my best friend." Casey sighs again "do I wish I new yes. But I don't know how figure it out." Santana stops and looks at her "you need to atleast kiss a girl." Casey and Quinn stop and turn to her as Quinn ask "why do you say that?" Santana smirks "worked on you didn't it?" Quinn turns a little red "shut up." Santana shakes her head "no seriously you was confused a little to right. After I kissed you it helped you figure it out didn't it?"

Quinn thinks about this a moment then nods and turns to the blond next to her "she's right. You need to find a girl and kiss her." Casey blushes a bit and laughs "and who would I find? The only two girls I know that are gay are together." Santana laughs this times "oh there is a couple more that would be willing to kiss you well maybe not two now that you pissed one of them off. But there is another one we know." Casey arches and eyebrow "ok what have I missed? I mean I know you two are gay and Brittany was bi." Then it hits her and she smiles "Carmen? Was she with Brittany for a while?" Santana and Quinn both nod "yeah. I'm sure she would be willing to help you figure out if you was straight or not." As Santana walks by Casey ask "was she the one wanting to know?" Santana shrugs "no I was. But someone did say something to me that made me wonder." Casey fallows the girl beside Quinn "it was Carmen wasn't it?" Quinn looks at her "what do you think of her?" Casey blushes a bit "she really pretty. I mean she looks alot like Santana so yeah she is pretty but there is alot of differences too." Quinn nods and mumble "more alike than you think."

As they turn the corner and head to Sues office Casey ask "was it her Santana?" Santana shrugs "go ask her." Casey groans "Quinn how to you put up with her?" The blond laughs "cause I love her. And she isn't always like this. She is just being smug because she thinks she has it figured out." Casey looks at her "oh really and what do you have figured out Santana?" At this Santana stops and turns and looks at her and lowers her voice so no one hears her "you can't stand the thought of a guy touching you or having sex with you. I could tell by looking at you when you said what you did earlier. You are more into girls than just being attracted to them. You find them hot and I can't blame you. There bodies make you look and you have a hard time taking your eyes off them. The whole time you are looking at them you can't help but wonder what their skin taste like or what their lips feel like. Tell me I'm wrong." Casey stands there looking her in the eye and swallows "how did you figure all that out?" Santana shrugs "its the mexican third eye." Casey wrinkles her forhead but Quinn speaks up "don't buy that line. She just tends to read some people good." Casey drops her head "if I am gay I don't know if I can tell my parents."

Now its the other two girls turn to look at her funny as Santana ask "why not? Isn't your aunt gay?" Casey nods "yeah but thats her not me." Quinn smiles "your parents love you. They won't disown you like mine did." Casey sighs "you seriously think I should just kiss a girl?" Santana nods "it worked on Q." With this Santana turns and walks towards Sues office again with the other two fallowing her, as she reaches the door Casey stands in the hall and waits on them but can hear everything "here's Brittany's stuff coach. She said she refused to bring it to you along with a few other words." Sue nods "is everything in there?" Santana and Quinn shrugs and Sue rolls her eyes "you didn't look to see?" Both girls shake their heads as Santana sits the bag down "no but I'll look now." As she unzips the bag something burst inside it and sprays the two girls and Sue from waist up. Quinn is standing there in shock and Santana gets pissed, but its Sue who speaks up "find Pierce and bring her ass to me. She will be paying for everything she has ruined. Including 4 uniforms and my office." Casey steps around the corner and see all three of them covered in blue paint "oh my God. You have got to be kidding me." Sue points to her "go find that blond little bimbo and bring her to me. I don't care if you have to drag her down the damn hall find her and bring her to me NOW."

Casey turns and runs down the hall in search of the girl as she is making her way towards the office she bumps into Carmen "I'm so sorry Casey I didn't see you." Casey shakes her head and grabs the girl's hand and pulls her down the hall "I need your help finding Brittany. Sue is pissed. Do you know where she is?" Carmen thinks a moment "she has Art first period." Casey nods "we have to take her to Sue even if we have to drag her she said." Carmen smirks "oh this will be fun." The whole way to the art room the girls had held hands, as Carmen lets go to knock on the door Casey relizes her hand is alot colder and she misses Carmen's hand. As the door open then teacher ask "what can I do for you ladies?" Casey turns to the teacher to take her eyes off of Carmen "uhh ummm is Brittany Pierce in this class?" The teacher nods "she has this class but she isn't here." Casey sighs "thank you. If you see her tell her coach is looking for her and she better see her ASAP." The teacher having dealt with Sue before new to tell the girl "ok if she shows up I will tell her."

Carmen thinks a moment as the teacher shuts the door "maybe the office knows where she is at." Grabbing Casey's hand again she pulls her towards the office, as they are running Casey holds Carmen's hand a little tighter but doesn't see the girl smile when she felt it. As they walk into the office Carmen ask the secretary "is Brittany Pierce at school today? Coach wanted to know." The woman types on her computer and sighs "no I'm afraid she isn't coming in today, her mother called and told us she was sick. Sorry." Casey nods "she's lieing she was here this morning." As they leave the office they run back to Sue's office, as they make it into the room Carmen's eyes widen "oh my God what happened?" Santana glares at her "where the fuck is Brittany?" Casey catches her breath "her _mother_ called in and said she was sick. I think it was her calling in." Quinn nods and turns to Sue "she can sound just like her mother." Sue sighs and says "fallow me." As the four of them fallow her down the hall they make there way into the office and walk up to Figgins "I will be taking these four with me. I have something I have to do and those two need to go change. I will be back."

Figgin stands up "Sue you can't just take the children out of school without their parents knowing. You have to call them and tell them first." Sue turns to them "call your folk and get them to ok it that you go with me. I will bring you back to school. They all nod Santana pulls her phone out to call her mother as Casey does the same, Sue looks at the other two "sorry I forgot you both live with Sandbags." Santana nods and says into the phone "you have to Figgins." She hands the man her phone and listens as he hands the phone back she hangs up "you have permission for those three. But Mrs. Lopez said they better not get suspended, detention or get arrested. You are responsible for them." Sue looks at him "I know this." Rolling her eyes she see's Casey hand her phone to the man and waits, as he hands her phone back he says "her mother said the same thing." Sue nods "I will bring them back." Turning around she walks out of the office and back to her office as Quinn ask "coach what exactly are we doing?" Sue tells them as she walks into her office and grabs her keys "we are going to the Pierces house." Santana shakes her head "we can't." Sue nods "you can a police officer will be meeting us there. Sandbags take some pictures of my office and grab that bag." Casey grabs the bag after Santana takes the pictures. Walking down the hall Sue tells them "those two are not riding in my car so I hope you are driving Sandbags Jr." Carmen rolls her eyes "yes ma'am." Nodding she tells them to go to Carmen's car and fallow her.


	148. Chapter 148

As the girls pull up at Brittany's house they see her mother is also home, looking around Santana smirks "oh Susan will love this." Quinn looks at her "what do you mean?" Getting out of the car Santana points "thats the same cop that arrested her at my mothers office last week." Quinn looks over and smiles "Kerri. Nice to see you again." Kerri looks at Santana, Quinn and Sue and laugh "you three look like smurfs." Sue glares at her "shut up." Kerri pulls her lips between her teeth and fallow Sue to the door but makes the girls stay behind her. As Sue knocks they wait for the door to open and the one that opens the door is the one they are looking for. Sue smirks "oh Pierce nice to see you are feeling better. Where is you mother?" Brittany looks at the three people covered in blue and laughs "like I'm telling you." Kerri steps forward "oh you will or you will be arrested for distruction of private property and distruction of school property. Now where is Susan at?" Brittany looks at the officer and her eyes widen as she shouts "MOM. I NEED YOU TO COME HERE."

As Brittany is finishing yelling for her mother, Susan comes out of the kitchen "what Brittany?" As she walks to the door she stops "you can't come into my house." Kerri smirks "to arrest her for distruction of property I can." Susan looks at the Blue people at her door "what happened to you?" Sue clinches her jaw "oh your daughter desided to be a smartass. And I have a feeling you might have helped her. Now you have two choices, One you can either pay for all the damages she has caused or two you can both be arrested and we settle this in court." Susan shakes her head "we aren't paying for anything. You have no proof she did anything." Sue raises an eyebrow at the woman "oh really? So the video I have in my office of her dropping a bag off at school and when that same bag was opened causing this mess, that isn't proof?" Susan looks at Sue then the officer "how much damage did she cause?" Brittany glares at her mother "you said I wouldn't have to pay for any of it." Susan glares at her "shut up Brittany." Brittany crosses her arms as Sue looks to Santana "give me your phone." Santana hands it over with the pictures pulled up "this is now my office. And you see these two uniform? Well there are two more just like them in the bag along with the rest of her gear. So I would say you are looking at around $1900 for just the cheer equipment and uniforms and what maybe $7000 for cleaning of my office and repainting it?"

Kerri nods and turns the phone for Susan to see the damage "atleast. Maybe more." Susan sighs "fine give me a total and I will write you a check." Sue shakes her head "no, no check it will be cash." Susan glares at her "what my check is no good?" Sue laughs "I don't trust you. If you would like I will contact your husband and see what he thinks." Susan shakes her head "no give me a total and I will get the cash and bring it to you." Sue nods "I will have it to you in an hour. So if I was you I would stay by your phone. If I don't have the money by 3pm, you will hear from my lawyer." Turning around she tells the girls "go." They move back to the cars and Kerri can hear Brittany and Susan but can't make everything out. As she walks up to them she hears Sue tell them "Go home shower and change. I will contact Maribel and tell her where you are and why you are there. Come straight back to the school." The girls nod but Kerri stops them "I am going to go with you girls, I have this feeling they are up to something." Santana nods "you know where we live so come on." Getting back in the car they head to where they need to go.

As Carmen pulls up in the driveway of their house Casey whistles "this is where you live?" Santana nods as she gets out and see's Kerri parked backed in behind them and gets out "yeah we moved here after christmas. We had to have a bigger house with three babies on the way." Casey and Kerry look at Quinn who hold one finger up "one from me guys. The other two are from Maribel." Casey nods as she fallows them in with Kerri behind her. Kerri looks at them "I will stay down here while you go change." Santana and Quinn nod and head up to there rooms to shower, as they reach their door Carmen laughs and shouts "NO FUCKING IN THE SHOWER WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO SCHOOL." Both girls ignore her as they head in to change. Casey looks over at her "they wouldn't with us all down here would they?" Carmen laughs "oh I could tell you some stories about those two. But they might kill me if I did." Kerri shakes her head "I don't want to know. I want to remember Lucy Q being sweet and innocent." Casey and Carmen laughs as Casey says "yeah being pregnant ruins that."

Kerri ignores then and stands by the front window and looks out. Casey clances at Carmen "so they are on the third floor?" Carmen nods "yeah there rooms and Eden's room is on the third floor." Casey nods "so... What room is yours?" Kerri hears them talking and smirks knowing what the girl is getting at. Carmen turns on the couch and points to the last door down the hall "that door is my room." Casey nods "can I see it?" Carmen turns to look at her and shrugs "sure come on." She leads the girl up the stairs and to her room, walking in she flops down on the bed "its pretty boring but its home." Casey shakes her head "no I like it actually." Carmen raises and eyebrow at her "its black and dark purple." Casey nods "purple is my favorite color." Carmen smiles "mine to." Casey looks over at her as she leans against the wall "so who are you see now?" Carmen shakes her head "no one." Looking over at the girl she ask "who are you seeing now?" Casey bits her lip and shakes her head "no one." Carmen starts watching the girl now "oh." Casey nods "its been about a year since I have been with anyone." Carmen sits up and crosses her legs under her "why haven't you been with anyone?" Casey shrugs "just haven't. Had alot going on and alot on my mind."

Carmen nods "I see. You can sit if you want." Casey see's her pointing to the bed beside her and makes her way over, as she sits she turns to face Carmen "can I ask you something?" Carmen nods "sure. Ask away." Casey sits there a minute and then says "whats it like to kiss a girl?" Carmen chokes on that question, as she is clearing her throat she says "I don't know how to explain it." Casey nods "can you show me?" Carmen's eyes widen at this "are you serious?" Casey nods her head "yeah. I'm not sure I'm even straight. I mean I have been with a guy, but I don't know how to explain it." Carmen looks at her a moment then leans over and presses her lips to Casey's. Carmen expected the girl to pull back but is shocked when she feels her kissing back and trying to deepen the kiss. Casey is more than happen when Carmen opens her mouth and lets her in, as their tongues meet Casey lets out a small moan and Carmen does the same. After a few moments Carmen pulls back and looks at her "its like that." Casey smiles "I like it alot more than kissing a guy."

Carmen smiles "if you like that then I'm sure I could do other things to you that you would love." Hearing this Casey blushes and laughs "forward much?" Carmen shrugs "I know what I like." Casey looks from Carmens brown eyes to her lips and leans back in. Before the kiss can get to deep they hear Santana "told you I was right. Pay up Q." The girls on the bed pull apart and turn to the door to see Quinn and Santana leaning agains the door with wet hair and smirking, Carmen shakes her head "right about what?" Santana laughs "I told Q you two was down here making out she said I was wrong and we bet $10 on it. I won." Casey stands up and looks every where but at the girls "we need to get back to the school." Quinn walks over to her "Casey its nothing to be embarressed about." Casey finally looks at her and whispers "I liked it alot Quinn. I wanted more than just kissing with her." Quinn laughs and says "that happens with these two trust me." Casey looks at Quinn then to Santana and finally at Carmen then ask the blond "you have slept with them both have you?" Quinn thinks a moment "no but if you two do deside to date I will explain it to you."

As they walk back down stairs they see Kerri by the front door and Santana says "we are ready to go ma'am." Kerri glances over at them "no your staying here. Santana call your mother and get her on the phone for me." Santana looks at her confused but pulls her home and and dials her mothers number and puts her on speaker phone "Hello mija. I'm a little busy make this fast." Santana clears her throat "you remember Kerri the cop?" Maribel tells her "yes why?" Santana looks down at her phone "she wants to talk to you." Maribel sighs "ok put her on." Santana hands the phone over to Kerri "Mrs. Lopez, we have a little bit of a problem." Maribel gives her her full attention now "what do you mean?" Kerri looks back out the window "Sue asked me to join her when she went to confront Brittany and Susan about the damage Brittany had done to them this morning." Maribel cuts her off "what damage?" Kerri glances at the phone and then to the girls then looks back outside "she rigged her bag to blow up a paint fill balloon when they opened her gym. It cover Quinn, Santana, Sue and Sue's office with paint." Maribel groans" OK go on." Kerri then tells her "when we was leaving I over heard them talking about finding out where you lived. Well I came home with the girls so they could shower and change. Well about 15 minutes after we got here they pulled up out infront of your house and have been sitting there this whole time."

Maribel groans again "I have a restraining order on Brittany. If she is in front of my house than she is breaking it." Kerri nods "thats what I was wanting to know. You may want to call the school and tell them the girls will be late. If you even want them to go back." Maribel thinks a moment "no tell them to stay home I will call the school and tell Casey's dad she is at my house. The paper is in my office Santana knows where it is." Kerri nods "yes ma'am. I will have them stay here and I will keep an eye on them today since my shift ends in 20 minutes. If thats ok. I don't trust theses two now." Maribel sighs as she stands up "tell them I will be home in a bit. I can finish working from home today. See you in a bit." Kerri nods as she hands the phone back "you four get a free day." Casey smiles "I have skipped in a while." Santana laughs "this isn't the fun skipping though." Just then Casey's phone rings "hey dad." She listens a minute as she watches Kerri make a call "yeah I'm fine. I can stay here till you get off work. Or I can see if I can just spend the night." Santana glances at Carmen and see's she is grinning. Then they hear her says "I'm sure Mrs. and Mr. Lopez won't mind. I will ask her when she gets here and call you back." After a moment they hear her laugh "I will be staying with 3 cheerleads, I'm sure they have something I can wear." Nodding she says "ok I love you too. I will let you know what she says when she gets here. Bye dad."

After she hangs up she looks at Santana "think your folks would mind if I spent the night?" Santana shakes her head "your not dating any of us so you should be good to go." Casey looks at her funny "buy you and Quinn are dating." Quinn laughs "yeah and you should hear the list of rules we have." Santana smirks "but we don't always fallow them." Carmen looks at her "we don't have a spare room so you will have to bunk with one of us." Casey smiles "thats fine." Just then they hear Kerri's phone right, as she answers it she says "yeah... the one right infront of this address." Looking out the window she says "its a silver four door car." As they look out the window they see a cop car pull up behind and in front of Brittany and her mom. Kerri looks at Santana "go get that paper for me. And hurry." Santana runs to her mothers office and comes back with the paper in hand "here you go." Kerri takes and says "stay in the house. Don't go near a window." All the girls nod and watch her threw the window at a distance. They see them get Susan and Brittany out of the car and Kerri says something point to the paper in her hand. A few moments later the see Kerri walk towards the driveway and see Maribel pulling in.

Maribel gets out of her car and talks to Kerri and nods her head. Quinn looks at Santana "think they will get arrested?" Santana nods "yeah they broke the restraining order." Casey looks at them "but your at school with her everyday." Santana nods "yeah thats different. The order is for off school property." Casey nods "I see." Just then Maribel walks in "hey girls." All four of them great her and Casey ask "would it be ok if I just spent the night instead of my father driving here and picking me up and driving all the way across town to go home?" Maribel nods "yeah not a problem." Casey nods and send her dad a message letting him know. Santana looks at her mother "what are they going to do with them?" Maribel looks out the window "they are arresting them. They had a copy of the paper in the car with them." Quinn laughs "how dumb can they be? I mean come on if your gonna stock someone don't take the freaking restraining order with you to the house." Carmen laughs "look who your talking about Q." As they see them drive off with the two Kerri comes back in "ok they will be charged." Maribel nods "thank you." Kerri smiles "just doing my job. Now they won't be out for aleast a couple more hours. So I am gonna go end my shift. Go home and change and I will be back. I will be staying here tonight because I really don't trust them."

Maribel nods "thats fine." Kerri tells her "I will sleep down here on the couch." Maribel nods "Casey you can sleep in with one of the girls." Casey turns to her "Carmen?" Maribel narrows her eyes at her "that was alittle fast. How about you sleep in with Quinn." Casey sigh "yes ma'am." Looking at the four girls she see's two are disappointed and two trying not to laugh "oh you have got to be kidding me. Casey are you and Carmen together?" Carmen looks up as Casey answers "no ma'am. I'm not sure if I'm gay or not so please don't tell my father. I mean I like Carmen but I don't know." Maribel listened to the girl and looks at Kerri "don't ever have kids." Kerri laughs "I have a daughter. She's 1 and at her dads this week." Quinn looks over at her but says nothing, Maribel looks back at Casey "its up to you to tell your parents honey. Not me. But since you admitted you like Carmen. You are to sleep in with Quinn." Quinn tilts her head "why me? Why not San?" Santana laughs "like you would freaking trust me Q." Quinn caught what she said and sighs "ok I get it." Maribel sends the girls to go change so she can wash there uniforms for the next day.


	149. Chapter 149

As noon rolled around Maribel came out of the office to find Quinn asleep in Santana's lap and Casey and Carmen no where to be found. Looking at her daughter she can tells he is asleep as well, walking up the stairs she heads to Carmens room and opens the door to find the girls sitting on the bed talking. Maribel looks at Carmen "how long has Santana and Quinn been asleep?" Carmen looks at her phone "about and hour." Maribel nods "what do you want for lunch?" Casey shrugs "whatever is fine with me." Carmen looks at her aunt "do you feel like cooking?" Maribel shakes her head "no my head is killing me. I think I need to go back to the eye doctor." Carmen stands up from the bed and motions for Casey to fallow as they head down stairs "you and Quinn are the picky ones right now. So wake them up and ask." Maribel nods and heads over to the girls "Santana, Quinn wake up." Both girls groan and keep there eyes closed. Maribel smirks "this is my couch and I will soak you both with ice water if you don't get up." Santana raises her head "I'm awake." Quinn opens her eyes "me to."

Carmen just laughs as Maribel looks at her "do you need a reminder of the ice water?" Carmen stops laughing "no ma'am." Casey looks at her "what about the ice water?" Santana looks at her "if she tells you to get up and you don't do it. She puts a cold glass of water in the freezer and lets it get colder and then dumps it on you." Casey nods "yeah I wouldn't want that at all." Maribel laughs and looks at the two on the couch "what do you want to eat? I am not cooking my head is killing me." Santana looks down at Quinn "what do you want baby?" Quinn thinks about this a minute then smiles "pizza." Before she can finish Maribel laughs again "with extra bacon. Got it." Looking at Casey she ask "what kind do you eat?" Casey looks at her "any kind. It doesn't matter to me." Maribel nods and head off to order the food, when she comes back she sits in the empty chair "mija, Diego is bring the kids by today after school." Santana smiles "ok." Maribel nods "when they get here I am gonna lay down for a bit. I still have some work to do but should be done about the time they get here." Quinn finally sits up "who's picking them up?" Maribel shrugs "no clue."

Casey looks at Carmen and ask "who are the kids?" Carmen smiles "Santana's niece and nephew. Then ones from Saturday." Casey nods "oh ok." They sit there and chat a while longer and hear the door bell. Maribel gets up and heads to the door and is shocked "oh I thought you was the pizza guy." Kerri laughs "no just me." Nodding Maribel lets her in "get everything taken care of?" Kerri nods as she fallows her back to the livingroom and sits beside Quinn "yeah. They said they wasn't doing anything. But we found spray paint and other stuff in the trunk of the car. Who knows what they was up to." Maribel shakes her head "you would think Susan would be and adult and stop helping her kid do this shit." Kerri nods "true but some parents don't care." Carmen laughs "that would be Susan. When we was together she didn't care if we had sex in the middle of the living room. As long as Brittany's little sister didn't see us." Everyone in the room turns to her as Casey ask "please tell me you didn't?" Carmen shakes her head "no but she told us she didn't care. We didn't have sex like you guys think we did."

Quinn looks at her "why not?" Carmen shrugs "at first it was ok. But then she just turns weird about it. I don't know how to explain it. I mean she wanted it all the time." Santana looks at her "did she want to tie you up or something?" Carmen nods "a few times. I told her fuck that shit, and came home." Casey turns and looks at her "so how often did you have sex with her?" Carmen looks at her aunt then to the girl in her lap "I don't know maybe 2 to 3 times a month." Santana bust out laughing "shit how did you deal?" Carmen laughs and holds her hand up "with this." Maribel clears her throat "ok before we get into all that. Lets change the subject shall we." The four teens laughs and deside to do as they are ask. Before long the doorbell rings again and Maribel goes to answer it but Kerri stops her "I'll go. Where's the money?" Maribel points to the table in the hall. As Kerri comes back with the pizza's she ask "kitchen or where?" Marible nods and says "kitchen."

Once they eat lunch Maribel goes back to her office to finish working and the girls and Kerri go back to the livingroom. As they are watching the movie on the tv Quinn keeps looking over at Kerri and finally she says "just ask me already Lucy Q." Quinn sighs "why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Kerri turns and looks at the blond beside her "I don't know. I just didn't." Quinn nods "I know she's one. But whats her name?" Smiling Kerri tells her "Samantha." Quinn laughs "so she just has one name?" Kerri blushes "no she has a middle name." Quinn turns in her seat and leans agains Santana and ask "so whats her middle name?" Kerri looks around the room and sighs "Samantha Quinn." Quinn's eyes widen "why Quinn?" This got everyone's attention and they all turn to her and wait, sighing Kerri tells her "you was my favorite kids to baby sit when you was little. You was sweet, polite, and fun to be around. I feel in love with your name when you told me what it was. So I always told myself I would name my daughter after you and hope she was have the kid you was when you was little." Quinn sits up a bit and looks at her "how many kids did you baby sit for?"

Kerri thinks then says "the whole time I did it I think I ended up watching a total of like 8 kids. You was one of my last." Quinn nods "I see." Kerri looks at her "I didn't think I would ever have a kid. Then one night I got drunk at a party I went to at a friends house and ended up sleeping with him. Keep in mind we was only friends." Quinn nods and waits for her to continue "I new I didn't like guys all my life. I only ever slept with 2. Well that night I was drunk and just done it. Well two months later I found out I was pregnant. I told him and he was happy, so happy that he wanted to marry me but I told him that wouldn't be happening." Santana looks at her "so what are you saying that your gay?" Kerri closes her eyes "yes. But I hide it. Always have, my family is alot like Quinn. If they found out they would disown me and my daughter. If my job found out I would end up lossing my job. So I hide it." Carmen looks over at her "then why not leave?" Kerri sighs "my mom got sick my senior year. I was gonna go away to college but then that happened and I ended up staying and becoming a cop instead."

Casey ask "what about your mom now?" Kerri slowly closes her eyes "she died 3 months before my daughter was born." Opening her eyes she says "thats why I haven't said anything. All I have left is my dad, my brother moved off when he was 18 and never looked back." Quinn nods "I remember you telling me that when I was little." Kerri smiles "My dad is sick right now, he has cancer so I don't see him lasting much longer." Carmen tilts her head "you gonna stay after he passes away?" Kerri shrugs "no clue. My girlfriend wanted me to move away with her a month or so ago, but then I found out she was already with someone so that didn't help none." Santana thinks a moment "please tell me her name wasn't Alex." Kerri turns and looks at her "why?" Quinn and Santana look at each other then Quinn ask "was it Alex?" Kerri nods "yeah." Quinn drops her head "she is with Sandy. Sandy is one of Aida's friends." Kerri looks at them comfused "and?" Santana speaks up "Sandy use to be my babysitter when I was little. She is still good friends with the family." Kerri nods "I see. Well I didn't know she was dating Sandy till she started pressuring me to move her away from here and then she told me everything one day. I ended it with her when she told me she was with someone."

Santana thinks a minute "she lied. She told Sandy she ended things and she wanted to work things out with Sandy." Carmen looks at her "let it go San." Santana shakes her head "no. She lied to Sandy about that. If she is lieing about that what else is she lieing about?" Kerri looks up at her "I didn't mean to cause any problems. I swear when she told me she was seeing me and with someone else I told her to leave and not ever come back." Quinn nods "I believe you." Santana looks at her "OH I believe you to. But I don't believer her." Quinn grabs Santana's hand "baby there isn't anything you can do about it." Santana sighs "I know. But if she hurts Sandy again I will beat the hell out of her." Carmen nods "me to." Kerri looks at her "it won't be with me I promise you that." Santana nods "I know." Quinn shakes her head "anyways. Why don't you leave after your dad goes? You could get a fresh start someplace and be open about things." Kerri shrugs "maybe." Just them they hear a knock on the door and Santana looks at the clock "its only 2. Who is that?" Kerri stands up and walks to the door "may I help you?" Santana hears her sister says "yeah you can move out of my way I need to talk to my mother." Santana rolls her eyes "Kerri you can hand cuff her if you want." Bella shouts "NOT FUNNY SANTANA."

Santana laughs and mumbles "yes it was." Shouting back Quinn says "KERRI YOU CAN LET HER IN. ITS MARIBELS DAUGHTER." With that Kerri lets her in and walks to the living room and smacks her sister on the back of the head "asshole. Wheres mother at?" Santana rubs her head "you hit me again and we will have a problem, that fucking hurt." Santana turns and glares at her sister "what do you want her for? If you are here to just upset her I will kick your ass anyways." Bella rolls her eyes "where is she? I need to talk to her." Santana stands up " I mean it Bella. She can't get upset anymore than possible." Bella looks at the teens "why aren't you all in school?" Santana rolls her eyes "long story. Now answer me or I won't tell you where she is." Kerri watches the two sister and can see something is going on that she doesn't know about but leaves them to it. Bella crosses her arms "just fucking tell me." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "make me tell you. Cause I promise you will cry uncle first." Carmen start giggling and Bella turns to her "Carmen where is she?" Carmen shrugs "thats between you and your sister." 

Santana steps around the couch to stand infront of here sister "I'm warning you now infront of everyone in this fucking room. If you upset her at all I will kick the shit out of you worse than last time." Everyone in the room see's Bella shrink back alittle at that and says nicer "I just want to talk to her. Where is she?" Santana stares here sister down then says in a low voice "I mean it you upset her I kick your ass Bella. The only time you call her mother is when you are up sto something." Turning to Carmen she says "Car can you go get her please?" Carmen nods and stands to go get her. As they walk back out they see Santana and Bella still toe to toe, Maribel looks at them "enough girls. I am not in the mood to break up a huge fight today." They look at there mother then Santana points to her sister "remember what I said. I'm not afraid of you." Bella rolls her eyes and looks at her mother "I wanted to talk to you." Maribel nods "whatever you have to say you can say right here." Bella looks around the room and see's her sister glaring at her and then turns back to her mother and sighs "Kemen is fighting me for the boys. I was wondering if you can help me get a lawyer to get them?"

Maribel leans against the wall and crosses her arms "ok first after what you pulled when we told you I was pregnant and the way you have ignored us you come here asking me this? Secondly I want to know why he is doing it and don't even think about lieing to me." Maribel already knows the answer having already tolded to her ex son in law. Bella takes a deep breath "he doesn't want them around Randy. He says he is no good for them." Maribel looks at her daughter "no. I won't help you get those boys if you stay with that fucker." Bella drops her head and takes a deep breath, when she raises it she says "they are my kids. I have a right to them." Maribel shakes her head "not as long as you are with someone as low as that fucker is. He lost his son to his parents. Yeah don't think we didn't hear about that. Hector told us and told us why." Bella laughs "Hec is 5 he makes things up." Maribel glares at her "are you calling your son a liar? Just to get me to help you?" Bella groans "no." Maribel raises and eyebrow "it sure sounded like it." Bella runs her hands threw her hair "are you going to help me or not?" 

At hearing her tone with Maribel Santana stands up "Bella I swear you better stop now." Bella ignores her sister and looks at her mother "they are my kids. I have a right to be with them. He can't take them from me. Thats not fair." The more she said the loader she got. Santana moves to the end of the couch and see's her mother hold up her and but looks at Bella "then ask him to help you. I will not help you put those boys in a situation like that. Randy has no right to tell them the shit he does or do the shit he does to them. I say the mark on Bernie when he was at the house on Thanksgiving and heard how he got it. He is one year old and the fucker you are with busted his ass with a belt because he was crying BELLA. Now is that really how you do a one year old?" Bella looks at her mother "he didn't." Maribel nods " HE DID. Hector told me cause he said he got it to when he tried to stop him from hitting his little brother with the belt. So I repeat NO. Leave the fucker and find someone who will love your kids not beat them and fill their heads full of shit. He told them that their AUNT was going to burn in hell." Bella groans and says "FINE. I don't need your fucking help. I will do this on my own. You don't give a shit about me or my kids."

Maribel laughs "no thats just it I do give a shit about you and your kids. Thats why I won't help you." Santana looks at here sister "I think its time you leave Bella." Bella turns to her sister "STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS. YOU WAS THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS WHOLE DAMN MESS." Santana looks at her sister "me? How the hell did I start this mess?" Bella tosses her hands up then point to Quinn "your fucking another girl." Santana laughs "you know if I was you I would watch what I say in a room full of lesbians. You and mamá are the only two straight ones in this damn room." Bella looks around and see's everyone in the room glaring at her, turning back to her mother she snaps "GOD DO YOU LET NOTHING BUT DYKES AND FAGS IN YOUR HOUSE?" Maribel laughs "no I let my hypocrite children in to. Your in here aren't you? This is MY house and I will let who ever the hell I want in it." Quinn looks over and see's Santana balling her fist, but before she can move or say anything Santana steps infront of her sister as Maribel shouts "SANTANA DON'T." Santana stops mid swing and stares into her sisters eyes "get the fuck out now. She won't stop me in 10 seconds."

Quinn stands up as fast as she can and moves around the couch and tries to get Santana back "San please don't." Maribel looks at Kerri "my daughter will be leaving now. Show her to the door please." Turning back to Bella she says "this pains me it really does and it breaks my heart but until you can respect the people in this family and in this house and people in general. DON'T come back to my door. I love you like I do the others but I will not stand for this anymore. Please leave." Bella stares her sister down but says to her mother "thats fine by me. I'm done." Kerri walks over to her "ma'am this way please." Quinn finally pulls Santana back and pins her to the couch the best she can so Kerri can get Bella out. As Kerri is leading her out the door she shout "YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU ALL. I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU." Maribel wipes the tears from her cheek and Santana see's this "Q let me go please I need to check on her." Quinn turns and see's Maribel crying against the wall and lets Santana go. Carmen looks at Santana "let me help you get her upstairs."

Santana nods and they help Maribel up to her room. Santana looks at her girlfriend and mouths 'call papá'. Quinn nods and grabs her phone and calls him. When he answers she tells him what happened and he tells her he will be home soon. As Carmen comes down she cliches her fist "Bella better stay the hell away. Santana won't have to kick her ass." Kerri looks at them "is she always like that?" Quinn nods "that was a good day for her." Kerri raises and eyebrow at the girl "if thats a good day I don't think I want to see a bad day." Quinn shakes her head "see the scar in Santana's eyebrow and hair line?" Kerri nods "yeah." Quinn nods "Bella did both. DId you see the scar on Bella's lip, cheek and eyebrows?" Kerri just nods as Quinn says "Santana and Aida done that." Kerri laughs "I see she can hold her own." Quinn nods "we all know or are learning kickboxing. When they get into it, they go all out." As Santana comes down Quinn tells her Jose will be there soon. They all sit and wait for him to get there.


	150. Chapter 150

As Jose walks in the door he see's the girls in the living room "what exactly happened?" Santana tells him everything, he sighs and tells her "ok I'm gonna go up and check on her." Santana nods "I told her not to upset her but she wouldn't listen to me. I tried to keep her from upsetting her. I was about ready to knock her out." Jose walks over to her and hugs her "I know. You have always been the one to try and protect us, but its our job to protect you mija." As he kisses the top of her head he lets her go and heads up to his wife. When he closes the door Santana turns to Quinn "she is asking to have the hell beat out of her again. I'm so sick of her shit." Quinn nods and walks over to her and wraps her arms around her waist "I know baby. But you need to calm down. Pa will take care of this." Carmen nods "you know he will." Santana wraps her arms around the blond and lays her head on her shoulder and mumbles "she still pisses me off though." Quinn laughs "I know this all to well." Pulling back they walk over and sit on the couch.

Kerri sits and watches the girls a while then laughs "God you two act like and old married couple." Turning to Carmen and Casey she says "and you two act like newly weds." Casey grins "yeah well we aren't even dating." Santana looks at Carmen and see's her deflate alittle "maybe you are and don't relize it." Casey turns and looks her "what do you mean?" Santana shakes her head "nothing." Before anyone can say anything there is a knock on the door, Quinn looks at the clock "well its time for the rug rats." Kerri goes to answer the door and lets them in, Diego looks at Santana "Aida will be picking them up around 4:30. She is getting off work early." Santana nods as he walks out, Maddie runs into the living room "can we watch another movie till momma gets here?" Quinn laughs "no sad ones?" Maddie laughs "no sad ones promise." Kerri looks at her funny but its Dante who speaks up "we watched a couple movies the other day and Auntie Q cried on them both." Kerri laughs "I use to do that to."

Santana laughs "but I bet it wasn't while you watch a cartoon though." Quinn flips threw the channels till she finds on Maddie wants to watch, as she looks at the tv she ask the little girl "baby girl what are we watching?" Maddie keeping her eyes on the tv says "Monsters, Inc." Santana smirks "ok we might want to get the tissues out." Quinn looks at her "why?" Shrugging she stands up and walks over and grabs a box of them and sets them by Quinn "I'm sure you will need them baby." Sure enough as they watch the movie Quinn starts crying, Santana reaches over grabs a tissue and hands it to her "why are they trying to hurt that poor little girl?" Maddie rolls her eyes "geeze auntie Q." Quinn ignores her and watches the movie, a little after 4:30 Aida walks in and see's Quinn crying "Quinnie you ok?" Quinn just points to the tv as Santana stands up "she's fine. But I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Carmen looks at her cousin "I have these two while you go talk." Aida nods "ok come on." Santana kisses Quinn on the cheek "be back baby." Quinn just nods and wipes her eyes, as Santana and Aida walk into the kitchen Aida ask "so whats going on?" Santana sighs and tells her sister what happened that day, Aida shakes her head when her sister is finished "if she cause her to stress out over this stupid shit and something happens to those babies. I will kick her fucking ass myself."

Before Santana can say anything Jose and Maribel walk in "mija I'm fine. You will do no such thing." Aida turns and looks at her mother "no I will. If anything happens due to you stressing over this crap, San will have to beat me to her. Cause I will kick the shit out of her." Jose nods "we understand you want to protect us both of you. But we can handle this." Santana leans back in her seat "so what we are just suppose to just sit back and keep our damn mouths shut?" Jose nods "yes. I will deal with it." Santana stands up "well excuse me for looking after my mother when you wasn't around. I won't do it again." With that the girl leaves the room ignoreing her name being called. She by passes the living room and heads straight to her bedroom and slams the door. Quinn jumps when she hears the door and looks at Carmen "who the hell slammed a door." The girls turn and look at all the open doors upstairs and notice its Santana's door that is shut. As Quinn sighs and goes to get up Aida stops her "I'll go Quinn." Quinn just nods and watches her go up to the closed door. As she opens the door and closes it behind her Aida says "San look I am just like you. I would of done the same thing, but they just don't want you fighting." Santana looks at her sister as she lays on the bed "I don't give a fuck anymore. All I was doing was trying to keep her from upsetting mamá. But if they don't want me to do that then fine I won't from now on."

Aida walks over and lays down beside her sister "I know. I use to get told the same thing when we was little. Aida don't do this, Aida don't do that, Aida just don't say anything to her. You know if they would of let me handled her then maybe she wouldn't be that bad now." Santana sighs "I don't care anymore. I am going to keep my mouth shut and let the bitch do and say what ever from now on." Aida eyes her sister and then looks back up at the ceiling "maybe that would be for the best. Cause there will be a time when they won't be around to protect her when she pops off to one of us. Its like they protect her over the rest of us more for some reason. I mean I know they love us all but she is the one that is protected more by them." Santana nods "I've noticed it to." Aida lays there a moment the ask "so when do you go to get the puppy?" Santana smiles "Thursday. Is Diego still going to take me?" Aida nods "yeah I told Beth I needed off early that day. I will get the kids so he can take you." Santana smiles "have you seen her?"

Shaking her head Aida says "no not yet. You got a picture of her?" Santana nods and opens her phone, pulling up her email she holds the phone over to her sister "OH MY GOD she is so freaking cute. If Quinn don't want her I'll take her." Santana laughs "if Q don't want her I'm keeping her for myself. She cost a pretty penny." Aida nods "I can imagine. You know you'll have to get her food and stuff." Santana nods "they already told me what she eats, Diego was going to stop and let me get some before we pick her up so I can get her some toys too." Aida smiles "he loves you alot you know. Your his favorite, I think you could probably talk him into robbing a bank for you." Santna laughs "well no need in that. But I love him to." Aida looks at her sisters clock "alright I need to get those two home and get dinner started." Santana nods "alright talk to you tomorrow." Aida leans over and hugs her sister "its all gonna work out I'm sure. If not we will go together and kick her ass while those two down stairs are busy." Santana laughs "that works. Talk to you tomorrow." With that Aida walks out of the room and down to the living room.

As Aida walks into the livingroom she tells the kids "ok get your things and tell everyone by." They get up and hug everyone and get their bags, as they are walking to the door Dante stops "I didn't tell aunt San by." Aida sighs "hurry up she is in her room." Both kids hand their bags to there mom and head up to Santana's room, as they walk in she looks up "you guys leaving?" Maddie jumps on the bed "yeah." Santana sits up and hugs them both "I love you both. Be good and see you tomorrow." Both kids nod and head out of the room, when the door shuts behind them they make their way down to the door "ok we're ready now." Aida nods and say goodbye. Quinn looks at Casey and Carmen "come on I think she needs to be cheered up." Kerri watches them leave the room and heads to the kitchen to talk to Jose and Maribel. As Quinn opens the door Carmen moves past her and runs and jumps on the bed "fuck Carmen. Break my damn bed why don't you." Carmen laughs "trust me I'm sure this bed as had more action then me jumping on it." Quinn blushes "Car shut the fuck up." As she climbs on the bed to lay next to her girlfrind she ask "you ok?" Santana nod "yeah fine."

Santana turns and looks at Casey who is standing at the foot of the bed and laughs "are you going to just stand there?" Casey shrugs and smiles "wasn't sure." Carmen reaches over and pulls her down to lay with them. Santana looks at how everyone is laying on the bed and laughs "oh my God if any of the guys was to see this they would have wet dreams forever." Carmen looks around and laughs "no joke they would." Quinn laughs but ask "so whats going on with you two? Are you going to try dating or something?" Casey shrugs "I don't know." Carmen smirks "yes. I was going to ask her out on a date." Casey turns around and looks at her "why would you want to date me?" Carmen smirks "cause your hot as hell. Ever since I first saw you I thought you was hot and now that I know I might stand a chance with you, I want to try if your up for it." Casey nods "I'd like that." Santana laughs "Carmen you are so gonna be pussy whipped." Carmen glares at her "like your not?" Santana goes to argue but see's Quinn "we just have an understanding." Quinn laughs "sure we do. Thats what I want you to think."

The girls lay in the bed and talk for a while, a little while later Jose knocks on the door "dinners ready." All the girls get up and head to the door, as Santana goes to walk out Jose stops her "mija about earlier." Santana holds her hand up "save it. I get it. I always have." Walking past her father she says "its always been this way and always will be this way." Ignoring her father she walks down the stairs behind the other three girls to the kitchen. When they walk in Carmen and Casey sit on one side of the table and Santana and Quinn sit on the other side. Casey can't help but watch Santana and notice how quiet she is through dinner. When they are finished Casey ask to take a shower and to barrow some close, since her and Santana are about the same size she takes her to her room to get some for her "these should fit you. Your uniform will be in Quinn's room in the morning, just so you know we will be getting up at about 4:30." Casey nods and takes the cloths "are you sure your ok Santana? I mean you have been quiet for a while."

Santana nods "yeah I'm fine." Casey purses her lips "I have a Bella in my family to. She is older than me, she dropped out of school her senior year which was last year. She told my parents that she was gonna do what she wanted to do. She acts alot like your sister did today, she moved to California and she hasnt' spoken to us since. For a while we didn't know if she was even alive or not but then she got ahold of my aunt and thats how we know she is ok." Santana looks at her "I didn't know you have and older sister." Casey nods "and brother. They was twins. He went to college, she doesn't even talk to him either. He misses her but let her go do her thing." Santana watches the girl and then says "why did she want to go?" Casey sighs "her and her boyfriend at the time wanted to run away but waited till the day she turned 18 and then left. I don't know really." Santana nods "I'm sorry to hear that. But since you will be sleeping in with Q tonight. You can use our shower, just shut the doors and have at it." Laughing Casey makes her way into the shower. Santana lays down on her bed and closes her eyes, as she hears the door open she looks up to see her father. Sighing she says "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I am done with it. So save your breath."

Jose stands there and looks at her "I don't know exactly what is up with you but you need to get over it." Santana ignores him thinking its best not to piss him off or herself. Jose sighs "look things are hard right now for all of us. We are each dealing with stuff. Bella is about to los..." Santana raises up and cuts him off "STOP. I am so sick of Bella. If that is all you wanted to come in here and talk to me about then will you please leave. I am done talking about this and I am done listening about her. So if thats all you want to talk about then please leave my room." Jose looks at his daughter a minute "no. I'm not leaving till you hear me out." Santana stands up and shakes her head "no I'm not listening to you talk about poor Bella. She is about to lose her kids. She is dating a piece of shit. Its always been about her. If it wasn't for the kids being around that piece of shit you and I both know that she would get the money for the damn lawyer. Don't stand there and tell me she wouldn't." Taking a deep breath she continues "she is the one that gets baby. Thats why she acts the way she fucking does. She knows if she has a temper tantrum you will both give into. Well you know what I don't fucking care anymore. I will keep my mouth shut about her, I won't say another word about poor precious Bella. All I ask is that you don't talk to me about her. Is that to much to ask?"

By the time she was finish Jose's eyes was wide "you really think that?" Santana laughs "no I know all that. I'm not the only one who fucking see's it either. Ask Aida, ask Sancho. They have seen the shit to. Now if you will excuse me I am going to get ready for bed." Reaching for the bottom of her shirt she pulls it off and looks at her father "seriously I am about to strip and change you can either stand there or leave I don't care anymore." Jose sighs and shakes his head as he walks out. Once the door is closed behind him Santana tosses her shirt across the room and groans. When the shirt hits the wall she leans over on her bed and wills herself not to cry. Not sure how long she had been there she hears the bathroom door open and in walks Quinn "your not ok." Santana raises her head and looks at her "you are probably the only one besides Casey and Carmen who gives a shit at this point." Quinn nods as she walks over to her "we all three know something is really wrong with you." Santana sighs as she stands up and pulls her jeans off "it doesn't matter. I can deal with it, I always have and I can continue to do it."

Quinn watches as the girl pulls out her pj's and puts them on "I'm here for you. You don't have to do this alone anymore." Santana laughs as she pulls her shirt on "I wasn't ever alone with it. I had Sancho and Aida with me. But now all I have is Aida. Sancho hates me now, Bella well I could careless at this point. " Quinn walks over and kisses her "you have us now to." Santana looks down as QUinn puts her hand on her stomach "I hope I will always have you two." Quinn smiles "you will. You can't get rid of me that easy." Santana looks up and see's Quinn wink " I'm about ready to say fuck them and have you sleep in here with me tonight." Quinn sighs "can't Casey is in my room. I just wanted to come tell you good night." Santana nods "I know. Night baby I love you." Leaning forward she kisses Quinn, pulling back she hears Quinn "I love you too." Santana leans down and kisses Quinn's stomach "I love you to Eden. Be good for mommy tonight." As she kisses her stomach again she feels a kick "I'll take that as and ok momma." Standing back up she see's Quinn smiling and ask "what?" Quinn kisses her again "thats the first time you have called yourself momma." Santana smiles "well I am." They stand there and hug a few minutes before Quinn says "alright I will see you in the morning baby. Night." Santana watches her walk back to her room and then climbs in the bed. Laying there she knows this will be a long week, slowly she drifts off to sleep.


	151. Chapter 151

The next morning the girls wake up at 4:30, Quinn stretchs "you awake Casey?" Casey rubs her eyes "yeah." Quinn nods and gets up "let me go pee and then you can have the bathroom first." Casey nods as the girl heads off to the bathroom. When the bathroom door opens she heads in and see's Quinn going to get Santana up. As Quinn walks in the room she see's her girlfriend still in bed and crawls in beside her "baby you need to get up." Santana pulls her into her "not yet. Casey has to get ready first anyways. We can share the bathroom when she is done." Quinn nods and lays her head on Santana's chest "your heart beat could put me back to sleep." Santana smiles "holding you could put me back to sleep." Before either one can say anything the bathroom door opens and Casey is standing there "I hate to bother you guys. I mean you look so comfy and cute but my uniform isn't in your room Quinn." Both girls look over at her and Santana sighs "let me go see where it is. Quinn she may need to use one of yours." Quinn nods as she stands up and lets Santana go look.

A few minutes later Santana comes back in with a wet uniform "well you won't be wearing this one today." Casey sighs "ok now what?" Quinn walks over to her closet and pulls one of hers out "here see if this one will fit you. Its not like I am wearing it right now." Casey takes it from her and goes to put it on. When she comes back out she smiles "it fits. But what about that one." Santana puts it on a hanger and hangs it on Quinn's closet "we can bring it to you tomorrow. You have one at home right?" Casey nods "yeah that will be fine. That way I can give Quinn's back to her tomorrow as well." As Casey goes over to pull her hair back Quinn and Santana head to the bathroom to get ready. By 5 all three of the girls are ready and walking out the door, they head down to the kitchen and find Carmen there "you beat us down here this morning." Carmen looks at Quinn "yeah figured since you two had an extra person up there getting ready I would come down and make us all something to eat." Casey looks at the bowl infront of her "thanks." Just then Maribel walks in with Jose behind her.

Maribel looks at the girls "need lunch money?" Carmen nods and Santana stops Quinn "I'll buy your lunch today Q." Quinn glances at her "you sure." Santana nods as she takes her bowl to the sink. Maribel watches her daughter and sighs, turning to Casey she ask "do you have lunch money?" Casey glances up at her "I don't really need it." Everyone in the room looks at her as Quinn ask "Casey you have to eat lunch." Casey nods "I usually do on the days they have something I will eat." Carmen looks at her "what do you mean." Casey sighs and sits back in here chair "when my father lost his job the school had to put us in the low income bracket. I don't have to pay for my lunchs right now." Santana nods "thats why there are days you won't eat. Cause the school lunch that is cover in that sucks." Casey shrugs "I'll manage." Santana shakes her head "no I will buy your lunch too." Maribel shakes her head "no I will give her some money for lunch today." Santana ignores her mother and walks out of the room to get hers and Quinns stuff.

When she comes back she see's the others are standing at the door waiting on her. As they go to leave Quinn turns to Maribel "love you ma." Maribel tells her "love you to Quinn." Looking at her daughter she says "Love you mija." Santana pulls her jacket on "yeah you to." Maribel closes her eyes as they close the door behind them. On the way to school Quinn looks over at Santana "how long are you gonna be mad at them?" Santana looks out the window "I'm not mad. I just know how shit is." Carmen glances in the mirror and sighs but says nothing. When they pull up at the school Santana gets out and says "I'll get your bag Q. See you in there." Quinn watches her as she heads to the gym fallowed by Casey. Quinn leans her head back "Carmen what the hell is going on?" Carmen turns in her seat "Bella is whats going on." Quinn raises her head "what do you mean?" Carmen gets out of the car and looks at Quinn when she gets out "Bella gets her way alot. She gets babied, she always has. I mean Maribel and Jose love all their kids but Bella acts out for the attention and she gets it. Santana is tired of it." Quinn nods "I see." Carmen shakes her head "no I don't think you really do. You see Bella will through a fit till she ends up getting her way. Thats how she works." Quinn stops walking "she's a Brittany." Carmen nods "exactly." Quinn shakes her head and starts walking again "well she can't stay mad at them forever."

Carmen stops Quinn from opening the door to the gym "she isn't mad Q. She's hurt." Opening the door Carmen waits for Quinn to walk in. As they walk in the gym they see Santana is leading the girls in a run on the stairs and mumbles "hurt and punishing herself. Fuck Carmen how do I stop her." Carmen shrugs as she stretches and gets ready to join them "you can't she has to push herself till she can't take anymore then she will let it go again." Quinn nods as she walks off to talk to Sue. As she is standing there talking to Sue she keeps looking at her girlfriend leading the group with Casey and Carmen right behind her. Sue looks at the latina and the ask Quinn "whats up the jumping beans ass?" Quinn keeps her eyes on Santana but says "family issues." Sue nods "did one of them get shipped back to Mexico?" Quinn shakes her head "no more like a sister and parent issue." Sue shrugs "I don't really care but stop her before she kills my cheerio's they have been running stairs for 45 minutes now." Quinn nods and blows her whistle "ok guys your done." Everyone stops and stretches except for Santana, Sue watches her as Quinn shouts "SANTANA THATS ENOUGH STOP BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF."

Quinn sighs as the girl ignores her, Sue picks up her megaphone "SANDBAGS YOUR CO CAPTAIN TOLD YOU TO STOP NOW STOP OR YOU WILL BE THE NEXT ONE KICKED OFF THE SQUAD FOR NOT LISTENING." Santana stops and turns to them both but says nothing, as she walks down the steps she starts stretching to cool down. As the girls are leaving Quinn walks over to her "you can be hurt, pissed, mad, whatever but don't you dare shut me out again. I haven't done anything but stand behind you. If you are going to shut me out again then come let me know when you are ready to let me in." With that Quinn walks off and out of the gym. Casey and Santana are the last two left in there, Santana watches Quinn close the door "I'm not trying to shut her out." Casey looks at her as she picks up her bag "then you need to let her know that." Santana sighs "I don't want to take anything out on here. I have hurt her to much the way it is." Casey shrugs "talk to her Santana. Thats all you have to do is talk to her. Let her know that you don't want to hurt her. Let her know that you aren't taking anything out on here and your not shutting her out. You will be amazed at how far that will go with her."

Santana sighs as she picks up her bag "I'll talk to her promise." As the girls walk out of the gym and head towards there lockers Santana see's Quinn standing toe to toe with Brittany "fuck." Santana runs over and Casey is right be hind them. As they get closer they see Quinn is laughing and Brittany is anything but happy "you called the fucking cops to come arrest us, just admit it." Quinn rolls her eyes "how long are you going to stand here and keep saying that? I didn't call anyone, there was a cop at the house already you moron." Santana goes to say something but Casey stops her "let her do this." Santana stands there and watches as Brittany steps towards Quinn "you know I'm not scared of you at all Quinn." Quinn shrugs "I could careless if you are or you aren't. Its not really me you have to worry about. You see, I know several people that would love to get ahold of you and kick you ass. As of right now I am not stopping any of them except for Santana, she can't get suspended again or she is out the rest of the year. But the others, well lets just say you are open season to anyone that wants to kick your ass."

Brittany looks around and see's that several of the cheerio's are surrounding them "you think I'm afraid of them?" Quinn shrugs "like I said I could careless." Before Brittany can say anything Casey steps up "hey light bright, I think you need to move along. If I see you fucking with either one of my girls again I will personally kick your ass. Living on the wrong side of town you pick shit up. I can make it look like an accident if I want." Brittany turns to Casey "oh so your fucking them both now?" Casey shrugs "thats not really any of your business is it. If I want to fuck their brains out at the same time I will. If I want to do every one of the cheerio's thats none of your business. Whoever I fuck is my business. Now move along dog." Brittany looks at her funny "I'm not a dog." Casey laughs "oh but you are, see calling you a dog is the nice way of saying BITCH, now move it." Brittany turns back to Quinn "this isn't over with Quinn." Santana steps up "you see it is over with. I am with Quinn. She is the one I am in love with, not you. So get over yourself, not everyone wants you like you think they do."

Carmen walks up behind Casey and wraps her arms around her "you see Brittany, when we was together, in the beginning it was you and me, then towards the end it was someone else I was thinking about when we would have sex." Casey turns and looks at her "seriously?" Carmen nods "hush I'm making a point here." Brittany looks at her "so you went to her. Probably the poorest girl in school?" Carmen shrugs "money isn't love. I'm not saying I love her but I do like her. YOU well you was just pretty much a fuck toy for me. I didn't love you. I just said what I had to, to get you in bed. You was the one that kept trying to get me to pretend to be Santana for you. Thats something that I wouldn't do. I never asked you to pretend to be Casey did I? Nope I just used my imagination on that. Besides you really aren't that great in bed." Brittany is turning red at this point "fuck you." Carmen laughs "been there done that wasn't worth my time. Like I have told you before but I guess you can't seem to get that in your head." Before anyone can say anything the bell rings and they have to head to class.

Santana reaches over and grabs Quinns hand "come on." Quinn turns and walks down the hall with Santana and Casey and Carmen are right behind them. They avoid the girl the rest of the day but they have noticed that the whole school is pretty much doing what ever they want to Brittany. She had managed to change her cloths a couple of times and Santana is sure she knows why when she see's Finn and Puck laughing, Artie had even went as far as to tell her off. By the end of the day Brittany had called her mother to come and get her. When they walk into the chior room they seen everyone is in there, Blaine looks at Quinn "hey what time are we suppose to be there Friday?" Quinn tells them "by 5." Blaine nods "ok just making sure." They all sit and chat and notice Mr. Schue is really late, Rachel looks at everyone "anyone know where Mr. Schue is?" Everyone shrugs but before anyone can speak he walks in "hey guys this is Joe. He is new and wanted to join glee club." Santana looks at the boy and tilts her head "oh my God Q. Its teen Jesus." Quinn slaps her girlfriends arm "be good." Santana laughs "no I am but look at him. He is teen Jesus. The one that moved in next door to our old house." Quinn looks at the boy "shit it is." Carmen laughs "I new he looked familar." Mr. Schue looks at them "girls are you done?" Santana shrugs "he was our neighbor for a while. Why are you just now coming to school?"

Joe looks over at them "I was home schooled and desided I want to go to public school." Santana nods "got it." Before anyone else can says anything Casey knocks on the door "ummm Mr. Schue can I talk to you a moment." Santana and QUinn turn to Carmen "whats she doing here?" Carmen shrugs "no clue." They all three turn back around as Casey walks in with the teach "ok guys looks like we have two new ones joining us." Carmen looks at Casey "are you sure about this?" Casey nods "yeah I love to sing and dance so why not?" Rachel jumps up "oh this is so exciting. But they have to audition that is the rule." Mr. Schue looks at her "yes they do but they can do it tomorrow if thats ok with you Rachel." Everyone laughs as she sits down and pouts, Santana looks at her "its ok Frodo we promise you they will sing tomorrow and you can put them down then." Rachel rolls her eyes "I wasn't going to put them down. I just wanted to know if they could sing is all Santana."

Quinn stops Santana from saying anything else as Casey walks over and sits beside them, leaning in she tells Carmen "I talked to my mom and she said I could join if I wanted." Carmen smiles "I'm glad. We was only down one but now we got two." As glee club when on Casey and talked to Carmen about coming to her house and helping her pick out a song to sing, when glee club was over Carmen tells Quinn and Santana "I'm gonna take you two home and then take Casey home and help her pick out a song." Quinn smirks "sure you are." Santana laughs "better be home by atleast 8 to keep from getting grounded." Carmen nods "I will be." When she gets Santana and Quinn dropped off she heads to Caseys how to help her pick out a song for the next day. True to her word she was home by 8.


	152. Chapter 152

The next few days fly by with very little from Brittany, before Santana new it Thrusday had come along. That afternoon Santana tells Quinn "Diego is picking me up after school today. He needed me to go help him do some stuff." Quinn looks at her girlfriend "want me to come with you? I'm sure Carmen can find something to do with Casey." Santana shakes her head "no it has to do with the attic and I don't want you breathing in the dust." Quinn nods "ok then I guess I will see if I can hang out with Carmen and Casey then." Santana nods "already talked to Carmen. She is going to take Casey home with you guys. I shouldn't be gone to long." Quinn looks at her girlfriend funny "ok. So your gonna be with Diego?" Santana sighs and pulls out her phone and calls her brother in law, as he answers she says "will you tell Quinn that I am going to be with you after school today. You asked me to help you clean out the attic." Listening she hands the phone to Quinn "Santana its fine." Santana shakes her head "take the phone Q."

Quinn takes the phone and feels bad for doubting her "hello." She listens a minute then says "yeah I feel bad for not believing her. I don't know what come over me." Nodding Quinn says "yeah its fine. I was just thinking stupid. Talk to you later. Bye." As Quinn hangs up the phone she looks down at her feet "I'm sorry I doubted you." Santana wraps her arms around her "its fine. I know I have to earn the trust back and I'm trying." Quinn hugs her back "you doing it it was just me. I was being stupid. I'm sorry. I love you." Santana pulls back "its fine Q. I love you too. Now lets get to this last class. I have to skip glee club today to go help him." As they make their way to last period Santana can't help but smile knowing she is going to surprise Quinn tomorrow. As they are sitting in class Santana feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out and holds it under the table, she turns and looks at Finn and nods. Smiling he nods back and she puts her phone away, Quinn leans over "who are you texting in the middle of class?" Santana smiles "Finn." Quinn turns and looks at her "why are you talking to Finn?"

Santana turns and looks at her "he asked me a question and I was answering him. Its a surprise for Rachel. But you can't tell her anything." Quinn nods "oh ok." The rest of class goes by pretty fast, as the bell is ringing Quinn turns to Santana "do you know about what time you will be home?" Santana sighs "not sure. I hope I will be home kinda early. Diego is taking me to change before we go to his house." Quinn nods as she walks by the girl to their locks "ok just be careful." Santana smiles as she shuts her locker "I'm always careful." Laughing Quinn tells her "sure you are. Alright he is probably here. I will see you later, I love you." Santana kisses Quinn "I love you to baby, see you when I get home." As Quinn heads to glee with Carmen and Casey, Santana heads to the door. When she steps out she see's her brother in law "hey, Maribel let me off early, she went to get the kids for me and told me we could go ahead and go get the puppy. All you need to do is get the information on where we are meeting this lady and what time." Santana nods and emails her "can we go by my house first so I can change?" Diego nods and heads toward her house, when they pull in they see Maribel is there "I'll be fast." Diego nods and gets out of the car "I'll be talking to the kids." Santana runs in the house and up to her room saying hi to the kids as she runs by.

After she has changed into jeans and a t-shirt she pulls a hoodie on and then her coat, as she is coming down stairs Maribel stops her "mija its been 4 days almost, are you still not talking to me?" Santana closes her eyes "I have to go we are gonna be late meeting this lady." Maribel sighs "be careful mija." Santana nods "Diego is the one driving not me." With that she runs down the stairs "ready." Diego stands and hugs his kids "see you at home later." The kids nod and hug their aunt also. As they make their way out to the car and get in Diego ask "still not really talking to them?" Santana shrugs "I'm answering them when they say something to me." Diego shakes his head as they start down the road "ok if you say so. Where to first? The puppy or the store." Santana laughs "ATM." Diego nods and heads to the ATM for her. After she gets the money for the puppy she hands it to Diego "can you put that in your pocket?" Diego takes the money and puts it in his front pocket "ok now where to?" Santana looks at her phone "we are meeting her half way but she can't meet us till 5:30 so we can go to the store so I can get what I need for the puppy."

As they are pulling in at the pet store Santana smiles "this will be fun." Diego laughs "you think it will be till you pay." Santana laughs as she gets out "I have plenty saved trust me." As they make their way in she grabs a cart and heads to the dog department. As she is looking at the dog food she says "I don't see it." Diego looks at her "what kind is it?" Santana pulls out her phone and shows him, he looks around and points to it on the top shelf "you was to short to see it." Santana flips him off as she laughs and puts it in the cart "ok now what?" Santana tells him "she needs a leash, collar and some toys to keep from chewing things up." Diego nods as the walk over to get what they need. After Santana has what she need she tells him "ok thats it." Diego thinks a minute "where is this dog going to sleep?" Santana laughs "probably with Q. Why?" Diego laughs "you need a bed for it." Santana nods "true." She walks over and looks at them "I might as well get the big one cause she will grow into it and I won't have to buy her another one." Diego nods "good idea, look there's a pink on for her." Santana nods and grabs it "shit what are we gonna do with her when we are at school?"

Diego looks around "you could get one of these to put her in while your not home, it will also train her to not go to the bathroom in the floor." Santana looks at the cage "yeah that will work. But I can't leave all this stuff at Finn's, can I leave some of it at your house and you bring it with you tomorrow?" Diego nods "yeah we can just leave it in my car for the night." As they make there way to the front and pay Santana says "damn that was more than I thought it would be." Diego just laughs "told you so." They make their way out to the car and load the stuff in the back that they will be leaving in the car and the stuff in the back seat that they will be leaving with Finn. As they are heading down the road Santana ask "do you think Q will like her?" Diego nods "I think she will. I mean its a dog she has been wanting so yeah I think she will." Santana nods as they pull in to a parking lot to wait, Diego shuts the car off "when is she suppose to be here?" Santana looks at the clock "in 10 minutes, I told her what kinda car you was driving. She said hers is a white SUV thingy."

Diego laughs "never heard of that brand before. Shouldn't be hard to find." Rolling her eye Santana slaps him "how does my sister stay married to you?" Shrugging Diego says "cause she loves me." Santana laughs "that she does." They sit and chat for a few more minutes when they see a white SUV pull in infront of them, as the lady gets out she opens the back door and grabs the puppy "I'm gonna say thats the white thingy and thats the lady with your puppy." Santana laughs as they get out "nice job Sherlock. Figure that out all on your own did ya?" Diego laughs as they walk over to the lady "you must be Santana?" Santana nods "yes ma'am. You must be Barb." The woman nod "I am, and this is your puppy, we have been calling her Daisy but you can change it she is young enough to learn a new name." Santana smiles and takes the puppy from the woman as she does the puppy starts licking her face "oh my God she is so cute and soft." Barb laughs "yes she is. She was the most loveable one in her litter." Diego ask "does she have all her shots?" The woman hands him a piece of paper "she has one more she need in a month. Just take her to the Vet and they will know what to give her when you hand them this piece of paper. If you want to have her fixed they can do it then as well." Diego nod "ok." Taking the paper Santana looks at her "I'm already in love with her."

Barb smiles "good. I know she will be in a loving home then. You said this is for your girlfriend?" Santana nods "yeah she is her birthday present. She is pregnant right now but she will love her." Barb smiles "she loves kids. I have 4 and my youngest is 9 months she will play with him for hours." Santana nods "good I have 4 nephews, a niece, Quinn is due in a few months and my mother is pregnant with twins. So I'm glad she likes kids." The woman nods "she does. I hope you are happy with her." Santana looks at her brother in law and holds out her hand "my money sir." As he pulls it out of his pocket he says "thats all I'm good for huh. Giving you money." Santana laughs "its my money. You was just holding it for me." Santana turns and hands the woman the money "$1900 total right?" Barb nods "yes ma'am. Ok you have everything you need?" Santana thinks then nods "yeah her papers, and the rest is in the car. Thank you." Barb nods "your welcome. If you have any questions just email me. Remember she will chew alot so make sure she has toys to chew on." Santana nods "I have some. Drive safe." Barb nods " you too."

As they head back to the car and get in Santana puts the puppy on her lap "oh my God Diego look at her. Her eyes are so blue." Diego picks up the puppy and looks at her "she is beautiful isn't she?" Santana nods "Quinn will fall in love with her." Diego loves on the puppy then hands her back to Santana "you gonna let Quinn name her?" Santana nods "its her puppy. We can call her Daisy till she names her I guess." As they are driving down the road the puppy starts to whine, Santana looks at the puppy "I think she needs to pee. Can you pull over?" Diego nods and pulls to the side of the road, Santana takes the leash and collar she bought her and puts it on her "ok little miss go do your puppy business." As she sets the puppy down she walks in a circle then does her business. When she is done she comes back to Santana and she picks her up and gets back in the car "good girl." The puppy licks her chin as Diego starts down the road again. When they get back to Lima Diego tells her "you'll have to tell me where Finn lives." Santana nods and shows him how to get there.

As they pull in the driveway Diego tells her he will get the stuff in the back for her, making their way to the door Santana knocks and waits. Carol opens the door "hello Santana." Santana smiles as she walks in "hi Carol. Finn here?" Carol yells for Finn and turns back to the puppy "oh how precious are you. Can I hold her?" Santana laughs "yeah she will be with you guys tonight and tomorrow." Carol takes the puppy and gets kisses from her "oh now I want one." Finn walks in and hears that "you told me no dogs." Carol looks at him "but look at that face how can you not love it?" Finn laughs "hey Santana." Santana smiles "hey, so here is her food and these are her toys. When she has to go out to the bathroom she whines. The lady had told me take her out before you go to bed and she should be ok till morning." Finn nods "got it. Has she eat yet?" Santana shakes her head "don't think so. She may be hungery. Her food and water bowl are in the bag too."

Nodding Finn takes the stuff from Diego and puts it in the livingroom for now. Santana looks at her brother in law "Diego this is Finn and Carol." Smiling he shakes their hands "Ok here is the money I told Finn I would pay you for helping to watch her." Carol shakes her head "no, you keep that for this little one." Santana looks at her "you sure? I told him I would pay you." Carol smiles "I'm sure." Santana looks at the clock "ok well I need to get home before they think I ran away or something." Carol nods and hands the puppy back to her, Santana kissing her head "I will see you tomorrow. You be good for Finn and Carol." Looking back at them she says "the lady that I got her from said they have been calling her Daisy. I think Q might change that though." Finn nods "probably. Alright I will see you tomorrow. Bring her at 5 right?" Santana nods "yeah call me before you get to the house so I can come out and get her. Better yet call me when you are 5 minutes from the house." Finn nods "will do." As they walk out Santana turns to them "thank you again for doing this." Carol shakes her head "its nothing." Nodding Santana closes the door behind her "hope se behaves herself."

As they get back in the car and head home Santana's phone rings "hello?" Listening she smiles "I'm on my way now Q." She listens a minute "ok I will see if he will do that. Anything else?" Nodding Santana laughs "ok got it. See you in a few. I love you too." Ending the call she looks at Diego "can we stop by the store? Q wants some reese's and strawberry milk." Laughing Diego says "yeah we can do that. I'm shocked it wasn't bacon." Santana smirks "thats what she is eatting tonight. BLT minus the LT." Diego shakes his head as they pull in at the store and get out. When they get what they need they head home, pulling in the driveway they see Bella's car "fuck my life." Diego sighs "just ignore her." Santana nods "I will, I am going to go straight to my room. Thanks for taking me today." Diego nods "no problem. See you tomorrow at the party." Santana gets out of the car and heads in, when she opens the door she hears Bella and her parents in the kitchen. Walking into the living room she hands Quinn her stuff and walks up the stairs after kissing her cheek.

Quinn and Carmen watch her and Quinn sighs "I forgot to tell her Bella was here." Carmen stands up and fallows Quinn up the stairs. When they walk into Santana's room they hear the shower and step to the bathroom "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you she was here." Santana sighs "its fine. I new she would be back to kiss there asses. And they will give into her like always." Carmen leans agains the counter "she just got here a few minutes ago." Santana rinses her hair "its fine. I will stay in my room and away from them." Quinn takes a drink of her milk "have you even eat yet?" Once Santana is rinsed she turns the water off and opens the curtain and grabs a towel "no. But I'm fine." Carmen raises an eyebrow at her "bullshit. You need to eat. I can go get you something if you want." Santana goes to shake her head but Quinn speaks up "her plate is in the microwave, grab that and a glass of juice for her please." Carmen nods and leaves the room, Santana walks to her room "Q I'm fine. I dont' need to eat." Quinn laughs "like I do? All I have done since I have been home is eat."

Santana pulls on a pair of underware and sports bra "yeah but your eatting for 2. Thats different." As she pulls on a pair of short Carmen walks in "here you go. Maribel asked what I was doing with Santana's plate, I was like 'I'm still hungery' she told me to put it back till I told her I was bringing it to you." Quinn looks at her "you really didn't say that did you?" Carmen laughs "yeah. She told me if I keep on with my mouth I was gonna be grounded." Santana rolls her eyes "nows not the time to piss her off. She will bust your ass cause she can." Santana takes the plate and glass from her and climbs on the bed. As she is eatting Quinn ask "did you get the attic taken care of." Santana nods and swallows "yeah. It mostely just needed to be cleaned up. It was pretty dusty after we put a new light up there." Carmen laughs "yeah I told you the day we cleaned it that it needed a new light." Santana shrugs "Diego put a new one in." After she is done eatting Carmen ask "wanna come watch the rest of the movie with us?"

Santana looks at the clock and see's its barely 7 "yeah I guess." Grabbing a blanket they head down the stairs, Santana sits on the couch and Quinn sits between her legs and lays back on her. Carmen lays in the floor and unpauses the movie. As they are watching they hear the three in the kitchen getting louder, Santana looks at Carmen "give me the remote." Carmen rolls halfway over and hands it to her, when she gets it she turns the tv up over the argueing in the kitchen. Santana keeps turning it up till they can't hear the bitching, Quinn turns over "thats a little to loud baby." Santana shrugs "I don't care as long as I don't have to listen to them." Quinn lays her head back down and turns back to the tv, not long after that Maribel walks in and shouts "TURN THE DAMN TV DOWN." Santana pauses the movie "then stop yelling in there and I wouldn't have to turn it up." Maribel looks at her daughter "if you don't want to listen to shouting then go to your room and watch it." Santana pats Quinns arm "move Q." Quinn sits up and turns to Carmen as Santana stands up "you know what just because I'm not poor Bella doesn't mean you can treat her different than you do the rest of us. You want me to go to my room? Fine I'm going to my fucking room."

Santana starts up the stairs when Maribel tells her "get over your attitude young lady." Santana scuffs "like you can see anything other than fucking Bella. Q, Carmen if you want me to watch the movie I will be in my room." Maribel watches her daughter go into her room and groans "she is about to get her ass busted." Carmen stands up and takes the dvd out and looks to Quinn "take that up there and put it in." Quinn nods and takes the movie and heads to Santana's room, when she is out of ear shot Carmen walks by her aunt "she's right though. Thats the sad part and you know it." Maribel watches her walk to the steps "what do you mean?" Carmen laughs a humorous laughs "seriously? All three of your other kids know how you all are with Bella. You will tell her no but then give into her after she throughs a fit with you. Let me guess you was about to give in and give her the money wasn't you?"

Maribel looks at her "thats between me and Jose what we do." Carmen nods "see. You don't relize what your doing." Turning around she makes her way up the steps ignoring whatever Maribel is saying, when she walks into Santana's room she see's Quinn and Santana on the bed cuddled up. She walks over beside Santana and lays down "skip it to where we was?"Santana nods "yeah." Carmen nods and starts watching the movie, about 30 later Carmen looks over and see's both Santana and Quinn asleep. Smiling she mumbles "they can sleep together if I sleep here to." Closing her eyes Carmen lets herself drift off to sleep just so the other to can spend the night together.


	153. Chapter 153

The next morning the girls wake up to Maribel "you three better have a good reason for all being in the same bed." Carmen raises up and looks at her "we was cold and all snuggled up to keep warm." Laying her head back down Maribel smacks her foot "enough smartass." Santana glares at her mother "we was watching the damn movie and fell asleep." Maribel raises and eyebrow at her "enough with the mouth." Quinn yawns and stands up "I'm gonna go get dressed." Santana nods as she leaves the room, Carmen lays there a minute "I don't wanna get up." Santana looks at her "its friday." Carmen smiles "I love fridays." Jumping up she runs out of the room to get dressed, Maribel watches as her daughter goes to the closet "you still not talking to us?" Santana shrugs "what do you want me to say?" Maribel sighs "anything just talk to us." Santana grabs her uniform and tosses it on the bed and starts stripping "I have nothing to say." Maribel leans against the door "you can't keep going with out talking to us." Santana pulls her uniform are "why not it works for Bella?"

Maribel shakes her head "what does this have to do with her?" Santana tosses her cloths on the bed "nothing ok this has nothing at all to do with precious Bella. Its all me. And Aida. We are the problems, well guess what you only have two more years to deal with me then I will be gone ok." Turning around she grabs her socks and puts them off. After she has her shoes on she goes and pulls her hair back, Maribel sighs "why do you keep saying that? Something is going on." Santana tosses her brush back on the dresser and heads to the bathroom "not a damn thing is going on with me, I am just freaking fine as frog hair." Maribel shakes her head "that makes no since?" Santana shuts the bathroom door because she is done talking. When she comes out her mother is no longer in her room so she gets her things and heads to Quinn's room "you done?" Quinn nods and she puts her brush back down "yeah I am now. You ok?" Santana nods "I will be." Quinn looks her girlfriend over then walks over to her and kisses her "I love you." Santana kisses her back "I love you too. Lets go eat."

Santana grabs Quinn's bags and head down to the kitchen, when they walk in they see a pissed off look Carmen and an upset Maribel. They decide to leave it alone for now, when they are done eatting Maribel gives Carmen and Quinn lunch money and Santana refuses to take any "I'm fine." Maribe groans as the three girls walk out "Santana you can't keep up with the attitude." Santana rolls her eyes "what attitude?" Maribel fallows them "this attitude. I won't stand for it much longer and neither will your father. Time to get over it." Santana pulls her jacket on "I'm shocked either one of you even notice." With that Santana walks out the door fallowed by Quinn and Carmen. As they are getting close to school Santana ask "what happened with you two in the kitchen this morning?" Carmen sighs "I got smart again." Quinn laughs "thats nothing new for you. What did you do?" Carmen laughs "she asked me if I was ready for school, and of course I told her no I was going to the rodeo today to be a bull clown. Yeah I got smacked." Santana laughs "thats funny." Carmen shrugs "I thought it was too but I guess she didn't." Quinn shakes her head "God you are something else." Carmen smirks "thats me." As they pull in they see Casey standing on the sidewalk jumping up and down to stay warm. When they get out of the car Carmen laughs "they do have heat in the gym you know." Casey looks at her "ha ha your so funny. No I was waiting on you guys, I needed to talk to Santana for a minute."

Santana looks at her "what do you need to talk to me about?" Casey shrugs "something. Its kinda private." QUinn tilts her head "yeah sure it is. Ok Carmen lets go get the lazy asses in shape." Quinn grabs Carmen by the arm and drags her in the gym, when they are out of site Casey says "I don't know if I can come tonight and I just didn't know how to tell Quinn." Santana looks at her as Casey sighs "why can't you?" Casey starts jumping up and down again "my dad wants to finish moving the rest of our stuff." Santana thinks about it a minute "think you can get him to wait till tomorrow and I can get him some extra help?" Casey shrugs "no clue but I can ask." Nodding Santana pulls Casey in the gym "how long have you been standing out here anyways?" Casey sighs "since 5." Santana looks at her "it almost 6. Why so early?" Casey shrugs "didn't want to be late." Santana laughs and shakes her head "you had coffee didn't you?" Casey nods "how did you know?" Laughing she says "when Q has to much coffee she is the same way you are." As they enter the gym Casey starts doing her laps and Santana walks over to Q "I sometimes think she is related to you."

Quinn glances at her "how so?" Laughing she says "when she drinks to much coffee she is just as hyper as you are." Quinn laughs "I miss coffee." Santana and Quinn push the girls threw practice. When they are done they dismiss them, Carmen walks over to Santana "what did she want to talk to you about?" Santana laughs "what part of private did you not get? If she wants you to know she will tell you Car." Carmen sighs and walks off, Quinn looks at her "what did she want and don't tell me what you told Carmen. I'm your girlfriend you have to tell me." Santana looks at her "can't tell her I told you." Quinn nods as Santana continues "she doesn't know if she can come tonight. Her dad wants to finish moving, I told her to see if he could wait till tomorrow and we could get him some extra help." Quinn nods "yeah we could. Some of the guys in glee would help and Diego would too." Santana nods "she is going to talk to him in a bit and see." As they make there way out of the gym Casey come running back up her and starts jumping "hey Santana can I tlak to you again?" Santana laughs and looks at Quinn "see just as hyper as you." Quinn rolls her eyes "whatever. I'm going to find Carmen."

Santana watches Quinn walk off and then turns back to Casey "ok bouncy whats up?" Casey smiles "I told him if he would wait till tomorrow we could get him some extra muscle. He said that was fine but we have to be out of the house by 5 tomorrow night." Santana grabs the girls shoulders "ok stop your making me tired, I will get us all the help we need. How much is left at your house to get out?" Casey rolls her eyes to the ceiling and starts rocking her head back and forth then turns to Santana "over half of out stuff is till there." Santana nods "we will rent a truck or something and get it all out. We can do it." Casey nods "thank you, thank you, thank you." Santana hugs the girl back as she wraps her arms around her "ok ok ok enough. Go find Carmen and bug her." Smiling Casey takes off down the hall, Santana walks towards her locker and see's Quinn there "hey, she talked her dad into letting her come tonight. We just have to help them move over half a house tomorrow." Quinn nods "shouldn't be to hard."

The girls go about there day and had noticed as the day went on Casey started slowing down, by the time glee club come along she was barely moving. Santana walks in the chior room and laughs "Casey you need a shot or two of espresso." Casey nods "yeah." Carmen laughs "we can stop and pick you up some coffee on the way home. Can't have you passing out on us." Quinn laughs "you are still coming with us right?" Casey yawns "yeah I brought my cloths with me. Mom said I could just spend the night and you can bring me home in the morning when we go to moving." Carmen nods "we can do that." As Mr. Schue walks in Quinn ask "can I ask something?" He nods "sure." Standing up she makes her way to the middle of the floor "ok this is for the guys mostly, Casey is coming to the party tonight only becuase we told her dad that we would find some extra help for him tomorrow. They are moving and have to be out of the house by 5 tomorrw night. I was wonderin if any of the guys would be willing to help us move them?" Finn, Mike, Sam and Puck all nod as Finn says "yeah we can help. Just let us know when and where." Quinn smiles "be at our house by 8 in the morning and you can fallow us there. Oh and do any of you a trailor? I know Finn has a truck." Sam nods "my dad has one I'm sure he would let us use." Quinn nods "ok thank you guys." As she makes her way over Mr. Schue starts his lesson.

When glee club is over everyone starts to leave and Santana says "oh crap I forgot my bag, meet you guys outside." The other three nod and head to the door as Santana runs back to her lock, she see's Finn standing there "ok we all set?" Finn nods "yeah. She did good all night and I talked to mom she said she has been good tonight. She played for a long time last night and slept all night. I will bring her over around 5 and let you know when I am 5 minutes away." Santana nods and grabs her bag out of her locker "ok thank you for doing this. Don't forget her things." Nodding he walks her to the door "I'll bring everything with me promise." As they walk out she tells him bye and runs to Carmens car, when she gets in Quinn ask "what were you and Finn talking about?" Santana shrugs "just about the party. He wanted to know what all we was having and I told him." Quinn nods "he loves your mothers food." Santana nods "that he does. Ok lets stop and get this one woke up again." Carmen nods and stops to get Casey some coffee. As the girl drinks it on the way home she starts to liven up again "this is some good coffee." Quinn laughs "and she's back." The other all start laughing as they pull in to the house, as they are climbing out Santana looks around "Aida, Diego and the kids are here. Beth and Karen are here too."

Quinn smiles "Jake's here to then." With that the blond heads into the house with Santana behind her "Q we have to change then you can come back down and bug him." Quinn hugs the boy and then stands "fine be back buddy." Jake nods and goes back to playing. After the girls are all done changing they come back down to see Kemen and the boys there. Quinn walks over to him "thank you for bringing them." Kemen nods and hugs her "Hector wouldn't let me miss this." Just then the door bell rings and Quinn walks over to see almost all the glee club there, as she lets them in she looks at Rachel "I thought Finn was coming with you?" Rachel shakes her head "no he had to do something for his mom he will be here soon." Santana looks at her phone as it rings, she answers it and then hangs up. Walking ober to Quinn she says "I need to tell you something." Quinn looks at her "what?" Smiling Santana says "I didn't really go help Diego yesterday. He went to help me do something for you." Quinn looks at her "ok what?" Smiling she says "stay here and I will show you." Setting her down in a chair she says "stay put and I will be right back." As she heads out the door Diego makes everyone go to the livingroom, a few minutes later Quinn hears the door open and turns to see Santana carrying in the puppy.

Quinn's eyes widen "oh my God Santana. You got me a puppy?" Santana nods and turns the puppy so she can see her "one you always wanted Q." Quinn covers her mouth with her hand and a tear rolls down her cheek "its really mine?" Santana nods and walks over and hands her the puppy "SHE is really yours. The lady I got her from was calling her Daisy but said you can change it." Quinn smiles as the puppy licks her all over her face "I love her thank you." Leaning ove she kisses Santana and then turns to the puppy "hi baby. What should we call you?" Just then the puppy bark "oh my God you are so cute." Everyone looks at the puppy and Santana stands back between Diego and Finn "I think she like her." Both the guys laugh as Finn says "mom almost cried when I took her out of the house. She said she is the best dog she has ever seen." Santana smiles as she watches Quinn "she is a good puppy." Quinn looks up "that what you and Finn had been sneaking around talking about isn't it?" Finn nods "guilty." Quinn smiles "thank you all three of you." All three just nod, just then Maribel,Jose and Aida walk in as Maribel says "oh my she is prettier in person." Jose reaches over and pets her "you like her Quinn?" Quinn smiles "I love her already." Aida picks the puppy up "she's a loveable little thing isn't she?" Quinn nods "that she is. She seems to love the attention."

Finn looks at Santana "I'm gonna go get her things out of the truck." Santana nods but Diego says "I'll help you I need to get some stuff out of mine too." The two head out and get the stuff out of the cars as Santana stands there watching Quinn with the puppy. After a while Maribel tells them all its time to eat. As they are all making their way to the dinning room Quinn stops Santana and hugs her "thank you so much. How did you remember what I wanted?" Santana kisses her "I remember alot." As they make there way to the table Quinn takes the puppy and puts her in her pin "in another month or so I won't be able to do that little lady." Santana smiles "I'll do it for you then. Any idea on what you want to name her?" Quinn nods "yeah I think I want to call her Bailey." Santana nods "I like it. How do you like it Bailey?" The puppy jumps and barks "I think she likes it Q." Quinn grabs her hand as they walk to the table. Jose ask "so did you pick out a name yet?" Quinn nods as she sits "Bailey." Jose nods "its cute like she is." As they sit and enjoy dinner they chat about anything and everything they can. Santana is still pretty much ignoring her parents though.


	154. Chapter 154

After everyone was done eatting Quinn walks over to where the puppy is playing in her pin and sits down in the floor. As she is sitting there playing with the puppy the kids all come over and sit around the pin to play with the puppy to. Santana leans against the door frame and watches them, Santana is so focused on watching them she doesn't hear anyone walk up beside her "you know Santana, you made her really happy with her right?" Santana turns to see Carmen and Casey standing beside her "I know Car. I wanted her to having something that they always told her she couldn't. I didn't care what it cost me I was doing to get her the one she wanted." Casey nods "she loves that dog alot already." Santana smiles as she watches the two girls go over and sit in the circle that is forming. Walking over Santana leans over and takes the puppy out of the pin and moves is "here's her ball Q. Barb said she loves to chase them." Quinn takes the ball and starts rolling it around to different people and the puppy chases it. As she leans agains the wall she hears her father "I'm glad she is happy with her."

Santana shrugs "figured she would be." Jose looks at her "since you haven't talked to me in a few days, how are you?" Santana keeps her eyes on the puppy chasing the ball "fine." Jose sighs "when are you actually going to talk to us again? I mean you and me use to be close. Whats going on with you?" Santana rolls her eye "nothing, I'm fine." Santana is starting to get aggravated by this point and shifts her weight from foot to foot. Jose notices "its like you don't want to be around me or your mother." Santana notices the glee kids starting to joind in the circle making it bigger "I'm fine." Jose shakes his head and steps infront of his daughter and lowers his voice "no you are not fine. I am so sick of the word fine that I don't even want to hear it for a while." Taking a breath and bending down to his daughter eye level he says "I'm not exactly what is going on with you but you sure as hell need to get over. I have had it with this damn attitude." Santana stands up straighter and pushes herself off the wall "excuse me I want to go spend some time with my girlfriend on her birthday if thats ok with you."

Not giving him time to say anything she goes to step past him when he grabs her arm "kitchen now." Seeing her father is pretty mad she rolls her eyes and jerks her arm out of his hand "whatever." Turning around she heads to the kitchen, as she walks in she see's all the adults in there "oh what you going to scold me infront of everyone in here?" Maribel turns at hearing her youngest daughter "Santana what is wrong with you?" Santana looks at her sister and see she knows what up "she just has some things on her mind is all." Jose and Maribel turn to Aida as Jose ask "she's told you whats wrong?" Aida looks at her sister and can see she is close to flipping out "uhh yeah. The other day." Maribel narrows her eyes at her oldest daughter "I call bullshit on that. But I think you do know what is going on with her." Aida and Santana look at each other as Aida sighs and snaps "yes I do. And honestly I can't fucking blame her." Diego and Kemen look at Beth and Karen as Diego ask "so you guess wanna go see the puppy? I think this is between these 4." The women nod and stands up and fallow them out of the room.

Once its just the four of them Jose points to a chair beside Aida and tells her to sit as Maribel moves beside her husband across from the girls. Maribel leans back in her chair "whats going on and don't give me this line of bull nothing. I am sick of hearing nothing and your fine." Aida looks at her sister and whispers "just say it. I'm here with you." Santana looks at her and says just as low "why so they can just yell at me again and tell me I'm fucking wrong again?" Aida sighs and says alittle louder "tell them or I will." Santana just shrugs "whatever." Jose groans "one of you just fucking tells us what is going on with you." Both girls turn back to their parents and Santana stands up and slaps her hands down on the table "ok fine you want to know what the fuck is wrong with me well here it is. I am so sick of you two babying Bella all the FUCKING time. She will piss and moan and through a damn baby fit till you fucking give into her fucking ass. You always have and you always will." Taking a deep breath she continues "I was DEFENDING you the other day because I knew you wasn't suppose to get upset. But yet I was still the fucking bad guy. Bella was defended once again. I'm not the only one that see's this sit. Aida see's it, Sancho seen it, fuck even Carmen see's it and she hardly ever pays attention to anything or anyone. Now _that_ is fucking sad when she see's it."

Standing up straight she says "you wanted to to fucking know well there it the fuck is. Now if you will excuse me as I said earlier I am going to go spend time with my girlfriend on her fucking birthday." Turning around she hears her mother "STOP right there little lady." Santana stops but keeps her back to her parents as her mother says "we love each and everyone of you." Santana turns and glares at her "did you hear me say anything at all about you not loving us? NO YOU DIDN'T. You know what I'm not dealing with this shit." Turning around again she hears her father stand up "I swear to God and all that is Holy Santana Maria Lopez if you walk out of this room you won't be able to sit for a week." Santana stops at the door as she hears her sister "no you listen to me. I have sit back for 22 years and watch this shit go on with Bella. Santana is not doing anything but saying the truth." She hears her sister stand up and turns around no way was she going to miss this " you both say you love all of us the same but I have to disagree with that." Aida shakes her head and moves behind her chair and starts to pace.

After a moment she stops and point at them "YOU TWO defend her everytime. When all three of us got into that fight this summer, Santana and I was made to apologize to her. She didn't have to apologize to us, you defended her. Santana stood up for you the other damn day and yet she is the one that got told to lose the attitude. YOU _knew_ Bella was behing Santana getting hit with a bat when she was little and got knocked out but yet she got away with that too and was just told not to do it again. The _only_ times she has ever really got her ass busted was when she would say something to piss you two off. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted to me, Sancho and Santana. Hell you even let her mouth about Quinn and Carmen and she gets away with that shit too. So no I am with Santana on this one and if you are going to get onto Santana than you will also get onto me." Taking a couple of deep breaths Aida continues pointing from herself to Santana "WE love both of you guys the same." Pointing to their parents Aida says "but you two act like you have one daughter and the rest of us, well we are here when you need us to be. THATS what its like." Turning towards the door Aida says "now as Santana said this is QUINN's birthday today and we are gonna go spend time with her. You did a good thing by taking her and Carmen in and I agree with why you done it. But its time to open your eyes before the rest of your kids walk away."

With that Aida turns her sister around and pushes her into the other room, when they walk in they notice noone is talking Quinn is doing her best to keep the puppy distracted. Clearing her throat Aida says "sorry if you all heard that." Everyone looks between the two girls as Carmen jumps up "ok come on guys back to the puppy. She needs some love." Looking over at Santana she see's her sigh in relief. Santana walks over and sits between Quinn and Casey will Aida walks over to the couch and sits beside her husband. Quinn watches Santana play with the puppy but then tosses the ball over to Finn so the puppy moves, turning to her girlfriend Quinn whispers "you sure your ok? And please don't tell me your fine." Santana turns and smiles at her "I'll be ok. They needed to hear it and not just from me." Quinn nods and leans over and kisses her "I love you." Santana kisses her again "I love you too." Turning back to the puppy she see's she is chewing on Finn's finger and laughs as she see's the puppy bite to hard "Bailey no. Bad girl." The puppy lets go of Finn's finger and runs straight to her and jumps in her lap and turns to bark at Rachel "looks like she is trying to blame you Berry. What did you do to her?"

Rachel rolls her eyes "If you must know Santana I did nothing to the little cute ball of fur. It was Finn." Dante looks up at Rachel "I believe you Rachel." Quinn laughs "wow Finn you better watch it. The 7 year old is defending _your_ girlfriend." Finn laughs "yeah I think he has a crush on her." Dante looks down at his shoe lace he is playing with when Carmen speaks up "hey this 7 year old I bet has more game that you Hudson." Everyone in the group laughs as Finn turns red, Maddie who is sitting between Tina and Sam says "look he is brighter than Artie's shirt." Sam high fives the little girl as Finn shakes his head. Santana laughs "ok rug rats no more picking on Finn. Not his fault Bailey thought he was a big sausage." Everyone starts laughing again as Finn rolls his eyes "and here we go back to the food names." Mike looks at him "well its better than being a sea mammal isn't it?" Finn nods "true." Hector looks at Mike "whats a sea mammal?" Santana laughs "Free Willy is a sea mammal Hec." Hector nods "oh ok." Turning to Finn he ask "are you a whale?" Carmen can't hold it in any longer "oh my God Finn you just got called out by a 5 year old." Finn starts laughing "ok ok. Enough with picking on me. Go pick on Puck he as a squirrel on his head."

Puck's eyes widen "why send them to me? Its Quinn's birthday send them to her." Maddie leans forward and looks at the boys hair "no its not a squirrel, it looks more like a mark on a skunks back. Its just not white." Tina tilts her head looking at him and laughs "she's right." Everyone turns to look at him and all agree. Rolling his eyes Puck says "well thanks Maddie get them started on me. Well atleast I'm not a tall twig like Mike over there." Casey looks around at them all "do you want to know what you all look like?" Everyone in the circle turns to her as Dante ask "whats that Casey?" Laughing she says "you all look like a bunch of misfits, and I'm not saying this in a bad way because I am right there with you. Think about it. We have Finn who could almost be a giant, Rachel who could almost be a hobbit, Sam and his big fishy lips, Tina with her funeral look, Mike who could almost hide behind a pole, Puck who we now know looks kinda like a skunk, Artie who looks like a nerdy looking compact car, Kurt who looks to prissy to be in the small town, Mercedes who looks like a grumpy bear alot, Quinn who looks like she swallowed a watermelon seed and it started to grow, Carmen who well almost looks like she was picked out of Santana's ass, Santana who on her good days could be Satan, me who is probably the most dense out of you all and then we have the kids pulling up the rear who all look like they could belong on the Island of misfit toys." Stopping she see's everyone looking around at each other, Santana looks at her and bust out laughing "how long did it take you to come up with all that?"

Smiling Casey says "been working on it the whole time I've been sitting her." Shaking her head Santana says "I new there was a reason I liked you." Casey smile and "good to know." Santana looks at the clock "I hate to burst you bubbles but its already 9, and we have to get up early in the morning guys." Everyone nods at they stand up, Santana helps Quinn up as she ask "ok I know Casey is staying but who else was staying?" Maddie jumps up and down "me." Santana picks her up and puts her on her hip "we know you are. We was asking the other girls." Santana turns back to see Mercedes, Rachel and Tina raise their hands. Quinn nods "alright then." Quinn turns to see Maribel and Jose standing in the door way "its ok if they still stay right?" Maribel nods "yeah." They guys all hug Quinn and tell her bye as they leave. All the girls walk back into the livingroom "you brought Maddie's bag didn't you?" Aida nods "yeah she put it in your room when we got here San." Santana nods "ok. So Diego are you still going to help us in the morning?" Nodding he says "yeah I'll be here at 7." Santana nods "alright, thats about what time the others will be here to." Jose looks at them confuse "whats happening at 7?"

Casey see's Santana ignoring her father so she speaks up "the only way my dad would let me spend the night and come to Quinn's party was that Santana told me to tell him that she would get some extra help for him tomorrow. We have to be out of that house by 5. So some of the glee guys are coming to help and Diego." Jose nods "I'm off tomorrow I can help you as well." Santana shrugs "whatever you want. I mean its not Bella so thats totally up to you." Quinn's eyes widen as she heard her say this and says "ok girls lets head up to my room. Rachel can you hand me Bailey?" Rachel nods and picks the puppy up for Quinn and then grabs Maddie's hand "tell you mom and dad night. We are gonna go get ready for the slumber party." Maddie does that and heads up the stairs with the girls, Santana is the last to turn but hears "oh no Santana you stay for a moment." Stopping on the last step she watches all the girls head up to Quinn's room. Turning around she crosses her arms "what?" Jose motions for her to sit on the couch "we are gonna have a talk young lady." Kemen looks at them "I think its time I get these four home and ready for bed. Dante you still going with me?" The little boy nods and hugs everyone by Aida tells him "Uncle Kemen has your bag in the car. Be good for him." Nodding the little boy heads to the door with his uncle. Once everyone is gone Jose says "look you can be pissed and have a judge mental mind set all you want but I will not stand for you disrespecting me in my own house any longer."

Santana raises and eyebrow at him "right because I'm not Bella. I mean she can disrespect you both and get away with it. But as soon as Aida or I say anything a fraction as bad as she does WE get our asses jumped for it. Bravo your proving my point more and more." Santana starts clapping her hands as Aida reaches over to stop her "enough Santana. You doing nothing but adding fuel to the fire at this point." Santana jerks her hands back and stands up "so what? The worse they can do is beat the hell out of my ass. I mean its not like I haven't had that done before." Turning back to her father she says "when you start making shit fair between all of YOUR kids then, and only then will I start acting like I need to." Jose stands up as well "no I am sick of your teenage mouth. You think you can say what you want to whoever the hell you want. I will NOT stand for it any longer." Crossing her arms she ask "what are you going to do ground me? So what its not like that hasn't happened a few times in the past month. OR are you going to bust my ass because yeah that has happened as well."

Jose narrows his eyes at her "no if you keep on I will send your little ass to a private school for girls, and you won't get to see Quinn every damn day." Santana clinchs her fist "she has nothing at all to do with this. So don't drag her into it." Aida looks at him "she's right that would hurt Quinn just as much if not more. She hasn't done anything to anyone, so don't drag her into it." Jose goes to argue when Maribel speaks up "they are both right and you know it. Don't drag Quinn into this." Jose turns back to Santana "fine you want to be a little shit about all this. Here's how its gonna be. You are grounded till told other wise, you are to go to school and straight home. You will not have your cell phone for the time you are grounded. After tomorrow since you promised it already, you will not be going anywhere at all. The only places you will be allowed to go is school, home, and the doctors office if you get sick. Thats it. If everyone else goes out you will be at home with us. You will clean around here everyday after school and on weekends. This does not let up till your attitude does." Santana just shrugs "whatever."

Aida looks at her "oh this will take forever for one of you to break." Santana looks at her father "are you done now?" Jose holds out his hand "phone." Santana tosses her phone at him after she turns it off "whatever are you done now?" Jose groans "get to your room before I deside to bust your ass good for you." Santana hugs her sister and brother in law "see you guys tomorrow." Turning around she heads to the steps and up to her room. Once she is in her room she changes into her pj's and slips threw the bathroom and into Quinn's room. As she walks in she see's Maddie sitting on the bed crying, looking at all the teens in the room she lands on Quinn who is on the bed holding the crying girl "what happened to her?" Quinn sighs "she heard you and pa downstairs and was afraid you was going to be send away." Santana walks over to the girl "Maddie baby, I am fine. I'm still here and will be here. I'm just grounded for God knows how long." Maddie wraps her arms around Santana's neck and her legs around her waist and cries into her neck "grandpa was mad at you and was yelling." Santana sighs and looks at Carmen "go get my sister." Carmen nods and steps to the door and shouts down stairs "AIDA COME UP HERE PLEASE."

Carmen walks back in "she's coming." Santana nods "do you still want to stay or do you want to go home?" Maddie sobs "I... wanna... stay." Santana nods as she sister walks in "ok baby you can stay." Aida looks at her sister "what happened?" Santana grits her teeth a moment then relaxes "she her us shouting downstairs and thought I was gonna be sent away." Maddie raises her head up and looks at her mother with a tear covered face "grandpa was doing to send her way. If he sent her away I wouldn't get to see her no more." Santana looks over to see Quinn is wiping at her eyes but then looks to here sister "can you calm her down, I have one I need to tend to?" Aida looks at Quinn and then back "yeah give her here." As Aida takes her daughter to try and calm her down Santana walks over and sits beside Quinn and wraps her arms around her "you ok?" Quinn nods "yeah. Why was he trying to drag me into it?" Santana sighs "he knows that would of killed me not being here with you." Quinn holds the girl tighter "it would kill me if he took you away from me." Santana nods and kisses her cheek "I know but I'm not going anywhere. He threatens me with this a couple times a year."

Quinn shakes her head and pulls back "ok enough of this." Wiping her eyes she ask "Maddie you ok?" Aida wipes her daughters eyes and kisses her forhead "yeah she's good now huh?" Maddie nods and sniffles "I'm good Auntie Q. Sorry I cried on your birthday." Quinn smiles "its ok baby girl we both did. But enough of this its time for a movie." Aida kisses her daughter forhead again before she puts her on the bed and heads out of the room. Santana leans back on the bed and pulls Maddie into her right side as Quinn says "ok you guys get to pick the movie. I have seen them all. Nothing to scarey though." As the other girls walk over to pick out a movie Quinn lays down at Santana's left side. After she gets comfortable Bailey curls up in a ball between them by Santana's hip, laughing Santana says "I feel so loved right now." Carmen looks over at her and smirks "And can you feel the love tonight, It is where we are, It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, That we got this far, And can you feel the love tonight, It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, Believe the very best." By the time she was done all of the girls had started singing with her.

Maddie looks up at her "the lion king." Rachel laughs "very good." Santana shakes her head "why do I put up with you Carmen?" Smirking again she says "cause you love me." Laughing Santana says "I don't know about that now. You just sang the lion king to me." Casey laughs "honey we all just sang the lion king to you. But actually it wasn't the lion king per say, it was a song from the lion king." Santana holds her left hand up and flips her are "ok Barnes. Now you all pick a movie." After they had picked a movie with ended up being the lion king causing Santana to laugh, they all climb into there make shift beds and watch it. Maddie falls asleep to them all sing the songs. It didn't take long for the others to start fallowing her.


	155. Chapter 155

The next morning Santana wakes up to Quinn getting out of bed at 6 "Q its Saturday, lay back down." Quinn laughs "I have to pee and you have to leave in an hour, SO get your lazy ass up." Santana groans "fuck I forgot." Quinn walks into the bathroom and shuts the door as Santana rubs her eyes. Laying there she stairs at the ceiling and sighs "fuck a day with my father after I pissed him off this should be interresting." As Quinn comes back out she walks over to Casey and Carmen who are cuddled up and wakes them up "get up you two. You have to leave in an hour." Casey yawns and nods her head as Carmen mumbles something no one understood. As Quinn gets back into bed she pokes Santana and whispers "baby get up. You have to go help Casey you promised her." Santana nods "I'm awake."Quinn leans over and kisses her "can you take Bailey out to pee before you leave?" Santana groans as she sits up "yeah." Slowly making her way out of the bed so that she doesn't wake up a cranky 5 year old she picks the puppy up and heads to the door. Casey and Carmen get up and fallow her out of the room. Santana turns to see them "where are you two going?" Carmen stretches as she walks "I'm going to change." Casey yawns again "I need coffee." Santana laughs as her and Casey head down stairs.

Casey stops in the kitchen where Jose is to get some coffee, while Santana goes to the back door to put the puppy out to go to the bathroom. As she is standing there waiting on the puppy to do her thing Casey walks up "your dad told me how you took your coffee so I made you a cup." Santana takes the cup from her "thanks." Casey nods and watches the puppy run around in the snow "can I ask you something?" Santana nods as she smiles when the puppy jumps in a snow drift "yeah ask away." Casey looks over at her "how long are you gonna stay mad at them? I mean its none of my buisness but I mean they seem to really love you guys." Santana sighs as she takes a drink "I don't know. I mean I know they love us, but I am so sick of them defending Bella everytime they turn around. When Bella, Aida and I got into a huge huge fight back in the summer it was because of her homophobic boy friend then. But Aida and I was the ones that had to apologize to her for it. And she started it." Casey nods "I see." Santana hands Casey her cup as the puppy comes back to the door. Reaching down she picks her up and knocks the snow off her and laughs "oh Quinn is so gonna love me when I stick you back in bed with her." Casey laughs as they head back up to put the puppy in bed with Quinn.

As they reach Quinn's door Casey ask "can you grab my bag? I dont' want to wake them all up." Santana nods as she opens the door and walks in, she grabs the bag and hands it to Casey and then walks over and puts the puppy back in bed with Quinn who gasp "what the fuck?" Santana laughs "its Bailey. She wants to cuddle with you." Quinn slaps her arm "thanks for letting her get ice cold then put her back in bed with me." Santana leans down and kisses her "I'm sorry baby. I love you and I will see you this evening." Quinn smiles "I love you too." With that Santana walks out of the room and closes the door, she looks at Casey "you can use our bathroom. Just come in threw my room." Casey nods and fallows her in, she goes into the bathroom to change while Santana goes to her closet. After she gets her cloths and tosses them on the bed Casey walks out of the bathroom as Santana pulls her shirt and shorts off "oh wow. Sorry. I thought that you was done." Santana looks over and smirks "Casey my eyes are up here?" Casey shakes her head and blushes "sorry. I mean I know we have changed in the locker room before together but I didn't realize till now how nice of a body you have." Santana pulls her jeans on as she says "thats because you never paid attention before."

Just then Santana's door opens and in walks Carmen "what trying to pry her away with that six pack you got San?" Santana shakes her head as she pulls her shirt on "no she just came out of the bathroom. Besides you have a six pack too." Casey looks over at her "you do huh?" Carmen smiles "yes I do. And if you are nice to me I might show you one day." Casey can't help but to look down at her shirt covered stomach "I might have to start being nicer." Santana laughs "get a damn room you two. I give you no more than a week and you two will be having sex." Casey looks over at her "why do you say that?" Santana bends over and picks up her shoes "because you are standing there undressing her with your eyes right now." Carmen laughs "I can't help it if my abs are better than yours San." Santana rolls her eyes "you wish." Casey looks at them both "let me be the judge of that. I already seen Santana's let me see yours Carmen and I will judge." Carmen smirks and raises her shirt. Casey looks at her stomack then back over to Santana who sighs and raises her shirt "Ok they are the same. Like seriously the same."

Quinn laughs from the door way to the bathroom "I could of told you that Casey. They both just like showing them off." Casey turns around and blushes "I'm so sorry." Quinn shakes her head "I trust you to not sleep with Santana." Santana ties her shoe and walks over to Quinn as the other two go down to get something to eat "what are you doing up?" Quinn sighs "some asshole put a cold ass puppy in bed with me and woke me up." Santana smiles "that just sounds so mean of that person." Quinn laughs "it was. Anyway I wanted to see you before you left. I know you can't text me today so I wanted to tell you again I love you." Santana leans forward and kisses her "I love you to baby. You need to go lay down and rest some more even if you don't sleep. That way when Maddie wakes up she won't freak out that we are both gone." Quinn nods and kisses her again "I am. I love you be careful." Santana smiles and pats her on the ass as she walks away "I love you and I'm always careful." With that Quinn goes back to bed and Santana grabs her thick hoodie and heads to the door.

When she walks into the kitchen she see's that the guys are already there and ask "so are we just waiting on Diego and Aida now?" Carmen nods "they called and said they would be here in a few. Eat so we can go." Santana nods and grabs some fruit to eat, walking back to the table she slaps Sam "trouty mouth I swear you eat all that fruit salad and I will slap your lips flat." Sam looks at her "I left enought for the girls." Santana nods "that a boy." Sam rolls his eyes "I'm not a dog you know." Casey laughs "no your a fish." Carmen shakes her head "no more like a frog." Finn looks at him and laughs "kinda looks like both to me." Sam raises and eyebrow at him "alright pyramid nipples. You really wanna go there?" Finn blushes "fine. I'll stop." Mike looks at him "pyramid nipples?" Santana laughs eatting her apple "yeah at the beginning of the year when Finn and Q was dating she told me his nipples looked funny and described them to me. I asked if they looked kinda like pyramids and she said yeah. So he has been pyramid nipples for a while. I told Sam one day because I was bored and needed a laugh." Mike nods and smiles "got it." Finn rolls his eyes "Santana please don't start calling me that today." Santana smiles "I promised Q I would be nice to you today."

Casey looks up at him "but I didn't." Groaning Finn says "you use to be so nice Casey. What happened to you?" Laughing she says "I met Santana, Quinn and Carmen." Raising both his eyebrows he nods "that would do it." Before anyone else can say anything Aida and Diego walk in "morning everyone." Everyone tells them good morning, Aida walks over and gets a cup of coffee and hears her father "Aida, Santana I was wondering if you would both ride with me this morning. I want to talk to you both." Santana and Aida look at each other a moment before Aida sighs "fine." Jose turns to Santana to see her glaring at her sister "mija I really want to talk to you." Santana sits there then sighs "FINE." Casey looks at her and whispers "just hear him out and if you don't like what he has to say then stay mad at him." Santana looks to her left "why do you care so much?" Casey shrugs "when your poor family is the most important thank to you." Santana thinks about this then says "fine I will hear him out. But Aida gets shotgun." Casey laughs "thats fine." After a few Carmen ask "everyone ready?" Everyone nods and stands up, Santana walks over to her sister "you are sitting in the fucking front."

Aida rolls her eyes "you act like he is going to cut your head off." Santana looks at her "he is a surgeon, he could and make it look like and accident." Jose walks up behind them at the door "I am not cutting anyones head off today. Now come on." Everyone walks out of the house and makes there way to the cars. Carmen looks at Finn "how the hell did you get all four of you in that truck?" Finnn laughs "it was a tight fit." Carmen looks at the guys "one of you can ride with me and Casey if you want. We promise to not rape you." All four of the guys laugh as Mike walks over to them "I hope not. That would be hard to explain to Tina." Casey laughs "yeah I don't think she would believe it though." They walk over and get in Carmen's car but its Casey who drives since she knows where she is going and Carmen don't. Jose, Aida and Santana get in his car. As they are fallowing Casey he says "look, your mother and I talked lastnight and we understand how it looks with Bella." Santana sighs and sits back knowing where this is headed. Jose hears her but continues "we do tend to give into her more. But its mostly because she thinks you all hate her." Aida laughs "thats a load of shit if I ever saw one." Aida turns to look out the window but he says "is that the best you guys can come up with?"

This time its Jose's turn to sigh "no. Aida did you know when Bella was born she wasn't breathing and she was blue?" Aida turns and looks at her father "are you being serious or are you just fucking with us?" Jose shakes his head "I'm being serious. The doctors worked on her for 10 minutes before she started breathing. I guess thats why we tend to baby her more." Aida sits there a minute "that could also explain her mental state to." Jose looks over at her "what do you mean?" Aida rolls her head to the side "seriously? I'm just a nurse. Your the fucking doctor. Do I really need to spell this out for you?" Jose sits there "no. It could explain her out burst and fits." Santana scuff "no her fits are to get her way. I feel bad for her cause of the being born and not breathing thing but if she knows this then she is probably using that to play you guys." Jose shakes his head "we never told her. We are just now telling you guys. Well I am." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever." Jose sighs "Santana seriously. That could explain alot of why she is the way she is." Santana shakes her head "NO she is the way she is because she knows you will give into her. You babied her for so long that she is use to it and knows she will get her way. I got to school with a girl who is mentally retarded, or whatever they call it now. She knows she has problems but doesn't act that at all."

Looking at her sister she says "call Carmen and have them pull over. I'm not listening to this anymore." Aida does as she is told and Jose pulls over and lets her out. As she gets out she says "try to think of something else to defend her with. That didn't work on me." Slamming the door she walks up to Carmen's car and gets in the back seat and slams that door. Carmen turns and looks at her as Casey pulls out in the road "ok just because your pissed doesn't mean you can take it out on my car. Now tell her your sorry for slamming her door." Santana looks at her cousin like she has lost her mind "what the fuck did you smoke this morning Carmen?" Carmen turns in her seat "nothing now apologize to my car for hurting her." Casey starts giggling as Santana says "fuck that. I have to apologize to a sister every damn time I turn around. I am not about to apologize to a piece of metal. If you want to get pissed about that then Casey can pull over and Puck can ride with you guys and I will ride with Finn." Carmen glares at her "fine. I'll let you off the hook this time but if you hurt my car again I will make you walk." Santana rolls her eyes "Casey pull the fuck over."

Casey looks in the mirror "Santana we are almost there. Like 5 minutes and we will be." Santana shakes her head "I swear to God Casey I will jump out of this moving car if you don't pull over." Casey sighs and pulls over again. As she gets out she see's her sister looking at her funny but goes to Finn's truck and opens the door "Puck unless you want me to kick your fucking ass the rest of the way to Casey's house. You better get the fuck out and go get in with them. I am not riding with them." Puck looks at her and can see she is pissed "alright." Getting out of the truck he says "I'll get in with Diego instead. Sam call Carmen and tell them to go ahead." Sam nods and pulls his phone and calls her as Puck gets in with Diego. When Sam hangs up Finn ask "you ok Santana?" Santana just nods, Sam looks at her "wanna insult my mouth to make you feel better?" Santana looks at the boy and starts laughing "you would let me insult your mout just to make me feel better?" Sam smiles and nods "yeah. I don't like it when your pissed. You tend to beat the hell out of someone and I don't want it to me me today. I saw what you did to both Puck and Brittany." Santana shakes her head "God you are such a chicken shit."

As they pull up infront of Caseys how Santana is feeling better "Sam you may be one of my favorite people today." Smiling he says "thank you. I try." As they get out Aida walks back to her sister "why did we have to pull over a second time to let you get into a different car?" Santana shurgs "Carmen pissed me off. I don't want to be around her right now." Aida nods as they fallow Casey to the house. By the time Frank and Carla get there the house is almost completely empty and loaded in the truck. As they walk into the house Casey greets them "morning." Frank looks at her "what time did you guys get here?" Casey looks at her watch and see's its already 11. About 8. We got alot done in 3 hours." Carla nods "that you did. Good thing we had it all packed up before hand." Casey nods and she carries more stuff out and puts it in the trailor. With everyone working together they have everything out of the house and in the trailor by 1. As they are walking threw the house to make sure nothing is left Casey grabs Santana's arm and pulls her in a room and closes the door "ummm Casey you have the wrong girl. I'm not Carmen." Casey slaps her "hush. They might hear you. Besides it was you I wanted. Quinn sent me a text and asked me to give you the phone."

Santana takes the phone as Casey leans against the door. As she is reading the text she smiles "she can always make me smile." Casey grins "I told her you was having a shitty day." Santana text her back and then gives the phone back to Casey "thank you. She is just what I needed." Casey nods "I figured she could help. Not like she could make it any worse." Santana nods as Casey opens the door to see Aida standing there, raising an eyebrow she says in a low voice "please tell me you two wasn't making out." Santana rolls her eyes "fuck you. No Q sent her a text to show to me." Aida nods "good cause if one of the boys had seen you they would of been drooling." Casey rolls her eyes "they are all pigs." Aida laughs "true. But we are going to head to the other house. Carmen said you was driving since she didn't want to." Casey rolls her eyes "figures." As the three walk out they see Frank standing there and takes Casey's key from her "you have the other house key right?" Casey nods "yeah. You taking them over to the owner. While I lead all these guys to the other house?" Frank nods "yeah or Jose you both know where it is." Casey nods and turns to see Aida getting in with her father while Puck gets in with Diego and Santana gets in with Finn and Sam.

Shaking her head she walks to Carmen's car and gets in "why are you being such an ass to Santana when you know she has shit going on with her parents?" Mike who is in the back seat pulls his phone out and tries to ignore them, Carmen looks at the blond driving the car "I was giving her shit. I didn't think she would really get in with the boys." Casey sighs "you know what she is going threw with her parents right now over her sister. Please tone it down with her." Carmen sits there a moment then says "fine. I'll apologize to her when we get there." Casey shakes her head "no call Sam and have him give her his phone. Do it now not later, so I know you do it." Carmen looks over at Casey "God you hang around with Q to much. Bossy ass." Casey laughs "don't piss me off and I wouldn't be bossy." Carmen rolls her eyes as she calls Sam "hey give San your phone." She waits for the girl to answer, when she does she says "hey San. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier. I was just messing with you. I didn't mean anything by it." She listens for a moment then says "bitch you still love me no matter what. Don't pretend to hate me. If you don't think I won't make Casey pull this car over so I can come back there and hug and kiss you like we use to have to do when we was little and fight well your just crazy."

Mike who was sitting in the back seat mumbles "if you wasn't cousin's that might be hot." Casey looks in the mirror at him and laughs "Oh I'm so telling Tina." Mike looks up "please tell me I didn't say that out load." Casey laughs "oh you did buddy." Rolling his eyes he goes back to his phone as Carmen says "oh thats it you just wait." Hanging up the phone she looks at Casey "how much longer till we get there?" Casey looks around "maybe a couple of minutes. Why?" Smirking Carmen says "she will forgive me one way or another." Casey shakes her head as she pulls onto the street. Half way down the block she pulls over "this is it." Carmen gets out of the car fallowed by Casey and Mike. As Casey walks over to the driveway where Finn is backing the trailor in she see's Santana getting out of the truck and Carmen takes off running at her. Santana turns just in time to see Carmen jump at her and catches her "what the fuck are you doing Carmen?" Carmen wraps her arms and legs around her much like Maddie did the night before "not letting you go till you forgive me." Santana rolls her eyes "Casey get this thing off me." Casey laughs "she looks like a baby Koala latched onto its mom. Thats kinda cute."

Santana see's Casey pull her phone out and take a picture and before she knows it everyone is doing the same thing "Carmen I swear to God if you don't get off of me I will through you off." Carmen raises her head up and looks at her "how are you going to do that when I have a death grip on you?" Santana thinks a moment but before she knows it Carmen start kissing her face all over except her lips "but San. I love you so much. You are my favorite cousin. Well next to Aida. But you can't stay mad at me. I love you to much. And you love me to." Stopping she says "ok that made us sound like a couple but you know what the hell I mean." Puck who is standing behind Casey says "if they wasn't related that would be fucking hot as hell." Casey turns and slaps him "shut up you pig." Puck rubs his arm but turns back to the girl as Carmen ask "you still mad at me?" Santana rolls her eyes "get off me. You are fucking heavy." Carmen shakes her head and wraps her arms around Santana's head "no I love you. You can't stay mad at me. I won't let you." As Santana feels Carmen start to pet her hair she laughs "what the fuck are you doing? I'm not a fucking animal you can pet." Carmen laughs "I will love her and pet her and squeeze her and call her George. She will be mine." By this time Santana is laughing "oh my God no more cartoons for you." Carmen smiles "do you forgive me?" Santana sighs "if it gets you off then yes I forgive you."

Casey turns to Puck "on comment about that and I will make you wear your balls as earring understood?" Puck closes his mouth and nods while he covers his croch. Turning back to Santana Casey says "Santana do you relize you just made over half these guys hard with what you just said?" Santana looks at her "what did I say?" Carmen starts laughing as she jumps off the girl "you said and I quote 'if it gets you off then yes i forgive you' but just so you boys know. That didn't get me off. It takes alot more than that to get me off." Jose claps his hands "ok enough of this lets get this trailor unloaded." Carmen laughs as she fallows Casey to the door to unlock it. It takes everyone till about 6 to unload the trailor and put it in the rooms the boxes say. As they are finishing its starts to snow, Santana looks up at the sky and smiles while the boys take the last of the boxes in.


	156. Chapter 156

As they was saying by to Casey and her family Santana looked around and seen that they boys was already gone and sighed "I guess I'm riding with you Carmen." Carmen smirked "thats because you love me." As they get into the car Santana looks at the road "Carmen if you kill me before we get home I will seriously come back to haunt your ass for the rest of your life." Carmen laughs as she pulls in between Jose and Diego "San we are between your dad and brother in law. What could possibly happen?" Santana turns to glare at her and points to each car "that one is a four wheel drive and that one behind us is a four wheel drive. Do you really want me to answer that? NO didn't think so. Now like I was saying, if you kill me before we get home I will come back to haunt your ass. And no you can't have Casey and Quinn. So don't kill me." Carmen laughs "how did you know I was even going to ask that?" Santana laughs "I know you." Carmen shakes her head "we think alike is how."

As they are getting half way home Jose hits hits breaks to stop at a stop sign but Carmen is to close to stop in time. As she is sliding she prays that Jose moves, just as he is moving she slides threw the stops sign and gets hit in the passenger side by a truck driving threw its stop sign. As they are coming to a stop Carmen starts panicing "San?" Turing to her right she sees he cousin has blood running down the side of her head. Unbuckling she turns in her seat "Santana." Putting her fingers on her neck she feels for a pulse as Aida and Diego run up to the car "Carmen are you ok?" Carmen nods "I'm fine Aida but I can't find her pulse." Aida climbs in the back seat as Diego goes to check the man in the other car. Jose runs up to the car "Carmen you ok?" Carmen nods as she gets out to let him in "fine but Santana." As Jose climbs in he see's Aida in the back seat "she couldn't find her pulse but I found it. Her head is bleeding pretty good." Jose nods as she pulls out his phone and calls 911. After telling them where they are he tells Carmen "she's alive Carmen. Just knocked out."

Carmen sits down on the sidewalk in the show and starts to cry "we was just joking around. This is all my fault." Diego goes back to the car "Jose, you need to come check this guy. I think he might be dead." Jose jumps out of the car and leaves Santana with Aida as he goes to check the other guy. A few moments later he comes back "he's dead." Aida sighs "was he drinking?" Jose nods "yeah but I don't think thats what killed him. He is alittle blue so I am gonna say heart attack." Aida nods "probably. Diego. Pull our car over behind papá's car so the ambulance can get in here. Put your flashers on, and put Carmen in it to keep her warm." Diego nods and does as he is told. Getting Carmen in the car is hard though because she doesn't want Santana to leave her sight. As Jose is putting pressure on her head they see the ambulance pull up "thank God. I figured it would take them longer." Aida nods "me to." As the paramedics come over Jose tells them that the other driver is dead and Carmen is in the other car. One of the sets of Medics move over with Diego to Carmen to get her ready to go but she starts screaming. Jose sighs "Aida stay with her let me go talk to Carmen." Aida nods as she stays with her sister. One of the Medics look at her "Isn't that Dr. Lopez?" Aida nods "yeah I'm his oldest daughter and I'm a nurse. This is his youngest daughter. That on screaming is my cousin." The medic nods as she works on Santana. Sighing one of them says "we may have to cut her out of her if we can't get her out the back."

Aida nods as they move her out of the way to get a back board in to her. As they are moving her around her phone rings, she looks down and groans "fuck." Answering it she covers one ear "hello?" She listens a moment then says "Carmen and Santana was in an accident mamá, the ambulance will be taking them to the hospital. Can you take Quinn and Maddie and meet me there?" Listening again she says "calm down or you won't be able to drive." After a moment she says "call Kemen and see if he can keep Dante till I can come get him." Nodding she says "ok meet you there. Love you to be very careful." With taht she hangs up as Jose walks over "mamá called I told her kinda what happened, I let this part out." Pointing to the car they see the medic's pulling an unconscious Santana out on a back board, Jose turns to his daughter "I'm going to ride with her. Carmen is already on her way. Take my car and fallow us to the hospital. Get their stuff out of the car first." Aida nods as she see's them loading her sister in the ambulance, sighing she looks at the cop "do you need me or can I go with my sister and cousin?" The cop looks at her "I need your statement then you can go." Aida groans and fills out her statement fast and grabs the girls stuff out of the car. The officer tells her where the car will be towed to and she leaves with her husband behind her.

As Maribel and Quinn pull into the hospital they see and ambulace pulling in. Maribel gets out of the car and heads towards the ambulance and see's a crying Carmen "oh Carmen are you ok?" Carmen looks to her right and see's her aunt "I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop. The truck hit us before I new what was happening." Maribel rubs her hand as Quinn walks up holding Maddie's hand "Carmen where's Santana?" Carmen starts crying harder "I'm so sorry Quinn. I didn't mean for her to get hurt." Quinn now has tears running down her face "Carmen is she ok?" The medic looks at Maribel "ma'am we need to get her in and check her out. The other ambulance will be here in about 5 minutes. I believe it has the other survivor in it." Maribel's eyes wided "other survivor? You mean someone died?" The medic nods as he pushes a crying Carmen into the ER. Quinn turns to see Beth walking out to wait on the other ambulace "Beth please tell me Santana is in that ambulance." Beth walks over to her and hugs her "she is. She is unconscious and bleeding pretty bad but she is in it." Quinn bends over "oh thank God. I think I'm gonna be sick though." Beth grabs Maddie's hand and pulls her to the side and Quinn turns and pukes all over the sidewalk.

Maribel walks over to her and rubs her back "she's alive Quinn. Calm down." Quinn nods as she wipes her mouth "I'm trying." Beth looks at her as she stands up "you ok now?" Quinn nods "I think so." Looking down she see's Maddie is crying and looking at Beth "is auntie San gonna be ok?" Beth bends down infront of her "I think she might be ok. She has a bad bump to her head and it made her go to sleep. You will see blood on her but its nothing to be scared of ok." Maddie nods "you'll fix her right?" Beth smiles "I'm gonna do my very best." Maddie nods and hugs her "thank you Beth." Beth hugs her back and pulls her back beside Quinn as she hears the ambulance "whatever happens you three stay over there out of the way ok. The fast I get her in there the better off she will be." Beth see's them nod and watches as the ambulace pulls in. Walking to the back doors she see's Jose step out "her vitals are ok. But she isn't waking up. I asked for you because I know your the best Beth. Help her." Nodding she pushes the man over to his wife and Quinn and walks up beside Santana "ok lets that her in. I need to check her out." Turning she tells Jose "go check on Carmen. I will come get you when you can see her. Till then stay out of my way Jose. Let me work on her ok."

Jose wraps his arms around Quinn and Maribels shoulders and leads them in to the waiting room. As he walks up he looks at the nurse "can we see Carmen Lopez?" The nurse looks on the computer "she is in for x-rays right now. I will let her doctor know your here Dr. Lopez." Jose nods and walks back over to take a seat. They are sitting there a few more minutes when Aida and Diego walk in and Aida ask "are they ok?" Jose rubs his face "we don't know anything yet." Maddie jumps off Quinn's lap and runs to her mother who picks her up and hold her "when will we know?" Maribel leans back in her chair "the doctors are in with them now." Aida nods and walks over and sits beside Quinn who looks at her "is that Santana's blood?" Aida looks down and her hand forgetting she had blood on them "shit. Yeah I'm sorry Quinn. Let me go wash up." Quinn closes her eyes "thats alot of blood Aida." Aida hands Maddie to her father "the head always bleeds alot even when its a small wound Quinn." Quinn opens her eyes "she isn't awake. I'm not stupid." Jose turns and looks at her "hey, who are we talking about here?"

Quinn turns and looks at him with tears in her eyes "Santana." Jose nods "thats right, she is one of the most stubborn people we know right?" Seeing her nod he puts his arm around her "she will be ok. She's tuff." Maribel sighs "she was so mad at us. We can't lose her. How do we prove to her that we care about each of them if she isn't ok?" Jose looks at his wife "she will be." Before anyone else can say anything a doctor walk out "Dr. Lopez, Mrs. Lopez, I'm the one taking care of Carmen Lopez. Can I speak to you?" Jose nods "just tell us what it is Jeff. We are all family." The doctor nods "very well. Carmen is ok for the most part. She is in shock and is crying and we can't get her to stop. Her only injuries are 2 cracked ribs on the right side. Other than that she seems fine. I want to do a CT on her just to make 100% sure but I think that is all that is wrong with her." Jose nods "can we see her?" The doctor nods "I can let 2 of you go back. We are waiting on CT to open up. I believe your daughter is in it right now." Jose nods and stands "Maribel you going?" Nodding she stands up "Quinn we will be right back if Beth comes out." Quinn just sits there staring straight ahead, Diego looks at Maribel "I have her. Go check on Carmen."

As Maribel and Jose walk off Diego wraps his free arm around Quinn "hey blondie, she will be ok. She has you and Eden to come back to." Quinn lays her head on his shoulder "what if she doesn't?" Diego looks at his daughter who is busy playing a game on his phone and turns back to Quinn "she will. She is pretty hard headed in more than one why. When she has her mind set on something she does it. You of all people should know that. She loves you and that baby and that alone will be enough to bring her back to us." Quinn wipes a tear from her eye as Aida walks up "I'm sorry about before Quinn. I forgot about it being on me." Quinn nods "its fine." Aida sits down beside the blond and Maddie walks over and sits on her lap, Quinn sits there a minute and raises her head "fuck. I need to call Casey." Aida looks at her "want me to call her?" Quinn nods "please. I don't think I can do it right now." Aida nods as she takes her phone and calls the girl. Quinn sits there and listen to her talk to Casey. When she hangs up she ask "what did she say?" Aida sighs "she flipped out. She wanted to come down here but I told her not to try it. The roads are to bad to be driving on. I had to promise Carmen would call her as soon as she could." Quinn nods "we'll make sure she calls her."

Just them Jose and Maribel come out as Jose says "we got her to stop crying. They took her down for the CT. Beth told us as soon as she looks at the CT she will come out and talk to us." Quinn nods "is Carmen really ok?" Jose nods "more shook up than anything." Quinn nods "can I see her when she gets back to the room?" Jose shrugs "we will see when they bring her back. But I'm sure you can." Quinn nods and looks at the door as Beth comes out. Takeing a deep breath she waits for her to walk over "ok so I looked at her CT scan. And I know why she hasn't woke up yet." Sitting down in the chair facing them she continues "the way it looks when the truck it her door, her head hit the window. Was the window busted out?" Aida nods "yeah we didn't know if it was her head or the truck that done it though." Beth nods "her head done it. I found pieces of glass in the open wound. When her head hit the window I am going to say it went threw it and hit the front of the truck. That caused her fracture her skull and now she has a small bleed in her brain." Quinn covers her mouth with her hand as Maribel ask "what happens now?"

Beth looks at Quinn and then Maribel "well we have two options. One I can leave it alone and see if the bleed stops on it own. Or I can take her in to surgery and TRY to stop the bleed. Right now its so small I think I would be doing more damage than good. I can keep a watch on it and if it gets worse then go in a fix it." Maribel looks at Jose then Beth "so we are leaving it alone?" Beth nods "right now I think I would do more damage to her if I go in and try to fix it. But I promise you It if gets worse I will go in and fix it. I put in a tube in her head to measure the pressure in her brain if it gets above a certain number I will take her into the OR." Aida sighs "how long before we will know if the bleed is stopping. I know everyone is different." Beth smiles "you work with me. But I will send her for another CT in an hour or so. Right now I will be putting her in ICU to keep a close eye on her. I have only one other patient so I will be able to watch her closely. Now when Carmen's CT gets done I have to clear her but I think she will be ok." Jose nods "when can we see her?"

Beth stands "I am having her moved up to ICU right now. Two of you can go in and see her at a time. If Carmen is clear she will need one of you to sign her discharge papers." Jose nods "thank you Beth." Beth nods "not a problem. I kinda got attached her you know." Maribel nods "we know." Quinn looks at Beth "please keep her alive Beth. I can't lose her." Beth bends down infront of Quinn "the next few hours are the hardest. If she pulls threw over night she stands a really good chance. I am doing everything I can to keep her here. Right now what you need to do is pray." Quinn nods "that I can do. I haven't stopped since Maribel told me." Beth pats her on the knee as she stands to go check Carmen over. Jose looks at Quinn "Can you and Aida go check on Santana? We need to be here when they come back with Carmen so we can sign her papers." Quinn just looks at them "you sure you want me to go?" Maribel nods "you need to see that she is ok and alive Quinn." Aida stands up "come on Blondie, lets go check on that hard head." Quinn grabs Aida's hand and walks with her to the ICU to check on her girlfriend and pray's every step of the way.


	157. Chapter 157

As Aida and Quinn walk into the ICU Aida smiles at the nurse "hey Nancy." Nancy looks up at her and smiles sadly "she doesn't look like herself. I keep waiting for her to sit up and start sassing me." Aida nods "I know. What room is she in?" Nancy sighs "a room she will hate when she wakes up." Aida tilts her head "what do you mean?" Pursing her lips she says "fallow me." Aida and Quinn fallow the nurse to the room Santana is in, when they get to the door Nancy says "this is the room Camden died in. It was the only room we had open." Aida and Quinn both take a deep breath and close their eyes, as Aida opens her she says "thank you Nancy." Nodding she said "I will be back in a few to check her again." Aida nods "ok." Turning to Quinn she see's she still had her eyes closed "Quinn?" Quinn holds her finger up and a few moments later she opens her eyes "ok I'm ready." Aida nods and opens the door to find her sister laughing in the bed "atleast they didn't have to put a breathing tube in her." As Aida walks over to the bed Quinn stands at the door and lets the tears roll. Aida walks over and grabs Santana's left hand "hey I know you can hear me. I need you to wake the hell up soon San. You have a very scared girlfriend. Her and Eden need you." Rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand she looks over to see Quinn cryin "Quinn you need to talk to her and let her know your here. She may not talk to you but she can hear you."

Quinn wipes her eyes and walks over to her, grabbing her right hand she kisses it "baby you really really need to wake up for me. I know your tired but I need you to come back to me please. I can't lose you." Aida looks over as the blond continues "so help me God Santana if you give up. I will never forgive you. You have to fight this. You are the love of my life, you are the person I want to marry. You have to wake up from this." Aida stands there and just lets her talk to her, "San I love you so so so much. We all love you. Don't you forget that and think you can just leave me." Aida turns her head and wipes her eye, Quinn kisses her hand again "baby, Carmen is beating herself up over this. You can't leave us and let her think the rest of her life what she is thinking. I know Carmen she is blaming herself." Before she can say anymore Nancy walks in "hey ladies I need to check on her." Quinn nods as she steps back and lets go of her hand, She moves down to her feet and really looks at her "why is she so pale?" Nancy looks at her "because she isn't moving around to get her blood moving more. Once she wakes up she will glow that perfect tan again."

Quinn looks over at her "don't you mean IF she wakes up?" Nancy listens to her heart then turns to her "NO I mean when she wakes up. I have know this girl since the day she was born. She came out raising hell, she will die raising hell. She won't die like this. She will wake up. May not be right away but she will." Quinn looks at Aida who nods, before she can say anything back Beth walks in "hey Nancy, hows her pressures doing?" Nancy hands her the print out "hummmm ok." Turning back to Aida and Quinn she says "Carmens head is fine. She is being discharged." Aida nods "figured she was ok." Quinn looks at her "Beth be honest with me. How long before you know if she is ok or not.?" Beth sighs "honestly I don't know. Each patient is different. Could be hours could be days. We never can tell." Quinn sighs "how long till you know if the bleed is stopping its self or not?" Beth looks at her watch then to Quinn "I have her down for another scan in 45 minutes. I will know more then. It may have changed it may of not. Like I said I don't know. This is really up to her." Quinn looks back at Santana "you hear her. This is really up to you damn it. So that means, you better freaking wake up."

Beth smiles "she can hear you, you know." Quinn nods "Aida told me that. I hope she does hear me. That way she know she is going to get the shit beat out of her if she doesn't wake the hell up." Beth smiles "just keep telling her that. Let her know you love her." Quinn nods "oh I am." Aida looks at Beth "how much longer till Carmen is discharged?" Beth shrugs "she will probably be released about the time we take her back down to CT." Aida nods "we'll stay here till then." Beth nods and looks at Quinn "you need to eat something Quinn." Quinn sighs "I know. But I don't want to leave her." Beth looks at her watch "I will get you something and bring it to you. But you have to eat it please." Quinn nods "I will." Smiling Beth leaves the room and heads to get Quinn something to eat. Once she leave Quinn ask "how often will Nancy come in to check her?" Aida turns to look at her as she pulls a chair up and sits "about every 5 minutes." Quinn nods and sits in the chair on the other side of Santana's bed "Ma and Pa will probably make me and Carmen go home." Aida nods "probably. But if they do you will be going home with me. We can go get Bailey and you guys so cloths, that way if anything happens I can get you back here ok."

Quinn nods "yeah you live closer anyways and Carmen won't be able to drive." Aida nods again "yeah. I am going to see if Kemen can keep the kids tonight. That why if anything does happen, we won't have to wake them." Quinn look across Santana "do you think something will happen tonight?" Aida sighs and leans back in her chair and crosses her legs "honestly I don't know. Can you see the numbers on that machine over there?" Quinn turns "yeah." Aida nods "what does the red on say?" Quinn looks at the red number "18. Is that high?" Aida thinks "honestly she is getting close to the point where Beth may need to step in. If it goes above 20 and stays there she will need surgery." Quinn looks at the monitor "so the red number is the one we watch?" Aida nods "yeah the red one." Before Quinn can say anything Beth walks in "hey I got you both something." Quinn and Aida nod and take the food. Quinn turns to look at her "what was the red number when you checked it earlier?" Beth looks at Aida "teaching her are we?" Aida shrugs "better than her asking me every 2 minutes." Beth rolls her eyes "remind me to fire you Monday." Aida nods "ok will do. Good luck finding another nurse that your patients like as well as me."

Beth shakes her head but turns back to Quinn "you see the red number is 18 now? When I checked it it was 16. So it has went up. I am going to call down and have them come get her now. I think I need to take a look and see whats going on again." Quinn nods "will you tell us?" Beth smiles "yes as soon as I know something. But if it stands at 18 thats a good thing if it goes down thats good. It goes up not so good." Quinn smiles "I figured that much out on my own." Beth winks are her "see you are smart. Ok let me go have Nancy call them to come get her. Let Maribel and Jose know will you Aida." Nodding she pulls her phone out to text them. Quinn manages to get half the food Beth brought her but saves the other half. Before long Nancy comes in with a couple other people "ok ladies. I need to take little miss down to the CT." Quinn nods and stands up. She leans over and kiss Santana and then whispers to her "please be ok baby." Nancy smiles "you must be the Quinn we hear so much about." Quinn smiles "yes ma'am." Nodding she ask as she un hooks a few things and connect them to another machine "when are you do?" Quinn puts her hand on her stomach "suppose to be May 2." Nancy nods "Jose keeps going on and on about having another grand baby and two of his own on the way."

Aida smiles "yeah theirs is due around the first of June but she won't make it till then." Nancy laughs as she unlocks the bed "they never do. Ok ladies you can go out to the waiting room and I will let you know when she is back up here ok." Aida nods and leads Quinn out behind Santana's bed. As Nancy pushes the bed one way Aida leads Quinn another way. When they walk out into the waiting room they see Maribel, Jose and Carmen walking towards them, Maribel looks at them "how is she?" Aida sighs "they had to take her down earlier than they thought for the next scan. Her ICP is running high. She wants to check it." Jose nods "ok so we wait then." As they all walk over to sit and wait Quinn grabs Carmen's hand. Carmen turns and lets the tears run down her face "I'm so sorry Q. I didn't mean to get her hurt." Quinn nods and pulls her into a hug the best she can "I know Car. She's strong." Carmen nods "I know but its still my fault." Just then they hear Kerri "no actually it wasn't Carmen. The man driving the truck was drunk. They think he had a heart attack on top of it. But I do need you to make a statement for me." Carmen nods and walks over to her and gives her statement. When she is done Kerri ask "how Santana?" Jose sighs "they just took he back down for the next scan." Nodding she says "ok let me know how she is ok."

Quinn nods "we will." Carmen looks at Kerri "where is my purse and things?" Kerri looks at her "not sure. It wasn't in the car." Aida looks at her "I have them." Carmen nods "ok then." Quinn pulls her phone out and hands it to Carmen "call Casey she is flipping out wanting to know if you are ok." Carmen nods and takes the phone to call Casey." Jose looks at the blond "are they dating?" Quinn shrugs "not sure but I think they'll end up dating." Kerri smiles "ok guys I have what I need. I'll get back to you if I need anything else." Jose nods as Kerri walks off. Quinn watches Carmen and can tell she is fighting to not cry again "she's blaming herself still." Maribel nods "we know. But the only way she will stop is if Santana tells her." Quinn sighs "that could be a while." Jose nods "yep." They watch as Carmen hangs up and brings the phone back to Quinn "she wants us to call her if anything changes." Quinn nods and puts her phone back in her pocket. They all sit quietly waiting for Beth to come let them know something about Santana.


	158. Chapter 158

They had sit there for a while waiting, Quinn sighs and stands up "how freaking long is it going to take?" They all watch her pace the floor, Maribel looks at her "it could be a while sweetie." Quinn groans and holds her back as she paces, Aida watches her carefully "Quinn are you feeling ok?" Quinn shrugs "my backs hurting is all." Aida nods and looks at her parents as Jose says "well you and Carmen will be going home with Aida and Diego tonight to get some rest." Quinn stops and turns to him "why can't I stay?" Maribel looks up at her "Quinn sweetie, your hurting. What would Santana tell you if she was awake and seen you like this?" Quinn drops her head and looks at the floor "to go home and rest." Carmen nods "yeah she would. We will be at Aida's house. She lives closer than we do so if anything happens Maribel and Jose will call us and we can come back ok." Quinn looks up and see's Maribel nod "we'll call if anything happens at all. Promise." Quinn nods "I want to wait for Beth to come talk to us and I want to tell her goodnight. Then I will go. Please let me do that."

Jose nods and stands up and walks over to her "you can do that. But you have to promise to rest ok." Quinn nods as she hugs him "I will promise. You know she loves you both right?" Jose sighs "yeah I know. I don't know what we would do if we lost her little fiesty ass." Quinn smiles "be lost like I would be." Jose kisses the top of her head "that we would be sweetie." Quinn pulls back and looks up at him "you didn't call me blondie." Seeing the girl smile for the first time that evening Jose laughs "I guess I didn't did I." Before Quinn can say anything she see's Beth walking up to them and taking a deep breath. Jose turns to see her "how is she Beth?" Beth looks at the two standing "I think you two might want to sit. Especially you Quinn." Jose walks them over and sits them down as Quinn says "please tell me she's ok." Beth takes a deep breath "the reason we was down there so long was that, when we got her into the CT scanner, her heart started actting up. I watched it for a while and notice that her heart rate was climbing. By the time we got into her it was almost 200 beats a minute, we gave her some medicine to slow her heart rate down. But they didn't work, we called in the cardiologist and he actually had to shock her to slow it down."

Looking at them she can tell only two of them are fully understanding "she was really close to going into cardiac arrest. Once we got her heart rate back to normal we finished the scan, the bleed isn't slowing down any. But her ICP is staying at 18, I don't want to take the chance on opening her up if it stays the same. But if nothing has changed by morning I will be taking her in to stop the bleed." Jose nods "but she's ok for now right?" Beth nods "she's stable right now." Quinn looks at her "I want to see her. They are making me go home and I have to see her before I leave." Beth looks at Jose and Maribel who just nod "ok then come with me." Carmen stands up "I want to see her too." Beth nods "ok come on you two." As they make there way in to her room Quinn grabs Carmen's hand "she doesn't look like San. But Beth says she can hear us so we need to talk to her." Carmen nods and squeezes her hand "ok." As they walk in Quinn can see she is a little paler "she's lost more color." Beth nods "that tends to happen with what she just went through." Nodding the blond walks over and grabs her hand off the bed and kisses it "hey baby. You can't keep scaring me like this. Your gonna give Eden grey hair before she is even born." Carmen slowly makes her way to the other said of the bed "this is all my fucking fault."

Beth looks at her "no Carmen its not. It was an accident, there really wasn't anyway to keep this from happening." Carmen sighs "I should of slowed down sooner." Quinn looks at her "she wouldn't be blaming you right now and you know it. The other man they think had and heart attack. Thats why it happened." Beth looks at them "they said that even if he hadn't had a heart attack, he was still really really drunk." They could smell the alcohol on him outside the truck." Carmen sighs "she told me if I killed her on the way home she would come back to haunt me." Quinn and Beth look over at her "when did she say that?" Carmen looks at Quinn "when we was leaving Casey's house." Quinn closes her eyes "she was messing with you Carmen. She isn't going to die. I won't let her, you won't let her and Beth sure as hell won't let her go that easy." Turning to look at the doctor Quinn ask "will you Beth?" Beth shakes her head "no I won't . She has become like my kid sister. All three of you have. So no I won't give up on her that easy and I sure as hell won't let her give up that easy." Carmen nod and looks at the clock "Q we need to go before the roads get worse." Quinn sighs "I know. I just hate to leave her. I mean will they really call me if something does happen to her?"

Beth walks over to her and puts her hand on her arm "if they don't I will. If this was Karen in this bed or Jake I would want somone to call me. So trust me if they don't call you I will ok." Quinn nods "Ok." Leaning down she kisses her girlfriends lips as a tear drops from her eye and whispers "please be ok San. I need you to be ok, I can't do this without you baby. So please wake up soon. I love you." Raising up she watches Carmen kiss her forhead and whisper something in her ear. When she stands up and walks around and takes Quinn's hand "come on Q. The sooner we go home the sooner we can come back tomorrow." Quinn nods "you have my number right Beth?" Beth nods "yes yours and Carmens." Nodding Quinn lets Carmen lead her from the room. When they come back to the waiting room Aida tells them "we will see her tomorrow. We really have to be going. I have to drop Maddie off with Kemen and then take you two to get some cloths and Bailey." The girls nod and hug Jose and Maribel, as they go to walk away Maribel tells them "we promise to call if anything changes ok." Nodding the girls fallow Aida and Diego out of the hospital.

As they climb into the car Maddie sits between Quinn and Carmen and holds each one of thems hand "Auntie San will be ok. I know she will." Both girls lightly squeeze the little girls hands. As they pull up at Kemen's house Aida gets out and takes Maddie with her to the door. She is in there long enough to explain to Kemen what had happened and them comes back out "well I just left him with 3 crying kids. He told me it was fine to go ahead and leave." Diego looks at her as they pull back out onto the road "let me guess Maddie, Dante and Hector?" Nodding Aida says "yeah. They all three wanted to go home with me. Kemen said he would bring them by tomorrow." As they are heading to the girls house Quinn sighs "I bet Bailey thinks I left her." Aida looks back at her "did you put her in the pin?" Nodding she says "yeah but I forgot to feed her." Aida smiles "we'll feed her. She will just be happy to see you." Nodding Quinn looks out the window the rest of the ride.

As they are pulling into the driveway Carmen says "its gonna be odd not seeing my car. Now I will have to get a job to get a new one." Sighing she gets out of the car and walks up to the house and unlocks the door. As she steps in she laughs "Q your kid is crying." Quinn walks into the living room and to the pin "hey Bailey. I didn't forget you, I promise." Picking up the puppy she starts licking her face and walks to the back door with her to let her out. When she is done she sets her down and heads up to her room with Bailey beside her "Aida are you sure its ok to take her with us?" Aida looks up at her "well yeah. We can't leave her alone Quinn. She is still a baby." Nodding Quinn climbs the last set of stairs and opens her bedroom door. As she is packing her back she looks around "Bailey?" Not seeing the puppy she hears her whinning and steps out in the hall. Looking over to her right as she steps out in the hall she see's Bailey sitting infront of Santana's door whinning and scratching it. As she is standing there Aida walks up behind her "what is she doing?" Quinn shrugs as she wipes her eyes "I don't know." Walking over to the door the blond opens it and the puppy runs in and barks.

Stepping into the room fully Aida and Quinn see Bailey run over to the basket by the wall and pull out one of Santana's night shirts and drags it to the middle of the floor and lays on. Aida looks at her "bailey what are you doing?" Looking up at Aida she barks and then wags her tail. Quinn shakes her head and picks the shirt up and tosses it back in the basket "no Bailey." The puppy ignores her and pulls it out again and this time drags it to Quinns feet and sits down looking up at her with the shirt hanging out her mouth. Quinn looks over at Aida "what is she doing?" Aida shrugs "no clue. Try picking it up and holding it this time instead of tossing it back in the basket." Quinn bends down and grabs the shirt and holds it, she see's Bailey wag her tail again and walk to the door and out. Quinn raises an eyebrow "ok my dog has lost her mind." Aida laughs "she maybe trying to tell you something that your not understanding Quinn. What shirt is that?" Quinn holds the shirt up and starts to cry "the one she wore lastnight." Aida nods "take it with you. There is a reason Bailey pulled that shirt out of all those close. Twice I might add."

Nodding Quinn walks out of the room and closes the door, as she walks back into her room she see's the puppy playing with her toys "you are a strange puppy little lady." Bailey jumps up and looks at her and growls, Quinn laughs "you think you scare me? You just a little ball of fur little lady." The puppy lays back down and plays with her toys some more till Quinn picks them up and packs them. After she is done she walks out the door and calls Bailey and closes it. Making her way down stairs she see's Diego taking the puppy pin out to the car and Aida taking the puppy food, and bowls "I almost forgot those." Nodding Aida says "we have them. You guys have everything? Cloths, phone chargers, shoes, coats, everything?" Both girls nods "yeah." Aida smiles "alright then lets head home to get some rest. You both need to really eat something though. And half a sandwich isn't eatting Quinn." They nod as they walk out and lock the door behind them. As they get in the car Quinn says "I know. I'll eat something." As they make their way to Aida's house Quinn looks down and see's that Bailey is sound asleep in her lap "I guess she missed me." Carmen reaches over and rubs her hand down the puppies back "I think she did. She is a good puppy." Quinn nods "that she is."

As they pull into the driveway Diego tells them "I will get the pin, you guys go on it and feed her and eat something ok." Both girls nod as Aida gives them a house key so she can help her husband. When they get in the door Carmen looks around "almost like coming home huh?" Quinn nods as she sets Bailey down and the keys on the table "yeah its kinda odd actually." As they make their way into the kitchen Bailey fallows them and sniffs around, Carmen laughs "Bailey we use to live here its ok." Bailey looks up at hearing her names and wages her tail. A moment later Diego and Aida walk in and sets her bowls down "might help if this was in here to feed her huh?" Quinn smiles "yeah." As the puppy runs over and starts to eat Diego gets her some water "here you go little one." Aida looks at them "we can eat left overs if you want. I made a huge supper the other night and had alot left over. Its in the freezer just heat it up in the oven." Diego walks over and takes it out and puts it in the oven "it won't take it long." The girls walk over and sit at the table, as Carmen ask "how long will it take? I need a shower." Aida nods "you have time." Carmen stands and goes up to shower as Quinn sits back in her chair and rubs her face "Aida please tell me she will be ok."

Aida looks at her husband then over to the blond "I can't tell you that Quinn. I can tell you that Beth won't leave her side if that helps any." Quinn looks down and picks up the puppy that is chewing on her toes "yeah it helps some." Before Quinn can say anyone her phone beeps with a text, looking at it she sees its from Rachel "well how the hell did she hear about the wreck?" Texting her back she waits and then gets another beep "ok everyone in glee knows but how?" Aida can tell she is talking to herself as she text so no one answers. When she sets her phone down the house phone rings and Diego gets up to answer it, as he is talking Quinn's phone goes off "Aida the wreck was on the news. If Brittany and her mom see it they will try to go to the hospital." Aida nods and calls Beth to let her know, when she hangs up she says "Beth told security no one is to get in without a password, she said the password is Bailey." Quinn smiles "ok thank you."

Nodding she looks at her husband as he sets back down "who was that?" Sighing he says "your kids. They want to know when they can come home. I told them I didn't know but we would see." Aida nods "they just want to be here in case something happens. They will be ok." Before long Carmen comes back just as the food is done. They all sit around and eat, after they are finished Aida takes them up and lets them sleep in whatever bed they want. Quinn chose Dante's room since it use to be Santana's and he refused to paint it. Carmen went to Maddie's cause she didn't care where she slept as long as she slept. Quinn puts Bailey in the bed and lays down "night Bailey." The puppy just cuddles up to Quinn as close as she can get and they both fall asleep.


	159. Chapter 159

Quinn hadn't been sleeping the greatest all night but she was resting, but she feels someone shaking her "Quinn wake up. Quinn. Wake. UP." Opening her eyes she see's Aida standing by the bed "what time is it?" Aida sighs "2:30 in the morning, papá and said that Santana's ICP went up to 22 and Beth is taking her into surgery. We have to go to the hospital so get up and get dressed in some warm comfortable cloths. I will take Bailey down and put her in the pin in the kitchen with her food and water." Quinn nods as she gets up "Carmen up?" Aida nods "she is getting dressed." As Aida walks ouf of the room Quinn pulls off her pj's and pulls on sweat pants and a t-shirt and hoodie, as she is walking out of the room with her phone and charger she see's Carmen coming out dressed pretty much the same way "hey you ready?" Quinn shakes her head and starts to cry, Carmen walks over to her and wraps her arms around her "Beth will do everything in the world for her and you know it Quinn. She is young and strong she will be just fine. Just pray Q." Quinn pulls back and wipes her face "come one. Lets go." As they make their way down the stairs they see Aida and Diego coming out of the kitchen "Bailey went back to sleep as soon as I laid her in the pin. She has a puppy pad, food and water, she should be good till we can get back here." Quinn nods "thanks Aida." Walking out the door Diego locks it behind them but hears Aida "fuck its cold, and its still fucking snowing."

Turning around he groans "I can sweep it off. You guys get in and get warm." Aida unlocks the car and lets the girls in and starts it so it can heat up. After Diego got most of the snow off he gets in "fuck thats cold." Aida who had the heat turned up says "you want me to drive?" Nodding he gets out so she can get in the drivers seat. As Diego opens the passenger door to get in she shakes his head "lazy ass." Aida smirks from the drivers seat "I didn't have to get out. I could climb over thank you." Putting his seat belt of her tells her "well lets go. Its in four wheel drive right?" Aida nods and backs out "yeah I'm not like some people and forget to put it back in after its been turned off." Carmen rolls her eyes "like I new you had to. Its not my car." Nothing else is said as they start down the road, Carmen looks over and see's Quinn is still crying reaching over she grabs her hand and holds it. Quinn squeezes her hand lightly to let her know she appreciates it, as they pull into the parking lot Diego says "parking should be easy." Aida reaches over and slaps him "shut before you dig a hole you can't get out of. Its to early for smartass comments."

Everyone gets out of the car and makes their way to the waiting room Jose told them they would be in, as they walk in they see they are the only ones in there. Aida walks over to her mother "any news yet?" Maribel shakes her head "no she took her in 15 minutes before I called you." Aida nods and sits beside her mother while the other three sit across from them, Jose looks at the two girls that are still holding hands "you two ok?" Carmen just nods but Quinn doesn't asnwer, standing up Jose walks over and bends down infront of the blond "Quinn look at me." Quinn raises her head and he can see she is crying, wiping her cheek he says "Beth is going to stop the bleed. She said if she can get it to stop then she should wake up soon. Because that is whats putting the pressure on her brain." The blond just looks at him "I can't lose her." Jose nods and pulls her into a hug and whispers "she is a strong girl. We all know this." Pulling back he kisses her forhead and stands to go sit by his wife. They are all sitting there in silence for a while till Nancy walks in "hey." Everyone looks up at her "I talked to Beth a few minutes ago. She said she has found the bleed. She is trying to clamp it off as we speak."

Jose nods "thank you." Nancy nods and turns to head back to her patients, after a few more minutes Diego stands "I need coffee, anyone else need anything?" Carmen stands "I'll go with you, Quinn do need anything?" The girl just shakes her head but Carmen bend over to her ear "Q you need to drink something. How about I get you some hot chocolate and you can drink it if you want?" Quinn nods "thanks." As the two make their way out of the room Quinn jumps up and runs to the bathroom holding her mouth. Maribel stops Aida "I'll go." Aida nods and watcher her mother leave, as she walks into the bathroom she hears Quinn flush the toilet and come out to wash her face "you ok sweetie?" Quinn rinses her mouth and says "no. I have this gut feeling that I can't get rid of. Did I tell you what Bailey did lastnight when we went to get cloths?" Maribel shakes her head "no what did she do?" Quinn dries her hands and face "she went to San's door and scratched on it. I opened the door thinking she may of had a toy in there she wanted, but instead she goes to her cloths basket and pulls out the shirt she had slept in lastnight. She laid it down in the middle of the floor and laid on it till I picked it up and tossed it back in the basket."

Leaning against the wall she says "but she went and got it back out and brought it over to my feet and held it till I took it from her. When she saw I was holding it and not tossing it back in the basket she walked out of the room and back into mine." Quinn looks at Maribel "why did she do that? Aida said she was trying to tell me something but what?" Maribel walks over to her "that I don't know. I would say ask her but its not like she could tell you. But you might figure it out." Quinn sighs "maybe." Maribel nods and grabs her hand "come on lets go back out here and wait." Nodding Quinn walks back out to wait. After Diego and Carmen brought back the drinks they all sit in silence till Aida speaks up "so since Bella almost died at birth, does Santana get to move up into her roll now since she has almost died a couple of times today?" Maribel looks at Jose "you told her?" Sighing Jose nods "yeah I was trying to explain why we are so protective of her at times." Maribel sighs "they wasn't suspose to know." Aida looks at her mother "why not?"

Turning to her daughter she says "we didn't want to let any of you know. That way you didn't think we was favoriting her. Because we aren't." Aida holds her hand up "but you are. Thats what you have been doing. Santana and I called you both out on it and you got pissed about it. Santana caught more than I did, and look where she is." Aida looks at Quinn "don't take this the wrong way please." Quinn nods but watches as Aida turns back to her mother "she is laying in the OR with her head cut open. She could have died in that car today, she could have died in that CT scan today, and now there is a chance she could die in that OR. So don't sit there and say that you don't have a favorite. I love both of my sisters and my brother. But out of them all so far Santana is my pick. Sancho disowned her. Your guys pick is Bella. I am Santana's pick and she is mine." Jose sighs "we love you all but we almost lost her when she was born is why we was like that." Aida stands up "and you could be loosing your 15 year old daughter. You have had 15 fucking years with her, you have memories with her. Does that make it any less important than Bella being born not breathing? No to me it makes it more important, because if something does happen to her in there she could die, she could come off that table a totally different person or she could come off a vegetable, think about that."

Quinn looks up at Aida "are you serious?" Aida closes her eyes and slowly turns to Quinn and opens them "its a chance. Nothing is for certain in surgery. So yes there is a chance for those things to happen, I'm not going to sit here and lie to. There is a small chance of each of those things." Quinn looks from Aida over to Jose "why didn't you tell me any of that?"Jose sighs "we didn't want to worry you with the what if's. But yes those are small possiblities." Carmen stands up "no those are not small possiblities they are risk to this surgery, all surgeries have risk to them." Maribel leans her head back against the wall "if we had told you about the risk those are all you would of been thinking about, and no Aida that doesn't make it less important to us. We love each of you and we know we have to stop favoring Bella. She is a grow woman and we know this. Its just sometimes its hard." Aida rolls her eyes and sits back down "whatever." Quinn smiles "I see where she gets it now." Aida grins "taughter her everything she knows. Well maybe not everything but mostly."

Before they can say anything else Beth walks in the door and pulls off her scrub cap "well I'm done." Rubbing her eyes she sits down "the small bleeder she had tore, thats why her pressure jumped up the way it did. I managed to clip it off and stop the bleed. They are taking her to recovery now, when the anesthesia wears off I will be able to tell more. She should be back in her room in the ICU in an hour." Quinn looks at her "but she's ok right now right?" Beth nods "she did good. Her heart rate stayed normal. If everything goes well she should wake up sometime today since her pressure is normal again." Quinn nods "so we can see her in an hour?" Beth smiles "I will come get you as soon as she is in her room." Carmen looks at her "how long will it take for the anesthesia to wear off?" Beth looks over at her "the majority of it will be wore off in the next hour. But with any luck she will be awake by noon but no promises. So if she isn't awake by noon it could be that it hasn't wore off fully ok?" The teens both nod "thank you." Smiling Beth stands up "ok I am going to get back in there and check on her. I will be staying with her for a while. See you in a bit."

As she walks away Aida sighs "now she needs to wake her snarky little ass up." Quinn nods "I agree." They all stand and head back to the ICU waiting room so Beth can let them know when they can see her. As they get to the elevator Jose says "we will be changing how we treat you guys. Bella will no longer get away with the shit she use to." Aida scuff "believe that when it happens." Maribel turns and looks at her "its gonna happen. You'll see trust me." As they get into the elevator Quinn moves to the back corner and Carmen ask "Q what are you doing? I seen you do that earlier but what exactly are you doing?" Quinn closes her eyes and holds on to the rails " I don't like elevators, I never have. I got trapped in one when I was 5 and have been afraid of them ever since." Carmen nods "gotcha." Just then the elevator doors open and they all walk out, making there way to the waiting room Quinn sits down beside Diego and leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes "you make a good pillow." Diego laughs "good to know." Looking up at the clock Aida says "its 8 I wonder if Kemen is up yet." Diego turns his head "he has 5 kids at his house all under the age of 8. I'm sure he is." Rolling her eyes she calls him to let him know everything.

As they are waiting for Beth Carmens phone rings. Smiling she walks off to take the call from Casey. Quinn had managed to fall asleep waiting and didn't relize that an hour had passed till Diego was waking her up "hey come on we're going back to see her. Everyone has been back but you and me." Raising her head she rubs her eyes "ok." Standing up she leads him to her room since she is in the same room as before. As they walk in they see Nancy "just ignore me. I have to be in here with her for the next few hour. Till the day nurse gets here. She is running late. So thank God I'm off tonight." Quinn looks at her as she makes her way over to her girlfriend "who is her nurse today?" Smiling Nancy says "Linda. She is like a daughter to her so she will take good care of her. Beverly will be her nurse tonight but if she is still sick I may end up being called back in." Quinn nods as she looks at her girlfriend "please tell me they didn't shave her head." Nancy laughs "only about the size of my pinky. You won't really be able to see it once she is healed." Quinn size "good. She would have a freaking stroke if they shaved a good chunk of it." As Quinn is talking she feels Santana move her fingers "uhhh Nancy?" As the woman looks over at her she says "she's moving her fingers. Is she suppose to?"

Nancy stands and walks over to the bed "Santana can you squeeze my hand for me?" Nothing happens "Quinn honey are you sure she did?" Quinn holds her hand up with Santana's in it "I thought she did. But I don't know I haven't had alot of sleep in the last 24 hours." As she finishing Nancy see's Santana move her fingers slightly "no she is." Turning back to the girl she tries again "Santana this is Nancy, can you please move your fingers for me?" Nancy holds the other hand up and see's her wiggle her fingers on both hand "good job." Looking back at her face she ask "can you open your eyes for me?" She starts moving her eyes under her eye lids "open then baby. I need to know your ok." Quinn leans over and kisses her cheek "please." After a moment her eyes stop moving and her hand relaxes "well thats progress. She went back to sleep though. I'm gonna call Beth and let her know." Quinn nods as she walks over to the phone, turning to Diego she says "I think she's gonna be ok." Diego smiles "she should be. She is a Lopez after all." Quinn nods "Can I tell you something and you not say anything?" Diego just nods and waits for her, taking a deep breath she says "I want to marry her. I don't mean right now. But soon, she is the one I want to grow old with. If I had lost her today I would of died right alone with her." Diego smiles "then do it." Quinn sighs "we can't tell we are 18 unless we get permission and I don't see ma and pa doing that. Even if they did it would be a year before we could." Diego nods "yeah but you can purpose to her. Or she might purpose to you, who knows."

After a little while Diego heads back out and Carmen comes back in "hey Q." Quinn looks over at her "hey." Carmen walks over and sits down in the chair "Maribel and Jose are gonna head home and get some rest. Diego and Aida are gonna go check on Bailey and take her out and then pick up the kids and come back." Quinn nods "so its just us?" Carmen nods "yeah they said if she wakes up let them know." Quinn turns back to Santana "she moved her fingers earlier." Carmen smiles "I know Diego told us." The girls sit there for a while chatting, Linda who had finally showed up had been listening to them the ask "ok so I know who Santana is but who are you two? I mean you have to be related to her because you look alot like her." Carmen nods "I'm her cousin Carmen. Maribel and Jose adopted me around Christmas." Linda nods "ok I know about that. I'm glad I finally got to meet you." Turning to the blond she hears a raspy "that ones... my girlfriend... Linda." Linda, Quinn, and Carmen all jump up as Quinn ask "San baby. Can you open your eyes please. I need to see your eyes."

Santana slowly blinks and tries to focus her eyes, Linda walks over and calls Beth to come to the room. Walking back over she says "hey baby girl. Nice to see you finally desided to join up." Santana blinks again and looks over at the nurse "what happened?" Linda smiles "we will let Beth explain all that when she gets in here." Santana looks at her funny "why would a brain doctor be talking to me? I mean unless... Did I hit my head again?" Turning to Quinn she can see the tears she is wiping off her face "Q baby. Why are you crying?" Quinn shakes her head "because I'm fucking happy thats why." Before anyone else can say anything Beth walks in "I hear someone is finally awake. Hey I need to ask you some questions even if you think they are stupid I need you to answer them honestly and not in a smart ass way. OK?" Santana smirks "you know me to well doc. Ask away." Quinn and Carmen stand back and listen and are happy that she is answering them all right. As Beth gets done she says "your lucky. Now do you remember what happened?" Santana closes her eyes "the last thing I remember is giving Carmen shit about killing me on the way home. If she did I would come back to haunt her the rest of her life. I remember we was coming to a stop sign but nothing after that."

Carmen nods as Beth says "well after that you and Carmen couldn't stop at the stop sign and a truck hit you in the side. The driver of the other truck had been drinking and they think he had a heart attack. He was pretty much dead before he hit you two." Santana looks at Carmen "your ok?" Carmen nods "yeah fine. The truck hit your side of the car. Totaled my car but I would rather have you than that car." Santana looks at Beth "my mouth is dry. Can I get some water or something?" Beth nods "ice chips that is. I will take Carmen with me to get them so she can call your sister and parents." Santana nods as she see them walk out of the room, turning back to Quinn she smiles "hey you." Quinn slowly walks over to the bed with tears rolling down her face "I thought I lost you San." Santana sighs "I'm here. I could hear you. Or I think I could. I may have been dreaming. I don't know." Quinn leans over and kisses her to shut her up. As she pulls back she says "Beth told us you could probably hear us." Santana looks her in the eye "did you tell me to come back to you and that you love me?" Quinn smiles "I did." Santana nods "I did have a strange dream though." Linda who was on the other side of the room ask "what was it?" Santana sighs " it was about Camden. He told me that I was gonna be fine. That I needed to wake up and stop taking things for granted." Lightly shaking her head she says "it was strange because he was talking to me about the things I had been doing. Like with my parents and Quinn. He told me that everything could be gone in a blink of an eye. That tomorrow isn't promised, so stop taking for granted the things I love. Stop treating my parents like shit. And then its like I was being electrocuted. It hurt like fuck."

Linda looks at the blond then to Santana "they had to shock you to get your heart rate down. It was right at 200 lastnight." Santana looks at her "oh." Turning back around she starts looking at the room "ummmmmm why does this room look familar?" Quinn bites her bottom lip and looks at Linda who raises both eyebrows at her. Turning back Quinn hears Santana "Quinn what are you not telling me?" Quinn purses her lips and chew the inside of her cheek before she sighs "fine I might as well tell you. Look around San. You have been in here before." Santana looks around again and wrinkles her forhead "this was Cam's room wasn't it?" Linda and Quinn both nod "its the only one they had open." Santana lays there a moment "I don't think it was a dream Q." Quinn smiles "me either." Carmen walks back in with the ice "your folks will be here in a while. Aida and Diego will be here after Bailey goes to the bathroom." Quinn looks at Santana as she ask "why does Aida and Diego have Bailey?" Quinn smiles "we stayed there lastnight for a couple house and we left her there in the pin." Santana nods "gotcha." The three chat for a while before Santana starts to get sleepy "I need to take a nap." Quinn smiles and kisses her forhead then her cheeks "ok. But you better wake up again soon or I will be waking you up." Santana smiles and kisses her lips "I will baby. I just need a nap. See you in a bit." Quinn nods and kisses her again. As Santana drifts off Quinn and Carmen sit by her side and text the other to let them know she went back to sleep for a while. Neither girl moves the whole time Santana is asleep.


	160. Chapter 160

Later that evening everyone had made it back to see Santana, as it was getting to be close to dinner time Quinn's stomach starts to growl. Santana looks over at her "you need to go feed our daughter Q." Quinn smiles "I can't get use to the fact you are calling her our daughter now. I love it." Santana smiles "well she is ours." Looking around at everyone she see's Carmen sitting off to herself, looking back at her parents she says "can you guys go feed my woman and our kid. I need to talk to Carmen alone?" They nod and lead the others out of the room, once Santana and Carmen are along Santana ask "Car? Whats going on?" Carmen looks up from her phone "nothing why?" Santana looks at the girl "bullshit Carmen. Come over here and sit so I can see you." Carmen sighs and moves over to the chair next to the bed "there, now you can see me." Looking the girl over Santana says "you know this isn't your fault right? I can see your blaming yourself. I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself."

Carmen turns her head and looks out the window and says "but it is my fault. I should of been able to stop in time. If I had stopped you wouldn't of got hurt or needed surgery." Santana reaches over and grabs her arm "Carmen this was an accident. No one could of stopped it from happening. It was ment to happen or it wouldn't have. PLEASE stop blaming yourself." Carmen turns and looks at her "I almosted caused Quinn to loose you. I almost caused your daughter to loose one of her mothers. This IS my fault." Santana sits up in the bed and scoots over "get up here." Carmen looks at her a moment then climbs up beside her "Linda may kick my ass for being up here." Santana laughs as she grabs Carmens hand "leave Linda to me. I'm going to be fine. I had and EXCELLENT doctor working on me. You couldn't have changed the out come in anyway, it was out of your hands. God ment for this to happen for a reason, why I don't know but it was ment to happen or it wouldn't have. There is always a reason as to why something happens we just don't always know what that reason is." Carmen turns and looks at her "you don't hate me?" Santana smiles "no I don't hate you. I love you, your my cousin, my pain in the ass cousin but still my cousin. Will you stop blaming yourself now please?"

Carmen takes a deep breath and lets it out "yeah. As long as you are ok I will stop blaming myself." Santana smiles "good. Now lets see what kinda of crappy tv shows are on while they are gone." The two sit there and watch something stupid on tv till the others come back. As they turn to the door they see Quinn walk in "I ask ma and pa if I could talk to you for a few. Carmen they have something for you to eat." Carmen nods and hops off the bed "she's all yours Q." Quinn smiles and takes over Carmens spot on the bed, as Carmen walks out Santana grabs Quinn's hand "I love you Q." Quinn pulls her hand up and kisses the back of it "I love you to San. But I need to talk to you about some things." Santana nods "ok. I need to talk to you about some things to. But you go first." Quinn leans her head back and turns it to look at the girl beside her "I almost lost you San. You could have died at any given time. It made me do alot of thinking." Santana nods but waits for her to finish, closing her eyes she lets a tear run down her face "when you came in you was covered in so much blood I didn't know how you was still alive. I thought you was going to bleed to death before they could stop it. Then Beth told us you had a bleed in your brain and I researched it when I got home. Do you know that you could of died if she hadn't took you into surgery when she did? I was so freaking scared I was going to loose you and that was eatting me up."

Swallowing she continues " I don't want to fight with you. I mean I know we will but I'm tired of it, we need to straighten up. We have a baby on the way and one of us almost died. I am going to wipe the slate clean, our past are our past. They don't need to be help against us, I want to move forward from here with you. I mean I know some things will still linger do to psycho still being around but between us we need to start fresh." Santana looks at the girl "you done?" Quinn nods "yeah. Sorry got a little long winded there." Santana smiles and leans over and kisses her "its ok baby. But your right, we need to start fresh. I don't want to fight with you anymore either, life is to short to be mad, sad all of that. One second your here and the next you could be gone. We need to live in the moment, so from here on out my life is going to be about my family. That would mostly be you and Eden, I will have times for the others but you two are number one in my book. I want to live the rest of my life knowing I have given you everything I can. I don't plan on leaving you ever, but that is all in God's hands Q and you know that." Quinn wraps her arms around her neck " I love you." Santana hugs her back "I love you to baby." Sitting there just holding each other they hear a knock on the door and Quinn raises up to see the other three there. As they come in Maribel looks at them "we all need to have a talk. I don't want you to get upset Santana because thats not gonna be good on your head if you do, so can you please stay calm and listen to us?"

Santana sits back up and looks at her "yeah." As they all take a seat Maribel tells her "we almost lost you mija. You could of been taken from us at any moment. You would think that we would of learned that from the ordeal with Sancho over the summer but no we was to blind to see it at the time." Taking a deep breath she says "Bella had been babied and given into alot... But thats gonna stop. We have 4 kids and 2 on the way, one is in prison for a long time, one almost died at birth, one almost died from a head injury, one is pissed at us for not opening our eyes soon and 2 are not here yet." Looking at her mother she nods "ok." Jose takes over then "when Bella was a teenage she would bring boys into the house all the time and have sex with them. She wouldn't stop doing it and she would sneak them in, we let it go for a while thinking we was wrong. But one night I got called into work and there was a boy sneaking out of the house the same time I was going to work. We confronted her about it and then set the rules into place that we still have now. Well the boy I caught coming out of the house was the last one she snuck in. After the rules of no sex in the house and no boys in the bedrooms was put into place well she would sneak out of the house or go on alot of dates. But the rules stuck."

Quinn and Carmen look at each other but continue to listen, Santana raises and eyebrow at her parents "those rules are put into place because of Bella? Should of known that. But seriously I can't get pregnant and Quinn well she is already pregnant but after she had Eden I can't get her pregnant. Carmen can't get Casey pregnant and Casey can't get Carmen pregnant so whats the deal with leaving them into place? I mean if you don't hear us and you don't walk in on us, whats the big deal? Hell half the time Q and I are just cuddling, we don't have sex like you think we do. Why can't some of the rules be lifted or changed some?" Jose nods "we are gonna change them. And some will be lifted, but if you are grounded or being punished at all the rules will change then to. We can explain on that later, we just wanted to let you know all that. I mean your not at home right now so the rules don't really matter at this point." Santana nods "so when I get home we can sit down and change some things right?" Maribel nods "yes some things will be changing." Santana looks at her parent "I don't hate you. I love you both, but you piss me off when you defend Bella and kick the rest of us to the curb. That has to change as well. If Aida and I have to appologize to her she has to start doing it to us. If I am defending you, you can't get onto me for it anymore and side with her. You KNOW I was in the right by defending you and trying to keep you from getting upset."

Maribel nods "you was and I'm sorry." Santana looks at her cousin then her girlfriend "you both heard that right? It wasn't just me that heard it?" Quinn slaps her arm "stop being an ass." Santana rolls her eyes "sorry." Turning back to her parents she says "sorry I was such and ass to you guys. But I had just had enough. I couldn't take anymore." Jose nods "we know." Santana sits there a minute then looks at her father "so am I like still grounded?" Jose laughs "no your not grounded as long as the attitude is gone." Santana lightly nods her head "as long as you understand and see why I had one, and things will change the attitude will be gone." Maribel smiles "good. Now we are gonna head home so you can get some rest. Either your father can stay with you tonight or Carmen." Quinn looks at her "why can't I stay?" Santana looks at the blond "because you haven't hardly slept in almost 2 days baby. You need to get some rest and these chairs are not comfortable at all to sleep in. Carmen can stay with me tonight. When I get put in my own room with the chairs that turn into beds then you can stay with me. As long as I am in the ICU I want you to go home and sleep in the bed. Besides you have Bailey to go get, she is propably thinking we abandoned her."

Quinn sighs "fine. But don't expect me to like it." Santana leans over and kisses her lips "you don't have to like it but you do have to get some rest. Please for me?" Quinn nods " I will. I love you." Santana smiles "I love you to." As Quinn stands up Jose and Maribel say there goodnights. Once they are out of the room Carmen looks at her "why did you want me to stay?" Santana laughs "papá snores to bad. I wouldn't ever get any sleep with him in the room." Carmen laughs "gotcha. So lets find something to watch that will bore us both to sleep." Santana nods and flips threw the channels. That is how they spend their night till they both fall asleep.

As Quinn, Maribel and Jose leave the hospital Maribel tells Quinn "we will swing by Aida's so you can get your things and pick up Bailey. We need to get Carmens stuff to." Quinn nods "ok." As they make their way to Aida's, Jose keeps an eye on Quinn "you do understand why we had you come home with us instead of Carmen right?" Quinn nods but says nothing. Maribel turns in her seat "sweetie it has nothing to do with you and her being together you know that right?" Quinn nods again, Jose sighs as they pull into Aida's driveway "Quinn once she is in her own room you can stay with her. But we are just looking out for you, you wouldn't be able to sleep at all and right now you need the rest. Your body needs the rest, you got what 3 hours of sleep lastnight at most? And have been up all day and half the night." Quinn nods "I get it I do. I just hate to leave her there. I thought I was going to lose her a few times and that about killed me alone. If anything was to ever happen to her I don't know how I would go one without her. It may sound stupid but its like she completes me." Maribel smiles "that doesn't sound stupid at all. Actually that sounds alot like true love to me."

As they get out of the car Diego opens the front door and a ball of fur comes running at them, Quinn bends down "hey baby. Did you miss me?" Bailey jumps up in her arms and starts panting and barking, as she stands up with the puppy in her arms Bailey starts licking her face "ok, ok, ok, Bailey you missed me I get it. But your breath doesn't smell the greatest." Hugging the puppy she makes her way to the house fallowed by Jose and Maribel. When they get in Quinn sets the puppy down and heads up to Dante's room with the puppy on her heels every step of the way. As she walks into the little boys room she see's him sitting on the bed playing a video game "hey lil D." Dante looks up and smiles "hey auntie Q. Did you sleep good in my bed last night?" Quinn smiles as she kisses the boy on the top of his head "I did. Thank you for letting me use it." Smiling he says "your welcome. I already packed your cloths into your bag for you. All of Bailey's stuff is in there too." Quinn sits down beside him and hugs him "thank you lil D. Now I have to go get Carmen's stuff." Standing up he hands her Carmen's bag and her bag "I already done that for you too. I new you would be tired so I got all your guys stuff so you wouldn't have to. Momma told us you would be here to get it so I packed it up for you."

Standing up from the bed she says "you are gonna be a good man on day. Don't ever change ok." Smiling he says "I will get a good girlfriend if I am a good man huh?" Laughing Quinn says "yes you will." Nodding he jumps back up on the bed and hugs her again before turning back to his game. As she goes to grab the bags Diego walks in "I'll get those." Handing the bags over to him she lifts and eyebrow at him "why is everyone being so nice? Whats going on?" Laughing he leads her out of the room "nothing is going on. I just know your tired, I took a nap earlier and you haven't slept at all. Plus on top of that your pregnant that will wear your body down as well." Quinn nods "thank you. Was Bailey good for you guys today?" Diego laughs "she has been outside playing with Madalena and Dante all afternoon. She should sleep good tonight she has been on the go since we got home." As they make it to the livingroom they see Bailey head striaght for Maddie "looks like she still wants to play." Diego laughs as Maddie picks up her crayons "no Bailey. You can't have them. There mine, you can't color." Quinn laughs "Bailey no. Bad girl, come here and leave Maddie alone." Maddie turns at hearing Quinn's voice and runs over to her hugging her "is Auntie San ok?"

Quinn smiles and nods "she's good baby girl. When she gets to a different room you mom and dad are gonna take you to see her." Maddie nods "ok." Turning back around Maddie groans as she see's Bailey picking up her crayons and tossing them, then chasing them "NO Bailey bad bad girl. Those are mine. Auntie Q help me." Quinn laughs and walks over and picks up the puppy "bad girl Bailey." Jose laughs "think she really cares?" Aida laughs "no she has been bugging Maddie the past 30 minutes. I told her to get up to the table but she wouldn't listen. Bailey already eat the white crayon." Quinn sighs "Bailey you can't eat crayons." Looking at Aida she says "I'll buy her some new ones." Aida shakes her head "no you won't. She has like 100 crayons. She has plenty as long as she keeps them up from Bailey." Quinn looks at her "you sure. I mean she is my dog I can buy her some." Diego laughs "if Bailey eats them all then you can till then NO she has plenty." Quinn nods "ok then." Maribel looks at her husband and Quinn "I'm kinda tired you two ready to go?" Both nod and hug everyone and tell them good night.

As they make it home Quinn sighs "its just you and me tonight kiddo." Bailey yawns and stretches "oh so now you get tired. God I hope you sleep all night." As they are taking their things in the house phone rings, Maribel walks over to answer it as Jose goes to get the rest of the things out of the car. Quinn walks into the kitchen and lets the puppy eat and drink so she can get ready for her to go to sleep. As Maribel hangs up the phone she sighs "we may have to change the number now." Quinn looks over at her as Jose walks in "why? Who was it?" Maribel sighs and sits down "can yo believe it was Brittany. She wanted to know how her Sannie was. I told her it was none of her business and told her not to call again." Quinn rolls her eyes "what the hell do we have to do to keep her ass away?" Jose shrugs "don't know but they have to go to court next week over breaking the restraining order. If the judge hears about all the shit she is doing she may get put in Juvy for a while." Quinn laughs "she needs it. Maybe she could get in there and find someone just as bad as her and leave us alone." Maribel looks at her "she would probably fuck with their minds enough to get them to help her."

Quinn nods "true. Ok I am gonna take this one out to pee and then I am heading to bed. Would it be ok if I slept in San's room tonight?" Jose looks at Maribel who shrugs then nods "yeah I don't see a problem with it." Quinn smiles "thanks. Alright I will see you guys in the morning. OH do I get to miss school tomorrow?" Maribel nods "yeah just tomorrow though and then you and Carmen are going back to school Tuesday." Quinn nods "ok I will call coach in the morning and tell her." As she walks out to let the dog out she stands at the back door and looks at the stars in the sky. After Bailey is done she takes her up stairs and gets ready for bed. Once she is in Santana's bed she pulls her pillow to her face and closes her eyes with Bailey curled at her back. After a few minutes she drifts off to sleep and doesn't wake up till the next morning.


	161. Chapter 161

The next day Santana had been stable enough to be moved out of the ICU and into her own room. The nurses still kept a close eye on her knowing her who father was, everyone had come to see her after she had been moved. By 4 Quinn was the only one left in the room, Maribel and Jose had left to get her some stuff that she would need while at the hospital that night. Santana looks over at her girlfriend "how did you manage to talk them into letting you skip tomorrow after missing today?" Quinn laughs "I just gave them my best sad eyes and pout. It always works, plus Carmen said she would take care of Bailey for me tonight. So it was a win win." Santana laughs as they hear a knock on the door, turning both girls see Beth walk in "hey how are you feeling?" Santana smiles "alot better. Thank you by the way for keeping my ass alive." Beth laughs and pats her on the leg "what kinda doctor would I be if I let you die. Quinn would of killed me." Quinn nods "true." Beth turns back to Santana "actually the reason I came by before I left was, there is someone that heard you was here and wanted to see you. Well you would have to go see that person."

Santana raises and eyebrow at her "ok who would that be?" Smiling she steps out in the hall and grabs the wheel chair "get in and I'll show you." Santana looks at Quinn who shrugs and helps her stand up "be careful standing up San." Santana nods and grabs Quinn and Beth's hands as she stands and turns. Once she is in the chair Beth looks at the blond "come on you too." Quinn nods and fallows her. Santana tilts her head "won't my parents wonder where I am if they come back?" Beth laughs "I told the nurse to tell them I had you and would bring you back soon if they showed up." Nodding Santana ask "so where exactly are you taking me?" Beth stops infront of a door "right here." Knocking on the door she pushes it open and rolls Santana in, as they make it past the small curtain Santana smiles "hey Tanner. How are you?" Tanner turns around from the tv to see Santana being wheeled in and smiles "SANTANA." Beth pushes her over beside the bed as his mother moves "hows your head buddy?" Tanner shrugs "good. Hows your head?"

Santana laughs "better." Tanner looks at her a moment then ask "how did you hurt your head?" Santana purses her lips then says "a truck hit me when I was in a car. My hard head broke out the window." Tanner nods "did Dr. Beth fix you?" Santana smiles "she sure did. Did she fix you and get all that nasty tumor out?" Tanner nods "yep she done it Friday. I have no more tumor." Santana grabs his hand "good. I'm so glad." Turning to Quinn and looking at her she turns back to the little boy "hey Tanner, you see that girl over there?" Tanna looks at Quinn and grins and says in a load whisper "she's really pretty." Santana laughs "that she is buddy. But you know what?" The little boy looks back at her "what?" Smiling Santana says "her birthday was friday. That will be easy for me to remember when you got rid of your tumor." Tanner smiles "who is she?" Seeing the little boy point to Quinn she motions for her to com closer "this is my girlfriend Quinn." Tanner looks up her "hi Quinn. Your really pretty." Quinn smiles "thank you Tanner. Your quite handsome yourself."

Tanner sits up straighter and smiles "I'm 5 almost 6." Quinn grins "well aren't you just a big boy. How do you know Santana?" Tanner looks back at Santana and says "she was at 's office the last time I was in there. She let the nurse poke her with a needle to show me it didn't hurt. Then she got to go to the spaceship with me and see my tumor." Quinn nods "I see. But your all better now right?" Tanner nods "yep. My tumor is all gone. Dr. Beth made it leave my head." Quinn smiles "good I'm glad." Santana looks at Tanner "so when do you get to go back to school?" Tanner sighs "I don't now. Not yet though." Santana looks at Beth when she says "he will be like you and can't go back for atleast 2 weeks. You both get to miss school for 2 weeks." Santana smirks "good. Mini vacation." Tanner sighs "2 weeks is a long time." Santana turns back to him "I know but its better to not go back to soon. That way our heads are alot better." Tanner thinks about this "good point." Tanner then looks at Quinn "are you gonna have a baby?"

Quinn smiles and rubs her stomach "I am." Tanners mother looks at her "how far along are you?" Quinn turns to her "5 and a half months. I'm due around May 2nd." Tanner smiles "my birthday is May 10th." Santana laughs "Dr. Beth's nurse, her birthday is May 9th." Tanner smiles "cool." Looking back up at Quinn he ask "what are you having? My teacher had a boy before school started." Quinn looks at the little boy "I'm having a girl. We are naming her Eden." Tanner nods "thats a cool name." They sit and visit for a while befor Santana starts to get tired "Ok little man, I need to go lay back down. I just had my head fix yesterday." Tanner nods "ok. Can I come see you tomorrow before I go home?" Santana nods "you sure can. Do you know what room I'm in?" Tanner shakes his head and she tells him and his mother "I'm in room 658." Tanner nods "got it. See you tomorrow Santana. It was nice to meet you Quinn." As they say good by to the little boy Beth starts to push her back to her room "why didn't you tell me he was here?" Beth laughs "I couldn't. He just happen to hear me talking to your nurse outside his room and ask if you was the same Santana from my office. So I told him yes, and he asked me if he could see you."

Santana nods "I was gonna ask you when his surgery was the other day and forgot. But I'm glad he's better." Beth smiles "me to. He is a sweet little boy. He deserved every chance he could get." As Beth pushes her back up by her bed Santana stands and sits on it "you know after I met him I think I know what I want to do with my life." Beth pushes the chair back out in the hall and comes back in "oh really? And whats that?" Santana laughs "be a doctor. Something about that little boy just pushed something inside of me that day. It made me want to be able to help kids like him. Like you do. I mean I don't want to be a brain doctor, but I think I want to be a pediatrician or a pediatric surgeon." Quinn looks at her "I didn't know that." Santana laughs "I thought I told you." Quinn thinks a minute "I don't remember. Oh my God am I losing my memory?" Beth laughs "no Quinn your not. Its the hormones it happens." Looking at Santana she smiles "you really want to do that?" Santana nods "yeah and I have that little boy to thank for it. Seeing him so happy and full of life even with what was going on with him just lit something in me. I don't know how to describe it. And now seeing him and he is going to be ok really makes me want to do it." Beth nods "thats how I got to where I am. Long story short a friend of the family was a doctor and heart doctor and he let me work in his office one summer and i met a kid there alot like Tanner. It did the same thing to me that its doing to you. You will make a good doctor Santana."

Quinn smiles "that she will." Santana looks from Quinn to Beth "alrighty ma'am I'm kinda tired and you need to get home to your woman and kid." Beth smiles "my kid. I hadn't thought of him like that till now. I like it." Quinn smiles "he loves you alot." Beth nods "I know and I love him alot. Alright I am gonna head home I will see you tomorrow." Both girls nod and tell her to tell Karen and Jake hi for them as she leaves. Once they are alone in the room Quinn tells Santana that she is gonna go take a shower. Santana lays there watching tv till the door opens an in walks Jose "here's Quinn's bag." Santana nods "she's in the bathroom. Just knock and open the door and drop in inside she'll get it." Jose does as he is told and hears Quinn "thank you." Smiling he says "welcome" before shutting the door. As he walks over and sits down Santana ask "where are the other two?" Jose laughs "at home. Carmen convensed your mother to let Casey come over and she had to take her to pick her up." Leaning his head back he says "we are gonna have to get her to driving again some way." Santana nods "that will be tuff. What about her car?" Jose raises his head and looks at her "the insurance company for both vehicles are gonna pay for a new one. Ours will cover what the other company doesn't since she wasn't at fault. They both called when we got home."

Santana nods "she needs a four wheel drive of some kind. That way she won't keep blaming herself and she will feel better driving in the snow." Jose nods "your mother and I talked about that. We are taking her this weekend to find her a new one." Just them Quinn walks out "hey pa." Jose turns and looks at her "hey blondie." Quinn rolls her eyes "back to blondie I see." Santana laughs "well you could always die your hair pink." Jose shakes his head "your mother would have a stroke if she done that." Quinn laughs "oh I am so gonna do it. Just to see what she will do. I mean it will be the wash out kind but it would be funny to see her reaction." Jose laughs "you three are gonna cause her to go grey fast." Santana laughs "its all good." They sit and visit for a while till Jose goes to get Quinn something to eat so she can have dinner with Santana since they are letting her have food again. After he heads home the girls sit and eat dinner together.

When they are finished Santana pats the bed beside her "I am going to hold you tonight as long as you promise to not hit me in the head." Quinn smiles and climbs on the bed "I'll try my hardest not to." As they cuddle up and watch tv Santana puts her hand on Quinn stomach "I can't wait for her to get here. I wanna hold her so bad." Quinn smiles "I'm ready for her to get here only because I'm tired of her using my ribs as a jungle gym." Santana kisses the girl on the back of the neck "I'm gonna marry you one day Q." Quinn laughs "that was kinda random San." Santana smiles "it was but I mean it. I'm gonna marry you one day. If I could marry you tomorrow I would." Quinn turns her head "your serious aren't you?" Santana nods "I am. I don't want to go the rest of my life without you. I want you to be the one person I grow old with." Quinn smiles and scoots closer to her "I wanna marry you too. I want to build a family with you." Santana laughs "oh I can see it now. We will be 30 with a house full of kids." Quinn thinks "no I only want 4. I want to have two of them and I want you to have two."

Santana nods "sounds perfect to me." After laying there a moment Quinn ask "what do we do if one of us ends up with twins?" Santana laughs "then the other one only has to have one." Quinns shakes her head "no I mean like if I have two and you already have one and we end up with you having twins on the last one what happens?" Still laughing Santana says "I have them, and we end up with 5 instead of 4." Quinn smiles "good." Rolling her eyes Santana smirks "do you plan on me having twins or something?" Quinn shrugs "it could happen." Smiling both girls turn back to the tv. It doesn't take long for Quinn to doze off, Santana lays there and watches her sleep for a while before closing her eyes as well. The girls had been asleep for a while when Santana wakes up to sharp pains in her head. Pushing the button for the nurse she rubs her temple, when the nurse walks in she looks at her "you know she isn't suppose to be in bed with you." Santana glares at her "if I wanted that speach I would of asked for it. I called you because I have sharps pains in my head, they woke me up they was so bad." The nurse sighs "I'll get you something for that but she is gonna have to get out of the bed. Its for patients and patients only." Santana watches the nurse leave and flips her off "fuck off asshole."

Quinn slaps her arm and grumbles "be nice even if she is being a bitch. Kindness kills Santana." Santana leans her forhead against the blonds back "my head is hurting to bad to be nice to the bitch." Just then the nurse comes back in and sighs "heres the pain pill but she needs to get up." Santana takes the pill and swallows it "and you need to shut the hell up. She has been in and out of this bed with me all damn day and none of the fucking doctors or other nurses have said a damn thing, if you don't like it call my father or my doctor and take it the fuck up with them." Quinn sighs "San stop before you cause yourself to hurt worse." The nurse looks back at the teen "your attitude is uncalled for." Santana raises up "get the fuck out of me room and give me another nurse. I don't want to see you again as long as I am in the hospital. If you do come back in my room I will through something at you and complained to the administrator about you and you will end up losing your job." Quinn turns over "Santana that's enough." Santana looks at her "I don't want her as my nurse anymore." Quinn smiles "thats fine." Turning back to the nurse Quinn says "I want to speak to your supervisor please. As in now." Rolling her eyes the woman says "I am the supervisor tonight."

Quinn purses her lips "then I want to speak to your supervisor or I will be calling Dr. Lopez to come in and sort this out." The nurse looks at her "he has nothing to do with this patient." Quinn holds her hand up to stop Santana from speeking "do you know how to read ma'am?" The nurse glares at her "well yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Quinn sits up on the side of the bed "then go get her chart now. And I will show you." The nurse rolls her eyes but leaves the room, Quinn turns to look at Santana "keep your mouth shut I will deal with her." Santana sighs "fine. But if my head wasn't killing me I would get up and kick her ass for her." Quinn laughs "I know baby. Now lay back and I will deal with her." Just then the nurse walks back in holding Santana's chart "good I can see you can read. Now open the chart and find the next of kin." The nurse looks at her a moment but gives in and opens the chart and finds it "it says Maribel and Jose Lopez." Quinn nods "and who is Jose Lopez?" The nurse looks up at her "he's a doctor here." Quinn nods "right again now who is she?" The nurse looks at the girl "Dr. Lopez's daughter?" Quinn nods again "bingo, now do I need to call him and tell him nurse ratched is being a total bitch to his daughter and the girl he is a gaurdian of? Or are you going to do as the patient asked and get her a new fucking nurse?"

The nurse looks at her "this is going in my report that you two refused to fallow the rules. But I will get you a different nurse." QUinn nods "and it will be reported to your boss that you was being a rude hateful bitch to your patients and there visitors. I'm sure the doctors daughter probably will get more pull than you will on that one." Rolling her eyes the nurse turns and leaves the room "your new nurse will be in in a moment." Closing the door behind her Quinn hears Santana laugh "you better be glad I can't have sex for a while because I would so do you right now if I could. That was pretty fucking hot Q." Quinn turns "you are something else." Just then a younger woman walks in "hey I was told you asked for a new nurse?" Quinn nods "we did." The woman walks in "I'm Angela." Santana raises up and looks at her "seriously you became a nurse like your mother did?" Angela looks at her "if it isn't Santana Lopez. I haven't seen you in forever." Quinn watches the two then ask "who's her mother?" Smiling Santana says "Linda. Angela is her middle child right?" Angela nods "yeah the youngest in still in college. I finished last year. Yes I became a nurse like my mother."

Santana nods "good I'm glad your my nurse instead of nurse whats her name. She was a total bitch." Angel nods "that she is. Her name is Pat by the way. No one likes her not even the patients, she will kiss the doctors ass but she is a rude bitch to everyone else. Don't tell her I said that." Santana nods "I'm talking to my father about her tomorrow." Angela nods "thats totally up to you. Hows the pain now?" Santana closes her eyes "easing up. Why the hell did it hurt so bad?" Angela checks her iv and vitals while she is in there "your brain tissue is healing. It can cause sharp pains. Its like when your muscles are healing after they have been cut." Santana nods "I see. Well that fucking hurt. Will it do it again?" Angela nods "probably. As soon as you start hurting at all again, call me again and I will get you something." Santana smiles "will do." Quinn watches the two and starts to think to much "so how exactly do you two know each other?" Santana looks at her "we use to play together in the empty rooms here when we was younger. Angela is only 5 years older than us." Quinn nods but says nothing else. The two talk some more before Quinn stands up "I'm going to go for a walk. Be back."

Santana watches her go alittle confuse, Angela looks from the closed door to the girl in the bed "is she ok?" Santana sighs "I don't know. Thats jealous Quinn." Angela looks at her and laughs "why do you say thats jealous Quinn?" Santana leans her head back "I know her. That was jealous Quinn. Angery Quinn will most likely come back in the room." Angela nods slowly "she's your girlfriend?" Santana nods "yeah." Angela smiles "your best friend from when you was little?" Santana smiles "yeah. We finally ended up telling each other how we felt." Angela pants her leg "good for you." Turning to the girl Santana ask "so who's your man?" Angela laughs "who said I had a man?" Santana shrugs "I don't know just wondering." Angela smiles "no, no boyfriend. I actually just ended a relationship with and asshole. He treated me like crap so I told him to fuck off." Santana nods "good for you." Angela nods "I don't really want to date right now. I mean I'm only 20 I still have the rest of my life for that. When I meet the one I'll know." Just then Quinn walks back in "anyways I am gonna let you go back to sleep since your head isn't hurting as bad now." Santana nods "thank you Angela." Smiling the nurse leaves the room.

Santana watches Quinn as she walks over to the chair and sits down "what are you doing Q?" Quinn sighs "going to bed." Santana rolls her eyes "get your sexy little ass back over and cuddle with me." Quinn turns her head "why?" Santana rolls her eyes "Why are you doing this Q?" Quinn leans her head back and takes a deep breath "I'm not doing anything Quinn." Santana sits up "yeah you are. You jealous of a damn nurse." Quinn turns her head "I'm not jealous of a damn nurse." Rolling her eyes Santana says "we agreed to not fight. We agreed to talk shit out, now you are pulling the grumpy treatment. What is the deal?" Quinn lays there a minute "you was flirting with her right in front of me." Santana turns her head and looks at her funny "no I wasn't. I have know Angela since I was a little little kid. I think I first met her when I was learning to walk. I have known her mom ALL my life. I promise you I wasn't flirting with her. She is probably the straightest person I know besides Puck."

Quinn rolls her head to the side "promise you wasn't flirting?" Santana smiles "I swear to you I wasn't flirting." Quinn sighs and stands up and walks over to the bed "if you do flirt with her I am cutting you off for life." Santana laughs "ok baby. I won't flirt with her because trust me I wants me some more of this one day." With that Santana runs her hand up and grabs Quinns' breast "I swear if you don't be have I will go sleep in the chair." Laughing Santana kisses her shoulder "Ok baby. I'll be good. I love you Lucy Quinn Fabrey." Quinn turns and kisses her "I love you Santana Maria Lopez." With that the girls go back to cuddling and Santana manages to sleep threw the night with no more pains.


	162. Chapter 162

The next day Carmen had went back to school while Quinn was able to stay at the hospital with Santana, Tanner kept his word and saw her before he went home that day. As Maribel, Quinn and Santana was sitting and chatting about things Jose walks in "Santana what was this I heard about you getting hateful with a nurse last night?" Santana and Quinn both look at him as Quinn speaks up "she was being hateful to us to begin with. She was very rude to Santana and then was just as rude to me. Santana told her she wanted a different nurse lastnight and wasn't to come back in her room. As the patient she had that right." Jose raises his eyebrow at the girl "I take it you looked threw the hand book blondie." Quinn smiles "I did yesterday when she was taking a nap. I let Santana go till she started getting really mean then I stopped her and I took over." Jose sits down in his chair "why was she being rude?" Santana looks at her father "she told me Q HAD to get out of the bed it was for patients only. Beth told her it was fine yesterday as long as it helped me rest. Having her close did help me rest better."

Maribel looks at her husbad and ask "who was the nurse?" Sighing Jose hands her a piece of paper "Nurse Collins. She isn't nice to anyone and everyone knows it. This went into Santana's chart and Beth took it out and brought it to me." Looking the paper over Maribel smirks "Quinn did you really say all this to her?" Quinn shrugs "whats it say and I will tell you if I said it or not?" Maribel looks at it and reads it to her when she is done Quinn nods "I did. I was sick of her treating Santana like a piece of crap. I don't know what her deal was but I was 2 seconds away from tell her to pull the stick out of her freaking ass." Jose grins "OH I wish I could of seen the look on her face if you did that." Maribel laughs "that would of been something. Nurse Collin's has been here forever. She needs to retire." Santana laughs "well she would of been able to lastnight if she hadn't left when she did." Jose shakes his head "ok since I know your part of the story I will let Beth know to tell Pat Collins to stay out of your room." Santana nods "good I don't want to see her again." Walking out of the door with the paper in his hands he goes to find Beth.

Once they are alone again Maribel looks at the clock "Quinn we need to get going. Jose is gonna be staying at the hospital tonight for his shift." Santana looks at her mother "he isn't sleeping in here is he?" Laughing she says "no he will be in the on call room if you need him." Nodding Santana hugs Quinn and kisses her "come see me ofter school tomorrow." Nodding Quinn kisses her again "since you have your phone I'll text or call you when I have free time." As she stands up from the bed Santana looks at her girlfriend "I love you Q. See you tomorrow." Quinn smiles and grabs her bag "I love you too San. Get some rest and see you tomorrow as well." As they make there way to the door Santana says "give Bailey a hug and kiss for me." Quinn laughs "she isn't a kid San but I will." As they are walking down the hall Maribel laughs "well she kinda is your kid till that one gets here." Quinn smiles "yeah I guess she kinda is huh." Maribel nods as she walks into the elevator and watches Quinn move to the back "Quinn nothing is going to happen." Quinn looks at her "I don't care. I still hate them."

The nurse on the elevator looks at her "my daughter don't like them either." Quinn turns and looks at Maribel "see I'm not the only person in the world afraid of elevators." Maribel laughs as they reach the ground floor "she said her daughter didn't like them, she didn't say she was afraid of them." Quinn rolls her eyes and walks beside Maribel to the car. Once they are in Quinn looks around "something feels off." Maribel looks over at her as she starts the car "what do you mean?" Quinn tilts her head "I don't know something just doesn't feel right. I didn't feel like this till I started walking out of the hospital." Maribel looks over at her "I'm sure everything is fine." Quinn sighs "yeah maybe. I still don't like this feeling though." As they make there way home nothing more is said.

As Santana lays in bed watching tv she closes her eyes due to her head hurting a bit. After a few she hears the door open but doesn't open her eyes thinking its her father. After a moment she feels someone press there lips to hers and she pops her eyes open and pulls her head back pushing the girl infront of her "what the actual fuck Brittany? YOUR not suppose to be here. Leave now." Brittany sits down on the side of the bed "no I wanted to make sure you was ok for myself. No one would tell me how you was baby." Santana keeps her eye on the girl as she slowly moves her right hand over to press the nurses button. Staring at her after she pushes the button she ask "why the fuck did you kiss me? You know I want nothing to do with you like that. I am with Quinn and only Quinn. I want you to stay the fuck away from me and her." Brittany sighs "come on baby. You know its me who you want to be with." Santana scoots over on the bed "leave now Brittany." Just then the nurse walks in and see's her patient is really upset "Santana you ok?" Santana shakes her head "no I'm not. She isn't suppose to be here. My parents have a restaining order against her and her mother." The nurse looks at her as Santana picks up her phone to call her father "she isn't leaving this room and neither are you till my father gets here. But get her off the bed."

The nurse walks over and tells Brittany to get off the bed and sit in the chair. Sighing the blond does as she says "there happy now? All I wanted was to sit by my girl." Santana looks at her as her father's phone rings "I'm NOT your FUCKING girl. Stop saying that stupid shit. You have lost your fucking mind." Just them Jose answers and Santana tells him to get to her room asap. A few moments later he walks in "mija what is going on that you pulled me away from a patient?" Santana just points to the chair at the foot of the bed "she snuck in here and kissed me I shoved her away the best I could and called the nurse. I want her ass arrested again. I am sick of her psycho bullshit." Jose steps between his daughter and the blond "Amy call security and the police. She isn't leaving this room till they get here." Amy nods and picks up the phone and makes the calls she needs to. About 5 minutes later a security gaurd walks in "what did you need Dr. Lopez?" Jose tells the man "keep her in that chair till the cops get here. She isn't suppose to be with in 100 feet of my daughter." The man nods and goes over to stand by Brittany.

Jose looks at the nurse "how long till the cops get here Amy?" She looks at her watch "one was close by so anytime." Nodding he sits down on the bed "I will be right here when they get here then." Brittany rolls her eyes "what is the big damn deal Sannie wants to be with me, Quinn has just brain washed her." Santana glares at the girl "I LOVE QUINN. I use to care about you but now. I could careless about you. You have actaully lost your fucking mind Brittany." Brittany just looks at her "Sannie why are you fighting this? You know your suppose to be with me. I was letting you think Quinn loved you but she doesn't. I do." Santana rolls her eyes at this point "Brittany, I have never called you stupid because I new you wasn't but right now at this point in life you are being FUCKING STUPID. Get the hell over it. I am in love with Quinn and she is in love with me. We are going to get married one day and you will be only God knows where. But with the way your going you will probably be in jail or a nut house some place."

Brittany leans back in her chair and crosses her legs and then her arms over her chest "really Sannie? You think I am gonna end up in Jail?" Santana nods "I know you will. This is the second time you have broke the restraining order." Brittany scuffs "you think I am gonna let a piece of paper keep me away from you? Please, I don't even let that blond bitch keep me away." At this Santana sits straight up in the bed but Jose stops her "no mija. She is just trying to get you upset." Santana takes a few deep breaths "I don't care. She has no place talking about Quinn. I will kick your fucking ass again. The last one was just a taste of what you will get when I get my fucking hands on you again slut." Brittany stands up but the gaurd grabs her "I am not a slut." Santana laughs "please you have had more balls in your mouth than a hungery hungery hippo. You are a bigger slut than most prostitutes are." The nurse in the room laughs "ok I have to admit that was a good one." Brittany glares at her "shut the fuck up. You don't even know us." The nurse shrugs "I was told to stay I am staying. And that was fucking funny."

Brittany rolls her eyes again "well you may call me a slut but that isn't what you was saying when I was between your legs." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "here's a little secret for you. I may of been wet but I sure as hell faked it with you. You couldn't have got me off if you wanted to. Yeah the first time we had sex you did but the last time I FAKED it all and for a lesbian thats hard to do unless you are fucking someone that you really aren't into and they don't know what they are doing." Brittany narrows her eyes at her "you are doing nothing but lieing right." Santana laughs "no I'm not. I swear on my life may God strike me down if I am lieing. I FAKED IT WITH YOU." Brittany goes to stand back up the gaurd pushes her down again "if you try to stand up one more time I will hand cuff you to that chair. Do you understand me?" Brittany flips her hand at him "whatever." Turning back to Santana she ask "why are you lieing?" Santana laughs "I'm not want me to prove it? I can show you right now what I done that day. Even with my father sitting here. I faked it." Jose shakes his head "no we don't need to see it." Santana shrugs one should "I would. But my fucking point Brittany is that I want NOTHING to do with you anymore NOTHING. I don't want to be with you, I dont' want to be your friend, hell I don't even want to be in the same state as you."

Before the blond can say anything else the cops walk in and one of them is Kerri "Dr. Lopez, Santana. I see someone broke the restraining order once again. Miss. Pierce will you please stand up and put your hands behind your back please?" Brittany crosses her arms back over her chest "this is a public place I can be here." Kerri smirks "this is a private room in a public building, NOW I will only ask you one more time. Please stand up and put your hands behind your back." Brittany sits there and doesn't move "no I am staying here with her." Kerri shakes her head "wrong answer Brittany." As Kerri walks over and grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet the other officer reads her rights to her. Once she is handcuffed against the wall Kerri pats her down and ask "do you understand your rights?" Brittany rolls her eyes "yeah whatever. Its not the first time I've heard them." As Kerri checks her pockets she jerks her hand back "owww what the fuck is in your pocket?" Brittany smirks "a razor blade."

Hearing this Santana's eyes go wide, Kerri grabs a rubber glove and puts it on her bleeding hand "and what exactly was you going to do with that in here?" Shrugging and sighing Brittany ask "why should I tell you?" Santana looks at the girl "what the fuck was you going to do with it Brittany?" Brittany glares at her "I will never tell." Santana swallows "you was going to kill me wasn't you?" Brittany rolls her eyes "dramatic much?" Jose steps up to her "come near my daughter again and I will have your ass locked up for a very very long time." Brittany laughs "whatever. See you soon Sannie." Santana looks at her "you won't like me to well next time." Kerri pushes her to the officer "have someone come pick her up. I need to have this hand looked at." The other officer nods as she takes the girl out to the car. Turning to the nurse she ask "can I get something to wrap around this till I get to the ER?" The nurse nods and goes to get her some gauze.

Looking at Jose and Santana she says "she isn't going to give up will she either gets what she wants or she kills you. You know that right." Santana nods "I do now." Jose looks at Kerri "what can we do about her?" Kerri sighs "the judge will end up letting her off because she is a minor breaking the restaining order. I hate to say this but they won't really do anything to her till she actually does hurt someone." Jose sighs "I was afraid you was going to say that." Turning to the gaurd he says "I want a gaurd outside that door the whole time she is in here. NO ONE is to get in unless you know who they are and are allowed to be in here. I can get you pictures of the ones she can have in here. If they aren't in the pictures I give you then you ask her if she says no its no." The gaurd nods "yes sir. I will let the others know so we can switch off as we need to." Jose nods as the man walks out to make some calls and stay at the door, turning to his daughter he ask "you want to tell your mother and Quinn or do you want me to?"

Santana lays back on the bed "can you do it?" My head is killing me now and I need something for it." Nodding he then turns to Kerri "come with me and I will take a look at that hand." Kerri nods and fallows him out of the room and to the ER, a few moments later her nurse brings her a pain pill "here you go. You dad told me you was hurting. Take this and get some rest. No one else will be coming in this room unless they are on his list." Santana nods and takes the pills "thank you." Laying her head back she closes her eyes and waits for the pill to ease her pain. When it does she lets herself fall asleep.


	163. Chapter 163

After Jose checked out Kerri's hand and bandaged it up she went back to work, he had made his way up to check on Santana and finds her asleep. Kissing her forhead he leaves the room and gives the gaurd all the pictures of the people that can go into her room. Walking back to his office he pulls out his cell and calls his wife "hey. I need you to get Quinn and put your phone on speaker." Listening a moment he opens his office door and puts his phone on speak as he sits at his desk "ok she is in here with me now. Whats going on?" Jose sighs as he leans his head back in the chair "Santana got an unexpected guest after you left." Quinn ask "who was it?" Jose closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose "Brittany showed up in her room. Santana had her eyes closed trying to will of some head pain she was having and she walked into the room and kissed her. As soon as she done it Santana popped her eyes open to see who it was and shoved her away as much as she could. She then called for the nurse and had her call me." He hears Quinn scoot her chair " I'm going to kill that bitch. I am so sick of her. Santana wants nothing to do with her, why can't she get that in her damn head?"

Maribel tells her "Quinn, sweetie stop pacing and sit down please." Quinn tells her "no if I sit down ma, I will have all this energy and want to kill her. Where is she now?" Jose ask "who? Santana or Brittany?" Quinn sighs "both." Nodding he says "Santana is upstairs asleep with a gaurd outside her door. Brittany was arrested and taken to the police station." Maribel sits there a moment then ask "what are you not telling us Jose?" Sighing and setting his phone down on his desk he says "when she was being patted down, the officer found a razor blade in her pocket and cut her hand open on it." Quinn takes a deep breath "what was she going to do with it?" Rubbing his face he says "Kerri thought she was going to try and hurt San if she had the chance. But Santana made a smart move and called the nurse as soon as she could." Quinn sits back down "I'm seriously going to fucking kill her. She even so much as hurts a hair on Santana's head and I will end her before she new what hit her." Jose listens as Maribel tells her "sweetie you need to calm down. I don't want to take you back to the hospital tonight because you threw yourself into early labor."

Laughing Jose says "yeah Santana might not like that to well blondie." Quinn sighs "fine. Is there anything else or can I go upstairs and lay back down?" Jose says "thats all. Go get some rest honey. Talk to you tomorrow." Quinn stands "night pa. Please keep and eye on her tonight please. Love you." Smiling Jose says "love you to blondie. Now go get some rest for my granddaughter. Talk to you tomorrow." As Quinn heads back up to bed Maribel ask "is she ok?" Jose sits back in his chair again "she is shook up. But I think she will be. I know if she tries this shit again when Santana feels better she won't like what she gets and at this point I wouldn't even ground her for beating the hell out of the girl. She has me to the point I'm ready to do it. And I don't believe in hitting kids." Maribel laughs "I know honey. She will end up hurting the girl badly." Jose sighs "that she will. Well I am gonna get off here and go check on her again before I go lay down. I will see you tomorrow. I love you, night." Maribel smiles "I love you too. Night see you tomorrow." With that they both hang up, as Jose is heading up to check on Santana he gets a page to go to the ER, turning to head to the ER instead of his daughters room he mumbles "guess it will have to wait a bit."

Once Maribel was off the phone she heads up to Quinn's room and knocks "COME IN." Maribel pushes the door open "you ok sweetie?" Quinn looks over at her while she lays there petting Bailey "yeah. I'm just so pissed off at her ma. I mean seriously she has me ready to push her ass off the tallest building in this damn state." Maribel nods and walks over to set on the other side of the bed, as she runs her hand down the puppies back she says "I know. Santana is going to end up hurting that girl badly." Quin nods and she pulls her finger back to keep Bailey from biting it "I know. But I can't blame her. What if she was to come after one of us with something that could really hurt us? I mean look at San right now, she just had brain surgery and can't really defend herself without hurting herself more. Look at me I am almost 6 months pregnant and can't really defend myself. I mean if it wasn't for Carmen and Casey watching my back half the time its hard telling what would happen to me." Maribel nods and laughs as the puppy barks at Quinn "I know sweetie. You need to fill those two in tomorrow as well." Quinn nods "I will when we get to school in the morning."

Maribel looks at her "its odd just being you and me in this house huh?" Quinn smiles "yeah alittle strange. I'm not really use to it." Maribel nods "yeah I just about didn't let Carmen go to Casey's tonight." Quinn frowns "I wish you hadn't. I mean I feel safe with you but we are both very pregnant. I just feel better when she is here you know." Maribel nods "I know what you mean." Standing up from the bed Maribel grabs Bailey "come on you two. I don't want to sleep alone tonight and I don't think you do either." Quinn smiles "you sure? That one is like sleeping with a hot water bottle." Maribel laughs as she sets the puppy down "yes I'm sure. I'm use to sleeping by myself but tonight I think its more you that needs to be next to someone." Quinn nods as she grabs her phone and charger "thank you ma." Maribel wraps her arm around her as they make their way out of the room "thats what mothers are for. I may not have give birth to you blond child of mine but I think of you as my own daughter." Quinn laughs "good to know since you did take me in."

As they make it to Maribel and Jose's room Bailey stops at the door and sits, Maribel turns and looks at her "come on you. Your not sleeping in the doorway." With that Bailey jumps up and runs to the bed and tries to jump on it, Quinn and Maribel laughs as Maribel says "yep still a little short there huh." The puppy sits and looks up at Quinn and barks, bending over she picks her up and sets her on the bed "there you go little miss. You better be good tonight." As Maribel pulls the blankets down Bailey makes her way under them, when they lay down Quinn feels her curl up at her back, laughing she says "night ma. Love you." Maribel smiles "night sweetie." With that the three in the bed doze off to sleep and hope they can sleep all night.

Maribel wakes up to a banging sound, rolling over she looks at Quinn who jumps at the sound as well. Quinn rubs her eyes "what time is it?" Maribel looks at the clock "2:45." Sighing Quinn ask "who the hell is knocking on the damn door this time of night?" Maribel yawns and stands up "I don't know. Grab your phone and come on. You stay on the steps while I see who it is. You'll know if you need to call the cops or not." Nodding the blonde gets out of bed and leaves the sleeping puppy alone. As they make their way down to the banging on the door Maribel turns on the hall light as Quinn stands on the steps. Opening the door Maribel is met with a pissed off Susan Pierce "seriously Susan? Its 2:45 in the damn morning. What do you want?" Quinn dials 911 and lets them know the woman is there as she listens "do you know where the hell I just come from?" Maribel stands there looking at her "no where? Is this like a guessing game or something?" Susan glares at her "I just came from the damn police station. I had to bail my daughter out of jail because of your daughter and husband." Maribel crosses her arms over her chest "no you had to bail her ass out of jail because she is to stupid to learn to stay away from someone that she isn't suppose to be around."

Maribel see's it coming but can't stop it in time as Susan slaps her across her face "she is not stupid." Quinn steps down into the hallway behind Maribel "you lay one more hand on her Susan and you will have me to deal with. I may be pregnant but I know enough to kick your ass while keeping my baby safe." Maribel holds her hand up to stop Quinn "stay there Quinn. I'm fine." Quinn stand a few feet away but keeps both women in her site as Maribel takes over "you listen here Susan. You don't come to my door at 2:45 in the fucking morning and bang my damn door down then assault me like that. I don't know what is up your ass but you need to get the hell over it." Before Susan can say anything they hear a car pull up, as Susan turns to see who it is she groans and turns around "you called the fucking cops on me?" Maribel raises and eyebrow at the woman "I have been standing here listening to your stupid shit how the hell did I call the cops without you seeing?" Quinn smirks as Susan looks at her "yeah thats right I did." Holding her phone up she says "and I also asked for your favorite officer too."

All three women see Kerri and her partner walk up "Mrs. Pierce, you just couldn't leave well enough alone could you. You bailed your daughter out of jail, now you better pray that you can find a way to bail yourself out." As she walks up to the woman she see's Maribel's face "did she do that to you Maribel?" Maribel looks at Kerri and nods "she slapped me." Kerri smirks "thats assualt Susan. You know you may not get bailed out till you see a judge." Pulling the woman's hands behind her back she cuffs her "are you going to be as stupid as your daughter was and let me cut myself and not tell me you have anything on you?" Susan groans "she isn't stupid." Quinn laughs "she sure is acting like it. Come to think of it, like mother like daughter." Susan glares at the girl as she gets patted down and her rights read to her. When she is done Kerri puts her in the back seat of the car and grabs the camera out of the back "Maribel I need a few shots of your face so we can book her right." Maribel nods and turns her head, when she is done she ask "is that all?" Kerri nods "thats it. But I still want to talk to you guys about what I offered last week. To me it seems you may need it." Maribel nods "we will talk to you about it sometime tomorrow."

Kerri nods "ok talk to you tomorrow." As they turn to leave Maribel closes the door "that was interresting." Quinn nods "true." Seeing that is is only 3, Maribel says "I will let you sleep in in the morning, I will get up and call Sue and tell her about what has happened. As long as you are at school before 8 you will be good. There is really no need in having you get up in an hour." Quinn smiles "thanks. And if she don't like it we can always quit." Maribel stops and looks at her "are you serious about that?" Quinn nods "yes I am. I may have to anyways do to Eden coming. I mean San can stay on if she wants but I may actually have to quit. I've thought about it alot lately and I think I may when San gets to feeling better. She can take over as captain." Maribel smiles "you would really step down?" Quinn nods as she walks up the steps "yes, I mean San is just as good as I am with the girls. Plus Eden will be here soon, and I will need to focus on her more than the cheerio's. I mean next year when she is older I might try out again but not for sure yet. But I do know I will be quiting soon as San is able to go back to school."

As they walk back into the bedroom and lay down Maribel laughs "you are something else Quinn." Quinn laughs "I get told that alot." As they lay there Quinn can't help but think "hey ma?" Maribel turns over and looks at her "whats up sweetie?" Quinn turns her head and looks at her "what would you say if I ask you if I could purpose to San?" Maribel raises both her eyebrows "you want to purpose to her?" Quinn smiles "I do. I mean I'm not in a rush to get married but I do want to purpose to her soon. Like really soon. We can wait on getting married." Maribel smiles "I would say normally people ask both parents or the father." Quinn laughs "well pa is at the hospital, and your here with me." Maribel laughs as too "well, I guess I would have to say thats fine. I mean I know one of you will do it one day but if you want to do it then go for it." Quinn smiles "can you take me shopping at some point for a ring?" Maribel nods "yes I can do that." Quinn nods "good. I have money saved still so I can probably get one on my own." Maribel looks at her "you do know you are getting an allowance just like Carmen and Santana don't you?" QUinn turns her head back and looks at her "no. You haven't given me anymore. Except for lunch money."

Maribel thinks for a moment "Jose may have your card. You have been getting one for a while now. I'll ask him tomorrow. He may of just put it up and forgot about it." Quinn laughs "well thats good to know." Maribel smiles "as my daughter would say, thats what happens when you get old." Quinn laughs again "so true." Maribel pushes her arm "ok enough out of you. Get some sleep blondie." Quinn rolls her eyes "ok old lady." Maribel laughs "ok get some sleep. I am gonna call your coach and talk to her in the morning." With that Quinn turns on her side and falls back to sleep. Maribel lays there a while thinking and then smiles and goes back to sleep herself.


	164. Chapter 164

Maribel wakes Quinn a few hours later "Quinn you gotta get up and get ready for school." Rubbing her eyes she sits up "what did coach say?" Maribel walks over to the closet and get some cloths while telling the blond "she was Sue, not happy but at the same time understood." Quinn nods as she stands up and looks at the clock, seeing she has plenty of time to get ready she reaches over and picks up Bailey who is now finished stretching "I'm gonna take her out side then go get dressed." Maribel nods as she walks out of the closet and into the bathroom. Once Quinn was back in her room and dressed she looks at Bailey "I have to go to school today little missy. You better be good. Ma will come home at lunch to check on you and take you out." The puppy just looks at her and barks "yeah you don't have a clue what I'm saying do you." Wagging her tail she fallows Quinn out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen Maribel points to the table where her breakfast is setting, before she is done she gets a text. Looking down she see's its from Carmen, picking her phone up she text her back telling her she needs to talk to her when she gets to school.

When she puts her stuff in the sink Maribel hands her some money "this is for you and Carmen give it to her today please." Quinn nods and picks up Bailey "time for the pin little one." After she puts the puppy in the pin and makes sure she has food and water, Maribel leads her out the door "I'm not going to work, Diego can handle things this week. I will come home and check on her and take her out a few times." Quinn nods as she gets in the car "yeah she has enough water and food. She will just need to go outside." As Maribel starts towards the school Quinn feels her phone again and rolls her eyes but replies. Maribel see's this and ask "who is it?" Quinn puts her phone away "Carmen. She told me to remind you that she needed lunch money." Maribel laughs "good thing I remembered then." As they pull into the school they see Carmen and Casey standing on the steps waiting for her. Before Quinn opens her door she turns to Maribel "tell San I love her and I will see her as soon as I can." Maribel nods "I will. Be good today."

Quinn smirks as she gets out "I'm always good." Starting towards the steps she hands Carmen her lunch money "here. I need to talk to the both of you." Carmen can see she is not in a good mood "ok whats going on?" Quinn tells Carmen about everything that had happened the night before. When she is done Carmen groans "she is a dead bitch. You can't do nothing about this but by God I can." With that she turns and walks into the school in search of the blond, Casey and Quinn are hot on her heals trying to stop her "Car you can't do this you will get suspended." Casey looks at her "baby please don't do this." Carmen ignores both of them, as she turns the corner she see the person she is looking for. Walking up to her she grabs her arm and pulls her down the hall and shoves her in a bathroom. As she walks in she looks at the girls in there "if you don't want your heads ripped off get the fuck out now." The girls in the bathroom run out as Quinn and Casey walk in. Carmen shove Brittany into the wall as hard as she can "you was warned to stay the fuck away. Your mother was warned to stay the fuck away. Neither one of you have a brain I guess. So now its my turn to show you what the fuck you are doing."

Before Casey can stop her Carmen has hit her three times, Casey runs over to stop her but Quinn grabs her arm "we will stop her before she kills her." Carmen grabs the girl and shoves her into the wall again "you took a fucking razor blade to the hospital with you. What the fuck was you going to do with it?" Brittany just spits out the blood in her mouth "fuck you. I have nothing to say to you." Pulling her fist back again she says "you either tell me or I will break your nose again. Worse than what Santana done to you." Brittany looks over Carmen's shoulder and stares at Quinn "it was for you, you fucking bitch. If I had found you there with her I was going to cut the hell out of you. You don't deserve her, she needs me not you. What can you give her?" Quinn steps up beside Carmen and grabs her arm "Carmen wait." Turning back to the girl against the wall she pulls her arm back and punches her as hard as she can in the nose and mouth. As she hit her the girls head bounced off the wall causing her to slide down to the floor "you ever go near her again I will do more than punch you. I will kill you. These two are going to side with me and say I never threatened you but I am promising you I will kill you if you go near her again. The best thing your family could do is move the fuck out of state." Stepping back she looks at the blond "oh and if you mother comes to the house again she may not walk off the property." Brittany looks up at Quinn "what are you going to kill her to?" Quinn shrugs "if she hits Maribel again, FUCK YES I WILL. So you better talk your father into moving you the fuck out of state."

Brittany tries to stand up the best she can as Quinn and Carmen turn to leave, once they have their backs to her she lunges at them. What she didn't notice was Casey had been watching her and leaped forward pushing her to the side and head first into the mirror. Holding the blond against the mirror with her arm on her throat, she says "you just don't know when to stop do you? Is it going to take someone seriously fucking you up or killing you before you stop." Casey shoves the girl back into the mirror once more before stepping back "_I_ am warning you this time. Come close to Santana, Carmen or Quinn again and I will be the one you have to deal with. And trust me I know alot of hiding places, they would never find your body." Brittany stands there coughing and spitting out blood as the three walk out of the bathroom. Once they are in the hall they head to there first class. About half way threw the first class there is a knock on the door, as the teacher see's who it is she turns and looks at Quinn "Miss Fabrey you are needed in the office." Quinn rolls her eyes "big ass titty baby had to go tell didn't she."

As she makes her way to the office she runs into Carmen and Casey "guess she did tell huh? Fucking big ass baby." Carmen and Casey laugh "is getting grounded worth all this?" Quinn smirks "yes. But the bitch is in for it when I get my hands on her. I am done being nice about this shit." As they walk into the office they see Maribel and Susan in the office argueeing with Figgins. Sue walks in behind them "you three are holy terrors you know that?" All three turn and look at her as she continues "but after what she pulled yesterday I completely understand." Just them Figgins opens his door "Miss Lopez, Miss Fabrey and Miss Barnes can you please come in and have a seat?" The three girls walk in and sit on the couch since Brittany is sitting on the other side of the room. As Figgins sits down he ask "what happened in the bathroom this morning?" All three girls look at him and Casey says "we have no clue what your talking about." Maribel sighs "girls seriously what happened?" All three just shrug, Figgins looks at them "miss Peirce says you pulled her in the bathroom and beat her." Carmen laughs "if we beat her she would be walking around talking trust me."

Maribel turns in her seat "Carmen what did you do?" Carmen shrugs "do you have any proof we did anything other than her word?" Figgins sits back in his chair "we have a few students that said they saw you dragging her into the bathroom." Carmen raises her eyebrows "but do you have any proof we done that to her?" Looking at the girl that Carmen is pointing at Figgins sighs "no I have no proof other than her word." Brittany stands up "THEY DONE THIS TO ME." Sue looks at the girl "sit down and shut up Pyscho Barbie. Let the grown ups talk." Turning back to Figgins Sue says "you have no proof of anything other than this juviniles word saying that three of my cheerio's done this to her. Till you have proof I recomend that you let them go and get back to class." Figgin looks at Sue "I'm not finished Sue." Turning back to the girls he says "hold your hands up so I can see them." All three hold their hands up, palms facing the man, sighing he says "turn them around so I can see the backs of them." All three slowly turn their hands so he can see the back of them.

Looking at each of them he ask "Miss Barnes, how did you get the scratches on the side of your right hand?" Casey looks at her hand "ummm my cat." Maribel raises and eyebrow at the girl "you don't have a cat Casey." Casey shrugs "I found it this morning on my porch." Shaking her head she says "stop lieing Casey. I am here because your father had to work and you mother is a a meeting for your sister. Now tell the truth." Casey just shrugs. Sighing Figgins ask Carmen "how did you get bruised and red knuckles Miss Lopez?" Carmen looks at her hands "we train for kickboxing at home. I guess I punched the bag to hard or something." Maribel raises her eyebrow at this one "you haven't been to the basement a week Carmen. How did it happen?" Carmen just shrugs. Figgins then looks at Quinn "Miss Fabrey, how about your right hand. How did you bruise your hand? I doubt you have been practicing Kickboxing at home." Quinn looks at her hand "Bailey caused me to shut my hand in the door." As soon as it left her mouth she new she was in trouble.

Maribel turns fully in her seat "thats a lie Quinn. You and I was the only ones home this morning. I know for a fact you didn't have them when we left the house and I dropped you off this morning." Quinn looks at her "Ok I did it in my locker." Maribel shakes her head and turns back to Figgins "now what?" Figgins looks at all 4 of the girls "Miss Pierce you can go back to class now. Mrs. Pierce you are free to go. I will handle it from here." Brittany stands up smirking, Carmen see's this and stands up "you ain't won. I will be back sooner or later, or I might catch you out on the street." Brittany goes to pop off but see's the other two stand up as Casey says "just remember Brittany. We all know where you live and two of us can drive." Figgins looks at the girls "enough out of you three sit down." Brittany smiles "see you around ladies." With that she makes her way out of the office with her mother. Once the door is shut Sue says "you will not suspend them for defending theirselves." Figgins looks at her "defending them selves? Sue they pulled her into the bathroom. She was just standing at her locker." Sue shrugs "she has been bringing this on herself for a while now." Shaking his head Figgins turns back to Maribel "I'm sorry but they are all three suspended for the rest of the week. They may return Monday."

Maribel nods "ok. Thank you." As she stands she looks at the girls "go get your things. I will be will be right behind you." As they all three leave the office she looks at Figgins "so help me God if that little blond pyscho brat hurts one of those three girls or my daughter. I will hold you responsible." Figgins looks at her "they was the ones that started this." Sue shakes her head "no they wasn't, Brittany was. But thats fine." Maribel walks out of the office with Sue behind her. Maribel makes her way to the lockers where the girls are and see's them grabbing their things. When they are done they walk over to her "you three will be coming with me." Nodding they all walk out behind her "Casey since your father is working and your mother is busy, you will be with me today till he gets off work." Casey nods "yes ma'am." Getting in the car Maribel shakes her head "oh no. Casey in the back. Carmen in the front. This is not a vacation. You have no privileges today. NONE of you do." Getting in the car Quinn looks at her "how long are we grounded for ma?" Maribel pulls out of the school and heads back towards the hospital "I'm not sure yet. I have to talk to Jose." Carmen sighs "we are so dead."

As Maribel pulls into the hospital she turns to look at them "why did you do it?" Carmen looks at her "I'm sick of her doing what she wants and getting away with it. She could of hurt Santana yesterday. But told us that the razor was for Q. If she found her in Santana's room yesterday she was going to cut her with it." Maribel looks a Carmen a moment then turns to look at the back seat where the other two was nodding along "she seriously said that?" Casey nods "she did ma'am." Maribel sighs "you still shouldn't have beat the hell out of her." Quinn shrugs "you fuck with the ones I love, you get the shit kicked out of you." Casey and Carmen agree. Sighing Maribel opens her door "come on. We have to go talk to Jose." As the three make their way into the hospital and towards his office Maribel puts Quinn between Casey and Carmen "no privileges remember. That means holding hands, sitting beside one another. Nothing." The two girls sigh as Carmen mumbles "fine." As they walk into Jose's office they find it empty, Maribel groans "where the hell is he?" Pulling out her phone she calls him to find out and rolls her eyes as she hangs up "should of know he was there. Come on."

As they get off the elevator Quinn smiles seeing where they are headed. Maribel who is walking in front of them says "don't get to happy Quinn. Just because we are heading to her room doesn't mean you have privileges. So wipe that smile off your face." Quinn looks at the back of Maribel's head "seriously how do you do that?" Carmen laughs "she knows you." As they reack the door the gaurd looks at them "you three are ok'ed to go in but she isn't on the list." Maribel raises and eyebrow at the young man "I am her mother. If I am bringing someone to her room do you really think that they aren't suppose to be in there?" The man looks up her "sorry ma'am go on in." Nodding she pushes the door open and tells the three behind her as she lets them walk by "Quinn foot of the bed in the chair. Casey foot of the bed by the window and sit. Carmen the chair beside Jose." The girls sigh and head to their seats. As they are sitting Santana looks at them "what did you three do?" With her eyes stopping on Quinn she see's she is looking at the floor "Q. What happened?" Quinn looks up at her "Brittany and her stupid mother is what happened."

Jose looks at his wife "what happened since they don't seem to want to answer?" Maribel sits on the bed by her daughters hip "well according to Brittany, Carmen pulled her in the bathroom this morning and those three beat the hell out of her." Santana looks at her mother in disbelief "seriously are they going to take her word for it after everything she has done?" Maribel turns her head "hold your hands up girls. The right way and show them." All three girls hold their hands up so the other two can see them as Maribel says "thats the same thing I said. So Figgins made them hold their hands up and we found all of that." Santana looks at each girl and stops on Quinn "Q. You know your not suppose to be fighting. Eden can't take a hit like you would be able to." Quinn finally raises her eyes "Carmen wouldn't of let her hit me. Casey didn't either." Santana sighs and shakes her head "you still shouldn't have taken the chance." Quinn shrugs "the bitch was going to use that damn razor blade on me if I had been here yesterday. So yeah I got pissed. Sorry for letting that bother me know _SHE_ could of hurt Eden more."

Jose looks at his wife "how long are they out?" Maribel tells him "till Monday. They are just out the rest of this week." Jose nods "ok. Well what about the grounding?" Maribel shrugs "wasn't sure what you wanted to do." Looking at Casey, Jose says "call Frank and ask him to meet me for lunch. I want to talk to him before we do this. Her punishment should be the same as theirs." Maribel nods and stands to go call him. Once she is in the hall Jose tells them "you all three new better. But I do understand why you done it." Carmen sighs "I'm just so sick of them getting away with all this crap. She could of seriously hurt Quinn or Santana yesterday if Quinn had still been here." Jose nods "I get it. I really do. But you know better than to fight as school." Quinn sits back in her chair and crosses her arms not saying anything. She knows they are in trouble for this and the lies they told at school. Santana watches her closely "Q. You ok?" Quinn looks down from the ceiling and to her girlfriend and just nods. As she turns her gaze back to the ceiling Maribel walks in "he will be here at noon." Jose nods "ok then. After I talk to Frank I will let you three know what the punishment will be ok?" All three just nod.


	165. Chapter 165

As it got closer to noon Maribel asked Jose to go get them something to eat before he went to lunch. Nodding he has Carmen go with him. When they come back Carmen hands the girls each there food while the nurse brings in Santana's lunch "this sucks. I get stuck eatting this crap while you guys get the good stuff." Jose laughs "oh no honey they are eatting what you are eatting." All three girls look at the plate in there hands and looks back at Jose "what? She has to eat hospital food. So do you. Now get to eatting." Quinn looks down at the plate "can't be any worse than the school's food." Santana starts laughing "oh yeah baby it can trust me." As they start eatting Maribel looks at Jose "Beth been in yet?" Shaking his head he sets his coffee cup down "not yet she is suppose to be here after lunch." Maribel nods as she looks at the clock "you better get going, Frank is meeting you at the front doors." Jose stands up and kisses his wife "be back in a bit." Nodding she watches him leave and turns back to her daughter "has your head hurt today?" Santana shrugs "not to bad. Its getting better." Maribel nods "good. Maybe Beth will let you go home soon." Santana looks at her mother "you think she will?" Nodding she says "as long as your pain is ok and you can eat and keep it down she should."

Santana sits up more "I hope she does. This crap maybe gross but I will eat it just to be able to go home." Maribel laughs "then get to eatting." Quinn pretty much eat all her food knowing she would have to anyways, Carmen and Casey eat part of theirs, while Santana eat everything on her tray even though she didn't like it. As they was finishing and Casey was tossing the trash, the room door open and in walked Jose and Frank "hi dad." Frank looked at his daughter "hi Casey. I'm not very happy with you young lady." Casey sighs "I know." Walking back over and sitting where Maribel had her she waits for her father and Jose to speak up. Jose looks at them all "we talked bout it and I told him what had been going on, he has agreed with me that they should just be grounded till they go back to school. Brittany and her mother have caused alot of this so we will just ground you till Monday." Frank looks at his daughter and holds out his hand "phone?" Pulling her phone out of her pocket she turns it off and hands it to him "you will not get your phone back till Monday morning. You will be at home with your mother everyday and you will have no company over." Casey nods "yes sir."

Jose holds his hands out to Carmen and Quinn "phones?" Carmen groans and pulls her out and turns it off and hands it over to him. Quinn pulls hers out but says "my doctor is suppose to be calling tomorrow for an appoint since they had to change it." Jose nods "leave it on and give it to Maribel. She can answer it for you." Nodding Quinn hands her phone to him so he can give it to his wife "oh some rules go for you two as what Casey has. But if Maribel comes to the hospital if Santana doesn't get to go home then you will come with her. You will not be home alone because I don't trust them, understand?" Both girls nod "yes sir." Nodding Jose pockets Carmen's phone. Frank looks at the girl in the bed "how you feeling Santana?" Santana smiles "better. I'm ready to go home though. My head doesn't hurt that much so I am hopping Beth will let me go home today." Frank smiles "good I'm glad your feeling better. We've been worried about you since Casey got the call Saturday night." Santana nods "I'm better."

They sit and visit for a little while till Frank speaks up "alright I need to head back to work. Don't want the boss firing me for being a little late." Maribel laughs "I think the boss would let this one slide." Smiling Frank looks at Casey "I will pick you up after work. If she gets to go home Maribel can either drop you off with your mother or I can pick you up after work. Its up to her." Maribel nods "I'll let you know." Casey stands and hugs her father as he leaves to go back to work. Jose tells them he needs to head back to work as well. Once it is just the girls and Maribel in the room they go back to chatting for a while till Beth walks in "hey ladies. Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Maribel sighs "yeah but they are suspended till Monday." Beth looks at Maribel "do I want to know?" Shaking her head she says "no probably not." Nodding Beth looks at Santana "hows the pain today? I saw you only needed one pain pill lastnight and none so far today."

Santana smiles "told you I was feeling better yesterday." Beth laughs "that you did. How are you eatting?" Santana tells her "I eat everything on the tray today. I am going to the bathroom like I am suppose to. I am drinking like I am suppose to. So can I please go home?" Beth laughs at this "well you answered all my questions before I asked." Santana nods "can I please go home I am sick of being in this room." Beth looks at her "no dizzy ness?" Santana shakes her head "no nothing." Beth nods "ok tell you what. If you can walk down the hall and back 3 times I will let you go home. But don't push yourself." Santana smiles "can I do it now?" Beth shrugs "we can try." Helping the girl stand she helps her with the iv pole, as she makes it to the door Santana looks down the hall "that one?" Beth nods "that one. Walk to the end and back to your door three times and you can go home." Santana smiles "got it." As they walk down the hall Beth ask "so why aren't they in school?" Santana laughs "they got Brittany in the bathroom and beat the shit out of her for what she done yesterday and what her mother did lastnight at my house."

Beth nods as they make it to the end of the hall and turn around "so they can't go back till Monday." Santana nods "yeah. If I get to go home they will have to help me out but if not then they have to come back everyday till I do go home and they are grounded and can't have their phones." Beth smiles "so thats why you want to go home huh? Quinn doesn't have her phone." Santana rolls her eyes as she makes it back to her door and turns around "no. I am sick of being here. I am beginning to hate that room." Beth laughs "yeah most patients get like that. Are you feeling dizzy or weak?" Santana shrugs as she makes it to the end of the hall "a little weak but I think its from not getting up moving around for a few day. Other than that I feel fine." As they make their way back to the door again the doctor says "one more time and I will get you ready to head home." Santana smiles as she forces herself to go the last time. Once she is done and back to her room she looks at Beth "so I get to go home?" Beth nods "you get to go home. You will need to take it easy for a few day. You can't go back to school for two weeks. You will have to come see me in two weeks so I can send you back to school and take the stitches out of your head. Now sex, no exercise and just all in all be careful with your head. The bone has not healed and we don't need you breaking it lose and me having to go back in and fix it."

Santana nods "got it." Beth looks at them "any other questions?" Quinn looks at her "when she goes back to school how long before she can go back to practicing for cheerleading?" Beth looks at the blond "atleast 6 to 8 weeks. I will know more around that time. Her skull will need to fully heal and the bone will take that long if not a little long to heal." Quinn nods "ok. But if she goes back to school can she still go to practice and boss people around?" Beth tilts her head "what are you getting at?" Quinn shrugs "she's co captain and I wanted to make sure she could still boss then around and tell them what they needed to do." Beth looks at her funny "yeah." Quinn nods "ok then." Santana looks at the girl then to the doctor and back again "Q what are you getting at?" Quinn looks at her "I will talk to you about it later it ma will let me." Looking over at Maribel she nods "yeah you can talk to her about since I already know what it is." Santana and Beth look between the two as Santana ask "whats going on?" Quinn sighs "we will talk about it later ok." Santana rolls her eyes "fine. So when can I get out of here doc?" Beth shakes her head "as soon as I go write the order and sign the papers and send them in for you mom to sign." Santana nods "good then go get to it." Beth laughs as she walks out to discharge her.

Santana looks at Maribel and ask "ummmm who is gonna help me get changed?" Maribel looks around "Carmen and I will. Casey and Quinn can step out in the hall till we are done." Santana looks at her mother "why can't Q help me?" Maribel laughs "part of her punishment. She doesn't have any privileges and to her that would be one. So her and Casey get to wait outside." Santana laughs "sucks to be you guys." Quinn and Casey stand up and walk out in the hall so Santana can change, once they are leaning against the wall Casey ask "are you quiting cheerio's?" Quinn turns her head and looks at the girl "why do you ask?" Casey laughs "you would have to be blind to not see that coming. I mean I get it but I was just wondering is all." Quinn smiles "between you and me and you can't tell Car?" Casey nods "yeah promise I won't say a word." Quinn leans her head back against the wall behind her and sighs "yeah I'm quiting. I have to. I won't be able to do cheerio's, glee and be a full time mom. With glee I can take her with me when I need to. Coach won't let her go to practices. I mean after she get alittle older I may try out again but right now I need to quit." Casey nods "I understand. And I won't say anything to anyone."

Quinn smiles "good cause if anyone else finds out I will know who told since only two people know. And I know ma won't say a word." Casey smiles "I won't say anything. But I do have a question for you though." Quinn rolls her head to face her "whats that?" Casey laughs "can I call you Q instead of Quinn?" Quinn smiles "sure." Casey nods "good. But I have something else to ask you." Quinn nods for her to continue "Carmen and I was making out lastnight and it started getting a little heated. I made her stop before it went to far. Did you do that with Santana?" Quinn nods "I did. We can close a few times to having sex. I told her I wanted to wait and then one day I said fuck it and gave in. I couldn't wait any longer. I think we was together a few weeks almost a month before we had sex." Casey nods "I wanted to but something was telling me to wait." Quinn looks over at her "if something was telling you to wait then you need to wait till your ready. Carmen will understand that, you just need to talk to her about." Casey nods as the door opens up and Maribel lets them back in.

As Quinn and Carmen gather Santana's stuff a nurse walks in "ok missy you ready to head home?" Santana smiles "yes ma'am." Laughing the nurse hands the papers to Maribel "these are her pain pills. She takes them as she needs them not more than 3 a day though. This is the do's and don'ts at home. As soon as you sign these I will get that IV out of her and she will be free to go." Maribel signs the papers and the nurse takes out the IV. As she is bring a wheel chair in Jose stops by "oh I see how it is. You was just gonna leave without saying buy huh?" Santana laughs "you would see me tonight." Smiling he leans over and kisses her head "see you tonight mija." As they walk out of the room Maribel looks at the three teens behind her "Quinn in the middle." The nurse looks at her funny but says nothing, Santana laughs "they are in trouble." The nurse nods "ok gotcha." As they make their way to the waiting room at the front door Maribel sighs "I am going to be freezing before I get to the car." Casey looks at he "I can go get the car. I can run and I have my license."

Maribel looks at her "ok here." Handing her the keys Carmen ask "is it snowing?" The nurse sighs "no its sleeting." Carmen steps out and shouts at Casey "BE CAREFUL." Still running to the car Casey gives her a thumbs up as Carmen stands there and watches her. Maribel sighs "we will have to figure out someway to get her to driving again." Santana nods "I'm working on that one, leave her to me." As they are talking Casey pulls the car up to the door and gets out "there you go ma'am. Front door service." The nurse laughs "you have your hands full Maribel." Maribel nods "that I do." As she goes to help Santana get into the front she stops her "can you help me into the back?" Maribel looks at her daughter but says nothing knowing they will have to work on getting her back into the front seat as well. Carmen takes the front and Maribel puts Casey in the middle in the back. As they start home Maribel sighs "Casey as much as I hate to say this you may have to stay at our house because the roads are getting slick. I will have Diego send everyone home and if your father doesn't want to drive all the way over here I can just put you in with Quinn for the night." Casey nods "thats fine. Just take me to your house." Nodding Maribel hands Carmen her phone "call the office and put it on speaker."

Carmen does as she is told, holding the phone over to Maribel so she can talk Diego answers his cell "hey Maribel. How San doing?" Maribel smiles "we are taking her home now. Have you been outside in the past hour?" Diego asd "no. Whats up?" Maribel sighs "its sleeting and the roads are getting slick. Go ahead and close the office and send everyone home. Is Frank around you?" Diego laughs "yeah he is right here working on my computer. Hang on." After a moment Frank speaks up "hello Maribel." Maribel smiles "hey Frank. We might have a little bit of a problem. Its sleeting and the roads are getting slick. I am taking Casey home with me. If you want to leave her there for the night I can put her in with Quinn." Frank sits there a moment "ok thats fine. If the roads are ok tomorrow I will pick her up and take her home." Maribel slows down at the stop light to stop and Carmen squeeks "shit." Maribel looks over at her as she stops "sorry I didn't think we was gonna stop." Maribel smiles "Its fine Carmen." Turning back to the phone she says "ok if the roads are slick tomorrow the office will be closed. I will have Diego call eveyone in the morning and let them know ok." Frank laughs "alright. Well I am gonna get off here and head home then. Talk to you tomorrow."

With that Diego hangs up and Maribel finishes the drive home, as they pull onto their street Marbiel glance at Carmen "you will have to get over it at some point Carmen." Carmen sighs "I know. I'm just still alittle jumpy." Santana laughs "why? I'm the one that was in the hospital for 4 days and I haven't said anything?" Carmen leans back in her seat "I don't know. I just am." Santana looks at her "stop the car." Maribel ask "why we are almost home." Santana nods "exactly our street isn't busy and there are not more stops. Pull over." Carmen looks back at her "I can't Santana." Santana nods "you can." Maribel pulls over on the side "ok what are we doing?" Santana opens her door and gets out and opens Carmens "get out." Carmen stands up "I can't do this San." Santana looks at her "you can. If I have to get back in the front you can drive us the rest of the way home. I know you can do this Carmen." Carmen sighs and walks over to Maribel's side of the car as she gets out and walks around to where Santana was sitting in the back.

Once they are all in the car again Carmen sits there a moment before Santana says "Carmen. Put it in gear and drive us home. You can do this." Carmen looks at her cousin "I don't think I can." Santana nods "its in four wheel drive so you can. Now lets go I'm ready to get home." Carmen sighs as she puts it in gear and slowly makes her way out onto the street to finish the drive home. As they get closer to the house Carmen is starting to relax more and so is Santana. When they are about to pull into the driveway a car passes them, Carmen sucks in a deep breath as it goes by and then pulls into the driveway. Stopping the car and turning it off Santana says "see we did do it." Carmen sighs "yeah. But I still didn't like it." Maribel laughs as she opens the door "you will get use to it again. Now lets go in so Quinn can check on her puppy." As they walk to the door and open it Quinn hears Bailey whinning "hey baby. I'm sorry it took so long." Setting her down and expecting her to walk to the back door with her, she is shocked when she see's her run to Santana and whines more. Santana gets down on her knees in the floor with the puppy "hey baby. Did you miss me?" The puppy starts whining and crying while Santana picks her up, once she is in her arms she starts licking her face and everywhere she can reach. Bailey doesn't stop whinning the whole time she is being held. After a moment Santana puts her down "you need to go out to pee baby girl. Come on."

Quinn watches Carmen and Casey help her up out the floor and walk to the back door with Bailey fallowing her "nice to see she listens to you today." Santana laughs as she walks by her girlfriend "what can I say she missed me." As she lets the puppy out the back door Quinn walks up behind her "we need to talk." Santana pulls her arms around her waist "we will. Let me see Bailey for a few minutes then I am all yours ok." Quinn nods and turns Santana to kiss her "ok once she is calm we will talk." Just then Bailey barks at the back door wanting in, Santana opens the door and walks to the livingroom and sits on the couch so she can pull Bailey onto her lap. Bailey climbs up onto her lap and lays there and whines once in a while. Santana scratches behind her ear "I'm ok girl. I'm home." Bailey licks her arm and lays her head down on it, Maribel looks at Carmen and Casey "come help me in the kitchen to find something for dinner while these two talk." The two girls nod and walk in the kitchen with Maribel.

Once everyone is out of the room Santana looks at Quinn "ok so whats on your mind?" Quinn sighs and starts playing with the ends of Santana's hair that is laying on the couch "I want you tell you something and you have to be ok with it." Santana looks at her "depends on what it is Q." Quinn smiles "nothing bad. But when you go back to school, I'm going to quit cheerio's." Santana looks at her "ok why?" Laying her head on the back of the couch she says "I'm almost 6 months pregnant San. I'm getting wore out, plus when Eden is born I am going to be a full time mother, I won't be able to do cheerio's, glee and be a mother all the time. So I am stepping down from cheerio's and letting you take it over. I will stick with glee but that it. If I need to take Eden with me Mr. Schue won't care, Sue on the other hand will have a fit if I need to take her with me someplace. And to me Eden comes before cheerio's." Santana nods "I get it. I mean I feel bad for not quiting and helping you though. We could both quit." Quinn shakes her head "no. You love it. I don't love it so much anymore. I mean after Eden is older I can try out again next year maybe."

Santan turns her head and kisses Quinn's palm "if thats what you want to do baby, I am behind you 100%." Quinn nods "It is. I'm gonna wait till you are able to go back to school though." Santana laughs "thats why you was asking Beth huh?" Quinn smiles and nods "yeah." As they sit there and talk a little longer Maribel walks in "did you tell her?" Quinn looks up to see Casey and Carmen walk in behind her "yeah. She's ok with it." Carmen looks at them "she's ok with what?" Quinn looks at her "if I tell you it doesn't leave this house understood?" Carmen nods "ok." Quinn tells her what she plans on doing, when she's done Carmen nods "it makes since. I'm actually shocked Coach let you stay on with you being pregnant." Quinn laughs "if it wasn't for that stupid commercial she probably would of kicked me off." As they sit there and chat a little while they hear a knock at the front door. Maribel gets up and goes to answer it.


	166. Chapter 166

As Maribel opens the front door she is shocked "Bella what are you doing here?" Bella looks at her mother "I just wanted to know if San was ok. I mean I know she hates me and I'm not to pleased with her but she is my sister and I wanted to make sure she was ok. I just found out what happened." Maribel tilts her head to the side and lets her in, as she closes the door she points to the living room "she's in there. We just got her home." Walking around the corner Bella looks at her sister, as Santana looks up she sighs and mumbles "fuck my life." Quinn hears this and turns to see what she is talking about as she hears Bella as Maribel "why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Maribel looks at her daughter "last I new, you could careless if she was alive or dead. You told me you didn't give a damn about her or any of them in that room." Bella looks back at her sister and sighs "she's still my sister." Maribel shrugs "I was more concerned with finding out of she was gonna live or not to be honest. The only reason Aida new was because she was in the car behind them when it happened."

Bella looks at her mother and raises her voice "YOU STILL SHOULD OF TOLD ME." Maribel sighs "look I am not going to put up with this shit today Bella. I love you all but I have had it with this bullshit. YOU are the one that said you didn't care about any of them. So why should I have told you if you didn't fucking care?" Bella looks at her mother in disbelief and tosses her arms up "oh I don't know maybe because she is my damn sister." Maribel shakes her head "I'm not doing this with you today Bel. She is fine, we just got home a little bit ago. If you want to act like an adult you are more than welcome to stay and visit. If not then there is the door. Be careful going home." Bella looks at her mother then to her sister on the couch "no you should of told me she was in the hospital with a brain injury." Maribel sighs "I'm not doing this. Your going to keep on and piss me off." Bella laughs "you'll get over it you always do." Maribel stands up in front of her daughter "things are gonna change Bella. We have 4 kids and 2 more on the way. I am not going to put up with this shit anymore. Yeah you got your way alot but its not happening anymore. You are a grown ass woman, start acting like it. Your sister is 15 and acts more grown up than you do. You are able to take care of yourself. She still needs us, we have two other teens we are raising. So don't stand there and try to make me feel bad. Its not gonna work anymore."

Bella looks at her mother "you say this alot. You'll get tired of it and start giving into me again. You always do." Maribel laughs "not anymore honey. I have three teens and two on the way that I have to worry about. You are able to take care of yourself. Now like I said you can either act like and adult and stay and visit or you can leave. Thats totally up to you." Bella looks at her mother a moment then turns and looks at her sister, after few minutes she turns to the door and walks out. Maribel shakes her head "she needs to act her age." Santana laughs "she is only 23 do you really think she wants to grow up. She lost her freedom when she got pregnant with Hector. You would think not having them all the time she would be in a better mood." Maribel walks over and sits down "damn kids. You are all going to drive me crazy." All the teens laughs as Carmen says "I'm glad to see you are sticking with what you said to us." Santana nods "me to." Maribel looks at them "its like I told her she is grown. You three aren't." They sit and can't for a while before Maribel and Casey go to make dinner.

Before dinner gets done Jose walks in "glad to see you made it home for dinner pa." Jose looks at Quinn " since I was on call lastnight I got of early tonight. Whats been going on?" Carmen tells him about Bella stopping by, as he is listening he nods "good she needs to get over herself." Santana thinks a moment "how did she find out about me anyways?" Jose shrugs "no clue, I haven't talked to her in a little while." As he sits down in the living room with the girls Casey walks in to get them for dinner. Once they are are finished Carmen does the dishes with Jose helping her. Casey gets some cloths from Santana and goes to take a shower. When she is done Quinn goes to take one next. By the time she is back down to the livingroom she see's Carmen laying in the floor and Bailey pulling her hair "Carmen what are you doing to my puppy?" Carmen laughs but covers her face "nothing I was sitting infront of the couch and she started attacking my hair. I can't keep her from pulling it." Maribel laughs "she seems to love her hair. She has been doing it ever since you went up for a shower."

Santana laughs as Quinn sits down and says "Bailey. NO." Bailey stops and looks at her a moment the turns back to Carmen and growls and pulls her hair again. Smiling Santana says "she won't stop. We have even picked her up and she keeps going back before Carmen can get up." Quinn laughs and claps her hands "BAILEY, NO. BAD GIRL." Bailey stops again and sits on her butt and looks at Quinn then turns to Carmen. As she see's Carmen trying to get up she stands and growls at her. Quinn claps her hands again "NO Bailey." The puppy sits and looks at Quinn "ok Carmen try getting up now." As Carmen pulls her hair out of her face and gets to her knee's Bailey growls at her "BAILEY NO." The puppy sits down and looks at Quinn, when Carmen gets to her feet Bailey runs over and grabs her toes and starts biting them "SHIT Q. Get her." Quinn laughs but claps her hands "NO BAILEY. SIT."

Bailey lets go of her toes as Quinn ask "ok Carmen what did you do to my dog?" Carmen jumps on the couch "nothing. She just started attacking me." Quinn laughs as Bailey runs over to the couch and tries to jump on it to get to Carmen "is she just doing it to you?" Carmen shrugs "I don't know. Casey go see if she does you that way." Casey looks at her "are you crazy? Puppies have sharp teeth." Quinn laughs "please Casey I need to know if its just something about Carmen or if she is just wanting to play ruff." Casey eyes the girl a moment then slides off the couch and into the floor. As she is sitting there she can see Bailey out of the corner of her but doesn't move. Quinn watches as Bailey looks at Casey but does nothing. After a few moments Bailey walks over to her and climbs on her lap and then up to her shoulder and jumps on the couch to get to Carmen. Before Carmen can move Bailey has her shirt in her mouth and pulling it and growling. Carmen looks at Quinn "get your crazy ass dog Q. What is wrong with her?" Quinn reaches over and picks up the puppy "no clue. Thats the first time I have ever seen her do that."

Santana starts laughing as she looks at her phone "she thinks you are a litter mate that she can play with. She has picked you to be her play mate Carmen." Carmen looks at her "how do you know that?" Santana looks up from her phone "I video'ed it and sent it to the woman I got her from and asked her why she was only doing you that way." Carmen rolls her eyes "so what do I have to do?" Santana laughs and tosses her some toys "she wants you to play with her. Barb said take the rope toy and play with her." Before Carmen is off the couch good Bailey jumps off Quinn's lap and is after Carmen who is running across the house to get the rope toy. As she comes running back into the livingroom she slides to her knees as Bailey grabs the rope and starts to pull it "damn she is strong for a puppy." Quinn laughs "she is. She just wanted to play and she picked you to be her play puppy Carmen." Casey laughs "awwww how sweet." Carmen looks over at the three on the couch that is laughing "yeah yeah laugh it up. What's she going to do when I'm not home to play with?" Santana raises her eyebrow at her but says nothing, Carmen rolls her eyes "you know what I mean San."

Jose shakes his head "ok you all have fun. I am gonna go lay down, I have to be at work at 5 in the morning." Everyone tells him good night and goes back to watching Carmen and the puppy. Maribel can't believe how much energy the puppy still has after and hour "she is just like a baby isn't she?" Santana nods "she is. at this age she is about like a 1 or 2 year old is what Barb said." Maribel nods "you can tell by the energy." Casey starts to laugh "I think Carmen may get tired before Bailey does." Carmen nods "I am. She is wearing me out." Quinn laughs "just drop the toy, hold your hands up and tell her enough." Carmen does it but Bailey just brings her the rope. Quinn looks at her "no Bailey, enough. Go play with another toy, Carmen's to old and tired to play now." Carmen looks at her as she walks to the chair and sticks her tongue out at her. Santana laughs "don't be hatin cause you can't handle the puppy Car."

After a little while Maribel turns the tv over on the weather and sighs "its gonna do this all night and most the day tomorrow and the snow tomorrow afternoon and night." Carmen laughs "good thing you guys put the cars in the garage then." Quinn smiles "good thing there is no school tomorrow then." Maribel rolls her eyes "like you guys had to worry about that anyways." Santana thinks a moment then ask "what am I gonna do next week while your at work?" Maribel thinks a moment then says "no clue we will have to figure that out when the time comes." Carmen stands up "ok I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. I'm tired, see you all in the morning." She says good night to everyone and looks at Casey a moment and hears Maribel " one quick one and thats it." Carmen smiles and leaves over and pecks her on the lips "Night. See you in the morning." Casey smiles "Night." Once she is up in her room Santana ask "can I take a shower?" Maribel thinks a minute then picks up her phone and send a text "no clue but I will find out. Beth didn't say yes or not to that." Quinn looks at her "who are you texting?" Just then Maribel's phone beeps "Aida." Looking at the phone she sends another message and looks at Santana "yes but you you have to be careful and you have to blow dry your hair. When you brush it you have to do it lightly around the stitches."

Santana sighs "can you brush it for me when I get out?" Maribel nods "yeah go take your shower and come down with your brush and blow dryer." Santana nods and heads up to her room. Quinn looks at Maribel "its not gonna hurt her to brush it is it?" Maribel shakes her head "not if she is careful. Aida said just take it easy around the stitches." Quinn nods and looks at Casey who is getting tired "you can go up to my room and go to bed if you want. I will be up in a little while. I'm gonna let little miss play so she will sleep all night." Casey nods and stands "alright night guys." Once she is out of the room Maribel watches the tv while Quinn watches Bailey. Looking up at Santana's door Quinn ask "about the ring thing I was talking to you about lastnight." Maribel turns to look at her "what about it?" Quinn sighs "I have no clue what kind to get her. I mean I don't have a whole lot of money but I am going to get it one way or another." Maribel smiles "I actually have an idea. I have my grandmothers ring. She gave it to me before she passed away, Santana seen it one day and loved it. I can show it to you tomorrow and if you want you can take it and get it sized to fit her." Quinn turns and looks at her "are you sure?"

Maribel laughs "I was suppose to give it to her boyfriend when he wanted to purpose to her, my grandmother told me it was to go to her since she loved to play with it when she was little. I think she would love it." Quinn smiles "thank you." Maribel nods "no problem. Actually I could show you now since she is in the shower and will take a little bit." Nodding they stand up and head to Maribel's office, as she opens the safe and pulls it out Quinn smiles "its beautiful." Maribel nods "it is. Santana use to play with it all time time when she was little. She told me on her death bed that Santana's boyfriend was to use it to purpose to her when it was time. I got to thinking about it lastnight after we talked and remembered it was in here." Quinn nods "its perfect actually." Maribel smiles and takes it and puts it back in the safe "she will love it." As she closes the safe and walk out of the office Santana comes walking down the stairs "what was you two doing?" Maribel laughs "talking. What are you doing?" Santana starts towards the chair "coming down here so you can brush my stupid hair."

As Maribel is working on Santana's hair, she catching Quinn watching them "whats on your mind Q?" Quinn smiles "nothing. I was just watching ma." Santana cuts her eyes over to the blond "bull. I know you and you was thinking something." Quinn laughs "I was thinking how lucky I am, and how much I love you." Santana smiles "I love you too." Maribel turns the blow dryer on and starts blow drying her hair. Normally it didn't take that love but she had to be carefull tonight. About 45 minutes later she is done "ok there you go mija." Santana takes the stuff "thank you." As she looks at the clock she yawns "ok I am gonna head up to bed." Maribel nods "alright. I think I am in a few." Quinn stands up "Bailey. Lets go potty and go to bed." Bailey jumps up and fallows Quinn to the back door, as she lets her out she see's Santana walk up behind her and rest her chin on her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around Quinn she lays her hands on her stomach "Eden being good today?" Quinn laughs "no I caught her trying to rob a liquor store earlier." Santana laughs "ok smartass. I mean is she kicking alot?" Quinn laughs "no she has been pretty mellow today."

Santana nods as she watches Bailey run around in the snow "I love you Q." Quinn smiles "I love you too." As Bailey comes back to the door Quinn opens it to let her in, turning around Santana presses her lips to Quinn's, pulling back Santana says "I have wanted to do that all freaking day." Smiling Quinn kisses her back "me to. Meet me in our bathroom in a few." Santana smiles "alright." With that she heads up to her room telling her mother goodnight. As Quinn walks in the livingroom she looks at Maribel "ok I locked the back door and turned all the lights off on my way in here. I'm gonna go to bed." Maribel nods "me to. See you tomorrow sweetie." Quinn hugs her and heads up stairs with Bailey fallowing. When she gets to her room she see's Casey is asleep and puts Bailey in bed, as soon as she lays down Quinn heads to the bathroom to find Santana in there waiting "I love you so much San." Santana wraps her arms around her and holds her "I love you to." Santana kisses the side of Quinn's head "I missed you." Quinn smiles "I missed you too." They stand there holding each other for a while, after a bit Quinn kisses Santana "you need to get some sleep baby. Its been a long day." Santana nods "I know. I love you baby." Quinn smiles and kisses her again "I love you too. Night." Santana smiles and lets go of her "night." They each head back to their rooms, as Quinn crawls in the bed Casey laughs "you two suck. You can sneak around more than Carmen and I can." Quinn laughs "night Casey." With that they lay there in the dark and doze off to sleep.


	167. Chapter 167

A few hours later Quinn wakes up to Casey tossing and turning, turning over she hears her moan lightly. Laughing Quinn shakes her "Casey wake up." Quinn watches as the girl continues to move around and moans more, shaking her a little harder she says "Casey wake up Carmen is standing by the bed naked." Casey sits up in the bed while Quinn laughs "did you have a good dream?" Casey looks at the girl taking in a few deep breaths "oh my God please tell me I wasn't talking." Quinn giggles "not talking but you sure was moaning alot. If San had heard she would of swore up and down that we was having sex in here." Casey lays back down and covers her face with her arm "I can't believe I just dreamed what I did." Quinn turns over completely to look at her "what was the dream about?" Casey uncovers one eye and looks at her "Carmen and I was having sex in the middle of the livingroom." Quinn laughs "well now that might get you both into a little bit of trouble." Casey sighs "its not the first dream I have had like that." Quinn looks at her "you more than welcome to go to the bathroom to take care of things if you need to."

Casey laughs "it doesn't really help. Trust me I've tried that." Quinn looks over at the clock "its only 1:15, you could sneak down and have Carmen take care of that problem for you as long as you are back up here by 2:30. Pa will get up at 3 so that gives you time to sneak back up here so you don't get caught." Casey thinks about this a moment "think she would mind me waking her up? I mean I know its our first time but I _really_ need to take care of this problem. I don't think I can wait any longer." Quinn smiles "if you was to wake her up wanting sex. I promise you she won't care. Besides, someone might as well be getting some. San and I can't do shit for a while due to her brain surgery." Casey laughs "sucks to be you." Quinn nods "it does. I have been needing it for a while but can't do shit about it with her for a while longer." Casey sits up "you don't think I will get caught do you?" Quinn shakes her head "no they are both asleep. Go for it. If you hear a door open just jump in an empty room till the coast is clear."

Standing up Casey heads to the door and sneaks out and down the stairs, as she is slowly walking to Carmen's door she notices that there is no sound at all in the house. Opening the bedroom door slowly she steps in and shuts it quietly behind her. Turning around she see's the girl laying on her back with her arm over her eyes. As she walks to the bed she pulls off her cloths leaving a trail from the door to the bed. Standing by the bed she lifts the covers and crawls in and stradles the sleeping girl. Smiling she lowers herself down and starts kissing her lips, neck, cheek, whereever she can reach. When she comes back to her lips Carmen kisses her back "Casey what are you doing?" Smirking she can tell the girl isn't fully awake "waking you up." Carmen moves her arm from her face "ok why?" Casey just leans down and kisses her again this time more roughly. As she kisses Casey back Carmen slides her hands to her back and pops her eyes open and pulls out of the kiss "are you naked?" Casey nods "I can't wait any longer. I have to do this with you." Carmen looks at her a moment then looks down to see the girls nakes chest "your sure?" Raising her eyes she looks at Casey's face "I'm positive."

Carmen raises her head up and kisses her again only this time flipping them, as she pulls back Casey reaches down and pulls Carmen's shirt off of her. As there bare chest touch Casey gasp "damn." Carmen smirks "thats nothing." Casey starts kissing her again and helps pull her shorts and underware off in one go. As Carmen straddles her she looks down at her "you can still stop this if your not sure." Casey looks up at the nakes girl on top of her "no I'm going through with this. I want you and have wanted you for a while. I was just to scared to do anything about it. But we are doing this tonight." Carmen laughs "bossy bossy." As she leans down and starts kissing her again Carmen starts running her hands down her body till she reaches her breast. Slowly she starts to rub them and starts kissing her way down to them, as she is rubbing on she starts sucking on the other nipple. After a few moments she switches to the other one and sucks on it. Pulling back she lets the nipple go with a pop. Kissing down her stomach she feels Casey starts to move alittle and then feels her stomack it the girls center, looke up at the blond she moans out "God your already really wet and I haven't hardly done anything to you."

Casey looks down at her "I had a dream that started it off but this is so much better than the dream." Carmen smirks "oh trust me it will be way better than a dream." Once again Carmen starts kissing down her stomach till she reaches the lower part of her stomach and moves to the inside of her thighs. Sucking lightly she gives her a small hicky in the crease of her leg at her hip. Moving to the other side she does the same thing there, once she is happy with her marks she moved farther down between her legs and spreads her folds with her fingers. Smiling she hears the girl lightly panting, moving forward she runs her tongue the full length of her center, as she gets to her clit she starts flicking it with her tongue. Carmen laughs as she grabs her hips "Casey I can't do this if you are bucking your hips like crazy." Not give the girl time to respond she goes back to licking. After a few minutes of licking and sucking on her clit she moves down and slides her tongue into the girl, this movement causes her to moan which causes Casey to pull back out "you get to loud and we will get caught. Pick up the pillow and moan into it." Casey reaches over and grabs a pillow and covers her face as Carmen starts pushing her tongue back in, as she is working her tongue in and out of her she takes her finger and starts rubbing circles on her clit.

It doesn't take long with this combination for her to feel the girls walls getting tighter. Pulling her tongue out she slides in a couple of fingers and starts pumping in and out of her as she makes her way back up her body to remove the pillow from her face. Leaning down she starts kissing her and flicks her clit with her thumb as she pushes her fingers in. A moment later Casey arches her back off the bed and moans loadly into Carmens mouth. After Carmen had helped her come down she looks at her "thats was so fucking good. I can honestly say I have had and orgasm now." Carmen smirks "and a damn good one with how wet my hand is." Casey looks at her as she flips her over on her back "I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm going to try." Carmen smiles "just do to me what you would want done to you. You will know when you are doing it right."

As Casey moves down Carmen's body she pretty much mimiced everything Carmen hand down and it was working. As she makes it down between her legs she smiles and licks the full length of her center and both moan. Casey not wasting any time starts doing what was done to her and feels Carmen moving under her. As she is sucking lightly on her clit she hears the girl gasp "fuuuck." Casey laughs and continues, moving down she isn't sure about what to do next so she just goes for it and slides her tongue in the girl and moves it in and out and around in circles. She can feel Carmen getting tighter and its harder for her to move her tongue so she pulls it out and puts her fingers in and works them in and out watching the girl as she arches her back off the bed and digs her head into the pillow. Once her back is flat against the bed again she kisses her one time on her pubic bone and crawls back up "I take it I did ok?" Carmen reaches up and pulls her down into a deep kiss, after a moment she pulls back "better than ok. That was the best orgasm I have had in a long time." Casey looks at her funny "are you just saying that?" Carmen smiles and shakes her head "no baby I'm not."

Casey lays down on top of the girl and rest her head on her chest "Quinn told me to come back up to bed around 2:30 so we don't get caught." Carmen nods "its almost 2:30. You need to get dressed and head back up before Uncle Jose wakes up." Casey kisses Carmen above her heart and raises up " I think I may be falling in love with you. I have felt like this for a little while now, but was to afraid to say anything." Carmen kisses her again "I think I'm falling in love with you to." Casey smiles and gets up, bending over she starts pulling her cloths back on. As she gets to the door and pulls her shirt on she hears another door open in the hall, turning back to Carmen she whispers "I think he is up early. Get your cloths on in case he comes in here." Carmen jumps up and pulls her shorts and shirt back on, walking over to the door she listens and hears foot steps heading down the stair.

Looking at Casey she whispers "let me stick my head out and see who it is. If no one is in the hall or in sight you can sneak back up to Q's room really fast." Casey nods as she see's Carmen open the door slowly and peaks out, opening it wider she whispers "ok make a run for it but be quiet." Casey nods and pecks her on the lips as she makes her way out of the room and runs up the stairs back to Quinn's room. As she opens the door she see's Quinn asleep in the bed, shutting the door quietly she walks over and gets back in the bed. Turning on her side with her back to the other girl she smiles and closes her eyes to try and get some sleep. Laying there thinking about what she had just done she couldn't be more happier if she wanted to be, she manages to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Quinn wakes up to Bailey smacking her in the back with her paw "Bailey stops." When the puppy hears Quinn talking she jumps up and starts licking her face, laughing Quinn sits up "ok ok I'm up jeeze. Come on you little fur ball." Standing up she heads to the bathroom to pee while the puppy figures out how to jump down, as she is coming out of the bathroom she see's Bailey sitting at the door waiting on her "come on Bailey." Opening the door she heads down to let the puppy out, as she makes it to the back door to let her out she hears someone on walking up behind her. Turning she see's a tired looking Santana "hey baby. You ok?" Santana nod and walks over to her and wraps her arms around her "yeah just wanted to cuddle with you before the wardon woke up." Quinn smiles "wanna know what happened lastnight?" Santana yawns "if you want to tell me." Quinn laughs as she watches Bailey "Casey and Carmen had sex finally." Santana laughs "how do you know that?"

Opening the door she lets the puppy in and see's her head to her water bowl to get a drink "because Casey woke me up having a wet dream and I woke her up. I told her if she wanted to fix her problem to just to have Carmen take care of it." Santana laughs "and she did it?" Quinn nods as she grabs her hand and walks back towards her room with Bailey behind them "yeah about 1 something this morning. I'm not sure what time she came back to bed." As they reach the third floor Santana looks in to see Casey still asleep and pulls Quinn to her room "come on. I'll take the heat on this saying I was hurting and you helped me relax. Bring Bailey." As they walk in the puppy fallows and runs to the bed and waits for Quinn or Santana to pick her up. As Santana climbs on the bed Quinn puts Bailey on it and climbs on scooting over next to Santana and wraping her arms around her "I missed this." Santana gets as close as she can to the blond and puts her face in the crook of Quinn's neck "me to." Quinn lays there holding the girl and feels her body relaxing.

Looking over at her clock she see's its almost time for Maribel to get up and know they will get caught. As she closes her eyes she hears Casey walking into the bathroom, after a few moments she hear's her open the bathroom door and walk into the room "thought I might find you in here." Quinn smiles "she came and got me a little bit ago." Casey nods "you know if we are both in here she may not get onto you as much." Quinn nods "true. You can lay across the foot of the bed with Bailey if you want." Casey nods and climbs on the bed and cuddles the puppy up to her. Quinn watches her a moment "so?" Casey looks at her "so what?" Quinn smiles "was it worth the wait?" Casey grins "oh yeah so worth it. But after wards I had wished I had done it sooner." Quinn giggles "I was the same way." Casey smiles widely "I can honestly say I have had an orgasm now. I didn't have to fake it." Quinn nods "good." Santana laughs "God can you two talk about something else? I mean seriously? I can't have sex for GOD knows how long and thats what you two want to talk about this morning."

Quinn slaps the girl on the arm lightly "San be nice. In a way she got her cherry popped lastnight." Santana raises her head and looks at her "UMMMM no, she has had sex before." Quinn shakes her head "no I mean her girl on girl cherry." Santana thinks about this and laughs "oh you Q." Laying her head back down she kisses her colar bone and hears Quinn gasp then say "Santana stop right now." Casey looks at her funny "she isn't doing anything." Quinn looks down at Casey as she does it again "uhhh yeah she is." Pulling her head back she see's Santana laughs "sorry Q. I had to do it." Quinn sighs "now I need a damn cold ass shower." Casey looks at her funny "what the hell did she do? Because I didn't see her do anything." Quinn sighs again and lays her head back "she was kissing my colar bone." Casey smirks "oh I see." Santana smiles "admit it Q, you liked it." Quinn shakes her head "I love it but not when you can't finish the job my dear."

Santana raises up and looks at her "I'm sorry. I was just messing with you." Casey lays there a minute then ask "so you can't have sex at all? Or you just can't have an orgasm?" Santana and Quinn both look at her as Quinn says "Casey that would be a little unfair on her to get me off but she can't get off. That would be weeks of torcher on her." Santana looks at her "but in the end it would be worth it." Quinn shakes her head "NO. Not gonna happen S." Santana sighs "fine. But just so you know I'm more than willing to get you off anytime you want Q." Quinn rolls her eyes "thank you for the offer but we won't be having sex till you can have sex San." Santana rolls her eyes and turns over and sits up "so Case, you and Carmen did the dirty finally." Casey blushes "yeah." Santana laughs "no need to blush its a natural thing." Quinn takes her foot and rubs Bailey's back as Santana looks at her "Q, you get that little shit hyper and you will be kicked out of my room." Quinn rolls her eyes and continues "Casey you know you won't be able to stop now right?" Casey laughs "trust me I know. I wanted to go again lastnight but I think Jose woke up early. We had to hurry up and sneak me back to your room."

Before anyone else could say anything the bedroom door opens and Carmen walks in and lays down across Quinn and Santana's legs and mumbles "morning." Casey looks at her "sleep well?" Santana smirks "I bet she did." Carmen flips her cousin off "no some crazy blond chick came into my room lastnight and suduced me in my sleep." Santana looks at Quinn "baby I told you Carmen was off limits. You should of come to me instead." Carmen flips her head and looks at her cousin with wide eyes "NO it wasn't Q. I promise it wasn't her." Santana starts laughing as Quinn smiles and says "we know. She is just messing with you." Casey reaches over and slaps Carmen on the ass "I am NOT crazy." Carmen turns her head "I'm sorry baby. I was just playing. Trust me that was the best way to wake up in the middle of the night." Turning over she looks at her cousin "has Q ever woke you up by kissing all over you while being naked and staddling you?" Santana raises her eyebrow "yes. Why?" Carmen smirks "best way to wake up ever isn't it?"

Quinn rolls her eyes as Santana nods "sure is." Quinn looks at Casey "wait till she does it to you and trust me she is San's cousin so she will." Casey looks at her "she has woke you up that way before?" Quinn laughs "no she has woke me up going down on me before." Casey looks at Carmen who has her lips purse and thinking "trust me it wouldn't be a bad way to wake up." Santana laughs "she was wet before she ever woke up." Quinn stands up "OK enough of my sex life. I am gonna go eat something, Eden is hungery." As she walks to the door she looks over her shoulder and see's the other 3 and Bailey fallowing her. As she walks down the stairs Maribel laughs "Quinn it looks like you are a mother duck with her babies fallowing you." Quinn stops and looks at them and laughs "feels that way sometimes too." As they all make there way down stairs the house phone rings and Maribel goes to answer it.


	168. Chapter 168

As they all make their way into the kitchen to get something to eat Maribel walks in "yeah she is fine here." Casey looks at her "my mom or dad?" Maribel smiles "you mother." Casey nods "figured they would be calling." Maribel listens a moment "no if the roads are slick don't even bother to try and come and get her. She will be just fine here, I can keep her in line like I am these three of mine. One more won't make a difference." The girls all take their bowls and walk to the table and sit down to eat as she continues to talk "you can come get her when the roads are safe to drive on. Jose said it took him forever to get to work this morning. He actually left early knowing they would be slick." After a few minutes she tells her bye and hangs up "well Casey you are stuck with us till the roads are clear. Which probably won't be for a day or so." Casey nods "thats fine."

Maribel nods "We have cloths here that will fit you. So you won't have to worry about clothing." Sitting down and eatting her breakfast she speaks up "but I have to admit I'm shocked you didn't all wake up in each others beds." All four girls look at each other but say nothing as Maribel continues "look I had to punish you for what happened at school but Jose and I talked and we called Frank and Carla and talked to them and we all agreed that we would lift some of the punishment. I mean you are still grounded but we can't make you stay away from each other. For one that would be unfair to Santana since she had nothing to do with it. SO you are still grounded, NO phones, you can't leave the house but you don't have to keep away from each other." Santana looks at her mother "so I can actually kiss Q again? Or hold her hand? Or cuddle with her?" Maribel nods "yes." Carmen smiles "oh thank God. I was starting to get bored." Maribel laughs "dear Lord help me." After they finished eatting they all made their way to the living room and turn the tv on and find a movie.

Before Maribel lets the girls turn a movie on she turns it on the news to check the weather "when the weather is over then we can watch the movie." Santana nods "thats fine." Pulling Quinn in closer to her she wraps her arms around her and watch the news with her. Right before the weather comes on they tell about a house fire in the middle of the night, as they are listening they all listen to where it is at as Santana ask "why does that address sound so familiar?" Quinn thinks a minute "not sure but it does." Finally its Carmen who says it "because that's Brittany's address." Maribel looks at her "your sure?" Carmen nods "yeah I know it because I spent alot of unwanted time there remember?" Maribel nods "well it said they was all ok. And it was an electrical fire." Thinking a minute Casey says "maybe they will move now." Santana nods "hopefully. I mean I hate that they lost there home I don't wish that on anyone but maybe thats God's way of telling them its time to leave." Maribel shrugs "maybe." As she watches the weather she sighs "well Jose will be at work again tonight. This crap isn't letting up anytime soon and when it does its gonna snow on top of it."

As she flips the channel for them to start the movie Quinn sighs "I hate that their house burned down." Maribel nods "me to sweetie but there is nothing we can do about it." Santana sighs "after everything they have done, the sad part is I would still help them but I'm not gonna." Carmen nods "I know what you mean." Casey looks at Santana "who would of thought that Santana Lopez would have a heart of gold?" Santana glares at her "shut it up Barnes." Casey laughs "no I'm serious. You come off as this tuff bitch but deep down you are just a teddy bear." Quinn laughs "your just now figuring that out?" Casey shrugs and point to her head "blond roots run deep at times. They cause me to be slow once in a while." Quinn looks at her funny "Casey I'm a blond." Casey looks over at her "yeah but I was talking about me not all blonds." Quinn shakes her head and looks back at the tv as the movie starts. As they are watching the movie Santana looks down at Quinn laying in her lap and see's her dozing off. Smiling she starts playing with her hair knowing she will go to sleep soon. As the movie is almost over Maribel looks around at all the teens and sighs "ok leave me up by myself why don't you."

When the movie ended she had turned it off and went to her office to do some work. After a couple of hours she comes back out and wakes up the girls "ok you are not sleeping this whole day away. I want the bed rooms cleaned beding washed." The girls sigh as they stand up Casey looks at Santana "I can help you since I don't have a room here." Santana nods "if you want to." The girls make their way up to their rooms and start cleaning, Maribel makes her way back to her office and see's an email from a conference in New York she is suppose to attend. Sighing she sits down and looks at her email "shit. Jose is suppose to be flying to LA that week." Picking up her phone she calls him to discuss what they need to do. As the girls are bringing down the dirty laundry to be washed someone knocks on the door. Maribel looks at them as she walks out of the office "who on earth is out today?" As she walks to the door Carmen and Casey take the laundry to the washroom. When they come back they are shocked to see Susan Pierce at the door shouting "I KNOW YOU ALL HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH OUR HOUSE BURNING DOWN." Casey looks at Quinn "whats her deal?" Maribel speaks up at this point "NO Susan none of us did." Quinn says "Susan says that we burned her house down lastnight. Brittany was suppose to of seen up there."

Casey rolls her eyes "for fuck sake." Susan looks at the girl "I WILL FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT. AND I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED." Casey looks at her "are you taking the word of your psycho daughter about this?" Susan glares at her and lowers her voice "she is not psycho." Casey laughs "you both are if you think we was stupid enough to get out in the middle of an ice storm just to go burn your house down. I mean shit we could go to prison for that. NONE of us are that stupid." Maribel looks at her "Casey enough." Casey shuts up as Susan looks at Maribel " I will find out who done it." Maribel sighs "it was an electrical fire Susan. We saw it on the news this morning. We was all at home. We may not like you all and may want you to leave us alone but we are not low enough to burn down your house in the middle of the night." Susan points at them all "my daughter said one of you done it then by GOD one of you done it." Maribel sighs "Susan leave before I call the cops and you get arrested again." Growling Susan tells her "this isn't over. I will find out which one of you done this." Maribel reaches over and picks up the phone and tosses it to Carmen "make the call Carmen."

Nodding she starts dialing the number as Susan says "yeah get them here. I want them to arrest all of you for arson." Maribel rolls her eyes "the only one that will get arrested today is you for breaking your restraining order. We was all at home lastnight. Carmen doesn't have a car. Jose is at work and we was all asleep." As Carmen hangs up she says "they will be here in a few. There is a cop in the area." Quinn smirks "and I bet I know who it is." As Susan stands in the doorway Santana looks at her mother and can see she is cold, walking over to the closet she opens it and pulls out a coat and hands it to her "put this on so you don't get sick while this moron makes you keep the door open and the cold air is hitting you." Maribel takes the coat and see's that is her husbands and puts it on "Susan just leave." Susan shakes her head "no. I am tired of those little sluts causing problems for my family." Carmen steps forward "EXCUSE ME. We haven't caused any fucking problems for your damn fucked up family. If anything you are the ones causing the problems for all of us." Casey steps up to her "you know I have let this go and let this go but now I'm not going to anymore. _YOUR_ slutty ass daughter is the one that started all of this. She needs to have her nutty ass locked up someplace along with you. I see the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Or in this case the Nut didn't fall far from the tree. YOU are just as crazy as she fucking it. I swear you dropped her on her fucking head as a baby."

Taking a deep breath she continues "you have done nothing but cause problems with these people. Brittany needs her ass shipped to Africa if you aren't going to get her any damn help. SHE is the slut in this situation. Not any of us, she is the one that has slept with 99% of the football team and 75% of the basketball team and that is just since school started. That was 5 months ago. You wanna know how many people she as slept with that isn't in sports? Cause I'm gonna tell ya. The last count I heard of was about 82 people in total since the beginning of school. NOW to me THAT is a fucking slut. ME, I have I had sex with 2 people. Santana has had sex with 3, Quinn has had sex with 2, Carmen she has had sex with 5. Now what is a slut? 82 people or 2,2,3 or 5? Cause to me the 82 is the slut here." Susan looks at Maribel "are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" Maribel shrugs as the cops pull in "she has the right to say what she wants to. Besides I was thinking most of it. She just said it for me." As the car pulls to a stop Kerri gets out shaking her head "MRS. PIERCE COME OVER HERE PLEASE."

Susan turns and sighs "why do you always show up?" Kerri motions for her to walk over to her but Susan refuses "FINE I'll come to you." Kerri starts walking towards her with her partner behind her "you know you are not suppose to be here. Why are you here this time?" Susan sighs "one of them burned my house down lastnight. Brittany told me she saw one of them before it caught on fire." Kerri laughs "NO it was an electrical fire. The fire marshall found it earlier. So NO they didn't, your precious little daughter is lieing to you." Susan grits her teeth "she isn't a liar." Kerri shrugs "I don't care what she is but you are leaving. Maribel do you want to be nice and let her leave or have us arrest her?" Maribel sighs "I have asked her and asked her to leave. She refuses so take her ass away." Kerri nods "ok. Susan you are under arrest for violating the restraining order once again." As she handcuffs her and searches her, Kerri's partner reads her rights to her, once she is in the car Maribel says "have her car towed again to. I don't want it here." Kerri nods "will do."

Maribel looks at Kerri "hey I need to talk to you. What time do you get off work?" Kerri looks at her watch "at 3." Maribel nods "can you come by here so we can talk?" Nodding Kerri says "no problem. See you at 3." As she makes her way back to the car she calls to have the car towed again. Maribel walks back into the house and shuts the door "God they need to move away." Santana laughs "that would be to easy. They want to make our lives hell." Maribel nods "true. Ok so go do your laundry, I need to call Jose and talk to him again about something. Lunch is in an hour." The girls nod and go to do what they was told to do. Once Maribel was off the phone she made her way into the kitchen and start lunch. As she as finishing the girls come in "ok sit down you 4. I need to talk to well 3 of you but since Casey is here it will be all 4 of you." The girls all sit down and start eatting as Maribel tells them "Jose has to fly to LA monday. He will be out there for a week at a conference about trauma surgery's or something. I have to go to New York for the week for another conference about a new system for updated billing methods. Casey I will be taking your father with me to that as well."

Casey nods "ok." Maribel sighs "I hate to leave you three here alone with no one around. So I am going to talk to Kerri and see if she can keep and eye on the house while we are gone. If she can stay here that would be better. But if not I'm gonna see if she will watch the house." The girls all nod, sighing again Maribel says "with the way Susan and Brittany are actting if she can't I may send you to Aida's while we are gone." Santana shakes her head "NO. We can stay here. Carmen can drive, she can drive one of your cars." Carmen looks at her cousin "seriously stop." Maribel points to Carmen but speaks to her daughter "she won't drive Santana. You know that." Carmen looks at her "I can if I have to." Maribel sits back in her chair "no you won't. We was gonna go get you a car this weekend since the insurance money came in but whats the point if you aren't willing to start driving again." Carmen thinks a moment "if its something like yours or uncles I will. I feel safer in them." Maribel eyes her for a minute "fine. We will get you a car but you will drive it or we will sell it." Carmen nods "deal."

After lunch Carmen and Casey head to the basement to work out since they can't go to practice and Quinn told them they better be fit when they go back to school Monday. Maribel went back to the office to book the flights, Santana and Quinn ended up in the living room watchin Bailey play with her toys. Quinn starts laughing "do you think they are really working out or do you thing they are _working out_?" Santana laughs "lets go see. Carmen has walked in on us before." Quinn laughs and stands, as they make their way to the basement and into the gym area both girls laugh as they walk in. Quinn crosses her arms "this isn't the working out I ment." Both girls jump apart and cover themselves the best they can as Carmen says "fuck you scared the hell out of us." Quinn laughs "you better be glad it was us and not ma." Santana nods "she wouldn't be laughing. She would be yelling." Casey turns red "can you turn around so we can get dressed?" Santana smirks "Casey we get dressed in the same locker room. You two have nothing we havent' seen before." Quinn smacks her arm "turn the fuck around." Santana rolls her eyes and does as she is told, once they have their backs to the girls Quinn ask "did you atleast get each other off?" Carmen laughs "yeah a couple of times actually."

Santana sighs "good not get dressed and workout right. If mamá comes down here she will flip her shit." With that Quinn and Santana walk off to find Bailey waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Quinn looks at Santana "hey I need to ask ma something. Take Bailey in the livingroom for me please." Santana nods and kisses her and calls Bailey to the livingroom, once she is out of sight Quinn walks to Maribel's office "ma I need to ask you something." Maribel looks up from the computer "whats that?" Quinn closes the door and walks over to her "how much of a size difference is the ring and San's finger?" Maribel thinks and says "I believe its a half size to big. Why?" Quinn sighs "how long does it take to get it resized?" Maribel shrugs "with enough money they can do it in two days." Quinn nods "how much money?" Maribel thinks a moment "I had one resized in 24 hours one time for $1000. It was a rush job." Quinn smiles "as soon as the roads are clear I want to get it done. I can't wait any longer."

Maribel smiles "ok. We will figure something out." Quinn nods as she walks back to the door "thanks ma." As she walks back into the living room she see's Santana sitting in the floor and playing with Bailey. Walking over she sits down on the couch behind her "hey." Santana turns her head and Quinn kisses her cheek "hey. What did you need to talk to mamá about?" Quinn laughs "something personal." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "ok and you can't tell me?" Quinn smiles and hugs her from behind "no. Its a suprise I've been working on. I can't tell you." Santana groans "I hate suprises." Quinn laughs "you'll like this one. Promise." Santana looks at her "did you talk them into getting me a car?" Quinn rolls her eyes "no." Santana shakes her head "then I may not like it." Quinn smacks her on the upper arm "fine then asshole. I won't give it to you." Santana laughs "well if you are giving me something then I might like it." Quinn rolls her eyes "you are not getting sex." Santana pouts "please." Quinn laughs "when Beth says you can then we will. Till then NO."

Santana sighs "fine." Before they can say anything else Carmen and a still blushing Casey walk back in, Quinn looks at her and laughs "Case you might want to stop blushing before ma figures it out." Casey shakes her head "I'm gonna go shower. Who's cloths and I using?" Santana points to the rooms "pick a closet and get something. We are all about the same size. So pick one." Casey nods as she heads up to Carmen's room. Carmen see's her head to her room and laughs "she went to mine." Santana shrugs "whatever." Carmen looks at her cousin "what crawled up your ass so fast?" Santana sighs "Q did." Quinn rolls her eyes "get over yourself you big baby. Just because I won't tell you want it is doesn't mean you will find out any faster by pouting." Santana raises her left hand and flips her off, Quinn laughs and kisses her check "I love you to baby." Carmen stands up "you two should be married. You have one fucked up relationship. I'm gonna go shower." Santana laughs "your one to talk miss gym." Carmen smirks "what can I say. When I want it I get it." Quinn laughs "whatever you say Car. Go take a shower you stink."

With that she heads up to take a shower. Once they are alone again Quinn lays down on the couch and watches Santana hold a sleeping Bailey "are you really mad at me for not telling you?" Santana laughs "no I was fucking with you." Quinn nods "good. Because I do have something I am planning." Santana looks at her "you don't have to do anything for me." Quinn smiles "if it works out the way I hope it will be for the both of us not just you." Santana wrinkles her forhead "I'm not even gonna try to figure that out." Quinn smiles "good. I'm gonna take a nap. Wanna join me?" Santana laughs "no baby. I'm good, I'll just watch some tv." Quinn nods and closes her eyes it doesn't take her long to doze off. Once she is asleep Santana picks up her phone again and starts her search.


	169. Chapter 169

Later that evening Quinn is sitting and looking out the window and watches the snow fall, Santana had been watching her for a while before she ask "Q whats going on with you? You seem to have alot on your mind." Quinn looks over at the girl laying on the couch "nothing." Turning back to the window she hears Santana get up and make her way over beside her "Quinn I have known you for a long time. I know when something is on your mind and right now you are thinking about something. Just talk to me." Quinn smiles "you remember when we was 9 and pa took us sledding out in that field?" Santana nods "yeah. We ended up hitting a tree." Quinn laughs "I broke my arm when we hit that tree and you was so scared I was gonna die." Santana smiles "I remember freaking out and crying." Quinn looks over at her "I new then that I loved you. I mean I didn't know I was in love with you but I new I loved you." Santana laughs "I new then I wanted to marry you someday. Why do you think I freaked out so bad."

Quinn turns back to the window "you never left my side the whole time we was at the hospital. You helped me pick out my cast and everything. I new then we would be in each others lives forever." Santana studies the side of her face "this isn't about the sledding or the breaking your arm on the tree is it?" Quinn laughs "no. Its about me knowing for a long long time I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Even back then I always wanted it to just be me and you." Santana smiles "it will be. Well Eden and any other kids we have in the future." Quinn laughs "you are something else Santana Lopez." The two girls didn't know there was anyone else in the room till they hear Maribel say "you to are so sweet with each other your gonna cause me to turn into a diabetic just listening to you." Both girls turn and look at her as Santana says "oh whatever you wish papá was this sweet with you." Maribel laughs as she walks over to them "true. But Santana I need to talk to Quinn for a moment. Can you go see where Carmen and Casey are please?"

Santana stands up "she isn't in trouble is she?" Maribel laughs "no. I just need to talk to her." Santana eyes her mother "if you make her cry I will be pissed." Maribel rolls her eyes "you are my daughter, I'm not scared of you one bit. Now go." Santana smirks and walks away leaving her mother and girlfriend alone. Once Maribel see's she is out of the room she looks at Quinn and lowers her voice "I made some calls today and I know someone that owns a jewlery store, she told me if we can get the ring to her Saturday she can have it sized by Monday." Quinn smiles "seriously?" Maribel nods "if you still want to do it this way." Quinn nods "I do. But how are we gonna be able to do this with you leaving Monday and you guys are taking Carmen to get a car Saturday?" Maribel looks at her "Jose can take Carmen and Santana to find a car and I can take you to the jewlery store. Aida said she can take you Monday to pick it up after school since Beth has to be on call that day, she won't be going to work. You will just have to figure out how to get away from her." QUinn nods "she isn't going to be a school. Kerri will be staying here I'm sure and she can keep her company till I get home." Maribel laughs "good idea. So you wanna do it that way?"

Quinn smiles "yes." Maribel looks around to make sure her daughter isn't in sight "have you thought about how your gonna ask her?" Quinn sighs "thats the hard part. Neither one of us can drive, so I was thinking maybe Carmen could take her out of the house for a while and I could do something here." Maribel looks at her "when do you plan on doing this?" Quinn shrugs "not sure. I want to do it as soon as possible." Maribel nods "you have all next week alone pretty much." Quinn turns and looks around to check for herself that they are alone "you won't be mad if I do it here?" Maribel pats her on the shoulder as she stands up "no sweetie. I atleast know you guys are safe." Quinn nods "thank you ma for helping me with all this." Maribel pats her back as she walks away "welcome sweetie. But when it happens I want to know what she says." Quinn laughs "you will be my first call." With that Maribel walks into the kitchen to see Carmen glaring at a smirking Santana "whats going on?" Carmen looks at her "nothing." Santana laughs "yeah nothing."

Maribel looks at them both and then to Casey who is blushing "Casey why does your face look like you've been standing next to an open fire?" Casey looks at her "I think its a hot flash. I mean its almost that time of the month again." Maribel raises and eyebrow at the girl "right." Just then Quinn walks in and looks at them all "what did I miss?" Casey stands up "Nothing." As she walks out of the room she grabs Quinn by the wrist and pulls her out of the room and back into the living room. Maribel watches the girls leave and looks back at that other two who are still staring the other down "ok whats going on?" Santana laughs "nothing." Carmen glares at the laughing girl "shut up. Its not funny." Maribel holds her hand up "whoa whoa whoa ok before this leads into a heated arguement both of you sit down and look at me." Both girls do as they are told "ok Carmen you first. Whats not funny?" Carmen sighs "San walked it and caught Casey kissing me." Santana laughs "ok we're gonna call it kissing?" Carmen looks at her "thats what happened." Santana laughs "licking chocolate off your neck and lips is not kissing." Maribel's eyes widen "where did you get chocolate and how did it get on your neck?"

Carmen drops her head to the table and mumbles "its chocolate syrup. I was gonna make some chocolate milk and things got carried away." Maribel laughs "oh my God I am so glad you are all lesbians." Carmen pulls her head up off the table and both girls look at her as Santana ask "whats that suppose to mean?" Maribel stands up "that means if any of you was males I would end up with more grandkids on the way other than Eden." As Maribel walks over to the oven and opens it Santana gasp "mamá thats wrong on so many levels." Maribel closes the over and looks at her "oh really? Can you honestly sit there and say if you was a guy and Quinn wasn't already pregnant that you would use a condom every time?" Santana looks at her "I'm not answering that." Maribel laughs "that my point. Carmen if you was a guy would Casey be pregnant by now?" Carmen blushes alittle since she is a tad bit lighter skinned "I don't know." Maribel nods "point proven. Now if those two in there was the guys would they have one of you knocked up by now?" Both girls look at each other then back to Maribel and shrug. Nodding Maribel says "thats my point. I'm glad your lesbians because I don't have to worry about you all getting pregnant or in Quinn's case again."

Both girls stand up as Santana says "ok I'm done with this conversation." With that both girls walk out of the room as they hear Maribel laughing. When they get to the livingroom they see Quinn laughing and Casey still blushing, Carmen looks at her "she told you huh?" Quinn just nods. Santana walks over beside her and sits down "my mother is so wrong." Quinn finally gets her laughing under control and looks at her "ok and why is that?" Carmen and Santana tell them about the conversation they had just had with Maribel in the kitchen and both girls start to laugh as Casey says "she has a point though." Carmen shakes her head "so not funny." As they are sitting there laughing the door bell rings and Carmen gets up to go answer it, when she opens the door she laughs "if it isn't our favorite cop." Kerri walks in and Carmen closes the door "Maribel is in the kitchen. Just don't get her started on sex. I really think she needs to get some." Kerri looks at the the girl funny "ummmm ok." Carmen laughs as she walks back into the livingroom and Kerri shakes her head as she goes into the kitchen.

The girls all sit in the living room watching a movie while Maribel and Kerri are talking in the kitchen. When Kerri walks in she says "sorry I'm so late. I had to get the ice off my car and the roads are slick." Maribel turns and smiles at her "its fine. I new you would get here at some point. Have a seat." Kerri walks over and sits at the bar while Maribel works on finishing dinner "so what did you want to talk to me about?" Maribel looks up at her "Jose and I have to go out of town next week for work. I don't want to leave the girls alone since Susan and Brittany don't know how to leave them alone." Kerri nods "yeah Susan was pretty pissed when we booked her today and told her that none of you caused the fire at her house." Maribel nods "I don't trust them at all and I was wondering if there would be anyway that you could stay with them while we are gone. If you can't then I will have to leave them with Aida and they aren't to happy about that." Kerri thinks a minute and smiles "well I have my daughter next week but I was taking the week off so I could spend it with her. If I can bring her then I can do it." Maribel nods "thats fine." Kerri smiles "then yeah I can stay with them."

Maribel nods "good. Jose will be leaving Sunday night. I will be leaving early Monday morning." Kerri nods "thats fine I can come by Sunday night after I pick up Sam." Maribel smiles "I'm looking forward to meeting her." Kerri laughs "believe it or not she is alot like Lucy Q when she was little." Maribel looks at her "you use to babysit her when she was little didn't you?" Kerri nods "I did. I always hated the way her parents done her." Maribel nods "you and me both." They sit there a chat for a while till Quinn walks in "hey Kerri. I didn't know you was still here." Kerri smiles "yeah been talking to Maribel about next week." Quinn stops in her tracks and turns slowly and looks at the two "your staying here?" Kerri nods slowly "yeah why?" Quinn looks at maribel "will I still be able to that?" Maribel smiles "yes. All you have to do is tell Kerri what day and I'm sure she will leave for a couple of hours." Kerri looks at Maribel "leave for a couple hours for what?" Maribel points at Quinn "its all her. If she wants to tell you she can." Quinn sighs "I'll figure something out."

With that Quinn grabs four bottles of water and walk back into the living room. Kerri watches her go and then turns to Maribel "whats that all about? Does she not want me staying here?" Maribel sighs and sets her knife down "no its not that. She had something planned nexted week well she was working on planning it. I don't know if I should tell you or not." Kerri looks at her "something with her and Santana?" Maribel nods "yeah if I tell you can yo please please please not say a word? She would kill me if she found out I told someone." Kerri nods "yeah I won't say a word to anyone." Maribel looks in the livingroom to make sure all the girls are still in there and whispers "she is going to purpose to Santana next week. They aren't getting married anytime soon but she said she can't wait any longer and wants to purpose." Kerri smiles and nods "I see. Let me go talk to her. She won't be mad for you telling me. Trust me she use to tell me secrets when she was little and I never told anyone." Maribel nods and watches her leave the room.

As Kerri walks into the livingroom she looks at Quinn "hey Lucy Q. Can I told to you for a minute?" Quinn looks at her and sighs as she gets up off the couch "what?" Kerri looks at her then to the other three "in private please?" Santana looks at her and stands up "look I know Q is hot and all but you are not gonna make a move on her. Cop or not I will kick your ass." Kerri laughs "its nothing like that. I just need to talk to her about something personal. I think of Lucy Q as my little sister. Thats it nothing more." Santana looks at her a moment then nods "fine. But if she tells me you tried something on her I promise you I will kick your ass." Kerri laughs as she walks out of the room with Quinn behind her, as they walk into Maribel's office Kerri closes the door "Maribel told me what you wanted to do next week." Quinn sighs "why did she tell you?" Kerri holds up her hands "its fine Lucy Q. Just tell me what day you want to do it and what time and I will take Sam out for a while. We will be out of the way so you can do it ok." Quinn looks at her "you don't think I'm stupid for this?" Kerri laughs "no. I think its romantic actually."

Quinn smiles "ok. I'm not sure right now but I was thinking maybe Wednesday night." Kerri nods "thats fine. Let me know that day and I will figure out something to do with Sam so you two can be alone." Quinn nods "I will." Kerri walks over to her and hugs her "I'm happy for you. If she doesn't say yes I will kick her ass." Quinn laughs "no you won't. But thank you." With that the girls pull apart and walk out of the office, as Kerri heads in to tell Maribel goodnight Quinn walks back to the couch and sits beside Santana "she didn't try nothing did she?" Quinn laughs "and I'm the jealous one?" Santana looks at her "I'm serious she didn't did she?" Quinn smiles and shakes her head "no I am like her little sister. Nothing would ever happen between us San." Santana nods "ok then. So what did she want to talk to you about?" Quinn shrugs "she is gonna be staying here with us next week and wanted to know if I was ok with it. She will have her daughter with her." Santana nods "oh ok. But why ask you?" Quinn looks at her "she use to babysit me. She didn't want me to think she was doing that again. She is doing it cause ma doesn't trust Susan and Brittany. Thats all." Santana nods "fine."

Turning back to the tv they start watching the movie again till Maribel calls them in for dinner. Once they are all at the table Maribel had informed then of what they would be doing the next week. After they are finish Casey and Carmen do the dishes while Santana went to take a shower and Quinn took Bailey out for a while. Once they was all back in the livingroom they watch Carmen play with Bailey for a while. As the night went on they all went up to go to bed.


	170. Chapter 170

The next couple of days had went by pretty smoothly, Frank and had picked up Casey when the roads had been cleared off and Jose had managed to make it home finally. So when Saturday morning rolled around everyone us up and dressed by 9. After they had eat breakfast Maribel told them "ok so Santana and Carmen are going to go with you Jose to find Carmen a new car. Quinn will be going with me." Santana looks at her mother "why is Q going with you? And where are you two going?" Quinn rolls her eyes "because I need to go with ma. We have to go pick somethings up." Santana looks at them "you two are up to something I know it." Maribel laughs "what makes you think that mija?" Santana crosses her arms "because you two are being secretive lately." Maribel rolls her eyes "stop being so dramatic." Quinn laughs "we are just spending some time together and I need her help with something personal. I mean she didn't have me but she is like my mother San." Santana looks at them both "whatever." Jose laughs and stands up "alright you two lets get going." Carmen and Santana nods as they stand, Quinn grabs Santana's hand and pulls her down to her "I love you. Be careful." Santana smiles and gives her a kiss "I'm always careful. I love you."

As they make there way out the door Maribel looks at Quinn "ok lets get the ring and get going." Quinn stands and goes to get their coats while Maribel goes to get the ring. As they are on there way to the store Maribel ask "have you figured out how your gonna do this?" Quinn smiles "yeah. I'm gonna make her dinner or try to. And afterwards we will sit in the livingroom and I will ask her. Not sure what I'm gonna say yet but it will be just the two of us." Maribel nods "better than when Jose asked me." Quinn looks at her "how did he ask you?" Maribel laughs "we was the movies and out of the blue he turns to me and ask 'will you marry me' I looked at him like he was crazy then he tells me no he is serious." Quinn laughs "sounds like him." Maribel nods "its not how you do it. Its the wanting to do it." Quinn nods "I know. Thats why I'm not making a big deal." As they make there way to the store they continue to chat more.

Meanwhile Santana is going out of her mind listening to Carmen bitch about not finding the right car. As they make their way to another dealership Santana groans "fuck this isn't picking out a college for your future Carmen its just a fucking car. Pick one already." Carmen glares at her "thats easy for you to say. Wait till you have to pick one out." Jose laughs "ok you two enough. Carmen we will find one today. We have to, I leave tomorrow night." Carmen sighs "I hope so." As they are pulling in Santana says "Carmen can you go look around at the cars? I need to talk to papá a minute alone." Carmen nods "yeah. But if a sales man comes up to me I am sending him your way." Jose nods "thats fine." As they get out Carmen walks off and starts to look at cars as Jose ask "ok mija whats up?" Santana looks up at him "would you think I'm crazy if I ask Q to marry me at 15?" Jose laughs "no. I'm actually shocked you hadn't done it before now."

Santana smiles "I'm serious. I want to ask her. I'm not sure when but I know I want it to be pretty soon. I mean we can wait till we are atleast 18 to get married but I want everyone to know she is off limits and she is mine." Jose nods "I get it." Santana laughs "I need you to do something for me though." Jose looks at her funny "oh yeah and whats that?" Santana shoves her hands in her coat pockets "I need you to take me to get the ring. And I figured since this is the only time we will have with out Q we could do it today after we get picky ass her car." Jose laughs "picky ass?" Santana laughs "thats what she is." Jose shakes his head "yeah we can do that. Do you have anything in mind?" Santana nods "yeah but we will have to go to the mall." Jose nods as a salesman walks up to him "we can do that." Turning to the man he tells him what they are looking for. By the time they leave Carmen has her car and is overly happy about it. Jose agreed to let her go show Casey since it would give him time to go with Santana, as they are heading to the cars he tells her " I will call you on Casey's phone when we start to head home so we can get home at the same time." Carmen nods "thank you."

Jose laughs "don't thank me thank Santana." Santana looks at her "you get a hickey and get caught by mamá, your on your own." Carmen smirks "like I would let her leave one where it can be seen." Jose rolls his eyes "I don't want to know. See you in a little bit." As they get in the cars and leave they head different directions, it doesn't take long for Jose and Santana to make it to the mall. As they walk in they head to the jewelry store, looking at the ring Santana sighs "I don't see one that looks like it." Jose looks at her "do you have a picture of it?" Santana nods and pulls out her phone and pulls up the ring "like that kinda." Jose takes the phone and looks at the sales lady "excuse me ma'am but do you have a ring kinda like this one?" The woman takes the phone and looks at it "yeah I have a few over here." She leads them over to the other side and shows them. Santana looks at them and smiles "that one." The woman nods and pulls the ring out in the right size, as she is paying Jose looks at her "Santana thats alot of money." Santana nods "its as much as I paid for Bailey. I have it, I saved all my money and hardly spent any."

Jose nods and she signs the papers "ok. Its your money you can do what you want with it." Smiling Santana takes the ring box and puts it in her coat "ok we're done." As they are heading to the exit Jose ask "so when do you plan on doing this?" Santana shrugs "not sure yet. But I want it to be soon." Jose just nods and as they make it out to the car, Santana had called Carmen to let her know they are on their way home so she needed to head that way. As they are pulling onto their street they see Carmen parked on the side waiting for them. As they drive by her she pulls out behind them and fallows then home. When they pull in they see Quinn and Maribel are there "can you keep Q distracted while I hide this?" Jose nods "no problem." As the three make their way in Santana kisses Quinn on her way by "I need to pee be right back." Quinn nods and turns to the other two as Santana heads up to her room. When Santana comes back down she see's them all outside and heads out there, walking up behind Quinn she wraps her arms around her "I love you baby." Quinn smiles "I love you too. Whats got into you today?"

Carmen laughs "I drove her crazy today. She is just happy to get away from me." Santana laughs "she isn't lieing." Quinn shakes her head "yeah pa told us you came up with a new nick name for her." Maribel looks at them "yeah. I'm shocked it wasn't worse than picky ass." Santana shrugs "was to irratated to come up with something else." As they make their way back in Jose ask "so we are cooking dinner or ordering out?" Maribel thinks a minute then looks at her ankles "ummm ordering. My ankles are killing me." Nodding he says "thats fine. We had lunch in between looking at cars." Maribel nods "we did too." Santana looks at them "so what are we having?" Shrugging Jose says "you guys pick." Nodding the three girls talk about it and then agree on chinese food. After they had ordered they all sit and talked while they waited for the food. Santana looks at her mother "I need to talk to you sometime tonight alone." Maribel nods "ok. Let me get my feet to ease up some and I am all yours. Unless you need me right now?" Santana shakes her head "no thats fine. Just before you go to bed." Maribel nods "ok." Quinn looks at her "what do you need to talk about?" Santana laughs "mother daughter things."

Quinn rolls her eyes "smartass." Sitting there a moment Quinn looks at Jose "I need to talk to you too." Jose looks at her "what did I do?" Quinn laughs "nothing pa I just need to talk to you about something really really important." Nodding he stands up "ok come on." As they walk out of the room Santana watches them go and turns to her mother and whispers in her ear "I want to ask Q to marry me. I want you to be ok with it and not flip out. I already ask papá and he is fine with it." Santana leans back to look at her mother when she says smiling "thats fine with me honey. When?" Santana sighs "not sure yet." Maribel nods "whenever you are ready that is fine mija." Carmen looks at them "what are you two talking about?" Santana shakes her head "nothing. You will find out soon." Carmen rolls her eyes "whatever." Maribel and Santana both laugh at the girl.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Quinn looks at Jose "I talked to ma about this and she is ok with it. I want to ask Santana to marry me this next week." Jose looks at the girl with wide eyes "how long have you been planning this?" Quinn shrugs "she the accident. I relized I could lose her at any minute and it about killed me. I can't go another moment without moving forward." Jose smiles "you really do love here huh?" Quinn nods "I do. Ma has been helping me get things figured out. I'm gonna use her grandmothers ring. She said San loves it and I could use it if I wanted to." Jose nods "she has loved that ring forever." Quinn smiles "so your ok with it?" Jose nods "I am. But I have to say, don't hurt her Quinn. She is my baby girl, I know you love her and she loves you. I love you both so just keep her happy." Quinn nods "I plan on it." When she is done she hugs him and they both walk back to the living room, as Jose sits back down he pulls out his phone and send Santana a text.

**INCOMING FROM DAD: When you do ask her I want to be the first to know what she says.**

Santana reads the message and smiles before replying.

**SENT: You will be the first one I call promise. **

With that they both put their phones away and wait on dinner to arrive. After a while the food comes and they all set down to eat. Jose looks at his wife "after dinner I need to go pack." Maribel nods "I'll help you. I can't having you forgetting things this time." Santana laughs "yeah you packed your suits but never took them. You came home with 4 new ones." Jose rolls his eyes "that happened once. Shoot me." Quinn laughs "nah we'll keep you around, your kinda handy when everyone gets into fights." Jose laughs "so thats why you all keep me around huh? To stitch you up." Santana smirks "well why else would we keep ya?" Maribel laughs "I can think of a few reason I keep him around." All three of the girls groan as Carmen says "no we don't want to hear about why you keep him around. That is something you can share with him in your alone time, thank you very much." Maribel and Jose laughs at the girls as he says "oh come on now. You all three know about the birds and the bee's." Santana holds her hand up "I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm still eatting. I may know about it but DON'T want to hear about my parents sex life." Jose holds in a laugh at the grossed out look on his daughters face "ok mija. We'll stop." With that they all finish dinner.

Afterwards Carmen did the dishes while Maribel and Jose went up to pack. Santana and Quinn went to her room to lay down and watch tv. As Maribel was helping Jose pack she hears him ask "if I tell you something will you not tell the girls I told you?" Maribel stops what she is doing and looks at him "when have I ever done that?" Jose thinks a minute and laughs "ok good point. Santana asked me today if I would think she is crazy for asking Quinn to marry her." Maribel looks at her husband "She told me. Did Quinn tell you she was planning on doing the same thing this next week?" Jose laughs "yeah." Maribel shakes her head "our baby is growing up fast." Jose steps out of the closet and looks at her "that she is. But I couldn't pick anyone more perfect for her. Could you?" Maribel sighs and sits on the side of the bed "no. I just don't want her growing up so fast." Jose nods "I know but look at it this way, we have two more on the way." Maribel nods "I know." Jose brings more cloths out and puts them in his suit case "I believe with everything in me that those two upstairs will be together forever."

Maribel looks up at him "I have the same feeling. The love that comes from those two are like Aida and Diego. Bella and Kemen I new wouldn't last because of Bella, if she ever gets married again and it last it will shock me." Jose nods "I agree." As he zips up his bag he sets it by the door "you almost done with yours?" Maribel nods as she puts the last of her cloths in it "yeah I'm done." Zipping it up she lets her husband set hers on the other side of the door, after they have there other bags done and put with the rest Jose looks at his wife "so you wanna show me what reason's it is you keep me around?" Maribel laughs "now that the kids aren't in here yeah." With that the two climb in bed and show each other a few times before going to sleep.

After Carmen was done with the dishes she sighs and mumbles "I hate being the odd ball." Climbing the stairs she heads to Santana's room and knocks "come in." As she opens the door she walks over and lays across the foot of the bed "I hate being the odd ball around here." Santana looks at her as she says that, scrunching her face up Santana ask "how are you the odd ball?" Carmen sighs and rolls over on her back "Jose and Maribel are in there room doing God knows what. I mean I heard something as I walked by but didn't want to figure it out even though I know what they are doing. You two are up here doing your thing. I am alone. Casey is at home and still grounded till Monday. I'm the odd ball." Quinn laughs and rubs her leg "Bailey loves you if that makes you feel better." Carmen looks at the blond then to the puppy as she picks her up and puts her on her stomach "she's the only one." Santana rolls her eyes "and I'm the dramatic one."

Carmen glares at her "you know what. I don't have to stay in here and deal with this." Putting the puppy back on the bed Carmen stands up "WHOA Carmen what is wrong with you?" Carmen turns and looks at her cousin "not a fucking thing." With that she walks out of the room and slams the door not caring how much trouble she gets in. Quinn looks at Santana "whats up with her?" Santana shrugs "no clue. She hasn't been like this for a while." Quinn looks at the door "think one of us should go see?" Santana sighs "if I go I am just adding fuel to the fire. If you go she will probably either bitch at you or open up to you." Quinn nods "let me go see." Quinn gets up and leaves Bailey with Santana, as she makes her way to Carmen's room she knocks on the door and hears "GO AWAY." Quinn sighs "Carmen let me in." Carmen yanks the door open "no Q just go back upstairs where you want to be." With that she goes to shut the door but Quinn puts her hand on it "if I didn't want to be here in your doorway I wouldn't be. Not let me in so we can talk."

Carmen glares at her "San sent you down didn't she?" Quinn shakes her head "no I came on my own." Carmen sighs and opens the door "what do you want?" Quinn walks in and set in the desk chair "I want to know whats got into you this evening." Carmen flops down on her bed "nothing. I'm fine." Quinn watches her a moment "is it because Casey can't be here?" Carmen sighs "no. I know she can't be here 24-7." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "why are you getting snappy with me? Have I done something to you?" Carmen raises up "I'm gonna go to bed. You can either sit there all night or leave. Thats up to you." As she starts pulling her cloths off and pulling out her pj's Quinn ask "what have I done to you Car?" Carmen picks her dirty cloths up and throughs them across the room "nothing. Good night Quinn." Quinn sighs "I done something. You ignored what I asked you and now your back to calling me Quinn." Carmen pulls the covers back "who says this about you?" Quinn stands up "you know what fine. I am trying to be your friend here Carmen but if you don't want my help or to talk to me thats all you honey." Walking to the door she says "GOODNIGHT."

Shutting the door behind her she sighs and heads back up to Santana's room. As she walks in she see's Bailey laying one Santana's chest and she is scratching her ear "move Bailey, I need momma San." Bailey looks up at her and barks and lays back down. Santana laughs "you can lay beside her Q. You ok?" Quinn climbs up beside her and lays her head on her should and plays with the fur on Baileys side "no. I think I've done something to Carmen. She ignored me and got hateful with me. But for the life of me I can't think of what I've done to her." Santana turns her head and kisses Quinn on the forhead "she's Carmen she has mood swings like crazy. She'll get over it." Quinn sighs "she just acts to broken. I mean I think I have done something to her. The way she was with me its not like her to be like that towards me. Normally she will talk to me. But this didn't seem like Carmen." Santana sighs "if she is still like this in the morning I'll talk to her." Quinn sighs "no its fine. I'll figure it out."

Santana watches Quinn for a moment and can see its really bothering her "baby don't stress over this please. We don't need Eden coming out with grey hair." Quinn smiles "I'm not stressing. Just thinking." Santana sighs "whatever same thing. Let just forget about it for the night and get some sleep ok." Quinn nods "ok. But I'm sleeping in here tonight." Santana nods "ok but first we need to take little miss out." As the girls get up and take the puppy out to the bathroom Quinn can't stop thinking about what she has done to piss Carmen off. Once Bailey is done they take her back up to Santana's room and get back in bed. Santana turns the tv and lights off and pulls Quinn into her "night Q. I love you." Quinn scoots back as close as she can to her "I love you to baby, night." With that both girls let sleep take them over for the rest of the night.


	171. Chapter 171

The next day had went by pretty slow. Jose had managed to catch his flight on time, and Maribel was giving the girls the do's and don'ts while they was gone. By that evening they all new they could pretty much do what they wanted to do while they was gone cause they would never know. Around 5 there was a knock on the door and Carmen went to answer it, as she was letting Kerri and Samantha in she rolls her eyes as she walks back into the livingroom "Maribel the babysitter is here." Maribel walks out of the kitchen as Quinn speaks up "Carmen what the hell is your deal? You have been like this since lastnight. If your gonna act this way maybe you need to go stay with Aida." Maribel looks at the girls and then to Kerri "sorry about them. Something is going on and none of them will tell me anything." Kerri nods "its ok. Maribel this is my little girl Samantha." Maribel looks at the little girl "oh my she is a clone of you. Except with blue eyes." Kerri nods "that she is." Maribel looks at the girls when she hears Carmen "you know what maybe I should go stay with Aida." Maribel rolls her eyes "you won't get by with this attitude at her house either and you know it. If you don't lose the attitude you will be grounded longer."

Carmen stands up "whatever I'm going to my room then." Quinn groans "what is your problem Carmen? Do you really hate me? I mean you are acting like you freaking do. What have I done to you that is so damn wrong and caused you to hate me so much?" Carmen stops half way up the stairs but says nothing, she stands there a moment and tilts her head to the side but then starts walking again. Once she is in her room Santana turns to her mother "your rules say nothing about me kicking her ass if she doesn't straighten up." Maribel sighs "I know but no fighting mija." Santana sits back on the couch but listens to her mother as she talks to Kerri "ok you and this one can take Quinn's room tonight. She can sleep in with Santana or me." Santana smiles "she will sleep in with me." Maribel rolls her eyes "good thing you aren't able to have sex for a while." Quinn blushes "MA." Maribel laughs "ok Quinn show these two to your room. I need to go check dinner." Quinn shakes her head as her and Santana stand to go show Kerri to her room. As they are entering her room Kerri says "I see light purple is still one of your favorite colors."

Quinn nods "always has been." Kerri puts Samantha down on the floor so she can put their bags in the corner. When she turns around she see's Santana picking her up "are you suppose to be picking up babies?" Santana smiles "like I could tell her no. She is a cutie." Quinn turns around and starts playing with the little girl as she hears Kerri "yeah just think this time next year you two will have one to carry around." Santana smiles "I can't wait." Quinn looks at the baby "she does look like you." Kerri nods "I have green eyes is the only difference. You put my baby picture next to her and we could of been twins." Quinn smiles "she a beautiful baby." Santana laughs "lets hope Eden looks like you then." Kerri smiles and ask "why's that?" Santana looks at her "well I mean Puck isn't and ugly guy but Quinn is beautiful and I hope the baby looks like her instead of him." Kerri nods "I see." Samantha reaches out Quinn and the blond takes her "she sure is a friendly baby." Kerri nods as she walks over to them "thats what daycare does to them. It teaches them to go to just anyone. I mean there is times that she won't go to someone but rarely does that happen."

After a few moments Samantha goes back to her mother as Santana says "well I hope you two are hungery. Dinner is about ready." Kerri nods "we hadn't eat yet, Maribel told me she would feed us." Santana leads them back down to the kitchen and ask her mother "where is Bernie's high chair at?" Maribel thinks a moment "in the pantry." Santana nods "I would ask Carmen but she is being Cruella De Vil today for some reason, so Kerri I will show you where it is and you can grab it while I hold this one for you." Kerri nods and hands Samantha over to her as she shows her. Once she has the high chair out and wiped down Kerri puts Samantha in it as Maribel hands her some food for the baby "ok Sam here you go." As she puts the food infront of the baby she starts eatting, Santana laughs "she was hungery huh?" Kerri laughs "she is always hungery." Maribel looks at her daughter "mija can you go get Carmen for dinner?" Santana laughs "you want her to walk down or fly down?"

Maribel sighs "fine set the table I'll go get her." Santana and Quinn do as they are told while Maribel goes to get Carmen. When she comes back she says "man that girl has a mouth on her. Whats her deal?" Both girls shrug as Quinn says "she hates me and I made her mad." Maribel rolls her eyes "well she won't be joining us. She says she isnt' hungery and just wants to go to bed." Santana picks up the plate she had set out for her "if she is still like this in the morning does Q have to ride to school with her?" Maribel looks at her "how else would she get to school?" Santana shrugs "I don't know was just asking." Kerri looks up from Samantha "if she doesn't want to take you to school Lucy Q I can take you." Maribel looks at her "you sure?" Kerri nods "yeah. I mean Santana might have to watch this one long enough for me to take her but it wouldn't take me very long." Maribel nods "ok. After dinner if she is still awake I'm gonna have a chat with her." Quinn looks at Kerri "you do relize I have to be at school at 5:30 right?"

Kerri looks at her "why so freaking early?" Quinn laughs "Sue." Kerri nods "enough said. We always had our practices after school." Santana nods "we did to till we joined Glee club." Kerri smiles "I see." Just then Samantha tosses a carrot at Quinn, Quinn looks at the little girl "well thank you. Just want I wanted a carrot." Samantha just smiles and goes back to eatting, Kerri looks at her "guess she wanted to share her food." After dinner Quinn loads the dishwasher as Santana and Kerri clean up Samantha's mess. When they are done Kerri looks at them "mind if I give her a bath and get her ready for bed?" Quinn smiles "go head you and use our bathroom." Kerri nods and heads up to Quinn's room, Quinn looks at Bailey trying to fallow her "no Bailey come here." Bailey stops on the steps and comes back down, walking over to the two girls she whines "no Bailey." Santana laughs as Bailey lays down "God Q. You broke her heart, she just wanted to go with the baby." Quinn laughs as she walks over to the couch "she'll get over it when Samantha comes back down."

Santana walks over and lays down on the couch and puts her head in Quinn's lap, turning her head she kisses her belly "I can't wait to hold this one." Quinn smiles "me to." After a few minutes of the girls talking Maribel walks back down "I tell you what, that girl has and attitude from hell today." Santana looks at her mother and laughs "we could of told you that much." Maribel sighs as she sits down "she still won't tell me what the deal is. Did her and Casey have a fight or break up?" Quinn shrugs "no clue." Santana pulls her phone out of her pocket and text Casey "I'll find out." After a few minutes she gets one back "no. Her dad text me by the way, good thing I didn't ask if they broke up. I just asked if they got into it and he said he asked Casey and she said no." Maribel rubs her face if she keeps this up she will end up with a sore ass before I leave. She can either talk to one of us or get her as busted."

As they are talking Kerri walks back down and puts Samantha in the floor and she runs straight to Bailey. Quinn looks over and laughs "look Bailey your new friend's back." Hearing this Bailey jumps up and runs to the little girl knocking her down, Samantha looks at the puppy and claps her hands and laughs "Bailey be nice." Kerri shakes her head "she's fine." They all watch as Samantha gets up and starts running around with the puppy chasing her, Santana gets tickled watching them and laughs "Bailey she is more your size than Carmen is." Quinn smiles "Bailey don't bite her." Bailey sits down and watchs the little girl and then takes off after her again. Maribel looks at Kerri "she's one right?" Kerri nods "yeah well 14 months." Maribel smiles "how long as she been walking?" Kerri laughs "since she was 9 months old. And been running since she was 10 months." Santana looks at her "thats young." Kerri smiles "she was 4 and a half months when she started crawling. Well it was scooting but she was crawling before she was 5 months."

Quinn smiles "eager." Kerri nods "she was. Still is, her new thing is she is learning to climb on everything she can get on." Just then the little girl runs over and climbs of the coffee table, Kerri steps over to her and picks her up "oh no you don't little lady. The last time didn't end so well." Santana looks at her "what happened?" Kerri sets her down in the floor as she takes off again "she jumped off and landed head first. Her dad got scared and took her to the ER. She was fine but had a knot on her head for a while." Just then they hear a crash and look to see Bailey laying down on the floor not moving but looking at Maribel. Quinn stands up "Bailey I told you no." Maribel shakes her head "I new that was gonna get broke. Bailey can't leave it alone." Kerri walks over and picks up Samantha "did you help Bailey break that?" The little girl smile "love momma." Kerri laughs "love you to baby girl but did you break it." Looking at the dog she says "NO. Bad." Quinn laughs "Bailey had a thing for this vase. She has been trying to get it for a few days now."

Santana stands up and helps Quinn and goes to get the broom and dust pan, Maribel shakes her head "I hated that thing. My brother got it for us a few years ago for christmas. I never did like it." Quinn picks Bailey up and puts her in her pin "your in a time out young lady." Walking back over she helps Santana finish cleaning up the mess. Maribel looks over at the pin with the puppy in it and starts to laugh "Quinn honey. I don't think that pin will work much longer." Turning around Quinn rolls her eyes and goes to the pin, looking at the puppy she sighs "Bailey you can't be climbing out of that. Now get back in it." Santana stands up and looks at her, laughing she says "she has growed alot huh?" Maribel nods "yep. She couldn't do that a few days ago." Kerri turns to see the puppy is half way over the top of the pin "she needs a taller one or one with a top on it." Santana nods "I'm gonna get one. I just figured that one would last a little longer." Quinn laughs as she puts her back in the pin "San she is almost 10 weeks old. How long did you think she would stay little?"

Santana walks to the kitchen to put the broom up "atleast a month." Kerri laughs "she is a snow dog Lucy Q. She learns to climb early." Putting Samantha back in the floor the baby heads to the puppy and stands beside Quinn "NO. BAD." Hearing this Bailey sits down and Quinn rolls her eyes "seriously Bailey? A 14 month old can get onto you and you listen." Santana walks by and kiss her cheek "she's like me. The little one have her under control. The big ones are for fun." Quinn laughs "so not right San." Pulling the pin over in the middle of the room Quinn leave her in it and Samantha plays with her there. After a while Samantha walks over to Quinn and holds her arms up "what is it baby?" Kerri smiles "she is ready to go to sleep." Quinn picks her up and holds her "this will be hard." After working her around she manages to put her in her arms just above her stomack and starts rocking her and singing to her. Santana starts singing alot not paying any attention, Kerri looks at the two when they are done and see's that her daughter is asleep "thats the fastest I have ever seen her go to sleep."

Santana smiles "we're just good like that." Kerri laughs "I didn't know you could both sing that well." Quinn nods "San's better than I am." Kerri and Santana looks at her Kerri says "don't sell yourself short Lucy Q. Your pretty good too." Santana laughs "see I told you." Kerri stands up and walks over to them "well I am gonna go lay down. This one will be up early. Maribel what time are you leaving?" Maribel looks at her "I am leaving the house at 6. Frank will be here to pick me up. I'm leaving my car incase you need it. My keys are in there hanging up it has a house key on it." Kerri nods "ok. Quinn if you need me to take you to school come get me up ok. I'm sure I can put this one in bed with Santana till I get back." Santana nods "thats fine. Q will wake me up before she leaves anyways. She always does." With that Kerri picks up her little girl and heads up to bed. After a while Quinn sighs "San we need to go to bed to. I need you to set the alarm so I can get up on time." Santana nods as she stands up "alright." Walking over she hugs her mother and tells her goodnight. Everyone is in bed and asleep by 10.


	172. Chapter 172

The next morning Quinn woke up to the alarm going off and Santana groaning "turn it off Q." Quinn smiles and turns the alarm off. Kissing the girl on the forhead she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom, after she is finished she sneaks into her room having forgot her cloths and then sneaks back to Santana's room to get dressed. As she gets her pj's off and is standing there in nothing but her underware and bra she jumps when she hear Santana "you know teasing someone that can't have sex yet is so not right Q." Quinn puts her hand over her heart and slaps Santana with her shirt "and scaring the hell out of a pregnant person isn't right either S. Thanks to you Eden is now up in my damn ribs." Santana raises her head and notices that indeed the baby is up under Quinn's ribs "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." Quinn pulls her shirt of "I know but I thought you was asleep." Santana scoots over to the side of the bed where Quinn is standing and pulls her over and raises her shirt, after kissing her stomach she pulls her down and kisses her lips "no. The bed felt cold after you got up." Quinn nods as she pulls her pants up and ties them "I'm sorry baby but I have to go to school." Santana sighs "I know. But atleast I will have two little ones to entertain me today."

Quinn laughs as she sits down to put her shoes on "that you do." When she is done she goes over and brushes her hair and pulls it back "I so want to cut my damn hair off." Santana looks at her a minute "maybe you should." Quinn looks at her threw the mirror "you would be ok with that?" Santana smiles "yes." After she is done she walks over and kisses the girl "want me to take Bailey out or do you want to?" Santana looks under the cover at the sleeping puppy "I will when she wakes up. No need in waking her up now." Quinn nods and kisses her again "I will see you later on tonight. I have to go help Aida after school with something and then she is bringing me home." Santana nods "I know. I'll have the rugrats till you guys get here." Quinn stands and goes to get her bag, as she is about to walk out of the room she turns and look at the girl in the bed "I love you San. See you this evening." Santana smiles "I love you too baby. See you later. Have a good day." With that Quinn walks out of the room and down to the kitchen where she finds a pissed off Maribel "morning ma, you ok?" Maribel sighs "no Carmen is still being and ass and left already."

Quinn sighs "so how am I suppose to get to freaking school?" Maribel thinks a minute then looks at the clock "I can take you but I will be cutting it close. Frank is gonna be here at 6. I'm already dressed so if we was to leave now I could take you to school and be back before 6. You will just have to eat on the way to school." Quinn sighs "I hate to have you do it and I don't want to wake Kerri. So yeah that will work." Maribel nods "good thing I made you a breakfast sandwich this morning then huh?" Quinn nods and grabs a travel mug to put juice in and grabs her food "ok I'm read." Maribel nods after sending Frank a text telling him what had happened. As they are making their way to the school Quinn ask "why does Carmen seem to hate me all of a sudden?" Maribel sighs "I don't know but if she doesn't stop acting like this I will get Aida to take her while I am gone." Quinn sighs as she finishes her food "I don't know what I done to her honestly ma." Maribel nods "I know honey. She had one hell of a smartass mouth this morning. Before I could do anything she grabbed her stuff and was out the door. I want you to let me know if she skips today. I am sick of her attitude."

Quinn nods as they pull in and see her car "well she's here now." Maribel hands Quinn enough money for lunch all week "can you make sure Carmen gets hers for the week to?" Quinn nods and takes the money "if she won't talk to me I will have Casey give it to her." As she gets out and heads to the gym she is stopped by a voice "Quinn", looking around she see's Maribel is already gone and sighs "Brittany, I don't have fucking time for your stupid ass games." Brittany steps out from around the corner "oh but you will make time." Quinn sighs "no I'm not. You may not be a cheerio anymore but I am." Little did Brittany know but while Quinn had her hand in her pocket she had managed to hit her speed dial on her phone, Brittany walks up to Quinn "you think you have everyone fooled, but I know how you are. You are just using Sannie. She doesn't really love you or she wouldn't have cheated on you. Just like you didn't love Finn or you wouldn't have cheated on him. People think I'm stupid but I'm not." Quinn looks at the girl and has alot of thoughts run threw her head but says none of them "look Brittany. I am right outside the gym door, if couch finds you here she will not be happy that you have stopped me for this shit. Now leave so I can go to practice."

Quinn goes to turn but Brittany grabs her arm "NO. You are going to listen to me Quinn. You need to leave Sannie so she can be with me." Quinn rolls her eyes and tries to pull her arm away but can't "Brittany I swear to go the punch I gave you last week isn't shit compared to what I will do if you don't let go of my fucking arm." Before Brittany can say anything Sue opens the door "well nice to see you could finally join us tubbers. Psycho barbie what the hell are you doing here?" Brittany glares at the woman "this is none of your business coach." Sue steps out and closes the door behind her and steps up to the blond "listen here light bright. This is my captian so yes it is my business, if she has one fucking bruise one her arm when she gets inside I will personally have your ass sent back to Sweeden or whereever the hell your from. Now remove your hand before I remove it for you." Brittany laughs "I'm a student, YOU can't touch me. I could have you fired." Sue looks at Brittany and smirks "who do you think my captain will side with me or your stupid ass?" Brittany looks at her and finally lets Quinn out of her grip "this isn't over Fabrey."

Quinn sighs "sadly I know this." As Sue rushes Quinn inside she makes her pull her coat off "you ok Q?" Quinn nods "yeah. Was it your speed dial I hit?" Sue nods "it was Becky wasn't for sure when she say you calling but wouldn't answer her. When I took the phone is when I realized what was going on." Quinn nods and sets her things down "sorry I'm late." Sue looks at her a minute "why was you late? Carmen has been here with Casey for about 20 minutes now." Quinn sighs and sits down rubbing her face "Carmen is pissed at me for God knows what and left the house without me this morning." Sue looks at Carmen "Lopez come here." Carmen rolls her eyes and slowly makes her way over as Quinn mumbles "please don't coach. I can deal with her." As Carmen stops infront of Sue she looks at her and pulls Quinn's sleeve up "care to explain to me how Q here got these on her arm?" Carmen doesn't take her eyes off of Sue for a moment then looks down and her eyes wide "I have no clue." Looking back up at Sue she hears her says "sandbags isn't able to be here to watch her back. You are suppose to be her friend and family but instead you put a stick up your ass and leave home without her this morning." Carmen swallows and looks at Sue "I don't know how she got them honestly."

Sue looks down and hears Quinn say "its fine coach. She doesn't even care anyways. I can deal with it, she doesn't need to know now." Sue rolls her eyes "fine. Get out of my sight Lopez." As Carmen turns around she see's Casey watching but she doesn't say anything. As practice goes on Casey keeps looking from Quinn to Carmen and back again. When they are finally finished Carmen walks over to Quinn but see's her lift her hand up stopping her "I think its best if you walk away right now Lopez. I am not in the mood to deal with your fucking shit." Carmen goes to speack but Quinn stops her "ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID I HAVE NOTHING TO FUCKING SAY TO YOU." With that Quinn grabs her things and heads out the door with the other cheerio's. Carmen watches her go and hears Casey "whatever is going on with you Carmen, you have really pissed her off now." Carmen sighs "I know." Casey looks at her "you know what just get the hell over whatever is up your ass. I am not going to sit and date someone that has a stick up their ass all the fucking time. Quinn and Santana are your family but you are treating them almost like you would Brittany. Get over yourself Carmen." With that the blond grabs her bag and walks out the door with Carmen slowly fallowing.

As the day goes on Carmen had tried to talk to Quinn a few times to only be ignored or have the girl walk off from her. As they are sitting in last period Carmen tries again knowing she can't walk away from her "Q please talk to me." Quinn looks back to the teach in the front of the class and ignores her "Quinn please." Quinn looks back down at her book and writes some more notes. They do this the rest of class, as the bell rings Quinn stands up and grabs her stuff, as she makes her way to her locker she gets a text from Aida letting her know she is there. Texting her back she tells her she will be out in a few. When she opens her locker Carmen says "Quinn you can't keep ignoring me." Quinn reaches in and grabs her bag with her homework and Santana's in it. Closing her locker she see's Casey walking up to her "Casey when you talk to Carmen can you give her this I forgot this morning to give it to you. It her lunch money the rest of the week." Casey looks at the blond confuse "she's right behind you Quinn." Quinn shrugs "I have nothing to say to her or anything to do with her anymore. I will find my own way to school from now and home from now on. Let her know that as well."

Casey takes the money from her and hands it over to Carmen who just sighs, Casey walks beside Quinn "so what are you up to today?" Quinn shrugs "Aida is here to pick me up. We have to go do something." Casey nods "I see." As they walk out of the building with Carmen behind them Quinn tell Casey "see you tomorrow." Casey nods "ok Q. See ya." As she gets into Aida's car she hears Aida tell Casey as she opens the back door to let the kids out "Carmen you have to take these two with you and drop them off with Santana. I didn't have time to drop them off before I had to come get Quinn." Carmen nods and opens her back door to let the kids in. As Aida gets back in the car she can see something is really bothering the girl next to her "ok blondie spill." Quinn takes a deep breath and laughs "what do you want to know first?" Aida looks at her funny as they pull out of the parking lot "the beginning would be good." Quinn nods and starts telling Aida what has been going on, from Carmen acting like she has to leaving her that morning for Maribel to take to school, then to the thing with Brittany. By the time she is done telling her she notices they are at the jewelry store "I don't know what to do anymore Aida. I mean I have bruises that I can't hide from San, but when I tell her she is gonna get pissed."

Aida sits there a moment "I'll stay while you tell her. I mean she is gonna get pissed but I can keep an eye on her to make sure she is ok. Beth told me to bring her back in tomorrow for the stitches to be taken out." Quinn nods "ok. Yeah that would work." Aida nods "yeah she counted wrong on the days till she needed to take them out and San told me they was pulling a bit. SO yeah I'll stay while you tell her. Lets just keep her away from Carmen." Quinn nods as she gets out with Aida to go in and get the ring. As they are coming out Aida looks at her and smiles "so your really gonna do this huh?" Quinn grins "yeah. In two days actually. I need your help with that. I need you to get her out of the house long enough for me to get everything ready." Aida nods "just let me know when to pick her up. I can have her go with me to get Diego something for our anniversery." Quinn smiles "thank you." As they start home Quinn's phone rings, rolling her eyes she answers it "I'm on my way home baby." She listens a minute "ok let me put it on speaker." After she hits the button she says "ok go on." Listening she hears Santana say "Aida do you not know how to answer your damn phone?" Aida looks at the phone then back to the road "it hasn't rang." Santana sighs "well I need you guys to get here as soon as possible."

When Aida stops at a stop light she ask "whats going on?" In the background they can here Maddie crying "Dante is being a mean little shit, he got mad at Maddie and threw a book at her and busted her lip." Aida sighs "how bad is she?" Santana says "she needs stitches. Her two bottom teeth went threw her lip and cut it bad." Aida groans "ok we will be there in a few. Just put some pressure on it if its still bleeding, you know where papá keeps his bag right?" Santana sighs "yes. unfortunately yeah." Aida nods "ok go get his bag and in it is some gauze use that to hold on her lip and we will be there in a few minutes." They can hear Santana walking up the steps "ok. I was about to smack his ass but desided I would let you do it. I put him in time out till you could get here. He is a mouthly little shit too. I think he has spent to much time with Carmen." Quinn laughs "probably. Five minutes with her is to damn long." Aida rolls her eyes "Ok we are about 3 minutes from the house see you in a few." With that Quinn hangs up the phone and looks at Aida "guess you won't be sticking around huh." Aida sighs "no but I can tell Kerri what to watch for with her." Nothing else is said till they pull into the driveway, as they get out and head in they can still hear Maddie crying.

Walking into the livingroom Aida see's Maddie sitting on Kerri's lap holding the gauze to her lip herself, Dante is sitting on the foot stool pouting, and Santana is holding a crying Samantha "well all we are missing is the pissed off teen and we would have a full house." Kerri looks up at Aida "she is in her room. Has been since she got home." Aida nods and walks over to her and looks at Maddie's lip "well baby. You do need stitches." Hearing this causes the little girl to cry more "I don't want them to poke me with a needle." Santana hands Samantha to Quinn and looks at her "Hey. You have seen me get stitches many times. I have some now remember?" Maddie nods as Santana continues "they will give you a shot to numb it and you won't even feel them fixing it." Maddie looks at her "does the shot hurt?" Santana looks at her "alittle. It burns more than it hurts." Maddie looks at her bother "they should give you a shot too." Aida looks at her son "you young man are in some serious trouble. You will be going home to your father while I take your sister to the ER." Dante looks up at her "I don't care." Quinn raises her eyebrows "yep that Carmen at work." Aida sighs "San can you hold Maddie for a minute I need to talk to Kerri before I leave." Santana nods and take her niece as Aida and Kerri walk out of the room.

Quinn sits down next to them on the couch holding a now quiet Samantha "San I need to talk to you when they leave." Santana looks up from her niece to her girlfriend "ok. Did something happen? Did Carmen do something?" Quinn sighs "I'll tell you after the kids leave." Santana nods "ok." Looking the blond over she seems to be ok and then turns to look at her sister as they walk back in "ok mister. Get your things and your sisters things." Dante rolls his eyes and stands up, as he walks by his mother she pops his but "enough Dante." Dante grabs their things as Aida picks up Maddie "alright I will see you guys later." Everyone tells them by as they walk out. Santana turns to Quinn who is still holding the baby "ok so what did you need to tell me?" Quinn looks at her then hands her the baby "hold her so I can show you." Santana does and watches as Quinn takes off her coat and lifts her sleeve "what the hell happened to you fucking arm Q?" Quinn sighs and looks at Kerri who picks up the little girl "Brittany ambushed me this morning after ma dropped me off at the gym." Santana grits her teeth "Carmen didn't take you?"

Quinn shakes her head "no she left before I got downstairs. She got into it with Ma and left, Ma ended up taking me to school so I didn't have to wake up Kerri and take a chance on waking up Samantha." Santana stands up and paces "I don't know who I am more pissed at, Carmen or Brittany." Kerri looks at the pacing girl "Santana I know your pissed but you need to remember you just had brain surgery less than 2 weeks ago." Santana stops "look I know that your..." Before she could finish Quinn cuts her off "NO Santana stop. She's right and you know she is. Its not good on you to get this mad. Something could still happen and you know it so please calm down baby." Santana looks down at the blond on the couch "fine. I'm sorry." Kerri looks at Quinn "you need to let me take pictures of your arm. If she tries anything else we can use this against her." Quinn nods "thats fine." Santana looks at her "how did you get away from her?" Quinn smiles "I hit a speed dial on my phone and luckily it was coach." Santana nods "good. Atleast she was human enough to help you out." Santana sits back down "Carmen is pissing me off seriously." Quinn nods "me to. I'm not even gonna ask her for a ride to school. I will find my own way."

Kerri looks at her "I can take you if Santana can watch Samantha in the mornings." Santana nods "yeah I can do that. I can come in and lay down with her while you are gone. That way I know Q is safe. You won't let till she is in the building." Kerri nods "or I will walk her to the building." Santana nods "that works. I mean I woke up this morning early anyways. So I'm sure I can do it each morning this week." Before anyone can say anything Carmen cames walking down the stairs and Santana stands up "what is your fucking problem Carmen? Do you not relize that Brittany could of seriously hurt her this morning? Or better yet do you even care?" Carmen stops and looks at her cousin "you know what Quinn has made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. As have you. So don't go blaming this shit on me. If you hadn't slept with the psycho just to piss Quinn off then none of this would even be happening." Santana goes to walk towards her but Quinn stands up to stop her "don't baby. Its not worth it. If she wants to a bitch about shit then so be it. I don't know what is up her ass but let it go. We have things taken care of and Ma said she will deal with her when she gets back."

Santana looks at Quinn then to Carmen "she won't always be around to stop me Carmen. You have really pissed me off this time. If anything happens to her or our baby I personally will kick your fucking ass." Carmen rolls her eyes "whatever." With that the girl heads to the kitchen and after a bit heads back up to her room where she stays the rest of the night.


	173. Chapter 173

The next morning Quinn slaps the alarm clock "shut up. I'm awake damn it." Santana laughs from beside her "not so chipper this morning are you?" Quinn sighs "my arm is killing me this morning." At hearing this Santana sits up and turns on the lamp beside the bed and growls "stupid bitch. I'm gonna kill her." Quinn looks at her arm to see an almost black hand print around her arm "no wonder it fucking hurts." Santana sighs "Beth better let me go back to school tomorrow." Quinn shakes her head "no baby. You will go back when she tells you to." Santana sighs "but Q I need to be there to have your back." Quinn shakes her head and cups the girls cheek "I'm fine baby. Kerri will make sure I get in safely and once I'm in the school I have people watching my back." Santana rolls her eyes "yeah but since I can't be there the one that said she would always have your back is to big of a bitch to do it." Quinn kisses her lips and stands up "it's all gonna be fine San." Santana watches her go into the bathrom and then lays down and looks at the ceiling "I'm still gonna kill her." After a few minutes she hears Quinn's side of the bathroom open and see's her go in to wake up Kerri. As she walks back she hears her says "when she gets up you need to go in there with Sam baby."

Santana nods "what about Bailey?" Quinn looks down at the puppy that is stretching "I'll take her out and before we leave I'll bring her back up and put her in bed with you. She'll go back to sleep." Santana nods as she hears Kerri in the bathroom, standing up she looks at Quinn "I love you." Quinn leans over and kisses her "I love you too. Now go lay down with the baby." Santana nods and walks threw the bathroom when Kerri walks out into her room "ok Lucy Q. I'm gonna go make me some coffee to wake up some. I will fix you something to eat." Quinn nods "there's some bacon in the freezer just heat it up in the microwave please." Kerri nods as she walks out of the room so the girl can get dressed. Once she is done she picks up Bailey and sets her in the floor and walks out of the room. When she enters the kitchen she heads to the back door to let the puppy out and heads back to get her food and juice "thanks." Kerri nods "no problem. Is Carmen up?" Quinn shrugs "no clue and I don't care." Kerri sighs "I'll go see." As she sets her cup down she see's Carmen walk in and grabs a bowl for cereal. Kerri watches her "morning Carmen." Carmen nods and mumbles "morning." Quinn goes to let Bailey in so she can eat "we have to leave in a few Kerri."

Kerri nods "ok. Santana gonna be ok here with Sam?" Quinn nods "yeah she watches her neice and nephews alot. She'll be fine." Kerri smiles "well its good practice for her anyways." Quinn laughs "yeah she will have to get use to it." Looking over at Kerri she says "Eden has a crib in the room next to mine if you want to put her in there. I actually forgot about it till now." Kerri laughs "now you tell me after hardly sleeping for 2 nights." Carmen laughs and mumbles "yeah theres alot she forgets." Quinn sighs as she puts her juice down "what the fuck does that mean Carmen?" Carmen stands up and walks to the sink and puts her stuff in it "not a damn thing Quinn." Turning around she walks out of the kitchen "I'm going. I have to pick Casey up." As she walks out Quinn sighs "I am so sick of this shit." Kerri nods "she is being an ass." Quinn laughs "thats putting it nice." After she is done she picks up Bailey and heads up to Santana's room and threw the bathroom and whispers "San, heres Bailey. I will see you after school. We have glee today so have Kerri come pick me up around 4:30 ok." Santana nods and mumbles "ok baby. I love you." Quinn smiles and leans down "I love you to." After kissing her once more she watches her girlfriend cuddle up with Sam and goes back to sleep holding the little girl against her.

As she makes her way down stairs Kerri ask "what are you smiling about?" Quinn laughs as she walks out the door "San. She is going to be a really good mother. Over protective I think but a good mother." Kerri laughs as she locks the door "she will. You should of seen her with Sam yesterday. She played with her and Bailey all day." As they are heading to school Quinn gets a text as she pulls her phone out she sighs "well isn't that just fucking great." Kerri looks at her "what?" Quinn looks at her "glee is canceled today. Mr. Schue is sick or something, I don't know. So can you come pick me up around 3?" Kerri nods "yep sure will." As they pull into the parking lot Kerri turns the car off and gets out, Quinn looks at her "what are you doing exactly?" Kerri laughs "walking you to the gym." Quinn shakes her head "I'll be fine you know." Kerri shrugs "I'm gonna make sure you are. Your like my little sister, you always have been." Quinn nods as they make their way in, Sue looks over "glad to see you have a body gaurd today Q." Quinn laughs "yeah she wouldn't let me come in on my own." Sue nods "good. Saved me the trouble of coming to look for you." Kerri looks at Sue "ok I am leaving her with you. Her arm is killing her by the way."

Sue watches the woman leave and turns to look at Quinn "let me see it Q." Quinn sighs and pulls her coat off and her sleeve up "its fine coach." Sue looks at the bruise on her arm and narrows her eyes "LOPEZ." Quinn shakes her head "no coach I'm fine really." Carmen jogs over to her "yeah coach?" Sue looks at her and points to Quinns are "does that look fine to you?" Carmen turns to see the black bruise on Quinn's arm "ummm no... It doesn't coach." Sue nods "your right it doesn't. Can you tell me why you was here 20 minutes before Q yesterday when you normally drive her everyday. Oh and was here 15 minutes before she was today." Carmen sighs "we aren't getting along right now." Sue hears Quinn scuff and turns to her "got something you want to say Q?" Quinn looks at her "she is the one not getting along with us. We didn't do anything to her and just got one hell of an attitude with us and has kept it. She won't bring me to school so now I have to wake Kerri up to bring me and risk waking her 14 month old daughter up in the process." Sue turns back to Carmen "what's the deal Lopez?"

Carmen looks at her "nothing." Sue looks over at Becky "Beck's take over and work there asses off. Q, Sandbags jr and I need to go have a chat." Becky nods "you got it coach." Sue looks at the girls "get your shit and come with me." The girls do as they are told and fallow the woman to her office "sit." After they are all in a chair Sue leans back in hers "ok Lopez 2.0 whats going on?" Carmen rolls her eyes but hear "roll your eyes at me again and you will wish you was blind when I am done with you." Carmen looks at Sue "I told you nothing." Sue looks her over "your jealous." Carmen looks at her like she is crazy "no I'm not." Sue nods and leans forward "you are. Its writen all over your face. NOW the reall question is why are you jealous?" Quinn looks between the two of them but says nothing because atleast Sue had figured most of it out for her. Sue crosses her arms and looks at her "answer me." Carmen leans back in her chair and sounds defeated when she says "because." Sue rolls her eyes "thats not an answer 2.0, now answer me." Carmen glances at Quinn out of the corner of her and then back at Sue "yeah I am jealous." Quinn looks at her "but why?"

Carmen sighs "its not what your thinking Quinn. I love you but I don't want you. I love you more like family now. I don't want to jump your bones anymore." Sue raises her eyebrow at this "damn Q. What are you doing to these Lopez women?" Quinn rolls her eyes up and shakes her he head "nothing." Carmen looks at Sue "they have love in their relationship. They get to be around each other 24-7. They are don't have to sleep alone at night. So you wanted to know if I'm jealous, YES I'm jealous." Quinn turns and looks at her "so that gave you the right to be a bitch to us? I mean seriously, you know how Brittany just appears out of thin air. But that didn't matter to you did it?" Carmen looks down at her crossed arms "I'm sorry Q. But there was times I couldn't even stand looking at you and San." Sue leans back "aren't you and Barnes together?" Carmen jerks her head up "ummmm no?" Sue laughs at that "no? You don't think you are?" Carmen sighs "she hasn't told her folks yet." Sue nods "I see. Well aren't you with her?" Carmen nods "yes." Sue looks at her confused "ok you are with Barnes and you are still jealous of stretch marks and Sandbags?"

Carmen shrugs "yeah. Casey can't be at the house all the time. Q and San are together ALL the time. Its hard to watch." Sue thinks a minute "God I hate teenagers sometimes. 2.0 just go get laid, Q stop flounting your relationship infront of her. Its that simple." Quinn sighs "whatever. Are we done?" Sue looks at the clock "yeah practice is about over get out of here." Both girls stand up and leave the office not talking, as they make it to their locks Casey looks at them "you two any better?" Carmen shrugs as Quinn ignores her "ok Q why are you ignoring me?" Quinn shrugs "don't feel like talking now." Casey sighs "what the hell is going on with you two?" Quinn slams her locker and walks of mumbling "ask your bitch." Casey turns and looks at Carmen "what the hell was that about?" Carmen sighs "if I tell you then you'll be pissed." Casey puts her hands on her hips "if you don't fucking tell me I will not let you have sex with me for atleast a week."

Carmen stops and looks at her "I can't tell you here." Seeing the girl look around she sighs "fine. After school you better tell me or I swear to God, you won't get laid for a damn week." Carmen nods "ok I promise." With that the girls head off to class. As they walk in they see Quinn sitting at the back with her head down and Casey knows that she is texting someone, taking the only empty seats in the room Casey pulls her phone out and sends Quinn a text. As the girl expected she doesn't get one back. Sighing she puts the phone back in her pocket on her coat. When the bell rings Quinn is up and out the door. Casey looks at Carmen "whatever the hell is going on you need to make it right." Carmen sighs "I don't know how." As the girls head to their next class they see Quinn getting her things and heading to the office, Carmen looks at her as she walks toward them "Q where are you going?" Ignoring the girl she walks by but Casey refuse to let it go, turning she jogs to catch up with her "Quinn seriouly why are you ignoring me? Where are you going?" Quinn looks at her "I can't be here. I text ma and she called Aida to come get me. I'm going home."

Casey stands there and watches her head to the office and then turns to Carmen as she walks up "what the fuck Carmen?" Carmen sighs "fine. Lets skip next period and I'll tell you. Its just art anyways." Carmen takes Casey to the gym and under the bleachers and tells her everything as she sits there looking at her girlfriend she says "see I don't know how to fix this." Casey sighs and leans her head back "Car baby. You let shit get to you to much." Carmen sighs and matches her position "I know. But what do I do?" Casey raises her head "you sit them both down when you get home and you talk to them." Carmen nods "ok but what do I say?" Casey shrugs "that is all up to you." With that the girls hear the bell and head to their next class. All Carmen can think about the rest of the day is how to fix this.

When Quinn got to office she see's Aida there and tears up "take me home please?" Aida nods and wraps her arm around the girls shoulders "yeah come on." As they walk out of the school Aida ask "care to tell me why I got a call from mamá telling me to come get you? And when I do get here you are about in tears? Did Brittany do something again?" As Quinn gets in the car and puts her seatbelt on she shakes her head "no. Its Carmen. I can't be around her and we have ever class together except for 2." Aida nods as she pulls the car out on the road and heads for her parents house "ok so what happened?" Quinn wipes her eyes and tells her everything, when she is finished Aida sighs "thats pretty fucked up. She has treated you like shit because she is jealous of you and San living together." Quinn nods "pretty much." Aida reaches over and grabs the girl's hand "its gonna be ok blondie." Quinn laughs "don't make me laughs. I wanna be mad for a while." Aida smiles "well be mad."

Quinn sits there a minute then ask "hows Maddie?" Aida sighs "she had to have 10 stitches, 5 on the inside of her lip and 5 on the outside. She has to take antibiotics to keep it from getting infected. She wasn't to happy with the doctor when he numbed her but was ok while he stitched her up." Quinn nods "poor baby. Whats up with Dante?" Aida looks at her "do you really want to know?" Quinn nods "yeah." As Aida pulls in the driveway she tells her "he thinks he will be forgot when all the babies get here." Quinn frowns "he won't be." Aida nods "I told him that. But he may need to hear it from you all." Quinn nods "we can talk to him and let him know." Aida smiles "I know. Alrighty then, here you are and tell San I will be here at 1 to pick her up or Kerri can bring her to the office. Just let me know." Quinn nods and gets out "I'll have her text you." With that she gets out and heads in while Aida heads back to work.

When she walks in the house she is greated by two comfused people, Kerri looks at her then to the clock "home alittle early aren't you?" Quinn just nods and takes off her coat, as she walks over to the coach Santana gets up out of the floor "Q whats wrong? You look like you are about to cry." Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck and hides her face in her neck " I found out why Carmen hates me so much today." Santana holds her and rubs her hands up and down her back "how?" Quinn takes in a shakey breath "Coach. She made her tell me." Santana nods "ok. Whats going on?" Quinn pulls back and wipes her face and sits down "she is pretty much jealous of our relationship. I mean she has Casey but she hates that we get to get together everyday and sleep in the same bed and she doesn't have that with Casey." Santana sits there a moment and sighs "still doesn't give her a right to treat us like shit." Quinn nods "I know." Kerri looks over at her "how did you get home?" Quinn looks at her "I text ma and begged her to let me come home in first period and she finally gave in but I have to tell her tonight why. She had Aida come get me. Oh that reminds me your appointment is at 1 and you need to let her know if Kerri is taking you or if she needs to come get you."

Santana nods "Kerri can you take me?" Kerri looks at her "yeah. I don't see why not." Quinn nods "text Aida and let her know." Santana picks up her phone and sends her sister a message. Looking back at Quinn she ask "so you're home the rest of the day?" Quinn nods "yeah." Standing up she tells them "I'm gonna go change and come back down." As she leave the room Kerri looks at Santana "she's hurt. She isn't pissed she's hurt." Santana sighs "yeah I know. Carmen is like her family and for her to do her this way it hurts her." As they sit there and talk Quinn comes back down "ok I'm hungery. Anyone want anything?" Both girls shake there head as she goes to the kitchen. When she comes back out she has a bowl of something. Kerri looks at her when she sits down "what are you eating?" Quinn looks at her "ramen soup." Santana laughs "whats in it this time?" Quinn smiles "cheese, bacon and hot sauce." Santana and Kerri look at her funny "that sounds nasty." Quinn laughs "what happened last time you said that?" Santana rolls her eyes "I had to try it and it wasn't that bad." Kerri looks at her "what did they make you try?" Santana laughs "bacon dipped in chocolate syrup." Kerry shakes her head "and I thought my peanut butter, jelly and pickle sandwiches was bad."

Samantha walks over to Quinn and looks at her "it might be alittle hot for you baby girl." Kerri looks at her "let her try it. If her mouth burns she will drink her bottle." Quinn looks at her "you sure?" Kerri nods "her dad eats hot chips and she eats them with him." Quinn takes a little bit and feeds it to her. The little girl chews it and looks at Quinn and opens her mouth for another bite, Kerri laughs "can't be that bad because she is a picky eatter." Santana shakes her head "leave it to Q." As they sit there chatting Quinn feeds some more to Sam as she walks up to her. When she is done she looks at Kerri "I'm still hungery. What the hell?" Kerri looks at her "eat something else. Your body is craving food right now. The baby is hitting a growth patch. Eat when your hungery." Quinn sighs "I will be as big as a house by the time I have her. You may need to get a fork lift to get me to the hospital San." Santana looks at her "nah I'll just roll ya." Quinn rolls her eyes when she see's her smirk "so loving. Be back." With that QUinn heads back to the kitchen to find something else to eat.


	174. Chapter 174

As the girls are putting their coats on to head to the doctor's office Quinn stops "shit. I have and appointment at 2." Santana looks at her "and your just now telling us?" Quinn sighs " I forgot." Kerri looks at them "its fine we should have enough time to go to both. We may have to call your doctor and tell them you will be alittle late but we can do it." Santana nods "I'll tell Aida she will get us in fast." As they are getting in the car Kerri says "ok Santana show me how to get to your doctor." With that she shows her the way to Beth's office. When they get there they see Aida and Beth coming back from lunch "nice to see you Santana." Santana smiles "nice to see you to Beth. But I need a favor." Beth looks at her "whats that?" Santana tells her "I need to get in and out fast. Q remembered before we left home she has an appointment today at 2." Beth nods "sign in and Aida will bring you back." With that they all make there way in and Santana does as she is told, Quinn looks at Kerri "you coming back?" Kerri shrugs "thats up to Santana."

Santana laughs "come on Kerri." As they are making there way into the room Aida does was she needs to as Beth walks in "ok how you feeling?" Santana nods "good. No headaches, no pain. But its been itching like a bitch though." Beth nods "yeah that means its healing." Once Aida is done she looks at her sister "why is your blood pressure a little high?" Santana looks at her "you went and got Q from school. Do the math sis." Aida nods "ok. I guess its down now." Santana nods "it is." Beth looks at the girl "if you want to get back to school you have to keep it low. If it gets to high you can cause the clips to break lose." Santana nods "I'll remember that." Beth nods and walks over and moves her hair "looks good. All healed, we can take the stitches out and you can be on your way." Santana smiles "good. But when can I go back to school?" Beth looks at her head "by looking at this I would say tomorrow but you can't hit your head at all for atleast another 6 weeks. I will need to see you back in 2 weeks to make sure the bone is healing." As she starts removing the stitches Santana laughs "ok so when can I have sex again?" Aida rolls her eyes as Quinn blushes and slaps her arm "San, stop." Beth laughs "not for atleast another week. If you can keep your temper under control and you have no headaches I say by this time next week."

Santana smiles "good." Aida shakes her head "out of everything you want to know when you can have sex again. Thats wrong San." Santana laughs "oh if you was in my place you would want to know too." When Beth takes out the last stitch she tells her "ok your done. I want to see you two weeks from today for a CT. Just come to the office and we willd it here." Santana laughs "yep in the spaceship." Beth smiles "yep in the spaceship." Santana gets off the table "when you see Tanner tell him I said hi." Beth nods "he will be in later today for his scan." Santana nods "good tell him hi and I am next in the spaceship." Beth laughs as she walks out "will do. I'm sure he will love hearing all that." With that Aida leads them out to make another appointment. Handing her the card she says "ok here it is make sure she doesn't lose it Q." Quinn laughs "I forgot about my appointment and you want me to remember hers. Yeah don't see that happening." Aida looks at Kerri "please make sure they don't loose their cards." Kerri nods "I won't let them loose them." With that they head out the door and to Quinn's doctor.

As they walk in they see they have 5 minutes till her appointment as she signs in the secretary smiles "cutting it close today." Quinn nods "had to take that one to get her stitches out I about forgot with everything that has went on." Nodding she says "we will take you back in a few." As Quinn sits down Sam reaches for her "well come here." Taking the little girl from her mother she laughs "I think you like me because I fed you." Sam looks up at her and smiles and then goes back to playing when Quinn's ring. Kerri laughs "yeah thats the way to her heart. Food." Santana laughs "it was mine to. Damn Q how did you do it? Cause you couldn't hardly cook when we got together." Quinn rolls her eyes "it was my charm." Santana laughs "maybe. But then maybe it was your body." Quinn turns to see her winking at her "you know my body will never be the same right?" Santana shrugs "I don't care. As long as her heart is the same we're good." Quinn smiles and kisses her "I love you." Santana nods "I love you too." Sam looks up at Quinn "love winn." Quinn smiles "love you too Sammy." Sam smiles and start babbling, a few moments later the nurse comes out "ok Quinn come with me." Quinn nods and hands Sam to Kerri "come on. Might as well get to see your non related niece." Kerri smiles "ok." As they fallow the nurse she ask "so Maribel isn't with you today?"

Santana goes to pop off but Quinn stops her "No she had to go to New York this week for a meeting." The woman nods and shows them to a room, as Quinn gets on the table the nurse says "ok lets check everything." As she is doing it she keeps looking at Kerri "I think I know you." Kerri looks at her "you should. You was my nurse when this one was born." The nurse looks at the baby and then to her mother "for the life of me I can't remember your name but I know those eyes." Kerri smiles "its Kerri." The nurse nods "yep thats it. Kerri Bass?" Kerri nods "yep. Thats me." The nurse smiles "and what did you end up naming this one?" Kerri looks at her "Samantha Quinn Bass." The nurse looks from the baby to Quinn sitting on the table then back to Kerri "I'm guessing after this one. Because Quinn isn't a real popular name." Kerri nods "I use to babysit her when she was little. I feel in love with her name." The nurse nods and smiles "well its a pretty name." Kerri smiles "thank you." With that the nurse looks at her "I'm Heather by the way. Heather Jones." Kerri shakes her hand "nice to meet you Heather." With that she smiles at her one last time and leaves the room.

Once the door is closed Santana and Quinn look at her as Quinn laughs "she was flirting." Kerri shakes her head "no she wasn't. She was the nurse that helped deliver Sam is all." Santana raises her eyebrow at her "so she see your?" Kerri looks up and see her pointing down "oh my God. Yes she did." Santana laughs "well she must of liked what she saw." Kerri rolls her eyes "no. She has or had a boyfriend." Quinn smiles "she could be bi." Kerri laughs "would you two stop." Just then there is a knock on the door and Dr. Hall comes in "hey Quinn. Oh I see you have a couple of new ones with you." Quinn nods "yeah this is Kerri and Samantha." Dr. Hall looks at her "I delivered her didn't I?" Kerri nods "you did." The doctor walks over and looks at the little girl "she is so big. And still pretty as can be." Kerri smiles "thank you." Moving back over to Quinn she says "they said you about forgot your appointment." Quinn nods "yeah alot has been going on." Nodding the doctor says "Jose filled me in one day at the hospital last week. How are you Santana?" Santana nods "good." Smiling the doctor says "well thats good. Now we have to draw some blood from you today and check little miss Eden out."

QUinn nods "ok." Dr. Hall looks at the chart "Quinn your blood pressure was alittle high again today." Quinn sighs "ruff morning." Dr. Hall looks over her glasses at her "well it was a little high last month too. I want to add anothe test to your lab work to make sure." Quinn nods "ok." Santana looks at her "whats the test for?" Turning around she looks at he "I want to check her for Preeclampsia. I'm hoping she doesn't have it." Santana looks at her funny "what the hell is that?" Dr. Hall looks at her " it is a medical condition characterized by high blood pressure and significant amounts of protein in the urine of a pregnant woman. If left untreated, it can develop into eclampsia, the life-threatening occurrence of seizures during pregnancy. So I want to check her and make sure she doesn't have it. Since she is over 20 weeks it possible she could be developing it." Santana nods "if she does have it how do you treat it?" Sitting down on the stool again she tells her "honestly really the only thing that can treat it is to deliver the baby. And with her being only 23 weeks she wouldn't have very good odds. So I am hoping that this test comes back negative." Santana looks at her then grabs Quinns hand "ok. Check her."

The doctor nods and stands "ok I will have Heather come in and draw the blood. I need you to give a urine sample to so we can check that while I do your ultra sound." Quinn nods and looks at her as she leaves. Once the door is shut Santana turns to her "it may just be stress Q." Quinn sighs "I hope so." Kerri looks at her "I had it with this one. She was born a couple weeks early. Normally you get it after 32 weeks but you can start getting it after 20 weeks." Quinn nods "I hope its stress." Before anyone can say anything else Heather walks in "alrighty ma'am I need some blood." Quinn holds her arm out "take all you need." Heather smiles "I think you are in the clear but we want to make sure." Quinn nods "I know. I hope its just stress." As Heather is getting the blood she looks at Quinn "I'm gonna need you to pee in a cup for me to." Quinn nods "I need to pee anyways." When she is done with the blood Heather shows her to the bathroom and tells her to leave the cup on the shelf. Making her way back in to get the blood she just took she looks at Kerri "so did you ever end up getting married?"

Santana sits there and looks back and forth and smiles "just ask her out already." Kerri turns to her "SANTANA." Santana holds her hands up "just saying. It would be alot faster than beating around the bush." Kerri blushes and turns back to see a smirking Heather "I'm sorry ignore her. Her filter in her brain was remove when Dr. Adams fixed her bleed." Glaring at the girl in the chair across from her she hears Heather laugh "its ok. Actually she has a point. I just wan't for sure if you was into women or not." Kerri smiles "I am actually. This one was just a drunken one night hook up that shouldn't have happened but did." Heather nods "I see. So would you like to have dinner sometime?" Kerri looks at her "your seriously asking me out right now?" Heather nods and smiles "I am. So how about it?" Kerri nods "sure." Taking a piece of paper out of her pocket Heather writes her number down "call me one night this week and we can set up a time and everything." Kerri nods and takes the paper "ok will do. Talk to you later." As Heather walks out Santana looks at her "see you would of been running around in circles if it wasn't for me."

Kerri glares at her "you are so wrong." Just then the door opens and Quinn walks in "ok whats going on?" Santana laughs "we was right. Kerri got her number." Quinn looks at her as she gets back up on the table "you go Kerri. Get you some." Kerri laughs "oh God shut up you two." Before they continue Dr. Hall walks back in with that ultrasound "ok lets check on Eden." As they are looking at the image Sam smiles "BABY." Kerri laughs "thats right. Thats Quinn's baby." The little girl looks at the screen then to Quinn and then to her stomach. Dr. Hall laughs "don't worry baby girl you'll figure it out one day." Quinn laughs "just wait till your 30 to figure it out though." As she checks the baby out completely she ask "wanna know how big she is?" Santana looks at he "you can tell us that?" Dr. Hall nods "yeah its not exact but its close. She is about 10 to 10 and half inches long, and weighs about 1 pound and 3 oz." Quinn looks at her "she's little." Dr. hall laughs "she is about adverage size. I can show you kinda what she looks like if you want?" Santana looks at Quinn hopeful "you wanna see who she looks like?" Quinn smiles "yeah. Only because your dieing to know." Dr. Hall hits a few buttons and pulls up a 3D image of the baby as she finds her face she freezes it "there she is."

Santana looks at the baby and smiles "she looks like a little Q." Kerri nods "she does. She looks just like you Lucy Q." Quinn smiles "she looks just like my baby picture." Dr. Hall moves the machine and prints all the pictures "Maribel and Jose might want to see these." Quinn nods and takes them "thank you." As the doctor is wiping her stomach down Heather walks in and hands her the lab results "here ya go." Taking the papers she looks threw them "Quinn have you been feeling ok?" Quinn nods "yeah. Alittle run down the past couple days and more hungery. But yeah why?" The doctor looks at Heather "did you run these more than once?" Heather nods "yes 3 time actually." Nodding she looks at Quinn "you have some kind of infection. Its not bladder or kidney, thats clear. But your white count is high. I want to check you for the flu and strep throat." Quinn nods "ok." The doctor picks her chart up "thats funny you don't have a fevor though." Picking up the thermometer Heather checks her again "ummm I think this is messed up. Let me get a new one cause according to this her temp is 86.4. I know thats not right." Setting it down she leaves and comes back with a new on "ok this one is right, her temp is 101.5." Dr. Hall nods "ok lets do those two test and find out whats going on." Quinn sighs "ok."

After they had done the test Dr. Hall looks at her "well the good news is I know whats wrong. The bad news is you have to have kind of a stronge antibiotic and you will miss school for a few day." Quinn looks at he "what is it?" Dr. Hall looks at her "strep throat. We need to get it taken care of now. No kissing anyone." Quinn looks at Santana kinda funny but hears the doctor "you've been kissing huh?" Santana nods "yeah." Dr. Hall pulls out another swab and checks her "give me a couple of minutes." When she comes back she looks at her "your clear." Santana nods "ok. So just Q?" The doctor nods "its just starting. You will feel like shit for a while. As long as you are running a fevor no school." Quinn sighs "great. I was planning on quiting cheerio's tomorrow." Quinn's eyes widen "oh shit. I need to ask you something doc." The doctor looks at her "ok ask." Quinn looks around and motions for her to come close as she does she whispers in her ear, pulling back she smiles "as long as you feel ok I don't see a problem with that." Quinn nods "ok I may have to change a few things." Dr. Hall leads them out of the room and tells Quinn to make another appointment for around a month form then.


	175. Chapter 175

When they got home they see Carmen is there, sighing Quinn slowly gets out of the car and fallow's Santana in. As they all walk in they see an angry Casey and a pouting Carmen sitting in the living room. Santana looks at Casey "whats going on?" Before Casey can answer Quinn makes her way to the steps but hears Casey "HOLD IT QUINN." Santana looks at her confuse "uhh Q has strep throat and needs to go lay down and rest." Casey sighs "well I need her down here for a minute then she go lay down." Kerri takes the baby in the other room, she has a feeling this isn't going to be pretty and doesn't want Sam to see it. Quinn sighs and walks back over and stands by the coach "what Case? I really am not feeling good at this point." Casey nods "after Carmen tells you what she needs to say then I will let you go lay down." Santana looks at her a moment "ok what is it?" Casey turns to Carmen "spit it out." Carmen sighs and looks at her girlfriend "do I have to?" Casey crosses her arms "if you ever want to have sex with me again yes you do."

Carmen lays her head back and looks at the ceiling and sighs "fine." Raising her head she looks at Quinn and Santana "look, I'm sorry I've been suck a bitch. I had no right to take anything out on either of you." Looking at Quinn she really feels guilty "I'm really sorry Q. I didn't mean to treat you like shit and I should of been there when Brittany cornered you." Quinn says nothing but looks at Santana who says "why Carmen? Why treat us this way if we had no control over any of it?" Carmen purses her lips "because you was there and I was lashing out. You two have the perfect relationship and get to do what you want when you want. I can't do that and it was bothering me." Quinn rolls her eyes "you done?" Carmen nods "yeah. I'm sorry Q." Quinn nods and turns back towards the steps and heads up to her room with Bailey on her heals. Once her door is closes Santana says "look treat me how you want but don't treat her like shit. She is extra emotional right and you damn well know it. She isn't just mad she is hurt. You are family to her Carmen, and her real family treated her like shit so we are more of a family to her than any of them ever was. And when you started treating her like you was brought alot of that in her mind. She may of not of said it but I know her like a damn book." 

Santana turns and heads up to check on Quinn as Casey turns and looks at Carmen "told you so." Carmen sighs "what else can I do to fix this. I know I was stupid but seriously what can I do to fix this?" Casey sighs "I don't know." They sit there a few moments till Kerri walks it "all clear?" Casey nods "yeah. San and Q is upstairs." Kerri nods and puts Sam down who runs over to Casey and she picks her up "Carmen just has to figure out how to fix this shit with them." Kerri sits in the chair and looks at them "when Lucy Q gets hurt its hard to build that trust back. People have let her down so much in her life she just puts walls up when she starts getting hurt." Carmen nods "I know but I have no clue how to fix this." Kerri sits there a minute looking at her then says "you have to build that trust back. Show her you ment it when you told her you was sorry. Now I can't tell you how to do that but I will say this be constant with her."

Casey laughs "if you can do it with me you can do it with her Car. Now get your cute little ass up and go make sure she is ok." Carmen sighs and gets up and moves to the stairs, once she is in front of Santana's door she takes a deep breath and knocks. After a moment she hears Santana "COME IN." Carmen opens the door and looks at her cousin "can I talk to Q for a minute." Santana looks at her cousin then to Quinn who sighs and nods, after kissing Quinn Santana stands and walks to the door "make her cry and I make you cry." As she walks out and shuts the door Carmen looks at the girl in the bed and walks over and lays down beside her "Q I really am sorry. I know you see me as family and I see you the same way. I was stupid for treating you like I did." Quinn just looks at her as she goes on "I know I've fucked up with you and I am willing to do what I have to to make this right. I don't know how but I will make this right with you. I love you to death Q and when I seen what Brittany had done to you it pissed me off but I was more pissed at myself. I didn't show it but I was." Quinn watches her take a deep breath then she ask "why did you take it out on us, on me?" Carmen thinks a minute "the ones you love the most are the ones you hurt the most. You and Santana are the ones I'm closest to."

Quinn lays there a moment then sighs "if you ever do this kind of shit again Carmen, San won't have the chance to kick your ass because I'll do it." Carmen smiles "deal." Quinn scoots over and lays her arm over her stomach and her head on her shoulder "just out of meanness I should give you strep throat to get even with you." Carmen laughs "go for it. That just means I don't have to go to school." Quinn laughs "you just want to skip." After a while of the girls laying there and laughing they hear a knock on the door and Quinn says "COME IN." Carmen sighs "thats my ear Q." Quinn laughs "you wasn't using it at the moment." Looking at the door Quinn see's Casey walk in and ask "you two better now?" Carmen nods "yeah but she keeps threatening to give me strep throat." Casey laughs "don't do that Q. If you give it to her then she will give it to me." Quinn laughs "ok then. You safe for now Car." Casey smiles and looks at her girlfriend "Kerri wants us to go to the store for her if you want. We also need to stop by and pick up dinner." Carmen nods "ok. Q I need to get up now." Quinn sighs "where's San?" Casey smiles "playing with Sam." Quinn nods "tell her I'm gonna lay down for a bit." Carmen nods "will do." As the girls make their way out of the room Casey ask "you two work it out?" Carmen smiles "yeah. We're good." Casey nods "good because since I'm gonna be spending the night more often. I want to be able to get in your pants when I want." Carmen laughs as she see's Casey smirk.

After they told Santana what Quinn said the two girls head to the store to pick up the things they needed. Since Santana and Kerri was in the living room alone Santana sits to where she can see her bedroom door but ask Kerri "what would you say if I told you I wanted to purpose to Q?" Kerri looks up from the papers she is ready and looks at the girl "I would ask you if you was serious about marring her?" Santana nods "I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Kerri smiles and lays the papers in her lap "then I would say go for it but please treat her good. We both know how her past has been and she needs a better future." Santana nods and smiles "I planned on giving her a better future. She can go to school for whatever she wants and I will always support her." Kerri smiles"good. Thats all I ask of you. I mean I know she isn't my real sister or anything but I tried to keep track of her over the years." Santana nods "she thinks of you as a sister." As the two continue to talk Santana see's her door open and Quinn walks out, looking up at the girl she ask "Q you ok?" Quinn shakes her head "no I'm freezing."

As she comes into the livingroom Kerri stands up and feels of the girls face "Lucy Q you are burning up dear. Did you check your temp?" Quinn shakes her head "no." Turning to Santana she see's her stand with Sam in her arms "I'll go get it." As she disappears she helps Quinn lay down on the couch, when Santana comes back she checks her temp and Kerri sighs "its high, 103.8." Santana looks at her "she gonna be ok?" Kerri nods "yeah they said she could take tylenol for the fevor with the antibiotics. Let me go get some for her and some water. Try to keep Sam over there if possible, now is when she can spread it to people." Santana nods and takes the little girl and puts her in the play pin with her toys and walks back over to Quinn "you ok baby?" Quinn sighs "no. I feel like death warmed over. I never want to have this again." Santana laughs and kisses her forhead "if I could take it away I would." Quinn nods "I know. I just want to lay here for a while and sleep. I don't want to be up there alone." Santana nods and rubs her back "thats fine baby."

When Kerri walks in she hands Quinn the glass of water and the tylenol "take these. They will help with the fevor." Quinn sits up and takes them and lays back down "thanks." As Santana and Kerri go back to talking they notice the girl falls asleep, Kerri smiles "she still looks so innocent when she sleeps." Santana nods "she does. She looks so peaceful." As they look back at each other Sam starts to whine "ok baby girl you hungery?" Picking the little girl up Kerri laughs "ok you just wanted to be picked up I see." Santana looks up to see the little girl with her arms wrapped around her mothers neck "she is to cute." Kerri smiles "you two will be having a cute one too." Santana nods "yeah. I'm glad she looks like Q. Oh crap I forgot to send that picture to my parents." Kerri laughs as she see's the girl get the picture and send a text showing Maribel and Jose. Along with it she explains what has happened with Quinn as well. After a bit she gets a couple of text and smiles, Kerri watches her "what did they say?" Santana reads them to her "papá said she is beautiful like her mother and he can't wait to see her in person, and mamá said that she is a doll already and that she will call the school in the morning and let them know Q isn't going to be there till she is over this."

Kerri nods "yeah she will have to be the one to call. I can't do it." As they are sitting there talking they hear Carmen and Casey come back in. As they walk out of the livingroom they see Carmen laughing and Casey is pissed again, Kerri ask "what happened?" Carmen tries to hold in her laughter as Casey glares at her and says "this asshole thought it was funny when I busted my ass on some ice." Santana laughs "you ok?" Casey rolls her eyes "yes. My ass hurts but I'm fine." Smirking Casey says "but she didn't think it was to funny when we ran into her ex at the store though." Santana turns to her cousin "did she say anything to you?" Carmen looks at her as she stops laughing "yeah. She told me Quinn really needs to be careful now that the snow and ice is melting. Said that it would be a shame if she fell." Santana looks at her "she isn't going to be out side for a while." Carmen nods "I know this. All I said to her was she needs to know what she is talking about before she starts opening that big trap of hers." Casey sighs "yeah then she ask and I quote 'what did she get sick or something?' I mean how would the bitch know Q got sick?" Santana turns and looks at the blond sleeping on the couch and sighs "I bet she done something."

Kerri looks at her confused "how could she have given her strep throat and no one know about it?" Santana shrugs "no clue but I will find out if she could." Picking up her phone she sents a text to her father to ask if that could happen. After a little while she gets one back "fuck. If someone is a carrier of it they can give it to other people but not have the symptoms themselves." Casey sighs "thats probably what happened." Santana grits her teeth then relaxes them "so help me God if I find out." Kerri shakes her head "that girl is more trouble than what she is worth. I need to find a way to have her locked up someplace. Either in juvie or in a mental hospital someplace." Carmen ask "but how can we do that?" Kerri stands there a minute "as much as I hate to say this she will end up having to hurt one of you before we can really push it that far." Santana sighs "then it will be me she needs to hurt because I don't want her hurting Q." Kerri sighs "the sad thing is I think she will hurt Lucy Q before she does you." Santana nods sadly "I know." With that they head to the kitchen and put the things away and get dinner on the plates. They let Quinn sleep for a while in hopes her fevor will break some before they wake her up to eat.


	176. Chapter 176

The next morning Santana is the one to wake up with the alarm and groans "fuck its to damn early." Turning it off she turns over and and kisses Quinn on the forhead and notices she is burning up "Quinn you need to take something your burning up." Quinn groans "I don't want to move. My body is hurting." Santana kisses her again "let me go get it for you. Then I'll change." With that she gets out of bed and goes to get some tylenol and water, on her way back up Carmen and Casey come out of her room "you taking me to school with you?" Carmen nods "yeah hows Q doing?" Santana sighs "she is burning up again. I know her fever is high because her body is hurting again." Carmen nods "alright well we will be down in the kitchen." As the girls go their seperate ways Santana walks back up to her room "hey get up and take this baby." Quinn moans as she sits up "this shit is for the birds." Santana laughs "yeah I agree." After she takes them she lays back down and closes her eyes, Santana moves around the room and gets dressed and ready. When she is done she goes over to the bed and kisses Quinn on the cheek "I love you." Quinn mumbles out "lub u too." Smiling Santana grabs her things and heads down to the kitchen.

As she walks in she see's the other two in there eating "I hate leaving her like that." Casey nods "I get it." Grabing some fruit and juice she sits down and eats it "I wish there was something I could do for her." Carmen thinks a minute "well she isn't really eatting all she is pretty much doing is sleeping. I mean it hit her all at once didn't it?" Santana nods "it did. She was fine all day and then after we left the pharmacy its like it hit her." Casey stands up "have either one of you ever had it before?" She see's both girls shake their heads and she laughs "well trust me I have had it a few times and it sucks. You feel like your bones are hurting all the time and all you want to do is sleep. You don't want to eat or anything. I know how she feels." Santana looks at her as she sits down "how long will it last?" Casey sighs "sadly mine lasted almost 10 days like that. Right before I was done with the anitbiotics is when I started feeling better." Santana sits back in her chair "I can't have her sick like that for 10 days or more. She has to eat because of Eden. If it was just her I could understand but its not."

As the other two get up and put their things away Carmen says "maybe she will start feeling better soon." Both the other girls agree as they head to the door, as they are making their way to school Santana looks at them "well I guess she isn't going to be quiting today huh?" Carmen laughs "no. She will have to wait now." As they pull in and park Carmen rolls her eyes "seriously." Santana looks over and groans "how am I suppose to keep my blood pressure down if she is constantly bugging me?" Casey smiles "stay between me and Carmen. We can keep her away just don't say anything to her." Carmen nods "yeah ignore her. Let us deal with her." As they get out of the car they put Santana in the middle and head to the gym as they hear "Sannie please just talk to me." Casey looks over at her "go away Brittany. She wants nothing to do with you." After a few steps she says "you know it would be a shame if something accidently happened to Quinn to cause her to loose the baby." Santana stops but Carmen grabs her arm "she is just pushing your buttons, keep moving." Carmen turns around to see the girl smirking "if I was you bitch, I would get lost before you get hurt again. But this time we are outside and you will be dragged to the fucking road. That is not school property."

As Santana gets to the gym door she hears Brittany "you know what? I'll see you around baby. You will see you belong with me before long. That other bitch will be out of our way very very soon." Santana turns and looks at her but it Carmen that runs at her "I swear I will kill you myself if anything happens to either one of them. Your stupid ass needs to get lost." Brittany laughs as turns and walks away. Casey looks at Carmen "Car let her go and come on. San can call home later and warn Kerri about what was said." With that the girls head into the gym and see Sue looking at them "took you three long enough. Wheres Q at?" Santana throughs her bag down as hard as she can then looks at Sue who is looking at her like she is an alien "she is home sick. She found out yesterday she has strep throat." Sue nods "ok. Now tell me what did that bag do to you?" Santana balls her fist up and says "Brittany just threatened Q. She said that Q would be out of our way very very soon. I swear to you coach if she does anything to hurt Quinn or our baby I will end her life myself. My brother won't be the only one behind bars." Sue looks at her a moment "sandbags get this group of misfit baby's in shape. Take your anger out on them."

Santana looks at the squad and gets to work. By the end of practice everyone is not happy to see the girl back. As they are leaving Santana sends Kerri a text telling her what had happened that morning. As she is making her way to her locker she gets a text back from Kerri and nods as she puts her phone away, when she gets close to her locker she sighs "fuck my life today." Looking around she see's Finn and Puck at their locks "hey I need you to to come with me." Both boys look at her as Finn ask "where to and why?" Santana sighs "Brittany won't leave me alone and now is at my locker waiting on me. I want you to keep me from killing her. I can't get my blood pressure up or it could cause the vein in my brain to burst." The boys nod as they head to her locker with her, as they get close Brittany rolls her eyes "why can't I talk to you without anyone else around to bother us?" Santana ignores her as Finn goes to one side of her and Puck goes to the other trying to keep the blond away. Sighing Brittany watches her open her locker and then says "you know you belong with me. Its just a matter of time before you relize that." Santana gets out the books she needs but is biting her tongue to keep calm, as she closes her locker she looks at Finn "my class is next to yours. Walk with me?" Finn nods "sure." Puck tells them by as he heads the other way, Santana thinks that Brittany finally gave up but then hears "I promise you Santana if you don't talk to me Q will be in alot of pain very very soon."

Hearing this Finn stops and turns on her, looking down at her he says "you threaten either one of them again and I have no problem beating the hell out of you." Brittany laughs "you hitting me would be like a kid hitting me with a pillow." Finn steps between her and Santana, looking at the blond he says "San you need to get to class I need to have a talk with Brittany." Santana looks at the boys back "thank you Finn." Seeing the boy nod she heads on to class. After class Santana walks out of the room and see's Finn standing there and laughs "what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be searching for Rachel?" Finn smiles "she is letting you barrow me for the day. When you don't have me you will have Puck and when you don't have him you will have Sam or Mike. Tina has agreed to let us barrow him once in a while too." Santana looks at him funny "ok and why do I need one of you guys?" Finn shrugs "we don't trust Brittany. If you need to go to the bathroom one of the girls is going with you."

Santana sighs "so I need a babysitter? Thats just freaking great." Finn looks at her "you can thank Quinn. Once Kerri talked to her she text us and asked us to do this for her." Santana sighs "since it was Q's idea, I guess I can't be mad at her. Fine come one bigfoot." With that Santana makes her way to her next class, the rest of the morning went the same way. As lunch rolled around they was all sitting at the glee club table and Carmen ask her "so why has all the guys been walking you to class?" Santana looks at her as she sets back in her chair "Q found out about this morning and then Brittany cornering me at my locker. She text Finn and asked them to do it for her." Carmen nods "I see. Sorry we wasn't around." Santana shrugs "its fine. Its not like its your place to keep an eye on me 24-7 anyways." Carmen looks at her "your my family. I'm suppose to watch out for you. It would kill me if something was to happen to you." Santana smiles and looks at her "I am so sorry I tried to drawn you when we was little." Carmen laughs "its all good. But its a good think I learned to swim after that." Casey frowns "you tried to drawn her?" Santana nods "yeah along time ago. I can't even really remember why but I did."

Casey shakes her head as the bell rings "you are so wrong." Santana laughs "I know." Looking at Finn she ask "ok so who do I have now?" Sam steps up "me." Rolling her eyes she says "God I don't have to worry about her getting to close to me all you have to do is open your mouth like a snake and swallow her." Sam shakes his head "you are so rude sometimes." Santana shrugs "just being honest." Puck slaps him on the back "she's being nice dude. What till you piss her off and see what happens." Sam looks at him "no I will take the mouth jokes all day before I piss her off. I seen you and I seen Brittany. That was enough for me." Santana laughs "you keep that in mine trouty mouth. Come on lets go." As they head out of the lunchroom Carmen and Casey are walking with her since they have the same class. The rest of the day goes by pretty much the same way.

At home Quinn is laying on the couch "Kerri I don't know if I can do this tonight." Looking over at the blond on the couch she ask "ok why not?" Quinn rolls her head to look at her "look at me I can't even hold my head up. How the hell will I even cook her dinner? I mean I want to but I don't know if I can or not." Kerri thinks a minute "I can help you get everything ready. That way when she gets out of school we can all make ourselves disappear for a while to give you two some time alone. I mean we could set up an early dinner in here like a picnic that way you can lay down if you wanted." Quinn thinks about it a minute "I can't ask you to cook our dinner for us." Kerri smiles "I wouldn't mind. As long as you was happy. I mean I may need your help in the future." Quinn thinks about this a moment "I guess that would work. I could call Carmen and have her drop her off here and just tell Aida I don't need her help after all. Carmen could go to Casey's for a while and I could call or text you guys when we are done." Kerri laughs "you make it sound like you are having sex. But yeah that would work." Quinn nods "if you don't mind or we could just order from someplace." Kerri shakes her head "no I will cook you guys something. You lay there and rest I will go see what is in there that I can cook. Its only 10:30 so you have time to call Aida and Carmen before the end of school."

Quinn nods and lays back down as Kerri makes her way into the kitchen. After about an hour Kerri had put some stuff in the over and made her way back into the livingroom to see Quinn laying there "ok I found a roast to cook. Whats left over the rest of us can eat later." Quinn nods "I text Aida and told her things have changed. I will have to wait till Carmen is in her last class to call her." Kerri nods as she sits down "I can take Sam out for a while someplace. Just call me when we can come back." Quinn nods "I will." With that the girls sit and watch tv till time to call Carmen. As Quinn looks at the clock she see's that its time that Carmen will be in her last class and picks up her phone and dials her "hey Car. I need a huge favor from you. I will owe you big time." Listening a minute she know she will have to tell her "promise you won't say a word to San. I mean swear to me on your unborn God daughters life you won't say a word to her." She listens a minute and smiles "ok good. Now I need you to bring San home first. Make up something about you wanting to go spend time with Casey or something. You can tell her but she can't tell San. But I need her to come home after school."

Laying there a moment she laughs "I was getting to that. Ok well see, I was going to purpose to her tonight. But I had to change a few things, so I am gonna do it after school. Kerri is leaving for a while and I need you to bring her home so we can be alone. Can you do this for me please?" She listens a moment and sighs "yes Car that is what I have been hiding from everyone. Can you please not let her know?" Smiling Quinn says "yes I'll owe you. Thank you so much Car." Ending the call Kerri ask "she gonna do it?" Quinn nods "she is happier than I think I am." Kerri looks at her funny "yeah I don't think so. You are about to make someone your fiancé. You can't tell me your not happy." Quinn smiles "I'm gonna be if she says yes." Kerri turns and looks at her "do you honestly think she will say no?" Quinn stops smiling "she might." Kerri laughs "girl you are freaking crazy. That girl is so head over heals in love with you its unreal." Quinn smiles "and I feel the same about her." Kerri shakes her head "you know what?" Quinn looks at her "what?" Kerri turns and looks at her again "I always thought you would of ended up marrying a man and have a house full of blond babies. I never thought you was gay."

Quinn turns on her side more and laughs "like I would of ever thought you was gay. I always figured you would end up married with a couple of green eyed brunette kids running around, but instead you are a lady lover and have one blue eyed brunette kid. See we was both wrong." Kerri grins "good thing we didn't bet money on it." Quinn rolls her eyes "oh God Aida and Diego did. Aida lost." Quinn laughs "servered her right." The two sit there and talk for a while till Kerri looks at the clock "damn its 4 already?" Quinn looks at the clock "shit. I need to go change." Kerri stands up and puts Sam in the play pin "I'll got get things ready in the kitchen you go change." Both leave the room to do what they need to, when Quinn comes back down she looks at the livingroom and is amazed "damn Kerri. Thank you." Kerri shrugs "it was nothing. We will just have to move the couch back, I turned on the fire place for you." Quinn smiles "thank you so much. I will owe you and Carmen." Kerri laughs "it was nothing. Ok I am gonna get this one ready. Santana should be here anytime, Carmen called while you was up changing and said they was about 5 minutes away. It was in code so good thing I new what she ment."

Quinn laughs "she kills me sometimes. Ok I will call you when she says yes so you can come home." Kerri nods "got the ring?" Quinn pulls it out of her pocket "right here." Kerri nods "good. Ok they're here. I'm gonna take this one and I'll see you later." With that she walks to the front door and opens it as Santana walks up "hey. I have to run out for a bit I will be back in a few. Lucy Q is in the livingroom if you want to see her." Santana smiles "she feeling any better?" Kerri nods and smiles "she seems to be. See you later." With that Kerri walks out and Santana walks in and locks the door, after she hangs her coat up she head to the livingroom "hey Q. I'm home." As she walks in she stops and looks around "whats all this?" Quinn smiles "its for you." Santana looks around at the picnic dinner in the livingroom and the lit fireplace "but why?" Quinn laughs "because I love you and wanted some alone time with you." Santana smiles "so thats why Carmen insisted on bringing me home so she could go to Casey's and get her mack on?" Quinn laughs "yeah. Come sit." Santana smiles once more and heads over to the floor and takes a seat beside Quinn to enjoy their dinner together.


	177. Chapter 177

As they was eating Santana looks at Quinn "why did you do all this?" Quinn shrugs "you had a hard day. I wanted to give you something special." Santana looks over at Quinn and smiles "thank you. But the body gaurds I had today was enough." Quinn laughs "no that was to keep you from hurting yourself. I didn't want her to try something and you end up getting hurt some way." Santana nods as she puts her plate down "thank you. If it had been anyone else asking them to do that I would of flipped out on them. But since it was you I let it go." Quinn puts her plate down and smiles "good. I have to find some way to keep you safe." Santana looks over at the girl and pulls her close to her "how are you feeling today?" Quinn leans against her and looks at the fire infront of them "like shit for the most part. But a little bit better. I took some tylenol before you got here so we could have dinner together without me laying down." Santana laughs "yeah that would of been hard to eat laying down baby." Quinn smiles and grabs her hand "San you know I love you right?" Santana looks at her "yeah. I love you to." Quinn raises her head and turns to face her "no I mean I really love you. As in with all my heart and soul."

Santana smiles "I love you just as much baby. Yes I know you do." Quinn swallows and gets up on her knees still holding her hand "I have loved you for so long San. And when I seen you in that hospital bed and didn't know if you was going to live or die or even wake up, I freaked out. I know we have had ups and downs but I want ups more. I know we will have downs but I know we can work threw them." Santana nods "I know baby I'm sorry I scared you." Quinn smiles "hush I'm getting to something here. But anyways its not like you could of stopped it from happening. It was ment to happen or it wouldn't have. But it made me realize something though. It made me realize that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old with you. I don't want anyone else in my life but you and our kids and family. I don't want to date anyone else or ever marry anyone else." Santana turns to look at her as she see's Quinn reach under the couch and pulls out a small box. As she is opening Santana's eyes go wide "Q what are you doing?" Quinn smiles "I'm asking you if you will spend the rest of your life with me. I'm asking if you will marry me San?"

Santana looks at the ring then to Quinn "that was my great grandmothers. How did you get it?" Quinn rolls her eyes "I know people. But are you gonna give me an answer?" Santana smiles "yes I'm gonna give you and answer but first stay put I'll be right back." Quinn watches Santana jumps up and ran up the stairs to her room. Confused Quinn drops her hands to her lap "what the hell?" Looking back up she see's Santana come running back down the stairs and flops back down in the floor infront of her "ok you like totally ruined this for me but YES I'll marry you." Quinn smiles but then looks at her confuse "ruined what?" Santana smiles "put my ring on then I'll tell you." Quinn smiles as she takes the ring out of the box and slides it on Santana's finger. Santana gets Quinn to sit back down and then gets on her knee's "ok you see I had been searching and searching for this since I've been home. And I finally found it." Santana pulls a box out of her pocket and opens it "you see Q. I was planning to do this big, but since you stole my thunder from me and I like this romantic setting better I will do it now, Lucy Quinn Fabrey I have loved you since the moment my eyes landed on you in kindergarden. I new then that one day I would hopefully get to marry you and keep you forever. And the day you told me that you loved me made me want to do back flips."

Taking a deep breath she pulls the ring out of the boxs and hold it "when I woke up and realized I could of lost this chance to be with you forever it drove me crazy. So Lucy Quinn Fabrey will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Quinn smiles "God yes baby. I want nothing more." Santana slides the ring on her finger and kisses her as she pulls back she leans her forhead against Quinn's "I can't believe you stole my thunder Q." Quinn laughs and cups her face "I'm sorry baby. But I just wanted to make you my fiancé so no one else could have you." Santana laughs "this was the best thing that could of happened to me today." Quinn pulls her in for a hug and Santana pulls back and kisses her and hears "San you can't keep kissing me. I will end up getting you sick." Santana shrugs "I could careless about being sick." The two finally sit down on the floor and cuddle as Quinn reaches for her phone "oh I have to call ma. By the way she is how I got the ring." Santana smiles "I figured that out. I have to call papá and let him know." Quinn laughs "they both new we was gonna do this so they both new the answer was gonna be yes. I don't see why we have to call them." Santana laughs "I know right. But it will do some good to let them know."

After they got off the phone with their parents Quinn sighs "I need to call Kerri and Carmen and let them know they can come home. Its been a couple of hours now and I need to clean this up." Santana smiles "you call them I'll clean this up." Quinn stands "no I can help you." Santana shakes her head "your feeling warm again. I'll do it you just call them." Santana leans in and kisses her "be back in a few." Quinn smiles and makes her calls, they both ask what happened and she told them she would tell them when they got home. Both told her they would be there soon. As she is putting her phone down Santana walks in looking at her ring "I love this ring. I didn't think I would ever get it." Quinn smiles and pulls her into her side "ma told me it was suppose to go to you on the day you got engaged. We worked hard to keep you from finding out about this." Santana laughs "thats what you guys done Saturday wasn't it. And that is what you and Aida done Monday?" Quinn nods "I had helpers." Quinn looks at her "Call your sister and let her know." Santana nods and calls her sister, as she answer she puts it on speaker "hello?" Santana laughs "bitch why did you help her keep this from me? You should of told me she was purposing."

Aida laughs "where is the fun in the suprise if I was to tell you. Sooooo what did you say?" Santana laughs "me or Q?" Aida sits there a moment "what do you mean?" Quinn smiles "she said yes Aida. But also asked me right after." Aida laughs "well just kill two birds with one stone why don't you. So Quinn I'm taking it you told her yes?" Quinn laughs "yes I did." Aida tells them both "well congradulation both of you. Are you happy?" Santana smiles "very. Did you tell Diego?" Aida laughs "no you did. I had it on speaker." Just then they hear Diego "way to go San." Santana laughs "thanks." Quinn rolls her eyes "you make it sound like she just got me in bed for the first time." Diego laughs "well when she told me she did. I said it to her then as well." All four laugh as they hear the front door open and Santana takes the phone off speaker "hey Carmen and Kerri are back. We need to fill them in. We'll talk to you later. Love you guys." Santana listens "ok night bye." As she hangs up she looks up to see Kerri carrying Sam in and Carmen behind her "what did you two both go to Casey's?" Kerri smiles "no. I was at my fathers. Its pretty much right next door to Casey's though."

Quinn laughs "well how about that." The two sit down and look at them as Carmen ask "so?" Santana laughs and holds up her hand, Carmen smiles "I'm happy for you I really am." Kerri nods "me to." Quinn smiles and holds her hand up "she asked to. I had no clue she was even thinking about it till she done it." Kerri laughs "I knew." Santana nods "yeah she did." Quinn rolls her eyes "figures. Car did you know?" Carmen shakes her head "no I only found out about you asking her today." Quinn smiles "sorry I didn't talk to you sooner about it. But you was being a bit of a bitch to me. So its not like I could of said anything." Carmen nods "its all good." As they sit there and chat for a while Sam walks over and climbs on Santana's lap and plays with her hair "your gonna miss us when momma takes you and leaves huh?" Sam looks up at her and then to her mother and says "NO." Kerri laughs "yes. We can't live with them. We have our own house." Sam lays her head on Santana's chest and stares at her mother "NO." Kerri rolls her eyes "oh my God what have they done to you?" Santana smirks "what can we say kids love us." Sam looks up at her and then to Quinn and crawls down between them and lays her head on Quinn's stomach.

After a few minutes Quinn smiles and looks down to see Sam pull her head back and look at Quinn's stomach "NO." Quinn laughs "that was Eden. She says hi Sam." The baby looks from Quinn to her stomach and smiles "hi." Quinn laughs "give me your hand Sam." The little girl gives her her hand and Quinn puts it on her stomach and watches her "feel that. She's kicking." Sam looks at Quinn then to her stomach and laughs "baby." Quinn nods "yeah baby." Carmen looks at her "she kicking?" Quinn nods "yeah wanna feel?" Carmen smiles and stands up "Yeah." As she gets on her knees infront of her she puts her hand beside Sam's and waits "I don't feel anything." Quinn laughs and moves her hand to the other side of Sam's "there." Carmen waits a moment then feels her kick her "that is so cool. Does it hurt?" Quinn nods "sometimes it does." Carmen stays there a while feeling the baby kick "I can't wait to get married and have kids. I mean I won't have them but my wife can." Santana smiles "you will be a good mother Car. Plus you never know one day you might find a way to carry a baby. You have some time before then." Carmen shrugs "maybe but I don't see it happening. I mean my eggs are good they said its just my uterus that is shot."

Quinn smiles "well by then maybe they can find someway to help you carry one." Carmen laughs "maybe. We'll see." As she stands up Kerri looks at her "what do you mean?" Kerri looks at her then to the two girls on the couch "my dad malested and raped me from the time I was about 4 till I moved in with them." Kerri looks at her "no one should ever have to go threw that." Carmen nods "I know but I'm doing better. I mean it still affects me at times. But I'm dealing." Quinn looks over at her and see's her glance at her then back to Kerri but says nothing. Sitting there a moment Quinn nods and looks at Carmen "it was affecting you partly when you was lashing out at us huh?" Carmen nods "a bit. I mean it wasn't the only reason but it was part of it. I dont' like to talk about it so I keep it in." Kerri shakes her head "you need to let it out sweetie. When it bothers you let it out to someone. Anyone." Carmen sighs "I know and I will its just hard to." Santana looks at her "I know what you went threw. I went threw it to. Not as long as you but I did. You can talk to me Car." Carmen smiles sadly "I know."

As they all sit around and chat a while longer Quinn looks down and laughs "uh Kerri. Sam when to sleep." Kerri looks at the clock then to the sleeping girl who has her hand on Quinn's stomach still "well it 8:30 she should sleep all night." Santana smiles "thats to cute. Don't move her I want a picture of that." As she pulls her phone out and takes a picture she smiles "got it. Thats gonna be your new caller ID picture Kerri." Kerri looks at her funny "what was the old one?" Santana laughs and turns the phone for her to see "seriously?" Santana laughs "what I found it the other day looking for something and saved it." Quinn looks at her "what is it?" Santana laughs "a cop car." Carmen smirks "better than a farm animal." Kerri glares at her "that is so not funny Carmen." Carmen laughs and pulls out her phone and pulls up her caller ID picture for her "well its all I could find. But its a baby pig. Its so cute though." Kerri rolls her eyes "you so have to change that." Carmen turns it to her "but look it has a uniform and everything one." Kerri laughs "you seriously need to change that." Carmen laughs "not gonna happen. I like it." Quinn looks at her "I just have a picture of Sam and Bailey as mine for you."

Santana looks around "speaking of which where is the little fur ball?" Quinn looks around then says "Bailey." After a moment they see the puppy come running down the stairs "ok you. Where was you at?" Santana looks at the puppy and laughs "who's bedroom door was open?" They all turn and look and Santana sighs "shit mine was." Standing up she walks up to her room to see what the puppy tore up. As she comes back down she is holding a show "BAILEY, you better be glad I never wore these anymore." Quinn looks at her and her eyes go wide "she didn't?" Santana nods and sighs "she did. But I think she might of eat half of it. This is all I could find." Quinn looks down at her "no Bailey. Bad girl." The puppy lays down and looks up at her "OH no don't give me that look. You have toys to chew on. You know better." Bailey rolls over on her back and looks at Quinn "no. Being cute isn't going to help you. BAD GIRL." Bailey rolls back over on her stomach and lays her head on her paws and puffs out a breath sounding like a sigh, Carmen laughs "she is worse than San when she is in trouble." Santana glares at her as she sits back down "oh whatever." Quinn laughs "she's kinda right." Santana rolls her eyes "so not true." They all sit and pick at each other for a while till they head off to bed for the night.


	178. Chapter 178

The rest of the week flew by as did the weekend. Maribel and Jose hand both come home Saturday and Kerri and Sam left when they got home. Quinn had been fighting a fever off and on for about a week but finally managed to get rid of it 3 days before her antibiotics was gone. The three girls was on their way to school when Quinn sighs "she is gonna be pissed when I walk in and tell her this is my last practice." Santana nods "probably." As they pull into the school they see Casey standing outside waiting on them "about time you guys get here." Carmen laughs "please tell me your not hyped up on coffee." Casey laughs "no. Just waiting on you." As they make their way in Sue looks at them "about time you get back Marilyn Monroe jr. Why are you out of uniform?" Quinn looks at the woman funny and ignores the comment about her clothes "are you feeling ok today coach?" Sue looks at her then says "shut up and make these big babies sweat there asses off Q." With that the woman walks over and sits down on the bleachers. Quinn shrugs and looks at Santana "get to it captain. They will be all yours after today." Santana nods "you got it." With that Quinn stands back and lets Santana run practice but tosses and insult in every once in a while.

When they are done Quinn looks at Sue "coach I need to talk to you." Sue looks at her and sighs "what is it?" Quinn stands there and braces herself "this is my last practice. I have to quit." Sue looks at her and narrows her eyes "you can't quit." Quinn sighs "I'm sorry coach but my body is to stressed out. I am getting up before the damn chickens and going to bed late due to homework alot of times. Yes I am." Sue shakes her head "no you owe me a national championship. You can't QUIT." Quinn looks at her "San is staying on. She can help you find someone to take my place. She can still be your captain, she is just as evil as you at times." Sue looks over at Santana who is ripping into one of the other girls for not being on top of things and sighs "fine whatever tubbers. Get out of my face and have your shit turned in by tomorrow morning." Quinn nods "its already in the bag. I wore this today because of that." Sue grabs the bag "don't came crawling back to me later on wanting back on." Quinn rolls her eyes "I'm almost 6 months pregnant. I won't be wanting back on anytime soon." Sue just looks at her a moment then walks away pissed off.

Quinn turns and looks at Santana as she walks up to her "well she wasn't as mad as i figured she would be." Santana looks at Sue as she walks out of the gym and shoves someone "no. I figured she would of pushed one of the cheerio's into the trashcan actually." Quinn laughs "alright lets get out of here." Santana grabs her hand and walks her to her locker, as the walk up to it Quinn sighs "the bitch needs to go away." Santana looks up "fuck my life." As they walk up and open their locks Brittany looks at Quinn "you had no business asking her to marry you Quinn." Quinn rolls her eyes and ignores the girl as she pulls books out for her class, Brittany shuts her locker on her "did you hear me? I said you had no business asking her to marry your worthless ass." Quinn turns and looks at her "get out of my face before I rip your fucking head off your damn body." Reaching for her lock again Brittany grabs her arms and pulls it back to make her face her "no your gonna unpurpose to her." Quinn laughs "really? How do you do that? Because I don't think that is even a word dumb ass." Brittany goes to step up to Quinn when she hears Santana "lay one finger on her again Brittany and I will kill you right here in the middle of this hall with everyone watching then go turn myself into the police. But in all honesty I could probably get away with it by calling it self defense."

Brittany turns and looks at her then back to Quinn "I will get my chance wait and see." As she turns and walks away Quinn sighs "God she is losing it." Santana nods as she shuts her locker "that she is my dear. You ready?" Quinn nods "yeah." With that they make there way to there first class, half way threw Quinn can't take it anymore "may I go to the rest room?" The teacher nods "yeah here. Come straight back." Quinn nods and stands up "I will." As she grabs the pass she walks out the door and straight to the bathroom, after she is done she opens the stall to see Brittany standing there "God what is your deal?" Brittany glares at her as she walks to the sink "you are my deal. You have to steal her away didn't you?" Quinn turns the water off and drys her hands "I didn't steal anyone Brittany. YOU pushed her away." Brittany rolls her eyes as Quinn goes to step around her she moves infront of her "I told you I would get my chance didn't I?" Quinn looks up at her and narrows her eyes "what are you going to do Brittany? Kill me?" Brittany tilts her head "thought about it." Quinn shakes her head "I don't have time for your shit. I have to get back to class." Quinn tries to steps around her again but Brittany steps in front of her "no your not going anywhere."

Quinn sighs "your asking for it." Brittany laughs "you think I'm scared of you?" Quinn smirks "its not me you need to be afraid of. See I have this fiancé that can't stand when you come near me. She will be pissed when she finds out and I won't be able to stop her when she comes after your ass." Brittany smirks "I'm not scared of her either." Before Quinn can say anything Brittany grabs her arm and spins her around and pins her arm to her back and says "you see. After I got my ass kicked lasttime. I started learning a few things, I learned how to pin someone like this, and if you pull their arm up just enough you can either break it or pull it out or you can even tear everything in there arms like muscles tendons or even the rotator cuff." Quinn winces with the pain but says nothing as she hears her continue "so see by the time she is worrying about you I can be long gone." Quinn takes a deep breath "what your gonna be a chicken shit and run." Brittany grits her teeth and pulls her arm up higher and Quinn can feel the muscles pulling "no I'm not a chicken shit. I am just gonna give her time to cool down before I swoop in and take her from you." Before Quinn can say anything else she feels her pull her arm up higher kinda fast and hears something pop. As she screams Brittany laughs "oh my bad did that hurt?" Dropping her arm she steps back "just remember Quinn. That is just the beginning."

As Quinn slids down the wall holding her shoulder she see's the girl walk out of the bathroom. Sitting there a moment she pulls her phone out and calls Santana "I need you to come to the bathroom now." Listening she says "NOW." She starts crying again before she hangs up. After a moment she hears Santana run into the bathroom "Q what happened?" Quinn looks up to see her kneeling infront of her "Brittany's what happened. I need you to call ma. I need to go to the ER. I think she broke it." Santana clinches her jaw "I'm gonna killer her fucking ass. Oh and I might not be in trouble after all with the math teacher." As she pulls her phone and call's Maribel she puts it on speaker "hey mija I'm kin..." Santana cuts her off "I need you at the school now. I think Brittany broke Quinn's shoulder." Maribel raises her voice but Santana can her her standing up "she did WHAT? Take her to the office and have them call an ambulance. I will be there in a minute." Santana hangs up "Q baby can you stand?" Quinn wipes her eyes and nods "I think so." As Santana moves to her right side she helps her up "careful baby."

Once she is on her feet Santana moves to her other side "we have to kinda hurry baby. The bell will ring in a few minutes." Quinn nods as a tear rolls down her cheek "ok. But this hurts San like really bad." Santana rubs her back as she opens that bathroom door "I know baby. Come on." As they are walking down the fall Santana is on her left side, as they get closer to the office the bell rings and Santana mumbles "FUCK." Moving Quinn to the side of the hall she glares at anyone that comes near them. As they turn a corner they see Puck walking up to them "hey you ok?"Santana sighs "no I think Brittany broke her shoulder. Can you help me get her to the office?" Puck nods and walks infront of them "stay behind me. I'll make a path." With that the boy clears the hallway and gets them to the office, when they walk in Figgins is standing there "what happened?" Santana helps Quinn sit "call an ambulance. I called my mother she said to bring her to the office and call and ambulance she will be here any minute." The secratary picks up the phone and calls for an ambulance as the principle as again "what happened to her Miss Lopez." Santana stands up from infront of Quinn and glares at him "_Brittany is what happened_. You all kept siding with her when she was pulling shit and now look what she's done. Is she just gonna get a slap on the wrist for this?"

Before Figgins can say anything Maribel speaks up "no she isn't. I will push this to the bitter end." As she walks over to Quinn she sits down beside her "your gonna be ok Quinn. We will get you taken care of." Quinn looks over to Maribel and lets the tears roll again "it hurts bad ma. I think its broke." Maribel nods and she leans on her "I know sweetie. I called Jose he will be waiting for us. Kerri is on her way too." While rubbing the girls back she looks at Figgins "whats the school going to go about her now?" Figgins looks at Quinn "Miss Fabrey I need you to tell me exactly what she done. So I can let the school board know incase she tries to fight this." Quinn wipes her face and tells him everything, when she is done she see's the medic's walk in. As they do they look at Santana "well its nice to see you up and walking around." Santana looks at them "ummm ok." They walk over to Quinn and check her out, when they are done one of them tells her "yeah you need to go. Lets get you loaded." Santana looks at the one that spoke to her earlier "what did you mean its nice to see me up walking around?"

The medic smiles as they help Quinn onto the bed "we was the ones that took you to the ER after your car wreck." Santana nods "oh ok. Well I don't remember any of that." The medic's laugh "I imagine not." As they are strapping Quinn down Santana looks at her mother "Can I go with her?" Maribel sighs "mija you have missed to much school the way it is." Quinn looks at her "San you need to stay here. I will see you later." Santana sighs and leans over and kisses her "I love you." Quinn kisses her again "I love you too baby." With that Maribel turns to her daughter "I will take care of her. Your father is there waiting on her." Santana nods as a tear rolls down her cheek "I'm gonna fucking kill her mamá." Maribel wraps her arms around her "no your not. You will let Kerri take care of this. She has been waiting for her to do something." Santana sighs "if she crosses my path first she is getting fucked up." Maribel nods "I won't even ground you this time. Just watch your head baby." Santana nods as she watches her mother walk out the door behind Quinn, after a few moments Santana heads down the hall towards her math class and knocks on the door.

When the teacher opens it she tells her what had happened and that she needs her and Quinn books. As she is heading to her locker she see see's Carmen and Casey walking towards her as Casey says "please tell me Puck was making up some kinda sick joke about Q?" Santana sighs as she opens her lock "no he isn't. Have either of you seen that bitch?" Both girls shake their heads "no. But you won't be alone when you find her either." Santana looks at her cousin "she is mine Carmen. She has fucked up for the last time. She can say what she wants but when she hurt Q that drew the line." Carmen nods "I know I would be the same way." Just them Casey points down the hall "I think someone is looking for you." Santana turns to see a pissed off looking Kerri "Santana where is the bitch?" Santana pulls out her books and shuts her locker "I don't know but you better fucking find her before I do. She won't live to make it to jail if I find her." Kerri nods "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Figgins gave me her classes but she isn't in any of them. Do you know where she could be?" Santana sighs "no."

Just then her phone rings, as she looks at it she wrinkles her forhead "why is Berry calling me?" As she answer she hears someone else and puts it on speaker phone "Brittany why do you have Berry's phone?" Brittany laughs "getting her phone was easy finding you in it was hard." Santana sighs "what the fuck do you want?" Santana covers the mouth piece and looks at Kerri "she is in the building someplace." Kerri nods "see if you can find out where." Santana listens as she hears her say "I wanted to know if you was ready to be with me now that Quinn is to hurt to do anything for you." Santana grits her teeth "where are you Brittany?" Brittany sighs "I can't tell you that because your mad at me. When you calm down I'll tell you." Santana takes a few breaths "Where are you?" Santana and Kerri hear a click and Santana looks at the phone "seriously where are you?" Brittany laughs "if I tell you then you would find me." Santana rolls her eyes "just tell me so we can talk about this." Brittany scuff's "no you don't want to talk." Santana sighs "yes I do where are you?"

After a minute she hears her says "someplace we use to skip class to go when we had a sub." Santana thinks a moment and then it hits her "oh ok. What are you doing there? You know coach said she caught anyone in there again she was gonna have them sent to iraq." Brittany laughs "she won't find me. She is to busy talking to Becky." Santana sigh "look I need to get to class." As she covers the mouth piece up again she looks at Kerri "in the gym under the bleachers. You better get to her before I do I'm not joking." Kerri nods and takes off down the hall to the gym. Santana uncovers the phone "seriously B I have to go to class now." With that she hangs up and heads toward the gym, as she reaches the door she see's Kerri coming out from under the bleachers "Santana she isn't in there." Santana sighs "that is where we would all go to kill time when we had a sub. She has to be in there." Santana walks under the bleachers with Kerri behind her "she isn't in here. There is no place for her to hide." Santana looks around "I heard a clicking sound, what was it?"

Kerri thinks a minute "a pen maybe." Santana rubs her temples "she is in this building someplace. I made sure Berry hid my number along with everyone else. She tries to pull it up it will ask for a password so you can change it." Kerri sighs "we will have to track her phone do you have her number?" Santana nods and writes it down "you can track her phone with it." Kerri nods "yeah let me make some call's we have someone at every exit in the building so she won't get out." Santana sits down "I can't even go to class Kerri." Kerri sighs "I know but you need to. So we can keep track of you." Santana sighs and stands up "alright." With that Santana and the two other girls head to class. When they get there they let everyone know what has happened and everyone is keeping an eye out for Brittany.


	179. Chapter 179

As Quinn was being loaded in the ambulance the medics his a bump and she cries out in pain, when they finally have her loaded the one in the back ask "how far along are you?" Quinn looks at them take a few deep breaths "24 and half weeks." The medic nods and writes it down "it will be hard to give you anything for the pain, and this is going to be a bumpy ride." Quinn sighs "is there anyways we can put something under my arm to help support it then?" The medic nods and grabs another blanket "that should help but you will be in some pain for a while." Quinn nods and answers the rest of the questions on the way to the hospital. As they are pulling in she says "pa is gonna be pissed." The medic smiles "probably. I know and one thing he can't stand is someone messing with his family." As the back doors open Quinn spots him "hey blondie." Quinn smiles and and a tear rolls down her cheek as they unload her "I'm gonna fuck her up royally now pa." Jose kisses her forhead "lets go see what she's done." As they are heading in Maribel walks up "she tell you what happen?" Jose shakes his head "not yet. About to ask her when we get back there."

Maribel nods and fallows them back to the room they are putting Quinn in, once they finally have her on the ER bed the medic's give them her papers and leave. Jose walks over to her "since you are not my blood daughter I can treat you." Quinn nods "thats fine." As he goes to feel her arm she screams "owwwwww." Jose moves his hands "lets just get an x-ray. I will go from there." The nurse nods and calls for and x-ray, turning back to Quinn he ask "how did she do this?" Quinn takes a breath and tells him "give me your arm." As he does she says "turn around." As she is turning he hears her "just like that but pulled my arm up and I felt the muscle pull. Then she jerked it up hard and I heard and felt a pop. I couldn't move it afterwards." Jose sighs "she either broke it, dislocated it or tore everything in there." Quinn sighs "she had me pushed against the wall too. I think you might want to call Dr. Hall. Eden hasn't moved since then, I was to afraid to tell San at that point."

Jose nods and looks at the nurse who nods and picks up the phone. After a little bit Dr. Hall walks in "hey Quinn." Quinn looks up "hey." Dr. Hall walks over and lifts her shirt "they told me what happened but they are also gonna to you down for an x-ray. When they are done with that and bring you back up I am going to do and ultra sound to check her out ok?" Quinn nods "she hasn't moved since this happened." The doctor nods "ok lets get the x-ray out of the way and then I will check her out ok." With that the nurse takes Quinn down for an x-ray, once she is out of the room Maribel looks at her husband "Kerri better find her before Santana does. Our daughter is out for blood this time." Jose sighs and wraps his arms around her "I figured she would be. If she does get ahold of her she won't be punished this time." Maribel nods "I know I told her that. Even if they do kick her out of school I won't do anything to her." Jose kisses his wife's temple "ok I am gonna go look at her x-ray. Stay here, that way when she gets back she won't be alone." Maribel nods and sits in a chair to wait for Quinn.

What felt like forever but really was only 20 minutes Maribel looks up to see Quinn being rolled back in "hey sweetie." Quinn sighs "hey. Pa is looking at my x-rays. He said he will be up in a few." Maribel nods "thats fine." As they sit there and chat Jose walks in with the x-rays in his hand, he flips on the x-ray lights and puts them up "Quinn do you see this right here?" Quinn looks at it "ummm yeah. Its not suppose to be there is it?" Jose shakes his head "no its suppose to be here. That mean's she dislocated your shoulder. I need Ortho to come down and look at it but they should just be able to pop it in. I am going to page them while Dr. Hall comes in ok." Quinn nods and watches him leave, looking back at her x-rays she pulls her phone out and tells Maribel "take a picture of that for me." Maribel takes her phone and does as she is asked. When she hands the phone back she see's the doctor pulling and ultrasound machine in "ok Quinn. Lets see if she is just asleep ok?" Quinn takes a deep breath "if something is wrong don't sugar coat it please." The doctor nods "you got it. Straight forward."

As she is checking the baby out she see's her start moving "there she goes. She looks good Quinn. She may have sinced you was hurt and didn't move because of that." Quinn looks at her "they can tell something like that?" Dr. Hall nods "they can since alot while they are in you. They pretty much feel what you feel. But everything looks ok. Her bones all look good. Her heart looks good everything looks good." Quinn sighs "thank God." Dr. Hall smiles "see she can tell your more relaxed she's sucking her thumb." Quinn looks where the doctor is pointing "she's a thumb sucker." Maribel laughs "Santana use to be one." Quinn looks over at her as the doctor turns off the machine "really now?" Maribel laughs "don't tell her I told you that." Quinn turns back as Jose and another doctor walks in "this is the ortho doctor. Dr. Hall we might need you to stick around for a few." She nods as she pushes the machine to the side after printing out the pictures and handing them to Jose "look what your granddaughter is doing." Jose looks at them and smiles "Santana junior." After looking at them he hands them to his wife.

The ortho doctor looks at he x-ray and sighs, turning around she looks at Quinn "alright Miss. Fabrey, I have to pop your arm back in and its gonna hurt like hell. Since your pregnant I don't think we can give you anything." Dr. Hall looks at her "we could but it would have to be a small dose." The ortho doctor looks at her "we can give you something to relax you but it will still hurt but not as bad." Quinn sighs "can't you just pop it in real fast?" The doctor laughs and nods "yeah why?" Quinn looks at her "I need to go back to school." Maribel shakes her head "no you can miss the rest of the day." Quinn shakes her head "no I have missed to much the way it is." The ortho doctor looks at her "no you will be missing the rest of the day. You can go back tomorrow but no sooner." Quinn sighs "fine. Do whatever." As they are getting her ready Kerri walks in "well you want the good news or the bad news?" Maribel and Jose look at her since Quinn is pretty out of it, Jose says "whatever. Just tell us you found her." Kerri sighs "thats the bad news. Apparently she left school and left the phone she stole in a class room. Santana and them may need new numbers again. The good news is that when we do find her my captain said we are to arrest her for everything we can get on her. That means she will be either going to juvie or a mental hospital. She will no longer be walking around free for a while."

Jose nods "ok and no clue where she is?" Kerri shakes her head "we searched her house everywhere the girls could think of but she isn't anywhere we can see. We have someone watching your house incase she goes there." Maribel sits back in her chair and watches the ortho doctor "you better find her before Santana does Kerri." The officer nods "I know she already told me that and I ignored the rest of what she said." Maribel flinches when she see's the ortho doctor and nurse pop Quinn's arm back into place. Kerri jumps at how loud it popped "damn what did she do to her?" Jose point to the x-rays "sever dislocation. She will be lucking to have no other damage when she heals." Kerri shakes her head "this is my little sister she is messing with. When I catch her this time I won't be so nice. She better pray Santana finds her first now." With that the ortho doctor wraps her arm to her chest "ok she has to keep this on for 48 hours. She can not take it off at all. No shower and lets hope that shirt is comfy to sleep in. If not Dr. Lopez you know how to work this thing right?" Jose nods "I do. I will be home before she goes to bed." Nodding the doctor tells Maribel "she can go back tomorrow but this has to stay on her. Have Jose show you how to put it on so when she gets dressed in the morning you will know how put it on for her."

Maribel nods "will do." As the doctor writes the order she says "she can take a sponge bath but thats it for 48 hours." Maribel nods "got it." As the doctor walks out Dr. Hall fallows her, Maribel looks at Jose "how much pain will she be in today and tonight." Jose sighs "some. I'm not sure. Depends on how much pain she can take." Kerri looks at them "when she broke her arm when she was little she took the pain pretty well." Jose nods "I remember." As they are talking the see Quinn moving around trying to wake up "alright I am gonna go write her discharge papers. Kerri is there anyways you can help Maribel get her in the house?" Kerri nods "yeah I want to check your house out myself and make sure she isn't there." Jose nods "ok. Maribel give her your key or Quinn's, so she can go ahead of you." Maribel takes her key off her keychain and hands it to her "we will be there as soon as I can get her out of here." Kerri nods "I'll be there."

After a while Jose helps Maribel get Quinn into the car "make sure she eats something." Maribel nods as she puts her seatbelt on her and then her own "I will. See you tonight." Jose kissing Maribel and then Quinn on the forhead "see you tonight blondie." Quinn opens her eyes halfway "love ya pa." With that she closes her eyes again and he tells her "love you too kiddo." Shutting the door he watches them leave and heads back into work. As Maribel pulls into the driveway of their house she sighs as she see's Kerri putting a fighting Brittany in the back of her police car and slams the door. Maribel gets out of the car "where was she?" Kerri glares at the girl and then turns to Maribel "in your shed out back. I was standing in the kitchen and seen the door open and she pocked her head out to look around. She didn't see me in there and when she started towards the back door, I jerked it open and tackled her ass. I new something was up when Bailey kept looking to the back door and barking. That dog never barks like that."

Maribel nods "get her for everything you can fucking get her for. Send her ass away. Because if they let her out this time something bad will happen to her." Kerri smirks "oh she is going down. Even if I have to make some shit up that she has done." Maribel nods "whatever you see fit to do." With that the two walk over and get Quinn out of the car and take her in the house. Once she is on the couch Maribel says "she will be fine there for now. Once she wakes up I will help her to bed. Thank you Kerri." Kerri nods "no problem. If Susan comes a knocked call me. Don't answer the door just call me." Maribel nods "will do. See you later." With that Kerri leaves to take Brittany in and Maribel goes to her office to call Diego and let him know she won't be in the rest of the day. As she comes back out she see's Quinn is still asleep and Bailey is looking at her and whinning "she will be ok girl. You hungery?" Bailey turns to Maribel and wags her tail. Reaching down she picks up the puppy and takes her to the kitchen to feed her. Once she is feed and watered she lets her out to use the bathroom, when she comes back in Bailey runs to the livingroom and jumps on the couch at Quinn's feet and lays down.

Maribel walks in and looks at her "Bailey no down." The puppy looks at her and growls and then licks Quinn's foot. Maribel shakes her head "you know your not suppose to be up there. Now down." Bailey looks at her and growls again. This time Maribel rolls her eyes "fine but when Jose see's you doing this you will deal with him little lady." Leaving the puppy and Quinn on the couch she makes her way in to find something to eat. After a couple of house she hears Quinn in the livingroom moaning and walks in to see she is kinda awake "hey. You need to eat something and take a tylenol." Quinn sits up and as she does Bailey scoots over beside her "why is she on the couch?" Maribel laughs "oh you have missed all the fun. Everytime I would try to get her off there she would growl at me and then lick you. I think she was trying to protect you so I just left her there." Quinn nods "I see." Turning to the puppy she tells her "don't growl at ma. That was bad." Bailey lays her head on Quinn's lap "I don't think she really cares ma." Maribel laughs "no as long as she was protecting you. She is actually how Kerri found Brittany."

At hearing this Quinn looks up "what do you mean?" Maribel tells her what Kerri had told her and Quinn smiles and rubs Bailey's head "good girl Bailey. You helped Kerri find that bad person. Good girl." Bailey wags her tail and licks Quinn on the arm as Maribel ask "you hungery?" Quinn nods "yeah. But still tired to." Maribel nods "eat something fast and then you can lay back down." Quinn tries to stand but can't "yeah thats not gonna happen. Let me get you something to eat and the tylenol and you stay there. When your done eatting I will help you up to bed to lay down." Quinn nods and watches her walk out. She lays her head back and closes her eyes. She must of dozed off cause when Maribel came back in and started talking she jump "oww damn it." Maribel looks at her "sorry I thought you was awake." Quinn smiles "its ok." As she eats she has to force herself to stay awake "how long will this shit stay in my system?" Maribel smiles "for a little while. You'll have to sleep it off." Quinn nods as she finishes her lunch "what time is it?" Maribel looks at the clock on the wall "2:30. Let me help you upstairs. You'll have to stay in these cloths till Jose gets home. I mean you can change your pants and put pj's on but he will have to help me with that thing before we can change your shirt."

Quinn nods and stands with Maribels help "thats fine. Bailey come on." The puppy jumps off the couch and fallows them up to the bedroom. Once they are up there Maribel ask "yours or San's?" Quinn sighs "mine. Its closer." Maribel laughs "ok then." As she helps her into the room she gets her some shorts to put on, once she has helped her change she helps her lay down and prop her arm so she can rest "ok if you need anything your phone is on the night stand. Just text me." Quinn looks down "can you help her up here?" Maribel puts the puppy on the bed and see's her lay across Quinn's legs "alright you need anything text me or call me I will be in my office down stairs." Quinn nods and closes her eyes and is out before Maribel is out of the room. Before long Maribel looks up as she hears the front door open and goes to see who it is. As she walks out of her office she see's Carmen, Santana and Casey walk in as Santana ask "where is she? Is she ok? You never told me anything." Maribel holds her hands up "slow down. Come in have a seat and I will explain everything to you." As the girls go into the livingroom they take a seat and she begins "she didn't tell you everything because she didn't want you to freak. But Brittany pinned her against the wall while she had her arm behind her back."

Santana stands up "she what? Are they both ok?" Maribel nods "yes mija sit down so I can tell you." Santana takes a seat again and listens "she had a sever dislocated shoulder. It got popped back in but she can't take her brace off for 48 hours. She will have to make sure everything is fine after it is off. Eden was checked out too and she is fine. They had to sedate her to pop her arm back in, she has pretty much been asleep off and on all day long. I helped her up to bed earlier." Santana sits back "have they found the bitch yet?" Maribel sighs "yes with the help of Bailey, Kerri found her here. She was out in the shed out back and when she came to the back door Kerri got her." Carmen looks at her "how did Bailey help?" Maribel smiles "she is the protective one. She kept barking and growling at the back door and Kerri started watching and seen her stick her head out. Once it was just me and Quinn here she wouldn't leave her side. She got on her feet and growled at me everytime I tried to move her." Casey laughs "she new she was hurt." Maribel nods "she did. She is upstairs with her now. So if you go up there let her know you aren't gonna make her move away from her. She will growl at you." Santana nods as she stands "I'm gonna go check on her."

As she heads up to the bedroom Maribel says "she is in her room cause it was closer she said." Santana laughs "ok." Once she is at Quinn's door she opens it to see Bailey raise her head "you protecting her Bailey?" Bailey wags her tail, as Santana walks over she pets her "good girl you'll protect out babies won't you?" Bailey licks Santana's hand then lays back down and looks at her as she climbs on the bed on Quinn's right side "Q baby. You ok?" Quinn slowly opens her eyes "hey. what time is it?" Santana sighs "4. We skipped glee. Schue said it was fine. I had to come check on you. Are you ok?" Quinn nods "sore but ok." Santana lays down beside her "she better be glad Kerri got her before I did." Quinn smiles "I know. Look at the picture on my phone and you will see why I hurt so bad." Santana reaches over and picks up the phone and pulls up the picture "damn baby. No wonder you was hurting." Quinn nods "yeah. It hurt like a bitch. Oh and our baby is a thumb sucker like her mother."

Santana looks from the phone to Quinn "you was a thumb sucker?" Quinn laughs "no you was. Hell I might of been but since I don't know I am blaming it on you." Santana puts the phone back and rolls her eyes "ha ha. I didn't knock you up remember. But I will take the blame since she will be our baby." Quinn nods and closes her eyes "I'm still tired. I'm ready for pa to get home so I can change my damn shirt." Santana lays down beside her "he will be home in a while. Get some more sleep. I'll stay with you." Quinn nods and kisses her before dozing off again. Santana lays there looking at her for a while and thinks about things "I'm gonna find a way to marry you soon." With that Santana kissing her shoulder and lays down and dozes off herself.


	180. Chapter 180

The next couple of days go by pretty normally, Quinn's arm was still sore but she was able to use it now. As they was laying in bed a few nights later Quinn turns and looks at Santana "you know what I just relized?" Santana looks at her "whats that?" Quinn turns on her side and slides her hand under Santana's shirt "we haven't had sex since you was cleared by the doctor." Santana laughs and rolls to her side "well that could be because you got sick then your arm got fucked up." Quinn smiles and leans in to kiss her, as she pulls back she says "there isn't anything wrong with me or you now." Santana laughs "true." As Santana leans into kiss her again Quinn pulls the other girls shirt up and off of her "this is in my way." Santana smirks and pulls Quinn's shirt off of her "and this is in my way." Once both of them had gotten rid of the shirt Santana leans down again and starts kissing Quinn. As she moves her tongue along her bottom lip Quinn opens her mouth and sucks her tongue in.

As they are kissing Santana runs her hand up and starts to massage Quinn's breast, as Quinn does the same to Santana. After a few minutes of this Quinn slides her hand down Santana's body and starts pushing her shorts and underware off "off now." Santana complies and pulls them off a moment later she is sitting up on her knees and pulling Quinn's pj pants and underware off as she tosses them on the floor she leans back down and kissing the blond again. As Santana is sliding her hand down the blond's stomach she goes on down till she is met by Quinn's wetness, as she slides her fingers threw her folds she starts rubbing circles around Quinn's clit and hears her moan. As she us rubbing she feels the blond start moving her hips "San I need more." Santana moves her hand down till her fingers are at Quinn's enterance slowly she slide two in and gets a deep moan from the blond. As she is moving them in and out of her she slides in a third "Sannnn." Hearing this Santana starts to pick up the pace and starts rubbing her clit with her thumb, moving her head down she starts to suck on her nipple. A few moments later Santana feels the blond starting to clamp down on her fingers and rubs a little harder on her clit after about three circles around her clit she feels Quinn arch her back and moan out loud.

Slowing her pace down Santana helps her ride out her orgasm till her shaking stops, as she pulls her fingers out she feels her shake one last time "God I misses that baby." Santana smiles and kisses her "me to." Before long Quinn in rolling Santana onto her back and starts sliding her finger up and down her wet folds "your already soaked." Santana nods "you do that to me." Quinn smirks and kisses down the girls body, when she gets to her lower stomach and turns to where she is halfway on her side and spreads her legs. She moves her head forward and kisses the inside of her leg then spreads her folds with her fingers and take her tongue and licks the full length of her center "I missed this too." Santana can't say anything all she can do is pant, Quinn smirks and starts licking and sucking on her clit. While she is doing this she takes three fingers and pushes them into the girl and gets a deep moan out of her "fuckkkkk Q."

As she is pumping in and out of the girl at a fast pace she starts licking and sucking just as hard, as she feels her tightening on her fingers she pulls them out and replaces them with her tongue and uses her fingers to rub her clit, a few moments later Santana's back is arching off the bed as her heels dig into it "FUUUCCCKKKK QUINNNNNN." As Santana's body starts to relax Quinn is finally able to pull her tongue out and slowly kisses her way back up to her lips. Santana smiles as Quinn lays down next to her "just think after we get married we can do this whenever we want. Not just when we are home alone or when everyone is asleep." Quinn laughs as she curls up next to her "that we can baby." Santana pecks her lips once more and turns over on her side pulling her close to her "night baby. I love you." Quinn kisses her on the chest above her heart "I love you to San night." As they both start to doze off they both feel more relaxed.

The next morning Santana wakes up as the alarm goes off "fuck me." Quinn smirks "if you want." As Santana turns the alarm off she laughs " I wish I had time but I didn't set it for 4. I set it for 4:30. If we do that then I will be late." Quinn sighs "fine get up and go shower real fast." Santana leans down and kisses her "go back to sleep I'll let you know when I leave." Quinn nods and closes her eyes as she gets out of bed, after Santana had took a quick shower and got dressed she pulled her hair back and done her make up "good enough." As she is coming out of the bathroom she stops and looks at the naked blond in the bed "you are so beautiful." She goes over and gets her socks and shoes and puts them on, when she grabs her bag she sets the alarm to get Quinn up at 6:15. She leans over to the girl "Q, I set the alarm for you. I'm gonna go now. I love you see you at school." Quinn nods and kisses her "love you see ya." Santana smiles at the half asleep response she got from her and heads out of the room and down to the kitchen. As she walks in she see's Carmen and her father "morning." Carmen looks at her as she moves around the kitchen "why are you in such a good mood?" Santana laughs and looks at the half asleep girl "its a good day."

Jose sits back in his chair and eyes his daughter "you got laid lastnight." Santana stops and turns to her father and looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. Carmen laughs "you did didn't you?" Santana rolls her eyes "whatever." As she puts her bowl down on the table she see's her father smirking "you can't hide it. You have this glow to you." Santana laughs "I'm not saying." As Carmen see's her shrug her shoulders she laughs "you have a way of telling off on yourself." Santana finishes her fruit salad and takes her bowl to the sink "whatever. We ready to go Carmen?" Laughing the girl stands up "I was ready half and hour ago but you got up late." Santana smirks "no I had to take a shower." Jose shakes his head as he pulls out lunch money for the girls "yeah can't have her going to school smelling like sex Carmen." Santana takes the money from her father and then slaps his arm "hush you." Jose laughs "have a good day girls." With that the girls head out the front door.

As they make there way to school Santana looks at Carmen "why aren't we picking up Casey?" Carmen sighs "her mother took her." Santana looks at her "ok Carmen whats going on?" Carmen glances at her "I don't know whats going on with us. I mean I know I'm falling for her but I don't know how she feels." Santana nods "have you talked to her about it?" Carmen shakes her head "no everytime I bring it up she is like we are good how we are, or I can't tell my parents." Santana watches her but can tell she isn't done "I mean I'm not asking her to tell them but I am not into hiding either. The only time we can be ourselves is at our house. She flips out if I link our arms at school." Santana nods "you need to make her listen to you. I mean I think her parents would be fine with her if she came out to them. Doesn't she have a gay aunt or something?" Carmen nods "yeah her mothers sister." Santana shrugs "maybe you need to set her down and try talking to her again. I mean find out before you sink yourself into this. See if she is as into this as you are."

Carmen sits there a minute "I think I will today after school since we only go a half day today." Santana nods "bring her back to the house and talk to her." As they pull into the driveway at school Carmen see's Casey's mom leaving "well she's here." Santana looks up and see's Casey standing outside the doors "just tell her you need to talk to her today after school and go from there. Man up and make her talk to you." Carmen laughs " I can't man up. I'm not a man." Santana rolls her eyes as she gets out of the car "you know what I mean Car." Carmen laughs as they walk towards the doors "I will." As they walk up Casey looks at them "oh San you look like you got laid and Carmen you look like someone killed your cat. Whats up?" Santana looks at her cousin as she walks by and mouths 'tell her', Carmen looks at Casey "we need to talk after school." Casey looks at her "are you breaking up with me?" Carmen shakes her head "no. But there are some things we need to clear up." Casey looks at the girl and then nods "ok." With that they make their way into the gym to start practice.

When practice is over Santana looks at the bleachers as the cheerio's leave "hey I didn't see you come in." Walking over Quinn says "I slipped in when you was on Karen's ass for almost dropping Deena." Santana laughs "yeah I don't know what her deal is. But she needs to figure it out." Quinn leans over and kisses her "you didn't wake me before you left." Santana laughs "I did. I told you I love you and I had set the alarm for you." Quinn shrugs "must of been to tired. I mean I did have a late night last night with this hot latina I know." Santana smiles as she picks up her stuff "well that sounds interresting. What did you do?" Quinn looks around then says "we fucked each other sinceless." Santana bites her bottom lip "Q. You know what it does to me when you talk like that." Quinn smirks and winks "I know. And if I have to walk around all day wet and horny so do you." Santana laughs "you are so fucking evil somethings." QUinn nods "I can be." As they reach their locks Quinn see's Carmen and Casey talking in the hall "whats up with them two?" Santana looks over to Casey's locker "oh that?" Turn back she see's Quinn nod and explain's "Carmen isn't sure what is really going on with them. Casey is scared to come out and Carmen doesn't want to push her but wants to know if Casey is as into the relationship as she is or not."

Quinn nods "makes since. I mean they are at the point they need to know. Casey needs to let her know and if she isn't then she needs to let her go so she can move on." Santana nods "I agree. But Casey is good for Carmen. She calls her on her shit and likes her for her. Know what I mean?" Quinn smiles "I know what you mean. I've thought the same thing before too." As they shut their lockers they turn and watch then and can see Casey is getting nervous "Something isn't right." Santana nods "I see it to." Pushing off their lockers they walk over to the other girls and Quinn ask "you guys ok?" Carmen looks at her and sighs "no." Casey looks around "Carmen thinks we need to have a talk after school. But won't tell me what it is." Quinn nods "Casey you need to calm down. Your gonna start causing people to watch you two." Casey looks arouns and sighs "Sorry." Carmen looks at her cousin "see if you can explain it to her because apparently I can't." Santana looks at her cousin then to the blond beside her "Casey she just needs to talk to you about somethings. Get some stuff out in the open. Its nothing bad." Casey looks at her a moment "how do you know what it is and she won't tell me?" Santana shrugs "we talked on the way to school."

Casey looks at the girl beside her "your suppose to be my girlfriend and yet you won't tell me what exactly we need to talk about." Carmen looks around and lowers her voice "thats just it am I your girlfriend? We haven't even talked about that. I don't know where we stand." Quinn looks at them "Ok enough. Save this for after school. The bell is gonna ring and we will have to go to class." Before Casey can protest the bell rings and Carmen looks at Casey "I'm going to class." Turning on her heels she heads off down the hall like a beaten puppy. Santana sighs "I need to go with her." Quinn nods and kisses her "go." As she makes her way to her cousin Quinn turns to Casey "come on." Casey sighs "she is my girlfriend though Q." Quinn smiles "have you told her that?" Casey thinks a moment "well no. But I thought she new." Quinn laughs "let me tell you something about those two. If you don't spell it out for them at times they don't get it." Casey sighs "I see that." As they make their way to class they notice Santana and Carmen in the back of the room and Quinn sits next to Casey infront of them. The rest of the day goes on like this for the girls.


	181. Chapter 181

When the last bell for the day went off all four girls head for their lockers, as they are getting their things Santana looks at Quinn "its odd to be leaving early without being in trouble." Quinn laughs as she pulls up coat on "I know. Its even more odd not to run into a psycho everytime you turn around." Santana nods "that it is." As they are making their way over to Carmen and Casey they hear them talk and Quinn rolls her eyes "Casey how hard is it to way maybe 10 minutes. Thats how long it will take us to get home." Casey sighs "I just want to know what I am walking into." Santana looks at her "you really want her to tell you right here in the middle of the hall when you are still in the closet. I mean there are times you are open at school but here lately you have snuck back into the damn thing." Casey looks at the girl a minute "ok your right." Santana nods "I know I am." After Carmen puts her coat on she closes her locker "ok _now_ I'm ready." Casey rolls her eyes "stop being so dramatic." Carmen looks at her as they walk down the hallway "your the one that has been on my ass all damn day." Quinn and Santana walk behind the two and laughs as Quinn says "was we that bad?"

Santana watches them as they make their way out of the building "no we couldn't have been." Carmen stops and looks at them "no you two was worse. Trust me I lived with you." Both girls look at her funny as they start moving again "whatever." Quinn shakes her head "San stop. Leave her alone she is having a bad day." As they get into the car Casey looks at Carmen "can you atleast start talking to me now since those two already seem to know whats going on?" Carmen sighs as she pulls onto the road "fine you want to know then here it is. We have been doing this thing between us for a while now and I'm not sure what it is. I mean one minute you are all over me and the next its like you can't touch me unless we are in the car or at our house. I don't even know if I can call you my girlfriend." Taking a breath she goes on "you don't want to tell your parents for some reason, why I don't know but I'm not pushing you to. But I have this feeling they would be ok with it. I mean your aunt is a lesbian for crying out loud. Why wouldn't they be ok with you being gay or even bi sexual." Santana and Quinn sit in the back but say nothing they just watch the two like a tennis match.

Casey turns in her seat "well first off I haven't told them because I don't know what I am. I mean I know I am attracted to you but I don't know if that makes me gay or bi or whatever." Taking a breath she says "to me you are my girlfriend." Carmen looks at her as they stop at a stop light "Casey I don't even know if we are on the same level here. I mean I feel myself falling in love with you but I'm to afraid to let it go any farther because I don't know if you feel the same way." As she finishes she feels Santana smack her arm and point to the light. As she starts driving again she hears Casey "thats just it. I feel myself falling in love with you and its scaring the hell out of me. I haven't ever felt this stronge for anyone before. I want to tell my parents but a part of me is afraid to because they might pull a Russell and Judy and kick my ass out. No offense Q." Quinn holds her hand up "none taken."

As they pull onto their road Santana ask "Casey why don't you take the chance and actually talk to them about it? I mean do like I did with my parents. Ask them what they would do if one of their kids did turn out to be gay." Casey turns and looks at her "what did they say when you asked?" Santana looks at her dead serious "that no matter what they would still love us and stand behind us because we are their kids." Casey sighs "maybe I do need to talk to them." Carmen pulls in the driveway "I'm not saying you need to tell them but we need to figure out where we are going." Quinn looks at Santana "why are ma and pa home?" Santana shrugs "she brought you to school did she tell you?" Quinn looks at her funny "San I just asked you. Why would I ask you if I new? Did you think I wanted to play a guessing game with you?" Carmen laughs "that was kinda goofy to ask her that." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever. Fuck you both." As she gets out the car Quinn laughs "I might just do that again but it would be really wrong if Carmen did it. Besides that would piss me off and I may kill her and then Casey would be pissed at me."

As they walk to the door Santana stops and looks at her "God what did you eat today? You sure do have a sharp tongue on you." Quinn smirks but before she can say anything Santana holds her hand up "no don't say it _I'm_ suppose to be the pervert not you. YOU are suppose to be the sweet and innocent one." Casey laughs "yeah she lost that image about 6 months ago." Quinn turns and glares at her "whatever Barnes." Santana shakes her head and turns to open the door. As they walk in the all stop and drop their bags as Santana says "OH MY GOD. I'M SCARED FOR LIFE." As she covers her eyes Carmen does to and says "please please please say we can get a new couch." Casey laughs and turns around "you might want to cover up." Quinn looks at them and closes her eyes mumbling over and over "no nightmares please, no nightmares please." Jose laughs "its not like you four don't have sex." Santana screech's " NOT IN THE LIVINGROOM ON THE COUCH." Maribel looks at the girls and laughs "ok we're covered. Now tells us why you are home early." Carmen uncovers her eyes and drops her arms to her side "school let out early today for some kinda teachers meeting."

Turning to the other three she says "they are desent." Santana uncovers her eyes but has a hard time looking at her parents "oh I don't even think I can look at you ever again. A child shouldn't ever walk in and see that." Quinn looks at the floor "I'm with San on that one. Thats not something I needed to ever see." Casey shrugs "its human nature." Jose looks at her "thank you Casey." Casey smirks "I mean they might as well get it on while he can still get it up." Santana reaches over and slaps her "shut up Casey. Your not helping. What if that had been your parents?" Casey laughs "you think I haven't caught my parents going at it before?" Looking at the girls she scuffs "please I have caught them more than they think I have." Maribel stands up and wraps the blanket around her as much as she can "ok I am gonna go up to get dressed." Jose nods "I'm going with you." Santana shakes her head "yeah so you can finish what you was doing." Jose laughs "that's what I ment." As they are halfway up the steps Carmen ask "oh hey by the way. Why are you to home early?" Maribel stops "I had a doctors appointment today." Santana looks at her "had to check out the babies they scare them for life."

Jose rolls his eyes "no we found out what they are today." All four turn and look at them as Quinn ask "what are they?" Maribel smirks "according to San they're scared now." Santana rolls her eyes "boys? Girls? Both?" Maribel shrugs as she starts up the stairs again "I might tell you at somepoint smartass." Santana glares at the back of their heads "you know we could all be having sex at the same time in this house you know." Jose just laughs as he shuts the door. All four girls turn to look at the couch as Quinn sighs "and I liked that couch. It was so comfy to sleep on." Carmen laughs "yeah I agree but I am so not going near that thing again." With that the girls all head upstairs and into Santana's room "ok so Casey what are you going to do?" Casey sighs as she lays down on the bed and starts playing with Bailey "I don't know, I guess I could talk to my mom first. Then my dad." Santana smiles "I did that." As Carmen stretches out beside her she says "I can be there with you if you want." Casey thinks a minute "maybe." Quinn looks at her "I told my parents alone and now I wish I had had someone there with me even if it was just for the support. I mean I new what was gonna happen before I told them but I would of felt better if someone had been with me."

Casey rolls over and looks at Santana "what about you?" Santana tosses her dirty cloths in the basket and lays down and puts her head in Quinn's lap "I told my folks over dinner with Quinn there. It did help." Casey nods "maybe having one of you there would make it easier. I mean maybe not Carmen because they would grill us and I dont' want that to happen. But maybe one of you two." Santana and Quinn nods "maybe all four of us. That way Q and I can run interference when need be." Casey smiles "that might work. We could do it now while my dad is at work. Mom is home alone and my sister has gymnastics till 4 today." Quinn smiles "we can do that. I mean it would give those two down stairs time alone to do God knows what in places they dont' need to." Santana gags "God shut up Q." Carmen sits up "I swear if I find out they had sex on the table I will... Well I don't know but I will get even. Even if it means having sex all over their room." Casey laughs "I think your safe with that one." The other three look at her funny as Carmen ask "why do you say that?" Casey shrugs "I don't know they just don't seem like the kind to have sex where their kids eat you know. Other places yeah but eat no." 

Santana shakes her head "shut up please. Carmen go change so we can go talk to her mom." Carmen jumps off the bed and goes to her room to get changed. Quinn looks at Bailey "my poor baby had to see all that didn't she? I dont' even want to leave her home now." Casey smiles "take her with you. My mom won't care." Santana ask her "you sure?" Casey nods and pulls her phone out to text her mom. After a few minutes she smiles and puts it back in her pocket "she said we can bring her. She wants to see her since I talk about her so much." Quinn smiles "good I don't have to worry about my dog being scared now." Santana looks at the puppy "she has growed alot since we got her huh?" Quinn nods "she has. She can almost jump on the bed on her own now." Casey smiles "but she is still a cute little shit." Just them Carmen walks in holding her ears "oh my God lets leave. They are making sounds down there I don't want to hear." As they stand up Santana grabs the puppies leash "come on girl your going with us." They make their way down the stairs as fast as they can as Quinn says "damn they almost sound like lions going at in there." Casey laughs "I was think tigers." Carmen looks at them as she sends a text to Maribel telling her where they are going "shut up you two."

As they head out the door Quinn takes Bailey to the car and gets her in "oh this is the first time you have went for a ride since we have had you." Santana smiles and the puppy sits on her lap "she remembers what this is." Bailey watches out the window as they make their way to Casey's house. As they pull into the driveway Carmen says "here we go." When they get out Santana makes sure to grab Quinn's hand that isn't holding the leash to the puppy. Casey see's this and ask "what are you doing?" Santana looks at her and smiles "testing the waters. If she has a problem with this then you will be able to tell." Casey nods "oh ok." As Casey opens the door and drops her bag by the steps she looks for her mother "mom. I'm home." As she it hanging their jackets up Carla comes walking out of the kitchen "hey sweetie. How was your day?" Casey looks at her and smiles "good. You know all of these people. But this little fur ball is Bailey." Carla looks down at the puppy then gets to her knees "oh my goodness you are the cutest little thing." Bailey wags her tail at her and licks her finger. As Carla is petting her Casey looks at her mother "can I talk to you mom?"

Carla gets up off the floor and picks the puppy up to love on her "yeah baby. What is it?" Casey looks at the three girls beside her and says "maybe we should sit down." Carla looks at her funny "ok you didn't kill someone did you?" Casey rolls her eyes "no. Just come sit please." Carla nods and walks over to the chair in the livingroom as Casey walks over to the other one. The other three walk to the couch and stop and look at it, Carls raises an eyebrow at them "its a couch you sit on it. I promise it won't bite you." Casey laughs "no its not that." Turning to the girls she says "its safe to sit on it I promise." Carla looks at her daughter and shakes her head after the girls sit "what was that about?" Casey laughs "ummmm Maribel and Jose just got caught on their couch. Now these three won't go near the couch at their house." Carla laughs "oh I see. Yeah that couch is same." Pointing to the chari Casey is in she says "that chair not so much." Casey jumps out of the chair "seriously mom."

Shaking her head she walks over and makes Santana scoot over and looks at her mother "ok so anyways. I was needing to talk to you." Carla nods "ok go for it." Taking a deep breath Casey starts "what would you do if one of your kids was to turn out gay? I mean I know your ok with aunt Marla but what about if one of your kids was to be gay?" Carla looks up from the puppy on her lap "Casey are you trying to tell me that your gay? Because you aunt wasn't even that obvious about it when she came out till she said it." Casey looks at her mom "would you be ok with it if I was?" Carla tilts her head and looks at her "Casey baby. You are my daughter, I carried you for nine months. I would be ok with it if you told me you wanted a sex change." Casey looks at her mom "so your fine with me liking girls?" Carla smiles "yes baby I am. I always told your father what ever our kids turned out to be I would love them no matter what. He agreed." Casey sighs "I don't know if I'm bi or lesbian or what. I mean I have been one guy and hated it. But I have only been with one girl and loved it." Carla looks at the three on the couch beside her daughter "ok I know Santana and Quinn are together so I dont' see it being them. So it has to be Carmen."

Carmen looks at her funny "why does it have to be me? I could just be here for moral support." Carla laughs "I've seen they way you look at her. Like she is the only person in the world in your eyes. If I didn't know any better I would say you was in love with her and just haven't told her." Carmen's eyes widen "you've seen me watching her?" Carla smirks "I've seen her watching you too. She thinks she is sneaky but she isn't. Frank pointed it out to me one day." Casey shakes her head "so he knows?" Carla nods "yeah hew as just waiting for you to tell him." Casey sighs and pulls out her phone and sends her dad a text.

**SENT: Hey dad. I wanted to tell you that I'm gay. I just told mom and now I'm telling you since your not home right now. Love you. Casey**

After a few seconds she gets one from her father.

**INCOMING FROM DAD: I know. But its nice of you to finally tell me. So tell me was I right about you and Carmen?**

Casey blushes and sends another one.

**SENT: yes. you was right.**

With that she puts her phone back in her pocket as Santana ask "did you just text your dad they are gay?" Casey laughs "maybe. It saves me from telling him when he gets home." Quinn starts to laughs "maybe I should of done that with my parents. Saved me a bruised face." Carla looks at her "what do you mean?" Quinn looks at the woman "you don't know my parents do you?" Carla looks at her funny "who are they?" Quinn sighs "Russell and Judy Fabrey." Carla thinks a moment "can't say I do." Quinn nods "your better off not knowing them. They told my older sister not to contact me ever again when she left home. And when they found out I was pregnant and gay. They kicked me out of the house not before Russell slapped the hell out of me." Carla sighs "yeah its a good thing I don't know them. I'm glad your with Maribel and Jose now." Quinn nods and smiles "me to."

Casey looks at her mother "so can I spend the night with Carmen and them tonight?" Carla raises and eyebrow at her "ummmm you mean will I give you permission to go sleep with Carmen?" Casey smirks "already done that. Its not like she can get me pregnant. No offense Q." Quinn laughs "none taken once again." Carla looks at her "is Maribel and Jose ok with this?" Casey nods "they actually new before you. Maribel figured it out pretty much right away." Carla nods "I see. So they don't care if you have sex in the house then?" Santana looks at her "they would rather have us in a safe place than out someplace where someone can catch us or watch us." Carla nods again "I see. Well I have to agree with that. I mean I would rather have you wait but since you have already done it. Its not like I can really stop you now huh?" Casey laughs "no. Look its not like we have sex all the time. Most the time we just cuddle up and watch tv till we fall asleep." Carla eyes the girl "fine. But you have to clean your room before you leave. I mean its Friday and I don't expect to see you the rest of the weekend till Sunday so go clean your room and then you can go."

Casey stands up and hugs her mom "thank you." Carla smiles "no problem baby. But if you give them any problems then we will have a problem understood?" Casey nods "yes ma'am." With that the girl runs out of the room to straighten up her room. Carla looks at Quinn "so when are you due?" Quinn smiles "May 2nd is what they said." Carla laughs "don't think you will make it?" Quinn shakes her head "no I think she will be a little early." Carla smiles " What are you naming her again?" Santana looks at her "Eden Jade." Looking down at the now sleeping puppy she ask "so are you two really engaged?" Santana smiles "yes ma'am." Carla turns her attention back to them "well congradulation." Both girls tell her "thank you" at the same time. A few minutes later Casey comes back in "done." Carla looks over at her "you didn't shove it under your bed did you?" Casey laughs "no. I didn't have alot in there." Carla nods "alright then. Have a good time and be good." Casey smiles "I will." Carla rolls her eyes "I'm sure you will." As they all stands up Quinn looks at Bailey "Bailey, you ready to go home?" The puppy opens her eyes and looks at Quinn but doesn't move, shrugging she makes her way to the door "ok then. You can stay with Carla. Bye Bailey." At hearing the word bye Bailey jumps off Carla's lap and runs over to Quinn and barks "yeah thats what I thought. Come on baby girl."

Santana reaches down and puts her leash back on her "bye Carla." Carla tells them all by and smiles when Casy reaches over and grabs Carmens hand as they walk out. As the girls get back in the car Santana laughs "see nothing to worry about Casey." Casey sigh "shut up. I hate when your right." As they back out of the driveway and head home they continue to chat. As they pull up in the driveway they see Maribel's car gone but Jose's is still there. When they walk in they see him on the computer and Santana ask "what are you doing?" Jose looks up at them and laughs "looking for new couches." Quinn sighs "you just had to ruin this one huh?" Jose laughs "we can keep it if you want." Santana holds her hands up "oh no. We are getting a new one. Q can just get over it." Jose shakes his head and laughs "ok we are gonna go look at some furnature. You four at going with me since Maribel doesn't trust my taste." Quinn nods "that way I can try them out." With that they put Bailey in her cage and head out the door to go couch shopping.


	182. Chapter 182

The girls had all been laid back and relaxing the next few weeks Valentine's day was a good time for them all. Before the girls new it spring break was coming up fast. They only had 2 weeks to go and they was all counting down. As they was all sitting around the house doing nothing Santana looks at her cousin "you planning anything for spring break?" Carmen sighs "no Casey's parents are taking her and her sister to see her grandmother. They hadn't seen her in a while." Santana nods "we aren't doing anything either, Q will 34 weeks then and won't feel like doing much." Carmen smiles "well it will do her some good to sit around and relax. I mean we do it on weekends like now but she could use a week off." Santana nods as she see's the blond coming down the stairs holding her back. When she walks into the living room she looks at her fiancé "San my back is really really hurting tonight." Santana stands up and walks over to her and starts to rub it "you ok Q?" Quinn takes a deep breath "no. I mean my back is hurting but my stomach feels like its cramping. You know like PMS cramps." Santana looks at her a minute then looks at Carmen "Car can you go get mamá for me please? She's in her office." Carmen nods and stands up to go get her.

As she walks out of the room Santana looks at Quinn who is showing signs of pain now "Q talk to me. What is it?" Quinn takes a few deep breaths "I don't know. But this is the worse pain I have ever felt." Just them Carmen and Maribel walks in as Maribel ask "Quinn sweetie whats wrong?" Quinn looks up from leaning on the back of the couch before she can say anything she feels something wet run down her legs "OH MY GOD. I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE." All of them look down to see a puddle around Quinn's feet, Maribel looks up at her "we need to get you to the hospital Quinn." Quinn starts to panic "no ma. This can't be happening. I'm only 31 weeks. She isn't suppose to be here for almost two months." Maribel grabs her arm "well she seems to think she needs to be here tonight. Come on we need to go. I will call Dr. Hall and Jose on the way." Santana looks at her mother "are they going to be ok?" Maribel looks at her "I'm sure they will be ok. But the longer we wait the less we know." Santana helps her mother get Quinn to the front door with Carmen grabbing everyone's things and fallowing behind them.

As they get in the car Maribel drives while Santana sits in the back with Quinn who is not screaming with the pain. Maribel doesn't waste any time in getting to the hospital, on the way she has Carmen dialing numbers for her. As she dials Dr. Hall she hears her answer "Dr. Laura Hall." Maribel looks at the phone "hey Dr. Hall, this is Maribel Lopez, I need you to come to the hospital if your not there already." Dr. Halls takes a deep breath "your not in labor are you?" Maribel sighs and looks at the girls in the back seat "no but Quinn is. Her water just broke. She woke up from a nap hurting in her back and stomach and as I was coming into the room her water broke." Dr. Hall sighs "ok. I just left there but I'll turn around and come back. I'll call up to OB and have them waiting to take her right up." Maribel nods "thank you. See you in a few." With that they hang up and Maribel tells Carmen "now your uncle." Carmen nods and pulls his number up and dials it, after a few rings they hear him say "hey honey. I'm kinda in the middle of surgery right now." Maribel looks at the home "well I'm kinda on the way to the hospital right now."

She hears Jose stop what he was doing and ask "why are you on the way here?" Maribel takes a deep breath "because I think your going to be a grandpa again tonight. The way its looking in a few hours at most." She hears Jose say something to the other doctor then hears him closer to the phone "what? Its not time for her to have the baby yet." Maribel laughs "she said the same thing. Look I'm pulling in now. We will be in OB when you get done. I have to go so I can get her up there." Jose smiles "ok. I love you. Quinn everything will be fine." Quinn hears this and starts to cry "I hope your right pa." Jose tells them "I will see you as soon as I can." As Carmen hangs up the phone they pull up to the door to see Dr. Hall and a nurse waiting for them. As they open the door Dr. Hall looks at Quinn "hey you. I take it we have an eager one here." Quinn looks up at her with tears rolling down her face "its to early. She isn't suppose to come yet." Dr. Hall and the nurse help her into the wheel chair "well it may not be time for her but she thinks it is. Lets get you upstairs and see whats going on." Quinn nods as they roll her into the building.

Maribel looks at Carmen "can you go park the car and come straight up?" Carmen nods "yeah you and San go. I will be up as soon as I park it." Maribel nods and fallows them in with Santana beside her. When they get on the elevator Quinn screams "FUCK that hurts worse than before." As she tries to control her breathing like the doctor and nurse are showing her Santana looks at her mother "they will both be ok right?" Maribel wraps her arm aroung her shoulder "I'm sure they will be ok. Eden is just eager to see her two mothers is all." Dr. Hall can tell Santana is just as scared as Quinn and says "tell you what. We will get in there check her out and see what is going on and what caused this to happen ok?" Santana nods as Quinn takes her hand and squeezes it really hard. Santana says nothing but makes a face knowing Quinn can't see it. As the elevator doors are opening the nurse pushes QUinn out with Santana right beside her, looking at the charge nurse she says "this one is going to room 583." The nurse nods and ask Maribel for her information, as Maribel gives it to her Santana goes with Quinn to the room.

When they get her in and on the bed they help her change into a gown so she can be checked. As Dr. Hall is checking her she sighs "Quinn. I hate to say this but you have no time for any pain control. You are already dilated to a 9. You will be to a 10 before we can give you anything." Santana looks at her "how the hell did this happen? She was asleep, she wasn't doing anything to stress herself or anything." Dr. Hall looks up at her as she stands "sometimes this just happens. We don't know why but it does." Quinn grabs Santana's hand again and this time takes the girl almost to her knee's "damn Q. You could have warned me." Quinn glares at her and says threw grit teeth "like these damn contractions are warning me. Fuck that. You are gonna get suprised just like I am." Santana looks at the doctor "can you please give her something for the pain. She is gonna end up breaking my fingers." Dr. Hall laughs "sorry Santana. No can do, she is to far along now. I have to admit though. She is one of the very few I have seen dilate that fast."

Santana rolls her eyes and stands back up shaking her hand as Quinn lets go "thats great." Dr. Hall laughs as she looks at the nurse "have them get a warmer in here, and call up and let them know we will need a pediatrician on stand by. This little one is 2 months early." The nurse nods and picks up the phone to make the calls. As Dr. Hall turns back to the two girls Maribel and Carmen walk in "how is she?" The doctor looks at Maribel "you will have a granddaughter probably with in the next hour or so. She is already at a 9." Maribel nods "Jose called he is on his way up." The doctor nods "ok Quinn. I need to go check on somethings and I will be back in a few. Nurse Elaine will be in here with you. You need anything let her know. You start hurting to bad let her know. She will be checking you ever so often till I come back or you are to a 10 and then she will call me." Quinn nods as the nurse stars and IV in here after getting off the phone. As the doctor walks out the door she runs into Jose "oh sorry Jose. Didn't see you there. You will be having a granddaughter with in the hour." Jose nods "thank you." As he walks in he looks at Quinn and walks over to her, kissing her on the forhead he ask her "you ok blondie?" Quinn lays her head back "no. She is to early. I don't have everything I need for her."

Jose rubs her hair out of her face "we'll get it sweetie. Don't worry about it. You worry about this right here right now." Quinn nods "I'll try." Jose smiles a warm smile "Quinn. Just focus on bringing her into the world. Leave the rest of it up to us." Quinn looks at him and nods as another contraction hits her and she grabs Santana's hand again catching her off gaurd "seriously Q. You have to stop that." Quinn ignores her and just breaths and squeezes her hand. Once the contraction eases up she looks at the nurse "how the hell can I figure out how to be prepared for her when she does that?" The nurse smiles "come over here." As Santana walks to the other side of the bed the nurse shows her "stay on this side and when you see that line right there start to shoot up, she is having a contraction. It should prepare you for the hand thing." Santana nods "thanks." As she is standing there she hears Carmen ask Maribel "I dont' have to stay in here while she has her do I?" Santana looks at Quinn who had heard it to and the blond ask "Carmen this is your God daughter. Why don't you want to be in here?" Carmen looks at her "I dont' think I can handle the blood." Santana and Jose laughs as he says "then don't ever become a doctor or nurse Carmen." Carmen looks at him "trust me, I don't plan on it."

After a half hour the nurse looks at Quinn "oh honey I need to check and see how far you are dilated now." Quinn nods and the nurse checks her "hummm. Almost a 10, you are going really fast for a first timer." Quinn looks at the woman "what do you mean?" The nurse smiles "normally first time deliveries take some time. I have seen them go as long at 22 hours before. But then there are some like you who go pretty fast." Quinn looks at her "I've been hurting all day but just put it off as her growing." Elaine nods "yeah, you have probably been in labor all day and didn't know it." Quinn sighs "figures." Maribel looks at the nurse "how many can stay in here with her?" The nurse shrugs "normal 2 but we have had 3 before. Its all up to Quinn here. Who ever she wants in here." Maribel nods "ok." Quinn looks at Maribel "you, San and Carmen if she wants to stay if not I can understand that." Carmen looks at her "Q. I seriously don't think I can handle that." Quinn nods "its fine." As she finishes the sentence she grabs Santan's hand "San. This fucking hurts." Santana rubs her hair out of her face and kisses her " I know honey just breath."

After a few minutes Quinn looks at the nurse "it feels like I need to push." The nurse nods and checks her "well that could be because your at a 10 already." Turning to Carmen and Jose the nurse says "ok I am gonna have you two step out. Make any phone calls you need to. I will come get you when she is born." Jose nods and leads Carmen out of the room so they can call Aida, Kerri, Frannie and Casey. As the nurse gets Quinn ready she looks at Santana "can you hand me that phone and dial 242 for me?" Santana nods and picks up the phone and does as she is ask, when the nurse is done she has Santana hang up the phone and see's 2 more nurses and Dr. Hall walk in "ok Quinn, Elaine says you are at a 10 now. I need you to push when you feel the contractions and don't stop till I say ok." Quinn nods as she watches the doctor put on a gown and gloves and sit between her legs "ok here comes one Quinn start pushing and don't stop till I tell you to ok?" QUinn nods and does as she is told while holding Maribel and Santana's hands, as the contraction slows down to a stop the doctor tells her "ok that was good. Now on the next one do the same thing."

Quinn does this a few times before Dr. Hall tells her "ok Quinn I can see her head. On the next one I need you to push as hard as you can for me." Quinn takes a few deep breaths "I don't know if I can keep doing this." Dr. Hall looks at her "you and and you will. Eden need you to do this Quinn. Just a few more pushes and she will be here." Just them Santana looks at the door and as it opens see's a young looking female doctor come in and grab some gloves "is our newest baby here yet?" Dr. Hall looks up at her then to Quinn "no she is just about here though. Quinn this is Dr. Spencer, she will be the one taking care of Eden." Quinn could careless at this point as the next contraction starts and she starts pushing with everything in her. As it end she hears the doctors "ok her head is out." Santana looks down at the baby "she looks just like you Q." Quinn leans her head back "doc another one." The doctor nods "push Quinn." Quinn pushes one more time and sure enough the baby is out. As the doctore clamps the cord she hands Santana the scissors to cut the cord with and hands the baby over to Dr. Spencer who take her to check her out.

Quinn looks down at the doctor between her legs and ask "why isn't she crying?" Dr. Hall looks over at the two nurses and doctor that is working on the baby "hey Dr. Spencer is she gonna cry for us?" The doctor laughs "I dont' think she she is being stubborn. She has her eyes open and is breathing but she won't cry." Santana smiles "stubborn like her mom." Just then they hear her and Quinn smiles "there she is." Dr. Spencer laughs "she didn't like the suction tube. Thats how we had to make her cry." As Dr. Hall is finishing with Quinn she walks over to the baby and talks to the doctor so no one can her. Santana see's this and says "don't hide anything from us. Just tell us."Dr. Spencer looks over her shoulder "ok. I'm sorry. Well she is breathing on her own but not very good. I dont' want to tube her if I dont' have to but I may need to. I'm going to try a mask on her but I think I will end up having to put a tube in her to help her." Santana looks at Quinn and can see tears in her eyes and ask "is she ok though? I mean other than her breathing?" Dr. Spencer nods and leaves the baby with the nurse to talk to the girls and Maribel "she's little. I mean little. She only weighs 3 pound and 11 oz. She's 19 and a half inches long."

Quinn turns to the doctor "thats to small." The doctor shakes her head "no she is actually pretty good size. We can give her some meds to help her lungs get stronger and she will put on weight. We will need to put a feeding tube in her nose to feed her so she can gain that weight but I think our best bet will be to go ahead and put a breathing tube in her and give her the medicine to make her lungs stronger." Quinn nods "do what you have to do to save her and keep her alive." Dr. Spencer nods "I will. I'm gonna have to take her up to the NICU to start all of this. I will have them bring her over so you can see her before we go." All three nod and watch as they wheel the baby over to the bed. Quinn smiles and lets a tear roll down her face "Hey baby. You better be as stubborn as we are. You need to grow." Quinn see's her open her eyes up and look around but closes them pulls her phone out and snaps a picture of her then leans down and kisses her head "you'll be fine baby girl. We will both be up to see you as soon as possible. I love you baby." Quinn leans over and kisses her on the head the best she can "I love you to baby girl." Maribel does the same and the nurses and Dr. Spencer leave the room with the baby but stops at the door "whats her name?" Quinn looks at her "Eden Jade Fabrey. For now." The doctor nods and writes it down as she walks out.

Dr. Hall looks at them "as soon as they have everything set up for her and you have rested for a bit, I will let you go up and see her ok." Quinn nods "thank you." The doctor nods and walks out of the room. Maribel looks at the two girls "I'm gonna go get Jose and Carmen." Santana nods and sits down by QUinn on the bed and looks at her as her mother walks out "you ok Q?" Quinn looks at Santana and lets the tears roll "she's so beautiful San. She is so tiny, she has to get bigger." Santana nods "she will baby." Santana pulls her into her arms "she will get stronger. She is a fighter, her not crying and them having to make her is proof of that." QUinn wipes her eyes as she sits back "we don't have all her stuff San. We don't even have a car seat and now we need to get some premie cloths." Santana smiles "I will take care of all the Q. Don't worry or stress ok." Quinn nods as Santana kisses her "I love you." Quinn kisses her again "I love you too." Just then the door opens and in walks Maribel, Jose, Carmen, Aida and her group and Casey. Santana looks at them all "you all got here pretty fast." Aida smiles "damn right. I want to see my niece." Quinn looks at her "all you can see right now is a picture San took."

Aida shrugs "better than nothing. Give me your phone." Santana laughs and pulls the picture up and hands it to them so they can look at it. As Carmen and Maddie are looking at the picture they both say "she is so cute." After everyone looks at the picture Dr. Spencer walks back in "oh ok. We have a room full. I'm here to update you." Quinn nods "go ahead. They are all family." The doctor nods "ok we went ahead and put her on the breathing tube so we could start the meds to make her lungs stronger. We also got the feeding tube in and started feeding her. My next question is are you gonna breast feed her or use formula?" Quinn looks at her "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. I mean I just started making milk I think." The doctor nods "breast milk will be the best. Buts its up to you." Quinn looks at Maribel "ma?" Maribel smiles "all of mine was breast fed." Santana laughs "thats why I'm a boob person." Jose smacks her in the back of the head "so not the time Santana." Santana rubs her head as everyone else including the doctor laughs "she will get everything she needs from your milk. Formula we will have to add some stuff to." Quinn nods "then I'll breast feed her." Dr. Spencer nods "you will have to pump it for now will she is off the vent and then you can breast feed her. We can store the milk for her and use it as we need it." Quinn nods "then thats what I'll do."

The doctor looks at them as she pulls out four orange braclets "ok I have four of these who do I need to give them to besides you Quinn." As the doctor snaps it on Quinn's wrist she hears her say "Santana." The doctor turns and puts one on the girl and then hears her say "ma." Maribel holds her wrist out "whats this for?" Dr. Spencer looks at her "so you can get in to see the baby. You can take one person in with you that doesn't have one. But they have to be with someone that has a bracelet." Maribel nods "I see." Quinn looks at Jose as he says "I work here I can go see her when I want." Dr. Spencer laughs "that you can. The advantages of being a doctor here." Santana leans down to Quinn's ear _"have her give the last one to Carmen. She is her God mother." _As Santana stands up she hears Quinn says "and Carmen." Carmen looks at her funny "me?" Quinn smiles "you are her Godmother aren't you?" Carmen smiles and holds out her arm "yeah." As the doctor snap it on her she says "ok. So, when you go up to see her just show the nurse at the front desk and she will tell you where she is. You can take only one person back to see her with you. No one under the age of 13 can go back." Maddie and Dante start to pout as the doctor looks at them "when she gets bigger I will let you go back to see her, but right now we can't have little ones in there."

Dante looks up at her "but we are big kids." Dr. Spencer smiles "that you are but you have to be atleast this tall to go back and you are both under that." Maddie sighs "thats just like the big rides we can't ever go one." Dr. Spencer nods "thats right. BUT when she gets a little bit bigger and is in a different room then I will sneak you in to see her ok." Both kids nod "ok." As she turns around she looks at Quinn "is there anything you want to know?" Quinn nods "how long till her lungs are mature enough to take her off the vent?" The doctor rolls her head back and forth and says "maybe a week, we will know more when she gets closer to a week. As she puts weight on that will help to." Quinn nods "when do I need to start pumping milk for her?" The doctor tells her "I'm gonna send a nurse in to help you with that and she will bring it straight up to us." Quinn nods "ok. Thank you doc." Dr. Spencer nods "no problem. I'm gonna go get a nurse in here and head back up to little miss Eden." With that she heads out the door and Maribel looks at them "you wanna go see her while she is pumping milk?" Aida, Diego and Jose nod as Carmen smiles "hell yeah." Casey laughs "watch your mouth Carmen." As they all walk out they see a nurse head in "ok. I will show you how to use this. You will need to pump about every 4 to 6 hours." Quinn nods and watches as the nurse shows her, Santana sits back in the chair beside the bed and changes the background on her phone while she waits for Quinn.


	183. Chapter 183

After the nurse had left with the milk for Eden, Quinn looks at Santana "what are you doing?" Santana smiles as she looks at her phone "well I was changing my background on my phone. But now I am texting Finn. He some how found out about you having her. Not sure how that happened till I asked." Quinn nods "ok how did he find out so fast?" Santana laughs "Carmen. She got a call from Berry asking her something and Carmen told her she couldn't talk because she was waiting on you to have the baby. She let it slip and told Berry if she told anyone beside Finn she would burn all of her musical's she has on dvd." Quinn laughs "did she tell anyone beside Finn?" Santana shakes her head "no she is to afraid to. I told him he could tell Kurt since he is her God father. But noone but him and Blaine for now. So only those four. They want to know if they can come see you." Quinn looks at the clock and nods "its only 7. So yeah. Thats fine." Santana nods and sends a text telling him only them 4 can come and the room number. As she puts her phone she looks at Quinn "our daughter is finally here." Quinn nods "that she is. I can't wait to hold her."

Santana nods and stands up and moves over to the bed "same here." As she lays down next to Quinn she laughs "think nurse Ratched will come in and tell me to get out of the bed?" Quinn laughs "I don't think it would pay for her to try it today. I might through a breast pump at her." Santana nods with a smile "I would so pay to see that." Both girls lay back and try to relax as Quinn says "you know I figured I would hurt more than this but its not as bad as I thought." Santana turns her head and looks at her "you would be amazed at how big your..." Quinn cuts her off "don't go there." Santana laughs "I was beginning to wonder if it would ever go back down to normal size but I googled it. Your good, we just can't have sex for another damn 6 weeks." Quinn laughs "you will be ok. I'm sure you know how to take care of things yourself. I mean I learned how when you had your head injury." Santana laughs "trust me I know how." As they lay there and chat for a while they hear a knock on the door, as they turn to look at the door they see Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine walk in. Santana looks at them "hey. You 4 can not tell anyone. That is up to Q when the others find out." All four nod as Kurt ask "can we see her?" Santana smiles "only if you go back with someone that has one of these ugly ass orange bracelets."

Quinn laughs "yeah Kurt, San can take you guys up to see her. I need to take a nap." Santana turns and looks at her "you sure?" Quinn nods "I'm kinda tired and I have to pump again in a few so go ahead and take them up. I'll be here when you get back." Santana nods and kisses her as she stands "ok be back in a few. I'll take some pictures for you." Quinn smiles "thank you." As Santana walks to the door she see's the other four give QUinn a hug as they fallow her, as she is taking them up to NICU she see's her mother coming out of the elevator "Q is gonna take a nap. Where are you headed?" Maribel smiles "well I was gonna come see you and QUinn but since she is going to sleep I guess I will head back up with you guys." Santana nods as she leads them all back into the elevator. When they get to the waiting room Maddie and Dante make a bee line for Rachel and hug her "hey guys. I haven't seen you in a while." Santana watches as her niece and nephew tell Rachel all about how they have been. As she looks around she ask Diego "who's back there?" Smiling he says "Carmen and Casey. Aida is in the bathroom."

Santana nods as she pulls her phone out to text them asking how long they will be. After a moment she see's them walk out "we was on our way out." Santana nods "ok I am gonna start taking these guys back so they can see her. Who wants to go first?" Kurt steps up "I'm her Godfather I go first." Santana laughs and leads him into the NICU, as they walk in the nurse looks at her bracelet and says "she is in room 12 just around the corner. Wash your hands good before you go into the room." Santana nods and heads to the room, as she walks in she see's a nurse sitting at a computer "hi. I'm Helen, I will be miss Eden's nurse tonight." Santana nods "I'm her other mother. Well I'm gonna be her other mother as soon as I marry her mom." Helen laughs "I know what you mean." Santana smiles "you will see me alot. This is Kurt, Eden's God father." The nurse nods "nice to meet you both. Just ignore me I have to be in here with her. I have some work to do but if you need anything just ask." Santana nods "thank you." As Santana turns around she see's Kurt is over by Eden "she is so beautiful Satan. I mean Santana. She looks just like her mother." Santana smiles "that she does. I'm glad she looks like Q." Kurt nods "I mean Puck isn't an ugly guy but Quinn is gorgeous." Santana smiles "thats my baby. Well babies."

Kurt looks up to see Santana staring at the baby "you will be a good mom. Both of you will." Santana looks up from the baby to him "thank you Lady Hummel." Helen looks up and laughs "I'm sorry, that was inappropreate." Santana smiles "its all good. Shows you have a since of humor." Kurt rolls his eyes "you better be glad I like you Santana." Santana turns and looks at him "oh yeah and why is that? What would you do sneak into my room and bedazzle all my cloths?" Kurt glares at her "no. I don't bedazzle anything." Santana laughs "yeah sure you don't." Kurt shakes his head and turns back to the baby "you will be so spoiled little one." Santana shakes her head "no she won't. Q and I have already talked about that." Kurt smirks "I didn't say by you and Quinn." Santana shakes her head "ok lady lips say by to Eden we have three other people who wants to see her." Kurt does as he is told and fallows her out so she can bring the others back. As Santana reaches the nurses desk she ask "do I have to stop her with you each time since I know where she is?" The nurse smiles "no just hold your bracelet up so I can see it." Santana nods "ok I have three other people wanting to see her and in a little bit I am bringing her mother up." The nurse nods "thats fine." As Santana makes her way out she ask "ok who's next?"

Rachel stands "me." Santana nods and leads her back as they walk threw the door Santana looks at Rachel as she holds her arm up to the nurse "ok Berry you will not get our daughter hooked on show tunes understand?" Rachel rolls her eyes as she stops to wash her hands "fine." Once they are done she leads her in to see the baby "here she is." Rachel looks at her "she is so tiny." Santana nods "she is. She only weighed 3 pounds and 11 oz." Rachel shakes her head "I had you beat Eden. I weighed 4 pound 2 oz when I was born." Santana looks at her and smirks "thats why you so tiny then." Rachel puts on her own smirk "if thats why I'm so tiny then this little one will be tiny too." Helen looks up and smiles "she will be little for a while but she might grow." Santana laughs "yeah see Rach." Rachel looks at her and smiles have caught the name but says nothing about it " yeah yeah. But there is still a chance she could be small." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever." As they stand there and Rachel a fit over the baby Santana says "ok we have two more. Come on. I still have to bring Bigfoot and hair gel back." As they walk out Santana leads her to the waiting room and then brings Blaine back.

As they walk in after washing their hands Helen looks at her "so do you have a nick name for everyone?" Santana nods "yeah this is hair gel. The last one was garden gnome but I have many for her. You seen Lady lips or porcelain. Next will be Bigfoot and you will see why when I bring him him." Blaine looks at the nurse "she only gives you a nick name is she likes you. Or hates you. Depends on how she uses it really." The nurse smiles and nods "gotcha." Just them Santana looks to the door as another nurse walks in and she holds her hand up "oh no you don't nurse ratched. I didn't want you around me when I was in here and I don't want you around Quinn or Eden. Get out now." The nurse looks at her and smirks "you have no say over this patient." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "oh really? Well see about that." As Santana pulls her phone out ignoring the nurse in the doorway she tells her father to come back to Eden's room now. As she hangs up she smirks "you may say I don't but he does." The nurse turns to see Jose standing there with his arms crosses "Quinn is this babies mother. She is in here to. You are not to be in this patients room or Quinn. I am Quinn's gaurdian so therefor by proxy I am Eden's gaurdian till Quinn is able to be released."

The nurse turns and looks at Helen then back to Jose "this is my unit tonight I have a right to be in each patients room." Jose shakes his head and picks the phone up on the wall "well see about that." Helen looks at Santana and whispers "why can't she be in here?" Santana tells her what had happened and why she can't be around any of them, when she is done Helen nods "i see." As Jose hangs up he says "Someone will be comeing to releave you. You will go to the ICU to work and will not be back on this floor or OB while they are in here." The nurse looks at him "you have got to be kidding me. All because you let your kids get away with to much." Jose steps up to her "say one more word and I will have your job. I am above you." The nurse rolls her eyes "like they would fire me." Jose laughs "well the can force you into early retirement." Santana laughs "yeah because you have been here since the cavemen. I'm sure you taught them how to shave."Helen covers her mouth to keep from laughing as Jose holds his hand up "Santana enough." The nurse looks at her then to Jose "see. You let her do whatever." Santana goes to speak but Blaine stops her "San not infront of the baby. Let your dad handle her." Santana nods and goes back to looking at Eden. Helen looks at them and mumbles "I see what you ment now." Blaine looks up at her and smiles.

After the new nurse had come to releave nurse ratched Santana took Blaine out and brought Finn back. As they are washing their hands Finn says "thank you for letting us see her." Santana nods "no problem. You have changed alot Finn." Finn smiles as she dryes his hands. As they make there way in Helen looks up "ok this must be bigfoot?"Finn stops and looks at the nurse then to Santana "you did not tell her to call me bigfoot did you?" Santana laughs and looks at Helen "his name is Finn or bigfoot. Which ever you want to call him." Finn rolls his eyes and goes over beside the baby "God she is small. I mean I new she was small but she is SMALL." Santana laughs "she is only small because the higher up you the littler things look." Finn looks at her "ha ha Satan." Santana shrugs "its the truth think about it." Finn bends down "no she is still small." Santana laughs "I got you to bend down didn't I?" As they stand there talking Finn can't help but to put his hand beside her "seriously Santana look she is tiny. My hand isn't that big." Santana pulls her phone out and takes a picture with Finn's hand beside her "that is going in her baby book. Just to show her how little she was when she was born."

After a while Santana leads Finn back out so they can head home. Santana looks at the other "ok I am going to go back down and check on Q. I'm gonna stay with her tonight." Maribel nods "I figured you would. Do you want me to bring you some cloths in the morning?"Santana shakes her head "no I will ride home with papá in the morning since he will be working tonight." Maribel nods "ok well here is some money so you can eat. I will see you at home in the morning." Santana hugs her mother and Carmen as they all leave. As Santana walks back to Quinn's room she hears her father "mija wait up." Santana turns around "hey." Jose jogs up to her "hey. I'm gonna be here tonight. If your phone goes to dieing my charger is in my office. Just come down to get it." Santana nods "will do." Jose smiles as they reach Quinn's door "I also had them bring in a cot for you to sleep on. I know you will want to sleep with Quinn but she will be more sore in a bit and won't want anyone touching her. So please sleep on the cot so she can try and rest." Santana nods "will do. Anything else?"

Jose smiles "tell her not to worry. I will be going shopping tomorrow since I'm off. Eden will have everything she needs when she gets home." Santana hugs him "thank you. I want to go with you when you go. So I'm gonna ride home with you and change and get Quinn some stuff so mamá can bring it to her in the morning. Just come get me before you go home."Jose nods "will do. I get off at 5 though." Santana smiles "thats fine. I'm use to waking up at 4 remember?" Jose hugs his daughter "if you need me call me or text me." Santana nods and she lets him go and heads into Quinn's room. When she walks in she see's she is still asleep, walking over she kisses her on the forhead and then heads over to lay down and get some reast. As she closes her eyes she lays her phone in the chair beside her and drifts off to sleep.


	184. Chapter 184

Santana had slept pretty well off and on all night, Quinn had woke up once to pump but managed to fall back to sleep since it was the middle of the nigh and didn't want to wake Santana. As the girls was both sleeping Jose snuck in and woke his daughter by shaking her, Santana opens her eyes and looks up at him and whispers "is it 5?" Jose nods "yeah, I'll be out in the hall." Santana nods and sits up as they both hear Quinn "I'm not asleep you two. You don't have to whisper." Jose turns and see's the girl looking at them "well good morning blondie." Quinn rubs her eyes "morning pa. What are you doing?" Santana sits up and puts her socks and shoes on "he came to get me so I could go home and get up some cloths." Quinn nods "I see. Pa do you think they would let me see Eden before San goes home?" Jose smiles "yeah. I'll call up there so you two can go see her." Quinn sits up as he steps out to call up to Helen, Santana gets up after her shoes is on "thats a long walk. Want me to get you a wheel chair?" Quinn nods and laughs "yeah. It feels like my coochy is about to fall off." Santana kisses her and smiles "well we can't have that. I would miss it to much."

Quinn smacks her arm as she walks out of the room, as she walks back in Jose is with her "Helen said she would let then charge nurse know." Quinn nods as she moves over to the wheel chair and Jose grabs her IV pole "ok ladies lets go." As they head up Quinn ask "is she ok?" Santana smiles "she is Q. I will have to show you the pictures later I took of her lastnight. One of them is going in her baby book." Quinn nods "ok. What was it?" Santana tells her "Finn put his hand down beside her and she was so small compared to it. I'm putting it in her baby book to show her how little she was when she was born." Quinn smiles "she is tiny." Jose laughs "but stubborn. Just like her mothers." As they make it to the NICU doors Jose opens them and helps the girls go in, Santana holds her arm up to the nurse as does Quinn "ok ladies just make it fast, your not suppose to be in here. I'm actually breaking all the rules for you." Santana nods as she pushes Quinn over so they can wash their hands, when they are done Santana pushes her into the room "what good did it do me to wash my hands and grab the handles on this thing again?"

Helen laughs and hand her a sanatizer "use that." Santana does, when she is done she hands it back to her and helps QUinn stand next to Eden "see she looks good." Quinn smiles and takes her finger and runs it along her cheek "I love you so much baby." As she moves her finger down the babies arm to her hand Eden grabs her finger "ok you want to hold my hand I see." Jose pulls his phone out and takes a picture of the baby holding Quinn's pinky. Santana leans over to Quinn's shoulder "she looks more like you today." Quinn nods "she does. I can't wait to hold her." Santana smiles "me too." Looking over at Helen she ask "how long will it be before we can hold her?" Helen sets back in her seat "you can't hold her as long as she has that tube. But I don't see a reason why you can't when it comes out. Dr. Spencer can answer that better than I can, but I would say when the tube comes out." Santana nods "ok, we'll ask her today." Quinn smiles "it will be the first thing I as trust me." Looking up at the nurse she ask "your feeding her right?" Helen nods "yeah we just got done actually. She only drinks 1oz at a time for now." Quinn wrinkles her forhead "because she is so small right?"

Helen nods "yeah. The bigger she gets the more she will eat." Quinn nods "I see. I pumped more lastnight. Did they bring it up?" The nurse nods "yeah they did. She actually almost has to much now. But I think they are going to ask you something about your milk later though." Santana looks at her funny "what about it?" Helen sighs "I need to let the doctor talk to you about that." Just then they hear Dr. Spencer "what am I talking to them about?" Helen tells her "Quinn's breast milk. What you was thinking lastnight." The doctor nods "oh yeah. I almost forgot how I don't know." Turning to QUinn she starts "ok Eden is only drinking an ounce ever couple of hours. Right now she has enough in the freezer to last her a week and a half at that rate. I know you will be pumping more but I was wondering if it would be ok if we used some of your milk on another baby. See the mother left after she had her and we haven't seen her since, no one even knows her real name, she gave a fake one. The formula we have been using on her, its not working she vomits everytime she eats it."

Jose looks at her "have you tried different ones?" Dr. Spencer nods "we have. We even tried soy milk, nothing is working. We don't have any other mothers breast feeding, your the only one and I was wondering if we could see if she would drink that and keep it down till we can find something." Quinn looks up at her "will there be enough for both babies?" Dr. Spencer smiles "yes. The other baby is drinking as much as Eden. Since she has been here she has lost almost 2 pounds." Quinn thinks a minute "she'll die if she doesn't eat won't she?" The doctor sice "sadly yes. But this will buy us some time to find something that will work with her." Quinn nods "I don't want her to die. You can use it for her too. I mean I pumped alot the second time lastnight. And feel like I need to do it again." Nodding the doctor says "thank you. The more you pump the more you will produce. I'm gonna go ahead and go out and write that order and get the paper for you to sign. You might have just saved that baby Quinn." Smiling QUinn says "I can't see letting her die. If she can keep the milk down then thats what we will do." As the doctor walks out Helen looks at her "not many women would of done that."

Santana looks over to her "why not?" Sighing she stands up and walks over to Eden to check her vitals "they think it will take away from their babies. But what they don't relize is that these babies dont' eat much at first. The smaller they are the less they eat. So instead of trying to help a baby they just pretty much say forget it. Figure it out before the kid dies." Quinn looks at her "thats wrong. These babies can't defend themselves. If my milk can help two babies then so be it. I'll do it." Helen smiles "and that will come back to you Quinn. No good dead goes unrewarded." Jose smiles "she's right." Quinn leans over and kisses her baby "I will see you later baby girl. I need to go pump again." Quinn looks at Santana "my boobs feel like they are about to burst." Quinn can see Santana about to say something "keep that to yourself woman." Santana smirks "yes ma'am." As they all three walk out of the room the doctor hands Quinn the paper to sign, after she is done she hands it back and they head down to her room. As they get back to her room Jose smiles "ok I am going to go shopping today blondie. What all does Eden not have?"

Quinn sighs "she has no cloths that will fit her. They will all be to big. I now need a breast pump, I don't have her carseat. All her diapers I have will be to freaking big." Jose smiles "we can get all that today. Is there anything else?" Quinn thinks a minute "I have no soaps or lotions for her. I have a coupld of bottles but thats it." Santana looks at her "Thats about it Q. Everything else will work. If not we can get it when she leaves here." Quinn nods "I know. Can you bring me some pj's and sweat pants? That will be the most comfortable thing I have." Santana nods "you want your old ones or the ones you had been wearing?" Quinn looks down at her stomach "my stomach isn't as big now. My old ones should work." Santana nods "you got it. I will pack your things and have mamá and Carmen bring them to you. I'm gonna go with papá to get the things Eden will need." Quinn smiles "figured you would." Jose laughs "yeah can't pass up a chance to spend my money huh mija?" Santana rolls her eyes "whatever. Oh are you guys ever gonna tell us what your having? I want to know if I am gonna have little brother, sisters or one of each."

Jose looks at both girls and laughs "you'll have to ask your mother." Santana tosses a pillow at him "you suck. She won't tell us. How are we suppose to know what to get them if we don't know what they are?" Quinn nods in agreement "exactly. We need to know." Jose shrugs "take that up with her then." Santana stands up "oh I will when I get home." Walking over to Quinn she leans in and kisses her "see you later baby. Get some more rest before hyper ass Carmen gets here." QUinn smiles and kisses her again "I will. Be careful and have fun you two." As they walk out Jose says "we always have fun." Quinn shakes her head as she watches them waslk out. Once the door is Closed Santana says "can we get something to eat on the way home?" Jose nods "yeah I'm kinda hungery too." As they make their way out of the hospital and to his car Santana ask "have you heard anything about the shit Brittany done?" Jose sighs as he unlocks the car for them to get in "yeah. Kerri called us and told us the judge only gave her 3 months in juvie."

Santana shakes her head as she shuts her door "when does her time start?" Jose starts the car and backs up "last week when she went to court. She was suspended from school for the rest of the year. And they finally got her into court last week. She will be out the end of May the first of June." Santana sighs and leans her head back as her father pulls out on the road "that won't change shit. What will she have to due kill one of us for them to take this shit seriously?" Jose sighs "sadly I think so. As much as I hate to admit it." Santana looks at him as they pull into a drive threw "I want a breakfast burrito and coffee." Jose laughs as he orders it, he had got the samething for himself. After they get the food and start home Santana ask "what can we do if she gets out and starts this shit again? I mean now we have Eden to think about as well." Jose sighs "we talked to Kerri and she said if she starts up after she get out. Then we can hire her, she will take a leave from work and work for us. She was wanting to start her one business doing this kinda thing anyways but there isn't enough business around here to do that with. I mean if it keeps Brittany away then we will hire her and whoever else she has." Santana nods "may have to." As they are finishing their breakfast they pull into the driveway.

As they walk in they notice Bailey is not where to be found "huh Carmen may have slept with her." As they walk up the stairs Santana opens Carmen door and then shuts it "she isn't in there." Jose looks at her funny "I'm sure Maribel didn't sleep with her but I'll go check." As they make their way over to the bedroom door Jose opens it and see's Bailey raise her head "ok or maybe she did." Santana steps over to the door and the puppy jumps off the bed and almost tackles Santana in the hallway licking her "ok, ok, ok girl Calm down." Bailey stops licking her face and goes to sniffing her, when she gets to her hands she licks it then goes to the other and stops. Looking at her hand funny she sniffs it again the licks it. Jose smiles "she smelled someone new on you. She new Quinn's scent but didn't know Eden's." Santana smiles and stands up "I know. That will be fun when she gets home. I'm gonna take her out." Jose nods and goes to wake his wife up as Santana takes the puppy out. As she is watching her run around the back yard she smiles and mumbles "hard to believe you are only 4 months old." As the puppy gets done she runs back to the door at full force and is unable to stop herself. Santana see's what is about to happen but can't open the door in time, as she reaches for the handle Bailey smacks into the door and yelps and cries.

Santana picks up the puppy as best she can since she has gotten bigger "oh baby, let me see." Looking the dog over she see's a smalll hole in her lip where her tooth went threw it "I think you will be ok." As Santana grabs a paper towl to wipe the blood off her lip she hears Carmen "damn we had her all night and she was fine. What did you do to her?" Santana sighs "I didn't do anything she run into the back door at full speed before I could open it to let her in." Carmen looks at the puppy "you'll be ok baby. Its just a busted lip." Santana looks at the puppy as she jumps down and licks her lips "you are something else Bailey. You would of thought you was dieing with the way you was crying." Carmen laughs "she new how to get you to love on her." Santana rolls her eyes and feeds and waters the puppy "Car can you take Quinn's bag to her. She needs some cloths and stuff." Carmen nods "yeah. Where are you gonna go?" Santana smiles "to get the rest of Eden's things she needs." Carmen nods "I see. Maribel going with me?" Santana nods "yeah, I'm gonna go pack her some stuff. I will leave the back by the front door." Carmen nods as she see's her walk out of the room with Bailey hot on her heels.

As Santana walks into her room to get a change of cloths she see's Bailey sit at her closet door "what do you think you are doing little lady?" Bailey looks at her and wages her tail "oh you miss momma huh?" Bailey barks at her "wanna talk to her?"Bailey runs over to the bathroom and runs in to Quinn's room, after a moment she comes back in and looks at Santana as she walks out with her cloths "she isn't in there is she. Come here." Santana pulls her phone out and puts it on speaker as the phone is ringing she hears Quinn "hey San." Santana smiles "you have someone here thats looking for you baby." Quinn laughs "let me guess my other kid?" Bailey looks at the phone and tilts her head to the side "yeah. She can hear you but can't see you." She hears Quinn sit up and then say "Bailey. Are you being a good girl?" Bailey jumps up on the bed by Santana and barks at her, Quinn laughs "you are huh?" Bailey barks again "I'll be home soon girl." Bailey lays down on the bed and looks up at Santana as she says "she could smell Eden on me and wasn't sure who it was. But I might as well tell you what happened this morning before Carmen does."

Quinn sighs "what happened?" Santana tells her "I let her out to go to the bathroom and when she was done playing she ran towards the back door at full speed and I couldn't open it in time and she ran right into it. She's ok, but did put her tooth threw her top lip." Quinn laughs "she gets that from Carmen. She has seen her walk into doors to much." Santana laughs "I thought that too but didn't say it. Alright I'm gonna get off here I just wanted her to hear you to know you was ok." Quinn laughs "yeah Bailey, I'm ok. We will be home soon. And before long I will be bringing the baby home." Bailey barks again as Santana says "alright I'm gonna shower real fast and get your stuff. I will see you this afternoon. I love you." She hears Quinn "I love you too. Both of you. See you later. Bye." Santana ends the call and puts her phone on the charger "ok I am gonna go take a shower. You, well you come in the bathroom with me since I don't trust you not to chew anything else up." As Santana heads into the bathroom she calls Bailey in with her.

Once she is out of the shower she finds Bailey laying infront of Quinn's door to her room from the bathroom "yes we are going in there in a minute. Let me get dressed missy." As she gets dressed she see's Bailey sticking her paw under the door and laughs "God you are so much like Carmen. You are both impatient as hell." Bailey looks up at her as she opens the door for her "there. Go on." As Santana is getting the things Quinn will need and had asked for she see's Bailey just jump on the bed and starts to sniff around "she hasn't slept in that bed in a while girl." Bailey stops sniffing and looks at her "what you know she has slept in my bed. Why are you sniffing around in her bed?" She see's her start to pull at the blanket and then walks in a circle and lays down "oh I see. Making this your bed huh." Bailey wages her tail at her as she pulls out her phone and starts recording "you know momma won't let you take her bed over right?" Bailey looks at her and barks "no she won't. This is still her bed not yours." Santana reaches up and straightens the blanket out and Bailey watches her then starts pulling the blankey and walking in a circle again "Bailey I know your not claming this bed." Bailey lays down and put her head on her paws and wags her tail. Santana lays "I think momma might have something to say about that. I'm going to show her this video and you will see I'm right when she gets home." As Santana turns off the video and saves it she graps Quinn's bag and phone charger and heads out the door to her room.

Looking over her shoulder she see's Bailey jump off the bed and fallow her, as she grabs her bag she walks out the door and down the steps. Jose see's her coming down "took you long enough." Santana laughs "Bailey had to talk to her mother." Maribel raises and eyebrow "ok. Did you sleep lastnight?" Santana smiles "yes. She just had to hear Q. Then she tried to clam Q's bed." Jose laughs "sounds like you." Santana glares at him "no she acts like Carmen." Carmen slips her off behind Maribels back and hears her says "Carmen I will cut that finger off if you do that again." Carmen looks at her "how the hell do you do that. You wasn't even looking at me." Maribel laughs "I'm just good like that." Santana laughs and looks at her mother "when are you going to tell us what your having? We need to know so we can get the right stuff." Maribel looks at her daughter "you really want to know don't you?" Santana nods "we do." Maribel sighs "well when you guys get back to the hospital today. I will tell you all together since Aida will be there too."

Santana nods "good. Alright you ready to go?" Jose nods "yeah." Santana put's the bags by the door and heads out with her father "it shouldn't take us to long should it?" Jose laughs "no. Shouldn't but we will see if it does." As they head towards the mall Santana ask "how old do you have to be to get married?" Jose looks at her "you can get married at 16 with parents approval in someplaces. Why?" Santana shrugs "just wondering. I mean its not like we could get married here. This states doesn't do same sex marriages." Jose nods "you would have to go someplace that does. Oh the lawyer will be bringing the papers by tomorrow after Quinn gets home for Noah to sigh." Santana nods "I hope he does." Jose smirks "he will. We have been told his mother is pissed at him for getting someone pregnant, and if she doesn't have to support the kids she is more than willing to sign them and make him sign them." Santana nods "good." As they pull into the mall Santana turns to her father "Bella doesn't know does she?"

Jose shakes his head as she parks the car and gets out "no. Not as far as I know she doesn't." Santana nods as she shuts her door "ok. I want to keep it that way for a while." Jose nods "thats up to you and Quinn." As they make their way in Santana starts walking towards the baby store "think they have premie cloths?" Jose shrugs "we'll have to see." As they walk in they start looking around but can't find anything. Sighing Santana looks at her father "I don't think they do." Jose see's a sales woman walking up to them "hello. Is there anything I can help you find today?" Nodding Jose ask "yeah. We was wondering if you have any premie cloths and stuff?" The woman nods "we have some. Not alot though. Not many premies are born around here." Santana sighs "where is it?" The woman leads her over to the stuff they have" this corner is all for premies." Jose nods "thank you." As the woman walks off Santana looks around "there isn't much. But there is enough to last her till she gets a little bigger." As they look threw the cloths they find her about 12 different outfits and some t-shirts and onsies she can wear. Looking around they find some premie diapers and grab a couple of bags of them.

Moving to the other side of the store Santana picks out a carseat, looking around she sighs "where the hell would the breast pumps be?" The sales woman smiles "over there on that side." Santana and Jose walk over and finally find them, looking at them they both tilt there heads "how the hell do we pick one? There is like 6 different kinds." Jose shurgs "no clue." Just then the sales woman walks back over to them "trouble?" Santana nods "yeah how do we pick one?" The woman smiles "they are all pretty much the same thing. Just made by different companies." Santana nods "so it really doesn't matter?" The woman points to one "that one we sell the most of. They say it works the best." Santana nods and picks it up "thank you." As they are looking at the stuff in the basket Santana stop "she doesn't have a diaper bag either." Jose nods "get one." As she walks over to them she looks at them all and then to the carset and picks out a pink one "this one. Ok anything else?" Jose looks at the stuff and mumbles "carseat, cloths, diapers, bottles, breast pump, diaperbag, I think thats it." Santana nods "anything else we can pick up later." As they walk up to the cashier they stack everything up "I hope this was everything. Feels like we are forgetting something."

As the woman is finishing ringing up the stuff Jose shrugs "I'm sure blondie will know when she gets home." Santana nods "true and if we did forget something, she will come back to get it I'm sure." As Jose hands the woman the money he nods "yeah. This will work for now." As he looks at the cashier he says "you might want to get a little bit more premie stuff. I will be having twins before long and twins are usually born small and early." The woman nods "I will let the manager know to order some. Boy or girls?" Jose laughs as he see's Santana look at him "tell her to mix it up. Never know what one will sell more." Santana sighs "you really aren't going to tell me are you?" Jose laughs "your mother will when we get back to Quinn's room. You can live that long." As they grab the bags and carseat Santana looks at it "do you know how to do this?" Jose nods "I've had a kid or two before. I'm sure we can figure it out." Santana rolls her eye's "you are something else." As they reach the front door Santana stops in her track "shit. Out of all the damn people to run into." Jose looks up at who she is looking at and sighs "just come on. Stay beside me." With that they walk out of the mall side by side.


	185. Chapter 185

As soon as they walk out of the door Jose takes a step infront of Santana and guides her to the other side as Susan walks up to them "You know Brittany didn't do what you all said she did. She said she was talking to Quinn and she fell and hit the wall." Santana goes to speak up but Jose stops her "NO Susan. I looked at her x-rays, the only way that injury could of happened is like Quinn said it did. Your daughter has lost her damn mind and I think you are right there with her." Susan scuffs "this is all your daughters fault." Jose looks at her funny "how is it my daughters fault?" Susan rolls her eyes "whatever you know I'm right." Jose shakes his head "you know what. Just stay away from my family, and when your nut job daughter gets out keep her away too. If you don't I will be speaking with your husband." Susan smirks "he doesn't care. He isn't ever home." Jose looks at her "does he even know whats been going on or have you been hiding it from him?" Susan glares at him "its none of your business what goes on with my family."

Jose nods "your right but when your kid goes to pulling the shit she has been with all three of mine then it becomes my business. Now like I said either keep yourself and her away or I will go to him." Susan stares at him "you'd have to find him first. He literally is never home. He comes home like twice a month for a day or so then is gone again." Jose nods "trust me I would find him. And I believe he would put a stop to this one way or another." Susan narrows her eyes at Jose "don't you dare go to Micheal. He wants nothing to with any of this." Jose shakes his head "wants nothing to do with it or knows nothing about it? Which is it?" Susan takes a steps towards him "stay away." Jose looks down at her "you and your daughter stay away. I'm not my wife, I'm not Santana, I'm not Quinn and I am not Carmen. YOU won't bully me. They may take your shit and would rather do this legally but you have me to the point I'm ready to knock both of your heads off and I don't believe in hitting women or kids, but when I seen Quinn come into the ER. I wanted to hunt you both down and do the same damn thing to the both of you that she done to Quinn. Now KEEP your daughter and yourself aways from my family." Stepping back he looks at Santana "come on."

Santana looks up at her father but fallows him to the car. As they put everything in Santana laughs "I thought she was gonna piss her pants there for a minute." Jose nods "if she would of said one more word I would of showed her I ment business. I don't believe in hitting a woman or child but those two are neither. They are freaking monsters with the way they are actting." Santana nods as she puts her seatbelt on "I agree." As they pull out of the parking lot Santana gets a text from Quinn and laughs " can we swing by home? I need to get Q's bag. Carmen just took mine." Jose smiles "yeah. That way we can drop this stuff off." Santana text her back letting her know she will get her bag and bring it to her. As she is putting her phone up Jose ask "did you tell her what happened?" Santana shakes her head "no I don't want to stress her out more. Nothing really happened that you couldn't handle so we will let this one slide." Jose nods "yeah but I'm afraid that you and Quinn will be out someplace with Eden when Brittany gets out and she will try something. Quinn will seriously hurt her this time if she tries with the baby around."

Santana nods "I agree." As they pull into the driveway and start to unload everything they can hear Bailey barking "what is her deal?" Jose shrugs and looks at her "she thinks Quinn has left her." Santana nods "maybe. Hopefully she will get released in the morning." Jose shrugs "she may get out tonight. They normally only keep them 24 hours after they have the baby." Santana looks at him as she unlocks the door "I'll have to fight with her to get her to come home." Nodding he opens the door "I know. Lets put this upstairs in Eden's room and get going." As they are putting the stuff in the babies room Santana gets knocked down "what the hell?" Before she can turn her head she see's Bailey sitting beside her "ok well I guess your pin doesn't work anymore huh?" Jose looks down "I think its time to put a doggie door in the back and just let her go now. We'll just have to keep things up away from her." Santana looks at her father "you sure about that?" Jose nods and helps her up off the ground "yeah they have those ones that you can put in and noone or nothing can get in without the ket. Its a collar that will be put on her, when she gets close to the door it will open for her." Santana nods "that would work. How would we get one?" Jose shrugs "we have someone come put it in. They change out the back door."

Santana nods as she heads to the door with Bailey fallowing "well I hate to leave her out now since she can't get out to the bathroom but I think if she gets out again it wont' do any good anyways." Jose shrugs "put her back in the pin and if she gets out again, I will deal with your mother." Santana nods "alright." As she puts Bailey back in the pin she looks at her and points "stay Bailey." She backs up to the door and see's the puppy sit down and looks at her. After she gets Quinn's back and walks out with her father, they hear Bailey start to bark again "it breaks my heart to leave her in there all the time alone." Jose nods "me to but what can we do with her?" Santana thinks a minute then pulls out her phone and makes a call "hey Casey are you at home?" She listens a minute and smiles "ok good. Can you babysit for me today?" Santana laughs and shakes her head "NO not Carmen. Bailey, she is raising hell and won't stay in her pin." She listens a moment and smiles "I will bring her some food. Thank you." Santana tosses Quinn's bag in the car "Casey said she would watch her today." Jose nods and opens the door back up to see Bailey sitting in the hallways "sneaky little shit." Santana grabs some food and her bowls while Jose puts her leash on her "got everything?" Santana nods as she grabs the puppy's favorite toys "yeah. Lets go."

After they got her in the car and got to Casey and left her there. Santana told her Carmen would be by to get her she just didn't know it yet. Casey had told them it was fine and she would make sure Bailey got home. As they was pulling into the hospital Santana looks around "Aida's here." Jose nods "your mother said she would be." As they get out and head in Santana puts Quinn's bag over her should and walk beside her father. As they are getting off the elevator and heading to Quinn's room they see her and Aida walking back down the hall "Dr. Hall said I had to walk. I'm ready to get out of that bed." Santana nods as she hands her father the bag to take to the room and walks down to Quinn and Aida "I got her." Aida nods and heads back to the room "how many times do you have to walk this?" Quinn shrugs "as many as I want. I've only done 2. I wanna do a couple of more." Santana nods "I have something to show you when you get back to your room. Oh and Casey is babysitting for us."

Quinn turns and walks back down the hall "babysitting?" Santana nods and tells Quinn about what the puppy had done, when she's finished Quinn laughs and shakes her head "sounds about right. I new that pin wouldn't last much longer." Santana shrugs "lasted a couple of months." Quinn looks at her "so what do we do now?" Santana tells her what her father had thought about doing, when she is done Quinn nods "that would work. That way she can go out when she needs to and no one can get in unless she is right up on the back door." Santana nods "yeah thats what he said. He is gonna look into one tonight and make the calls tomorrow since he's off again." QUinn nods as she heads back to her room "ok I need a shower and clean cloths." Santana nods as she helps her to the room. Once she is in there Santana stops her from heading to the bathroom "hang on Q." Turning to her mother she says "ok woman. You told me you would tell all of us what you was having when we was all together. So spill, everyone is here." Maribel smirks "not everyone is here. I have a couple of kids who aren't." Santana rolls her eyes "they wont' be here either. Just tell us please."

Jose looks at his wife "we can't keep them in the dark much longer. Might as well tell them." Maribel nods "ok fine. We're having a boy and a girl." Carmen jumps up "I was right." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever Carmen shut up." Maribel looks at her "what do you mean you was right?" As Carmen holds her hand out to everyone except Maribel and Jose she says "we all had a bet on what you would have. I was the only one that said a boy and a girl." Jose looks at the others "what did you all say?" Santana sighs "two boys." Quinn nods "I was with San. But Carmen you'll have to wait till I get home for my money. Not like I have it on me." Carmen nods "I'll collect then blondie." Jose shakes his head and looks at Aida as she pays "you?" Aida sighs "two girls." Diego nods "thats what I thought to." Jose laughs "I'm shocked Carmen got it right." Carmen shrugs "I waited to see what they all said before I put mine out there." Maribel laughs "only Carmen would think one of each." Carmen nods "mismatched."

Maribel tilts her head at the girl "mismatched?" Carmen nods "yep. One boy and one girl. Not two of the same. Mismatched." Maribel nods "good point." Santana shakes her head "ok so do you have names picked out yet?" Jose shakes his head "not yet. We can't agree on any." Quinn laughs "good luck with that. Alright I am off to take a shower." Ass Quinn heads in to take a shower Santana lays down on her bed since her cot is full of people "can we help give you some names?" Aida turns "oh that would be fun. Just like when we Named Santana." Santana looks at her sister "do what?" Aida nods "the kids picked out your name. Well Sancho picked out Santana and Bella and I finally agreed on Maria." Santana shakes her head "I am learning more and more. Ok if those three got to name me then I get to help name one of these two." Maribel and Jose nod as Maribel says "fair enough." Carmen looks at her "I want to help. I'm sure Q will to. Look you have three teens again now." Maribel laughs "oh lord. Fine you each can pick out a name and let me know. If we like them we will use them if not you will go back and figure something else out like those three did with her." Carmen and Santana nods "deal."

As Quinn comes out of the bathroom Carmen fills her in and Quinn smiles "its ok. I named my baby. You two have at it." Maribel looks at her "you sure Quinn?" Quinn nods and smiles "yeah I took there idea's and went with them. I picked out her name with there help. I'm good." Maribel nods and looks at Carmen as she ask "do we get to pick out one for each kid or one full name or what?" Jose shakes his head "one boy name and one girl name. If we like them we will let you know." Santana nods "deal. Now let me think." As she watches Quinn move around the room she mumble "we have two s's, one a and one b." Carmen smirks "no we have two b's Bella and Bailey they are both bi..." Quinn stops as she moves to the bed holding her hand up and cutting Carmen off "do not insult my dog today. She act alot like you so therefor you are putting yourself there with her." Everyone laughs as Quinn climbs on the bed and sits between Santana's legs. After a while Carmen looks at Aida and whispers "what is Jose and Maribel's middle names?" Aida turns and looks at her as she raises and eyebrow "you seriously don't know?" Carmen shakes her head "no. No one would ever tell me."

Aida nods "papá's is Donatello. Mamá's is Esmerelda." Carmen nods "ok I know San's middle name what is all of yours?" Aida sighs "Sancho's is Luis, Bella's is Lupe and mine is Magdalena. Anyone else you want to know?" Carmen things a moment "no I know all the kids. Thats good." Aida shakes her head and looks back at her mother as Carmen goes back to thinkin. Santana looks at her parents "do they need to spanish names?" Maribel thinks a moment "not there full name but we would like them to have atleast one spanish name. " Santana nods "ok." Carmen looks at them "now about Blanca and Alejandro?" Maribel nods "I like those. Ok San you come up with any yet?" Santana nod "Julian and Alexis?" Jose smiles "I like them." Maribel nods "me to. Lets see how they sound together then Blanca Alexis and Julian Alejandro?" Aida nods "I like them." Quinn nods "me to. Both middle names start with and A." Santana laughs "I'm so calling my sister Alexis." Carmen rolls her eyes "I'm calling her Blanca." Jose shakes his head "call them what you want." Quinn smirks "I'm calling then Lexi and Alex." Aida nods "I'm going with Quinn on that."

As Quinn stands up Santana sighs "I like those better too. Where are you going?" Quinn smiles "to see my baby. Dr. Spencer said we could go back up at 11. So I'm going to see her. You coming?" Santana nods and stands "yes ma'am, you walking or riding?" Quinn smiles "walking so I can get out of her tonight hopefully." As they all stand to fallow her Jose looks at them "I'm gonna stay here and take a nap. I didn't sleep hardly at all lastnight." Maribel laughs "was you in with your granddaughter all night?" Jose smirks "no just half the night." As the others make there way out of the room Jose lays down. Once they reach the NICU Quinn and Santana head back, as the walk in the door Dr. Spencer stops them "I want to show you both something. Come with me." They both nod and fallow her as Quinn ask "where are we going?" The doctor takes them to a room "I wanna show you who you helps save Quinn. Your milk is all we have found that she keeps down." As they walk in they see a baby laying in a bed and walk over to her "how old is she?" The doctor looks at Santana "she is a week old. She doesn't even have a name." Santana looks at the baby a minute then smiles "call her Hope." Quinn smiles "or Faith. Because either way you always had hope in her and you had faith that she would be ok some way." The doctor nods and looks at the nurse who is smiling " I like Faith." The doctor nods "I like Hope. Guess she will have to names now."

As they stand there and look at the baby the can't help but notice she is alot smaller than Eden "how much does she weigh?" Dr. Spencer looks at Quinn "at birth 4 pound but now she is 2 pound 2 oz." Quinn nods "thats small." The nurse smiles "she gained those 2 oz today after eatting." Quinn looks up from the back "really?" The nurse nods "she has not vomited at all today. With any luck this will work till we can find a formula for her." Santana thinks a moment "my mom was the same way when she was a baby. The only milk she could drink was goats milk." The doctor looks over at her "seriously?" Santana nods "yeah." The doctor nods slowly "huh. We may have to branch out some. I know whole milk won't be good on her but maybe something lighter would. I mean soy milk isn't working maybe we can find soundthing else." As the girls watch the baby a moment Quinn smiles "well she can have all the milk she needs till you find something. If Eden leaves before her I can bring some in to her if you need it." The doctor nods "I'll keep that in mind. I will be in there in a few to update you on her." As they walk out Santana grabs Quinn's hand "to bad we couldn't adopt her." Quinn smiles "I know right. She could be Eden's twin."

After she said it she stop walking "I didn't mean to say it like that San." Santana nods and turns to the blond "I know what you ment baby. Maybe this is what good was suppose to come out of that miscarrage. You got the chance to help another baby." Quinn slowly starts walking towards Eden's room again "maybe." When they reach her door they both wash their hands and then head in and see a new nurse "hi. I'm Nancy." Quinn nods "I'm Quinn and this is Santana. We're her parents." Nancey nods "Jose's daughter. I remember you." Santana nods "yeah thats me." As they walk over beside Eden they notice her eyes are open and she is looking around. Santana walks to one side and Quinn walks to the other "hey baby girl." As Quinn leans her head down Eden looks up at the voice. Santana rubs her little foot "you are doing so well baby." Quinn smiles as Eden keeps watching her "I hope your eyes are green or a blue. Not Hazel like mine." Santana looks at her "I love your eyes Q." Quinn smiles "but I hate them." Santana rolls her eyes "like I like mine any better." Quinn laughs and looks up at her again "I love your eyes."

Before Santana can argue the doctor walks in "ok. Ready for an update on little miss?" Both girls turn to look at her as Quinn nods "yes." The doctor pulls up her chart "her vitals have been good all day. The x-ray they done of her lungs earlier showed more air movement in them which is a good thing. She is holding her feeding down well. She hasnt' vomited at all." Quinn looks at her "how would you know if she did?" The doctor looks at her "she would gag and hold her breath but the nurses stay right on top of her when they feed her incase it does happen. Luckily it hasn't." Santana nods "thats good. Now my question is when can we hold her?" The doctor smiles "if everything goes well. I am hopes she will be off the vent by the end of next week. If thats the case then anytime after that." Quinn nods "I can't wait." As she turns back to the baby she sighs "I wanna hold you so bad." Eden wrinkles her forhead and looks at her mother more as the doctor says "she knows who you are Quinn. She knows your voice." Quinn smiles "I hope so I carried your little tail for 31 and half weeks." Santana rubs the back of the baby's hand "she's so soft." Nancy laughs "all babies are honey." Santana smiles "I know that. I have a niece and 4 nephews. That I know of. Hard telling how many my stupid brother has out in the world." Quinn looks up at Santana "you think he has some kids?" Santana shrugs "no clue."

As the doctor goes to walk out Santana looks at her "can I show mamá Hope? And let her know what we are doing?" The doctor nods "I'll go get her for you." Santana nods "can I ask you something?" The doctor nods "sure." Santana looks at her funny "was Hope full term?" The doctor sighs "yes she was sadly. She was small due to the drugs her mother was on. We had a hell of a time with her the first couple of days. She has a long road ahead of her." Santana nods "is she hispanic?" The doctor shrugs "her mother was white not sure about the dad, she said it was a stupid one night stand." Santana nods "ok thank you. Can you let me know when she is back here?" Nodding the doctor heads out to get Maribel. Quinn looks over at her "San what are you thinking?" Santana shrugs "not sure. But something about that baby is jumping out at me." Quinn nods "ok. When you figure it out let me know." Santana smiles "Will do."

As the girls are standing there with the baby the doctor walks in "Santana your mother is out here." Santana nods "ok." Looking at Quinn she says "be back in a few." Quinn nods "I'll be here." As Santana walks out she looks at her mother "I have someone I want you to see. Quinn is helping this baby." Maribel nods "Dr. Spencer explained that and said you want me to see her." Santana nods as they reach the door and head in "she looks like someone mamá, but who?" Maribel looks at the baby a moment then says "she kinda looks like a tiny you when you was a baby just lighter." Santana tilts her head to the right and looks at the baby "God she does." Maribel looks at the nurse "who's the mother of this baby?" The nurse looks at her sadly "we don't know who she is. She gave a fake name when she came in to deliver her and a few hours later said she was going for a walk and never came back." Maribel sighs "if the doctor that delivered her saw a picture would she be able to tell it she was the woman or not?" The nurse nods "yeah let me see who her doctor was." As she clicks on the keyboard Maribel pulls out her phone and Santana ask "what are you doing?"

Maribel looks at her "Finding a picture of Eden and Denise. Sancho slept with both of them remember. Camden got with Denise a few days before well you know." Santana nods "true. I don't think she is Eden's though. Eden was against drugs remember, she would get on Sancho's ass when he would smoke weed." Maribel nods "its worth a shot." As she pulls up the picture the nurse says "her doctor was Dr. Hall, she was the OB on call that night. Do you want me to page her and Dr. Spencer?" Maribel nods "if you would please." As the nurse does that Santana ask "what do we do if this proves to be his baby?" Maribel sighs "that I don't know. We can't handle anymore baby's San." Santana sighs "so we just let her go to the state?" Maribel takes a deep breath "no. I'll talk with your father and your sister. We'll figure something out." Just then both doctors walk in as Dr. Hall ask "you wanted to see us?" Maribel nods "if you saw a picture of a person would you be able to tell if it was this baby's mother or not?" Dr. Hall looks at the baby "I couldn't forget her if I wanted to. It pissed me off the way she just left her here." Maribel nods and hands her the phone "is she either one of those girls?"

Both doctors look at the picture and zoom it in on the two girls as Dr. Hall nods "yeah her. Do you know her name?" Maribel takes the phone and sighs "yeah her name is Denise. The sad thing is I think this is my granddaughter." Dr. Spencer looks at her "what do you mean?" Maribel zooms the picture out "see him?" Seeing the doctor nod she says "he's my son. He slept with both girls around nine months ago." Both doctors look at her "can we get him in here for a DNA test?" Maribel shakes her head "no he's in prison. But I have Santana and my oldest Aida here. You can do it with them or myself and Jose. Which ever you want." The doctors look at each other as Dr. Spencer says "the girls would be the fastest way." Dr. Hall nods "true. Santana can you come with me please?" Santana nods and fallows the doctor out "mamá can you go in with Quinn? I left her alone, I'll meet you out in the waiting room." Maribel nods as she watches Santana leave. Turning back to the nuse she ask "how is she? I mean if this is my granddaughter I would like to know please." The nurse nods "she's doing better today. The milk Quinn is sharing with her is helping her alot. She has gained 2 oz just today." Maribel nods "good. Thank you." The nurse nods as Maribel walks out to go tell Quinn what is going on.


	186. Chapter 186

As the doctors took Santana out to get Aida she ask "what will happen if this is my neice?" Dr. Hall looks at her "then your parents will contact your brother and see what he wants them to do." Santana nods and looks over at Aida "hey sis I need you to come with me please." Aida looks up "ok whats going on?" Santana looks at the others in the room "come with me and I'll tell you." Carmen looks at her cousin "is Eden ok?" Santana smiles "she's fine." Carmen nods as she watches Aida walk over to Santana and the two doctors. As the doctors are leading them down the hall Aida ask "San whats going on?" Santana sighs "we just got volunteered for a DNA test." Aida looks at her funny "what do you mean?" Santana looks at her as they walk into a lab "we think Sancho has a baby and since he is in prison and can't do the test we are." Aida shakes her head "how do you figure he has a kid?" Santana sighs "he slept with Denise before the shooting. Well before Cam and her got together, and she came in high as a kite gave birth to a baby and walked out and left her. She looks alot like me when I was a baby." Aida sighs "he is so stupid." As they look at the doctors they see them holding out a swob as Dr. Hall says "ok just open your mouth. We can swob your mouths." Both girls nod and open there mouth.

As they are done Santana looks at them "how long will the test take?" Dr. Spencer hands the tubes to the lab guys and says "we can have them down in 24 hours. We have the babies DNA on file already." Santana nods "ok." As they turn around to leave Aida stops "Can I see her?" Dr. Spencer nods "yeah come with me." Aida fallows the doctor while Santana heads to find Quinn. When she gets back to the waiting room she see's her sitting in a chair talking to Maddie. As Santana sits down beside her she sighs "did mamá tell you?" Quinn nods "yeah she went down to get pa." Santana nods "figured she would." As they sit there and chat with Maddie about the baby Quinn see's Maribel and a half asleep Jose walk towards them as he ask "did they do the test?" Santana nods "they said they will know if 24 hours." Maribel sighs "what are we gonna do if this out grandbaby? We can't take on 4 babies all at once?" Santana sighs "I don't know but I don't want her going to the state." As they are talking they see Aida walking out "she does look like you as a baby. Just lighter skinned." Santana nods "told ya. We're trying to figure out what to do if she is his."

Aida sits down beside Quinn "well you guys will have 3 babies before long. I could take her. I mean I would have to talk to Diego but I'm sure he would be ok with. Speaking of which where the hell did he go." As Aida is looking around Quinn laughs "he took Dante down to get them something to eat. He said he would be back in a few." Aida nods "ok I was about to ask where my son was too." As they go back to talking Santana looks at her parents "you will have to tell him." Maribel nods "we know. If that comes out to be his baby then we will either call to talk to him or go see him." Santana nods "ok." Quinn looks over at her "San I need to go back to the room to pump. My boobs are hurting." Santana nods "you all staying up here?" Jose nods "I'm going to go see this baby you call Hope and Quinn calls Faith." Santana smiles "I like Hope better." Jose shakes his head "take blondie back to the room so she can get some releif." As Santana stands up and grabs Quinn's hand she hears the blond "don't even think about commenting on the San." Santana laughs "would I do that?" Quinn smiles "I saw the look on your face. You was about to say something."

When they reach the elevator Santana watches as Quinn heads to the back "now that your walking you move to the back again." Quinn nods "yeah. I still hate these things." As they reach the OB floor they head back to Quinn's room, as they walk in the see Dr. Hall heading towards them "I was just coming to see you two. I didn't know if you was back down here or not." Santana nods as she fallows Quinn into the room "just got back. Q had to pump." As they walk in the doctor looks at Quinn "how are you?" Quinn nods as she picks up the pump "ok. Sore but nothing I can't handle." The doctor nods "good. The bleeding?" Quinn shrugs "not to bad. I mean a little heavy but not as bad as I thought." The doctor nods "good. Now you know you will bleed anywhere from a week to six weeks right?" Quinn nods as Santana looks bummed "seriously?" The doctor laughs "well she can't have sex for 6 to 8 weeks anyways." Santana sighs "damn." Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head "you'll live, I promise."

The doctor watches them a moment and laughs "you two act like an old married couple." Quinn nods "might as well be. We have known each other since we was 5." Santana nods "true." Dr. Hall smiles "ok well since you are doing good. And Eden will be staying. I see now reason to really keep you. I will write your discharge orders up and let you go. You can't go back to school for at least 2 weeks though." Quinn looks up at her "its not been 24 hours." The doctor nods "I know. But your doing good and this way you can go up and see the baby as much as you want now." Quinn nods "ok." As she turns and walks out of the room Quinn sighs "I hate the thought of leaving her here." Santana nods "I know, I do to. But we will be here everyday. You can go to school for atleast two weeks anyways and by the time you go back it will be spring break so you will really have three weeks off before you go back and she should be home by then." Quinn sighs "I hope so." As she is finishing up her pumping the nurse walks in with her papers "ummm I need Maribel or Jose here." Santana nods "I'll call."

As she is calling her she see's the nurse going over everything with Quinn. She see's Quinn roll her eyes as she hangs up with her mother who will be on her way. Quinn looks at the nurse "I seriouly can't use tampons?" The nurse smiles "no. Not till you start your normal cycle." Quinn sighs "fine." Santana laughs "sucks to be you Q." Quinn looks up at her "oh honey you will get a turn one day. Trust me." Santana stops laughing then smiles "well that won't be till after college so we're good." Quinn flips her off "I love you San." Santana smiles "I love you too Q." Quinn turns back to the nurse "ok sigh here and I will have Maribel sign here when she gets down here." Quinn signs the paper and the nurse puts on some gloves "alright I will take that thing out of your arm and you will be ready to go." Quinn nods as she holds her hand out to her so she can take out the IV. When she's done Maribel walks in panting "damn thats along walk." Quinn smiles "yeah. I am so not gonna miss those days." As Maribel sits down in the chair to catch her breath Santana hands her the paper to sign "as soon as you sign it Q is free." Maribel grabs the pen "what if I don't want to sign it?" Quinn looks at her shock "seriously?"

Maribel laughs and signs the paper "there jail bird your free." Quinn smiles "as soon as I get my stuff I will be ready to get out of this room." Santana helps her get her stuff so they can go back up to the NICU, once they are done and have double checked everything Santana nods "your ready Q." As Santana grabs both bags Maribel stands "well I should be good to go now." As they walk out of the room Quinn looks at Maribel "ma? When can I take this white bracelet off?" Maribel smiles "keep it for Eden's baby book. Jose can take it off when we get up there." The girls fallow her to the elevator to head back up, when they get to the waiting room they see Carmen and Diego are missing and Aida and Jose are agrueing. As they set back down Quinn holds her arm out to Jose "while your fighting with her can you take this off me please?" Jose stops talking and looks up at her and pulls out a pocket knife and cuts it off, as he hands it to her he looks back at Aida "I'm sure he had no clue she was pregnant." Aida shakes her head "but still, when is he gonna learn to start using condoms." Quinn sits down by Santana and whispers "I take it they are fighting about Sancho?"

Santana nods "yeah. I'm shocked he doesn't have more babies in this world than one." As they go back to listening they hear Jose sigh "well I'm sure he has learned now since he would be sleeping with any women for a while." Aida rolls her eyes "only because he can't get to any." Maribel holds her hands up "ok enough. Both of you just shut up." Jose goes to speak but she stops him "NO Jose I said enough. Aida has a point." Aida looks at her father smugly but gets slapped by Maribel "and you stop acting like your right all the time." Aida rolls her eyes as Santana laughs "when are you gonna learn sis?" Aida glares at her "shut up." Maribel shakes her head "he new to use protection each time he had sex and he never would. I'm like Santana, I'm shocked he doesn't have more kids out there than just one. Well he may and we may not know about them." As she looks at her husband she says "stop protecting him on this. I'm shocked he didn't ever get and STD." Jose sits back in his chair and sighs "fine." As Santana looks at the NICU doors she see's Carmen and Diego coming out as Carmen says "ummmm Q, the doctor wants to talk to you."

Quinn nods and stands up "come on San. She isn't just my baby." Santana nods and stands up "I know." As they walk back to Eden's room Dr. Spencer see's them "oh good there you are. Ok I need to talk to you two." As they fallow her back into the room she tells them "her lungs look better this afternoon. I want to turn the vent down some and see if she can breath some on her own. It will help her lungs to get stronger. But I need you approval to do it." Quinn nods "whatever you think is best." The doctor hands her a paper to sign as she does and hands it back she looks down to see the baby awake "hey baby girl." Eden turns her head enough to see Quinn and just looks at her, Quinn stands there a few moments and talks to the baby as Santana see's the doctor push a few buttons on a machine "ok now if her lungs are to weak we will have to turn it back up." Santana nods "ok." As Quinn it talking to her she see's her take a few breaths on her own but can see she still needs the help "your getting there baby. You can do this, your as stubborn and me and your momma." Santana laughs "that she is." As they stand there they see her take a few more breaths on her own and the doctor says "good. Hopefully if she keeps this up we can take her off this in a day or two and put her on a mask."

Quinn stands up and looks at her as she rubs the baby's hand "is she really doing that much better?" The doctor nods "she is. Her lungs wasn't mature when she was born but was able to kinda breath on her own. The meds we have given her as helped alot, plus the good stuff in the milk is helping her system." Santana looks at the doctor "so she is getting stronger then right. Like by the minute?" Dr. Spencer smiles "that she is. With each feeding she is getting better. She has a couple more doses of meds for her lungs and by then she should be doing well enough for a mask." Quinn nods "good. But what if she stops breathing or forgets to breath?" The doctor looks at her "then the nurses will remind her with this little bag here." Quinn sighs "what if it happens when she is at home?" The doctor looks at the girl "are you afraid of her dieing on you?" Quinn nods "my cousin had a baby die from SID's and the guy I slept with his mom had one die from it before he was born." Santana looks at her "I didn't know all that." Quinn nods "he told me at my birthday party."

Santana nods and they both look at the doctor "well thats a double wammy. Ok well here's what will happen, you will both get certified in CPR before she leaves here. Jose and myself can actually do that. It will take about 4 hours total. Then when she goes home she will be sent home with a monator. I will show you how to work it and when she turns one she won't need it anymore and you can bring it back to the hospital." Quinn sighs "that makes me feel better." Dr. Spencer nods "I figured it would but with a SID's baby on both sides of her gene pool. I would rather be safe than sorry in this case." Santana nods "me to." The doctor looks at Quinn "you will need to find her a doctor before she leaves here to." Quinn looks at her "I have no clue who any are." The doctor smiles "I can get you a list of all Pediatricians around here." Quinn nods "thank you." As the doctor goes to leave Santana ask her "are you one of them on the list?" Dr. Spencer smiles "I will be opening an office in 2 weeks." Santana smiles "then be sure and put your name on that list." The doctor laughs and walks out, as Santana turns back around Quinn ask "and why is that miss Lopez?"

Santana shrugs "she has done a good job with Eden so far. Besides baby she is married and to old for me." Quinn smirks and whispers "Sandy was to old to remember." Santana shrugs "but this one is straight. I asked papá about her already. She has only been here for 8 months." Quinn laughs "you better keep it that way to. Because so help me if you flirt with her I will cut you off for life." Santana smiles "no worries Blondie. She isn't really my type." Quinn looks at her "ok and what is your type?" Santana shrugs "you." Quinn smiles and kisses her "good answer." After a few minute they head back out to see what the others are up to and to let the nurse do what she needs to with the baby. As they walk out Quinn tells them "ok we can't go back in for aleast another hour. So what are you all talking about?" Maddie looks at them "momma and daddy was talking about having another baby." Quinn and Santana look at Aida and Deigo and Aida laughs "no not have another baby. Take care of another baby." Maddie shrugs "same thing." As the little girl goes back to coloring Santana ask "you talking about Hope?" Aida laughs "well if Sancho doesn't want anything to do with it mamá and papá said they would get him to sign his rights over to Diego and myself. We have the room and we make enough money." Diego nods "and I miss having a baby around."

Santana looks at him funny "you will have three around before long but I get what your saying." Carmen looks at the clock "damn its already 4?" Aida sighs "well I guess we need to get these two home and start getting ready for school tomorrow." Dante looks at his mother "whatever. Can we go? Its not like we can see Eden." Quinn looks at him "lil D come here please." Dante looks over at her and walks over to her "what auntie Q?" Quinn pulls him onto her lap "you know I love you right?" Dante nods "yeah." Quinn hugs him and kisses him "as soon as you guys can go back and see her I promise you will get to hold her first after San and me ok?" Dante smiles and nods "really?" Quinn grins "yeah. I mean she is your cousin kinda so yeah you get to hold her first." Dante wraps his arms around Quinn "thanks auntie Q." Quinn hugs him back "ok but you have to be good and no back talking your parents ok?" Dante nods and stands up "she IS my cousin auntie Q." Quinn smiles "good. Now can you be good?" Dante smiles "yes ma'am." As he jumps off her lap Maddie looks at her "do I get to hold her too?" Santana smiles "yes ma'am, you get to be the first girl cousin to hold her."

Maddie smiles "cool so after Dante I get to?" Santana nods "you bet." Maddie jumps up and hugs her "thank you auntie San." Santana hugs her back "no problem baby girl." As Maddie pulls back she thinks for a minute "uh auntie San?" Santana looks at her "huh?" Maddie tilts her head to the left confused "I'm her only girl cousin." Santana smiles "then that means you get to be first then after Dante." Maddie nods "ok good." Aida rolls her eyes "stop trying to confuse her." As she walks by Santana she smacks her in the side of the head and Santana laughs as she rubs it "you know I would like to keep my brain cells." Quinn smirks "then start using them in good ways and you wouldn't be getting slapped all the time." Just as Aida is getting the kids ready Dr. Hall walks up to them "hey can I talk to you guys. I see you are about to leave but I was wondering if I could talk to you all for a minute." Aida nods and sits down "yeah whats going on?" Dr. Hall looks around and then sits in the chair beside Jose "one of the guys in the lab wasn't really doing much so he desided to go ahead and run the DNA test for us." Jose turns in his chair and looks at her "what was the results?" Dr. Hall hands him the paper "you was both a match for her. The test shows she is Sancho's baby."

Maribel sighs "well I guess I know what I'll be doing tomorrow." Jose hands her the paper back "it was a 100% match. Couldn't be more of a match if they tried." The doctor nods "yeah. I talked to Dr. Spencer and she is going to put you down as her contacts on the baby. You will get 4 bracelets like you did with Eden." Maribel nods "can I go see her?" Dr. Hall nods "when they bring the bracelets out to you then you can." Maribel smiles "thank you." The doctor nods "no problem. I have to get back to work. I will see you all later." As she walks off Aida looks at her mother "I'll go with you to see him." Maribel nods "I will have to go to the lawyers in the morning to get the paper work before we leave." Quinn looks at them "how will I get over here to see Eden?" Jose turns to her "I have to work tomorrow during the day. Maribel can bring you by and I will be here. Carmen can drop Santana off after school." Santana goes to protest but Quinn stops her "no you have to go. You can't miss anymore school baby. I will keep you updated." Santana sighs "fine."

Aida looks at Deigo "you ready to go so we can talk to them about everything?" Diego nods and stands up "yeah. Might as well get it all out of the way." As they are all saying by Maribel looks at the three girls left "after we all go back to see her again. We need to head home as well. You two need to get ready for school and Quinn you need to get some rest." All three girls nod as Dr. Spencer comes out "ok I have these for you guys. Who do I give them to?" Aida stops at the door way "I'll take one. Since she will mostlikely end up living with me." The doctor nods and puts on on her arm "there you go." With that Aida takes her group and heads out. Maribel holds her arm up "Its not orange." Dr. Spencer shakes her head "no each baby gets a different color. Hope or Faith whatever you are calling her has light purple." Maribel nods and holds out her arm for her to put one on "ok what about these two?" Maribel points to Santana "her." And then looks at the other two "who wants it?" Carmen sighs "give it to Quinn. She will be here during the day she can keep check on her. I can go back with one of them to see her." Maribel nods "ok Quinn." Quinn looks at Carmen "are you sure Car?" Carmen nods "yeah. You will be out of school for two weeks anyways and here with Eden. I will be in school so it makes more since to give it to you."

Quinn holds her arm out "alright." After the bracelets are all on Maribel stands up with Jose "ok we will be in with the newest member, damn. One of you will be out here alone." Dr. Spencer looks at the three girls "no all three of you go see Eden. If anyone says anything I will take care of them." Jose looks at them "behave." As they all got back the nurse looks up "ummm only 2 at a time girls." Dr. Spences shakes her head "no I told them they could all go back. Its fine just this once. They are about to head home so they might as well all see her at the same time." The nurse nods "alright then." As they split up and head to the right rooms Carmen looks at Quinn "you know Eden will be spoiled right?" Quinn smiles "oh I know. You won't be the only one." Santana laughs "hobbit thinks she will be just as bad as you." Carmen laughs as she dries her hands "she doesn't stand a chance." As the girls all walk into the room they see Eden has went to sleep. Carmen takes a few more pictures of her because she is a proud aunt/Godmother. Quinn does the same while Santana stands back and watches them. 


	187. Chapter 187

Once they had all got home Maribel asked them "what do we want for dinner?" Everyone shrugs and Maribel sighs "I swear if you don't spit it out. You will all find something yourselves." Jose laughs "you go sit down. I will cook dinner." Maribel goes to the livingroom and sits down and puts her feet up as Jose and Carmen head to the kitchen. Quinn watches Santana head up stairs with the bags and then looks around "where is Bailey?" Maribel raises her head and looks around "I have no clue. JOSE WHERE'S BAILEY?" They hear him drop something in the kitchen and then Santana runs down the stairs "OH SHIT." Santana sighs "we forgot to go get her. Casey is watching her today." Quinn rolls her eyes "good things its just the dog you two." Jose walks out of the kitchen "I'm sorry. I can go get her." Quinn shakes her head "no I'll see if Carmen will take me over. San can help you cook." Jose nods and walks to the kitchen and sends Carmen out "you wanted me Q?" Quinn nods "can you take me to Casey's to get my other kid?" Carmen smiles "yeah." Quinn nods "San you go help pa."

Santana sighs as she kisses Quinn "fine. But hurry back." As she walks out of the living room Quinn and Carmen head to the front door "I can't believe they forgot my dog." Carmen laughs "actually we all forgot her because they told us when they got back to the hospital remember." Quinn stops "oh yeah they did didn't they. My bad." As they get in the car and head to Casey's Carmen ask "so how long before we get to hold Eden?" Quinn sighs "they think she might be stronge enough to come off the vent in a few days. So it will be after that happens." Carmen nods "I can't wait." Quinn smiles "me too." As they pull up infront of the house they see Casey out in the front yard playing with her sister and the puppy, when they get out Bailey has her back to them and Quinn says "BAILEY." The puppy stops and turns to her and looks at her a moment and then takes off at full speed, Quinn manages to get to her knees before the dog jumps on her and starts licking all over her face as she whines "oh I missed you too baby girl. I know you missed me but I don't want a dog tongue in my mouth Bailey." As Quinn turns her head from side to side Bailey starts licking her neck "oh my God you would of thought I left you for a month."

As the puppy stops whinning Quinn looks at her "I know baby. You missed me." Bailey lays down as much as she can on Quinn's lap "we'll go home and you can cuddle with me. I'm all yours till Eden comes home." As she stands up Casey looks at her "hows little miss Eden today?" Quinn smiles "better. They turned her vent down to make her breath some on her own to help her lungs get strong." Casey nods "good. So who all knows she is here?" Quinn tells her "all of us, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. I am gonna let San tell them tomorrow." Casey smiles "they will all be pissed when they find out Rachel new before they all did." Quinn smiles "oh well San can deal with them." After a few moment Quinn says "well I hate to run but we need to get back home." Casey nods "no problem. I'll go get her stuff. OH and mom said if you need a sitter for her while the baby is in the hospital she said she would watch her." Quinn nods "thanks. I may need to leave her with her tomorrow." Casey nods and heads in the house to get her stuff when she comes back out Carla is with her "hey. I mean it if you need someone to watch her while you are at the hospital I will take her." Quinn nods "thank you. I will be taking you up on that."

As Casey hands QUinn the stuff for Bailey she ask "why do you and a purple and an orange bracelet?" Quinn smiles "oh yeah. I need to tell you that. We found out today that Sancho has a baby. Thats Santana's brother, she was left at the hospital by her mother and we figured it out today and done a DNA test at she belongs to him. So this one is so I can go in and see her and this is Eden's." Casey's eyes widen "seriously?" Carmen nods "yeah we was all shocked. Santana and Maribel figure it out. The doctor id'ed the mother in a picture Maribel had and she is his." Casey then ask "what's gonna happen to her?" Quinn sighs "Sancho can't have her obviously, so ma and Aida are going tomorrow and getting him to sign his rights over to Aida even if its just till he gets out. I mean he may not even want her. Hell she will be almost 20 when he gets out of prison." Carla shakes her head "well atleast she has someone to take care of her." Carmen nods "yeah, we couldn't take her because we will already have 3 babies at home. So Aida said she would take her." Casey nods "thats good. Alright I will see you guys tomorrow." With that Quinn hugs her as Carmen gives her a kiss, once they are back in the car Bailey climbs on Quinn's lap and lays down "you are almost to big to be doing this little lady." Bailey licks her hand but doesn't move till they get home.

As they get out of the car and walk to the house Bailey is right on Quinn's heals, when they walk in they can smell dinner and Carmen says "I'm staving. I hope is about done." As they walk into the kitchen Carmen takes the bowls and food from Quinn "I'll feed and water her for you." Quinn nods as she looks at the two cooking "smells good. What are we having?" Jose smiles "spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread and salad." Quinn nods "sounds good. How long till its done?" Jose looks up at her again "about five minutes why?" Quinn nods "should give me enough time to go pump before I eat. That why the garlic is out of my system before I pump again." Nodding he turns the burner down "go ahead. We can wait for you." As she walks out of the room and to the stairs she smiles when she see's Maribel is asleep on the couch "looks like I picked a good one." As she makes her way to her room she hears Bailey running up behind her "ok little lady. You can't get on the bed while I do this."

Once she is in her room and gets the pump out she see's Baily watching her, as she sets down and starts to pump Bailey sits at the side of the bed and watches her. Quinn laughs "what are you looking at?" The puppy wags her tail as Quinn smiles "you're not gonna let me out of your site tonight are you?" Bailey stands up and barks at her then lays down by her foot that is on the floor "nope didn't think so." Just then she hears Santana laughing "she done me the same way this morning. She wouldn't let me out of her site." Quinn smiles as Santana leans over and kisses her "I'm glad your home." Quinn nods "me to. Now we just need to get little miss home." Santana nods as she sits infront of Quinn, after a minute Quinn can see her watching her and ask "what are you looking at San?" Santana looks up at her then back to the pump on her breast "does it hurt?" Quinn nods "alittle. It hurts worse when they are really full." Santana nods "oh ok." Quinn smirks "its almost like when I suck on your nipples really really hard." Santana laughs "well that turns me on when you do that." Quinn nods "yeah and mine are sensitive to begin with so imagine how I feel."

Santana laughs "well that is fucked up." Quinn nods "yeah I agree." As Quinn looks down she notices the pump is no longer pulling milk out and she turns it off "ok now I have to put a lid on these and freeze them so I can take them with me in the morning." Santana watches as Quinn dumps one into the other and puts a lid on it "can you hold that for me?" Santana nods and takes the bottle from her and looks at it "it doesn't look like milk." Quinn laughs as she wipes the pump down and goes to the bathroom to wash the other bottle out, when she comes back she ask "what did you think it would look like cows milk?" Santana shrugs "well kinda." Quinn smiles "I thought that too. But the nurse told me its suppose to look like that." Santana nods as she see's Quinn put the pump up and grabs the extra bottle to take down to boil in hot water. As they get to the kitchen Santana looks at Carmen "do not get in this bottle Carmen. Its for the babies." Carmen rolls her eyes "like I would want human boob milk. If it doesn't come from a cow I don't want it."

Quinn laughs "well that sounded kinda wrong." Jose laughs along with her "it did." As Santana closes the freezer door Carmen looks at Jose "what does breast milk taste like? I mean does it taste like cows milk or what?" Jose looks at her funny "how the hell do I know?" Carmen laughs "Maribel did breast feed all 4 of her kids." Santana shakes her head "shut up Carmen. I'm getting flashbacks here." As the girls set the table Jose goes to wake his wife up for dinner. Once they are all around the table eatting Maribel sighs when she hears the phone ring. As she goes to get up Jose stops her "I'll get it. You have been on your feet to much today." Maribel nods and goes back to eating as he goes to get the phone, after a moment he comes back in and looks at Quinn with the phone to his ear "ummm Quinn?" As the girl looks up he continues "your father was just put into the hospital from a massive heart attack. Its your mother on the phone, she says he has been asking to speaking to you." Quinn stands up and holds out her hand for the phone, after a moment Jose covers the mouth piece "you dont' have to do this Quinn. They have no right to contact you." Quinn nods "I know. I want to talk to her."

As Jose hands over the phone Quinn hits the speaker button so everyone knows what is said "Judy, you have no right to be calling here wanting to talk to me. How did you get this number?" Judy sighs "I asked your sister and she said she had both numbers, she wouldn't give me your cell number but gave me the house number Quinnie." Quinn sighs "you no longer have the right to call me that Judy. Its Quinn." Judy takes a deep breath "well your father has been asking to speak to you since he has been in here. They say he may not make it out of here this time." Quinn scuffs "well thats your guy's problem not mine. He made it clear I am nothing to him. So I don't care if he does want to speak to me. I want nothing to do with you or him ever again. You kicked me out when I needed you so FUCK you both. Don't ever call here again. As a matter of fact lose the fucking number. I want nothing to do with either of you. I have a family now and its no longer you." Before Judy can say anything Quinn hangs up "sorry about that ma." Maribel shrugs "they deserved it. Do you feel better now that you got the chance to say what you wanted to?" Quinn sighs as she hands the phone to Jose as she sits "kinda. I wish he would of been able to hear it."

Before Quinn can finish her dinner her cell phone rings "who the hell now?" As she pulls it out of her pocket she see's its her sister and answers with it on speaker "hey Frannie." Quinn can hear Frannie laugh "hope your not mad I gave her the number. I new you needed to tell them what you thought. Just so you know, the whole time you was talking Judy had it on speaker phone." Quinn swallows her food and looks at her phone "so they both heard?" Frannie tells her "yeah and as soon as you hung up on her she called me bitching at me that I needed to tell you to go see him. I told her you are able to make up your own mind." Quinn nods "they didn't want me so I dont' need them. Oh I have something to tell you too." Frannie ask "whats that?" Quinn smiles "you have a neice, she was born March 8th, 3 pounds 11 ounces, 19 and one half inches long." Frannie gasp "she's early. You was suppose to have her baby shower the end of this month." Quinn laughs "she wanted to be here for it." Frannie laughs "sounds like you eager. Is she ok?"

Quinn nods "she is doing better. She is in the NICU for now, they have her on a vent because her lungs aren't strong enough yet. But she is doing better." Frannie ask her "who does she look like?" Santana laughs "her mother." Frannie laughs with her "I figured she would. I'm happy for you. When I come in on spring break I want to see her." Quinn turns back to her phone "your coming here for spring break?" She hears Frannie say "yeah. It was either come home and see you or go to mexico. Well I don't want to go there with a bunch of drunken friends so I am coming to see you if thats ok." Maribel nods "thats fine dear. You can stay here at the house if you want that way you can see Quinn and Eden as much as you want." Franning laughs "thank you. I will be flying out Friday after my last class. My flight will land there around 4 pm." Quinn nods "good." Frannie sighs "alright I need to go so I can get ready for classes tomorrow. Talk to you later Quinn. Love you." Quinn smiles "love you too Frannie bye." As the phone call ends Santana looks at her "Russell and Judy have some balls huh?"

Quinn nods "that they do." As she stands she takes her plate to the sink and rinses it as she puts it in the dishwasher "I'm gonna go call the NICU and check on Eden." Santana nods "after I get done with the dishes I'm be in there with you." They all head to the livingroom and leave Santana to do the dishes. When she is done she heads into the livingroom "how is she?" Quinn smiles "good. They just fed her." Santana nods "thats good. Ok I know its early but I am beat and I have to get up early. I am gonna go to bed." Quinn nods "I'm coming to. I'm still tired." As they make their way up to Santana's room Bailey comes running up the steps behind them "you little lady will be going out to the bathroom before I go to sleep." Bailey looks up at Quinn "dont' look at me like that. If you was to use the bathroom like a human you wouldn't have to go outside." Santana laughs "why don't you teach her how Q." As they walk into Santana's room Quinn slaps her arm "be good." Santana laughs "it would save us alot of time though." Quinn rolls her eyes as she pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it at her "yeah well she won't learn." Santana pulls her over her head "it was a thought."

As Quinn pulls her sweats off she heads to the bathroom, when she comes back out she see's Santana in the bed "awwww you got me a shirt. How sweet of you." Santana laughs "your such a damn dork. Hurry up and get your ass in the bed." Quinn pulls her shirt on and crawls under the cover. As she scoots over to Santana she smiles "its odd laying this close to you again with out my huge belly getting in the way." Santana smiles "I like it. I mean I kinda miss Eden kicking me but I like being able to be this close to you again." Quinn leans over and kisses Santana, after a few minutes of making out Quinn pulls back "I needed to take Bailey out befor I laid down. Damn it." Santana shrugs "I'll take her. You get some rest, you'll be getting up in a few hours to pump anyways. I wont' be up till 4." Quinn smiles as Santana kisses her "I Love you." Santana smiles at Quinn "I love you too." As she gets out of the bed she pulls on she shorts and calls Bailey, as soon as Santana shuts the door Quinn closes her eyes to try and relax. What she didn't plan on was falling asleep before Santana got back.

As Santana lets Bailey back in she leads her back threw the house but Jose stops her "hey San?" Santana stops at the steps "yeah?" Maribel looks over at her "are you ok with that baby being Sancho's?" Santana sighs "he may hate me but won't be raised with the things he believes. So yeah I'm fine." Jose nods "you ok with Aida taking her?" Santana nods "its not like he will give her to me. So yeah." Maribel looks at her "would you take her if he gave her to you?" Santana nods "yeah. She needs someone to love her and raise her. HE wont' be able to due it she will be almost 20 when he gets out. But Aida's taking her." Maribel looks at her "if you want her I'm sure we can figure something out." Santana sighs "no. Its fine, I'll get to see her. Besides we will have our hands full with Eden then the twins when they get here. Aida will have more time." Jose nods "ok." Maribel watches as Santana walks up the steps "she wants that baby. She just won't say anything because she doesn't want to hurt Aida." Jose nods "I know." Both of them sigh and lean back to watch the news.

When Santana walks back into the room she smiles when she see's Quinn asleep, Bailey runs over and jumps on the bed at Quinn's feet "yeah I missed having her to cuddle up with to girl." As Santana pulls her shorts off and climbs in the bed she gets as close to Quinn as she can. Kissing the girl on the shoulder blade she whispers "I wish I could take her. That way Eden would have someone to grow up with when we leave home." Sighing she wraps her arm around Quinn but jumps when Quin speaks "then tell them you want her." Santana laughs "you bitch. You scared the fuck out of me." Quinn smiles "I love you too. But seriously tell them you want her. I'm sure Aida would be ok with it. She was just taking her because ma and pa have twins coming soon and we have Eden." Santana sighs "I can't. That would hurt Aida." Quinn turns over and lays her forhead against Santana's "what if Aida can't get her though? I mean sometimes its hard for Aunts and Uncles to get kids and its easier for grandparents to get them. My grandma was gonna take me and Frannie from my mom and dad before she died. I still say that was suspicious when she died. But anyways, talk to them San. If you want her tell them before its to late and they find a way to give her to Aida. I mean I know she would take care of her but if you want her then talk to them."

Santana sighs "it would be one piece of him that I know would love me." QUinn opens her eyes and looks at her "then talk to them. Go down there and talk to them or I will." Santana sighs "come with me?" Quinn yawns and nods "yeah come on. I need to sleep at some point." Santana laughs "its barely past 8 Q." Quinn shrugs and pulls on her sweats "whatever come on." As the girls walk back to the livingroom Bailey fallows, when they get there Santana looks at them "can I talk to you guys?" Jose nods and mutes the tv "sure. Whats up?" Quinn sits down in a chair and pulls Santana on her lap "tell them San." Santana sighs and looks at the blond "its not that easy." Quinn rolls her eyes "it is watch." Turning to Maribel and Jose, Quinn tells them "San wants Faith. She didn't want to say it because she didn't want to hurt Aida and Diego but she wants her. She want her so that she can grow up with Eden when we move out and go to college." Turning back to the girl on her lap she says "it was that simple. Now take over." Santana shakes her head and rolls her eyes "Fine." Turning to her parents Maribel ask "is that true?" Santana sighs "yeah. I mean Aida already agreed to take her but I want her. I wanted her from the moment I saw her before I new she was Sancho's. There was just something about her." Maribel nods "well I'll call Aida and talk to her. I'm sure she will be ok with it."

Santana drops her head "I hate to take her from them." Jose laughs "she doesn't belong to anyone yet. We can get Sancho to sign her over to us. We will be her legal gaurdians till you are 18 and then we will sign her over to you. If he wants nothing to do with her then we will take her till you are 18 and then give her to you. Either way she will be yours." Quinn nods "that works." Santana looks at them "we only have 3 nurserys." Jose laughs " Quinn is living with you. We can turn her bedroom into a nursery or switch them all around. It doesn't matter. The three rooms up there are all the same size anyways. The only difference is Eden's has its own bathroom." Quinn nods "we can take Eden's and turn the other two into nursery's." Maribel sighs "as soon as I get him to sign the papers tomorrow I will call you Jose and you can go from there." Jose nods "we will have it all done before they come home." Santana smiles "cool. Thank you so much." Jose nods "you will have to help up figure out how to do this though. The rooms I mean." Santana nods "I will. But instead of getting rid of Q's bed why dont' we make once of the 3 office's into a guest room. That way Frannie can have someplace to sleep." Jose nods "we will work on that tomorrow. Now you two go to bed while we call your sister." Santana stands up and kisses her parents on the cheek "Night guys." Quinn smiles "night." As they make their way back up to bed they both feel better about what is going to be happening.


	188. Chapter 188

The next morning Quinn rolls around as Santana gets up "sorry I didnt mean to wake you." Quinn sighs and sits up "its ok. My boobs would of woke me up in a minute anyways." Santana nods as she kisses Quinn "go pump them. I need to shower." As the girls stand up and move towards the bathroom Santana starts stripping as Quinn heads into her room. Once Quinn is done she hears Santana still in the shower and heads down to the freezer, as she is coming back up she see's Carmen "morning Car." Carmen rubs her eyes "morning Q. See you this afternoon." Quinn nods and yawns as she makes her way up to Santana's room. As she climbs back in the bed she see's Bailey move around "you lay down little lady its not time to get up." Bailey stretches and lays back down, as Santana comes back out she smiles "done already?" Quinn rubs her eyes and laughs "yeah I was so full that it just come right out of there." Santana wrinkles her nose "keep that to yourself Q." Quinn laughs again "I wanted to share with you." Santana makes her way over to her dresses and gets her bra and underware out to put them on "well next time you feel like sharing info keep it to yourself."

Quinn rolls over and watches as Santana gets dressed "God it sucks not being able to have sex with you." Santana smirks as she walks to her closet in her bra and pants "trust me I know." As she pulls her uniform out and puts it on she sighs "Aida's gonna be pissed at me." Quinn sighs "no she won't." As Santana zips her skirt she looks at her "you don't think she will?" Quinn shakes her head "no Maddie and Dante didn't seem to happy about the idea of them taking her." Santana pulls her top and turns so Quinn can zip it once she is done she turns around "true. Maybe they won't be pissed." Quinn nods "see. Are you going to tell the rest of glee club today?" Santana nods "yeah about Eden. I'm gonna wait on Hope." Quinn rolls her eyes "Faith." Santana laughs as she pulls her hair up and get her shoes and socks "HOPE." Quinn rolls her eyes "you relize we will have to find a proper name for her right?" Santana nods as she ties her shoes "after today we will." As she stands up she leans over and kisses Quinn "give Eden a kiss for me and tell her I will see her this afternoon." Quinn nods "I will. Think of some names for Faith. We can't keep calling her Hope and Faith." Santana laughs as she pulls on a jacket and grabs her bag "I will. You think of some to." Quinn nods "see you later. I love you." Santana opens the door "I love you."

As she shuts the door Quinn closes her eyes to go back to sleep for a couple more hours. When Santana walks in the kitchen she see's Carmen "morning Car." Carmen looks up from her coffee "morning. Just so you know if I suck today, I don't feel to good. When I take you to see Eden I'm not going back to see her." Santana nods as she grabs and apple "thats fine. If your sick you don't need to make her sick to." Carmen nods "exactly." As they both head for the door to leave they see Maribel coming down "lunch money girls." They get the money from her and Maribel tells Santana "Aida was fine with that. She said Maddie started having a huge fit when they told her that the baby was gonna live with them. She told her mother no she didn't want a baby. So she is fine with what we talked about." Santana smiles "good. I was afraid she would be pissed at me." Maribel shakes her head "no. She was about to call me and tell me we had to figure something else out because of the kids not liking it." Santana nods "then it works. She still going with you?" Maribel nods "yeah Beth is at the hospital all day so she is off anyways. She said between the two of us we can get him to sign her over." Santana nods "alright we have to go see you later."

As the girls are heading to Casey's, Carmen ask "what was you two talking about?" Santana looks at her "this stays between us for now Carmen." Carmen nods "ok. I won't tell a soul." Santana nod "I want Hope. I want a small piece of Sancho that will love me for me. That baby will be that part. There is just something about her when I first saw her, I wanted her before I new she was his." Carmen smiles "well four babies in the house should be interesting." Santana laughs "to say the least." As they pull up they see Casey waiting, Santana gets in the back so Casey can be in the front. When they start down the road again Santana pulls her phone out and starts looking for baby names, she is so into looking that she didn't notice they was at school till Carmen turns the car off "earth to Santana." Santana looks up at Casey "huh?" Smiling she says "I know Eden is cute and all but you can't keep your face in that phone all day. Come on." Santana puts her phone in her pocket and gets out the car "sorry was searching for something." As they make there way in Sue looks at Santana "so stretch marks popped out the kid huh?" Santana looks at her confused "how did you know?"

Sue shrugs "you should know me by now sandbags. I have my ways of finding things out." Santana nods "true. But don't say anything I need to tell our friends first." She shrugs one shoulder "thats all on y jumping bean. Now make these babies work. We have one week before Sectionals." Santana nods "will do coach." As she starts practice she can't help but wonder how Sue new. Practice went better than she figured it would. By the end she could tell Carmen really wasn't feeling good "Car you ok?" Carmen nods and drinks some water "yeah. Just wore out for some reason." Santana nods "ok well try and take it easy the rest of the day." As they head out of the gym they head to there lockers, the rest of the day goes by with most of the glee club asking where Quinn is and Santana telling them everytime she would tell them all in glee. As the last bell for the day rang Santana walks into the chior room to see everyone but Carmen and Casey. When she sets her stuff down Artie ask "so are you gonna tell us where Quinn is?" Santana nods "when everyone is in here." Rolling his eyes he says "I'm sure Carmen and Casey know." Santana glares at him "I ment Mr. Schue wheels. Keep on and I won't tell you shit."

Just then Carmen, Casey and Mr. Schue comes in "Santana, Carmen doesn't need to be driving. She has a fever and feels bad." Santana sighs "great. Ok Casey can you drive us?" Casey nods "yeah." As she helps the girl to her seat Santana looks at the teacher "I need to tell everyone something." Mr. Schue nods "the floor is all yours." As Santana walks to the middle of the room she says "ok almost every single one of you in here has asked me where Q is today. Well I desided to wait till I got you all in here to tell you. Saturday night Quinn went into labor. She ended up having Eden early. So right now she is mostlikely sitting by her side in the NICU." Mr. Schue looks at her "is she ok? I mean Eden?" Santana nods "yeah she was early, her lungs wasn't mature so they had to put her on a vent till they was strong enough to work on their own. They are giving her medicine to help with that. She was doing really good a hour ago." The teacher nods "well congradulations to the both of you." Santana nods "thanks." Turning back to the group Tina ask "who does she look like?" Santana looks at Puck who is wanting to know as well "she looks just like Quinn. Blond hair and all." Puck smiles "good."

Santana pulls her phone out "do you all want to see her?" Everyone nods and Santana pulls up the picture on her background and passes the phone around starting with the teacher "that was right after she was born. Now all you can really see in the pictures in the breathing tube." Everyone nods and looks at the picture as its passes around. When Puck get it he nods "she'e beautiful. You two will do good with her. I signed the papers today at lunch. Mom brought them and told me to sign them." Santana nods "thank you." As he hands the phone back he shrugs "I wouldn't be a good dad. You will be a better mom to her than I could of been a dad anyways." As Santana slides her phone back in her pocket Mercedes ask "when can we see her?" Santana shurgs "as long as your not sick like Carmen is, anytime. Quinn or I will have to take you back but anytime as long as one of us is there." The girl nods "can I come today. I have to see mini Quinn." Santana laughs "yeah but not everyone can come at once. You will have to break it down into groups. Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel has already seen her. So the rest of you break up into groups and let me know." Everyone nods as Mr. Schue says "I can take a group of you today. I want to tell Quinn congradulations in person." Santana nods "that works. Just let me know." Santana turns to Puck "you need to see her Puck. I think you should be in the group that goes today."

Puck looks up at her "you sure?" Santana nods "yeah. Q won't mind." Puck nods "ok then." Santana looks at Casey "can you just take sickly home for me?" Case laughs "yeah. How are you gonna get to the hospital?" Santana points to Finn "bigfoot is taking me." Finn laughs "oh I am am I?" Santana nods "yeah thanks by the way." Mr. Schue looks at the kids "ok nothing is gonna get done today. Break off into groups and let me know who is going today. Those who can't drive can ride with me." As everyone nods Santana watches Casey take Carmen out to take her home. Once the other have desided Mr. Schue says "ok. Myself, Puck, Tina, Mike and Mercedes is going today right?" The group nods as Santana says "that only leaves three of you. You know what the hell with it you three can come two. You will just have to make the visits short." Every smiles and stands up. As they leave Finn, Sam and Santana head to his truck "thanks for letting the rest of us come." Santana nods "no problem I almost felt bad for leaving three people out." Finn laughs "going soft on us Satan?" Santana slaps him "no. Just proud of my baby. Can I tell you two something and neither one of you tell anyone?" Both boys nod as they head towards the hospital "I found out yesterday my brother has a baby." Both turn and look at her as they reach a stop light and Finn ask "seriously?" Santana nods "yeah a baby girl. She is in the hospital too. Thats why I have two bracelets." Finn nods "I was gonna ask you about that."

Santana smiles "thats why." As they reach the hospital Santana see's the other two cars pull in "ok fallow me guys." As they make there way into the hospital Santana see's her father "hi mija. Wheres Carmen?" Santana sighs and hugs her father "she's sick. You need to check here when you get home. She was running a fever." Jose sighs "its probably the flu. Its going around. Is Casey with her?" Santana nods "yeah. I asked her to take her home for me." Jose nods "ok when I get off I will go check her. Your mother is up with blondie. I'll text her and let her know you brought some guest." Santana smiles "thank you." As they head on up to the NICU Sam ask "you didn't tell Quinn we was coming?" Santana laughs "no just don't say anything about the sweatpants." Sam nods "got it." Mr. Schue looks at her "sweat pants?" Santana nods "its the only pants that are comfy on her. So she is wearing the. She hates them but she is wearing them." The teacher nods "got it." As they reach the waiting room Santana see's Quinn and her mother "hey." Quinn smiles "hi guys." Everyone tells her his and Mr. Schue hugs her "congradulation Quinn." Quinn pulls back "thank you. So you guys want to see her?"

Everyon nods "ok San pick someone to go back with you." Santana nods "Puckerman come on." Puck looks at Quinn and see's her nods "go ahead. Its not like you can steal her. She's hooked to alot of machines." Santana smiles "and I'll kick your ass if you try." The the boy fallows Santana in the door she holds up the orange bracelet, as she leads him to the room she tells him "wash your hands good." Puck does as he is told and dries them "ok done." As Santana leads him into the room she see's the nurse "well nice to see you again." Santana nods "you to Helen. This is the sperm donor." Helen looks at him then to Santana "yeah she looks like her mom." Santana laughs "told you." As Santana walks up to the crib she looks at Puck "you can't see her from by the door. She won't break I promise." Puck walks over slowly and looks at the baby "she's beautiful." Santana nods "that she is. When she opens her eyes they look just like Q's but they are a blue which is normal or newborns." Puck nods "she's tiny." Helen smiles "we weighed her this morning. She gained 4 ounces. Once more once and she will be 4 pounds." Santana smiles "good." Puck looks at her "you will be better at this than I would of been San. I mean I love her because I helped create her but she belongs to you and Q."

Santana nods "I know you do Puck. Its not like your not gonna get to see her. I mean we are in glee club together." Puck laughs "true. When you go off to college will you guys keep me updated on her. Thats all I ask." Santana nods "yeah. I'll talk to Q later." Puck nods "thanks. Ok well we better get going. I'm sure the others want to see her. Santana nods "I'll take you to the door. Have Q bring the others back. I need to go check on someone real fast ok." Puck nods "no problem." As she shows him the door and he walks out she holds the purple bracelet up and the nurse nods, as she washes her hands and walk in she looks at the nurse "how is she?" The nurse nods "she gained another ounce overnight." Santana smiles and walks over to the baby "good. She needs to gain some wait." As she runs her hand down the side of the baby's head she opens her eyes and looks at her "hey there." Santana leans down and looks at her "about time you open those big brown eyes up." The baby lays there and looks at her for a while. Santana tilts her head "Jazalyn." The nurse looks at her "do what?" Santana shakes her head "Jazalyn. Thats her name." The nurse smiles "it fits her." Santana nods "it does." After a few more minutes Santana turns and walks out after the baby closes her eyes again.

When she walks in the waiting room she looks at her mother "Jazalyn." Maribel looks at her confused "is this a riddle?" Santana shakes her head "no its her name. Jazalyn." Maribel looks at her then glances around "you need to talk to Quinn about that." Santana nods "I will." A few people look at her funny but she shrugs them off "its a name game. Fill you all in later." As Santana sits down she feels her phone go off looking down she see's its her father. Smiling she text him back, as she puts her phone away Maribel leans over "Sancho signed the papers." Santana nods "good." Maribel sighs "I need to talk to you though. I already talked to Quinn but since all of them are here we can wait till they leave." Santana nods "ok." Santana had watched Quinn take Mike, Tina and Mr. Schue back, when she came back out with Sam she stands up "Q I can take a few back." Quinn nods and sits down so Santana can take the others back. It took them a total of 45 minutes to get everyone back to see Eden, as she was bringing Joe out Quinn smiles "alright everyone. Thank you for coming by but they are about to stop visiting hours and we would like to see her before we head home." Everyone nods and says their goodbyes.

Once everyone is gone Santana looks at her mother "ok spill." Maribel looks at her "Sancho didn't know anything about her but since we proved she was his, he still didn't care. He said he didn't want anything to do with her and was more than willing to sign the papers for us. He signed over his rights to us fully. She is now ours, well yours. He doesn't know who she is going to but doesn't care either." Santana sighs "me and her are in the same boat with him then." Maribel sighs "sadly yes. So as soon as you turn 18 we will sign her over to you." Santana nods "thats fine." Looking at Quinn she ask "what about Jazalyn?" Quinn thinks a minute "I like it. What about a middle name?" Santana sighs "haven't thought of one yet. I thought of Jazalyn when she opened her eyes and looked at me." Quinn nods "we will pick one tonight." Santana nods "ok lets go see them before we head home. All three nod head in to check on the babies before they head home for the night.


	189. Chapter 189

As they are heading home Santana smiles "hey Q." Quinn turns to look at the girl in the back seat "Jazalyn Faith?" Quinn smiles "you don't have to name her Faith." Santana shrugs "sounds better than Jazalyn Hope." Maribel nods "I actually like Jazalyn Faith." Quinn nods "if thats what you want to name her then that will be her name." As she turns back around Santana laughs "your just happy I went with your name." Quinn smiles "I like it though San." Santana nods "me to." As they pull into the driveway they see Carmen's car there "I see Casey got her here." As they get out Maribel looks at her daughter "why wouldn't she?" Santana shrugs "Carmen can be stubborn at times." When they walk threw the front door Maribel see Casey sitting on the couch doing her homework "Maribel if its ok I am just gonna stay here tonight. That way San will have a way to school in the morning. Carmen passed out as soon as I got her home." Maribel nods "thats fine as long as your parents are ok with it." Casey looks up from her book "they was ok with it. Mom is gonna bring me some cloths. I told her Car was sick and this ways I can drive San to school in the morning if you don't care."

Maribel shrugs "Its Carmen's car." Casey smiles "it was actually her idea." Quinn laughs "sounds like her." As the girls sit down Santana ask "what does everyone fell like for dinner?" Casey looks at her "I started dinner when I got here. I'm backing some chicken and going to go find something else to go with it." Santana stands up "let me change and I'll help." Casey closes her book "finally done. Ok meet me in the kitchen." Santana runs up to change while Casey puts her things away, Quinn looks over at her as she stands "how's Carmen feeling anyways?" Casey sighs "her fever was 103.2 when I got her here. Gave her some tylenol and she went right to sleep. She said she was staying in her room to keep her germs to herself so that noone else got them and gave them to the babies." Maribel smiles "Jose will be home in a bit and is going to check her over to make sure she is ok." As Casey nods she heads to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Once Santana had joined Casey she looks at her "you know about the other baby in the NICU right?" Casey nods "Carmen filled me in on her being your niece." Santana nods "we're going to get her." Casey turns and looks at her "really? Think you all can handle 4 babies?" Santana nods "yeah. I mean these two will be a few months old when the other two get here so it should be ok." Casey nods "well I talked to my mom and she said that now that everything is getting back on track at home, she is going to start looking for a place to work or start babysitting again. So if you ever need a sitter she will be willing to do it." Santana smiles "I'll let Q know." Casey laughs "she use to work at a daycare till they shut it down." Santana looks at her "why did they shut it down?" Casey sighs "one of the ladies that worked there was charged with abuse to one of the kids. When mom found out she flew off the handle. It happened on the evening shift. Mom worked mornings." Santana sighs "thats messed up." Casey nods "it is. The little boys parents pressed charges on the women when they finally got out of him who it was that hit him."

Santana sighs "thats why I will only trust our kids to people we know." Casey smiles "same here when I have kids, or should I say when we have kids." Santana looks at her and raises and eyebrow "sorry Case, I'm already engaged to Q." Casey rolls her eyes "not you dumb ass. I ment me and Carmen. I mean if we are still together or if she wants kids." Santana looks at Casey a minute "do you know about her past?" Casey nods "we've talked about it. I know she can't have kids or that is what they told her. But later on we are gonna make sure and if she can't I will carry them, we can use her eggs and mine." Santana leans against the counter "thought this all out huh?" Casey smiles and nods "we've talked about it. I mean we are no where near ready to get married and she has 2 years of high school and I have one, so we'll see what the future holds for us." Santana nods and turns back to what she was doing "honestly I hope you are the one Carmen marries. She has been hurt so many times by people and I can tell she really does love you." Casey smiles "I'm right there with her San."

As they are finishing up dinner they see Quinn walk in and head to the freezer, Santana watches her "dinner is almost ready. Please tell me mamá is still awake." Quinn laughs as she closes the freezer door "yes. She is watching TV." Santana nods "ok tell her dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes or less please to stay awake." Quinn smiles and heads back to the kitchen "will do. But do I need to wake Carmen up to eat?" Casey shakes her head "she said she would eat when she woke up on her own." Quinn nods "alright." As she walks up Casey looks over and watches Santana and laughs "keep it in your pants San. She still can't have sex." Santana turns to her when Quinn is out of site "no it wasn't that. I mean I would love to but it wasn't that. I was noticing her shape." Casey takes the chicken out of the oven and looks at her "her shape?" Santana nods "I was use to seeing her pregnant. But now she is small again. I mean she still has a bit of a belly on her but that will go way once she starts working out again. Other than that she is almost back to old Q." Casey smiles "ok. If you say so." Santana rolls her eyes and tosses a towl at her "God your a bigger pervert than I am. And thats saying alot."

Casey laughs but finishes dinner when they have the plates on the table Casey heads in to get the other two. Half way threw dinner they hear Jose come in "I'M HOME." Walking towards the kitchen he hears Santana "IN HERE." When he walks in he see's his daughter get up and get his plate out of the microwave "didn't know when you would be here to I put you a plate up." Jose nods as he takes it from her "thank you mija." As they start eatting again Jose says "I done some thinking today. I think I know how we can do this." Maribel looks at him "ok and how is that?" Looking up he says "we will have to repaint Eden's room for Santana and Quinn. Then we will have to paint the babies rooms. We can take Quinn's bed and put it in the room that is the spare office. Since no one uses it." Maribel nods "I was thinking the same thing. We will have to get another set of baby furnature as well for Jazalyn's room." Jose looks at his daughter "Jazalyn huh?" Santana nods "I thought of it when she looked at me today. So her name will be Jazalyn Faith." Jose nods "I like it. Now you know she will be yours right. Well yours and Quinn's." Quinn nods "I got to thinking about it. If I hadn't miscarried one of the twins we still would of had 4 babies. This may of been the blessing behind that."

Maribel looks at her "there is always a reason behind everything." Quinn nods "I know and I thought about that today when I went to see her." As the girls are getting up to put the dishes in the dishwasher Santana says "I know she will be ours just like Eden is. We can do this." Jose nods "I know you can. When we go to fill her bith certificate out I am going to see what they say about putting you in as her mother since she was signed over to you." Santana stops and looks at him "what do you mean? She was suppose to be signed over to you till I was 18." Jose nods "Mr. Greenwood found a loop hole. Sancho didn't even read the papers, he just signed them. So she is your baby. They will have to put you down as her mother on the birth certificate." Santana smiles "have a kid and didn't go threw labor. I have you beat Q." Quinn rolls her eyes "it won't be that way next time." Maribel laughs "she's right there." Santana shrugs "I have a while till then." As they finish loading the dishwasher Jose tells them "ok I am going to see if I can get ahold of the paint guy and the people about the new back door. I'll be in my office." Everyone watches as he walks out, after a few minutes they all head to the living room.

While they are sitting around Quinn hears her phone beep and picks it up "why can't they just leave well enough alone." Maribel looks at her "who?" Quinn sighs "Russell and Judy. They are still on Frannie about me going to see him." Maribel turns her chair and looks at the girl "why don't you go see him just to see what he wants. You can always tell him off in person and then walk out." Quinn tosses her phone on the table and sits back "because I don't want to see them after everything that happened." Santana reaches over and grabs her hands "one of us can go with you Q. Maybe they will get the hint if you do it face to face." Quinn leans her head back on the couch and looks at the ceiling but says nothing. After a few minutes Jose walks in and see's her "Quinn you will lose count of the dots on the ceiling. I tried counting them before." Quinn laughs and holds her head up to look at him "I was thinking not counting. I'm not that bored." Jose smiles as he sits down "about what?" Quinn tells him about what she got text to her, when she is done he says "well I seen his chart today when I was checking on one of my patients. He is really bad Quinn. Maybe you do need to do this so you will have closure for yourself." Quinn sighs again and tilts her head back "maybe. I mean if I do this I want Santana with me. And both of you." As she lifts her head she see's all three nod.

After a while Santana yawns "ok I am going to bed." Casey nods "me to. We have to get up early, Q I'm taking your bed tonight I don't want what Carmen has. She told me to sleep on the couch but I think I will take your room." Quinn nods "its up there." Casey stands and grabs her bag that her mother had brought her earlier, as she starts up the stairs Santana stands "Barnes don't you even think of getting in that shower before me." Casey laughs and takes off up the stairs with Santana on her heals "I mean it. I will cut the hot water off on you." The other three just shake their heads as they watch them once they are out of sight Quinn laughs "those two can be worse than little kids at times." Maribel nods as she see's Bailey lay down at her feet. "that they can." After a moment she looks at Quinn "get your other kid. She is licking my toes and won't stop." Quinn laughs "BAILEY NO." Bailey lifts her head up and looks at her "I said no Bailey. Leave ma's toes alone." Jose watches the puppy stretch out "this don't look good." Just them Maribel covers her face up and gags "oh my God get her way. She is laying over here farting now."

Jose covers his face with his hands "damn Blondie what the hell are you feeding her?" Quinn starts fanning her face "the samething I always do." Jose stands up and opens the window "damn Bailey." The puppy rolls over on her back and moves her head to the side to look at him. When Jose looks down at her he laughs "does the floor taste good?" Quinn raises up to see that she has her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth "damn she has a long tongue. How the hell does it fit in her mouth?" Maribel shakes her head as she uncovers her face "I don't know but if she keeps that up I will lock her little but up in your room." Quinn laughs "then Casey has to smell her." Maribel smirks "ok then Santana's room with you in it." Quinn stops laughing "thats just wrong ma." Quinn stands up and looks at Bailey "ok you, outside to the bathroom then up to bed." Bailey jumps up and fallows her to the back door, when she is done Quinn lets her in and heads up to bed. As she shuts the door behind her and heads to the bathroom she see's Santana coming out of her closet "oh your in there. So Casey is in there?"

Santana laughs "yeah. Unless you cloned me and didn't tell me." QUinn smirks "might have." Santana tosses her uniform over her desk chair "your so wrong. What are you doing anyways?" Quinn starts to undress "well I needed to pee but now I have to wait for Case to get done." Santana watches as Quinn takes of her shirt, when she goes to get her other one Santana stops her "wait. Come here." Quinn moves over to the other side of the bed, Santana leans over and looks at her stomach "you got one small stretch mark Q." Quinn looks down "yeah but its still flabby." Santana looks up at her "you will lose all that when you go back to exercising Q. This will all tighten back up." Quinn nods "I know. I just hate that its there now." Santana leans down and kisses the stretch mark "its all good Q. Your still sexy as hell." Quinn rolls her eyes as she pulls her shirt on "such a charmer. I swear if Casey doesn't hurry up I am gonna go in there and pee anyways." Just then the door opens "done Q." As she see's the girl walk out of the bathroom and into her room she runs to the door "be right back."

As Santana waits for Quinn she looks down at Bailey as she stretches again "I know you just didn't fart." Once again Bailey rolls over on her back and puts her head to the side to look at Santana. After a few seconds Santana starts fanning her face "Q. YOUR DOG JUST SHIT HERSELF." Quinn walks out of the bathroom "damn it Bailey. What is your deal?" Santana stands up and opens the window to let the smell out "I don't know but if she keeps that up. She will be sleeping outside." Quinn sits down on the bed covering her nose with her shirt "she done it down stairs too." Santana stops fanning "ok the smell is gone. Bailey do it again and you are out of bed." Bailey rolls over on ther side and curls into a ball. Santana walks back over to the bed after she shut the window "I hope she doesn't do it anymore. Did you take her to the bathroom?" Quinn nods "she done her business and then came back to the door to me." Santana turns over and shuts off the light then turns to Quinn and pulls her to her "well she better stop or I am kicking her out of bed." QUinn nods "if I don't beat you to it first."

As the two get comfortable in the bed Quinn kisses Santana "I love you. Night." Santana kisses her back "I love you night baby." As they both close their eyes they hear Bailey again. Santana sits up in the bed "ok Bailey OFF the bed." Quinn looks over the covers covering her face and see's the puppy jump off the bed "you know she will be right back up here right?" Santana sighs and lays back down "yeah. Maybe she will wait till we go to sleep." As the two cuddle up again Santana pulls Quinn closer "night." Quinn yawns and mumbles "night." WIth that the two manage to doze off finally.


	190. Chapter 190

The next day Jose had stayed home and called in sick to take care of Carmen and get the moving started. Maribel had taken Quinn to the hospital and went back home to start helping him move and pack everything. Once Quinn was back with Eden after handing the frozen milk to the nurse she sits down beside Eden "well little lady, momma and I will be taking your room and you will be getting my room. Jazalyn will be getting your momma's room. This is going to be crazy." The nurse looks over at her "moving rooms around?" Quinn nods "yeah. Four babies and 3 nursery's, we had to do something." The nurse smiles "well sounds like you got it all worked out." Quinn nods and turns back to the baby "we did." As she is sitting there talking to the baby she hears Dr. Spencer come in "morning Quinn." Quinn turns and smiles "morning." The doctor walks over and listens to the babies longs and smiles "her lungs sound great. I want to try something." Quinn looks up at her "whats that?" The doctor pulls the other stool up on the other side of the baby by all the machine's "I am going to turn her vent off for a while and see how she does. If she shows any signs of problems I will turn it back on. I want to see how strong her lungs are." Quinn nods and watches as the doctor turns it off "how will you know if something is wrong?" The doctor keeps her eyes on the baby "she will stop breathing or a moment."

Quinn nods and watches Eden closely, after about 10 minutes the doctor smiles "she's doing good. Normally if she was gonna have a problem it would of been after 5 minutes." Quinn pulls out her phone and starts recording the baby breathing with out the machine. After a few moments the doctor looks at her "she can have the tube taken out. She is breathing great on her own now." Quinn smiles "thats good." As the doctor stands up and starts getting ready to take the tube out Quinn takes out her phone "momma might kick my butt if she doesn't see this. This is a big step Eden." As the doctor pulls the tube out and suctions her mouth she starts to cry "oh there's your voice baby." After they stop messing with her Quinn stops recording and sends the text to Santana. Putting her phone away she leans over and kisses the baby on the forhead "thats my big girl. You are doing so good." Dr. Spencer looks at the girl "if she does good with the mask today, by this afternoon you should be able to hold her." Quinn raises her head up and looks at her "really? Your not just saying that to mess with me right?"

Dr. Spencer laughs "no I'm being serious. She is a little over four pounds now. If she keeps this up she will be 5 pounds by the end of the week and will be ready to go home when she reaches that weight." Quinn pales a bit "home by the end of the week?" The doctor nods "yes. Jose and I will be doing your's and Santana's CPR class tomorrow after she gets out of school." Quinn nods "ok." As the doctor watches the baby breath on her own she says "we will get her to start sucking on a pacifier later today and hopefully by tomorrow she will be sucking a bottle or you." Quinn nods "ok." As the doctor turns and walks to the door she says "I am heading to Faiths room." Quinn nods "ok, I'm coming and her name is Jazalyn Faith. We picked a name for her last night." The doctor nods "alright then. I am heading to Jazalyns room to check on her." Quinn nods and stands up after she kisses Eden on the forhead she fallows her to the other baby. When they walk in the see she is awake "well hello there Jazalyn." The doctor looks at the nurse "how is she?" The nurse sits back in her chair "she keeps sucking on the breathing tube. Her lungs show to be fully healed and she now weighs2 pounds and 15 ounces." Quinn smiles "your a little piglet huh?" The nurse laughs "she is eatting more often. She eats every two hours now. I say by tomorrow she will be taking in more than an ounce at a time. If we take that tude out I think she will eat more."

The doctor checks the baby "her vent has been turned down this low since lastnight right?" The nurse nods "yes. She is breathing over it." Dr. Spencer nods "ok then. Lets take her off of it and see how she does on nasil O2." Quinn records them taking Jazalyn off the vent and hears her cry "oh you sound like a mouse." The nurse laughs "she does doesn't she." Quinn nods "you are so cute. I can't believe how much you look like San. So much so you could pass as her daughter." The doctor laughs "isn't she now?" Quinn nods "now she is. Will her name go on the birth certificate?" The nurse nods "they have the paper work saying her brother signed her over to Santana. She is now hers so yes." Quinn smiles "you are to luck little one." As the nurse puts the oxygen on the baby Quinn ask "when can we hold her?" The doctor looks at her "now if you want. She has been pretty much been on the vent because she was to weak to breath on her own. Her lungs are fine." Quinn smiles "can I hold her?" The nurse nods "yeah but are you sure the other one won't be jealous?" Quinn thinks "let me ask her first." Quinn pulls her phone out and text Santana after a moment she gets a text back "no she said to hold her. She needs the contact and she will hold her today when she gets here."

The nurse nods "ok then pull that chair up here." As Quinn is pulling the chair up and sits down the nurse picks up the baby "just watch these tubes ok." Quinn nods as the nurse places the baby in her arm "hey there little one." The baby looks up at her as she talks "you new momma will have you spoiled. I will have to keep her under control on that." The nurse just smiles, Quinn see's the baby start to move her head by her chest "ummm what is she doing?" The nurse looks down at her "when was the last time you pumped?" Quinn looks at the clock "I'm actually needing to in a few. Its been a while." The nurse laughs "she is wanting to eat. She can smell the milk, well kinda." Quinn looks up at the nurse "she can't nurse can she?" The nurse looks out in the hall "lets find out." Poking he head out she has the doctor come back "she is wanting to eat. Even though we fed her an hour ago." Dr. Spencer looks down at the baby and smiles "I'm ok with you trying if you want to. Its totally up to you." Quinn shrugs "its fine by me. I'll be doing with when they both go home anyways." The nurse helps her get situated so she can feed the baby as the doctor closes the curtains "this will probably hurt a bit at first QUinn." Quinn nods and takes the baby back and the nurse tells her what to do, before Quinn can finishes listening to the nurse the baby has done latched on "oh shit. That does hurt."

The doctor nods "if it starts to hurt to much let us know and we can just bottle feed her. You may have to do that when you get home too." Quinn sighs "its not so bad now. Just at first." The nurse nods "it usually eases up after a moment." As the baby is nursing Quinn looks down and rubs her head "that good?" She sees the baby looking around and smiles "must be." After about five minutes the baby lets go "well saved me from pumping that side." The doctor laughs "yeah. Well if Eden was sucking we could let her do the other side." Quinn smiles "well we didn't know this one was sucking till she tried." The doctor smiles "she has been sucking on her tube for a couple of days. Eden hasn't." Quinn nods "I know I was joking." As Quinn holds the baby up to burp her she lets out a loud one "well that must feel better." The nurse laughs "big burp for a little lady." Quinn smiles "she seriously takes after San." As Quinn sits there and holds Jazalyn her phone rings "can I answer that?" The doctor nods and Quinn puts it on speaker after she answers "guess what I just done San." Santana laughs "with you its hard telling. But what?" Quinn smiles looking down at the baby going to sleep in her arms "I just fed Jazalyn and now she is going to sleep." Santana sighs "you have all the fun. Did she eat good?" Quinn nods "yeah she did. Then she burped good." Santana laughs "good. Well I will be there at 3:30 I am skipping glee and if they dont like it they can kiss my ass."

Quinn rolls her eyes "so proper. Alright see you then. Get to class." Santana laughs again "ok. I love you Q. Give the girls a kiss for me." Quinn smiles and kisses the baby in her arms "I did. I love you too. See you later." With that she hangs up the phone "well she is gonna get chewed out by Rachel for this." Quinn rocks the baby a couple more times "ok. I'm afraid I need to go pump again." The nurse nods and picks up the baby "alright." As Quinn straightens out her shirt she see's the doctor looking at her "what?" Dr. Spencer purses her lips "ok lets try it. I mean she has to learn and if she won't nurse there is no lose in trying. She will gain more weight nursing off you anyways." Quinn shrugs "if you say so." As Quinn fallows the doctor back to Eden's room she see's her shut the curtain "put her on Nasil O2. We are gonna see if she will suck." The nurse nods and does as the doctor tells her to. As Quinn gets situated the nurse hands her baby to her "I am so happy to be holding you finally." As she puts the baby up to her Eden latches on just as fast as Jazalyn did "well she didn't have to be told twice." Quinn looks up at the doctor and smiles "stubborn and eager." The nurse laughs "one heck of a combo."

As she is feeding Eden she keeps a close eye on her. When she is done Quinn pulls her shirt down and burps her. After she burps she looks down at the baby in her arms "you better get stronger little lady. Or Jazalyn is going to get ahead of you and go home first." After a while Quinn hears a knock on the door and the doctor opens the curtain to see Maribel standing there "well look is finally getting held." QUinn smiles "wanna hold her?" Maribel nods "yes please." The nurse pulls another chair over and Quinn hands her over to Maribel "don't you dare tell San that you held her before she did. I'll never hear the end of it." Maribel laughs "she told me you was feeding Jazalyn so I have to come down and see how they was doing." Quinn nods "hows things at home going?" Maribel nods "good the painters came over and helped to empty the rooms. They are all being painted now. You and San will have to figure out your room and the babies once they dry." Quinn nods "thats fine. We can do it tonight." As Maribel looks back down she see's Eden has went to sleep "well just go to sleep on me then." After a little bit they deside to let her lay down to sleep. They continue this routine the rest of the day with both babies.

True to her word Santana shows up at 3:45 and walks in to see Quinn feeding Jazalyn "well she is just about a little piglet isn't she." Quinn looks up and smiles "this is the third time today she has eat." Santana smiles and leans over and kisses Quinn then the baby on the head "good she needs to eat." As she stands back up the nurse looks at her "since you are here and your mother brought us a copy of the paper work, would you like to help me fill out her birth certifacate?" Santana smiles "yes." As she goes over to give the nurse the information she keeps watching Quinn after a few moments she hears her singing. Santana smiles as she finishes talking to the nurse and hears her whisper "she started doing that the second time she fed her." Santana laughs "we're in glee club at school, she tends to sing and not relize she is doing it from time to time." The nurse smiles "she's got a pretty voice." Santana nods "that she does." As Santana moves back over by Quinn she pulls up another chair and starts singing with her. When Quinn hears her she looks up and smiles but continues to sing. When they are done the nurse claps "bravo ladies." Santana smiles at her "thank you." When the baby is done QUinn hands her to Santana "burp her please while I get dressed." Santana nods and takes the baby as she is burping her she laughs "she burps like me too."

Quinn laughs as she sits back in her chair "thats what I said this morning. Guess how much she weighs." Santana thinks "not sure." Quinn smiles "2 pounds 15 ounces." Santana laughs "probably more than that now." The nurse nods " are gonna weigh her again in the morning." Santana nods "good. Let us know how much she weighs." After a while Quinn starts to rub her other boob "ok I need to go see Eden." Santana looks at her funny "she nursing too?" Quinn smiles "yeah after this one gets done she eats. Between the two I feel like a milk cow." Santana laughs as she looks down at the baby who is asleep "I'll be over there in a few." QUinn nods and walks out of the room. Santana stays and holds the baby for a little while then heads over to Eden's room "she still eatting?" Quinn nods as she sings to the baby. Santana once again sits down and starts singing with her, little did the girl know was the nurse had stopped working and started listening to them. When they finishes the song they hear 4 different people clapping. Looking up they see Eden's nurse, Dr. Spencer, Maribel and Dr. Hall.

Quinn blushes and looks back down at the baby as Dr. Spencer says "well who needs a radio when we have you two here." Santana shrugs "thats what I say all the time." Quinn rolls her eyes "we was ok. That wasn't the best we can do." Maribel laughs "she's telling the truth. You should hear their whole group sing." The nurse nods "I think I have. They did this Christmas thing at a homeless shelter I worked at and I heard them then. They are really good." Santana nods "we are hoping to win nationals this year if Berry can keep show tunes out of it." As they sit there and chat for a while Santana ask "get the rooms done at home?" Maribel sighs "no. They got one room painted then the sprayers they was using messed up. They have to come back tomorrow. Your room is done but its not close to being dry for some reason. You may have to sleep in the spare room tonight." Santana sighs "figures." Quinn shrugs "closer to the kitchen." Maribel looks at her as she hands the baby to Santana to burp "do you still sneak down and eat all hours of the night?" QUinn laughs "no. I sneak down to put milk in the freezer at night."

Maribel nods "I see." Santana shrugs "she still has a thing for freaking bacon though." Quinn smirks "mess with my bacon and I'll hurt you." Santana shakes her head "atleast you aren't eatting it in weird ways now." They sit a visit like this for a while till Maribel tells them they need to head home. After they kiss both babies by for the night the head out to the car. As they are headed home Maribel sighs "I say we order tonight if you Jose hasn't cooked yet." Santana nods "whatever you want to do." Turning to her mother she ask "how's Carmen today?" Maribel shrugs "slept most the day again. She should just about me over it soon." Quinn sighs "I hope so." As they pull up they see Jose's car is gone, when they get in they see Carmen on the couch "hey where's Jose?" Carmen looks up at Maribel "he took Casey home. I'm still not able to drive. He told me I had to get up for a while and eat. He sprayed my room down and will do the couch the same way when I go back to bed." Maribel nods "yeah you needed to eat." Carmen sighs "I'm really tired. How much longer do I need to stay up?"

Before Maribel can answer Bailey come running down the stair leaving paw prints, Maribel looks at the dog and sighs but answer Carmen "how long have you been up?" Carmen looks at the clock then to the puppy that is getting into trouble "3 hours." Maribel nods "go ahead and go lay down. Just don't step in Bailey's paw prints." Carmen nods and heads up to her room, Maribel looks at the puppy "where on earth did you get into paint at?" Santana stands up" I'll go see." As she fallows the tracks she stops in the doorway to their new room "BAILEY I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Quinn turns and looks up at her "what did she do?" Santana points at the room "it looks like she walked on the freaking walls is what she did." Quinn and Maribel stand up and go to see what she is talking about, when they get to the doorway Quinn raises and eyebrow "how the hell did she do that?" Maribel shrugs "no clue." Santana looks down at the puppy "how did you do this?" Bailey just wags her tail and pants at her. Santana shakes her head "they will have to repaint it tomorrow." Maribel nods "yep. Bailey you will be outside tomorrow till the paint dries." As Santana shuts the door and gets a wet rag to clean the paint up with Quinn takes Bailey back down the stairs "still glad you bought her for me?" Santana nods "yeah. She just needs to learn to stay out of shit."

Maribel laughs "well just think. You have two babies that in a year will be doing the same thing. Well 4 if you count your brother and sister." Santana finally makes it to the living room "they surely can't be as bad as her." Maribel laughs "we'll see about that in a year." As they sit there a talk a while longer they hear Jose come back in. They all deside just to order dinner and relax. The rest of the evening is filled with visiting and playful banter till everyone desides to go to bed.


	191. Chapter 191

The next day had pretty much went the same as the day before, Carmen was still sick and at home, Quinn was at the hospital with the babies, Jose had went back to work and Maribel had stayed home to over see the painting. Santana had to go to school and wasn't liking it much, she wanted to be with Quinn the babies but new she needed to be at school. As Quinn made it in to Jazalyn she looks at the nurse "well whats the news today?" The nurse smiles "I'm proud to say that she is now up to three pounds and one ounce." Quinn smiles and looks at the baby before picking her up to feed her "good. That mean's I'm doing something right." The nurse nods "its all in the foods you eat." As she sits down and starts to feed the baby Quinn ask "so about when will she get to go home?" The nurse finishes what she is doing and looks at her "at this rate I would say probably about the time she hits 5 pounds. Thats about normal for all babies." Quinn nods "shouldn't take her but maybe another week at this rate."

The nurse gets up and checks the baby's IV bag and monitors "probably. She is eatting more so I would say thats about right if not a little sooner. But that is all up to her and Dr. Spencer." Quinn smiles as she looks down at the baby "yeah. I figured that, I mean I don't want us to take her home to soon but I am kinda sick of this hospital. No Offence." The nurse laughs "none taken. Working here and being a patient in here is two different things." Quinn looks up at her "I like all the people here, well maybe not all of them but most of them. But I am ready to take our babies home. But I want them to be strong enough to do that." THe nurs nods "I get it. When my son was born he was in the hospital for 4 day because he was born with a wet lung." Quinn tilts her head and ask "what is a wet lung?" The nurse moves back over to her chair "its when a baby comes out so fast during delivery that the liquid in there lungs don't come out right. It causes them to have a wet lung. Or thats what they call it." Quinn nods "I see. how did they treat it?" The nurse sighs "well its sucks really because you can't hold them till the liquid is all gone but they put this big dome thing over there head and it is nothing but pure oxygen. After a few days it dries their lungs up enough they can go home."

As Quinn moves the baby to burp her she says "that mush suck just as bad as what our two is going threw." The nurse nods "it does. But once you get them home they are as good as good can be." Quinn smiles as the baby burps and she craddles her to her chest and kisses her head "how old is your son now?" The nurse smiles "well that was my oldest and he is now 7. I had two more after him." Quinn looks at her "what do you mean had?" The nurse smiles sadly at her " I had a daughter 2 years after him, she passed away when she was 2 months old from SID's. Then 2 years laters I had another son he is now 3." Quinn smiles sadly at the woman "I'm sorry you lost your daughter." The nurse nods "thank you. But losing her is what got me into being a pediatric nurse. I wanted to help other people's babies." Quinn nods "I understand that." After a few minutes Quinn looks down and see's the baby is asleep "she is so sweet. Hard to believe Sancho was her father." The nurse looks back to the girl "what do you mean?" QUinn sighs as she stands up to lay the baby down "he is an ass. He use to be ok but now he is just an asshole. He treats his sister like shit just because she can't change who she is. Its not like she chose to be this way, its just who she is."

The nurse nods "yeah that does suck." Quinn nods "and he is her father. Well was till he signed is rights over. Which is probably the best thing he could of done for her." The nurse nods "that was probably the best thing." Before either one of them can say anyone Jose walks in "well hey there blondie. Did you get this one fed?" Quinn nods "yeah Eden was asleep so I thought I would see if Jazalyn was awake. Which she was, she was wanting some fresh food. Not the frozen stuff." Jose laughs "well I just went over to Eden's room she is awake and getting kinda cranky. I will stay in here with this one for a bit while you go feed Eden." Quinn nods "alright see you in a few." As she is making her way to Eden's room she hears her crying and the nurse talking to her "its ok little one. Mommy will be here in a minute I promise." As she walks in she see's the nurse holding her and swaying with her "she's hungery I take it?" The nurse laughs "oh yeah. She is mad at me because I don't have anything to feed her. I didn't get any milk out of the freezer for her since you was here." Quinn nods and heads over to the rocking chair "its fine. I just laid Jazalyn down."

As the nurse hands a very pissed off Eden to her mother she see's the baby start sucking right away "well that stopped her crying." Quinn laughs "I could make a comment on that but I won't." The nurse just laughs "I'll let you keep that to yourself." The nurse goes back to doing paper work as Quinn feeds Eden, after the baby is finally done Quinn burps her "how much did she weigh today?" The nurse smiles "four pounds and 8 ounces." Quinn looks down at the baby on her chest now "before long you will be ready to go home baby girl. Lets just hope your grandma can get the painters butts in gear and get those rooms painted today." As she is rocking the baby she hears a knock on the door but doesn't look up "took you long enough to get in here pa." Quinn jumps when she hears a different voice "well I'm not your pa. But I was alittle busy this morning." Quinn turns and looks at the woman "Dr. Spencer, you scared the crap out of me." The doctor laughs "my bad." Looking at the nurse she ask "so how is she today?" The nurse nods "up to 4 pounds 8 ounces, she is eatting more often. Her vital's are all good." The doctor smiles "good, I say in a couple of more day's she will be ready to head out of here."

Quinn nods "I was thinking that to. What about Jazalyn?" The doctor nods "I just talked to Jose but I will tell you as well. She is doing good, she is gaining wait and if she is atleast 4 pounds by the time Eden goes home I will let her go as well. I mean normally I wouldn't but its gonna be kinda hard for you to have this one at home and her here. So if she can be atleast 4 pounds I will let her leave when Eden does." Quinn looks up at the doctor kinda scared "isn't that a little small?" The doctor shakes her head "no not really. Most hospital's let them go home at 4 pounds. If this was one of those Eden would have left today. Or yesterday." Quinn sighs "are they going to be in here till they go home?" The doctor shakes her head again "no. In the back of the NICU there are some double rooms and there is one open. I am going to take them back there today and put them both in the same room. They need to be around each other before they leave. Its kinda like a private room." Quinn nods "still no kids under 13?" The doctor smiles "actually in those rooms they can come back. They will have to be good but they can come back to see them." Quinn smiles "Dante and Maddie will like that. They have been wanting to see them since she was born and Jaz since they found out Santana was getting her and not their mom and dad."

The doctor laughs "thats normal for kids." Quinn nods "when are you going to move them?" Dr. Spencer smiles "Jazalyn is being moved now. Eden will be moved as soon as you put her back to bed." Quinn smiles and stands up and lays her down "done." The nurse laughs "are you tired of walking from room to room?" Quinn shrugs "no I just want them in the same room so I can see them at the same time." Dr. Spencer nods "I get it. It happens with twins too." As the nurse is getting things ready to move the baby Quinn ask "when can we bring the kids over?" The doctor smiles "whenever they want. Visiting hours are different for this room. Everyone will have a different door to come threw to. This is like a step down NICU." Quinn nods "ok where do they need to go?" As they are pushing the baby out the door with Quinn behind them the doctor tells her "when they get off the elevator instead of turning left, they need to turn right and then take the first left. Its the doors at the end of that hall. They still have to have the wrist bracelets to get in though." Quinn nods "ok I need to text them all and let them know." As they enter the room Quinn see's Jazalyn laying in bed and looking around.

Quinn walks over to her as they get Eden into her new bed "looks like you two will be sharing a room for a while." Quinn sits down beside her till they get Eden where she needs to be and pulls out her phone and text Santana and the others to let them know what has happened. She gets a few text back from people but none from Santana, sighing Quinn puts her phone away and mumbles "thats odd." The doctor looks at her as she makes sure the babies have everything they need "whats odd?" Quinn looks up and shakes her head "I didn't mean to say that out loud. But Santana has the same class as Casey right now, Casey replied to me and Santana hasn't." The doctor nods "maybe she's busy?" Quinn shakes her head "no when it comes to these two she doesn't care if she gets into trouble or not with her phone she will answer." The doctor nods "I see. Well if Casey answered ask her whats going on." Quinn pulls her phone out "I didn't think of that." While Quinn is texting Santana the doctor leaves while the nurse finishes up in the room.

Meanwhile at the school Casey is sitting in class and gets another text from Quinn. As she reads it she sighs and then replies. When she is done the bell rings and she stands up and leave class. Santana on the other hand had been sitting in the office waiting on her mother to get there. While she is looking at the principle she says "you know this is a waste of time right?" Figgins looks at the girl "we'll see what your mother says." Santana sits back in her seat as Maribel walks in "ok Santana why did I get a call saying you got into another fight?" Santana turns and looks at her mother "I wouldn't call it a fight." Maribel sits down beside her daughter "well you better get to explaining it to me then, because I left a very sick Carmen to watch over the painters. They could paint her and she wouldn't know it. NOW SPILL." Santana turns and looks at her mother "well I was in math and this new girl in there kept glaring at me the whole time. Well when class was over I was walking with Casey to our next class and this girl walks up to me. I had no idea who she was till she started yelling at me."

Maribel looks at her daughter funny "and who is this girl?" Santana sighs and leans agains the back of the chair "Brittany's cousin. They moved here because Susan needed her sister while she was dealing with all this Brittany crap. Well anyways she started yelling at me that I need to stop spreading lies about her cousin and I needed to just leave her alone. I looked at her and told her the truth but she didn't want to hear it. Well she proceeded to push me and well that just pissed me off." Santana takes a deep breath seeing that her mother still isn't happy "anyways as she is pushing me the first time I dropped my stuff and just looked at her and told her she needed to get out of my face before she regretted ever touching me." Maribel nods "ok go on." Santana shrugs "well she couldn't take the hint and shoved me into the lockers and slapped me. Well that just isn't going to fly with me and you know it. Hell Q knows it. Well after she slapped me I pushed myself off the lockers and used my whole body to push her back while telling her that was the biggest fucking mistake she could of made. Before I new it I punched her in the face. I guess I broke her nose or something. But that bitch started it and I am the one getting in trouble for defending myself after she slapped me."

After Santana stops talking she looks at her "is that all?" Santana thinks a moment then nods "yeah thats it. Ask Casey she was standing there the whole time. She tried to stop me from hitting her but she wasn't fast enough." Maribel nods and looks at Figgins "ok now what do you have to say?" Figgins sighs and looks at Sue then Maribel "because she broke the girls nose I have to suspend her. School policy." Sue rolls her eyes "yeah while Brittany 2.0 walks aroung here after assulting one of my cheerio's?" Figgins looks at her "she is getting suspended also Sue. Calm down." Turning back to Maribel he says "Santana was the one that broke the girls nose. If she has just slapped her or something she would of got a day suspention. But since a bone was broken she has to be out for a week." Maribel sighs "ok so let me get this straight. My daughter was assulted FIRST and wasn't just slapped but was shoved into metal lockers and gets kicked out for a week. While the girl that done this just gets one day because my daughter punched her and broke her nose? How do you even know her nose is broken?" Figgins looks at her "because it was deformed ma'am. It was shifted to the side." Maribel purses her lips "ok that would be broken. But she started this and is only getting one day?"

Figgins nods "yes ma'am. Santana has nothing but a red mark on her cheek." Maribel looks at him "did you check her out of are you just going by what you see?" The principle sits back and sighs "what I see." Maribel nods and turns to her daughter "what part of you hit the lockers?" Santana looks at her "my back and side." Maribel nods and stands up "stand up and turn around." Santana does as she is told and feels her mother unzip her top "what are you doing?" Maribel tells her "looking at your back. And look there she has a solid red line going down her side and makes across her back." As she zips the top back up and Santana sits down Maribel props herself up on the back of her chair "now is she still out of one day?" Figgins looks at the females in the room and then sits forward "no ma'am. Since she has more than the red mark on her face. The other girl will get a week also." Santana nods "damn right she will and I'm tell you now. You can either keep her away from me or next time it will be worse than a broke nose. I am sick and tired of messing with that group of people. KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME." Figgins nods "I didn't know she was Brittany's cousin till you both told me. I will have her classes changed away from yours." Santana nods "good. Now am I free to go?" Figgins nods "yeah."

Sue turns to Santana "sandbags, I don't care if sandbags 2.0 is on her death bed she better be at school tomorrow. With you gone I will need her for practices. They pushed Section's back till the Saturday before spring break. So you will be able to go since you will be back next Thursday." Santana looks at her "they wont' let her come to school sick." Sue rolls her eyes "I don't care. She better be here." Maribel looks at her "if she is better she will be here if she is still running a fever she won't be now get over it." Sue looks at Maribel "do you know who I am?" Maribel nods "yes. You are one of the reason's my daughter and Quinn was outted to the whole state and nation. Yes I know exactly who you are. Carmen's welfare is more important than a damn trophy. If you don't like it then I will pull both of them out and get Casey's parents to pull her out as well. SO BACK OFF. I'm not one of these kids, I will stand up to your ass." Santana looks at her mother then to Sue but says nothing. They all watch as Sue storms out of the office. When she is gone Figgins looks at her "I may need to call you in everytime she comes to my office."

Santana laughs "she's pregnant on top of being over protective. Coach is lucking betting told off was all she got." Maribel looks at her daughter "go get your things." Santana does as she is told, when she gets to her locker she see's Casey sitting in the hall "Case what are you doing?" Casey looks up from reading her book "I have to sit in the hall since I made a rude comment to the teacher. What happened with you?" Santana laughs "what did you say to him? And I got suspended for a week." Casey sighs "that sucks. And I said his hair piece was a cheap knock off. It looked like a dead rat laying on his head minus the tail." Santana laughs as she gets her stuff out of her locker "well your right about that one." Casey smiles then stops "Q has been trying to get ahold of you. I told her you was in the office. I didn't tell her why but did tell her you would explain it to her when you saw her." Santana nods" ok. I will text her when I get in the car or just tell her when I have my mother drop me off." Casey nods "well have fun and give those babies a kiss for me." Santana smiles "will do. See you tonight or tomorrow." Casey laughs "tonight Carmen told me I was helping with the baby rooms since she is sick and can't." Santana smiles "alright see you tonight." As she turns and heads back to her mother she pulls her phone out and reads the text from Quinn and smiles. As she is walking out the door she looks fallows her mother to the car and desides to not reply with anything other than and ok and she will explain later.


	192. Chapter 192

Maribel had taken Santana home to change and to check on Carmen and the painters. As they walk in they see Carmen sitting on the couch and Santana ask "feeling better?" Carmen nods "alittle. No fever today so far. Why are you home?" Santana looks at her mother then tells Carmen everything, when she is done Carmen sighs "so we have a Brittany junor? Just freaking great." Santana nods "yep. Alright I am going to go change." Carmen nods as she see's Santana head off the change, turning to Maribel she says "ma. The painters got done about 30 minutes ago. They wanted you to look at it to make sure its what you wanted. But since San is here she can look at it. They said they would be back around 1 to see what you thought and get their stuff." Maribel smiles at the girl having caught on to what she called her "alright. Well its only noon, I should have time to take Santana to the hospital and come back before they get here then." Carmen nods "to me they did a better job on the walls this time. They are cooler looking." Carmen walks up to the baby's rooms to look at them with Maribel, as they are looking at them Maribel looks at Bailey "don't you even think about steping foot in these rooms till the paint dries." Bailey sits down and looks up at her as Maribel says "your right. I like them better than the first time they painted Eden's room." Carmen nods "San and Q's room is better now to." As they step over to the door and open it Maribel nods "it is better. The walls are almost dry."

Carmen nods "yeah. They opened the window's and turned the fans on this time." Maribel nods "good. It doesn't really smell like paint now." As they head back down to the living room they tell Santana to go look at the rooms, once she does and heads back down she smiles "I like them. Now I need to go shopping for Jazalyn." Maribel nods "we will this weekend. Or maybe tomorrow. Your father is off all weekend so its up to you." Santana nods "this weekend is fine. Not like they will be home before then. I mean Eden's will be put together tonight. And Jazalyn's will be done this weekend." Maribel nods and heads to the door "Carmen if they come back before I do. Tell them they did a good job and I will have the check by 1 for them. Just wait till I get back." Carmen nods "will do. Give the babies kisses for me." Santana nods "will do."

As Maribel heads to the hospital to drop Santana off she ask "you do know they got moved right?" Saantana nods "yeah Q text me. I didn't tell her I was coming though." Maribel glances at her daughter then back to the road "why not? Afraid she's gonna be mad?" Santana laughs "no. She won't care when she finds out. I just didn't want to explain it all in a text. I would rather tell her in person." Maribel nods "yeah that would be easier." As they pull into the parking lot Maribel says "ok. You two will be coming home with your father." Santana nods "okie dokie. See you later." Maribel nods "see you tonight." As Santana gets out and heads inside Maribel heads home. When Santana gets to the elevators she see's her father walking up to her "excuse me missy aren't you suppose to be in school?" Santana nods "suppose to be but can't be for a week." Jose looks at her funny "and why is that?" As the elevator opens she says "ride up with me and I'll explain." Jose nods and gets in as she starts telling him what happened.

When they get to the NICU floor and get out he starts leading her to the new room "well I don't blame you. I would broke her nose too." Santana laughs "yeah well I would of done more than that if Casey hadn't finally stopped me." Jose opens the door and Santana holds her wrists up and the nurse waves her on. As they walk into the babies room Quinn has her back to the door and Santana walks up behind her "hey sexy." Quinn jumps and looks at her "you better be glad I didn't have one of the babies." Santana laughs as she see's the girl grab her chest "I'm sorry Q. I couldn't help it." Quinn glares at her "why the hell are you here and not at school?" Jose laughs "and this is where I leave. I will see you two later. If you get hungery come find me and I will get you something to eat." Both girls nod as he walks out, Santana turns back to Quinn who is looking at her with an eyebrow raised "waiting." Santana sighs and walks over to the chair next to Quinn. As she sits down she starts telling her what had happened. When she is done she hears both nurse whisper "thats crazy." Santana nods and looks at them "yeah but not as crazy as her cousin Brittany. That bitches cheese slid off her cracker."

Quinn slaps her arm "behave." Santana rubs her arm and looks at her "I have already been assulted today. I don't need it from you too." Quinn smirks "but you like it when I do it." Santana rolls her eyes "you need to behave. So are you pissed?" Quinn sighs "no. Well yeah, but not at you. I can't believe this shit. We finally get Brittany taken care of and now her nut job cousin comes in and takes over." Santana nods and stands, walking over to Eden she see's she is awake and picks her up "hey there." As she sits down she looks at Quinn as she rocks the baby "I know. But if she tries that shit again she will get some of what Brittany got." Quinn smiles and looks at Jazalyn and see's her moving her arms, once she has picked the baby up she goes back to sit by Santana "I know this all to well. And now they I'm not pregnant anymore they better watch what the hell they do. Because now I _will_ kick the shit out them both." Santana smiles as she looks at Eden "and she means every word of that. Because she could of hurt you before you was born. Now that your here, mommy won't put up with it." Quinn laughs "nope sure won't." As she is holding Jazalyn she looks at her "God you look so much like San its unreal." The baby just looks up at her and Quinn smiles "but thats a good thing cause you see Santana is one good looking woman. The only problem is when you get older and start to date. I might have to hurt someone then too."

Both nurses laughs as one of them says "well the way I see it is you will both have your hands full. Cause Eden looks like you Quinn and your a very pretty girl. And Jazalyn looks like Santana and she is also very pretty." Santana sighs "well then you two will be locked up in your rooms from the time you are 14 till you are 18." The other nurse laughs "yeah that won't work either." Quinn smiles "no kiding. With them both being our blood they will figure out how to get out of those rooms trust me. We did." Santana laughs "true." As the two of them sit there and rock the babies Jazalyn starts to root around on Quinn "ok I take your hungery again." As she lifts her shirt and the baby starts to eat Eden starts to get a little fussy "well honey I don't have anything to feed you." Quinn laughs "she done that this morning too. Her pacifier is in the crib. See if she will take that till I am done with this one." Santana nods and gets it, Eden sucks on it for about 3 minutes then spits it out "nope. Its not got anything coming out of it." Quinn laughs "Jaz is almost done. She can hang on till then. Sing to her or something." Santana nods and starts to sign to her softly, as she is singing to her she see's the baby calm down. Quinn looks at her "I wonder why that works?" Santana just shrugs and continues to sing to her.

Eden't nurse looks at her "did you sing alot when you was carrying her?" Quinn laughs "we are in glee club. We sing everyday. So yeah why?" The nurse smiles "she's use to it." The other nurse nods "its like hearing your voice while your carrying her. She got use to it." Quinn nods and see's that Jazalyn is done "ok switch with me." Santana stops singing and hands Eden to Quinn as she picks up Jazalyn to burp her. After she burps she moves around on Santana's chest till she has her head over her heart "ok you dont' want to hear me sing do you. You just want to listen to my heart." Quinn looks over and see's the baby sigh and close her eyes "thats what I think at times to baby girl." Santana glares at her "I am so not ever singing for you again." Quinn laughs "I'm only playing. You know I love to hear you. I could listen to you for hours." The nurses nod "me to." Both look at each other as the girls smiles "well see. We all agree." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever." After Eden is done Quinn burps her "you know this is pretty much how its gonna be at home too don't you." Santana nods "yeah. Oh I have a sitter for us when we go back to school after spring break." Quinn turns and looks at her "ok and who would that be." Santana smiles "Carla."

Quinn nods "yeah she would be good with them. Think she could handle both?" Santana laughs "she use to work at a daycare. I'm sure she can." Quinn nods "ok. We can talk to her." The girls both sit there and rock the babies to sleep, after a while Quinn sighs "I need to get something to eat. I haven't eat since breakfast." Santana looks up at the clock "Q, its 1:30." Quinn nods as she stands up and lays Eden down "I know. Thats why I'm hungery. Now lets go find pa." Santana nods as she stands up and lays down Jazalyn "we will be back in a few ladies." Both nurse nods as one says "we'll all be here." Santana laughs "I hope so." As they walk out Santana calls her father to see where he is, when she hangs up she says "he said he would meet us by the elevator down stairs." Quinn nods as they get on and head down. When the doors open Quinn rushes out and straight into Jose "well watch where your going Blondie." Quinn laughs "sorry. I was in a rush to get out of there. San thought it would be funny to jump in the middle of it." Santana laughs and wraps her arms around Quinn and hugs her "sorry baby. I was just playing." Quinn sighs "I know but I really really hate elevators San." Santana nods "no more I promise." With that the girls fallow Jose "come on lets go eat."

While they are all three eating Santana looks at her father "your off this weekend right?" Jose nods "yeah why?" Santana smiles "we need to go get the stuff for Jazalyn's room." Jose smiles and leans back in his seat "no problem. But did Q tell you what the doctor said this morning?" Santana shakes her head and look a the blond beside her "no she didn't. What did the doctor say?" Quinn purses her lips "sorry I forgot. But she said if Eden gains enough weight and reaches 5 pounds by this weekend she will probably get to go home." Santana nods "ok. Why didnt' you tell me?" Quinn shrugs "I forgot. Besides she has 8ounces to gain byt then." Santana looks at her "theres something your not saying." Quinn sighs "if she goes home and Jazalyn is atleast 4 pounds when Eden gets out then she goes home at the same time." Santana sits there in shock "what? She isn't 5 pounds." Quinn nods "I know. I said the same thing and the doctor said as long as she is gaining weight she can go home. They will both be sent home with a monator though."

Santana sits back in her seat "well. I guess we will have to go sooner than this weekend then huh?" Jose laughs "yeah. Like as in tomorrow." Santana looks at him then to Quin who is nodding "you going to go or are you going to be here?" Quinn shrugs "I don't know. Depends on what time you go." Jose thinks a minute "I get off at 5 the next two days so it will be after I get off work." Santana nods "that works." QUinn thinks a minute "I'll go." With that they all finish their late lunch. As they are finishing Jose gets a page "ok I have to go. I will see you girls after I get off work." Both nod and watch him run out of the room and towards the ER. As they are heading back up to the babies Quinn stops "Russell is in this hospital." Santana nods "yeah." Quinn sighs "I need to get this done and over with but ma is at home and pa just went off to the ER." Santana nods "well me and you can go, its not like he can do anything to you." Quinn thinks a minute "yeah might as well. If things get to bad then I will just walk out of the room." Santana watches her and she text her sister asking what room he is in. When her phone goes off a minute later she sighs "he is in the ICU." Santana nods "I have connections there." Quinn laughs "that you do."

As they head up Quinn starts preparing herself for what is about to happen. As they get off at the right floor and head to the ICU Santana see's Nancy walking towards them "well look who it is." Santana walks up and hugs her "hey Nancy. I need a favor." Nancy laughs "don't you always. Seem's like everytime I see you, you need one. What is it this time sugar plum?" Quinn smirks "only you could call her that and get away with it." Nancy laughs "been calling her that since she was knee high to a grasshopper." Santana laughs "ok ok. I need you to get Quinn and I in to see Russell Fabrey." Nancy looks at them a moment "why do you need to get into see him for?" Quinn sighs "he is my birth father and he told my sister he wanted to see me." Nancy nods "I see." Looking at the blonde she ask "did you have the baby?" Quinn smiles "I did. She is actually up in NICU, in room 54. You should come up and see her. There is also a supprise in the room." The woman looks at them "do I want to know?" Santana laughs "its a long story. If you come up to see her I will explain it to you." Nancy nods "I go on break at 3:30 I will be up there then." Both girls nod "ok come with me."

They fallow the nurse into ICU and around to Russell's room and see her knock on the door "Mr. Fabrey, there is someone here to see you." Russell looks at her "who?" Nancy takes a deep breath "Quinn." Russell nods "let her in." As Nancy comes out she whispers "I will be right outside the door. Leave it open at all times." Santana nods "thank you." Nancey nods and watches the two walk in, as they walk in Quinn looks at him "you wanted to see me Russell?" The man in the bed looks at her "I did." Quinn nods "ok why? You made it very clear to me I was nothing to you. So why do you want to see me now?" Russell sighs "I wanted to see you to tell you I was sorry." Quinn looks at him funny "ok why now? Trying to make peice with God or yourself. Because the last time I saw you, you was a hateful bitter man that was drunk. Hell you have been a drunk all my life. So why say sorry now?" Russell sighs "I'm dieing Quinn. I have been sober since Thanksgiving when I caused a huge wreck and about died from it." Quinn just stands there and looks at him "I know you don't want to hear this but I am sorry Quinn." Quinn nods "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I didn't speak up sooner to you. I'm sorry you was such a bigoted asshole all my life. I'm sorry that you have a grandchild that you will never see or meet. I'm sorry that the day I walk down the isle you won't be the one walking me down it. I'm sorry that you ever had to deal with me. And I'm sorry that you didn't love me enought to keep me. But you know what I'm really sorry about _Russell_? I'm sorry that I didn't open my mouth sooner and tell you just what I thought about you. You was a worthless father. You are a worthless husband. But most of all you are a worthless human."

By the time she is done she is breathing heavy, Santana reaches over and grabs her hand and whispers "you ok?" Quinn turns to her and grabs her hand then looks back at her father "this is the person I will be marrying. You won't know when. You won't know where. But I will marry her." Russell looks between the two "I don't believe in that kinda thing but its your life Quinn." Quinn nods "It is my life and your appoval isn't needed. I am no longer anything to you. So now if you will excuse me I have someplace I have to be." With that Quinn turns and walks towards the door but Santana stops her. As Santana turns around she tells him "don't ever contact her again or your gonna wish that your heart killed you by the time I am finished with you. Judy is not to contact her either. She is nothing to either one of you so STAY AWAY from her. Got it?" Russell nods "yeah." As she turns she see's Quinn looking at her "what. Your mine now baby." Quinn smiles "always have been." As they walk out the door Nancy looks at them "well said. Both of you." Quinn nods "thank you. Don't forget to come and see her." Nancy nods "be there on my break." With that the girls head back up to here kids.


	193. Chapter 193

As the two girls sit and chat about what they need to due to get ready to take the babies home they hear a knock on the door and turn to see Nancy, Santana looks at the clock "its 3:30 already?" Nancy laughs "time flies when your having fun." Quinn laughs "well come see out little ones." Nancy looks at her funny but say nothing knowing they will explain. As she walks in she see's Eden first "oh my goodness. She looks just like you Quinn." Quinn laughs "I wish I had a dollar for everytime I've heard that." Nancy laughs "hush you. Can I hold her?" Quinn nods "yeah. Go ahead." As she picks that baby up and holds her she sighs "I miss babies." Santana laughs "don't you have grandkids?" Nancy sighs "yeah but none of them are babies anymore. The youngest is 4 and doesn't like to be held much." Santana nods "I see." As Nancy lays her down again Santana looks at her "this one over here is Jazalyn." Nancy walks over to the other baby "oh my Santana she looks just like you." Santana nods "she is Sancho's baby. He didn't want her so he signed papers to my parents but she was signed over to me." Nancy looks at them "think you can handle two babies?"

Both girls nod as Quinn says "yeah I think we can." Nancy nods "good. I never did care for your brother. He was always a bit of an ass." Santana laughs "he is much much worse now." Nancy sighs "I can imagine. I'm not even going to ask with this one. I'm just gonna hold her." Santana nods "hold away." As Nancy picks up the baby she whines "well you sound like a little mouse baby." Santana laughs "yeah hearing her will be hard." Nancy nods "you may need to put her in your room till she starts crying good. She isn't very loud now but that will change." Quinn nods "we thought about that. Eden you can hear her. Jaz its hard at times to hear her. So we talked about putting her crib in our room till she is able to cry louder." The nurse nods "that would be best." After a few moment she puts the baby down "well I will have to make your father keep me updated on these two plus his two when they get here." Santana nods "you kept up with me that way." Nancy laughs "its the only way I could. You stopped coming to see me for a few years." Santana sighs "I'm sorry about that." Nancy shakes her head "its all good. But I have to get back to work. I will see you ladies later." Both girls hug her as she leaves, Santana looks at one of the nurses "do you know if Linda is working today or tonight?" Eden's nurse looks at her "Linda in ICU?" Santana nods "yeah I forgot to ask Nancy." The nurse looks at her "hang on and I will find out."

As she reaches over and pick up the phone she starts talking after a few minutes she hangs it up "she's working tonight. She come in at 5. She had to pick up a couple extra hours for someone." Santana nods "thank you." She pulls out her phone and ask her father to bring Linda down with him when he come down. She get a text telling her that they will be leaving later then he thought. That he would be in surgery till atleast 7 but would have her come down with him then. As she put her phone away she goes back to talking to Quinn and spending time with that babies. Before long Quinn sighs "I'm getting hungery again." Santana looks at the clock "no wonder its almost 6. Lets go get something to eat." Quinn nods and tells the nurses and they both head out to get something. When they are done they get back to the room around 6:30, as they sit back down Eden gets fussy "well you must be hungery again too." As Quinn is feeding her Jazalyn starts fussing Santana picks her up and her pacifier "lets see if you like this better than Eden does." As she sits back down with her the baby starts sucking on the pacifier. When Eden gets done eatting they switch off, as Quinn if feeding Jazalyn there is a knock on the door and Jose walks in "well ok. Not what I wanted to see." Turning around to the wall he says "let me know when your done blondie."

Quinn laughs "almost done." Jose nods "oh Linda is in here to." Santana looks up "hey. Come look." Linda walks over to her "oh my. They are so cute." Linda takes Eden from Santana "suck a pretty baby girl." Quinn smiles "that she is." Just then Jazalyn gets done and she hands her to Santana so she can put her shirt back "ok pa done. You can turn around now." Jose nods "ok." As he turns around he says "you mom called me and told me she saved us something to eat since we was gonna be late." Santana nods "we eat earlier but it wasn't much. Just enough to hold us over till we got home." Jose nods "thats fine." As Linda goes to hand Eden to Quinn, Jose stops her "I'll take her." Linda laughs and hands her to him "there you go. I want to see this on as well." Santana laughs "she hasn't burped yet." Linda nods "not my first baby. I know how to do this." As she picks up the baby she burps "its done like that I guess." Santana laughs "yep with her it is." Linda looks at her "God I can't believe how much she looks like you." Santana nods "I know." Quinn watches Linda "let me guess reminds you of when Santana was little." Linda laughs "no I met her when she was 2. I didn't get to see her as a baby like Nancy did." Quinn nods "I see." After a while Linda sighs "well I need to get back downstairs. Jose told them he needed me for a minute. I have been gone 20." Jose shrugs "its all good. They will just think we are having an affair."

Linda laughs "yeah again." Santana looks at them "what do you mean?" Jose laughs "I need her help with a patient and one of the other nurses thought we was having an affair. The sad part is I was on the phone with your mother the whole time." Linda laughs "yeah she told us not to tell them any different. To let them talk." Linda hands the baby back to Santana "alright I have to go. Keep me update Jose." Jose nods "I will." As she leaves Quinn looks up to see Eden is now asleep "ok once that one is asleep we need to head out." The girls nod "ok." As Santana start to rock that baby Quinn see's her eyes shutting "she's almost out San." Santana nods and kisses the top of her head "I know. I can feel her relaxing." After a few minutes Santana gets up and lays the baby down. Once they are both out Quinn ask "you have enough milk for the night for them right?" The nurse nods "yeah. Your good, go home and get some rest. We will see you two tomorrow." With that all three walk out and head home.

When they all three walk in the house they hear Casey and Carmen argueing and Maribel laughing, Santana looks at the other two "what the hell are they doing?" Quinn shrugs "no clue. Lets go see." As they all start walking up the stair Jose says "Carmen must be feeling better." Santana nods "sounds like it." As they get to the third floor they walk to Santana's old room and see them all three in there. Casey is standing with her hands on her hips "no Carmen. The crib needs to be on that wall." They see her point to the wall by the door. Carmen tosses her hands up "no it needs to be over there." They see her point to the wall by the windows. Maribel laughs "Carmen, Casey is right. Its not good for a crib to be by a window." Casey smirks "told you so." Before anyone else can say anything Quinn ask "how long have you been fighting over the crib placement?" All three turn to the door as Maribel says laughing "oh I would say a good 30 minutes." Santana shakes her head "Carmen how would you hang her name over her bed by the window?" Carmen turns and looks at the windows "I didn't think about that." Quinn laughs "ok while you all fight I am gonna go eat."

Maribel nods "your plates are in the oven." All three nods and head back down while the other three finish what they was doing. After they are done eatting they head back up to the bedroom and see they are almost done "now see when you place nice you get it done sooner." Casey and Carmen stick their tongues out at Jose who laughs "ok. You two spend way to much time together." As the other walk in Quinn ask "what's left to do?" Maribel shakes her head "when they get the cloths hung up we're done." Quinn nods "well then I am gonna go work on our room then." Maribel laughs "they done that already too. You might move some of it around but they done it for you." Santana looks at them "you didn't put our bed by the widow did you?" Carmen rolls her eyes "no. Casey won on that one too." Santana nods "good. I hate sleeping by the window." Quinn laughs "because your scared of lightening." Santana shrugs "it could come threw the glass." Quinn rolls her eyes "whatever."

When they are done Jose says "we are going tomorrow after I get off work to get the stuff for Jazalyn's room." Maribel nods "thats fine." Santana sighs "we will be putting her crib in our room for a while so I hope you two left room for it." Carmen nods "we can make room. But why are you putting her in there?" Quinn looks at her "you haven't heard her cry have you?" Seeing the girl shake her head she laughs "she sounds like a mouse when she cries. She isnt' very loud. And if she is in there we will hear her better." Carmen nods "I see. Well we can move a couple of things around." Casey nods "won't take long." Santana laughs "we aren't doing it tonight. You two can stop." Casey shrugs "I'm still full of energy." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "did you get ahold of coffee again?" Casey laughs "no I just slept good lastnight and had and interresting day." Santana turns her head as Quinn says "so I heard."

As everyone makes there way back down to the livingroom and Quinn sits on the couch Bailey jumps up on her lap "well I missed you to girl but you are almost to big to be doing this." Santana laughs "that she is. She is almost as big as Carmen." Carmen glares at her "whatever she barely comes to my hips." Jose turns to Maribel "they will be here Saturday to put the new back door in." Turning to Quinn he says "she will also have a new colar too." Quinn nods "yeah I can just add it to this one or take this one off." Jose nods "thats what I was thinking too." As they all sit and watch tv Santana starts laughing "Casey you should start paying rent. You are here more than you are at home." Quinn slaps her "what is with you today?" Casey shrugs "I have no money Santana." Carmen looks at her cousin "even if she did she wouldn't have to pay rent dumbass." Santana flips Carmen off and hears "Santana Maria Lopez don't do it again." Quinn shakes her head "still freaky shit." Maribel laughs "give it a few years Quinn and you will be doing the same thing."

Quinn shakes her head "no because I don't know how you do it." Maribel turns her chair to face her "you'll learn trust me." Quinn looks at Maribel "is Diego and Aida bringing the kids to the hospital tomorrow?" Maribel nods "they are. When they kids get out of school they are bringing them over to see the babies." Quinn smiles "good." Jose nods "they would of today but Aida had to work late and then Diego was having some problems with them not listening so they told them if they didnt' be good they wouldn't get to see the babies till they come home." Santana laughs "bet that went over well." Maribel smirks "about as well as the times we would tell you if you didn't be good Quinn couldn't spend the night with you." Carmen laughs "huh wonder where they get it from." Santana shrugs "Aida." As everyone laughs they hear a knock at the door, Jose stands and goes to answer it. When he comes back they all see Bella fallowing him "I heard Sancho has a baby." Maribel turns and looks at her "he did. But didn't want her so he signed her over to us." Bella nods "I'll take her." Santana smirks "I already have her." Bella looks at her "how so? Your not old enough to adopt."

Santana looks at her "doesn't really matter does it. She isn't going to live with you and that asshole you live with. She has an ass for a father already, the best thing he has done for her is to sign her over to us." Bella rolls her eyes "I would take care of her." Santana pulls her head back some "really. Cause the way I see it is you lost your kids to your ex husband because of the asshole your dating. If you want a kids go have one with him." Bella glares at her sister "my kids have nothing to do with this." Quinn nods "they kinda do. You didn't want to leave a man to keep your kids. That just proved that the man was more important than your own kids. Your flesh and blood that you carried and gave birth to. So yeah they do." Bella turns to Quinn "well atleast my kids have a mom and a dad." Quinn nods "and my daughter has two mothers. Whats your point?" Bella rolls her eyes "whatever." Maribel looks at her "Bella I will not put up with your shit today. You are not getting the baby. So get over yourself." Bella turns to her mother "you are already going to have 3 in this house. You don't need another one." Jose turns his chair and faces his daughter "you better watch what your staying Bella Lupe Gomez. I will not put up with your shit anymore. We have let it go before but won't any longer."

Bella looks at her father "why wont' you let me have her?" Santana stands up "because you can't even take care of you own kids because you boyfriend is more important that Hector, Carlos, and Bernie thats why." Bella takes a step to her sister "oh so you think you can take care of a baby? Your just a kid." Santana laughs "I may be a kids but I am way more mature than you will ever be." Bella clinches her fist "shut up Santana." Santana steps towards her some more "or what? Your gonna hit me? Well honey you better make that first punch knock me out because if you don't I will beat the hell out of you today." Bella pulls her fist back but before she can bring it forward, Bailey jumps off Quinn's lap and gets between Santana and Bella and pushes Santana back. As Santana takes a step back Bailey looks up at Bella and shows her all her teeth and starts growling a deep growl. Bella looks down and see's the dog's hair standing up and her teeth are all showing "Quinn get your damn mut." Quinn crosses her arm's "you see. When she feels like someone she loves is about to be hurt she get protective. The best thing you can do is to put your arm down and back away from Santana. She won't stand there all day, she will bite the hell out of you." Bella takes a step back but keeps her fist pulled back "get her before I kick her." Santana looks at her sister "kick her and the dog won't have time to bite your ass. I will jump over her and kick the hell out of you." Jose stands up "Bella put your fist down." Bella takes a step back and see's Bailey stepping towards her "no."

Quinn see's Bailey walking towards Bella and says "Baily stay." Bailey stops moving but watches Bella who is only about three foot from the dog. Bella finally puts her fist down and the dog stops growling but stays where she is. Bella looks at Quinn "move her." Quinn looks at Santana and see's her nod "Bailey come." Bailey stands there a moment looking at Bella but finally walks back over to Quinn who grabs her colar. Santana looks at her sister "still wanna be stupid?" Maribel looks at Carmen "can you please put Bailey out in the back yard please? I have a feeling this is about to get ugly and I don't want her biting either one." Carmen nods and stands up "come on Bailey lets go pee." Bailey watches Bella a moment but fallows Carmen out back. Maribel looks at her two daughters standing off against each other "Bella you have been told before do not come in this house and disrespect people. Now apologize to your sister or leave."

Bella stares her sister down but says to her mother "no, I'm not and I'm not leaving till you tell me I can have her." Maribel sighs "then you will be here a while. She's Santana's not yours." Bella looks at her sister "I'll take her from you. I'll take you to court and get her." Santana laughs in her sisters face and steps closer to her "go ahead and try that. I'll sign her over to Aida till I am 18. You don't stand a chance. I can prove you to be unfit HELL Kemen did." Bella steps up to her sister and there is barely an inch between them as Quinn says "I wouldn't do that Bella. She has already broke three people's noses and one of them was today." Bella laughs "I'm not afraid of her." Jose looks at his daughters "you better be. She has serious anger issues with you and your brother." Bella shrugs "I have some with her too." Santana looks at her "oh yeah why is that?" Bella glares at her "because your gonna rot in hell for being a fucking dyke." Before anyone could say anything Santana had stepped back and punched her sister in the face "well bitch I will meet you there. Because your a fucking hypocrite." Bella gets to her feet and lunges at her sister, as they are punching each other Maribel sighs "here we go again." Jose stands up "enough."

Carmen watches them and see's Santana put Bella in a headlock and stands up "San don't. You'll kill her and then Jaz and Eden won't have you." Santana loosens her grip "I'm not going to kill her but I am going to teach her to shut her fucking mouth when she is told to." As Jose and Carmen move towards them they see Bella elbow Santana in the ribs to get free. When Santana lets her go she turns to kick her with her right foot but Santana catches it "you always go for that move. When are you gonna learn?" As Santana pushes her to the ground she jumps back up "I will kick your ass." Santana laughs "try. If you can do it fairly I will sign her over to you." Quinn jumps up "oh hell no you won't." Santana shrugs and watches her sister "she can't beat me Q. She hasn't ever been able too. You see." Just them then She tries to kick her again but Santana steps out of the way and picks up where she left off "Bella stopped practicing and didn't learn everything Aida and I have. Or even what Carmen knows. Hell you probably know more than she does now." Santana see's her lunging at her and punches her again "she didn't think she needed to keep it up so therfor she got way behind."

Bella wipes her lips that is now busted "you fucking BITCH. I will beat the hell out of you." Santana laugh and its enough for Bella to tackle her to the ground and land a few punches, before Quinn can blink her eye Santana has wrapped her legs around Bella and is pulling her arm "Bella do you give up?" Quinn see's Bella kick at Santana's head and covers her eyes "I can't watch this." Jose hears her and turns to see her covering her face. Maribel stands up and walks over to Quinn "she's fine sweetie." Santana turns her head before Bella can kick her, as she does she twist Bella's arm "I'm not fucking with you anymore Bella." Bella takes a few deep breaths and flips the otherway to get her arm free. As she does Santana jumps to her feet "had enough yet?" Bella shakes her arm a moment then lunges at her again and tackles her against the wall and punches her a few times. Carmen looks at Jose "how long we letting this go on?" Jose shrugs "till Santana gets her point across." Carmen laughs "with the way these two are going a wall will end up being replaced." Jose smiles "but at this point for her to get threw to her sister it will be worth it. This is 15 years in the making."

Carmen sighs "I know that." Casey looks at Carmen "San won't kill her will she?" Carmen shrugs "not on purpose she won't." Casey raise both eyebrows "well I have new found respect for her. Thats for sure." Santana takes a few more punches from her sister then brings her knee up and pulls her head down and connects her jaw with her knee "ENOUGH BELLA." Bella tries punching her again but gets the knee to her jaw once again "I will break your damn jaw Bella stop. This is enough." Bella ignores her and tries to pick her up to flip her over her head and back. She some how manages to do just that. As Santana lands on the floor Bella spins and jumps on her and starts punching again. This time Santana blocks them and finally gets a shot at her face and connects with her nose. Everyone in the room can hear it crack and Quinn turns just in time to see Santana be covered with blood gushing from Bella's nose "NOW FUCKING ENOUGH BELLA STOP." Bella grabs her face and falls backwards onto her back "YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU BROKE BY GODDAMN NOSE." Hearing this Maribel walks over to Bella rolls her on her side and sits on her back and starts smaking her ass "I HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO YOU THAT DAMN WORD IN MY FUCKING HOW EVER AGAIN. BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME DID YOU. NO. I TOLD YOU NEXT TIME I WAS GONNA BUST YOUR ASS AND THATS WHAT I'M DOING."

After she stops talking Maribel keeps smacking her ass as Quinn and Carmen walk over to help Santana up. After a moment Maribel stops and Jose helps her up, Bella rolls onto her back "my fucking nose is broke and your gonna bust my ass for saying a word? Thats just fucked up." Maribel looks down at her "I warned you about that word in my house. Now get your fucking ass up and either let your father look at your nose or get your ass to the hospital. Your choice." Bella looks down at all the blood on the floor then to her father "thats more than any other time." Jose nods "she broke it this time. Before she just busted it but this time she broke it. Quinn warned you but you didn't listen to her." Bella stands up "I'm light headed." Jose nods "yeah you will be. You wont' be able to drive like that. What do you want me to do? Look at it or call the ambulance for you?" Bella looks over at her sister who is being held back by Quinn and Carmen "Randy is out in the car. I'll get him to take me." Jose nods "if thats what you want." He goes to help her to the door but she jerks away from him "I'm fine." With that she heads to the door and walks out. Casey looks at all the blood and sighs "I'll get a mop." Carmen nods "I'll help you." As the girls walk out to get what they need the other three in the room turn and look at Santana who is now olding her side.


	194. Chapter 194

Santana looks around at everyone looking at her "what she had it coming?" Maribel nods "we know that mija. But are you ok?" Santana nods "mostly. But I think my ribs are bruised." Jose goes to check her but hears another knock on the door. Sighing he turns to go answer it with Santana on his heals incase its Bella again. As he opens the door he is met with a fist to his face "you let that little bitch beat the hell out of her and did nothing to stop her." Jose stumbles back but stays on his feet, shaking his head he raises his hand to his mouth and see's blood on it as he pulls it away "ok mistake number one was meeting my daughter. Mistake number two was trying to fuck with my grandkids minds, mistake number three was coming to my house. Mistake number four was calling my daughter a bitch or any other name that is in your head right now. And finally mistake number five was punching me." As Jose says this he lunges at the Randy and knocks him flat on his back and starts punching him as hard as he can in his face. Santana steps up to the door "don't kill him papá." Jose says between punches "oh I'm not going to kill him but he won't ever want to step foot on my property again." As Santana looks up she see's Bella walking up towards them holding her still bleeding nose " Bella back up or you will get some more."

Bella looks at her sister then back to her father beating the hell out of her boyfriend "get him off Randy." Santana laughs "yeah right. He is almost a foot taller than me and out weighs me big time. Fuck you, you get him off your little bitch." Bella goes to say something else but hears her father "no Bella I am sick of this piece of shit. He will either get out of everyone's life or he will get this every fucking time I see him now." Bella see's her father go to punch Randy again but the man moves his head and Jose's fist connects with the concreate "mother fucking little bitch." As Jose pulls his hand back shaking it, its enough for Randy to roll them and start to swing at Jose. Santana see's her sister about step in and kicks Randy in the back of the head to jump over him. As his head goes down from her kick Jose's fist connects with the mans nose. Santana who had cleared them both in one jump is now infront of Bella "do you really want to go there Bella? We went rounds once I'll do it again. Leave them alone and let Randy learn a damn lesson." Bella steps up to her sister and shoves her back which she didn't go very far. Santana reaches out and shoves Bella on her ass "stay down there Bella. I am not above kicking your ass again."

Maribel along with Quinn, Carmen and Casey was standing in the door way. Maribel sighs "this is going to get out of hand really fast." Quinn nods "we need to stop this some way." Maribel see's Santana turn her head for a second and Bell pulls her leg back to kick her feet out from under her "SANTANA WATCH OUT." Before Santana can turn around Bella has her on the ground and is on top of her punching her again in the ribs. Carmen moves everyone away from the door and gets a running start and jumps over the two men still fighting in the door way. Quinn having had enough says "thats it. This has to stop." As she pulls her phone out Casey ask her "who are you calling?" Quinn sighs as she puts the phone to her ear "Kerri are you working?" She listens a moment then says "I need you at the house now." After a moment she hangs up "she is two blocks away. They will end up killing each other if we don't stop this." As Quinn looks from the men infront of her and Bella and Santana in the driveway she see's Carmen try to pull Bella off Santana and hears her says "Bella she will kill you. STOP." Quinn steps back like Carmen did "out of practice but I think I can clear them." Maribel and Casey move to the side as Quinn does the same thing Carmen had done.

As Quinn lands she lands on her hands and knees "FUCK that hurt." As she stands up she walks over to Carmen as she pushes Bella off Santana. But before they can grab Santana she is on Bella again beating the hell out of her "YOU WAS TOLD TO FUCKING LEAVE BELLA. NOW LOOK WHAT YOU CAUSED." As Carmen and Quinn are trying to pull Santana off Bella, Maribel see's a police car pull up "this should be interresting." Casey nods "we may end up bailing them both out of jail." Maribel sighs "thats what I'm afraid of." As Kerri and her partner stop the car and get out they run over to Santana and move Carmen and Quinn to seperate the sisters. Kerri pulls Santana off Bell and pulls her back as her partner pushes a severally bleeding Bella back "Santana, if I let you go will you promise to not move?" Quinn nods "we'll keep her away." Kerri nods and lets her go as Quinn and Carmen grab her as she lunges at Bella again. Quinn looks at Carmen "I have her got keep Bella away. Kerri needs help with those two." Carmen nods and does as she is told. As Kerri walks up to the two men she looks at Jose and steps behind him as her partner comes over.

When she reaches down and grabs his arms she says "Jose I really dont' want to taser you." Jose hears this and tosses his hands up and lets Kerri pull him back, as she steps infront of him her partner pulls Randy to his feet. Kerri looks at them all "what the hell is going on here?" Everyone goes to speak up at the same time but she stops them "whoa whoa whoa wait a damn minute. I want one person at a time to talk." Looking around she see's Casey looking at them all with wide eyes and ask "Casey what happened? You aren't related to any of them here." Casey nods and starts telling her what had happened. When she is done Kerri looks at Jose and Maribel and see them nodding. Turning she see's Quinn and Carmen nodding as well "well then. Since they came here and started in on you all. What do you want to do?" Jose glares at Randy "I want his ass arrested for assulting me when I opened the damn door. If it had been one of the girls he would of knocked them the hell out." Kerri nods "ok." Turning to her partner she says "handcuff him and read him his rights." Her partner nods and does just that. Turning to Bella she see's she is bleeding pretty good "while your at it, call for EMS."

Walking over towards the girls she see's Santana is bleeding as well but not as bad and her sister "Santana. You ok?" Santana stands there watching her sister but nods "yeah. I'm fine." Kerri nods and looks at the other one "Bella you ok?" Bella who is back to holding her nose says "hell no I'm not. I want her ass arrested." Kerri looks at her "why is that? You came into their home and started on them. You would of punched Santana first if Bailey hadn't stopped you. Then you proceeded to call her and I quote 'a fucking dyke' did you not?" Bella looks at her "what does that have to do with anything?" Kerri glares at her "well for your information, I'm a fucking dyke." Bella stands there and looks at her "no your not. I want to school with you." Kerri laughs "yeah you did but we didn't get along in school either. I was only in your school for a year then moved to a different school district. You don't know me." Bella stands there a moment then says "I need to go to the hospital." Kerri nods "yes you do. But you won't be pressing charges on your sister because if you do I will get you for slander." Bella turns to her "how so?" Kerri smirks "you see calling someone a fucking dyke is considered slander. YOU provoked her is what you done. You pushed her buttons till she hit you. SO no she won't be arrested today."

Bella rolls her eyes "yeah once again the perfect little angel gets away with everything." Santana sighs "why are you such a fucking bitch. WE'RE SISTERS BELLA. But all you want to do is put me down and turn your back on me. Why? Because of a worthless piece of shit man. THATS WHY." Bella glares at her sister "keep him out of this." Santana sighs "fine. You know what? Don't ever come around me again till you get rid of his ass and can treat me like a human." Maribel and Jose walk up beside Santana as Jose says "better yet Bella don't come back here till you can at right. She's your sister. Your flesh and blood, if you are going to treat her like that because of him then stay away." Bella looks at her mother "mamá you can't le..." Maribel holds her hand up "save it Bella. You heard what they both said. Your not getting your way anymore. Santana still lives at home, you are a grown ass woman that is acting like a freaking kid. Santana is more mature than you are. Now either get your shit together and straighten up or don't come back at all." Bella growls "you won't ever see my kids again." Santana laughs "yes we will. Kemen will see to that. He has them not you. He won't keep them away like you would. Now get your sit together Bel."

Bella looks at her parents then her sister "whatever." Just then the ambulance pulls in. As they are getting out Kerri walks Bella over to them "you all stay right there. I'm not done with you." Everyone nods as they see her take Bella over to the ambulance. After a few minutes Kerri walks back over "why didn't you call me sooner?" Everyone shrugs "it was a long time coming." Kerri nods "I get it I do." She looks at Santana who is now holding her ribs and Jose who is now holding his hand "you two need to go get checked out." Both go to protest but she stops them "NO. I said go get check out. Maribel do you want to take them or would you like me to call another ambulance?" Maribel sighs "I'll take them." Kerri nods "alright. We will be going to the same hospital with these two but I will make sure they keep you all seperated." Maribel nods "thank you. OH by the way, have that piece of shit towed off my property. Its Randy's, if you search it you might find something in it." Kerri looks at her "like what?" Maribel shrugs "he's a pot head. Search it. Its on my property." Kerri smirks "will do." As she heads back to the cop car to inform the man of what she is about to do she looks back to see the others heading into the house and the ambulance backing out of the driveway.

As Santana gets to the door she turns around "oh Kerri you might want to have his head checked. I kicked the hell out of him to get him to move." Kerri nods "will do. Get inside." As Santana walks in and shuts the door behind her Quinn looks at her "do you know how Bella got most the cuts on her?" Santana shrugs "I was punching her?" Quinn sighs and picks up Santanas hand and see's her pull it back "this is why." Santana looks down "oh my bad. But damn that hurt Q." Quinn sighs "come on. Lets get this blood off you so we can go get you checked out." Santana sighs and walks to the kitchen where her parents are " how are we going to do this?" Maribel sighs as she cleans the blood off Jose's face "I'll take you. Carmen and Casey can stay here if they want. Quinn what are you going to do?" Quinn laughs "going with you." Maribel nods but hears Carmen "I want to go with you." Maribel looks at her "why is that?" Carmen shrugs "incase San flips out if she see's Bella again." Maribel laughs "fine. You will have to drive your car though." Carmen nods "I can do that." Casey looks at them "I'm not staying here alone." Quinn laughs "you can go to. While these idiots are in the ER getting checked out we can go check on the babies." Casey smiles "ok that I can do." Maribel hands Jose an ice pack "put it on your hand Dr. Lopez." Jose smirks "yes ma'am."

After they are both blood free on their faces Maribel shakes her head "you are not changing cloths either one of you so come on. Lets go get this done. I don't want to spend all night in the ER." As they all walk out the front door Quinn stop "shit Bailey." Carmen laughs "she is asleep in her pin." Quinn nods "ok. Almost forgot her. When did you let her in?" Carmen laughs "while you was cleaning up Santana." As they all seperate to get going they see a tow truck pull in and the driver steps out and looks at Jose "sir what car am I towing?" Jose points to Randy's truck "that piece of shit truck. The sooner the better." The driver nods "give me 10 minutes and I'll have it gone." Jose nods and gets into the car and Maribel heads to the ER with them. Its a quiet ride to the ER, Santana and Jose are afraid to say anything because Maribel is hormonal and Quinn still has moments when her hormones are messed up. As they pull in Jose sighs "this should be interresting." Maribel laughs "serves you right jackass." Jose glares at his wife "what if it had been you or one of the girls that had open the door? He would of seriously hurt one you. He had some force behind that punch Maribel." Maribel nods "I know honey. But you could of stopped before the cops pulled you apart."

Santana who is sitting in the back seat ask "ummm do I have to appologize to Bella?" Maribel and Jose turn to looks at her as she says "not unless you want to. Why?" Santana shrugs "I've always had to before. I was just wondering if I had to this time or not?" Jose shakes his head "we ment what we told you. You only appologize to her if YOU want to from now on." Santana nods and takes a couple of breaths "ok." Jose looks at her "hurting?" Santana nods as she opens her door "yeah bad. She got a few good hits in." As they all head to the ER they see Kerri "well nice of you all to join us. I told the charge nurse what is going on and she laughed and said she was going to give you a piece of her mind Jose." Jose looks in and see who is at the dest "shit. No way to get out of this now." Maribel looks in and laughs "serves your ass right." Quinn ask "who is it?" Santana smirks "Rose. She has been here forever. She was old when papá first started here. That was over what 20 years ago?" Jose sighs "24 years ago." Santana nods "yeah then. She is like the mother of all the doctors." Quinn laughs "ohhhhh paaaaa your in troubbbblllleeeeee." Jose laughs "shut it blondie."

With that they all walk in to face the woman. Carmen, Casey and Quinn all take a seat while the other three walk up to the nurse. As they walk up she looks up and sits back in her chair and crosses her arms "Jose you better have a damn good reason for beating the hell out of someone." Turning to Santana she says "you to young lady." Maribel smirks "you two are both in trouble." Santana looks at her "Bella started it with me. I was just so sick of her crap, she was insulting me and putting down my fiancé and our babies. I couldn't take it any more and beat the hell out of her." Rose rasises and eyebrow at her "honey you broke her nose in two differnet places. She has to have surgery to fix it." Santana shrugs "can they fix her attitude while they are fixing her nose?" Rose rolls her eyes and shakes her head "go sit down and have your mother fill this out." Santana grabs the clipboard and hands it to her mother who says "oh no. Have your fiancé help you with it. I have your fathers to do. I will sign it when she is done." Santana sighs and turns to head to Quinn "hey Q. I need your help filling this out since my left hand is hurting. Mamá said she will sign it when your done." Quinn nods and take it to fill out.

Back at the nurses stations Jose looks at Rose and is having a staring contest with the woman "I need mine to fill out too." Rose picks up the clipboard "why did you beat the hell out of that man?" Jose sighs and tells her what had happened, when he is done Rose shakes her head "they had it coming but you still new better than to go that far Jose. I can understand you wanting to protect them but you should of stopped." Jose nods "I know but I couldn't after everything he has done to our family and my grandkids and daughters I just let it all out." Rose nods "I get it. I do. Go sit down and wait for them to call you back. Your not urgent so it will take a few." Jose nods "will do ma'am." As they turn and walk over to the girls they see Quinn has finished with that paper work and hands it to Maribel "all you have to do is sign it ma." Maribel nods and takes it from her and signs it "take this and this card back up to Rose for me Quinn, will you?" Quinn nods and takes the insurance card and paper back to the woman at the desk "Ma told me to bring these to you." Rose looks up and smiles "so you Quinn." Quinn smiles "yes ma'am." Rose nods "treat her right." Quinn nods "yes ma'am. I plan on it. Have you seen our babies yet?" Rose shakes her head as she makes a copy of the card "no not yet." Quinn pulls out her phone and shows her the pictures of them "well aren't they just precious."

Quinn smiles "thank you." Rose hands the phone and card back to her "alright we will get her back soon." Quinn nods and heads back over to the others and gives the card back to maribel "she said they would get her back there soon." Maribel nods and she signs Jose papers "alright. Be right back, let me take this up to her." Jose watches as she takes the paper and card up to Rose, after a few minutes Maribel turns around laughing and heads back to them. As she sits down Jose looks at her "what was that about?" Maribel laughs "she said she should be mean and make you wait awhile. But since you are one of her favorite doctors she will be nice this time and get you in with Santana." Jose rolls his eyes "she will never let me live this down." After a little while Quinn starts rubbing her chest and mumbles "damn it. I should of pumped before I left." Santana turns and looks at her "go up and see them. They maybe awake and hungery." Quinn looks at her "you sure?" Santana nods "I have Carmen who can go back with me till you get back. Casey can go with you incase you run into Judy." Quinn leans over and kisses her "alright I'll be back. I love you." Santana smiles "I love you too." Casey does the same with Carmen and stands and heads off with Quinn.

As Quinn leads Casey to the new room she hears the girl say "is Bella always like that?" Quinn sighs "sadly yes." Casey nods "I see. Everytime I've seen her she's been a bitch." Quinn laughs "thats Bella. She was ok for a little while but then got worse than before." Casey nods as Quinn opens the doors to the NICU, as they walk up the nurse looks at them and smiles "well your here late." Quinn sighs "yeah long story but a couple of them are down in the ER and I wanted to come up and check on them." The nurse nods "go on back. Visiting hours are over but go on." Quinn smiles "thank you." As they head back to the room Quinn see's Helen "hey there. How are they?" Helen smiles "well your visiting late." Both girls nod as Quinn says "long story. How are they?" Helen smiles "good. Its almost time for their next feeding I was about to go warm up there milk." Quinn laughs "no need. I need to pump and have no way. So I can just feed them and save you a trip." Helen nods "works for me." The other nurse looks at her "how did you get back here?" Quinn smiles "the desk nurse let us back." The nurse nods and point to Jazalyn "she's awake and about to cry." Quinn walks over to her and picks her up "hey there baby girl." As Quinn sits down and pulls her shirt up Casey turns her head, Quinn laughs as Jazalyn starts eating "Casey its ok. Its not like your checking me out, San won't care." Casey blushes "sorry. Habbit."

Quinn nods "I know." Casey slowly turns and looks at the baby in her arms "she's getting bigger ain't she?" QUinn nods "she is. If she reaches 4 pounds by the time Eden reaches 5 they go home at the same time." Casey smiles "thats awsome." They sit there a talk for a bit till Eden starts to whine, Quinn looks at Casey "can you pick her up for me?" Casey nods and walks over and picks her up "hey there Eden." Quinn smiles "get her pacifier." Casey grabs it and gives it to the baby "your getting bigger too." As She sits down Eden looks up at her, Casey smiles "get use to me little lady, I'll be around alot." Quinn smiles "yeah she will latched on to your Godmother." Casey laughs "true." After a little bit Jazalyn stops feeding as Eden starts to cry "oh mommy. I can't feed her." QUinn smiles "hand her to me and burp Jaz for me ok." Casey nods and does just that. After the baby burps she lays there looking around for a bit. Quinn watches Casey interact with the baby and then ask "what do you want to go to college for?" Casey shrugs "not sure yet. How about you?" Quinn sighs "no clue. Santana has it figured out but I have no freaking clue." Casey laughs "you have a little bit to think about it Q." Quinn smiles "I know." The two sit there a chat till they get both the babies back to sleep.


	195. Chapter 195

Meanwhile down in the ER waiting room after the girls had left Santana sighs "fuck my side is killing me." Jose looks at her "you breathing ok?" Santana nods "yeah just hurts like hell." Jose nods "it gets to bad let me know ok." Santana nods " I will." After a few minutes and nurse walks out "JOSE AND SANTANA LOPEZ?" All four stands and walks back to the nurse, as she looks up she laughs "should of known it was you doc." Jose shrugs "what can I say?" As she leads them back she says "the officers as us to keep you away from a couple other patients of ours. Can you tell me why?" Santana nods "we got into a fight with them." The nurse stops infront of a room and lets them in "both of you are in here." As Santana sits down on one of the beds Jose sits on the other "check her out first. Its mostly my hand." The nurse nods and walks over to Santana and starts checking her, as she checks her ribs she sigh when she see's her pull away fast "ok we need to do and x-ray of you pretty quick. Lay back and I'll get someone in here to do them all at once." Santana does as she is told and waits for someone to come get her.

As she is checking out Jose she sighs "this will need x-rays too." Jose nods "I figured that." As the nurse checks his face out she winces "ok that needs x-rayed as well." As the nurse see's the aid walk in she says "since Santana is worse than Jose take her down first and when you bring her back take him down." The aid nods and does as she is told. As she is wheeling Santana down to x-ray they pass Randy who is being walked back with Kerri's partner "you bitch. Tell your father he will pay for this." Santana flips him off "up your fucker. You had it coming, COME BACK TO THE HOUSE AND SEE WHAT YOU GET NEXT TIME." The aid looks at her "please stop shouting. I don't want to get wrote up tonight." Santana leans back "sorry." As they are going into x-ray the tech looks at Santana "you just can't stay away can you?" Santana looks up "nope." The tech laughs "I think this is the third time I have had you in here while I was working." Santana laughs "I only remember two times." He nods and helps her up "yeah the other time you was out of it." As he takes the x-rays Santana winces in pain every few seconds, when he's done he helps her up "ok I will have these up to your doctor in a minute." Santana nods "alright."

As the aid is pulling her bed back into the hall she see's Bella being wheeled down, she looks at Santana "this is all your fucking fault you little bitch." Santana raises up "keep up your fucking mouth Bella and the next thing you will have done is getting false teeth because I will knock yours the fuck out." Bella rolls her head and looks at her "Fuck you. I am so sick of you." As Santana's bed starts to move Santana looks at her sister "maybe them giving you a nose job will improve your fucking attitude as well." Bella looks at he "GOD I HATE YOU." Santana shrugs "now that I know that. You will not ever see the babies or myself again. I promise you that. YOU HATE ME THATS FINE, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU BITCH." Bella laughs "like I care anymore. Keep those fucking brats away from my kids. They are nothing but bastard childern." As the aid pushes her down the hall she says "I know that pissed you off but please I don't want to get wrote up again for not being able to control my patients." Santana leans back in the bed "sorry." With that Santana keeps her mouth shut and says nothing else. When she gets back to the room Maribel looks at her and can tell something is wrong with her "San you ok?" Santana nods "hurting is all."

Maribel watches as they take Jose out of the room and walks over to her daughter "Santana, something isn't right with you." Santana shrugs and closes her eyes, Maribel sighs and looks at Carmen and see's that Carmen noticed to. After a little bit Maribel takes her phone out and sends a text to Quinn. After a few minutes she gets one back. Putting her phone up she sits in the chair by Carmen "the doctor should be in here soon." Santana just nods and Carmen sighs "what happened to you while you was in x-ray?Did the tell you that you was to skinny to get an x-ray or something?" Santana shakes her head "no." Carmen rolls her eyes "Quinn needs to get her ass down here before I slap you around and get it out of you." Santana just shrugs "at this point you could probably beat me." Maribel looks at her "mija, whats wrong? Please tell me." Santana sighs "its nothing." Before anyone else can say anything Quinn and Casey walks in "sorry. They both woke up and had to feed them. I was feeding Eden when you text me." Maribel nods "its fine. Something is up with your woman and she won't talk to us." Quinn nods "can I have a moment with her alone?" Everyone else nods and steps out in the hall.

Quinn sits down beside Santana "you ok baby?" Santana sighs "I will be." Quinn leans over and kisses her "we promised to talk to each other San. Talk to me." Santana opens her eyes "I told you Bella hated me." Quinn looks at her funny "how do you figure that?" Santana raises her head "she told me when I was coming out of x-ray that she hated me." Santana wipes her eye and looks at Quinn "I know it should bother me because I new it but I was in hopes I was wrong. But she is just like my brother." Quinn looks at her "she's a fool San. If thats how she wants to be, then she won't ever know our kids." Santana nods "I told her that. She doesn't really care." Quinn looks at her "what are you not saying?" Santana glances up at her "you'll be pissed." Quinn looks at her "tell me." Santana sighs "she said and I quote '. Keep those fucking brats away from my kids. They are nothing but bastard childern' I didn't want to tell you but it pisses me off." QUinn nods and stands up, after she paces for a few minutes she storms out the door and Santana is laying ther "QUINN ITS NOT WORTH IT."

Carmen who was the closest to the door see's Quinn rush by her then hears what Santana says. Jogging down the hall she catches up with QUinn "hey Q. What are you up to?" Quinn looks around and spots Kerri and heads to her. As she walks up Kerri see her " Hey Lucy Q..." Quinn cuts her off "where the fuck is Bella at?" Kerri looks at her "I can't tell you that." QUinn's face is turning red from anger "tell me where that fucking bitch is Kerri. She wants to call my daughter a bastard, I'm gonna show her a bastard." Kerri narrows her eyes at her "she said what?" Quinn tells her word for word what Santana had said, when she gets done she says "you either tell me or I will go into everyone room looking for the bitch." Kerri grits her teeth "she may or may not be in room 12. I mean I can't tell you." Quinn nods and heads down the hall with a pissed off Carmen beside her. As she walks in she see's Bella laying in the bed "I have something to say to your fucking ass Bella." Bella turns and looks at the girls and rolls her eyes "get out of my room." Carmen smirks "after we say what we have to say then we will." Bella goes to push the call button but Carmen pulls it away "you can have this back in a minute."

Bella sighs seeing Quinn shut the door and turn to her "you may hate Santana and you may hate me but you had NO right bring the babies into this. You are nothing but a misserable bitch. Don't ever come to the house again, if you do it won't be Santana or anyone else you have to deal with. STAY AWAY FROM ALL OF US. We have had enough crazy for one life time and you well your a whole damn cake by yourself." As Quinn stops Carmen takes over "those two babies are innocent in all of this. They are barely a week old and almost a week. Keep them the fuck out of shit. If you ever bring them up again or call them anything other than their names then you will have more to worry about than a broke fucking nose." Carmen takes a step to her "I will kill you and plead insane. You see I still hadn't delt with what my dad done to me and I could use that to get out of killing you. Everyone would be better off with out you around with you being like this. OH and if Randy ever steps in front of me or I see him even at 100 feet I will cut his fucking balls off and use them as earrings. So do us all a favor and stay away till you can act like a fucking human. If you can't then leave us all alone." With that Carmen tosses her call button back at her face and smacks her in the nose with it, turning to the door she grabs Quinn and walks out.

When they get in the hall Kerri looks up them "well I know you wasn't in room 12 now." Quinn shrugs "no I am right here in this hall." Kerri nods "thats what I thought. Go back to Santana. Jose was just brought back in." The girls nod and head back, as they walk in the doctor fallows them in. He puts the x-rays up and looks at Jose "what do you see in this one?" Jose looks at it and sighs "a cracked knuckle." The doctor nods and pulls it down then puts up two more "and these?" Jose looks at them and can tell they are Santana's "she has a huge bruise on her ribs. I don't see any broke ribs. And her hand looks fine." The doctor nods "two for two. Now these?" As he pulls them down and puts up both of them's head x-rays Jose sighs "a cracked cheek on that one and the otherways has a bruise under the skin in the muscle." The doctor nods "yep. The cracks are all yours. The bruises are all hers." Santana shrugs "whatever. I new I was fine." The doctor looks at her and puts her chest x-ray back up "Santana do you see this small dot right here?"

Santana looks up "yeah what about it?" The doctor looks at her "you see this right here?" Santana nods "whats your point?" The doctor sighs "my point is anymore pressure right there on that rib and it would of broke and went threw your lung to your heart. It was close to breaking. That rib is bruised." Santana looks at him and then mumbles "oh well." Quinn turns and looks at her and pulls out her phone and holds it to her face "OH WELL? These two are upstairs and was fighting for their life. We didn't give up on them, they need you just as much as they need me. Now look at them and tell me oh well." Santana looks from Quinn to the phone that has a picture of the babies that they had taken that afternoon "I'm sorry." Quinn sighs "don't let her get to you. You know how she is when she doesn't get her way, she will say and do whatever to get it." Santana leans her head back and looks at the doctor "now what?" The doctor looks at her a moment "are you really ok?" Santana nods "yeah. Just a bad night." The doctor looks at her then to Jose and Maribel "does she have a problem with depression?" Jose looks at his daughter "she use to. But like she said a bad night."

The doctor nods "I'm trusting you on this Jose." Turning back to Santana he says "I give you pain pills and you relax as much as possible." Santana just nods. Turning to Jose he says "you get a brace for the hand, nothing much I can do about the cheek, but you will be out of surgery for a while till the hand heals." Jose nods "ok. Did you get Dr. Adams to look at her head x-ray?" The doctor looks at him "no why? We just done a facual x-ray." Jose sighs "is she here?" He nods "yeah actually at the nurses station." Jose nods "have her come in here please." The doctor steps out and get her, as they walk in Beth looks at them "well how does the other guys look?" Santana smirks "I'm sure you seen them." Beth looks at her "oh those two. That was you guys?" Jose nods "can yo check San out?" Beth nods "yeah it was just a few months ago that you was in my OR girly." Turning to the doctor she holds out her hand and hears him say "I didn't do a head x-ray." Beth looks at him "is it in her file that she had brain surgery less than 3 months ago?" The doctor picks up the chart and looks "uhhhhhhh well ummm oh yeah right here. I didn't see it." Beth rolls her eyes "how long have you been working here?" The man looks at her "a month." Beth sighs "go back to medical school if you can't check a patients history. I'M ordering a head CT, think you can handle that?"

Santana sighs "Beth seriously, I'm fine." Beth turns and points at her "let me be the judge of that. Tanner said he was fine too before his tumor was found." Santana shuts up at hearing this. Beth nods "yeah. Now hush and let me do this to make sure. I don't want to take a chance on you going home and bleeding out if the clip slipped." Santana nods "yes ma'am." Quinn looks at Beth "her head hit the floor at one point." Beth nods "then we will take her down now and get the CT." Walking over she says "I will take her down myself to make sure it gets done this time. Next time get all the history and call me." As Beth pushes Santana out Jose looks at the other doctor "don't piss her off. She will make your life hell. What year are you in anyways?" The man sighs "3rd." Jose shakes his head "what are you gonna speciallize in?" The man sighs "was nuero but I don't know now." Jose nods "she's the best. If you choose that feild don't piss her off. You would learn alot from her." The doctor nods "yes sir. I'll have a nurse come brace your hand for you." Jose nods and watches him walk out, when he's gone Casey ask "why didn't he check all that before?" Jose sighs "he's young and dumb. Most 3rd years are."

Meanwhile Beth is taking Santana down to CT, when they get into the elevator Beth ask "you ok?" Santana sighs "yeah." Beth laughs "your a terrible liar you know that." Santana smiles "yeah Q is all the time telling me that." Beth nods "so whats up?" Santana sighs "Aida is the only one of my siblings that doesn't hate me." Beth nods "she loves you to death." Santana nods "I guess one is better than none huh?" Beth nods "yeah and you have two more coming. They will love you just as much as Aida does. They will be raised knowing your gay and they won't care. Trust me they will love you no matter what." Santana nods as Beth pushes her out "I guess so." Beth laughs again "I know so. Plus you have Eden and Jazalyn now." Santana looks up at her "you heard?" Beth smirks "I've already seen them and held them." Santana laughs as Beth winks at her "oh by the way congradulations on the engagement. You didn't tell me about that when I released you." Santana smirks "sorry about that. Thanks though." Beth nods "no problem. Ok here we are. Get up there and lets check that brain out."

After the scan Beth tells her "your good this time. But Santana please try not to hit your head as much as possible. I told you that it would take up to a yeard to fully heal that spot." Santana sighs "I didn't mean to hit it. I tried to hold my head up but the force caused it." Beth nods as they walk out of the elevator "I get it I do. But promise me you will be more careful. You have a fiancé and two baby girls now." Santana nods "I promise." As Beth pushes her back into the room she says "the scan was good. And I don't lectured her so you don't have to Quinn." QUinn smiles "saves me the trouble then." Beth nods "congradulations by the way. With the engagement and the babies. They are both beautiful babies." QUinn smiles from ear to ear "thank you Beth." Beth nods "alright I will go tell Dr. Dipshit he can discharge you now." Maribel nods "thank you." As Beth walks out the doctor start to walk in and walks right into her "I'm so sorry Dr. Adams." Beth rolls her head back and looks up and sighs "do you need glass also?" The doctor sighs "no ma'am." Beth looks at him and points to Santana "she can be discharged." The doctor nods but gets caught checking her out.

Beth laughs "keep dreaming buddy. Your not my cup of tea. All of them in that room has a better chance than you do. Well except for Jose, he is in the same boat as you." The doctor looks at her funny and speaks before thinking "your a dyke?" Beth clinches her fist "ok first off, those two are in here now over that word. Are you so fucking stupid that your going to use that kinda word infront of patients? You know what no your off this case. Give me there fucking charts and get out of my damn face. If I see you again I will take your damn brain out while your fucking awake and can feel it all." As she pulls the charts out of his hand she glares at him "did I fucking studder? MOVE IT. Oh and expect to be wrote up." As the man looks at her he says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Beth looks at him "well you did say it now get the hell out of this room." As the man walks away Beth walks in and hand Maribel the papers to sign "take them home and drug them both." Maribel nods "ok. Beth you didn't have to do that." Beth nods "yes I did. If he is like that then he doesn't need to be working here." Jose nods "I agree. I told him not to piss her off. Now he will get two write ups." Beth nods "he needs them."

As they are walking out Jose looks at the man "I am the head of the ER. This will be the last night you are in here. You better find a way to kiss Dr. Adams ass and fast or you will be without a job." The doctor sighs "I didn't mean it like that." Jose shrugs "not my problem. You fucked up you deal with it." Santana glares at him "oh just so you know there was 4 dykes in that room besides Beth." As they walk out Quinn grabs Santana's hand and Carmen grabs Casey's hand. When they get outside Maribel tells Carmen "go ahead and head home and make sure Bailey didn't tear shit up everywhere. I am gonna stop and these filled then head home." Carmen nods "alright see you there." As they all head home Jose sighs "this is gonna be a long night. I have to work tomorrow." Maribel laughs "no your not. You have to take tomorrow off. You can't go back till Monday." Jose groans "we was suppose to be teaching San and Blondie CPR tomorrow." Maribel shrugs "you can go in long enough for that but no seeing patients." Jose nods "alright." As they get the meds filled and head home Santana is lost in her thoughts. Quinn desides to let it go till they are alone to confront her.


	196. Chapter 196

When they reach the house Quinn looks over at Santana as they walk to the door and see's she is looking down at the ground. So she reaches over and grabs her hand "you ok?" Santana looks up and whispers almost sounding broken "yeah." Quinn nods "ok. I think you need to get some rest." Santana nods "yeah I think so." When they make their way in they see all the lights off but one lamp and Maribel laughs "well those two just couldn't wait to go to bed could they?" Jose smirks "well I'm not gonna be the one to go check on them." Quinn looks around and see's Bailey is missing, sighing she says "well looks like I will be. Bailey isn't in her pin." Jose laughs "good luck with that." Quinn nods and pulls Santana with her "lets go to bed. We have along day tomorrow." Santana nods and fallows her up, when they reach Carmen's door Quinn nocks but noone answer "must be asleep." Opening the door slightly she see's Baily raise up off the bed and whispers "come on Bailey." As the puppy jumps down off the bed and runs to the door Casey raises up half asleep "Bailey no." Quinn laughs "Its me Casey, I have her." Casey nods "oh ok." Quinn shuts the door and see's Santana and the puppy heading up to their room.

When she gets there Santana is already stripped down to her bra and underware "that all your sleeping in?" Santana nods "yeah. Don't want to put anything else on." Quinn nods and strips down as well, once they are in bed Quinn pulls her over to her "talk to me San. Whats going on in that head of yours?" Santana sighs and scoots back into Quinn as far as she can get "just thinking about how fucked up life is but how much good is in it at the same time." Quinn nods and kisses her shoulder "ok explain that to me." Santana kiss's Quinns hand then pulls it to her chest and holds it there "I'm engaged to the person I am in love with, we have two beautiful babies about to come home and I'm happy." Quinn nods "ok." Santana takes a deep breath "but my like other than that is pretty fucked up. My brother hates me, now my sister told me she hates me and neither one could careless if I die or not. I mean I new Bella always hated me or I felt like she did but she flat out told me so tonight. I know I shouldn't let it bother me but it does." QUinn waits for her to finish before she says anything "San its their loss, I mean I know it hurts but there really isn't anything you can do about it. They will either come around one day or they won't."

Santana sighs again "I know. It just sucks, I have one sister that loves me." QUinn nods "and two on the way that will grow up to love you. They won't think of you any differently than Aida does. They aren't going to see you as straight then one day your gay, no they are going to know your gay from day one and that will be what they know. They will love you regaurdless, they wont' have anyone teaching them or showing them that being gay is wrong because they are going to grow up with you as a sister." Quinn nods "they will have you and Carmen as well. I know they won't judge me but what if they hate me?" Quinn laughs "they will love you San. Your going to be there big sister, they will be crazy about you and Aida both." Santana smiles "I'm not gonna be the baby anymore." Quinn laughs "no your not." Santana turns her head and kisses Quinn "I love you." Quinn smiles as she kisses her back "I love you too. Now do you think you can shut that brain down so we can get some sleep?" Santana nods and pecks her lips once more before turn back over "night Q." Quinn pulls her closer and closes her eyes "night baby." With that they both manage to finally fall asleep.

The next morning Quinn wakes up around 6:30 hurting, mumbling she slowly crawls out of bed and gets her pump. About halfway through pumping Santana rolls over "Q where did you go?" Quinn looks at her from her spot in the chair across from the foot of the bed "I had to pump S." Santana opens her eyes and watches her "I still think that would hurt." Quinn rubs her eyes and smiles "actually it makes them feel alot better." Santana laughs "that just takes all the fun out of playing with them for me. Well till your done breast feeding." Quinn smirks "what you don't want all natural milk?" Santana wrinkles her nose "uhhh no, I will leave it for the babies." Quinn laughs and looks down "well I'm done now. Let me go freeze this and I will be back in bed." Santana nods "hurry up." As she closes her eyes Quinn washes the pump and heads down to the kitchen with them milk. When she gets back to the room she smiles "San if you want me to lay down with you then your gonna have to move over." Santana scoots over "get in. I'm cold." Quinn shakes her head "you relize when the babies get home we will be lossing alot asleep right?" Santana sighs "think we can hire a nanny?"

Quinn looks down at the girl that is now laying on her chest "no. They are our kids, we will raise them. The only person we will be hiring is a sitter for when we are in school or need one." Santana laughs "it was just a thought." Quinn lays there playing with Santana's hair "you feeling better today?" Santana nods "yeah would be feeling even better if you would hush so we can go back to sleep." Quinn rolls over and looks at the clock "its 7:15 San. We're gonna have to get up soon anyways." Santana kisses Quinn on the chest "I know but I want to lay here with you as long as I can. This is our own little world." Quinn smiles "yeah before long we won't be able to do this." Santana nods "exactly my point. Just think this time next year we will have two kids running around causing us trouble." Quinn laughs "and 15 years from now they will be giving us headaches the size of Texas." Santana scoots up next to Quinn "true." After a moment Santana sighs " well thanks to you I can't go back to sleep. I might as well get up and take a shower." Quinn watches her get up and turns to look at her laying in bed "wanna shower with me?" QUinn smiles "we still won't be having sex even though its in the shower."

Santana wrinkles her nose "thats just gross Q. I love you and all but no way am I doing that." Quinn laughs and stands up "spoil sport." Santana tilts her head "ok so if it was me instead of you. Would you do it?" Quinn thinks a minute then wrinkles her nose "ummm no. Ok forget I brought it up." Santana nods and heads to the bathroom "thats what I thought." After the girls get done in the shower they come back to the bedroom to find Bailey sitting at the door, when she see's them she stands up and goes in a circle. Quinn smiles and wraps her towl around her more "ok guess you need to pee." Santana looks at Quinn "give me a second and I'll take her." QUinn laughs and opens the door to let the puppy out "she can't wait San she has to go." As the blond walks out and shuts the door she heads down to let the puppy out "God this will be so much easier when she can let herself out." Once she lets her out she stands at the back door and waits for her, Quinn looks at the sky and sighs "looks like it's gonna rain." Just then there is a flash of lightening and Bailey runs full speed to the back door again wimpering, Quinn opens the door and let her in laughing "oh my God you are a bigger chicken shit than Santana is." As she head back up the starts and goes to pass Carmen's door she runs into Casey "I'm so sorry Q." Quinn looks down and laughs "Casey you wanna let my boobs go?" Caey looks down and blushes "sorry. I didn't mean to grab them."

Quinn nods "I know. Where are you headed in a hurry?" Casey sighs "we over slept." Quinn nods "I was thinking today was Saturday. Coach is gonna be pissed." Casey sighs as Carmen walks out of the bed room "yeah its Friday. And yes she is." Quinn watches the two run down the stairs and out the front door. Looking down she see's Bailey sitting at her feet, just then she hears thunder and see's Bailey run up the stair and scratch on the bedroom door "seriously you are a chicken shit Bailey." Santana opens the door and looks down at the ball of fur running past her "I see I'm not the only one that hates thunder and lightening." QUinn laughs as she walks in and shuts the door "you should see her with lightening." Looking about she ask "where did she go?" Santana laughs and points to the bed "under the blankets." Quinn laughs and goes to the closet "she will protect us if someone tries to hurt us but when the first sign of a storm comes along, forget that shit we are on our own." Santana laughs as she pulls her hair back "I know." After she is done she jumps on the bed and lifts the cover "don't think you will be in this bed all day little lady. We have to make it." The puppy crawls up to her and licks her chin "ok you can stay till we make it."

Santana drops the blanket and waits for Quinn to get read, while she is waiting she looks around the room "this room is smaller than mine and yours was. We are so getting screwed by newborns." Quinn laughs as she pulls her hair up "yeah but we love them enough to give them our rooms." Santana nods "where are we gonna put Jaz when we get her home. I mean this room is kinda small." Quinn turns and looks at it "we can move your desk to her room till she starts getting louder than we can move it back in here when we put her in her room." Santana nods "that would work." As she gets up she pulls the blackets back and Bailey looks up at her "oh no you don't I said you could stay till we made the bed. Well guess what we are making the bed, now get your furry ass up." Bailey looks over at Quinn who is laughs "you heard her down Bailey." Slowly she crawls over to the bed and slides off and heads under it. Santana laughs as they make the bed "you would of thought we beat her with the way she slid off there." Quinn nods as she puts the pillows back on it "I know. We may have a hard time getting her out of this room." Santana gets down and looks under the bed "come on Bailey. Lets go eat." As she jumps up and moves to the door she see's Bailey isn't about to move "fine stay under there but if you chew anything up I will make you sleep outside in the storm tonight."

Quinn slaps her as she walks by "don't threaten my dog. She has her toys in here and everything is up out of her reach. I closed the closet so I don't see her getting ahold of anything." Santana laughs as they make it to the living room "I wasn't threatening her. I ment it." Quinn rolls her eyes as they walk into the kitchen, Jose looks at them as they walk in "what are you to argueeing about?" Santana laughs "me making Bailey sleep outside if she chews anything up in our room." Maribel looks at her "ok why is that?" Quinn smiles as she gets some cereal "she is scared to death of storms. She is a bigger chicken than San." Jose laughs "I find that hard to believe." QUinn raises and eyebrow at him "she won't come out from under our bed." Maribel laughs "well I will be here most of the day. I will keep an eye on her. They are suppose to be coming to put the new back door in." Santana nods "we left our door open for her to get out. She will probably come down when the thunder stops." Maribel nods "I'll watch her." With that they all eat their breakfast. When they are done Jose ask "ok you two ready?" Quinn grabs the milk from the freezer "yeah. Since your not working today we can leave earlier to go shopping for Jaz." Jose nods "planned on it."

With that they all make their way to the hospital. As they pull up Jose sighs "its raining harder. Think you two can run?" Santana looks at him "what about you?" Jose laughs "I brought my umbrella, its not big enough for all three of us." Quinn smirks "my coat doesn't soak up rain easy. But I can run it." Santana sighs "why didn't I think to grab something other than a hoodie?" Jose laughs "here take my coat." As she pulls it on she gets out and her and Quinn make a run for the main enterence. As they get there they wipe the rain off their faces and turn to see Jose coming up to the door "well I'm pretty dry. You two look like drawned rats." Santana flips him off and hands him his jacket "asshole." Jose laughs and fallows them in and up to the girls room. When they walk in the nurse looks at them "well your a little late. They just went back to sleep." Quinn smiles "we had a long night. Thanks to these two." The nurse nods "Helen told us." As Quinn hands one of them the milk Santana ask "so how are they?" The nurse nods "good. Dr. Spencer hasnt' been in yet. She should be here in a few." Santana nods and pulls her hoodie off and walks over to Eden and kisses her "I love you little Q." Quinn looks at her "you are not calling her that."

Santana smirks and walks over to Jaz "watch me." Quinn rolls her eyes "great she will grow up to think her name is little Q." Just then Quinn thinks of something and walks over to Jazalyn and kisses her "I love you baby S." Santana looks at her "so not funny Q." Quinn laughs "oh but it is." Jose shakes his head "God this will be so much fun." Just then the doctor walks in and looks at Jose "do I want to know?" Jose purses his lips to the side then says "probably not." The doctor nods and turns to the two girls and looks at Santana "please tell me it was you he got into it with." Santana laughs "no. Its a long story." The doctor nods "ok lets keep it that way." As she walks over the nurses hand her some papers "just want I wanted paper work." Both nurses smiles as she reads it and nods "good." Looking up she looks at the girls "guess what?" Santana looks at her "what?" The doctor smiles "Eden in 4 pounds 15 ounces. Jazalyn is 3 pounds and 14 ounces. If they gain a couple of ounces by this afternoon they will go home by this evening if they can pass the car seat challenge."

Quinn looks at her "whats that?" Jose looks at them "they have to sit in their carseats for atleast and hour before they can go home." Quinn nods "I see. But why?" Dr. Spencer looks at them " The car seat test makes sure that premature babies are able to sit in a car seat safely, without any episodes of desaturation, apnea, or bradycardia." Quinn looks at her "so basic to make sure they can breath ok and their heart rate stays up?" The doctor nods "basicly yes." Santana looks at her "what happens if their breath isn't ok and/or their heart rates slows down?" Jose looks at them "then they don't leave. They will have to stay a couple of more days and be tested again." Quinn nods "got it." After a few minutes the doctor looks at QUinn "you relize we have more milk in here for them than we can use right?" Quinn shrugs "ok." The doctor smiles "if they go home they won't need it. What do you want us to do with it?" Quinn looks at her "what can you do with it?" Dr. Spencer looks at her "we can keep it frozen and us it when we need it for other babies like Jazalyn. Like if they can't keep formula down or there mothers leave them." Quinn nods "do that then." The doctor nods "alright I will bring you the form to fill out saying we can use it after they leave."

Jose looks at them "we need to go do this CPR class. That way we can get Jazalyn a carseat." Santana nods "yeah. We have to get all her stuff and grab Eden's from the house as well." Dr. Spencer nods "I was saving you all for last. So how about we go do this. They will page me if they need anything." Santana see's the nurses nod and turn to fallow her father and Dr. Spencer "where are we going to go do this at?" Jose laughs "in my office. I have the dummies in there." As they make their way to his office Dr. Spencer tells them "the first hour we will go over everything. There will be two test you have to take, a writen test and a hands on test." Quinn nods "we can do it." Jose opens his office door "you won't be learning about just infants, you will learn infants, children and adults all three." Santana sighs "this should be fun." After about and hour Jose ask them "questions?" Both girls shake their heads and Quinn says "its pretty simple if you think about it." Dr. Spencer nods "yeah your right. Like we told you just remember the ABC's and you will be fine. The hands on part is what you will have to remember the most."

With that they hand them the test to take and both are done in about 5 minutes. Dr. Spencer checks them "you both passed that. Now while we set up the dummies, you two run up and check on the babies and see if they are awake so Quinn can feed them." QUinn looks at her "I'm fine." The doctor laughs "no your not. I saw you rubbing your chest while you was taking the test. Now go and come back when you are done." Both girls nod and head up while they set up the dummies. Once the girls are gone Dr. Spencer looks at Jose "so how do you want to put them?" Jose looks around his office "we can move the chairs back to that wall and use the floor and my desk." As they are moving things around Dr. Spencer looks at him "ok curiosity is getting the best of me. Whats happened with you and Santana to cause you both to look like you went 5 rounds in a boxing ring?" Jose sighs and tells her what had happened the night before. When he is done he says "while we was here Santana went to x-ray and came back and something was wrong with her. She hasn't been her normal self. Then they said Quinn rushed out of the room and came back later with Carmen. I don't know what happened Santana won't tell me."

The doctor nods "I see. So Bella and her thing was here while you all was here?" Jose nods "yeah I think she may have seen Santana and said something to her. I don't know." Dr. Spencer looks at him "well there is no way a judge will give her custody of that baby." Jose nods "I know that. But Abby what if she tries. Santana's mind can't take that. We're just now getting her back to normal." Abby nods "she will have a support system behind her. Quinn won't let her get to bad." Jose sighs "I hope your right." As they are sitting down on the couch she looks at him "so when is Maribel suppose to be due?" Jose smiles "June the 3rd." Abby laughs "ok so sometime in April or May I will have a set of twins to look after." Jose nods "the way she is going probably April." The doctor nods "have names picked out yet?" Jose smiles "we let Santana and Carmen pick these names out, we told Quinn she could help but said she would let San and Carmen do it." Abby laughs "ok so what are they?" Jose looks at her "Blanca Alexis and Julian Alejandro." Abby smiles "I like those names Alex and Lexi." Jose laughs "thats exactly what Quinn said." The doctor smiles as the girls walk back in "sorry it took so long. Eden desided to stink the room up."

Both doctos laughs "babies do that." Santana looks at her father "yeah and old men do too." Jose stops laughing "keep on girly." Abby laughs "ok lets get this done so you can go get that car seat. I have afeeling you will be taking some babies home today." With that they start showing them the hands on part. Jose isn't much help with this so Abby is pretty much on her own. When they are done Santana sighs "damn thats hard." Jose nods "its harder on a real person." Quinn sighs "I pray I never have to do it to anyone ever." Abby nods "its good to know it but pray you don't ever have to use it." Santana looks up at her father "I will be using it alot later on huh?" Jose nods "if you do what you plan you will be." Abby looks at her "what do yo plan on doing?" Santana looks at her "pediatric surgeon." Abby nods "impressive. You would be good at it." Santana smiles "thanks." After a few minutes they test the girls on what they have learned, when they are done Abby smiles "good. You both pass. Now in a couple of years you will have to come back and renew these. Its good to keep them up to date." Both girls nod and take the cards as both doctors sign them, when they put them in there pockets Quinn looks at Santana "please take that out before we wash those pants." Santana laughs "will do." With taht they help put the dummies away and getting the office back together.

When they are done Jose looks at the clock "ok its almost noon. Do you want to go see the girls before we head out?" Quinn nods "yeah. But I will need to go home and pump in a little bit." Jose nods "we was gonna go eat lunch with Maribel and then head to the mall." As they all four head back up to the NICU Abby tells them "don't forget to bring the car seatswith you this afternoon and some close and blankets for them." Both girls nod as they head towards the babies rooms. When they walk in the see them both suck on their pacifiers "how long they been awake?" One of the nurses says "About half and hour. They wasn't hungery just been looking around." Santana nods and walks over to Eden as Quinn walks over to Jazalyn. As they sit down with them Jose smiles "you two kill me." Santana looks at him "how so?" He points to the babies "you always go to Eden and pick her up and Quinn always goes to Jazalyn and picks her up. Then you switch. You hardly ever go to Jazalyn first and QUinn hardly goes to Eden first. Its like you dont' want them to think at this age that there is a difference." Quinn smiles "there isn't one. They are both our babies, they will be raised the same way and have just as much love for one as the other." Jose smiles "thats the way its suppose to be." After a fe minutes Jazalyn starts rooting around on Quinn "ok I take it your hungery now."

Santana laughs "keeps you from pumping when we get home." Quinn rolls her eyes "yeah but I dont' know how much I have in me now." The nurse smiles "we have some milk thawed just in case." Quinn nods "If I don't have enough for both Eden will have to take a bottle." Santana see's her rooting around on her and laughs "how many times do I have to tell you. I don't make milk baby." The nurse smiles and hands her a bottle "try this." Santana takes the bottle and starts feeding her "this is odd. I haven't got to feed either one of them till now." Quinn smiles "well when we get home you might get to more often if they keep eatting like this." Santana smiles "I can handle that." After both babies are done they burp them and the look down to see them both asleep. Quinn sighs "guess we need to go get their stuff." Santana nods and stands up to lay Eden down "yeah. We will be back soon though." As Quinn laughs Jazalyn down she smiles "yeah." With that they head out to go do what they need to.

As they walk outside Santana sighs "still raining." Jose nods "yeah. Come on." As they jog to the car and get in he looks at his daughter "call your mother and see what she wants for lunch before we get to close to home to turn around." Santana nods and does as she is told, when she gets off the phone she laughs "of all the things she wants its Taco Bell. She said you new what to get her." Jose rolls his eyes "yeah." With that they head to get the food and head home. As they pull in they see the guys are there to put the new door in.


	197. Chapter 197

As they walk into the house they hear Maribel bitching, as they walk into the kitchen Jose looks at her "whats wrong?" Maribel slams something down on the counter and it scares Bailey and she runs to Quinn as she says "those morons that you hired said that this dog is to damn small for the size of doggie door they put in. Are they so damn stupid that they can't see she is still a pup?" All three of them look at her like she is crazy and this pisses her off more "OH DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. I AM NOT CRAZY." Maribel glares at the men working on the back door and mumbles "idiotas estúpido, hijos de puta aprenden a escuchar." Santana starts to laugh and Quinn looks at her and whispers "did she just call them mother fuckers?" Santana nods "yeah." Quinn smiles "serves them right." As they turn back to her they hear her says "Estúpido hijo de perras." Jose holds his hands up "Ok honey calm down. I will talk to them, stop cussing them out." Maribel looks at her husband "they better pray they are done with that door before you leave. If they think I am stupid enough to let them insult me and our dog then I will cuss them out but in english this damn time." Jose nods "I got it. Go sit down."

Santana watches as her mother walks over to the table, as Maribel sits down she see's Bailey hiding behind QUinn and sighs "come here Bailey." Bailey looks at her a moment then walks over to her, Maribel pats her leg and the puppy jumps up on her as she is petting her she says in a calmer voice "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." As she is loving on the puppy Quinn and Santana start getting the food out "we passed our CPR class." Maribel nods "good." As she looks up she can see they are hiding something "ok what else are you not telling me?" Santana smirks and speaks up this time "we might be bringing the babies home tonight." Maribel perks up at this "really?" Quinn nods "Eden is one ounce away from 5 pounds and Jaz is 2 ounces from 4 pounds." Maribel smiles "they will gain that today." Santana nods "yeah we have to take the car seats with us when we go back for some kinda test on them." Maribel nods "the car seat challenge." Quinn looks at her "yeah that one." Maribel smiles they should pass it. They will put the monitors on them that they will send home with them to keep an eye on them. They will show you how to work them then." Santana nods "yeah Dr. Spencer told us."

Just them Jose walks back in "they thought she was a miniture is why they said that baby." Maribel turns and looks at them as she says "THEY COULD OF SAID THAT TO BEGIN WITH." Jose smiles "I told them that. Ok lets eat we have alot to do." With that they all start eatting lunch, when they are done Santana ask "are we bringing Jaz's stuff back here then getting Eden's car seat?" Jose nods "yeah that way you can get her diaper bag ready also. Quinn did you ever pack Eden's?" Quinn shakes her head "not yet. I can do that while San is packing Jazalyns up." Jose nods "alright. Well lets get going. Maribel do you want to go?" Maribel sighs and looks at her ankles "no. My ankles are killing me. I need to put them up." Jose nods "ok. The check for the door is in my office on the desk. Want me to get it for you?" Maribel nods "if you would please." As he comes out of the office with the check he hands it to her as she sits down "you need to try and check it before you pay them." Maribel nods "trust me they ain't getting shit till its done right." Jose nods and kisses her, as they walk out Santana ask "do you need anything else while we are out?" Maribel smiles "no mija. I'm good, go get that stuff so we can get those babies home."

With that they all three head out to Jose's car, once they reach the mall he tells them "I will be paying for all this. Just pick out what you need and we will have it delivered today and I will get Diego to come help put it together after he gets home." The girls nod and head inside with him. As they reach the store Santana take's Quinn back to the premie section to pick out cloths. As they are looking Santana spots one and points to it, Quinn reads it and smiles "get it. He won't ever notice." Santana picks it up and puts it in the cart, after a while Quinn moves over to the other side and finds one for a boy and picks it up and shows Santana she nods and puts it in the cart as well. Once they have enought cloths they go to get the rest of what they need. As they are looking at the cribs Santana smiles "I like this one." Quinn looks at it "me to." Jose looks at it "its pink and white." Santana rolls her eyes "she's a girl." Jose laughs "I know that. Look it has all the furniture that goes with it to." Santana nods "thats the one I want." Jose nods and goes to get the sales woman. After she takes the tage they move over to the car seats and gets one like Eden's but in a different color. As they are walking up to the cashier Quinn shakes her head "its a cow print San."

Santana smiles "yeah but a pink and while cow print." Quinn laughs "Eden's is pink with flowers on it." Santana nods "I didn't want them the same." Quinn smiles "ok then." As they are ringing up the stuff Santana distracts her father as Quinn puts the twin's outfits up there to be paid for. After they are in the bag Santana leaves her father along as the cashier ask "did you get everything you needed?" QUinn thinks a minute then nods "yes ma'am." The woman nods "ok we can have this delivered by 2:30 today." Jose nods and pays her "that will be fine. My wife is at the house so someone is there." The woman nods and as she hands the bags over "alright you all have a nice day." They all three nod as they grab the stuff and head out to the car. Once they get there Jose helps them put it in so they can head out. As they are heading home Jose ask "now do you have everything you need for them for now?" Santana nods "yeah. We can get them more cloths as they grow. Plus Q is having a baby shower soon." Quinn laughs "no we are. Rachel said that since we now have two babies we will have a bigger shower." Santana sighs "why did you leave it up to her again?"

Quinn laughs "because my sister lives to far away and Rachel said she wanted to do it." Santana nods "I see. Well she suckered Carmen and Casey into helping her." Jose laughs "when is this again? I think I may need to work that day." Quinn looks at him "March 21st." Jose nods "actually I do work that weekend." Santana sighs "you suck you know that. BUT you can't miss your babies baby shower. Mamá said you had to be there too. AND if Rachel does a good job on Q's then she is gonna get Aida to have her help with yours." Jose looks at her "now you suck. I like the girl but she is... well something else." Santana laughs "that she is." As they pull into the driveway they see the workers are gone and Quinn laughs "they must of done it right or they would still be here." Jose nods as he pulls into the garage "true. Ok lets get this unloaded and the bags backed." As they are carring the stuff in the house they hear Maribel on the phone and stop in the livingroom and listen to her "NO Bella. You was told, so thats the end of it. I have told you this repeatedly. The baby is Santana's."

After a moment they see her sigh and she looks up at them and says "well the lawyer was there when he signed the papers and said he wanted nothing to do with her. So no he won't do shit because it was done legally. The judge side the papers as well the same day." She listens a moment the sighs "Oh, mi dios get over yourself Bella. You know what I am not doing this with you again. If you want to take this up with Santana then by all means come do it. But I am going." With that Maribel hangs up on her daughter "I am going to slap the hell out of her again." Santana looks at her "what did she want?" Maribel leans back on the couch and rubs her face "basicly she said that she talked to Sancho and he doesn't want you to have Jazalyn he wants Bella to have her. I told her no that wasn't going to happen and then she said he would sue us. I told her to go for it we done this all legally then she said that he told her that he was going to kill you when he got out if you didn't give her the baby. I am sick of her shit." Jose looks at his wife "she is pushing her damn luck. I am about ready to cut her out of my damn will." Maribel nods "you and me both." Santana sighs "they aren't getting her. I will fight them with everyday thing in me." Maribel nods "I told her that, as you heard I told her to come take it up with you again as well." Santana smirks "a broke nose will be the least of her worries if she tries it. I don't want her around Jazalyn or Eden."

Jose nods "thats up to you guys." Quinn looks at them "I'm with Santana as long as she is like this I dont' want her around them." Maribel nods "I will let her know to not come back to the house then." With that they all head up to put the stuff in Jazalyn's room so they can get the things they need to take. As they are pulling out the cloths Santana takes the two out fits and hands them to Maribel and Jose "we pick these up for you." Maribel looks at them and reads them "if you think I'm cute you should see my older sister." Maribel rolls her eyes "oh lord. Jose what does that one say?" Jose laughs "Proof daddy doesn't work all the time." Quinn and Santana laughs as Maribel says "thank you girls." Quinn nods "we thought you might be able to put them on them when you need a laugh." Maribel nods "trust me I will." As they finish getting the cloths and diaper bag out Jose helps them take the tags off as Santana puts some cloths in the bag with other things, on top she puts two blankets. When she is done and Jose has the car seat out of the box she puts the bag in the seat "ok Jazalyns is done." Quinn nods and all of them walk to Eden's room, Santana sets the loaded car seat down by the door and helps Quinn pack Eden's stuff as Jose takes her car seat out of the box. When he had it out he takes both boxes down to the garage. As he walks back into the room Santana says "ok we're done." Jose nods and looks at Maribel "the furniture will be here in about 20 minutes. Just have them put it in the front of the garage. I'll get Diego to help me put it together."

Maribel nods as they walk down stairs "alright." As they walk out to get in the car Quinn looks at Jose "how are these car seats going to sit back here plus me?" Jose looks at them "it will be a tight fit." Santana looks at her "you want me to sit back there?" Quinn sighs "yeah. I still haven't lost much weight." Santana kisses her and says "you look fine Q. I am just use to sitting in tight spaces." Quinn looks at funny and Santana says "ok that came out totally wrong." As they pull out onto the road Jose see's the delivery guys "right on time." They watch them pass and head on to the hospital. Once they get there and walk into the room Quinn smiles as she see's one of the nurses working and holding Eden "she wouldn't let you work?" The nurse smiles "she wanted to be held but I had some work to do." Quinn nods and walks over to her "I can take her." As she picks her up the nurse says "I see you brought the seats." Santana nods "yeah." The other nurse smiles "as soon as Dr. Spencer comes in we are going to weigh them and go from there." They all nod as they sit down and Quinn ask "when was the last time they ate?" Eden's nurse says "right before you got here. Eden just didn't go to sleep like she normally does."

Quinn nods and rocks her "you was tired of sleeping huh." Just then Jazalyn opens her eyes "well look who desided to joing the party." Jose looks over and rubs each babies head "I am so ready to get them home." Santana nods "me to." After a little while they see the doctor come in "well who wants to see if they are able to go home?" All three smile, as she picks up Eden she lays her down on the scales "well well well, someone has been a little piglet today." Quinn looks over at her "how much?" The doctor smiles and picks her up "five pounds and 2 ounce." Quinn takes the baby back and kisses her "good girl Eden." Santana hands Jazalyn to the doctor next "its gonna shock me if she gained enough." The docto smiles and lays her down "well let see." As she looks at the scales she laughs "four pounds even." Santana looks at her "are you pulling my leg?" The doctor shakes her head "no. Tell you want. Put there seats up here and we will put them in and hook the monitors up to them and see how they do." Both girls nod as Jose picks up each car seat and puts it where it needs to be. The doctor helps them adjust the straps "ok one hour. If they pass the test they will be all yours today."

Santana smiles "good." As they sit back down they see the babies both fall asleep almost instantly "well thats one way to knock them out." Jose laughs "they should be easy in the car then." As they are waiting for time to pass Quinn gets a text and sighs "I'll just tell her to head home." Santana looks at her "who is it?" Quinn looks at her "Carmen, she wanted to know if they could come see them today. I dont' want them to come all the way out here and us be leaving." Santana nods "ask her if they can go home and move the dest out of our room and into Jazalyns room and we will let them know in a bit." Quinn nods and sends the text. After a few she gets one back and laughs "she is such a bitch sometimes." Santana smiles "I could of told you that." Quinn looks at her "not Carmen, Casey. She just asked me if she was my pack mule." Santana laughs "tell her no she is to damn stubborn. But we will explain it to them when we get home." Quinn nods and does just that, before Quinn can put her phone away it goes off again "OH she is so getting her ass kicked." Jose looks at the blond "which one?" Quinn laughs "Casey. She just told me she maybe stubborn but atleast she can get laid." Jose rolls his eyes "oh God. Next time keep that to yourself."

Both nurses laughs as one says "you kinda asked for it Dr. Lopez." Jose nods "I know but still." As Quinn puts her phone away she looks at Santana "I need something to drink." Santana nods "want me to go with you?" Quinn shakes her head "no stay here and learn about these monitors. I will be right back." Santana looks up at her "I don't want you going alone." Jose looks at his daughter "I'll go with her. I need a coffee anyways." Santana nods "alright. Can you bring me back something?" Quinn nods "what?" Santana shrugs "whatever your getting is fine." With that the two walk out to leave Santana to learn about the monitors, as they get off on the ground floor they run into Judy. Quinn takes a steps back "Judy." Jose watches Quinn closely as Judy ask "what are you doing here?" Quinn looks at her "I'm gonna say thats none of your business." Judy sighs "your father said you came to see him finally." Quinn looks at her and point at Jose "this in my father, NOT Russell. And yes I did and he will never see me again. And after this neither will you." Jude looks at her "I see you had the kid." Quinn clinchs her fist "yes I had my baby. And no you won't ever get to meet her or see her." Judy shrugs "no skin off my back." Quinn rolls her eyes "come on pa." Jose nods and goes to fallow Quinn but stops when he hears Judy say "you never would of amounted to anything anyways. Frannie is a hell of alot better than you are."

Jose turns and glares at the woman "you better be glad its me here and not my wife. She wants her hands on you so damn bad she can't stand it. For your informations Quinn will be come something great now that she has the support she needs to do it. Frannie wants nothing to do with either of you either. She comes to see Quinn does she come to see you? NO so you know what BOTH of them are better off without you." Jose turns to look at Quinn "she is my other daughter she will be a huge part of our lives. We love her as much as we do our own kids. So you know what STAY AWAY from her and don't contact her again. If you see here out on the street turn and go the other way." Jose turns and looks at Quinn when she says "you know what _Judy_ you was neither one parents to myself or Frannie ever. You was both worthless ass drunks. Thats all you will ever be. You never wanted either of us. Now that we are both out of your way, I hope your both happy. Do Frannie and I a favor and don't contact either one of us again. If Russell does die we don't want to hear about it." With that Quinn grabs Jose's arm and pulls him away, when they are far enough away Jose ask "you ok?" Quinn nods "I am now." Jose smiles "good. Now lets get these drinks and get back up to those babies." Quinn nods and helps him grab the drinks.

As they walk back in they hear Santana singing and Quinn laughs "you seriously are singing that?" Santana stops singing and looks at her "what? It was the first thing I could think of." Quinn laughs "Lord." The nurse's look at her as Eden's says "she was doing good." Quinn laughs "watch her with the music." Jose looks at the blond as she pulls out her phone "what is she singing?" Quinn smiles "safe and sound." Jose looks at her "I don't think I know that one." Quinn nods "listens." With that she hits play on her phone and the music starts. And Santana starts singing _"I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see, And take you where you wanna be. You could be my luck, Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound. We're safe and sound. I could fill your cup, You know my river won't evaporate, This world we still appreciate, You could be my luck, Even in a hurricane of frowns, I know that we'll be safe and sound."_ At this point Quinn joins her _"Safe and sound, We're safe and sound, Safe and sound, We're safe and sound, Hold your ground, We're safe and sound, Safe and sound."_

At this point they have a few people standing in the door but noone says anything. Quinn stops singing as Santana takes over again _"I could show you love, In a tidal wave of mystery, You'll still be standing next to me, You could be my luck, Even if we're six feet underground, I know that we'll be safe and sound. We're safe and sound."_ Quinn sings with her again _"Safe and sound, Safe and sound, Hold your ground, Safe and sound."_ Quinn stops and lets Santana go on alone _"I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see, And take you where you wanna be, You could be my luck, Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound, I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see, And take you where you wanna be, You could be my luck, Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound, We're safe and sound, We're safe and sound, We're safe and sound, We're safe and sound." _Quinn joins her to finish the song and end up looking at each other while they finish _"Safe and sound, We're safe and sound, Safe and sound, We're safe and sound, Hold your ground, We're safe and sound, Safe and sound, We're safe and sound." _When they finish they get a round of applause.

Both girls look around and see the two nurses in the room clapping and turn to the door and see Dr. Spencer and about 4 other nurses all clapping. When they stops Dr. Spencer says "I might have to come check out your little glee club if you two are this good." One of the nurses smiles "we might get ahold of you to come in and sing to the kids on the pediatric floor some time." Santana smiles "contact our teacher. I'm sure he would do it." The nurse nods "will do. How do I contact him. Santana pulls out her phone and gets a pen and piece of paper from her and writes it down "tell him you got his number from Santana and tell him what you want. I'm she he'll do it though." Quinn nods "he is always looking for things like that to do." The nurse nods and heads out of the room. Dr. Spencer looks at them "when do you perform again?" Santana looks at her "the first Saturday of April. But you will have to go to Columbus." The doctor nods "I'm off that weekend. I may go." Quinn nods "Ma and Pa aren't going but Aida is. You can fallow her down or the bus." The doctor nods "if you can get me the name of the school and address I can find it." Quinn nods "I can do that too."

As the doctor walks over to the babies she ask "how are they doing?" The nurses smile "they have about 10 minutes to go. No problems so far." THe doctor nods and pulls up a stool to sit on "alright then." She starts talking to Jose as Quinn turns to Santana and then back to the babies "we ran into Judy down stairs." Santana looks at her "thats why I didn't want you to go alone Q." Quinn nods "I know." Santana watches her "what happened?" Quinn tells her what had happened and when she is done Santana laughs "papa bear gets protective." Quinn smiles "that he does." Santana looks at her again "your ok?" Quinn nods "I am. It felt good to get it out." Santana nods and grabs her hand as she turns back to watching the babies she says "good. Glad you got it out." After a while one of the nurse speaks up "time." The doctor smiles "well guess what. These two will be heading home. Let the nurses unhook them and you can get them dressed. I will go write there discharge orders." Both girls nod and watch as the nurses take the babies out of the car seats and move them "ok. We have to leave the heart monator on them till she give you the papers to sign. But the IV's can come out." Santana nods as she pulls out some close for Jazalyn "alright." QUinn does the same for Eden but ask "what size diapers do they wear?"

The nurse looks at her "premie." Quinn nods "good thing we got some more then." After the IV'S are out the girls start dressing the babies. Once they are dressed they take a picture and send it to Maribel. After a moment she sends on back says she can't wait to see them. Santana holds Jazalyn while Quinn hands Eden to Jose so she can get their blankets out. About 30 minutes later the doctor walks in "ok. Pretty basic anything happens get them back here. You have a fallow up appointment with me in my office next Thrusday. If the alarms go off and not by accident call 911." Quinn looks at her "accident?" She nods "like if you forget to turn them off before you take them off the baby." Quinn nods "got it." As she hands them the papers to sign she says "any questions you have Jose and I wrote down my cell for you." Santana nods as she sighs her paper and hands it back. When they are both done the doctor smiles "you are free to take them home. Let the nurses take off the alarms and heart monitors and you can head home."

The girls watch them unhook the monitors and take off the alams as Quinn ask "how are we gonna get all this down?"One of the nurses smiles "I'll carry the monitors down." Jose nods "I can take the diaper bags. You two can grab the carseats." The other nurse looks at them "I have to walk you down since there are two babies there has to be two nurses." Both girls nod as Santana ask "ok do we have everything Q?" Quinn looks around "no I forgot there pacifiers." One of the nurses hand them to her "Eden's is pink, Jazalyn' is green." Quinn nods "I remember." With that they head down to the front doors. When they get there Jose goes out to get the car and pull it around as one of the nurse says "if you have any problems or questions just call back here and we will help you." Santana nods "thank you." Just then Jose pulls up and gets out . After they have the car seats in and the monitors. They head home.


	198. Chapter 198

As they drive home Jose looks at Quinn "can you dial Diego and put my phone on speaker for me?" Quinn nods and does just that, as he picks up Jose says "hey Diego I have a question for you." Diego laughs "ok ask." Jose smiles "is there anyways you can come to the house when you get off work and help me put a crib together?" Diego sighs "I don't know. I mean the last time I helped you put a crib together you threw a screw driver at me." Jose laughs "you hit me with a board." Diego laughs again "yeah. I'll be off early today since Aida is working and can't get the kids." Jose nods "ok bring them to the house with you, we have a suprise for them. Since they haven't seen the babies yet." Diego ask "did they come home?" Quinn laughs "yeah. But don't tell the kids that." Diego tells her "I won't. The little shits was fighting yesterday at school is the reason they didn't get to come see them." Santana laughs "just like there momma." Diego starts laughing "and there auntie San as well. But anyways I am on my to pick them up from detention now. I will be there after I get them." Jose nods "alright see you then." With that they both hang up.

Santana starts laughing again "oh my Eden sleeps almost like you Q." Quinn turns and looks at her "what do you mean?" Santana smiles "she has her blanket up in her chin and her hand hold onto it." QUinn smiles "I don't do that... Do I?" Santana nods "yeah." Quinn shrugs "Jaz sleeps like you. Alwasys sucking her tongue." Santana rolls her eyes "I do not suck my tongue while I sleep." Jose laughs "you do mija. You always have." Santana sighs "whatever." As they pull into the driveway they see Carmen and Casey is there. As they pull into the garage Jose says "this will be a suprise to them. I'll that the diaper bags and monitors in. You two take them in." The girls nod and take the car seats out and car them in the house, when they get into the livingroom they see all three sitting there "you have guest." All three turn and looks at them as Casey jumps up "I want to hold one." Santana laughs "they aren't puppies. OH speaking of which where is the little demon?" Maribel laughs "Bailey is over there. You need to let her see them." Santana nods "Casey after we show Bailey then you can hold them." Casey nods and sits down.

The girls get the babies out of the car seats and sit on the couch. Quinn looks at Maribel "this will be interesting." Maribel nods "she needs to know they are here and they aren't chew toys." Carmen laughs "oh she will love that." Quinn looks at the sleeping puppy "BAILEY." The puppy jumps up and looks at her "come here." Bailey runs over to her and sits at her feet "Bailey these are babies. You can't chew on them." The puppy looks from Eden to Jazalyn and tilts her head. She stands up and sniffs of them, after she is done she licks there feet and looks at Quinn "you can lick their feet but NO biting." The puppy barks and scares both babies and they starts to cry. Bailey looks at them funny and then lays down Maribel looks down at the puppy "its ok Bailey you didn't hurt them." After they get the babies to stop crying Santana says "you can't play with them yet." Bailey lays there and wags her tail after a moment she gets up and goes back over to her where she was at and pick up a pull rope and brings it to Santana "she can't play with that baby girl. She's to little." Carmen watches the puppy "come here Bailey." The puppy walks over to Carmen and starts to play with her instead.

Jose walks in and looks at the girls "you'll have to make sure she knows your not replacing her." Quinn nods "I will." With that she stands up and hands Eden over to Casey who is in love with that baby "oh my God can I keep her?" Santana and Quinn both says "NO." Casey laughs "fine then." Looking at Carmen she says "I want one." Carmen laughs "what am I suppose to do about that? Not like I can knock you up baby." Casey smiles "I know that." Maribel reaches over and takes Jazalyn "is Diego coming over?" Jose nods "after the kids get out of detention." Maribel laughs "thats why they didn't come see the babies yesterday?" Santana nods "they both got into a fight at school. Don't know why but they did." Just then the front door opens and Deigo and the kids walk "where here." Maribel tells them "livingroom and take your wet coats and shoes off kids." After a moment the kids walk in and stop as Dante ask "there home?" Santana nods "they are but I want to talk to you two so come here." Both kids walk over to QUinn and Santana. They each pull a kids onto there laps as Quinn ask "why was you fighting at school yesterday? You both promised me you would be good." Maddie sighs "we was at recese and this one kids said that we was crazy."

Santana looks at her "why did he say that?" Dante looks at his aunt "because we told him that you and auntie Q was getting married and you had two babies." Santana nods "ok then what?" Maddie looks at her "he said that two girls can't get married and have babies. That we was crazy and lieing." Quinn looks up at Diego "don't look at me. You two got more out of them than Aida and I did." QUinn nods "so then what?" Dante looks at them "I told him he was stupid and he pushed me down. Maddie said he was more stupid for pushing me and then pushed her down." Santana nods "go on." Maddie looks at her "we both got up and kick him in the head." Quinn holds in a smile as Santana ask "so ummm you kicked him?" Maddie nods "yeah and then his best friend came over and started pushing us and we just had enough auntie San. So we beat the crap out of them." Santana looks at Dante "how old are these kids?" Dante shrugs "I think 4th grade." Both girls look up at Diego who nods "yeah they was both in the 4th grade one of them was twice as big as Maddie. The other one was alittle bigger than Dante."

Maribel looks at her son in law "and these two beat the crap out of them and got into trouble even though they didn't start it?" Diego sighs "all of them got dentention." Jose nods "fair enough." Maddie looks at Santana "Tanner told the teacher the other kids started it but she wouldn't listen to him. He watched it all. He's my best friend now you know. He said he knows you and auntie Q." Santana nods "we do know him, I'm glad you are his friend." Maddie smiles sadly "he didn't have any friends cause he was always sick or in the hospital. But I'm his bestest friend. I won't let the kids pick on him no more." Quinn nods "thats good. But no more fighting at school please." Both kids nods "sorry. We won't." Santana looks at the kids "ok do you want to hold the babies?" Both of them nod and sit on the couch beside each other. Maribel hands Jaz over to Quinn and Casey reluctantly hands Eden over to Santana. As they are handing the babies over to the kids and helping then Maddie smiles "I'm glad auntie San got her. I didn't want a baby." Santana looks at her "what if mommy and daddy have one?" Maddie sighs "then I can't help that. It will come out of mommy's belly."

Quinn smiles "true." Santana looks at Dante "what do you think lil D?" Dante smiles "she looks like auntie Q. She's pretty." Santana nods "your right." Diego looks at Jose "you ready to go do this?" Jose laughs "I have one hand. Casey, Carmen can you help up take it all up stairs?" The girls nod and stand to go help. Santana looks at them "I should go help." Maribel looks at her "I have them. Go on if you want." Santana nods and stands up as Maribel sits beside Dante. After a while the kids are done holding the babies and go to play with Bailey. Quinn watches her "as long as the kids play with her when they are here and we show her attention she should be ok." Maribel nods as she hold Eden "yeah she should be." Both of them look up at the front door opens and Aida walks in, Maribel stops her "wet shoes and coat at the door mija." Aida sighs but does as she is told "I'm not a kid." Maribel laughs "then why are you pouting like one?" Aida walks in and hold her arms out to Quinn "let me see her. I know she isn't going to hand Eden over." Quinn smiles and hands the baby over to her "she may try to root around on you in a moment." Aida smiles "when she does I'll hand her back." Just then Eden starts it on Maribel who laughs "sorry nieta I nothing for you."

Maribel hands her back to Quinn and she starts to feed her. Dante turns to ask Quinn something and drops his head and ask "what are you doing auntie Q?" Aida smiles "she is feeding the baby." Dante tilts his head to the side as he looks at the floor "with her booby?" Aida laughs "yes." Quinn grabs a blanket and covers up her breast "ok lil D you can't see anything." Dante slowly raises his head "why are you not giving her a bottle like most mommy's do?" Quinn smiles "this milk is better for her." Dante shrugs "ok. Anyways, what is this thing on Bailey's collar?" Quinn raises up and looks "oh that is her key to the back door." Dante looks at her "no its not." Quinn nods "it is. Take her to the back door and watch." Dante and Maddie shrug and stand up and lead her to the back door. After a few momments they come back in with a wet Bailey "ok I take it she went outside." Maddie nods and laughs "yeah but when it thundered she came back in." Quinn smiles "yeah she hates storms." Dante looks at her "thats pretty cool. She walks up to the door and it slide up."

Aida laughs as he shows them what the door does "well isn't something." Dante and Maddie nod as they go back to playing with the puppy. As they do Quinn pulls the blanket down and moves Eden and pulls her shirt and bra down "alright little one time to burp." Aida smiles "trade you. This one is trying to eat my shirt." Quinn smiles and hands her Eden as she takes Jazalyn "alright little lady give me a second." Quinn isn't fast enough and she starts to cry, both kids look at her as Maddie says "she sound like a little mouse." Quinn nods "thats why she will sleep in our room for a while." Dante smiles "auntie San won't hear her then." Just then Santana walks into the room "I will to you little shit." As she says it Aida turns and looks at her "what the hell happened to you?" Before she can say anything Maddie says "looks like she got into a fight momma." Aida rolls her eyes "I can see that much. But with who?" Santana sits down on the floor with the kids "your sister."

Aida looks at her then Quinn then to her mother and see them nodding "does she look worse?" Quinn smirks "San broke her nose this time." Aida looks at her sister "didn't you get suspended for doing that to a girl yesterday?" Santana nods "yep." Aida laughs "two in one day. Damn your good. Kids lean from your aunt you keep fighting at school and you will be suspened. Then you will be into trouble." The kids ignore her and keep playing with the dog, Santana looks at her and tells her what had happen the night before when she gets done Aida shakes her head "she's gonna keep on and I'll break more than her damn nose. I'll break her freaking neck." Maribel looks at her "I'm not protecting her but please don't do that. Arm sure, Leg fine. But don't break her neck." Aida laughs "yes ma'am." Quinn feels Eden stop nursing and pulls her back to pull her cloths back on "I swear I am just there milk cow." Maribel laughs and takes the baby to burp her. Quinn looks at Aida "I had my say with her and if she even so much as thinks about coming around here again because the babies are home I will kick her ass. I'm not afraid of her." Santana looks at Quinn "she would hurt you at this point. In a few weeks you can go back to training and then you can. Till then leave her to me and Aida please." Quinn sighs "fine. But as soon as I can I will kick her ass."

They sit and switch off the babies till Eden starts to fuss "ok diaper change. Cause I know she isn't hungery." Santana stands up "I'll do it." Aida laughs "be my guest. I don't want to change it." As Santana picks her up she looks at her sister "could of warned me bitch." Maddie looks at Santana "ohhhhh auntie San said a bad work granma." Maribel smiles "that she did." As she walks by Maribel pops her on the butt "watch your mouth infront of the kids." Santana laughs "smack me while I have your grand daughter, I see how you are." Maribel laughs "go change her I can smell her all the way over here." Quinn laughs "no that would be Jazalyn you smell. I'll be right back." As she stands up she see's Casey coming down "what are ya doing Q?" Quinn looks at her "going to change Jaz." Casey holds out her arms "I'll do it." QUinn looks at her "you sure?" Casey nods "yeah. Not my first diaper." Quinn shrugs and hands her to her "suit yourself." As Casey heads up the steps she stops "could of warned me Q." Quinn laughs "you didn't ask." As she turns back to sit down Aida ask "you happy their home?" Quinn smiles "yeah. I was ready to go nuts going to the hospital with them everyday." Aida nods "that will happen."

As they sit and talk they see Santana and Casey come back down as Santana ask "Q where do you want to put Jaz's bed when we move it to her room so they can leave that spot empty?" Quinn looks at her "on the wall by the door like Eden's is why?" Casey smirks "they wouldnt' listen to me." Casey hands the baby to Aida and heads back up the stairs, Quinn looks at Santana "what was that about?" Santana shrugs "they was fighting over where to put it." Quinn rolls her eyes "when are they gonna listen to Casey?" Santana laughs "it was Carmen fighting with her again about it." After a while they all come back down "ok the crib is together and in you room. The rest is pretty much set up kinda like Eden's." Santana nods "thank you guys." Deigo laughs "don't thank Jose all he did was hand us stuff. Carmen, Casey and I put it all together." Quinn looks at them "is it going to hold up?" Carmen narrows her eyes at her "YES." Quinn laughs "I'M jokeing Car." As they all set down Quinn looks at Santana " ask her?" Santana looks at her "you sure?" Quinn nods "yeah." Santana looks at Casey "Case I have something to ask you." Casey looks at her "whatever it was I didn't do it. Well maybe I did depending on what it was." Santana looks at her funny "ummm ok. Well anyways, Q and I was talking yesterday at the hospital and was wondering if you wanted to Jazalyn's Godmother?"

Casey jumps up "are you sure?" Both girls nods as Quinn says "yes. Carmen is Eden's and if you two do end up getting married it would make since." Casey smiles "yes." With that the girl walks over and picks her up "hey there." Santana laughs " did we make the right choice Q?" Quinn laughs "yeah." Aida looks at them "what about the God father?" Just then there is a knock on the door and Jose stands up to answer it "hang on and we'll tell you." When he comes back Finn and Rachel fallow him "hey you wanted to see me San?" Santana nods "I do jolly green giant." Rachel rolls her eyes "seriously Santana?" Just them Maddie and Dante jump up out of the floor and run to her, Santana smirks "your out of my way." Turning back to Finn she says "yeah I was wanting to know if you would want to be Jazalyn's Godfather?" Finn looks at her "I haven't ever seen her." Casey walks over to him and hands her to him "Finn this is Jazalyn Faith OUR Goddaughter." Finn looks at Casey "your her God mother?" Casey nods "yep. That means your stuck with me in your life Harry." Rachel looks at her funny "his name is Finn now Harry, Casey." Casey rolls her eyes "I know that hobbit. HARRY like off the movie Harry and the Hendersons, the sasquatch they hit with the car and take home and find out he isn't a monster but just a big softy. Whatever."

Santana laughs "just call him bigfoot Casey. Its easier." Maddie thinks a moment then says "I know that movie. When they take him back to the wild he finds his family at the end." Casey nods "how does the 5 year old get it and you don't?" Rachel rolls her eyes "I don't watch those kind of movies." Finn smiles "I new what you was saying Casey, I've seen it." Looking at Santana he ask "are you sure about this Santana?" The girl nods "I am or I wouldn't have asked you." Finn smiles "yes, I'd be honored." He stands there holding the baby for a while before Casey says "she looks like a baby doll in your arms. She is either really tiny or you are really big sasquatch." Santana laughs "both Casey." Finn turns and hands her to Rachel who says "Santana you do know that the baby shower will be for the both of you right?" Santana sighs "I do. Q told me today." Rachel nods "when are you going to tell everyone in glee?" Santana shrugs "was thinking about doing it the day I went back." Rachel nods "ok." Casey gets and idea "none but all of us know they are home right?" Quinn nods "right." Casey smiles "bring them to glee Thrusday when Santana comes back to school." Santana sighs "shit. They have to go to the doctor Thursday. How the hell am I going to go to school the doctor and then glee?"

Quinn looks at her "their appointment is at 2. You can go to school and we can come pick you up. When we are done we can go to glee." Rachel nods "that will work. Just tell Mr. Schue that you have a doctors appointment but will be back by the end of glee club." Santana nods "that'll work." With that they all sit and chat for a while longer. Till Rachel and Finn head home, not to long after they leave Aida and Diego take the kids home as well. Casey and Carmen said they would make dinner that night. The rest of the evening went by with all of them spending time with the babies.


	199. Chapter 199

The rest of the weekend goes pretty good, they all get into a routine with the babies. Some of their frinds had come to see them suck as Beth and Karen, Kerri had stopped by and even Sandy and Alex. As the next went went by they had managed to get into a good routine with the babies, Wednesday night they was all sitting in the livingroom talking when Carmen ask "so you ready to leave these two and go back to school for two days before spring break?" Santana rolls her eyes "I don't see why I even have to for two freaking days. He should of just suspended me till after spring break." Quinn sighs "your going. Then after spring break we are both going back." Carmen laughs "oh man you two will be having baby with drawls when you go back. San will start having them tomorrow and then you both will have them when we go back." Maribel smiles "we might want to warn Carla she will be getting text off and on all day." Santana glares at her mother "we won't be that bad." Quinn looks at her "speak for yourself." As they are talking they look down to see Bailey tossing something in the air and Quinn looks at her and ask "what the hell does she have?"

Santana stands up and goes to look but the puppy picks it up and makes a run for it, Santana sighs and chaces her around the room. Finally she traps her in the corner "drop it Bailey." The puppy looks at her and runs between her legs and jumps up beside Maribel to try and hide "oh no you don't, I'm not saving you. What do you have." Maribel fishes out whatever Bailey has in her mouth and laughs "well Eden no longer has a pacifier." Quinn sighs and looks beside her "how the hell did she get that? I had it on the table over here." Santana shrugs "she's a sneaky little shit like her owner." Quinn glares at her "whatever. She has another one in her room. Just like that but green." Santana takes the chewed up pacifier from her mother and tosses it in the trash "bad girl Bailey. You have your toys leave these alone." Quinn watches the puppy wag her tail and lowers her voice "NO Bailey, bad girl now lay down." The puppy looks at Quinn but lays down in the chair beside Maribel. Santana looks at the puppy and then to Quinn "I have to learn how to do that."

Maribel smiles "its all in how Quinn lowers her voice. But yeah you need to learn because you will have to do it with these two when they get older. I had to do it with you." Carmen stands up and hands Jazalyn to Maribel "alright I am gonna head to bed." Maribel takes the baby from her, she walks over and kisses Eden on top of her head as she lays in her swing "night baby girl." With that she heads up to bed, Santana looks at the clock "shit. I have to head to bed soon too." Quinn nods "I have these two." Santana sighs "I hate leaving you to put them both down on your own." Quinn shrugs "I can do it. I did it lastnight when you fell asleep." Maribel looks at her daughter "I can help her." Santana nods "fine." She walks over and kisses each baby then walks over to Quinn "I love you. See you in the morning. Night." Quinn smiles and kisses her again " I love you to baby, night see you in the morning." With that Santana heads up to bed. Quinn turns back and see's Eden is wide awake and so is Jaz "I have this feeling they will be up for a while." Maribel nods "probably." As they sit there for a while she hears Jazalyn start to get fussy "she's probably hungery. Its been a while since she eat last." Maribel nods and hands her to Quinn so she can feed her.

After she feeds her and burps her she puts her in her swing and starts it just as Eden starts to get cranky "timed that just right." As she is feeding her she looks over to see Jazalyn is out like a light "that didn't take long." Maribel laughs "she likes that swing." Quinn nods "that she does. Pa was right when he said they would help keep them calm." Maribel nods "all the grandkids loved them. I'm shocked one of us didn't think about it sooner." Quinn nods "is he working all night?" Maribel takes her eyes off of Jazalyn "yeah. All day today and all night tonight then he is off tomorrow then works tomorrow night and all day Friday. Something about a doctor getting fired. I think it was the one that was an ass the night we was there." Quinn nods "he needed to be fired." Maribel agrees "yeah he had no business being like that. Even if he don't like gays they are still people and need to be treated like that." Quinn nods "he needed to keep that to himself." Just then she looks down to see Eden is asleep "oh this will be fun." Maribel looks over at her "what?" QUinn smiles and pulls her shirt down "she feel asleep eating. When she does that she doesn't like to burp so easily."

Maribel watches as she has a hard time getting her to burp but finally does "well I am going to take her up and lay her down. I'll be back for Jaz in a minute." Maribel nods and keeps an eye on the baby. As Quinn is checking Eden's diaper she see's she needs to be changed and does that after she gets her monitor on her and grabs the portable baby monitor she clips it to her hip and pulls the door to so she can go get Jazalyn to put her in bed. As she is picking her up she opens her eyes "its ok." She feels of her diaper and sighs "she will wake up as soon as I change her." Maribel nods and watches her take her up to change her, as she walks into the babies room she lays her down and starts changing her. When she is done she smiles "you slept right threw that." As she picks her up and heads out of the room she looks down to see Bailey fallowing Maribel "Bailey come on, its time to go to bed." Maribel smiles "she can sleep with me tonight." Quinn looks at her "you sure?" Maribel nods "yeah. I hate sleeping alone and she is pretty warm." Quinn smiles "I'll leave the door cracked if she gets to be to much just send her up." Maribel nods "will do. Night." Quinn tells her "Night."

As she walks in and lays Jaz down in bed and puts her monitor on her she walks over and put Eden's baby monitor on the night stand "hopefully they will let me sleep some tonight." With that she gets in the bed and cuddles up to Santana and closes her eyes. Santana wakes up to crying and looks at the clock "Q. Eden is crying." After she says it she hears nothing, she raises her head and looks around and can't see her anywhere. Santana starts to panic and jumps out of the bed and looks in the crib in the room and doesn't see Jazalyn either. With this panic fully sets in and she raises to Eden's room and unhooks the monitor from her and picks her up "shhhhh baby girl I got you. Its ok." Santana feels of her diaper and can tell she needs to be changed. After she has her changed she hears the baby calm down to just wimpers "now lets go find mommy and see where she is. As she walks out she looks in Jazalyn's room and its empty. Sighing she grabs Eden's pacifier and and gives it to her till she can find Quinn. As she walks down the stairs she hear singing coming from the back porch and heads that way, when she walks in she see's Quinn sitting in the swing singing to a very awake Jazalyn "Q how did you not hear Eden? She was screaming her lungs out." Quinn picks up the baby monitor "it was right here. I made sure to grab it."

Santana walks over and takes it and looks it over, finally she pulls the batteries out "there dead." Quinn sighs "if I had heard her I would of went and got her." Santana nods "I know. Its not your fault the batteries died. But she's hungery." Quinn nods and hands her Jazalyn as she takes Eden. As she feeds her she yawns and Santana ask "how long have you been down here?" Quinn sighs "about an hour and a half. She wasn't tired. She has been awake since I fed her." Santana nods and looks at the baby in her arms "are you going to be a night owl?" Quinn laughs "that she is. This in an everynight routine." Santana looks at her "how did I not know that?" Quinn shrugs "I bring her down here to keep from waking you or anyone else up." Santana nods "I see." Quinn looks at her "what time is it?" Santana tells her "2:30." Quinn nods and yawns again "sounds about right. She will be awake for about another half hour to and hour. Eden will go back to sleep in about 30 minutes." Santana looks at her "you can get me up to help you Q." Quinn shrugs "when I am feeding Eden I usually lay her in Eden's crib and she lays there looking around till Eden falls asleep and then I pick her up and bring her back down here."

After Eden is done eatting Quinn burps her "she will go back to sleep in a few. She likes her sleep at night. That one not so much." Santana nods "thats why your so tired." QUinn nods "but its all good." Santana shakes her head "I wish there was a way I could help you feed them. That way you could get some more sleep." Quinn thinks a minute "I'm making more and more milk all the time. I could start pumping some and freezing it like they did at the hospital so we can actually take turns with them. If you want. I mean I don't mind feeding them." Santana looks at her "we need to get into that routine baby. When you go back to school you will be to tired to focus. This way we are both getting up with them and you will get as much rest as I do." Quinn nods "that would work." Santana smiles "good start pumping some tomorrow and we will get into that routine." Quinn nods "will do bossy lady." Santana laughs "your so wrong." Quinn shrugs "never said I was right." They sit there and chat till both babies are back to sleep and they take them back up to bed. They changed the monitor batteries so they could hear Eden now if she wakes up again.

At 4 Santana wakes up to the alarm and shuts it off to keep from waking Jaz and Quinn. As she walks by the crib she see's the baby is still asleep and heads to the shower. As she comes out she hears Quinn "morning." Santana sighs "morning." After she gives her a kiss she says "go back to sleep. They are both asleep." Quinn nods and closes her eyes and falls back to sleep. After Santana gets dressed she kisses Quinn once more and checks on the babies before she heads down stairs as she walks in she see's her mother and Carmen both in the kitchen "how would you heat up frozen breast milk for the babies?" Maribel looks at her "why?" Santana tells her what has been going on and Maribel nods "I see. Well Quinn can get it out of the freezer and you can put it in a warmer. I can get one today. It warms a bottle up in seconds." Santana nods "yeah pick one up for me and I will give you the money back." Maribel laughs "we can all use it. I will do the same thing for these two when they get here." Santana nods "if your sure." Maribel smiles "I'm sure." After the girls are done eatting they head out the door and to school.

The girls go threw school like they normally would. Santana manages to avoid Brittany's cousin all day, Figgins had kept his word and took her out of all of Santana's classes. Quinn on the other hand was having a hard day at home, she got woke up to a pissed off Jazalyn at 6 am and the baby was still awake and cranky at 10. Eden was ok for the most part but Jazalyn was not having a good day. As Quinn was walking the baby and bouncing her slightly to calm her down she looks at Maribel "I have no clue what is wrong with her. I mean she isn't wet, she's burped, she's eat, I have tried her swing. I mean what else can I do?" Maribel walks over to her and takes her from Quinn "are your nerves bad?" Quinn looks at her after she gets the baby "no. Not that I know of, I just feel like I should know whats wrong with her and I can't figure it out." Maribel nods and lays the baby on her stomack on her arm and pats her back. This just makes her cry louder "well her lungs are getting stonger." Quinn sighs "yeah but she is gonna end up with a sore throat crying like that."

Maribel nods "somethings up with her. I mean its not a hunger cry. Its not a hurt cry. Its not a lay me down or pick me up cry. I have no clue what this cry is." Quinn sighs and sits down "what do I do?" Maribel shrugs "no clue. We will just have to work on it and figure it out. If we can't in a few then call ahead to Dr. Spencer and see what she says." Quinn leans back on the couch and rubs her face "I'm about ready to do that now." Maribel nods "I know. But lets see if we can figure it out before you call her." With that they try different things, they tried sugar water, they tried feeding her again, they tried the swing everything but nothing is working with her. Finally around 10:45 Quinn tosses her hands up "I give up. I'm call the doctor." Maribel nods as she rocks the baby back and forth on her legs. Quinn calls the doctors office and she tells her to just go ahead and bring them in. When Quinn gets off the phone she looks at Maribel "she said to go ahead and bring them in. She thinks she might know what it is but isn't for sure. I will go get them dressed. If you want to call and have then to get Santana to the office by the time we get there."

Quinn picks up Jazalyn to get her dressed first since she is already mad. As she is changing her she notices a rash on her stomach and freaks out and picks her up. When she gets to the railing she looks down "MA. COME HERE AND BRING EDEN." Maribel puts her phone away and grabs the baby and heads up stairs. When she get up there she looks at Quinn "what is it?" Quinn moves over and shows her the baby "she is covered in a rash and it wasn't there before when I changed her diaper." Maribel nods "there's something going on. Go ahead get her dressed. I will go change Eden and we will go." Quinn nods as she get the baby changed. Once they are ready Quinn takes them out and puts them in the car "ok we're ready." With that Maribel backs out of the garage and heads to the school to pick up Santana.

While Maribel heads in to get Santana, Quinn see's that Eden is asleep and Jazalyn is wimpering and picks her up "whats going on with you baby girl?" She rubs the babys back as she lays on her chest. After a couple of minutes she calms down some "it must be itching." She sits there and rubs her back and looks out the window to see Santana and Maribel coming out as they get in Quinn puts the baby back in her seat and Santana ask "did the rash just show up?" Quinn sighs "yeah. I changed her when she got up and it wasn't there. Feed her thinking she was hungery and that didn't stop the crying changed her again around 8:45 and still no rash but when I changed her cloths it was there." Santana sighs "what could it be?" Maribel shrugs "not sure. Thats why Dr. Spencer said to go ahead and bring her in." As they drive to the doctors office Jazalyn starts to cry again. Quinn starts rubbing her stomach and it calms her down some. When they get to the doctors office Santana gets Jazalyn out and Quinn gets Eden out. As they walk in the nurse has them fill out paper work, after that is all done a nurse comes out "Dr. Spencer said to go ahead and bring them back." They all head back to see the doctor.

When they go into the room the nurse starts with Jazalyn, she has Santana strip her down to her diaper and hands her to the nurse "oh baby. That rash looks nasty." As she weighs her Santana smiles "almost 5 pounds." As she picks the baby up she just wraps her in a blanket till the doctor see's her. Quinn strips Eden down and she wakes up. As the nurse lays her down to weigh her she starts to cry "I know its cold baby girl. Almost done." Quinn looks at the scales "six pounds." She picks her up and wraps her in a blanket. The nurse does everything else she needs to and looks at Santana "we may end up drawing blood from here just so you know ahead of time." Santana sighs "I was afraid of that." The nurse nods "Dr. Spencer will be in shortly." With that she walks out of the room, Santana looks at Quinn "maybe she's allergic to something?" Quinn sighs and leans back in her chair "probably. It was probably something I ate. Just my luck I caused this." Maribel reaches over and pats her leg "its not your fault Quinn." Before Santana can say anything the doctor walks in "hey. I see they both are gaining. Thats good, lets start with Jazalyn and see if we can figure out whats going on."

Santana nods and hands her the baby, as she lays her down she pulls her diaper off "huh just on her stomach and back." Santana looks at her as she puts the diaper back on "whats that mean?" The doctor looks at her "its hives. Thats what it looks like. All that means is she is allergic to something, now the hard part is figuring out what that is. The reason she is crying like this is because its itching her." Santana nods "ok. How do we figure out what caused it." Before the doctor can say anything Quinn mumbles "thats easy it was me." The doctor looks at her "no you but it might of been something you ate. Have you eatten any different foods in the past 24 hours that you haven't since you have been breast feeding?" Quinn sighs and leans her head back to think "yesterday morning I had toast and juice like most mornings. Then nothing but water till lunch and I ate a turkey sandwich and then lastnight we had beef roast with veggies. This morning I had the same as yesterday morning. So no nothing different." The doctor nods "so you have eat all that since you have been pumping and breast feeding right?" Quinn nods "yeah."

The doctor looks at them "changed soaps, lotions, laundry soaps? Anything different?" They all think a minute and Maribel shakes her head "no. Not that I can think of." The doctor sighs "well then we will have to draw some blood and see what that shows." Quinn sinks down into her chair and starts to think, then ask "could it by my perfume or lotion?" The doctor looks at her "have you been using it since they have been home?" Quinn sighs "yeah." The doctor smiles "then I don't think thats it." As she stands there she ask "has she run a fever or anything? Like eatting less, vomiting anything?" The girls shake there heads "why?" The doctor picks up her chart "her birth mother took all kinds of drugs while carrying her. I'm honestly shock she turned out as ok as she did. She went threw withdrawals in the hospital the first couple of days but some drugs can still show signs of coming out of her body up to three weeks later. Thats why I want to draw some blood." Santana nods but Quinn ask "so this may not be my fault." The doctor turns to her "honey no one but you has said its your fault. Lets run the blood work and go from there." Quinn nods as the doctor steps out to get the nurse. As they both come in they start drawing the blood which causes the baby to scream "I see her cry is getting louder."

Quinn nods "she started do that today." As they are finishing and putting a bandaid on her Santana picks her up "its ok baby, they're done now." As the nurse walks out to run the blood the doctor looks at Quinn "ok little miss Eden's turn." As she hands her the baby the doctor looks at Quinn's hands "why are you shaking?" Quinn looks down at her hands and pulls them back to her "I don't know. I do it from time to time." The doctor looks at her funny "how long have you been doing it?" Quinn shrugs "a few days." The doctor lays Eden down to check her out but keeps looking up at Quinn once in a while. When she's done she smiles and picks up the baby "she's doing good." As Quinn is putting Eden's cloths back on her she looks at her and sighs but says nothing. The doctor see's this and ask "Quinn what are you thinking?" Quinn shrugs "nothing." Santana looks at her "stop lieing to us and just say it." As Eden is fully dressed she hands to her Maribel because know whats about to happen, she looks up at the baby in Santana's arms and then back to Eden and starts to cry "Eden has it so much easier than Jazalyn. I can't help but to feel bad for her." The doctor walks over to her and kneels down in front of her "what do you mean sweetie?"

Quinn wipes her eyes "Eden was pretty much born healthy except for the lung thing but that was because she was eager to come out and they wasn't ready but anyways. Jazalyn isn't so lucky, she has had it hard since the day she was conseved. Her mother got her strung out on fucking drugs and when she was born she was already and addict so to speak. Then she had to go threw withdrawals her first week couldn't eat till I came along, she was about to die then. And now she may be having more withdrawals, Eden doesn't have to go threw any of that. She has it easier than Jaz does. It makes me feel bad because I can't help her." By the time she is done she is sobbing and the doctor wraps her arms around her "Quinn you are helping her, you are feeding her when nothing else works, you called me because of what is going on with her. You couldn't help what her birth mother done to her. All you can do is work on getting her healthy now. Eden is lucky she doesn't have to deal with this but Jazalyn is lucky as well. Do you know why?" Quinn wipes her face and looks at her "why?" The doctor smiles "because instead of going to foster care she has two parents that love her and would do anything for her. She has grandparents that love her and will be there for her. She has a sister that she will grow up to think is her twin."

Quinn closes her eyes "I just wish there was something more I could do for her." The doctor nods "I know. But luckily you guys didn't have to see her going threw the main withdrawals those were hard. REALLY hard. But she is getting better and if that is what this is then we can fix it." Quinn sniffles "but she will end up having some kind of long term effect from the drugs." The doctor nods "probably but you two will be there to help her with that, and then again she maybe the small percentage that has hardly anything wrong with them after they get older." Just then the nurse walks in and hands the doctor the paper "look at like 5 and 10." The doctor nods and looks at them and wrinkles her forhead "fleece? and... cat hair. Do you own a cat?" Maribel laughs "no. We have a Siberian Husky." The doctor looks up "is it shedding?" Quinn nods "she started that a couple of days ago. We have to take her to the groomer Saturday. Why?" The doctor smiles "she is allergic to the fleece blankets and the dander that is coming off the dog. Once its off her she will be fine. Its almost the same as cat dander. Since she goes outside the has dust and stuff that gets in it and when she sheds it floats around in the air. That is something that can't be helped other than getting rid of the dog." Santana laughs "that won't happen. We will figure out something else." Quinn looks at Santana "if we have to we will. I will give her to Aida or Carla."

Santana smiles "Jazalyn will go to their houses baby. It still won't matter." The doctor smiles "I can give her some medicine for it. I can give you an itch cream to put on her and some allergies meds. I'm shocked it showed up this early on her though. Normally they are a few months old before they show allergies. But given her history I should of guessed." Quinn wipes the last of her tears "she is going to the groomer today." Maribel nods "I can take her while you all are at the school. I can come pick you up when your done." Quinn nods "that works." The doctor looks at Maribel "clean your car good before they get in it." Santana sighs "that means the babies will have to right with Carmen and one of us will have to ride with mamá." Quinn nods "we can do that." With that Quinn takes the fleece blanket out of Jazalyn carseat and hands her Eden's cotton one "here. Eden can use this one and she can use Eden's." Santana nods as she puts the now clothed baby in her seat. As she gets the perscriptions from the doctor they head out to the desk to make another appointment and pay the bill. Once they are done and heading home after getting the meds for the baby Santana looks at the time "do I have to go back to school?"

Maribel shrugs "thats up to you." As they pull in they see Jose is home "oh he can take her to the groomer and then have his car cleaned." Santana laughs "your so wrong." Maribel smirks "he would do it to me." With that the get out of the car and head inside. As they walk in the see Jose in the livingroom "how did it go?" Quinn picks up Eden and heads up to change her diaper as Santana tells him what they found out. After Quinn changes Eden she sits down in the rocking chair in the babies room and holds her "your lucky you know that." Eden looks around and up to her mother as she talks to her. What Quinn failed to notice was that she had left the baby monitor in the livingroom when they left. As she continues she says "I thought I done something wrong. I thought I was the reason she was breaking out." The baby just looks at her "I thought I was turning out to be a bad mom like mine was." Quinn reaches up and wipes her eye as she says "that wouldn't have shocked me none. My mom she sucked and I figured I was turning out just like her." After a moment she hears Santana walk in and jumps when she stands infront of her. She looks down at Quinn and picks up the baby and hands her to her father who had fallowed her up.

When he walks out with the baby Santana shuts the door and walks back over to Quinn and kneels down infront of her "you are a great mom Q. Why would you think you wouldn't be?" Quinn looks at her "how did you know I said that?" Santana takes the monitor and sits it on her lap "you left this downstairs earlier. We heard everything." Quinn leans her head back against the chair "I didn't have a mother growing up I had a drunk. I have no idea what I'm doing San the only time I really had a mother figure was with ma." Santana smiles "your doing great Q. Its mostly instincts and you have those." Quinn looks down at Santana "your a better mother." Santana shakes her head "no. We are about the same." Quinn sighs "I still feel like I'm not doing a good job." Santana tilts her head and looks at her "are you getting depressed Q? Please be honest with me." Quinn looks at her "I don't know. I mean one minute I'm happy and over joyed then the next I feel like I am a shitty mother and can't do anything right. Just like this morning I was about to lose it with myself because I couldn't figure out what was wrong. All I wanted to do was cry. Then I finally did break down at the doctors office." Santana nods "whats with the shaking? Your doing it now." Quinn lets a tear roll down her face "I don't know it just started the other day. When I get upset or something it gets worse."

Santana nods "ok. How about you go lay down and get some rest. The babies are fine for now. If you still feel like this after you get up then we will talk to mamá and papá about it ok." Quinn nods and stands up "ok. If they get hungery there is some milk in the fridge. I didn't freeze it." Santana nods "I have them you go lay down." Quinn nods as she heads to the bedroom. Santana walks down to the livingroom to talk to her parents about what is going on with Quinn and what she needs to do. Hopefully Quinn will get some much needed sleep and feel better when she gets up is Santana last thought as she makes it to the livingroom.


	200. Chapter 200

A few hours later Santana heads up to wake up Quinn. Jose had taken Bailey to the groomer for them and Maribel was watching the two sleeping babies in the living room. As Santana walks in she see's Quinn is sound asleep. Walking over to the bed she sits down and leans over and kisses her "Q baby. You need to get up if we are going to go to the school." Quinn opens her eyes "ok." As she sets up and stretches Santana ask "you feeling better?" Quinn sighs and rubs her eyes "a little." Santana nods "it maybe because you are really tired. We are going to change that though." Quinn nods "ok. I can't keep feeling like this." Santana nods and leans over and kisses her when she pulls back she says "if need be, we'll get you some help. I don't want you to get depressed." Quinn nods "I have to go Monday and see Dr. Hall so if I am still like this I will talk to her." Santana nods "alright." As they stand up Quinn rubs her chest "shit." Santana smiles "they just eat so go ahead and pump." Quinn nods and goes to pump as Santana walks back down to the living room.

After a while Quinn comes down and heads to the kitchen, when she comes back she says "that feels better." Santana nods "good. I already changed them, fed them and put them to sleep." Quinn nods "its 3 now." Santana nods "yeah all we have to do is put them in the car seats and head out with them." With that the girls put them in the car seats and head out to the school. When they get there Maribel tells them "alright I am heading to the mall to get the bottle warmer. I should be back by the time you are done." Santana nods as she gets out "alright. See you in a bit." With that the girls head in as Maribel leaves. As they are walking threw the school they run into Sue "oh well look if it isn't Ellen and Portia. I thought you only had one kid Q." Quinn nods "I did. That one." Sue looks at the baby Santana is carrying in the car seat "ok so who's is that one?" Santana looks at her "mine now. She was my brothers kids and he didn't want her so I took her." Sue nods "I see. Well good luck with that." With that she was off again. Quinn watches her go and shakes her head "she is so strange." Santana nods "that she is."

As they make their way down to the choir room they see Mr. Schue and stop him. When he turns around he smiles "nice to see you Quinn. But why do you have two car seats?" Santana smiles and explains to him after she is done he nods "well I'm happy for you." Santana nods "we was wanting to fill in all the others if thats ok. Only 4 of them know." The teacher nods "sure come with me." As they fallow him into the room he says "guess who I found in the hall." As they walk in everyone gets excited and a chorus of "hey guys" and "welcome back Quinn" are heard. After a few she says "ok well we just wanted to come in and talk to you guys." Before she can go on Kurt ask "why do you have two babies?" Santana smiles "well Lady Hummel if you will give us a minute we will explain that." With that they all shut up and listen as Santana says "as Q was saying we wanted to tell you guys that Eden came home Saturday but also that we have two babies instead of one." Quinn looks at them "San's brother had a baby we didn't know about and to make a long story short he didn't want her so he signed her over to Santana. So we have Eden and now Jazalyn." Everyone smiles as they see the girls pick up the babies out of the car seats, Tina looks at them "she is a little Santana." Quinn nods "she is."

Everyone in the room wants to hold the babies, as Quinn passes Jazalyn around Santana walks over to Puck with Eden "here." Puck looks at her "you sure about that?" Santana nods "yes. Q and I talked about it. You should be the first to hold her." Puck nods and takes her, after a few minutes he smiles at the baby "I did the best thing for you little one. I gave you two great mothers." Santana smiles at him then hears Mercedes "Puck we know she is adorable but pass her around. The rest of us want to see her too." Puck laughs and hands her to Mercedes who is just in love with the baby. As they finish passing Jazalyn around Quinn picks her up and hands her to their teacher "your turn." As he is holding her he smiles "lets just hope you don't have Santana's temper." Quinn laughs "amen to that." Mr. Schue looks at the blond and lowers her voice "why does she have a black eye?" Quinn glances at Santana "here sister Bella. You should of see her and pa a week ago." The teacher looks at her "ok what happened." Quinn sighs and gives him the short version, when she is done he nods "I see. Well I don't blame then I would of done the same thing." With that he hands the baby back to Quinn as Santana walks over with Eden "you want to hold this one?"

The teacher smiles "yes please." As he takes the baby he laughs "Lordy you two will have your hands full when they get older." Santana laughs "we get told that all the time." As he hands the baby back they walk over and sit down beside Casey and Carmen who take the babies from them, Santana looks at Quinn "well that was fast." Quinn smiles as she looks at them "yeah. Those two will be the ones to spoil them." Santana nods as they go back to listening to the teacher. By the time they are done the babies are both awake and looking around. As they are standing up to leave Santana sighs as she looks in the hall "you have got to be kidding me." Quinn and the others turn to see Brittany's cousin and Quinn ask "who is that?" Tina looks at her "the girl that Santana broke her nose." Quinn nods "she looks nothing like Brittany." Santana laughs "thank you. Thats what I said. She is kinda homely." As they put the baby's in the car seats Finn walks over and picks up Jazalyn "I'll care her in case she tries something." Santana nods "ok." Puck walks over and picks up Eden "she maybe yours and San's but that bitch isn't going to touch her."

Quinn smiles "thank you." As they grab the diapers back they head out the door with the boys fallowing them. When they get in the hall Santana sigh "didn't you get enough last time?" The girls smirks "I just wanted to tell you I went to see my cousin while I was out of school. She told me to give you each a message." The girls stand there but can tell the whole glee club is behind them, Santana looks at her "oh really? Whats that?" The girl smiles "She told me to tell you that she will see you really soon and that you will be hers. She will be out and when she is she will have you." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever that bitch is fucked in the head." The girl sighs "she's in love with you. Why can't you see that?" Santana glares at her "no she isn't she if fucked in the head." The girl shrugs "she said you would say that because this one is putting it in your brain." Santana shakes her head "she isn't putting anything in my brain." The girl laughs "whatever." Turning to Quinn she says "she has a message for you to." Quinn crosses her arms "just tell me so we can go home." The girl smirks and lunges at Quinn and whisper "she said die bitch." Santana pushes the girl off her and pins her to the locks, as she looks down she see's a long knife blade that is now covered in blood.

Santana pins her to the locks harder and looks over her left shoulder to see Sam and Mike grabbing Quinn who is how holding her stomach. She can see the blood and hears Quinn mumble "San." With that Santana turns to the now laughing girl and grabs her wrist the is holding the knife and twist till she hears the bone snap. As the girl drops the knife and screams Santana grabs her head and bounces it off the lockers knocking her out and dropping her to the ground. As she turns the see's Mercedes on the phone with 911 and rushes over to Quinn who is now laying on the ground. When she Kneels down beside her she looks at Carmen "call papá and mamá now." As Carmen pulls her phone out she looks back at Quinn and can feel tears rolling down her face. Santana puts her hands over Quinn's and tries to stop the bleeding "hold on Q. The ambulance is on the away." Quinn looks at her "I love you." Santana kisses her "I love you so so much. You have to hold on Q. I can't lose you." Quinn closes her eyes and then opens them "it hurts so bad." Santana nods "I know just hold on."

As she looks up Mercedes says "cops and ambulance is on their way." Santana nods "someone go meet them hurry up." With that Rachel and Kurt run off to wait. A few moments later Mr. Schue comes running down the hall "Santana. Rachel told me what happened. I could hear the ambulance when I came back in." Santana nods and looks at Quinn who is bleeding pretty bad "Q hang on." Quinn rolls her head to look at the babies and starts to cry and then turns back to Santana "take care of them S." Santana starts crying harder "no. You will be here with me Quinn. I can't do this alone." Quinn rolls her head again as she closes her eyes and Santana shouts "NO QUINN OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES." Quinn slowly opens them and looks at her "they won't get here in time San." Santana leans down and kisses her "don't you dare leave me Q. I need you damn it." Quinn closes her eyes again and this time she is out. Santana starts yelling again "DAMN IT QUINN WAKE UP. OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES." Just then she hears Maribel "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" Santana looks up but keeps putting pressure on Quinns stomach "that fucking bitch stabbed her." Maribel looks over at the girl by the lockers as she kneels beside Quinn on the other side, as she feels her neck she sighs "her heart rate is weak." Santana looks at her "I think she stabbed her liver."

Maribel looks at where Santana's hands are and nods "I think she did." Just Casey says "oh shit." Santana looks up and see's Kerri running to towards then and falls to her knee's and slide to them "what the hell happened?" As she tears open Quinn's shirt she can see that she is still bleeding and she hears Santana "that fucking nut job stabbed her." Kerri looks over the girl on the floor behind them "why is she knocked out?" Santana tells her what she done and Kerri nods "ok. She will be out a few minutes." As Kerri takes over putting pressure on the wound her partner steps over to check the other girl. Santana moves up to Quinns head and tells her "don't you dare fucking die on me Q." She looks up at Casey and Carmen "you two will have to take them with you." Maribel shakes her head "no Casey and I can take them Carmen will take you to the ER. Your father is meeting you there." Santana nods "ok. Finn, Puck can you carry them out for her?" The boys nod "yeah." Just then they see Kurt and Rachel coming down the hall with the paramedics.

As they get to them Kerri tells them whats going on. As they start IV's and check her vitals one of them says "we have to go with her now or she won't make it." Santana hears this and freaks out "you can't let her die." Kerri grabs her and holds her back "let them work on her." As they are loading her on the bed Santana breaks free and kisses her once more "I love you Quinn." With that she steps back and lets them take her, Kerri looks at Carmen "take her straight to the hospital." Carmen nods and grabs her "come on." As they run down the hall Kerri turns to the girl who is now waking up "you will be under arrest for attempted murder. All I have to say is you better pray to God she lives." The girl glares at her "she'll die." Maribel goes to step forward but Kerri stops her "take the babies and go Maribel, leave her to me. She just fucked up, that is my little sister she is fucking with now." Maribel sighs and turns to Casey "come on." With that they head down the hall with Finn and Puck behind then as Kerri says "you two don't leave I need a statement front you. Casey I will get yours at the hospital." They all nods as Kerri turns back to the girl "you fucked up." Sighing she radio's for another ambulance.

Meanwhile Carmen and Santana are fallowing the ambulance to the hospital "Car she can't die." Carmen reaches over and grabs her still bloody hand "I know San." Carmen holds her hand till they get to the hospital, as they pull up and park they see the ambulance pull up and start to unload Quinn. As they get out of the car and run to the door as fast as they can they see Jose "whoa whoa whoa girls you have to wait out here. I will be back out in a few when I know more ok. Just wait here your mother is on the way." Santana looks at her father "don't let her die please. I will never ask for anything else as long as I live just keep her alive." Jose hugs her and kisses her "I will do my very best. Now go sit and wait." As the girls walk over and sit Carmen looks at her "pa will do whatever he can to save her. She's like his daughter." Santana nods "I know." Just then Carmen's phone rings , as she is hanging up she says "go wash your hands and clean up. I am going to go help Casey bring the girls in." Santana nods and heads to the bathroom. When she comes out she see's her mother and runs to her and starts to cry "its ok mija. She's tough." Santana slowly pulls away and looks at the babies "fuck. I have no way of feeding them."

Maribel turns and looks at them "yeah we do hang on." As she walks over to the desk she ask "is Dr. Spencer working?" The nurse nods "she just came in why?" Maribel sighs "I need to speak to her ASAP." The nurse nods and pages her. After a few moments she walks out of the ER "hey you wanted to see me?" Maribel nods "I need a favor." The doctor looks at her then to the crying teens in the chairs "where's Quinn?" Maribel sighs "she got stabbed at the school. Thats why I need a favor." The doctor nods "what is it?" Maribel looks at her "we have no way of feeding the babies." The doctor closes her eyes "shit. Ok let me run up to NICU and see if she has any milk left up there. As far as I know she does but let me double check and I will bring some down in a cooler if not all of it." Maribel nods "thank you." With that the doctor takes off jogging up to NICU. Maribel walks over to them "Dr. Spencer is going to see if they have some left in NICU." Santana nods "thank you."

After a little bit Santana stands up and walks over to take Eden out of her carseat. Carmen looks at her "what are you doing?" As Santana pulls the baby to her chest and kisses her head she says "I can't be with Q, so I want a part of her in my arms right now." Carmen nods and watches her sit back down and hold the baby to her chest. Casey leans over to Carmen "we are gonna have a hard time taking her from her." Carmen sighs "I know. Jazalyn will be ours to take care of till she gives her up." Casey nods "I can take care of her." With that they sit back and waits, a few minutes later they see Dr. Spencer walk in with a small cooler and hands it to Maribel "there should be enough in there for at least a couple of days till we can figure out something. Eden we can put on formula but Jazalyn we may have a problem with." Santana looks up at her "what do you mean put her on formula?" The doctor kneels down in front of her "Quinn most likely will have to have surgery. If she does she will be on all kinds of meds. She won't be able to feed them or pump for them due to the meds. The meds they will have her on can kill these two is they was to drink her milk." Santana sighs "where fucked then. Jazalyn can't take formula."

The doctor sighs "I'm going to contact some people I know and see what we can come up with. Just have a little faith ok." Santana smiles "thats why Quinn called her Faith." The doctor smiles "ok then. Hold on to that." Santana nods " ok." With that the doctor says "they have two bottles they can use now. If you need more warmed up call me. There are some nipples in there too." Maribel nods "thank you." As the doctor walks away Carmen see's Kerri walking towards them "San." Santana turns to her cousin and see's her point to the woman, as she walks up she looks at Santana and smirks "you broke both the bones in her wrist. Nice." Santana shrugs "she wasn't about to use that knife on anyone else." Kerri nods "you also gave her a concussion." Santana nods "good." Looking at the girls Kerri says "I need you to give me statements of what happened. I will do them one at a time." The girls nod as she takes Santana first. As they walk over to the other side of the waiting room Kerri ask "you want to leave her with them?" Santana shakes her head "No. I need her right now." Kerri nods "ok." With that they sit down and Santana tells her what had happened, when they are done Kerri sends her and and has her send one of the others over. When all three of them are done Kerri walks back to them "all three of your stories match. She will be going away for a while. She is 18 so she will go to prison."

Carmen looks at her "but she is in our grade." Kerri nods "appears she isn't to book smart. Well isn't to smart period." As she looks at Maribel she says "I have to take her to the station, can you call me and let me know what you find out?" Maribel nods "I will." As Kerri walks away Santana looks up to see her sister walking in "how did you find out?" Aida walks over to her and hugs her "Rachel came by and told me. Why didn't one of you call?" They all shrug as Santana says "didn't think about it." Aida nods and sits down and picks up Jazalyn "well Diego kept the kids at home. So I am here as long as you need me." Santana nods "thank you." Just then they see Beth walk out and towards them and smiles "when are you gonna learn to stop giving people concussions." Santana looks up at her dead serious "she better be glad I didn't kill her." Beth nods " I know. I was just messing with you." Aida looks up at her "do you know anything about Quinn?" Beth shakes her head "no Jose seen me and ask me to come check on you." Maribel nods "thanks. When is he going to come out here?" Beth sighs " I don't know." Aida looks up at her "you know something." Beth looks at her "lets just wait for Jose. He is the one working on her."

Santana stands up and looks at her "NO, Beth tell me what you know." Beth looks at her "she isn't my patient Santana. I can't tell you anything. I could get fired." Santana looks at her "please. At least tell me if she is still alive?" Beth looks at the now crying girl and her heart breaks, she lowers her voice "I am not telling you this but she was when I came out here. Thats all I can say." Santana nods "thank you." As she sits down she hears Eden start to cry "she's hungry." Maribel nods and hands her a bottle, as she is feeding the baby she hears Jazalyn start to cry and Maribel passes a bottle down to Aida. As the babies are finishing and they are getting burped Santana looks up to see her father walking towards them. Santana stands up and hands the baby to Beth "hold her so I don't drop her please." Beth nods and takes the baby as Santana walks to her father "please tell me she's alive." Jose looks at her "come sit down ok. That way I can talk to you all at once." Santana looks at him "is she alive." Jose sighs and takes her by the arm and walks her back towards the rest "ok now I'll tell you. She lost alot of blood, the blade punctured her liver, thats what caused the massive blood loss. She did go into cardiac arrest once, but we was able to bring her back."

Santana looks up at Beth and see's a guilty look on her faces "thats what you wouldn't tell me." Jose looks at her "I asked her not to tell you. Anyways. We started giving her blood and that seems to be keeping her alive. But I have to take her up to surgery to fix her liver. They already took her up but she is very unstable right now. As soon as I get done here I have to rush up there to start on her." Santana nods "keep her alive please." Jose stands up "I'm doing my best." With that he leans over and kisses the top of her and hears her says "tell her I love her." Jose nods as he hears his pager go off. As he looks at it he turns and starts running back towards the ER. Beth looks down at her "Its the fastest way to the OR." Santana nods as the tears roll down her face again.

* * *

**Ok this is the last chapter of this story. I would continue on with just this one but its getting to big so I am going to start a new one and pick up where i left on here. The name of the new on is Let It Be Me. I will post the new one before I get off the computer tonight. Thank you all for the reviews and fallows on this one. I hope you will enjoy the next one.**


End file.
